Marido & Mujer
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: El sueño de Genma y Soun por fin es realizado gracias a un truculento plan. ¿Cómo reaccionarán Ranma y Akane al enterarse? ¿Sobrevivirán a la vida de casados? Ranma x Akane. Continuación. Último capítulo: Marido y Mujer
1. ¿Marido y Mujer?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, hemos vuelto luego de un par de meses con una idea que nació hace bastante tiempo y que comenzamos a trabajar en ella con Sakura cuando terminamos con nuestra "biblia"(Ai wa yasei da y todas las historias que nacieron de éste crossover)._

_Nuestras historias siempre parten luego de lo que ocurrió en el último tomo del manga de Ranma ½, por lo tanto (al menos eso es lo que pensamos nosotras) Ranma y Akane ya tienen más que claro en sus cabecitas que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque sigan no muy propensos a exteriorizarlo lo cual es muy divertido para las autoras que somos felices poniéndolos nerviosos xp._

_Aprovecho para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Maia-chan (mañana es 21 de Abril así que ya es válido saludar :P)_

_Esperamos que les guste muestro nuevo proyecto ;)_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Marido y Mujer?**_

La luna llena iluminaba a los dos hombres que contemplaban en absoluto silencio el cielo estrellado, parecía que se preparaban mentalmente para una gran batalla.

—El momento decisivo se acerca —espetó el hombre de negros cabellos de forma solemne. El melódico cantar de los grillos fue lo único que se escuchó durante algunos segundos, el otro hombre parecía estar cavilando sobre las dificultades que podrían presentarse—. Tendremos éxito, ella lo aseguró.

El hombre de gi blanco torció el cuello notablemente tensionado. —¿Y si algo impide su realización? Hay muchas personas que están en contra de nuestra misión —murmuró bastante preocupado con voz casi taciturna.

—Empezando por ellos —murmuró mientras su expresión se ensombrecía repentinamente—. Pero esta vez tenemos todos los frentes cubiertos... tendrán que aceptarlo... el futuro del Dojo estará asegurado —añadió riendo triunfalmente.

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó algo dudoso. Acomodándose sus lentes suspiró—. De todas formas las cartas ya están jugadas, ahora sólo nos resta llevar a cabo el plan, tengamos fe y festejemos con un bocadillo ¿no le parece una excelente idea? —rió escandalosamente.

—Estoy completamente seguro, Saotome-kun —pronunció riendo de igual forma—. Mañana a esta hora ya todo dependerá de su hijo.

—¿De mi hijo? Si fuera así ya habría perdido las esperanzas, Tendo-kun —murmuró el hombre del turbante acomodándose los lentes—, también depende de Akane…

Trató de no pensar en las palabras de su ex compañero de entrenamientos, pero inmediatamente recordó que su pequeñita no dudaría en acabar con el pobre muchacho si éste intentaba algo que ella no quisiera. —Saotome-kun... ¿y si Akane no reacciona bien y perdemos a su muchacho? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

—No se preocupe, Tendo-kun… el encanto Saotome es muy poderoso, mi muchacho va a hacer algo y su hija va a caer rendida —sonrió orgullosamente consolando al otro hombre—. Hay que ser positivos… ahora comamos algo, la charla me abrió el apetito —propuso acariciando su estómago.

De un segundo a otro Soun recuperó su anterior confianza. —Vamos a la cocina, seguro Kasumi dejó algo preparado —afirmó antes de reir escandalosamente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Estaba seguro que su plan era excelente y que esta vez tendrían éxito.

--

Era una mañana muy agradable, el aire fresco se colaba en las rendijas de las ventanas de los durmientes. Algunos pajarillos fabricaban sus nidos mientras otros cantaban alegremente desde ramas aledañas.

Akane y Ranma conversaban animadamente en el escalón previo al jardín. El muchacho parecía bastante interesado en saber cuál sería su regalo de cumpleaños por parte de la jovencita.

—Al menos puedes decirme si me vas a dar algo —espetó insistente al obtener negativas de la muchacha con respecto a sus preguntas.

—¿Y por qué debería regalarte algo? —preguntó intentando reprimir la traviesa sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios—. Pareces un niño... ¿no cumples dieciocho años mañana? —preguntó lanzándole una burlesca mirada.

—¡Oe! Yo no me comporto como un niño —se quejó molesto el muchacho de la trenza—. Eres mi prometida, estoy seguro que las demás van a regalarme algo —sonrió egocéntricamente.

La muchacha presionó con fuerza la tela de su falda, intentando contenerse._ "Ranma no baka... estúpido, engreído, insensible, hentai...¡Shimatta! ¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que él haga? No debería importarme... ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué tenía que ena..."_. Frunciendo el entrecejo prefirió dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Ella jamás se delataría frente a un engreído como él. —¡No me importa! Es su maldito asunto si quieren estar como idiotas detrás de ti, engreído —gruñó clavando una llameante mirada en los ojos azules del muchacho.

Ranma sonrió perspicaz. —¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó con el ego elevado en la cima, notablemente feliz por la reacción de su prometida.

—¡Ja! ¿De ti? —preguntó volteando el rostro para mirar en dirección opuesta al muchacho—. En tus sueños, ¿por qué tendría que estar celosa?

El muchacho sonrió seguro de sí. Ayudado por sus manos se movió girando el rostro para mirar a la chica sonriendo burlonamente. —¿Entonces por qué te enojas tanto?

—¿¡Quién está enojada!? —preguntó demostrando claramente que lo estaba—. Poco me importa lo que hagas con ellas...

Ranma clavó su mirada azul en el rostro de la jovencita sin despegarla por un largo tiempo. —¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó serio.

—De... deja de preguntarme cosas... —balbuceó bastante nerviosa. Desde que la mirada de Ranma había comenzado a escrutar su rostro, un notorio rubor comenzó a colorear sus mejillas—. ¿Po... por qué no lo estaría?

—Porque parecías enojada… y ahora estás algo sonrojada… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sonriente.

—Nandemonai —respondió sonriendo nerviosamente—. ¿No vas a seguir preguntándome que te voy a regalar? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente, esperando que Ranma dejara el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué vas a regalarme? —preguntó automáticamente sonriendo totalmente embobado por la sonrisa de su prometida.

—Es un secreto —rió la muchacha traviesamente sacándole la lengua—. ¿Crees que Ryoga-kun venga mañana? En su última carta dijo que llegaría en un par de días, pero eso fue hace más de una semana —comentó de forma distraída.

Ranma giró los ojos bastante molesto. Sabía que Ryoga no estaba más interesado en Akane pero de todas formas los conflictos entre ellos persistían. —No sé, seguramente debe estar perdido por ahí ese cerdo —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirle cerdo? —preguntó la muchacha frunciendo levemente el ceño, recordar aquel tema realmente no le hacía mucha gracia.

—¿Y cómo quieres que le diga? ¿P-chan? —sonrió divertido sin darse cuenta que la muchacha estaba bastante irritada.

El puño de Akane se movió rápidamente dando de lleno en la mejilla izquierda de Ranma. —¡Baka! Ya sé que fui una idiota al dejar que me engañaran tantos años, pero como vuelvas a recordármelo te irá peor —espetó amenazante.

—¡O… oe! —se quejó frotándose la mejilla con una de sus manos por causa del fuerte golpe de su prometida—. ¡No tienes que ser tan ruda! No recordaba que te molestara tanto…

—Idiota... —farfulló Akane rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué me molestaría tanto que me mintieran durante casi dos años? —preguntó irónicamente.

El muchacho se asustó bastante con la mirada de la chica. —Yo no tuve la culpa, Ryoga debió decirlo, era su responsabilidad —murmuró volteando la cabeza.

—También la tuya, lo sabias y nunca me lo dijiste —afirmó con un notorio resentimiento en su tono de voz—. Hasta me dejaste dormir con él...

Ranma frunció el ceño apretando levemente los puños. —¡Kuso! No tenías que recordarme eso —bufó molesto.

La expresión de la muchacha se suavizó considerablemente al notar la reacción de su prometido. —¿Es la verdad, no? —preguntó sin poder ocultar una satisfecha sonrisa—. ¿Por qué te molesta recordarlo?... ¿Estás celoso?

Las mejillas del joven se colorearon al instante. —¿Yo celoso? ¡je! ¿de ese baka? —volteó para mirar el rostro de su prometida—. ¡Nunca! —negó notablemente molesto demostrando lo contrario.

La sonrisa de la muchacha aumentó gracias a la respuesta. —¿Entonces por qué te molestas tanto? —preguntó fijando una inquisidora mirada en el rostro de Ranma.

—Yo no estoy molesto —respondió intentando fingir demencia rodando los ojos.

Sonriendo traviesamente y sin dejar de hacer contacto visual se acercó levemente. —¿Seguro? Porque recuerdo que cada vez que P-chan se aparecía por la casa no dejabas de pelear con él...

Bastante nervioso el muchacho sintió arder sus mejillas, colocó las manos detrás de él en el suelo para evitar caer intentando ascender al sentir a su prometida tan cerca suyo, si se acercara un poco más sería capaz de descontrolarse. _"Kuso… esta mujer sabe como ponerme nervioso…"_ Pensó intentando formular alguna respuesta. —Nu… nunca le caí bien a Ryoga, tú sabes… por eso peleábamos —se excusó balbuceando siguiendo la mirada de la muchacha.

—Pero él es tu amigo... si no lo fuera no le hubieses prometido guardar su secreto —comentó bastante complacida por el creciente rubor en las mejillas del chico—. Aunque de todos modos lo culpaste de todo —añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Je! No tenía de otra… demasiado lo ayudé a ocultar el secreto, no podía exigir más de mí —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—Tienen suerte que no haya acabado con los dos por mentirme así —comentó Akane observando divertida como la expresión del muchacho cambiaba rápidamente al claro nerviosismo.

Ranma miró hacia un costado mientras comenzaba a recordar el inicio de ese acontecimiento, seis meses atrás…

_Flash Back_

El muchacho de la coleta se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión mientras comía unas papas fritas de bolsa bastante entretenido con la película de acción.

Unos pasos interrumpieron su diversión, sólo podía tratarse de su prometida, conocía a la perfección su manera de moverse, intranquilo volteó al sentir un silencio extraño seguido de su llegada a la sala.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó poniéndose de pie avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

—P-chan...él... —murmuró subiendo el rostro para mirar a su prometido—. ¡Ranmaa! —gimoteó abrazándose con fuerza a él, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho—. Yo... yo... lo vi... Ry...Ryoga-kun y el agua... Ranmaa...—balbuceó entre fuertes sollozos.

Ranma comenzó a tiritar bastante nervioso por la cercanía de la muchacha y a su vez por la posibilidad que descubriera que también sabía acerca de ese secreto. Nervioso intentó consolarla correspondiendo su abrazo pero los fuertes temblores causados por su pánico lo evitaron. —Tra… tranquila… ¿qué… qué sucedió?

—Yo...hace un rato vi a Ryoga-kun, entonces lo seguí para preguntarle por qué no se había ido a entrenar a las montañas como dijo la última vez que lo vimos —respondió dejando de lado las lagrimas por algunos segundos—. Entonces fue que yo... la anciana estaba tirando agua... y él...se convirtió en P-chan —finalizó volviendo a estallar en lágrimas, presionando con fuerza con una de sus manos la camisa de su prometido—. Soy... una to...tonta...me mintió todo este tiempo le conté tantas cosas... yo no pensé...¡no sabía!...

Dejando de lado aquellos estúpidos nervios, el muchacho de la coleta estrechó entre sus brazos a su prometida. —¿Y él te pidió disculpas? —preguntó intentando reconfortarla.

—Él no me vio...—murmuró levantando suavemente el rostro para mirar al muchacho—, cuando lo vi no pensé en nada... sólo quería volver a casa...fui una cobarde, debí enfrentarlo y darle su merecido por ser un cerdo mentiroso —farfulló resentida.

Ranma abrazó con más fuerzas a la jovencita. —Estúpido cerdo… yo sabía que si seguía ocultándolo no iba a ganar na… —Se detuvo al hablar bastante nervioso. Era un estúpido. Temeroso rogó mentalmente que su prometida no lo hubiese escuchado.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se estremeció suavemente cuando notó que Ranma correspondía a su abrazo y que sus manos reposaban con absoluta confianza sobre su espalda. —Ran... Ranma... yo... —balbuceó mirándolo a los ojos, más pendiente de sus acciones que de sus palabras.

El muchacho de la trenza olvidó por completo aquel miedo, los labios de su prometida le suplicaban por un beso y él lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella buscando concretar aquel deseo que lo consumía hacía mucho tiempo. Casi podía sentir su respiración, sus labios prácticamente rozaban los de Akane.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió un aura de calor, y precisamente no era el mismo calor que él estaba sintiendo. Dudoso abrió los ojos y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el puño de la muchacha estamparse contra su cara.

—¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!? —exclamó Akane con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir segundos atrás—. ¡Me viste creer que era mi mascota y no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad! ¡Baka! —gruñó presionando con fuerza sus puños, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su prometida había entendido a la perfección. Bastante asustado retrocedió algunos pasos. —¡Ryoga me hizo prometerle que jamás diría su secreto! Además… yo pensé que en algún momento lo confesaría —afirmó intentando justificarse.

—Ah ya entiendo... ¡¿Y crees que eso te libera de haberme mentido tanto tiempo? ¡Mentiroso! —exclamó avanzando amenazante hacia su prometido.

—¡Siempre intenté evitar que estuvieras tanto tiempo con ese maldito cerdo! —exclamó bastante ofendido.

—Eso poco importa, debiste decirme la verdad...¡¿Por qué querría alejarme de la que se suponía era mi mascota?! —replicó con un tono de voz cada vez más agresivo.

—¡No es mi culpa que fueras tan lenta! ¡Te lo intenté decir de tantas maneras! ¿Y todas las veces que desapareció Ryoga y viste a P-chan? —se defendió mirándola desafiante.

—¡Baka! —exclamó mientras estrellaba su mano con todas sus fuerzas contra la mejilla del muchacho—. No me importa lo que digas, pensé que podía confiar en ti , pero me mentiste —pronunció con la voz temblorosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme porque no pienso dirigirte la palabra! —espetó sin poder controlar las rebeldes lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Sin dejar que el muchacho le respondiera, giró sobre sus talones para luego subir rápidamente a su habitación.

Ranma quedó bastante nervioso en el mismo lugar. Realmente había sido un estúpido cobarde por no contarle la verdad. —Baka, mil veces baka… —dijo para sí totalmente devastado al recordar el rostro de la muchacha cubierto de lágrimas.

_Fin del Flash Back_

—Creo que habría preferido que me golpearas a verte llorar —murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacia un costado.

Akane sintió arder sus mejillas al instante, había escuchado claramente las palabras de su prometido. —Ranma... yo...—balbuceó consiguiendo que el chico volteara el rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. Etto... ¿qu... qué dijiste? —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—¡Na… nada! —sonrió algo sonrojado—. ¡Y no cambies el tema! Recuerda que te estaba preguntando por mi obsequio —espetó intentando cambiar de situación.

—Yo... no debí ponerme a llorar de esa forma en tus bra...brazos... —balbuceó ignorando al muchacho y sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder con mayor fuerza al sentir la mirada de Ranma sobre ella.

—Tú… tú estabas mal por lo de P-ch… etto, Ryoga… no… no te preocupes —Se sonrojó recordando aquel momento. Unos milímetros más y la habría besado.

La muchacha asintió notablemente sonrojada. Una vez más sintió deseos de golpearse por haberse dado cuenta justo en el peor momento que Ranma siempre había sabido toda la verdad sobre P-chan. —Hai, recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó —afirmó mirando de reojo al chico—, to... todo lo que pasó...

—¿Re… recuerdas? —preguntó tontamente embobado mirando el rostro de su prometida. Si tuviera nuevamente aquella oportunidad la aprovecharía muy bien.

Sonrojada movió la cabeza asintiendo. —¿Tú no lo recuerdas? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Muy bien… —afirmó clavando su mirada en los ojos color chocolate de su interlocutora.

Hipnotizada por el intenso azul de su mirada se movió suavemente acercándose un poco más a él. —Ranma... yo... etto nosotros...—murmuró suavemente alzando el rostro—. Ranma... —pronunció el nombre del muchacho casi en un suspiro.

—Akane… —susurró moviéndose un poco para acercarse más. Nuevamente tenía la oportunidad que deseaba, era perfecto, todos en la casa estaban muy ocupados como para ir a la sala.

Casi perfecto, de un segundo a otro un sonido molesto proveniente de la película que estaba mirando interrumpió la magia del momento.

—Yo… tuve que molestarte mucho para que dejaras de estar molesta ¿recuerdas? —sonrió nervioso moviéndose hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus manos.

Ella miró algo confundida a su prometido, luego de algunos segundos pareció entender sus palabras. —Deberías agradecer que no te golpeé como lo hice con Ryoga-kun —respondió con una media sonrisa.

—El mayor culpable fue él —se excusó aún levemente sonrojado—. Además recibí un par de golpes —rió divertido.

—Pudieron ser más —habló con un claro gesto de diversión dibujado en el rostro mientras recordaba lo mucho que le había costado a Ranma que hicieran las paces.

_Flash back_

Seis meses atrás.

Akane suspiró frustrada mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las banquetas del parque central de Nerima. _"Shimatta... Ranma no baka ¿por qué no puede entender que no pienso dirigirle la palabra?... Idiota"._ Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Ryoga; de él se había encargado un par de días después descargando toda su furia contra el muchacho.

Tal vez con Ranma podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero estaba segura que el mejor castigo para su prometido era no prestarle atención.

"_Aunque es raro estar sin hablarle...no es que me haga falta hablar con él... es sólo que yo... yo... Ranma no baka". _ Pensó dejando escapar un suave bufido.

—Lo mejor será que deje de pensar en eso —murmuró para si misma disponiéndose a disfrutar del paisaje.

Comenzaba a relajarse cuando una trenza demasiado familiar sobresalió por sobre unos arbustos.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se puso de pie y se dispuso a alejarse del lugar rápidamente.

—¡Oe! ¡espera! —espetó Ranma saliendo de los arbustos para evitar que la muchacha huyera—. ¿No te parece que exageras? Hace una semana no me diriges la palabra —comentó desde el mismo lugar frunciendo el ceño porque su prometida ni siquiera había volteado hacia él.

"_Y hoy no será el día en que te vuelva a hablar, baka"_ Pensó la muchacha acelerando el paso.

Sin perder un poco la paciencia el muchacho de la trenza la siguió rápidamente. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿vas a estar así toda la vida? —preguntó aún detrás de ella.

Ella continuó avanzando como si no hubiese escuchado sus palabras, aunque por dentro librara una dura batalla por contenerse y no gritarle que era un idiota.

Irritado por la falta de respuesta Ranma acabó con la distancia que los separaba de un salto. En menos de un segundo se colocó frente a la chica. —¿Ahora sí vas a hablarme?

Instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Manteniéndose en su postura le dirigió una fulminante mirada antes de avanzar orgullosa pasando por su lado rápidamente.

—¡Kuso, onna! ¡Al menos dime algo por educación! —se quejó acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo.

La muchacha miró por algunos segundos la mano de Ranma que sujetaba su brazo, luego subió el rostro para clavar una fulminante mirada en los ojos del chico. —¡Suéltame, baka!

—¡No hasta que hablemos! —respondió de manera firme mirándola intensamente.

Moviendo bruscamente el brazo logró que la soltara. —No tenemos nada que hablar, me mentiste y como tú mismo dijiste fui muy lenta para notarlo —pronunció con fiereza, manteniéndole la mirada—. Ahora déjame en paz —gruñó reanudando su camino a toda velocidad para alejarse de una vez por todas de él.

Nuevamente el muchacho corrió tras su prometida, rápidamente la tomó de los brazos para evitar que escapara otra vez. —No lo voy a hacer, yo no te mentí… sólo no te conté lo que ese cerd… etto, Ryoga debió decirte hace un par de años —afirmó convincente.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre mentir y ocultar la verdad? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ahora déjame ir, tengo cosas que hacer —farfulló mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? —preguntó sin soltarla, mirándola fijamente. —Sé que no debí ocultarlo… pero… ¡ya es demasiado!

En ese instante la mirada del chico parecía transmitir lo mucho que había extrañado estar con ella. Sus ojos le decían que necesitaba estar a su lado, aunque fuese sólo para seguir discutiendo como hacían a diario. —Ranma... ¿tú... etto...me extrañas? Etto... iie... es decir... ¿te hace falta discutir conmigo, es eso no? —preguntó algo ruborizada.

—Yo… sí… etto ¡no!... nosotros… yo… —balbuceó totalmente sonrojado imposibilitado de articular una frase coherente. Nervioso apenas pudo sostener los brazos de su prometida débilmente.

Inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa, delicadamente se separó del muchacho para luego avanzar algunos pasos. Luego de algunos segundos se detuvo para voltear el rostro y mirar a su sonrojado prometido. —¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

—¿No estás más enfadada? —preguntó sonriendo como un pequeño niño ilusionado.

—Nunca dije que no lo estuviera —comentó mirando divertida como la frustración se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho—, pero si me invitas al cine y luego a tomar un helado tal vez deje de estarlo...

_Fin flash back_

—¡O.. oe! Esos dos golpes dolieron —se quejó por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Fue difícil convencerte, pero pude lograrlo después de una semana —rió triunfal.

—Debiste admitir que extrañaste discutir conmigo durante todos esos días... tal vez te hubiese perdonado antes —comentó sonriendo traviesa—. ¿Me extrañaste, ne? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad al muchacho.

"_Kus… kuso… esta mujer va a volverme loco, yo… yo… quizás si la extra… ¡chikuso!"_. Pensó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al instante, intentó balbucear algo pero gracias a Kami-sama fue salvado por la llegada de alguien de la familia.

—¿Interrumpo su romance? —preguntó la mediana de las Tendo. Volteando levemente el rostro posó su mirada sobre el rostro del sonrojado muchacho—. Akane, no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos... sobre todo a la edad de Ranma-kun...ellos suelen ser muy imaginativos...

—¡Yo no le hice nada! —exclamó una abochornada Akane poniéndose de pie para separarse considerablemente del muchacho.

Nabiki rió abiertamente. —Sólo bromeaba...¿o es que realmente interrumpí algo?

—¡De… deja de molestarnos Nabiki! —espetó Ranma bastante acalorado. Pensando nervioso se preguntó a sí mismo si era tan evidente o solamente se trataba de la habitual mordacidad de la hermana del medio de su prometida.

—No los estoy molestando —afirmó la muchacha mirando perspicaz el ruborizado rostro del muchacho de la trenza—, sólo vengo a avisarles que esta noche papá quiere tener una conversación con ustedes.

Akane miró con curiosidad a su hermana. —¿Sobre qué? —preguntó mientras una rara sensación se instalaba en su pecho, algo le decía que esa conversación sólo le traería problemas.

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos. —¿Creen que si supiera algo se los diría gratis?

—De todas formas lo sabremos en la noche, no vale la pena pagar por la información —sonrió burlón Ranma.

Nabiki avanzó hacia el muchacho, con una media sonrisa se inclinó un poco y apoyó su mano derecha sobre uno de sus hombros. —Si yo fuera tú me prepararía para lo peor —afirmó guiñándole un ojo para luego alejarse y avanzar hacia la sala—, pero si no quieren saberlo... no es mi problema...—añadió antes de seguir con su camino.

—¿Crees que debamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Akane clavando una mirada llena de aprensión en el rostro de su prometido, suavemente volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué podrían decirnos? ¿Un pedido para que nos casemos o morirán de una enfermedad grave? —comentó bostezando.

Akane frunció el ceño. —Ya han intentado casarnos más de dos veces... tal vez lo intenten otra vez...—masculló algo molesta por lo relajado que se veía el muchacho.

—De alguna forma sabremos como arreglárnosla, ¿na? —espetó arqueando una ceja extrañado por la repentina molestia de la chica—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo? —preguntó bastante molesta por el poco interés que él le prestaba al tema de la boda.

—Algo sucede… cambiaste de expresión —murmuró observadoramente acercando su rostro al de la chica sin darse cuenta.

—Ya te dije que no me pasa nada —farfulló volteando el rostro para mirar en dirección opuesta a Ranma—. ¿Ya olvidaste la última vez que trataron de casarnos? Si lo intentan de nuevo seguro vendrán Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi a tratar de impedir la boda —pronunció enfureciéndose sólo con pensar en el trío de locas peleándose por Ranma como siempre—. Y no es que me interese casarme... no me agrada que vengan a destruir el Dojo con sus estúpidas peleas.

Ranma frunció el ceño algo irritado. —Yo no tengo la culpa que ellas vengan a pelear… nunca las llamo para que lo hagan —comentó doblemente molesto por el comentario de la chica acerca del casamiento.

—Si no las alentaras aceptando su comida y sus regalos no seguirían insistiendo —afirmó la muchacha volteando el rostro para clavar una furiosa mirada en los ojos azules del chico—. ¿No puedes vivir sin sus atenciones, ne?

—¿Me estás tratando de hambriento? —se quejó mirándola molesto—. No tengo la culpa que ellas insistan en darme de probar su comida, tú también lo haces ¿estás celosa porque ellas cocinan mejor que tú? —sonrió burlón.

—¡Poco me importa que cocinen mejor que yo! —exclamó tomando bruscamente por la camisa—. Por mi pueden estar contigo todo el día...¡Baka!

—¿Y por qué te enojas tanto? —sonrió tranquilo disfrutando de la exasperación de la muchacha.

—No me agradan ver a tres mujeres peleándose por un estúpido engreído como tú —respondió soltando al muchacho—. Ni creas que estoy celosa, nunca lo estaría —añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

—Yo no soy un estúpido engreído… —murmuró bastante molesto por el insulto—. ¿Y por qué no te agrada verlas pelear por mí? —preguntó sonriendo divertido recuperando sus ánimos.

—Porque es tonto pelear por un chico, no vale la pena —respondió sonriendo internamente por la molestia que se reflejaba en cada una de las facciones de Ranma—. Ni siquiera eres tan guapo —añadió sacándole la lengua antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente para alejarse en dirección a la sala.

—¡Kuso! ¡Cómo te atreves! —gruñó Ranma siguiendo a su prometida—. ¡Es mentira! Seguramente debes pensar que soy muy atractivo ¡y no quieres admitirlo! —exclamó llegando a un lado de ella.

—¿Tanto te importa mi opinión? —preguntó la chica sonriéndole traviesamente.

Bastante nervioso por la expresión de la muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos. —¡Je! A mí no me interesa para nada… ¿para qué mientes? Estoy seguro que piensas lo contrario de lo que dices… —murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—Sigue soñando, no pienso subirte el ego... ¡niño engreído! —rió abiertamente, sacándole la lengua una vez más antes de subir corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Chikuso! —maldijo bastante alterado apretando los puños—. Kuso, mejor voy a entrenar… esta mujer me altera… —gruñó molesto caminando hacia el dojo. _"Estoy seguro que estaba mintiendo … debe sentir lo mismo que yo… aquello que siento por ella… shimatta, me confunde…_". Pensó levemente sonrojado pero aún molesto con la actitud de su prometida.

--

Una voluptuosa jovencita de cabellos púrpura avanzaba sonriente por el distrito comercial de Nerima. _"Mañana todo tener que salir perfecto, las hierbas especiales que Shampoo comprar ayer harán realidad todo lo que haber soñado con airen desde hace mucho tiempo". _Pensó ruborizándose al imaginar lo seductor y desinhibido que podría llegar a ser Ranma bajo el efecto de aquella mágicas hierbas.

El vendedor le había asegurado que con su producto conseguiría que el chico del que estaba enamorada perdiera por completo la timidez y fuese absolutamente sincero con sus sentimientos.

—¡Aiyaa! —exclamó llevando sus manos a sus ardientes mejillas—. ¡Mañana ser día especial! ¡Shampoo finalmente lograrlo!

Ukyo pasaba justamente por el mismo centro comercial que la jovencita china con el objetivo de comprar algún obsequio para su adorado Ranma. El gritito de emoción de la amazona había llamado su atención. No podía ser otra más que la estúpida de Shampoo. Sonriendo con falsedad levantó la mano para llamar su atención mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo el Neko hanten? —preguntó burlonamente.

—La que nunca dejar el negocio ser otra —respondió la amazona sonriendo burlesca—. Shampoo estar aquí comprando algo especial para airen, Ukyo no debería perder su tiempo... Ranma mañana sólo tendrá ojos para Shampoo —afirmó completamente convencida de sus palabras.

—¿Con qué porquería pretendes hechizar a mi Ran-chan? —preguntó amenazante.

—Shampoo sólo necesitar de su belleza para embrujar a airen —espetó guiñándole pícaramente un ojo—. Lo mejor ser que Ukyo rendirse.

—Estás loca… yo soy mucho más bonita que tú —gruñó Ukyo colocando una de sus manos en su espátula más grande—. Y también más fuerte… sin contar que vi a mi Ran-chan primero —sonrió triunfal tomando su instrumento de batalla.

La amazona le dedicó una gélida sonrisa mientras que de la nada hacia aparecer sus bomboris. —Shampoo ser la más fuerte de todas las amazonas de su pueblo, poder vencer a Ukyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —pronunció mirando amenazante a la otra muchacha—. Poco importar quien verlo primero... Shampoo al menos ya haber besado a airen...

—¡Idiota! —exclamó lanzándole un espatulazo a la amazona que desafortunadamente fue esquivado por ésta—. Lo hiciste a la fuerza, Ran-chan no quería besarte —gruñó molesta por la ligereza de la joven china.

—Airen no quejarse —sonrió complacida con la furia de la chica de cabellos castaños—. Ranma nunca dejar de ver a Ukyo como un chico... ser mejor que tu rendirte de una vez.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Ran-chan está enamorado de mí… tanto que siempre va a mi negocio para visitarme… estoy segura que al Neko hanten sólo va porque lo obligas con alguno de tus trucos baratos —sonrió burlonamente.

La amazona frunció el ceño —¡Eso no ser verdad! A airen sólo gustarle la comida gratis que tú darle... —espetó relajándose levemente—. Él a veces tener mal gusto para escoger que comer.. por eso ir a tu negocio.

—¡Tus fideos chinos no saben a nada, estúpida! —gritó totalmente alterada lanzando otro ataque a la amazona totalmente poseída por su orgullo culinario que venía de generaciones.

El violento choque entre la espátula y los bomboris sacó de sus pensamientos a una jovencita de cabellos negros atados en una coleta que caminaba por el centro comercial siendo seguida por su cargado sirviente.

—¿Estas plebeyas estarán comprando algo para intentar seducir a mi Ranma-sama? —Se preguntó a si misma mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el lugar de la pelea—. ¡Jo, jo, jo! Poco importa lo que ellas hagan... mi Ranma-sama sólo tendrá ojos para mi...iré muy temprano a su habitación a despertarlo... entonces él... —Las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios cuando imágenes de Ranma suplicándole que lo acompañara durante todo el día invadieron sus pensamientos.

Estaba segura que al día siguiente Ranma sería completamente suyo en cuerpo y alma.

--

Dojo Tendo, después de la cena familiar…

—No entiendo para qué tanto escándalo y exageración con esta reunión —farfulló Ranma molesto mirando a su familia mientras recordaba lo extraña que había sido la cena. Kasumi había preparado unos panes de carne deliciosos y nadie había comido salvo él y Akane, el maestro intentó probar uno y, extrañamente, su padre lo golpeó para cederle el alimento sin probar uno solo. _"Esto me huele mal… no sólo eso, ahora vienen con esta reunión… Nabiki con la cámara… kuso, no puedo equivocarme, ellos están en un complot…"_

Akane volteó levemente el rostro para mirar al trío de mujeres que estaban sentadas a un costado de ellos. La madre de Ranma y Kasumi los observaban sonrientes mientras Nabiki, cámara en mano grababa cada uno de sus movimientos. —¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

La chica de cabellos castaños continuó con su trabajo, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermana se situó detrás de su padre para poder captar a la perfección los rostros de la pareja. —Ten por seguro que algún día me pedirás esta cinta —espetó guiñándole un ojo.

—Y le dejarás una copia gratis a otou-san, ¿ne? —sonrió abiertamente Kasumi.

—No, pero les haré un descuento del 2 por ser familia —respondió Nabiki sin tomar en cuenta la sonrisa nerviosa de su padre y el resto de su familia.

Carraspeando levemente, Soun Tendo llamó la atención de la pareja sentada frente suyo. —Hijos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su compromiso y con Saotome-kun tenemos que darles una noticia importante —espetó con seriedad, pasándole al otro hombre la responsabilidad de anunciarles la noticia algo intimidado por la furiosa mirada de su hija y su prometido.

Sin darle tiempo de hablar a su padre, Ranma le lanzó una mirada asesina al mismo. —¿Qué rayos planearon? Desde la comida que actúan muy extraño —gruñó molesto—. Sea lo que sea estoy completamente en contra.

Genma carraspeó intentando fingir tranquilidad. —Este asunto es muy delicado… estoy seguro que mi amigo Tendo-kun tiene más tacto para decirlo al tener la experiencia de vivir muchos años con tres mujeres.

Una vena comenzó a latir en la frente del patriarca de la familia Tendo, cruzándose de brazos miró de reojo a Genma. —Habíamos quedado en que usted les daría la noticia, Saotome-kun, después de todo yo me encargué de lo demás —afirmó recordando la enorme cantidad de dinero que había tenido que desembolsar.

—¿¡Nos van a decir de una vez de qué se trata todo esto!? —gruñó la muchachita de cabellos azulados mirando con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido al padre de su prometido.

Genma tomó un pequeño vaso de agua que tenía al alcance de su mano. —Creo que me estoy sintiendo enfermo… es mejor que… —espetó acercando el recipiente a su cabeza para intentar convertirse en panda.

Nodoka sonrió fríamente mostrándole el filo de la katana a su marido haciendo que el mismo sonriera tontamente optando por desistir de esa idea.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y dinos de una vez! —exclamó Ranma tomando a su progenitor de la camisa sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Akane poniéndose de pie, mirando a su padre con absoluta seriedad advirtió: —Si van a insistir en que nos casemos están perdiendo su tiempo, no pretendo casarme todavía.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo, tabla de planchar! —afirmó Ranma poniéndose también de pie—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer… ¡así que dejen de inventar estupideces! —agregó mirando amenazante a su progenitor y al padre de su prometida.

—Como si a mi me interesara estar casada con un idiota pervertido y mujeriego —gruñó cruzándose de brazos—. No tengo tan mal gusto, baka.

—¡Kuso! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso! ¡Tú no quieres aceptar que te gusto por eso me dices esas cosas! —exclamó totalmente irritado—. ¡Kawaikune!

—¡Eso te gustaría, baka! —exclamó acercándose al chico con profundos deseos de hacerlo callar a punta de golpes—. Puedes olvidarlo... ¡nunca seré como Shampoo, Ukyo o la loca de Kodachi!

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, jamás podrás ser como ellas! —respondió totalmente poseído por la ira—. ¡Nunca podrás ser una buena esposa! ¡Por eso olvídense de la idea de casarme con esta niña algún día! —vociferó mirando amenazante a su familia.

—No es una idea… ya están casados —sonrió abiertamente Genma.

Ignorando la perpleja expresión de la jovencita, Soun rió escandalosamente. —Legalmente ya son marido y mujer... ¿tenemos que festejarlo, na? ¡Saotome-kun, por fin logramos asegurar el futuro de la Escuela de Combate libre! —exclamó emocionado al borde de las lágrimas.

Marido y mujer, esas palabras hicieron que la muchacha palideciera y olvidara de golpe su discusión con Ranma. A lo lejos escuchaba a su padre diciendo algo sobre una celebración y que la ceremonia religiosa se realizaría cuando ellos quisieran.

Tardó varios segundos en asimilar que por alguna extraña razón ahora era la esposa de Ranma.

—¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! ¡No podemos estar casados! ¡No somos y nunca fuimos novios! ¡Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien! ¡Shimatta! ¿Cómo puedo estar casada con él? —exclamó furiosa y sin entender en lo absoluto como podían estar celebrando algo que ellos nunca habían aceptado.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, oyaji?? —exclamó totalmente alterado el muchacho de la trenza tomando a su padre del gi con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿En qué momento nos casamos? ¡Ahora alucinan!, ¿verdad?

—No tienes porque molestarte, muchacho, es un hecho… y no van a poder anularlo… —sonrió abiertamente—. Ustedes ahora son marido y mujer —rió escandalosamente haciendo con sus dedos la señal de la victoria.

—¡No puede ser verdad! —objetó Akane acercándose un par de pasos hacia su padre, apenas había avanzando cuando se sintió extrañamente mareada y somnolienta. Moviendo levemente el rostro logró alejar esa extraña sensación—. Para casarnos Ranma y yo deberíamos haber dado nuestro consentimiento, no podemos estar casados —espetó levantando el rostro para fijar una inquisidora mirada en el rostro de Soun.

Ranma bostezó dos veces seguidas bastante debilitado. —¿Qué están diciendo? ¡Nosotros nunca firmamos ningún papel! A menos que nos hubiesen hipnotizado… —murmuró bastante nervioso por la seguridad de sus padres al hablar.

—No se preocupen… sólo tienen que pensar en su luna de miel… preparé las maletas de ambos —sonrió Nodoka afablemente.

—Tía Nodoka tiene razón...aprovechen muy bien el tiempo —sonrió Nabiki guiñando un ojo.

—Ranma-kun, contamos contigo hijo —afirmó Soun alegremente, ignorando las miradas asesinas que su hija no dejaba de dedicarle.

—¡Kuso! ¡Yo no voy a ir a ninguna luna de miel! —exclamó Akane furiosamente sonrojada—. No lo acepto... ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —añadió girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a avanzar a toda velocidad hacia la salida del Dojo. Sin embargo, su recorrido no duró mucho ya que de un momento a otro sintió que un incontrolable sueño debilitaba sus piernas y la hacia desear cerrar sus ojos.

—Ak… Akane ¿qué te sucede? —espetó Ranma olvidando la pelea para dirigirse a la muchachita que había desfallecido en medio del Dojo. No pudo alcanzarla ya que un sueño abrumador se posesionó de él, extraordinariamente ya no poseía ni una fibra de sus energías habituales. Pesadamente cayó al suelo totalmente dominado por el sueño.

—Tendo-kun… ¡Somos unos genios! El trabajo está casi listo —sonrió abiertamente Genma tomando de las manos a su amigo.

—Saotome-kun... ¡Estamos a un paso de conseguirlo! —pronunció con los ojos brillantes por la profunda emoción que lo embargaba—. Ahora sólo hay que dejarlos solos el tiempo necesario para que consigamos a nuestro heredero...

—Sin mi ayuda no hubiesen conseguido nada —habló Nabiki sonriendo complacida por lo bien que había sido llevado a cabo el plan.

—Ya acordamos como sería el pago… ahora tenemos que llevarlos al tren antes que venga cualquiera de las amiguitas de Ranma —sonrió abiertamente Nodoka tomando el equipaje—. Soun, Genma… ustedes encárguense de llevarlos… con Nabiki llevaremos las maletas, la estación sólo queda a dos cuadras… —espetó totalmente animada.

Genma y Soun sonrieron animados mientras seguían a la mujer tarareando la marcha nupcial.

_**Continuará**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_¿Les gustó? Esperamos que sí, personalmente me agradó mucho escribir la primera escena. Genma y Soun son mis ídolos xp._

_Como siempre la boca de Ranma lo traiciona en los peores momentos ¿qué me dicen de lo que pasó cuando Akane se enteró de la maldición de Ryoga xp?_

_¿Creen que la pareja de "recién casados" sobrevivirá a su luna de miel? Jajaja me imagino que deben tener muchas dudas sobre lo que pasará xp._

_Pero no se preocupen, tendrán quince días para pensar qué sucederá en este fic porque pensamos actualizar sagradamente en ese período de tiempo ;)_

_Como siempre esperamos por sus comentarios, saludos, amenazas, sobornos, etc :P_

_No cuesta nada dejar un review y hacer felices a las autoras si les gustó nuestro trabajo._

_Besos a todos y nos vemos el 5 de Mayo._

_Freya_

**Palabras en japonés y chino**

Oe: ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota, baka significa idiota, tonto, estúpido.

Hentai: significa fenómeno pero también pervertido, en nuestros fics sólo le daremos éste último significado.

Shimatta: ¡Maldición!, ¡Demonios!, ¡Maldita sea!

Kuso: Mierda

Nandemonai: No tiene importancia

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿Uhm? , ¿eh?

Hai: sí

Onna: Mujer

Iie: No

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto? ) . Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Chikuso: Mierda, maldición

Kami-sama: Dios

Airen: esposo, marido (chino)

Otou-san: Papá

Kawaiikune: Algo no lindo, fea (apodo cariñoso de Ranma hacia Akane xp)

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal, "viejo".

Pequeño dato extra que anoche olvidé idiotamente poner (gomen ne a todos los que ya leyeron la historia, de todos modos en el capítulo dos lo volveremos a poner)

El matrimonio civil en Japón es MUY fácil. Lo único que tienen que hacer es pedir un formulario en el municipio correspondiente, una vez llenado (sin que sea necesaria la presencia de un juez o alguien del municipio, lo puedes hacer en casa xp) tiene que ser firmado por los contrayentes y dos testigos. Luego debe ser entregado en el lugar donde se pidió, incluso puede ser enviado por correo.

De esta facilidad se nos ocurrió que Soun y Genma más la ayuda intelectual de Nabiki podrían conseguir una treta como la que presenta nuestro fic xp.


	2. ¿Luna de miel?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicos, de verdad adoramos leer cada uno de sus reviews… ;)

Antes de seguir, le respondo a **krizue **el tema de la palabra **onna**: Ranma (al igual que Inuyasha) es muy mal hablado, por eso constantemente dice malas palabras como kuso, chikuso, etc… de igual forma se aplica lo de onna (en su idioma original, él usa bastante esas palabras, por eso nosotras las usamos). Iba a contestarte eso en el PM pero se me pasó… de igual forma pensé que iba a servir más si lo escribo aquí por si algún otro lector tenía la duda :)

Y **Galatea**, te mandé una respuesta a tu pregunta pero tu casilla debe estar llena o con problemas porque me lo rebotó /. En fin, la explicación a tu pregunta sería un adelanto, jeje… más tarde con el transcurso de la lectura lo verás. Saluditos!

Ahora sí, los dejamos con el segundo capítulo…

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Luna de Miel?**_

Ranma tomó de la mano a su reciente esposa sonriendo radiante. La muchacha estaba vestida con una solera muy femenina color blanca ajustada con un lazo rosa en su estrecha cintura.

—La decisión de nuestros padres fue la mejor… nunca pensé ser tan feliz —murmuró besando con delicadeza la mano de Akane.

El rubor coloreó las mejillas de la muchacha. —Desde que nos conocimos esperé por este momento... anata... —susurró subiendo el rostro para mirar con timidez a Ranma.

—Te ves preciosa… ¿te lo dije? —sonrió acariciando una de las mejillas de su mujer para luego besarla delicadamente en el mismo lugar—. También esperaba ansioso este momento… serás sólo mía ¿na, koishii? —murmuró por lo bajo estrechándola entre sus brazos protector.

—¡Ra... Ranma! —protestó débilmente sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder con mayor intensidad—. Nos están mirando...—balbuceó avergonzada al notar que estaban llamando la atención del resto de los pasajeros del tren—. Siempre he sido sólo tuya, anata —susurró tímidamente.

—Somos marido y mujer, no estamos haciendo nada malo —sonrió seductoramente tomando el rostro de la jovencita con ambas manos—. Deseo mucho besarte… no lo hicimos hasta ahora… ¿podríamos intentarlo, no? —susurró mirándola intensamente.

—Bésame... —respondió sonriéndole con dulzura—. Hace mucho tiempo que lo deseo, Ranma... —susurró cerrando los ojos, completamente entregada a sus caricias.

El muchacho de la coleta vio como la chica cerraba los párpados y juntaba sus labios de manera graciosa. Totalmente incitado se acercó rápidamente a su rostro, anhelaba ese momento más que nada…

No había alcanzado a rozar sus labios cuando sintió un dolor profundo en su quijada producto de un golpe de la muchacha de cabellos cortos que dormía a su lado en un vagón solitario. —¡¿Qué qué diablos?! —exclamó despertando sobresaltado.

La chica de cabellos azulados se quejó ante el movimiento del muchacho y rápidamente se acomodó en su torso buscando confort. —Déjame dormir, Ranma —suspiró entre sueños ante la sorpresa del muchacho.

Sonrojándose levemente por la mención de su nombre en los labios de la chica observó su mano izquierda. Un anillo dorado adornaba su dedo anular. —Entonces era cierto… nosotros estamos casados —murmuró bastante nervioso—. ¿Qué mierda hicieron los viejos? —se preguntó intentando comprender la situación.

En su mano izquierda también tenía un anillo del mismo color y forma que el de la muchacha. —No me queda de otra, tengo que despertarla… estamos viajando a algún lugar por culpa de los viejos —murmuró para sí tocando suavemente uno de los hombros de la chica.

Akane abrió suavemente los párpados. Confundida descubrió que no se encontraba en su habitación y que su punto de apoyo no era precisamente su cama.

Al enfocar la vista pudo notar que lo que ella pensaba que era su almohada vestía una camisa china blanca que se le hacía bastante familiar. Furiosamente sonrojada subió el rostro encontrándose con la asustada mirada de Ranma.

—¡Pervertido! —exclamó propinándole una fuerte bofetada antes de separarse bruscamente de él—. ¿Dónde demonios esta... —Cualquier pregunta que tuviera quedó reducida a la nada cuando descubrió que usaba un anillo en su mano izquierda, anillo que nunca había estado ahí y que tampoco debería estarlo.

Sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su espina miró al shockeado muchacho, él también estaba usando el mismo anillo.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el Dojo la golpearon con fuerza. —¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó completamente alterada—. ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? —exclamó indicando el anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda.

—¿Crees que yo lo sé? —preguntó bastante molesto por la bofetada de la jovencita—. Estamos en la misma situación, acabo de despertar hace un par de minutos… creo que esto fue plan de nuestros padres.

—No... nosotros no podemos estar casados —balbuceó mirando ensimismada la dorada alianza. _"Yo... todo esto es tan repentino... no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así... ni siquiera nos llevamos bien... ¡Kuso! ¿en qué estaban pensando?"_ Meditó dejando escapar un leve bufido producto de sus pensamientos.

Curiosa observó a Ranma, en ese minuto él miraba concentrado por la ventana del ferrocarril intentando descubrir en donde se encontraban. —¿Dónde crees que estemos? —preguntó llamando su atención.

—No tengo idea… —afirmó resignado—. Y probablemente estemos casados como ellos dicen… seguro hicieron alguna trampa —dedujo pensativo.

—Y supongo que eso te aterra... yo nunca sería una buena esposa ¿ne? —farfulló dedicándole una fiera mirada.

Ranma no pudo prestar atención al comentario de la muchacha ya que un sobre blanco que estaba a uno de sus lados llamó su atención. —Oe… una carta… ¿será que al menos dejaron una explicación? —preguntó retóricamente para luego abrir rápidamente el sobre y comenzar a leerla:

"_Muchachos… o deberíamos decir, marido y mujer…_

_Como saben, están casados… lo confirmamos antes que tomaran aquella pequeña siesta mientras viajaban confortablemente en el tren hacia Kyoto, no se preocupen, el hotel está pago, dentro del sobre encontrarán una tarjeta con la dirección y teléfono._

_Legalmente por documentos firmados por ustedes están casados, no es necesario ningún tipo de ceremonia, con aquellos papeles (que guardamos en un lugar secreto con mucho cuidado) está oficializada su unión._

_Que tengan una excelente luna de miel, Nodoka hizo sus maletas y Nabiki agregó algunas cosa que serán de gran utilidad…_

_Esperando que todo salga muy bien…_

_Sus amados padres: Genma y Soun_

_Escuela de Combate libre Saotome-Tendo por fin dio comienzo… (esperamos pronto el heredero que lo confirme)"_

Akane le arrebató la carta de las manos al muchacho, una vez que releyó la carta, exclamó: —¡Nunca he firmado nada! ¡No soy tu esposa!

—¿Crees que falsificaron nuestra firma? —preguntó Ranma bastante consternado.

Las palabras del chico lograron sembrar la duda en su interior. —¿Falsificarlas? —preguntó casi para si misma. Repentinamente recordó un curioso juego, o al menos eso les decía a ella y Kasumi, que Nabiki practicaba bastante cuando eran pequeñas—. Nabiki...—murmuró mirando a Ranma con un notorio gesto de preocupación—. Cuando éramos niñas, ella era muy hábil para imitar la letra de papá, un día le dije que no sería capaz de imitar la mía, pero lo consiguió... —agregó casi en un murmullo, comprendiendo las razones de la amplia sonrisa que Nabiki había mantenido en su rostro durante todo el día.

—Kuso… fue eso… Nabiki no conocía mi firma… demo… —El muchacho reflexionó algunos segundos para lanzar una mirada traumatizada a su ahora esposa—. Creo que fui víctima de tu hermana… hace un par de semanas… ella me hizo firmar un documento…

Una pequeña vena comenzó a latir en la sien de Akane. —¿No lo leíste, verdad? —preguntó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una gélida sonrisa.

—No… ella me aseguró que firmando en ese papel se saldaría el 50 de las deudas que tengo con ella… —rió nervioso—. ¡No tenía tiempo para leer! Estaba en medio de una pelea con Ryoga.

Akane se puso de pie dispuesta a quedar viuda en ese mismo instante si era preciso. —Así que... no lo leíste —masculló con fiereza haciendo crujir sus mudillos—. ¡Ranma no baka! ¡Todo es tu culpa! —exclamó lanzándose enfurecida hacia él.

En ese segundo el tren se detuvo bruscamente al terminar con la trayectoria. Por culpa del movimiento violento la muchacha cayó sentada sobre su ahora esposo.

Un jovencito encargado de repartir la comida en el tren entró en el vagón dos segundos después. —Oigan, ya llegamos a Kyoto… ¿interrumpo algo? —sonrió divertido.

—¡I..iie! —exclamó una abochornada Akane—. Arigato —murmuró observando de reojo como el chico retomaba su camino. Fue entonces cuando notó la posición en que se encontraba—. Yo... yo... ¡Ni creas que quería caer sobre ti o algo parecido! —protestó poniéndose de pie ágilmente.

—No me importa… ni siquiera lo pensé —gruñó molesto—. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando! —Se quejó por la actitud de la muchacha.

—Al menos pudiste fijarte en lo que estabas firmando, baka —masculló fulminándolo con la mirada. Antes que el chico pudiese responderle continuó hablando: —Ya es muy tarde, ¿no deberíamos ir al hotel?... etto... no es que esté aceptando esto... pero no podemos quedarnos aquí... —comentó suavemente, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese que ahora legalmente eran marido y mujer.

—Creo que es cierto… no podemos regresar a casa ahora… además… no tengo un centavo… ¿habrán dejado algo de dinero en el equipaje? —preguntó bastante nervioso mientras se ponía de pie para tomar el par de maletas que estaban a su lado.

Akane comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida siendo seguida por Ranma. —Eso espero o tendremos que quedarnos todos los días que dure nuestra... lu...luna de miel... —pronunció con nerviosismo, mientras aceleraba el paso considerablemente para no tener que enfrentar aquella mirada azul que sabía conseguiría ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

--

Luego de un pequeño viaje desde la estación de la ciudad de Kyoto en taxi al lujoso hotel que la familia Tendo-Saotome había financiado para el "feliz casamiento", Ranma y Akane se detuvieron frente a la enorme construcción.

No podían creer que esos míseros mil yens que habían dejado en el sobre era todo. De seguro en las maletas encontrarían el resto del dinero. Apenas les había alcanzado para pagar el transporte.

—Ofukuro debió guardar algo en mi equipaje, ella no permitiría que pasáramos necesidades —espetó Ranma intentando convencerse de la idea.

La muchacha miró impresionada la fachada del hotel, y sus alrededores. Rodeado por un amplio bosque, parecía ser el lugar perfecto para una Luna de miel. _"Luna de miel... podría ser tan distinto si nosotros..."._ La curiosa mirada de Ranma la hizo ruborizar levemente, prefiriendo dejar de lado sus pensamientos avanzó hacia el hotel. —Si... si no lo hicieron no podremos volver —balbuceó nerviosa.

—Chikuso… ¿cómo pudieron pagar algo como esto? Debe tener incluso jacuzzi… —murmuró sorprendido al dar una ligera ojeada al lugar mientras avanzaba lentamente detrás de su reciente esposa—. ¿Y si no volvemos que haremos? —preguntó por lo bajo a un par de pasos de la muchacha mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían furiosamente. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

"_¿Entonces tendríamos que quedarnos aquí... a solas?..."._ Pensó deteniéndose repentinamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder intensamente producto de las distintas imágenes que comenzaban a adueñarse de sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta que la muchacha se detuvo Ranma avanzó distraído chocando bruscamente con ella. Inmediatamente, por reflejo, colocó su mano en la cintura de Akane para evitar que tropezara y cayera. —¿Es… estás bien? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Ha...¡Hai! —exclamó separándose de él rápidamente, como si aquel leve contacto quemara su piel—. Baka, deberías ser más cuidadoso —farfulló nerviosa. Sin esperar una respuesta avanzó hacia la recepción—. Buenas noches, tenemos una reserva a nombre de Tendo Akane —informó al joven encargado de la recepción de los huéspedes—... y Saotome Ranma —agregó al ver al chico llegar a su lado.

El joven muchacho que atendía la recepción luego de echar una ojeada a la reciente esposa sonrió solícitamente mientras buscaba su nombre en las reservas. Ranma lo miró amenazante con deseos de entrenar con él como muñeco de trapo.

Algo extrañado el muchacho miró nuevamente a la jovencita. —¿Estás segura que hiciste una reservación?

Ranma miró bastante molesto al joven atrevido. —Busca otra vez… estamos seguros que la reservación está hecha —espetó imperativamente.

—Estoy completamente segura —afirmó la chica mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a Ranma, no entendía por qué había sido tan grosero— Onegai, busca de nuevo ¿si? —preguntó con un dulce tono de voz.

—De acuerdo, preciosa —sonrió abiertamente mirándola de reojo levemente sonrojado.

El muchacho de la trenza deseó estrangularlo haciendo uso de su poder Saotome. Acercándose a su esposa para demostrar posesión intentó imponerse.

Sin percatarse de los sentimientos homicidas del celoso esposo, luego de algunos segundos el recepcionista levantó la vista nuevamente. —Nada… la única Akane que encuentro aquí se apellida Saotome —espetó mirando extrañado a la pareja.

—Es ella… mi esposa —afirmó contundentemente Ranma haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras totalmente posesivo.

"_Saotome... Akane Saotome..."_ Se repitió mentalmente comenzando a comprender por primera vez todas las consecuencias que le traería el plan de sus padres.

Compenetrada en sus cavilaciones no notó la sonrisa triunfal de Ranma frente a la decepcionada expresión del muchacho de la recepción. Sólo se limitó a dejarse llevar por él mientras seguían al muchacho que llevaba sus maletas y que se encargaría de indicarles su habitación.

Luego de llegar al cuarto reservado el maletero sonrió divertido mirando a la pareja que parecía estar fuera de órbita. —¿No va a cargar a la preciosidad que tomó por esposa? —preguntó con total confianza.

—¿¡Na... nani!? Yo... yo puedo sola... —protestó Akane reaccionando ante las palabras del chico—. Además no creas que lo que pasó me hace tu esposa realmente —murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por Ranma.

—Koishii, no podemos olvidar la tradición —sonrió abiertamente haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su esposa. En menos de un segundo la tomó entre sus brazos ante la sorpresa de la misma—. Gracias… te debo la propina —sonrió falsamente Ranma cerrando la puerta en la cara del muchacho aprovechando que anteriormente había depositado las valijas dentro de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —protestó clavando una furiosa mirada en el rostro del divertido chico—. ¡Shimatta! ¡Bájame ahora!

—Eres la señora Saotome, te estoy cargando porque estamos en nuestra luna de miel —rió divertido Ranma guiñando un ojo a la enfurecida muchacha.

—¡Deja de jugar, baka! —exclamó presionando sus puños con fuerza. El muy idiota se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya, pero en cuanto pudiera lo haría pagar con creces—. Y deja de decir que soy la señora Saotome porque hasta donde yo recuerdo ¡ni tu ni yo aceptamos casarnos! —gruñó acompañando sus palabras con un golpe de puño que dio directo en el rostro del muchacho—. ¡Déjame bajar! ¡Ranma, suéltame! —siguió protestando al notar que pese al golpe insistía en mantenerla entre sus brazos.

—No me dolió… inténtalo otra vez —sonrió divertido mirándola fijamente. —No estoy seguro si soltarte, quizás no sea conveniente para mí…

—Kuso —gruñó entre dientes, intentando controlar sus deseos de asesinarlo en ese instante—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Quieres que piense que te encanta tenerme así?! —exclamó para luego quedarse repentinamente en silencio. Fijando su mirada en el rostro del muchacho, preguntó esbozando una triunfal sonrisa: —¿Es eso, ne?

—¡Presumida! Sólo estaba bromeando —afirmó Ranma totalmente sonrojado por la mirada de Akane. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cama para soltar a la chica y evitar que siguiera insinuando ese tipo de cosas.

—¿No podías ser más delicado? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño por la forma en que la había arrojado a la cama—. ¿Por qué te pones tan rojo si sólo bromeabas? —volvió a preguntar mientras sus labios se curvaban en una complacida sonrisa.

—Yo… yo… ¡yo no estoy rojo! —exclamó bastante nervioso volteando para evitar que la muchacha siguiera observando su rostro—. Y fui delicado… te solté sobre la cama… —murmuró algo nervioso avanzando algunos pasos para alejarse considerablemente de su esposa—. ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

—¡Ni creas que vamos a dormir juntos! —exclamó la muchacha ruborizándose en el acto—. Yo... yo no me creo que estemos... estemos ... tú sabes —balbuceó poniéndose de pie para alejarse rápidamente de Ranma.

—¡Me da lo mismo si lo crees o no! —exclamó Ranma en el mismo estado dándole la espalda a la jovencita—. Y tampoco estaba pensando en dormir contigo, no creas que tengo tan mal gusto —murmuró por lo bajo bastante irritado por la actitud de la chica.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. —¡Bien, porque yo tampoco lo tengo! —masculló presionando con fuerza sus puños, deseando hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras—. No lo haría ni aunque fueras el último hombre disponible sobre la tierra —pronunció con fiereza.

Ranma volteó para mirarla con fiereza, notablemente herido en su orgullo. —¡Yo no lo haría ni que fuese lo último que tuviera que hacer! ¡Kawaiikune! —exclamó totalmente alterado—. ¡Después de todo solo eres una niña fea!

La agresiva mirada de la muchacha hubiese hecho temblar hasta el más valiente de los hombres. —¡Ranma! —exclamó en un gruñido casi gutural que indicaba claramente que toda su paciencia se había ido al demonio.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta el maletero, luego de acompañar a otra joven pareja a su habitación, se quedó allí al escuchar fuertes gritos, golpes que parecían cuerpos chocándose entre sí, risas, frases del muchacho cómo: "¡Akane, eso no! y otras de la jovencita que parecía tan dulce: "¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!", "¡Quédate quieto!"

—Que peculiares gustos tienen… debimos ofrecerles la habitación cincuenta y seis… —murmuró para sí el muchacho bastante consternado por los gustos de la pareja.

Estaba por tomar el camino de regreso a la recepción cuando escuchó unos pasos. —¡Hey, Yamato! ¿terminó tu turno? —preguntó en voz alta. De todas formas el par no escucharía con tantos gritos.

—Hai —afirmó el recepcionista acercándose calmadamente hacia el otro chico—. Allá abajo todo está tranquilo ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? —preguntó curioso.

No fue necesaria una respuesta ya que en ese instante se escucharon unos fuertes quejidos seguidos de una risa triunfal, provenientes de la habitación cuarenta y nueve—. ¿Esa no es la habitación de la preciosidad?

—Exacto… creo que tienen gustos algo extraños —rió algo nervioso Takeru—. Yo que la veía tan dulce y delicada —sonrió con una pequeña gotita en la frente—. De todas formas… de que es una belleza no se lo puede negar.

—A mi no me importaría que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo —rió tontamente Yamato dejando a su imaginación volar—, una lastima que esté casada, feliz sería su esclavo.

—Debe ser emocionante tener una esposa así, ¿na? —comentó el maletero riendo divertido—. Ese tal Saotome tiene mucha suerte.

—Seguro no le da tregua —sonrió lascivamente—. ¿Crees que debamos ofrecerles la habitación cincuenta y seis?

—En eso mismo estaba pensando antes que llegaras —rió divertido—. Mañana podríamos hacerlo luego que tomen su desayuno —espetó burlón mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras seguido por el otro joven.

En la habitación, una jadeante Akane miraba al ahora despeinado muchacho de la trenza. —Te lo advierto, ni creas que puedes considerarme tu esposa por lo que hicieron nuestros padres, baka —espetó amenazante.

—¿Crees que estoy interesado en desempeñarme como marido contigo? —rió divertido por las amenazas de su reciente esposa.

—¡Ja! Como si a mi me interesara algo así contigo... ¡hentai! —refunfuñó lanzándose nuevamente hacia él, intentando conectar una fuerte patada en su costado.

—¡Yo no soy hentai —exclamó esquivando la patada de la muchacha que inmediatamente le lanzó un puñetazo. Con la misma agilidad tomó su brazo para evitar el golpe sonriendo triunfalmente—… eres lenta, te falta mucho entrenamiento para igualarme —sonrió burlón sacándole la lengua.

—No quiero igualarte ¡Sólo golpearte! —espetó aprovechando la cercanía para darle un fuerte rodillazo directo en el estomago.

Ranma trastabilló ante el fuerte impacto tropezando con un pequeño objeto que la muchacha le había lanzado anteriormente. Sin poder evitarlo cayó sobre ella que afortunadamente estaba a un lado de la cama amortiguando así un posible golpe.

Por un instante olvidó los motivos de su pelea, todos sus pensamientos parecían estar enfocados en la extraña y envolvente sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

No podía dejar de impresionarle que realmente no le molestara del todo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Es más, sentía un delicioso cosquilleo en su estomago, el que aumentó con creces cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Ranma.

—Ran... Ranma...—murmuró con dificultad; con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo desbocado sólo con pensar en que podría pasar si se dejaba llevar por la fuerte atracción que sentía por sus labios en ese instante.

—Akane… —murmuró el muchacho sin poder articular alguna frase con sentido. Sólo deseaba bajar la cabeza para besarla. Y estaba seguro que no habría ninguna interrupción como siempre sucedía. Quizás después jamás tendría una oportunidad así. Seguramente al otro día intentarían volver a casa. Indeciso la miró intensamente algo ruborizado.

Cuando notó la mirada del chico posándose sobre sus labios, recorriéndolos con ésta casi como si los acariciara sintió un intenso ardor en sus mejillas. —Etto... yo... —balbuceó nerviosa, no podía dejarse llevar en un momento así y mucho menos en la situación que se encontraban ahora—. ¿No... no vas a moverte?

Bastante nervioso, el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Rápidamente se movió sentándose a un lado de la chica. —Yo, no estaba pensando… no me di cuenta… —murmuró por lo bajo para justificarse. Sus mejillas ardían furiosamente.

—No... no tiene importancia —murmuró sentándose sobre la cama, alejándose a una distancia considerable del muchacho. _"Shimatta, iba a dejar que me besara... ahora va a creer que me tiene rendida a sus pies igual que a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi"_ Pensó dejando escapar un leve bufido. Al notar la curiosa mirada de Ranma escrutando su rostro, comentó rápidamente: —Tenemos que revisar las maletas.

El joven de la coleta asintió aún algo embobado pensando en lo que podría haber sido. _"Solo me faltaban un par de centímetros… kuso… no debí escuchar sus palabras, quizás si solamente hubiese actuado…"_. Pensó imaginando que la boda realmente había sucedido con el consentimiento de ambos.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó la chica intentando llamar la atención del muchacho de la trenza, que al parecer no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

Ranma despertó de sus pensamientos por la voz de la jovencita. —¡Ah, sí! Ya voy por las maletas… ¿comenzamos por la mía? —espetó yendo por ésta para colocarla luego en la cama. Rápidamente deslizó el cierre para abrirla.

—Hai —afirmó en respuesta la muchacha, acercándose para luego comenzar a mover de un lado a otro camisas, pantalones, y camisetas. De un momento a otro se detuvo abruptamente—. Mm yo... yo no veo na... nada especial, sigue tú —balbuceó sonrojada dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación para no tener que volver a toparse con las prendas intimas de Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado por el repentino sonrojo de su reciente esposa. Rápidamente comenzó a tirar todo lo que encontraba en la maleta para facilitar su búsqueda. Al final de ésta encontró un pequeño sobre con dos mil yens y una pequeña notita:

"_Ranma: Gracias por colaborar con tu pobre y honorable padre… sé que no necesitaran el dinero que Tendo-kun colocó aquí, por eso sólo dejé un poco para alguna emergencia… por su felicidad sé que es mejor así… _

_Esperando muy pronto saber noticias de ustedes y de nuestro heredero…_

_Genma Saotome_

_Escuela de Combate libre Saotome-Tendo"_

—¡Chikuso! ¡Me las vas a pagar, oyaji! —exclamó Ranma notablemente irritado mientras apretaba los puños—. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Akane arrebató la nota de las manos del muchacho, rápidamente la leyó para luego dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. —Lo planearon muy bien —murmuró por lo bajo mirando con disimulo la habitación. Tenía que admitir que realmente se habían esmerado, el lugar era perfecto para una Luna de Miel: una amplia habitación con un pequeño balcón que estaba segura debía proveer de una preciosa vista hacia el amplio bosque y las montañas que rodeaban el lugar.

Se regañó mentalmente al recordar que aquel no era el momento preciso para pensar en que sería un buen lugar para tener una luna de miel. _" Después de todo ni uno de los dos quiso esto... rayos, creo que esto será peor que aquella vez que fingimos estar casados". _Pensó mirando con cierta aprensión la gran cama sobre la que estaban sentados.

—Tendremos que quedarnos —murmuró en un tono casi imperceptible.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Al menos tenemos dinero… podremos llamarlos y mandarlos al demonio luego de preguntarles —espetó Ranma un poco más tranquilo mirando el cuarto con especial detenimiento. Realmente era un lugar muy bonito.

—No lo sé, supongo que ellos nos enviarán los pasajes para volver dentro de algunos días —comentó sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta al imaginar lo difícil que sería compartir la habitación con Ranma—. Tampoco podemos volver por nuestra cuenta, no tenemos dinero para comprar comida ni sacos de dormir —añadió tomando su maleta para luego acomodarla sobre la cama—. Yo... etto... ¿qué piensas de todo esto?... ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó más concentrada en abrir la maleta que en mirar el rostro de Ranma.

Ranma rodó los ojos algo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Tal vez sus padres los obligarían a quedarse allí por unos cuantos días_. "No quiero anular este matrimonio… después de todo… ella es mi prometida… etto, esposa… creo…"_. Pensó mirando de reojo a la muchacha que intentaba buscar alguna otra cosa en su maleta. _"Estuvimos comprometidos y no es muy honorable que después de la luna de miel acabemos… además, todo sería mejor, ya no tendría que preocuparme por Kuno o los demás…"_ Reflexionó mientras una media sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño, cualquiera que viese la ropa que habían puesto en su maleta pensaría que tendría una cita todos los días. _"Kuso, voy a matar Nabiki... estoy segura que fue ella la que puso esta ropa"._ Pensó observando una de las pequeñas faldas.

El extraño silencio de Ranma la hizo voltear el rostro, al notar que la estaba observando sintió nuevamente aquel extraño cosquilleo apoderándose de su estomago. —¿No vas a responderme? —preguntó fijando una inquisidora mirada en su rostro.

—Yo… creo que no deberíamos evitar anularlo… etto… podríamos hacerlo de otra forma… —murmuró bastante nervioso ladeando su rostro.

Su corazón pareció latir con mayor fuerza al escuchar sus palabras._ "¿Entonces a él no le molesta del todo que estemos casados?"_ Pensó bajando la mirada para ocultar su rubor y su claro nerviosismo. —¿Otra forma?

—Exacto… después de todo… estuvimos comprometidos, no podemos anular el casamiento tan fácilmente… ya sabes, es una cuestión de honor —comentó Ranma comenzando a mirarla de reojo.

"_Soy una idiota... ¿Cómo pude pensar que él sentía algo por mi?"._ Pensó dejando caer con fuerza sobre la maleta una de las prendas que tenía en su mano. —Por mi no te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte obligado a seguir con esto... entiendo que nunca seré una buena esposa y que preferirías estar con otra de tus prometidas —masculló frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Entiendes todo mal! No me interesa ninguna de mis otras supuestas prometidas —afirmó mirándola convincente—. ¿Tú qué piensas hacer con este asunto? ¿quieres anularlo? —preguntó mirándola serio.

—¡Ese no es mi asunto! —exclamó manteniéndole la mirada—. No es que me interese estar casada con un baka insensible, pero creo que no nos serviría de nada anularlo —espetó reprimiendo una carcajada al notar la furiosa expresión de Ranma—. Tal vez deberíamos demostrarles que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro —afirmó con decisión aunque una parte de ella estaba segura que eso era una gran mentira.

—Yo no soy baka… —murmuró bastante molesto—. ¿No te interesa? ¿estás segura? —sonrió divertido cambiando de expresión—. ¿Y como pretendes demostrar eso?

—¿Por qué tendría que interesarme? Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa —respondió fulminándolo con la mirada—. No creo que sea muy difícil demostrarles que no lograríamos llevarnos bien como matrimonio, después de todo vivimos discutiendo por tu culpa...

—¡Oe! No es siempre mi culpa… —reclamó bastante molesto con la idea de su esposa—. Supongo que tendremos que hacer eso —espetó a regañadientes no muy convencido del plan.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Akane cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

—Creo que no… por ahora, al menos —resopló mientras buscaba entre sus cosas su pijama—. Ya es tarde… creo que lo mejor será dormir.

Akane puso de nuevo todas sus cosas en la maleta, luego la cerró. Poniéndose de pie cargó la maleta para luego avanzar hasta el baño. —Espero que duermas bien en el sofá —sonrió de medio lado observando el pequeño mueble que ocupaba una de las esquinas de la habitación.

—Kuso, no pusieron ningún pijama en mi maleta —murmuró por lo bajo tirando la valija al suelo para luego patearla debajo de la cama—. ¿En el sofá? —preguntó mientras inspeccionaba el mueble que apenas servía para la mitad de su cuerpo. Las piernas las tendría colgando si se acostara en aquella cosa, y no se veía muy acolchado que digamos—. ¡Shimatta, es mejor dormir sobre el suelo que ese sofá! —se quejó intentando idear otro plan.

—Si eso deseas, allá tú —comentó Akane con una traviesa sonrisa, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta del baño—. Aunque creo que estás exagerando... el sofá es perfecto para ti.

Ranma avanzó hasta la chica mirándola bastante irritado. —¡Estaba siendo irónico! Voy a encontrar otra forma… no es justo que te quedes con la cama para ti sola —murmuró lo último por lo bajo.

—¿Otra forma? —preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una de sus cejas, fijando una inquisidora mirada en el rostro de su esposo—. Si fueras un hombre educado no dudarías en dejarme la cama, pero supongo que sólo eres un niño mal educado —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú eres una egoísta… no estoy pidiendo que salgas de la cama —afirmó mirándola serio—. Podría convertirme en mujer… la cama es espaciosa —propuso con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Dejas de pensar como hombre cuando te conviertes en chica? —preguntó sonriéndole de igual forma—. Olvídalo, baka.

—Después no te quejes —farfulló molesto quitándose la camisa china quedando solo con una camiseta blanca sin mangas—. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por dejarme un pijama… seguro fue a propósito —refunfuñó molesto improvisando la forma en que se acostaría en aquel pequeño mueble.

—¡Ja! ¿de qué tendría que quejarme? ¡Baka! —espetó sacándole la lengua antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—Baka —rió divertida colocando su maleta sobre un pequeño mueble que había en el lugar. Lentamente se quitó el vestido quedando sólo en ropa interior; una complacida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, en cuanto encontrara su pijama podría descansar a gusto sobre aquella gran cama.

Su expresión cambió considerablemente luego de revisar gran parte de su maleta sin lograr encontrar su pijama. Sólo le faltaba revisar una pequeña bolsita rosa que tenía una tarjeta que decía: "Esperamos que a Ranma-kun le guste".

Nerviosa se dispuso a ver su contenido.

Ranma estaba quitándose los pantalones para sólo quedar en bóxers cuando escuchó un grito agudo desde el baño. —¡Akane! —gritó preocupado esperando una respuesta. Sólo hubo silencio de su parte—. ¡Kuso! ¿qué pudo pasarle? —espetó dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el baño para abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas esperando que la muchacha la hubiese trabado.

Pero no fue así, entrando precipitadamente en milésimas de segundos vio que su reciente esposa estaba en ropa interior y tenía en su mano una prenda demasiado sugerente. No pudo excusarse ya que en tiempo record sintió un dolor agudo en su nariz. La muchacha había lanzado la jabonera con especial puntería para derribarlo logrando así su objetivo.

Al notar que Ranma estaba completamente noqueado, salió rápidamente del baño, lo único que podía utilizar como pijama era una de las camisas del chico y no estaba dispuesta a pedírsela luego de la forma en que había entrado al baño.

Sonrió internamente al ver que la camisa de Ranma seguía sobre el sofá, a toda velocidad avanzó hasta el lugar para tomarla y colocársela sin detenerse a pensarlo ni siquiera un segundo.

—Kuso... ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando cuando pusieron sólo e... esa co... cosa como pijama? —se preguntó a si misma bastante sonrojada, deseando asesinar al culpable.

Bastante atontado por el golpe Ranma se levantó lentamente. —Chikuso… ¿por qué me golpeaste? —preguntó volteando para observar a su esposa. Abriendo los ojos como platos murmuró palabras inteligibles al ver a la jovencita vestida con su camisa.

—¿Po... por qué te golpeé? —tartamudeó Akane avanzando bastante sonrojada hacia el baño para guardar nuevamente las cosas en su maleta—. ¡¿Te parece poco entrar al baño cuando estoy casi desnuda?!

El muchacho la observó embobado detenidamente. —¿Por qué usas mi camisa? —preguntó sin tomar en cuenta el regaño de su ahora mujer.

—Etto yo... —balbuceó cerrando la maleta—...esto... uhm... mi pijama... tampoco lo pusieron —añadió con un marcado nerviosismo en su tono de voz mientras pasaba por el lado del muchacho—. No tenía nada más que me sirviera para dormir... etto ¿te molesta? —preguntó luego de guardar su maleta en el armario, clavando una tímida mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Ranma.

—No… sólo que es algo extraño… —murmuró levemente sonrojado volteando para dirigirse al sillón—.Quédate con ella… tengo algunas más en la maleta, al menos me dejaron ropa para usar de día —refunfuñó lo último en queja.

—Arigato —murmuró sonriendo tímidamente, observando al chico avanzar hacia el sofá—. ¡Ranma! —exclamó lanzándole una almohada que el muchacho se encargó de atrapar ágilmente antes de que ésta cayera al piso—. Supongo que te servirá —sonrió metiéndose a la cama.

—Gracias por el detalle —espetó arrastrando las palabras sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba en la poco confortable "cama" para intentar dormir. Una y otra vez cada cierta cantidad de segundos cambió de posición esperando encontrar alguna que fuera lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir. El nerviosismo de tener a la jovencita a unos metros de él no ayudaba de mucho.

Presionando con fuerza los parpados intentó dejar de prestar atención al ruido ocasionado por cada uno de los poco sutiles movimientos de Ranma. La cama era muy cómoda, pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía conciliar el sueño. _"¿Quién podría dormir luego de descubrir de un día para otro que está casada?" _Pensó dejando escapar un suave suspiró mientras volvía a acomodarse suavemente sobre la cama.

En otro de sus intentos por acomodarse, Ranma rodó al suelo golpeando su cabeza con este. —¡Chikuso! Maldito sofá… —gruñó poniéndose de pie para intentar acomodarse nuevamente. Colocando el pie en la resbalosa almohada con funda de seda acabó por caer de espaldas nuevamente produciendo un sonoro estrépito.

Al escuchar el fuerte impacto, Akane encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama y observó curiosa la habitación.

Tuvo que morder sus labios cuando notó que Ranma se encontraba recostado sobre el piso, al parecer él había sido el culpable del fuerte ruido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con notoria diversión en su tono de voz.

—Perfectamente… —espetó poniéndose de pie al instante—. ¿Crees que un par de golpes me haría algo? No siento ningún tipo de dolor —sonrió orgulloso de si mismo conteniendo sus deseos de frotar su cabeza.

—Ya veo —comentó la muchacha mordiendo sus labios para contener una carcajada. Una vez que el chico volvió a acomodarse sobre el sofá apagó la luz y se recostó.

No habían pasado ni un par de minutos cuando un nuevo golpe acabó con el silencio de la habitación seguido por las inevitables carcajadas de Akane.

—¿Sigues bien, anata? —preguntó de forma burlesca antes de volver a reir abiertamente.

—Kuso… ¿y te burlas? —gruñó molesto el muchacho de la trenza poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. No le encuentro lo gracioso… tú estás cómoda en esa inmensa cama ¿por qué yo no puedo estar ahí? —preguntó más que nada para sí mismo mientras tomaba sus almohadas para luego caminar hacia su esposa.

—¿Na... nani? —balbuceó mirando sonrojada como Ranma se acercaba cada vez más al otro lado de la cama—. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡No te atrevas, Ranma! —exclamó dejando de lado su turbación anterior para sentarse sobre la cama, armada con su gran almohada y complemente dispuesta a pelear si era preciso.

Luego de acostarse cómodamente del otro lado de la muchacha sonrió abiertamente. —Ya lo hice, y nadie me quitará el lugar, o dejaré de ser un Saotome —sonrió abiertamente acomodando su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

Perpleja lo observó durante algunos segundos. La triunfal sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de Ranma la hizo reaccionar, y no de forma apacible: —¡Eso es lo que tú crees! —exclamó dejando caer con fuerza la almohada sobre el rostro del chico para luego acercarse y comenzar a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, esperando lograr que cayera de la cama.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó cómodamente en la misma posición—. No vas a lograrlo, koibito —sonrió irónicamente mientras bostezaba.

—¿¡Cómo demonios me llamaste!? —exclamó enfurecida, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él—. ¡Por supuesto que puedo lograrlo, baka! —añadió tomándolo de la camiseta para acercarlo a ella—. Ni sueñes que voy a aceptar algo así...

Totalmente sonrojado la miró a punto de sufrir un colapso. —Aka… Akane… —se limitó a susurrar totalmente embobado. Sus miembros no podían reaccionar ante el shock producido por la cercanía de la jovencita de cabellos azules.

El sonrojo y los balbuceos del muchacho fue lo único que necesito para darse cuenta de la demasiado intima cercanía que compartían producto de la posición. Se alejó de él casi como si el contacto quemara su piel. —Yo... etto... yo ... yo... no, no me di cuenta... —balbuceó llevando instintivamente una de sus manos hacia su pecho, podía sentir que su corazón latía casi como si quisiera escaparse de éste.

Sin esperar una respuesta se movió hasta quedar a una distancia más que considerable de Ranma, y como si eso fuera poco colocó un par de almohadas entre ambos. —Si se te ocurre pasar la barrera eres hombre muerto.

—¿Qué… qué dices? —murmuró recuperando la conciencia algo molesto por la actitud de la chica—. Tú te me tiraste encima… no tengo la culpa que seas una pervertida y no puedas controlarlo… —farfulló por lo bajo lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

Todo lo que recibió de Akane fue un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por respuesta. —Eso quisieras —masculló apagando la luz.

El muchacho frotó su cara frunciendo el ceño molesto. —No tengo la culpa de que te subas sobre mí y luego finjas demencia, yo solo digo lo que veo —espetó dispuesto a seguir con la discusión.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Si no te hubiese dicho que te quitaras aún seguirías... sobre mí... —bufó sintiendo un leve ardor apoderarse de sus mejillas luego de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—¡Oe! No fue mi culpa… yo, fue un accidente, tú sabes… —murmuró enrojeciéndose súbitamente por el comentario de la jovencita—. No nos queda otra, ese sillón es muy incómodo, y además, no soy ningún pervertido como piensas —espetó algo ofendido.

—Co... como sea —balbuceó subiendo un poco más las sabanas para cubrirse casi hasta el cuello—. Esto es extraño, yo... nunca pensé que me casaría antes de los dieciocho años... y menos sin haber tenido novio...—pensó en voz alta.

Sin poder evitarlo Ranma dejó escapar una leve carcajada. —¿Cuándo pensabas casarte? —preguntó sonriendo divertido. Unos segundos después reflexionó las últimas palabras de la muchacha. _"Después de todo ella es mi prometida… de alguna forma yo fui eso… ¿para qué querría un novio?". _—¿Novio? ¿ya tenías pensado quién? —preguntó levemente celoso.

—Claro que no, los chicos son una verdadera molestia —bufó girando levemente el rostro para mirar al muchacho. _"¿Casarme? Creo que pensé en casarme contigo cuando intentaron casarnos luego de volver de Jusenkyo"_ Pensó enrojeciendo súbitamente. —Yo... etto realmente no pensaba en casarme aún... es decir... sólo esperaba algo más normal... primero tener un novio, y casarnos cuando él me lo pidiera...

—Um… supongo que no cumpliste ese sueño —respondió mirando de reojo a la chica aún levemente molesto—. A mi me gustaría alguna chica que tuviera la misma pasión que tengo por las artes marciales, que sea fuerte... bonita...—susurró algo avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Alguien como Shampoo o Ukyo —masculló Akane sin poder controlar sus celos—. Si logramos que nuestros padres nos dejen en paz tal vez puedas cumplir tu lindo sueño... estoy segura que ellas te esperarán el tiempo necesario.

—Kuso… ¿no conoces alguna otra chica que le guste lo mismo? —preguntó sonriendo divertido por los celos evidentes de su reciente esposa.

—Yo... etto... yo... yo voy a dormir —tartamudeó furiosamente sonrojada. Rápidamente giró sobre uno de sus costados dándole la espalda a su esposo—. Ya duérmete —ordenó sonriendo radiante.

Ranma murmuró un taciturno "oyasumi" mientras sus mejillas ardían furiosamente. Por un minuto había creído que su respuesta había sido la que esperaba, había tardado apenas una milésima de segundos en continuar con el resto de su réplica pero para él habían sido una eternidad. La noche iba a ser muy larga, nervioso se acomodó entre las cobijas aspirando el perfume de la muchacha que estaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros. Sería el reto más difícil de toda su vida.

Notas de las autoras

--

Algunos comentarios con respecto al capítulo:

- Bueno, seguramente por el comienzo se habrán despistado un poquito… xD pero después vieron que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles…

- También pudieron saciar sus dudas con respecto al matrimonio, ahora ya saben qué fue lo que hizo nuestra querida pareja dinámica Soun-Genma para conseguir las firmas.

- El recepcionista y el maletero son unos personajes divertidos que aparecerán en unos capis más… xD personalmente los adoré xP que mentecillas las de estos hombres…

- Genma por su parte haciendo de las suyas, pobres muchachos… sin nada de dinero ..

- Espero hayan disfrutado todos los acercamientos que hubo entre Ranma y Akane, pero aún no es nada ;) jiji…

Es todo, gracias nuevamente por leernos y esperamos sus comentarios con respecto a este segundo capítulo.

Nos vemos en dos semanas, un beso!

Sakura

Palabras en japonés

Na: Pregunta que requiere siempre de una respuesta afirmativa ¿No? ¿Cierto? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Koishii: amada, mi amor

Anata: significa tú , pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus maridos (querido xp)

Kuso: Mierda

Oe: Hey , oye

Demo: pero

Baka: Idiota

Iie: No

Arigato: gracias

Etto: Uhm, Eh

Ofukuro: Mamá

Chikuso: Mierda

Hai: sí

Onegai: Por favor

Nani: ¿Qué?

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Kawaiikune: algo no lindo, fea :P

Hentai: Las que nos piden lemon xp, pervertido xp

Oyaji: viejo (papá)

Koibito: Mi amor, amorcito

Oyasumi: Buenas noches.


	3. El negocio familiar

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Antes que todo ¡Wow! Me dejaron impactada con la gran cantidad de lindos comentarios que nos enviaron. Infinitas gracias las 37 personas regalaron un poco de su tiempo comentando nuestro trabajo, no saben lo motivante y agradable que es compartir con ustedes opiniones sobre las distintas escenas de los capítulos.

Esperamos que sigan así xp

PD: En teoría iba a publicar ayer, ya tenía todo listo pero al llegar de la Universidad ésta página -.- comenzó a fallar y no dejaba subir documentos. Por eso el retraso.

_**Capítulo 3: El negocio familiar**_

Al otro día, Dojo Tendo…

Genma sonrió pensativo mientras engullía con mucho entusiasmo su segundo plato de arroz en un desayuno relativamente normal dentro de los parámetros en aquella casa. _"¿Qué puedo hacer con el dinero que tomé del sobre? Tengo que saber invertirlo bien… hace tanto tiempo que no como aquellas delicias del restaurante Yamamoto… o el delicioso sake que venden en la tienda de Hisamatsu"_

El hombre del bigote dobló por la mitad el periódico para luego dejarlo a un lado. Confiaba en la estrategia utilizada, pero aún tenía cierta aprensión sobre la reacción que podría haber tenido su pequeñita al despertar. —¿Creen que las cosas estén saliendo bien para ellos?

—Claro que si —espetó Nabiki sonriendo pícaramente—, estoy segura que Akane acabó con Ranma-kun.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó inocentemente Kasumi.

—Todo depende del punto de vista que lo mires —respondió Nabiki comiendo relajadamente de su tazón de arroz—. Los únicos que correrán peligro cuando los chicos vuelvan son otros... —añadió mirando de reojo a Genma y Soun.

—Yo no sé de qué hablas, hicimos un favor a los muchachos… estoy seguro que volverán con nuestro heredero en camino —sonrió abiertamente ya entusiasmado por lo que compraría más tarde—. ¡Mi muchacho es un Saotome! Seguro hizo muy feliz a su hija, Tendo-kun —espetó riendo escandalosamente.

—Muy feliz, Akane-chan es muy afortunada —agregó Nodoka con una femenina risita.

—Estoy seguro que cuando vuelvan nos darán las gracias —afirmó Soun uniéndose a las risas de Genma—. Además es imposible que se peleen en un hotel con un ambiente tan especial como ese.

—Como si no los conocieran —murmuró por lo bajo una divertida Nabiki—. Estoy segura que pronto llamarán para darles las gracias —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

—Sólo espero que hayan llegado muy bien del viaje… cuando los dejaron estaban dormidos todavía, ¿ne? —preguntó algo preocupada la mayor de las Tendo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido. Al parecer alguien había decidido entrar a la casa tirando la puerta de entrada de un fuerte golpe.

—¡Nihao! ¡Shampoo estar segura que ser la primera en venir a saludar a airen! —exclamó sonriendo radiante, sin prestar atención a la perpleja mirada del resto de la familia, a excepción de Kasumi que sonreía afablemente como siempre.

—Siéntate, Shampoo ¿gustas un plato de arroz? —propuso amablemente la mayor de las Tendo.

La mujer china no alcanzó a responder a la pregunta de la ama de casa de los Tendo ya que el sonido de unos pasos ligeros llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¡Ohayou! ¡Traje okonomiyakis para el desayuno de mi Ran-chan en su cumpleaños! —espetó Ukyo sonriendo alegremente.

Una ligera vena apareció en la sien de la muchacha al ver un pequeño paquete color rojo con un lazo azul en las manos de la amazona. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí, tú?

—Shampoo ser la primera en venir a saludar a airen... ser mi deber como futura buena esposa —sonrió complacida por la furiosa expresión de Ukyo—. Tú no necesitar estar aquí, a Ranma gustarle más la comida de Shampoo.

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡Ranma-sama! ¿Dónde estás amor mío? —exclamó Kodachi bajando con particular gracia la escalera. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con un par de furiosas chicas que parecían querer fulminarla en ese instante—. No entiendo que hacen aquí, Ranma-sama sólo tiene ojos para mi ¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió abiertamente mirando con superioridad al par de arpías que pretendían quitarle a su amado.

—Genial… también vino esta demente, ahora tendré que suspender mi cita con Ran-chan algunos minutos… —murmuró fastidiada Ukyo.

—Mi muchacho ya no está en casa… viajó, no vendrá en unos cuantos días más —afirmó Genma acomodándose los lentes.

—Shampoo no creer eso, airen no irse así y mucho menos en su cumpleaños —habló la amazona clavando una mirada llena de desconfianza en el hombre del turbante.

—Seguro mi adorado Ranma-sama escapó para no tener que toparse con estas arpías y estar a solas conmigo... seguro fue a mi casa —pronunció Kodachi mientras una soñadora mirada iluminaba su rostro.

—Disculpe, pero usted siempre ha mentido, no sé como puede pretender que le creamos algo así —afirmó Ukyo bastante molesta.

—Lamento romper sus ilusiones chicas, pero mi marido está diciendo la verdad, mi Ranma viajó ayer por la noche —informó Nodoka poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que es justo que ustedes lo sepan —afirmó Nabiki llamando la atención de las tres muchachas—. Ranma-kun y mi hermanita se fueron de viaje... están de luna de miel...

--

Luego de una interminable noche, Ranma por fin abrió los párpados, debía ser muy tarde ya que los rayos del sol iluminaban intensamente la habitación.

Las mejillas del joven se enrojecieron, la almohada que había servido de intermediaria para evitar el contacto con su reciente esposa había acabado en el suelo. Inconscientemente, en sueños se habían acercado tanto que podía ver el rostro de Akane a escasos centímetros del suyo_. "Creo que lo mejor es no moverme… si se despierta ella pensará que soy un pervertido…"_ Pensó intentando cerrar los ojos para evitar seguir viendo a la muchacha. Sus deseos lo traicionarían y acabaría haciendo algo que después le dolería, y mucho.

Profundamente dormida, Akane, se quejó entre sueños por los molestos rayos de sol que rozaban inoportunamente su rostro, buscando alejarse de ellos se movió lentamente sobre la cama para luego abrazarse a su calida almohada.

El muchacho de la coleta sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho al sentir los finos brazos de la joven rodear su cuello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su torso. Unos deseos incontrolables se apoderaron de él ordenándole que correspondiera aquel delicioso abrazo. Nervioso movió su rostro lentamente intentando alejar aquellas ideas. No quería morir tan joven. _"Diablos… nunca me imaginé que esto sería tan difícil…"_

Luego de algunos minutos, Akane abrió perezosamente los parpados. Su estado de semi inconsciencia acabó del todo cuando lo primero que vio fue un torso masculino que se le hacia bastante familiar.

—Ran... Ranma... hen... henta... etto... —Cualquier protesta que tuviera quedó reducida a la nada cuando notó que eran sus brazos los que rodeaban con toda la confianza del mundo el cuello del chico.

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y un sofocante calor pareció apoderarse de todo su cuerpo _"Yo... demonios... ¿qué pasó?... yo... etto...Ranma"_ Pensó mirando bastante embobada cada una de sus varoniles facciones. Inevitablemente su mirada se posó en sus rojos labios.

—Yo... Ranma... —suspiró suavemente, deseando acabar de golpe con aquella leve distancia y probar esos labios que a simple vista parecían tan apetitosos.

El muchacho de ojos azules se sintió observado pero evitó a toda costa abrir los ojos. Un rubor notorio adornó su rostro al sentir la voz de su esposa tan cerca suyo, sintiendo como su respiración acariciaba su piel. _"Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que ella haga algo… debo fingir que estoy durmiendo…"_ Pensó creyendo que nunca había tenido una batalla tan dura. Incluso los combates le parecían juego de niños a comparación con lo que sucedía en ese momento.

" _¡Shimatta! Yo... yo no puedo hacer esto... Él está dormido"_ Pensó alejándose suavemente para no despertarlo.

No tardó demasiado en encontrar la almohada que habían usado de barrera la noche anterior. Sigilosamente gateó hasta el borde de la cama para inclinarse a tomarla. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —murmuró antes de levantarla para colocarla en el lugar donde anteriormente había estado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al notar la sonrojada expresión de su esposo. _" Se ve tan guapo... ¿estará soñando conmigo?"._ Pensó acomodándose en su lado de la cama, cerrando luego de algunos segundos los parpados para aparentar que dormía profundamente.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro del muchacho. Estaba salvado. Disimuladamente se movió a un lado fingiendo que estaba por despertar. Luego de un par de segundos abrió los párpados. Con lentitud se sentó en la cama desperezándose disimuladamente.

—Ohayou —susurró tímidamente Akane fingiendo un suave bostezo—. Yo... etto... feliz cumpleaños, Ranma —pronunció sonriéndole con dulzura mientras se sentaba sobre la cama—. No podré darte tu regalo...

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír radiante. —Al final no me dijiste qué era… —sonrió volteando hacia ella para mirarla intensamente.

—Pensaba hacer un pastel para ti —comentó sonriendo alegremente—. Kasumi me prestó unos libros de recetas y tu mamá iba a ayudarme.

—¿Un.. pa… pastel? —balbuceó algo nervioso. _"No puedo criticar su comida en este momento, creo que lo mejor será evitar decir algo sobre su comida… demo… si piensa hacer algo así no creo sobrevivir para mi próximo cumpleaños… kuso"_

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo cuando volvamos a casa —propuso la muchacha mirándolo ilusionada.

—Etto… ¿viste que lindo está el día? —cambió de tema Ranma mientras abría las cortinas para dejar que la luz solar entrara con más intensidad a la amplia habitación—. Tuve suerte… ¿qué podríamos hacer hoy? —sonrió nervioso intentando evitar ver el rostro de la muchacha.

—Ya que estamos aquí... —murmuró tímidamente, provocando que Ranma volteara de inmediato el rostro para observarla algo ruborizado—, podríamos conocer los alrededores ¿ne?

—Por lo pronto podemos almorzar aquí y después iremos a pie a la ciudad… ya que mi padre se quedó con todo el dinero —sonrió irónicamente recordando con poco afecto a su progenitor.

Akane rió suavemente. —Al menos este día será mucho más tranquilo de lo que tenía pensado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ranma arqueando una ceja.

La chica se levantó calmadamente de la cama. —No tener que escuchar cosas como: "¡Ranma-sama!", "¡Airen, wo ai ni!" —pronunció sonriendo de medio lado—, es bastante agradable —añadió mientras se dirigía al armario para tomar su maleta y escoger algo de ropa—. Lo único que lamento es que no podremos ver a Ryoga-kun, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que lo vimos —murmuró casi para ella misma.

—Eso es cierto, al menos podré estar tranquilo varios días, libre de ellas —espetó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposa por la mención del muchacho de la bandana amarilla—. ¿Para qué quieres verlo? Seguramente debe estar perdido por ahí.

—Es nuestro amigo, Ranma —respondió frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber cómo está?

—Nada… —respondió sin ninguna justificación volteando algo irritado_. "No entiendo todavía por qué perdonó a aquel cerdo… baka, el estúpido todavía sigue en sus pensamientos…"_

Tomando finalmente algo de ropa avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Ranma. —¿Por qué estás tan serio? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a él—. Pareces celoso —espetó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Celoso? ¡Je! Sólo que no entiendo por qué perdonaste tan pronto a aquel idiota —murmuró por lo bajo lo último volteando para sacar su equipaje que había terminado debajo de la cama.

—No fue tan pronto —respondió Akane divertida por los notorios celos de su esposo—. Me enfadé bastante con ustedes, pero después de todo Ryoga-kun no lo hizo con mala intención... ya sabes, él sólo quería estar cerca mío y a mi me agradaba... P-chan era mi mascota y también mi amigo...

—Pero se aprovechó demasiado, ya sabes cuando podía él dormía contig… —El muchacho se detuvo al notar la risita de su esposa al notar sus celos—. ¡Kuso! No es que esté celoso, él se comportó como un pervertido —farfulló molesto.

—¿Entonces luego de comer iremos a conocer la ciudad? —preguntó la muchacha con una radiante sonrisa, ignorando completamente las palabras de su esposo—. Voy a darme un baño, no tardo —añadió ingresando al baño sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Ranma.

Estaba segura que él se ponía celoso cada vez que recordaba lo de P-chan. _"Tal vez debería pensar en estos días a solas como una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas"_ Pensó ruborizándose levemente.

Después de todo, la idea de sus padres tal vez no era del todo mala.

--

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Nabiki…

—Repítelo una vez más… ¿qué diablos es eso de la luna de miel? ¿estás mintiendo, verdad? —espetó totalmente alterada la muchacha de las espátulas.

—Ukyo tener razón, airen jamás casarse con chica violenta —farfulló Shampoo apoyando lo dicho por la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Ranma-sama —murmuró Kodachi juntando sus manos, mirando nostálgica a través de la ventana—, amor mío... tu Kodachi te rescatará de las garras de esa bruja antes que ella se atreva a tocarte...

—¡Iie! ¡Shampoo no permitir eso! —exclamó la amazona golpeando el escritorio de Nabiki.

—¿Podrían calmarse? —bufó Nabiki mirando con leve fastidio a las tres mujeres—. Ya les dije que era verdad, Ranma-kun y Akane se casaron ayer y a estas alturas... el matrimonio ya sabe estar más que consumado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Estoy segura que Ran-chan y Akane-chan no llegarían a ese punto —espetó dramática Ukyo—. No tienen el suficiente valor, esto debe tratarse de un ardid de sus padres y algo me dice que tú estas incluida en él —refunfuñó lanzando una fulminante mirada a la castaña de cabellos cortos.

—Hace un tiempo estuvieron a punto de casarse ¿lo olvidaron? —preguntó Nabiki sonriendo de medio lado—. Si ya son marido y mujer ¿por qué no lo harían?

—¡Por que mi Ranma-sama sólo puede ser mío en cuerpo y alma! —exclamó Kodachi fulminando con la mirada a Nabiki.

—Airen jamás ser de chica desquiciada, él sólo amar a Shampoo —gruñó la amazona poniéndose en guardia, dispuesta a sacar de su camino de una vez por todas a Kodachi.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo la pelea que estaba por disputarse entre la joven china y la muchacha de las rosas negras, apareció una sombra en la ventana de Nabiki.

—¿Quién osa alterar la paz de la alcoba de mi dulce proveedora de material sagrado? —espetó un castaño de voz imponente—. Me encargaré de velar por la felicidad y tranquilidad de mi querida dama, conocedora de mis secretos más íntimos que jamás revelaría a ningún mortal común… —agregó peinándose los cabellos, el sol dejó de iluminar su rostro por fin revelándose de quien se trataba. Kuno sonrió egocéntricamente mientras bajaba ceremoniosamente, desgraciadamente por cuidar cada movimiento terminó doblándose el pie y cayendo de bruces al suelo estrepitosamente.

Nabiki observó relajadamente al muchacho que rápidamente se ponía de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado. —No esperes algún tipo de descuento a cambio de esto, Kuno-chan.

—¡Onii-sama! —chilló Kodachi dirigiéndole una mirada llena de resentimiento—. ¿Cómo puede importarte más ayudar a esta mujer que la felicidad de tu hermosa hermana? —preguntó sacando de la nada su cinta para comenzar a ondearla de forma amenazante.

—Eres muy avara Nabiki Tendo —espetó mirando seriamente a la muchacha de cabellos castaños que se limitó a ignorarlo sonriendo maliciosamente. —¿Y qué sucede contigo? ¿no deberías estar con el estúpido de Saotome ahora? —le preguntó a su hermana sin entender porque todas las muchachas estaban reunidas en la habitación de la ambiciosa de las Tendo.

—Lo que pasa, Kuno-chan —pronunció una sonriente Nabiki poniéndose de pie para luego avanzar hasta quedar frente al muchacho— es que estamos celebrando una boda... pero las chicas no quieren creer que mi hermanita se casó con Ranma-kun y se fueron ayer de Luna de miel...

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡Anata, tu Kodachi te salvará de esa arpía pervertida! ¡Jo, jo, jo! —sonrió gélidamente, planeando mentalmente mil formas para lograr acabar con aquel matrimonio que estaba segura no era deseado por su amado Ranma-sama.

—¡Kuso! ¡Si eso ser cierto, Shampoo no permitir que consumen matrimonio! —espetó la amazona llena de decisión—. Tenemos que salvar a airen.

—No creo que el matrimonio haya sido consumado… y yo me sumo para ir a buscar a Ran-chan —agregó Ukyo decidida.

El muchacho de ojos azules se mantuvo con la misma expresión por un par de minutos totalmente shockeado. La situación lo había superado por completo, jamás imaginaría que el destino se comportaría de esa forma con su persona. De un momento a otro tomó su cabeza con ambas manos totalmente alterado. —¿Qué estás diciendo Nabiki? ¡Si es una broma no es gracioso! ¡Mi tigresa no puede estar casada con ese retrasado de Saotome! —exclamó acercándose a la muchacha mirándola seriamente esperando una respuesta inmediata.

Nabiki abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar de éste un pequeño documento. —Esto es una copia, no se molesten en destruirlo —afirmó extendiendo el brazo para dejar el papel a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kuno—. Si no puedes leerlo, lo haré por ti a cambio de cinco mil yens —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Intempestivamente, Kuno tomó el papel leyéndolo a una velocidad asombrosa. Luego de terminar la última línea respiró resignado. Pasaron algunos segundos de relativa calma cuando nuevamente explotó intentando destruir aquella copia. Fue detenido por la espátula de Ukyo que dio certeramente en su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate por algunos segundos. El papel voló en dirección a la muchachita de largos cabellos castaños que lo tomó para asegurarse de lo dicho por Nabiki.

Shampoo y Kodachi se acercaron a la muchacha para comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo dicho por Nabiki era verdad.

—Estoy segura que obligaron a mi Ranma-sama a esto, seguro Tendo Akane lo secuestró y lo embrujó para que se olvidara de mi, pero no voy a dejar que eso ocurra ¡jo, jo, jo! —rió completamente decidida a liberar al muchacho del siniestro yugo.

"_No importar que airen esté casado, si Akane no lograr consumar matrimonio, él volver a ser mío... y ser más fácil con mi regalo... airen sólo tendrá ojos para mi"._ Pensó la amazona mientras sus labios se curvaban en una satisfecha sonrisa. —¿Cuánto cobrar Nabiki por decirnos dónde estar airen?

—¡Yo no voy a permitir que Saotome corrompa la pureza de mi adorada diosa con alma de tigresa! Yo sé que ella siempre se guardó para mí, su gran amor… —espetó Kuno derramando un par de lágrimas guardando su micrófono. —También voy a pagar para saber donde están…

—Entonces creo que haremos buenos negocios —afirmó Nabiki con una radiante sonrisa. Akane y Ranma habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar a solas, ella no podría rechazar aquella propuesta por su familia—. Diez mil yens por cabeza y asunto arreglado...

--

Luego de almorzar abundantemente, disfrutando de todos los beneficios del hotel, la reciente pareja caminaba conversando bastante animada, parecía que después de aquella noche las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado un poco…

—La próxima vez que ese par de entrometidos digan algo de nosotros voy a darles su merecido… son muy descarados —espetó Ranma bastante celoso recordando la actitud del recepcionista y maletero para con su esposa.

—No entiendo de qué te quejas —farfulló la muchacha cruzándose de brazos—, por tu culpa pensaron cosas extrañas sobre nosotros —bufó bastante avergonzada.

—¿Por mi culpa? Ellos son unos pervertidos, nos oyeron pelear y se imaginaron cualquier cosa —gruñó molesto—…, además son unos descarados… supuestamente somos marido y mujer… —murmuró por lo bajo procurando que la muchacha no lo escuchara.

Akane se detuvo abruptamente, con las mejillas teñidas por un intenso color carmín, volteó para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido: —Sólo se supone ¡No lo somos! —afirmó clavando una retadora mirada en los ojos del chico—. Y esa pelea fue por tu culpa, ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy una loca sádica.

—Bueno… tal vez no estén muy errados en cuanto a esa teoría —sonrió Ranma sacándole la lengua a la muchacha.

—¡Ranma no baka! ¡No soy una sádica! —exclamó dejando que su puño golpeara con todas sus fuerzas el estomago del chico—. Y yo... yo ... ¡no te haría esas cosas! ... ni eso ni ¡nada! —añadió bastante avergonzada al imaginarse por un instante como sería tener una verdadera luna de miel con Ranma.

—¡Je! Eso es lo que dices de dientes para afuera… —sonrió guiñándole un ojo adelantándose algunos pasos más sonriendo divertido por el sonrojo que había causado en su reciente esposa.

Ella lo observó avanzar relajadamente con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. _"Baka, hentai, engreído...¡¿quién se cree que es?! Yo... yo no... no pienso hacer esas cosas con él nunca"_ Se repitió mentalmente mientras presionaba con fuerza sus puños.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó avanzando a toda velocidad hasta alcanzarlo—. Ya quisieras, sigue soñando porque no me gustan los tipos idiotas y engreídos como tú —afirmó dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo para luego continuar avanzando.

—¡Kuso! Yo no soy un engreído y mucho menos un idiota —espetó alcanzando a la muchacha—. No sé por qué exageras tanto con ese asunto, después de todo, nosotros sabemos que todo lo que dijo ese par es mentira —refunfuñó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¡No exagero! —protestó deteniéndose para luego tomar bruscamente por la camisa a su esposo obligándolo también a hacerlo—. No fue a ti al que miraban con cara de pervertidos, ni tampoco te insinuaron que serían tus esclavos si tú lo quisieras ¡baka insensible!

Ranma frunció el ceño apretando los puños, furioso…

Flash Back

El muchacho de la trenza dejó las llaves en la recepción sonriendo abiertamente. Sería uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Aprovechando que la muchacha de cabellos cortos estaba distraída, Yamato, el recepcionista le lanzó una mirada de complicidad al muchacho de la trenza. —Tu esposa es una verdadera fiera, amigo… —susurró guiñando un ojo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules elevando la voz haciendo que la muchacha prestara atención a su conversación.

—No tienes que avergonzarte —comentó Takeru palmeando suavemente la espalda del muchacho—, realmente te envidiamos aunque eres nuestro ídolo por sobrevivir a lo de anoche —añadió mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

Yamato sonrió descaradamente al ver acercarse a la jovencita de cabellos cortos. Estaba vistiendo una falda muy corta color negro y una blusa blanca que resaltaba muy bien sus atributos. Haciendo caso omiso a que su esposo estaba allí la recorrió con la mirada. —Ohayou, ¿qué tal lo estás pasando aquí, preciosa?

—¿Preciosa? —masculló mirando con fiereza al recepcionista—. ¿No creo que deba tomarse ese tipo de confianzas con una mujer casada? —espetó tomándose del brazo de Ranma.

Bastante sorprendido con la actitud de su esposa sonrió abiertamente. _"Jamás creí que buscaría protección, shimatta ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? …"_ Pensó algo confundido pero notablemente conforme. —¿Quién diablos crees que eres? Puedo hacerte picadillo si así lo deseas, no provoques a un Saotome —espetó Ranma tronando los nudillos.

—Él no quiso ofenderlos —sonrió nerviosamente Takeru—, pero es imposible no admirar a la preciosa mujer que tiene por esposa —murmuró mirando completamente embobado a Akane.

—Traten de no ser tan evidentes o los utilizaré como muñecos de entrenamiento —espetó Ranma amenazante.

—Sólo estaba elogiándola como dijo Takeru… además, tenemos que hacerles una recomendación —sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué recomendación? —preguntó Akane mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al hombre.

Ranma arqueó una ceja esperando que el muchacho hablara. Tenía unos deseos incontenibles de asesinarlo en ese momento.

El muchacho tomó unas llaves que estaban colgadas detrás de él. Jugando con ellas haciéndolas girar los miró seriamente. —La habitación cincuenta y seis es lo más recomendable para su estilo.

—Yamato tiene razón, en ese lugar encontrará todo lo necesario para hacer feliz a su linda esposa —suspiró Takeru mirando embobado a una ceñuda Akane.

—¿¡De qué demonios están hablando!? —exclamó Akane soltándose del brazo de su esposo—. ¿Por qué querría algo con... —La chica se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Carraspeando levemente volvió a hablar, ignorando las miradas de los tres hombres: —Estamos bien así, arigato.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Qué tiene esa habitación? —preguntó Ranma a punto de saltar sobre el par de muchachos.

Con una media sonrisa Yamato habló: —Es una habitación especial… tiene cadenas, esposas, látigos y trajes muy sugerentes para que use tu encantadora mujer… —guiñó un ojo totalmente regodeado por el sonrojo que había causado en la pareja.

—A mi no me importaría ser esclavo toda la vida de una chica tan hermosa como tu esposa —sonrió estúpidamente Takeru sin dejar de contemplar a Akane.

Ranma frunció el ceño, había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Mirando de reojo a su esposa que parecía estar por explotar tomó uno de sus brazos. —Es mejor que te acompañe afuera, después regresaré para matarlos —afirmó por lo bajo.

Bruscamente la chica movió el brazo logrando que Ranma la soltara. —¿Qué pasa contigo? Puedo defenderme y voy a partirles la cara ahora mismo —gruñó haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

—No es necesario, tu esposo está aquí y va a defenderte —espetó Ranma mordiendo las palabras para que la joven se comportara como su mujer.

Yamato y Takeru rieron nerviosos observando lo que parecía comenzar a ser una discusión de recién casados.

—Eso no me importa ahora —masculló mirando con fiereza a Ranma—, no te metas en esto anata —espetó pronunciando con especial ironía la última palabra.

—Lo hago, sí… eres mi mujer, muy delicada y suave, no tienes que ver escenas agresivas, koishii —sonrió mordazmente.

—Idiota —masculló dejando de lado sus deseos de golpear a los tipos pervertidos, ahora prefería mil veces darle su merecido a Ranma—. No soy tu mujer, no te hagas ilusiones —murmuró por lo bajo dedicando una mordaz mirada hacia el muchacho.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Ranma tomó de la muñeca a su esposa llevándola a la fuerza afuera del establecimiento. Una vez allí la miró amenazante. —¡Chikuso! ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Yo soy el que debo darles su merecido, tú quédate aquí.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano logró soltarse del agarre de Ranma. —No necesitas hacerlo —masculló cruzándose de brazos—, puedo defenderme sola... —protestó infantilmente mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estamos casados, ¿na? Y esos idiotas se excedieron—farfulló mirando seriamente a la muchacha. —Yo me encargaré de darles su merecido…

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un suave color carmín. —¿Ca... casados? Etto... hai... algo así —balbuceó dirigiendo una tímida mirada hacia el chico—. No te entretengas muchos... quiero conocer el lugar...

Fin flash back

—A fin de cuentas no pude darles su merecido como deseaba, apenas los toqué —refunfuñó el muchacho de la trenza.

—Si se atreven a volver a molestarme voy a golpearlos, no me importa lo que tú digas —afirmó Akane mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente por la actitud decidida de la muchacha. Además, sus rostros estaban muy cerca por la manera que ella estaba sosteniéndolo de la camisa. —Yo… creo que no está mal que reciban algún golpe más de tu parte —sonrió guiñando un ojo.

—¿Entonces por qué me sacaste del hotel cuando iba a hacerlo? —protestó con el entrecejo algo fruncido.

Inclinando su rostro para que la muchacha pudiera escuchar mejor sonrió. —Era algo que debía hacer desde ayer, se trataba de mi obligación —sonrió mirándola fijamente—. Y creo que ahora no le vendrían mal algunos golpes más.

—¿Desde ayer? —preguntó Akane, comenzando a sentir como un sofocante calor comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo producto de la cercanía con Ranma—. Ayer casi no hablamos con... —Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una media sonrisa—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ranma dejó escapar un leve suspiro totalmente embobado. —¿Sí?

—¿Te pusiste celoso por las cosas que me dijeron esos tipos? —preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

—Sí… —respondió mecánicamente totalmente perdido en los ojos castaños de la jovencita. Luego de un par de segundos se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¡No! yo quise decir… etto… ¿y qué si lo estaba? —preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Ra... Ranma —murmuró sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza gracias a las palabras del chico. _"¿Lo estaba? Eso significa que él..."_ Ruborizada dejó de lado sus pensamientos para alzar el rostro hacia su esposo, fijando una expectante mirada en sus ojos—. ¿Ha... hablas en serio? —susurró con gran esfuerzo, las palabras parecían negarse a salir de su garganta.

—Nunca hablé tan serio en mi vida… —susurró moviéndose un poco más hacia el rostro de la muchacha, casi podía sentir la respiración de ella rozar su piel. El perfume que estaba usando tenía un aroma delicioso, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era rozar aunque fuese por algunos breves segundos sus labios. Sus manos se posaron instintivamente en la cintura de la muchacha.

Aquella trayectoria casi nula no pudo ser completada porque un par de pajarillos de la zona se asentaron sobre su cabeza para comenzar a entonar algunas canciones con su dulce melodía.

Sus mejillas ardían, levemente movió su cabeza sumamente nervioso sin atreverse a articular palabra alguna.

Confundida observó como Ranma intentaba espantar de su cabeza a los pequeños pajarillos que insistían una y otra vez en regresar. —Creo que les pareces buen árbol para su nido —rió abiertamente.

—¡Shimatta! ¡No soy un maldito árbol! —espetó alterándose por la interrupción que habían causado mientras alejaba a las pequeñas avecillas de su cabeza con ambas manos.

Ella continuó riendo alegremente mientras lo observaba. —No te molestes con ellos —pidió acercándose nuevamente a él para tomarlo suavemente por la muñeca—. ¿No íbamos a la ciudad? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sorprendido por la actitud de la jovencita sonrió embobado dejándose llevar. Si olvidara el detalle que sus padres los habían casado sin su consentimiento tal vez parecería que realmente estaban viviendo su luna de miel…

--

Shampoo miró con desconfianza a Kodachi. Ésta avanzaba riendo escandalosamente afirmando una y otra vez que lograría salvar a Ranma de las garras de Akane.

—Shampoo no entender por qué tener que hacer todos juntos el viaje —farfulló mirando de reojo a Ukyo, que caminaba a su lado en dirección a la estación de trenes—. Estar segura que chica loca intentará hacernos trampa para distraernos y drogar a airen.

—Kuno nos pagó el boleto hacia Kyoto por eso se incluyó y a la loca de Kodachi, y Sasuke prácticamente es una extensión de él —rió algo nerviosa Ukyo—. Esperemos poder contrarrestar a los inventos de esta loca —murmuró algo seria en secreto a la amazona.

Por su parte, Kuno Tatewaki iba más adelante ansioso por llegar a la estación. A su lado Sasuke lo escoltaba llevando un equipaje más grande que él mismo.

—Podrías invitarme a alguno de esos restaurantes exclusivos que hay en Kyoto —espetó la mediana de los Tendo sonriéndole pícaramente a Kuno—. ¿O piensas dedicarte sólo a acabar con Ranma-kun, Kuno-chan?

El muchacho de cabellos castaños reprimió una sonrisa triunfal. Él estaba seguro que la mediana de los Tendo estaba totalmente loca de pasión por él pero lo ocultaba detrás de esos supuestos negocios. Era irresistible, lo sabía muy bien. —Etto, lo tendré que pensar … —sonrió mirando de reojo a la muchacha mientras se peinaba sus cabellos en una pose totalmente egocéntrica.

—Si no puedes ir no tiene importancia —declaro Nabiki mirándolo con seriedad—, mientras tú pagues mi cena no me importa si no vas —finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

—Sé que eso es una muestra de tu inocencia pura, Nabiki Tendo… eres muy tímida y por eso usas esas palabras duras —respondió Kuno mirándola fijamente—. Estaré encantado de cenar contigo, esa era la respuesta que esperabas ¿verdad?

—No, sólo esperaba que me dijeras que pagarías mi cena en el lugar más elegante de la zona —comentó relajadamente dejando detrás a un shockeado muchacho.

Sin esperar un segundo más Kuno la siguió bastante molesto. —Nabiki Tendo como siempre eres tan fría, mujer malévola que no abriga ningún sentimiento bueno… y pensar que pensaba algún día darte la calidez de mi corazón apasionado —exclamó totalmente despechado causando las risas del grupo y la gente que pasaba por allí.

—Pensé que tu corazón le pertenecía sólo a cabellos de fuego y a la diosa con alma de tigresa —sonrió divertida Nabiki subiendo al tren.

El muchacho molestó la siguió intentando justificarse. —Mi corazón pertenece a todas las damas que quisieran entregarme su amor, soy una especie de Dios que tiene una misión en este mundo, amparar a las chicas preciosas que lo necesiten y darles el amor necesario, pero veo que tú no lo deseas, Nabiki Tendo —exclamó usando el máximo tono de su voz mientras caminaba—. ¡No lo mereces! Mi amor sólo le pertenece a criaturas angelicales como Akane Tendo y cabellos de fuego —agregó chocando su nariz con la puerta del tren.

Todos ya habían subido y el tren estaba por partir. Incluso su infiel esclavo-ninja lo había dejado atrás.

—¡Kisama! ¡Pagué por todos y ni siquiera osan avisarme que ya habíamos llegado a la estación! —espetó apresurado mientras subía al tren con dificultad ya que comenzaba a moverse. Sería el comienzo de un largo viaje.

Continuará

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que esta vez Nabiki hizo el negocio de su vida xp, pero no podemos decir que es una bruja después de todo le dio a Ranma "un tiempo" para que pudiera disfrutar de su luna de miel sin interrupciones xp. El único que salió perdiendo en este negocio presiento que fue Kuno-chan xp.

Por otro lado como ven la relación de Ranma y Akane avanza a través de pequeñas indirectas aunque retrocede gracias a las discusiones xp, pero es cada vez más obvia la química que tienen y que realmente no les molesta tanto el estar casados.

A todas las personas que nos piden lemon les recuerdo que Ranma y Akane son lentos por naturaleza ;) y no es nuestra idea ponerlos de buenas a primeras en actitudes que no se lean muy de ellos.

Así que aguarden con paciencia al epílogo xp

Gracias por continuar leyendo nuestra historia ;).

Esperamos sus comentarios

Besos,

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa: ¿no?, ¿cierto?

Nihao: Hola (chino)

Airen: esposo (en chino)

Ohayou: buenos días

Etto: Eh, Uhm. Interjección de duda

Shimatta: Maldición, rayos, demonios.

Demo: pero

Kuso: mierda, maldita sea

Wo ai ni: te amo (chino)

Baka: idiota

Iie: No

Onii-sama: hermano mayor

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus parejas (cariño, mi vida)

Hentai: puede significar fenómeno pero también pervertido. Nosotras la usamos con éste último significado

Arigato: gracias

Koishii: mi amor, mi vida

Chikuso: Mierda

Hai: sí

Kisama: Tú, pero tiene una connotación despectiva.


	4. Fantasías en el bosque

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola :)_

_Muchas gracias por leernos y comentar nuestra historia, estamos muy agradecidas por todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarnos su opinión con respecto a lo que presentamos en cada capítulo, es realmente motivante ;)_

_**Capítulo 4: Fantasías en el bosque. **_

Luego de una hora de viaje todos parecían muy concentrados en sus planes, en pocas horas llegarían a destino y tenían que estar preparados.

Sonriendo forzadamente Ukyo observó a su contendiente amazona que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Oye… tengo una propuesta que hacerte —espetó mirándola seriamente.

La mujer de cabellos púrpura dejó de lado sus pensamientos, sobre cuál era el mejor método para que Ranma probara su regalo especial, para prestar atención a la chica de ojos azules. —Si Ukyo insistir en que Shampoo dejar a airen poder olvidarlo ya —farfulló mirándola con fiereza.

—No es nada de eso, sería difícil hacerte desistir de mi Ran-chan, salvo que empezara a usar tus técnicas, pero yo no juego sucio —frunció el ceño la muchachita de ojos azules—. Lo que te quería proponer es una tregua…

—Shampoo no tener la culpa de poseer mejores armas que ustedes —sonrió de forma egocéntrica indicando con su mirada sus voluptuosos atributos—, pero supongo que poder aceptar tu tregua si esta servirnos para dejar atrás a chica loca y a Akane.

La muchacha de las espátulas rodó los ojos. —Sí, claro… cómo tú digas —murmuró por la poca modestia de la joven china—. Sí, es mejor unir fuerzas, si peleamos entre nosotras no lograremos nuestro objetivo, después, cuando llegue el momento ya nos arreglaremos… —sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Qué dices?

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo —respondió correspondiendo a la sonrisa mientras internamente pensaba que sólo necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado para deshacerse también de Ukyo—. También ser necesario preocuparnos de Nabiki, ella ser muy buena estafando... es probable que tratar de engañarnos.

La castaña colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla pensativa. —Eso mismo estaba pensando, tenemos que tomar todos los recaudos posibles —espetó mirándola desconfiadamente. _"Seguramente esta sociedad no va a funcionar, tampoco puedo confiar en ella… es una aprovechada…"_

Desde su ubicación, a algunos asientos de distancia, Kodachi observaba con desconfianza al par de mujeres. _"Estas arpías intentarán cualquier cosa para embrujar a mi Ranma-sama en cuanto logre liberarlo del yugo siniestro de Akane Tendo, pero no voy a permitírselos" _Pensó mientras comenzaba a reir escandalosamente.

—Sasuke —murmuró haciendo una seña al ninja esclavo para que se acercara.

En menos de dos segundos el pequeño ninja se postró ante la muchacha. —¿Qué es lo que desea Kodachi-sama?

—Estoy segura que ese par de brujas intentará interponerse entre mi amado y yo —murmuró con exagerado dramatismo, al borde de las lagrimas—. Encárgate de vigilarlas —ordenó dejando de lado su dramática postura para clavar una fulminante mirada en dirección a Ukyo y Shampoo.

En la fila contraria en los primeros asientos se ubicaba Kuno que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el paisaje. A un lado de él estaba Nabiki haciendo unas cuentas con su calculadora.

Bastante extrañado observó detenidamente el camino, era muy diferente al de Kyoto. ¿Habrían tomado otra ruta? Algo extrañado miró a su acompañante. —Nabiki Tendo, sé que estaba haciendo la ley de hielo contigo… pero necesito que me respondas algo —espetó con altura.

La muchacha dejó sus cuentas para dirigir una curiosa mirada hacia Kuno. —¿Me hacías la ley del hielo, Kuno-chan? —preguntó enarcando levemente una de sus cejas—. Entonces debe ser una nueva versión en la que si le hablas a la persona que no quieres hablar ¿ne?

Con una pequeña vena palpitando en su sien Kuno intentó hacerse el desentendido mientras peinaba sus sedosos cabellos. —Deberías encontrar un amor, Nabiki Tendo, estoy seguro que dejarías de comportarte tan fría —murmuró mientras alisaba su haori con una de sus manos—. En fin… la pregunta era... ¿no encuentras algo extraño este camino? Creo que la ruta a Kyoto era algo diferente.

—El dinero es más divertido que los chicos —espetó guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Crees que es diferente? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren—. Seguro estás confundido, le dije a Sasuke-kun que compraba pasajes a Kyoto.

Detrás de la amazona y la muchacha de las espátulas, el pequeño ninja intentaba escuchar su conversación, pero al parecer ellas estaban bien precavidas y sólo hablaban con murmullos casi taciturnos a su oído.

—¡Oe, Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí estés donde estés! —ordenó Kuno Tatewaki bastante molesto. Si el idiota de su sirviente se hubiese equivocado lo despediría para siempre. No podía permitirse un atraso a estas alturas.

En menos de dos segundos tropezando con todo lo que había en su camino, contradiciendo por completo sus enseñanzas de ninja el hombrecillo se postró ante su amo.

—¿Qué sucede Tatewaki-sama? —preguntó sumiso.

—¿Estás seguro que compraste los boletos para Kyoto? —preguntó algo irritado.

Extrañado, Sasuke subió la cabeza mirando a su amo. —¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Molesto por la incompetencia de su sirviente lo amenazó con su bokken. —¡Contesta a mi pregunta!

Bajando nuevamente la cabeza el ninja-esclavo asintió una y otra vez. —Estoy seguro, lo revisé varias veces por si la muchacha que me los vendió cometiera algún error, soy muy eficiente, Tatewaki-sama —susurró enfáticamente.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, Kuno-chan —afirmó Nabiki haciéndole una señal con la mano a Sasuke para que volviera a la suyo—. Y ya que dejaste tu extraña ley del hielo... ¿por qué no hacemos negocios? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras sacaba de su bolso algunas fotos de cierta pelirroja que estaba segura le daría muchas ganancias.

La rabia que el muchacho de ojos azules podía sentir desapareció en menos de un segundo al ver aparecer una foto de cabellos de fuego totalmente sugerente. Intentando reprimir sin mucho éxito una amplia sonrisa asintió con la cabeza sacando su billetera. —¿Cuánto por todas?

--

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de leves matices anaranjados dejando en evidencia que el sol pronto se escondería por completo para dar paso a la noche.

Aquella tarde había sido increíble, luego de recorrer un poco la ciudad decidieron ir a una feria y extrañamente no habían discutido en ningún momento. Era en oportunidades como esa que creía que lo de ellos tal vez podría funcionar y que sus padres no estaban del todo equivocados.

"_Ya hemos estado a punto de besarnos varios veces... pero todo esto es tan difícil... ¿y si sólo es mi imaginación y no siente lo mismo por mi? "_ Pensó Akane dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Ranma sonrió mirando de reojo a la jovencita al escuchar el suspiro. —¿Pasó algo? —preguntó levemente sonrojado.

—Na... nada —balbuceó la muchacha mirando de soslayo a su esposo—. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

Echándose hacia atrás para acomodar su espalda en la banca sonrió divertido al notar el nerviosismo de Akane. —Por nada, estabas algo callada —murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—Sólo pensaba —respondió mirando al muchacho—... que todo esto es muy extraño.. etto ... es decir tú y yo sin discutir en toda la tarde —sonrió levemente ruborizada.

Jugando con sus dedos con las mejillas algo coloreadas el muchacho sonrió tontamente para sí. —Es… es cierto… —balbuceó nervioso mirando a un punto indefinido—. Oe… tú… ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Es tu cumpleaños, escoge tú —afirmó sonriendo estúpidamente, más interesada en mirar su falda que el rostro del chico.

—Etto… pero es mejor que lo hagas tú… ¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó nuevamente bastante nervioso—. Lo digo… porque… etto… tú tienes el dinero —concluyó intentando arreglar la situación haciendo lo contrario.

—Si yo no lo tuviera podrías perderlo —espetó Akane sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó mientras una pequeña vena comenzaba a latir en su sien—. No soy tan torpe como crees.

—No dije eso —sonrió traviesamente contemplado la molesta expresión de Ranma—, sólo un poco descuidado —rió abiertamente sacándole la lengua.

—¡Kuso! Es mentira, yo no soy descuidado —Se irritó mirándola de reojo mientras se levantaba—. ¿Entonces elijo yo el lugar?

Poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar lentamente dejándolo atrás. —¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—¡Oe! No intentes cambiar mis palabras… hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿debemos festejarlo de algún modo, no? —Se justificó moviendo los brazos exageradamente mientras su rostro enrojecía adquiriendo las mismas tonalidades de su camisa.

—Eso hemos hecho todo el día, si no fuera tú cumpleaños no hubiese aceptado estar toda la tarde contigo —bromeó mirando con diversión el rubor que cubría casi todo el rostro de Ranma.

—¡Je! Estoy seguro que te encanta mi compañía —sonrió egocéntricamente caminando rápidamente hacia ella.

—Baka engreído —bufó tratando de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa—. No soy una de tus fans, recuérdalo.

—No soy engreído, estoy seguro que pasar el tiempo conmigo es muy gratificante —sonrió abiertamente mirando a la chica—. ¿Quieres un helado?

Akane rodó los ojos, sin lugar a dudas Ranma era el ser más egocéntrico del planeta. —Sí, supongo que para ti debe ser gratificante pasar tiempo contigo —comentó con un claro tono burlesco—. ¿Me estás invitando?

Ranma frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo de la chica. —Claro, te estoy invitando porque eres mi esposa… y además, por algo esencial —sonrió divertido mirándola intensamente.

Las mejillas de Akane se ruborizaron considerablemente, y no sólo eso, además sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago que parecía crecer con la mirada y la cercanía de su esposo. —O... oe... ya... ya te dije que nosotros no somos realmente marido y mujer y yo ... ¿algo especial? —preguntó rindiéndose finalmente ante la sugerente mirada de Ranma.

El plan era divertirse por la burla anterior de la jovencita, pero se veía tan linda con aquella expresión. Algo torpe la miró de reojo comenzando a ponerse nervioso. —Etto… porque tú eres la… la única que conozco aquí, ¿no? —murmuró adivinando el golpe que la muchacha le propinaría en menos de cinco segundos.

—Baka —farfulló volteando el rostro bastante ofendida. _"Idiota, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que el estúpido insensible te diría algo importante? Akane no baka" _Pensó mientras alzaba el mentón. Orgullosa comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alejarse de él.

"_Baka… soy un estúpido, debí cerrar la bocota…"_ Pensó siguiéndola velozmente. —Oe… yo no quise decir eso —espetó intentando justificarse—, además… quiero un poco de helado… ¿estás enojada? —preguntó mirándola con culpabilidad bastante apenado.

—¿Y por qué no invitas al chico de la recepción? Seguro le encantaría salir con cierta pelirroja —espetó la muchacha fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Me estás tratando de degenerado? —espetó frunciendo el ceño notablemente molesto—. ¡Kuso! Sólo me equivoqué, no intenté agredirte —se quejó mirándola resentido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane con fingida inocencia—. A veces te conviertes en chica sólo para que te inviten a tomar helados, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que dije? —añadió haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener una carcajada frente a la furibunda expresión de Ranma.

—¡Kus… kuso! ¡Eso… eso no… no tiene nada que ver! —tartamudeó nervioso por las insinuaciones de la muchacha—. Olvídate de eso —farfulló frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto sonrojándose levemente.

—Sólo si me invitas a tomar un helado —espetó sonriente mirando en dirección hacia una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca del parque—. Creo que tenemos dinero para eso... etto ¿quieres? —preguntó con la vista fija en dirección hacia el local, intentando ignorar aquella mirada que la atraía inevitablemente.

—Ahora tendría que pensarlo —murmuró con una media sonrisa agachando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de la joven. De alguna forma tenía que vengarse por la ofensa anterior.

—¿Pensarlo? —masculló Akane sintiendo a la perfección como una vena comenzaba a latir en su sien—. ¡Deja de jugar, baka! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, tomándolo bruscamente de la muñeca comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la cafetería—. Y no... no creas que lo hago porque me interesa una cita contigo...sólo tengo ganas de tomar helado —argumentó sin tomar en cuenta el molesto cosquilleo en el estomago que sentía desde que su mano había rozado la piel de Ranma.

--

Ya era de noche cuando por fin los pasajeros del tren de Tokyo a un destino que no parecía ser Kyoto descendían por unas pequeños peldaños del tren a la plataforma de la estación de trenes.

Ukyo fue la primera en bajar sonriendo abiertamente ya que por fin podría ir a ver a Ran-chan, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que terminara su cumpleaños así que tenían tiempo para encontrarlo.

Un cartel de bienvenida llamó su atención desdibujando aquella feliz expresión. Estaban en Hiroshima. Kyoto estaba al menos a quinientos kilómetros de distancia.

Con un leve empujón, Shampoo se abrió camino logrando sacar de su aparente emoción a la muchacha de cabellos castaños. —Quitarte de mi camino, a Shampoo no importarle que sea de noche, ella buscará a airen hasta encontrarlo para darle su regalo —pronunció sonrojándose levemente al imaginar que pasaría cuando le entregara aquel especial regalo.

Ukyo arqueó una ceja mirando mordazmente a la amazona. —¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Mira el cartel que tienes frente a ti! ¿vas a poder ver a mi Ran-chan? ¡Seguro! Si vas caminando tal vez llegues en un mes… —farfulló molesta.

La amazona subió el rostro para observar el letrero de bienvenida al lugar. —¡Shimatta! ¿Por qué nosotros estar en Hiroshima? ¡Seguro Nabiki engañarnos! Esto ser tu culpa por no prestar atención —farfulló molesta.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¿Y por qué no la tuya? ¡Baka! —respondió bastante molesta la muchacha de las espátulas lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—¡Por que tú conocer mejor Japón que Shampoo! —exclamó correspondiendo ampliamente la mirada.

—¡Ranma-samaaa! ¡Anata, Kodachi ya está aquí! —rió escandalosamente Kodachi agitando su cinta, dejando caer miles de pétalos negros en el lugar—. Amor mío, tu espera ha finalizado... por fin estaremos juntos para siempre...

Segundos después el rayo azul blandía su bokken caminando tranquilamente con un pequeño ninja a su lado que llevaba todo su equipaje. Parecía que en vez de un viaje de improvisto era todo un crucero de un mes de duración. —Akane Tendo, mi princesa, aquí vino tu salvador para rescatarte de las manos de aquel vil bufón que pretende separarnos… te llevaré donde quieras y me entregaré a ti como regalo de cumpleaños —dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor con un micrófono inalámbrico que tomó de una de las manos del sirviente.

—Ser muy difícil que tú poder entregarte de regalo a Akane... nosotros estar bastante lejos —farfulló Shampoo mirando desconfiada a Nabiki que bajaba calmadamente del tren.

—A mi no me mires —Se defendió la muchacha sin perder en lo más mínimo la calma—. Sasuke fue el encargado de comprar los pasajes para Kyoto...¿Sasuke-kun, qué hacemos en Hiroshima? —preguntó sonriendo internamente. El plan había sido un completo éxito, por suerte conocía a la persona que vendía los pasajes y sólo bastó una discreta llamada para que estos fueran cambiados a tiempo.

Retrocediendo bastante asustado tropezando con las maletas, el inocente hombrecillo negó con los brazos y la cabeza, poseído por el pánico. —Yo… yo… ¡yo estaba seguro que eran a Kyoto! No… no entiendo que… que error pudo haber… —murmuró por lo bajo postrándose ante sus amos para rogar piedad.

Kodachi dejó de lado sus románticos y pasionales pensamientos para clavar una mirada asesina en su sirviente. —¿Están diciendo que no podré ver a mi amado ésta noche? —preguntó dejando de hacer girar su cinta para luego tomar uno de los extremos de ésta y tensarla violentamente.

—Shampoo debió haber hecho el viaje por su propia cuenta —afirmó la amazona, volteando para observar con desconfianza a Nabiki—. Estar segura que ser más rápido.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella… debimos ir a Kyoto por nuestra propia cuenta, era seguro que iban a engañarnos y más al idiota de Kuno que pagó los pasajes para todos sin siquiera supervisarlos —espetó molesta Ukyo.

—¡Oye! Para eso está mi sirviente, ¡él es el culpable de todo! Tendremos que darle un castigo… dejaremos de ser tan generosos alimentándote con la más fina comida, ahora tendrás que conseguir alimento por ti mismo —exclamó Kuno amenazando al sirviente con su arma.

—¡Yo soy un simple sirviente, Tatewaki-sama! Y si no me dan mis zanahorias, no tendré como sobrevivir… no recibo salario… —lloriqueó arrastrándose a los pies de su ama para pedir un poco de contención.

—Onii-sama, no seas tan cruel —espetó solemne Kodachi, lanzando de vez en cuando una despectiva mirada hacia Sasuke—, si no lo alimentamos bien, Arumajiro-kun se aburriría mucho cuando lo enviemos a jugar con él al regresar ¡Jo, jo. jo!

—Kodachi, es cierto… a veces eres muy brillante, hermanita —sonrió abiertamente el rayo azul riendo psicópata—. Ahora lo mejor es buscar un alojamiento por esta noche… mañana tomaremos un tren a Kyoto —espetó comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar indefinido.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo —afirmó la amazona mirando de reojo al pequeño sirviente de los Kuno. Cuando se le presentara una oportunidad le haría pagar por no poder ver a Ranma ese día.

—No nos queda de otra, además, ya estoy demasiado cansada para seguir el camino a pie hasta la próxima ciudad —comentó resignada Ukyo—. Mañana a primera hora viajamos a Kyoto como sea.

Nabiki sonrió complacida, éste era el mejor negocio que había hecho en toda su vida y podía considerar ese viaje como unas lucrativas vacaciones. _"Además la compañía no es tan aburrida"_ Pensó sonriendo con picardía mientras observaba con disimulo como Kuno regañaba al cargado ninja.

--

Genma se rascó la cabeza mientras probaba con una pequeña cucharilla su té verde recién preparado por una sonriente Kasumi como aperitivo para su complejísima partida de shogi con su eterno compañero, Soun Tendo.

—¿Será que Nabiki cumplió con su parte? —espetó algo desconfiado moviendo una de las fichas.

—Mi pequeñita jamás vendería a su familia —afirmó Soun no muy convencido de sus palabras—. Además ya ganó suficiente dinero con el negocio que hizo con nosotros —añadió intentando auto convencerse de que Nabiki no haría lo contrario.

Genma se quitó los lentes que había empañado por accidente al beber un sorbo de té. —Confío en sus palabras, Tendo-kun… pagamos demasiado por mantener su silencio —afirmó descaradamente ya que no había aportado siquiera diez míseros yens.

Soun asintió. —Ella nos prometió que haría todo lo posible para que tardaran en llegar a Kyoto, dependerá de su hijo cuanto logre avanzar con Akane.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras una lágrima solitaria rodó en el rostro del hombre del turbante. No había sido lo suficientemente precavido de darle un par de clases sobre mujeres a su muchacho antes del viaje. Rápidamente tomó un cubo para convertirse en panda y huir de sus responsabilidades sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Saotome-kun! —exclamó el hombre de cabellos negros con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, por alguna extraña razón su cabeza adquirió un aspecto fantasmagórico y un tamaño realmente intimidante—. ¡Compórtese como un hombre! —gimoteó mirando al panda que en ese minuto jugaba ávidamente con una pelota de varios colores.

Con una pequeña gotita en la frente, el panda decidió que lo mejor por mantener su salud era tomar la tetera con agua caliente para volver a ser humano. Rápidamente realizó esta acción ante la amenaza de su mejor amigo. —Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarlos a progresar, cuando regresen tenemos que crear un ambiente propicio para ellos como pareja… ¿no cree? —sonrió intentando calmar a la fiera.

Soun Tendo rió abiertamente. —¡Tiene toda la razón, Saotome-kun! Podemos ayudar a su muchacho, con nuestra ayuda mi pequeñita caerá rendida a sus pies —afirmó reanudando el juego al mover una de las fichas—. Aunque deberemos esperar a que los muchachos acepten lo que hicimos —tragó duro imaginando por un instante lo furiosos que debían estar en ese minuto su hija y su yerno.

—No tuvieron la bondad de llamarnos… aunque eso puede ser una buena señal… ¿será que mi muchacho, después de todo, logró lidiar con su hija? ¿estarán comportándose como casados? —sonrió abiertamente aprovechando la distracción de su contrincante con su té para cambiar el lugar de una ficha.

—Tal vez el ambiente de ese hotel logró que mi pequeñita dejara de lado su timidez y se mostrara dócil y romántica con su esposo —sonrió rezando internamente para que esa posibilidad fuese cierta—. Tal vez debimos agregar en las cartas algunas palabras de apoyo para Ranma-kun —añadió recordando que no habían puesto algo como "el futuro del dojo depende de ti" o "contamos contigo, hijo".

—Le mencionamos algo del heredero, ¿na? Quizás con eso se incentivaron —rió escandalosamente para luego tomar unos cuantos sorbos de té.

—Seguro que sí —rió alegremente—. Este es el mejor plan que pudo habérsenos ocurrido, Saotome-kun —espetó con la voz cargada de emoción.

—¡Yupi! Yo seré el encargado de brindar la educación al pequeñín que viene en camino —saltó Happosai ubicándose en el medio del tablero, bastante ebrio festejando aún el casamiento de los muchachos.

—Ma... maestro, que alegría verlo —balbuceó Soun en un pésimo intento por aparentar alegría—. No es necesario que se moleste, además no creo que Akane quiera separarse de su hijo ¿na, Saotome-kun?

—Es verdad, además, todavía no sabemos si lograron conciliarse como suponemos… —agregó Genma intentando engañar al viejecillo. Sería un horror ver a su heredero convertido en un pervertido roba-ropa-interior.

Frunciendo el ceño Happosai miró de reojos a ambos discípulos. Estaba ebrio, pero no tanto como para darse cuenta que intentaban engañarlo como si se tratara de un niño. Irritado les "regaló" como muestra de aprecio una happodaikarin a cada uno mientras huía a toda velocidad del lugar.

--

La total oscuridad de la noche sólo era atenuada por las brillantes estrellas que cubrían el cielo. Eran las once de la noche y hace sólo algunos minutos habían salido de la cafetería; el camino de regreso al hotel no eran tan largo pero debían atravesar un oscuro bosque.

—Shimatta —se quejó la muchacha bastante nerviosa por el incesante sonido de los animales y aves nocturnas que habitan el bosque—. Te dije que regresáramos antes, baka... —musitó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó mirándola curioso no habiéndose percatado del pánico que la muchacha sentía por aquel camino que parecía muy escabroso de noche.

—Ya... ya es muy tarde —respondió avanzando lentamente, intentando vanamente controlar sus nervios—. ¿No podías parar de tomar helado? Si no nos hubiesen corrido todavía estaríamos ahí...

—No tengo la culpa que hayas sido la compradora número mil en el día y que el premio fuera helado ilimitado… tenía que aprovechar, no siempre suceden cosas así —sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Qué tiene que sea tarde, pasa algo? —preguntó mirándola detenidamente.

—Baka —masculló Akane maldiciendo su suerte, cuando le dijeron que el premio era helado ilimitado tuvo un extraño presentimiento—. No... no pasa nada...pero no me gusta pasearme por el bosque a... a esta hora —balbuceó nerviosa dando un pequeño respingo al escuchar un lejano aullido que estaba segura era de lobos hambrientos.

Ranma sonrió internamente ante la reacción de la muchachita. —Oe, koishii —sonrió mirándola burlón—. Deberías recurrir a la protección de tu esposo… ¿para algo estoy, na? —rió divertido sacándole la lengua.

—¡¿Por qué querría tu protección!? —gruñó dedicándole una fiera mirada antes de pasar orgullosa por su lado para continuar con el camino—. Sé cuidarme sola, anata —espetó burlesca.

—Si tú lo dices, espero que no te arrepientas después… —murmuró por lo bajo siguiéndola por detrás sonriendo triunfal ante el pánico que la muchacha no podía disimular.

—¿Arrepentirme? —preguntó intentando parecer segura y no el manojo de nervios en que se había convertido desde que se adentraron en el bosque—. Claro que no...—Un fuerte aullido logró que todo su cuerpo temblara como una hoja al viento a causa del miedo. Sin dudarlo un segundo más se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo—. ¡Ranma! —gimoteó presionando con fuerza la tela de la camisa del chico—. ¿Tú... tú es...escuchaste eso? —preguntó alzando levemente el rostro para mirarlo atemorizada.

Ranma se limitó a mirarla completamente embobado. Solo podía verla a ella, sus cabellos meciéndose levemente gracias a la fresca brisa nocturna, sus ojos almendrados que parecían pedirle un abrazo de protección, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. ¿Y si la besara?

—¿No lo escuchaste? —preguntó algo nerviosa volteando el rostro para mirar en dirección a los árboles.

—¿Eh, de qué hablas? —respondió con otra pregunta mirándola levemente sonrosado.

—Esos ruidos —contestó claramente angustiada luego de escuchar un nuevo y bastante cercano aullido.

—Supongo que son lobos, no debes preocuparte, están lejos… —murmuró mirándola fijamente—. Yo… estoy aquí…

—Hai, yo... yo no estoy asustada —titubeó separándose bastante sonrojada del muchacho—. La próxima vez que quieras tomar helado no iré contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin dejar de seguirla con la mirada.

—Porque por tu culpa estamos en medio de un bosque a esta hora de la noche, con lobos cerca y quien sabe que otro tipo de cosas...—murmuró mirando con recelo hacia la inquietante oscuridad entre los árboles.

—¿Tienes miedo, entonces? —preguntó sonriente al verla bastante inquieta, aquella expresión de preocupación la hacía ver un tanto divertida, por un lado intentaba disimularlo, pero al parecer era un trabajo muy difícil. Se veía demasiado tierna, como una pequeña niña. Sentía enormes deseos por abrazarla, y decirle que nunca le pasaría nada con él a su lado.

—Ya te dije que no, baka —espetó alzando el mentón, reanudando con una clara postura orgullosa el camino hacia el hotel.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho. Ella mentía. —¡Oe, matte! —espetó alcanzándola—. ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes miedo?

—¿Te gustaría, ne? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo—. Supongo que me dirías algo como... "Ahora pídeme que te proteja, dime Ranma-sama, onegai protege a esta débil muchacha" —agregó intentando imitar la voz de su esposo.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —Oe, mi voz no es así… además… precisamente no esperaba algo así, podría ser con otras palabras —rió divertido guiñándole un ojo.

—Idiota —masculló entre dientes—. ¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó ignorando aquella traviesa sonrisa que se le hacia tan atractiva.

El muchacho la miró seriamente. —Algo como… "Ranma eres el más fuerte y apuesto de todo Japón, sálvame por favor" —rió cambiando a una expresión divertida guiñándole un ojo.

—Estúpido engreído —masculló olvidándose por completo del miedo que sentía—. Jamás te diría algo así, sólo embrujada —comentó burlesca.

—Yo no soy engreído, solo realista —rió divertido avanzando algunos pasos—. ¿Vamos a avanzar o tienes miedo? —sonrió desafiante.

—No tengo miedo —afirmó mirando hacia otro lado para evadir la divertida mirada de Ranma—. No creas que estoy esperando que me lleves de la mano, baka —añadió avanzando rápidamente, ignorando los escalofríos que le provocaba observar el tétrico bosque.

—Es mejor que tengas cuidado, este lugar está repleto de raíces, podrías tropezar con alguna —espetó intentando igualar su velocidad.

—Nada va a pasarme, deja de molestarme y fíjate por donde caminas —espetó sin dejar de avanzar. Se mantuvieran la mirada desafiándose mutuamente por algunos minutos, sin prestar en absoluto atención al camino; fue así que de un momento a otro cayeron pesadamente.

—¡Itte! —se quejó la muchacha mirando aún más molesta que antes a su esposo—. Idiota ¿por qué me distrajiste? —protestó asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa, fuiste tú! Yo estaba advirtiéndote que habían muchas raíces y por seguirte tropecé junto contigo —farfulló frotándose la pierna.

—No es mi culpa, si te caíste fue por distraído y por no dejar de molestarme —farfulló la muchacha dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. Itte... —murmuró entre dientes poniéndose lentamente de pie para luego sacudir un poco su ropa.

—Oe… ¿te pasó algo? —preguntó al sentir la queja de la chica, ignorando su enojo.

—No es tu asunto —respondió ofendida—. Puedo cuidar de mi misma —comentó comenzando a avanzar nuevamente, pero ahora de forma más lenta y prestando atención al camino.

Ranma rápidamente se puso de pie. —¡Matte! —murmuró caminando algunos pasos de forma torpe para alcanzarla. Alcanzándola, tomó uno de sus hombros—. Oe… dime, ¿te lastimaste? —murmuró por lo bajo algo avergonzado.

—Iie... —murmuró sintiendo como repentinamente sus mejillas comenzaban a arder—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Soy muy fuerte, me golpeé pero soy resistente —rió divertido para luego mirar más de cerca una de las piernas de la chica—…, oe… ¿y eso qué es? Te lastimaste y lo estás negando —espetó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Akane bajó la mirada; una mueca de incredulidad se formó en su rostro cuando notó que se refería a un pequeño rasguño que tenía en la rodilla. —Eso no es nada —respondió tranquilamente—. No exageres, baka —sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba como él parecía pensar lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba.

—Te lastimaste, casi está sangrando —espetó frunciendo el ceño al ser contrariado—. Es mejor que te ayude a caminar o la herida empeorará.

—¿Qué? —preguntó perpleja antes de soltar una carcajada—. No estoy sangrando, baka y ya te dije que puedo caminar sola —rió

Aprovechando la distracción de la muchacha, rápidamente Ranma la tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con otro de las piernas. En menos de dos segundos la sostenía entre sus brazos. —Ahora vas a estar más segura, no quieras hacerte la fuerte —afirmó mirándola serio.

—No quiero hacerme la fuerte —murmuró con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas. Su cercanía volvía a despertar en su interior ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago—. No es necesario... —susurró fijando con timidez su mirada en la del muchacho.

Finalmente la jovencita rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico cediendo al gesto de amabilidad que había tenido con ella. Ranma comenzó a avanzar lentamente con una sonrisa abierta dibujándose en su rostro. _"Este fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida… quizás a partir de ahora las cosas van a mejorar… yo… estoy deseando que esta luna de miel no acabe jamás…"_

--

—Nunca pensé que el esposo de la preciosidad sería tan celoso —comentó Takeru mirando de reojo a Yamato, este lucía un evidente moretón en el ojo izquierdo—. Al menos no lo he vuelto a ver en toda la tarde, espero que no quiera vengarse cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Quizás no, creo que escuché que hoy era el cumpleaños de él… tal vez regresen tarde… y dudo que él se acuerde de nosotros con la belleza que tiene de esposa —rió tontamente Yamato.

—Aún no entiendo porque lo ocultan tanto, a leguas se notan los gustos especiales que tienen —afirmó Takeru curvando sus labios en una lasciva sonrisa.

—Es cierto —comentó riendo jovialmente el recepcionista—. Intentan parecer conservadores pero son todo lo contrario.

Antes que el otro chico pudiese responder vieron entrar al hotel a la pareja que había sido protagonista de sus conversaciones durante gran parte de la tarde. El chico cargaba en brazos a su esposa, ambos se miraban bastante embelesados y en sus ropas se evidenciaba que habían rodado un par de veces por el piso.

Sin pronunciar palabra los vieron entrar al ascensor.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Takeru observando hacia la puerta del ascensor con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Exactamente… creo que ellos están aprovechando muy bien su luna de miel, cumpliendo con todas sus voraces fantasías —rió discretamente Yamato mientras tomaba la llave de un distraído muchacho de la trenza.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

Supieran Akane y Ranma la película que se pasaron los chicos cuando los vieron llegar al hotel xp, lo más seguro es que los pobres muchachos hubiesen sido asesinados por sus malos pensamientos xp.

De este capítulo me encantan todos los momentos de Ranma y Akane, digan lo que digan se les nota por todos lados que juntos no la pasan precisamente mal xp.

A todos los que querían matar a Nabiki por contarles de la Luna de miel: ¿Ven que la chica fue buena y no los llevó directamente xp? Por otro lado si toda la tropa de Nerima no llegara a la luna de miel no podría pasar algo muy importante que se viene en los próximos capítulos ;)

Esperamos como siempre sus comentarios

Muchas gracias por leernos

Besos a todos y nos vemos en dos semanas.

Freya

Palabras en japonés y chino:

Airen: esposo, marido (chino)

Ne: Pregunta que siempre tendrá una respuesta afirmativa (¿no? , ¿cierto?). Las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na.

Oe: Hey, Oye

Etto: Ehm, uhm. Interjección que denota duda o indecisión.

Kuso: Mierda, Maldición

Baka: idiota

Shimatta: Maldita sea, rayos, demonios, maldición xp

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es el modo en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos o parejas. (Querido, mi amor, cursilerías de esa índole)

Onii-sama: Hermano mayor

Arumajiro-kun : es el nombre en japonés de la mascota de Kodachi. En el doblaje latino lo llamaban Don pestillo si no me falla la memoria.

Koishii: mi amor, mi vida

Hai: Sí

Matte: espera

Onegai: Por favor

Itte: Ouch, ay

Iie: No


	5. Regalo de cumpleaños

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Espero que les guste este capítulo, sin nada más que decir les deseo buena lectura…

_**Capitulo 5: Regalo de Cumpleaños**_

Dos días después…

El cumpleaños de su esposa era ese día. Él había decidido invitarla a las aguas termales que quedaban dentro de las instalaciones del hotel, que eran totalmente gratis, debido a que su presupuesto no alcanzaba siquiera para una goma de mascar consumida. El dinero que había sobrado del taxi se acabó en las llamadas a su casa, que casualmente nunca eran respondidas, o el teléfono estaba muerto, una vez Happosai lo había atendido ebrio felicitándolo por la luna de miel pidiendo como regalo la ropa interior de su esposa.

Otra de las ocasiones que recordaba con poca simpatía fue cuando su padre lo atendió y repentinamente cambió su voz al escucharlo.

Impaciente, miró en el pasillo un enorme reloj que se erguía imponente en una de las paredes de aquel lujoso hotel, parecía una antigüedad por lo desgastada que se veía la madera que lo componía. Hacía más de una hora que esperaba a la muchacha, lo único que debía hacer era cambiarse. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

El tiempo pasó sin que lo notara, pero había sido inevitable. Encontrar algo normal dentro de la ropa que su suegra y sus hermanas habían puesto en su maleta era una tarea difícil.

"_Pero tenía que hacerlo... no quiero que él crea que me visto como si pensara que estoy en una cita a propósito"_ Pensó abriendo la puerta para salir rápidamente de la habitación, para su desagracia chocó de lleno con un cuerpo masculino que sólo podía ser de una persona.

Inmediatamente, Ranma tomó de la cintura a la jovencita para evitar que cayera por la fuerza del impacto. Ambos se miraron levemente sonrosados antes que Ranma se apartara sonriendo tontamente. Se veía muy bonita con aquel vestido, color celeste claro y una cinta blanca que ajustaba su cintura resaltando su delicada fisonomía.

—Ese… ese vestido es lindo —murmuró mirando de reojo a la muchacha algo nervioso. En verdad lo que hubiera querido decir era que ella se veía bonita en él.

—A... arigato —sonrió tímidamente. Algo le hacia sentir que tal vez Ranma creía que ella era la que se veía bonita—. Lo siento... yo no quise tardar tanto, pero tu mamá y mis hermanas se encargaron de poner en mi maleta sólo ropa para citas y ...¡no, no creas que me vestí así porque piense que tenemos una cita o algo por el estilo! —exclamó nerviosa.

Ranma asintió en el mismo estado que la muchacha. —¡Yo tampoco creo que… que sea una cita! Es solo… para… para festejar tu cumpleaños —murmuró lo último con un hilo de voz—. ¿Nos… nos vamos? —tartamudeó nervioso intentando no mirarla, aquel perfume que había colocado en su piel tenía un aroma delicioso, empezaba a afectar sus sentidos.

—Hai —asintió sonriente Akane mientras avanzaba lentamente siendo seguida por su esposo—. ¿Crees que debemos confiar en la recomendación de esos chicos? —preguntó volteando el rostro para observarlo por algunos segundos.

—No estoy seguro, pero con probar nada se pierde, ¿na? —sonrió abiertamente—. Además, todo va por cuenta de nuestros padres… —rió satisfecho.

El rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció frente a la mención de sus padres. —Aún no puedo creer que no consiguiésemos hablar con ellos ¿Hasta cuándo crees que nos tendrán de luna de miel?

—No lo sé, pero lo mejor será aprovechar de todos los beneficios que nos trae… después de todo los gastos corren por su cuenta —sonrió triunfal.

Ella avanzó silenciosa hasta llegar al elevador, con uno de sus dedos presionó lentamente el botón. —¿No has pensando en lo que pasará cuando los demás se enteren que estamos casados? —preguntó volteando para mirar a los ojos a Ranma—. ¿Vamos a decirles la verdad?

Una mueca de tensión apareció en la expresión del muchacho. —¿Crees que sea lo mejor? Tú sabes… ellas podrían intentar atacarte… —murmuró por lo bajo preocupado.

La campanilla que anunciaba que el elevador había llegado al piso impidió que Akane le demostrara lo bien que podía defenderse sola.

Dirigiéndole una orgullosa mirada, subió al ascensor. —Sé cuidarme sola y si quieren pelea la van a encontrar —refunfuñó ofendida por la innecesaria preocupación de Ranma.

El muchacho avanzó rápidamente para evitar que la puerta del elevador se cerrara. —Pero si usan trucos sucios no vas a poder defenderte —refunfuñó molesto por la terquedad de su esposa.

—¿Me crees ingenua? ¿Crees que no sé como pelean, baka? —preguntó alterándose cada vez más por la poca confianza que él tenía en sus habilidades.

—No te creo ingenua, pero incluso a mí lograron darme de esas pociones extrañas —frunció el ceño mirándola algo irritado.

La muchacha rió abiertamente. —Mejor cuídate de no volver a caer en sus sucios trucos, baka.

—¡Kuso, onna! Me preocupo por ti y te burlas —farfulló molesto. Al instante la campanilla nuevamente sonó indicando que habían llegado a planta baja. Bastante ofendido salió del ascensor caminando algunos pasos afuera.

Sonriendo traviesamente lo siguió. —No me estoy burlando, pero no puedes negarlo... te engañan fácilmente —pronunció poniéndose frente a él para luego sacarle la lengua.

—Eso no es cierto… solo cuando estoy distraído —se excusó infantilmente mirando hacia un costado—. Es mejor que finjamos ser una pareja de casados normal, esos dos ya están mirando hacia aquí —murmuró por lo bajo a la muchacha.

—¿Pa... pareja normal? —balbuceó ruborizándose por completo al imaginar ciertas cosas que deberían hacer para parecer una pareja normal.

—Ya sabes, reírnos, tomarnos de las manos… eso es básico —espetó algo sonrosado por la mirada de la chica.

—Ya veo... sólo eso —espetó bastante desilusionada, pronunciando las últimas palabras casi en un murmullo—. ¿Me vas a tomar tú la mano o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Lentamente el muchacho acercó sus dedos algo temblorosos a la mano de la jovencita. Rápidamente la tomó intentando parecer natural aunque parecía una bola de nervios. —Ya está… —sonrió abiertamente mirando de reojo a los muchachos que ya estaban curioseando su conversación—. ¿Vamos a las termas, koishii? —habló utilizando un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

—Hai, anata —respondió sonriéndole dulcemente mientras entrelazaba sus manos—. Tenemos que aprovechar nuestra luna de miel.

Las mejillas del muchacho adquirieron un matiz rojizo notorio. Totalmente embobado asintió, incapacitado de poder articular un paso se limitó a mirarla.

En ese mismo momento, Yamato y Takeru se acercaron con la excusa de ser serviciales a la pareja más peculiar que se hospedaba en el lujoso hotel.

—¿Van a disfrutar de nuestras termas? Son muy recomendables… este año agregaron unos manantiales para recién casados que pueden ser compartidos y no tienen la división entre mujeres y hombres… —sonrió Yamato guiñando un ojo.

—A esta hora suelen estar libres... nadie entrará a molestarlos —espetó Takeru mirando con picardía al sonrojado muchacho—. Todos soñamos con eso ¿na? —añadió palmeando suavemente la espalda de Ranma.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ranma sin entender a qué se refería aquella pregunta pero adivinando a medias ya que sus mejillas adquirían un color cada vez más intenso.

Akane miró incrédula a Ranma. _"Shimatta, ¿cómo no se da cuenta? Baka" _Pensó sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada al imaginarse a ella y su esposo haciendo las cosas que Takeru insinuaba.

—Ya lo sabes, todo lo que una mujer y un hombre enamorados desean hacer a solas… —rió divertido Yamato ante la inocencia del muchacho de ojos azules.

Ranma habría quedado shockeado por el tamaño de aquellas insinuaciones pero la rabia habló más fuerte, no soportaba que aquel par de entrometidos imaginara a su esposa en sus perversiones. —¡¿Desde cuando les dimos tanta confianza?! Van a ganar una paliza como la del otro día —exclamó mirándolos amenazante.

Akane dirigió una fulminante mirada a ambos hombres, una advertencia de que si seguían por aquel camino la pasarían mal, muy mal.

Temblorosa subió una de sus manos para rozar con torpeza la mejilla derecha de Ranma. —¿Va... vamos, anata?

—Es mejor así, no vamos a desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con este par de idiotas —farfulló Ranma mirando de reojo al par levemente sonrosado por el gesto de la muchacha. Inmediatamente tomó su mano para dirigirse a las instalaciones con las termas.

—¿Ra... Ranma? —habló Akane luego de avanzar un par de metros—. Etto... ¿va... vamos a entrar ju... juntos?

—No… no tenemos remedio… esperemos que sea grande la poza —espetó en un murmullo totalmente poseído por los nervios.

—Espero que haya vestidores separados —pronunció Akane en un lastimero murmullo—. Como se te ocurra pasarte de listo ya sabes a que te enfrentas —espetó dejando de lado su timidez para mirar de forma amenazante al chico.

El muchacho de la trenza arqueó una ceja, molesto. —¡No soy ningún pervertido! No sé por qué insistes en eso… —gruñó molesto mirándola de reojo

—No tengo tan claro eso —farfulló manteniéndole la mirada—. Siempre te sorprendo en situaciones extrañas con tus prometidas —espetó con clara molestia.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente.

—¿¡Tengo que recordarte cuando estabas en la tina desnudo con Shampoo o ya te acuerdas!? —exclamó soltando bruscamente la mano de Ranma—. Y recuerda que sólo estamos fingiendo, baka... nosotros no... no... tenemos na... nada.

—¡Kuso! ¡No recuerdo cuantas veces te dije que eso fue un truco de ella! — se quejó molesto mirándola bastante irritado—. ¡Y no tienes que recordármelo, lo sé muy bien! Yo te dije que lo hiciéramos —exclamó mirándola intensamente.

—Te veías demasiado divertido sujetando mi mano, no creas que no me di cuenta —comentó manteniéndole la mirada.

Ranma colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. —Yo no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle… —murmuró por lo bajo caminando algunos pasos más—. ¿Vamos a ir o no?

—Hai —asintió la muchacha reanudando el camino en dirección a las termas—. Si intentas algo extraño, ya sabes —añadió dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de continuar avanzando con rapidez.

--

Hacía apenas unos minutos que el tren había llegado a la estación de Kyoto. Finalmente estaban en la ciudad donde planeaban quedarse hasta llevar a cabo su plan.

Luego de organizar los lugares que cada uno recorrería, Ukyo tomó su mochila totalmente decidida a separar a su prometido de la muchacha de cabellos azules. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente cuando a unos pocos metros divisó al muchacho de la bandana amarilla, totalmente perdido. Una sonrisa leve se formó en su rostro.

—¡Ryoga! ¿qué haces aquí? —espetó elevando la voz mientras caminaba hacia él sonriendo complacida por su presencia en aquel lugar.

El muchacho subió la mirada, dejando de observar el mapa que el mismo había confeccionado. —¿U... Ukyo? —preguntó mirando confundido a la chica, luego de algunos segundos una radiante sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. ¡Llegué a Nerima el día del cumpleaños de Akane-san!

La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció en aquel instante_. "Akane, Akane… ¡Todo es Akane! Shimatta… ¿es que acaso no soy tan bonita como ella o más aún?"_ Pensó bastante molesta mirando con resentimiento al joven del colmillo. —¡Baka! Estás en Kyoto, no en Tokyo —murmuró pasando a su lado sin prestarle importancia.

—¿En Kyoto? —Se preguntó a si mismo dirigiendo una frustrada mirada hacia el mapa que había confeccionado con toda su dedicación—. ¡Matte, Ukyo! —exclamó dejando de lado su preocupación sobre sus conocimientos cartográficos para comenzar a cuestionarse qué diablos hacía ahí la chica—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado—. Pensé que estarías en Nerima por lo del cumpleaños de Ranma —espetó rodando los ojos.

—¡Déjame en paz! Eso es asunto mío —exclamó evasiva y un tanto nerviosa caminando algunos pasos más sin voltear—. Ran-chan no está en Nerima… —agregó murmurando por lo bajo.

El chico aceleró el pasó hasta llegar a su altura. —¿¡Dejó sola a Akane-san el día de su cumpleaños!? Kuso, cómo puede hacerle eso a alguien tan angelical como ella.

Sin poder evitarlo la muchacha tomó entre dos de sus dedos una espátula de tamaño mediano para estrellarla contra la cara del joven eternamente perdido de manera 'accidental'. —Ellos están juntos… —murmuró taciturna.

Casi no sintió el golpe, lo que realmente había llamado su atención fueron las palabras de la muchacha. _"¿Será posible que por fin el idiota de Ranma se atreviera a decirle la verdad a Akane-san? Imposible, a pesar de que le dejé el camino libro, el muy idiota no sería capaz de hacerlo"_ Pensó sonriendo de medio lado al recordar como Ranma intentaba negar una y otra vez lo obvio. —¿Juntos? ¿Vinieron a entrenar? —preguntó curioso.

Ukyo volteó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —Ellos están casados, y vinieron a Kyoto de luna de miel… ¿crees que debo agregar algo más? —frunció el ceño mirando algo molesta al muchacho de la pañoleta.

El rostro del muchacho palideció rápidamente _"No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad... ¿ca... casados? ¡Chikuso! ¿Cuándo demonios Ranma avanzó tan rápido? Los vi por última vez hace un par de semanas y todo seguía igual entre ellos... ¡Temee! Tampoco tenías que aprovechar tanto el camino libre que te dejé"_ Pensó presionando los puños y frunciendo el ceño notablemente. —¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —exclamó desde lo más profundo de su corazón y sin prestar atención a la perpleja muchacha que lo miraba con creciente furia.

La castaña lo miró perpleja. _"Realmente Akane-chan no sabe de su poder de conquista… aunque me cueste admitirlo Ran-chan parece estar enamorado de ella, Ryoga que había jurado desistir todavía está hechizado, también Kuno y la mayoría de los muchachos de la Furinkan…. ¡kuso!"_ Pensó bastante molesta observando al muchacho de reojo. —Nabiki lo confirmó… ellos no están en el Dojo…

—¡Mi tigresa está con el idiota de Saotome, aquella vil criatura que osó insultarla, maltratarla y hacerla infeliz al separarla de mis cálidos brazos! —exclamó Kuno llegando cerca del par mientras blandía su bokken—. ¿Tú también vienes a interponerte entre mi diosa y yo? No te será fácil, créelo… tengo el espíritu encendido por todas estas injusticias que han sucedido… soy capaz de manchar mi nombre con tal de conseguir aquello que me fue robado… —exclamó dramáticamente.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar de esa forma a mi querida Akane-san!? —exclamó el muchacho tirando su mochila a un lado y poniéndose rápidamente en guardia—. Más te vale que la dejes en paz... si ella ha decidido debemos respetarla —espetó con decisión aunque su corazón se rompiera en varios pedazos al imaginar Akane casada con Ranma.

—¡La llamo así porque tenemos la máxima intimidad entre nosotros! Ella no decidió nada con el idiota de Saotome… ¡seguramente él la hechizó con alguna poción extraña! Mi amor por ella es muy fuerte… ¡si te atreves a detenerme voy a tener que acabar contigo también! —exclamó amenazándolo con su bokken.

—¿¡La máxima qué!? —exclamó el muchacho de la bandana presionando con fuerza sus puños, dispuesto a hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras.

—A Shampoo poco importarle si Kuno y chico cerdo pelear por Akane, a mi solo importarme recuperar a mi airen —afirmó la amazona pasando decidida por el lado de los muchachos sin prestarles mucha atención.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Estás loca plebeya... Ranma-sama es sólo mío —espetó Kodachi moviendo hábilmente su cinta, dejando caer una lluvia de pétalos negros sobre los contendientes que habían parado su discusión al notar que tal vez las cosas se pondrían aún peores.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces! ¿no tendrían que estar buscando en sus puestos asignados? —espetó molesta Ukyo por la interrupción—. Aunque podríamos intentar hacer que esto vaya más rápido… —murmuró mirando al rayo azul de la Furinkan—Oye, Kuno… ¿Dónde está Nabiki? ella es nuestra fuente de información… podríamos pagarle más dinero y encontrarlos de una vez por todas.

Despreocupadamente el joven de ojos azules se peinó su cabellera con sus dedos. —No sé… supongo que debe estar tomando sol… pero, ella es peligrosa, malvada y un ser extremadamente frío… —murmuró mirando un punto indefinido—. ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! Estaba por destrozar a este insignificante ser por cruzarse en mi camino —afirmó seriamente mirando fijo a su oponente.

—¡Temee! ¿A quién llamas insignificante? —exclamó abalanzándose hacia Kuno. Sin mucho esfuerzo logró esquivar cada uno de los ataques del muchacho para luego darle una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo caer a algunos metros de distancia encima de su mochila; producto del golpe se abrió dejando caer una vistoso paquete color rojo con cinta azul.

Abrumado por el golpe, pero ciego en su voluntad de vencerlo el muchacho de ojos azules se levantó rápidamente. —¡Voy a acabar contigo de igual forma que lo haré con el idiota de Ranma Saotome! —exclamó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el muchacho del colmillo.

—Shimatta —farfulló por lo bajo la amazona observando como Kuno se disponía a volver a pelear con Ryoga. _"Esto ser solo perdida de tiempo, lo mejor ser que todos buscar a airen"_ Pensó lanzando con todas sus fuerzas su mochila; ésta dio de lleno en el rostro de Kuno. —¡Nosotros no poder perder el tiempo en tonterías! —exclamó avanzando hacia el lugar donde su mochila había caído.

Una mueca de fastidio se formó en sus rostro al ver que esta se había abierto y gran parte de su contenido estaba esparcido por el suelo cerca de las cosas de Ryoga.

—¡No son tonterías! Mi gran amor por mi diosa Akane Tendo es lo más importante en este mundo… —exclamó aún algo atontado con el golpe haciendo exagerados gestos.

—¡Cállate la boca! ¿Ryoga, para qué peleas con este estúpido? —exclamó molesta Ukyo—. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a ese par… ¡y dejen de pelear por insignificancias, al menos por hoy! —afirmó con una mirada intempestiva.

—Onii-sama —habló Kodachi dirigiendo una mirada especialmente aterradora hacia su hermano—. Éstas plebeyas tienen razón, debemos separar a mi Ranma-sama de la bruja de Akane Tendo lo antes posible ¡Jo, jo,jo!

—Mi airen jamás ser tuyo, chica loca —masculló Shampoo recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció que la caja del regalo de Ranma estaba mucho más aplastada que la última vez que la había visto. _"Supongo que ser por caída"_ Pensó sin prestarle mucha atención a ese hecho.

Olvidándose por completo de la pelea, Ryoga preguntó: —¿Y cómo saben que ellos se casaron?

—Nabiki nos dio el contrato de matrimonio para confirmarlo… Kasumi lo confirmó, la madre de Ran-chan nos invitó a una fiesta por la celebración de la boda cuando volvieran de su luna de miel… y Happosai nos pidió matrimonio con unas copas de sake demás —enumeró la muchacha de las espátulas mirando a Ryoga con una expresión monótona en su rostro.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlos lo antes posible! —exclamó Ryoga guardando rápidamente todas sus cosas en la mochila, incluido el regalo de Akane que se veía en excelentes condiciones a pesar que el idiota de Kuno había caído sobre su mochila—. ¡Estoy seguro que los obligaron! Akane-san no se casaría en secreto con Ranma —murmuró intentando auto convencerse de sus palabras sin gran éxito.

--

El vapor de las aguas termales se elevaba en pequeñas nubes. La poza donde ambos recientes esposos compartían un baño relajante no era demasiado grande, debía tener unos cinco metros de diámetro como máximo. Por esta razón cada uno se ubicaba en los extremos para evitar que el otro viera su casi desnudez, solamente una pequeña toalla cubría sus cuerpos.

Bastante nervioso, Ranma sumergió su cabeza hasta la nariz, el calor de aquellas aguas hizo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran aún más de lo que estaban.

—Oe… esto es algo incómodo, pero supuestamente estamos casados… —murmuró luego de emerger su cabeza.

No sabía si era efecto de las aguas termales o por culpa de aquella complicada situación, pero sentía un intenso ardor en sus mejillas. —Hai, es un poco... etto bastante incómodo —murmuró mirando con interés el agua en un intento por no enfocar su mirada en el rostro de su esposo—. Estamos casados... pero no porque nosotros lo quisiéramos... uhm... supongo que te molesta, siempre dijiste que no querías casarte y menos con alguien como yo ...

—¡Yo…! Yo no sé de qué hablas… —murmuró bastante nervioso por la conversación de la muchacha—. No… no me molesta… —articuló con un hilo de voz.

Akane levantó el rostro para fijar su mirada en los ojos azules del muchacho. —¿No hablas en serio, verdad? —preguntó, en su rostro se notaba que no creía ni una de sus palabras—. Además desde que te conozco siempre has dicho que no te interesaba casarte con nadie.

Ranma miró hacia un costado nervioso, esa conversación no iba a acabar bien. Moviéndose un poco por las piedras que estaban comenzando a molestarle en sus pies se acercó algunos centímetros más hacia la chica. —…etto, ¿es mejor que disfrutemos esto, na? Después de todo es tu cumpleaños… tienes que relajarte y divertirte —afirmó intentando convencerse con ello.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia la toalla para sujetarla con mayor fuerza. —O...oye... de...deja de pensar cosas pervertidas —pronunció con dificultad moviéndose torpemente algunos centímetros para alejarse de él—. No... no me importa que seas mi esposo, e.. eso no te da derechos pa...para divertirte conmigo...¡hentai!

Sin poderlo evitar el muchacho se rió por algunos segundos divertido por la ocurrencia de la chica. Después de unos segundos se detuvo en seco observando la expresión de la muchacha…. ¿ella creía que él intentaba hacer… eso?. Rápidamente sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más de lo que estaban, en ese momento deseó que la tierra lo tragara. No había querido decir aquello con esas intenciones…

—Yo… etto… ¡yo…! —balbuceó intentando articular alguna justificación coherente, pero al parecer no lograba cumplir con su cometido.

—¿¡Qué te da tanta risa!? ¡Deja de insinuarme cosas, pervertido! —protestó frunciendo el ceño y relajándose considerablemente al notar que Ranma no pretendía hacer nada de lo que ella había pensado.

—¡O… oe! ¡Yo no te insinué nada! Solo sugerí que es bueno que te divirtieras… ¿qué encuentras de pervertido en eso? —masculló molesto por la acusación de la chica.

—Tú dijiste divertirnos y yo pensé...¡Eso no importa! ¡Te estabas acercando y quedamos en no hacerlo! —exclamó furiosamente sonrojada.

—¡Yo… yo no pensaba en… en… en divertirnos de esa forma! —espetó casi quedándose sin aire intentando negar con los brazos para hacerse entender ya que sus pulmones no le daban el suficiente aire para pronunciar las palabras adecuadas —. Me acerqué porque una piedra estaba lastimando mis pies… —espetó en un murmullo taciturno.

—Está bien... —farfulló volteando levemente el rostro para observarlo. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, él se veía muy guapo avergonzado y algo sonrojado—. So... sólo no vuelvas a intentarlo... ya te lo dije... esto... etto el matrimonio no es algo que... que te de derechos sobre mi... —espetó mirando hacia otro lado para evitar aquella visión que sólo la hacia pensar en lo mucho que comenzaba a gustarle la idea de que fuesen un matrimonio real.

Pensativo, Ranma colocó un dedo en su mejilla mirando perspicaz a su esposa. —Si lo pensamos calculadoramente, tengo mis derechos maritales —afirmó para luego reir divertido intentando provocarla.

Todos sus deseos de que aquel matrimonio fuese real se fueron por el caño gracias a la petulante sonrisa y a las palabras de su flamante esposo. —¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No me interesa que seas mi esposo, nunca voy a hacer lo que tú quieras! —exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y si lo intentas ya verás lo que te pasa —añadió desafiante.

—¡Je! ¿qué podría pasarme? Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, esposa mía —rió burlón mirándola desafiante.

—Sé defenderme muy bien de los pervertidos; ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó manteniéndole la mirada—. ¿¡Quieres que te lo demuestre!? —exclamó levantando una roca de considerable tamaño por sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a arrojarla hacia Ranma si él seguía molestándola.

—¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de interés en ti! —espetó intentando defenderse de lo que estaba por venir. Pero no reflexionó que eso empeoraría aun más la situación. Con más furia aún la muchacha arrojó la piedra en su dirección.

Rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del agua para evitar ser estrellado por aquella enorme roca. Sintió un poco de frío, pero debía ser porque se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua.

Se disponía a decirle que ella tampoco tenía ese tipo de interés en él y que nunca lo tendría, cuando vio algo que provocó que las palabras se negasen a salir de su garganta. A pocos metros de ella, estaba Ranma completamente desnudo. Quiso gritar y decirle que era un pervertido por exhibirse frente a ella de esa forma, pero no podría dejar de mirar como algunas gotas de agua jugueteaban sobre la bronceada piel de su espalda formando un camino descendente que no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada.

El muchacho de la coleta se sintió algo raro por la persistente mirada de la chica. Un calor extraño subió por su cuerpo. Segundos después, sintió una brisa bastante fría que hizo erizar su piel. Algo no estaba bien. Nervioso miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el centro del problema. Totalmente sonrojado volteó para mirar a la muchacha tapándose lo más que podía con ambas manos sus partes nobles.

Akane volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando Ranma volteó hacía ella. Su anterior estado de embelesamiento cambió repentinamente por uno de total furia. —¡Pervertido! —chilló con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a arrojarlo todo lo que tuviera a mano—. ¡Degenerado! ¡Cúbrete!

Sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho se arrojó al agua para tomar su toalla y salir inmediatamente de allí cubriéndose su desnudez. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, incluso sus orejas habían adquirido el mismo color. —¡No… no fue a propósito! —se justificó desde una distancia considerable a la poza.

Sintió la voz de Ranma a lo lejos, pero no le presto atención_. "Yo... no podía dejar de mirarlo" _Pensó llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas sintiendo un creciente ardor en éstas. "_Soy una pervertida...¿cómo pude aprovechar la situación para mirarlo? No debí hacerlo ¡Debí taparme los ojos! Ahora va a pensar que soy una pervertida"_ Se regañó mentalmente bastante consternada por su reacción frente a lo sucedido.

--

Un par de horas después…

Luego de aquel episodio más que embarazoso ocurrido en las termas, la reciente pareja de Nerima cruzaba las calles del centro de Kyoto a varios metros de distancia entre sí. En la delantera caminaba la jovencita de cabellos azules juntando ambos brazos a paso apretado y ligero. Ranma, a unos diez metros de distancia la seguía prudentemente. No habían cruzado palabra alguna desde ese 'pequeño' accidente.

"_¿Por qué tenía que seguirme?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente una abochornada Akane. _"No sé como voy a mirarlo ahora... ¿y si se dio cuenta que me quedé como una pervertida mirándolo?" _

Ranma miró hacia el suelo bastante nervioso._ "Ella me miró muy raro cuando estaba desnudo… parecía poseída por algún espíritu maligno… no se comporta de esa forma normalmente… ¿qué será lo que le sucedió?"_ Pensó algo sonrojado avanzando rápidamente. No podían estar todo el día así, era su cumpleaños… quizás si fingía que eso no había sucedido el clima entre ellos cambiaría.

Rápidamente avanzó a zancadas unos pasos para alcanzar a la jovencita que seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Nervioso, tocó su hombro con una de sus manos.

Al sentir el leve roce dio un pequeño respingo. —¿Qu... qué quieres? —preguntó sin voltear, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a arder con sólo recordar lo sucedido un par de horas atrás.

—Yo… solo quería saber donde vamos… —murmuró algo nervioso mirando de reojo a la muchacha. —…quedó algo de dinero… creo que nos alcanza para un helado —balbuceó tímidamente—. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? Después de todo es tu cumpleaños…

—Yo... realmente no iba a ninguna parte —comentó relajándose notoriamente; tal vez él no se había dado cuenta después de todo—. No creo que en la heladería estén muy felices de vernos después del otro día —sonrió tímidamente.

Ranma suspiró por lo bajo, bastante aliviado por la respuesta de la muchacha. Tal vez no lo había mirado de aquella forma que sintió, debió ser su imaginación. —Entonces… ¿te invito un algodón de azúcar en el parque? —preguntó subiendo levemente la vista.

—Hai —asintió sonriéndole dulcemente mientras avanzaba en dirección al parque seguida por su esposo—. ¿Crees que Ukyo y Shampoo fueron a buscarte al Dojo el día de tu cumpleaños? —preguntó con una traviesa expresión al imaginar la reacción de las mujeres al enterarse que él no estaba en la casa.

Ranma sonrió con una pequeña gotita formándose en su frente. —Solo espero que nuestra familia no haya mencionado el lugar donde estábamos… todo es muy pacífico sin ellas —comentó mirando distraído hacia un lado.

—Eso es cierto —espetó mirando de reojo a Ranma—. Creo que me gusta estar aquí...contigo —pronunció en un suave murmullo.

El calor subió a las mejillas del joven de la coleta. Estúpidamente caminó algo robotizado a un lado de la chica intentando responder algo coherente sin poder lograrlo con éxito. —O… oe… yo… yo tambie… yo… tú… —balbuceó por lo bajo totalmente idiotizado.

—¡Airen! ¡Shampoo por fin encontrarte! —exclamó la amazona acercándose rápidamente. Por fin luego de varias horas había logrado encontrarlo y al parecer justo a tiempo ya que él y Akane se estaban mirando de forma extraña—. Wo ai ni —añadió sonriente lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Oye! ¡No seas aprovechada! —exclamó Ukyo llegando detrás de ésta ya preparada para atacar a su rival—. Yo lo vi primero, solo que el idiota de Ryoga se interpuso en mi camino intentando correr en dirección contraria —refunfuñó llegando para separar a la voluptuosa china de su amigo de la infancia.

Aprovechando que el par de mujeres se disponía a pelear y que Akane parecía estar muy divertida fulminándolas con la mirada; se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro del muchacho. —Ranma-sama ¡Jo, jo, jo! Por fin te he encontrado, anata... —susurró lanzándole una coqueta mirada—. Ahora podremos ser felices para siempre.

—¡Pero qué...—Akane se detuvo abruptamente al casi chocar con Ryoga—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryoga-kun? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad al levemente sonrojado muchacho.

—A... Akane-san... etto... yo... yo ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó ofreciéndole un vistoso paquete de regalo color rojo, adornado con una cinta azul.

—¡Akane Tendo! Por fin te encuentro, estuve procurando por ti incansablemente, durante días, mi preciosa flor del atardecer… —espetó dramáticamente llevando un ramo de flores enorme que había aparecido por acto de magia en sus manos. O tal vez por la eficiencia del pequeño ninja-esclavo Sasuke.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante la llegada del par de muchachos. Estaba seguro que Ryoga había desistido de Akane, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Y Kuno como siempre seguía igual de idiota. Apretando los puños se dirigió a ellos para ajustar cuentas con el chico de la bandana.

Ukyo se limitó a observar de lejos al muchacho de la pañoleta totalmente embobado con Akane. _"Shimatta… ¿qué pasa con él? ¿no se había rendido?"_ Pensó molesta volteando el rostro para percatarse que Ranma había desaparecido discretamente.

—Arigato, Ryoga-kun —sonrió dulcemente recibiendo su regalo—. No, tenías que esforzarte tanto para encontrarme, sempai —añadió intentando mantener su sonrisa mientras recibía el enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

—¡Oe! ¿por qué están coqueteándole a mi mujer? —exclamó por lo alto para que lo escucharan a la perfección todos los presentes.

El rostro de la chica de cabellos azules enrojeció por completo; podría haber gritado en ese mismo instante que no era su mujer, pero el tono de su voz le había provocado un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y sentía que no podía articular palabras.

—¡Eso no poder ser verdad! ¡Akane no ser mujer de airen! —exclamó Shampoo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ranma con su bombori—. Solo Shampoo poder ser mujer de Ranma.

—¡Ranma-sama! —murmuró con un tétrico tono de voz, Kodachi—. ¿Sigues embrujado, amor mío? —preguntó mirándolo de una forma que exigía una respuesta positiva.

—¡Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso con Akane-chan! —exclamó Ukyo abriendo los ojos como platos para luego propinarle un espatulazo en la cabeza al muchacho dejándolo algo atontado.

Kuno blandió su bokken totalmente poseído por algún luchador de kendo legendario. —¡Te daré tu merecido Ranma Saotome! ¡Si osaste tocar siquiera un cabello de mi diosa te saldrá muy caro, maldito engendro degenerado! —espetó con una voz imponente.

—¡Temee! ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi Akane-san!? —exclamó Ryoga avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia Ranma para luego tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa—. Sé que te dejé el camino libre pero eso no significaba que avanzaras tan rápido ¡Kuso, di algo! —pronunció zamarreando con fuerza al chico, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

Ranma tomó de las muñecas al muchacho de la bandana. —¡Suéltame, baka! —espetó enfurecido empujándolo hacia atrás—. ¡Y yo no hice nada con ella! —afirmó señalando a la muchacha mientras le lanzaba asesinas a ambos jóvenes—. Nos obligaron a casarnos y viajar, fue por eso que estamos aquí —comentó tranquilamente.

—¡Shampoo estar tan feliz! —exclamó una sonriente amazona—. Yo tener un regalo para airen —comentó sacando la caja que estaba en muy malas condiciones. Aún no lograba comprender en que minuto había quedado así.

Akane dirigió una ofendida mirada hacia su esposo. _"Estúpido insensible, ahora ellas seguirán siguiéndolo para estar con él y yo... ¡no me importa!"_ Pensó mordiendo levemente su labio inferior para contener las estúpidas lagrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas—. Supongo que estas feliz al ver a tus prometidas —farfulló al pasar por el lado del muchacho. Orgullosa caminó hasta uno de los asientos del parque, donde se acomodó para abrir su regalo y comenzar a comer lentamente los chocolates que Ryoga le había obsequiado.

Ukyo se acercó a la joven de cabellos cortos mirándola dubitativamente. —Oye… ¿puedo tomar uno? Creo que pueden ayudar a mejorar mi humor de hoy… —refunfuñó molesta mirando de reojo al joven de la bandana y a su amigo de la infancia.

—Hai, todos los que quieras—respondió Akane dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. Mirando de vez en cuando con un gesto reprobatorio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su esposo observando el regalo de la amazona.

Algo resentido, Ranma aceptó el regalo de la muchacha ya que su esposa también lo había hecho con los dos jóvenes. Al abrirlo se encontró con una caja de bombones de variadas formas. —Gra… gracias… Shampoo… —murmuró algo nervioso. _"Deben tener alguna cosa extraña… o quizás no… ¿debería probarlos?_" Pensó calculadoramente.

El rayo azul aprovechó para sentarse en la banca junto a su diosa tigresa. —¿Te gustaron mis flores? En Tokyo tengo un obsequio mucho mejor que escogí especialmente para ti, mi amada Akane Tendo.

Sin prestarle atención Akane siguió comiendo chocolates vorazmente. _"Baka...¿por qué acepta los regalos de esa mujer? Siempre trata de embrujarlo..."_ Pensó mirando fijamente a Ranma y prestando especial atención a cada movimiento de la amazona.

—Ranma-sama, no deberías comer las cosas que te regala esa mujer —comentó Kodachi mirando despectivamente a Shampoo.

—Tú no meterte en este asunto, chica loca —respondió furiosa—. Airen comerlos de una vez... —insistió con cierta ansiedad.

—¿No tienen nada malo? —murmuró tomando uno mirándolo con curiosidad—. Aunque… se ven deliciosos…

—Shampoo nunca intentaría hacerle algo malo a airen —sonrió mirando con expectación como Ranma acercaba la golosina su boca—. Cómelos todos, airen.

Ranma miró el pequeño dulce para luego observar de reojo al par de muchachos que estaban demasiado cerca de su esposa. _"Kuso… ¿por qué rayos no los golpeó como hace siempre?"_ Pensó molesto dando un mordiscón al bombón para descargar las tensiones. Shampoo no había prestado atención a esto ya que se encontraba muy entretenida peleando con Kodachi por quien se quedaría con Ranma el resto del día. Ukyo por su parte se limitaba a probar los chocolates totalmente desconsolada.

Al percatarse que los bombones no parecían tener hechizo alguno tragó vorazmente media docena aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

Luego de algunos minutos, Shampoo logró dejar fuera de combate a Kodachi. Dirigió una pedante mirada a la derrotada chica de cabellos negros antes de voltear hacia Ranma.

Al notar que ya no le quedaba ni un chocolate se ruborizó en el acto _"¿Será que chocolates ya hacer efecto en airen? Shampoo comprobar ahora que tan cierto ser eso de "quien lo pruebe volverse completamente desinhibido y sincero con la persona deseada"_ Pensó acercándose con un sensual contoneo hacia el joven de ojos azules.

—¿Airen no querer estar a solas con Shampoo? —preguntó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, frotando lentamente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ranma sintió el frío de la muerte en aquellos segundos. El aura de Akane aumentaba por cada segundo que la muchacha rozaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Con mucho esfuerzo intentó apartarla consiguiendo que se pegara aún más a él.

Dejando a un lado los chocolates, Ukyo se dirigió a ellos con una pequeña vena formándose en su sien. Con poca delicadeza tomó los hombros de la amazona para intentar separarla de su amigo de la infancia. —¡Deja de ofrecerte a mi Ran-chan de esa manera! ¡Hentai! —exclamó molesta.

El sonido de una mano impactando con mucha fuerza contra el rostro de alguien detuvo la inminente pelea entre Shampoo y Ukyo.

—¡Baka! ¡Infiel, degenerado! —exclamó enfurecida Akane—. Agradezco que no seamos un verdadero matrimonio porque no soportaría estar casada con alguien como tú.

Ranma miró resentido a la chica de cabellos cortos. —¡Diablos! ¿qué te dice que soy un degenerado? ¡No tuve la culpa! —se quejó.

—¿¡Por qué no te separaste de ella!? —preguntó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una acusadora mirada—. ¡Hasta aceptaste su regalo!

—¿¡Y tú no aceptaste el regalo de Ryoga y Kuno, verdad!? —respondió mirándola resentido—. Tú fuiste la primera en cometer infidelidad a nuestro supuesto matrimonio… —se quejó infantilmente.

—¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? —rugió tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa, olvidando que estaba siendo observada por todos—. Ryoga-kun es mi amigo no tiene nada de malo que me regale estas cosas —espetó golpeándolo en el rostro con la caja vacía.

—¡Pero él se pasa de la raya! ¿Y qué hay de Kuno? —continuó reclamando Ranma tomando la caja para arrojarla a un lado bastante molesto.

Olvidándose por completo de su oponente, posó su mirada en la caja de chocolates que Ryoga había regalado a Akane. Un mal presentimiento se adueño de sus pensamientos. _"Y si regalos cambiarse en momento de la pelea...¡Shimatta! No poder ser cierto... además Akane no verse distinta"_ Meditó observando a la muchacha que mantenía una acalorada discusión con Ranma, por su parte el chico tampoco se veía distinto.

—Kuso... no funcionar...Shampoo acabar con vendedor —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Ya sabes como es él! —farfulló Akane cruzándose de brazos—. Si te pones celoso por algo así no es mi problema.

—¡Yo no estaba celoso! Tú pudiste rechazar sus atenciones… ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó mirando atentamente a la muchacha.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños, estúpido insensible! Es normal que reciba atenciones —chilló con claras intenciones de terminar la discusión mandándolo lo más lejos posible de una patada.

—¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Si eres mi esposa no tienes que estar rodeada de otros! —bramó ofensivamente Ranma sin medir sus palabras.

—¡Baka! ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Te encanta vivir rodeado de atenciones de otras mujeres! —replicó enfurecida. Tenía que ser un completo idiota para reclamarle por algo que él hacia desde que se habían conocido—. Y no soy tu esposa porque quiera.

—¡Yo nunca dije que me gustara vivir rodeado de atenciones! Ellas me las dan sin que lo pida… —se justificó rodando los ojos—. ¡Je! Sé que no es un sacrificio ser mi esposa… —agregó mirando arrogante a la muchachita.

—¿Crees que es muy agradable estar condenada a pasar el resto de mi vida con un mujeriego, insensible, idiota, infantil y chica la mitad del tiempo? —masculló arrastrando las palabras, correspondiendo a su arrogante mirada con una que prometía que aquella discusión no acabaría bien.

—¡Al menos como chica soy mucho mejor que tú, tabla de planchar! —respondió irritado por los insultos de la muchacha—. Incluso puedo comportarme más como una chica cuando me transformo, no como tú, kawaiikune… —farfulló mirándola molesto.

—¡Temee! —gruñó Ryoga haciendo sonar sus nudillos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ranma—. ¡No voy a permitir que trates así a un ángel como Akane-san!

—Eso no importar ahora... —espetó Shampoo avanzando también en dirección a Ranma—. ¿Airen estar seguro que no sentir algo especial? —insistió comenzando a pensar que había perdido su dinero.

—¡En eso estoy de acuerdo con él, no dejaré que profieras palabras sucias de tu inmunda boca con respecto a mi diosa, la perfección encarnada en una mujer! —exclamó Kuno dispuesto a acabar con la raza de los Saotome.

Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó por la pregunta de la joven amazona, estaba muy concentrado con la disputa entre él y su esposa. Pero al par de rivales parecía importarle poco si no les prestaba atención, estaban prestos a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Lo mejor sería ir hacia otro lugar con su esposa.

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡Diles a estas plebeyas que me amas sólo a mi! ¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió escandalosamente Kodachi poniéndose de pie trabajosamente para comenzar a acercarse al chico.

—¡Tú deja de acercarte a Ran-chan, él ni te toma en cuenta, loca! —afirmó Ukyo cerrando el paso de la rosa negra mirándola amenazante.

Todas sus supuestas prometidas estaban muy entretenidas entre sí disputando por quién se quedaría con él en el tiempo que estuvieran en Kyoto, los otros dos muchachos discutían arduamente por Akane. Aprovechando la distracción, en menos de un segundo, Ranma se dirigió a su esposa para tomarla de la cintura con fuerza y levantándola algunos centímetros del suelo para cargar con ella. Minutos después ya se encontraban a muchos metros de distancia de los demás en algún tejado de un barrio de la ciudad.

—¡Baka! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —chilló bastante frustrada Akane. Gritos y pataleos no le habían servido de nada ya que él no le prestó atención y no se detuvo hasta haberlos perdido.

Atendiendo al pedido de la muchacha, estando a varias cuadras de distancia de la amenaza de sus prometidas y el par de muchachos, Ranma decidió responder a la orden de la jovencita. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca del hotel. Con cuidado la dejó en el suelo. —No tienes porque agradecerme… —murmuró mirándola de reojo luego que Akane tocara con sus pies el suelo.

—¿Agradecerte? ¡Claro que voy a agradecerte, baka! —exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo tambalearse y caer un par de metros lejos de ella—. ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!? ¡Yo no quería volver al hotel!

Ranma se levantó mirando con el ceño fruncido a la muchacha. —¡Je! ¿No me digas que querías quedarte con el estúpido de Kuno? —preguntó mordaz—… , me habrías avisado y no los molestaba…

—¿Y si así fuera qué? ¡No es tu asunto! —respondió con crecientes deseos de borrarle su estúpida sonrisa de un buen golpe—. Al menos él es mucho más educado que otros...

—¡Chikuso! —maldijo el joven de la trenza volteando para luego cruzarse de brazos—. Si es así ve a buscarlo, no me interesa… te dejo el camino libre —afirmó molesto.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada—. No te preocupes, Kuno-sempai no dejará de amar a cabellos de fuego —añadió mordazmente.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡no soy un degenerado! —se quejó volteando para mirar amenazante a la muchacha—. Quizás debí quedarme allá con mis otras prometidas, al menos ellas son mucho más agradables y femeninas que tú… —espetó mirándola fijamente.

—¡Entonces ve a buscarlas! ¿¡Qué esperas!? —espetó la muchacha sintiendo un extraño mudo en la garganta—. No quiero volver a verte en todo lo queda de mi cumpleaños... Ranma no baka —pronunció antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el hotel.

Ranma observó a su esposa alejarse. —Kuso… creo que me pasé de la raya… no debí decirle esas cosas… baka… —murmuró arrepentido. Lo mejor de todo sería esperar a que anocheciera porque si intentaba hablar en ese momento no saldría ileso.

**Continuará **

_**Notas finales:**_

La verdad que Akane obtuvo un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no lo creen?

Un par de cosas para comentar:

- Finalmente los chocolates de Shampoo no hicieron efecto… ¿qué habrá sucedido con eso? En el próximo capítulo más sucesos importantes con respecto a esto.

- Al fin el resto de la pandilla se encontró con nuestra querida pareja de Nerima… ¿será el fin de la luna de miel para Ran-chan y Akane o harán algo con respecto a eso? Interrogantes y más interrogantes… no quiero adelantarlos a nada… solo espero que les guste como desarrollamos la historia hasta ahora… : )

Una cosa antes de cerrar… no concierne con respecto a Ranma ½ pero si a otra obra de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi… en dos días el final del manga de Inuyasha!! Los seguidores del hanyou no pueden dejar de leerlo… esperemos que los fans seamos complacidos!

Gracias por su tiempo en la lectura de nuestro fanfiction y esperamos sus comentarios… : )

Besos!

Palabras en japonés

Arigato: Gracias

Hai: Sí

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Onna: mujer

Koishii: mi amor , amada

Anata: es tú pero también es la forma en que las mujeres llaman a sus parejas (mi amor, querido, basuras así xp)

Shimatta: Maldición, demonios, maldita sea

Etto: Uhm, eh.

Matte: Espera

Chikuso: mierda

Temee: Tú dicho de una manera muy grosera y despectiva.

Onii-sama: hermano mayor

Airen: esposo en chino

Oe: Oye, hey

Hentai: Ustedes xp pervertido

Wo ai ni: te amo en chino

Kawaiikune: algo no lindo, fea


	6. Cáliz de amor

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias a toas las personas que siguen nuestra historia. Estamos muy agradecidas por sus comentarios y esperamos que sigan así ya que éste es un fic especial para nosotras._

_Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo ;)_

_**Capítulo 6: Cáliz de Amor**_

Un sonoro ruido invadió el Neko hanten por la noche luego de cerrar sus puertas al público. Era el quinto plato que Mousse rompía en el día. Aquellos días sin Shampoo habían sido la peor tortura para él, no podía concentrarse en nada, la imagen de la amazona voluptuosa ocupaba su mente tanto en la vigilia como en los sueños.

La anciana dejó de fumar al escuchar otro ruido proveniente de la cocina. Si las cosas seguían así, las ganancias disminuirían mucho por culpa del muchacho cegatón.

Ágilmente se dirigió al lugar. —Muchacho tonto, presta más atención a lo que haces —regañó dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

—¡Oe, vieja momia! Yo estaba pensando en otras cosas, no tiene porque golpearme —farfulló quitándose los lentes para mirar molesto a la anciana de más de quinientos años.

—Ve sabiendo desde ya que te vas a quedar sin salario por todos los destrozos —espetó relajada la mujer antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su bastón logrando que el chico chocara contra una repisa y que todas las cajas que habían en ésta cayeran sobre él.

Se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando una pequeña caja rosa llamó su atención.

—"Cáliz de amor": Con sólo un poco de esto conseguirá que la persona que la ama sea totalmente sincera con usted y la desee con locura. Le garantizamos que hará lo que usted quiera, sólo debe esperar dos horas y conocerá el paraíso... no lo dude...—Leyó en voz alta la mujer antes de estar en una sonora carcajada—. Muko-dono, esta vez si que estarás en problemas...

--

Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde su pelea con Ranma y por alguna extraña razón sentía una quemante necesidad de verlo, de sentir su aroma, de tocarlo y decirle cosas que nunca antes había tenido el valor de decirle, y que en ese momento se sentía con el valor más que suficiente para confesar.

Se sentía extraña, era como si en su interior alguien hubiese encendido una sofocante hoguera que estaba segura se apaciguaría sólo si conseguía estar en los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Dónde te metiste, anata? —suspiró cerrando los ojos, respirando agitadamente al imaginar como sería su apasionado reencuentro.

En ese segundo Ranma estaba del otro lado de la puerta intentando auto convencerse de que todo saldría bien si tenía valor. _"¿Eres hombre, no? Ranma Saotome, ella es una mujer… no puede acabar contigo tan fácilmente… ¿o sí?"_ Pensó nervioso mientras con una mano temblorosa intentaba mover la perilla de la puerta.

Luego de verificar que no había nadie en el cuarto mirando por una rendija de la puerta, el muchacho de la trenza ingresó a la habitación. Algo extrañado se percató que la luz del baño estaba apagada, tampoco estaba allí… ¿Dónde podría estar?

Pasaron un par de segundos en que el muchacho se sumió en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos intentando razonar en qué lugar estaría su esposa y más tratándose de la hora que era. Fue cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo por detrás.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Intentaría hacer una llave con él como venganza?

—Estoy muy enfadada contigo —pronunció suavemente mientras sus manos se movían despacio acariciando con deleite su torso.

El pánico en el joven de ojos azules comenzó a crecer aún más. Ella estaba planeando algo—. ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer conmigo? —balbuceó nervioso.

Una traviesa risita escapó de los labios de la muchacha. —¿Tienes miedo, anata? —preguntó acercándose más a su cuerpo, dejando que sus pechos presionaran suavemente contra su espalda—. Lo que se hace en una luna de miel ¿ne? —preguntó sintiendo como el extraño calor en su cuerpo aumentaba con creces.

Totalmente paralizado Ranma no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna. _"¿Qu… qué… qué sucede con ella? Ni en broma se acercaría a mí… si no fuera porque escuché su voz creería que es alguna de mis otras prometidas… chi… chikuso… ¿qué pasa con Akane?". _Pensó una y otra vez intentando encontrar respuesta a su miedo que aumentaba por segundo con cada caricia que la muchacha le propinaba.

—¿Anata? —murmuró casi en un ronroneo separándose lentamente del tembloroso muchacho—. No tienes que estar nervioso... —comentó desplazándose suavemente hasta quedar frente a Ranma—. Quiero ser realmente tu mujer... —susurró mirándolo intensamente.

—¿Qu… qué? —alcanzó a formular Ranma perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al suelo ante la aparición de la muchacha. Solamente podía estar poseída por algún espíritu ruin. No podía ser su esposa, antes prometida, aquella mujer sensual de pronunciadas curvas que usaba una pequeña camisola con tiritas, excesivamente corta y prácticamente transparente ya que estaba confeccionada con encajes, una pantaleta diminuta y un par de medias caladas de color blanco haciendo juego con el conjunto. Ni siquiera podía pensar, tal vez incluso su respiración se había detenido al ver a la jovencita vestida de aquella manera, y no solo por eso, su voz provocadora y sus gestos insinuantes. ¿Podría sobrevivir?

Despacio se puso de rodillas inclinándose levemente hacia él. —¿No quieres jugar, anata? —pronunció mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior para contener una pícara risita—. A mi no me molestaría hacerlo aquí...—añadió dedicándole una ardiente mirada.

Ranma la miró desconfiado. —Est… estas extraña… ¿qu… qué pasa contigo? —preguntó receloso levantándose.

—Etto yo... sé que no soy sensual ni nada de eso —murmuró tímidamente poniéndose de pie para luego acortar la distancia que los separaba hasta dejar sus cuerpos apenas separados por par de centímetros—. Pero no pasa nada malo... yo te deseo... quiero ser tuya para siempre mi amor —susurró rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. ¿No quieres?

Sin pensarlo más de un segundo el muchacho asintió mirándola embobado. —Sí… quiero… —susurró dejándose llevar por aquella mirada chocolate tan tentadora. Segundos después movió la cabeza perturbado. _"¡Qué rayos estoy diciendo! Ella no es Akane… o al menos su actitud no es de ella… tiene que estar embrujada…"_ pensó mirándola seriamente—. No, Akane… mi marimacho… etto, la marimacho de Akane no diría una cosa así… estás extraña… —afirmó inmutable.

—Baka...¿me veo como un marimacho? —susurró con un tono especialmente sensual, deslizando su mano izquierda lentamente sobre su torso hasta acabar por rodear con sus dos brazos el cuello del chico—. Tal vez antes no me atrevía a decírtelo... pero desde que volvimos al hotel deseo hacerlo...y también otras cosas —susurró poniéndose en puntillas para rozar levemente los temblorosos labios de su esposo.

—¿Ha… hacer que cosa? —balbuceó alejando su rostro hacia atrás poseído por el pánico. No podía ser Akane, ella jamás se atrevería a usar ese atuendo y mucho menos decirle aquellas cosas con tanta libertad. A medida que intentaba alejarse la muchacha se pegaba más a él, en un intento desesperado de huir de ella resbaló de sus brazos cayendo al suelo sentado.

Ella rió nuevamente, ahora sentada sobre sus piernas ya que al caer la había arrastrado consigo. —El amor —ronroneó mordisqueando levemente el labio inferior de su esposo. Después de algunos segundos, y al notar su falta de reacción, separó suavemente sus rostros—. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado, mi amor? —preguntó acariciando despacio una de sus mejillas—. Sé que me amas y yo te amo... ¿Qué te da tanto miedo?... ¿No te hace feliz que sea tu esposa?

Ranma asintió levemente sonrojado. Quizás había optado por reconciliarse con él de aquella manera, era extraño… pero si reflexionaba bien la situación ella no había tomado ninguna pócima extraña, él la había alejado de sus prometidas cautelosamente antes que hicieran algo contra ella y antes de dejarla a salvo habían discutido. Solamente podía ser un plan de ella. Las mujeres eran extrañas. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir un calor intenso que con cada segundo aumentaba, su ahora esposa estaba sobre él casi desnuda. Carraspeando nervioso la miró de reojo. —Yo… yo… creo que todavía no… no estamos preparados… nosot… nosotros no estamos listos —balbuceó con un hilo de voz ya que la muchacha se pegaba más a él sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

—Mmm ¿Por qué no? —preguntó acercando sus labios a uno de sus oídos, dejando que su aliento acariciara suavemente esa zona—. A veces eres un idiota insoportable —sonrió traviesamente acercando sus labios a su cuello para depositar un suave beso sobre éste.

El fuerte estremecimiento que pareció recorrer todo el cuerpo de Ranma, aumentó su sonrisa y la incentivo a seguir coqueteándole—. Pero te deseo, no sabes cuanto —susurró antes de volver a besar apasionadamente la cálida piel de su cuello.

El muchacho de la trenza movió sus brazos para abrazar a su esposa. Aunque sabía que lo que estaba pasando no debería ocurrir, no hasta una conversación seria, no podía evitar sentir deseo ante aquellas deliciosas caricias que la jovencita le estaba propinando. —O… oe… Akane… podríamos dejarlo para otro día… ¿no crees? —suspiró algo perturbado por los besos de la joven. Si seguía así perdería todo control y correspondería a sus avances con igual ardor o superior.

—¿Para qué esperar? —preguntó dejando de lado los besos para levantar el rostro y mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Me parece un buen momento... nadie va a interrumpirnos —comentó comenzando a abrir lentamente su camisa—, y podrías considerarlo como... mi regalo de cumpleaños —añadió sonriente, dedicándole una pícara mirada.

—Reg… reg… regalo… —balbuceó tontamente intentando despegarse del abrazo de la muchacha. No podía ceder, no habían conversado nada sobre aquello, ni siquiera se habían besado. Tenía que intentar controlar a Akane. —Creo que tengo mucho sueño… el día de hoy fue agotador —espetó tomando de los hombros a la jovencita.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó la chica sin dejar de escrutar su rostro con una mirada especialmente fogosa.

El muchacho asintió sin percibir las segundas intenciones de la joven de cabellos cortos. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en que quizás realmente era un embrujo lo que manejaba sus pensamientos. Intentando conectar ideas recordó a Shampoo preguntándole una y otra vez si había comido sus chocolates. Y lo último que Akane había comido eran los bombones de Ryoga… ¿tendría que ver eso con su forma de comportarse?

Akane se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la cama, sonriendo traviesamente se recostó. Estaba segura que él dejaría la timidez a un lado cuando apagaran la luz y ella comenzara a besarlo.

—¿No piensas venir, anata? —preguntó recostada sobre uno de sus costados.

Sin dudarlo Ranma caminó hacia la cama mientras reflexionaba una y otra vez aquel asunto que rondaba en su cabeza. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de desvestirse por temor a que su esposa tuviera una recaída. Sin prestar atención a su sugerente mirada se recostó para luego moverse hacia un costado y apagar la luz del velador. —Oyasumi, Akane —murmuró por lo bajo comenzando a perturbarse un poco por la idea de que la muchacha estaría a su lado sin ninguna almohada de por medio.

—Eres mi esposo... ¿no deberías darme un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó la chica con notorio matiz de travesura en su voz.

Ranma quedó estático con la pregunta de la muchacha, especialmente por el tono que había utilizado para formularla. Carraspeando nervioso habló: —Etto… está bien… de… demo, tienes que cerrar los ojos… —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrojado.

—Hai —afirmó sonriendo complacida, sólo necesitaba que se acercara un poco para conseguir lo que quería. Suavemente cerró los ojos luego de clavar durante algunos segundos una sugerente mirada en los ojos azules de su esposo—. Hace mucho deseo que me beses, anata... —susurró suavemente.

El calor que sintió segundos atrás se intensificó notoriamente ante la sugerente mirada de la mujer y sus palabras sensuales. Un deseo incontrolable de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente se apoderó de su ser. Tenía que controlarse, no podía intentar algo así porque ella seguiría su juego y no estaba seguro si actuaba por voluntad propia. Esa historia de los bombones le resultaba muy sospechosa. Algo tembloroso miró el rostro de su esposa, a pesar de la oscuridad la tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana permitiéndole deleitarse con aquella imagen cuasi-celestial. Sus párpados cerrados, aquella piel de porcelana y su cabello azulado enmarcando su rostro. Casi tiritando se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en su frente. —…oyasumi

Antes que el chico se apartará de ella, lo rodeó rápidamente con sus brazos, impidiendo que se alejase. —¿Sólo eso? Pensé que a Ranma Saotome no le asustaba nada... —sonrió deslizando traviesamente sus manos sobre la espalda del chico que se estremecía como hoja al viento al más leve roce de sus manos.

—Ak… Akane… yo… yo creo que es mejor dor… dormir —murmuró totalmente tensado por las tibias manos de la jovencita que acariciaban su dorso.

Con un rápido movimiento logró la posicionarse sobre el muchacho. —¿Por qué? —preguntó deslizando sus labios suavemente sobre la oreja izquierda de Ranma. Realmente no comprendía las razones de su esposo para negarse a su petición; lo único que tenía claro era que sólo existía una forma de apagar aquel ardor que la quemaba por dentro y lo conseguiría a cualquier precio—. ¿No me deseas, Ranma?... —preguntó comenzando a abrir disimuladamente su camisa.

Ranma intentó moverse sin lograrlo con éxito, estaba atrapado. —¡Ak… Akane! Yo, creo que lo mejor es dejar esto para otro día, luego que conversemos bien sobre este tema… —afirmó intentando convencerla con palabras. En ese momento la idea de que las cajas de bombones de Shampoo y Ryoga tenían un tamaño muy parecido lo hizo crear conexiones lógicas que empezaban a aclarar aquella situación. ¡Esos bombones debían tener algo!, solamente podía ser eso. En algún momento mezclaron los paquetes.

—¿Pero qué tenemos que conversar? —preguntó continuando con su tarea de desnudar a Ranma—. ¿No estamos de Luna de Miel, anata? —añadió traviesamente.

—Etto… Akane… estamos en Luna de Miel, pero no… nuestro casamiento, como decirlo… —balbuceó algo nervioso intentando escoger las mejores palabras para no lastimar a la muchacha.

—¿Nuestra boda? Etto ya sé que no lo planeamos —respondió acomodándose a horcajadas sobre Ranma—, pero... ¿nos amamos, ne? Yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, anata... —murmuró tímidamente, dejando que sus manos subieran y bajaran sobre su pecho—. Y ahora lo único que quiero es que me hagas tuya —añadió dejando la timidez a un lado para dar paso a ese deseo arrollador que quemaba sus entrañas—. Tómame... —ronroneó acercando su rostro al del chico para rozar suavemente sus labios.

—Akane… —murmuró Ranma con el rostro súbitamente sonrojado por las palabras de la muchacha. _"¿Será que los bombones hacían que las personas confesaran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Si es así Shampoo no habría conseguido mucho de mí… no entiendo por qué será, pero siento que sus palabras son sinceras…". _Pensó elevando una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su esposa. Deseaba corresponder a sus palabras y besarla pero a su vez su lado consciente le indicaba que lo mejor era esperar que el efecto de aquellos bombones pasara.

Al ver su mirada supo que él estaba a punto de ceder a sus deseos, aún no comprendía de donde había sacado tanto valor para ser osada, pero eso poco importaba teniéndolo entre sus brazos y dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera. —Ranma... —suspiró moviendo lentamente su rostro para corresponder a la suave caricia de su esposo—. Te deseo... me vuelves loca —añadió acercando peligrosamente una de sus manos hacia la cintura del chico.

Quedándose sin palabras el muchacho reaccionó nervioso tomando de las manos a su esposa para evitar que siguiera. Sus mejillas ardían. Una y otra vez se repitió mentalmente que solo podía estar embrujada, ella no actuaría de esa forma. La mirada de Akane le sugirió que lo mejor sería atarla o no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

--

—Kuso... si no se hubiesen metido todos en mi pelea con Ranma le habría dado su merecido —farfulló Ryoga sentado al lado de una pequeña fogata, esperando que hirviera el agua para mezclarla con su ramen instantáneo—. No debería tratar tan mal a alguien tan dulce como Akane-san... pobrecita, seguro no quería casarse... —suspiró pensando que tal vez no debería haberle dejado el camino libre a Ranma.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el monólogo del muchacho de la bandana amarilla. Sonriendo traviesamente, Ukyo se adentró al campamento caminando coqueta con unas sandalias bajas que había conseguido en una boutique de Kyoto. Desde que había probado esos chocolates sintió un deseo enorme de verse bonita para demostrárselo a cierta persona…

—Ryoga-kun… ¿qué haces tan solo? —preguntó mirándolo traviesa acercándose unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a él.

Sorprendido levantó la vista, ni siquiera había sentido que alguien se aproximaba al campamento. Su desconfianza quedó en segundo plano cuando vio frente suyo a una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños, y profundos ojos azules. —Etto... yo... yo... ¿la...la conozco, señorita? —balbuceó con claro nerviosismo, sin poder apartar su mirada del corto vestido azul que lucía y que tan bien modelaba cada una de sus curvas y generosos atributos.

—Ryoga-kun… ¿es que no me reconoces? —preguntó melosa avanzando peligrosamente hacia él—. Deseaba mucho verte… y estar contigo a solas… — Inclinándose con cuidado miró al muchacho largamente, uno de sus dedos recorrió su nariz hasta llegar a su boca.

Su rostro enrojeció por completo cuando la chica se inclinó regalándole una generosa perspectiva de sus atributos. —U... Ukyo... no te reconocí... etto estás vestida de mu...muj... es decir ¡te... te queda muy bien! —balbuceó bastante idiotizado por la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Gracias… me arreglé especialmente para ti —afirmó mirándolo fijamente mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven—. Te deseo… muero por probar tus labios hace mucho tiempo ¿lo sabías? —susurró por lo bajo acariciando con uno de sus dedos detrás de la oreja del chico.

Las palabras de Ukyo resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, disimuladamente se pellizcó un brazo para confirmar que estaba despierto. _"Esto no puede estar pasando... la Ukyo que conozco no es tan femenina... etto al menos no con alguien que no sea el idiota de Ranma"_ Pensó retrocediendo lentamente para alejarse de la chica. —¿Estás bien? ¿No se supone que deberías decirle estas cosas a Ranma?

—¿Hablas de Ran-chan? Él es mi amigo de la infancia… solo eso —sonrió avanzando hacia él con ayuda de sus manos—. No cambies de tema… ni siquiera tomaste en cuenta mi pregunta —ronroneó acariciando con una de sus manos el torso del joven—. Me gustas… hace tiempo.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, la situación estaba acabando con sus nervios. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo cerró los ojos para olvidar por un instante la tentación que tenía frente suyo, no podía tomar una decisión tan rápido en un tema tan complicado como ese. —Yo... Ukyo... tú también... mucho... —murmuró mandando todo el diablo para mirarla a los ojos y tomar la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas—, pe... pero esto es mu... muy repentino.

—Ryoga… ¿y qué tiene de malo? Si te gusto y me gustas… es mejor hacerlo —sonrió abiertamente mordiendo con delicadeza uno de los lóbulos de la oreja del joven del colmillo—…dejémonos llevar…

—¿Ha... Hacerlo? —preguntó con una idiota sonrisa, justo en ese instante en su mente comenzaron a recrearse escenas poco santas de todo lo que podrían hacer en la soledad del bosque—. Na... nada de malo... hacerlo —balbuceó mientras un pequeñito hilillo de sangre comenzaba a caer de su nariz.

--

Cuando el tomó con fuerza sus manos, sintió como si la hoguera en su interior comenzara a expandir su calor por todo su cuerpo. Si él la había sujetado de esa forma era porque quería tener el control y verlo actuar así era algo que la volvía loca. —Ranma... ¿Quieres tener el control? —preguntó con la voz cargada de deseo.

—Algo así… quédate quieta… —espetó nervioso intentando sujetar a la chica para que no siguiera avanzando. Lo mejor de todo sería atarla o no dormiría en toda la noche. O al menos hasta que el efecto de los bombones cesara. —Tengo una idea… voy al baño a quitarme la ropa y regreso ¿te parece bien? —sonrió nervioso inventando una excusa en el acto.

—Sólo si prometes no tardar —respondió ella dedicándole una seductora sonrisa mientras volvía a recostarse a su lado—. Si tardas mucho iré a buscarte...

Ranma se sentó en el borde de la cama sonriendo abiertamente. —Prometo no tardar más de cinco minutos… solo espérame aquí , por favor cierra los ojos—ordenó guiñándole un ojo.

El muchacho pensó solo en una cosa: las esposas que el par de idiotas le había obsequiado. Para evitar que su esposa se enterara de ese suceso, las había guardado muy bien en su maleta. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas para sacar la valija debajo de su cama. _"Es la única idea que se me ocurre, no hay otra forma de sujetarla…"_ pensó sonriendo triunfal luego de tomarlas.

"_Lo mejor será hacer lo que prometí o se enfadará…"_ pensó dejando sobre la cama el objeto mientras se desvestía hasta quedar solo en boxers. Nuevamente lo tomó acercándose a la chica.

—Estoy listo… pero sigue así, quiero darte una sorpresa —susurró sugerente.

—¿Y esa sorpresa... me va a gustar? —preguntó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior para contener una traviesa risita.

Ranma sintió un ligero escalofrío, lo mejor sería acabar con esto o acabaría volviéndose loco. —Ha.. hai.. estoy seguro que sí —murmuró por lo bajo mientras subía a la cama. En poco menos de un segundo intentando auto controlarse se posicionó sobre Akane para colocar las esposas en sus manos. Una vez seguro de esto sonrió triunfal. —Ya está, koishii… puedes abrir los ojos —espetó en un susurro.

Al abrir los ojos vio a su esposo recostado a su lado sonriéndole traviesamente. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intentando mover sus brazos, en ese instante notó que estaba esposada a los barrotes de la cama—. Tú... tú... quieres que esté atada... ¿quieres jugar de esa forma? —añadió con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Ranma miró a su esposa unos segundos arqueando una ceja sin entender a qué se refería. Un instante después su rostro se coloreó considerablemente. —¡No, no… no lo hice por… por eso! —balbuceó nervioso colocándose a un lado de la chica—. Creo que lo mejor es que reflexiones un poco de tu conducta… tú no eres así normalmente, Akane —afirmó algo nervioso por la mirada penetrante de la muchacha.

—¡Kuso! ¡Baka, me engañaste! —protestó moviendo los brazos bruscamente intentando soltarse, pero sin conseguir éxito alguno—. Maldición, por una vez me siento con el extraño deseo de decirte todas estas cosas que me he guardado durante mucho tiempo...¿¡No se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer que atarme!?

Sorprendido miró a su esposa. —¿Hablas en serio? ¿me dijiste baka? ¿ya no quieres hacer eso… etto… esas cosas? —sonrió abiertamente totalmente realizado. Solamente había bastado imponer un poco de control para hacerla regresar a la normalidad. Confiado se acercó un poco a la muchacha.

—Eres un idiota —afirmó la mujer mirándolo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido—, pero muy sexy —añadió suavizando el tono de voz y dedicándole una mirada claramente lasciva—, y te deseo...Ranma... —suspiró moviendo una de sus piernas delicadamente para frotarla despacio sobre las de su esposo.

—¡Shim… shimatta! —susurró sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío y un calor ardiente recorrer su cuerpo ante el sensual contacto de la tersa piel de la muchacha con la suya—. ¡Pensé que habías regresado a la normalidad! —agregó alejándose de la joven para ponerse de pie.

—No entiendo por qué dices que estoy actuando de forma extraña —bufó Akane frunciendo los labios—. No entiendo qué pasa contigo... ¿tanto te desagrado que no puedes acercarte a mi?

—No… no es por eso —afirmó rápidamente—. Deben ser esos chocolates que te dio Ryoga, pero seguramente no eran los que él iba a darte sino los que tenía Shampoo para mí —se explicó algo nervioso intentando justificarse.

—No sé de qué hablas —comentó dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Tampoco tienes que quedarte de pie toda la noche... no voy a hacer algo que no quieras...

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Que te encuentre sexy no significa que no pueda resistirme a tus encantos, baka —farfulló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Entonces puedo quitarte las esposas… solo si prometes comportarte —sonrió divertido por la expresión de la muchacha.

—Si no lo haces voy a partirte la cara... —pronunció evadiendo la mirada del chico.

En el acto el muchacho obedeció la imperante demanda de la joven. En menos de diez segundos la liberó de los barrotes de la cama. —Ya está… ¿estás enojada? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada mientras frotaba suavemente sus muñecas—. No sé cómo puedo estar enamorada de un idiota insensible como tú... nunca entiendes nada...

Ranma bajó la cabeza apenado. —¿Te lastimé con eso? —preguntó con un tono culpable.

—Un poco —mintió descaradamente la muchacha esperando atrapar en las redes de su tierna sonrisa toda la atención de su esposo.

—Yo, yo no quería… dis… discúlpame… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —balbuceó nervioso tomando de la mano impulsivamente a Akane para mirar sus muñecas. Sin intención vio de reojo los pechos de la joven que se traslucían levemente a través de aquella camisola. Que equivocado estaba cuando la llamaba tabla de planchar. Idiota. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

El calor en su interior había disminuido para ser reemplazado por la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar los ojos. —Estoy bien...—susurró subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Me ayudarías mucho si te quedaras así conmigo, anata —sonrió abrazándolo suavemente.

Ranma sonrió levemente aun cabizbajo. —Yo… yo… creo… creo que si eso te hace feliz puedo hacerlo… —murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—Mucho —susurró apoyando su rostro en el torso del muchacho—. Siempre me ha gustado estar cerca tuyo...

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿desde cuándo? —murmuró por lo bajo curioso.

—No lo sé... poco a poco me acostumbré a tenerte cerca y en algún momento comenzó a gustarme que fueras mi prometido —sonrió mientras sus manos se deslizaban tímidamente sobre la espalda de Ranma—. Y a pesar de todas nuestras peleas... realmente me gusta ser tu esposa.

El muchacho de la coleta miró por algunos segundos los ojos castaños de la muchacha. No parecía mentir, aunque tal vez todo fuera por aquellos bombones. No podía confiarse. —Yo… yo… también me gusta estar contigo, Akane —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso—. Aunque estemos todo el tiempo peleando.

—Lo sé... aunque te encanta que tus otras prometidas te presten atención —bufó algo celosa—. Pero ahora soy tu esposa y eso cambia las cosas...

—¿Cambia las cosas? Aunque no estuviera casado me desagrada tener tantas prometidas, a pesar que pueda ser algo egocéntrico… ellas son una molestia para mi vida, siempre interrumpen mi tranquilidad… —afirmó sinceramente.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Akane levantando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Interrumpo tu tranquilidad?

—Pa… para nada… tú… tú eres la única… etto… tú sabes —tartamudeó nervioso.

La suave risa de la muchacha resonó por toda la habitación. —Lo sé, no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso —afirmó acomodándose entre sus brazos—. Tú también lo eres y esta mañana... no podía dejar de mirarte —confesó evitando el sonrojado rostro de su esposo.

—¿Q.. qu… qué dices? —preguntó con un hilo de voz totalmente sonrojado—. Yo… yo… no me di cuenta de eso… ¿lo… lo dices por el momento en que cayó mi toalla? —murmuró con el corazón disparado por causa de la afirmación de la muchacha. Un calor invadió su cuerpo.

La muchacha no contestó. Ranma respiró intentando armarse de valor. —Yo… la verdad, pensé que te habías enojado conmigo por lo de hoy… —susurró con un hilo de voz—. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido por eso, no tuve la intención de hacer algo así… —agregó nervioso—. Menos contigo tú… tú… sabes, sabes muy bien que siento lo mismo que me dijiste que sentías por mí hace un momento… —terminó por confesar sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían vehementemente.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la joven Ranma sonrió levemente acercando su mano a los cabellos de ésta para acariciarlos con delicadeza. —Y… estoy siendo muy sincero, este casamiento a pesar de nuestras peleas fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… mi cumpleaños contigo, el tiempo a solas sin interrupción…

—¿Akane? —preguntó luego de un par de minutos de silencio. Era extraño que no se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos como minutos antes. Bajó su cabeza para comprobar que la muchacha dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho respirando profundamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Chiku… chikuso… no, no escuchó nada… casi siento mi corazón salir de mi pecho y no oyó tan solo una palabra —murmuró por lo bajo bastante consternado por todo aquello que había confesado en un arrebato de sinceridad. Pero aquella sonrisa entibió su corazón —. Quizás es mejor así, cuando se recupere de aquel hechizo podremos conversar mejor… —sonrió Ranma acariciando nuevamente su cabello para luego apoyar su cabeza en la almohada estirando un brazo para apagar la luz.

--

El intenso calor que estaba sintiendo lo hacía pensar que estaba en medio de la fogata que consumía minuto a minuto los leños que él mismo había cortado.

No sabía bien cómo había comenzado todo, de un momento a otro se encontró con Ukyo besándolo como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Y no es que se quejara, todo lo contrario, pero las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido y aún no conseguía entender qué había provocado que la chica dejara de pensar en Ranma y se fijara en él de esa forma.

Lo último que recordaba era la seductora mirada azul de Ukyo que consiguió que dejara de pensar y que sintiera que su interior se había convertido en un verdadero volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—U...Ukyo...—balbuceó con la voz trémula una vez que consiguió apartarse algunos centímetros a la muchacha—. ¿Q... qu... qué estamos haciendo?...no... nosotros so...somos amigos —tartamudeó al borde de la hemorragia nasal al notar las manos de las chica bajando con demasiada confianza por su torso.

Ukyo sonrió tímidamente trazando una línea por el pecho del muchacho hasta casi llegar al bajo vientre. —Podemos ser más que amigos… ¿no te gustaría? —preguntó levemente sonrosada—. Me gustas mucho, besas muy bien —afirmó con una sonrisa pícara. _"No sé por qué esté actuando de esta forma… pero me estoy sintiéndome mejor que nunca, ni siquiera recuerdo a Ran-chan…"_ pensó mientras se perdía en los ojos verdes del muchacho.

Con uno de sus brazos volvió a rodear su cintura atrayéndola impulsivamente hacia su cuerpo. —Hai... tú a mi... y...yo... yo... ¿hablas en serio? —preguntó sonriendo estúpidamente.

—Muy en serio… eres apasionado —afirmó algo vergonzosa como si no hubiese cooperado en aquella ardiente caricia que habían compartido minutos atrás—. Podríamos jugar un poco… estamos a solas, ¿verdad? —propuso colgándose del cuello del joven pegando sus pechos en su torso—. ¿No es buena idea?

—Muy bue... buena idea —balbuceó comenzando a creer que el volcán en su interior haría erupción de un momento a otro—. Po... podemos jugar todo lo que quieras —afirmó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un profundo color carmín.

Sin esperar un segundo más la jovencita de las espátulas empujó delicadamente al muchacho para que cayera sobre el abundante pasto. Rápidamente se recostó sobre él para inmediatamente unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Deseosa de sus caricias, impaciente mordisqueó sus labios saboreando con exquisita lentitud aquel momento. Empezaba a creer que esos chocolates habían ayudado bastante a desinhibir su conducta, y no era algo que le molestase. Hacía un buen tiempo que el muchacho del colmillo despertaba sentimientos extraños en ella. Un calor interno que comenzó siendo una pequeña llama que encendía sus mejillas cuando el le decía algún cumplido y que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un arrasador incendio al sentir sus brazos rodearla apasionadamente mientras correspondía con igual intensidad sus besos.

Apenas sus bocas volvieron a hacer contacto él dejó de preguntarse por qué Ukyo estaba actuando de esa forma tan extraña y se dedicó a corresponder con la misma pasión cada uno de sus besos, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y dejando que una de sus manos se perdiera entre los largos cabellos castaños que cubrían libremente su espalda.

Todo lo que sucedía se parecía demasiado a uno de aquellos sueños que invadían su mente cuando su imaginación se apoderaba sus pensamientos, y aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraño tenía que admitir que la Ukyo que tenía entre sus brazos superaba con creces en sensualidad a la que un par de veces había sido la protagonista de algunos de sus sueños.

—Ukyo... —murmuro separando sus labios por unos instantes de los de la chica. La ardiente mirada con que ésta recorría su boca fue lo último que necesitó para decidir llegar con aquel sueño hasta donde ella se lo permitiese. Con un rápido movimiento logró dejar a la chica debajo suyo—. Podemos ser todo lo que quieras... Ukyo... —murmuró mirándola con intensidad antes de atrapar sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Las llamaradas de aquel fuego que sentía comenzaban a consumir su cuerpo junto al del muchacho. Correspondió cada caricia apretando con sus manos los musculosos brazos del chico. Segundos después se abrazó a él para rodar y quedar sobre él. El juego por quién se quedaba en la posición dominante continuó algunos metros mientras sus besos se tornaban cada vez más desesperados, hambrientos. Desesperada por un contacto aún más cercano la joven de cabellos castaños rozó con sus dedos el trasero de Ryoga.

El leve contacto desató un sofocante calor en su interior; con más fuerza la estrechó entre sus brazos y continuó besándola con si fuera la última vez. Entre besos volvió a rodar para obtener la posición dominante, pero esta vez en lugar de lugar de detenerse siguieron rodando por una pequeña pendiente. Perdidos en la pasión de los besos no notaron nada hasta que todo se volvió húmedo y frío.

—¡Cuiic, cuiic! —exclamó un frustrado cerdito negro maldiciendo internamente al pequeño lago en que habían caído.

Ukyo se puso de pie, había mojado por completo su vestido. Pero eso era lo de menos, el agua interrumpió por completo su romance con el muchacho del colmillo. Una y otra vez maldijo aquellas pozas de Jusenkyo en China. —Genial… tendremos que ir al campamento por agua… —espetó tomando entre sus brazos al cerdito—. ¡Por esto soy capaz de acompañarte a China mañana mismo! —exclamó mirando fijamente al pequeño animal esperando una respuesta.

—¿Cuic cuic? —pronunció el pequeño cerdito mirando perplejo a la muchacha.

—¡Shim… shimatta! ¡Qué estoy diciendo! —se golpeó la frente Ukyo con una de sus manos percatándose de que tan lejos había llegado por culpa de esos chocolates. Parecía que el agua había contrarrestado el efecto de estos. —¡Yo…! No… no debí hacer esas… esas cosas… tú sabes… —murmuró sonrojándose levemente cabizbaja sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al animalito.

—Cuic...cuic... —respondió el animalito mirándola fijamente y al parecer igual de sonrojado que ella.

—No… no es que haya sido malo… etto… pero me sobrepasé… —balbuceó nerviosa subiendo levemente la cabeza—. Discúlpame si te asusté… —espetó mirando más fijamente a los ojos del cerdito.

—¡Cuic, cuic! —Al escuchar la palabra "sobrepasé" el cerdito movió su cabeza vehementemente en un claro gesto de negación.

—Gra… gracias… creo que me siento un poco mejor, Ryoga… —sonrió mirando algo sonrojada al animalito mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos su hocico. Con un estridente sonido de alegría el animalito correspondió su gesto. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo indeterminado…

Continuará

Notas finales:

Mis respetos a Ranma por no caer en la tentación jaja y eso que Akane intentó mil cosas para "abusar" de su inocente esposo. La pregunta ahora es: ¿cómo reaccionarán al día siguiente? ¿Akane recordará todo? ¿Matará a Ranma o seguirá intentado consumar su matrimonio?

Sobre Ryoga... tsk... adoro su naturaleza "cooperadora" xp

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor déjennos sus comentarios. Sólo tardarán un par de segundos y nos harán inmensamente felices ;)

Besos a todos

Freya.

Palabras en japonés y chino:

Muko-dono: yerno

Anata: Significa tú , pero también es la forma cariñosa de las mujeres para dirigirse a sus parejas. (Cariño, mi amor)

Ne: pregunta que requiere siempre una respuesta afirmativa ¿No? , ¿cierto? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Chikuso: Mierda

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿eh?, ¿uhm?

Baka: Idiota.

Oe: Hey, Oye

Oyasumi: Buenas noches.

Demo: Pero

Hai: Sí

Kuso: Mierda

Koishii: Cariño, amada, mi amor

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea


	7. ¡Somos marido y mujer!

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Primero que nada, queremos a saludar a **Triple G** por su cumpleaños… gracias por seguirnos en todas nuestras historias y ser como sos :P la idea de actualizar en esta fecha fue de Freya ;) que tengas un lindo día :D

Otro comentario importante antes de la lectura es para de agradecer a ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores, que en el capítulo anterior hayamos recibido algunos reviews más de lo común, estamos felices que estén gustando de esta historia… gracias por acompañarnos chicos ;)

Ahora sí… otro capítulo más de nuestro fanfic… ¡buena lectura!

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Somos marido y mujer!**_

El suave canto de las aves armonizaba perfectamente con la preciosa y tranquila mañana.

Perezosamente movió uno de los mechones de sus cabellos que caían sobre su rostro; por algunos segundos se negó a abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando al intentar moverse sintió que un extraño peso se lo impedía.

—Shimatta... esto se pone cada vez peor —murmuró levemente sonrojada al notar uno de los brazos de Ranma rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Delicadamente lo movió para poder apartarse de él—. No podemos seguir así... no... no es normal... —susurró mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Fue en ese preciso instante que el pánico la invadió. Estaba vestida con aquella atrevida camisola que había encontrado en su maleta. —¿¡Qué demonios!?... Yo... yo no... no pude haberme puesto esto...¿qué demonios pa... —Las palabras se congelaron en su garganta cuando vívidos momentos de la noche anterior comenzaron a agolparse en su mente.

"_Yo me puse esto para esperar a Ranma...¡Mierda! Yo... yo... le dije que... que quería hacer eso con él"_ Pensó completamente ruborizada presionando con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas.

Como una película revivió en su mente cada una de sus osadas acciones de la noche anterior. Cada una de sus palabras se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Quiero ser realmente tu mujer...", "A mi no me molestaría hacerlo aquí", "yo te deseo... quiero ser tuya para siempre mi amor", "Sé que me amas y yo te amo".

Al borde de un ataque de nervios hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese:

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacaba de un fuerte puñetazo al muchacho de la cama.

Totalmente aturdido y adolorido por el fuerte golpe atinó a levantar levemente la cabeza bastante mareado. —¿Qué… qué sucedió? —preguntó aún algo adormecido.

—¡Baka! ¡Sabes muy bien... —La chica se interrumpió abruptamente cuando una aterradora certeza se adueñó de sus pensamientos. _"Si sabe que recuerdo lo que pasó anoche me molestará por el resto de mi vida... no... no pienso admitir que recuerdo todo lo que hice... ¿qué demonios pasó conmigo? Me porté como una verdadera pervertida"_ Pensó subiendo un poco más las sábanas para evitar que su esposo la viera con tan poca ropa.

—¿Qué... qué hago vestida así? —preguntó evitando la confundida mirada azul de Ranma.

Ranma se levantó rascando su cabeza preocupado. —¿No recuerdas nada?

—Yo... —titubeó por un instante al notar la preocupación reflejada en la mirada del chico—. ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué debería recordar? Lo... lo último que recuerdo es... etto... nuestra pelea.

—¿La pelea de ayer? ¿y lo que ocurrió cuando regresé al cuarto? Etto… tú sabes —murmuró levemente sonrojado.

—Cuando regresaste... ¿yo sé?... ¡Pervertido! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi por eso estoy vestida así! —exclamó arrojándole con fuerza una de las almohadas. Tenía que hacerle creer que estaba molesta, de lo contrario se daría cuenta que ella estaba fingiendo y esa sería su perdición.

—¡Yo… yo no hice nada! De… de hecho… tú empezaste todo —afirmó algo nervioso volteando para evitar que la muchacha notara su sonrojo—. Me esperabas vestida con ese atuendo… y dijiste muchas cosas extrañas…

—Yo... yo nun.. ¡Nunca me vestiría así para ti por voluntad propia! —exclamó moviendo sus brazos para darle mayor énfasis a su afirmación—. No... no soy como tus prometidas...

Al hacer ese gesto la muchacha dejó caer las sábanas dejando al muchacho de la trenza una perfecta visión de su camisola de encajes. El sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando a la perfección su figura. Algunas transparencias mostraron algo de la delicada piel de la jovencita. Ranma se limitó a observarla sin ningún tipo de disimulo sin responder a las palabras de la muchacha.

El rostro de Akane se coloreó de un notorio color carmín al notar la insistente mirada de su esposo sobre ella. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez él se había sentido igual de cohibido que ella la noche anterior. —¿Ra...Ranma? —murmuró nerviosa volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata tomó la otra almohada y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el chico dándole de lleno en el rostro. —¡Pervertido! ¡¿Y quieres que te crea que fui yo la que comenzó todo?!

—¡Kus… kuso! —se quejó el muchacho cayendo de espaldas—. ¡No hice nada! Tú intentaste proponerme algo indecente —afirmó algo avergonzado pero a la vez decidido por defenderse.

"_¿Indecente?... ¡Hentai! Sólo recuerda eso... aunque no es del todo malo... no... no sé que le diría si recordara lo que le dije sobre mi sentimientos... aunque también dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo" _Pensó levemente ruborizada al recordar lo agradable que había sido quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

—¡Je! ¿ahora recordaste? Prácticamente te tiraste sobre mí para… para… ¡tú sabes! —afirmó mirándola fijamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Las palabras de Ranma la hicieron dejar de lado cualquier fantasía romántica que pudiese tener en ese momento. Olvidando por completo su atuendo se levantó bruscamente de la cama para avanzar enfurecida hacia él haciéndolo retroceder torpemente hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared. —¡Eso quisieras, pervertido! ¡No he recordado nada! —exclamó dedicándole una gélida mirada que haría temblar hasta al más valiente de los hombres—. Ya te he dicho mil veces que nu... nunca haría algo así contigo...

—¡Si no te acuerdas no es mi problema! ¡No deberías quejarte, hice todo para que no hicieras algo en contra de tu voluntad! —afirmó seriamente—…, de alguna forma sospechaba que estabas bajo algún embrujo…

—¡Si te hubieses aprovechado estarías muerto! —masculló alejándose nuevamente de él—. ¿Piensas que esto es culpa de Shampoo? Yo no recibí nada de ella... no soy tan tonta como para comer algo que venga de esa loca.

—Lo decía por los bombones que Ryoga te dio… eran muy parecidos a los de Shampoo… —espetó mirando sereno a la joven—, pudieron ser cambiados en algún momento por accidente.

—¿Entonces ella quería que tú... con ella... ya... ya sabes? —balbuceó frunciendo el ceño. _"¿Qué habría pasado entre nosotros si él hubiese comido esos chocolates?"_ Pensó ruborizándose en el acto al imaginarse en esa situación.

—Su… su… supongo que sí… sabes como es —tartamudeó algo sonrojado. —Al menos no caí en la trampa… no me habría gustado saber que intenté aprovecharme de ti —murmuró algo apenado—. Quizás así fue mejor… ¿no crees?

La chica frunció fieramente el entrecejo, algo le hacía sentir que Ranma no dejaba de insinuar que se había aprovechado de él la noche anterior. —Shampoo me las va a pagar... ¿quién demonios se cree que es para jugar así con las personas? —gruñó poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su maleta—. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla para decirle lo que pienso de ella y su estúpido regalo —murmuró entre dientes buscando algo de ropa.

—¡Pe… pero! Si se entera que comiste los chocolates podría ser peor… ¿no crees? De todas formas no pasó nada, no te preocupes —intentó detenerla Ranma bastante consternado. Si Shampoo supiera de eso sería capaz de atacar a Akane o, peor aún, a retarla a un duelo.

—¿Peor? ¡Claro que no pasó nada! —exclamó Akane lanzándole una mirada llena de determinación que esperaba le dejara claro que no había modo en que pudiera convencerla—. Ella es la culpable de todo esto y si quiere pelea se la daré —espetó decidida.

—Pero ella no lo iba a usar contigo, y sí conmigo… yo tendría que conversar con ella —intentó argumentar .

—¿Y eso qué? Por su culpa yo... yo...te... ¡yo me porte de esa forma! —protestó maldiciendo la extraña sensación de ardor que la invadía al recordar la noche anterior—. Pude haberme insinuado a otro hombre por su culpa...¡también es mi problema!

—¡Shim… shimatta! ¡pero no… no lo hiciste! —respondió bastante irritado. De alguna forma había pensado que ella estaba siendo sincera, que quizás no era por causa de esos chocolates—. Ahora ya estás bien… ¿para qué meterte en más problemas? —La miró molesto.

—¡¿Quieres que espere sentada a que vuelva a hacerlo?! —protestó manteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Aunque la enfrentes seguirá haciéndolo! Sa… sabes como es ella —refunfuñó Ranma mirando de reojo a la joven—. Creo que es mejor que te cambies… —agregó murmurando por lo bajo. Realmente no podía concentrarse con la muchacha vestida de esa forma.

—No me importa... ya estoy harta de sus estúpidas ideas para tener algo con... ¡para engañar a las personas! —exclamó cerrando bruscamente su maleta—. ¡Claro que voy a cambiarme! —añadió avanzando hacia el baño, a medio camino se detuvo—. ¿Po... por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó mirando curiosa al sonrojado muchacho.

Ranma bajó la cabeza, nervioso. —Por… por nada… creo que tu voluntad no era usarla ¿o sí? —murmuró volteando para caminar unos pasos hacia la ventana.

Sólo tardó un par de segundos en olvidar la discusión al recordar su reducido atuendo. —Cla... ¡claro que no! —exclamó sintiendo un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas—. Voy a cambiarme y luego iré a buscar a esa mujer, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión —farfulló antes de avanzar rápidamente en dirección al baño.

Ranma asintió mecánicamente. No iba a convencerla de lo contrario de todas formas, cuando decidía ponerse terca no había nadie que cambiara su forma de pensar. Levemente sonrosado miró la cama donde minutos atrás habían compartido sus sueños las últimas noches. _"Realmente estaba bajo un hechizo y no era su voluntad… pudo pasar y ella jamás lo hubiese recordado… kuso, realmente esa Shampoo merece un escarmiento…"_ Pensó molesto tomando su camisa para abotonarla lentamente por inercia. _"Después de esto… ¿Qué pasará? En algún momento pensé en tener una conversación con ella sobre eso… shimatta… volvió a ser como antes, o tal vez peor… de todas formas… todavía quedan algunos días más…"_ sonrió abiertamente abriendo de par en par las ventanas de la habitación dejando que la luz solar se filtrara por completo en la amplia habitación.

--

La amazona de cabellos púrpura miraba con curiosidad hacia el bosque cercano al hotel donde se hospedaban. Al despertar descubrió que Ukyo no había pasado la noche en el lugar y la curiosidad la estaba matando.

"_Shimatta ¿Y si Ukyo decidir romper pacto y encontrar a Ranma anoche?_" Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba segura que de haberlo encontrado Ukyo aprovecharía la situación.

Su expresión seria cambió radicalmente cuando vio que Ukyo se acercaba acompañada de Ryoga y desde lejos lucían como una tierna pareja de adolescentes.

Luego de una pequeña risita por un cumplido que el muchacho de la bandana le había hecho subió la mirada hacia la entrada del hotel divisando a la joven china. _"Shimatta… esa idiota, seguramente esos chocolates eran para Ranma… Akane comió al igual que yo de ellos, desde esta mañana que no dejo de pensarlo…. ¿será que ellos…? ¡no… no puede ser…! Ranma no dejaría que Akane hiciera una cosa así… por más que me cueste admitirlo él siente algo por ella… pero no creería en sus palabras si actúa de la misma manera impulsiva que yo como anoche…_" Pensó apretando un puño comenzando a aligerar el paso para dirigirse a la amazona.

—¿Ukyo ya olvidar a Ranma? —preguntó dirigiendo una significativa mirada hacia un sonrojado Ryoga—. Ustedes hacer linda pareja —rió divertida.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —reclamó la muchacha de las espátulas algo sonrojada pero a la vez furiosa—. De un principio desconfíe de ti, estaba segura que no ibas a cumplir tu palabra —espetó amenazante acercándose a la amazona.

—¿Palabra? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Ryoga mirando con curiosidad a las mujeres.

—Shampoo no entender de qué hablar Ukyo —espetó la amazona mirando desafiante a la chica de ojos azules.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente! Esos chocolates que le ibas a dar a Ranma que comimos Akane y yo —espetó furiosa acercando su mano al mango de su espátula más grande.

—¿¡De qué estar hablando!? Mis chocolates no hacerle nada a airen... estúpido vendedor engañar a Shampoo —afirmó convencida de sus palabras.

Ukyo empuñó su espátula. —¡Pues ve sabiendo que esos chocolates cumplieron muy bien con su función! No te estafaron, baka —gruñó presta a atacar a su contrincante.

—Shampoo no saber de qué demonios tú hablar, airen no sentirse extraño y... —La chica se interrumpió al recordar un pequeño detalle que le había provocado un mal presentimiento: la caja del regalo de Ryoga era idéntica a la de su regalo—. ¡Todo ser tu culpa! ¡Entonces Akane aprovecharse de airen! ¡Shampoo matarte! —exclamó mirando enfurecida a Ryoga.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó el muchacho bastante confundido con las palabras de las chicas.

—De los chocolates que comimos con Akane… ¿no recuerdas? Esos que le diste… en realidad eran los de Shampoo… en algún momento cambiaron los paquetes… —comentó explicándole al muchacho mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la joven china—…, estaban embrujados….

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica inmediatamente recordó que le había parecido extraño que la caja de su regalo se encontrara en tan buenas condiciones.—¿Embrujados? Entonces tú... —balbuceó Ryoga algo sonrojado—. ¡Eso quiere decir que el idiota de Ranma pudo haberse aprovechado de Akane-san! —exclamó al sentir la insistente mirada de Shampoo sobre él.

—¡Ran-chan lo dudo! Pero Akane-chan pudo haber actuado impulsada por esos bombones… como… como… tú sabes —balbuceó algo sonrojada mirando de reojo al muchacho.

—¡Shimatta eso no poder ser cierto! Ranma nunca dejar que Akane aprovecharse de él —espetó una nerviosa Shampoo intentando olvidar la obvia debilidad que el muchacho sentía por la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Óyeme, Akane-san es un ser inocente y puro, ella jamás haría algo así —habló Ryoga presionando con fuerza sus puños. Si Ranma se había aprovechado de la situación lo pagaría muy caro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo no lo soy y que por eso actué así? —se enfureció súbitamente la joven de ojos azules mirando amenazante al muchacho del colmillo—. Ella también estaba bajo el efecto, no creo que haya actuado de manera diferente… espero que mi Ran-chan haya podido defenderse de sus ataques —espetó con un tono notablemente irónico.

—¡No, no, no estoy diciendo a... algo así Ukyo! —balbuceó nervioso por la mirada de la jovencita—. Pero estoy seguro que ese idiota se aprovechó de la situación.

—No conoces a Ran-chan, él no haría algo así —afirmó seria la castaña mirando directamente a los ojos al muchacho—. Solo espero que no haya sucedido nada entre esos dos.

"_Entonces todo lo que dijo anoche fue por culpa de esos chocolates y nada más, se nota que lo único que le importa es lo que pudo pasar entre el idiota de Ranma y Akane-san"_ Pensó mientras en su expresión se notaba cada vez más lo mucho que le molestaba pensar en ese posibilidad. —¡Ja! ¿Y por qué no? ¿Crees que es muy fácil resistir cuando una chica se te insinúa?

—¡Baka! Estamos hablando de Ran-chan y Akane-chan —afirmó seriamente lanzándole una mirada asesina al muchacho—, ellos son diferentes, no se atreverían. Ella sí por los chocolates, pero él seguro hizo algo para evitarlo… lo conozco muy bien.

—Yo también conozco muy bien a Akane-san y estoy seguro que no dejaría que ese idiota se aprovechara —afirmó intentando sonar convincente y olvidarse de lo mucho que le habían molestado las últimas palabras de la chica.

—Como si no supieras el efecto que causan esos chocolates… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando amenazante al muchacho.

—Yo... yo no los comí —murmuró Ryoga bastante ruborizando.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la amazona. —Ahora entender por qué Ukyo no llegar en toda la noche... ¿chocolates funcionar bien, ne?

Las mejillas de la castaña enrojecieron súbitamente ante la mirada descarada de la jovencita china. —¡Yo… nos… nosotros… yo… no hicimos nada de lo que imaginas! —tartamudeó nerviosa bastante irritada con la actitud de su contrincante.

—¿En serio? —preguntó clavando una inquisidora mirada en Ryoga.

—Iie...etto ¡No, no hicimos na... nada! Yo... yo no soy Ra... Ranma.. —tartamudeó nervioso ignorando la fulminante mirada de la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Por sus caras Shampoo pensar que poción si surtir efecto. Ser una lástima que airen no probar mis chocolates. Tonto chico cerdo, Shampoo debería matarte por interponerte en su camino —masculló mirando de soslayo a la otra chica—. Pero no querer dejar sin novio a Ukyo.

—¡De… deja de meterte en… en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia! —exclamó la ojiazul bastante molesta por la intromisión de la joven de cabellos púrpuras.

—¡Shampoo! —El grito de Akane logró atrapar toda la atención de la amazona, impidiendo que ésta continuara con su discusión con Ukyo—.¿¡Qué demonios pretendías conseguir con tu estúpido hechizo!? —añadió furiosa acercándose a ella, ignorando completamente a todos los demás.

—¡Si tú aprovecharte de airen, Shampoo matarte! —respondió correspondiendo la furiosa mirada de Akane con una desafiante expresión, que le aseguraba que estaba dispuesta a pelear con ella pasara lo que pasara.

—¿¡Para qué querías darme esos chocolates, Shampoo!? —agregó Ranma llegando detrás de su esposa—. Llegaste muy lejos con ese truco…

—¡Airen! Shampoo feliz de verte —exclamó la muchacha lanzándose ágilmente hacia sus brazos—. Para tener noche de amor con futuro esposo...Wo ai ni —añadió en un sensual susurró mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello.

—¿¡Podrían dejar sus idioteces para después!? —exclamó Akane conteniendo a duras penas sus deseos de arrancar a Shampoo de los brazos de su esposo—. Me da lo mismo lo que quieras hacer con él...¡pero no me metas a mi en tus estúpidos planes!

Ukyo lanzó una espátula hacia la pareja haciendo que la amazona se separara para evitar el golpe. —Deja de acosar a mi Ran-chan, eres demasiado ofrecida… —afirmó algo celosa por la efusividad con su amigo de la infancia.

Ranma sintió una especie de molestia en su nuca por la persistente mirada furiosa del joven del colmillo. _"¿Y ahora qué sucede con él?" _Pensó algo nervioso lanzándole una mirada de desconcierto.

—Shampoo… ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que yo no querría algo así contigo? —farfulló molesto volteando su mirada a la amazona.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico, paseó su inquisidora mirada por el rostro de Akane para luego volver al de Ranma. —¿Esa mujer aprovecharse de ti? —preguntó apareciendo de la nada su bombori para luego indicar con éste hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Akane.

Las palabras de la mujer parecieron despertar a Ryoga de su letargo. En menos de un segundo se encontraba sujetando bruscamente por la camisa a Ranma. —¡Temee! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Akane-san!?

Ranma tomó de las muñecas al muchacho lanzándole una mirada desentendida. —¿De qué hablan? No sucedió nada con nosotros, ¿por qué habría de pasar? —preguntó fingiendo calma aunque por dentro tenía deseos de responder su ataque y mandar a todos al mismísimo infierno.

—¿Chocolates hacer efecto en Ukyo y no en Akane? —preguntó Shampoo mirando con suspicacia a Ranma.

—Había olvidado que Ukyo también los probó —comentó Akane al escuchar las palabras de la amazona—. ¿No te ocurrió nada extraño? —preguntó mirando a los ojos a una ruborizada Ukyo.

Lentamente se apartó de Ranma, en ese momento ya no le importaba mucho lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre Akane y su eterno rival, todo su interés se centraba en encontrar alguna buena excusa que no los delatara a él y a Ukyo.

—Yo… bueno… sí, pero fue por unas pocas horas… —balbuceó nerviosa bajando la mirada. A pesar de que intentara fingir demencia sus mejillas enrojecían al recordar cada segundo de lo vivido con Ryoga el día anterior.

—¿Y que sucedió en ese tiempo? —preguntó indiscreto Ranma.

—¡Pa… para qué quieres saber! No es tu asunto… —respondió en el acto una sonrojada jovencita de las espátulas. Con disimulo miró de reojo al joven de la bandana.

—¡Ese no es tu asunto! —amenazó Ryoga presionando con fuerza sus puños.

—¿Entonces tú y Ryoga-kun...? —balbuceó una sorprendida Akane sin poder dejar de mirar a la ruborizada pareja

Ukyo negó con las manos exageradamente. —¡Ak… Akane-chan! Cómo… cómo es que tú crees… que… yo… Ryoga… nosotros… —balbuceó sin darle una estructura coherente a su respuesta—. ¡No me preguntes a mí! —agregó nerviosa ante las miradas perplejas de la pareja de Nerima.

—Lo importante aquí —pronunció Ryoga acercándose a Ranma con una intimidante expresión dibujada en su rostro—, es saber si te aprovechaste de Akane-san... etto... esos malditos chocolates eran especiales —farfulló bajando la mirada para no dejar al descubierto el tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—Vendedor asegurar resultados a Shampoo —afirmó la amazona acercándose también al muchacho de la trenza—. ¿Airen dejar que Akane abusar de él?

—¡Óyeme, óyeme! ¡Yo no le hice nada! —Intentó defenderse Akane tratando de suprimir de su memoria todos los recuerdos de sus intentos por conseguir consumar su matrimonio.

Ranma se acercó a la jovencita de cabellos cortos bastante indignado con la actitud entrometida del par de jóvenes. —¡Estamos casados y no es su asunto! —afirmó con tenacidad mirándolos firmemente.

El rostro de Akane enrojeció por completo. Las curiosas miradas de Ukyo y los demás le daban a entender que ellos estaban pensando que entre ella y Ranma habían pasado todas las cosas que ella intentó concretar sin éxito alguno la noche anterior.—¡Ba...baka! ¿qué estás diciendo? —habló retrocediendo algunos pasos para alejarse de Ranma—. Na... ¡Nada pasó!

—¡No lo niegues, Akane! Estamos casados y punto, en asuntos de marido y mujer nadie se entromete —espetó Ranma acercándose nuevamente a su esposa para codearla disimuladamente—. Es para que no nos molesten… —murmuró por lo bajo para ser oído solo por ella.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió algo mejor? Ahora van a pensar que nosotros hicimos... ya sabes qué —murmuró de forma apenas perceptible. De reojo pudo observar la sorprendida expresión de Ryoga, al parecer él había creído todo.

—¿Entonces ustedes asumieron su matrimonio? ¿ustedes van a ser una pareja como cualquier otra? —preguntó incrédula Ukyo.

—¿Y por qué lo dudas? —sonrió Ranma tomando de la mano a su mujer.

La amazona observó por algunos segundos la expresión de Akane. La muchacha parecía sorprendida por la iniciativa de Ranma y no dejaba de mirarlo con el rostro bastante sonrojado.

"_Ser imposible que pasar algo entre ellos" _Pensó Shampoo mientras una triunfal sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Ayer ustedes decir que no estar contentos con su matrimonio ¿qué pasar? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

—Eso no es tu asunto —afirmó Akane dejando su turbación de lado para enfrentar a la mujer—. Anoche solucionamos nuestros problemas —añadió entrelazando su mano con la de Ranma.

—¿Los solucionaron? —preguntó perpleja Ukyo mirando a la pareja un tanto sonrosada al imaginar la forma que pudieron 'ajustar' sus cuentas. Algo molesta miró al joven del colmillo que lucía devastado por lo que había dicho Akane.

—Sí, fue una pequeña pelea de matrimonio… la primera desde que estamos casados —rió exageradamente Ranma tomando de los hombros a la muchacha con uno de sus brazos para acercarla más a él fingiendo naturalidad.

—¿Entonces ustedes ser un matrimonio real? —preguntó la amazona sonriendo de medio lado.

—Lo... lo somos —afirmó Akane sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago al estar tan cerca de Ranma. Comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente vulnerable con su cercanía y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Entonces besarse, Shampoo no creerlo hasta ver a airen besar a Akane —afirmó convencida que no serían capaces de hacerlo.

—¿Por… por qué? No… no tenemos que revelar nuestra intimidad ante nadie —Se trató de negar algo nervioso Ranma mientras observaba de reojo a su esposa que tenía las mejillas totalmente coloreadas—. ¿Qué… qué hacemos con esto? —le preguntó por lo bajo a la chica.

—Te dije que esto no funcionaria... nosotros uhm...¿crees que debamos hacerlo? —preguntó Akane en un suave murmullo.

Ranma tragó duro nervioso por el tono de voz de la jovencita. Si ellos no estuvieran allí quizás hasta era capaz de intentarlo. —¿Tú… tú crees? No.. no sé si tengamos la obligación.. de.. de probarlo… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yo... etto...—balbuceó suavemente, una deliciosa sensación cálida parecía recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola olvidar la situación y quienes los rodeaban—. Si lo hacemos tal vez dejarían de molestarnos...pero no, no pienses que quiero que nos besemos ahora...es decir... no lo sé...

—Tú… ¿a… a ti no… no te molestaría? —preguntó nervioso jugando con sus dedos—. ¿Quie… quieres hacerlo? —insistió mirándola fijamente mientras un calor interno comenzaba a sofocarlo, si tan solo estuvieran a solas…

—Yo también quiero ver eso… ¡pruébenlo! —espetó Ukyo con una sonrisa fingida al notar la evidente molestia del joven del colmillo al verlos tan juntos.

—¿Tú creer que ellos hacerlo? —preguntó Shampoo arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Ser raro que un hombre pedirle permiso a su mujer para besarla.

—Es extraño pero no imposible, sabes como es Akane-chan —murmuró la castaña viendo a la inquieta pareja que parecía algo indecisa.

—Ran... Ranma —balbuceó una sonrojada Akane tomándolo sin mucha delicadeza por la camisa—. Ti... tienes que hacerlo.

Automáticamente el muchacho de la trenza con un poco de torpeza ciñó la cintura de su esposa. —Ha… hai —afirmó decidido casi semejando un robot—. Vo… voy a hacerlo mejor que cualquiera… —afirmó por lo bajo simulando seguridad—, así no sospecharan.

Ella estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando un repentino "click" llamó su atención.

—A papá le gustará mucho esta foto —afirmó sonriente Nabiki—. Y estoy segura que tía Nodoka se pondrá muy feliz al saber que son un matrimonio real.

—¿¡Por qué te metes en nuestros asuntos?! —protestó Akane sin apartarse de su esposo—. Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme Nabiki —añadió mirándola con claro resentimiento; ya se encargaría de que la muchacha le explicará por qué demonios no habían puesto en la maleta su pijama amarillo.

—Seguro fue complot con nuestros padres —agregó Ranma sin moverse un milímetro de su posición—. Es mejor que dejen de entrometerse en nuestros asuntos —masculló molesto ya que la joven había tomado al menos diez fotos sin prestar atención a los reclamos.

—Shampoo notar que ustedes no saber mentir, airen —afirmó la amazona pensando que sería buena idea separarlos de una vez y acabar con su tonta farsa—. Yo seguir molestando porque Ranma ser prometido de Shampoo y no importarme esa falsa boda.

—No fue falsa, nosotros aceptamos el matrimonio, ya mencionamos que anoche tuvimos una… una reconciliación… muy… etto… buena —afirmó algo nervioso intentando parecer firme.

—Lo imagino… —rodó los ojos Ukyo algo sonrojada mirando de reojo al joven de la pañoleta.

—¿Entonces está bien que papá haga una fiesta para el futuro heredero? —preguntó Nabiki dejando de tomar fotos.

—¡Eso no poder ser cierto! Si lo fuera ustedes ser capaces de besarse —objetó una furiosa amazona.

—No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad —murmuró Ryoga en profundo estado de shock.

—Baka —masculló entre dientes Akane, pateando con disimulo una de sus piernas—. Idiota, ahora van a pensar que nosotros hicimos... e... eso.

El muchacho se quejó silenciosamente por el golpe propinado por su esposa. —Kus… kuso, déjalos… que piensen lo que quieren, noso… nosotros estamos casa… casados para ellos—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Baka, ¿olvidaste a Nabiki? —masculló entre dientes mirando de soslayo a su hermana que había vuelto a fotografiarlos—. Recuerda el plan, se supone que nuestros padres deben convencerse de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y no de lo contrario, idiota.

—Ya escuchó lo que dijimos antes, no hace la diferencia lo que mencioné recién —refunfuñó molesto por la actitud de la muchacha—. Se supone que estamos casados, ¿no puedes ser un poco más dulce? —preguntó irónicamente.

La muchacha frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Sabes bien que entre nosotros... no...no hay nada... Ranma... —balbuceó ruborizada y no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—So… solo te pedí que no me trataras de baka… —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso—. Lo… lo sé, solo estamos fingiendo… —murmuró mecánicamente.

—Si no van a demostrar que ser marido y mujer, no ser necesario que ustedes seguir abrazados —afirmó Shampoo llena de decisión.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos… tenemos que seguir con nuestra luna de miel —sonrió abiertamente Ranma tomando inesperadamente a su esposa entre sus brazos en menos de dos segundos—. Ustedes sigan discutiendo, no tenemos nada que ver con sus asuntos —afirmó para luego alejarse con gran velocidad del lugar.

Ukyo sonrió nerviosa mirando a la amazona que parecía estar por explotar en cualquier momento. —¿Será que era verdad lo que decían? ¿llegamos tarde? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡No poder ser verdad! No se si tú aceptarlo, pero Shampoo no permitir que ese matrimonio consumarse —espetó mientras su aura de batalla comenzaba a elevarse considerablemente.

Ukyo asintió con una pequeña gotita en su frente no muy interesada en el tema de la consumación de la boda de su amigo de la infancia. La mirada perdida de un destruido Ryoga la preocupaba aún más. _"¿Será que lo que sucedió ayer no significó nada para él?"_ Pensó algo irritada notablemente celosa.

--

Casi media hora había pasado desde su regreso al hotel. El incomodo silencio reinante en la habitación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—No debiste hacerles creer que teníamos una relación de marido y mujer —bufó mirando de soslayo al muchacho que parecía más interesado en contemplar el bosque desde el pequeño balcón que en entablar una conversación con ella.

—Era lo mejor… sabes como son de entrometidos, si lo creen van a tener que resignarse ¿no crees? —respondió Ranma sin voltear.

—Baka...—murmuró entre dientes acercándose hacia él—. ¿Y qué hay de nuestros padres? ¿Crees que ahora podremos convencerlos de que no fue bueno casarnos?

—Por ahora eso no importa, ya le daremos prioridad cuando estemos en Nerima —sonrió despreocupado volteando—. ¿Crees que Ryoga y Shampoo lo hayan creído? Lástima que no estaban Kodachi y Kuno…

—¿Ryoga? Ryoga-kun es mi amigo, las que deben creerlo son tus prometidas —masculló frunciendo el entrecejo—. No creo que nos creyeran, nosotros...uhm... no pudimos besarnos —añadió algo ruborizada.

—Tú… tú… ¿realmente no te ibas a molestar si lo hacía? —preguntó nervioso mirándola de reojo—. Ryoga sigue interesado en ti, o al menos eso demuestra… —agregó con un tono bastante molesto.

—Eso no es verdad, él y yo sólo somos amigos —insistió convencida de sus palabras—. Yo no lo sé... etto yo... tal vez no...—pronunció casi en un murmullo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de su suave color carmín.

Ranma aclaró su voz mirando tímidamente a su esposa. —Podríamos intentarlo… etto, para que no sospechen… —sugirió levemente sonrosado mirando hacia un lado—, so… solo es una idea —agregó rápidamente ante la expresión de sorpresa de la muchacha.

—¿Be... besarnos? —balbuceó sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban considerablemente al pensar en cómo se sentiría besar a Ranma—. ¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó mirando expectante al muchacho.

Tragando nervioso el muchacho fijó la vista en los ojos chocolate de su esposa. —Tal… tal vez… yo… no sé… bueno, quizás sería lo mejor… no… ¿no… no crees? —balbuceó con total incoherencia notablemente sonrojado.

—Hai, pe... pero sólo por eso... no, no porque queramos besarnos o algo así ¿ne? —preguntó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

—Sí… etto, no… quería decir… sí, tienes razón… —respondió con un hilo de voz volteando el rostro para evitar que la joven notara su nerviosismo aunque era evidente.

—Hai...—balbuceó subiendo levemente su sonrojado rostro, dándole a entender de esta forma que esperaba que él tomara la iniciativa—. ¿Pu... puedes hacerlo? —preguntó al notar su evidente estado de shock.

—Ha… hai… yo, yo estoy seguro que podré ha… hacerlo bien —asintió intentando parecer seguro por fuera aunque por dentro comenzaba a sufrir un colapso. Sus manos se colocaron con suavidad en la cintura de la muchacha para atraerla hacia él. Firmemente la miró con decisión.

Continuará

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

¿Qué les pareció el otro día después de la noche de chocolates? :-P de verdad que Ran-chan fue muy fuerte para resistir… pobrecito muchacho…

¿Las prometidas se tragarán la historia de que Ran-chan y Akane están en un matrimonio normal? Van a tener que hacer más creíble ese asunto… ¿no? ya veremos como lo arreglan… fuimos muy malas en dejarlo ahí… ¿no? Sakura teme ser tomateada sí, fue mi idea… xP jiji, en dos semanas más sabrán…

Si odian a Nabiki por interrumpir aquel glorioso momento están libres de expresarse… al menos no seré la única linchada… xDD

En fin, antes de cerrar, un saludo a **gótica **por su review, si podes déjanos tu mail así te contestamos por ahí… ;)

Un beso, muy linda semana para ustedes… y para los que están de 'vacaciones' como yo, que lo disfruten :D

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Baka:Idiota

Etto: Interjección de duda: Uhm, eh

Kuso: Mierda

Hentai: pervertido

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿Cierto?) Las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Iie: No

Airen: esposo en chino

Wo ai ni: te amo en chino

Temee: Tú pero dicho de un modo muy agresivo (casi como bastardo)

Hai: sí


	8. Un beso es un beso

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia y por agregarnos a sus favoritos y alertas.

Sólo me resta agradecer infinitamente por la enorme cantidad de comentarios que hemos recibido por esta historia (es un record para nosotras :P). Esperamos que sigan regalándonos sus comentarios ;)

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: "Un beso es un beso"**_

Los primeros minutos pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho a causa de sus desbocados latidos. No le importó cerrar los ojos e ignorar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el tener que intuir cuando él se alejaba o se acercaba.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y quince minutos después no dejaba de maldecir el extraño temblor en sus rodillas, el insistente cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que le provocaba sentir sus manos en su cintura, y lo vulnerable que se sentía con su cercanía.

Disimuladamente abrió sus parpados; su entrecejo se frunció por completo al ver que Ranma tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado y los ojos cerrados como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al mismo tiempo sus facciones dominadas por la inseguridad y el nerviosismo parecían decirle que no estaba muy convencido de que debía besarla.

—Shimatta, si no tienes las agallas sólo dilo —masculló dedicándole una fiera mirada.

Ranma abrió los párpados frunciendo el ceño molesto por la acusación de la joven. —¡Kuso! ¡Estaba por hacerlo! ¿Para qué me desconcentras? —Se justificó algo irritado.

—Lo mismo dijiste cuando me pediste que cerrara los ojos hace diez minutos —bufó Akane colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma para intentar apartarse de él—. Ya suéltame —protestó al no conseguir apartarlo de su lado—, no me interesa seguir toda la tarde intentando algo que no tienes el valor de hacer.

El joven de la trenza sintió una vena latir en su sien. —No, yo dije que te besaría… voy a hacerlo como sea —afirmó algo nervioso pero totalmente decidido sin soltar a la muchacha.

—Si vuelves a tenerme diez minutos con los ojos cerrados te juro que voy a partirte la cara —gruñó Akane volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Algo nervioso asintió para sí mismo intentando acercarse a la muchacha para cumplir con su cometido pero su expresión no era precisamente motivante. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y parecía que en cualquier momento usaría sus manos para estrangularlo. Totalmente estático se quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro de su esposa.

Sus manos se posaron suavemente sobre su torso y esperó. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y ella comenzó a presionar su camisa a medida que su nerviosismo comenzaba a transformarse en ira.

—¡Te dije que no iba a esperar diez minutos otra vez! —exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer sentado algunos metros lejos de ella.

Inmediatamente, el joven de la trenza se levantó del suelo como si el golpe no lo hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Su espíritu seguía intacto. —¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Shimatta! ¡Voy a hacerlo! —exclamó dirigiéndose firmemente hacia ella.

—Atrévete y ya verás lo que te pasará —espetó amenazante poniéndose en guardia—. Si no tuviste agallas para hacerlo antes, tampoco las tendrás ahora.

Ranma sonrió insolentemente. —¿Qué me puede pasar? ¿Otro golpe como el que me diste recién? No es nada para Ranma Saotome —espetó avanzando un par de pasos más.

—Ba... ¡Baka! —exclamó pateándose mentalmente por dejarse llevar por un instante por la extraña sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo—. Si te acercas un paso más te irá mal... sabes muy bien lo que te puede pasar y aquí no está el doctor Tofu para ayudarte...

—No me importan las consecuencias —espetó serio mirándola fijamente.

Presionando aún más sus puños reprimió el agradable escalofrío que recorrió su espina cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Ranma. —¿Para qué quieres insistir? Sabes que no tienes el valor para hacerlo —masculló retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos.

—Lo tengo, solo que no me dejas intentarlo… estaba preparándome… —Se justificó acortando la distancia tocando uno de sus hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Yo... ¿quieres intentarlo? —murmuró tímidamente.

—Sí… ¿es… estás lista? —preguntó algo sonrojado por la cercanía de la joven.

Despacio apoyó sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma. —Ha...hai... pero no... no pienses que quiero besarte o algo por el estilo —musitó con el rostro enrojecido.

—Ya lo sé, todo esto es para evitar que sigan molestando… —murmuró por lo bajo colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha tímidamente.

—Sí, sólo por eso —pronunció suavemente Akane mientras se encargaba de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. No hay nada... nada más —balbuceó fijando su mirada en los labios del chico.

—Nada… —repitió embobado fijándose en cada detalle del rostro de su esposa. Se veía muy bonita, frágil, parecía totalmente entregada a él. Fijó su vista en aquellos labios rosados, deseó con locura terminar con aquella distancia torturante de una vez.

—Yo... te... tenemos que hacerlo, Ranma... —suspiró suavemente la muchacha.

El joven de la coleta sintió como la muchacha colocaba una de sus manos en su cabeza enredando delicadamente sus dedos en sus cabellos. Llevado por su anhelo de acariciar sus labios con los de la joven avanzó unos centímetros más quedando sus rostros a pocos milímetros, prácticamente sus labios estaban rozándose.

Hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho acariciando sus labios. —Ranma... —musitó con la voz trémula.

—Akane… —suspiró ciñendo la cintura de su esposa acercándola más a él. De un segundo a otro quedó estático reparando en la situación que estaban. Meditándolo por unos segundos decidió volver atrás, no estaba preparado. Rápidamente se separó de la muchacha, nervioso. —Yo… yo… creo que aún no es hora… —Se justificó.

La muchacha lo miró perpleja por algunos segundos_. "¿Entonces por qué demonios insistió en hacerlo? Ranma no baka"_ Pensó lanzándole una ceñuda mirada.

—Sabía que no serías capaz —bufó con clara frustración.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no lo intentas tú? Ayer lo hiciste, no veo porque hoy no puedas… —respondió ofendido por la aserción de la joven.

—¡Yo no te besé ayer! —exclamó con las mejillas ruborizadas—. ¡Nunca te besé!

Ranma la miró perplejo. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿No estabas bajo el efecto de los chocolates? Supuestamente no recordabas nada…

—Yo... etto ¡Si algo así hubiese pasado sería lo primero que habrías dicho! —exclamó acercándose al chico—. ¿Realmente pasó algo así? —preguntó fingiendo no recordar nada.

—No… pero parecías muy segura de eso hace unos segundos —sospechó mirándola calculadoramente.

—Sólo porque tú dijiste que lo había hecho —farfulló mirando en dirección contraria al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho—. Estoy segura que conseguiría besarte si lo quisiera...

—Pruébamelo —respondió al instante mirándola retadoramente.

—Cuando quieras, yo no soy una cobarde —afirmó acercándose a él, correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada—. Cierra los ojos —ordenó.

—No, no es necesario… inténtalo —sonrió mirándola fijamente. Estaba seguro que no se atrevería.

—Si no es necesario ¿por qué demonios me hiciste cerrar los ojos todas las veces que lo intentamos? —bufó Akane arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

—Ahora es distinto, ¿acaso no puedes si no cierro los ojos? —preguntó mordaz mirándola desafiante.

Presionando sus puños se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. —¿¡Qué tiene de distinto!?

—No respondiste mi pregunta —sonrió sosteniendo la misma mirada retadora.

—Ni tú a la mía —refunfuñó manteniéndole la mirada—. Me da lo mismo si cierras o no los ojos, si quisiera besarte lo haría.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? ¿No quieres o te intimido? —preguntó sonriendo burlón_. "Y pensar que ayer me dijo que hacía tiempo que deseaba mis besos…" _Pensó intentando controlar su sonrojo.

—Baka —masculló mientras lo tomaba violentamente por la camisa. Subiendo el rostro le dedicó una desafiante mirada—. Sigue soñando si crees que me intimidas —bufó intentando ignorar lo bien que se sentía tenerlo así de cerca.

—Genial, ¿entonces vas a besarme o no? —preguntó sin moverse un centímetro.

—Ha... hai —afirmó. Estaba segura que sus mejillas nuevamente se habían teñido de rojo por el intenso ardor que comenzaba a sentir en éstas—. Quédate quieto —ordenó mientras se colocaba en puntillas para quedar a la misma altura del muchacho.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la profunda mirada azul fue como si su estomago se llenase de mariposas que no cesaban de revolotear de un lado a otro.

Ranma la miró totalmente escéptico. Por un momento pensó que solamente hablaba de dientes para afuera, pero al parecer iba en serio. Intentando no parecer inseguro tomó a la chica de la cintura para evitar que cayera sin bajar la vista un solo segundo. No podía evitar sentir deseos de probar aquella pequeña boca rosada.

Sus manos se relajaron posándose con suavidad sobre su torso. —Ranma...—suspiró dejándose llevar por el delicioso escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos. Sin pensarlo se acercó un poco más para luego besar tímidamente una de sus mejillas.

—Ak… Akane… —murmuró con un hilo de voz totalmente conmocionado. Aquel delicioso segundo duró una eternidad. Habría deseado que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel instante que sus tibios labios rozaron su mejilla. Totalmente estático no acertó a decir una sola palabra ni a cambiar de posición.

Las palabras de su esposo la hicieron volver a la realidad. —Etto... yo —balbuceó alejándose con rápidez—. Ya...¡ya te besé!

—Ha… hai… —respondió mirándola algo embobado—. Pe… pensé que tú… ya sabes… ibas a… —murmuró sin terminar la frase algo nervioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la muchacha sintiendo como su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo desbocado.

—El… be… el beso… —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Yo… tú… teníamos que… hacer creer que somos un matrimonio…

—Los matrimonios también se besan en la mejilla —farfulló Akane frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Pe… pero… tú sabes como son, especialmente Shampoo… iban a exigirlo que fuera en… en la… etto ¡tú sabes! —respondió nervioso.

—¿Quieres que te bese en la boca? —preguntó Akane sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa.

Ranma tosió atragantándose de los nervios. —¡¿Yo?! ¿¡yo cuándo dije eso?! —exclamó a punto de sufrir un colapso. Sus mejillas ardían.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba un leve bufido. —¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que quisiste decir?

—Yo… etto… no es que yo quisiera besarte en… en… ya sabes —suspiró nervioso intentando recomponer postura—. ¡Es por ellos! Para que sea más creíble… —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—A mi tampoco me interesa besar a un idiota insensible —masculló claramente molesta por el comentario del chico—. Ni creas que voy a tratar de volver a besarte.

—Genial, entonces tendremos que mandar al diablo la farsa que comenzamos —reclamó bastante ofendido por la aserción de la muchacha.

—Baka, ya no podemos hacerlo ¿te olvidaste de todo lo que dijiste? —refunfuñó Akane dirigiéndole una ceñuda mirada—. Si tanto quieres besarme, avísame cuando tengas las agallas para hacerlo —añadió en un claro desafío.

—Lo mismo digo, tú tampoco tuviste el suficiente valor para hacerlo, así que estamos a mano —farfulló infantilmente—. Y luego no te quejes de que mis otras prometidas estén persiguiéndome…

—Si lo hice —objetó tercamente—. Y por tu cara diría que te gustó —añadió con una pequeña risita al notar el rubor en el rostro de su esposo.

—¡No… no sé de qué hablas! —exclamó ladeando su rostro para evitar mirar los ojos de la jovencita—. Lo hiciste, pero a medias… no fue válido —objetó descaradamente.

—Al menos hice algo —masculló mirándolo con fiereza.

—¿Estas reclamándome algo? Deberías pedírmelo con más delicadeza, eres muy poco femenina —murmuró irritado volteando.

—¿Por qué voy a pedirte algo que no me interesa? —preguntó comenzando a enfurecerse.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —sonrió desafiante—. Deberías admitirlo.

—¿Admitir qué? Si piensas que me interesa besarte estás alucinando —farfulló presionando sus puños.

—¿Entonces por qué me besaste en la mejilla? —preguntó desafiante.

—¡Porque se supone que eso intentábamos hacer, baka! —exclamó acercándose amenazante al muchacho.

—¡Kuso! Ayer no parecías tan desagradada con mi cercanía, es más… solo querías besarme y arrojarte a mis brazos —afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso fue culpa de los chocolates! —mintió caminando enfurecida hacia la habitación—. ¡No eres irresistible! —gruñó cerrando con seguro el ventanal.

Ranma se sobresaltó ante el gesto de la muchacha golpeando inmediatamente el ventanal que los separaba. —¡Abre ahora mismo, shimatta! —reclamó irritado.

—¡No! Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión al respecto —farfulló dedicándole una fulminante mirada.

—¡Rayos, entonces voy a bajar! —respondió molesto dirigiéndose al balcón_. "Estamos en el cuarto piso, no es ningún desafío… solo espero que no se atreva a dejarme afuera frente al personal del hotel, supuestamente somos un matrimonio"_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ni creas que voy a dejarte entrar —comentó cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba de soslayo al muchacho.

—¡Vas a tener que hacerlo! ¡Cómo sea! —respondió enfurecido saltando por el balcón hacia el balcón más cercano del otro piso y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al suelo. Rápidamente se encaminó a la entrada del hotel para subir nuevamente.

En cuanto caminó algunos pasos fue cercado por dos caras muy conocidas. —¿Qué diablos quieren? Necesito ir a mi habitación… —refunfuñó molesto por la mirada curiosa de ambos.

—¿Por donde saliste? Hace un rato entraron… no te vimos salir ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó Takeru.

—¿Bajaste por el balcón? —preguntó Yamato sintiéndose un idiota por pensar que alguien podría realizar algo así. Definitivamente ni un ser humano normal podría llegar ileso bajando de ése modo desde el cuarto piso.

—Y si es así ¿a ustedes qué rayos les importa? —espetó irritado por la interrupción en su trayecto a la habitación. Iba a tener una conversación muy seria con su supuesta esposa.

—Eres nuestro héroe, si dices la verdad… —sonrió admirado Takeru—. ¿Pasó algo con la hermosur… digo tu esposa?

Yamato miró con admiración al muchacho. —Eso es verdad, eres nuestro héroe. Tienes a la precio... etto a una dulce chica como esposa, y puedes bajar desde el cuarto piso como si nada.

Ranma los miró amenazante. —Voy a fingir que no escuché sus palabras… ahora apártense que tengo que tratar un asunto muy serio —afirmó para luego dirigirse a las escaleras decidido. Iba a lograr entrar a la habitación o dejaba de llamarse Ranma Saotome.

Su mirada nuevamente se enfocó en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. _"Ya pasaron casi quinces minutos" _Pensó caminando hacia el ventanal, luego de abrirlo se asomó al balcón. No habían rastros de Ranma.

—No creo que le haya pasado algo malo... —murmuró sintiéndose algo culpable.

A los pocos segundos que la muchacha hablara un golpeteo tenaz se escuchó en la habitación. Ranma ya había llegado al cuarto piso y tenía más energías que nunca, entraría aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

—¡Ábreme ahora! ¡No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente como lo crees!

Toda la preocupación se esfumó cuando escuchó sus gritos. —¡Ya te dije que no lo haría! ¡Deja de hacer escándalo! —exclamó sin tomar en cuenta que ella también lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Voy a hacer todo el escándalo que sea necesario hasta que me abras la maldita puerta! —exclamó irritado—. ¡Me debes una conversación muy seria!

Enfurecida se acercó a la puerta, bruscamente la abrió y arrastró al muchacho dentro de la habitación jalándolo por la camisa. —¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de nuestros problemas! ¡Ranma no baka!

Sin perder el brío el muchacho tomó a la joven de los hombros con una mirada amenazante. —¿¡Por qué mierda me dejas encerrado en el balcón?! ¡¿Cómo quieres qué esté?! Solamente estaba diciendo la verdad —espetó irritado.

—¡No es cierto! Lo... lo de ayer fue culpa de Shampoo y sus hechizos —farfulló presionando con más fuerza la camisa de su esposo—. Así que deja de decir que quería lanzarme a tus brazos porque no... ¡No es verdad! —exclamó con el rostro ruborizado.

—Pues parecías muy natural… casi juraría que decías la verdad —respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Shimatta! ¡El estúpido hechizo era bueno! —exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Demasiado… —murmuró para sí rodando los ojos luego de soltar a la joven—. ¡Y luego te quejas! Hice de todo para que no pasara nada… deberías agradecerme —refunfuñó mirando hacia un costado.

—¿Agradecerte? ¿¡Qué tengo que agradecerte!? —gruñó sintiendo como su ira comenzaba a aumentar extrañamente al recordar como él la había evitado la noche anterior.

—¡Por proteger tu dignidad! ¿Te habría gustado que aceptara tus avances anoche? —sonrió mordaz mirándola fijamente.

La palabras del chico se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder vehementemente cuando su imaginación la traicionó y comenzó a reproducir en su mente miles de posibilidades de todo lo que podría haber pasado si él hubiese accedido. —No... ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Hentai!

—¡De todo lo que hice para evitar que fueras más allá! Tú lo sabes… —se sonrojó levemente volteando—. De alguna forma intuí que no podías ser tú, te comportabas demasiado femenina… y… etto… atrayente —murmuró con un hilo de voz para sí.

—¿A... atrayente? —balbuceó mirando con timidez a su esposo.

—Yo… etto… tú, te comportabas muy diferente… —murmuró por lo bajo algo avergonzado por pensar en voz alta. Inmediatamente sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —¿Y eso te gustó? —preguntó sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo, dejándose llevar por lo mucho que le había gustado que él se sonrojara de esa forma al recordar la noche anterior.

Ranma instintivamente atinó a tomar suavemente de los hombros a la muchacha para acercarla a él. A pesar de que se encontraba en una especie de shock él quería responder a su pregunta, sus labios temblaron. —Yo… quizás… tú… te… te veías… bonita —espetó con un hilo de voz terminando la última palabra de forma taciturna, imposible de ser escuchada por la interlocutora que estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Ranma posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Realmente no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras; la brillante mirada azul de su esposo la cautivó de tal forma que no podía pensar en nada más. —Ranma... —susurró suavemente.

Totalmente fuera de sí, el joven de la coleta bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en la estrecha cintura de la chica. —…mucho —balbuceó por lo bajo acercando sus labios a los de la joven hasta casi rozarlos. Por varios segundos permanecieron con los párpados cerrados mientras sus corazones conformaban un melodioso compás. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

No sabía muy bien como habían pasado las cosas, minutos atrás estaban peleando y de un momento a otro habían dejado atrás la discusión para acabar nuevamente a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Desde un tiempo a esta parte se estaba convirtiendo en algo inevitable que ella y él acabarán así de cerca, dejándose llevar por la fuerte atracción mutua que sentían. —Yo... —musitó comenzando a pensar que estar así de cerca se estaba volviendo realmente adictivo—... nosotros... Ran... Ranma... —añadió sujetándose con fuerza a su esposo, temiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas no podrían seguir sosteniéndola.

Ranma la sujetó con fuerza para evitar que la joven se deslizara entre sus brazos. —Tú… yo… ¿te… te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Ha... hai... —balbuceó ruborizada, tratando de ignorar el intenso cosquilleo que sintió en el estomago cuando Ranma la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos—. ¿Po... por qué no lo estaría?

—Yo… te… te noto al… algo nerviosa —afirmó todavía algo perturbado por la cercanía de su legítima esposa.

—No pasa nada —espetó sonriéndole tímidamente—. Etto... creo que tú lo estás —añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma fingió demencia mirando hacia un costado. —Para nada, yo estoy perfectamente normal… creo que tú estás así por el efecto Saotome… —sonrió divertido volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿El efecto Saotome? —preguntó sintiendo como una vena comenzaba a palpitar de forma insistente en su sien.

El muchacho rió satisfecho. —Ya lo sabes, el encanto de los Saotome, ninguna mujer puede resistirse a eso… hasta tus piernas temblaban… ¿crees que no lo noté? —sonrió para luego sacar la lengua infantilmente.

—¡Baka! ¡No me temblaban las piernas! —protestó separándose bruscamente del muchacho—. El estúpido encanto Saotome no tiene efecto en mi, idiota —farfulló ofendida.

Con una media sonrisa la miró de arriba a abajo descaradamente. —Eso es lo que dices de dientes para afuera… yo me di cuenta muy bien… pensaste que te besaría…

—¿Y cómo no pensarlo si se te notaba que sólo querías besarme? —preguntó mordazmente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener sus deseos de molerlo a golpes en ese preciso instante—. Tú fuiste el que se acercó...

—¿Yo? Para nada, tú te acercaste a mí, estas imaginando cosas… —murmuró fingiendo demencia mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¡¿Nani?! —exclamó mirando furiosa al muchacho, acercándose amenazadoramente—. ¡Baka, tú te acercaste!

—Solo fue un impulso… yo… yo…. ¡no estaba pensando! —se justificó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ya veo! —farfulló frunciendo el entrecejo notoriamente—. ¿De pensarlo nunca te me hubieses acercado, ne? —añadió mirando en dirección opuesta al chico.

—E… exactamente, tú no eres tan atractiva como… como para intentar hacer cualquier cosa… —murmuró livianamente mirando a la muchacha de reojo.

—Tú tampoco eres la gran cosa —masculló entre dientes, volteando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ni siquiera eres tan guapo...

El muchacho frunciendo el ceño volteó para darle la espalda a la muchacha. —Tú tampoco eres linda, eres un marimacho… —refunfuñó molesto por la crítica de la jovencita.

—¡Como si me importara tu opinión, baka! —farfulló volteando para quedar de espaldas a él—. Engreído.

—Tabla de planchar… —respondió en un pequeño murmullo no muy convencido—… a mí tampoco me importe lo que pienses o digas de mí —agregó contradiciendo su pensamiento por completo.

—Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo —objetó intentando reprimir sus deseos de enviarlo a volar de una patada—. Para ser una tabla de planchar me mirabas mucho ésta mañana...

Ranma permaneció estático, realmente sabía que ella no era precisamente una tabla de planchar. Se atrevería a pensar que era todo lo contrario. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente al recordar la luz filtrándose en la ventana para iluminar a la perfección la silueta de su esposa. —¡De… deja de decir tonterías…! Yo… yo no te miré —mintió descaradamente.

—¿No me miraste? ¿Entonces qué hacías cuando tuve que tirarte la almohada para que reaccionaras? —preguntó colocándose frente al sonrojado muchacho para mirarlo divertida.

Ranma se limitó a mirar a un costado bastante perturbado por las preguntas de la jovencita. —No… no sé de que hablas… creo que lo mejor es ir al comedor, tengo mucha hambre y la cena debe estar sirviéndose en estos momentos… —se excusó sonriendo abiertamente para tomar distraído el abrigo de la joven—. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella lo miró asombrada por algunos segundos, estuvo tentada a preguntarle si estaba enfermo o algo así ya que no era normal que el actuase de forma tan educada con ella y menos si segundos atrás habían estado discutiendo. —Hai, supongo que deberíamos ir —murmuró dejándose convencer por la atractiva sonrisa del chico.

Por el momento era mejor que no siguieran hablando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior o él acabaría por descubrir que ella recordaba a la perfección cada detalle.

--

Estaba anocheciendo y Ukyo montó campamento en medio de uno de los bosques camino a Nerima. Ya estaba bastante cansada de escuchar las tonterías de Shampoo, seguramente en ese momento estaba recorriendo Kyoto hotel por hotel para encontrar a ese par.

—Después de todo Ran-chan fue muy convincente… y si no fue verdad lo que nos afirmó, de alguna forma debe serlo… de un momento a otro ellos van a terminar juntos… —murmuró para sí algo desanimada.

"_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo el idiota de Ryoga… ayer parecía tan entusiasmado cuando me comportaba de esa forma… creí que había olvidado a Akane… pero cuando salí de Kyoto se veía bastante deprimido… shimatta…" _Pensó algo molesta mientras colocaba un poco de agua para calentar en la fogata.

Después de colocar el agua caliente en una de las sopas instantáneas vio una sombra acercarse lentamente. Habría tomado sus espátulas para lanzarlas pero conocía a la perfección ese andar despistado, también, había alcanzado a distinguir una pañoleta de color amarillo.

—¿Ryoga? —murmuró para sí poniéndose de pie.

Ryoga dejó de mirar el mapa que él mismo había creado cuando el crepitar del fuego llamó su atención haciéndolo levantar el rostro. Inmediatamente pensó que estaba soñando, sin embargo la Ukyo de su alucinación lo miraba con una clara mueca de enfado que definitivamente no era algo que apareciera en sus sueños muy a menudo.

Tal vez no estaba soñando y el destino había hecho que se cruzara con la chica en su camino hacia Okinawa. —Pensé que irías a Nerima ¿qué haces camino a Okinawa, Ukyo? —preguntó mirándola confundido.

Ukyo resopló resignada. —Estas camino a Nerima, Okinawa está del otro lado… —respondió mecánicamente para luego probar un poco de su sopa—. ¿A qué vas hacia allá? ¿no deberías estar buscando a Akane-chan? —preguntó con un cierto resentimiento en su voz.

—Voy a entrenar —comentó mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, sentándose finalmente cerca suyo—. Creí que te quedarías hasta encontrar el lugar donde se están quedando el idiota de Ranma y Akane-san —farfulló mirándola de reojo.

—No iba a seguir un minuto más actuando de esa manera patética junto a Shampoo, tengo mi negocio y ya van muchos días de vacaciones… a fin de cuentas… ellos… ellos se quieren tú sabes —refunfuñó ofreciéndole el pote de sopa—. ¿Quieres?

El muchacho asintió recibiendo el redondo pote. —Hace mucho tiempo todos sabemos eso, aunque ustedes no se quisieran resignar.

—Y tú tampoco… no lo niegues, estabas muy desconsolado porque aceptaron su casamiento … —refunfuñó tomando un poco de agua de su cantimplora—. Ahora… ¿qué opinas de eso? ¿habrán dicho la verdad?

—¿Crees que no dijeron la verdad? —preguntó con inocencia el muchacho—. No estaba desconsolado, sólo pensé que pasarían muchos años antes que Ranma fuera capaz de acercarse a ella —añadió observando con disimulo las reacciones de la chica frente a sus palabras—. ¿Sigues interesada en él? —preguntó con timidez.

Ukyo fingió demencia tomando el recipiente de la sopa de la mano del muchacho. —¿Tú sigues interesado en Akane-chan? —preguntó mirando hacia la fogata que crepitaba notablemente, algunas chispas danzaban a su alrededor.

Sonrojado la observó por algunos segundos, su rostro iluminado por la luz de luna se le hacía especialmente atractivo y atrayente. —No... no me respondiste —balbuceó sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

La joven de cabellos castaños curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa. —Tú… tú tampoco a… a mí —murmuró taciturnamente sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas por la mirada intensa del joven eternamente perdido.

—Ci... Cierto —balbuceó riendo tontamente mientras llevaba uno de sus brazos hacia su nuca—. Só... solo como amigo —respondió bastante aturdido por la cercanía de la muchacha.

—E… entiendo… —se limitó a responder ofreciéndole la cantimplora al joven sin mirarlo a los ojos intentando ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

Torpemente aceptó la cantimplora sin poder evitar que sus dedos rozaran los de la muchacha por algunos segundos. —Etto... yo... yo... no me has respondido —balbuceó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían debido al leve y suave contacto con su piel.

—Yo… yo… tú sabes, el siempre fue mi amigo desde que éramos muy pequeños, quizás confundí ese sentimiento —respondió levantando la vista para mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor—. Me alegra que hayas venido aquí… es decir, nuestro encuentro repentino… —sonrió sin bajar la mirada.

—Ukyo...—murmuró correspondiendo con intensidad a su mirada—. Fue mi co... ¡Fue el destino! —rió tontamente.

—Ha… hai, supongo que sí, teníamos que encontrarnos… —sonrió tímida acercándose un poco más al muchacho—. ¿Vamos a volver juntos, verdad?

—Hai... yo... ¡Me encantaría! —exclamó mientras tomaba impetuosamente una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas—. ¿No te molesta mi compañía?

—No… no me molesta, etto… demo… ¿tú no ibas a Okinawa?—preguntó mirándolo curiosamente.

—Eso no importa —respondió esbozando una perfecta y triunfal sonrisa—. No queda tan lejos de Tokyo —añadió demostrando una vez más su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Ukyo suspiró sonriendo nerviosa. —Sí, claro, está en la otra punta de Japón, solo tienes que cruzar el mar hasta llegar a la isla, no es mucha la distancia —comentó mordazmente con una cierta ternura—. ¿Entonces vienes conmigo a Tokyo antes?

—Cla... claro... mañana nos dirigiremos hacia el sur y verás que pronto llegaremos —sonrió totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

—Sí, no te preocupes, me encargaré de la comida y tú serás el guía —sonrió irónicamente intentando enaltecer al muchacho sabiendo a la perfección que el camino era hacia el norte. De alguna forma lo iba a convencer cual era el camino adecuado. Después de todo, los encantos femeninos nunca están demás.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

¿Pensaron que iban a besarse, cierto? ¡Ja, ja! xp , nah no está en su naturaleza lanzarse tan rápido al ataque, pero ojo que si se besaron xp y no digan lo contrario o Akane se molestará con ustedes.

Pero más allá del beso creo que en éste capítulo quedó en claro cuál es la debilidad de algunos.

Espero que disfrutaran de cierta escena tanto como lo hicimos nosotras al escribirlo xp. Las mini batallas de Ranma y Akane son lo máximo :P

Esperamos sus comentarios ;)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos xp

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Hai: Sí

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, Ah, Eh)

Hentai: Pervertido

Nani: Qué

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta positiva (¿No?, ¿Cierto? ) Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne

Demo: Pero


	9. ¿Nuestra habitación?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos!

Otro lunes más, la actualización del capítulo nueve para ustedes… espero que lo disfruten, gracias por seguirnos todo este tiempo y que tengan una preciosa semana…

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Nuestra habitación?**_

Dos días después…

Ranma se acomodó en su asiento algo nervioso por la expresión de su esposa. Hacía varias horas que estaban viajando hacia Nerima, casi estaban por llegar, pero aún seguía molesta por un pequeño percance ocurrido al otro día de la cena en el hotel. Sus otras prometidas siempre acababan arruinándolo todo.

—Oe… Akane… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola de reojo intentándolo por milésima vez—. Yo no tuve la culpa…

Akane volteó el rostro para dirigirle una fulminante mirada. —No te veías muy incomodo con Shampoo acostada sobre ti, pervertido —masculló volviendo a apartar su mirada de Ranma para concentrarse en el paisaje que apenas alcanza a contemplar debido a la velocidad del tren.

—¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! —exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que el resto de los pasajeros giraran la cabeza para observar la discusión—. Ella se tiró sobre mí —murmuró por lo bajo al notar las miradas atentas de la gente.

—¡Y no hiciste nada para sacártela de encima! —exclamó correspondiendo ampliamente a su grito olvidando por completo al resto de los pasajeros que contemplaban perplejos su pequeño intercambio de opiniones—. Degenerado —masculló entre dientes.

Ranma murmuró unos insultos ininteligibles por lo bajo bastante molesto por la falta de confianza de la muchacha. —Lo intenté y no pude lograrlo… —refunfuñó mirándola ofendido.

—Pudiste detenerme cuando estaba hechizada con esos estúpidos chocolates —pronunció evitando la mirada de su esposo por algunos segundos—. ¡Pero ayer no fuiste capaz de quitarte de encima a esa mujer! ¡Baka! —exclamó volviendo a dedicarle una amenazante mirada.

La noche anterior había ido por unas horas a las aguas termales y al volver se había encontrado con la amazona en una posición no muy casta sobre su esposo. Ni siquiera darle su merecido había conseguido apaciguar la ira que sentía al recordar la escena.

—¡Yo estaba intentándolo, tú llegaste en el momento que estaba por quitarla de mí! —Se justificó estirándose en su asiento—. Como tú quieras, si prefieres no creerme no lo hagas —agregó molesto.

—No me importa lo que hagas —masculló entre dientes, presionado lentamente con sus manos la tela de su falda—, pero se supone que estamos casados... deberías convencerlas de eso y no darles más esperanzas... aunque supongo que debe ser difícil decirle que no a una mujer como Shampoo.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿estás celosa? —sonrió triunfal mirándola curiosamente.

—¡No! —protestó Akane ruborizándose levemente—. ¡¿Por qué tendría que estarlo si no... no tenemos nada?!

El muchacho de la trenza volteó el rostro para mirarla fijamente. —¿Cómo que no? Según la ley somos marido y mujer —sonrió divertido.

—En la práctica no lo somos —pronunció lentamente, retándolo con la mirada a contradecirla si es que podía—. Y me alegra que así sea, no me interesa tener por esposo a alguien que te es infiel en la Luna de miel.

—Yo no fui infiel —refunfuñó por lo bajo—. ¿Tú… tú quieres pra… practicar? —murmuró algo nervioso mirando a la chica bastante escandalizado por su indirecta.

En menos de un segundo el rostro de Akane se tiñó completamente de rojo. —¿¡Nani!? ¡Yo... yo... no! ¡Pervertido, deja de imaginarte esas cosas entre nosotros porque nunca pasarán! —exclamó al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ranma arqueó una ceja mirando algo divertido a la jovencita por su expresión. —¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? —preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

—De que no... no voy a ha... hacer eso con... contigo —tartamudeó nerviosa volteando el rostro para no tener que ver la cara de su esposo.

—¿Eso? —sonrió abiertamente comprendiendo a la perfección lo que la muchacha intentaba decir. Solamente intentaba avergonzarla un poco. De alguna forma se veía bonita así de indefensa, nerviosa.

El tono de voz de Ranma provocó que su nerviosismo quedara completamente de lado. Lentamente volteó el rostro para fijar una furiosa mirada en el rostro del chico. —Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, baka —masculló entre dientes, enfureciéndose cada vez más por la divertida expresión de su esposo—. Y no cambies el tema, esto no explica lo que vi ayer.

—¿Vas a continuar con esa historia? —murmuró Ranma algo apesadumbrado—. ¿Cuándo vas a creer que solamente intentaba defenderme de ella?

—Deberías defenderte con más eficiencia —bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos—. Espero no tener que verlas por el Dojo.

—Seguramente van a aparecerse para pedir alguna explicación —rodó los ojos resignado—. Hasta que se convenzan de que somos un matrimonio —sonrió guiñando un ojo.

—No se convencerán muy pronto si siguen pasando cosas como lo de anoche —farfulló claramente celosa—. Además es difícil que nos crean si nosotros... etto si nosotros no somos capaces de parecerlo...

—¿Con eso me dices que tenemos que practicar? —preguntó descaradamente.

—Suena como si te murieras de ganas de tratar de besarme —comentó la muchacha dedicándole una media sonrisa—. Sigue soñando, ya sé que no eres capaz de hacerlo aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Ante aquel comentario el joven de la trenza se levantó de sopetón nervioso. —¿Qu… qué qué dices? Yo, yo solo… lo… lo decía porque nosotros… nosotros no somos capaces de hacerlo —Se justificó volviendo a su asiento lentamente algo avergonzado ante las miradas atentas del resto de los pasajeros.

Un suave bufido escapó de los labios de la muchacha. —Dudo que algún día seas capaz —masculló fijando su mirada en el verde paisaje visible a través de la ventana—. Te gusta que te besen... ¿eso pasó con Shampoo, ne? De todos modos poco me importa...

Ranma miró fijamente a la jovencita de manera convincente. —Jamás habría imaginado que ella iría a hacer eso —espetó ladeando su cabeza hacia la ventana. _"Habría querido que Akane me besara… pero estoy seguro que ella se pondría nerviosa igual que yo, shimatta, debí dejarla cuando estaba bajo el efecto de esos bombones… Ranma no baka"_ Pensó algo abstraído viendo una hilera de árboles moverse con velocidad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa? Seguro Nabiki ya les mostró la foto que nos tomó —comentó ignorando las palabras del chico, comenzando a preocuparse por lo que harían con respecto a sus padres.

—Lo primero que voy a hacer es darles su merecido, especialmente a oyaji por quedarse con todo nuestro dinero, seguro lo gastó todo en comidas —refunfuñó molesto.

—Como si con eso fuéramos a conseguir que aceptaran que anulemos nuestro matrimonio —comentó rodando los ojos—. ¿Crees que nuestro plan resulte a pesar de la foto? —preguntó mirando al muchacho algo nerviosa.

—Supongo que sí, de alguna forma lograremos convencer a Nabiki para que no les de esa foto… sabes como es, quizás si le damos una suma considerable ella guarde silencio… pero no es algo seguro —respondió algo dubitativo acomodándose en el asiento. _"¿Cómo será ahora con Kuno y Ryoga? Incluso con los compañeros que tendremos… seguramente se fijarán en ella como lo hicieron aquellos idiotas en la Furinkan... no soportaría ver eso… y mucho menos ahora… de cualquier forma no puedo decirle nada a ella, hasta que admita que no le molesta la idea de seguir casados…"_ Pensó mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

Cerrando con fuerza los ojos movió la cabeza para arrancar de sus pensamientos la idea de que existía una gran posibilidad de que Nabiki hubiese enviado esa foto el mismo día que la tomó. Luego de algunos segundos observó a Ranma, las facciones del muchacho delataban cierta preocupación y molestia a causa de sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, no creo que les enviara nuestra foto tan pronto —comentó suponiendo que los pensamientos del chico iban en la misma dirección que los suyos—. ¿O te preocupa algo más? —preguntó clavando una curiosa mirada en su rostro.

—¿Yo…? ¿pensar en… en qué? —balbuceó algo nervioso por la mirada indagadora de la jovencita—. ¡No… por supuesto que no! estaba pensando eso… eso que decías… —agregó intentando calmarse.

—No lo sé, parecías enfadado —comentó sin dejar de mirarlo, aún le parecía que estaba demasiado nervioso—. ¿Seguro que no te preocupa nada más? —insistió.

Ranma miró hacia el lado contrario nervioso. —¡Nada de nada! Solo estoy algo irritado con nuestros padres, estoy pensando de qué manera puedo darle su merecido a oyaji, se pasó de la raya… —Se justificó pensando nuevamente en lo que sucedería con su llegada a Tokyo. Ahora que estaban casados observaba las cosas desde otro punto de vista, tal vez se estaba convenciendo que la vida en matrimonio no era tan mala. Es más, le estaba gustando demasiado la idea.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos negros aspiró lentamente su cigarrillo mientras su entrecejo se fruncía levemente. —¿Cree que nuestro plan tuvo éxito, Saotome-kun? —preguntó con notoria preocupación. Estaba seguro que su hija y Ranma volverían pronto, y cada vez que lo pensaba un escalofrío recorría su espina al pensar en que tal vez las cosas no habían salido como tenían pensando.

Genma bebió de su pequeña copita de sake. —Eso es lo que más espero, de modo contrario, mi muchacho va a querer asesinarnos… —sonrió nerviosamente—. Pero tenemos que tener mucha fe ¿na, Tendo-kun? —rió exageradamente terminando de beber el licor de un sorbo.

Repentinamente los ojos del hombre de cabellos negros brillaron como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a llorar. —Tengo un mal presentimiento, Saotome-kun —pronunció con la voz temblorosa—. Tal vez debimos responder a sus llamados... ¿Y si su hijo hizo algo que a mi pequeñita le molestara? —murmuró estremeciéndose al pensar en lo que su niñita sería capaz de hacerle a Ranma si éste lograba enfurecerla. Y conociendo al muchacho, la posibilidad de que algo así pasara no era muy lejana.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Genma reanudando bien su turbante—. ¿Us… usted cree… que… qué mi hijo intentó hacer algo indebido? —agregó sonriendo nervioso—. De todas formas… ellos están casados… no… ¿no tiene nada de malo, verdad?

—Eso significaría que el plan tuvo éxito —respondió Soun, su esperanza aumentó considerablemente al imaginar que tal vez su yerno había actuado como un verdadero hombre—. ¿Y si llegaron las otras prometidas de su hijo a arruinarlo todo? —preguntó dirigiendo una aterradora mirada al hombre del turbante.

—¿Tenían forma de saberlo? —espetó mirando calculadoramente la pequeña copita vacía—. A no ser que Nabiki les haya vendido la información… —meditó calculadoramente—. Si es así, estamos perdidos… si los encontraron pudieron arruinarlo todo… ¿y de quién van a vengarse? De nosotros claro, los inocentes —comenzó a lloriquear Genma infantilmente—. Tenemos que huir…

—Saotome-kun —habló con firmeza mientras sus labios se curvaban en una estúpida sonrisa—, creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos a entrenar a las montañas por algunos días ¿Qué le parece? —preguntó riendo de forma entusiasta, como si no hubiese escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por Genma.

—Es la mejor idea que podría haber tenido, Tendo-kun, es excelente —sonrió poniéndose de pie repentinamente—. Nosotros vamos a entrenar, no estamos huyendo —rió escandalosamente—. En cinco minutos salimos, hago mi maleta y tomo algunas provisiones para el viaje… —afirmó decidido.

* * *

Con el ceño fruncido, Akane, probó un leve bocado de arroz. Habían llegado justo a la hora de la cena y realmente no les sorprendió mucho cuando se enteraron que Genma y Soun habían decidido partir a entrenar un par de horas antes de su llegada.

Ranma había intentado seguirlos para darles su merecido, pero una severa mirada de su madre fue lo único que necesitó para cambiar de idea y proclamar que sería mejor esperarlos a que regresaran.

—No me importa cuanto tarden en volver, cuando regresen tendremos una conversación muy seria —farfulló Akane ignorando las sonrientes expresiones de su hermana y su suegra.

—Especialmente oyaji, ¿ustedes sabían que se quedó con todo el dinero que nos dejaron para el viaje? —comentó refunfuñando Ranma.

—Genma como siempre con sus tretas… —comentó sombríamente Nodoka. En menos de un segundo cambió de expresión—. Demo… ustedes se aman, el dinero es lo de menos… ¿lo pasaron muy bien, no? —sonrió cándidamente.

—No... nosotros no tenemos nada —respondió una sonrojada Akane, con la vista fija en su cuenco de arroz intentó ignorar la sonriente expresión de su suegra—. ¿¡Cómo podríamos pasarla bien si nos drogaron para enviarnos de luna de miel?! —protestó presionando con fuerza los palillos que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Nuestros padres siempre saben qué es lo mejor para nosotros —sonrió abiertamente Kasumi—. Estoy segura que disfrutaron mucho el viaje, se ven muy bien dispuestos —comentó entusiasta.

—¿De… de qué hablan? —se sonrojó por completo el muchacho de la trenza bastante incomodado por las afirmaciones de su madre y la hermana mayor de los Tendo—. Nosotros no consentimos ese matrimonio, ¿verdad Akane?

—Claro que no, todavía no entiendo por qué se les ocurrió esa tontería —masculló Akane mirando con seriedad a su suegra—. ¿Quién fue la que puso... esa cosa... en lugar de mi pijama? —farfulló sonrojándose levemente y sin poder evitar mirar de soslayo a su esposo.

—Ha… hai, yo tampoco tenía pijama —murmuró Ranma algo sonrosado intentando mirar hacia un costado para evitar que se percataran de su nerviosismo. No estaba tan descontento por el tema del atuendo para dormir de su esposa, claro que no lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente frente a todos.

—Eso es un secreto, todos operamos en conjunto… —guiñó un ojo Nodoka radiante—. Dudo que a Ranma le haya desagradado…

—¡Yo... yo nunca me pondría algo así para él! —protestó Akane con el rostro completamente ruborizado—. No... no lo hice... y no me importa si le gustaría o no.

Nodoka acarició la cabeza de su nuera. —Es cierto, a veces es mejor no comentar las intimidades con nuestra pareja… aunque en este caso estamos en familia, tienes que aprender a soltarte Akane-chan —Le aconsejó totalmente liberal.

—¡Oba-sama, na... nada pasó! —exclamó esperando que la mujer le creyera y dejara de pensar que ella y Ranma habían consumado su matrimonio—. Nosotros no aceptamos lo que hicieron ¿ne, Ranma? —preguntó esperando una confirmación por parte del chico. Al no obtener una respuesta volteó el rostro descubriendo que éste parecía estar completamente distraído—. ¡Ranma!

El muchacho no escuchó la voz de la jovencita, estaba totalmente compenetrado en sus pensamientos que empezaban a tornarse pervertidos. Una y otra vez imágenes de la muchacha vestida con aquella pequeña camisola pidiéndole que la besara invadieron su mente. Realmente se comportó como un perfecto idiota. Aunque tampoco habría sido justo, ella no lo recordaría y no estaba actuando consciente. _"Pero qué demonios… se veía tan sexy… kuso, soy un perfecto degenerado…"_

Perpleja observó como la sonrisa de la madre de Ranma aumentaba al igual que el rubor que adornaba el rostro de su esposo. —¡Baka! ¡Deja de pensar idioteces y responde! —exclamó furiosa dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. Pervertido —masculló entre dientes.

Ranma reaccionó de repente poniéndose de pie. —¿Qu.. qué pasó? ¿por qué me llamas pervertido? —preguntó recuperando postura mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el zabuton—. Yo no soy ningún pervertido… tú lo eres —refunfuñó mirándola de reojo.

Nodoka abrazó a ambos jóvenes. —¡Ya empiezan a admitirlo! Quizás mi nieto esté en camino… ¡Qué felicidad! —exclamó entusiasta.

—Oba-sama, nada pasó —gimoteó bastante frustrada Akane. Por culpa del idiota de Ranma ahora no habría modo de sacarle de la cabeza que ellos no eran un verdadero matrimonio—. Yo... yo ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches —espetó la muchacha poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Ranma se puso de pie luego que la jovencita subió las escaleras. —Yo también debo ir, dormí muy poco en el tren… tengo mucho sueño —espetó excusándose.

—Oyasumi nasai, hijo… pero recuerda que tienes que ir a la habitación de tu esposa, ya todo está preparado —sonrió abiertamente—. Ahora que son un matrimonio teníamos que instalar su nido de amor, y en la habitación de Akane-chan había suficiente espacio para una cama matrimonial —guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué… de qué hablas ofukuro? —preguntó algo nervioso. —¡No puedo… etto… nosotros no tenemos na… nada! —espetó mirando de reojo a su madre. Lo peor de todo es que no podía negarse a sus peticiones.

—Mi hijo es muy tierno, se ruboriza de tan solo pensar en estar con su mujer… no tienes que ponerte así, es mejor que subas, no diré nada que te avergüence —sonrió radiante palmeando suavemente la espalda del muchacho.

Ranma se limitó a asentir tragando duro.

El letrero que colgaba de su puerta ahora decía "Akane y Ranma"; no le prestó demasiada atención ya que aún seguía pensando en todo lo que le diría al idiota de Ranma por haber hecho que su suegra pensara que ellos eran una verdadera pareja.

—Idiota... si sigue así todos nuestros planes se irán al demonio —farfulló molesta. Fue en ese momento que notó que su habitación estaba algo cambiada, y ese algo se relacionaba específicamente con la cama matrimonial que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su antigua cama.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espina una y otra vez_. "¡Kuso! Pensé que ya no tendríamos que seguir compartiendo la habitación... rayos... ¿¡Cómo no pensé que algo así sucedería?! _Se regañó mentalmente mientras se dirigía al armario, bruscamente lo abrió para notar con pánico que la ropa de Ranma estaba junto a la suya.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... —repitió una y otra vez comenzando a pensar que aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

Ranma golpeó la puerta débilmente por causa de los nervios. Estaba seguro que la muchacha no aceptaría su presencia en el cuarto, pero, ante la mirada intimidante de su madre, no tenía otra opción.

Esperó algunos segundos y se decidió por abrir la puerta. Algo extrañado avanzó algunos pasos al comprobar que la joven estaba tomando una de sus camisas. —¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó levemente sonrosado.

—¿¡Qué... qué haces aquí!? —exclamó bastante ruborizada dejando rápidamente la ropa del muchacho dentro del armario—. ¿Qué hacen tus cosas aquí?

—Parece que decidieron mudar mis cosas aquí… me lo comentó hace un par de minutos mi madre —bostezó resignado—. Si quieres duermo en el suelo, pero al menos déjame algunas almohadas… —murmuró mirando de reojo a la chica.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Baka, ahora tu madre cree que somos una pareja! —protestó lanzándole una acusadora mirada—. Se supone que deben pensar que no somos el uno para el otro, no lo contrario.

—¡Yo… yo estaba pensando en mi padre! El muy sinvergüenza se escapó y no me dejó darle su merecido… no… no estaba pensando nada malo —murmuró mirando hacia el suelo—. Y ya le dijimos que no tenemos nada, pero ofukuro no lo cree, ya sabes como es… será difícil convencerlos

—¿Por eso estabas sonrojado? —preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿O estabas recordando la visita de Shampoo? —añadió aún algo resentida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—No estaba recordando nada… shimatta, sabes que no me interesa ninguna de ellas… —se quejó mirándola fijamente—. No tienes la menor idea en qué pensaba… —refunfuñó taciturnamente.

—Tampoco me interesa —masculló entre dientes dirigiéndose hacia el armario para luego sacar de éste su pijama amarillo—. Supongo que tendremos que compartir la habitación hasta que se den cuenta que no hay nada entre nosotros —murmuró más concentrada en mirar su pijama que en prestar atención a la reacción de Ranma frente a sus palabras.

—¿Entonces dormiré en el suelo? —preguntó dócilmente—. ¿Crees que nuestros padres demoren mucho en regresar? Cobardes... —refunfuñó irritado.

—No creo que estén muchos días lejos de casa —respondió no muy convencida de sus palabras, lo más probable era que ni uno de los dos quisiera regresar por miedo a lo que ocurriría cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a ellos—. Yo... no es que me interese dormir contigo —murmuró levemente sonrojada—, pero puedes usar una parte de la cama si quieres... el viaje fue muy largo... —propuso esperando que él no pensara nada malo. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y ya no estaba tan furiosa como para hacerlo dormir otra noche en el piso.

Ranma tragó nervioso mirándola incrédulamente. —¿Realmente estas diciendo eso de verdad? —preguntó para asegurarse que no había sido producto de su imaginación aquella propuesta de la muchachita.

Akane frunció el ceño. —No pienses que lo hago porque quiero dormir contigo o algo por el estilo —farfulló acercándose a Ranma—. Si prefieres dormir en el piso es tu problema.

Ranma sonrió divertido. —Está bien, entonces… ¿mi pijama debería estar en alguno de esos cajones, na? —preguntó mirando un aparador con algunas cajoneras temeroso de abrir el compartimento equivocado.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Cambiaron de lugar todas las cosas —refunfuñó molesta antes de salir de la habitación. Ella no se cambiaría de ropa delante de él y tampoco le interesaba observarlo mientras él lo hacía.

Indeciso, el joven de la trenza optó por abrir al azar cualquiera de los compartimentos. Algo le decía que en el segundo encontraría lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente tomó la pequeña esferilla para mover el cajón y abrirlo de una sola vez. Sus mejillas enrojecieron súbitamente. Quizás no era precisamente lo que iba a necesitar, pero sin poder evitarlo miró detenidamente un par de las prendas interiores de la chica. Una parte de su conciencia le recriminaba por comportarse como un perfecto pervertido, como el discípulo más brillante de Happosai pero, por otro lado, no pudo dejar de reparar en aquellas prendas delicadas que su esposa usó alguna vez.

Minutos después la jovencita volvió a la habitación ya vestida con su pijama. Curiosa observó al muchacho que estaba inmóvil al lado del armario.—¿Aún no encuentras tu... —Se interrumpió a si misma al notar que Ranma contemplaba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado el cajón donde estaba su ropa interior—. ¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, pervertido! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Como quien es atrapado con las manos en 'la masa' el muchacho se sobresaltó volteando repentinamente para mirar avergonzado a su interlocutora intentando crear una respuesta coherente a la pregunta que le había formulado. —Yo… yo… me equivoqué, estaba por abrir otro cajón y justo viniste… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando el suelo recordando todavía aquellas delicadas prendas.

Presionando con fuerza sus puños le dedicó una furiosa mirada. —¡No parecía! Si fuese así no te hubieses quedado mirando mi ropa interior... ¡hentai!

—¡Yo… yo no estaba mirando nada! He visto esa ropa muchas veces, recuerda que me transformo en chica, y no es nada fuera de lo común —se excusó intentando restarle importancia al hecho.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues sonrojado? —preguntó la chica fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de su esposo.

—¿Yo? No sé… creo que hace un poco de calor en tu habitación… —murmuró dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla levemente.—. No encontré mi pijama… ¿quieres buscarlo tú misma? Para que luego no me llames pervertido —refunfuñó haciéndose la víctima.

Aún algo escéptica avanzó hacia el armario, lentamente abrió uno de los cajones y de inmediato encontró lo que buscaba.—Toma —habló arrojando bruscamente el pijama a su esposo—, y no pienses que te creo mucho... así que intenta mantenerte alejado de mi ésta noche o te irá mal —Lo amenazó mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la cama.

—No sé de que hablas, solo quiero dormir, no me interesa atacarte ni nada de lo que pienses… —refunfuñó levemente sonrojado quitándose su camisa—. ¿Qué esperas? Es mejor que voltees, no pienso salir de aquí para cambiarme.

—Como si tuviera algún intereses en mirarte... —farfulló sentándose sobre la cama dándole la espalda al chico—, no soy una de tus admiradoras —bufó con clara molestia.

—Genial, entonces podré cambiarme tranquilo —sonrió fiándose del espejo que tenía frente a él. Si ella intentaba espiarlo no podría justificarse. Rápidamente se quitó sus pantalones quedando solo en bóxers. Con gran parsimonia tomó la parte superior del pijama esperando que la jovencita volteara apenas su rostro hacia él.

—Baka, hasta donde recuerdo no soy yo la que siempre tenía líos al tratar de entrar al vestuario de chicas —masculló enfurecida. Al voltear levemente el rostro, el espejo de su habitación le regaló una perfecta visión de cada uno de los movimientos de su esposo. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante frente a la visión de su desnudo torso.

Ranma sonrió levemente algo nervioso pero también con el ego subido al máximo. —Te vi, es obvio que estas mirando, ¿no te diste cuenta del espejo? —espetó egocéntricamente volteando para mirar fijamente a la muchacha.

—Yo... yo no sé de que estás hablando —balbuceó completamente sonrojada mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie—. No estaba prestando atención... engreído... —añadió metiéndose a la cama.

—Lo sabes perfectamente… te vi voltear y observarme muy atenta cuando terminé de quitarme la ropa —espetó con un tono de voz burlón—. No puedes engañarme, el espejo te delató…

—¡Ja! Sigue soñando, no soy una de tus admiradoras —respondió mordazmente—. No eres mi tipo —añadió ignorando totalmente al muchacho.

—No sabía que eras tan cínica, no parecía eso cuando… cuando… tú ya sabes —murmuró levemente sonrojado colocándose la parte superior de su pijama—…, y no lo niegues porque lo vi, y dudo que haya sido un accidente —refunfuñó molesto sentándose para terminar de vestirse.

Las mejillas de Akane se cubrieron de un suave tono rosa, cada vez que recordaba sus fallidos intentos por besarse volvía a sentir miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago. —No... no sé de que hablas —espetó orgullosa mientras intentaba reprimir aquellas cálidas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo—. Lo que menos me interesa es verte con poca ropa, estúpido engreído.

—Como desees, no te sirve de nada negarlo, pero si así lo quieres… mejor voy a dormir —refunfuñó tomando una almohada que sobraba para separar su lado del de la jovencita. —Si no te interesa verme menos te va a gustar sentir mi presencia… si quieres colocar otra cosa estas en tu libertad —propuso seriamente cubriéndose con las sábanas.

La muchacha lo miró perpleja durante algunos segundos. —¡Lo haré! —exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo molesta por la actitud de Ranma. Rápidamente tomó otra almohada y unos cuantos animalitos de felpa para colocarlos entre los dos—. Si estás cerca mío al despertar te las verás conmigo —farfulló acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

—Si tú haces eso me servirá de confirmación que estas interesada en verme desnudo y tendré que cobrarte por eso… —sonrió volteando para darle la espalda a la joven mirando hacia la ventana.

Algunos recuerdos del día de su cumpleaños se hicieron presentes en su mente. _"¿Cobrarme?... ¡Shimatta! No... no debería pensar en estas cosas"_ Se regaño a si misma por dejar que las palabras del chico la hicieran pensar mal. —¡Ja! Como si las últimas veces hubiese sido yo la que se acerca a ti...—bufó fastidiada—. Sigue soñando... etto... de todos modos ¿qué me cobrarías? —preguntó curiosa.

Ranma sonrió para sí radiante. —Tú lo sabes, seguro que te imaginas a la perfección lo que estoy pensando ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? —espetó fingiendo seriedad riéndose internamente de la expresión que la jovencita podría tener en ese momento.

—No... no me estoy imaginando nada ¡Pervertido! —espetó nerviosamente, cubriéndose por instinto un poco más con las sábanas—. Si te acercas a mi, eso confirmará que eres un pervertido y que estabas husmeando en mi ropa interior por gusto —comentó sonriendo de medio lado y sintiéndose ampliamente complacida por haber encontrado una idea que la hiciera desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Y por qué me dices pervertido si no estas imaginando nada? ¿qué crees que te iba a pedir? Quiero saberlo, para confirmar si era lo que yo pensaba… —sonrió acomodando su almohada sin cambiar de posición.

—Déjame dormir, baka —masculló rápidamente mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda al chico—. Te dije pervertido porque estoy segura que estabas pensando en cosas pervertidas —añadió olvidando por completo que eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba pensando—. Pase lo que pase no voy a pagarte nada...

—¡Je! Usas ese argumento para defenderte, tú eres la pervertida… entonces es mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí, de lo contrario tendrás que pagar con eso que ya sabes… —sonrió divertido acomodando por última vez su almohada—. Buenas noches.

—¿Ra... Ranma? —pronunció lentamente intentando controlar inútilmente su temblorosa voz—. ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó en un murmullo taciturno.

—Yo... etto... hai... —balbuceó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían intensamente.

—Mejor no, deberías dormir… y recuerda, nada de propasar la línea de división —rió para luego cerrar los párpados. Era demasiado divertido jugar con la imaginación de la jovencita.

—Ranmaa... —protestó infantilmente esperando tener alguna respuesta de su esposo—-. Baka —bufó luego de algunos minutos dándose por vencida. _"¡Shimatta! ¿Por qué tengo que imaginarme ese tipo de cosas? Ranma no sería capaz de pedirme algo así"_ Pensó bastante avergonzada por lo fácil que había caído en el juego del chico. Lo peor de todo era que sería realmente difícil sacar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos. Aquella sería una larga noche.

* * *

Amanecía en un recóndito lugar intermediario entre Kyoto y el corazón de Japón. Una pareja acampaba en un pequeño claro de un bosque muy frondoso, uno de los tantos que habían atravesado en su extensa travesía hacia Tokyo.

La tibieza de un rayo de sol que se colaba por los intersticios del follaje hizo que la jovencita de cabellos castaños abandonara su placentero sueño.

Desperezándose lentamente miró hacia un costado para observar con detenimiento el rostro pacífico del muchacho de la bandana amarilla. Levemente sonrojada reparó en cada facción del muchacho. Realmente era muy apuesto. ¿Por qué antes no lo había notado?

Sonriendo abiertamente salió de su bolsa de dormir para acercarse sigilosamente a él y mirarlo más de cerca.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, al hacerlo descubrió a Ukyo observándolo de cerca y dedicándole toda su atención. _"Ella... es... está mirando. ¡Kuso!"_ Pensó sintiendo un extraño ardor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

No fue capaz de pronunciar palabras y al parecer la chica no se había percatado de que acababa de despertar. _"Esto no es posible... ¿por qué ella estaría haciendo esto? Seguro sigo soñando... Diablos, no debería soñar estas cosas con ella" _Se regañó mentalmente, olvidando por completo lo mucho que le gustaban ese tipo de sueños.

Rápidamente se sentó y tomó una de las manos de la chica, después de todo, si era un sueño debía aprovecharlo.

—Ukyo... —murmuró guturalmente, acercando levemente su rostro al de la chica.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más la joven actuó impulsivamente estampando una pequeña espátula en el rostro del muchacho. —Oha… ohayou… yo solo… intentaba despertarte —se justificó algo nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo en una actitud totalmente opuesta a la anterior.

—Chikuso... —masculló entre dientes aún algo confundido a causa del golpe—. Ohayou —pronunció sonrojándose completamente al darse cuenta que no había estado soñando—. Etto yo... yo... pensé que estaba soñando —rió tontamente llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca.

Ukyo levantó la cabeza mirándolo algo extrañada. —Tú… ¿sueñas conmigo? —preguntó tímida sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—¿Eh? No... Etto, no... no dije contigo... so...sólo soñaba —tartamudeó nervioso.

La muchacha lo miró incrédula. —Pero tú pronunciaste mi nombre… ¿qué otra Ukyo conoces? —preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Dije U... Ukyo? —preguntó fingiendo no recordar lo sucedido. _"¡Kuso! Al menos no le dije nada más..."_ Pensó mirando de reojo a la chica que no dejaba de observarlo inquisidoramente.

—¡Qué bonito día! Deberíamos aprovecharlo, si nos movemos rápido podremos llegar a Nerima antes —comentó poniéndose de pie rápidamente, rogando porque Ukyo se olvidara del asunto.

Ukyo asintió sin poder evitar sonreír abiertamente. Había estado soñando con ella. —¡Esta bien! ¿quieres un okonomiyaki de desayuno? Traje en mi mochila algunos condimentos…

—¡Hai! —asintió relajándose considerablemente al ver que Ukyo parecía haber creído que no se acordaba de nada. Durante algunos segundos observó a la muchacha sacando algunas cosas de su mochila para comenzar a preparar los okonomiyakis—. Es difícil creer que finalmente se hayan casado —comentó relajadamente estudiando con detención cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

—¿Y te creíste esa historia? ¡Baka! Es obvio que estaban mintiendo… —afirmó la castaña dando vuelta el okonomiyaki en una plancha que había improvisado.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ellos están casados aunque los obligaran a hacerlo —respondió Ryoga frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. A pesar que ella había afirmado que no pretendía seguir tras Ranma, sus palabras lo habían provocado ciertas dudas.

—¿Y tú crees que por eso sucedió algo? —preguntó volteando el okonomiyaki una vez más para colocarlo sobre una pequeña tablita ya terminado—.Sírvete.

—Ranma dijo que ellos... etto... ya sabes habían solucionado sus problemas la noche... de... de los chocolates —balbuceó sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido entre los dos—. No creo que a Akane-san no le hicieran efecto...

—Quizás lo olvidó… yo no recuerdo muy bien muchas cosas de… de aquella noche —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrojada. Nerviosa tomó su okonomiyaki y lo probó para evitar seguir hablando del asunto.

Ryoga también tomó el suyo, durante algunos segundos masticó en silencio mientras pensaba cuál sería la mejor forma de preguntarle por qué el día anterior parecía recordar todo a la perfección. —Ayer parecía que si lo recordabas todo y muy bien —soltó bruscamente una vez que se dio por vencido, no existía un modo sutil para aclarar las cosas.

Ukyo tragó rápido ahogándose con la comida en el acto. Nerviosa tosió un poco mientras buscaba la cantimplora para tomar un poco de agua. Luego de algunos segundos intentó recomponer postura subiendo la mirada. —Etto… está bien, pero tú sabes… es algo incómodo, los cho…. los chocolates… fueron… los culpables—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Sí, lo sé —bufó sin poder evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una clara desilusión—. Todo fue culpa de los chocolates, no te preocupes —añadió mirando hacia otro lado.

La jovencita movió levemente la cabeza en señal de negación. —No… no es eso… tú… bueno… yo… tal vez… —La joven se detuvo levemente sonrojada ante la mirada de Ryoga—. No… no pienses eso —afirmó sin poder llegar más allá del asunto.

—¿Na... nani? —respondió mirando nervioso a la sonrojada muchacha—. ¿Entonces tú... etto... sin los chocolates tú...? —preguntó tímidamente.

Sin responder la jovencita colocó con muy poca delicadeza dos okonomiyakis en la boca del joven para evitar que siguiera preguntando. Podría ser que de tanta interrogación acabara mandando todo al diablo y dejara de una vez por todas fluir aquellos sentimientos que de un tiempo atrás estaba experimentando con la presencia del joven eternamente perdido.

Continuará

* * *

_Notas finales de las autoras:_

Un par de comentarios antes de publicar el capítulo…

- Ranma desesperado por besar a Akane da risa… pobrecillo, no lo puede ocultar… y Akane-chan es mala! :-P

- La familia tenía todo preparado para su llegada… ¿qué creen de la remodelación de su cuarto? Xp muy ingeniosos… de esta parte me reí mucho con la conversación entre Soun y Genma… nunca cambian… jojojo xp

- Por último, Ryo-chan es muy cute xpp no me canso de decirlo… ya veremos que sucede con esta parejita… )

Es todo por hoy… en un rato empiezo las clases y tengo agenda completa! X.x

Besos, que estén bien!

Sakura

Nota de la otra autora xp: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura así que aprovechen para saludarla xp

Esperamos sus comentarios ;)

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Oe : Hey, Oye

Baka: Idiota

Nani: Qué

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, Ehm, Ah)

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿cierto?, ¿no?) Los hombres usan la particula na y las chicas el ne

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Oyaji: forma poco formal de decir papá (viejo)

Demo: pero

Hai: Sí

Oba-sama: Tía

Kuso: Mierda

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches, dulces sueños

Ofukuro: Mamá

Hentai: pervertido

Ohayou:Buenos días

Chikuso: Mierda


	10. Es pura química

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen nuestra historia. Siempre pedimos que nos dejen su mail pera responder a las criticas y comentarios, como una persona no lo hizo nos veremos obligadas a responderle por este medio:

Very: Hola, ¿cómo estás? te respondemos por acá porque no tenemos tu mail. Con respecto a tu comentario sobre el vocabulario: las palabras que utilizamos en japonés son pocas y es parte de nuestro estilo. Es muy subjetivo criticar ese tipo de detalles cuando te puedo decir que algunos lingüistas consideran que este caso se llamaría interferencia léxica del tipo diatópica, sucede cuando se agrega a un texto palabras de otro idioma. No quiero decir que esto sea común en todos los escritos, pero depende, reitero, del estilo del autor del texto. En fin, era para aclararte mejor el asunto. Nos llamó la atención tu crítica porque nunca nadie nos reclamó de tener que bajar hasta las notas porque desde que comenzamos (2 años) usamos el mismo vocabulario, es más... hemos notado que estamos utilizando menos palabras.

"No entiendo cual es la idea de poner vocabulario japonés en un fic en ESPAÑOL. No es necesario que hagas saber tu conocimiento en el idioma de esa manera"

No es muy agradable recibir este tipo de afirmaciones ya que no nos conoces y no podes decir de manera indirecta que estamos presumiendo nuestro extremadamente básico léxico del japonés. Lo hacemos por gusto y como fans que somos.

En fin, saludos.

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Es pura química**_

Cada vez le costaba más mantener abiertos los ojos; el sol ya comenzaba a calentar la mañana con sus rayos que tímidamente se abrían paso entre las nubes.

De reojo miró a Ranma, el muy insensible dormía completamente relajado y como si eso no fuese suficiente roncaba de vez en cuando.

—Baka, todo es tu culpa —masculló antes de bostezar suavemente. _"Nada le costaba decirme qué demonios significaba eso de cobrarme, no me hubiese pasado toda la noche en vela pensando que podría ser"_ Pensó sintiendo profundos deseos de despertarlo.

—Todo esto me está afectando demasiado —susurró débilmente. Tenía varias teorías sobre la forma en que Ranma le hubiese cobrado si ella amanecía cerca suyo, y todas la hacían sentirse verdaderamente avergonzada—. Me estoy volviendo una pervertida —susurró quedamente sintiendo un intenso ardor en sus mejillas.

Nuevamente volvió a bostezar, despacio se acomodó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Tenía tanto sueño que estaba segura que no se movería ni un milímetro, así que no había peligro si dormía un poco.

Cuando el joven abrió los párpados notó que se estaba acercando demasiado a su esposa, había propasado su límite y casi estaba abrazándola. Al parecer ella no lo había notado. Estaba profundamente dormida.

—Shimatta… esto debió ser al revés… —murmuró para sí con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Con cuidado se movió para no despertar a Akane aunque eso parecía difícil ya que se la veía dormir como un tronco.

—Realmente creyó que le pediría algo así… —habló taciturnamente con una media sonrisa en su rostro mirando aquella expresión inocente que tenía al descansar.

"_Si tan solo fuera así todo el día…"_ Pensó riendo por lo bajo para luego levantarse con cuidado y tomar su ropa para tomar un baño.

* * *

Luego de vestirse el joven bajó por las escaleras para tomar el desayuno. Cuando estaba llegando a la sala escuchó unas risitas femeninas que parecían augurar algo que no era precisamente bueno para él.

—Sabía que les gustaría la foto, pero lo mejor de todo es que Ranma-kun admitió que él y Akane eran una pareja normal —comentó una sonriente Nabiki. Éste era uno de los mejores negocios que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Kuso, nosotros no admitimos nada! —exclamó acercándose a la mesa bastante irritado.

—No intentes ocultarlo, querido… en la foto vemos muy bien el sentimiento del uno con el otro, se nota que están enamorados —sonrió Nodoka—. Y que aceptaron de buen grado el casamiento —guiñó un ojo.

—Me alegro mucho por Akane-chan y por ti, Ranma —habló cándidamente Kasumi.

—¡Eso fue un truco! ¡Diles la verdad! —reclamó molesto mirando a la hermana del medio de los Tendo.

Sin perder la calma, Nabiki, le mantuvo la mirada.—Eso fue lo que dijiste y Akane confirmó tus palabras... ¿cómo explicas eso, Ranma-kun? —preguntó sonriéndole de medio lado—. Además te veías muy interesado en besar a mi hermanita.

—¡Eso… eso era por otro asunto! No mezcles las cosas… —espetó Ranma bastante nervioso a punto de un colapso.

—¿Y Akane-chan? —preguntó Kasumi algo extrañada por la ausencia de la joven en el desayuno.

—Mi hijo tiene tanta energía que mi nuera sigue todavía durmiendo —rió Nodoka con toda la liberalidad del mundo.

—¿No te bastó con la Luna de Miel? —preguntó Nabiki guiñándole un ojo al sonrojado muchacho.

—¡Nos… nosotros.. no… no hicimos na… nada! —Se justificó moviendo las manos mirando hacia las escaleras. Lo mejor sería ir por ella antes de seguir discutiendo el asunto, acabaría perdiendo. Al menos con Akane tendría más apoyo.

En pocos segundos llegó a la habitación de la jovencita, ahora también suya, según la familia. Estaba durmiendo todavía, tan plácidamente que hasta se sintió cruel con la idea de despertarla. Quizás si la despertara con un beso no sería tan brusco.

"_¡Kuso! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Nosotros no estamos casados en verdad… al menos no por iniciativa nuestra"_ Se corrigió mentalmente ante sus deseos que parecían intentar dominar su mente.

Con cuidado caminó hacia la cama para sentarse junto a ella. Suavemente tocó su hombro. —¿Akane? Es hora del desayuno… —murmuró por lo bajo—…es extraño que no hayas despertado antes que yo, como siempre.

Aún profundamente dormida se quejó entre sueños. Despacio giró sobre si misma acomodándose de espaldas sobre la cama. —Ranma...

El joven de la trenza no evitó que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Ella soñaba con él. —¿Akane? ¿qué sueñas? —murmuró por lo bajo tocando su hombro una vez más con delicadeza.

—No... Ra... Ranma —susurró en un tono apenas audible.

El muchacho enrojeció súbitamente. —¡Ak… Akane, tú…! —balbuceó escandalizado por el tono que la muchacha había usado para emitir su nombre. Miles de imágenes muy sugerentes poblaron su mente. ¿Estaría soñando… eso?

—Baka —masculló suavemente moviendo uno de sus brazos para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo hacia uno de sus lados—, pervertido, infantil, engreído, cobarde... Ranma no baka...—protesto aún dormida.

La sonrisa del joven se desvaneció en menos de medio segundo. —¡Diablos, yo no soy ningún pervertido! —exclamó mirando resentido a la jovencita.

El gritó de Ranma consiguió despertar bruscamente a Akane. —¡Shimatta! —exclamó sobresaltada sentándose sobre la cama—. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Por qué tenías que despertarme así, baka? —protestó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Tú estabas llamándome de pervertido en tus sueños! —farfulló molesto—… además, ya es tarde, deberías estar despierta… el desayuno está preparado hace más de veinte minutos.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. En su sueño Ranma quería besarla y ella lo había aceptado, pero de un momento a otro el muy idiota se había acobardado haciéndola enojar. —No sé de que estás hablando, no recuerdo que soñé —mintió mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que enfrentar la inquisidora mirada del muchacho—. Además si me quedé dormida es por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¿qué es lo que hice ahora? —preguntó bastante irritado mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

—Etto... tú...—balbuceó ruborizándose levemente. No podía decirle que no había conseguido dormir por culpa de sus palabras—. ¡Roncaste toda la noche! —exclamó notoriamente aliviada al pensar en una excusa bastante convincente.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Ronqué? ¿Sólo por eso no dormiste? Dudo que lo haya hecho toda la noche… además… pareces nerviosa — afirmó mirándola atentamente a los ojos.

—¿Y qué querías? —farfulló la muchacha fingiéndose molesta. Rápidamente se levantó para luego dirigirse hacia el armario a buscar algo de ropa—. Roncaste lo suficiente como para no dejarme dormir —afirmó esperando convencerlo.

—¿Tanto? ¿entonces te dormiste sólo cuando me desperté? —preguntó inocentemente—. Te aviso que es mejor que dejes de lado eso… Nabiki llegó y ya mostró la foto que nos tomó en Kyoto a Kasumi y ofukuro…

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó acercándose al muchacho para tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa—. ¡Shimatta! ¡Nunca vamos a poder convencerlos de que no nos llevamos bien!

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Cuando llegué ya estaban viendo la foto y Nabiki inventando cosas… hice lo que pude, pero eran tres contra uno… —farfulló por lo bajo mirando hacia un lado—. Vas a tener que ayudarme a convencerlas, aunque va a ser difícil.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad el rostro del muchacho. Tenía que saberlo con certeza para poder pensar en una buena excusa.

—Ella dijo es… eso que dije aquella vez cuando estábamos frente a los demás muchachos, que habíamos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros esa noche… y que éramos una pareja… —sonrió algo nervioso.

La muchacha presionó con mayor fuerza la camisa de Ranma acercándolo más hacia ella. —¿Tía Nodoka creyó en eso? —preguntó sintiendo como una vena palpitaba con fuerza en su sien—. ¿¡Lo hizo, no!?

El joven de la trenza aspiró algo nervioso. —Sí, sabes como es, ella está segura que nuestras peleas eran por pura química… —murmuró algo inseguro mirando hacia abajo—. ¿Pero podemos arreglar eso, no?

—¡Baka! —exclamó soltándolo bruscamente, rápidamente se separó del chico avanzando hasta el armario para sacar de éste un bokken—. ¡Shimatta! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Toda el plan se fue al demonio por tu culpa! —espetó acercándose amenazante hacia él.

—¡O… oe! ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Habíamos planeado eso para que dejaran de molestar las otras prometidas y Kuno —Se excusó retrocediendo un par de pasos bastante atemorizado con la expresión furiosa de la joven.

—¡No tenías que ser tan convincente tampoco! —exclamó deteniéndose pero manteniéndose en guardia, aún dispuesta a atacarlo de un momento a otro—. ¡Y es tu culpa! No tenías para que seguir insistiendo en lo mismo cuando Nabiki llegó al lugar —masculló entre dientes.

—Era para evitar que siguieran molestándonos, no tengo la culpa, chikuso… —Se quejó mirándola molesto—….en vez de comportarte de esa forma poco femenina deberías ayudarme a pensar en algo para convencer a ofukuro de lo contrario… —farfulló mirando hacia un costado.

Apenas pronunciado esto Ranma vio avanzar a la muchacha poseída por la ira lanzándose al ataque. Desafortunadamente, en el intento de darle su merecido tropezó, seguramente, por falta de sueño. Rápidamente la tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Yo... —murmuró suavemente subiendo la mirada, al encontrarse con la intensa mirada azul sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo traicionando su propósito de no mostrarse débil frente a él—. Sí, eso creo... —añadió bastante ruborizada al notar que había dejado caer su arma y que ahora sus manos estaban cómodamente reposando sobre el torso de su esposo.

Bastante confuso el joven atinó a acercarla más hacia sí para asegurarla. —En cuanto a lo que te decía antes… olvídalo, sabes que a veces no pienso lo que digo —murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacia un costado levemente sonrosado—, de igual forma, tenemos que u… unirnos… así intentamos convencerlos de lo contrario…

—No... no tiene importancia —pronunció la muchacha dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, que prefería no cuestionar en ese momento, había olvidado por completo el motivo de su ira desde el minuto en que él la había sujetado para que no cayera—. ¿Convencerlos de qué? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma sonrió tímidamente. Había olvidado por completo lo que estaba hablando. —Yo… yo… no sé —murmuró por lo bajo subiendo la mirada para observar a la muchacha sin atreverse a articular frase alguna.

—Ya veo... —murmuró mientras una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Una parte de ella quería decirle que era una idiota por no recordar lo que debía decirle, pero por otro lado no podía negar que se le dificultaba bastante pronunciar algo coherente teniéndolo así de cerca, hipnotizándola con su intensa mirada azul.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y una sonriente Nodoka observó la escena. —Me alegro que su matrimonio esté marchando tan bien, ahora confirmo que la idea de mi marido y Soun fue muy buena —rió complacida.

—¡Of… ofukuro! —espetó Ranma retirando las manos de la cintura de la joven al instante—. ¿Qu..qué haces aquí? Sólo estaba ayudando… ayudando a Akane… —murmuró justificándose bastante nervioso.

—No se preocupen, yo entiendo muy bien lo que sucede entre ustedes… —guiñó un ojo sonriente—. ¿Vas a comer, querida? ¿O estas demasiado agotada de la energía de mi hijo? —rió abiertamente.

—¡Na... nada sucede entre nosotros! —exclamó Akane con el rostro totalmente escarlata—. Yo... yo sólo no pude dormir bien anoche... por eso no había bajado —balbuceó sintiéndose aún más nerviosa por la inmensa sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su suegra.

—¡Por eso mismo, mi niña! —sonrió la mujer de cabellos castaños acercándose a la muchacha—. Mi hijo no dejó que descansaras bien… tienes que reponer energías y comer bien, quizás un nuevo heredero esté en camino —afirmó acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

—No... no es lo que estás pensando, tía —murmuró nerviosa, con las mejillas ardiendo producto del rubor que las cubría—. Nosotros no hicimos nada de e.. eso —añadió mirando de reojo a su esposo.

Nodoka volteó para observar al muchacho, bastante decepcionada. —¿Eso significa que… que tú no pudiste?... ¡Hijo, qué poco varonil! —afirmó mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

Ranma habría deseado que la tierra se abriera en ese momento para tragarlo por completo. —¡Of… ofukuro! Nos… nosotros no… ya te dije, nosotros no aceptamos la historia del casamiento —refunfuñó por lo bajo totalmente sonrojado.

—Claro que no —habló Akane apoyando las palabras del muchacho—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que nosotros queremos estar juntos de ese modo? Entre Ranma y yo nunca hubo nada —preguntó mirando seriamente a la mujer.

—Eso no puedo creerlo, Akane-chan, se nota a leguas lo que uno siente por el otro —sonrió cándidamente tomando la mano de los jóvenes para unirlas—. Ahora entiendo todo… seguramente pelearon, y por eso están diciendo estas cosas —sonrió conformándose.

Por temor a contrariarla, el muchacho asintió nervioso. —Creo que es mejor que bajemos a desayunar… ¿na, Akane? —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a su esposa.

—Bajaremos en seguida —masculló entre dientes Akane presionando con fuerza la mano de su esposo—. ¿Tía, podrías dejarnos a solas? Quiero decirle algo importante a mi esposo —pronunció mirando sonriente a la mujer.

—Con todo el placer del mundo… espero que se reconcilien de una buena vez —sonrió alegre desapareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

El muchacho de la trenza se separó rápidamente de su colérica esposa. —¡Yo… yo no tuve la culpa! Ella se veía tan entusiasmada… —murmuró intentando disimular su creciente temor a las mujeres enfurecidas.

—¡Baka! ¿¡No debíamos convencerla de lo contrario!? —protestó acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero ella no iba a dejarnos en paz hasta que aceptara lo que decía… ahora tenemos que planear algo para convencerla de lo contrario, debemos ganar tiempo… —afirmó intentando parecer convincente.

—Como si fuera muy fácil lograr que olvide lo que vió —protestó Akane cruzándose de brazos—. Si no te hubieses quedado sujetándome, ella no pensaría que hay algo entre nosotros... baka —añadió dirigiéndole una retadora mirada.

—Tú tampoco hiciste nada para impedir que ella pensara eso… ¿por qué no te apartaste tú? —farfulló molesto.

Inmediatamente el rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica, ágilmente volteó dándole la espalda. —¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —espetó restándole importancia al asunto—. Seguro se convenció cuando Nabiki le contó lo que dijiste en nuestra Luna de miel.

—¡Kuso! En vez de recriminarme tendrías que ayudarme a pensar en algo… ¿cómo podemos convencerla de lo contrario? ¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó volteando para darle la espalda a la joven.

—Esto pasó por tu culpa, te dije que decirle a Shampoo y los demás que éramos una pareja arruinaría nuestros planes —farfulló molesta.

—¡Y tú acaso no estuviste de acuerdo?! —respondió molesto por la actitud de la muchacha—. ¡También aceptaste llevar a cabo el plan, incluso aceptaste besarme para convencerlas de ello! —protestó infantilmente.

El entrecejo de Akane se frunció por completo; rápidamente se puso frente a él. —¡Tuve que aceptar después que abrieras tu bocota! ¡Sólo por eso acepté besarte, baka! —exclamó furiosa, tomándolo por la camisa fuertemente con una de sus manos.

—¡Je! Tú querías alejar a las otras prometidas porque estabas celosa… ¡es eso! —sonrió triunfal mirándola intensamente.

Hasta la sala donde desayunaban las mujeres de la casa retumbó el sonido de la silla que la joven había utilizado para darle su merecido al muchacho de la coleta.

—Que bien se llevan, seguro terminaron por reconciliarse y no esperaron a ponerse al día… —sonrió abiertamente Nodoka.

* * *

—Yo no soy Shampoo, muchacho tonto —espetó la anciana matriarca dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su bastón a Mousse que no dejaba de abrazarla pensando que era su bisnieta.

El muchacho se acomodó los lentes percatándose del gran error que había cometido. —¡Shampoo! Me dejaste abandonado muchos días… —lloriqueó ahora dirigiéndose a la joven de cabellos púrpuras.

Como si no lo hubiese escuchado, la chica continuó relatando lo sucedido a su bisabuela. —Y entonces Shampoo pensar que vendedor la había estafado nuevamente —comentó mientras su rostro se tensaba por la ira al recordar que su plan había fallado por culpa de Ryoga—. Pero al día siguiente enterarme que airen no comió mis chocolates... lo hizo Akane —masculló mirando con frustración a la anciana.

La sonora risa de la mujer llenó el lugar. No significaba que le agradara que los planes de si bisnieta fracasaran, pero no podía negar que la situación era francamente divertida. —¿Entonces el yerno ya consumó su matrimonio?

—¡Eso no pasar! —exclamó la muchacha poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Airen no dejó que chica violenta abusara de él ¡Y Shampoo no permitirá que ellos hacerlo!

Mousse gimoteó infantilmente. —¡Shampoo! Estaba tan preocupado por ti, deberías olvidar aquel imbécil, él no te merece mi preciosa Shampoo… —murmuró por lo bajo arrastrándose hacia la joven para tomarla de los pies y derramar lágrimas sobre estos.

—¡Tonto Mousse! Dejar de molestarme —farfulló molesta la jovencita, arrojándole encima un poco de agua fría que inmediatamente logró convertirlo en un pequeño, pero igual de escandaloso, pato blanco—. Shampoo estar segura que airen no sentir nada por Akane —espetó no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—¿Y cómo piensas conseguir que no consumen su matrimonio? —preguntó Cologne dirigiendo una inquisidora mirada a la muchachita.

—Shampoo poder conseguirlo... estar segura que nada pasar entre ellos si estar siempre peleando —sonrió radiante recordando el día que había logrado encontrar el hotel donde se hospedaban Ranma y Akane.

Flash back

—¿Tú poder ayudarme? —preguntó mirando con una coqueta sonrisa al encargado de la recepción.

—¿Yo? ¿En qué podría, preciosa señorita? —sonrió levemente sonrojado el muchacho mirando de reojo a la joven.

—Shampoo necesitar saber algo —espetó sin dejar de sonreírle. Supo que el chico la ayudaría en lo que le pidiera cuando notó el rubor que cubrió todo su rostro cuando ella sacó de su escote una pequeña fotografía—. ¿Él estar hospedándose aquí?

—¿Por… por qué la pregunta? —balbuceó nervioso observando atentamente aquel escote tentador de la voluptuosa amazona.

—Él ser mi futuro esposo, Shampoo estar segura que estará muy feliz de verme —respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Tu futuro esposo? —preguntó algo consternado—. Ese Ranma Saotome es un ganador… —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara la joven china.

—¿Ella también tiene una relación con el tal Saotome? —preguntó Takeru apareciendo de la nada mirando disimuladamente a la despampanante joven.

—Ranma tener que casarse conmigo, eso decir las leyes de las amazonas —afirmó clavando una penetrante mirada en el rostro de los muchachos—. ¿Entonces ustedes ayudarme? —preguntó con un meloso tono de voz.

—Podría… pero… —sonrió Yamato levemente sonrosado mirándola tímidamente—. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?... lo hago a cambio de eso —murmuró por lo bajo jugando con sus dedos avergonzado por la belleza voluptuosa de la amazona.

La amazona sonrió internamente; los hombres eran muy predecibles y fáciles de manipular. —A futuro esposo no gustarle eso, y él ser muy celoso... no me gustaría que él hacerte daño —murmuró fingiendo preocupación.

—Ella es preciosa… —murmuró por lo bajo Takeru acercándose al otro muchacho para tener una conversación supuestamente secreta.

—Ese Saotome es un suertudo… tiene a dos preciosidades a sus pies… ¿Dónde consigue chicas así? ¡Shimatta! —exclamó en un tono que pretendía ser taciturno pero que la muchacha de cabellos púrpura oyó a la perfección.

—Él es mi ídolo —sonrió soñadoramente Takeru—. Tenemos que pedirle consejos, seguro sabe todo sobre mujeres…

—¡Tienes toda la razón! Mañana apenas bajen para desayunar vamos a pedirle ese favor… ¡quien sabe! Tal vez tiene otras más como ellas para presentarnos —sonrió embobado Yamato.

—Seguramente… quizás tiene unas tres esposas más escondidas —rió divertido el otro muchacho.

Shampoo carraspeó suavemente llamando la atención de los muchachos. —Si ustedes ayudarme yo pedirle a airen que enseñarles a ser tan seductor como él —propuso sonriéndoles abiertamente al par de emocionados chicos.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió abiertamente Yamato—. ¡Ahora mismo te llevo a la habitación donde están! — afirmó radiante comenzando a marchar como soldado. El otro joven asintió tomando la mochila de la jovencita para seguirlos.

Minutos después se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, conseguir que los chicos volvieran a sus quehaceres le había costado un poco, pero al recordarles la ayuda prometida rápidamente desaparecieron de su vista.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta; sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa al verlo recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Muy despacio se recostó a su lado para luego susurrar sensualmente en su oído: —Wo ai ni... Shampoo venir a visitar a airen.

El joven de la trenza, sobresaltado, se movió a un lado. —¿Qu… qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? —preguntó comenzando a temer por su vida.

—Shampoo pensar que ser buen momento para que airen demostrarme lo varonil que él ser —sonrió dirigiéndole una sugerente mirada al asustado muchacho.

—No sé a qué te refieres… —murmuró bastante asustado sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama—. ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba? ¿fueron esos idiotas de la recepción, no? —preguntó pensando cuál sería la mejor forma para darle su merecido al par de entrometidos.

Jalándolo sin mucha delicadeza por la coleta logró recostarlo nuevamente.—Eso no importar ahora —susurró sentándose a horcajadas sobre el traumatizado muchacho—. Nosotros aprovechar ahora ¿ne? —susurró sensualmente acercando su rostro al de Ranma.

—¿Qu… qué haces? ¡Es… estas.. lo… loca!... yo… no… no quiero —murmuró haciendo esfuerzos en vano por alejar a la muchacha de sí. Estaba tan shockeado con la situación que casi no tenía fuerzas.

—No ser tímido... nosotros estar solos, airen —suspiró suavemente clavando una sugerente mirada en el rostro del chico—. Wo ai ni...

—¡Es… espera! Akane puede venir… por… por favor… —murmuró por lo bajo eliminando cualquier tipo de orgullo que pudiera caracterizarlo como un Saotome.

Fue en ese instante que un grito estremecedor llenó por completo la habitación:

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto!? —exclamó una enfurecida Akane cerrando violentamente la puerta de la habitación.

—Lo que tú ver... Shampoo y airen estar pasando un buen momento a solas —sonrió complacida la amazona sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

—¡No… no… no es cierto! —exclamó el joven de la trenza obteniendo en ese segundo una fuerza divina que le permitió apartarse de la voluptuosa amazona y ponerse de pie. —¡Yo no…no estaba haciendo nada!

—¡No es lo que parece! —exclamó Akane lanzándole una fulminante mirada a su esposo—. Además le dijiste que esperara... sabias que vendría ¡Si querían hacer sus perversiones pudieron ir a otro lugar! —masculló acercándose amenazante hacia Ranma—. ¡Infiel! ¡Degenerado!

—Si Akane querer nosotros poder ir a otro lugar a continuar con lo nuestro —pronunció la amazona antes de acercarse a Ranma para colgarse luego de su cuello—. No ser necesario que ustedes mentirme... es obvio que no ser una pareja.

—¡Quién te dijo que es mentira! Nos… nosotros sí lo somos —afirmó Ranma algo nervioso intentando quitarse a la muchacha tomándola por los hombros.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no tengo nada con un idiota infiel y pervertido! —gruñó la muchacha de cabellos azulados olvidando completamente el plan que tenían.

—¡Kuso! ¡Eso es mentira de ella, está enfadada porque te tiraste sobre mí, Shampoo, no la escuches! —gruñó Ranma dirigiéndose a la amazona pero mirando irritado a su esposa.

—No estoy enfadada ¿¡Por qué tendría que estarlo, baka!? —protestó mirando de igual forma a Ranma—. Poco me importa lo que hagas...

—¡Te importa, y mucho! Estamos casados —gruñó Ranma haciendo énfasis a la última palabra para recordarle el plan a la terca jovencita.

Ella sintió perfectamente como una vena comenzaba a palpitar con insistencia en su sien. —¿Me importa? —preguntó ignorando la complacida sonrisa de la amazona—. ¡Sigue soñando! ¡Nunca me ha importado lo que hagas con tus prometidas! —añadió pronunciado con especial resentimiento la última palabra.

—¡Ya no son más mis prometidas, Akane! ¡Desde el momento que nos casamos eso acabó, recuérdalo! —exclamó elevando el tono de voz acercándose peligrosamente a la joven—. Deja de decir esas boberías, ella va a acabar comprobando que nuestro plan era una farsa… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando recriminador a la jovencita de cabellos cortos.

—No ser eso lo que decir recién, airen —sonrió la amazona acercándose al muchacho de la trenza—. Tú decirme que lo único que importar ser nuestra relación —mintió descaradamente.

—¡Eso… eso es mentira! —chilló desesperado Ranma—. ¡Yo no dije eso, no podría haberlo dicho! ¡Te dije mil veces que ella es mi esposa! —espetó señalando a una enfurecida jovencita que tenía claras intenciones de desollarlo vivo.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane haciendo aparecer de la nada su mazo.

Complacida la jovencita de cabellos púrpura abandonó la habitación, estaba segura que les había arruinado su luna de miel.

Fin Flash back

—¿Pretendes hacerlos discutir hasta que terminen por separarse? —preguntó Cologne, omitiendo el hecho de que tal vez esas peleas podrían traer una reconciliación inesperada.

—¡Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuaaaac! —lloriqueó el joven pato afligido derramando algunas lágrimas.

Sin tomar en cuenta los lloriqueos del molesto animalito, afirmó: —Shampoo estar segura que poder conseguirlo.

* * *

Ranma pateó nuevamente contra un enemigo invisible intentando entrenar un poco y, de paso, descargar su rabia por lo sucedido en la mañana. _"Ella siempre me responsabiliza de todo lo malo que sucede… ¿qué culpa tengo yo que Nabiki mostrara aquellas fotos a mi madre?... ¿y cómo esperaba que la enfrentase? Ofukuro da miedo a veces… como todas las mujeres… ¡shimatta!"_ pensó irritado lanzando algunos puñetazos más hacia un punto indefinido.

—¡Y además golpearme en la cabeza con una silla! ¡Kuso! ¡Es tan poco delicada! —exclamó secándose el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla blanca.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. Estaba segura que él no estaba en la casa y por eso había pensado que sería buena idea entrenar para descargarse un poco.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —preguntó Akane acercándose con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido.

Sin cambiar de actitud el muchacho avanzó, incluso, un par de pasos. —Lo que escuchaste… ¿por qué? ¡Estaba diciendo la verdad! —espetó mirándola fijamente.

—Te lo merecías —afirmó mirándolo desafiante—. Ahora tía Nodoka piensa que nosotros... que nosotros hemos estado haciendo co... cosas —masculló entre dientes bastante ruborizada.

—¿Cosas? ¿A qué cosas te refieres? —sonrió infantilmente acercándose más a la joven para solo quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, baka! —protestó fulminándolo con la mirada—. Algo que no haría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra —masculló.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —sonrió divertido el joven ante la mirada furiosa de la muchachita.

—Absolutamente —afirmó cruzándose de brazos, ignorando por completo la penetrantemente mirada azul que escrutaba su rostro—. Engreído ¿Crees que eres irresistible para todas las mujeres? ¡Ja!

—¡Al menos para muchas lo soy! —sonrió cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Para ti no? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—¡Ja, qué mal gusto tienen! —espetó sonriendo de medio lado—. Claro que no ¿Crees que debes ser irresistible para mí sólo porque estamos casados? —preguntó dirigiéndole una burlesca mirada.

—Tal vez… y también antes de estar casados —respondió sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Qué pa... pasa contigo? —balbuceó sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder vehementemente—. Ya te dije que eso no es verdad —espetó nerviosa, retrocediendo casi por instinto un par de pasos.

—¡No te creo! ¡Lo dices de dientes para afuera! —afirmó totalmente egocéntrico caminando hacia la joven que solo acertaba a retroceder por la seguridad del muchacho. En pocos segundos estaba cercándola contra la pared—. ¿Todavía vas a negarlo? —preguntó sonriendo triunfal por el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Hai —pronunció débilmente—. Ahora quítate que quiero entrenar —murmuró sintiendo como sus latidos y respiración se aceleraban peligrosamente producto de la cercanía de su esposo.

—No pareces muy convencida… —sonrió el joven de la trenza sin moverse un centímetro—. Estoy seguro que estas escondiendo algo —agregó mirándola con la misma expresión.

Por más que quisiera responderle las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. _"¿De qué está hablando? Yo... ¿y si ya se dio cuenta?"_ Se preguntó a si misma sintiendo un intenso calor que parecía concentrarse en sus mejillas.

Tímidamente subió el rostro para fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que la hacían pensar que él era capaz de leer hasta el más oculto de sus pensamientos.

Ranma miró a la joven atentamente algo dubitativo. Parecía algo asustada pero a su vez expectante. Sintió unos repentinos deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se veía tan débil e indefensa a merced suya. _"Kuso… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo… yo no… no debería… ¿qué creería de mí? Tal vez esté pensando que soy un pervertido…"_ meditó algo nervioso sin cambiar de posición.

—Ranma... —suspiró levemente, perdida en la intensa mirada de su esposo.

Embobado, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro el muchacho se limitó a observarla intensamente. —Akane…

Continuará

Notas finales

¿Alguien pensó que Akane se pasaría la noche en vela? Pobrecilla todo para no tener que _pagar_ algo que ni siquiera sabe lo que es xp.

De todos modos nada se compara con la vergüenza que debió pasar Ran-chan cuando su madre lo creyó impotente xp

En fin, si leyeron hasta aquí muchas gracias. Nos vemos dentro de 14 días.

Besos,

Freya

_**Palabras en japonés**_

Baka: idiota, estúpido

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea.

Kuso: Mierda

Chikuso: Mierda

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, Ehm, ah)

Ofukuro: Mamá

Oe: Oye, hey

Na: pregunta que requiere siempre de una respuesta afirmativa ¿cierto? ¿no? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Airen: esposo en chino

Wo ai ni: te amo en chino

Hai: Sí


	11. Él es mío

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Buen lunes para todos! Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana. Esta semana como lo prometí el capítulo va dedicado para Triple G, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y dedicación estos últimos dos años :) espero te guste… estoy segura que este capítulo tendrá una escena que a todos les va a gustar… jojojo, los dejo con el capítulo ;)

_**Capítulo 11: Él es mío**_

Ni un segundo más pasó de aquella escena cuando el retumbe de unos seguros pasos llegó a la habitación. Abstraídos uno con el otro los jóvenes no se percataron de la presencia imponente de Kuno Tatewaki.

—¡Eres un maldito hechicero! Encantaste a la inocente Akane Tendo con alguna de tus maléficas pociones… ¡pero aquí llega el ex rayo azul de la Escuela Furinkan para salvar a la delicada doncella! —exclamó heroicamente el joven de cabellos castaños haciendo una pose extremadamente exagerada y ridícula con sus brazos y la insignificante espada de madera.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, idiota? —gruñó irritado Ranma alejándose unos pocos centímetros de la joven—. ¿No deberías estar en Kyoto?

—No es lo que estás pensando, Kuno-sempai —habló Akane aún bastante sonrojada por lo sucedido minutos atrás—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma miró de reojo a la muchacha algo sentido por la justificación. —¡Vete de aquí! Nadie te llamó para que metas tu nariz en los asuntos con mi esposa —gruñó molesto.

—¡Estúpido engreído! Nunca creí la historia de que estaban casados… Akane Tendo es una víctima más de tu voracidad… ¡eres un maldito pervertido! —exclamó el otro muchacho indignado.

—Realmente estamos casados —comentó Akane dirigiendo una tímida mirada hacia su esposo que rápidamente se ruborizó.

El extraño silencio que invadió el Dojo luego de las palabras de Akane se vio interrumpido por una aguda risa y una lluvia de pétalos negros que comenzó a caer sobre ellos. —¡Jo,jo,jo! Deja de mentir Akane Tendo, sé que tienes a mi amado Ranma-sama bajo tu hechizo. Sólo acabando contigo lograré salvarlo ¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió ignorando la molesta expresión de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

El joven de cabellos castaños miró de reojo a su hermana algo ofuscado. —¡Para qué vienes aquí! El culpable de todo es Ranma Saotome… yo me encargaré de darle su merecido, tú no tienes nada que hacer —exclamó mirando fijamente a su oponente.

—Yo creo que ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí —farfulló Ranma colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposa.

—¡Onii-sama! La culpable de todo es esa bruja —masculló indicando con uno de sus dedos a una enfurecida Akane—. ¿No ves lo que le hizo a mi amado? ¡Maldita bruja voy a acabar contigo! —espetó ondeando amenazante su cinta.

—Cuando quieras. ¿Crees que le tendría miedo a una loca como tú? —respondió Akane poniéndose en guardia.

Kuno se colocó frente a la joven de cabellos cortos. —Lamentablemente, Kodachi, aunque seas mi hermana menor… tengo el deber de defender al gran amor de mi vida —sonrió abiertamente—. Es mejor que vayas a casa, el único culpable aquí es el pervertido este...

—¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido, y tu gran amor es mi esposa! —gruñó Ranma acercándose a su contrincante.

—Onii-sama... —musitó la muchacha mirando a Kuno con fingido arrepentimiento—. Tienes razón, volveré a casa. Pero antes acepta este obsequio en señal de arrepentimiento —añadió ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas negras.

—Kodachi… —murmuró apenado aceptando en el acto el obsequio de su hermana menor para luego olfatear el perfume de las flores—. Me alegro que hayas reconocido mi sabidur… —murmuró sintiendo un extraño adormecimiento apoderarse de su ser. En pocos segundos cayó al suelo profundamente dormido.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Ahora si podré terminar con tu hechizo —masculló mirando amenazante a Akane—. ¡Ranma-sama, dentro de poco podremos ser felices amor mío! —exclamó radiante acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo ya estoy comprometido! —exclamó mirando a la muchacha de cabellos cortos algo atemorizado por la mirada ardiente de la joven de ojos azules.

Akane volteó el rostro, ignorando a Ranma y a la mujer que se acercaba encantada hacia él. —Se supone que ibas a derrotarme, déjate de idioteces Kodachi —gruñó presionando sus puños.

Un golpe estrepitoso captó la atención de los muchachos, un joven de cabellos largos que usaba unos lentes ridículos sobre su cabeza se lanzó sobre la menor de las hermanas Tendo. —¡Shampoo mi amor! Vine a buscarte… ¡no tienes porque buscar a ese sujeto que no te merece! —exclamó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la jovencita.

Akane frunció completamente el entrecejo. —¡Óyeme! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —exclamó forcejando para deshacerse del molesto abrazo, pero lo único que conseguía era que el muchacho se acercase más a ella.

—¡Shampoo querida! ¿No te estuviste alimentando bien? Perdiste tu voluptuosidad… —comentó estrechando más fuerte a la jovencita produciendo la cólera del muchacho de la trenza.

—¡Ya déjala, idiota! ¡Es Akane! —exclamó Ranma alejándose de la rosa negra rápidamente para depositar un golpe muy poco delicado en la cabeza del joven-pato.

Mousse no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse ya que segundos después un bombori golpeaba duramente su cabeza. —¡Tonto, Mousse! Si tú confundir a Shampoo con Akane significar que pensar que estoy más gorda —masculló enfurecida.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Yo no soy gorda! —respondió ofendida Akane—. No sé qué demonios hacen todos ustedes en mi casa, si vienen a pelear podemos hacerlo pero si van a empezar con sus tonterías de siempre —añadió molesta observando como Kodachi y Shampoo parecía estar dispuestas a lanzarse sobre Ranma en ese momento—, me voy a casa —afirmó avanzando hacia la salida del Dojo.

El joven de la trenza intentó interferir pero retrocedió bastante atemorizado por las expresiones hambrientas de sus supuestas prometidas, en ese segundo se sintió como un helado de chocolate con crema. —¡Dejen de mirarme así, soy un hombre casado! —exclamó nervioso retrocediendo ante la posibilidad de un 'ataque' de las jovencitas ardorosas.

De un ágil movimiento la amazona se colgó del cuello del muchacho. —A Shampoo no importarle eso, además estar segura que matrimonio no ser consumado aún —sonrió pegando sus cuerpos completamente.

—¡Aléjate de mi Ranma-sama! —exclamó furiosa Kodachi—. Maldita arpía, no te dejaré hechizarlo —añadió mirando amenazante a la mujer de cabellos púrpura.

Usando toda su energía Ranma se soltó de los brazos de la jovencita para colocarse frente a su esposa. —¡No puedes irte! Nosotros estamos casados… y…. y… etto… ¡debemos defendernos el uno al otro! —exclamó alzando un pulgar para luego tomar de los hombros a la jovencita.

—¿Tanto miedo te dan que necesitas que te defienda tu esposa? —preguntó por lo bajo observando con una media sonrisa a Ranma.

—¡Oye! Yo solamente intento fingir que somos una pareja… ¿no recuerdas nuestro trato? Tienen que aceptarlo —murmuró por lo bajo algo molesto por la mirada irónica de Akane.

Mientras la pareja de Nerima debatía por lo bajo algunas cuestiones, Shampoo y Kodachi estaban entretenidas lanzándose entre sí miradas asesinas como si se tratara de una pelea en la que ninguna deseaba perder.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondió Akane conteniendo la risa—. ¿Tienes miedo, no? —preguntó sacándole la lengua.

El joven miró hacia un lado algo ofuscado con la actitud de la chica. —No sé de qué hablas… —farfulló arrugando su nariz.

—¿Pretendes que actúe como esposa celosa y posesiva? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Si lo fuera no actuaría así.

—¡Kuso! Al menos intenta parecer mi esposa —murmuró mirándola algo molesto y suplicante a la vez.

—¡Airen! Shampoo venir a verte y tú no prestarle atención —pronunció la amazona colgándose nuevamente del cuello de Ranma, impidiendo que Akane pudiese contestar. Atrás había quedado Kodachi, inconsciente producto de sus propias artimañas.

—¡Oe, déjame! ¡Yo no puedo prestarte atención, estoy casado! —exclamó mirando suplicante a su esposa atrapado en el abrazo efusivo de la amazona.

—Nunca te vas a cansar, ¿no? —preguntó Akane mirando fieramente a Shampoo.

—Iie, Shampoo estar segura que Ranma amarme —sonrió la chica dedicándole una desafiante mirada a Akane.

—¡Yo… yo nunca dije eso! —Se excusó Ranma bastante asustado rogando que no saliera perjudicado otra vez por culpa de sus prometidas.

—¡Eso poco me importa! —exclamó una celosa Akane sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a las palabras del muchacho—. Ahora es mi esposo, y no permito que estés cerca de él —afirmó decidida. Tomándolo por la trenza lo jaló sin mucha delicadeza hacía ella apartándolo de la otra mujer.

—Akane estar un poco más alterada que de costumbre... una mujer no estar así al volver de su luna de miel —insinuó completamente segura que aquel matrimonio era algo ficticio.

—¡No estoy alterada! ¡Sólo te alejo de mi esposo! —respondió haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

Sonriendo abiertamente y algo adolorido por la forma poco delicada de arreglar la situación de su esposa se incorporó con una expresión triunfal. Al fin había logrado que la joven defendiera la idea de su matrimonio.

—No ser eso lo que parecer —pronunció Shampoo sonriendo de medio lado—. Notarse que tú no divertirte en Luna de miel —añadió bastante complacida por la certeza que se hacía cada vez más firme en su interior.

El rostro de la chica de cabellos azules adquirió un fuerte color rojizo. —¡Ese no es tu asunto! Y si así fuera, él sigue siendo mío... etto mi esposo...

Cerca de ellos, Mousse intentaba salvar a su adorada Shampoo que en realidad era Kodachi desmayada por causa de sus propias artimañas. La amazona dejó de prestar atención al joven de la trenza al notar aquel episodio. Detestaba ser confundida con otra.

—Me alegro que tomes tan en serio nuestro plan —sonrió abiertamente Ranma mirando fijamente a la joven de cabellos cortos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño al notar la arrogante sonrisa de su esposo—. No te emociones, no lo hago porque quiera.

—¿Estas segura? Yo no lo creo… tu esposo es irresistible —rió divertido sacándole la lengua a la jovencita.

—Idiota egocéntrico —gruñó furiosa—. No debí ayudarte y dejar que arreglaras solo los problemas que tienes con esas mujeres.

—¡Shimatta! ¿por qué te enojas? Sólo estaba diciendo la verdad… tienes mucha suerte de estar casada con un Saotome, y más conmigo —agregó sonriendo divertido ante la expresión furiosa de la muchacha.

—No te imaginas la suerte que tengo —respondió con notoria ironía en su tono de voz—. Estoy segura que cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar casada de un día para otro con alguien que tiene a tres mujeres siguiéndolo todo el tiempo.

—No tengo la culpa, ellas me buscan por sí mismas… nunca las llamé —miró hacia un lado refunfuñando—. ¿Acaso me quieres solo para ti? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Yo... —balbuceó mirando con timidez al chico—. ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Pa... para qué querría a un engreído como tú!? —protestó furiosamente sonrojada.

—No lo sé… ¿para qué crees tú? ¿estás nerviosa? —preguntó acercándose unos centímetros más a la muchacha, notablemente encantado con el nerviosismo de su esposa.

—¿Nerviosa? —respondió retrocediendo de forma instintiva un par de pasos—. Tú no me pones nerviosa —murmuró con un tono de voz que se contradecía con sus palabras.

Intentando ignorar la mirada de Ranma volteó el rostro hacia un costado. Gracias a esto pudo notar que Kodachi había recuperado la conciencia y discutía con Shampoo, por lo que logró escuchar supo que discutían sobre quién se quedaría con su esposo.

—Deberías prestarme más atención, soy tu esposo —sonrió abiertamente tomando de los hombros a la muchacha para acercarla nuevamente a él. Adoraba verla así de alterada. Se veía muy bonita así de inofensiva.

—¿Ra... Ranma? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡De... deja de jugar! —protestó colocando sus manos sobre el torso del chico para alejarlo de ella.

—No estoy jugando, soy tu esposo… ¿no lo recuerdas? —rió tomándola levemente por la cintura mirándola fijamente. La muchacha prácticamente estaba temblando entre sus brazos.

—Hai —murmuró tímidamente, subiendo el rostro lo miró a los ojos—, no podría olvidarlo porque yo... etto... soy tu esposa —pronunció en un suave murmullo.

—Ha… ha… hai… —murmuró totalmente embobado por el tono de voz utilizado por la jovencita. Todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Solo eran él y ella. Una sonrisa tímida se formó en su rostro—. Ak… Akane…

Poco a poco Kuno recuperó la conciencia y reparó que su rival estaba demasiado cerca de su tan adorada diosa. —¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Exijo que respetes a Akane Tendo! ¡Ella no quiere nada contigo! —exclamó levantándose de un segundo para el otro recuperando su energía y vitalidad.

—Aunque no me agrades estoy contigo, destruyamos a Saotome —sonrió Mousse acomodándose los lentes.

Inmediatamente Shampoo dejó de prestarle atención a Kodachi para mirar en dirección a Ranma y Akane. Había sido una tonta al distraerse y descuidar al chico. —¡Airen, alejarte de esa mujer o Shampoo matarte!

—¡Bruja, aléjate de mi Ranma-sama ahora mismo! —amenazó Kodachi comenzando a mover en círculos su cinta, lista para el ataque.

—¡No… no se metan en los asuntos que trato con mi mujer! ¡Sólo yo puedo resolverlos! —Se justificó Ranma bastante nervioso ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Shampoo no creer eso, entre ustedes no haber nada. Esto ser sólo una farsa —afirmó la amazona mirando fijamente al muchacho de la coleta.

Akane aún no reaccionaba, cada vez que Ranma decía que ella era su mujer sentía como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Estar aún entre sus brazos aumentaba notoriamente esa sensación.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga para demostrarte que ella es mi esposa? —preguntó algo irritado el joven de la trenza ciñendo la cintura de la muchacha para acercarla más a él intentando probarlo de aquella forma.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al notar que el chico la acercaba hacia él. —Ra... Ranma ¿qué estás haciendo, baka? —preguntó por lo bajó mirándolo completamente ruborizada.

Ranma acercó un poco más a la joven hacia él. —Es para que dejen de molestar y se vayan de una vez… es mejor que no te muevas ¡tiene que ser creíble! —murmuró por lo bajo con firmeza mirándola fijamente—…no pueden sospechar…

—¡Maldito canalla! ¡Esto no puede seguir así, voy a defender la inocencia de mi tigresa! —exclamó exaltado el ex rayo azul de la Furinkan.

Mousse empuñó una de sus armas filosas. —¡No voy a permitir que molestes a los recién casados! ¡Tienen toda una vida por delante! —espetó colocándose por delante de la pareja.

Antes que Kuno pudiese dar un solo pasó cayó de bruces producto de la cinta con que su hermana con un hábil movimiento logró rodear uno de sus pies. —¡Onii-sama, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi Ranma-sama!

—¡Shimatta! ¡Deja de entrometerte, Kodachi! —gruñó Kuno intentando levantarse fallando en el intento ya que la jovencita de cabellos negros lo tenía atrapado entre sus lazos.

—Nunca dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amado ¡jo, jo, jo! —rió complacida por las dificultades que tenía su hermano para liberarse.

—¡Mousse! —espetó la amazona mirando amenazante en dirección al joven chino—. Tú quitarte de ahí si no querer que Shampoo odiarte aún más —añadió pronunciando con especial frialdad cada palabra.

—Sha… Sha… Shampoo… ¿tú me odias? —preguntó en un tono lastimero el joven-pato quitándose los lentes para arrastrarse a los pies de la voluptuosa amazona—. ¿Por… por qué? ¿Mousse hizo algo mal? —preguntó lloriqueando totalmente afligido.

Aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos reanudó su discusión con Ranma. —Ba... baka, no es necesario que te acerques tanto —protestó por lo bajo manteniéndole la mirada—. Como sigas así voy a pensar que te estás aprovechando de la situación —afirmó provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de su esposo.

—¡Kus… kuso, yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que dijimos! Así era el plan… —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso dejando de ceñir la cintura de la joven. Sus mejillas ardían ante la afirmación de la muchacha.

—Recuerdo el plan, y nunca dijimos que nos acercaríamos tanto —insistió separándose un poco más de Ranma—. Al menos deberías avisarme... yo... yo no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas, aprovechado.

—No soy aprovechado, ¿quién te crees? —farfulló por lo bajo irritado por el tono de la jovencita—, sólo llevaba a cabo algo que planeamos juntos… eres muy presumida —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—Yo no soy presumida —protestó la muchacha clavando una fulminante mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Eres tú quien se acerca demasiado ¿crees que te dejaría acercarte tanto si realmente quisiera estar casada contigo? ¡Ja! Sigue soñando...

—¡Je! No parecías estar tan disgustada esa noche que estábamos en Kyoto… —gruñó bastante ofendido por la forma que su esposa había lastimado su ego—. ¡Querías a toda costa pegarte a mí! —afirmó cegado de la rabia.

—¡Shimatta! Ya te dije que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo —respondió sujetándolo con fuerza por la camisa para acercarlo a ella—. Consciente nunca querría estar contigo de ese modo —añadió mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Lo dudo! ¡Tú aceptaste de alguna forma nuestro compromiso! No parecías tan disgustada de la idea… además… tampoco te disgustó intentar fingir ser mi esposa —gruñó Ranma mirando bastante molesto a la joven de cabellos cortos—. ¡No te creo!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —espetó Akane presionando con más fuerza la camisa de su esposo—, y si vamos a hablar de eso, a ti tampoco te molestó mucho fingir... creo que te gustó demasiado ¿ne, anata? —preguntó pronunciando irónicamente la última palabra.

El joven de la trenza se soltó del agarre, cruzándose de brazos totalmente indignado con la actitud de su esposa. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó un poco más a ella. —¡Estas loca! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Kawaikune! —exclamó en voz alta mirándola totalmente disconforme.

—¡Temee! —La voz de Ryoga sonó con fuerza logrando opacar todo el bullicio que había en el Dojo.

Ukyo y el habían caminado todo el día y estaba seguro que no llegarían nunca al Ucchan's, sin embargo el destino se había encargado de dirigir sus pasos hasta el Dojo Tendo para defender a su querida Akane-san.

—No me importa que seas su esposo...—murmuró presionando sus puños con fuerza—. ¡No voy a permitir que insultes a un ángel como Akane-san!

—¡Y yo tampoco! ¡Kisama! —exclamó Kuno escapándose de los lazos de su hermana para lanzarle una mirada asesina a su rival. En menos de dos segundos se colocó en posición de ataque.

—¡Eres un idiota, Saotome! ¡Tienes una esposa y la insultas! ¡Quieres todas para ti! —agregó Mousse acomodándose los lentes dejando de lagrimear por las palabras hirientes de Shampoo, totalmente enceguecido con su espíritu guerrero—. ¡También te daré tu merecido!

—¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? —preguntó la muchacha de las espátulas apareciendo por detrás de Ryoga bastante irritada por la actitud del joven. En algún momento se encargaría de darle su merecido.

—A mi no me preguntes —contestó Akane frunciendo el ceño irritada con la situación—. Ya deberían hacerse a la idea de que estoy casada con este idiota —añadió indicándolo con uno de sus dedos—, y nada de lo que hagan cambiará eso.

—¡Voy a derrotarte y libraré a mi Ranma-sama de tus hechizos, bruja! —afirmó decidida Kodachi.

—Entonces nosotras pelear por él —habló Shampoo mirando desafiante a la muchacha de cabellos azules—, y estar segura que poder derrotarlas a todas en un par de minutos.

—Cuando quieras, pero no creas que voy a pelear por él —espetó Akane correspondiendo ampliamente la mirada de la otra mujer—. Sólo lo haría para que dejaras de molestar.

Ranma miró con incredulidad aquella escena. Algunos querían su cabeza y otros luchaban por obtenerla a toda costa. _"Diablos… tendría que llevarme a Akane de aquí de alguna forma… no puede pelear contra ellas dos…"_ Pensó algo nervioso intentando idear algún plan.

Kuno sonrió alucinado al ver el aura de batalla de la muchacha de cabellos cortos. —¡Mi tigresa va a pelear! Yo estoy a su favor… ¡te daré ánimos, Akane Tendo!

Ukyo tomó una de sus espátulas. —Es mejor que intervenga en esto, no quiero ver a Ranma-chan en manos de estas locas —afirmó con seguridad.

—¡Ranma! —gritó enfurecido Ryoga tomando bruscamente por la camisa al muchacho—. ¡Temee! No te basta con tratar mal a Akane-san también tienes que meter en todo esto a Ukyo.

—¡Chikuso! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? —se quejó Ranma mirando a su alrededor para reparar en la cara de cada uno de sus rivales. _"Por mí encantado acabaría con cada uno de ellos… pero es mejor hacer algo antes que Akane intente pelear con las demás… tengo que sacarla de aquí…"_ Pensó mientras tomaba de la camisa a su rival de igual forma.

—¿¡De qué tienes la culpa!? —gruñó Ryoga presionando aún más la camisa de Ranma. Le había dejado el camino libre con Akane-san, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora le molestaba demasiado que Ukyo estuviera dispuesta a pelear por él—. Si ya te casaste con Akane-san ¿por qué demonios no dejas en paz a Ukyo? —preguntó sintiendo crecientes deseos de darle su merecido.

El extraño silencio y la mirada curiosa de Ranma lo hicieron darse cuenta que había hablado más de lo que debía. —Etto... es decir... ¡Le estás siendo infiel a Akane-san! —añadió intentando parecer convincente.

—¿De… de qué hablas? Acaso tú… y… —pronunció Ranma intentando atar cabos pero bastante molesto por la afirmación del muchacho eternamente perdido—. ¡Chikuso, yo no soy infiel! —afirmó olvidando por completo lo que iba a decir anteriormente.

Las jovencitas parecían muy concentradas en mirarse entre sí que no escucharon la conversación entre los jóvenes. Ninguna parecía dispuesta a dar el primer ataque.

Akane miró una vez más a sus oponentes, ni una estaba dispuesta a realizar el primer movimiento. —Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez —habló con firmeza avanzando rápidamente en dirección a la amazona.

—¡Mejor nos vamos de aquí! —exclamó Ranma dirigiéndose a su esposa a una velocidad casi sobrenatural para tomarla por la cintura y elevarla algunos centímetros del suelo evitando cualquier tipo de reacción de la muchacha. En menos de cinco segundos ya se habían alejado unos cuantos metros de los incrédulos espectadores.

* * *

—Ranma no baka —murmuró frunciendo inevitablemente el entrecejo al recordar lo sucedido esa tarde. Al muy idiota no le había bastado con intervenir en su pelea, como si eso no fuese suficiente la había cargado sobre su hombro por casi toda la ciudad para escapar de Shampoo y los demás—. ¿Quién demonios se cree? Sé defenderme sola, no necesito su ayuda —farfulló cambiando mecánicamente la televisión de un canal a otro.

Ranma bajó por las escaleras en ese instante escuchando perfectamente lo murmurado por la jovencita de cabellos cortos. —¿Estás segura de eso? —sonrió acercándose a la chica.

Ignorando completamente a su esposo fingió prestarle atención a la televisión. _"No voy a hablarle. Estúpido, engreído, insensible, baka, Ranma no baka, baka ¡baka!" _Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, presionando con fuerza el control remoto.

—¿Sigues enfadada por el paseo por Nerima? —sonrió afable el muchacho de la trenza sentándose a un lado de la joven.

Completamente decidida a ignorarlo subió el volumen del televisor. _"¿Qué demonios le causa tanta gracia? Si realmente quisiera que los demás creyesen que nuestro matrimonio es verdadero les hubiese dicho a Shampoo y a Kodachi que dejaran de molestarlo"_ Pensó con la mirada fija en el televisor.

—¿Estas segura que es bueno mirar ese tipo de películas? Apuesto que después no vas a pegar un ojo en toda la noche… —agregó divertido por la situación. Estaba seguro que ella moría por responderle.

Por primera vez puso atención a lo que estaban pasando por televisión, al parecer se trataba de una película de terror. —No es tu asunto —respondió sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? No quiero hablar contigo.

—También quería ver esa película… ¿no puedo? —preguntó sonriente sin prestar atención al tono de voz amenazante de su esposa. Se veía un tanto infantil con esa terquedad y especialmente utilizando aquel pijama color amarillo.

—¡No, no puedes! —exclamó golpeando con fuerza la mesa—. Shimatta, sabes que sólo lo haces para molestarme, baka —protestó clavando una fulminante mirada en el rostro del chico.

Ranma frunció la nariz. —¿Acaso crees que eres el centro del mundo? Sólo quería mirar esa película… ¡chikuso! —murmuró volteando el rostro para mirarla fijamente.

—Entonces mírala y deja de hablarme —respondió manteniéndole la mirada—. ¿O quieres que te vuelva a golpear como esta tarde? —preguntó desafiante.

—¡Je! Cómo si me doliera tanto… eso no fue nada —afirmó bastante molesto por la actitud agresiva de la jovencita—. ¡No pareces una mujer amenazando de ese modo!

—¡Baka! —exclamó furiosa lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que dio de lleno en el rostro de Ranma—. Y si tan poco femenina me encuentras ya sabes cual es la solución: vete con Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi... ¡No me importa!

Ranma frotó su nariz a causa del fuerte impacto del golpe. —¡Lo digo y lo repito! ¡Kawaiikune! Debí dejarte que siguieras con la pelea… ¡no sé para qué me preocupo! Si tienes fuerza de un hombre… ¡o incluso dos! —exclamó mirándola furioso.

—¡Nunca te he pedido que te preocupes! ¿¡Crees que no sé defenderme!? —protestó deseando más que nunca demostrarle toda la fuerza que tenía—. Parece que no quisieras que ellas dejaran de molestarte ¿Te gusta tenerlas cerca tuyo, no? —añadió tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa para acercarlo a ella—. ¡Si sigues así nunca creerán que somos un matrimonio, baka!

—Nunca dije eso… ¡eres tú que insistes en la idea! Y no tengo la culpa que crean que no somos un matrimonio ¡tú ayudas bastante con tu terquedad! —afirmó poniéndose de pie.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, elevando un poco el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos habló: —¿Por mi terquedad? ¿Pretendes que sea una esposa sumisa? Baka, yo no soy así y nunca lo seré —afirmó frunciendo el ceño—. Además tú tampoco te portas como un verdadero esposo...etto no, no me refiero a eso... sólo a los besos... ya sabes —finalizó en un suave murmullo.

—¿Nunca?... —preguntó algo atontado como si estuviera imaginando aquella posibilidad.

—¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? —preguntó Akane mirando con clara molestia a su esposo—. Si no te gusta ya sabes la solución.

—Así tendríamos menos problemas para fingir que somos un matrimonio… al menos podrías intentarlo por un tiempo… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Nadie lo creería, además con eso no bastaría —respondió bajando la mirada—, nosotros... bueno... etto... ni siquiera podemos besarnos...

—¿Tú… tú quieres que… que lo intentemos? —preguntó algo nervioso pero notablemente animado. Parecía que su esposa había decidido olvidarse de aquel pequeño desliz.

La sorpresa que se reflejó en sus facciones al escuchar la pregunta de Ranma se convirtió rápidamente en timidez e indecisión. —Etto yo... si tú quieres podríamos intentarlo... —musitó ruborizada.

—¿S… sí? —murmuró bastante avergonzado incrédulo del repentino cambio de la jovencita—. ¿A… ahora? —preguntó en un susurró mirándola fijamente.

Akane asintió, despacio se acercó al muchacho hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. —¿Tú quieres? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Repentinamente, el muchacho de la trenza tomó a la joven por la cintura. Algo shockeado atinó a mirarla a los ojos intentando imponer seguridad. —Yo… yo… ¡esto es por nue… nuestro objetivo! Así no molestarán… —afirmó intentando convencer a la chica de sus palabras.

—Hai... so... sólo por eso —susurró la muchacha apoyando suavemente sus manos sobre el torso de su esposo—. No... no te pongas nervioso...¿quieres que cierre los ojos? —añadió intentando infundirle algo de confianza.

Embobado Ranma se limitó a observarla. Sólo percibió que sus labios se movieron, pero no captó la pregunta de su joven esposa. —Pe… perdón… ¿me… me dijiste algo? —preguntó levemente sonrosado luego de algunos segundos.

—Bésame... tenemos que aprovechar... todos están dormidos... na... nadie vendrá —susurró sintiendo agradables escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Ha.. ha… hai… —asintió sintiendo su piel erizándose ante el pedido de la jovencita. Jamás creía que se lo pediría de aquella forma. Notablemente sonrojado la tomó de los hombros para acercarse a ella mirándola fijamente. Pasaron segundos hasta que el joven reaccionó y atinó a acercar su rostro al de ella para colocar un beso en su mejilla. Rápidamente se separó quedando sus rostros todavía algo cercanos.

El leve roce de los labios de Ranma sobre sus mejillas provocó que éstas inmediatamente comenzaran a arder con vehemencia.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró reprimir una tonta sonrisa. —Ranma...esto fue... —pronunció dulcemente subiendo el rostro para mirar a los ojos al muchacho. Al hacerlo, y notar la escasa distancia que había entre los dos, sintió como una agradable sensación de calidez parecía adueñarse de su interior—. Yo... etto...ahora será más fácil...y yo... —Repentinamente se interrumpió para acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de un sorprendido Ranma.

Luego que Akane se alejara rápidamente de su rostro el joven de la trenza no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Sus mejillas ardían. —Ak… Akane... yo… yo… tú… —murmuró intentando armar una frase coherente sin obtener resultado.

La calidez en su interior se convertía lentamente en una hoguera que parecía concentrar todo su ardor en sus mejillas. —Ha... hai...¿no te gustó? —preguntó evadiendo la mirada de su esposo que conseguía ponerla cada vez más nerviosa—. Etto... quiero decir... ¿no tiene nada de malo, ne?

Ranma no respondió a la pregunta de su esposa pero su mirada dio la respuesta inmediatamente. No podía quitar sus ojos de los labios de la joven. Deseaba probar nuevamente su boca. Aunque fuera por unos segundos. —Yo… creo que… faltó un poco más… —murmuró por lo bajo tomando a la joven nuevamente de la cintura para acercarla a él y lograr su objetivo: rozar sus labios.

En menos de medio segundo sus labios estuvieron en contacto nuevamente. Cerrando sus párpados mientras intentaba sostener a la joven con sus manos temblorosas prolongó aquel contacto por unos leves instantes.

Sus labios se rozaron tímidamente por algunos segundos, y ese breve lapso de tiempo había bastado para que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo y su corazón comenzara a latir a un ritmo desbocado.

Bastante agitada se alejó de Ranma llevando de forma inconsciente sus dedos hacia sus labios. _"No pensé que él fuera capaz de hacerlo... shimatta... nunca creí que un pequeño roce de labios fuera tan increíble..."_ Pensó aún sintiendo en su boca una agradable calidez.

"_Kus… kuso… estoy seguro… le… le gustó… tanto como a mí"_ Pensó mirando de reojo a la muchacha con una sonrisa inevitable en sus labios. Habría deseado prolongar aquel delicioso instante algunos segundos más. Un calor agradable invadió todo su ser.

La sonrisa de Ranma la hizo ruborizar aún más, si es que eso era posible. Su expresión y la forma en que la miraba parecían ser una muda forma de decirle que lo que acaba de ocurrir realmente le había gustado mucho y estaba dispuesto a conseguir más, cosa que definitivamente no le desagradaba.

—¿A... ahora si fue... su...suficiente, ne? —balbuceó bastante nerviosa.

Ranma asintió algo nervioso. —Cre… creo que sí ¿no? —balbuceó mirando hacia un lado bastante avergonzado por la situación.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó rápidamente casi sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—Et… etto… yo… s… ¿sí? —murmuró por lo bajo en un tono extremadamente dudoso.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —Yo...etto...si tú quieres a mi no me molesta —pronunció en un débil murmullo.

El joven de ojos azules se acercó a su esposa una vez más.—Ha… hai… una vez más, es mejor… tenemos que seguir practicando… —espetó por lo bajo en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Con delicadeza tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de la jovencita para acercarlo al suyo.

Sus labios casi rozaban cuando unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar. —¿Están pensando en darnos un nieto? —preguntó Nodoka con una sonrisa abierta.

—No... no es los que estás pensando, tía —respondió una nerviosa Akane volteando levemente el rostro para mirar en dirección a su suegra—. Nosotros estábamos... etto... conversando... —añadió intentando parecer convincente, aunque la cercanía que mantenía con su esposo y el rubor en sus mejillas no ayudaba de mucho.

Ranma asintió sin moverse un centímetro, totalmente shockeado. —Exacto, ofukuro… solo estábamos hablando de… de entrenamiento… ya… ya sabes —tartamudeó mirando hacia un costado.

—Se ven muy lindos así… dejen de ser tímidos, no se preocupen… estamos en confianza —guiñó un ojo la mujer.

Ante esta afirmación los jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente fingiendo demencia.

—Ranma me contaba que iría a entrenar —comentó Akane esperando que el muchacho comprendiera que debía hacerlo para que su madre creyera su coartada—... ahora —añadió dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.

—Es… eso… voy a entrenar —afirmó dando la vuelta—, etto… ¿no puedes acompañarme? —preguntó volteando.

—¿Qué? —respondió Akane mirando de reojo la sonriente expresión de su suegra. _"Ranma no baka... ahora se dará cuenta que nada de lo que dijimos era verdad... ¿para_ _qué demonios quiere que lo acompañe?"_ Pensó deseando fulminar al chico apenas tuvieran oportunidad de estar solos. Rápidamente volteó el rostro para mirar a Ranma y fue entonces que notó su sonrojado rostro _"¿Y si él quiere que sigamos besándonos en el Dojo? Yo... ¡No, no puedo ir! Terminaría pensando que me tiene rendida a sus pies y no voy a dejar que eso pase" _Meditó ignorando por algunos instantes las miradas de su esposo y suegra.

—No quiero entrenar contigo —pronunció bastante nerviosa—. Yo... yo... ¡voy a darme un baño! —exclamó antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el lugar dejando atrás a un confundido Ranma.

—Podrías ir con ella… ¿no? —sonrió Nodoka mirando a su hijo con un destello de picardía en sus ojos.

—¡Of… ofukuro! ¡Mej… mejor voy a entrenar! —afirmó totalmente alterado dirigiéndose hacia el Dojo tropezando con todos los objetos que estaban en su camino en la sala.

Nodoka rió divertida. —Son tan jóvenes… se avergüenzan por todo —murmuró por lo bajo retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Ranma secó su sudor con una pequeña toalla blanca. No estaba dando resultado. Incluso había tropezado unas cincuenta veces al menos en su lucha con su enemigo invisible. _"Kuso… si tan solo ofukuro no hubiese interrumpido… yo…" _Una embobada sonrisa iluminó su rostro. _"Se veía tan bonita así… indefensa… solo para mí, me habría gustado tenerla entre mis brazos toda la noche…_". Pensó sentándose en medio del dojo olvidando por unos minutos aquel desastroso entrenamiento.

—¡Chikuso! Si tan solo ofukuro no hubiese llegado… —exclamó para sí en voz alta.

Colocando nuevamente la toalla en su cuello el muchacho de la trenza apagó la luz del Dojo para dirigirse a la salida. Lo mejor sería tomar un baño y tratar de conciliar el sueño, si es que conseguía lograrlo.

Avanzó algunos pasos más hacia la sala, la luz estaba apagada y el televisor seguía encendido en la película que su esposa miraba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando comprobó que la jovencita estaba allí recostada sobre la mesa durmiendo pacíficamente.

"_Se ve tan diferente así… incluso podría… podría besarla…"_ Pensó algo embobado acercándose a la joven arrodillándose a un lado. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al acto al ver su expresión tranquila y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No podía despertarla, sería casi un crimen.

"_Chikuso… ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? No puedo aprovecharme de ella en una situación así… es mejor llevarla a nuestra habitación…"_ Meditó mirándola fijamente acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Deja de pensar tonterías, Ranma… —murmuró por lo bajo acercando su mano a la cintura de la joven y otra a sus piernas para tomarla en brazos—. Es mejor que la lleve a nuestro cuarto —agregó poniéndose de pie con el mayor cuidado para evitar despertarla.

A pesar del cuidado del muchacho, Akane despertó a los pocos segundos. Pensó que no podría dormirse y por eso decidió quedarse mirando televisión luego de tomar su baño, sin embargo el no dormir nada la noche anterior le pasó la cuenta y al poco rato había caído profundamente dormida.

Al notar que Ranma la cargaba hacia su habitación decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle creer que todavía seguía dormida, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para resistir a la tentación que podía significarle en ese minuto estar así de cerca de él.

A los pocos segundos sintió sus mejillas arder, y no tardó mucho en decidir que lo mejor sería quedarse muy quieta y disfrutar de lo agradable que era estar tan cerca de él, sintiendo su calor y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón que parecía contagiar al suyo.

Ranma siguió el camino hasta la habitación que compartían de un tiempo para atrás por causa de sus padres. Sus mejillas ardían, su cuerpo entero estaba convulsionado por causa de la cercanía con Akane. Su cuerpo cálido y aquel delicioso perfume que exhalaba su piel.

Avanzando a grandes pasos llegó al cuarto. Con cuidado intentó depositarla en la cama pero los brazos de la joven aferrados en su cuello de un instante a otro se lo impidieron.

"_Shim… shimatta… ¿si despierta que haré? Quizás crea que estoy aprovechándome de la situación…"_ pensó totalmente paralizado ante la intimidad de aquel gesto de la muchacha durmiente.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy aprovechando de la situación, no tenía que abrazarlo. Debí dejar que se fuera... ¡Shimatta ni siquiera lo pensé! ¡Tiene razón, soy una pervertida!"_ Se regañó a si misma haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar la calma para no delatarse frente a Ranma. Apenas él había intentado depositarla en la cama sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello como por arte de magia impidiéndole que se alejara de ella. _"Esto no puede ser, se supone que entre Ranma y yo no hay nada... y nuestro plan es acabar con este falso matrimonio... no aceptarlo"._ Pensó abofeteándose mentalmente por las ideas que comenzaban a formarse en su mente producto de lo que implicaba aceptar el matrimonio.

—Akane… ¿tie… tienes fiebre? —murmuró algo preocupado el joven de la trenza al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de la jovencita—.¿Cómo puede ser? —susurró por lo bajo tomando con cuidado sus brazos para remover el abrazo y recostarla con suavidad sobre una almohada. Rápidamente colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente de su esposa—. Ah, solo está un poco tibia… no debe ser nada… —suspiró aliviado—. Es mejor que tome un baño… —afirmó levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta con una sonrisa embobada mientras retrocedía sin voltear observando a la muchachita dormir.

El calor en su rostro aumentaba considerablemente a medida que pasaban los segundos y sentía la mirada de Ranma sobre ella. Luego de algunos minutos sintió que el muchacho cerraba la puerta de la habitación. _"Al menos no se dio cuenta"_ Pensó relajándose considerablemente. _"¿Qué pensará sobre lo que ocurrió en la sala? Si tía Nodoka no nos hubiese interrumpido lo habría dejado besarme"._ Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica.

—Hubiese sido agradable... muy agradable —murmuró sonriente acomodándose en la cama.

A los pocos minutos el joven de la trenza llegó a la habitación sigilosamente. Su esposa respiraba acompasadamente con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Con cuidado avanzó hacia ella sentándose a un lado para cobijarla delicadamente. Luego de unos segundos apagó las luces del cuarto recostándose a su lado.

Ni siquiera transcurrió medio minuto cuando la jovencita de cabellos cortos se movió hacia su lado para recostarse en su pecho. Acabada la acción suspiró confortablemente.

—Aka… Akane… —murmuró por lo bajo Ranma sintiendo sus mejillas arder con intensidad.

Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para intentar calmarse. Pero estaba seguro que esa noche sería larga…

Continuará

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:**

Al fin nuestra querida parejita hizo un gran avance, se hizo esperar pero llegó el gran momento… jojo. ¿Creen que podrán dormir? xp.

Esperamos que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario dejen un review, gracias por leernos :)

Besos,

Sakura.

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Onii-sama: Hermano (cuando es mayor que tú)

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, Eh, Ah, etc)

Kuso: Mierda

Airen: esposo en chino

Oe: Hey, Oye

Iie: No

Shimatta: Maldición, Rayos, demonios, maldita sea

Hai: Sí

Baka: Idiota (Ranma no baka significa Ranma eres un idiota)

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no? ¿cierto?) Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Anata: Significa tú pero también es el modo en que las mujeres se refieren cariñosamente a sus parejas (Querido, mi amor)

Kawaiikune: Fea, algo no lindo

Temee: Tú dicho de un modo muy fuerte y vulgar (bastardo)

Kisama: Tú dicho de forma despectiva :P

Chikuso: Mierda

Ofukuro: Mamá


	12. Cuestión de gustos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos :), muchas gracias por leernos y dejarnos sus comentarios. Nos alegró mucho saber que el comentario anterior les gustó tanto, esperamos que les guste 'el dulce despertar' xp

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Cuestión de gustos.**_

La muchacha de cabellos azules despertó sintiéndose cobijada por una agradable calidez. Aquella deliciosa sensación la hacía mantener los ojos cerrados buscando prolongarla por mayor tiempo.

Habría seguido así por mucho tiempo si no hubiese recordado de golpe que se había quedado viendo televisión en la sala.

Bruscamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el torso desnudo de Ranma. —¿Na... nani? —balbuceó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espina.

Por alguna razón que no recordaba se encontraba entre los brazos de un Ranma que apenas vestía boxers.

—¿Qu... qué pasó anoche? —Se preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir las poco santas ideas que se paseaban por su mente—. Ra... Ranma, despierta... —espetó moviéndose para intentar liberarse de los brazos de su esposo.

Ranma tomó a su esposa de la cintura con más fuerza ciñéndola a su cuerpo. Una risa triunfal se formó en su rostro. —¡Soy Ranma Saotome! No… no sabes con quien te metes… —murmuró pegando a la joven a su pecho. En la mente del chico de la trenza danzaban las imágenes de un sueño muy agitado: estaba tomando a su enemigo por los hombros desafiándolo a una lucha para probar fuerzas. Estaba seguro que vencería.

El rostro de la chica adquirió una intensa tonalidad rojiza. —¡Ba... baka! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suéltame! —protestó moviéndose entre sus brazos mientras su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban considerablemente a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Es hora de enfrentarnos! —agregó tomando de la camisa en su sueño a su rival con todas sus fuerzas para evitar su escape. Pero en la realidad lo que apretó con vehemencia y sin un poco de recato fue la retaguardia de la jovencita—. ¡Quédate quieto, ahora voy a darte tu merecido! —exclamó subiendo la voz y la intensidad del agarre.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a los atrevidos movimientos de las manos de su esposo. Quería gritarle que era un pervertido y golpearlo muy fuerte, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a las ordenes de su cerebro. —Ra... Ranma... de... despierta... yo... ¿qu... qué haces? —tartamudeó sintiendo una extraña sensación de ardor recorrerla por completo.

—¡No te creas que va a ser tan fácil! Voy a demostrarte quien es el mejor —afirmó decidido dándole un puñetazo a su enemigo en el pecho. Aquel golpe que iba destinado a su rival terminó siendo una sonora palmada en el trasero de la jovencita.

De un segundo a otro las extrañas pero agradables sensaciones desaparecieron dejando que la ira se apoderase de los sentimientos de la muchacha. —¡Degenerado! —exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo que impactó directo en la quijada de su esposo, logrando despertarlo y tirarlo de la cama—. ¡Aprovechado! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi! —añadió furiosa, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—¡Chik… chikuso! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿¡Yo degenerado?! —exclamó esquivando con perfecta agilidad los objetos que su esposa le lanzaba furiosa a pesar de haber despertado apenas unos segundos atrás—. ¡Pervertida eres tú! ¡Te lanzaste sobre mí cuando apenas me acosté a tu lado! —afirmó agachando su cabeza para evitar que la joven lo dejara inconsciente con un florero.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no haría algo así! —protestó poniéndose de pie para tomar un bokken y acercarse amenazante a su esposo—. Y si algo así hubiese pasado... ¡No te daba el derecho a tocarme el trasero! ¡Pervertido!

Ranma se puso en guardia mirando algo extrañado a la jovencita. —¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Seguro que lo soñaste! Yo nunca hice eso… —afirmó bastante indignado con la acusación.

—¡Yo no sueño ese tipo de cosas! —protestó la muchacha fulminándolo con la mirada—. Tú estabas soñando y aprovechaste eso para tocarme... ¡hentai!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! Estaba soñando… etto… —El joven de la trenza dudó colocando un dedo en su barbilla intentando recordar—. ¡Ya sé! Estaba retando a duelo a un idiota… y estaba por acabar con él cuando me golpeaste —afirmó convencido mirándola fijamente—. ¡Yo no te toqué!

—¿Soñabas que estabas retando en duelo a un idiota, verdad? —preguntó Akane presionando con más fuerzas el bokken que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Y qué demonios hacías con él en tu sueño? —preguntó sintiendo cada vez más deseos de darle su merecido por aprovechado.

—¡Lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas! ¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me golpeaste a mí, pervertido! —exclamó furiosa intentando golpear a su esposo, pero éste esquivaba hábilmente cada uno de sus golpes—. ¿¡Quieres saber que me hiciste cuando lo sujetaste para que no escapara!?

—¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo sabías que lo sujeté? —preguntó algo extrañado el joven de la trenza—. No entiendo adonde quieres llegar…

—¡Porque cuando lo sujetaste lo que presionabas era mi trasero! —respondió consiguiendo por fin golpear al muchacho, que perplejo por sus palabras no atinó a esquivar el ataque—. ¡Hentai! ¡Y cuándo lo golpeaste te seguiste aprovechando! Pero ni sueñes que voy a dejar que vuelvas a acercarte a mi.. ¡Aprovechado! —añadió sin dejar de golpear una y otra vez su cabeza.

Ranma tomó entre sus manos el bokken para evitar que la joven siguiera golpeándolo. —¡O… oe! ¿de qué hablas? ¿y qué hice luego supuestamente? —preguntó entre curioso e incrédulo.

—¿De qué hablo? —repitió la muchacha mascullando las palabras—. ¡De la palmada que me diste en el trasero! ¡Pervertido! —exclamó enfurecida moviendo con fuerza sus brazos para intentar que el chico soltara el bokken y poder seguir dándole su merecido.

Ranma no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Con mucho esfuerzo intentó controlarse para hablar: —¿Yo hice eso? ¿Es por eso que estabas tan enojada? —sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué demonios te causa tanta risa? —preguntó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Te parece poco? Recuerda que no estamos de acuerdo con este matrimonio, no tienes derecho a to... tocarme de esa forma y menos a golpearme... abusador —protestó infantilmente.

El muchacho carcajeó nuevamente notablemente divertido con la situación. —Estás algo sonrojada… ¿me equivoco? —afirmó mirándola fijamente—. ¡No estaba consciente de eso! ¿Creíste que lo hice porque me gustó? —preguntó burlonamente.

—¡No estoy sonrojada! —protestó obviando el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas—. No me interesa si no estabas consciente... ¡eso no te quita lo pervertido y no te quiero cerca de mí!

De un segundo a otro, el muchacho de ojos azules tomó el bokken para acercar a la jovencita a sí. —¿No estas sonrojada? ¿estás segura? Deberías mirarte a un espejo… ¡je! Siempre causo ese efecto en las mujeres… —rió abiertamente.

—Siempre causa ese efecto en las mujeres... —murmuró por lo bajo arrastrando las palabras, subiendo el rostro para clavar una mirada asesina en el muchacho que exhibía una gran y egocéntrica sonrisa.

Los gritos de Akane y las quejas de Ranma fue lo primero que escuchó Soun Tendo al entrar a su casa. Por un instante un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez deberían haber prolongado un poco más su viaje de "entrenamiento".

—Parece que los muchachos están disfrutando de su matrimonio —pronunció con una fingida sonrisa observando a sus hijas y a la esposa de su amigo.

—Sí, todo va a la perfección… gracias a Kami-sama, mi muchacho es muy vigoroso —rió nervioso imaginando todos los golpes que su único hijo estaba recibiendo por parte de su enérgica esposa.

—No se preocupen, ellos se quieren de una manera muy particular —sonrió Nodoka acercándose a su esposo—. ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

—Muy bien, entrenamos todos estos días para no perder costumbre —espetó Genma luego de aclarar su voz.

—Pensé que demorarían meses en volver —comentó Nabiki mirando con clara diversión a los dos hombres que parecían asustarse más y más debido a los aterradores gritos de Akane—. Pero creo que Ranma-kun tenía muchos deseos de verlos.

—¡Seguro su hijo quiere darnos las gracias, Saotome-kun! —rió Soun aunque su rostro era un verdadero poema al pánico.

—¿Qué cree de un viaje a Hiroshima ahora mismo? —propuso mirando seriamente a su interlocutor.

—Buena idea, creo que ya recuperé mis energías... podríamos irnos ahora mismo —respondió Soun riendo nerviosamente.

En el segundo piso Ranma intentó detener a su esposa. Había escuchado voces muy familiares. —¡O… oe, Akane! Alguien llegó a casa… —espetó desconfiado.

La mujer bajó lentamente su arma, realmente no había escuchado nada y la actitud de su esposo podría tratarse de alguna estrategia para desarmarla. —¿De qué estás hablando? No he escuchado nada...

—Escuché la voz de mi padre, no estoy seguro… pero es muy probable, tenemos que bajar a averiguar —afirmó mirando seriamente a la joven.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto para que volvieran? —preguntó aún algo incrédula—. Está bien, pero no creas que he dejado de estar enojada contigo... pervertido —masculló mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al muchacho antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ranma la siguió mascullando por lo bajo contrariado por la nueva forma en que su esposa lo llamaba. Ni siquiera había tenido conciencia de aquel momento.

Cuando llegaron a la sala sus padres ya estaban armando las valijas para partir nuevamente. Con una sonrisa abierta Ranma colocó un pie en la maleta de su padre. —Que alegría verlos por aquí… —afirmó haciendo una pequeña mueca de felicidad en su rostro que asustó aun más a sus interlocutores.

—¡Nuestra alegría es mayor! Pero olvidamos ir a un lugar… tenemos que viajar de nuevo, muchacho… espero que su matrimonio esté muy bien —sonrió nervioso Genma retrocediendo.

—Nos alegra que se estén llevando tan bien —comentó Soun intentando no parecer un manojo de nervios—. Seguro se divirtieron mucho en la Luna de miel.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos algo así!? ¡Nos drogaron para enviarnos lejos! —protestó Akane mirando de forma acusadora a su padre que parecía estar cada vez más cerca del llanto.

—¿Y no disfrutaron nada? —preguntó Nabiki mirando a los ojos a su cuñado—. Dicen que los estanques de aguas termales de ese lugar son muy románticos...

Sonrojada miró de reojo a Ranma, él se veía demasiado nervioso y confundido como para pensar en algo. Decidida miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y habló: —Nosotros nunca estuvimos ahí... no sé de que estas ha...

El muchacho de la trenza interrumpió lo dicho por la jovencita sin escuchar lo que había afirmado. Estaba totalmente alterado por los recuerdos que se reproducían en su mente al rememorar ese suceso. —¡No… no había otra… otra salida! Los baños eran compartidos… —afirmó furiosamente sonrojado contradiciendo por completo las palabras de su esposa sin darse cuenta.

—Vaya hermanita... ¿ya olvidaste lo que hicieron en su luna de miel? —preguntó Nabiki sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una burlesca sonrisa—. ¿No habrán olvidado también si pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¡Nab… Nabiki! —exclamó Ranma a punto de sufrir un colapso ante la inminente imagen en su mente de lo sugerido por la sonriente hermana del medio de los Tendo. Apenas fue un destello, inmediatamente borró aquel atrevimiento de su imaginación para evitar que empeorara la situación.

—Na... ¡Nada pasó! —añadió una sonrojada Akane apoyando las palabras de su esposo.

Los labios del patriarca de la familia Tendo se curvaron en ese momento en una gigantesca y radiante sonrisa. —Saotome-kun, creo que no hay nada que temer —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¡Todo salió a la perfección, pronto tendremos un nieto!

Genma palmeó la espalda de su consuegro. —¡Eso mismo pensé! Mi muchacho está tan emocionado que no puede siquiera hablar… ¡vamos a ser abuelos, Tendo-kun! —rió escandalosamente tomando una botella de sake para empezar el festejo.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —masculló Akane volteando levemente el rostro para clavar una amenazante mirada en Ranma—, sino hubieses abierto la boca no pensarían cosas que no son. Nuestro plan se acaba de ir al infierno, baka.

—¡Yo no dije absolutamente nada! No entiendo por qué rayos están festejando… —masculló molesto mirando de reojo a su esposa—. Están locos —afirmó en voz alta mirando con resentimiento a su padre y suegro.

—¿Nada? ¿Y lo de las aguas termales? —preguntó Akane con el entrecejo fruncido aunque su rostro enrojeció claramente al recordar aquel momento.

—Te pones muy roja al mencionarlo... ¿Seguros que no pasó nada? —preguntó Nabiki totalmente segura de que realmente algo había pasado, de no ser así ni uno de los dos hubiese reaccionado con tanto nerviosismo.

—Akane-chan oculta algo… estoy segura ¿qué pasó en las aguas termales? Estoy segura que mi hijo fue muy varonil… por eso el rostro sonrojado de mi nuera —sonrió realizada Nodoka.

—Es mejor no meternos en su intimidad… parece que su casamiento va de viento en popa —afirmó Kasumi levemente sonrosada.

—¡Están completamente equivocadas! Nosotros nunca… yo nunca… ¡no me interesa ese asunto de matrimonio! Lo saben de sobra… sólo que no quieren aceptarlo —Se justificó mirando hacia un lado bastante nervioso.

—A mi tampoco me interesa estar casada contigo —afirmó Akane mirando con seriedad al muchacho—, no eres precisamente un príncipe azul... —masculló frunciendo el ceño.

Ranma frunció la nariz mirándola algo ofuscado. —Ni tú la princesa dulce y delicada… —refunfuñó mirándola fijamente.

—Tal vez lo sería si estuviera con la persona indicada —farfulló manteniéndole la mirada, ignorando como las esperanzas de su padre comenzaban a caer rápidamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo no soy suficiente para ti? —preguntó por lo bajo mirándola bastante ofendido.

—¿Eso te importa? Deberías preocuparte por encontrar a tu princesa dulce y delicada —respondió con claro resentimiento por las anteriores palabras del chico.

—¿ Y quién te dijo que una mujer dulce y delicada es mi tipo? —preguntó mirándola calculadoramente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó fijando una tímida mirada en el rostro de su esposo—. No... no es que me importe...etto yo...pensé que lo era... no... no sabía —murmuró bastante ruborizada.

—Etto… no… digo… sí, yo… por… por supuesto que sí ¿por… por qué? —preguntó tartamudeando víctima del nerviosismo por la cercanía con su esposa y olvidando a todas las personas que eran testigos de tan peculiar escena.

—Yo... es que a mi tampoco —pronunció en un débil murmullo—, no me interesa un príncipe azul... —añadió sonriendo tímidamente.

—¿De… de verdad? —preguntó balbuceante levemente sonrojado.

La alegría volvió al rostro del hombre del turbante. Acercándose a su amigo susurró por lo bajo. —¿Ya ve, Tendo-kun? Se nota a leguas… el casamiento fue un éxito —sonrió abiertamente.

—Saotome-kun, fue el mejor plan que se nos pudo ocurrir —murmuró con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—. Observe como su muchacho mira a mi pequeñita.

—Etto yo... —murmuró Akane totalmente ajena a los entusiastas comentarios de los dos hombres—... tampoco significa que me interesen los niños caprichosos y pervertidos —añadió bastante nerviosa por la divertida mirada que les dedicaba su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso? —preguntó arqueando una ceja el muchacho de la trenza. De un segundo a otro la jovencita de carácter fuerte había cambiado su actitud y expresión en el rostro.

—No estoy insinuando nada —afirmó la muchacha volteando el rostro para prestarle atención—. ¿Te sientes identificado o qué? —añadió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa.

—No sé de qué hablas… —murmuró haciéndose el desentendido para mirar hacia sus padres. Al parecer estaban muy contentos por alguna razón—. ¿Qué rayos hacen? —preguntó acercándose a su progenitor mirándolo bastante disconforme—. No creas que olvidé lo que hicieron… —afirmó amenazante.

—¡No sé a qué te refieres! Deja de enfadarte por boberías, lo importante es que el casamiento fue un éxito —afirmó sonriente—. ¿No, Tendo-kun?

—Todo un éxito —respondió palmeando la espalda del muchacho—. Se nota que mi pequeñita y tú se llevan muy bien —añadió riendo abiertamente, ignorando la furiosa mirada que su hija le dedicaba en ese momento a su yerno.

—Dejen de fingir demencia… tengo que ajustar cuentas, y especialmente contigo, oyaji… —afirmó tronando sus dedos mirando amenazante a su progenitor.

—¡Ran… Ranma! ¿Así yo te eduqué? Tienes que respetar a tus mayores… —murmuró retrocediendo por su seguridad algunos pasos.

—Deberías estar agradecido muchacho. Ahora están casados y te libraste de tus prometidas ¿no? —espetó Soun tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la furiosa expresión del chico—. Saotome-kun, explíquele a su hijo que todo fue para ayudarlos...

Genma sonrió abiertamente afirmando la moción de su amigo. —Es muy cierto lo que dice tu suegro, muchacho… si no fuera por nosotros no estarías casado con Akane, tú nunca te podrías haber declarado solo… el trabajo ya está hecho… —afirmó mirando seriamente a su hijo—. Incluso deberías besar nuestros pies…

El muchacho de la trenza apretó los puños intentando componerse. —¿Besarles los pies? ¡Je! —espetó con una media sonrisa—. Haré algo mucho mejor… —alegó acercándose lentamente a sus víctimas. Pagarían por todas las desgracias que pasaron en Kyoto por su culpa… claro que lo iban a hacer…

* * *

Ukyo dio vuelta un par de okonomiyakis para almorzar. La mayoría de los clientes ya había pasado por el local a comer o llevar pedidos.

—Ese baka… no entiendo por qué volvió a defenderla… ¿será que todavía…? —Pensó en voz alta prensando excesivamente los okonomiyakis con una de las paletas. El día había sido muy extraño. Todavía no podía hacerse la idea que su amigo de la infancia estaba casado. Por otro lado, muchas veces había recordado aquel suceso con el muchacho de la bandana luego de probar aquellos chocolates.

—Si tan solo supiera que recuerdo con perfección cada momento… —murmuró para sí sonriendo levemente sonrosada.

Con gran habilidad dio vuelta una vez más uno de los redondeados bocadillos para colocarlo en su plato. —Me siento algo confundida… —suspiró para luego probar un bocado del okonomiyaki.

Sin dejar de observar el mapa que traía entre sus manos ingresó al local. Estaba seguro que ahí podrían responder a sus dudas. —Disculpe, ¿estoy en la dirección correcta para llegar a Aomori? —preguntó sin mirar a su interlocutora.

—Te diría que tomes un avión o algo así… está muy lejos de aquí, Ryoga —sonrió irónicamente Ukyo al percatarse de la distracción del muchacho de la bandana.

—Kuso, tampoco tienes que burlarte —respondió bastante resentido por sus palabras—. Pensé que no volverías tan rápido a tu negocio, ¿la pelea por el idiota de Ranma terminó pronto? —añadió mirándola de reojo.

—Eso no es de tu importancia —afirmó mirando hacia un lado bastante resentida. Jamás le diría que no lograron alcanzar a Ranma—. ¿Ya almorzaste?

Luego de observar por algunos segundos la frustrada expresión que se dibuja en el rostro de Ukyo, una media sonrisa iluminó su cara. —¿No consiguieron alcanzarlos, verdad? Ése idiota es muy hábil para escapar.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Estás muy interesado por Akane-chan, no? —afirmó con un leve resentimiento sin quererlo.

—Ella es mi amiga, ¿por qué no puedo defenderla si el idiota de Ranma no sabe hacerlo? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

La joven de las espátulas iba a continuar con un par de reclamos cuando se percató que había dejado a su impulsividad hablar más fuerte. ¿Serían celos? Levemente sonrosada miró hacia el okonomiyaki que quedaba y se lo sirvió al joven. —Olvídalo… toma, debes estar hambriento luego de tu viaje —afirmó fingiendo demencia.

—Etto... ¡Hai! —respondió acercándose a la barra; mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso en su mente comenzaba a visualizar una extraña, pero para nada desagradable escena, donde Ukyo amorosamente le ofrecía de comer.

"_Kuso... ¿por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue sólo por los chocolates de Shampoo"_ Bastante sonrojado por sus pensamientos e ignorando la curiosa mirada de la muchacha, se sentó. —A... arigato...

—¿Estás bien? ¿seguro no te enfermaste durante el recorrido de medio Japón? —rió divertida mientras colocaba en la plancha más okonomiyakis para cocinar—. ¿Para qué ibas a Aomori? —preguntó trivialmente mirándolo atenta.

—No estoy enfermo —refunfuñó bastante ofendido por el comentario de Ukyo. Sabía que tenía algunos problemas para encontrar los lugares, pero tampoco era para exagerar de ese modo—, y no recorrí medio Japón —murmuró por lo bajó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. Voy a entrenar, no hay mucho que tenga que hacer por aquí y no creo que Ranma meta en problemas a Akane-san durante algún tiempo... además ellos ya están casados... supongo que él podrá cuidarla de Shampoo, Kodachi y... de ti...

—¿De mí? —preguntó Ukyo algo dudosa sumiéndose en una actitud reflexiva mientras por inercia daba vuelta la pizza japonesa.

—Estabas dispuesta a pelear con ellas por Ranma ¿no? —comentó fijando una inquisidora mirada en el rostro de la muchacha—. Luego lo seguiste cuando escapó con Akane-san.

—Él defendió a Akane —afirmó probando un bocado de su okonomiyaki para masticarlo mecánicamente y luego tragar—. Como siempre… —Se limitó a responder evadiendo la mirada del joven. Con una sonrisa irónica subió la cabeza—. Al igual que otras personas…

—Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian. Shampoo, Kodachi y tú insisten en pelear por Ranma... como siempre... —espetó sintiendo deseos de hacerle pagar a Ranma por eso—. Pensaba que ya te habías resignado.

Sin mirar a su interlocutor la jovencita volteó para colocar los okonomiyakis listos en pequeñas cajitas. Luego volteó acercándose a la baranda. — ¿Vas a querer algo más? —preguntó intentando evadir la conversación anterior.

—¿Entonces no lo hiciste? —preguntó bastante interesado en la respuesta de la jovencita.

La joven salió del mostrador para colocar las cajitas en una mochila. —Tal vez sí… —murmuró deteniéndose a un lado del muchacho para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó tomando impulsivamente sus manos—. Etto... tú y yo... po... podríamos... nosotros... es decir... —rió tontamente bastante sonrojado.

En ese momento Ranma llegó al Ucchan's en búsqueda de su almuerzo. Algo curioso se detuvo a un lado de la puerta para mirar extrañado a la pareja. Su amiga de la infancia estaba tomada de las manos con Ryoga. Y ambos se miraban de una manera extraña. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Disimuladamente entró al local silbando por lo bajo. —¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —preguntó Ryoga sin soltar las manos de la chica y al parecer olvidando completamente ese hecho.

—Ran-chan… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la muchacha de las espátulas aún algo embobada por el gesto del joven eternamente perdido. Sus mejillas ardían.

—Vine por okonomiyakis… pero veo que están muy ocupados… si quieren vuelvo después —sonrió irónicamente.

Rápidamente Ukyo se apartó del muchacho furiosamente sonrojada. —¡¿De… de qué hablas?! Sólo estábamos conversando…

—Temee... no es tu asunto —refunfuñó un sonrojado Ryoga—. ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —farfulló mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la idiota sonrisa del muchacho de la trenza.

—¡Je! No lo nieguen… acabo de verlos… lo ocultaron muy bien, ¿no? —rió divertido palmeando el hombro del joven de la bandana.

Ukyo no pudo articular una sola palabra. Internamente debatía una y otra vez aquella situación. ¿Debía justificarse? Pero Ryoga también comenzaba a interesarle… ¿sería que estaba empezando a olvidar a su amigo de la infancia?

—¿Ocultar qué? —preguntó Ryoga volteando levemente el rostro para lanzar una fulminante mirada hacia Ranma—. Deja de entrometerte en lo que no te importa y preocúpate por tu matrimonio, baka.

—Quiero dos de camarones y uno de verduras… estoy hambriento —sonrió abiertamente Ranma acercándose a la muchacha para tomar asiento—. Voy a comer aquí.

—Están saliendo —respondió la ojiazul, experta en su culinaria.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Akane-san? —preguntó Ryoga tomando al otro muchacho bruscamente por la camisa—. No estarías aquí si no le hubiese hecho algo malo, idiota.

—¡Oe! Nosotros… no… ¡no te interesa! —afirmó contestando con el mismo gesto a su rival, tomándolo firmemente—. ¡Ella es mi esposa! Y lo que suceda en nuestras vidas no es de tu incumbencia —afirmó para luego soltarlo.

—Ya sé que es tu esposa —masculló soltándolo para luego volver a concentrarse en su comida—, pero te advierto que no voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

Ranma sopló algo molesto mientras terminaba su primer okonomiyaki. —Ella tiene la culpa… siempre malinterpreta todo lo que digo…

—¡Ustedes nunca cambian! ¡Ni siquiera casándose! —comentó Ukyo mirando algo molesta de reojo a Ryoga.

—Sí, como no... estoy seguro que algún día Akane-san se aburrirá de ti y te cambiará por alguien que la trate bien —comentó Ryoga mirando con diversión al muchacho de la trenza atragantarse con su comida.

Ranma se levantó de la silla abruptamente. —¿Por qué dices eso? ¿¡Estás queriendo insinuar algo, baka? —gruñó molesto por la suposición del muchacho de la bandana mirándolo amenazante.

La joven de las espátulas bastante ofendida tomó como víctima uno de sus okonomiyakis aplastándolo excesivamente con una de sus espátulas pensando que se trataba de cierto muchacho eternamente perdido.

La sonrisa de Ryoga se ensanchó notoriamente. —Yo no trato de insinuar nada... ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy nervioso —afirmó intentando tomar compostura—, muy al contrario… las cosas con mi mujer van muy bien, ya… ya sabes a qué me refiero —agregó intentando parecer convincente.

La muchacha de las espátulas arqueó una ceja. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando el muchacho afirmó que seguían peleando a pesar del matrimonio.

—¿Dónde dejaste eso de : "ella tiene la culpa, mal interpreta todo lo que digo"? —preguntó bastante complacido con la clara contradicción de Ranma—. ¿O te llevas bien con tu mujer sólo en sueños? —preguntó pronunciando con especial ironía las últimas palabras.

—¡Diablos! No entiendo por qué rayos te interesa tanto mi vida matrimonial… deberías darle prioridad a otras cosas… ¡je! Como por ejemplo entrenar… así nunca serás un rival para mí —afirmó sonriendo abiertamente—. Y también en otros asuntos… —agregó mirando de reojo al muchacho para luego fijar su vista en la jovencita de las espátulas.

—¡Temee! ¡Si quieres te demuestro ahora mismo que puedo acabar contigo! —espetó amenazante poniéndose de pie—. Y sobre los otros asuntos... mejor preocúpate de tu matrimonio... —masculló entre dientes.

—Yo sé muy bien como arreglarme con mi esposa… tú eres demasiado entrometido —afirmó molesto avanzando hacia su rival—. ¿Acaso todavía sigues interesado en ella?

Ukyo dejó de aplastar el okonomiyaki para prestar atención a la respuesta del joven de la pañoleta amarilla mirándolo atentamente.

—¿No dijiste que yo no era rival para ti? —preguntó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos, mirando con especial diversión la expresión de Ranma que en ese momento era la definición por esencia de los celos—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Un leve aroma a quemado comenzó a invadir el ambiente cuando Ukyo apretó los puños enfurecida intentando contenerse. Nuevamente aplastó la pizza japonesa sin percibir lo que estaba haciendo.

Ranma frunció el ceño notablemente alterado. Redujo la distancia con su rival a un par de centímetros mirándolo colérico. —¿Quieres pelea? ¡Pues muy bien, Ranma Saotome te va a dar lo que quieres! No eres rival para mí —afirmó intentando recomponer compostura para evitar que el fuego de los celos se notase en su mirada.

El muchacho eternamente perdido dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. —El papel de marido celoso se ve realmente patético ¿sabias? Será divertido vencerte —comentó mirando desafiante al otro chico.

—¡Bakayaro! —exclamó enceguecido por la furia tomando de la camisa a su rival—. ¡Te voy a enseñar quién es Ranma Saotome! —afirmó con total convicción.

—¿¡Crees que tengo miedo!? —espetó Ryoga tomándolo de igual forma—. Si quieres pelea, la tendrás y seguro acabaré rápido contigo.

—¿Pueden callarse de una vez? ¡Idiotas! —exclamó Ukyo tomando su espátula amenazante. _"No soporto más escuchar esa conversación… idiotas… y más Ryoga, ¿quién se cree que es?"_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba con más fuerza su arma. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos para acertar un par de golpes en sus cabezas como merecido.

—¿¡Qué pasa contigo, Ukyo!? —Se quejó Ryoga; al subir levemente el rostro y encontrarse con la amenazante expresión de la chica, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca—. ¿Po... por qué estás tan molesta?

Luego de frotar su cabeza Ranma sonrió abiertamente al percatarse de la expresión de la jovencita de ojos azules. Estaba seguro. Eran celos. Fingiendo disimulo codeó al muchacho del colmillo. —Oe… deberías ser un poco menos insensible… ¿no te das cuenta? —rió divertido—. Ucchan muere de celos por ti.

—¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó Ryoga con el rostro completamente rojo, mezcla del bochorno que le causaban las palabras de Ranma y también por la rabia provocada por los molestos comentarios de éste—. ¿Po... por qué tendría que estar celosa? Nosotros no... etto... nosotros... —finalizó balbuceando sin poder dejar de mirar a Ukyo.

—¿Ustedes? ¡Je! No sabía que habían llegado tan lejos… —espetó rodando los ojos.

Ukyo deseó golpearlo nuevamente con su enorme espátula pero sus piernas parecieron no responderle. Si efectuaba cualquier movimiento iría a caer por causa de los nervios. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? —¡Ran-chan! ¿de qué hablas? ¿¡qué estás pensando!?

—¿Ta... tan lejos...? —balbuceó débilmente Ryoga. Los gritos de Ukyo dejaron de escucharse cuando en sus pensamientos una seductora Ukyo le susurraba algunas propuestas muy poco santas al oído. _"¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiésemos caído al agua esa noche?_ Pensó sintiendo un intenso ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, algo confuso por la reacción de los muchachos. —¿Qué están pensando? Yo…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de explicarse ya que la jovencita de ojos azules furiosamente tomó su arma para expulsar a ambos muchachos de su establecimiento. ¡Jamás creería que Ranma se atrevería a pensar esas cosas!. Definitivamente el casamiento lo estaba convirtiendo en un degenerado.

* * *

Cuando vió entrar a Nabiki y su suegra a la cocina supo que no podría continuar con la labor de secar platos sin tener que sufrir algún interrogatorio sobre su matrimonio.

—No necesitamos ayuda —comentó intentando parecer calmada—. Kasumi y yo ya terminamos con casi todo —añadió observando a su hermana mayor que en ese minuto le sonreía calidamente.

—No es exactamente lo que venimos a hacer… —sonrió abiertamente Nodoka—. Queremos hablar contigo —afirmó decidida.

Kasumi colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana menor. —No te preocupes Akane-chan, yo termino el resto… ve a conversar —sonrió solícita.

—No... no es necesario —espetó Akane presionando con fuerza el paño que usaba para secar los platos—. No creo que tengamos algo importante de que hablar —añadió continuando con su labor.

—¿No piensas contarle a tus hermanas como se portó tu marido en la luna de miel? —preguntó Nabiki fingiendo inocencia.

—¡No tengo nada que contar! —exclamó Akane volteando para fulminar con la mirada a su hermana—. Etto... realmente no creo que sea algo interesante de contar... —murmuró bastante avergonzada por la risita de su suegra.

La mujer afablemente tomó de los hombros a la muchacha. —Vamos a la sala… hace tanto tiempo que no conversamos a gusto —sonrió. Su pedido parecía más que nada una orden.

—Yo no...etto...—balbuceó tímidamente comenzando a entender por qué su esposo y su suegro le temían tanto a la mujer que ahora le sonreía de una forma que comenzaba a provocarle escalofríos—, hai... pero no ha pasado nada de lo que ustedes creen —añadió en un débil susurro mientras era escoltada por su suegra y sus hermanas.

—¿Aún no se lo dices? —preguntó Nabiki mientras avanzaban hacia la sala—. Si no le dices a Ranma-kun que lo amas lo vas a perder.

—Mi hijo te adora, Akane-chan… pero es mejor que intentes asegurar lo que es tuyo, el es muy torpe para darse cuenta de las cosas —sentenció la mujer sentándose en un zabuton.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tía Nodoka, hermanita… él se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo digas —agregó Kasumi sirviendo un té que había preparado minutos antes.

—No tengo por que asegurar nada —farfulló sentándose rápidamente, intentando reprimir a la molesta vocecita interna que repetía una y otra vez que debía acabar con cualquier chica que intentara acercarse a Ranma—, además a mí no me importa lo que él haga... y ya estamos casados... no... no puede irse con otra.

—Para no interesarte sonaste como esposa y de las más celosas —comentó divertida Nabiki.

—Tranquila… sólo intentamos concientizarte … deberíamos darte algunos consejos —comentó Nodoka tomando un sorbo de su té.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que ambos se sinceren —opinó Kasumi.

—Eso es algo casi imposible, Ranma-kun no es bueno en esas cosas y Akane tampoco se queda atrás —comentó Nabiki ignorando por completo la sonrojada expresión de su hermana menor.

—No hablen como si no estuviera aquí —protestó débilmente Akane—. ¿Qué consejos? —preguntó tímidamente antes de tomar un poco de té.

—Deberías intentar usar alguna lencería de esas que colocamos en tu maleta —afirmó Nodoka sonriendo abiertamente—. Estoy segura que mi hijo con lo varonil que es no resistirá.

Kasumi sonrió nerviosa colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana menor. —Akane-chan… yo creo que la mejor solución es dejar de insultarlo, golpearlo, maltratarlo… deberías ser más dulce y comprensiva —afirmó inocentemente.

—Tal vez eso no lo desagrada tanto, hermana —comentó Nabiki dirigiendo una pícara mirada a las tres mujeres que la observaban curiosas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Akane frunciendo levemente el entrecejo; tenía el presentimiento que aquella conversación no acabaría nada bien.

—A algunos hombres les gusta que las mujeres los golpeen, seguro por eso busca hacerte enojar tan a menudo —respondió divertida por la perpleja expresión de su hermana menor—. Si quieres un día de estos te puedo acompañar a una tienda a comprar esposas y algunos juguetes...

—¡Nabiki! ¡No...nosotros no... no hacemos esas cosas! —protestó Akane golpeando bruscamente con uno de sus puños la mesa—. Dejen de pensar en eso, nunca haríamos algo así —farfulló poniéndose de pie.

Nodoka terminó su té con la mayor parsimonia para luego mirar con naturalidad a su nuera. —Es propio de los Saotome el masoquismo… estoy segura que le gustará —sonrió sinceramente ante la expresión escandalizada de la joven de cabellos cortos.

—¡Ti… tía Nodoka! —exclamó avergonzada la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

—Están casados —comentó Nabiki mordiendo lentamente una galleta—, pueden hacer lo que deseen ¿ne, oba-sama?

—¡¿Y qué les hace pensar que queremos algo así!? —protestó Akane caminando hacia la salida de la sala—. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien... —masculló entre dientes.

—En eso estas muy equivocada, Akane-chan… ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro —afirmó sonriente la mujer de ojos castaños—. Me ofrezco a comprar los materiales necesarios… podríamos llevar a Nabiki-chan que sabe del asunto —rió divertida.

—¡No! —exclamó Akane, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un fuerte color carmesí—. No vuelvo a escucharlas si van a darme ese tipo de consejos —añadió alejándose del lugar a toda velocidad, intentando ignorar las risas de su suegra y Nabiki.

"_Shimatta, todo esto es culpa del idiota de Ranma. Si no fuera un estúpido insensible no tendría que golpearlo... y ahora no pensaría cosas pervertidas de nosotros" _

Ranma había entrado bastante alterado luego de recibir una paliza no merecida por parte de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Sin imaginarse que estaba siendo objeto de conversación entre las mujeres de la casa se dirigió a la sala rápidamente._ "¡Ucchan definitivamente estaba celosa! No lo puede negar…"_ pensó bastante irritado mientras avanzaba por la casa. No pudo continuar su camino cuando un cuerpo femenino chocó repentinamente con el suyo. Al no estar lo suficientemente precavido el joven no pudo evitar caer con la fuerza del impacto con la jovencita entre sus brazos.

—Itte ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —protestó subiendo el rostro para clavar una ceñuda mirada en el rostro de su esposo. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Ranma caminaba hacia ella hasta que chocaron y ambos cayeron al piso, aunque ella realmente no estaba en el piso sino sentada sobre sus piernas.

—¡Oe! No podía adivinar que aparecerías en mi camino… —farfulló frotando su cabeza por causa del impacto en el suelo—. ¿Dónde ibas tan a prisa? —preguntó sin inmutarse aún de la posición bastante comprometedora que se encontraban.

—No es tu asunto... ¿dónde estabas? —respondió sin poder evitar dejar en evidencia sus celos con aquella pregunta.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente ante aquella pregunta. —Por ahí… ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso mi esposa está preocupada? —rió burlón mientras se sentaba con cuidado para evitar que la joven cayera sentada en el suelo.

—Baka... ya quisieras —refunfuñó ignorando el delicioso hormigueo que recorría su estomago al estar tan cerca de él—. En "por ahí" te dejaron bastante golpeado... —afirmó mirando de reojo los moretones y rasguños que el muchacho tenía en su rostro y brazos.

El joven de la trenza afirmó mirando a la joven de reojo. —Estuve en el Ucchan… Ryoga también estaba allí y tuve un pequeño problema… —afirmó mirándola expectante. Estaba esperando que los celos de su esposa reaccionaran.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a Ryoga-kun? Desde mi cumpleaños no he podido conversar con él —comentó mirando a los ojos a Ranma, esperando su reacción.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿para qué querrías conversar con él? —preguntó sin pensar.

—Porque es mi amigo ¿Tú conversas con Ukyo, no? —respondió desafiándolo a rebatir su respuesta.

Ranma aclaró la garganta. —¡Pero ella es mi amiga de la infancia! Además que ese cerdo… etto, Ryoga… ¡no… él… no…! ¡Kuso! ¿de qué podrían hablar? —preguntó bastante alterado.

—Ese no es tu asunto —protestó tomándolo por la camisa con una de sus manos—. Pareces marido celoso —añadió molesta. Luego del algunos segundos y al notar el rubor en el rostro del chico, preguntó: —¿Estás celoso, Ranma?

—¡No… no sé de… de qué hablas! —tartamudeó algo nervioso volteando el rostro—. Sólo fui a almorzar allá pero encontré algo muy extraño… —comentó intentando desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Baka, no cambies el tema —refunfuñó mirando a los ojos al chico—. ¿Te da miedo responderme?

—¡Kus… kuso, onna! —Se quejó intentando recomponer postura—. ¡Yo soy tu marido, es eso! —se justificó mirándola fijamente.

—¡Y eso qué tiene que ver! —protestó correspondiendo a su mirada con una que delataba que se moría de ganas de darle un buen golpe—. Además sabes que éste matrimonio no es porque nosotros lo quisiéramos —masculló presionando con mayor fuerza la camisa de su esposo, deseando que ésta fuese su cuello.

El joven de la trenza tomó la mano de la muchacha para evitar que siguiera tirando de su camisa. —Eso no importa ahora… estamos casados… ¿no? —sonrió clavándole la mirada.

—Pe... pero eso no te da de... derecho a meterte en mis asuntos —murmuró sintiendo una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo al sentir su mano en contacto con la de Ranma—. No... no es tu problema —añadió desviando la mirada para olvidarse del fuerte deseo de probar sus labios que volvía a adueñarse de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por… por qué dices que no lo es? —preguntó observando con atención los labios de la joven. Si tan solo pudiera acortar la distancia para sentirlos nuevamente.

—Porque no... no lo es —balbuceó bastante ruborizada al notar la mirada de Ranma escrutando su rostro y fijándose más de lo normal en su boca—. ¿Qu... qué te pasa?

Sin pensarlo un segundo más el muchacho acercó su rostro al de la joven embobado por su perfume y aquellos labios tan magnéticos. —Na… nada… sólo que… —La voz del joven se cortó en un pequeño suspiro.

—Ra... Ranma —balbuceó nerviosa, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente con la cercanía del chico—. ¿Quieres... be... besarme?

—No… no lo sé —murmuró por lo bajo para acortar la distancia y rozar levemente los labios de su esposa. Con un poco de torpeza colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

—Hai...sigue...—suspiró cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo con timidez a cada leve roce de los calidos labios de Ranma.

La voz dulce de una mujer interrumpió el romántico momento. —Yo sabía que todo se iba a arreglar… ¡no pudieron esperar a ir al cuarto! —sonrió abiertamente sin poder contener la alegría por la situación.

—¡No es lo que están pensando! —exclamó avergonzada Akane poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. Tropezamos por culpa de Ranma...na... nada más pasó.

—¿Y se reconciliaron, verdad? Vimos el beso —sonrió Kasumi apareciendo detrás de la mujer.

—¡No… nosotr… nosotros no… etto! —exclamó Ranma de forma entrecortada sin poder articular una frase con sentido—. ¡No… no es así como... como lo ven! —agregó totalmente sonrojado.

—Nosotros... —musitó Akane volteando levemente el rostro para mirar a su esposo que seguía sentado en el piso y en ese instante no dejaba de observarla esperando una confirmación a sus palabras—. ¡No nos estábamos besando! —protestó intentando parecer convincente y desviando rápidamente la mirada del sonrojado rostro de su esposo que no hacía más que hacerla evocar lo cerca que habían estado de besarse segundos atrás.

—¿No? ¿Ranma-kun te daba respiración boca a boca, hermanita? —preguntó Nabiki caminando lentamente hacia el muchacho—. ¿Creíste que mi hermana se ahogaba?

—¡Oe! De… deja de decir tonterías, no es algo que te interese —afirmó molesto poniéndose de pie para acercarse a replicar por las impertinencias de la muchacha de cabellos castaños—. ¿Acaso van a pasar toda la vida espiándonos? —preguntó molesto.

—¡A mi tampoco me interesa hacer algo así contigo! —protestó Akane cruzándose de brazos—. Baka —masculló entre dientes.

—Lo disimulan muy bien —espetó Nabiki interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas que mantenía la joven pareja—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —preguntó mirando con picardía a su hermana menor—. ¿Trataste de averiguar si le gustaban esas practicas? Si no querían que los encontráramos, no debiste hacerlo a pasos de la sala.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Yo... nu... nunca haría esas cosas con él! —protestó furiosamente sonrojada.

—¡O… oe! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿las harías con otro? ¿de qué rayos están hablando?—preguntó alterado por la complicidad entre las mujeres.

—Unos consejos que le dimos a tu esposa, Akane-chan —sonrió abiertamente Nodoka—. Parece que se entusiasmó con la idea, no pudo esperar a que llegaran al cuarto para comenzar —rió abiertamente.

—¡No fui yo la que lo dejó así! —objetó la muchacha sonrojada por la afirmación de su suegra—. A... además no... no es su asunto lo que hagamos —balbuceó nerviosa ignorando las miradas llenas de diversión de su suegra y sus hermanas—. Va... vamos, voy a ayudarte con tus heridas —espetó rápidamente tomando a su esposo por la trenza para arrastrarlo con ella en dirección al baño.

—¡Kus… kuso! ¡Akane! ¿no pue… no puedes llevarme de otra forma? —Se quejó el muchacho de la trenza siendo llevado por su esposa sin un poco de consideración.

Nodoka caminó hacia el fin de la sala sonriente. —Lo digo y lo repito, a los Saotome siempre les gustó ser tratados de esa forma… es afrodisíaco —concluyó notablemente conforme con la situación.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Yo creo totalmente en las palabras de nuestra suegra Nodoka xp, siempre he pensando que a Ranma le gusta que le den su 'merecido' de vez en cuando.

Sobre el despertar ¿Alguien pensó que el sueño de Ranma acabaría en algo así xp? Tsk pobrecita Akane xp o mejor dicho pobrecito Ranma porque luego lo golpeó bastante xp

Por otro lado Akane y Ranma inconscientemente ya aceptan y en parte hasta les gusta el matrimonio aunque digan lo contrario... ¿qué irá a pasar?... eso no se los puedo decir ;)

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios ;)

Besitos a todos y nos vemos en dos semanas.

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Nani: Qué

Baka: Idiota, tonto, imbécil

Chikuso: Mierda, Maldición

Hentai: Pervertido

Etto: Interjección de duda "Uhm", "eh"

Oe: Oye, Hey

Kami-sama: Dios

Oyaji: Forma muy informal de decir papá (viejo)

Kuso: Mierda

Hai: Sí

Arigato: Gracias

Temee: Tú dicho de una forma muy vulgar y despectiva.

Bakayaro: Estúpido idiota

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿Cierto? , ¿no?) Los chicos usan el na y las chicas la partícula ne

Oba-sama: Tía

Itte: Ay, Ouch

Onna: Mujer.


	13. ¿Quieres que cuide de ti?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola, chicos… el capítulo de la semana para ustedes… esperamos que lo disfruten ;) que tengan buena lectura… besos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: "¿Quieres que cuide de ti?"**_

Podía sentir perfectamente su inquisidora mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y eso estaba consiguiendo alterar considerablemente sus nervios.

Decidida dejó de buscar en el botiquín los implementos necesario para curarlo.—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —exclamó volteando para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No fue muy agradable ser arrastrado por mi cabello por si te interesa —comentó ofuscado mirando hacia un lado—. Deberías saber que mis otras prometidas eran más amables conmigo… —refunfuñó por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Esperabas que te tomara de la mano o qué? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada—. Entonces ve a decirles a ellas que te ayuden con esos rasguños y moretones —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Je! Puedo hacerlo yo solo —afirmó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta—.

Podrías haber sido un poco más amable, sólo eso —agregó volteando para mirar fijamente a su esposa.

Rápidamente logró rebasarlo para colocarse luego frente a la puerta, bloqueando de esta forma la salida del muchacho. —Si no fuera amable no estaría aquí... yo... soy tu esposa y etto... puedo encargarme de eso —añadió bastante ruborizada indicando algunos rasguños que tenían en su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ojiazul. —¿Mi esposa? Creo… creo que nunca lo habías dicho a voluntad propia —comentó mirándola fijamente—. ¿Vas a cuidar de mí? —preguntó sin desviar la mirada de su rostro.

El calor en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso por la mirada de su esposo. —Yo... so... soy tu esposa aunque no lo quisiéramos —pronunció despacio, cohibida por la forma en que él escrutaba su sonrojado rostro—. ¿Quieres que cuide de ti? —preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, subiendo levemente el rostro para corresponder a su mirada.

El muchacho de la trenza sintió un calor interno que subía por su cuerpo encendiéndose notoriamente en sus mejillas. —Si… si… si tú quieres… —balbuceó sintiendo los nervios carcomiendo su ser. Se sentía un completo idiota. Pero le gustaba mucho aquella voz y mirada que su esposa estaba usando. _"¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?"_ Pensó una y otra vez sin poder responder a la cuestión por causa de la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Va... vamos a la habitación —balbuceó nerviosa tomando el pequeño botiquín con una de sus manos.

—¿Eh? ¿a tu… tu habitación? Digo… nues… nuestra habitación —murmuró quedadamente reflexionando la situación. ¿Estaba soñando o finalmente ella…? _"No… no puede ser… sólo si comió de nuevo aquellos chocolates…" _pensó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban nuevamente.

—Hai —respondió la muchacha casi por inercia más preocupada por sus pensamientos que por la reacción de Ranma _"Tal vez tienen razón y debería ser más amable con él... después de todo ya estamos casados y yo no quiero perder... ¡ellas no van a quitármelo!"._ Pensó mirando llena de decisión al chico.

Fue en ese instante que reparó en lo sonrojado que estaba. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Ha… hai… es… estoy muy bien ¿ibas a llevarme a tu cuarto, na? —preguntó algo nervioso intentando recomponer postura.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó acercándose, sin dejar de observarlo con curiosidad—. Parece que además de los golpes también pescaste un resfrío —afirmó tocando con una de sus manos la frente de Ranma—. Creo que tienes fiebre...

—¡Yo… yo… yo estoy muy… muy bien! —afirmó intentando parecer convincente aunque su nerviosismo delataba exactamente lo contrario. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada volvía nuevamente a sus tentadores labios—….más… más que nunca —agregó ahogándose en un suspiro.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un tono similar al de su esposo al notar la dirección de su mirada. —Vamos a la habitación... ¡no te imagines cosas! —exclamó nerviosa—. So... sólo voy a curarte y... e... eso —balbuceó caminando rápidamente hacia la salida del baño.

Por inercia el joven de la trenza asintió siguiéndola con presteza hacia su habitación. Una vez allí se dirigió a la cama para acomodarse. —No solamente Ucchan me golpeó, en el regreso a casa me encontré con Shampoo convertida en gato, Mousse y Kuno… digamos que se aprovecharon de la situación —refunfuñó algo molesto pero sin embargo nervioso aún por la situación.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Pasó algo con ella? —preguntó enarcando levemente una de sus cejas—. ¿Qué quería ahora? —añadió tomando la botella de alcohol y un trozo de algodón para luego avanzar hacia él.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó sin responder a los interrogantes de la muchacha—. No creo que esté mal, después de todo eres mi mujer, ¿no? —rió abiertamente.

—¿Celosa? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras —refunfuñó molesta antes de comenzar a frotar con muy poca delicadeza un trozo de algodón con alcohol sobre un pequeño rasguño que tenía en la nariz.

—¡Itte! —Se quejó Ranma por la falta de cuidado de su esposa—…ten un poco de cuidado —murmuró frunciendo la boca—. ¿Te enojaste por eso?

—¡Claro que no! —protestó fulminándolo con la mirada—. Lo hago con cuidado, pero tú te quejas como un niño pequeño —agregó continuando con su labor de forma algo más sutil.

—¡Je! Sí, claro… —murmuró mirándola de reojo. Sonriendo abiertamente de un segundo para otro volvió a fijar su mirada en sus castaños ojos—. Oe… ¿Cuál era el asunto que hablabas con ofukuro? —preguntó intentando parecer casual.

—¿Con tu ma... mamá? —preguntó sonrojándose instantáneamente al recordar el tema de conversación—. Etto... na... nada importante... ¡cosas de mujeres! —pronunció nerviosa. Preocupada por encontrar una buena excusa para Ranma, no prestó atención a lo que hacía dejando caer el algodón empapado de alcohol sobre la nariz de éste.

—¡Chikuso, onna! —exclamó arrojando a un lado el algodón para colocar su mano sobre su nariz en un intento de protegerla—. ¡Te pedí que me cuidaras no que aumentaras mis heridas! —Se quejó berreando como un niño.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas tomó otro trozo de algodón y lo mojó con el antiséptico. —Podrías decirme... ¿¡Cómo diablos estoy aumentando tus heridas!? —exclamó acercándose lista para continuar con su labor sin importarle el berrinche de su esposo.

—¡No intentes acercar eso a mí de esa forma! —espetó nervioso poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la habitación—. ¡No hasta que te calmes!

—Deja de comportarte como un niño —espetó frunciendo el entrecejo, lentamente se acercó a él—. ¿O te da miedo que limpie esos rasguños? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ranma frunció la nariz molesto por la insinuación de la jovencita. —¡Je! Nada de eso… sólo que te estas comportando de una forma poco delicada conmigo… —Se defendió tenazmente moviéndose hacia otra esquina del cuarto.

Frunciendo completamente el entrecejo se acercó hacia él logrando que retrocediera hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared. —Intento ayudarte a limpiar tus heridas... ¿no se te ocurre otra cosa que hacer además de quejarte? Mal agradecido —farfulló tomando con fuerza uno de sus brazos para luego pasar muy despacio el humedecido algodón sobre un rasguño en su codo.

—O… oe… —murmuró levemente sonrojado por la cercanía de la joven. Esta vez movió el pequeño algodón con sumo cuidado provocando que el calor en sus mejillas se intensificara—. Pe… pero podrías hacer… hacerlo con más cuidado —murmuró nervioso.

—¡Lo hago con cuidado! —protestó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te estás portando como un ni... niño malcriado —añadió bastante nerviosa volviendo a bajar la mirada. Habían bastado sólo un par de segundos observándolo para que el molesto cosquilleo en su estomago, que sentía cada vez que estaban así de cerca, se sintiera con mayor fuerza que nunca.

—¿Yo? ¿por… por qué lo dices? —murmuró mirándola fijamente. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al notar el nerviosismo de la joven, con delicadeza subió el rostro de la chica—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Te quejas como un niño —farfulló intentando actuar naturalmente y controlar sus nervios—. Nada me pasa ¿por qué lo dices? —añadió llevando ahora el algodón hacia un pequeño rasguño que tenía en la barbilla.

—Pareces algo incómoda —sonrió intentando fingir seguridad—. Y no lo estas ocultando bien… —remató con una media sonrisa.

—No estoy incómoda y no oculto nada, baka —afirmó presionando con mayor fuerza el algodón sobre la herida que limpiaba.

—¡It… itte! —Se quejó nuevamente tomando de la muñeca a su esposa para evitar que siguiera presionando—. Es mejor que no te insinúe nada… o te pones peligrosa —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a la chica.

—Entonces deja de insinuar tonterías —masculló moviendo bruscamente su brazo para soltarse del agarre. Dedicándole una fulminante mirada volvió hacia la mesita donde tenía el algodón y el alcohol—. No creas que voy a dejar de limpiar tus heridas sólo porque me quitaste el algodón —pronunció sonriendo de medio lado al notar el nerviosismo que parecía dominar a su esposo.

—No vas a volver a colocar un algodón más en mis heridas—afirmó decidido colocándose detrás de una silla cerca del escritorio.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Deja de ser infantil! —protestó acercándose peligrosamente, sólo la silla los separaba—. ¿Quieres que te quite la silla? —preguntó mirándolo desafiante, dispuesta a acabar con aquello que los separaba de una sola patada.

Automáticamente el muchacho de la trenza dejó caer la silla. —¡Chikuso! Tampoco deberías comportarte tan agresiva conmigo… —murmuró retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Lo haría si me dejaras terminar de una vez, no soy Shampoo... no me agrada estar persiguiéndote por la habitación —farfulló avanzando lentamente hacia él, calculando cada movimiento para no provocar una nueva huida.

—¿No vas a poner mucho alcohol, na? ¿Y tendrás cuidado al colocarlo sobre mis heridas? —preguntó receloso en una actitud de niño pequeño. Casi por inercia se movió algunos pasos más hacia atrás aproximándose a la cama.

—¿Ranma Saotome tiene miedo de que su esposa cure sus heridas? —preguntó acercándose otro poco mientras sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa—. Pensé que nada te asustaba...

—¡Je! Yo no estoy asustado… solo estoy previniéndome —afirmó intentando recomponer postura—. ¿Vas a tener cuidado? —preguntó volviendo a su pose anterior.

—Eso no es verdad —pronunció mientras su sonrisa aumentaba considerablemente—. Ranma Saotome tiene miedo de su esposa —añadió cantarinamente.

Ranma frunció el ceño sin moverse de lugar. —Te estas autonombrando como mi esposa muy seguido últimamente —sonrió al encontrar un arma para combatir las burlas de la jovencita de cabellos azulados—. ¿Te está gustando mucho ese papel, no? —preguntó sacando la lengua infantilmente.

—Claro que no —farfulló cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aunque estaba segura que no sería muy fácil convencerlo ya que sentía perfectamente como sus mejillas ardían—. ¿Por qué tendría que gustarme ser tu esposa?

—Porque soy el más fuerte de todo Japón, soy atractivo, interesante… ¿alguna cosa más? —sonrió abiertamente. Egocentrismo era algo que no le faltaba.

—También el más infantil, egocéntrico, testarudo, infiel y pervertido —respondió Akane sonriéndole de forma sarcástica—. Soy muy afortunada.

—¿Pervertido e infiel? ¡Eso es invención tuya! —reclamó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Ya olvidaste como me mirabas la mañana siguiente a... etto... a aquella noche? —preguntó bastante abochornada al recordar el incidente—. ¿Cómo crees que se llama a estar con otra mujer en tu luna de miel? Te vi con Shampoo —masculló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No sé porque sigues insistiendo con ese asunto… ya te dije una y mil veces que ella se arrojó sobre mí —afirmó rodando los ojos en una expresión aburrida—. Ya sabes como es ella…

—Pudiste quitártela de encima pero no lo hiciste —comentó Akane, los deseos de limpiar sus heridas sin ningún tipo de consideración volvían a apoderarse de ella—. Siempre tienes alguna excusa para eso ¿no? —farfulló acercándose para continuar con su cometido.

Ranma evitó que la joven intentara proseguir con su objetivo tomándola de las muñecas. —No son excusas, ¿acaso estás celosa? —preguntó sonriente acercándose un poco más a la joven sin soltar sus brazos—… ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que siguiera? ¿acaso mi esposa quiere que la bese? —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola fijamente.

—Yo... yo no sé de qué estás hablando —balbuceó con gran esfuerzo ya que las palabras parecían negarse a salir de su garganta—. Ran... Ranma, suéltame —farfulló dedicándole una fiera mirada—, además fuiste tú quien comenzó todo... yo... no quería.

—¿No querías, estás segura? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes de la muchacha—. Yo te escuché muy segura… —comentó rodando los ojos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, si quisiera realmente besarte lo haría en cualquier momento... no soy cobarde como otros —respondió fulminándolo con la mirada—. Ahora suéltame o te va a ir muy mal.

—¿Me va a ir mal? ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó bastante incentivado por el tono de voz de la joven. Una sonrisa amplia adornó su rostro.

—Entonces ellos tenían razón —balbuceó perpleja—. A ti te gusta que te golpee...

Ranma arqueó una ceja algo confundido por la afirmación de su esposa. —¿Ellos quienes? —preguntó mirándola fijamente—. Nunca dije que me gustara que me golpearas… tú quieres desviar la conversación, me pediste que siguiera hoy… ¿no? ¿ahora no quieres que siga? —preguntó sugerente.

Moviendo sus brazos logró que Ranma la soltara. —Tía Nodoka dijo que el masoquismo era propio de los Saotome, y creo que no se equivocó... anata —sonrió pronunciando irónicamente la última palabra—. Además yo nunca te pedí que me besaras, tú parecías ansioso por hacerlo... —añadió algo sonrojada.

—¿Masoquismo? —preguntó con una leve vena creciendo en su sien._ "Ofukuro debería escoger mejor las palabras para ayudarme…"_ pensó levemente irritado—. Si yo parecía ansioso tú estabas muy entusiasmada con la idea ¿no? Admítelo, te gusto… —espetó mirándola con una media sonrisa.

—¿Entusiasmada? —refunfuñó acercándose al chico dispuesta a hacerlo tragar sus palabras—. ¡Desde que comenzamos a practicar eres tú quien siempre quiere seguir!

—¿Yo? Creo que te estas confundiendo… ¡la que me pidió que siguiera fuiste tú! ¿vas a negarlo? —preguntó mirándola seriamente.

El calor que sentía en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente. Aceptaba que en un momento de debilidad le había dicho que siguiera, pero ella no había empezado. —¿¡Fui yo quien se acercó primero!? ¡Querías besarme, sé hombre y acéptalo!

Ranma la miró fijamente intentando encontrar una respuesta certera sin darse a la evidencia. —¿Es necesario admitirlo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente. _"¿Debería decirle? Me gustaría que ella diera el primer paso…"_ pensó intentando olvidar la cercanía de la joven—. ¿Es que no lo sabes? —preguntó sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Qu... qué cosa? —pregunto tímidamente. Las mejillas le ardían como si toda su sangre se hubiese concentrado en esa zona y su corazón latía desbocadamente como si acabase de terminar una carrera.

El nerviosismo de la joven causó los mismos efectos en él. Sus mejillas se colorearon súbitamente. —Tú… tú ya sabes… etto… estamos casados… ya sabes, somos un matrimonio —murmuró evadiendo toda anterior valentía preso del pánico por la proximidad con la muchacha.

—Hai... pero nosotros no...—La chica interrumpió sus palabras cuando al subir la mirada se encontró con el ruborizado rostro del muchacho. _"¿Él está tratando de decirme algo? Me mira como si quisiera que nuestro matrimonio nunca se acabara"_ Pensó subiendo instintivamente su mano para acariciar temblorosa una de sus mejillas—. ¿Tú... qui... quieres?

El muchacho de la coleta respondió aquel gesto acercando su mano a la de la joven que acariciaba su mejilla para tomarla levemente. —Yo creo que… en condición de casados… nosotros… tendríamos que hacerlo ¿no? —murmuró por lo bajo sin desviar su mirada de los ojos color chocolate de la chica.

Ella asintió sin poder apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de Ranma. —So... sólo por eso, además nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos ahora —susurró apoyando su otra mano sobre el torso del chico—. No pienses que es por algo más...

—Que bueno… ¿no? espero que no se atrevan a abrir la puerta del cuarto… —murmuró con una media sonrisa acercando su otra mano a la cintura de la joven—. Te reto a que no puedes dar el primer paso —afirmó mirándola desafiante.

—¿No sería mejor que me dijeras que no te atreves a dar el primer paso, anata? —preguntó enarcando levemente una de sus cejas. El leve rubor que cubría el rostro del muchacho no favorecía mucho a la imagen de seguridad que pretendía dar—. Te reto a que no eres capas de robarme un beso... ¿te da miedo, ne? —sonrió traviesamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.

—¿Miedo? Yo fui el primero en retarte… no deberías responderme con otro desafío, tendrías que mostrarme cuanta valentía y honor tiene una Saotome… ¿na? —sonrió haciendo especial énfasis al apellido adosado a la chica. El muchacho afirmó ambas manos en su cintura ciñéndola para atraerla más hacia él—. ¿Te atreves o no?

—¿Saotome? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. No soy una cobarde, ya vas a ver cuanto me atrevo —murmuró colocando su mano detrás de la nunca de su esposo para atraerlo hacia ella. Sin detenerse a pensarlo posó intempestivamente sus labios sobre los de Ranma; luego de algunos segundos comenzó a mover su boca tímidamente entregándole pequeñas e inexpertas caricias al muchacho que parecía completamente paralizado.

El joven continuó por algunos segundos recibiendo un tímido pero audaz beso de su esposa. Intentando reaccionar movió sus manos para estrecharla entre sus brazos para continuar con aquella deliciosa caricia. Sus labios se movieron ansiando captar un ritmo siguiendo el compás de la muchacha. Una y otra vez movió su rostro torpemente fascinado con aquella experiencia.

Aquella sensación era realmente increíble, sin lugar a dudas lo mejor y más especial que había experimentado en toda su vida. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con la cercanía de Ranma mientras una cálida y envolvente sensación se encendía en su interior al compás de los besos compartidos.

Poco a poco la torpeza fue quedando atrás, no supo en qué momento Ranma había dejado atrás la timidez para comenzar a marcar el ritmo de los besos, seduciéndola con suaves y prolongadas caricias que la hacían pensar que mientras más practicaran él perfeccionaría increíblemente su técnica y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie más pudiera beneficiarse de ésta.

Dispuesto a continuar con su papel dominante el joven intentó avanzar pero fue sorprendido por el improvisto 'ataque' de la joven que parecía decidida a superarlo. Con leves mordiscos tomó su labio inferior, saboreando su triunfo. No pudiendo dejar así la situación, Ranma ciñó con más fuerza la cintura de su esposa besándola apasionadamente. Siendo un Saotome no podía dejarse vencer, en este 'combate' como en los otros siempre se encargaría de triunfar. Sus labios se movieron una y otra vez adquiriendo más destreza con cada segundo que pasaba. Un calor agradable siguió invadiendo su cuerpo atiborrándolo de placenteras sensaciones.

Repentinamente, Akane logró separarse del muchacho empujándolo con algo de brusquedad. —¿Qu... qué demonios... —balbuceó en entrecortados jadeos, con la respiración aún bastante acelerada y el rostro completamente rojo. Tenía que reconocer que estar entre sus brazos y que él tomara la iniciativa de esa forma había sido muy placentero, pero bastante perturbador por lo apasionado que se había vuelto luego de algunos segundos—. E... esto... e... era solo pa... para practicar —tartamudeó llevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho.

Ranma jadeó algo agitado recuperando gradualmente el ritmo de la respiración. —Yo… yo…. ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó nervioso por la afirmación de la joven. ¿Acaso estaba reclamando por su capacidad innata de besador? Frunciendo el ceño miró de reojo a su esposa—. Tú fuiste la que comenzó a morderme…

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron aún más si es que esto era posible. —¡Só... Sólo porque tú estabas aprovechándote de la situación! —exclamó mirándolo acusadoramente, mientras internamente intentaba reprimir los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo con sólo recordar la forma en que él la había besado—. Además no sé porque te quejas tanto... lo última vez que yo te mor... etto hice eso... no parecías muy disgustado.

—¿Estas hablando de la vez que comiste los chocolates y me atacaste en el cuarto del hotel? —preguntó Ranma perplejo—. Pensé que no recordabas esa noche —murmuró levemente sonrojado mirándola extrañado.

Akane carraspeó sonoramente. _"Kuso... ¿Ahora qué le digo?"_ Pensó mirando de soslayo al confundido muchacho. —Tú... tú me lo contaste... ¡Pero no cambies de tema! Admite que te sobrepasaste un poco... creo que te morías por besarme —espetó pronunciando con especial diversión las últimas palabras.

Ranma ignoró la cuestión anterior por causa de la afirmación de la jovencita. —¡No sé de qué rayos hablas! La que parecía más entusiasmada con ese beso fuiste tú… demasiado para quien no quiere… ¿no? —sonrió burlón.

—Se supone que tiene que parecer real ¿ne? —preguntó acercándose al botiquín que tenía sobre la mesita para luego tomar una bandita—. Algo tenía que hacer para que pareciera de un matrimonio de verdad —espetó acercándose al chico—, tu desempeño no es muy bueno —añadió sonriendo de medio lado mientras colocaba la bandita en su nariz—, y dudo que algún día puedas superarte... anata...

—¡Je! ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿no quieres probarlo de nuevo? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a su rostro mirándola fijamente.

—Si piensas que voy a volver a besarte estás equivocado —respondió correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada, conteniendo los deseos de darle un buen golpe que le provocaban su arrogante sonrisa.

—No negaste mi pregunta…. ¿quieres o no? —preguntó con una media sonrisa tomando de los hombros a la joven reduciendo la distancia de sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

—O... Oye... eso no tiene nada que ver —balbuceó sonrojada, apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de su esposo intentó apartarlo de ella—. Ya practicamos suficiente...

Ranma no apartó la mirada azul intensa de los ojos de la joven. —¿Lo crees? ¿Ni siquiera para darle un fin por el día de hoy? —preguntó convincentemente.

—Deja de hacer eso —musitó bajando la vista, bastante ruborizada por la intensa mirada que escrutaba su rostro—, no... no vas a conseguir na... nada.

—Sólo quiero saber si no quieres probar mis besos una vez más… —murmuró por lo bajo totalmente bajo la expectativa de la respuesta de la jovencita.

—Yo... ¿Tú quieres? —preguntó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Etto... si tú quieres a mí no me importa...—susurró tímidamente antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando por uno de besos.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente. —Sólo quería asegurarme que querías besarme… y que te gustaron mis besos —afirmó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento hacia la joven. Rápidamente se movió en dirección a la puerta. —¡Lo sabía! Mi capacidad para besar es innata…—afirmó. Sin pensarlo un segundo más salió disparado por la salida del cuarto evitando que su esposa descargara toda su furia contra su persona.

—¡Nunca dije que quisiera hacerlo! —exclamó enfurecida sin importarle que su esposo ya hubiese abandonado la habitación—. Idiota, insensible, engreído... —refunfuñó guardando el alcohol y el algodón en el botiquín—, pero... no puedo negarlo... —murmuró para sí misma rozando con sus dedos lentamente sus labios—... besa muy bien —sonrió volviendo a revivir en su mente el increíble desempeño del muchacho.

* * *

Luego de preparar el pedido de varios clientes para la tarde la muchacha de las espátulas se encaminó hacia las casas de un barrio muy distinguido en Tokyo. El clima estaba favorable para una buena caminata pero la muchacha parecía no darle importancia. Su expresión irritada se notaba a leguas. Si no fuera porque adoraba hacer su trabajo sería capaz de lanzar los okonomiyakis al primer idiota que se le interpusiera y más si se trataba de cierto joven de una pañoleta amarilla y colmillo izquierdo bastante pronunciado.

—¿Por qué rayos tenía que defenderla de esa manera? ¿No se había prometido alejarla de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas? —exclamó para sí llamando la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban a un lado de ella.

Luego de unos minutos y cruzar un pequeño parque descubrió que muy cerca de un árbol de sakura se encontraba una tienda de acampar perfectamente instalada. Se podían divisar señales de una fogata encendida la noche anterior, algunos instrumentos como una pequeña cantimplora y un paraguas rojo descansaban a un lado del tronco de la centenaria planta.

—¿Ryoga? —preguntó en voz alta de forma retórica acercándose unos pasos más al lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Al escuchar una voz familiar el muchacho salió de la tienda —¿Qué haces en medio del bosque, Ukyo? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Traes pedidos hasta tan lejos?

—¡Baka! ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirando al muchacho un tanto irritada—. Creo que ni debo hacer la pregunta, te perdiste de nuevo… —pronunció arqueando una ceja.

—¡Yo no estoy perdido! —protestó cruzándose de brazos, volteando el rostro en sentido opuesto a la muchacha—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—La pregunta tendría que hacerla yo… pero como ves estoy entregando pedidos a un barrio de Tokyo… ¿tú? ¿Estas en Hokkaido u Osaka? —rió irónicamente acercándose al joven.

—Sé muy bien que estoy en un bosque cerca de Nerima —farfulló ofendido—. ¿Sigues enojada por lo de esta tarde? Aún no entiendo por qué te molestaste tanto —preguntó mirando de soslayo a la jovencita—, ni siquiera pude darle su merecido al idiota de Ranma —masculló entre dientes.

—No estoy molesta, me importa poco lo que hagas… —refunfuñó mirándolo bastante alterada por la falta de delicadeza del joven—. Pero una cosa sé… y es que voy a darte tu merecido —afirmó de un segundo para otro tomando intempestivamente al muchacho de la camisa.

—O...oe —balbuceó nervioso tomando rápidamente las manos de Ukyo—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? No es mi culpa que Ranma esté tan interesado en Akane.

—¿Acaso no están casados? ¿A ti te importa eso? —preguntó tirando aun más de la camisa.

—Claro que no, ya te lo dije antes —espetó mirando a los ojos a la chica—. ¿A ti te importa? —preguntó algo nervioso, expectante por su respuesta.

Ukyo volteó el rostro indiferente soltando al joven del colmillo. —No es algo de tu importancia… es mejor que siga con mis pedidos —murmuró ofendida.

—Entonces... ¿todavía estás interesada en Ranma? —preguntó casi en un murmullo, completamente devastado. _"Kuso, maldito Ranma"_

La joven volteó para sonreír ampliamente. "_Él se ve mal… ¿será que realmente le gusto?_" pensó sintiendo una vitalidad creciente. Parecía que aquel chocolate estaba actuando en su cuerpo nuevamente, pero esta vez su motivación era gracias a la expresión del muchacho.

—El idiota de Ranma nunca dejara a Akane-san, están casados... no deberías tener esperanzas —masculló bastante molesto por la alegría que se reflejaba en las facciones de la jovencita de ojos azules.

La castaña dejó escapar una carcajada sonora. —¡Baka! —sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué te da tanta risa? —farfulló cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Hablo en serio, Ranma es idiota, malo para entender ciertas cosas pero ama a Akane-san.

—¿Por qué repites tanto el nombre de Ran-chan? ¿te dije algo acaso? —preguntó riendo alegre.

—No, pero... —El chico se interrumpió para mirar de reojo a Ukyo—. ¿Entonces no te importa? —preguntó con timidez.

—Digamos que no… —murmuró la jovencita con un aire misterioso sin dejar de escrutar el rostro de su interlocutor—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Etto yo... —murmuró completamente ruborizado más interesado en mirar hacia el piso que en observar a la chica—, es bueno... saberlo...

—¿Es bueno saberlo por qué? —preguntó insinuante la muchacha de ojos azules. Con especial encanto se acercó lentamente al joven con total seguridad—. Yo… ¿te intereso?

—Esto... yo... pensé que después de lo que pasó... nosotros... —balbuceó hecho un manojo de nervios, mirando fijamente a la jovencita—... si... si tú quisieras yo... —agregó tomando rápidamente una de las manos de Ukyo entre las suyas.

—Ryoga… —murmuró la castaña colocando una de sus manos en el torso del joven logrando traumatizarlo por completo—. Yo… etto… quiero… —murmuró por lo bajo subiendo tímidamente la mirada.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente. Quizás todo habría resultado si Ranma desde lejos no hubiese llamado con entusiasmo a la pareja. Caminando casi en levitación el joven de la trenza sonrió abiertamente al ver a sus queridos amigos. Ni siquiera se percató de la escena tan peculiar que estaba interrumpiendo con su falta de precaución. Todavía podía sentir el perfume de su esposa que minutos atrás había estado con él.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó inocentemente.

Por un segundo le pareció escuchar la voz de Ranma, pero aquello definitivamente no podía ser cierto. Seguro estaba alucinando, ellos no podían tener tan mala suerte. —¿Qué... qué cosa Ukyo? —preguntó ignorando por completo la desagradable alucinación parecida a Ranma.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza. No podía ser que aún escuchaba la voz de su amigo de la infancia. ¡Si lo había olvidado por completo! Sonriente, intentando retomar la situación miró al joven de la bandana. —Ryoga… yo quiero —murmuró abrazándose de su cuello.

Molesto por la falta de atención del par de muchachos sin prestar atención a la voracidad de los jóvenes se acercó a Ryoga para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. —¡Estoy aquí! —exclamó por lo alto para convertirse en el centro de atención.

—¡Chikuso! —exclamó un enfurecido Ryoga separándose de la chica para luego tomar por la camisa a su eterno rival—. ¿Y eso a mi qué demonios... —Se interrumpió al ver la idiota sonrisa que parecía adornar de forma permanente el rostro de Ranma—. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

Ranma no entendió las preguntas del joven de la pañoleta. —¿De… de qué hablas? —preguntó sin desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Yo creo que pasó algo muy serio! —afirmó Ukyo mirando curiosa al muchacho luego de admitir para sí misma que, desafortunadamente, no estaba a solas con el joven del colmillo.

Bruscamente lo soltó. —Por la cara de imbecil que tienes parece que te ganaste la lotería o algo parecido —farfulló con crecientes deseos de asesinarlo por haber interrumpido el momento.

—¿Cara de imbécil? —preguntó el joven de la trenza aún algo atontado—. Pareces enfadado… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin bajar de su nube particular.

—¿Qué sucede? —pronunció el muchacho tronando sus nudillos—. Ahora vas a ver lo mucho que me alegro de verte —masculló amenazante.

—¡Ryoga! Ran-chan no tenía la intención… —exclamó la joven de ojos azules tomando de un brazo al muchacho eternamente perdido—. Podemos seguir con lo otro después… —murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada solamente por él.

—¿Hablas en serio? —murmuró bastante sonrojado. Al verla asentir sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Qué gustó verte por aquí, Ranma! —exclamó palmeando la espalda del ahora confundido muchacho de la trenza.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —preguntó Ranma volviendo de a poco a la realidad—. Pensé que habías viajado… —comentó mirando extrañado al joven.

—No, sólo estaba acampando en un bosque cercano de Nerima y lo encontré en el parque… —sonrió Ukyo intentando cubrir la situación anterior—. ¿A ti qué te sucede? Estas extraño…

—¿Yo? ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó distraído el ojiazul.

—Por tu cara de felicidad diría que aprendiste una nueva técnica —comentó Ryoga observándolo inquisidoramente.

—¿Nueva técnica? —preguntó bastante sonrojado el muchacho como si hubiera sido atrapado infraganti—. ¡No sé de qué hablas! —exclamó nervioso.

Ranma miró de reojo a sus interlocutores sin prestar atención a sus preguntas. Había recordado el motivo por el que los estaba buscando. —Oe… Ucchan… tengo que hacerte unas preguntas si no te molesta… —afirmó mirándola seriamente.

—Supongo que puedes hacerlas… ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó curiosa la joven.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Ryoga enarcando levemente una ceja.

—Yo… tengo unas dudas con respecto a los chocolates que comieron aquel día en Kyoto —comentó calculadoramente—. ¿Te provocaron algún efecto extraño, Ucchan? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Los nervios se le crisparon al instante a la jovencita de cabellos castaños. Sintiendo un calor que subía y se concentraba en sus mejillas sintió una taquicardia próxima a venir. —Yo… no sé de que hablas… ¿extraño cómo? —preguntó.

—¿Los chocolates te hicieron actuar de alguna forma diferente? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su amiga de la infancia.

El rostro del muchacho eternamente perdido se coloreó al instante de un intenso rojo. _"Nada de extraño, fue increíble"_ Pensó riendo tontamente, mirando de soslayo a la muchacha.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó mirando de reojo al joven eternamente perdido ante la mirada furiosa de la ojiazul.

—No es tu asunto —farfulló avergonzado y comenzando a temer por su vida por la amenazante expresión de Ukyo—. Akane-san también los comió, seguro que conoces muy bien los efectos de esos chocolates ¿na?

—No sé a qué te refieres… —farfulló el muchacho de la trenza intentando fingir demencia—. Además… yo era el que hacía las preguntas, no seas entrometido —agregó mirando molesto al joven del colmillo.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó Ukyo deseando que la tierra la tragara en ese preciso instante.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? Es decir, después de que el efecto del chocolate terminó… ¿te acuerdas de lo que hiciste antes? —preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente.

Con las últimas fuerzas que sobraban de su espíritu y cuerpo la joven jadeó. —Yo… sí, algo… —afirmó intentando no caer en el suelo víctima de un colapso.

—¡Y por qué rayos ella no lo recuerda! —exclamó Ranma sin darse cuenta en voz alta—. ¡Shimatta! Me engañó… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Oe! ¿Por qué rayos te mentiría? Seguro no recuerda lo que pasó, ella es una persona inocente y no sería capaz de mentir —aseguró completamente convencido de sus palabras.

Lanzando una mirada asesina Ukyo optó por voltear bastante ofendida dejando de participar en aquella conversación. ¡Ryoga era un idiota!

Ranma rodó los ojos ante la afirmación. —¡Baka! Si Ucchan lo recuerda Akane también debería… ¿na? Es lo más lógico… además… tengo otra prueba —murmuró lo último para sí.

—Tal vez no hace el mismo efecto en las personas y Ukyo debe tener mejor memoria —aseguró mirando enternecedoramente hacia la muchacha que insistía en no mirarlo—. ¿Qué prueba?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña. Inmediatamente volteó para seguir prestando atención a la conversación.

—No es nada… cosas mías —afirmó el muchacho de la trenza para evitar entrar en detalles.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es investigar… podría contarle a Akane-chan lo que sucedió conmigo… de alguna forma ella soltaría algo… ¿ne? —sonrió levemente sonrojada mirando de reojo al joven de la bandana.

—¿Co... contarle todo? —tartamudeó un sonrojado Ryoga—. ¿Estás segura?

Ukyo negó exageradamente con la cabeza. —No es necesario que me explaye en los detalles… —murmuró por lo bajo—. Sólo le diré lo necesario… —afirmó algo nerviosa por las miradas curiosas de su amigo de la infancia.

—Yo también puedo ayudar, ella me contaba todo cuando estaba convertido en P-chan —afirmó completamente seguro de que la muchacha seguiría confiando ciegamente en él.

—¿Estas hablando en serio, cerdito? —preguntó irónicamente Ranma bastante molesto por el atrevimiento del joven del colmillo—. Aunque quisieras, no te permitiría que lo hagas… —afirmó decidido.

—¡Baka! ¿Pretendes convertirte en P-chan? Seguramente Akane-chan te recibiría muy cariñosamente… ¡con una patada en el trasero! —exclamó mirándolo bastante irritada.

El muchacho frunció completamente el entrecejo. —¿A quién estás llamando cerdito, nenita? —preguntó fulminando con la mirada a Ranma—. No necesito convertirme en P-chan, Akane-san es mi amiga, puede contarme algo.

—Sí, claro… ¿cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Ranma nada feliz por la proposición del otro muchacho—. ¿Y si te quieres aprovechar de ella? ¿Cómo me aseguro de eso? Porque tienes un pasado oscuro, P-chan…

—Si no quieres mi ayuda, allá tú... luego no te quejes si ella no te cuenta nada —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que serviría de algo? Yo creo que basta con mi intervención… —agregó Ukyo recelosa—. Estoy segura que si no dice todo, al menos dirá lo importante.

Ranma sopló molesto, de todas formas tenía que dar el brazo a torcer si deseaba que Akane revelara la verdad. —De acuerdo… pero en cuanto sepa que te pasaste de listo me encargaré de darte tu merecido —afirmó mirándolo amenazante.

—Vaya —espetó esbozando una media sonrisa—, nunca imaginé que podrías llegar a ser tan celoso, pero tranquilízate Akane-san sólo me interesa como amiga —afirmó mirando de reojo a la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—¡Je! Sabes que ella es mi esposa, sólo cumplo con mi deber de marido… —se excusó levemente sonrojado intentando mirar hacia un costado para evitar que notaran aquella debilidad—. Entonces Ucchan y Ryoga van a ayudarme… yo intentaré hacer algo por mi propia cuenta —murmuró por lo bajo la última frase intentando pensar una estrategia para su cometido.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Esta vez no voy a comentar nada del capítulo porque estoy apresurada con la universidad, en unas horas tengo un examen y el tiempo 'ruge' xD. Gracias por leernos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Cualquier comentario dejen un review, hasta dentro de dos semanas...

Besos

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Hai: Sí

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, Eh, ah)

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?; ¿cierto) Los chicos usan la particula na y las chicas el ne)

Itte: Ay, Ouch

Ofukuro: Mamá

Chikuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

Oe: Oye, hey

Baka: Idiota

Shimatta: Maldición, rayos, maldita sea

Anata: Tú, pero también es el modo en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos (cariño, amor, y un largo etc de cosas azucaradas xp)

Kuso: Mierda.


	14. Sólo conmigo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia ;). Ranma y Akane avanzan lento pero seguro, y lo sentimos por aquellos a los que no les gusta que sea así, pero no serían Ranma y Akane si los pusiéramos a besarse locamente, declarándose amor eterno y aceptando todo de un momento para otro ;)_

_Esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: Sólo conmigo.**_

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando la muchacha se levantó de un salto de su cama. Se había pasado gran parte de la tarde pensando en lo que ocurrido entre ella y Ranma, sin notar que las horas habían pasado rápidamente.

La sonrisa que parecía haberse apropiado de sus labios durante toda la tarde se ensanchó aún más cuando volvió a revivir en su mente lo sucedido.

—Estoy segura que quería besarme —murmuró para sí misma avanzando hacia la puerta, debía bajar a ayudar a su hermana con la cena—, y yo también... pero nunca pensé que sería tan... intenso —añadió ruborizada.

Distraída abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación para luego chocar bruscamente contra el torso de alguien que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

—Yo… yo… no sabía que estabas aquí… —fingió demencia sosteniendo a la muchacha de los hombros para luego mover sus brazos rápidamente, sus mejillas subieron de tono de un segundo para otro. Intentando recomponer postura ingresó a la habitación. _"Además de esa conversación tengo una misión pendiente… ella criticó mis habilidades". _Pensó calculadoramente avanzando algunos pasos hacia el escritorio.

—Etto... hai... yo iba a bajar para ayudarle a Kasumi con la cena —comentó cerrando la puerta nuevamente para luego voltearse y observar a su esposo—. ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —preguntó curiosa.

Ranma continuó sin voltear. —Caminando por ahí… nada importante —Se limitó a responder. Inmediatamente giró—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas preocupada? —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

—No, yo estaba pensando en otras cosas —murmuró en un débil susurro—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—No, estoy seguro que no —afirmó mirándola curioso—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—No es tu problema —respondió acercándose hacia él, observando con curiosidad su expresión—. Te ves feliz... —añadió sonriendo de medio lado. _"¿Será por lo que pasó esta tarde?"_

Ranma carraspeó algo nervioso. —¿Yo? No sé de que hablas… —murmuró intentando fingir demencia—. Etto… ¿no vas a bajar a cenar? —preguntó intentando desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Hai, podemos bajar juntos luego... si... si tú quieres —respondió sonrojándose levemente.

Ranma asintió totalmente embobado. —Po… podríamos quedarnos un poco más… ¿n.. no? —balbuceó tímidamente—. Cre… creo que todavía no está lista la comida… —Se excusó jugando con sus dedos algo nervioso.

—¿Pa... para qué? Etto...¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó cada vez más ruborizada, mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que enfrentar la mirada de su esposo—. ¿Me dirás dónde estuviste esta tarde?

—¿Estas celosa, no? Todavía sigues preguntando eso… —sonrió abiertamente—. Yo… quería conversar contigo… ¿te molesta? —preguntó con total cinismo. De alguna forma lograría que dijera alguna cosa sobre ese día. O no era Ranma Saotome.

—¿Conversar? —pronunció con dificultad retrocediendo levemente. _"¡Shimatta! ¿Y si quiere decirme algo sobre lo que pasó ésta tarde? ¡Kuso, fui una tonta al pensar que él me besaría de nuevo!"_ Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, dispuesta a mandarlo al demonio si comenzaba a burlarse.

Ranma se acercó a la joven para cumplir con su cometido. A medida que la distancia entre los dos disminuyó el autocontrol que podía tener comenzó a ceder. Sus mejillas se encendieron, el deseo de besarla una vez más se volvió casi imperativo. —Yo… bueno… es… un… un tema serio —murmuró intentando recordar qué diablos iba a decir.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó mirándolo con cierta aprensión—. ¿Estás bien?

Sin poder responder a sus actos el muchacho tomó repentinamente a la joven de la barbilla con delicadeza. Se veía extremadamente linda con aquella preocupación. Deseaba besarla otra vez y muchas veces más. —Yo… no, estoy muy bien… —musitó mirándola fijamente.

—Hai...muy bien —balbuceó de forma inconsciente sin poder dejar de mirarlo—. Etto... ¿Ra... Ranma qué pa... pasa? —tartamudeó bastante sonrojada al notar la cercanía del chico.

—No lo sé… ¿te molesta? —preguntó acercando un poco más su rostro al de la jovencita—. Yo... etto… olvidé lo que iba a decirte… —murmuró casi taciturnamente.

—Baka —respondió sonriéndole traviesamente—. Vamos, no creo que lo olvidaras —añadió dándole un suave golpe en el pecho con su mano derecha—. ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó dejando su mano apoyada sobre su torso.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Ranma aseguró a su esposa por la cintura para evitar cualquier imprevisto. —Realmente no lo recuerdo… pero creo que eso no tiene importancia ahora —afirmó sonriente totalmente seguro de sí.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó apoyando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho haciendo un débil intento por apartarlo de ella—. Ibas a decirme algo serio, deja de coquetearme...

El joven de la trenza negó con la cabeza. —No sé de qué hablas… yo no estoy coqueteándote —alegó ciñendo aún más la cintura de la muchacha acercándola a él.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo ahora, baka? —preguntó clavando una desafiante mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

El muchacho de la trenza, sin siquiera inmutarse, acercó sus labios para rozar levemente los de la joven. —No sé… ¿qué crees tú? —murmuró alejándose un par de centímetros.

El pequeño roce provocó un delicioso cosquilleo que recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo. —Ran... Ranma —suspiró de forma casi involuntaria con el rostro totalmente ruborizado. Al enfocar su mirada en la cara del muchacho notó como los labios de éste comenzaban a curvarse en una juguetona sonrisa—. A... aprovecharte de mí —protestó débilmente presionando la tela de su camisa.

—¿Yo? Nada de eso… —sonrió acercándose nuevamente para tomar el labio inferior de la joven entre los suyos. Con especial regodeo besó y mordisqueó levemente disfrutando inmensamente de aquellos segundos. Poco después se separó—. ¿Crees que me estoy aprovechando? ¿por qué no haces nada para detenerme? —preguntó casi en un suspiro mirándola intensamente.

Si el leve roce había provocado un pequeño cosquilleo, el nuevo 'ataque' de Ranma le había despertado miles de mariposas que ahora se paseaban frenéticamente por todo su estomago. —Ha... hai —pronunció débilmente sujetándose cada vez con mayor fuerza del chico—. No qui... etto no puedo hacerlo me estás sujetando fu... fuerte...

—Pero tampoco dices nada… ¿quieres que me separe? —preguntó rozando levemente los labios de su esposa una vez más.

—Sí —afirmó en un suave susurro siguiendo cada leve movimiento del muchacho—. Deja de hacerlo... Ranma...

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó besando con especial parsimonia la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

La muchacha separó levemente su rostro de él para mirarlo divertida. —No puedes dejar de besarme ¿ne? —sonrió traviesamente subiendo lentamente sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los hombros de su esposo—. Creo que te gusta besarme —pronunció cantarinamente.

—Y a ti te gustan mucho mis besos… acéptalo… —sonrió dejando de besarla para mirarla fijamente—. Soy muy bueno… ¿verdad?

—¿Bueno? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Realmente no es tu especialidad —mintió descaradamente para no darle en el gusto al muchacho—. Tienes el ego muy grande si piensas que me gustan tus besos, baka.

Ranma dejó de tomarla de la cintura para cruzarse de brazos en una postura infantil. —¡Oe! Tú tam… tampoco e… eres muy experta… —afirmó sin poder evitar centrar su mirada en los labios tentadores de su esposa. Deseaba besarlos una y mil veces más.

—¡Ja! Como si tú lo fueras, al menos a mí no se me nota tanto —espetó sacándole la lengua—. Digas lo que digas se te nota que mueres por besarme...

—No sé de que hablas… yo… no… no… quiero… —balbuceó intentando desviar la mirada sin mucho éxito.

—Claro que quieres, pero no tienes las agallas para besarme sin mi permiso —espetó dedicándole una desafiante mirada.

Totalmente poseído Ranma miró a Akane decidido. —¡Je! Puedo hacerlo ahora y cuando quiera… —afirmó tomando a la muchacha nuevamente de la cintura para controlarla—. ¡Y voy a comprobar que mis besos son los mejores! —agregó para acercarse intempestivamente a la joven y sellar sus labios con un apasionado beso. Una de sus manos subió para colocarse en la nuca de la mujer asegurándola.

No esperaba una reacción tan rápida ni tan apasionada, pero una vez en sus brazos no pudo negarse a la deliciosa forma en que la boca de Ranma se movía sobre la suya.

Con la misma pasión que su esposo siguió cada una de las excitantes caricias que pretendían demostrarle lo diestro que se volvía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Subiendo los brazos rodeó el cuello del muchacho, chupando lentamente de su labio inferior mientras disfrutaba de la calidez y el adictivo sabor de su boca.

Sorprendido por los avances de su esposa el joven de la trenza prolongó unos cuantos segundos más aquella hambrienta caricia. No podía quedar atrás, igual de vehemente mordisqueó sus labios, deseando que aquel momento se eternizara.

Un leve golpeteo y la dulce voz de la hermana mayor de los Tendo llamó su atención. Eso y sus pulmones que demandaban un poco de aire interrumpieron aquel placentero momento. Sin mucha disposición se separó lentamente de la chica.

—Cre… creo que es mejor que bajemos ¿na? —murmuró por lo bajo abandonando su anterior postura.

—¿Na... nani? —preguntó la muchacha aún algo confundida y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Sintiendo que había perdido la mitad de las neuronas el muchacho asintió automáticamente. —Etto… sí, Kasumi acaba de avisarnos… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Yo... no escuché nada —pronunció casi con un hilo de voz la abochornada muchacha.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico. —Yo apenas escuché un hilo de voz… yo… etto… estaba dis… distraído —tartamudeo levemente sonrojado.

—Etto... tal vez ya no eres ta... tan inexperto, Ranma —afirmó bajando la mirada para ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

—¡Je! Estaba seguro... tengo un talento innato… —afirmó sonriendo abiertamente—. Tú… tú tampoco te quedas atrás… —afirmó algo nervioso mirando hacia un costado.

—Sólo dije que ya no eras tan inexperto no que fueras el mejor —farfulló separándose de él para luego darle un leve golpe en la cabeza—. Para tu desempeño sigues siendo demasiado engreído —añadió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ranma frunció ligeramente el ceño. —¿Y cómo sabes si soy mejor o peor que otros? Shimatta, no voy a permitir que pruebes eso —afirmó mirándola intensamente.

—¡Qué estás insinuando! ¡Sabes que eres el único al que yo...—La chica interrumpió sus gritos cuando observó la expresión de su esposo, sólo necesitó observarlo para estar segura que Ranma estaba celoso—. No tienes que sentir celos... yo no haría algo así con na... nadie más...

Ranma se alejó unos pasos de la muchacha carcajeando. —¡No sé de qué hablas! No quise decir eso, es lo que crees tú… ¿por qué tendría celos? —Se burló sacando la lengua.

La muchacha presionó con fuerza sus puños. —¡Lo estabas! ¡Baka! No me importa que digas lo contrario —farfulló volteando para dirigirse hacia la salida.

—¡Eso es lo que te gustaría! —exclamó sin dejar de reír volteando sin imaginar el peligro que podía significar bajar la guardia.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar sus palabras, sin que él lo notara se devolvió sobre sus pasos para propinarle una fuerte patada que lo hizo caer de bruces al piso. —¡En tus sueños, idiota! ¡Ni creas que me interesa un estúpido engreído como tú! —exclamó ofendida antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Chi… chikuso, onna! —Se quejó Ranma poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad por la brusquedad del golpe—. ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, espera! —reclamó siguiéndola por las escaleras.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Infantil! —protestó sin detenerse ni voltear para prestarle atención.

Ranma continuó reclamando la falta de atención de su esposa hasta que llegaron a la sala donde todos estaban casi terminando con la cena. —¡Espera, shimatta! ¡Nuestra conversación todavía no ha acabado! —alegó con firmeza sin tomar en cuenta que todos estaban observándolos muy atentamente.

Sin prestarle la menor atención se sentó suavemente sobre el zabuton para luego tomar su cuenco de arroz. —¡Ya terminó! —objetó dirigiéndole una mirada capaz de congelar la sangre de cualquiera—. Cállate de una vez y siéntate —ordenó antes de comenzar a comer lentamente, ignorando las miradas del resto de su curiosa familia.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo el muchacho obedeció sentándose a un lado de su esposa por inercia. De todas formas estaba muriendo de hambre. Rápidamente se sirvió una porción generosa de arroz y pescado para comenzar a engullirlo enérgicamente.

—Pobre Ranma-kun, hermanita… él es tu esposo, no tienes que maltratarlo —aconsejó prudentemente la hermana mayor de los Tendo.

—Akane —pronunció Soun llamando la atención de su hija—, si Ranma-kun no se está portando como un bueno esposo sólo tienes que decírselo a tu padre —espetó mirando de forma amenazante al muchacho que en ese instante dejó de engullir su comida.

Nodoka asintió. —Eso mismo, yo le advertí a mi esposo que criara a mi Ranma como todo un caballero… si hay algo errado me encargaré de solucionarlo —afirmó provocando un pequeño escalofrío en el hombre del turbante.

—¡No tengo la culpa que este malagradecido no imite mi buen ejemplo! —Se excusó terminando la mitad del plato de comida en menos de dos segundos.

—¡Je! Lo único que faltaba… oyaji, tú, buen ejemplo… ¡no me hagas reir! —exclamó molesto arrojando su cuenco vacío sobre la cabeza de su progenitor—. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! —alegó en legítima defensa.

—Oba-sama, tío Genma no tiene la culpa —espetó sin dejar de ignorar al muchacho—. La culpa es de Ranma que sólo sabe comportarse como un niño malcriado y mentiroso.

—¡Yo no soy ningún niño! Tú no admites ciertas cosas… —farfulló herido en su orgullo—. La niña eres tú que no sabes aceptarlo —agregó mirándola resentido.

—¿¡Yo!? —chilló Akane dejando bruscamente su tazón de arroz sobre la mesa—. ¡El que se niega a admitir lo obvio es otro! ¿¡Quieres que te diga quién!? —añadió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Genma se acomodó sus lentes. —Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi nuera… mi hijo es un inmaduro que no supo aprender mis valiosas enseñanzas —afirmó para luego tragar el cuarto plato de arroz de una sola vez.

Ranma prefirió ignorar a su padre para lanzarle una mirada fulminante a la muchacha. —¡Deja de decir estupideces! La única terca aquí eres tú.

Ni siquiera el llanto de su padre logró aplacar su ira. —¡Yo no soy terca! ¡No es mi culpa que seas un estúpido insensible que no sabe comprender a una mujer!

—No sé de qué hablas… yo no veo mujer alguna —respondió mirándola fijamente. Algo extrañado miró de reojo hacia un lado. Se estaba sintiendo observado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste!? —pregunto una furiosa Akane.

—¿Qué te pasó en la boca, Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki mientras sujetaba algunos platos. Su pequeña hermana se disponía a golpear con la mesa a su cuñado, pero al parecer su pregunta también la había afectado de algún modo ya que había quedado tan paralizado como él.

El joven de la trenza habría deseado que un terremoto devastara la casa antes que tener que responder aquella pregunta. Totalmente nervioso bajó levemente el rostro para evitar que notaran su evidente sonrojo. —¡No… no sé de que hablas! —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Akane dejó nuevamente la mesa en su sitió; igual de ruborizada que su esposo se dedicó a ignorar por completo las miradas de su perspicaz hermana y del resto de la familia.

—Ya veo —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Fue Akane, ne?

Los nervios de Ranma se crisparon con la mención del nombre de su esposa. _"Chikuso… ¿cómo no pensamos en ese detalle? ¡Shimatta!"._ Pensó nervioso intentando buscar una manera de escapar de aquel lugar. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

—¡Mi muchacho también hizo lo suyo! —afirmó sonriente Nodoka que estaba a un lado de la jovencita percatándose del vivo color de los labios de su nuera—. Yo lo sabía… él es muy varonil —agregó totalmente orgullosa.

—Seguro se besan del mismo modo en que pelean —comentó divertida Nabiki—. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—¡Saotome-kun, todo está funcionando bien! —rió escandalosamente el hombre de cabellos negros—. Esto ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho en nuestra vida.

—¡Somos unos genios! Debimos hacer eso desde un inicio —lloró emocionado Genma sirviendo su quinto plato de arroz y pescado—. ¡Esto merece una celebración!

—Voy a traer un poco de sake —sonrió Kasumi solícitamente.

Ranma tomó aire intentando recomponer postura. Una y otra vez respiró hasta subir el rostro decidido. —¡Nosotros nunca nos besamos! Están completamente engañados —afirmó fingiendo total seguridad.

—A mí no me importa que estemos casados, nunca lo dejaría hacerme e... eso —espetó una nerviosa y sonrojada Akane.

—¿Entonces que les pasó en la boca? Ranma-kun tienes los labios algo inflamados como si te hubiesen besado apasionadamente y bastante —comentó Nabiki complacida por el evidente nerviosismo que comenzaba a reflejarse en el rostro de su cuñado.

—¡Debe ser por un duelo que tuve hoy! Después me crucé con Ryoga… ¡y por eso estoy así! —alegó intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

—Seguro Ryoga es muy apasionado —comentó Nabiki sin creer ni una palabra de lo dicho por el muchacho—. ¿A ti también te atacó Ryoga, hermanita?

En un impulso el joven de la trenza golpeó la mesa con ambas manos con la sola idea de aquella imagen. —¡Momento! ¡mi mujer no se besa con nadie! —afirmó sin pensarlo medio segundo.

—Creo que voy a ayudar a Kasumi —afirmó una sonriente Nabiki—. La celebración durará hasta tarde —espetó observando a unos emocionados Soun y Genma.

—Baka —bufó frustrada Akane. Con sus palabras había mandado sus planes al demonio. Definitivamente ahora sería imposible que sus padres creyeran que el matrimonio no estaba funcionando, aunque por otro lado no estaba tan segura de querer terminar con aquel vínculo.

* * *

Ranma miró nervioso a su esposa por cuarta vez. Estaba recostada en la cama leyendo un libro con una expresión nada simpática. Estaba seguro que si se recostaba a un lado sería capaz de morderlo. Ya se había colocado el pijama y moría de sueño luego del día largo y pesado que había tenido. Estaba seguro que la afirmación que había hecho en la cena implicaría una semana de ironías por parte de la hermana del medio de los Tendo y festejos con sake y comida abundante por los demás.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a acercarte —refunfuñó al notar que Ranma se disponía a acercarse a la cama—. No creas que voy a dormir contigo después de lo que hiciste.

Sonriendo divertido el joven se relajó un poco más. —¿Y por qué está la cama dividida? —preguntó señalando la exagerada barrera con almohadas y muñecos de felpa que la joven se había encargado de preparar. Sólo restaba un pequeñito espacio de su lado.

El color en las mejillas de Akane aumentó levemente, había divido la cama sin darse cuenta. —Supongo que ya me acostumbré a dividir mi cama —farfulló volviendo a prestar atención al libro que leía—, pero ni sueñes que vamos a dormir juntos esta noche.

—¡Je! No creas que voy a dormir en el suelo sólo porque tú quieres… además, con todas esas almohadas dudo que recuerdes que estoy del otro lado… —comentó distraído sentándose en el pequeño espacio que quedaba para acostarse.

—¡Baka, por tu culpa todo nuestro plan se fue al demonio! —exclamó lanzándole a la cabeza el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Ranma se frotó levemente la cabeza sin voltear el rostro. Aquella afirmación que provocó casi una fiesta en la cena había salido de su boca casi por inercia, sin pensarlo y de forma natural._ "De sólo imaginar a Ryoga o cualquier idiota intentando besar a Akane… ¡shimatta! No pude controlarme…" _pensó algo nervioso. —En realidad no fue mi culpa… —afirmó por lo bajo levemente avergonzado.

—¿¡Qué no fue tu culpa!? Después de lo que dijiste se dieron cuenta que nos habíamos besado, ahora nunca los podremos convencer que no queremos estar casados —farfulló la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

—Nabiki empezó con todo porque alguien hizo algo… —comentó volteando colocándose de rodillas para intentar ver el rostro de la jovencita—. ¿De casualidad no sabes quién es? —preguntó con cierta ironía con una media sonrisa.

—¡Tú me besaste! Yo no comencé nada —protestó Akane bastante avergonzada—. No fue mi culpa —farfulló evadiendo la mirada del muchacho.

—Comencé… pero tú seguiste, y vaya que seguiste… —sonrió abiertamente—. Incluso admitiste que soy un excelente besador —afirmó radiante.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —exclamó mirando con el ceño fruncido al muchacho—. De todos modos también fue tu culpa que lo notaran... ya sabes... tu mamá...

Un leve cosquilleo desestabilizó un poco su seguridad. —Etto… de todas formas ya lo saben, tendríamos que idear otro plan… —comentó mirando hacia un lado.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil... ¡Baka! —respondió volteando el rostro para observarlo—. Mandaste todo al demonio por tus estúpidos celos ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo!

—No sé de que hablas… yo no estaba celoso —farfulló mirando hacia un lado.

—Claro... ¿¡Cómo podrías sentir celos por alguien que no es una mujer!? —refunfuñó volviendo a recordar las palabras que el chico le había dedicado cuando estaban en la sala.

—Exacto… ¡porque eres una niñita! —afirmó con una media sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la barrera de las almohadas para mirar a la muchacha.

—¿Y tú eres un niño idiota que arruinó todo? —preguntó frunciendo los labios—. Baka —masculló entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

—¡La culpa no sólo fue mía, y no me digas niño! —afirmó para luego atravesar la barrera sin pensarlo. Molesto colocó sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha—. Admite que también tuviste culpa… lo… lo de hoy fue por… porque ambos quisimos —tartamudeó algo nervioso sonrojándose levemente.

—O...oye... ¿por qué pasaste la barrera? —preguntó sintiendo un intenso ardor en sus mejillas—. Tú... tú también estás diciendo que soy una niña... y... —Interrumpiendo sus palabras subió levemente el rostro para mirar a los ojos a su esposo—. ¿Entonces querías besarme? —preguntó sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó intentando articular alguna frase coherente. —Ha… hai… e.. eres u… una niñita… —murmuró mirándola con un especial brillo de calidez en su mirada. Solamente se limitó a observarla fijamente por algunos segundos.

Tímidamente subió una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de su esposo. —Tú también sigues siendo un niño, Ranma —pronunció suavemente respondiendo a su mirada con una tierna sonrisa—. Tendremos que tener más cuidado... yo... etto... con... los besos...

—Ha… hai… —murmuró casi taciturnamente—. Es difícil con tanta gente en esta casa vigilando… —suspiró sintiendo un agradable calor recorrer su cuerpo por la cercanía con su esposa.

—Nosotros... etto debemos practicar para que se vea natural —propuso una sonrojada Akane mirando hacia un costado, evitando la curiosa mirada de su esposo—. Así Shampoo y los demás pensarán que somos una pareja y que nos... amamos —añadió pronunciando la última palabra en un débil susurro.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de la jovencita. —¿Es… estas hablando en serio? —preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

—Si no quieres, olvídalo —farfulló alejándose de él—. Se supone que ese era el plan con ellos ¿no? —preguntó observándolo de soslayo.

—¡No… no! so… sólo te estaba preguntando… —afirmó bastante sorprendido por la iniciativa de su esposa—. ¿Quieres entonces que pruebe mi talento innato contigo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Akane rodó los ojos. —Si sigues diciéndolo de ese modo voy a probar mi talento para dar puñetazos contigo —espetó amenazante.

—¡O… oe! —exclamó el joven tomando de las muñecas a la jovencita inmediatamente—. Te propongo algo… cada vez que intentes golpearme voy a usar mi talento innato… ¿qué te parece? —sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Deja de ser engreído, baka! —protestó la muchacha forcejeando para intentar soltarse—. ¡No acepto tu estúpido trato! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

Sin pensarlo más, el joven de la trenza obedeció. —Está bien… prometo que dejaré de decirle así —afirmó rodando los ojos. Algo nervioso miró a la muchacha—. Yo… etto… también creo que es buena la idea de practicar… para… para que parezca más natural, ¿na? —alegó intentando fingir seguridad.

—Tal vez ya no tengo muchos deseos de practicar ahora —respondió la muchacha frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Deberías volver a tu lado de la cama.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó inocentemente—. Yo… no quiero volver al otro lado…

Ruborizada miró a su esposo durante algunos segundos _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Piensa dormir aquí?" _Pensó alejándose levemente del muchacho. —Ya te dije que no vamos a practicar.

EL joven se acercó un poco más disfrutando de asediar a su esposa. —¿Y por qué? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Porque tal vez no tengo ganas —afirmó alejándose otro poco de su esposo—. ¿Qué... qué te pasa? Deja de seguirme...

Ranma tomó de la cintura a la joven antes que intentara alejarse más. —O… oe… vas a caer si te sigues moviendo —murmuró algo nervioso—. ¿Te… te molesta que esté de tu lado? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Volteando levemente el rostro comprobó que habría caído de la cama si hubiese intentado seguir alejándose de su esposo. —O... oye, no somos un matrimonio de verdad... no... no te imagines cosas —murmuró enfocando su mirada en un punto fijo en el pecho del muchacho para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Imaginar cosas? ¿cómo cuales? —preguntó divertido por el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Baka, sabes bien de qué estoy hablando —refunfuñó subiendo el rostro—. Si piensas que vamos a besarnos estás muy equivocado —afirmó deseando acabar de golpe con todas las mariposas que sentía en su estomago desde que él la había sujetado por la cintura.

—¿Ni una sola vez? —preguntó descaradamente disfrutando del sonrojo de su esposa.

—¿Tanto te gustan mis besos? —pregunto curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa—. Parece que quieres besarme no para practicar sino por gusto.

—¡O… oe! Tú fuiste la primera en proponerlo… —refunfuñó sonrojándose levemente.

—Pero eso fue antes, no ahora —Se defendió la muchacha retándolo con la mirada a contradecirla—. Y sólo para practicar.

—¿Y quién dijo que sería de otra forma? ¿por qué ahora no quieres? ¿tienes miedo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—No tengo miedo —afirmó posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma—, para que se vea natural no creo que debamos estar discutiendo, baka.

—Entonces dejemos de hacerlo… ¿na? —propuso el joven mirando intensamente a la muchacha—. ¿Te atreves?

—Es difícil no discutir contigo —respondió sonriéndole traviesamente—. ¿Crees que podamos? —preguntó acercando suavemente su rostro al del muchacho.

—Podemos intentarlo… quizás no lo sea tanto —respondió acercando una mano a la barbilla de la joven para tomarla con delicadeza.

—Hai... hagámoslo —susurró acercando sus rostros otro poco, logrando que sus labios rozaran suavemente los de su esposo.

Tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su esposa el joven de la trenza correspondió a los delicados roces moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella con lentitud disfrutando de su sabor. Segundo a segundo recorrió su boca olvidando por completo la intención inicial. Sólo deseaba hacerlo todos los días sin tener a nadie controlando sus vidas.

Ella cerró los ojos en el momento que sus labios acariciaron los suyos. Lentamente siguió sus movimientos entregándole lánguidas caricias, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca y dejándose llevar por las pequeñas ondas cálidas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo al compás de sus besos.

Lentamente movió sus brazos hasta rodear con ellos el cuello de Ranma, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez él tenía razón con lo del talento innato porque cada vez que la besaba conseguía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones y que olvidara todo lo que los rodeaba.

Besando con delicadeza las comisuras de los labios de la joven se separó algunos centímetros dejando escapar un leve suspiro. —Chi… chikuso… —murmuró por lo bajo sin pensarlo.

El rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha aumentó considerablemente. La estúpida sonrisa y el rojo que cubría las mejillas de su esposo delataba que su pequeña practica le había gustado mucho. Tímidamente se acercó depositando un fugaz beso en los labios del chico. —No... no es tan difícil —susurró suavemente sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Ranma.

Ranma asintió algo atontado. —Pa… para nada… —balbuceó sonriendo tímidamente para colocar un pequeño beso repitiendo el gesto de la joven. Sus mejillas ardían pero nada importaba en ese momento, sólo aquellos tentadores labios.

—¿Crees que logremos convencerlos de que nos amamos? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. ¡No! Etto... es decir... me refiero a que logremos convencerlos que somos un matrimonio... ya... ya sabes —añadió nerviosa.

Ranma sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar la primera pregunta de la joven. —Yo… etto… no, no sé… ¡tenemos que seguir practicando! Así será más fácil demostrar que nos amamo… etto, que estamos casados… —balbuceó en igual estado que la joven.

—¿Quieres seguir practicando ahora? A mí no me molestaría —espetó intentando parecer segura aunque su sonrojado rostro no fuese la mejor carta para afirmarlo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo el joven asintió. —Sólo si nos besamos de la misma forma que recién… —murmuró mirando a la joven tímidamente.

—¿No te gusta de la otra forma? —preguntó sintiendo un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo al recordar aquellos apasionados besos.

Ranma sintió un calor interno invadirlo por completo. Su extremo orgullo le impidió asentir a la pregunta. —O… oe… prefiero los suaves… de la otra forma eres bastante bruta… —comentó sonriendo burlonamente.

Bruscamente empujó al chico alejándolo de ella.—¿¡Bruta!? —gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma sonrió divertido levantándose de la cama. —Hai, ya sabes… el otro día incluso me mordiste… casi acabas conmigo —rió divertido.

"_Estúpido, idiota, insensible, engreído, infantil, pervertido... ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ¡Pero nunca más lo dejo tocarme!"_ Pensó presionando con fuerza sus puños, deseando acabar con un buen golpe con aquella estúpida sonrisa.

—¿¡De qué demonios te quejas!? ¡Tú también hiciste lo mismo, baka!

—¡Je! Pero al lado de tus avances incluso llego a ser tímido… —comentó rodando los ojos.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó furiosa dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiró de la cama—. Y ya que tanto te molestan mis avances... ¡Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mí! —añadió mirándolo fieramente— Nunca más vuelvo a besarte y no me importa el estúpido plan, por mí puede irse al demonio.

Totalmente desolado Ranma se arrodilló sintiendo más las palabras de la chica que el golpe. —¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —tartamudeó.

—¡Sí! Deberías estar feliz, nadie acabará contigo —farfulló dirigiéndole una mirada llena de resentimiento—. Si vuelves a besarme voy a golpearte hasta acabar contigo —añadió amenazante.

—¡O… oe! Pe… pero… yo… yo no… —balbuceó poniéndose de pie para intentar explicarse—, quiero decir tus besos… de esa forma… a mi… me… me gust… —tartamudeó haciendo un grande esfuerzo por admitir la verdad olvidando por completo su orgullo.

—Ese no es mi problema —refunfuñó acomodándose sobre uno de sus costados—. No pienso volver a besarte, baka.

Ranma tomó su almohada para colocarla a un lado de la cama matrimonial asumiendo que su esposa no lo dejaría dormir a su lado, al menos por aquella noche_. "Chikuso… pero no me voy a dar por vencido, tengo que interrogarla… y cuando lo descubra…"_ pensó mientras tomaba un cobertor para no dormir sobre el frío suelo. _"…cuando descubra que ella estaba mintiendo voy a dejarle de hablar… hasta que admita que me ama" _sonrió abiertamente mientras planeaba por adelantado lo que haría los días siguientes.

* * *

Al otro día…

Luego de tomar un baño confortante, el joven de la trenza se dirigió apurado a la sala para desayunar .

—¡Ohayou! —saludó apurado sentándose rápidamente en su lugar para tomar su plato. Algo extrañado miró hacia el lado vacío de su esposa.

—Akane salió hace un rato —comentó Nabiki escrutando con la mirada al muchacho—. Por los gritos que escuché anoche creo que ella no te perdonará fácilmente.

Ranma bajó la cabeza algo sonrojado mientras engullía su desayuno. —No sé de qué hablas… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Akane-chan? —preguntó Nodoka con una mirada severa.

—¡Ranma-kun! —espetó Soun Tendo con un tono de voz especialmente escalofriante—. ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi pequeñita!?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —exclamó el joven bastante frustrado.

—¿Entonces por qué estaba tan enojada cuando vino a desayunar hace un momento? —preguntó Kasumi inocentemente.

—¿Te pasaste de listo? ¡Eres un rufián! —rió abiertamente Genma.

—Si sigues haciéndola enfadar de ese modo ella acabará hartándose de ti y te dejará —afirmó Nabiki mirando con seriedad al muchacho—. Deberías pensarlo, cuando comiencen a estudiar ella conocerá a otros chicos que tal vez serán amables, decididos, románticos...

El joven de la trenza se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y comenzó a toser escandalosamente. Amablemente Kasumi le cedió un vaso con agua para depurar el incidente. Luego de unos segundos el joven miró pasmado a la jovencita ambiciosa. —¿Tú… tú crees?

—No lo creo —respondió Nabiki, con diversión observó como el muchacho se relajaba considerablemente—. ¿Cómo podría dejar a alguien que es tan amable, caballeroso y romántico con ella?

La cara de devastación del joven habría entristecido al ser más alegre del mundo. —Shimatta… soy un estúpido… —farfulló por lo bajo—. ¿Crees… que… que realmente haría eso? —preguntó totalmente ensombrecido.

—Sí, estoy segura —contestó calmadamente, sin importarle que sus palabras lograran ensombrecer aún más la expresión de su cuñado.

—Hijo… no te desanimes… dudo que alguien tenga el encanto de un Saotome, y más siendo tú—sonrió afable Nodoka—. Pero… ¿le pediste disculpas al menos? ¿qué le dijiste? —preguntó.

"_Baka… baka… baka… ¡mil veces BAKA!"_ Pensó apretando los puños. —Oigan… ¿y saben dónde fue? —preguntó intentando ser trivial pero logrando el efecto contrario.

—No dijo nada, si fuera tú iría a buscarla —respondió Nabiki sonriendo de medio lado—. Uno nunca sabe cuando puede aparecer un príncipe azul, mi hermana podría estar en este minuto decidiendo dejarte.

—¡Nabiki, no digas esas cosas! —Lloriqueó Soun Tendo, si pasaba algo así el futuro de la Escuela de Combate Libre estaba perdido.

Genma se acomodó los lentes. —Hijo, lo mejor es que uses de la sabia técnica que por tantos años te enseñé a perfeccionar… —afirmó pareciendo totalmente serio—, el tigre caído es la solución. —alegó ante la mirada perpleja de los demás.

Ranma suspiró resignado. —De todas formas creo que es lo más correcto… no queda otra solución… —murmuró por lo bajo para luego ponerse de pie.

—Saotome-kun tiene toda la razón ¡Mucha suerte muchacho! —exclamó Soun intentando animar a su yerno.

—Realmente la necesitarás, Akane quiere acabar contigo —comentó Nabiki acabando con la animada expresión que tenía su padre hasta ese momento.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más el joven de la trenza saludó rápidamente con la mano para dirigirse a la salida de la casa en búsqueda de su esposa. Ningún estúpido lograría conquistarla tan fácilmente.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Esperamos que les gustara este capítulo, Ranma como investigador no es lo máximo y es muy débil, pero hay que entenderlo que es un hombre enamorado aunque él diga lo contrario.

Akane y él se delataron con su práctica para "que los demás les crean que se aman... es decir... que son un matrimonio"

Por otro lado no crean que la investigación no sigue en pie, ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo ;)

Como siempre muchas gracias por leernos; esperamos sus comentarios.

Besos,

Freya

**Palabras en japonés:**

Etto: Interjección de duda: Uhm, eh, ah

Hai: Sí

Shimatta: Maldición, demonios, maldita sea.

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no? ¿cierto?

Oe: Oye, Hey

Nani: Qué

Chikuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

oyaji; Papá dicho de un modo muy informal (viejo)

Oba-sama: tía

Ohayou: buenos días.


	15. Dejemos que lo resuelvan

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Ya pasaron dos semanas más… el tiempo vuela… espero que gusten de este capítulo, les aseguro que se van a divertir mucho… es uno de mis favoritos de la historia ;) ¡Disfruten la lectura!

_**Capítulo 15: "Dejemos que lo resuelvan"**_

"_Vamos Ryoga, tú puedes... no puede ser tan difícil_" Se repitió mentalmente por milésima vez en menos de diez minutos.

La suerte lo había favorecido y al parecer el baka de Ranma llegaría tarde. Habían quedado en juntarse en el parque central de Nerima, él había llegado puntual ya que Ukyo se empeñó en que se quedara en su casa para que no volviera a perderse.

En otra ocasión le habría molestado la tardanza de su eterno rival, pero ahora consideraba aquel momento como la oportunidad precisa para invitar a Ukyo a salir.

Carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención de la muchacha.

—Etto... je... Ukyo... yo... —balbuceó antes de reir estúpidamente por algunos segundos—. Me... me gustaría que tú y yo... nosotros...

Sin dar tiempo a que la joven reaccionara a aquella tan esperada proposición el muchacho de la trenza se interpuso entre ellos sin darse cuenta de la interrupción. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo. No había encontrado a Akane pero al menos podría comenzar a poner en marcha su plan. —Hoy tenemos que comenzar… como sea —espetó mirando a ambos jóvenes.

La joven de espátulas lo miró amenazante. Nunca pensó que detestaría tanto ver a su amigo de la infancia. _"¡Shimatta! ¿será qué estaba por… por decirme algo importante?"_ Pensó algo sonrosada pero irritada por la actitud del joven de la trenza.

—Temee —gruñó Ryoga tomando bruscamente por la camisa al muchacho—.¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que interrumpir?!

—¡O... oe! Pensé que sólo estaban conversando… además, íbamos a encontrarnos más o menos a esta hora ¿no? —afirmó mirando hacia el reloj del parque—. ¿Qué interrumpí? Si se puede saber… —preguntó mirando perspicazmente a los jóvenes.

—Llegas tarde —masculló Ryoga soltando al muchacho, volteando el rostro hacia otro lado para evitar que éste notara lo sonrojado que estaba.

Ukyo frunció el ceño para luego voltear. —La primera en investigar seré yo, ¿no? —preguntó cambiando de tema para evitar que Ranma siguiera preguntando y que se percatara del nerviosismo que aún la invadía por la casi propuesta del joven del colmillo.

—Ha… hai… yo creo que debería estar cerca de ustedes para escuchar… ¿no creen? —preguntó Ranma olvidando por completo el asunto anterior.

—Supongo que sí —comentó Ryoga bastante molesto por la interrupción anterior—. ¿Dónde está Akane-san?

Ranma rodó los ojos fingiendo demencia. —No tengo idea… estaba buscándola en este momento —afirmó sinceramente.

Ukyo volteó, múltiples venitas se asomaban en su frente. —¡Baka! Eso lo deberías saber… ¿cómo rayos vamos a llevar a cabo el plan? —preguntó molesta.

—¡No tengo la culpa! Estaba enfadada por algo que sucedió anoche… y… desapareció —alegó bastante traumatizado.

—¡Bakayaro! —espetó amenazante Ryoga haciendo sonar sus nudillos—. ¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste esta vez!?

Ranma bajó la cabeza, totalmente preocupado. —No pensemos en eso ahora…. ¡tenemos que actuar, y ahora! —afirmó decidido subiendo la cabeza.

—¿Le dijiste alguna tontería? ¡Baka! —refunfuñó Ukyo de acuerdo por primera vez con la reacción del joven de la bandana.

—Idiota, ¿ahora cómo sabremos dónde está? —preguntó Ryoga frunciendo el ceño—. Tal vez se decidió a abandonarte y se fue muy lejos —añadió con cierta diversión al notar la devastada expresión del muchacho de la coleta.

—¡Ryoga! Tampoco tenemos que hundirlo más… ya debe estar lo suficiente preocupado… ¡sólo mira su cara! —afirmó con una media sonrisa ante la expresión penosa del joven de la trenza.

Rápidamente, Ranma recompuso su postura. —¡Kuso! Dejen de decir tonterías… no debe estar muy lejos de aquí… —afirmó intentando parecer seguro de sí.

—Él se lo buscó —Se defendió Ryoga mirando de soslayo a Ranma—. Seguro le hiciste algo muy feo, pero si llego a descubrir que fue me las vas a pagar.

Ukyo volteó ligeramente suspirando resignada por el desafío de miradas de ambos jóvenes. A lo lejos divisó una silueta femenina muy conocida. _"¡Es Akane! No me puedo equivocar…"_ pensó sonriendo ante la sorpresa. —No pudo ser más oportuna… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Baka! A ti no te interesa… ¡je! Veo además que estás interesado en alguien… ¿interrumpí tu declaración de amor, P-chan? —sonrió descaradamente codeando al otro muchacho.

—¡Maldito idiota, me las vas a pagar ahora mismo! —espetó Ryoga poniéndose en guardia.

Tomando su espátula más poderosa la muchacha de cabellos castaños se encargó de mandarlos hacia atrás de los arbustos. —¡Los hombres son insoportables cuando pelean! Quédense quietos, es hora de actuar… —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los jóvenes adoloridos escucharan. La jovencita de cabellos cortos casi estaba llegando donde estaban.

—¡Hola, Ukyo! —Saludó Akane al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha de cabellos castaños—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Es raro que no estés en tu negocio.

—Venía de entregar un pedido… —respondió convincentemente—. ¿Y tú, cómo estás? —preguntó sonriendo afablemente.

—Bien ¿Has visto a Ryoga-kun? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente a la chica. Algo le decía que lo que había pasado entre ellos dos no se debía sólo al efecto de los chocolates.

—Etto… eh… sí… ¿por qué? —preguntó algo nerviosa—. Hace poco estuvo en el Ucchan's… —comentó.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? —preguntó Akane mirando inquisidoramente a la muchacha de ojos azules—. Es decir... después de lo que pasó en Kyoto...

—Yo… ¿qué pasó en Kyoto? —preguntó intentando fingir demencia.

—Tú también comiste de esos chocolates —respondió levemente sonrojada Akane—, y dijiste que recordabas lo que pasó.

—S… sí… algo… es más, creo que tengo una pequeña laguna… ¿por… por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró contradiciendo por completo sus planes. El asunto de aquel día le ponía los nervios de punta.

Del otro lado de los arbustos…

—¡Je! ¿Qué le hiciste a Ucchan, cerdito? Es mi amiga desde la infancia… espero que no te hayas pasado de listo… —comentó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cierra la boca —masculló Ryoga propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro—. Si no te callas no escucharemos nada, idiota.

Ranma se fregó el rostro. —¡Baka! Si no fuera porque quiero escuchar la conversación de Akane… te daría tu merecido ahora mismo —farfulló por lo bajo bastante molesto.

—Cuando estábamos en Kyoto tú y Ryoga se veían muy unidos —comentó una sonriente Akane, totalmente ajena a la batalla de miradas asesinas que se desarrollaba detrás de los arbustos.

—Quizás… él… él es un buen amigo —afirmó muy poco convincente—. ¿Por… por qué las preguntas?

—Porque pienso que ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos —respondió guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada jovencita—. Seguro él no ha olvidado lo que pasó aquella noche.

—¡Ak… Akane-chan! De… deja de decir esas cosas… —sonrió algo atontada disimulando muy mal su nerviosismo. Intentando calmarse recordó el objetivo de aquella charla. —Ak… Akane-chan… ¿tú recuerdas lo que sucedió después que comiste aquellos chocolates, no? —preguntó intentando recuperar confianza en sí misma.

—Na... nada, no recuerdo nada —respondió ruborizándose levemente—. Sólo Ranma sabe que pasó esa noche —añadió mirando hacia otro lado para esquivar la inquisidora mirada de Ukyo.

Ukyo sonrió abiertamente. —Cuéntame otra… ¡es seguro que lo sabes! Vamos… admítelo, juro que no le diré a nadie… —alegó mirándola seriamente.

—No es tu asunto lo que pasó en mi Luna de miel, Ukyo —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. De todos modos ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, y si tanto te interesa saber lo que ocurrió pregúntaselo al idiota de Ranma —añadió antes de voltear sobre sus talones y reanudar su camino en dirección opuesta a la otra jovencita.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la muchacha de cabellos castaños avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la otra chica. —Hoy vi a Ran-chan… estaba muy preocupado —comentó en voz alta.

Hasta el último de sus músculos se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Ukyo, bruscamente volteó para mirarla. —Poco me importa si está preocupado, eso le pasa por ser un estúpido, insensible y cobarde —espetó enfurecida al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior—. Tan preocupado estaba por mí que corrió a verte... —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Deberías tomarlo más en cuenta… vamos… algo debes recordar ¿no? —preguntó acercándose más a la chica.

—Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada —masculló avanzando hacia los arbustos, provocando un súbito temor en los muchachos que yacían ocultos tras estos—. Y no estoy celosa ¿por qué tendría que estar celosa de un idiota como Ranma?

Ranma mandó al demonio todo su autocontrol para ponerse de pie y marcar presencia. —¡Yo no soy un idiota! —alegó molesto.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó presionando con fuerza sus puños—. ¡Baka! Ahora entiendo por que Ukyo tenía tanta curiosidad por lo que pasó esa noche —añadió subiendo el rostro para fijar una fulminante mirada en la cara de su esposo.

—¡Yo… yo… sólo estaba pasando por aquí! —afirmó haciéndose el desentendido—. ¿Para qué querría espiarte? ¡No sé de qué hablas! —Se justificó mirando hacia un lado.

—¡Estúpido! —farfulló Ukyo molesta por la poca seriedad del joven de la trenza para llevar a cabo el plan.

—¿Qué demonios hacías entonces detrás de los arbustos? —masculló la muchacha tomándolo por la camisa para acercarlo hacía ella—. ¿¡Crees que soy idiota!? ¿¡No te bastó con la discusión de anoche que quieres comenzar otra!?

—E… etto… yo… —murmuró el joven cayendo en sí. Él debía tratarla con respeto y conseguir su perdón. _"O algún estúpido intentaría pasarse de listo con ella… ¡eso nunca!"_ Pensó apretando los puños. —Yo… yo… ¡quería invitarte a salir! —exclamó por lo alto. Era lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza y necesitaba tener una cita para poder remediar la pelea del día anterior.

Antes que la muchacha pudiese responder, Ryoga dejó su escondite aunque apareció a unos metros de distancia para evitar que la chica sospechara de él.

—¡Ukyo, Akane-san! ¿Qué están haciendo en Kyoto? —preguntó sonriendo tontamente, intentando pasar desapercibido.

—¡Ryoga-kun! —exclamó una repentinamente alegre Akane mientras soltaba bruscamente a su esposo—. ¡Qué alegría que estés en Nerima! —sonrió acercándose al muchacho eternamente perdido.

—Etto... ¡Hai! Yo... —El muchacho tragó duro al notar la escalofriante aura de batalla que emanaba del cuerpo de Ukyo—...vi... vine a ver a Ukyo —añadió claramente intimidado.

—Distraído como siempre… tenemos unos asuntos que tratar… —comentó jovencita de ojos azules fingiendo naturalidad y simpatía aunque su sonrisa forzada demostraba totalmente lo contrario.

Ranma frunció el ceño acercándose rápidamente a su esposa. Tomándola levemente del brazo la miró molesto—O.. oe… no respondiste a mi pregunta… —murmuró intentando parecer amable aunque estaba a punto de estallar.

Con un suave movimiento logró soltarse del agarre de Ranma. —¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo, Ryoga-kun? —preguntó tomándose del brazo del chico de la bandana, ignorando completamente a su enfurecido esposo.

—Yo... esto... no... no pu... puedo —tartamudeó nervioso sin poder dejar de mirar a Ukyo.

—¡Sabía que aceptarías! —sonrió Akane sin prestar atención a las palabras de Ryoga. Toda su atención estaba dedicada a estudiar cada una de las reacciones de Ranma frente a sus palabras.

La joven de las espátulas no pudo evitar sentir una ola profunda de celos ante aquella invitación aunque parecía que Ryoga no estaba muy convencido. —¡Baka! Has algo… —murmuró por lo bajo codeando a su amigo de la infancia.

—¡O… oe! Tú no puedes… ¡eres mi esposa! —afirmó interponiéndose entre su esposa y el joven del colmillo.

Ukyo asintió apoyando la moción de su amigo. —¡Y Ryoga tenía una cita conmigo! —agregó acercándose al tembloroso muchacho.

—Hai —espetó Ryoga bastante sonrojado confirmando las palabras de la muchacha de ojos azules—. ¿Qué bien, no? —añadió sonriendo estúpidamente, después de todo las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

—Etto... yo no quise arruinar su cita —habló Akane sintiéndose bastante culpable por casi arruinar los planes de Ryoga y Ukyo—. Si piensas que voy a dejar de estar molesta contigo por una tonta cita estás equivocado —refunfuñó dirigiéndose ahora a su esposo—, además no quiero salir contigo.

El joven intentó hacer uso de toda su paciencia para lograr convencer a la muchacha. Mirándola con una expresión que derretiría al más frío bloque de hielo tomó una de sus manos. —¿Por qué no? Podría explicarte lo de anoche… te invito un helado —murmuró algo nervioso.

—No... no quiero —respondió la muchacha haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad—. Hagas lo que hagas ya te dije que nunca volveremos a hacerlo... —pronunció moviendo su mano para alejarla de las del chico.

Ranma frunció el ceño, no podía responder impulsivamente o acabaría arruinándolo todo. _"¡Chikuso! ¿por qué está tan enojada? No la ofendí tanto…"_ pensó algo molesto. —¿Y por qué no podemos volver a hacerlo? —preguntó casi suplicante.

Ukyo sintió arder sus mejillas ante la conversación de los jóvenes. _"¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿ha… hacer qué?"_ Pensó sintiendo un calor invadir su cuerpo. De reojo miró al joven de la bandana de forma cómplice.

—Para haber llegado tan lejos siguen llevándose como perros y gatos —murmuró Ryoga observando de soslayo a la otra pareja.

Las mejillas de Akane se colorearon de un suave tono rosa. —¡¿Te parece poco todo lo que dijiste anoche!? —exclamó ignorando las suplicas del muchacho, aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de estar cerca suyo.

—Yo… yo… ¡no estaba pensando cuando dije eso! —Se excusó en un intento desesperado para que la joven lo disculpara.

—Ese no es mi problema —refunfuñó volteando para darle la espalda al chico—. No creas que por ser tu esposa es mi deber perdonar tus idioteces, Ranma.

—Yo… yo… lo sé… pero podrías pensarlo… ¿na? Al menos dame la oportunidad de una cita… —habló intentando ser convincente—, después de eso lo piensas… —murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose bastante observado por la otra pareja.

La muchacha volteó para volver a fijar una inquisidora mirada en el rostro de su esposo. —¿Estás enfermo? No es normal que seas tan amable conmigo...

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. —¿Entonces vamos a tomar un helado? —preguntó tomando de la mano a la chica sin pensarlo un segundo.

—¡Espera! No he dicho que quiera ir contigo —protestó tercamente, pero sin separarse de él.

Ukyo decidió intervenir en la conversación de los jóvenes. Si era por ellos estarían horas discutiendo. —Ak… Akane-chan… ¿por qué no salimos los cuatro? —propuso afablemente—. Deja a Ran-chan disculparse… después decides… ¿ne? —sonrió.

—Ukyo tiene razón —afirmó Ryoga interviniendo también en el asunto—. Aunque creo que deberías hacer sufrir más a cierto idiota —añadió dedicándole una irónica sonrisa al muchacho de la trenza.

—¡Baka! No te entrometas… —farfulló molesto—. ¿No podrían tener la cita ustedes solos? —preguntó casi en una súplica mirando a su amiga de la infancia.

—Etto… por… por mí no hay problema… —murmuró sonrojada la muchacha de las espátulas.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ryoga, pero antes que pudiese exclamar lo mucho que le gustaría fue interrumpido por la muchacha de cabellos azules.

—Ni creas que voy a tener una cita a solas contigo —espetó una decidida Akane soltándose nuevamente del agarre de su esposo.

Suspirando resignado el muchacho de la trenza asintió. —¿Vamos? —murmuró intentando pensar alguna forma de reconciliarse con su esposa. Era un Saotome y ningún reto podría con él.

-----------------------------------

Definitivamente no debería haber aceptado, lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar cerca de Ranma, aunque tenía que admitir que luego de algunos minutos ya no estaba segura si seguía tan enojada con él como la noche anterior. Sin embargo su extraña amabilidad la llevaba a pensar que existía una gran posibilidad de que estuviera realmente enfermo. Y sus sospechas se hicieron mayores cuando se encargó de mover la silla para que ella pudiese sentarse.

"_Esto es extraño... ¿por qué demonios se está comportando de esta forma conmigo"_ Pensó intentando concentrar su atención en la pareja que estaba frente a ella y no en el muchacho que estaba a su lado y que no dejaba de sonreírle.

—¿Seguro que no comiste nada extraño hoy? —preguntó desviando su mirada para observar a Ranma—. No es normal que seas tan amable y educado.

Ranma continuó haciendo uso extremo de su paciencia. No podía fallar esta vez o acabaría perdiendo a su esposa. Y eso jamás sucedería. —No es nada, sólo quiero que te sientas cómoda… eres mi invitada —Se justificó mirándola de reojo algo nervioso.

—¿Te comportas así porque piensas que dejaré de estar enojada, no? —preguntó volteando los ojos.

—Seguro hiciste algo muy malo —comentó Ryoga dedicándole una burlesca sonrisa al muchacho de la trenza.

—Algo que Akane-chan no perdonará muy fácilmente… —agregó Ukyo sonriendo divertida mientras probaba su helado con una pequeña cucharilla.

—¡Ustedes no se entrometan! —refunfuñó Ranma mirando de reojo al par de jóvenes—. Deberían seguir con su cita… yo… yo sólo quiero ser atento con mi esposa —farfulló molesto de tener que dar explicaciones.

Akane lo observó perpleja durante algunos minutos. —¿Atento?... ¿Conmigo? —preguntó aún sin poder creer que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de alguien como Ranma.

—Por supuesto… ¿estamos casados, na? ¿quieres otro helado? —preguntó sonriendo afablemente.

La joven de las espátulas miró incrédula al chico de la trenza. Levemente codeó a su compañero de cita. —O… oe… ¿qué crees que le haya hecho? Al parecer es muy grave… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Tal vez trató de pasarse de listo —murmuró Ryoga acercando su rostro al de Ukyo para evitar ser escuchado por los demás.

—Ranma —espetó Akane mirando con cierta preocupación a su esposo—. ¿No estás enfermo? —preguntó colocando su mano sobre la frente del muchacho.

Aprovechando que la otra pareja parecía distraída en su conversación el joven de la coleta aprovechó para acariciar levemente la mano de su esposa. —Para nada, nunca me sentí mejor… —susurró sonriente—. ¿Quieres de mi helado?

—I... iie... —negó moviendo su mano para alejarla rápidamente de las de Ranma. _"¿Por qué está haciendo esto ahora? No debería hacerlo frente a ellos... ¿o lo está haciendo sólo para hacerles creer que somos una pareja de verdad?"_ Pensó sintiendo un intenso calor en las mejillas.

Bajando la mirada volvió a prestar atención a su helado. —Yo... etto... no es necesario, Ranma.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —preguntó sin dejar de observarla fijamente—. Podríamos venir cuando quieras… —agregó acercando un poco más su silla a la de la muchacha. Ukyo y Ryoga parecían muy concentrados en su conversación.

El leve roce del brazo de Ranma contra el suyo provocó que se erizara hasta el último de los vellos de su piel. —¿Ha... haces esto para que crean que somos una pareja de verdad? —preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. —Pa… para nada… no quiero que creas que soy un grosero, anoche no pensé lo que decía… —murmuró por lo bajo clavando su mirada azul en el rostro de la jovencita.

—No es normal en ti actuar así —sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada—. Pero si lo haces para que hagamos las paces... yo... —murmuró acercando suavemente su mano hacia la del muchacho, por algunos segundos dejó que sus dedos la rozaran levemente en una suave caricia—, tal vez ya no estoy tan molesta...

En ese segundo todo espíritu de conquistador se esfumó para dar paso a un gran nerviosismo. _"Ba… baka… ¿y… y ahora qué hago?" _Pensó levemente sonrojado encontrando como respuesta inmediata corresponder el gesto de la muchacha con un leve toque de manos por debajo de la mesa.

Ukyo dejó escapar una risita mirando de reojo al joven eternamente perdido. —Creo que Akane-chan lo perdonó antes de lo que creía… —comentó por lo bajo.

—Yo creo que está asustada o piensa que se volvió más idiota que de costumbre; nunca había visto a Ranma comportarse como un idiota enamorado —murmuró mirando con diversión la sonrojada expresión del otro muchacho.

—Yo tampoco… y créeme que conviví mucho tiempo con él… —susurró mirando al joven de pañoleta amarilla—. Es bueno… ¿no? —comentó algo nerviosa.

—Hai... bueno —rió tontamente mirando de soslayo a la muchacha—. Gracias por decirle que teníamos una cita...

—Tú… tú… ¿Qué… querías pedirme eso, ne? —preguntó levemente sonrojada bajando la mirada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó tomando impulsivamente una mano de la chica entre las suyas—. Es decir... yo... yo iba a hacerlo...¿tú quieres? —preguntó mirando expectante a la chica.

—¿Te… te parece ahora mismo…? —preguntó levemente sonrosada—. Hay un lugar que me encantaría ir… —susurró por lo bajo tomando de la mano al joven del colmillo.

El muchacho asintió entusiasmado. —¡Vamos donde tú quieras! —rió mirando bastante embobado a la muchacha de ojos azules.

La joven de largos cabellos castaños se puso de pie para tomar del brazo a su compañero mirándolo de forma juguetona. En menos de cinco segundos habían desaparecido del local sin dejar rastros. Claro, a excepción de las copas vacías de helado que irían obviamente a cuenta del joven de la trenza.

—Aka… Akane… yo… —murmuró el joven embelesado con su esposa sin percatarse de la cuenta enorme que debía pagar por causa de la fuga de sus amigos—, quería decirte… que… que me gustan todos tus besos —afirmó acariciando la mano de la joven una vez más—, es bueno que ellos crean… que… que realmente somos un matrimonio… —murmuró por lo bajo.

El rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de un intenso rojo. —Entonces... ¿te gustan mis besos, Ranma? —preguntó tímidamente volteando levemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—E… etto… sí, claro que sí —afirmó algo nervioso pero convincente levemente sonrosado—. Lo que dije ayer fue mentira… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Yo... a decir verdad... aprendes muy rápido...es decir... para tan poco tiempo... ya...ya besas muy bien... —balbuceó bajando la mirada por algunos segundos—. Pero que no se te ocurra ponerte egocéntrico con eso —advirtió volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Je! Lo sabía de un inicio… —sonrió sin prestar atención a la advertencia de la muchacha—, me gustaría probar esa habilidad o… otras veces más… ¿no… no te gustaría? —preguntó perdiendo un poco la seguridad ante la cercanía de la chica.

Tímidamente acercó su rostro al de su esposo. —Sólo si prometes no ponerte egocéntrico después que lo hagamos —murmuró intentando contener sus deseos de acortar de una vez la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

Ranma tomó de la barbilla a la joven para reducir la distancia de sus rostros. Deseaba tanto como ella rozar sus labios una vez más.

En ese momento la aguda voz de la mesera llamó la atención de los jóvenes. —¿Desean algo más? —preguntó afable.

Completamente sonrojada se apartó del muchacho. —No, gracias —respondió mientras alejaba su silla un poco de la de su esposo—. ¿Cuándo se fueron Ukyo y Ryoga? —preguntó una vez que la mujer se alejó—. Yo... estaba distraída...

Algo frustrado el joven subió la cabeza. —¿Desaparecieron? —preguntó sorprendido al ver el lugar vacío de los jóvenes—. ¡Je! Veo que realmente querían estar a solas… —murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? —preguntó intentando olvidar el intento fracasado de besarla.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? Si sigues siendo tan amable voy a pensar que estás enfermo —respondió dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

Sonriendo un poco embobado pero olvidando por unos segundos el cambio de personalidad miró a la chica fijamente. —¡Je! Sí así quieres llamarlo… ¿te gustaría ir al cine? —preguntó acercando su mano a la de la joven pero sin animarse a cumplir su cometido.

—Pero no pienses que quiero una cita contigo —comentó acercando tímidamente su mano a la del muchacho—, sólo acepto para que terminemos de hacer las paces... ya sabes —murmuró rozando levemente con uno de sus dedos el dorso de la mano de su esposo.

—De… de acuerdo —murmuró levemente sonrojado por el roce. Luego de unos segundos hizo una señal a la mesera para pagar. Frunciendo el ceño molesto miró hacia el lugar vacío de sus amigos—. ¡Chikuso! Que poco considerados… ni siquiera dejaron un poco de dinero para ayudar… —farfulló hurgando en su bolsillo.

—No deberías haber estado tan distraído —comentó Akane mirando divertida la molesta expresión de Ranma.

—¡Je! Tú fuiste la que no quiso salir conmigo a solas… —farfulló algo molesto.

—Estaba enojada contigo —respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Tal vez no debí aceptar... —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—¡O… oe! ¿no te está gustando la cita? —preguntó algo irritado—…hace un minuto no parecías tan disgustada —comentó rodando los ojos.

—Hace un minuto no estabas siendo grosero —refunfuñó la muchacha poniéndose rápidamente de pie—; veo que ya volviste a la normalidad —espetó avanzando hacia la salida.

—¡Akane, espera! —exclamó dejando el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa para perseguir a la muchacha interceptándola en la puerta—. ¡La cita todavía no acaba! —afirmó decidido mirándola fijamente.

—Nunca dije que terminara —comentó mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Me invitaste al cine, no? Para hacer las paces... ya sabes... —balbuceó algo sonrojada.

—Ha… hai… entonces, vamos… —murmuró abriendo la puerta del local para que la muchacha pasara primero. Estaba seguro que alguna de las técnicas para besar en el cine servirían para reconciliarse por completo con su esposa. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro luego de cerrar la puerta.

-------------------------------------

Minutos después se encontraban sentados en la casi vacía sala de cine. Por desgracia, sólo habían encontrado entradas para una película de amor y no podía dejar de sentir algo de vergüenza al pensar que vería escenas demasiado románticas junto a su esposo.

—Tal vez debimos venir otro día —murmuró mirando de reojo a un claramente fastidiado Ranma.

Ranma asintió levemente algo frustrado. El quería escoger una de las películas de terror que tanto le habían comentado. _"Habría sido perfecto para nuestra reconciliación, ella finge ser fuerte… pero muere de miedo… y ahí sería mi turno… ¡shimatta! Malditas películas de amor… ¿será que servirá de algo para iniciar la reconciliación?" _Pensó calculadoramente.

—Si quieres podemos irnos a casa y volver otro día —propuso poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Realmente lo mejor sería no arriesgarse a ver películas románticas junto a Ranma.

Antes que avanzara un paso más el joven de la trenza tomó de la mano a la muchacha. —Espera, no me gustan las películas románticas… —afirmó sinceramente mirando a la chica serio—, pero quiero estar contigo un poco más… etto… ¿te parece? —murmuró agradecido que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo.

—Hai... yo... a mí también me gustaría —murmuró ruborizada, sentándose nuevamente al lado de Ranma—. Espero que no te aburras con la película —añadió tímidamente.

—Ge… genial… —sonrió al escuchar solamente la primera frase pronunciada por la jovencita—. ¿Te gusta este tipo de películas? —preguntó intentando entrar en clima.

—Un poco —murmuró evadiendo la mirada de Ranma—, es decir... a veces algunas son buenas...

—Sólo espero que tenga algo de acción… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a la chica. Segundos después la presentación de la película comenzó. El joven suspiró resignado.

—Cállate... —Lo regañó en un suave murmullo para luego prestar toda su atención a la película que acababa de comenzar. Luego de algunos minutos comenzó a cuestionarse que fuera una historia romántica ya que los protagonistas no hacían más que discutir por cualquier cosa.

En cierta forma la arrogancia y el egocentrismo del protagonista le recordaban lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los hombres y apoyaba completamente a la heroína al culparlo a él de todas las dificultades por las que pasaban.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la película el joven de la trenza intentaba idear una forma de acercarse más a su esposa para cumplir con su objetivo. Mientras transcurrían los minutos la discusión entre los protagonistas de la historia se hacia más acalorada. Entre eso Ranma se decidió por una de las técnicas más trilladas pero no por eso poco efectiva. Con cuidado y silenciosamente pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la joven. Ni siquiera pasó un segundo que la misma pareja que actuaba como perro y gato se prendieron uno al otro en un beso altamente apasionado. Las mejillas del joven se encendieron.

El calor que sintió en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso al recordar las veces que ella y Ranma se habían besado, aunque nunca se había besado con tanta pasión_. "Y si se atreviera a be... besarme así... yo... ¡le daría un buen golpe!"_ Pensó intentando convencerse a si misma de aquello mientras veía como el protagonista levantaba entre sus brazos a la mujer sin dejar de besarla.

El muchacho tembló nervioso esperando que la joven no se percatara del gesto anterior. ¿Y si lo malinterpretaba y lo arruinaba todo? _"¡Chikuso! Soy un estúpido… ella creería que soy un per… pervertido que… que quiero intentar be… besarla de ese modo…"_ Meditó nervioso mirando de reojo a la chica. _"A… aunque no se ve tan malo…"_ pensó sintiendo un leve calor recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Y si él me besara así?" Pensó sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con la sola idea. Disimuladamente miró de soslayo al sonrojado muchacho _"Ni lo pienses, él no sería capaz..." _Se regañó mentalmente por imaginarse cosas que no debía.

—O… oe… ¿podrías pasarme algún chocolate? —preguntó por lo bajo sintiendo tensarse cada uno de sus músculos. La pareja de la película prácticamente estaba recostada en la cama comenzando a acalorar el ambiente. Miles de imágenes en su cabeza de su esposa y él estando en ese lugar se cruzaron por su mente atentando contra su autocontrol.

Las escenas de la película la llevaban inevitablemente a recordar aquella noche en que estuvo tan cerca de consumar su matrimonio por culpa de aquellos chocolates. _"No debería pensar en estas cosas. ¡No soy una pervertida!" _Pensó con la vista fija en la pantalla, sin escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

—Ak… Akane… ¿me escuchas? —preguntó mirando a la chica que parecía muy concentrada en la escena de la película. Acabaría teniendo un ataque de nervios si las escenas dejaban de ser sugerentes y se convirtieran en explícitas.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó volteando levemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo... estaba algo... distraída y...¿querías algo? —añadió bajando instintivamente su mirada hacia los labios de Ranma.

El joven de la trenza correspondió la mirada de la chica algo curioso por su expresión. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante su mirada. —Yo… etto…. ¡Ah! Sí… ¿me podrías pasar un chocolate? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Hai —murmuró bastante avergonzada por no haberlo escuchado por estar pensando en cómo sería besarlo de ese modo—. To... toma —murmuró extendiendo temblorosa una pequeña bolsa con chocolates hacia su esposo. El ardor que sentía en sus mejillas aumentó cuando notó que la pareja protagónica además de besarse se acariciaba de un modo que comenzaba a ponerla demasiado nerviosa.

—Gra… gracias… —murmuró para tomar con torpeza el dulce rozando la mano de la joven. Sin poder evitarlo dejó su mano sobre la de ella. Deseaba besarla, sólo una vez más—. Ak… Akane… yo… —murmuró mirándola fijamente. La música sugerente de la película y los suspiros y besos de la pareja protagónica acompañaban el momento de fondo musical.

—Ranma... —suspiró suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Casi sin notarlo fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus bocas finalmente hicieron contacto. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de su esposo rozándolos primero y atrapándolos luego en una suave caricia , disfrutando de su sabor y su calidez.

Atrás quedó la película, su mundo se perdía en el delicioso hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que Ranma la besaba.

Con extrema delicadeza el joven de la trenza tomó de la cintura a la muchacha intentando acercarla un poco más a él a pesar de la incomodidad del lugar. Delineando cada centímetro de la boca de la joven se embriagó con su dulce sabor deseando que aquel momento se eternizara. Todo alrededor había desaparecido, la música del filme era apenas un murmullo en sus oídos. Sólo podía escuchar con claridad el compás del latir de su corazón junto al de su esposa y el ritmo acelerado de respiración de ambos.

Lentamente dejó caer la pequeña bolsa de chocolates que sostenía para luego subir sus brazos y rodear el cuello de su esposo. Sin importarle nada más continuó besándolo, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, deleitándose con cada nuevo movimiento de su boca que la llevaba a descubrir placenteras sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido. Con cada segundo que pasaba la intensidad del beso se hacía mayor, pero a ella no le importó y continuó dejando que le robara el aliento por todo el tiempo que él quisiese.

Lánguidamente recorrió con sus dedos pulgares la espalda de la joven mientras continuaba el ritmo apasionado del delicioso beso. De igual forma que su esposa intentó avanzar un poco más aquella dulce caricia tomando el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos para juguetear con el durante unos segundos. Una de sus manos rozó la tibia mejilla de Akane, ahondándola tomó su rostro dispuesto a continuar un poco más con aquella placentera entrega mutua.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando separaron sus bocas por leves segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire. En ese instante ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar Ranma, ella sólo quería seguir besándolo así que nuevamente volvió a rozar sus labios sobre la húmeda boca de su esposo. Él aceptó gustoso sus avances acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, adueñándose de sus labios en un nuevo y tierno beso.

Todo habría sido perfecto si fuertes gemidos no hubiese llamado su atención, gemidos que claramente no eran de su esposo.

Al igual que la muchacha, Ranma se detuvo abruptamente en el intercambio de aquellas deliciosas caricias. Un calor sofocante recorrió su cuerpo ante los sonidos extraños que proferían de la película. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y miró de reojo la pantalla. Nervioso, se quedó estático viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos la sugerente escena.

Akane se separó rápidamente de Ranma, temerosa volteó el rostro para observar la pantalla. _"No puede ser verdad. ¡Kuso! ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora va a creer que quería ver una película de este tipo con él para insinuarle algo raro_" Pensó completamente sonrojada mirando con los ojos como platos el apasionado encuentro de los protagonistas de la cinta.

—Um… in… interesante la película… —Se limitó a comentar el joven de la trenza luego de salir de la sala de cine hacia la calle bastante acalorado abanicándose disimuladamente junto a su esposa.

—Etto... hai... algo... —murmuró bastante abochornada. Comenzaba a pensar que el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas desde que estaban en el cine no acabaría nunca—. No esperaba que pasara... es decir... tú entiendes...

—E… etto… eso… eso sucede casi siempre en ese tipo de películas… —murmuró por lo bajo pensando en los apasionados besos de la pareja del filme.

Akane rió abiertamente durante algunos segundos. —¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de películas —comentó relajándose considerablemente.

—Yo… yo he visto un par cuando estaba muy aburrido… —comentó por lo bajo algo avergonzado pero más tranquilo después de ver aquellas escenas sugestivas.

La muchacha se detuvo acercándose luego a él para mirarlo curiosa a los ojos. —Nunca imaginé que te gustaran ese tipo de películas, anata —comentó pronunciando con especial ironía la última palabra—. Ahora entiendo porque compraste entradas para una película romántica —añadió sacándole la lengua.

—¡O.. oe! —sonrió mirándola de reojo ante la insinuación—. Sé que tú adoras ese tipo de películas… eres una chica —afirmó sonriendo abiertamente—… y parece que te gustó, después de… etto… parecías muy atenta de la mitad de la película en adelante… —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrojado.

—¿Ahora si soy una chica? —preguntó la muchacha arqueando levemente una de sus cejas. Recordaba a la perfección todas las veces que él había dicho que ella era un marimacho y no una chica—. No sé de qué estás hablando —farfulló cruzándose de brazos—, además tú también estabas muy atento después de... de... cierta parte —espetó rápidamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y retomar el camino.

El joven siguió inmediatamente a la chica para refutar su comentario. En menos de unos segundos se colocó a su lado.—¿Yo?... no… no sé de qué hablas… —afirmó nervioso dudando de su respuesta—. ¿De… de qué parte? —murmuró por lo bajo—. No estaba prestando mucha atención a la película…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ignorando completamente la pregunta del muchacho—. ¿Pensabas en otra cosa? —añadió mirándolo de soslayo.

Casi por inercia el muchacho respondió. —Yo… etto… por el bes… ¡no! no… no recuerdo… —balbuceó nervioso—. Es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar… —murmuró apresurando la marcha.

El rostro de la muchacha se ruborizó levemente al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. —¿Pensabas en el beso que nos dimos? —preguntó consiguiendo que el muchacho detuviera abruptamente sus movimientos—. Esto... yo... también, es decir... fue... ¿dónde quieres ir? —preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Ranma tocó torpemente el hombro de la joven. —¿Tú… tú también qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Yo... después que nos besamos... etto... ya no volví a prestar atención a la película —admitió tímidamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de titubeo el joven suspiró algo nervioso. —Yo… tú… ¿por… por qué? ¿te… te gustó? —preguntó algo ruborizado.

—Etto... yo... —susurró suavemente bajando la mirada—...fue especial —admitió en un hilo de voz —. No pensé en practicar... quería besarte —afirmó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

El poco autocontrol que el muchacho tenía se fue al demonio en menos de dos segundos luego de oír la aserción de la joven. _"¿E… ella lo está diciendo en serio? ¿por… por qué lo dijo?... ¡Baka, reacciona!" _pensó totalmente en shock intentando caer en sí. Sólo deseaba abrazarla y afirmar lo mismo. Pero tenía sospechas que sus sentidos estuvieran engañándolo. —Ak… Akane… ¿es… es cierto lo que dices? —balbuceó nervioso.

Él la miraba como si estuviese esperando su confirmación para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla nuevamente. —Es... espera ¿qué estás pensando? —balbuceó sintiendo como se erizaba hasta el último milímetro de su piel—. Lo qué pasó fue especial... etto... yo... fue el ambiente... y yo... yo no pensé mucho —añadió mirando hacia otro lado para evitar encontrarse con esa mirada azul que en ese minuto la hacia temblar como una pequeña hoja al viento—. No es que siempre esté pensando en be... besarte o algo parecido.

Ranma frunció el ceño levemente. —¿Estas bromeando, verdad? —preguntó algo molesto—. Hace una hora no parecías tan disgustada… —refunfuñó.

Un pequeño bufido escapó de los labios de la muchacha. —Baka, nunca dije que no quería besarte —afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño—, sólo que no pienso en eso...—murmuró mirando disimuladamente los labios de su esposo—...a cada instante —pronunció con dificultad.

Ranma sonrió acercándose un poco más a la joven. —¿A… acaso… dices que… que yo pienso en eso en cada momento? —preguntó algo nervioso deseando acabar con la distancia entre sus rostros de una vez.

—¿Lo haces? —respondió con otra pregunta—. ¿Lo... lo estás pensando ahora? —añadió mirándolo expectante.

El joven de la trenza carraspeó mirando hacia un lado. —Um… yo… quizás, ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó a pocos centímetros de la joven. Sin poder evitarlo bajó su mirada para observar sus labios.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó en un suave murmullo, seducida por la intensa mirada de Ranma que no dejaba de escrutar su rostro—. ¿A... ahora?

Mirándola a los ojos, Ranma acercó sus manos a la cintura de la joven para atraerla hacia él. —¿Te gustaría…? —preguntó aún un poco dudoso.

Ella bajó la mirada intentando ocultar la boba sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. —¿Y si nos ve alguien de nuestra familia?

El joven sonrió abiertamente. —Ya encontraré una forma de callarlos… no te preocupes —susurró tomándola con delicadeza de la barbilla. Ante la afirmación tímida de la chica con la cabeza sus rostros avanzaron hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Todo iba a ser perfecto cuando un conjunto de nubes amenazantes oscurecieron el cielo. Algunos relámpagos resonaron en el lugar, en pocos segundos una tenue llovizna se hizo presente.

Suspirando resignado, el joven ya convertido en una pelirroja voluptuosa suspiró resignado. —Shimatta… ¿por qué justo ahora? —murmuró por lo bajo molesto.

Por algunos segundos no supo que pasaba, rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrar frente suyo a su ahora femenino esposo mascullando una serie de insultos ininteligibles.

No pudo contener una carcajada al observar con atención la expresión de Ranma, ésta se asemejaba bastante a la de un niño al que le han quitado el más preciado de sus juguetes.

—Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, a no ser que quieras que crean que engaño a mi esposo con una chica —rió abiertamente.

La joven pelirroja sonrió débilmente ante el comentario de su esposa para luego farfullar algunos insultos por lo bajo. _"¡Maldita lluvia inoportuna! ¿no podría esperar un poco más?"_. Resignado bajó la cabeza dejando que pequeñas gotas se escurriesen por su cuerpo.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras

A fin de cuentas Ran-chan se salió con la suya, consiguió una cita aunque Akane todavía no admite que recuerda lo sucedido la noche de luna de miel…

Ukyo y Ryoga al fin pudieron tener su ansiada cita… ¿Dónde habrán ido? xD se leyó muy sospechoso eso, eh… ahí veremos… xD después de todo, de ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa… xp

Y maldita lluvia… tan inoportuna xP pero después de todo la pasaron muy bien, ne? La tensión durante el cine… um, ese par cuando se libere va a hacer un desastre… jojojo xP

Muchas gracias a las personas que nos dejaron reviews, les pedimos sus mails para poder responderles, ya que por aquí no está permitido…

Un beso grande, que tengan una excelente semana.

Sakura.

Palabras en japonés

Baka: Idiota

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿uhm? , ¿Ah?

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Temee: Tú dicho de una forma muy grosera (bastardo, maldito)

Oe: Hey, Oye

Hai: sí

Bakayaro: estupido idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿cierto? ¿no? Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Iie: No

Anata: Significa tú pero también es el modo cariñoso en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos (cariño, querido, etc)


	16. Mi territorio

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por dejarnos sus comentarios. Volvemos a pedir a las personas que no dejan reviews desde una cuenta de fanfiction. net que por favor nos dejen su mail en los datos que pide la página, es la única forma que tenemos de responder sus comentarios ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 16: Mi territorio.**_

Luego de recostarse en su lugar el muchacho sonrió de medio lado. La barrera que la joven había colocado era pequeña a comparación con la del día anterior. Luego de meditarlo una y otra vez había caído en la intención que la joven había tenido al decirle las últimas palabras cuando comenzó a llover. _"¡Ella quería besarme! Kuso, ¡cómo no lo pensé antes! Entonces… en cualquier momento… ¿yo podría…?"_ Pensó intentando imaginarse el momento más propicio para hacer los intentos.

"_¿En qué estará pensando?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente mirando con curiosidad a su esposo. Llevaba más de cinco minutos en completo silencio, algo sonrojado y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo_. "Tal vez está recordando lo que pasó en el cine..."_ Sonrió sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Ranma? —murmuró tímidamente intentando llamar la atención del muchacho.

Totalmente compenetrado en sus pensamientos, el joven de la trenza no escuchó la voz de la chica. _"¡Tengo que encontrar una forma! ¿por qué no me di cuenta cuando lo dijo? ¡Diablos, soy un baka!"_ Se reprendió mentalmente intentando pensar una y mil formas de poder alcanzar su objetivo.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Ranma? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño molesta con su indiferencia.

Los pensamientos del joven se vieron interrumpidos con la pregunta de su esposa que, por cierto, no se veía muy amigable. —¡Go… gomen! Estaba pensando… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó intentando fingir naturalidad.

—Entonces sigue pensando —farfulló aún algo molesta por la falta de atención—, nada sucede de todos modos —añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ella podía enfadarse muy fácil. —¿No te imaginas en qué podría estar pensando? —preguntó volteando la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Por qué tendría que interesarme eso? —preguntó volteando el rostro, manteniéndole la mirada—. Puedes pensar en quien desees, no me interesa.

—¿Lo crees? —sonrió acercándose un poco a la chica descansando sus brazos en la almohada para luego apoyar su barbilla entre estos—. Estoy seguro que te iba a interesar… y mucho…

—Ya te dije que no me interesa —refunfuñó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo—, y deja de acercarte.

Sin prestar atención a la advertencia de la joven el muchacho se aproximó un par de centímetros más. —¡Vamos! Dame sólo una oportunidad… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿De... de qué estás hablando? —preguntó nerviosa, retrocediendo instintivamente para alejarse de Ranma—. ¿Oportunidad para qué? —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente por la intensa mirada que él le estaba dedicando.

—Tú… tú sabes… —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose al rostro de la muchacha como si fuera imantado por aquellos tentadores labios.

—¡Espera! —exclamó colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para alejarlo levemente de ella—. ¡No... nosotros no va... vamos a hacer... e... eso.... Ranma... no! —añadió al borde de un ataque de nervios. Una cosa era besarse, pero ella no permitiría que él intentara sobrepasarse tan rápido.

Ranma se detuvo, algo sorprendido y extrañado a la vez. —¿Por… por qué no quieres? Cua… cuando comenzó a llover… tú… tú dijiste que en otra ocasión... tal… tal vez… —murmuró consternado.

El rostro de Akane enrojeció aún más, avergonzada desvió el rostro para evitar la mirada de Ranma. —Yo... yo no sabía que pensabas en eso... es decir... si... yo recuerdo lo que te dije y no hay problema —murmuró casi en un hilo de voz, regañándose mentalmente por haber pensando que las intenciones de su esposo eran mucho más intimas.

Ranma sonrió tomando de uno de los hombros de la joven. —Yo sabía, estaba pensando en eso… ¡cómo no me di cuenta en el momento! —comentó por inercia para luego sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Ranma... —murmuró sonriéndole tímidamente—. ¿Pensabas en eso? Creí que no querías o que lo habías olvidado —añadió con un hilo de voz.

—Yo… yo sólo… sólo lo noté hace un momento… —murmuró por lo bajo algo avergonzado.

—¿Entonces estabas distraído por eso? —preguntó algo sonrojada; su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente al pensar que ella era la culpable de la distracción de Ranma.

—Hai… digo… etto… yo… tal… tal vez sí —susurró bastante apenado.

Tímidamente acercó su rostro al de su esposo. —¿No está mal que hagamos esto, ne? —susurró; todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el calido aliento del muchacho acariciando sus labios—. Etto... nosotros... tú y yo estamos casados... —suspiró rozando lánguidamente su boca.

—Lo estamos… —afirmó el joven rozando una vez más los deliciosos labios de su esposa—. No hay nada de malo en eso… ¿na? —murmuró ronco acariciando con uno de sus pulgares la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

—Oye... —protestó débilmente alejando un poco sus rostros—, no... no te emociones tanto... no tienes que pasarte a mi lado de la cama... —murmuró sintiendo como el calor que gobernaba su cuerpo iba en aumento al estar tan cerca de Ranma.

—¿Y por qué tu esposo no puede hacerlo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa sin moverse un centímetro.

En aquel momento su rostro se convirtió en una verdadera olla de presión a punto de estallar. —No... nosotros no somos un verdadero matrimonio —balbuceó nerviosa—. Deberías respetar la barrera —afirmó frunciendo el ceño alejándose algunos centímetros.

—¿Te molesta que no lo haga? —preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella—, ¿no quieres que esté a tu lado? —insistió en un susurro.

—Si... si me molestara ya te hubiese tirado de la cama de un buen golpe —afirmó intentando aparentar seguridad aunque no era más que un manojo de nervios.

La respuesta de la jovencita de cabellos azules fue suficiente como para que Ranma la tomara nuevamente de la cintura para acercarla a él con seguridad. Ella estaba mintiendo. —Pero… antes, quería terminar lo que estábamos por empezar… ¿no te parece? —preguntó por lo bajo.

Sonrojada asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Hai —suspiró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. Afuera la lluvia caía con fuerza azotando contra los cristales de la ventana.

—La lluvia no puede interrumpirnos ahora —susurró divertida.

Con una sonrisa ladeó la cabeza para ver las gotas de agua escurrirse por el vidrio de la ventana. —Es más, en este momento puede acompañarnos… —murmuró tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la joven con ambas manos para acercarlo lentamente al suyo.

* * *

Dos días después…

Luego de colocarse su delantal para cocinar la joven ató la cinta mecánicamente bastante molesta por lo sucedido en su primera cita con el muchacho de la bandana.

—¿Cómo rayos sucede algo siempre? ¡Maldita lluvia! —musitó molesta ya que un poco después de la cita la tormenta cesó y los últimos dos días habían sido esplendorosamente soleados.

Luego de anudar el cinto caminó unos pasos hasta la puerta principal del local. —Habría sido perfecto… —murmuró comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

—¡Aquí es perfecto, Ryoga! —canturreó Ukyo girando feliz a un lado de un frondoso cerezo.

—Hai —afirmó el muchacho mirándola embelesado. Su rostro enrojeció en el acto cuando notó lo solitario que estaba esa parte del parque—. ¿Por... por qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó intentando reprimir sus veloces pensamientos que insistían en viajar en una dirección demasiado intima.

Risueña, la muchacha de las espátulas tomó de las manos al chico para acercarlo a ella. —Para pasar nuestra cita, conversar… ¿vamos a sentarnos a un lado del tronco? —sugirió mirándolo con una chispa de picardía en sus azules ojos.

Aún más sonrojado asintió mecánicamente dejándose llevar por la muchacha hasta el lugar. —Entonces... ¿no te molesta que estemos juntos? Es decir... esto... pensé que habías dicho lo de la cita so... sólo para que Akane-san aceptara hablar con Ranma —comentó tímidamente sentándose al lado de Ukyo.

Ukyo sonrió tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con un pequeño palito. —Pe… pero pensé que… que tú querías invitarme a una cita a… antes… ¿o no era así? —preguntó subiendo el rostro, mirándolo expectante.

—Eso pensaba hacer antes que el idiota de Ranma apareciera —respondió rápidamente frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar lo sucedido. Estaba casi seguro que Ranma los interrumpía a propósito.

—Entonces… —murmuró la joven al ver la expresión algo irritada del muchacho—. ¿Seguimos con la cita? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Hai! —exclamó entusiasmado tomando rápidamente una de sus manos entre las suyas—. Nadie va a interrumpirnos y yo... yo... Ukyo ... yo —pronunció con dificultad mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Tú… tú qué? —preguntó levemente sonrosada olvidando el percance anterior por causa de la efusividad del muchacho.

—No... nosotros podríamos... si tú quieres —susurró acercando levemente sus rostros—. Yo... yo si quiero...

—Yo… yo también… demo… ¿qué… qué quieres? —murmuró sintiendo un intenso calor abrasando su ser.

—Nosotros po... podríamos... ehm... nosotros... —balbuceó con el rostro completamente rojo, mirando con especial atención los labios de la muchacha.

—¡Ha… Hai! —afirmó la joven al principio algo tímida pero luego con mucho ímpetu. Rápidamente tomó con brusquedad la camisa del joven para atraerlo a ella en menos de dos segundos. Sus labios estaban casi por rozar cuando un nubarrón oscureció el lugar en un instante.

Antes que la exaltada jovencita pudiera unir sus labios a los del muchacho del colmillo en un apasionado beso, goterones de lluvia helada azotaron el parque dejando en sus manos a un pequeño cerdito negro.

—¡Cuiic! —protestó un sonrojado y muy frustrado cerdito negro. Al parecer el destino estaba empeñado detener de una forma u otra sus avances con Ukyo.

Totalmente frustrada la joven abrió los ojos. Sólo pudo constatar la transformación del joven luego de escuchar su quejido. Intentando controlarse lanzó algunos insultos por lo bajo con deseos de asesinar a alguien. _"¡Estúpida lluvia! Era lo único que faltaba"_ pensó odiando la poca suerte que últimamente tenía con respecto al muchacho de la pañoleta.

Fin del Flash Back

Golpeando con energía el marco de la puerta masticó un par de palabras. —… incluso podríamos haber continuado después… pero, como siempre, tuvo que perderse… —susurró deseando ver a lo lejos al joven de la pañoleta. _"Solo tenía que esperarme en el baño, estaba calentando agua y cuando volví ya no estaba más… ¿cómo diablos alguien puede perderse en un local?"_ Pensó apretando los puños.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido de una bicicleta frenando bruscamente.

—¡Nihao! —Saludó sonriente la muchacha de cabellos púrpura—. Ukyo tener mala cara, ¿pelear con chico-cerdo? —preguntó bajando de la bicicleta para luego acercarse hacia la chica de ojos azules.

Instintivamente Ukyo movió su mano hacia su espátula mayor. —¿Qué rayos quieres? —preguntó mirando de reojo a su ex rival.

—¿Por qué estar tan enfadada? ¿Airen ya decirte que no querer nada contigo? —preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dedicándole una mordaz sonrisa.

—¿Y quién te dijo que estaba pensando en él? —refunfuñó molesta volteando para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Los labios de Shampoo se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa. —¿Ukyo abandonar la pelea? —preguntó siguiendo a la muchacha.

—¿Y qué cambiaría diciéndote que sí? —preguntó volteando para mirarla burlonamente—. Ran-chan no te toma en cuenta… nunca lo hizo —sonrió abiertamente.

—Él no decir eso cuando estar a solas en hotel —comentó desafiándola con la mirada—. Airen estar feliz de verme esa noche.

Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Estas loca? Yo creo que tomaste alguno de tus hechizos… —murmuró desconfiada—. Dudo que eso haya sucedido…

—Si tú no creer preguntarle a Akane, seguro ella seguir furiosa con airen —afirmó convencida de que su plan había sido tan exitoso que Akane nunca perdonaría a Ranma.

—¡Idiota! Sigues insistiendo, Ran-chan no te tomó ni te tomará en cuenta… —farfulló revolviendo una mezcla para comenzar a cocinar sus okonomiyakis—. Hace dos días estuve con ellos… y los dejamos a solas en su cita —sonrió haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Cita? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Eso no poder ser cierto! ¡Seguro ella obligarlo!

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma Akane-chan, ne? —espetó Ukyo arqueando una ceja. —, deja de decir tonterías, sabes a la perfección que ella no haría algo así.

—Suponerse que ellos deberían estar peleados —murmuró para si misma bastante perpleja al imaginar que podrían haberse reconciliado—. ¡Shimatta, eso no ser posible!

—Y estaban muy compenetrados en su conversación, estoy segura que la reconciliación fue muy buena —sonrió abiertamente la muchacha de las espátulas.

—Shampoo no creerte nada —refunfuñó avanzando hacia la salida—, pero de todos modos pensar que lo mejor ser tomar medidas drásticas —afirmó antes de abandonar el local. Estaba segura que ésta vez conseguiría acabar para siempre con aquel falso matrimonio.

* * *

Caminando de manera ligera haciendo equilibrio sobre la baranda a un lado de la acera el muchacho sonrió mirando de reojo a su esposa. _"Últimamente las cosas han estado funcionando muy bien… aunque nuestros padres nos han visto en algunas situaciones extrañas, no importa… ha sido muy bueno, desde la reconciliación del cine…" _pensó sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la chica volteando levemente el rostro para observar a Ranma. Desde hacía un par de minutos se sentía bastante observada por su esposo—. Si en casa te vieran mirándome de ese modo no habría modo de convencerlos de que no hay nada entre nosotros —comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

Casi cayendo de la baranda el joven recuperó el equilibrio en menos de dos segundos luego de la afirmación de su esposa. —¡O… oe! So… soy tu esposo, puedo mirarte cuanto quiera ¿na? —sonrió clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de la jovencita.

Ella volteó inmediatamente el rostro para evadir la traviesa mirada del chico. —Deja de bromear con eso, sabes que nosotros... no... no somos una pareja o algo así... —balbuceó con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color carmín.

Ranma avanzó con cuidado midiendo cada paso. —¿E… entonces qué… qué somos? —preguntó sin desviar la mirada de su camino.

—Somos amigos —afirmó mirando de reojo a su esposo—, aunque... etto... so... somos marido y mujer... aunque no porque queramos ¿ne? —preguntó en un tímido susurro.

Sin desviar la mirada el joven continuó avanzando mecánicamente concentrado. —¿Tú… tú no quieres? —interrogó sin responder la pregunta implícita de la muchacha.

—Yo... ¿por qué preguntas eso? —respondió avanzando más rápido, intentando disimular de algún modo su nerviosismo.

—Etto… por… por curiosidad —murmuró por lo bajo intentando alcanzar el ritmo de la muchacha.

—¿Ranma? —pronunció deteniéndose para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Él inmediatamente se detuvo y la miró curioso—. Tú... esto... ¿no te molesta nuestro matrimonio, verdad?

Perdiendo por completo el equilibrio el joven no pudo siquiera pensar en la respuesta, totalmente poseído por los nervios cayó al canal convirtiéndose en una voluptuosa pelirroja. —Kuso… —maldijo por lo bajo.

—Yo no quería ponerte tan nervioso —rió abiertamente la muchacha observándolo desde la verja—, pensé que tu concentración era mejor —añadió sacándole la lengua.

—¡Chiku… chikuso! Sólo resbalé, no escuché tu pregunta —chilló irritado por su mala suerte—. ¿Ahora dónde voy a conseguir agua caliente? —Se preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Tal vez puedas conseguir en la Universidad —comentó una vez que Ranma llegó a su lado—, luego de eso podremos ir a inscribirnos —añadió intentando contener la risa que le ocasionaba la expresión de niño con berrinche de su esposo—. Tal vez tienes suerte y algún chico te invita un helado...

—¡O… oe! No digas tonterías, yo… yo no me rebajaría de aquella forma —refunfuñó molesto.

—Antes lo hacías —afirmó la muchacha reanudando su camino—. ¿Ya no lo haces porque estás casado? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

—No… no sé de qué estás hablando —farfulló por lo bajo sintiéndose como un farolillo de navidad encendido.

—A veces parece que realmente te gusta que estemos casados —bromeó Akane divertida por el encendido color del rostro de su ahora femenino esposo.

—¡Al fin, ya estamos llegando! —exclamó el muchacho intentando cambiar de tema apresurando la marcha.

Akane lo siguió lentamente, observando con diversión lo mal que disimulaba su nerviosismo y los deseos de cambiar de tema. —Ahora sólo tenemos que conseguir un poco de agua caliente y podremos ir a inscribirnos.

El muchacho asintió sonriendo satisfecho cuando un joven alto se acercó a ellos. Su aura comenzó a encenderse por las miradas indiscretas de su parte hacia su esposa.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó dejando de lado por completo la cortesía.

—¡Dis… disculpen! —murmuró levemente sonrojado sin retirar la mirada de la joven de cabellos azules—. ¿Us… ustedes son nuevas? —preguntó intentando ser casual.

—No seas grosero —murmuró por lo bajo lanzando una desaprobatoria mirada hacia su esposo—. Hola —sonrió dirigiendo su atención hacia el muchacho que se había acercado a ellas—; somos nuevas, ¿podrías decirnos donde queda la facultad de educación física?

El muchacho señaló un lugar indefinido ya que la Universidad de Tokyo era inmensa. —Queda por allá, pero puedo acompañarlas… soy estudiante de educación física hace dos años —sonrió guiñando un ojo a la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

Ranma deseó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo haciendo uso de su autocontrol máximo. —¡No es necesario! No somos tan idiotas para no encontrar la estúpida facultad… —farfulló molesto.

—Gracias, nosotras podremos encontrar la facultad solas —respondió Akane dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar bruscamente por la muñeca a la pelirroja—. No tenías que ser tan grosero, Ranma —regañó mientras avanzaban rápidamente en dirección al lugar.

—¡Je! ¿Vas a decirme que no viste sus… sus segundas intenciones? —murmuró por lo bajo bastante irritado por la última mirada que el joven le dedicó a su esposa—. Baka… —susurró pensando que algún día podría ser su víctima en clases.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó volteando el rostro para observarlo—. Sólo quería ayudarnos —afirmó inocentemente.

Ranma estaba por abrir la boca cuando otro muchacho de muy buen porte y de cabellos rojizos apareció ante ellos. —¿Necesitan algo? Soy el director del centro de estudiantes de la facultad de educación física —sonrió afablemente dedicándole una mirada especial a la muchacha de ojos cafés.

—Gracias —sonrió Akane sin prestar atención a la furiosa expresión de la pelirroja que aún sujetaba por la muñeca—. Vamos a la facultad de educación física ¿estamos en la dirección correcta? —preguntó mirando al muchacho que sonreía radiante por la atención prestada.

—No creo que necesitemos de tu ayuda, ¿te crees la gran cosa, no? ¡Je! —sonrió despectivo el muchacho de la trenza lanzando rayos con la mirada al joven que parecía no entender nada—. ¡Estoy seguro que podría derrotarte con las manos atadas!

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la muchachita de cabellos azules intentando acercarse más a ella.

Con un fuerte codazo en el estomago logró callar a Ranma. —Mi prima está algo nerviosa —rió nerviosamente Akane—, no le hagas caso...

—¿Tu prima? —preguntó Ranma apretando los puños con fuerza. _"¿Por qué rayos tuvo que mentirle? ¿acaso no soy yo su esposo? ¡Kuso, quien entiende a las mujeres!"_ Pensó acercándose al muchacho para mirarlo amenazante—. ¡No me importa que rayos seas, nosotras mismas vamos a guiarnos! —afirmó tomando del brazo a la chica.

—¡O… oye! No tienes porque enojarte, sólo estaba intentando ser gentil… disculpa la indiscreción, pero… ¡tienes una prima muy linda! —murmuró por lo bajo sonriendo abiertamente.

El joven de la trenza deseó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. —¡No sé por qué diablos dices esas cosas! ¿qué le viste? —preguntó enfurecido—. ¡Deja de molestar a mi prima, idiota! Voy a hacerte picadillo si intentas acercarte un milímetro más —exclamó mirándolo seriamente.

Akane jaló bruscamente por la trenza a la pequeña pelirroja. —¡Tranquilízate! —exclamó mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Mi prima es algo celosa —añadió soltando el cabello de la jovencita—, realmente no quiso ser grosera contigo ¿¡ne!? —preguntó esperando una confirmación de su furioso esposo.

—¡Si quise serlo, y voy a acabar con este idiota de un golpe! —exclamó lanzando una serie de miradas amenazantes al muchacho que parecía confundido con su actitud.

—¡Maldición, Ranma! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —protestó Akane acercándose enfurecida hacia su esposo—. ¡Él sólo quiere ayudarnos, idiota!

El muchacho se limitó a mirarlos algo asustado por las miradas furiosas que ambas jóvenes se intercambiaban. Por lo pronto, prefirió no intervenir.

—¿Necesitas su ayuda? ¡Diablos, soy tu esposo! Puedo encontrar la maldita facultad como sea —afirmó tomando a la chica del brazo.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó la muchacha posando sus manos en su cintura—. Sólo nos ofrecía su ayuda... —añadió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una arrogante sonrisa.

—¿Esposo? ¿celoso? —preguntó el muchacho acercándose a la joven—. ¿Están jugando, verdad? —preguntó mirando incrédula a la chica de cabellos cortos.

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte que tan reales son mis puños… —sonrió Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —protestó Akane tomando por la camisa al muchacho para acercarlo hacia ella—. Te ves como una chica, si dices que eres mi esposo nadie va a creerte... —murmuró levemente sonrojada al notar los evidentes celos del chico.

—¡Je! Poco me importa lo que piensen o digan —afirmó contundente mirando a la chica—. ¿Nos vamos, o no?

—¡Por qué la prisa, señoritas! —sonrió galante el joven—. Puedo acompañarlas, no es ningún problema… —sonrió dejando de lado el incidente anterior.

—¡Cretino! Mejor ve a cuidar de tus quehaceres como jefe del centro de estudiantes —farfulló molesto, tomando del brazo a su esposa sin pensarlo un segundo más la llevó con él hacia el edificio más próximo.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? —preguntó Akane soltándose del agarre de Ranma luego de algunos metros—. No entiendo por qué te pones celoso —murmuró algo ruborizada.

—¡Je! ¿celoso por qué? ¡Eres mi esposa! —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

Akane se cruzó de brazos. —Si no estás celoso, entonces ¿por qué fuiste tan grosero?

Ranma escuchó las palabras de la jovencita pero siguió caminando evitando responder su pregunta. —¡Es mejor que nos apuremos, las inscripciones son hasta las nueve! —afirmó intentando cambiar de tema.

—Falta más de una hora para que sean las nueve —respondió la jovencita acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo—. ¿Ranma? —insistió llamando la atención del muchacho—. Tú... ¿estabas celoso? —preguntó bajando la mirada para ocultar el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—¡¿Yo?! no sé de qué hablas… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan egocéntrica? —preguntó nervioso intentando cambiar de situación.

—¿¡Egocéntrica!? —preguntó con un claro tono de resentimiento en la voz—. Sólo pregunté porque eso parecía; no creas que me importa que yo no te interese como para sentir celos —farfulló con crecientes deseos de propinarle un buen golpe a la muchacha que tenía frente suyo.

—¡Chikuso, no parecía nada! ¡Y mejor me voy a buscar el agua! —refunfuñó el muchacho dejando a la chica hablando sola dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada del edificio más cercano.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó observándolo alejarse—. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Diga lo que diga, realmente parecía que estaba celoso...—murmuró.

—¡Pero mira que linda compañera nueva! —sonrió un joven liderando un grupo de cuatro muchachos más. Podían oler a distancia la cercanía de un novato—. ¿Quieres que te guiemos? —agregó mirándola atentamente.

—Etto... no es necesario... yo espero a alguien —respondió algo cohibida por el halago del muchacho.

Un simpático joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color miel se acercó a la chica. —No hay porque preocuparse, nosotros te ayudamos ¿qué carrera vas a hacer? —preguntó galantemente mirándola con especial atención.

—Muchas gracias, pero realmente no necesito ayuda ahora —respondió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico—. Voy a estudiar Educación Física —añadió en respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente formulada.

De reojo miró en dirección hacia donde Ranma había desaparecido minutos atrás. _"¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_ Pensó algo preocupada.

Ranma, nuevamente en su aspecto masculino, estaba cruzando el umbral del edificio más cercano donde estaba el grupo con su esposa. Frunciendo el ceño se percató que estaba rodeada de tipos que parecían no tener muy buenas intenciones, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Perfecto! Conocemos mucha gente de tu facultad, de verdad eres muy bonita —Se adelantó el líder del grupo empujando al otro muchacho para tomar de la mano a la jovencita—. ¿No querrías tener una cita conmigo? Creo que me enamoré a primera vista —sonrió abiertamente.

Con un rápido movimiento, Akane, apartó su mano de la del muchacho. —¡Oye! No seas tan aprovechado —farfulló mirándolo molesta, al parecer acababa de aparecer un nuevo "Kuno" en su vida—. No me interesa tener una cita contigo —afirmó tajante.

Con deseos de acabar con la raza del sujeto llegó a un lado de ellos lanzando una mirada asesina a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Sin pensarlo un segundo más mostró para todos el anillo de casamiento que tenía en su dedo anular izquierdo, seguido de esto tomó de la cintura desprevenidamente a la muchacha y selló sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de su esposa rápidamente intentando demostrar con ello que su boca sólo le pertenecería a él. La joven parecía resistirse colocando sus brazos sobre su torso, pero de igual forma continuó con su objetivo aprisionándola contra su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera. Con una de sus manos tomó con firmeza la cabeza de la joven para prolongar aquel vehemente beso.

Por algunos minutos no entendió muy bien qué estaba pasando. Lo vio acercarse a ellos con decisión, dedicándole una fiera y posesiva mirada que la hizo temblar por completo.

Todo lo demás ocurrió muy rápido, de un momento a otro se encontraba entre sus brazos intentando resistir a un apasionado y posesivo beso que con el paso de los segundos logró nublar por completo su conciencia.

Poco a poco sus manos se fueron relajando sobre su torso, ya no intentaba alejarlo de ella sino que aceptaba y anhelaba cada uno de sus avances. Con la misma intensidad correspondió al beso entregándose completamente al mar de placenteras sensaciones que recorrían como ráfaga de fuego hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Totalmente hambriento de sus besos, el muchacho de la trenza ni siquiera pensó en pedir permiso para profundizar el beso. En apenas unos segundos ambos se besaban de una manera totalmente desesperada, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sus lenguas juguetearon algo inexpertas aprendiendo cada segundo del momento un poco más de aquel arte tan delicioso de besar.

Luego de unos instantes, poco a poco se separaron por falta de aire. Ambos estaban exhaustos, sus rostros sonrosados y su respiración agitada al ritmo de sus desbocados corazones.

—Ella es mi esposa —aclaró Ranma luego de recuperarse tomando de la cintura a la chica—. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se aproxime de nuevo…

Las palabras del chico lograron aumentar el intenso calor que parecía haberse adueñado de todo su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que realmente comenzaba a gustarle demasiado el estar tan cerca de Ranma, sintiendo contra su pecho el agitado vaivén de su respiración. _"Su esposa..." _Pensó subiendo el rostro para observar la decidida expresión del chico.

—¿Entendieron bien? —afirmó con una media sonrisa acercando a la chica aún más a su torso.

—¡No tenías que enojarte tanto! Sólo estábamos intentando ayudarla —afirmó el líder del grupo bastante decepcionado.

—¡Ella no necesita de la ayuda de nadie! —afirmó mirándolos seriamente—. Idiotas… —murmuró por lo bajo cuando el bando de jóvenes se alejaba del lugar lanzando algunas últimas miradas a la muchacha.

"_¿Por qué me besó de esa forma? No... no es que no me agradara... es que... esto...no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería si fuéramos marido y mujer"_ Pensó sin dejar de contemplar al muchacho, sonrojándose furiosamente por las sugerentes imágenes que comenzaban a poblar su mente.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mirando a la chica con mucha seguridad—. Ya me indicaron donde tenemos que ir a inscribirnos, así que no necesitaremos de la ayuda de ningún idiota —murmuró por lo bajo lo último.

Ella asintió apartando rápidamente el rostro, lo último que quería era que notara que llevaba varios minutos absorta observándolo. —Ha... hai —murmuró en un susurro apenas audible.

Ranma miró de reojo a la chica. Se veía bastante tímida y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas. Algo nervioso tosió al percatarse que aún la sostenía de la cintura. Rápidamente cambió de posición, tomándola de la mano. —Es mejor que vayamos, o la fila será muy larga… —murmuró por lo bajo comenzando a avanzar con la muchacha que lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

Ya casi estaban por llegar al Dojo Tendo y Ranma ya estaba comenzando a extrañarse por la conducta de la joven. _"¿Por qué está tan callada? ¿será que beso tan bien? Parece que quedó impactada… ¡je! Soy único…"_ pensó con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"_Tal vez debería decirle algo... no... no está bien dejar que me bese de esa forma frente a tanta gente...aunque no puedo negar que me gustó mucho"_ Pensó mirando de reojo a su esposo; la seductora sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del muchacho la hizo sonrojar repentinamente.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó mirándola de reojo intentando parecer casual.

—Ranma —murmuró tímidamente volteando levemente el rostro para corresponder a su mirada—, qui... quiero preguntarte algo so... sobre ésta mañana.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. _"¿Será que ella quiere más?"_ pensó con el ego elevado al punto máximo. —¿Qu… qué? —preguntó acercándose a la chica preparándose para cumplir con los deseos de su esposa.

La muchacha soltó su mano y se alejó algunos pasos de su esposo. —¿Por qué me besaste de ese modo? Es decir... no me preguntaste si quería o algo así... además fuiste algo... etto... aprovechado —comentó rápidamente bajando la mirada para evitar que notara el fuerte rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—¿Aprovechado? Eres mi esposa, y ellos estaban sobre ti —refunfuñó por lo bajo recordando el bando de idiotas.

—Soy tu esposa —afirmó la muchacha ruborizándose intensamente—, pero tenía controlada la situación... no era necesario que tú... me besaras de ese modo —murmuró apenada.

—O… oe, no parecía que controlaras muy bien la situación, estaban prácticamente sobre ti —comentó algo molesto.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió radicalmente. —¡Eso no es verdad! Ya les había dejado claro que no quería nada con ellos porque yo no soy infiel como otros —masculló dedicándole una fiera mirada.

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo! No hice nada —farfulló arrastrando las palabras—. Yo sólo tenía que defender mi territorio, ya sabes —comentó fingiendo desinterés.

—¿¡Tu qué!? —exclamó acercándose a él para luego tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa—. ¿Cómo demonios me llamaste? —añadió cada vez más alterada.

—¡Lo escuchaste muy bien, lo acabo de decir! —afirmó levemente sonrojado pero de igual modo molesto por la actitud de la joven—. ¡Estamos casados y no iba a permitir que te disputasen! —exclamó por lo alto.

—¿Entonces me besaste sólo para demostrarles a esos tipos que yo soy tu territorio? —preguntó presionando con más fuerza la camisa de Ranma.

El joven lo pensó un segundo intentando descifrar el modo extraño de razonar de las mujeres. Abandonando todo al demonio respondió con absoluta sinceridad. —Sí ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó.

—¡Temee! —exclamó propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo alejó un par de metros de ella—. ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!? ¡Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¡Aprovechado! —exclamó girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a alejarse a toda velocidad del lugar. _"Soy una idiota, por un momento pensé que no lo había hecho sólo por celos"_ Pensó presionando con fuerza sus puños; si él volvía a acercarse le iría peor.

No iba a quedarse con la última palabra por nada de este mundo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. —¡Oe! Yo no soy ningún aprovechado… y… además ¡tú hiciste algo muy parecido! ¡Je! ¿ya no lo recuerdas? —preguntó siguiendo a la muchacha logrando que se detuviera un par de metros delante de él—. "Él es mío" —repitió textualmente las palabras de su esposa de una ocasión pasada.

Bruscamente volteó, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar frente a él. —¡Tú me pediste ayuda! ¡No lo dije porque quisiera! —exclamó ignorando el molestó ardor que sentía en sus mejillas—. Además... yo... yo ... ¡No me aproveché de la situación!

Ranma frunció el ceño con el ego totalmente herido. —¡Kuso! ¿Estás reclamando de un… de un… de un beso que correspondiste?! —exclamó mirándola fijamente.

—No... no estoy hablando de eso —murmuró sonrojada, mirando hacia un costado para evitar la intensa mirada de Ranma—. No debiste besarme sin mi permiso... etto... nu... nunca habías hecho algo así.

—¿Yo? pe… pero… ¿entonces te molestó que haya actuado de esa manera? —preguntó algo confuso pero a su vez irritado. ¡Quién entendía a las mujeres!—. ¡O… oe! Tú una vez me retaste… a que… a que te robara un beso —afirmó un poco nervioso.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —afirmó cruzándose de brazos—, además me besaste sólo por tus estúpidos celos... como sea... nosotros no somos un matrimonio de verdad, no deberías sentir celos...

—Tú tampoco, y los sientes ¿na? —Le retrucó el joven sonriendo abiertamente—. Siempre los sientes… ¿o vas a negarlo?

—¡Pero no por eso te he besado de esa forma delante de todo el mundo! —protestó sin percatarse que de algún modo estaba afirmando que había sentido celos más de una vez por su esposo—. Además no estaba haciendo nada malo... ni uno de los chicos estaba colgando de mi cuello, o trataba de besarme —farfulló mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Y ni lo hubiese permitido! —afirmó molesto de sólo imaginarse tal escena—. Además, tú siempre vives reclamando de Shampoo, no tienes porque exigir que deje de sentir… etto… celos… ¡por que soy tu marido, es eso! —murmuró lo último con especial énfasis bastante nervioso.

—¡Tampoco los hubiese dejado! ¡No soy como tú! —protestó frunciendo el ceño—. Y me da lo mismo lo que hagas con Shampoo...

—¿Estás segura? Yo no creo lo mismo —murmuró cruzando el umbral de la casa—. Hace unos pocos minutos lo reclamaste… ¿no te acuerdas?

—Estoy segura... co... como sea —farfulló avanzando rápidamente hasta pasar al muchacho—, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me... me hiciste.

—¿Te… te hice? Tú… tú también correspondiste —susurró casi taciturnamente en forma de reclamo.

—¡Pero yo no comencé! Ni estuve de acuerdo en ha... hacerlo —afirmó intentando parecer decidida—. Ni creas que voy a dejar que me beses de nuevo —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Je! ¿crees que vas a detenerme? —preguntó en un susurro sonriendo desafiante.

—Puedo con cualquier pervertido que intente acercase a mí —afirmó colocándose en guardia—, incluido tú.

—¿Yo, pervertido? Estás confundida, soy tu esposo… —sonrió sugerentemente acercándose a la chica.

—¿Quieres pelea? —preguntó desafiándolo con la mirada, dispuesta a darle su merecido si tenía el atrevimiento de acercarse un solo paso más a ella.

—Nunca dije que quería pelear… sólo estaba pidiéndote otra cosa —sonrió abiertamente regocijado con la expresión de la muchacha. Parecía un farolillo de navidad.

—¡Ya te dije que no vas a volver a besarme, baka! —exclamó retrocediendo un par de pasos—. Te aprovechaste de la situación y no... no volverás hacerlo —murmuró sintiendo un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espina al recordar el apasionado beso.

—¡Lo dices demasiado convencida, pruébalo! —exclamó tomando de un segundo a otro a la muchacha de la cintura, sus rostros se acercaron peligrosamente—. ¿Vas a negar que te gustó? Después de eso te comportaste más… tímida —susurró por lo bajo mirando sus labios.

—Aléjate de mí —masculló empujando al muchacho, intentando alejarlo de ella con nulo éxito—. Si me gustó o no, nada tiene que ver ahora.

—Intenta alejarme… —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¿Tienes la fuerza suficiente?

Con renovadas energías intento apartarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la aferrase con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo. —Maldita sea —masculló subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. La arrogante sonrisa de su esposo aumentó con creces sus deseos de darle una buena paliza—, si sigues sujetándome así voy a pensar que te encanta hacerlo... degenerado.

—¡Oe, sólo te estoy sujetando! Si tú estás pensando en otras cosas no tengo la culpa… —murmuró algo sonrojado por la afirmación de la muchacha.

—¡No estoy pensando en nada! —protestó presionando con fuerza la camisa de su esposo, deseando que ésta fuese su cuello—. ¡Suéltame de una vez! Yo no muero por estar contigo como tus otras prometidas.

—¿Estás segura? Mis otras prometidas morirían por estar así conmigo ¿tú no? —comentó con toda la intención de provocar celos en su esposa.

—¿Qué demonios esperas para ir con ellas entonces? —pronunció arrastrando las palabras—. Seguro te encantaría.

—¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí? —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

—Porque eres masoquista —afirmó correspondiendo a su mirada—. ¿Quieres que te golpee por eso te acercas tanto, ne?

—Ya estoy acostumbrado, deberías saberlo —afirmó sin mover un solo cabello.

—¿No vas a soltarme? —preguntó sintiendo perfectamente como las mariposas en su estomago parecían moverse con especial fuerza—. No voy a dejar que... que... que me beses —añadió mirando con especial interés los labios de su esposo que le parecían especialmente apetitosos en ese instante.

El muchacho sonrió internamente. La debilidad de su esposa era especialmente notoria. —Está bien, voy a probarlo… —murmuró por lo bajo acercando su rostro al de la joven hasta casi rozar sus labios—. Detenme… —susurró.

—Baka —pronunció en un suave murmullo mientras cada rincón de su cuerpo se estremecía producto del leve contacto—, ya... te... dije que no voy a be... besarte —añadió haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Nodoka se detuvo sonriente a un lado de la pareja. —¿Qué esperas, hijo? ¡Akane-chan está esperando que le des un beso apasionado! —exclamó animando al muchacho.

—¡Of… ofukuro! —murmuró el joven girando el rostro para encontrarse con la expresión alegre de su madre—. ¡Yo… nos… nosotros! —tartamudeó totalmente shockeado presa del pánico. Ni siquiera reaccionó para soltar a la chica.

Aprovechando la distracción del muchacho logró apartarlo de su cuerpo de un brusco empujón. —Nada estaba pasando —farfulló molesta consigo misma por haber estado a punto de caer en la tentación—, no me interesa besar a un idiota pervertido.

—Y como a ella no le interesa es mejor que vaya a comer algo al Neko hanten, se me antojó un plato de ramen —sonrió mirando de reojo a la muchacha.

—Peleas de recién casados, seguro son celos bobos —afirmó sonriente la mujer.

—¡Por mí haz lo que quieras! —exclamó Akane dedicándole una resentida mirada que contradecía firmemente sus palabras—. También puedes ir al Ucchan's, me da lo mismo.

—Ucchan debe estar en otro asunto… pero podría visitar también a Kodachi —comentó riendo divertido.

—¿Kodachi? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Diviértete con ellas, poco me importa... tal vez debería volver a la Facultad —añadió mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—¡Chikuso! ¿no terminamos todos los trámites? —preguntó perdiendo por completo el autocontrol totalmente celoso.

—¿No ibas a visitar a Shampoo y Kodachi? —respondió la muchacha esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¡Voy! Y seguro voy a invitarlas al cine o tomar un helado —afirmó desafiante—. Ellas sí gustan de mi compañía —afirmó enfáticamente las últimas palabras.

—Ya te dije que poco me importa —refunfuñó Akane ignorando la apacible sonrisa que le dedicaba su suegra, seguro pensaba que aquella discusión era una muestra de amor—. Disfruta de tus estúpidas citas. ¡Poco me importa, idiota! —masculló avanzando hacia las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas rápidamente.

—¡No me importa lo que pienses tampoco! ¡Voy a salir todo el día! ¡No volveré hasta muy tarde! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la muchacha escuchara.

—Creo que ese plan no es el mejor, hijo —sonrió Nodoka

—¡No importa, avísale a Kasumi que coloque un plato menos! —refunfuñó molesto saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Yo hubiese sido inmensamente feliz si Ranma me reclamaba como su territorio xp, pero ya saben cómo es Akane.

De este capítulo me encanta la parte final, pareciera que Ranma le está pidiendo prácticamente permiso a Akane con sus amenazas de "me iré a ver a otra" xp.

Les aviso que sólo quedan cuatro capítulos para que termine nuestra historia ;), ¿qué medidas drásticas irá a tomar Shampoo? Pronto lo sabrán ;)

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Gomen: Lo siento

Hai: Sí

Etto: Interjección de duda (uhm, ah, eh)

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Demo: Pero

Nihao: Hola (chino)

Airen: Esposo (chino)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Oe: Hey, Oye

Chikuso: Mierda

Temee: Significa tú pero dicho con una connotación muy agresiva y vulgar.

Ofukuro: Mamá


	17. Escapando del caballo salvaje

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola chicos, les dejamos el capítulo de esta semana. Cada vez falta menos para el final, espero que lo disfruten… el título es sugerente, ya van a ver por qué :P ¡Buena lectura!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 17: Escapando del caballo salvaje **_

La muchacha de cabellos púrpura miró una vez más el sobre que tenía entre sus manos. _"Esta vez tiene que funcionar, el vendedor dijo que este afrodisíaco era mucho más fuerte que el anterior"_ Pensó deseando que aquella vez su plan resultara a la perfección.

—Esta vez Shampoo también probarlo; estar segura que de ese modo airen no poder escapar y darse cuenta de lo mucho que él amarme —comentó para sí misma mientras una radiante sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar su rostro.

"Poción caldero de amor versión 2.0: ciento por ciento efectiva si lo que usted desea es que la persona amada la desee fervientemente y le de una inolvidable noche de pasión.

No olvide que sólo funciona si la persona a quien le da ésta pócima está perdidamente enamorada de usted.

Efecto instantáneo al ver a la persona amada " Leyó en voz baja.

—Ranma amarme —pronunció ignorando todas las dudas que podían surgir en su mente cada vez que lo veía cerca de Akane—, lo difícil ser lograr que él coma comida de Shampoo sin sospechar nada —suspiró mirando en dirección a la puerta. Su deseo era que el chico apareciera en ese instante deseando comer ramen o panecillos al vapor.

—¡Quiero una doble porción de ramen y muchos panecillos de carne! —Entró repentinamente el muchacho de la trenza sin prestar mucha atención a la joven china que confabulaba a solas. Estaba muy molesto con su esposa y olvidaría todo con un buen almuerzo en el Neko hanten.

—¡Ser mí día de suerte! ¡Nihao, airen! —exclamó abrazando efusivamente a Ranma—. ¿Por fin tú dejar a Akane y decidir ser mi esposo?

—Eso no importa ahora… ¿escuchaste mi pedido? —preguntó intentando apartar a la voluptuosa muchacha.

—Eso no importar ahora —murmuró pegando su cuerpo aún más al del nervioso muchacho—. ¡Shampoo feliz de verte, airen!

—¡Claro que importa! Muero de hambre —farfulló molesto por la insistencia de la joven china—. Puedo ir a otro lugar entonces, creo que voy a visitar a Ucchan —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡No! —exclamó tomando por el brazo al muchacho para luego llevarlo hacia una de las mesas—. Tú esperar aquí, Shampoo preparar comida inmediatamente —añadió dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

Estaba segura que ésta vez Ranma definitivamente caería en sus brazos.

* * *

Ukyo frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de la joven de cabellos cortos. Había traído refuerzos porque estaba segura que sería difícil convencerla. Por suerte Ryoga había aparecido en el camino y Mousse estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar, él había sido el informante.

—¡Él es tu esposo! ¡No puedes dejarlo en garras de esa degenerada! —afirmó la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

Mousse frunció el ceño. —¡El único pervertido es el idiota de Saotome! —espetó molesto por la ofensa a su amada.

—Tendría que ser muy idiota para caer en los trucos de Shampoo —afirmó Ryoga, pensando que existía una gran posibilidad de que aquello ocurriese—. Mejor vamos a buscarlo de una vez por todas.

—Es su problema, yo no lo obligué —farfulló Akane cruzándose de brazos—. No crean que iré a buscarlo ni nada parecido, siempre está metiéndose en problemas... baka.

—¡Imagínate las cosas que Shampoo podría hacerle! Seguramente colocará otra poción como la que accidentalmente probamos en su comida… ¿y quién estará allí para evitarlo? —advirtió la castaña mirando de reojo al joven de la bandana levemente sonrosada.

—Yo... no ... etto... nada pasó cuando comí esos chocolates —murmuró Akane levemente sonrojada—. Es decir, él pudo controlar muy bien las cosas y ¿cómo saben que ella usará la misma poción? Tal vez Mousse escuchó mal.

—¡Con lo glotón que es el idiota de Saotome tal vez se tomó dos frascos de poción sin darse cuenta! —opinó el cegatón apretando los puños—. ¡No podemos dejar que se aproveche de mi amada Shampoo!

—No puedes dejar que Shampoo te robe a tu esposo… —murmuró reflexivamente la joven de las espátulas. Quizás con un poco de drama lograría tocar a la muchacha terca.

—Si ese idiota te engaña, yo mismo le daré su merecido Akane-san —afirmó Ryoga sintiendo un extraño escalofrío en la espina, explicable por la clara aura de batalla que rodeaba a Ukyo en ese momento—. Ya... ya sabes... nosotros somos amigos —afirmó mirando a la muchacha de las espátulas.

—No es mi problema, si el muy idiota quiere aprovecharse de esa mujer es su asunto —afirmó presionando con fuerza sus puños—. No pienso ir a rescatarlo.

Ukyo se acercó a la chica de cabellos cortos para tomarla de los hombros. —¡Él no quiere aprovecharse de ella! Lo sabes muy bien, ella podría colocar alguna poción que tenga un efecto definitivo… ¿y si hace eso? —murmuró por lo bajo mirando convincente a la chica—. Ran-chan estaría ligado a ella para siempre a contra de su voluntad…

Mousse golpeó el suelo con una de sus manos. —¡No voy a permitir que eso ocurra! ¡Nunca!

Un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta al imaginar a Ranma lejos de ella para siempre. —Se lo tendría bien merecido por idiota —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¿Estás seguro que Shampoo usaría aquella poción en Ranma? —añadió clavando una inquisidora mirada en Mousse.

Mousse miró hacia ambos lados algo indeciso. Finalmente se puso de pie. —¡Yo escuché a Shampoo! Estaba planeando darle una pócima al idiota de Saotome… si no te apresuras el estúpido termina toda la comida y junto con ella la versión mejorada del caldero del amor —afirmó acomodándose los lentes.

La joven de las espátulas también se puso de pie cuidando no resbalarse con el suelo del Dojo. Kasumi recientemente lo había encerado en la limpieza general. —¿¡Ahora lo entiendes?! Tienes que hacer algo —afirmó mirándola decidida—. Podemos acompañarte…

—Ukyo tiene razón, podemos traer a la fuerza al idiota de Ranma si es necesario —afirmó Ryoga decidido a arrastrar de vuelta al Dojo a Ranma si era necesario.

—Deberías seguir su consejo, imagina si Shampoo también decide usar la poción en ella misma —comentó Nabiki acercándose a su hermana. Ella y toda la familia habían escuchado por completo la conversación.

—¡Maldición! ¡No voy a dejar que esa mujer intente embrujar a mi esposo! —exclamó Akane poniéndose de pie—. Apenas vea a Ranma voy a darle su merecido por meterme en ésta clase de problemas.

—¡Así se habla, Akane-chan! Ve a defender a tu marido —sonrió Nodoka apareciendo detrás de la muchacha.

—Ten mucho cuidado, no me gusta nada ese asunto de pociones —murmuró la hermana mayor de los Tendo un tanto alarmada.

—No se emocionen, sólo lo hago para que el muy idiota no se meta en más líos —murmuró levemente sonrojada.

—¡Hija mía! —lloriqueó emocionado Soun Tendo—. No sabes lo feliz que se pondría tu madre que está en el cielo si te viera defender a tu marido.

—¡Esa es mi nuera! Mi hijo a pesar de ser un idiota malagradecido e insensible te quiere mucho —afirmó Genma con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

—Ya dejen eso —murmuró con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte tono rojizo—. Idiota, me las va a pagar por hacerme pasar por esto. ¡Vamos ya! —exclamó Akane saliendo del Dojo siendo seguida por los otros muchachos.

—Ranma-kun no lo pasará muy bien cuando Akane lo encuentre —comentó Nabiki divertida al imaginar cómo sería aquella discusión entre su hermanita y el muchacho.

—Tenemos que dejarlos solos… ¡la reconciliación tiene que ser un éxito! —propuso

Nodoka luego de unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Qué les parece?

—Es una excelente idea, podríamos visitar algunos de nuestros Dojos amigos en Tokyo —propuso una sonriente Kasumi.

—¡Excelente idea! Debemos irnos ahora mismo —espetó un entusiasmado Soun—. Esto será una segunda luna de miel para ellos.

* * *

Ranma terminó su tercer ramen y comió su quinto panecillo de carne. Era extraño, pero con cada bocado que probaba de la comida china sentía unos deseos enormes de ver a su esposa. Mil imágenes de la chica danzaban en su pensamiento. Y se estaba comenzando a sentir un degenerado a la máxima potencia, en ese segundo la estaba viendo en ropa interior danzando para él en su cuarto.

Disimuladamente miró a Ranma, ya se había comido varios panecillos y no sentía nada fuera de lo normal. "_Se suponía que el afrodisíaco hacía efecto inmediato, pero no siento nada especial por él_" Pensó paseando su mirada por el enrojecido rostro del muchacho.

—¡Tengo que verla! —exclamó por lo alto totalmente llevado por sus sentimientos.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estar tonto Mousse cuando Shampoo necesitarlo!? —exclamó la muchacha al mismo tiempo. Furiosa por su comentario golpeó la mesa—. ¡Airen no poder irse aún! Shampoo tener más comida —añadió acercándole otro plato de ramen. _"Maldición... esto no puede ser verdad, debo comer más para que haga efecto"._ Meditó antes de comenzar a comer vorazmente algunos panecillos.

—¡Creo que mejor me voy! Luego pago la cuenta —espetó el joven poniéndose de pie bastante apresurado.

—¡Tú no ir a ningún lugar! —espetó empujándolo suavemente, logrando que cayera sentado en su silla—. Shampoo estar segura que si funcionar —añadió inclinándose levemente para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos—. ¿Airen sentir algo especial?

—Etto… sí —sonrió soñadoramente—. Necesito ver a mi esposa ahora mismo —murmuró por lo bajo dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Antes que la joven china pudiera contestarle un desesperado Mousse llegó justo a tiempo para lanzarse a los pies de la amazona. —¡Te lo ruego! ¡No dejes que el idiota de Saotome se aproveche de ti! —exclamó casi besando los pies de la chica.

Al escuchar la voz del muchacho un intenso ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo. —Mousse...—pronunció en un sensual murmullo—. A Shampoo agradarle mucho verte... tú... seguir haciendo eso... —añadió lanzándole una seductora mirada.

Bastante shockeado por la afirmación de la voluptuosa amazona el joven chino asintió. —Ha… hai, todo lo que tú desees… —susurró atontado.

—¡Temee! —exclamó enfurecido Ryoga entrando rápidamente al local—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir a éste lugar y engañar a tu esposa!? ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que Shampoo pudo poner en la comida la misma poción que afectó a Akane y Ukyo en Kyoto? —farfulló golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención de un distraído Ranma.

—¡Akane! ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó sin prestar la menor importancia a los reclamos del muchacho de la pañoleta.

—¡Baka! ¿comiste toda la comida de esa degenerada? —preguntó Ukyo saliendo detrás de Ryoga al ver varios platos vacíos en la mesa donde había estado el joven.

—¿No vas a responderle a Ukyo? —preguntó Akane mirando enfurecida al muchacho de ojos azules, sin esperar una respuesta añadió—: Idiota, siempre metiéndome en problemas, no debí venir a ayudarte —masculló acercándose a la mesa con profundos deseos de darle su merecido por haberla preocupado—. Al parecer ella si probó su estúpida poción —murmuró algo asqueada al notar la forma en que Shampoo miraba a Mousse.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más el muchacho de la trenza se lanzó a la chica pasando todo obstáculo que pudiera intentar hacerle frente. De un solo empujón derribó al chico eternamente perdido para estar a un lado de su esposa. —¡Diablos! Estaba esperándote —susurró tomándola de la cintura en menos de dos segundos.

—¡Oye, qué demonios te pasa! —protestó Ryoga poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Comenzaba a pensar que Ranma realmente había probado aquella poción, parecía que sólo veía y escuchaba a Akane.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la muchacha de cabellos azulados—. Yo también deseaba verte —añadió con una falsa sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa algo intimidante la muchacha de las espátulas tomó al chico del colmillo por la camiseta para evitar que avanzara.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente ante la afirmación de su mujer. —Excelente… porque estaba pensando en hacerlo ahora mismo —afirmó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—¡Pervertido! Para lo único que deseaba verte era para esto —exclamó antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer sentado en el piso—. ¡Maldición! ¿Comiste su comida, no? ¡Ranma no baka!

Antes que la joven intentara acertar otro golpe en su cara o alguna otra parte noble el muchacho se puso de pie para tomar desprevenida a su esposa y sellar sus labios a los de ella en un beso. Sus manos ciñeron la cintura de Akane para evitar que intentara escaparse de él.

Todo su cuerpo se congeló cuando sintió los labios de Ranma moviéndose de forma ardiente sobre los suyos, como si deseara demostrarle que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era consumar su matrimonio en ese mismo lugar si era preciso.

Antes que sus pensamientos quedaran a merced de sus hormonas, y decidiera ceder a la tentación y corresponder con ansias aquel beso, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Ranma logrando separarlo de ella.

—¿¡Qué... qué demonios te pasa!? —exclamó agitada, dándole una fuerte bofetada—. Aléjate de mí, no te atrevas a volver a acercarte o no respondo —amenazó retrocediendo al notar la ardiente mirada de su esposo—. Re...recuerda que esto no es en serio... Ra... Ranma.

—¡Es muy en serio! Tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos… —sonrió abiertamente acercándose a la chica—, y tiene que ser en nuestro cuarto —afirmó rozando con su aliento el lóbulo de la oreja de la jovencita.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza en un intento por relajarse y obviar por completo la agradable, calida y excitante sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le susurró al oído. _"Esto no es verdad, no es verdad...¡No voy a ceder! Además no sabe lo que está haciendo... ¿verdad?"_ Dudó por algunos segundos al recordar que ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía en aquella ocasión durante su luna de miel.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —espetó apartándose rápidamente del muchacho—. ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo pudiste comer algo preparado por Shampoo después de lo que pasó en Kyoto!? —exclamó dedicándole una fiera mirada—. Como sigas así te irá muy mal y no me importa que estés así por culpa de la poción de esa mujer.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. Ahora entendía todo. —¡Estás enfadada porque comí los platos de Shampoo! —rió tomando a la chica de la cintura— Celosa… tú sabes que no cocinas bien, pero me vuelves loco —afirmó mirándola intensamente—. Te ves muy bonita así… —agregó mirándola de arriba a abajo. Estaba usando el gi de entrenamiento.

—¿Mi comida? ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver!? —protestó separándose nuevamente de Ranma—. No sé qué te dio Shampoo, pero te dejó más idiota que de costumbre —farfulló bastante ofendida por la afirmación de su esposo—. ¡Y no estoy celosa!

—Debe ser que estás tú aquí… deseaba mucho verte, koishii —murmuró ronco tomando del brazo a la chica para acercarla a sí.

—¿Koishii? —preguntó en un suave murmullo, mirando con las mejillas algo ruborizadas a Ranma—. De... deja de jugar... nosotros... es decir... no... no sabes lo que estás haciendo —añadió sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza. Resistir iba a ser muy difícil.

—Ukyo, déjame ir a ayudarla —habló Ryoga mirando con preocupación los avances del chico de la trenza—. Ranma no sabe qué demonios está haciendo y no creo que le guste saber que se aprovechó de ella.

—¡Él lo sabe a la perfección! ¡Esa poción sólo sirve para estimular los verdaderos sentimientos! —afirmó la jovencita de las espátulas para evitar que interviniera. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al acto. Su afirmación había traído consecuencias peores.

Su nerviosismo aumentó por causa de los ruidos extraños que provenían de su lado derecho. Al girar la cabeza vio a la amazona prácticamente asfixiando al cegatón con un beso apasionado.

—¿Entonces tú... querías que nosotros...? —balbuceó un nervioso Ryoga—. Yo... es decir... nosotros hubiésemos... —añadió completamente sonrojado, al borde de una hemorragia nasal a causa de sus recuerdos unidos a la forma en que su imaginación recreaba en su mente lo que pudo haber pasado de no caer al agua.

—¿Nos… nosotros? Yo… yo no sé de… de qué hablas —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo crecer un fuego en su interior. _"¡Baka! ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? ¿qué dirá de mí…? ¡Pensará que soy una degenerada!"_ meditó bajando la cabeza intentando buscar alguna excusa.

Ranma aprovechó la distracción de su esposa para tomarla entre sus brazos nuevamente. —Lo sé muy bien, mi amor… es mejor que dejes de ocultarlo, ¿para qué seguir negándolo? —murmuró acariciando su mejilla izquierda—. Muero por un beso… —suspiró casi rozando sus labios.

—¿Negar qu... qué cosa? —balbuceó humedeciendo de forma instintiva sus propios labios—. De... deja eso...—farfulló colocando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza consiguió alejarlo nuevamente—. ¡A... además estamos peleados! ¡Te dije que no volvería a besarte! —exclamó intentando convencer al muchacho con esa excusa, esperaba que no fuera tan insistente como ella en su Luna de miel—. Y te lo advierto nuevamente, si te acercas te va a ir muy mal —añadió retrocediendo un par de pasos, topando con el borde de una de las mesas.

Sin dudar un segundo el joven de la trenza tomó de la cintura a la chica para subirla a la mesa. —¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿un poco más de comodidad? Me habrías dicho antes… —murmuró pegándose a la joven—. Yo no recuerdo ninguna pelea —afirmó rodando los ojos.

—¡Baka! ¿Ya la olvidaste? ¡No te creo! —refunfuñó tomándolo bruscamente de la camisa—. ¿Olvidaste que no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí porque me besaste a la fuerza para demostrar que soy tu territorio? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, clavando una fiera mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—Tú eres mía ¿por qué pelearíamos por eso? ¿Tienes alguna duda con respecto a eso? —sonrió acercando sus labios a los de la joven para besar las comisuras.

—Ya... de... deja e... eso... ¡Nos están viendo, baka! —espetó nerviosa, arqueando levemente la espalda para alejarse de él—. ¡Y yo no soy tuya! —exclamó con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? —preguntó acercándose más, haciendo que la muchacha prácticamente se acostara sobre la mesa—. ¿O estás poniéndote más cómoda para seguir? —rió por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Nada de lo que estás pensando pervertido! —exclamó antes de darle una fuerte patada en el estomago que logró hacerlo caer algunos metros lejos de ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie colocándose en guardia—. ¡Estás loco si piensas que quiero seguir! ¡Degenerado! —gritó bastante agitada. Definitivamente éste asunto acabaría con sus nervios.

—Shimatta… adoro verte así, te ves más sexy —espetó por lo bajo maravillado de ver a la joven en aquel estado. Incluso su cabello se había desordenado lo que le daba un toque de sensualidad. En dirección hacia su esposa vio a su amiga de la infancia y el joven eternamente perdido mirándose algo avergonzados. Sonriendo de un lado empujó intencionalmente al chico y avanzó hacia su objetivo—. No te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente —alegó a unos pocos pasos de ella.

En aquel preciso instante Ukyo estaba pensando en regalarle a su amigo de la infancia una dotación de un mes de okonomiyakis. Ante los nervios, el chico de la bandana no pudo equilibrarse y había caído sobre ella terminando ambos en el suelo. El hálito del joven rozaba su cuello. En ese instante deseó que todo desapareciera. —Itte… —susurró por lo bajo.

Suavemente levantó un poco el rostro. —Yo... Ukyo... —murmuró suavemente mirando a los ojos a la muchacha. Sabía que debía moverse, pero una extraña fuerza le impedía apartarse de ella.

El rostro de Akane enrojeció por completo, una y otra vez se preguntaba cómo Ranma había resistido a cada uno de sus avances. —Sé defenderme de los pervertidos —afirmó observando con detención los movimientos de su esposo, debía estar lista por si el pretendía 'atacarla' nuevamente.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Ranma sin moverse un milímetro. Tenía que distraerla de alguna forma para cumplir con su objetivo.

—Tú deberías tener miedo de lo que te pasará si sigues insistiendo en... ¡en ya sabes qué! —exclamó ruborizada—. Te prometo que cuando dejes de estar bajo el efecto de la poción te voy a dar una paliza que nunca olvidarás —añadió dejando de lado su nerviosismo.

El joven lentamente y con sigilo se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha. —¿Bajo el efecto de una poción? ¿estás jugando, no? —carcajeó sonoramente—. Estoy totalmente seguro de lo que hago… es mejor que aproveches tu abundante energía para otros fines más útiles —murmuró con una media sonrisa apartando el cabello de la chica detrás de una de sus orejas—… y más placenteros, especialmente para mí —afirmó ronco mirándola intensamente.

—Hablo en serio —refunfuñó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el torso—. Sigue soñando porque para lo único que utilizaré mi energía será para alejarte de mí, baka.

El muchacho se mantuvo estático algunos segundos intentando tantear a su 'rival'. Quizás si no se moviera pensaría que había desistido. Cuando la joven bajó levemente la defensa Ranma corrió hacia ella nuevamente y la ciñó entre sus brazos para evitar que escapara. —Vas a tener que usar toda tu energía, y no sé si alcance —afirmó sonriente a pocos centímetros del rostro de la joven.

—Ra... Ranma —murmuró sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada; toda su fuerza de voluntad disminuía con creces cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban tan cerca—, tú... no deberías hacer esto... ya sabes... entre nosotros no... no hay nada y yo... —Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando al subir el rostro se encontró con la intensa mirada de su esposo.

—Somos marido y mujer… y, además de eso, estoy loco por ti… ¿tú no? —susurró rozando con sus labios una de las mejillas de su esposa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó tímidamente, volteando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Etto... no, no quise decir eso... no sigas... estamos en un lugar público —murmuró esperando que tomara en serio sus argumentos.

—Que no sea por eso —sonrió para luego con una maniobra rápida tomar entre sus brazos a la muchacha—. Vamos a un lugar más privado… y vas a ver cuan en serio estoy hablando —afirmó guiñando un ojo.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Yo... yo nunca dije eso! ¡Ba... bájame ahora! —protestó intentando ignorar la divertida mirada de su esposo que sólo lograba aumentar el ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ranma la afirmó entre sus brazos para asegurarse que no escaparía. —Ni lo sueñes —sonrió caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

Aún en la misma postura de antes Ukyo cerró los párpados inmediatamente al notar que por fin el joven de la bandana se había decidido a dar el primer paso. Sus rostros casi estaban rozando. Podía sentir su respiración.

Estaba decidido, la besaría de una vez por todas, era el momento oportuno y no tendrían interrupciones ya que los demás estaban bastante ocupados. Suavemente bajó otro poco, estaba por rozar sus labios cuando un fuerte gemido proveniente de la cocina lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Ese fue Mousse? —preguntó bastante asqueado al imaginar lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Rápidamente se separó de la muchacha y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Dónde se fueron Ranma y Akane-san? —añadió al notar que no habían rastros de éstos en el lugar.

La joven deseó asesinar al muchacho de la bandana por su rápida dispersión pero los gemidos provenientes del lado de la cocina le provocaron unas terribles nauseas. —¡Diablos! Estoy segura que sí, es mejor que nos vayamos… ¿vienes conmigo? —preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta al chico mientras disimuladamente tomaba un par de panes con aquella efectiva poción.

—¡Hai! —exclamó comenzando a ponerse pálido. Rápidamente se puso de pie; realmente no era una buena imagen mental imaginar que estaría haciendo Mousse para gemir de esa forma—. Vamos —añadió tomando impulsivamente de la mano a la muchacha para luego encaminarse a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

* * *

Luego de algunos minutos corriendo a toda velocidad el ardiente muchacho de la trenza estaba llegando al Dojo con su esposa en brazos que, extrañamente, no había reclamado en todo el camino. Sonriendo abiertamente, completamente seguro que ya había domado a la fiera se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

El lugar estaba insólitamente silencioso. —¿Se fueron todos? —murmuró por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa. Un papelito en la mesita de la sala respondía aquella pregunta:

"Pueden reconciliarse a gusto, la casa es sólo para ustedes y la idea fue mía. No nos esperen. Posiblemente regresemos mañana. ¡Mucha suerte!

Nodoka

PD: No olviden a nuestro querido heredero."

—Chikuso —refunfuñó al enterarse del contenido de la nota. _"De todos modos lo más probable es que hubiesen visto todo lo que está pasando con Ranma como algo normal. ¿Qué demonios voy a ha..._" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su esposo acariciando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha—. ¿Qu... qué... rayos ha... haces?

—Estoy siendo cariñoso con mi esposa… ¿por qué? —preguntó besando la mejilla de la chica—, aquí podemos estar a gusto.

—¡Tú esposa no quiere que seas cariñoso con ella! ¡Bájame de una maldita vez! —refunfuñó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, gracias al golpe el chico soltó un poco su agarré y ella pudo bajar de un salto—. Ni siquiera pienses que pretendo reconciliarme contigo y más te vale que me dejes en paz de una vez —añadió alejándose rápidamente de Ranma.

—Está bien… entiendo lo que deseas, y no tienes que ser tímida —afirmó corriendo tras ella hasta acorralarla junto a la mesa—. Vamos a tener mucho tiempo a solas.

—¿Lo que deseo? —preguntó la muchacha cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¡Lo único que deseo es que te mantengas lejos de mí hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad, baka!

Ranma se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos una vez más. Sus labios rozaron su cuello lánguidamente. De alguna forma lograría dar su brazo a torcer. Con firmeza continuó sosteniendo a la chica ciñéndola a sí mismo. —No estoy seguro de eso… tu corazón, lo siento… está latiendo muy fuerte —murmuró entre besos con una media sonrisa.

—E... eso no es cierto —balbuceó débilmente, sería difícil que él le creyera ya que su corazón latía desbocadamente como si acabase de correr varios kilómetros a toda velocidad—. De... deja eso... no está bien que sigamos...—suspiró entrecortadamente no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no, koishii? —suspiró ronco mordisqueando levemente la suave piel de su esposa—. Me gusta mucho tu perfume… —susurró comenzando a mover sus manos por la espalda de la chica. Un calor intenso recorría su cuerpo, quería hacerla suya y ese deseo no era sólo de ese momento. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba con sus besos, su perfume, su suave piel rozando con la suya. Fusionarse a ella, ser uno sólo y amarla por el resto de sus días.

—De...¡Deja de decirme así! —protestó la muchacha empujándolo bruscamente. Una vez que logró separarse de él se alejó rápidamente hasta quedar a una distancia considerable—. Ya... ya basta, Ranma —advirtió respirando agitadamente—. Mañana no te gustará saber que intentaste a... aprovecharte de mí... ¡Shimatta! ¡Recuerda que no estamos casados por gusto!

El joven de la trenza avanzó algunos pasos. —No sé de qué hablas… ¡mañana tendré los mismos deseos! O quizás aún más si no dejas de evitarme, koishii —rió divertido por la expresión de la muchacha, totalmente sonrojada y sus cabellos algo rebeldes. Se veía realmente sexy—. Aunque también me gusta así, es excitante —jadeó avanzando otro par de pasos hasta acorralar a la joven en una pared.

—¡No... no sabes lo que dices! —espetó una nerviosa Akane moviéndose ágilmente antes que su esposo lograra atraparla entre sus brazos. A toda velocidad corrió hacia la cocina, al menos allí contaba con algunas armas para mantenerlo alejado de ella.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. No lograría escaparse, estaba totalmente seguro. Rápidamente siguió a la muchacha hasta llegar a la cocina. —¡Lo habrías dicho antes! ¿querías hacerlo en la cocina? —preguntó sugerente acercándose a la joven.

—¡No! —exclamó; sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más si es que esto era posible—. ¡Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas conmigo! Maldita sea, recuerda que no queremos estar casados... no... nosotros no... ha... haremos nada en la cocina —balbuceo nerviosa; la pícara mirada que su esposo le estaba dedicando en ese momento transformó su nerviosismo en ira—. ¡Ni en ningún lugar de esta casa, degenerado! —exclamó tomando el microondas para luego arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la cabeza del muchacho. Tenía que conseguir dejarlo fuera de combate.

Con facilidad el muchacho esquivó el pesado aparato. —¡Oe! Creo que es un poco peligroso… ¿te gusta hacerte la difícil, no? Pero estoy seguro que seré yo el vencedor —afirmó convincente sonriendo abiertamente. Rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica pero ésta se fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa para evitar ser atrapada—. No creas que así voy a perder mis energías, al contrario —rió divertido por la situación.

—¿¡Hacerme la difícil!? —refunfuñó golpeando la mesa—. Si quieres a alguien fácil ya sabes a quién tienes que buscar, conmigo no vas a conseguir nada —espetó dedicándole una fiera mirada—. Puedes seguirme todo lo que quieras porque no voy a ceder —afirmó desafiante.

—¡Así me gusta! Entre más lo niegas más deseo tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte —murmuró ronco—. Vamos a nuestro cuarto, aquí en la cocina, en el Dojo, donde tú quieras —afirmó mirándola intensamente.

—Ra... Ranma, no... no digas esas cosas —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder vehementemente—. No... nosotros no podemos... ba... baka —balbuceó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de su esposo habían conseguido debilitar sus piernas y ahora las sentía extrañamente temblorosas.

—Y puedo seguir si quieres… —murmuró intentando acabar con el espacio que los separaba, lentamente se acercó a su mujer—. Quiero besarte, acariciarte, sentir tu perfume… te deseo, Akane —suspiró avanzando un paso más.

—Ranma —pronunció en un suave murmullo complemente perdida en la intensa mirada del muchacho. Lo observó acercarse sin ser capaz de articular palabra, ni alejarse de él; una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tomara en sus brazos de una vez por todas. _"¡Idiota! ¿En qué estás pensando? No puedes dejar que pase, él no está del todo consciente de lo que hace y... bueno realmente yo lo estuve y... ¡Chikuso! ¡Tengo que controlarme!"_ Se regañó mentalmente, bruscamente movió su cabeza intentando exorcizar las sugerentes imágenes de Ranma tomándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Ranma? —espetó llamando la atención de su esposo que nuevamente estaba muy cerca de ella.

El joven, moviéndose un poco más hasta llegar a un lado de ella acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas. —Te ves muy bonita… ¿te lo mencioné? —murmuró por lo bajo rozando con delicadeza la piel tersa de la chica. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desviaba hacia sus labios.

—De... deja eso y préstame atención —protestó la muchacha intentando ignorar el delicioso estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Ranma rozó su piel.

El muchacho tomó a la joven entre sus brazos para acercarla más a él y mirarla fijamente. —Soy todo oídos, koishii… —susurró por lo bajo casi rozando sus labios.

—Yo...quería...—suspiró depositando suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo—, etto... Ka... Kasumi seguro de... dejó comida y tal vez deberíamos co... comer a... algo —murmuró con la respiración agitada—. ¿Quieres?

—Quiero probar sólo una cosa… —murmuró sin dejar de mirar a la chica—. ¿Sabes qué es?

—No lo sé, pero puedo cocinar lo que tú quieras —respondió intentando convencerlo. Esperaba que con la comida Ranma olvidase todo lo demás.

Ranma carcajeó divertido. —No quiero de tu comida, koishii… quiero tener todas las energías para probar mi plato favorito, y no quiero morir —contestó sinceramente—. Te quiero a ti, sólo a ti… —susurró acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi comida es tóxica? —preguntó frunciendo completamente el entrecejo.

—Tal vez, o que quizás es parecida a un veneno mortal… aunque he resistido bastante bien —rió divertido sin percatarse de la ardiente aura de la muchacha—. ¡Creo que ya soy inmune! —agregó sonriente.

—Un veneno mortal —pronunció arrastrando las palabras mientras tomaba la sartén que estaba sobre la mesa—. ¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó estampando la sartén con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro del muchacho—. Me voy a entrenar y no insistas con acercarte a mí, pervertido —añadió antes de dirigirse furiosa hacia el Dojo.

Algo adolorido el muchacho de la trenza se frotó su lastimada nariz. La joven se movió veloz hacia la salida de la cocina sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más. —¡Oe, espera! ¡Así no va a quedar! —afirmó en voz alta dispuesto a perseguirla por toda la casa o quizás, a todo Japón.

* * *

Nada estaba resultándole como quería, había logrado escapar de su esposo pero no conseguía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le agradaba cuando él tomaba esa actitud tan decidida.

"_¡Tonta! Deja de pensar en Ranma"_ Se regañó a si misma intentando concentrarse para luego continuar la kata que estaba realizando.

Inhaló y exhaló pausadamente antes de lanzar una patada alta hacia un enemigo invisible. _"¿Y si viene al Dojo a buscarme?"_ Pensó deteniéndose abruptamente.

—Ja, por mí que venga... no pienso ponerle las cosas fáciles —pronunció decidida atando con más fuerza la cinta de su gi.

—Te escuché, ¿cómo estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó en su oído apareciendo por detrás de la muchacha de repente—. Eres todo un reto, koishii… —murmuró besando ligeramente su cabello.

Al escuchar su voz dio un leve respingo, maldiciéndose por no haber notado su presencia. —Ya... ya te lo dije, Ranma —espetó volteando rápidamente para enfrentarlo—. Estoy segura que no te gustará saber que estuviste acosando a una marimacho como yo todo el día.

—No sé por qué dices eso, no debes tomar tan en cuenta mis comentarios a veces… digo muchas tonterías —afirmó con total sinceridad mirando seriamente a la muchacha. —Pero hay algo que no deberías dudar nunca, me gustas mucho, eres preciosa —sonrió acariciando su cabello.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó bajando la mirada—. ¿Siempre lo has pensado? —añadió curiosa.

—Siempre, desde poco después de conocerte, koishii… —murmuró por lo bajo tomando una de las manos de la chica—. ¿No me crees?

—¿Y tus otras prometidas? —preguntó mirando a los ojos al muchacho. Tenía que aprovechar el momento para descubrir ciertas cosas que Ranma no le diría fácilmente; tal vez era algo cruel pero recordaba que él también había aprovechado la ocasión para preguntarle un par de cosas cuando estaba en el mismo estado.

—¿Prometidas? ¡Je! Eso es cosa de ellas… no me interesa lo que digan, siempre la única fuiste tú, lo sabes —afirmó acercándose más a la chica.

Las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieron un intenso color carmín. —Ranma... sobre aquella noche —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la intensa mirada azul que escrutaba con especial adoración su rostro—, yo... ¿por qué no?... etto ya sabes...pudiste aprovecharte y no lo hiciste...

—Yo… yo no quería hacer algo que tú luego no recordaras —afirmó besando una de las mejillas de la chica—. Disculpa si algunas veces soy algo egocéntrico e insensible, tú me vuelves loco… —murmuró ronco colocando una mano en la espalda de la joven para acariciarla lentamente. Inmediatamente besó su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Ranma... —suspiró, el calor en su interior se hacía cada vez más intenso producto de los suaves besos que el chico depositaba en su cuello y en su oreja—. No... no sigas... nosotros no queremos esto... —pronunció entre suaves gemidos. De forma instintiva sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho del muchacho.

—Yo lo quiero… y mucho… —jadeó continuando con apasionados besos. La dulce piel de su esposa era como una droga que deseaba continuar probando una y otra vez por el resto de sus días—. Estamos casados… quiero que seas mi mujer —agregó recorriendo con velocidad celestial el dorso de la chica.

—¡No! —exclamó separándose rápidamente de él—. Ma... matte, Ranma —balbuceó alejándose considerablemente del muchacho, si seguía cerca estaba segura que él no tardaría nada en atraparla nuevamente en sus brazos—. Recuerda nuestro plan, tenemos que lograr anularlo, no... no queremos seguir casados... yo... yo no puedo ser tu mujer... no así...

Ranma sonrió divertido. —Koishii, deja de ser terca… me dijiste muy bien que te gustaba mucho estar casada conmigo ¿no recuerdas? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente a ella—. Además, no quiero que dejes de ser mi esposa… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente.

—Tú estás siendo terco —afirmó retrocediendo un par de pasos para luego ponerse en guardia—. ¡Yo nunca dije eso! —exclamó sintiendo arder sus mejillas; haría cualquier cosa pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

"_Quizás no sería malo fingir que estoy molesto para… digamos, avanzar un poco más…"_ pensó con una media sonrisa. —¡Lo dijiste, lo recuerdo muy bien! —afirmó avanzando un par de pasos.

—¡Estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de Shampoo! —protestó mirándolo amenazante—. Deja de acercarte... ¿quieres pelear?

Rápidamente el muchacho dio un salto para luego colocarse detrás de ella. —Estoy de acuerdo… no me vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento —afirmó sonriente colocando sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha.

—¡Genial! —exclamó con el ánimo totalmente encendido. La idiota sonrisa de su esposo le provocaba intensos deseos de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Porque me las vas a pagar! —añadió antes de darle un fuerte codazo en el estomago, rápidamente volteó lanzando una patada alta que el muchacho logró esquivar saltando hacia atrás.

—¡Veo que estás con toda la energía del mundo, pero no te preocupes, yo también! —afirmó acercándose a la chica. Rápidamente la agarró por la cintura ciñéndola a sí mismo—. ¡Esta es una técnica que acabo de inventar, intenta escapar! —sonrió moviendo su mano disimuladamente hacia el trasero de la joven para acariciarlo.

—¡Ranma! —protestó moviéndose inquieta entre sus brazos—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¿¡Qué clase de técnica es ésta!?

—¡Una técnica secreta! ¡Sólo Ranma Saotome puede dominarla! —afirmó seguro de sí con una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro—. Ahora el siguiente paso… —murmuró por lo bajo moviendo con cuidado uno de sus brazos haciendo más presión con el otro para evitar que la chica intentara escapar. Su mano se dirigió lentamente hacia su objetivo hasta que de un segundo a otro agarró el trasero de la muchacha.

Una vena comenzó a latir con fuerza en la sien de Akane. —¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, degenerado!? —exclamó moviendo bruscamente su cuerpo para conseguir liberarse. El muy idiota la tenía abrazada de tal forma que sus manos estaban completamente inmovilizadas entre sus cuerpos—. ¡Chikuso! ¡Quita tus pervertidas manos de mi trasero, idiota!

Un calor abrasador recorrió su cuerpo con el forcejeo de su esposa. —No… no… para nada, tú eres mi mujer —afirmó con voz gutural apretando un poco más la nalga de la chica—. Creo que es hora del próximo paso… —sonrió afirmando a la chica a sí mismo para evitar que escapara. Sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, con mucha seguridad el chico de la trenza de una rápida maniobra movió su otra mano colocándola a un lado de la otra. Satisfecho oprimió con ambas manos el trasero de su esposa. —No tienes que tener vergüenza, estamos casados… y me encantaría poder ir más lejos, estoy loco por eso… —susurró ronco besando uno de los lados de su cuello.

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que toda su sangre se convertía en lava ardiente que corría con fuerza por sus venas gracias a la osadía de su esposo. —Ra... Ranma... tus... tus manos...qui... quiero que las... qui... quites, soy tu esposa pe... pero no... no vamos a ir más lejos.... no así... Ra... Ranma —pronunció intentando parecer firme, aunque su temblorosa voz delataba que estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Con sus cuerpos casi pegados era imposible no tener absoluta consciencia de lo agradable que era sentir su pecho presionando con firmeza contra el suyo, de su agitada respiración, de su boca que no cesaba de besar y mordisquear suavemente su cuello y sus manos que seguían presionando llenas de deseo su trasero provocándole fuertes escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo quieres que sea koishii? Tus deseos son órdenes para mí… ¿vamos al cuarto? —murmuró por lo bajo para luego besar una de las comisuras de la chica.

—¡No! —exclamó logrando empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas gracias a que el chico había cedido un poco en su agarre—. No vamos a ir al cuarto ¡Olvídate de eso! —farfulló tomándolo por la camisa—. ¡Y vete olvidando de volver a tocarme, pervertido! —exclamó levantándolo levemente para luego aplicarle una llave y lanzarlo hacia el otro extremo del Dojo.

—¿Entonces lo quieres aquí, no? —sonrió recuperándose del golpe mientras se ponía de pie—. Te gusta atacar a la víctima y dejarla en suspenso… ¡pero yo tengo la habilidad de descubrir los movimientos! Voy a vencerte —afirmó sonriente mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Deja de ser un idiota testarudo! —exclamó mirándolo enfurecida—. ¡Sólo quieres estar conmigo por la estúpida poción de Shampoo!

—No sé por qué tienes tanta certeza, yo no recuerdo haber bebido ninguna porquería de poción —afirmó indignado por la poca confianza de la chica—. Desde hace mucho tiempo que te deseo, quiero estar contigo… me gustas mucho —agregó acercándose más—, fui un estúpido al no aceptar tus avances aquel día en la luna de miel —murmuró a menos de un metro de ella.

—¡Comiste su comida! Ella puso el afrodisíaco en la comida por eso estás así. ¿Comiste mucho? —preguntó algo atemorizada al pensar en las grandes cantidades de comida que su esposo solía devorar—. ¡Esa noche yo... no... no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! —añadió retrocediendo lentamente sin perder el contacto visual por si él se atrevía a atacarla.

—¿Estás segura? —sonrió mirándola fijamente intentando encontrar en su mirada una respuesta contraria a la dicha—. Tus ojos me dicen que recuerdas todo… ¿o me equivoco? —rió divertido por el nerviosismo de la muchacha. Se veía preciosa con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente con las palabras de Ranma. _"No es posible que él lo sepa_" Pensó mirándolo de reojo. —¡No respondiste a mi pregunta! —protestó volviendo a enfocar la mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—Eso no importa… lo que interesa ahora es que somos marido y mujer, estoy loco por besarte y quiero hacerte el amor… ¿lo mencioné? —afirmó mirándola intensamente.

Ella retrocedió rápidamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes del dojo. —¿¡Qué!? —preguntó escandalizada, con las mejillas ardientes y mirándolo perpleja.

—¿Es necesario que lo repita? —preguntó con una media sonrisa pensando de qué manera podría atraparla esta vez.

—¡Aunque lo repitas mil veces! Ya... ya te lo dije... no... no es el momento Ran...Ranma —balbuceó con los nervios a flor de piel—. Déjame en paz... yo no... no quiero.

—¿Y por qué debería seguir tus órdenes? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Intenta no seguirlas, y verás como te va —advirtió amenazante—. No puedes obligarme, baka —espetó retándolo con la mirada.

Como un efectivo afrodisíaco las palabras de la muchacha incentivaron al joven de la trenza para aventurarse a acabar con el espacio que los separaba y tomarla repentinamente para luego cargarla en uno de sus hombros con poca delicadeza. —¿Me decías? —sonrió satisfecho comenzando a caminar.

—¡Chikuso! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! —protestó enfurecida—. Idiota, no creas que no puedo librarme. ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! —exclamó dando fuertes puñetazos en su espalda.

—¡O… oe! —se quejó Ranma intentando no dejar escapar a la chica—, ya sé que estás emocionada con la idea de nosotros en nuestro cuarto, debes tomarlo con más tranquilidad, prometo que haré todo lo que desees —susurró sugerente.

—¡Temee! ¡Voy a mostrarte cuán emocionada estoy! —exclamó antes de darle un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho; con el golpe logró que el muchacho soltara su agarre, luego de un ágil salto cayó al piso—. ¡Ja! Te dije que podía liberarme de cualquier pervertido —espetó saboreando su victoria.

—Shi… shimatta… veo que te gustan las cosas difíciles, pero no te preocupes… que soy un excelente rival —sonrió recomponiendo postura—. Además, no soy cualquier pervertido… soy tu esposo —afirmó acercándose un par de pasos.

El fuerte hormigueo que sentía en su estomago se hizo más intenso gracias a la seductora mirada que Ranma le estaba dedicando. —Eso no te da derechos sobre mí... —espetó algo sonrojada, consciente que lo que acaba de decir no era cierto.

—¿Estás segura? —sonrió para luego acercarse a la joven rápidamente y tomarla de improviso entre sus brazos colocándola en uno de sus hombros. Con extrema precaución aseguró sus piernas para evitar que intentara patearlo y escapar. —Yo creo que es lo contrario…

Un fuerte bufido de frustración escapó de su garganta. —Maldición... ¿por qué rayos no me dejas en paz? —preguntó golpeando con fuerza su espalda—. ¿Crees que no podré huir otra vez, baka?

—Esta vez estoy seguro que no —afirmó sonriente—, si quieres puedo llevarte de una forma más cariñosa, como si fuera nuestra Luna de miel, pero tienes que portarte muy bien —propuso con una media sonrisa.

El rostro de la muchacha se sonrojó violentamente. —¿Po... portarme bien? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó agradeciendo que el único testigo de su intenso sonrojo fuese el piso del Dojo.

—No vas a patearme ni intentar escapar… ¿por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó con curiosidad sin entender el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

"_Si me lleva de otra forma tendré más posibilidades de darle un buen golpe y mantenerlo alejado de mí"_ Pensó calculadoramente. En la posición que se encontraba era casi imposible escapar. —Acepto —afirmó rápidamente.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente cambiando de posición a su esposa. Estaba seguro que de alguna forma acabaría cediendo a sus encantos y la noche sería prometedora.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Las idas y venidas de Ranma y Akane son traumáticas… fuimos malas en cortarlo ahí, aunque siempre un poco de suspenso es bueno, jojo. Quién diría que el muchacho de la trenza tiene una faceta tan fogosa… que cosas… pobre Akane xD (¿o debería decir qué afortunada? xD)

¿Será que nuestra heroína se zafará de los brazos de su ardiente esposo? ¿o acabará cediendo?. Hagan sus apuestas… hasta dentro de dos semanas ;)

Cualquier comentario u opinión dejen su review :)

Besos,

Sakura.

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Nihao: Hola en chino

Airen: esposo en chino

Baka: Idiota, imbecil

Etto: interjección de duda (Uhm, eh)

Temee: Tú dicho de una manera muy agresiva y vulgar

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Itte: Ay, Ouch

Hai: Sí

Chikuso: Mierda

Oe: Hey, Oye

Matte: Espera


	18. No te dejaré escapar

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo nuestra historia. Agradecemos especialmente a quienes se toman el tiempo para entregarnos su opinión con respecto a los capítulos y también infinitas gracias a las cincuenta y ocho personas que han colocado a ésta historia como una de sus favoritas._

_Como no nos corresponde actualizar hasta el 29 de Diciembre aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas a nombre mío y de Sakura._

_Consideren el capítulo como una especie de regalo de navidad :P_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 18: No te dejaré escapar**_

—No podemos dejarlos así, Ukyo —espetó el muchacho de la bandana mirando con seriedad a la frustrada jovencita—. Akane-san es una mujer indefensa y Ranma debe estar como un animal hambriento con el afrodisíaco ¿o no escuchaste los gritos de Mousse? —preguntó sintiéndose asqueado al imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la cocina del Neko- Hanten.

—Akane-chan es su esposa, y ellos se aman… ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes? —preguntó la jovencita de cabellos castaños bastante irritada con la actitud del muchacho.

—Oe, ya lo sé —afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño—, pero creo que no les gustará saber que todo pasó por culpa de Shampoo. De todos modos creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a entrenar unos días, Ranma dejará de entrenar ahora para estar con su mujer y será más fácil derrotarlo —pronunció sonriendo de medio lado mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

—¿A entrenar, ahora? —preguntó deseando estrangular con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho de la bandana. Aún tenía los panecillos escondidos detrás de la barra. _"¿Será que sólo yo deseo besarlo?_" Pensó apretando los puños por la falta de sensibilidad del joven.

"_Tal vez ella no quiere que me vaya para que podamos seguir con lo nuestro... maldito Mousse"_ Pensó mirando de soslayo a la muchacha. —Hai, yo... no iré muy lejos —respondió sonriendo estúpidamente.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó volviendo a sonreír levemente sonrosada por la expresión del chico—. ¿Vas a ir más allá de la puerta? —inquirió coqueta.

—Etto... si tú quieres puedo irme después... es decir... pa... para hacerte compañía y con... conversar —tartamudeó sonrojándose levemente.

—Mucho después… tal vez el mes que viene… ¿no te parece? —propuso con una expresión traviesa, lentamente retrocedió para ir en búsqueda de un par de panes chinos.

—¿Un mes? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo... es decir... en Nerima? —preguntó sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica, siguiendo bastante aturdido cada uno de sus movimientos.

Rápidamente la muchacha de ojos azules tomó los dos panecillos escondiéndolos detrás suyo y se acercó nuevamente al chico del colmillo. — Podrías ayudarme en el Ucchan's tendrías un buen descuento en la comida… y mi compañía todo el día ¿te gustó la propuesta? —preguntó levemente sonrojada.

—¡Hai! —afirmó lleno de entusiasmo—. Etto, sólo si tú deseas que me quede —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

La muchacha sonrió entusiasmada mirando de reojo al joven_. "Es hora de ejecutar el plan ¡con esto no podrá dejarse dominar por la cobardía! Y ahora estoy segura que lo desea tanto como yo"_ reflexionó acercándose un poco más a Ryoga. —Lo acepto con una condición… —alegó mirándolo intensamente.

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó mirándola algo cohibido por su coqueta mirada.

—Cierra los ojos y abre la boca… —murmuró con picardía.

—¿Na... nani? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las posibilidades que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento aumentaron considerablemente su calor corporal—. ¿Qué... qué qui... quieres? —añadió al borde de la hemorragia nasal.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más la muchacha prácticamente hizo engullir uno de los panecillos al muchacho a la fuerza. Estaba segura que en algunos minutos más sus deseos se harían realidad. No importaba que llegaran más clientes, el Ucchan's estaba cerrado por ese día.

* * *

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, se le estaba complicando demasiado pronunciar palabras y apenas llevaba algunos segundos entre sus brazos. _"Tengo que hacer algo... vamos... es sólo Ra...Ranma_" Pensó intentando convencerse a sí misma que ella era totalmente indiferente a aquella intensa mirada azul que escrutaba con especial regodeo su rostro.

—No quiero ir a nuestra habitación, Ranma —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres aquí mismo? ¿no crees que hace un poco de frío? —comentó divertido deteniéndose en medio del patio—, aunque puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor… y va a ser muy placentero ayudarte —afirmó sonriente.

—¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! —protestó completamente sonrojada, tomándolo con fuerza por la camisa—. No quiero que me ayudes a entrar en calor, pervertido.

—Ah, eso significa que ya estas preparada, ¿no? —sonrió complacido de ver el rostro de la muchacha rojo como farolillo de navidad.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿Pre... preparada para qué? —preguntó presionando con más fuerza la camisa de Ranma.

—Tú sabes… para nuestra gran noche, tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas —murmuró seductoramente retomando el rumbo hacia la habitación.

"_Esto es cada vez más difícil, tal vez debería ser dulce y convencerlo de que no es el momento"_ Pensó mirando nerviosa a su esposo.

—A... anata —pronunció tímidamente moviendo sus brazos para rodear con éstos el cuello del chico—, no es el momento... de... deberíamos esperar un poco... mi...a...mi amor...

El corazón del joven se aceleró con las últimas palabras de la muchacha. —Koishii… me dijiste anata… —murmuró acercando su rostro al de la joven—. ¿Por qué no quieres ahora? ¿hay algo de malo conmigo? —susurró por lo bajo mirando deseoso aquellos rojos labios que parecían pedirle un beso.

—No, pero Shampoo te puso algo en la comida —afirmó intentando convencerlo que sus palabras eran verdaderas—, no tienes que dejarte llevar por eso y... no... no hay nada malo contigo —finalizó en un débil suspiro aferrándose con mayor fuerza al cuello de Ranma—. Por favor... no... me mires a...así —balbuceó humedeciendo instintivamente sus labios; su resistencia comenzaba a ceder y moría por besarlo.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró repitiendo el último gesto de Akane. Lo único que deseaba era probar aquellos deliciosos labios. —No escuché lo que dijiste ant… —susurró por lo bajo siendo interrumpido por la muchacha que acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besarlo tímidamente. Sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos ahuecó su mano izquierda para tomarla de la mejilla y corresponder a la caricia.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, su deseo de adueñarse nuevamente de sus labios se hizo imposible de contener cuando sintió su cálido aliento a escasos centímetros de su boca. Nada le importó, lo único que necesitaba era sentir la calidez de sus labios y el delicioso sabor de su boca que cada vez se le hacía más adictivo.

Lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de la textura de su boca, recorriendo nuevamente aquellos labios que siempre le pertenecerían a ella.

Casi sin notarlo deslizó una de sus manos hacia su nuca dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre sus cabellos, buscando atraerlo más a sí misma y hacer más íntimo el beso.

Habría continuado besándolo por horas si no hubiese recordado que debía alejarlo de ella y no incentivarlo aún más. _"¡Kuso! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" _Se regañó a si misma abriendo bruscamente los ojos y separando sus labios en el acto.

—Etto, yo lo siento... no... no —balbuceó sintiendo un intenso ardor recorrer su cuerpo. Él se veía demasiado atractivo con los ojos cerrados, el rostro algo ruborizado y sus húmedos labios levemente separados—. ¡Ba... bájame, Ranma! —espetó nerviosa, abofeteándose mentalmente para arrancar de su mente los acalorados pensamientos que tenía en ese momento.

Levemente el muchacho abrió los ojos algo extrañado por el cambio de actitud de su esposa. —Ahora jamás te soltaré… tenemos que continuar —murmuró por lo bajo acercando su rostro al de ella para retomar aquella caricia tan deseada.

—Ra... Ranma, no seas terco —espetó apartando levemente su rostro del muchacho, aunque la mano de éste, nuevamente en su espalda, le impedía alejarse demasiado—. ¿Por qué no me crees? Lo haces sólo por lo que Shampoo puso en tu comida.

—Lo hago porque te amo —sonrió besando una de sus mejillas fugazmente. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la casa para llegar a la habitación de ambos.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza al escuchar las palabras, y ella se olvidó de todo. No le importó que tal vez sólo fuera por efecto del afrodisíaco; aquel "te amo" había llenado su mundo. _"¿Entonces él me ama? En nuestra Luna de miel yo le dije lo mismo y no fue por efecto de los chocolates. ¿Y si ésta vez no es distinto? ¿Será que realmente me ama?"_ Pensó moviendo delicadamente una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas del muchacho.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose la hizo dejar rápidamente sus cavilaciones.

—¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no quería venir a nuestra habitación! —protestó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su sonriente esposo. De alguna forma su seductora sonrisa disminuyó sus deseos de seguir protestando—. ¿Lo que dijiste antes es en serio?

—¿Y necesitas preguntarlo? —sonrió besando una de sus mejillas—, por supuesto que sí, ¿quieres que lo repita? Lo podría decir una y mil veces… —susurró mirándola intensamente—, yo te amo…

—Ranma, yo...tú lo sabes... nosotros...—pronunció suavemente abrazándolo con más fuerza, deseando olvidarse de todo y besarlo nuevamente—. ¿Y si mañana no recuerdas nada? —preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Por qué no habría de recordarlo? Siento que mi amor es tan fuerte que jamás podría olvidarlo… —murmuró por lo bajo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para trabarla. Seguido de la acción dejó a la chica en el suelo.

—¡O...oye! ¿¡Por qué cerraste con llave la puerta!? —protestó intentando mirarlo con firmeza, y no parecer el manojo de nervios que era desde el momento en que él le había declarado su amor—. Da... dame la llave, no voy a quedarme a solas contigo —ordenó extendiendo la mano.

El joven colocó la diminuta llave en su bolsillo trasero. —Nada de eso… es hora de disfrutar nuestro tiempo a solas… —sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Baka! —espetó acercándose para luego tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa—. Entrégame la llave de una vez —ordenó subiendo el rostro, dedicándole una fiera mirada.

Ranma la miró seriamente por algunos segundos. Rápidamente la tomó de la cintura ciñéndola a él para evitar que escapara. —¡Basta! La llave se queda conmigo, sé que me amas… ¡y es hora que desatemos nuestro deseo!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —protestó la jovencita con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo—. Ya... ya te dije que no es el momento y deja de hablar así que te pareces a Kuno —añadió intentando contener una carcajada al ver la molesta expresión de su esposo—. Si quisiera podría quitarte la llave...

—Entonces intenta quitármelas, no tengo ningún problema en autorizarte a que lo hagas… hazlo —sonrió retadoramente mirándola atento.

—¡Claro que voy a hacerlo! —afirmó llevando las manos hacia la espalda del muchacho—. Pero que te quede claro: no podrás retenerme cuando las tenga —añadió bajando lentamente las manos, mirando a los ojos a su esposo esperando que la detuviese en cualquier segundo.

—Lo espero, y quiero que las quites ahora mismo, insisto —sonrió abiertamente. _"Chikuso… si sigue acariciándome de aquella manera voy a acabar perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tengo… ¿por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? A fin de cuentas me ama tanto como yo a ella… ¿qué tiene de malo que pasemos a la siguiente fase?" _Pensó sintiendo un fuego recorrer su cuerpo a punto de consumirlo de un segundo a otro.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció inmediatamente. —¡Pervertido, quieres que te toque el trasero! —protestó subiendo rápidamente sus manos—. No voy a hacerlo, suéltame —ordenó mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. La cercanía estaba volviéndola completamente loca.

—¿Crees que estoy tan loco como para hacerlo? —rió divertido ciñendo aún más la figura de su esposa a sí—. Te ves muy bonita así… ¿sabes? —susurró por lo bajo intentando alcanzar aquellos deliciosos labios que estaban provocando una adicción en él.

Lentamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando alejar sus rostros. —Ya basta, de... deja de jugar... Ra...Ranma —pronunció con la voz temblorosa. La forma en que él la miraba era una muda invitación a dejar atrás todo tipo de resistencia, y estaba segura que si seguía algunos segundos más cerca suyo terminaría aceptando gustosa aquella invitación—. No voy a dejar que me be... beses —suspiró. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su espina cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca.

—Hace poco tiempo me besaste… ¿no lo recuerdas? —susurró besando ligeramente los labios de la joven—. Admítelo, te gustan mis besos —sonrió besándola nuevamente.

—Yo...no quería... etto... te besé por tu culpa —suspiró cerrando suavemente los ojos, entregada a la deliciosa sensación de calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo—. No vas a conseguir que vuelva a hacerlo —añadió presionando con fuerza la camisa de su esposo.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente acabando con la distancia entre ambos para besar apasionadamente a su esposa. Apretándola contra sí prolongó aquella caricia durante algunos segundos disfrutando del calor de la joven. Sus manos se movieron lentamente por su espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella. El calor que sentía aumentaba con cada segundo que percibía su aroma, su piel rozando la suya y sus deliciosos labios en compás perfecto con los suyos. Instintivamente retrocedió junto con ella en dirección a la cama.

Ella correspondió con igual pasión aferrándose con fuerza a él, como si deseara que nadie pudiera apartarla jamás de sus brazos, y consumirse por completo en el intenso ardor que parecía haber hecho nido en su vientre desde que sus labios se adueñaron con fiereza de su boca.

Entre besos se dejó llevar por él, perdida en un mar de deliciosas sensaciones que desterraron por completo de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera ser completamente suya.

—Ranma... —suspiró suavemente respirando en pequeños jadeos interrumpidos por nuevos y ardientes besos por parte de su esposo—. Es... espera...¿qué... qué haces? —balbuceó separando sus rostro al sentir sus piernas chocando contra la cama.

Sin pensarlo, el joven arrojó a su esposa a la cama para continuar con sus apasionadas caricias. Con ambas manos tomó sus piernas para acomodarla mejor y colocarse sobre ella hambriento de aquella suave piel y sus labios rojos que parecían pedirle un beso. Sólo habían pasado un par de segundos y ya estaba besando su cuello, entusiasta y deseando fervientemente concretar su casamiento.

—Ran... Ranma...—balbuceó nerviosa. _"No... no puedo dejar que las cosas si... sigan así"_ Pensó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse quieta y no abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. Baka, escúchame... tienes que entende...—Una pequeña pero inquietante mordida en su cuello que erizó hasta el ultimo de sus vellos interrumpió sus palabras—. ¡Chikuso! —exclamó tomando por el cabello al muchacho para alejarlo de su cuello—. Maldita sea, escúchame idiota —espetó una vez que consiguió toda su atención.

Sonriendo divertido el muchacho tomó del brazo a la joven para evitar que siguiera jalando su cabello y lo estiró hacia arriba de su cabeza junto con el otro. —Veo que te gusta jugar rudo, koishii… —murmuró besando nuevamente su cuello—, me gusta así… es más excitante —agregó sonriendo abiertamente—. Hacía tiempo que lo quería… te deseo… —jadeó mordisqueando levemente el cuello de la chica una vez más.

—Ra...Ranma....¡Baka, yo no quiero jugar rudo ni nada parecido contigo! —protestó intentando ignorar como se estremecía su cuerpo en respuesta a los apasionados besos en su cuello—. Si... si no me dejas en paz no... no voy a perdonártelo nunca... —pronunció intentando parecer fría, pero el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios junto con sus palabras no la ayudó demasiado.

—¿No lo harás?... no lo creo —sonrió abiertamente dejando de besarla para mirarla fijamente—. En la luna de miel noté la forma en que me observaste cuando salí de las aguas termales, y en varias ocasiones no te veías molesta por tener más cercanía conmigo… —murmuró con una brillante sonrisa, para nada modesto—. Estás igual de loca por mí como yo lo estoy por ti…

Con brusquedad movió uno de sus brazos logrando liberarse del agarre de su esposo, rápidamente rodó sobre sí misma logrando obtener la posición dominante. —¡No me importa lo que creas! —exclamó furiosa acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él—. ¡Yo no te miré de ninguna forma en nuestra luna de miel! —protestó sintiendo deseos de fulminarlo al notar la arrogante sonrisa que le dedicada—. So... sólo me sorprendió... ve... ver lo que vi... de todos modos te he visto más de una vez desnudo y créeme que eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo —afirmó orgullosa, intentando desterrar de su mente todas las placenteras sensaciones que la habían embargado en aquella ocasión.

Complacido con la actitud de su esposa la tomó de las caderas para acercarla más a su pelvis. Estaba completamente seguro que detrás de ese invento de discusión estaba loca por lo mismo que él. —¿Y lo que viste te gustó, na? —sonrió abiertamente, respondiendo a la muchacha para provocarla y continuar con aquel delicioso avance.

Frunciendo el ceño completamente tomó las manos de su esposo y las apartó con brusquedad de sus caderas. —Estúpido egocéntrico... ¡no me gustó! Ya te he dicho mil veces que no eres mi tipo —farfulló evadiendo la mirada de Ranma. Sentía un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas y prefería que no notara el efecto que tenían sus comentarios en ella.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso… —sonrió quitándose la camisa sin mucha dificultad—. Entonces ¿por qué respondes mis besos y suspiras cuando te acaricio? —murmuró gutural acariciando levemente uno de los muslos de la chica.

El ardor en sus mejillas aumentó con vehemencia; sentía que Ranma estaba desnudándola con la mirada. —No... no es algo que... ¡No es tu asunto! —exclamó nerviosa, respirando con cierta dificultad. En el instante que posó la mano sobre sus muslos, todo su cuerpo se paralizó; una parte de ella quería dejar que continuara y dejarse llevar, mientras que la otra le recordaba constantemente que debía detenerlo—. De... deja de to... tocarme, Ranma...

—¿Por qué? —murmuró por lo bajo pellizcando levemente la piel de su esposa. —Me gusta mucho… es suave y delicada —afirmó con una leve sonrisa—. ¿No me amas?

—¡Ba... Baka, deja eso! —protestó con la respiración agitada, rápidamente tomó su mano—. Por... favor... no... no sigas con eso porque yo.... yo... basta ba... baka —pronunció con dificultad, apoyando tímidamente las manos sobre su desnudo torso. No sólo su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía a un desbocado ritmo y hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo ardía gracias a las caricias y la intensa mirada del muchacho.

Reconocía aquellas sensaciones y eran las mismas de aquella noche en Kyoto; tenía que admitirlo: Ranma estaba volviéndola completamente loca de deseo.

Instintivamente el muchacho de la trenza tomó de la espalda a la joven para acercarla más a su cuerpo. —¿Por qué no puedo seguir? —susurró por lo bajo besando una de sus mejillas—. No respondiste mi pregunta… —susurró taciturno. Estaba volviéndose loco con la cercanía de su cuerpo, su calor y aquel delicioso perfume que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Porque... ¡Porque no quiero! —mintió moviendo bruscamente su cuerpo para intentar liberarse de su abrazo, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que sus pechos frotaran con fuerza el duro torso de su esposo aumentando la hoguera que comenzaba a arder entre sus piernas—. Kuso, entiende... no... no podemos seguir haciendo esto porque... Ra...Ranma... no sigas —murmuró muy cerca de su boca.

El joven de la trenza sintió que su cuerpo ardía en llamas y que pronto acabaría consumiéndose si no acababa con aquel calor abrasador. De un segundo a otro colocó sus manos en el gi de la joven para abrirlo tempestuosamente. —Sí, sí lo quieres… y mucho… tanto como yo… —suspiró besando levemente sus labios para luego de un rápido movimiento dejarla debajo suyo—. Quiero hacerte mía… te amo —suspiró mirándola fijamente.

La presión en su cuerpo se hizo tan fuerte que le costaba trabajo respirar, sólo lograba hacerlo en fuertes jadeos. Y como si eso fuera poco, las palabras de Ranma habían logrado aumentar el intenso ardor que recorría hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Ya no podía más, el deseo se hacía cada vez más intenso y la excitación no le permitía pensar en nada más que no fuera ceder a los deseos de su esposo y lo que su cuerpo le exigía casi a gritos.

Instintivamente lo rodeó con sus brazos acabando con la nula distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos. —Ba... baka... shimatta... me estás volviendo loca —murmuró pegada a sus labios, estremeciéndose con la ardiente respiración de Ranma que quemaba su boca—. Yo te amo... te deseo ahora... —pronunció en seductor susurro antes de unir sus labios con intensa pasión.

Había perdido completamente la razón, enardecida recorrió su boca buscando poseer hasta el último centímetro de aquella cavidad y volverlo loco de deseo. Rápidamente subió una de sus manos dejando que ésta se perdiera entre las finas hebras azabaches, jugueteando con sus cabellos, manteniéndolo cautivo aunque él no tuviese la más mínima intención de escapar de sus brazos.

Frenético por el avance de la muchacha y su confesión acalorada, el muchacho de la trenza se separó levemente de sus labios para abrir más su gi y luego quitarlo, debajo de éste vestía una camiseta blanca levemente ajustada. Algo sonrojado miró a la muchacha agitada, sus cabellos ligeramente revueltos, sus labios entreabiertos esperando otro beso suyo y su cuerpo pidiéndole que siguiera avanzando. De un segundo a otro arrojó la ligera prenda que había descubierto hacía un momento y se lanzó a sus brazos para continuar con un ansioso beso. Hambriento de su boca tomó el labio inferior de la joven entre los suyos dedicándole especial atención mientras sus manos recorrían con poco pudor sus torneadas piernas.

—Me… me vuelves loco también… —suspiró entre besos deseando incrementar la hoguera con su calor. Formar un solo ser, hacerla suya, solo suya—. ¿Me amas, verdad? —suspiró besando nuevamente su boca.

—Ranma... —susurró anhelante cuando el muchacho separó levemente sus rostros—. Baka, cállate —ordenó deslizando lentamente las manos por su espalda seducida por la calidez y suavidad de su piel—. Siempre lo has sabido... —pronunció en un sensual murmullo antes de besar apasionadamente el cuello de su esposo.

—Ha… hai… lo sabía, sólo estaba esperando escucharlo de tus labios… —susurró sonriendo levemente para girar nuevamente y quedar de espaldas a la cama. Aprovechando su total libertad acarició la espalda de la muchacha teniendo una amplia visión de su sostén. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente y con sumo ardor la espalda de la chica. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía cuando una de sus manos se posicionó en el trasero de su esposa, levemente lo apretujó.

Akane dio un leve respingo cuando sintió la mano de Ranma presionando sin ningún tipo de pudor su trasero. En ese preciso instante sus pensamientos se enfriaron un poco al notar la posición en que se encontraban, y que ya había perdido gran parte de las prendas que vestía segundos atrás.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció acumularse en sus mejillas, ella había cedido de forma demasiado entusiasta a la tentación cuando se suponía debía detener cualquier avance del muchacho.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad dejó de besar su cuello para subir levemente el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ranma... etto... no... nosotros no deberíamos...ya... ya sabes tú y yo... —Las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta cuando su mirada se topó con la de Ranma. Aquella mirada era tan intensa que pareció abrasarla por dentro; estaba segura que si seguía observándolo lograría convencerla de cualquier cosa. Con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía completamente seducida por aquella ardiente mirada azul.

Rápidamente bajó la vista esperando apaciguar el deseo de volver a besarlo locamente hasta calmar el fuego que se hacía cada vez más intenso en su interior. —He intentado explicártelo mu... muchas veces, Ra... Ranma —pronunció con dificultad, se le estaba haciendo casi imposible ignorar la deliciosa forma en que las manos de su esposo masajeaban sus nalgas—. Sha... Shampoo puso algo en tu comida es por eso que estás tan... tan...—Nuevamente las palabras murieron en su garganta. Las manos de Ranma bajando por sus nalgas casi hasta llegar al lugar donde se concentraba su deseo, desataron placenteras sensaciones que recorrieron como una fuerte ráfaga hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Perdida en un mar de sensaciones cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo entre sus brazos, ya no podía ni quería pensar en nada más que no fuera disfrutar de las caricias que segundo tras segundo se volvían más apasionadas.

Las pupilas del muchacho de la trenza se dilataron al mirar a la joven arqueando levemente la espalda, de sus labios salió un suspiro sonoro para luego pronunciar con voz taciturna su nombre. Fue incentivo suficiente para zambullirse nuevamente entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Sus manos continuaron bordeando el rincón íntimo de la joven de manera experta como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para amarla inagotablemente.

Ella correspondió al beso dejando fluir todo el ardor que la consumía por dentro. Su boca se movió de forma demandante sobre los labios de su esposo. Necesitaba apaciguar de algún modo aquellas intensas sensaciones que comenzaban a enloquecerla. Lo besó sin ningún tipo de pudor, buscando tentarlo, excitarlo y consumirlo en la misma hoguera que devoraba poco a poco su interior.

Una y otra vez se dedicó a morder sus labios, deleitándose con cada uno de los estremecimientos y reacciones apasionadas que provocaba en él, y que sólo conseguían aumentar el deseo y la fuerte tensión que la dominaban segundo a segundo.

El calor que prometía acabar consumiéndolo aumentó de manera considerable cuando su esposa comenzó a frotarse contra él. Enardecido giró para colocarse sobre ella y besarla de una manera más íntima. Su lengua recorrió cada rincón de su boca deseando memorizar aquel delicioso sabor por siempre, miles de sensaciones placenteras lo invadieron, sólo deseaba prolongar aquel momento hasta la eternidad. De manera instintiva movió su cuerpo al ritmo de la muchacha buscando un contacto más intenso.

Una oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, capaz de anular cualquier pensamiento que no fuera estar cada vez más cerca de Ranma.

Su cuerpo se movía por instinto al mismo ritmo que el de su esposo, la necesidad de estar cerca suyo se había convertido en un fuego que devoraba sus entrañas.

Impulsadas por ese fuego sus manos recorrieron con deseo cada centímetro de su espalda, buscando guardar en su memoria cada pequeño lugar de su cuerpo.

—Ranma... —gimió con la voz cargada de deseo una vez que separaron sus labios por algunos segundos. Su rostro sonrojado y sus labios humedecidos fueron lo único que necesitó para volver a apoderarse de su boca en un apasionado y profundo beso. Suavemente dejó que su lengua penetrara en su boca comenzando un delicioso jugueteo que estaba segura aumentaría aún más su deseo.

—Akane… —jadeó en respuesta Ranma continuando con el beso mordisqueando levemente su labio inferior mientras movía sus manos por las nalgas de la muchacha con habilidad presionando levemente arrancando algunos suspiros de la joven. El calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a concentrarse en una sola zona, el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre se hacía cada vez más pronunciado.

—Es... Esto no está bien... —pronunció entre besos Akane, una pequeña parte de su consciencia le gritaba que debía parar pero ésta era fácilmente acallada por la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de besarlo, de arrimarse cada vez más a su cuerpo y de acariciarlo una y otra vez—, pe... pero no puedo evitarlo —suspiró lamiendo sus labios mientras sus manos se aventuraban a posarse levemente sobre su trasero.

—No lo hagas, sigue… deja que tu corazón hable más fuerte —suspiró tomando una de las piernas de la joven para acercarla a su cintura. Con vehemencia apretujó uno de sus muslos totalmente poseído por el deseo. Sólo suya, como siempre lo había soñado en los más íntimos recónditos de su ser. Su corazón latía desaforado, una sensación deliciosa recorría su cuerpo al tener entre sus brazos a la jovencita de cabellos cortos. Tomándola de las nalgas nuevamente la aproximó a su pelvis. El ardor que lo consumía parecía sólo pedirle una cosa: poseerla ya.

—Ra... Ranma...—gimió cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del intenso placer que le provocaban aquellos sensuales movimientos que se hacían cada vez más íntimos y excitantes.

La excitación no le permitía pensar, sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente y un intenso calor entre sus piernas que crecía con fuerza cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban en aquella danza que le cortaba la respiración y la volvía loca de deseo.

No se reconocía a sí misma; ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, éste respondía de forma instintiva y ardiente a cada uno de los avances de su esposo. —Me estás volviendo loca... —susurró dejando que sus manos presionaran con deseo su firme trasero.

—Y voy a hacer aún más… —jadeó sintiendo que la muchacha lo jalaba del trasero hacia ella. Como resultado de aquel movimiento una presión insoportable comenzó a actuar en su virilidad. Sus roces continuos acabarían volviéndolo loco. —Quiero que seas mía… ahora —murmuró ronco deslizando una de sus manos hacia los pechos de la joven para presionar el izquierdo con deseo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se paralizó cuando sintió algo presionando en una zona muy intima de su anatomía. No necesitó pensar mucho para tener claro que una parte del cuerpo de su esposo estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de hacerla suya. —Ra...Ran... ¡Ranma! Yo... no.... no podemos....no ahora —balbuceó nerviosa.

El joven de la trenza continuó acariciando los senos de su esposa sin prestar atención a sus palabras mientras proseguía con un leve movimiento pélvico deseando hacer desaparecer por completo aquellas ropas que estaban interfiriendo en el paso final para unirse a ella. —Aka… Akane… me vuelves loco… —gimió ardiente.

—Ra... ¡Ranma! —exclamó tomando rápidamente la mano del muchacho que seguía moviéndose deliciosamente sobre uno de sus pechos provocándole fuertes estremecimientos—. ¿No... no... me escuchaste? —preguntó bastante agitada, él seguía moviéndose apasionadamente sobre ella.

Totalmente cegado por la pasión siguió sin escuchar las palabras de la chica, a pesar de que sus manos no podían continuar moviéndose libremente, se acercó a su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente una vez más. Sus labios recorrieron su piel que era como dulce droga para él.

Su boca recorriendo lentamente su cuello le provocó un fuerte estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. —Ran... Ranma, deja de... de hacerlo —pronunció suavemente cerca de su oreja, pero lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue que los besos y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello se hicieran más apasionados y llenos de necesidad—. ¡Maldición! ¡Escúchame de una vez, baka! —exclamó dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

No podía dejarlo continuar o ella no conseguiría resistir ni un segundo más a sus deliciosos avances.

El muchacho de la trenza se detuvo por algunos segundos para mirar divertido a su esposa. —Te gusta jugar koishii… no sabía que eras tan atrevida —sonrió abiertamente mientras colocaba sus manos en los tirantes del sostén de la chica—. Me gusta eso… y mucho —afirmó intentando deshacerse de la prenda íntima.

—¡Yo no estoy jugando, Ranma! —protestó tomando rápidamente sus manos—. Sólo te golpeé para que me prestaras atención, no por lo que estás pensando —farfulló mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. No... no quiero que sigas —afirmó sintiendo como el ardor se hacia más intenso en sus mejillas a causa de la seductora mirada que su esposo le estaba dedicando—, hablo en serio...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin creer en las palabras de la jovencita. Era obvio que estaba jugando, le gustaba demasiado aquella manera esquiva de su esposa. La situación se tornaba aún más excitante para él.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Shampoo puso algo en tu comida —comentó antes de empujar a Ranma para quitarlo de encima suyo, tenía que hacerlo o el deseo la haría olvidarse completamente de todo otra vez—, tal vez lo mismo que tenían lo chocolates que comí en nuestra luna de miel y... ¿comiste mucho, ne? —añadió recordando las intensas caricias que habían compartido minutos atrás.

—Comí bastante… creo —murmuró por lo bajo irguiéndose—. Ella me insistió mucho en que probara sus platillos… —añadió recordando lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás—, eso no importa… es mejor que sigamos donde nos quedamos —afirmó mirando con deseo aquel sostén, su próximo objetivo.

Completamente sonrojada cubrió sus pechos cruzando los brazos delante de éstos. —¡Maldición, deja de ser tan obstinado! —protestó comenzando a enfurecerse con la insistencia de su esposo, prometiéndose a sí misma darle un par de golpes cuando volviera a la normalidad—. ¿No te preguntó nada extraño? ¿No quiso saber si sentías algo raro? ¡Shimatta, Ranma! Deberías darte cuenta que no estás actuando como siempre —bufó frustrada al notar la embelesada mirada del chico.

—No sé de qué hablas… siempre pensé en hacerte el amor, o al menos hace bastante tiempo —confesó con toda la libertad del mundo—. Pero… creo que Shampoo me dijo algo acerca de cómo me sentía luego de la comida… —murmuró reflexivo.

Las primeras palabras de Ranma se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza despertando nuevamente el hormigueo en su estomago y el intenso ardor en su interior. —¿Bastante tiempo? ¿pensabas en nosotros...? es decir... ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó abochornada.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente acercándose nuevamente a la joven. Con delicadeza peinó sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas. —No recuerdo bien koishii… pero creo que un año después que nos conocimos… —susurró mirándola sugerente—. ¿Por qué? ¿tú lo sentiste antes? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo... eso... no... no tiene importancia ahora —respondió con la voz temblorosa, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la confesión de su esposo—. ¿Shampoo también comió, ne? Tienes que darte cuenta, tú no actúas así normalmente —murmuró subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—, confía en mí... yo... etto... no quiero que sea así... —añadió casi en un hilo de voz.

—Sí… ella también probó de su comida y se puso algo extraña… —murmuró por lo bajo tomando de la barbilla a la joven—. Pero… tú parecías querer hace unos minutos —murmuró intentando convencer a la chica con una intensa mirada.

—Ranma —suspiró suavemente intentado ignorar lo tentador que le resultaba tener a su esposo recostado a escasos centímetros suyos. Suavemente movió el rostro para bajar la mirada—, yo... yo...etto... te deseo, pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea por culpa de Shampoo y sus trucos...

—No creo que sea parte de los trucos de Shampoo… —murmuró algo decepcionado—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres? —susurró besando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—No... ¡Sí! Yo... ¿podemos esperar, ne? —preguntó bastante ruborizada—. Y todo esto ocurrió por culpa de Shampoo, ¿no viste lo que pasó entre ella y Mousse? Shampoo comió lo mismo que tú, sin la poción ella no se habría fijado en él —comentó algo asqueada al recordar.

—Es cierto… pero, creo que si realmente ella tomó algo extraño debería seguir haciéndolo —comentó divertido—. Pero no puedo entender como puede ser que yo lo haya hecho también, mis deseos son verdaderos… —suspiró observando seriamente a la chica—, creo que sí… podemos esperar… no quiero que sientas que esto es por una estúpida poción.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa; la decisión reflejada en la expresión de Ranma provocaba que las mariposas que parecían anidar en su estomago revolotearan libre e intensamente. —Dijiste cosas que yo nunca pensé que serías capaz de decirme... ¿eran en serio? —preguntó deseando que tuviese el valor de volver a repetir aquellas palabras sin afrodisíaco de por medio.

De un segundo a otro el muchacho de la trenza estrechó entre sus brazos a la muchacha en un delicado abrazo. —Todo, absolutamente todo era en serio —afirmó por lo bajo. Adoraba estar cerca de su esposa y sentir su calor, sólo quería que aquel momento no acabase y que lo de la maldita poción sólo fuera un vil engaño. No podía creer que estaba siendo motivado por un truco barato. —Aishiteru… —murmuró besando levemente su hombro.

Sonrojada apoyó su rostro en el torso de su esposo, suavemente lo rodeó con sus brazos correspondiendo tímidamente a su abrazo. —Entonces... —murmuró despacio, buscando el valor suficiente para seguir preguntando— ¿no quieres terminar con nuestro matrimonio?

El muchacho se movió hacia atrás para mirar fijamente el rostro de la joven. —¿Por qué se te ocurrió una cosa como esa? —preguntó sorprendido—. Jamás en mi vida acabaría con nuestro casamiento.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad durante algunos segundos, definitivamente debía aprovechar el momento. —¿Y qué hay de lo que teníamos pensando para demostrarle a nuestros padres que no éramos el uno para el otro? ¿Nunca lo tomaste en serio? —preguntó completamente segura que debía aprovechar la oportunidad para averiguar un par de cosas.

—Para nada… creo que ellos hicieron lo mejor, a su peculiar manera claro… —sonrió divertido—. Quizás de otra forma no nos habríamos atrevido… ¿fue mejor, na? —preguntó con una sonrisa abierta.

—¿Nunca me besaste sólo por practicar, no? —preguntó enarcando levemente una de sus cejas.

—Tú sabes que no… al igual que tú —afirmó convincente—. Además, la propuesta de fingir que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro fue tuya… yo sólo fingí estar de acuerdo —murmuró mirando hacia un lado.

—Ya sé que fue mi idea, pero tú aceptaste —respondió la muchacha sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una radiante sonrisa luego de las respuestas de su esposo—. Yo si te besé sólo por practicar —añadió de forma traviesa—, y creo que nos sirvió bastante... —murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho. —Mi técnica para besar es genial… ¿na? Apuesto que mueres por mis besos… —afirmó totalmente seguro de sí.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño, ni siquiera bajo los efectos de la poción dejaba de ser un idiota egocéntrico. —No —afirmó tratando de parecer firme aunque el rubor en sus mejillas no hacía muy consistentes sus palabras—, y no pienses que es un buen momento para hacerlo porque tú... tú... bue... bueno ya sabes lo que pasó hace poco y... no... no es buen momento para que vu... vuelva a pasar...

—No creo que tenga nada de malo —murmuró mirando fijamente a la chica—. Es normal que me excite con mi esposa… —afirmó sinceramente.

El rostro de la muchacha se tiñó por completo de rojo. —¡Ba... baka! ¡Deja de hablar de eso tan fácilmente! ¡Pervertido! —protestó colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma para luego alejarlo levemente de ella—. Voy a golpearte mucho cuando dejes de estar bajo los efectos de la poción —espetó mirándolo seriamente.

Ranma tomó de la barbilla a la joven para besarla levemente en los labios. —¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos casados… —sonrió radiante—, te haces la difícil y eso me gusta… uno de estos días voy a lograr convencerte —afirmó totalmente seguro de sí—. Te voy a hacer el amor, creo que es bueno que reúnas energía —sugirió con una media sonrisa.

Completamente abochornada se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos durante algunos segundos. Sabía que aquella excesiva sinceridad podía ser parte de los efectos del afrodisíaco, pero eso no controlaba el excesivo nerviosismo que dominaba todo su cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras. —¡Deja de proponerme esas cosas! —protestó bastante agitada al notar cierta mirada azul fija en sus ojos. De algún modo sentía que con sólo mirarla él conseguía darse cuenta de sus más íntimos pensamientos—. No me estoy haciendo la difícil y no me importa que eso te guste... ya te dije que nada pasará hoy —farfulló dedicando una fiera mirada al muchacho que no dejaba de sonreírle traviesamente.

—¿Hoy? ¿Eso significa que mañana sí? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente—. Estoy seguro que mañana no podrás escapar de mis brazos… Ranma Saotome no se rinde nunca —afirmó totalmente convencido de sí.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —exclamó empujando suavemente al muchacho para luego apartarse de él y sentarse en la cama—. Seguro mañana no querrás recordar nada de lo que dijiste ésta noche —comentó mirándolo de reojo.

—De todas formas lo voy a recordar… al igual que tú —afirmó mirándola fijamente—, seguro que recuerdas muy bien lo que sucedió aquella noche… —murmuró por lo bajo perspicaz.

—E... eso no es verdad —respondió rápidamente evadiendo la inquisidora mirada de su esposo—. No entiendo porque dices eso —murmuró repitiéndose mentalmente que era imposible que él supiera que ella recordaba cada minuto de aquella noche.

Ranma miró larga y tendidamente los pechos de la joven que seguían expuestos tan solo cubiertos con la prenda íntima. —Yo estoy seguro que recuerdas muy bien… con todos los detalles —suspiró siguiendo con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar.

La ardiente mirada de Ranma la hizo recordar que no llevaba demasiada ropa, sin pensarlo tomó la camisa del muchacho para luego colocársela rápidamente. —Si sigues mirándome así voy a salir de esta habitación —espetó nerviosa.

Rápidamente el joven de la trenza tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos. —¿Y piensas que voy a dejarte salir? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Un leve bufido escapó de los labios de la muchacha. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado, baka? —preguntó bastante frustrada, aunque no podía negar que realmente estaba disfrutando el estar nuevamente entre sus brazos—. Suéltame... quiero cerrar la camisa —musitó débilmente; sentir sus pechos rozando contra el torso desnudo de Ranma no era algo fácil de ignorar.

—Estoy seguro que prefieres estar así… estas loca por estar junto a mí —murmuró por lo bajo besando levemente el lóbulo derecho de la chica.

—¡No... no sigas con eso! —protestó intentando ignorar el agradable escalofrío que recorrió su espina gracias al pequeño jugueteo de los labios de Ranma en su oreja—. Deja de besarme... no voy a dejar que sigas con... e... eso ahora...

Ranma sonrió divertido por la actitud de su esposa. —¿Ah no? ¿y por qué no me detienes? —murmuró por lo bajo cerca de su oído para luego mordisquear levemente su lóbulo.

—¡Porque no quiero golpearte en ese estado! ¡Mañana me las pagarás! —exclamó apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para apartarse levemente de él—. Si no te comportas tendré que hacerlo —espetó amenazante.

Suspirando resignado, el muchacho asintió. —Prometo que no haré nada… pero no puedo soltarte o intentarías huir… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola a los ojos.

—Como si fuera muy fácil huir —protestó frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Ya olvidaste que nos encerraste en la habitación? Debí quitarte las estúpidas llaves —añadió mascullando las últimas palabras.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Todavía tienes tiempo —propuso mirándola retador—, al menos podrías intentarlo de nuevo… —afirmó colocando una de sus manos en su trasero para palmearlo—. Sabes donde están —sonrió divertido.

—¿Quieres que te toque, no? —preguntó enarcando levemente una de sus cejas—. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo?

—Lo eres, hace un momento eras muy capaz… —afirmó mirándola intensamente—, por eso te propongo que lo intentes…

—Ni sueñes con que será como hace un momento —espetó correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada aunque eso le costara que sus mejillas enrojecieran completamente—. Sólo voy a quitarte esa estúpida llave y ya —afirmó deslizando una de sus manos por el dorso del muchacho hasta llegar a sus caderas—, no te imagines cosas —advirtió.

—Está bien… no pensaré nada malo, lo prometo —afirmó con un claro tono de sarcasmo—, quiero que continúes… esto me va a gustar mucho —murmuró notando con renovado placer el estado de nerviosismo de la muchacha.

—Baka —masculló entre dientes antes de llevar con suma rapidez su mano hacia el trasero del muchacho—, deja de pensar en esas cosas... se te nota en la cara —murmuró antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo para luego extraer de éste las llaves—. Te dije que lo conseguiría, ahora puedo salir de aquí —añadió con una triunfal sonrisa.

—¿Quieres salir realmente? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa—. Es tarde… es de noche ¿para qué irte? —susurró convincentemente.

—¿Piensas que voy a dormir contigo? —respondió separándose levemente de Ranma—. Creo que todavía estas bajo los efectos de esa poción, no voy a quedarme aquí para que sigas acosándome —pronunció sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que le había gustado aquel acoso.

—Yo quiero dormir con mi mujer… me gusta dormir contigo —murmuró con una mirada parecida a la de un cachorrito abandonado.

—No... no creas que vas a convencerme con eso —habló intentando parecer firme aunque la tierna mirada de su esposo era algo muy difícil de ignorar—, ya te dije que no voy a dormir contigo.

—¿Ni siquiera si te digo que te amo con todo mi corazón? —sonrió acercándose a la chica para tomarla de la barbilla.

—Pe... pero Ranma... no... no creo que sea lo mejor etto... ya... ya sabes... no estás actuando como siempre —balbuceó nerviosa con la vista fija en los labios del muchacho; ella no estaba bajo los efectos de ninguna poción pero se moría por besarlo nuevamente.

Ranma aprovechó la debilidad de su esposa para rodearla entre sus brazos. —Estoy actuando de acuerdo a mis sentimientos… estoy siendo muy sincero —murmuró besando levemente su cabello—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?

Completamente sonrojada se apartó levemente para luego subir el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. —No lo sé... ¿qué te gusta de mí? —preguntó sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago.

El joven se movió un poco hacia atrás para quedar frente a frente con el rostro de su esposa. —Me gusta mucho como eres… tu carácter, especialmente por lo obstinada, terca y a veces tan ruda como una fiera… —sonrió sinceramente—, pero en otras ocasiones pareces absolutamente lo contrario… cuando sonríes te ves delicada y frágil… —afirmó convincente.

—Ranma...—sonrió tímidamente—, etto... yo... no me iré, pero promete que te portarás bien —habló mirándolo a los ojos—. Si intentas... etto... ya sabes... no me quedaré —añadió acercando levemente sus rostros—, promételo...

—Um… creo que lo intentaré —sonrió cruzando sus dedos por detrás de su espalda—, voy a portarme muy bien… —afirmó mirándola intensamente.

—¿No vas a soltarme? —preguntó no muy convencida de la veracidad de las palabras de su esposo—. Tengo que cambiarme para dormir, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo —propuso con la esperanza de que él se durmiera pronto.

—Creo que sí… ¿debería, no? —murmuró dubitativo—. Pero me gusta más como te ves… ¿para qué cambiarte?

El rubor se hizo más intenso en sus mejillas al recordar que seguía con la camisa abierta. —¡Cla... claro que sí! —espetó nerviosa; a pesar del poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos consiguió cerrar un par de botones—. No creas que voy a quedarme casi desnuda contigo... —refunfuñó bastante molesta por la traviesa sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Ranma—, y poco me importa que te guste.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ya sé… —sonrió traviesamente mirándola de reojo sin la menor intención de soltarla—, podrías estar más cómoda y terminar de desnudarte… ¿no debe ser muy confortable dormir con el gi, na? —insinuó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sigue soñando si piensas que haré eso! —protestó fulminando con la mirada a su esposo—. Pervertido, suéltame de una vez quiero ponerme mi pijama —insistió mientras seguía abotonando la camisa, ignorando con gran esfuerzo aquella sonrisa que sólo le provocaba deseos de darle un buen golpe.

—¡Oe, no soy un pervertido! —reclamó algo indignado. Poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo de antes—. Pero… deberías tener más confianza conmigo, estamos casados… —murmuró intentando ser convincente.

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Con todo lo que has dicho y hecho es difícil creerte, anata —pronunció con clara ironía—. Confío en ti, pero no voy a desnudarme ¡Degenerado! —exclamó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el muchacho cayera de la cama.

Rápidamente se levantó y se acercó al armario para tomar su pijama. —Ahora deja de mirarme para que pueda cambiarme —ordenó.

El joven de la trenza no desvió la mirada por ni una milésima de segundo. —¿Para qué? Soy tu esposo y te he visto varias veces desnuda… —afirmó sonriente—, hace poco semidesnuda en las termas y también cuando intentaste seducirme koishii —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, baka! —protestó furiosamente sonrojada antes de arrojarle una almohada directo en el rostro—. Si no volteas me iré de la habitación ¿ya olvidaste que tengo las llaves?

—Está bien… me taparé los ojos —afirmó intentando parecer serio. Luego de unos segundos abrió levemente sus dedos para poder espiar a su mujer.

—¡Shimatta! ¡No estoy jugando, Ranma! —refunfuñó acercándose rápidamente al muchacho para luego tomarlo por la camisa y ponerlo de pie bruscamente—. ¿Vas a voltear o quieres pelear conmigo? —preguntó dedicándole una fiera mirada.

—Voy a voltear… no quiero que acabes conmigo, al menos no de esa forma —guiñó un ojo. De alguna forma iba a espiarla, no podría contra su 'curiosidad'—, pero antes tienes que soltarme…

Rápidamente lo soltó, esperó que Ranma obedeciera su orden antes de hablar: —Más te vale no voltear —advirtió alejándose del muchacho, sin dejar de observarlo por encima del hombro para comprobar que seguía de espaldas a ella—. Sigue soñando si piensas que voy a acabar contigo de otra forma —comentó desatando el nudo que sujetaba sus pantalones.

De reojo el muchacho notó que su esposa estaba de espaldas, así sería muy fácil poder verla. Sin hacer mucho ruido se movió para ver caer lentamente el gi por las torneadas piernas de Akane, completamente embobado volteó por completo. Solo deseaba que se quitara aquel maldito sostén.

"_Él no sería capaz de estar observándome"_ Se repitió mentalmente luego de tener la impresión de estar siendo observada intensamente por su esposo, ni siquiera habían pasado un par de minutos y la sensación de estar siendo desnudada por cierta mirada azul se hacía cada vez más intensa. Sin pensarlo un segundo más volteó descubriendo infraganti al muchacho.

—¿¡Qué demonios se supone estás haciendo!? —exclamó mirando enfurecida al chico—. Pe... pervertido de... deja de mirarme así —balbuceó nerviosa por la seductora sonrisa que él le dedicaba en ese momento. Sin esperar una respuesta se metió rápidamente en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

—¡O.. oe! ¡pensé que te cambiarias de ropa! —exclamó notablemente decepcionado por la finalización de aquel delicioso espectáculo—. Aunque creo que me gustó tu atuendo… también voy a dormir —sonrió quitándose el pantalón para solo quedar en ropa interior. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cama para acostarse junto a la muchacha.

Antes que el chico se acercara a ella, tomó una almohada y la puso como barrera entre los dos. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no te acerques a mí —masculló dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más Ranma arrojó la almohada hacia uno de los costados. —¿Qué decías? —sonrió mirándola intensamente sin acercarse. No podía ir tan deprisa o la asustaría de nuevo—. Sólo quiero que compartamos nuestra cama de matrimonio sin ningún tipo de obstrucción, ya te prometí que me portaría bien… —murmuró intentando parecer convincente.

—¿Te portabas bien mientras me espiabas? —preguntó mirando de soslayo al muchacho—. No creas que vas a convencerme tan fácilmente —añadió subiendo un poco más las sábanas.

—Yo siempre vivo mirándote… ¿me puedes juzgar por eso? —murmuró mirándola intensamente para acercarse un poco más a ella.

—Por mirarme cuando quiero cambiarme, sí —refunfuñó alejándose del muchacho—. ¿Si...siempre vives mirándome? —añadió ruborizándose levemente.

—Todo el tiempo… —murmuró acercando su mano al rostro de la joven para acariciar su mejilla izquierda levemente.

El leve contacto encendió aún más sus mejillas. —¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó bajando la mirada. En ese momento se le hacía muy difícil mirarlo a los ojos y contener sus deseos de besarlo.

—Muy en serio... ¿no lo habías notado? —suspiró tomando su rostro para acercarse un poco más—. Te amo…

—Ranma...—susurró suavemente. Fue en ese preciso instante que decidió olvidarse de todo para besarlo lentamente. Dejó que sus labios acariciaran los del muchacho con dulzura durante algunos segundos, deseando expresar en aquél beso el fuerte sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón por él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Te amo, Ranma —pronunció en un suave murmullo luego de separar sus labios.

—¿Al menos podría abrazarte mientras dormimos? —susurró suplicante besando levemente sus labios una vez más.

Tímidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos. —Sólo si prometes portarte bien y mantener las manos quietas —respondió sonriendo traviesamente.

—Lo prometo… —afirmó besando una de sus mejillas—, solo por esta vez… —susurró taciturnamente.

—Más te vale o mañana me las pagarás —advirtió intentando parecer seria, aunque la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro delataba que no le molestaba demasiado estar cerca del muchacho.

—Oyasumi nasai… —susurró Ranma con una media sonrisa abrazando a la joven para luego acercarla a su pecho. Por esta vez prefería obedecer la voluntad de su esposa, pero quien sabe luego intentaría probar suerte. _"Al fin y al cabo somos marido y mujer y nos amamos… no me faltarán oportunidades"_ pensó para luego entrar en un profundo sueño. Había sido un día agotador en todos los sentidos.

* * *

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más estresantes y divertidos de escribir xp. Alguien nos decía en los reviews que Ryoga no necesitaba mucho incentivo para actuar xp o tal vez no mucho, nuevamente hemos sido crueles y los dejamos en la duda sobre lo que pasó entre Ryoga y Ukyo.

¿Ryoga se habrá perdido nuevamente xp? Eso lo sabrán el próximo capítulo

Sobre Mousse y Shampoo, creo que el muchacho debería hacernos un momento por dejar que la amazona se 'encargara' de él xp.

Pasando a la parejita principal, ¿alguna mente 'creativa' realmente creyó que los dejaríamos consumar su matrimonio xp? Si bien es cierto que Akane cedió en algún momento (nadie la culparía tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la tentación xp), pensamos que ella nunca dejaría que algo así pasara con Ranma bajo los efectos de una poción. Y Ranma a pesar de estar en ésas condiciones nunca dejaría de cumplir una petición de Akane (recuerden que él quería hacer todo lo que ella quisiera xp), además en ese momento la poción ya comenzaba a dejar de hacer efecto.

Otro detalle que me gustaría aclarar, alguien nos dijo que Ranma estaba más "motivado" que Akane en Kyoto, el motivo es muy simple... Ranma comió como bestia en el Neko hanten xp, como dijo creo que fue Ryoga..."quién sabe cuántos frascos de poción ha consumido el muy idiota sin darse cuenta" :P

En fin, creo que ya me extendí mucho ;)

Esperamos que el capítulo les gustara, yo lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo ;)

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas y como siempre esperamos sus comentarios :)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Oe: Hey, Oye

Hai: Sí

Etto: Interjección de duda

Nani: Qué

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos o parejas (querido, mi amor, cosas cursis de ese estilo xp)

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Kuso: Mierda, maldición

Baka: Idiota

Chikuso: Mierda

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿Cierto?, ¿no?) Las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na.

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos.

Aishiteru: Te amo

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches


	19. Recuérdalo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Hola chicos! Espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad. A continuación el capítulo quincenal y último del año… ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Recuérdalo**_

Él abrió pesadamente los parpados cuando los rayos solares se colaron a través de la ventana iluminando su rostro y acabando con su agradable sueño. Confundido miró alrededor, el lugar lucía como si un huracán hubiese devastado la zona.

—¿Dónde rayos estoy? —murmuró para sí mismo bastante confuso—. Se parece al negocio de Ukyo...—susurró intentando levantarse, pero un extraño peso sobre su pecho le impidió hacerlo. Lentamente bajó la vista, al observar quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente apoyada en su torso una fuerte ráfaga de calor invadió su cuerpo—. ¿U... Ukyo? —preguntó al borde de una hemorragia nasal. Ella se veía demasiado sexy con los cabellos sueltos y revueltos, cubierta de la cintura hacia arriba sólo con las vendas que cubrían sus pechos.

Con un leve quejido la muchacha abrió levemente los ojos. —Ryoga… ohayou —sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, algo sonrosada recordando a la perfección lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin pensarlo un segundo se acercó a su rostro para besar sus labios—. Estuviste genial… —murmuró mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus azules ojos.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó cuando la muchacha besó suavemente sus labios, y cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiese pasar por su cabeza se fue por el caño cuando escuchó el par de palabras que envió de inmediato una serie de sugerentes y poco castas imágenes a su mente. —¿E...estuve ge... genial? —tartamudeó nervioso—. ¿Yo... yo?

—Mucho… —afirmó con una radiante sonrisa rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven—. No sabía que tenías tanta energía… —suspiró deseando morder una vez más aquellos deliciosos labios.

—¿E... energía? —balbuceó al borde del colapso. No podía creer que Ukyo y él hubiesen avanzado tanto y que no recordara algo así—. ¿E... entonces nosotros... tú... tú y yo lo... lo hicimos? —preguntó sonrojándose completamente—. ¿Po... por qué no lo recuerdo?

—¡Ryo… Ryoga! —exclamó con hilo de voz furiosamente sonrojada—, nos… nosotros... nos… besamos mucho… etto, no llegamos a ese punto… —murmuró sintiendo un calor interno abrasarla imaginando como sería su primera vez con el joven del colmillo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que cerraba los párpados, soñadora.

—Nos besamos mu... mucho...—murmuró sonrojado. Una idiota sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando los recuerdos invadieron rápidamente su mente.

Flash Back

Con dificultad tragó el par de panecillos que la muchacha colocó en su boca; rápidamente abrió los ojos y miró confundido a Ukyo que parecía estar expectante por sus palabras. —Ku... kuso... ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó aún algo sofocado por la brusquedad con que la muchacha había puesto la comida en su boca.

Ukyo no alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta del joven porque inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla bruscamente y luego trancarla. Terminando con su tarea cerró las cortinas y se dio vuelta suspirando algo más tranquila. —Estoy cansada que venga gente a interrumpirnos… pero ahora no será así —afirmó mirándolo intensamente mientras se dirigía a él—, nos… nosotros… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… puedes… etto, puedes empezar, Ryoga… —susurró levemente sonrojada cambiando completamente de actitud.

—¿Empezar? —preguntó rascando distraídamente su nuca. La muchacha lo miraba de una forma que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, se veía demasiado sexy vestida con aquellas ropas que siempre solía usar—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar el local?

Una mezcla de nervios y ansias hizo que la muchacha dejara escapar un pequeño gritito. —¡Ryoga! Quiero que hagas otras cosas… ¿tú… tú no sientes deseos… de? —murmuró cortando la frase al reflexionar lo que iba a decir. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

—¿Otras cosas? Puedo ayudarte en lo que tú desees —respondió amablemente. Repentinamente un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando observó con detención a Ukyo, ella se veía bastante agitada y lo miraba intensamente—. ¿Ha... hace algo de calor aquí, na?

—Mucho… si lo deseas puedes quitarte algo de ropa… como la camiseta —sugirió la joven de ojos azules dejando escapar un suspiro mirándolo deseosa—, quiero que te sientas cómodo… y cualquier deseo que te venga a la cabeza puedes realizarlo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento… eres libre —susurró acercándose un par de pasos a él.

El calor que sentía se acentuó, su interior parecía una hoguera que ardía con mayor intensidad cuando ella hablaba o se le acercaba. Si las cosas seguían así, él definitivamente perdería el control. —No... no creo que sea ne... necesario —balbuceó nervioso retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta topar con la barra—. ¿Cualquier co... cosa que se me venga a... a la ca... cabeza? —preguntó con dificultad. Si Ukyo pudiera leer sus pensamientos jamás le habría propuesto algo así.

—Cualquiera… —sonrió desabrochando el primer botón de su uniforme—, creo que estoy algo sofocada… —suspiró avanzando un poco más hacia el chico—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó deseando que aquella poción hiciera efecto lo más rápido posible.

—En que me encantaría volver a verte sin eso —respondió sin pensarlo indicando la parte superior del uniforme de la chica—. No entiendo como el idiota de Ranma pudo pensar alguna vez que eras un chico... eres muy sexy, Ukyo... —pronunció en un gutural murmullo.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron notablemente. Los nervios hicieron que sus piernas casi perdieran el equilibrio, intentando mantener compostura sonrió abiertamente ante la reacción del muchacho eternamente perdido. —Tal vez podría dejarte que desprendas un par de botones más… —murmuró pasando un par de dedos por el torso del joven.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó recorriéndola con una intensa mirada—. Comienzo a pensar que quieres seducirme como aquella vez en el bosque —añadió tomándola rápidamente por la cintura para luego acercarla a su cuerpo—. Dejamos pendientes muchas cosas esa noche... —susurró suavemente en su oído dejando que sus labios acariciaran levemente su oreja.

—Entonces es hora que continuemos en el punto que quedamos… —susurró dejándose tomar rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… Ryoga —suspiró deseando probar sus labios una vez más.

—Y creo que ya te encargaste de que nadie nos interrumpa —pronunció deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su nuca; suavemente soltó la traba que sujetaba sus cabellos para luego deslizar sus dedos entre éstos—. Nada impedirá que hagamos lo que deseamos —añadió en un seductor murmullo.

—Nada ni nadie… —afirmó tomando de la camisa al joven para acercarlo intempestivamente y besarlo con notable ardor. Parecía que todos aquellos momentos que no había podido continuar con sus expectativas la motivaban en aquel instante, no había probado un solo panecillo de Shampoo pero estaba igual de motivada que su compañero moviendo sus labios sobre los de él apasionadamente. Mientras tanto su otra mano, anhelante, se deslizaba por los cabellos azabaches de Ryoga.

El muchacho correspondió con ardor a los avances de la chica, lleno de deseo acercó su rostro más al suyo buscando hacer más íntimo el beso. Su boca se movió una y otra vez sobre la de Ukyo, saboreando y mordisqueando anhelante sus labios, buscando saciar aquel quemante deseo que corría por sus venas como lava ardiente.

Sin pensarlo más la joven bajó sus manos para desabrochar un par de botones de la camisa del chico devolviendo cada uno de sus besos con la misma vehemencia. Con una de sus manos recorrió sus pectorales que parecían arder con cada caricia que entregaba. Luego de unos segundos le prestó especial atención al labio inferior del joven tomándolo entre los suyos totalmente entregada a aquel delicioso juego que parecía aumentar de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ella comenzaba a volverlo loco con sus atrevidas caricias, sin dejar de besarla giró rápidamente dejando a la muchacha apoyada contra la barra. —Es... Estás igual que aquella vez en el bosque... —pronunció agitado luego de separar levemente sus labios. En un rápido movimiento levantó a la muchacha sentándola sobre la barra—. Y eso es muy excitante —susurró besando con especial lentitud la comisura izquierda de su boca.

—Y tú estás especialmente atrevido hoy… —suspiró moviendo sus manos por la espalda del joven para terminar de quitarle la camisa—, y eso me gusta demasiado… —afirmó moviendo sus labios sobre los del joven en un delicioso juego. Totalmente descuidada tiró algunos especieros y botellas de salsas que estaban a su lado sin prestar la menor atención. Sólo deseaba continuar saciando aquel ardiente deseo que la carcomía hacía tiempo.

El juego de pequeños roces y mordidas que compartía con Ukyo le provocaba un sofocante ardor que recorría una y otra vez hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. —Si te gusta... —pronunció con un enronquecido tono de voz separando levemente sus labios—, puedo ser más atrevido —murmuró subiendo la mirada para enfocarla en los ojos azules de la muchacha que brillaban por la expectación. Sin perder el contacto visual deslizó sus manos hasta las piernas de Ukyo para separarlas levemente y acomodarse entre éstas—, no te imaginas cuanto —añadió acariciando lentamente sus muslos, recorriendo cada centímetro de éstos lleno de deseo, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas poder estar acariciando directamente su piel.

Sus mejillas ardieron ante aquella caricia casi íntima. —Y yo puedo ayudarte a serlo… —afirmó para luego rodear con sus piernas al joven de la pañoleta atrayéndolo a sí. Sus brazos nuevamente se envolvieron en el cuello del chico acercándolo a su rostro desesperadamente para besarlo con renovadas ansias y ardor desmedidos. Estaba segura que sería una noche inolvidable.

Fin flash back

—Y otras cosas también… —susurró con las mejillas ardientes la joven de cabellos castaños—, etto… no todo —murmuró algo nerviosa mirando hacia un lado.

—Ya recuerdo —pronunció con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo—, pa... parece que arrasamos con el local —comentó mientras una estúpida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al recordar ciertos detalles de la noche anterior.

—Lo hicimos… —sonrió algo tímida sentándose en el suelo—, pero no te preocupes… luego tendremos tiempo de ordenarlo, aún es temprano —susurró sonriente—, y estoy segura que mi novio está loco por seguir un poco más lo de anoche —sonrió sugerente.

Flash Back

Agitada la joven de ojos azules sonrió al tomar la postura dominante una vez más. —¿Y qué pasará después de esto? —preguntó mirándolo intensamente—, nos… nosotros… seg… ¿seguiremos…? —murmuró sin poder terminar la pregunta sintiendo un calor intenso en sus mejillas.

El calor que sentía se hizo más intenso al verla a horcajadas sobre él. Ukyo respiraba agitada regalándole una excitante visión de sus pechos cubiertos sólo por unas ajustadas vendas, que internamente deseaba arrancar de su cuerpo con el mismo ardor que había conseguido quitar su blusa minutos atrás. —¿Qué va a pasar después de esto? —preguntó dedicándole una seductora sonrisa mientras sus manos subían sin ningún tipo de pudor por su muslos hasta posarse en sus caderas—. No creas que voy a perderme, no pretendo alejarme de mi novia... —susurró moviendo levemente a la muchacha para acomodarla sobre su pelvis.

—¿So… somos novios? —murmuró sin poder evitar que una sonrisa radiante se formara en su rostro. Una ráfaga de fuego recorrió su cuerpo por aquella cercanía tan íntima con el muchacho del colmillo.

—Claro que sí —contestó con firmeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos—, hace mucho debí habértelo dicho pero el idiota de Ranma siempre nos interrumpía cuando trataba de avanzar —comentó subiendo lentamente sus manos por el dorso de la muchacha, acariciándole levemente el vientre con sus pulgares—. Sé que la idea no te desagrada —sonrió pícaramente provocando que las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieran aún más.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —sonrió traviesamente trazando una línea imaginaria por el torso excelentemente trabajado del muchacho.

—Por tu reacción cuando hago algo como esto —respondió antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento. La evidente agitación de la chica hizo aún más grande la sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios—. No estoy equivocado... lo sé —susurró cerca de su oído provocando que el cuerpo de la muchacha se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

—Shimatta… no lo estás… —suspiró abrazando al joven para acercarse a sus labios desesperadamente, necesitaba rozarlos una vez más, morderlos, sentir el sabor de su boca. Con ambas manos tomó ansiosamente el rostro al chico para besarlo arrebatadoramente. De ahora en adelante agradecería a Shampoo por aquellos benditos panes. Ironías de la vida.

Fin Flash back

—Yo... etto... aún no entiendo cómo nosotros... es decir... todo fue tan rápido, de un momento a otro estábamos besándonos y no... podíamos parar —murmuró sintiendo un intenso ardor recorrer su interior al recordar los apasionados momentos de la noche anterior.

—Yo… quizás sepa cómo fue que sucedió eso… —susurró por lo bajo la muchacha jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

—¿Nani? —preguntó sentándose suavemente—. ¿A qué te refieres? Cómo podrías saberlo si todo pasó... tan rápido y bueno... no me estoy quejando —añadió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una idiota sonrisa.

—Yo… te di dos panecillos de Shampoo… ¿recuerdas? —murmuró levemente sonrojada mirando hacia el ventanal.

—Etto... lo recuerdo pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que pasó?—preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la chica—. Tú querías que me quedara y por eso me diste algo de comer... no se relaciona de ni un modo con lo que pasó después —murmuró acercándose levemente a la muchacha; tenía que admitir que deseaba volver a repetir muchas veces una sesión de apasionados besos con ella.

Ukyo se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el ventanal, algo avergonzada dándole la espalda al muchacho. —Esos panecillos tenían una poción, la misma que tenían los chocolates de… de la otra ocasión, tú sabes —murmuró por lo bajo temiendo la reacción de su novio.

—Entonces tú... me... diste eso porque querías que yo... que... nosotros...—balbuceó poniéndose de pie para luego acercarse a paso lento hacia la chica—. ¿Por... por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó intentando parecer serio aunque el rubor en sus mejillas y su insistencia en mirar hacia el piso delataban su nerviosismo.

Ukyo volteó repentinamente para quedar frente a frente con el joven. —Yo… creí que si comías ese pan las cosas irían más rápido, siempre sucede algo que nos interrumpe —murmuró bastante apenada.

—¿Crees que nunca hubiésemos podido avanzar sin la poción de Shampoo? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. No fue nuestra culpa, el idiota de Ranma tuvo mucho que ver en eso —bufó cruzándose de brazos. Cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos sentía el incontrolable deseo de darle una buena paliza a cierto idiota de ojos azules y coleta.

La chica levantó la mirada asintiendo. —Es cierto, aunque dudo que él quisiera interrumpirnos, sabes como es… dudo que sospeche algo —sonrió divertida—, pero… ¿estás enfadado? —preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Estoy seguro, él no se daría cuenta ni aunque estuviéramos besándonos frente suyo —comentó sarcástico—. De todos modos... etto... no creo que volvamos a necesitar de esas cosas —pronunció tomándola rápidamente por la cintura con uno de sus brazos para acercarla a él—, tal vez si estoy un poco enfadado... pero es buen momento para hacer las paces... ya sabes... nadie va a interrumpirnos ahora... —susurró dedicándole una sugerente mirada.

—Es temprano y podemos aprovechar muy bien el tiempo que nos queda hasta abrir el negocio… —concordó colocando sus manos en los pectorales del chico—, me gustará mucho hacer las paces… —afirmó mirándolo intensamente.

Él asintió bastante sonrojado antes de acercar un poco más su rostro al de la chica. —Tal vez tengas que abrir más tarde... —pronunció sonriéndole traviesamente antes de unir sus labios en un largo y profundo beso. Al parecer su mala suerte había terminado, nunca más nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol se infiltraba demasiado por los intersticios de la cortina del espacioso cuarto el joven de la trenza abrió los párpados pesadamente. Un peso ligero sobre su torso llamó su atención. Algo somnoliento fijó la vista reparando que se trataba de su esposa descansando pacíficamente, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Sonriendo embobado continuó mirándola larga y tendidamente. Se veía tan bonita así, parecía totalmente inofensiva, entregada a él. _"Momento…ella, mía… o casi… yo… lo que sucedió… ¿fue un sueño?"_ Pensó algo confundido intentando terminar de despertarse.

Sus pensamientos aún estaban confusos por lo que prefirió seguir observando a la muchacha, sólo vestía una camisa, su camisa y sus piernas se extendían a lo largo de la cama. Torneadas, bonitas, suaves al tacto. Estaba seguro que las había acariciado en algún momento. _"¡Las toqué! Pe… pero… ¿Akane y yo…? ¿realmente llegamos tan lejos? ¡Imposible! No podría haber hecho algo así y olvidarlo… no sería tan baka…"_ pensó alterándose un poco por la poca claridad en su mente.

Un leve movimiento de su punto de apoyo la hizo despertar de su pacífico sueño. Lentamente abrió los ojos descubriendo el torso desnudo de su esposo. —¿¡Qu... qué demonios!? —exclamó separándose rápidamente de él para luego alejarse considerablemente—. Yo... —De un momento a otro los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente—, etto... bue... buenos días —balbuceó completamente ruborizada, sujetando con fuerza las sabanas para cubrirse.

—Buenos días… —murmuró algo nervioso. _"Ciertamente no fue un sueño… yo, ayer casi… casi…"_ pensó sintiendo sus mejillas arder con vehemencia.

Ella lo miró de soslayo, el nerviosismo del chico le hacía intuir que era casi seguro que recordase a la perfección hasta el último detalle. —¿Tú... estás bien? Es decir... ¿recuerdas, no?

—Yo… sí, etto… no… no mu… muy bien… —tartamudeó jugando con la punta de las sábanas sin atreverse a subir la mirada. Múltiples imágenes de él queriendo asediar a la muchacha surgían en su mente cada vez más claras y reales.

—¿No? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Si ella recordaba era lógico que él también lo hiciera—. ¿Hablas en serio? Ayer dijiste que no olvidarías nada de lo que pasó —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuándo lo dije? ¿en qué momento? —preguntó intentando fingir demencia. Cada vez que pensaba en el asunto podía recordar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de lo acontecido. Desde el momento que comió aquellos panes hasta su despedida de buenas noches. Iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuándo lo dijiste? —masculló mirando enfurecida al muchacho—. ¡Luego de acosarme toda la maldita tarde, baka! ¡Deja de fingir, no creo que no recuerdes nada! —exclamó amenazante.

Ranma miró a la chica perspicaz. _"Ella insiste en que debo recordar… ¿será que lo dice porque realmente recuerda lo que sucedió aquella noche en la luna de miel?"_ Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo. —¡Chikuso! No recuerdo nada… ¿por qué debería fingir? Yo no hice nada… ¿de qué hablas?

—¡Porque te avergüenza admitir que todo lo que hiciste y dijiste anoche realmente lo deseabas! —exclamó sin pensarlo, olvidando que esa era precisamente la razón por la que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo que recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido en su luna de miel—. ¿No hiciste nada? —preguntó moviéndose sobre la cama para acercarse amenazante hacia Ranma provocando que éste se alejara levemente—. Déjame que te refresque un poco la memoria... ¿te hace recordar algo "me vuelves loco"? —añadió fijando una penetrante mirada en el rostro de su claramente nervioso esposo—. Ta... también dijiste: "Estamos casados… quiero que seas mi mujer" —murmuró sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo—. ¡Y... y eso no fue todo! Pero estoy segura que lo recuerdas muy bien...

—¡Debiste soñarlo! Yo no recuerdo nada de eso… —Se excusó poniéndose de pie algo nervioso—. ¡Ade… además! Tú, tú tampoco fuiste muy santa aquella vez en la luna de miel de Kyoto… ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que yo sería tu regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó mirándola con una media sonrisa al encontrar una excusa para evitar seguir hablando de la noche pasada. De todas formas ella había aceptado gustosa sus avances. _"No sé por qué dijo que estaba acosándola… ella aceptó y continuó lo que empecé…"_ pensó recordando algunas secuencias de la noche anterior.

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —protestó la muchacha poniéndose también de pie—. De todos modos estoy segura que cualquier cosa que pude haber hecho aquella noche fue inocente al lado de... de... tu acoso —objetó intentando parecer calmada, pero cada vez que lo recuerdos volvían a su mente no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago—. No parabas de proponerme cosas pervertidas, baka.

"_Y tú aceptabas gustosa cada avance que hacía…" _pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Estaba por contestar alguna cosa para refutarla pero creyó que no sería conveniente o acabaría delatándose, algo distraído miró una vez más sus desnudos muslos y recuerdos bastante acalorados invadieron sus pensamientos nuevamente. Él había acariciado sus piernas, su espalda; prácticamente había palpado todo su cuerpo. Su piel era suave y perfumada.

Haciendo uso de su máximo autocontrol movió la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado para evitar lanzarse sobre la chica y continuar en donde había quedado la noche anterior, ahora no era la poción, pero luego de aquella deliciosa sesión sería difícil contenerse.

—¡Me dijiste que querías que te hiciera mía! —exclamó de repente para alejar los tórridos pensamientos que sacudían su cuerpo y hasta su alma.

El rostro de la muchacha adquirió un intenso color rojizo. —¡Y tú dijiste que querías hacer el amor conmigo! ¡Que lo deseabas desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿¡Eso tampoco lo recuerdas!? —protestó acercándose enfurecida al muchacho—. Y si yo dije eso de seguro fue sólo por efecto de la poción porque nunca te diría algo así porque yo... yo... ¡No me interesa hacer eso contigo! —protestó fijando una desafiante mirada en su rostro.

—Entonces lo que supuestamente dije anoche debió ser alguna poción también… seguramente Shampoo colocó algo en sus panecillos —afirmó usando la misma arma que la jovencita—. No creas que fuiste tan inocente, me dijiste que era sexy y que podía… etto… que podía tomarte —murmuró enrojecido al recordar aquella lejana noche.

La muchacha enarcó levemente una de sus cejas. —Por lo visto no has podido olvidar aquella noche —comentó sonriendo triunfante—, anoche dijiste que habías sido un estúpido al no aceptar mis avances aquél día... ¿también fue por efecto de la poción o no?

Ranma miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a la muchacha. —¡Seguramente! Si tú misma afirmas que no recuerdas aquella noche… ¿por qué yo habría de recordar algo? Igual que tú no desee hacer nada… fue todo culpa de la poción de Shampoo —respondió intentando parecer convincente caminando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡No te creo! —espetó acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho—. Ukyo dijo que ella recordaba lo que pasó y... bueno tal vez las pociones no funcionan en todas las personas igual...¡Estoy segura que lo recuerdas todo! —insistió mirándolo decidida—. Pero no quieres admitirlo porque hiciste... es decir... no dejaste de acosarme y hacerme propuestas pervertidas... lo único que querías era resolver algunos asuntos conmigo en nuestro cuarto... —añadió bastante sonrojada, toda su seguridad se había ido por el caño cuando notó lo cerca que estaba de él.

El muchacho miró de reojo a la chica sin poder evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Aún no se había colocado nada para tapar sus piernas, algo distraído bajó la mirada por algunos segundos. —No… no sé de qué hablas… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Deja de insistir que no recuerdas porque no te creo nada! —exclamó acercándose más al muchacho, haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared—. ¡Cobarde! ¿Te da miedo admitirlo? ¿Ya olvidaste cierta técnica que sólo Ranma Saotome puede dominar? ¡Pervertido! —añadió golpeando bruscamente su torso.

El muchacho sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo ante la repentina cercanía de su esposa. —¡Shim… shimatta! Recuerdo perfectamente que te gustó mi técnica… quedaste muy nerviosa —admitió hablando sin pensar.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —preguntó sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta dominar por completo hasta el más pequeño de sus músculos—. ¡No me gustó! ¿¡Crees que "quita tus pervertidas manos de mi trasero" significa me encantó!? —protestó sin prestar realmente atención a las palabras de su esposo y al hecho de que con éstas estuviera confirmando que tenía bastante claro todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior—. ¡Estaba nerviosa! ¿¡Cómo querías que estuviera si en lo único que pensabas era en llevarme a la cama, pervertido!?

—Pues cuando te llevé a la cama no te veías tan indignada como ahora… hasta creo que te gustó bastante… —afirmó mirándola fijamente—, no creo… estoy completamente seguro de eso —agregó acercando un poco su rostro al de ella.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó antes de mover su mano hacia atrás para darle una fuerte bofetada. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó a su destino ya que una clara certeza se apoderó de los pensamientos de la muchacha—. Lo recuerdas todo —afirmó bajando la mano mientras escrutaba con fiereza el rostro de su esposo—. Si sabes como reaccioné es porque recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó... ¡Baka! —espetó enfurecida antes de lanzarle un fuerte puñetazo que acertó directo en su nariz.

Frotando su nariz por el poco delicado golpe de su mujer Ranma la tomó de los hombros. —¡No… no recuerdo nada! —afirmó totalmente descarado—, lo que dije fue… fue… ¡una deducción! Seguramente estabas loca por besarme y estar conmigo… —murmuró por lo bajo fingiendo demencia.

Akane presionó con fuerza sus puños, subiendo levemente el rostro le dedicó una mirada capaz de congelar hasta el mismo infierno. —El único que estaba loco por besarme y estar conmigo eras tú —masculló arrastrando las palabras—. Me robaste un beso en el Neko hanten, luego me acosaste por todo el local y como si eso fuera poco me obligaste a venir a casa —pronunció bastante complacida al notar como las mejillas de Ranma comenzaban a teñirse de un intenso rojo—. Pero eso no te bastó... intentaste seducirme en la sala, en la cocina, en el dojo, luego me cargaste sin mi consentimiento para traerme a esta habitación... y cómo olvidarlo... ¡nos encerraste para disfrutar según tú nuestro tiempo a solas!

—¡Chikuso, onna! ¡No tengo la culpa de nada! —afirmó mirando la pequeña mesita de luz. Sobre ésta estaba la pequeña llave para abrir la habitación, lo mejor sería huir. _"Diablos… recuerdo muy bien cada momento luego de esos panecillos… creo que valió la pena… mucho…"_ pensó mirando de reojo nuevamente sus piernas y su pecho que se movía una y otra vez por causa de la respiración agitada de la chica_. "Quizás no tenga otra oportunidad como esta… ¡debería dejar de ser terco! Aunque si le admitiera que recuerdo muy bien no me lo perdonaría… pero, ella también debe recordar lo de la luna de miel... ¡kuso!"_ Pensó bastante confundido sin saber qué hacer.

De un segundo a otro se movió hacia la cama mirando su objetivo. —¡Es mejor que me vaya! —espetó dirigiéndose hacia el mueble.

Antes que él avanzará un paso más lo tomó bruscamente por la trenza. —¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? ¡Aún no hemos terminado, baka! No creas que voy a dejarte escapar.

—¡O… oye! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… estoy retrasado —murmuró por lo bajo intentando zafarse—. ¡Tú también recuerdas todo lo que pasó en la luna de miel!

—Ya... ya te dije que no recuerdo nada —respondió sonrojándose levemente soltando al muchacho. Rápidamente se acercó hasta la mesita de noche para tomar la llave—. Acabas de decir que recuerdas lo que hice anoche, no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que lo admitas.

Ranma tomó decidido a la muchacha de la muñeca. —¡Dame la llave! Yo no dije nada… era una simple deducción… —murmuró por lo bajo lo último intentando justificarse.

—¡No! —respondió Akane moviendo rápidamente su mano para conseguir zafarse del agarre de su esposo—. No voy a dejar que escapes fácilmente, ya te lo dije —espetó dedicándole una desafiante mirada antes de abrir un par de botones de la camisa y dejar caer por el escote la pequeña llave—. Ya no podrás quitármela.

—¡Chikuso! Eso es lo que crees tú… —afirmó intentando parecer decidido tomando a la chica de la cintura—. Ahora voy a tomarla… —murmuró acercando su mano lentamente hasta llegar a cierto punto que no podía avanzar más. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

—¿Y crees que pensaré que lo haces sólo para quitarme la llave? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. El efecto de la poción ya pasó... no tienes porque tomarme de ... esta forma —murmuró con las mejillas algo ruborizadas—. Estoy segura que no eres capaz de hacerlo, baka.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó simulando tener agallas—, la maldita poción no me da valor… yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sin esa estupidez… —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Entonces estás admitiendo que quieres tenerme así? —preguntó la muchacha correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me defenderé? Anoche lo hice, no te dejé aprovecharte de mí —murmuró colocando sus manos sobre el torso de su esposo, lista para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella cuando lo creyera conveniente.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —murmuró sonrojándose levemente mientras continuaba observando su rostro algo embobado—, seguramente cuando estaba bajo los efectos de esa poción fui muy convincente… y sabes que soy fuerte y terco… ¿pudiste defenderte tan bien? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño, era cierto que había cedido a la tentación en algunos momentos, pero consideraba que su defensa no había sido del todo mala. —No importa lo convincente, fuerte y terco que puedas ser... sé liberarme de los pervertidos y anoche te lo demostré varias veces —afirmó orgullosa, desafiándolo con la mirada a contradecirla si es que podía.

Ranma miró a la chica con una media sonrisa. _"¡Je! Todas las veces que logré derrotarla puedo recordarlas muy bien… ¿cree que me engaña? Sabe muy bien que puedo recordar todo, igual que ella…" _pensó tomando del rostro a la chica para acercarla al suyo. Su ego aumentó considerablemente. Estaba seguro que era irresistible para ella. —No estoy tan seguro de eso… —murmuró mirándola intensamente.

"_Idiota... ¿qué demonios hace?"_ Pensó moviendo suavemente el rostro para zafarse del agarre. —Si sigues acercándote a mí de esta forma voy a pensar que te gusta acosarme —habló mirándolo fijamente, regocijándose al notar que sus palabras lograban hacer tambalear aunque fuese un poco la arrogante postura de Ranma—. Acércate un milímetro más y te demostraré lo bien que sé defenderme... anata... —añadió pronunciando con un claro matiz de ironía la última palabra.

Más animado aún con el reto, el joven de la trenza se acercó a su esposa un par de centímetros más. —¿Qué me vas a hacer, koishii? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida, estaba segura que él no se atrevería a acercarse, y por algunos segundos pensó que tal vez la poción aún seguía haciendo efecto en su esposo. —De... Deja de comportarte así —balbuceó nerviosa; la cercanía del rostro del muchacho la hacía desear volver a estar entre sus brazos—. Ya sé que eres un pervertido pero no tienes que demostrármelo ta... tanto.

—¿Pervertido? ¡Je! La única hentai aquí eres tú, seguro que seguiste cada uno de mis avances… y estabas loca por más —sonrió divertido.

—¡Baka! —exclamó dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que le cortó la respiración por algunos segundos—. ¡El único que se portó como un pervertido fuiste tú! —acusó propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo alejó algunos metros de ella—. Y deja de pensar en quitarme las llaves porque no hay modo en que puedas hacerlo.

—¡Chiku… chikuso! —Se quejó doblándose en dos por causa del agudo dolor—. ¡No me importan las malditas llaves! Me iré por la ventana —afirmó recomponiéndose súbitamente para dirigirse a su salida optativa. No podía confesar que recordaba muy bien lo de la noche pasada.

Rápidamente corrió logrando colocarse frente a su esposo, impidiéndole avanzar hacia la ventana. —¿Sigues pensando que dejaré que te vayas? Aún tengo que cumplir una promesa que te hice anoche —pronunció mientras sus labios se curvaban en una atemorizante sonrisa.

—¿Qué promesa? Yo… no recuerdo nada, tú lo sabes muy bien —fingió demencia mirando hacia un lado. De alguna forma tenía que salir de allí o su esposa acabaría asesinándolo. Algo nervioso intentó parecer natural, pero aquella mirada amenazante le provocaba escalofríos. _"Yo le prometí otra cosa… shimatta, estaba demasiado desinhibido anoche… le dije que le haría el amor ¡diablos! Por eso debe estar tan furiosa…"_ pensó mirando hacia ambos lados buscando alguna salida.

—La recordarás muy pronto...—espetó tronando sus nudillos. Lo haría pagar por todas las dificultades por las que la había hecho pasar el día anterior y estaba segura que lo disfrutaría mucho.

* * *

Después de tomar una larga ducha, el joven de la trenza se dirigió hacia la sala, bastante molesto, llevando el botiquín para curarse a sí mismo. Akane había acabado con él, no solo había utilizado sus 'delicadas' manos para prácticamente ejecutarlo, sino también todo instrumento no-blando para testear la solidez de su cabeza. _"No entiendo por qué rayos fue tan exagerada, de todas formas estoy seguro que la pasó muy bien…"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño al verla sentada en la mesa. No se había conformado con darle una paliza, luego de terminar con su promesa lo había expulsado del cuarto de una patada por la ventana sin dejarlo salir a voluntad.

Volteando el rostro se sentó en el otro extremo para proceder con su curación. Luego de empapar un algodón con alcohol intentó prestar atención a alguna de sus heridas pero el temor al dolor lo hizo frenar para reflexionar un poco.

Akane miró de soslayo al muchacho, con diversión siguió cada uno de sus fallidos intentos por acercar el pequeño algodón hacia el pequeño rasguño que tenía en el codo. —Cobarde —pronunció lentamente buscando provocarlo—, el algodón no te va a comer si lo acercas un poco más.

Ranma frunció el ceño. —¡Oe! Sólo estaba pensando en otras cosas… no sé de qué hablas —espetó continuando con el algodón lejos de la herida—, no sé por qué estás prestándome atención, es mejor que te ocupes de otra cosa… —murmuró molesto.

—¿Quién te está prestando atención? —farfulló volteando el rostro para ignorar al muchacho—. No es mi asunto si eres un cobarde que tiene miedo de curar sus heridas.

—Yo no soy cobarde… estás completamente equivoc… ¡kuso! —gritó exageradamente al colocar el algodón apenas sobre la herida—. ¡La culpa es tuya! Casi acabas conmigo —farfulló tirando el algodón a lo lejos en el jardín.

Akane se puso de pie, rápidamente avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de su esposo. —Deja de actuar como un niño pequeño —espetó mientras tomaba un pequeño trozo de algodón para luego empaparlo en alcohol—. Te merecías hasta el último golpe que te di —comentó tomando bruscamente el brazo del muchacho—, no debiste ir ayer al Neko hanten —añadió deslizando suavemente el algodón sobre el rasguño.

—¡It… itte! —se quejó exageradamente. La verdad es que casi no le había afectado, esta vez su esposa había sido delicada. Pero tenía que hacerlo para crearle culpa—, arde demasiado… creo que la herida es muy profunda —afirmó intentando parecer convincente.

La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño, su mirada se paseó por algunos segundos entre el rasguño y el rostro de Ranma. —¿Es broma, no? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Si piensas que voy a sentirme culpable si te portas como un niño pequeño estás muy equivocado —comentó tomando por la barbilla al muchacho—. Sigo pensando que te merecías cada golpe por todos los problemas en los que me metiste anoche —añadió pasando ahora el algodón con menos delicadeza sobre su nariz.

—¡Mierda! ¡Akane, podrías haberlo hecho con más delicadeza! —se quejó frotando su nariz con sus dedos luego que la muchacha retirara su algodón—, no sé por qué me golpeaste tanto… de todas formas la estabas pasando muy bien —afirmó mirando con especial atención sus labios.

Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron levemente. —E... eso no es verdad...—protestó débilmente, tomando una bandita para luego colocarla con rapidez sobre la nariz del chico—, además si no recuerdas nada no puedes saberlo —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado para evitar aquella intensa mirada azul que no dejaba de escrutar su rostro.

—Ha… hai… es verdad —murmuró por lo bajo sin poder contradecirla—, también tengo otra herida en el brazo derecho —susurró moviendo el miembro superior para mostrárselo a la chica sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Yo... yo te ayudo —respondió nerviosa tomando suavemente su brazo—. Tal vez... fui un poco agresiva —admitió mientras limpiaba la herida del muchacho con mucho cuidado, casi como si estuviera acariciándolo—, pero te lo merecías.

—Yo… no recuerdo nada —susurró sintiendo un leve sonrojo aflorar en sus mejillas por causa de la extremada delicadeza de la chica para tratar su herida. En ese momento deseó estar siempre lastimado para que la muchacha cuidara de él de aquella forma.

Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos; se sentía observada y a pesar de que eso la ponía nerviosa no podía negar que le gustaba sentir la mirada de Ranma siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. —Eres muy terco... no debiste ir donde Shampoo para... para darme celos... —murmuró sin subir el rostro, concentrada en limpiar la herida.

—Tenía hambre… —se justificó en un susurro. Luego de unos segundos tomó la barbilla de la muchacha para poder mirar sus ojos—, Akane… yo… —suspiró algo nervioso por la cercanía con el rostro de su esposa. Deseaba besarla una vez más, sus labios se veían demasiado tentadores y más luego de la noche pasada. _"Solo uno más, al menos por ahora…" _pensó acercándose un poco más a la joven.

—E... eso no es una buena excusa —murmuró mientras su cuerpo se estremecía debido a la cercanía del muchacho. Su aliento acariciando sus labios y aquella mirada azul llena de deseo escrutando hasta el último rincón de su rostro estaban consiguiendo que olvidase rápidamente la pelea que habían tenido minutos atrás—. Ra... Ranma —balbuceó con la voz temblorosa. _"No puedo evitarlo... ¿qué me pasa? Siento que me voy a volver loca si no me besa ahora. Después de todo no hay nada de malo... es decir... es sólo un beso" _Meditó la situación sin poder despegar su mirada de los labios de su esposo que parecían haberse convertido en un imán, ya que atraían inevitablemente su rostro hacia el suyo—. Ranma...—pronunció finalmente en un suave murmullo, dejando que sus manos se posaran suavemente sobre el torso del chico.

—Aka… Akane… —suspiró el muchacho de la trenza para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y acercarse aún más, casi rozando sus labios con los de ella. Podía sentir su cálido aliento, cerró sus párpados para rememorar las múltiples veces que la noche anterior había acariciado su boca, de su dulce sabor que anhelaba probar por siempre. Algo sonrosado movió un poco más su rostro para casi besar a la chica.

—¡No te olvides de la filmadora! Es un momento importante, muy importante para ser pasado por alto… —exclamó Genma ordenándole a su amigo de la adolescencia en un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal—, mientras tanto yo vigilo a estos dos… ¡espero que esta vez nos traigan un nieto! —rió divertido.

El hombre de cabellos negros sollozó emocionado sin prestar atención a las palabras de Genma. —¡Fue una excelente idea dejarlos solos! ¡Pronto seremos abuelos, Saotome-kun!

—Deberían ser más discretos, ahora no podré tomar una fotografía —comentó Nabiki observando como la falta de discreción de los dos hombres había provocado que Ranma y Akane se alejaran rápidamente.

—¡Papá, tío Genma! El momento era precioso… ¡debieron hablar en voz baja! —se quejó Kasumi colocando una mano en una de sus mejillas.

—Ya habrá otros momentos memorables… no se preocupen —sonrió Nodoka siempre positiva.

—¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?! ¡Chikuso! —se quejó Ranma lanzando fulminantes miradas especialmente dedicadas a su padre.

—Vivimos aquí, ¿necesitabas más tiempo a solas con tu esposa, Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki provocando que las mejillas de los dos jóvenes se ruborizaran intensamente.

—No... no es lo que... —La muchacha de cabellos azules interrumpió sus palabras al recordar lo cerca que habían estado la noche anterior de hacer realidad los sueños de su padre y suegro consumando su matrimonio—. ¡No es lo que están pensando! —protestó moviendo bruscamente su cabeza como si aquello sirviera para alejar de su mente los vívidos recuerdos.

—Sólo pensamos que hicieron las paces —comentó calmadamente Nabiki sentándose frente al nervioso muchacho de ojos azules—. Aunque parece que acabaron contigo... —añadió indicando los rasguños que éste tenía en su rostro y brazos.

—¡O… oe! Yo… yo no sé de qué estás hablando… —murmuró por lo bajo fingiendo demencia, intentando pensar en alguna mentira que lo salvara de la situación. Luego de un par de segundos miró con una media sonrisa a la chica—. ¡Tuve un accidente! Y… y por eso quedé así, pero no es nada… ¡Ranma Saotome es muy fuerte! —rió exageradamente intentando parecer convincente.

Akane lo miró perpleja por algunos segundos; él nunca había sido muy bueno para inventar excusas, apoyarlo era lo más adecuado para hacer más creíbles sus palabras. —Es verdad... él tuvo un accidente... esta mañana mientras entrenaba ¿ne? —preguntó dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su esposo.

—Sí, me tropecé… y luego caí y… ¡pero! ¿por qué tengo que explicar eso a ustedes? —preguntó bastante molesto—. ¡Deberían estar haciendo algo útil en vez de espiar a los otros! —afirmó indignado.

Nodoka rió divertida acercándose al muchacho para darle una palmada en la espalda. —Hijo mío, eres muy malo para mentir… —sonrió perspicaz—, creo que su nueva técnica de ejem… ya sabes, te afectó —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que escucharan todos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu esposo, Akane-chan? —preguntó inocentemente Kasumi—, ¡no puedes maltratarlo así! —afirmó reprendiendo a la muchacha mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¡Mi muchacho! ¡No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de demostración de amor! —rió escandalosamente Genma—, ¡los muchachos de ahora son demasiado efusivos!, ¿na Tendo-kun?

El hombre rió escandalosamente. —Estuvieron mucho tiempo ocultándolo por eso son tan efusivos; pronto tendremos un nieto, Saotome-kun.

—Si sigues así de efusiva quedarás viuda muy pronto, hermanita —comentó Nabiki guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada muchacha.

—¡Dejen de pensar tonterías! Sólo tuvimos una discusión y le dí su merecido como siempre —afirmó bastante frustrada, las miradas de su familia le dejaban más que claro que aunque dijera la verdad seguirían pensando que ella y Ranma habían hecho cosas pervertidas—. Nada pasó... —murmuró sin sonar muy convincente, además el sonrojado rostro de su esposo no servía de gran ayuda para confirmar sus palabras.

—¡De… dejen de mirarnos de esa manera! —tartamudeó Ranma cruzándose de brazos—, no me importa lo que piensen… —afirmó intentando parecer seguro—, na… nada pasó —suspiró mirando de reojo a la chica mientras múltiples imágenes de lo acaecido la noche anterior comenzaban a danzar por su mente. "_Shimatta… pasó todo… Akane semidesnuda, casi entregándose por completo a mí, cuando nos besamos, la cama... mis declaraciones y las de ella… ¡diablos! Tenemos que hablar de esto…"_ pensó furiosamente sonrojado.

—Por la forma en que lo dices y por su cara no lo parece —pronunció Nabiki esbozando una media sonrisa—. ¿Estás recordando lo que pasó anoche, Ranma-kun?

—Parece que sí… estoy seguro que mi hijo la pasó muy bien, ¡aunque acabó a la miseria! —comentó divertido Genma con una sonora carcajada.

—¡Chikuso, oyaji! —exclamó molesto el muchacho de la trenza por la impertinencia de su progenitor. Estaba por efectuar una zancadilla espectacular cuando una pequeña viejecilla con un enorme bastón se asomó a la sala.

—Muko-dono —espetó la anciana sin importarle irrumpir en la casa sin haber sido invitada—, mi bisnieta desapareció de casa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente al muchacho; el rubor que tiñó rápidamente las mejillas de Ranma y Akane fue lo único que necesitó para concluir que los planes de Shampoo habían fracasado—. ¿La poción hizo efecto con Akane, no? Siempre supe que no sería tan fácil como ella pensaba —comentó riendo abiertamente.

Intentando ocultar su pánico el muchacho de la trenza negó con la cabeza exageradamente. —¿Qué… qué poción? ¡No sé de qué está hablando, vieja entrometida! —espetó intentando parecer indignado.

—¿Po... por qué tendríamos que saber dónde está Shampoo? —preguntó Akane en igual estado de nerviosismo que su esposo—. Si quiere saberlo, pregúntele a Mousse...

—A mí no me engañas muchacho —pronunció la mujer propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su bastón—. Mi bisnieta me contó los planes que tenía y también sé lo que ocurrió en su luna de miel —comentó mirando de soslayo a Akane—. Shampoo puso afrodisíaco en unos chocolates que acabaste probando, Akane —sonrió dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño sobre que Nabiki rápidamente tomó en sus manos.

—¿Cáliz de amor? —Leyó mirando con una media sonrisa a su hermana menor—. Ahora entiendo por que no quieres recordar tu luna de miel, hermanita.

—¿Entonces consumaron su matrimonio? —Lloriqueó lleno de emoción Soun Tendo—. ¡Hija mía, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

—¡Papá! —protestó con el rostro completamente encendido—. ¡Lo que pasó no es su asunto! ¡Vaya a buscar a su bisnieta!

—Ahora entiendo porque están tan extraños desde su regreso de Kyoto —sonrió estúpidamente el hombre del turbante—, nuestros muchachos están practicando para darnos nuestro ansiado heredero… ¡Tendo-kun, vamos a ser abuelos muy pronto! —lloró histéricamente abrazando al otro hombre.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces! Nos… nosotros no hicimos nada ¿na… na, Akane? —tartamudeó totalmente sonrojado intentando buscar apoyo de su esposa.

—Na... nada... —murmuró nerviosa Akane. Los recuerdos de lo osada que había sido esa noche volvieron rápidamente a su memoria aumentando el rubor de su rostro.

—Esto es interesante —comentó Nabiki que hasta ese momento continuaba leyendo el sobre—. "Cáliz de amor": Con sólo un poco de esto conseguirá que la persona que la ama sea totalmente sincera con usted y la desee con locura. Le garantizamos que hará lo que usted quiera, sólo debe esperar dos horas y conocerá el paraíso... no lo dude...—Leyó pausadamente, disfrutando de cada palabra y de lo que éstas provocaban en su hermana y Ranma—. ¿Mi hermanita fue sincera contigo, Ranma-kun? —preguntó clavando una inquisidora mirada en el rostro del muchacho que parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso—. ¿Conociste el paraíso esa noche? —añadió guiñando un ojo.

El muchacho sintió sus piernas flaquear, una pizca de su autocontrol seguía intacto manteniéndolo en pie. Sus mejillas ardían desmesuradamente y no pudo siquiera modular un par de palabras coherentes, mucho menos una frase. —¡Chik… Chikuso! —se limitó a murmurar bastante nervioso pensando si tal vez lo mejor de todo era salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Una brillante idea y poco feliz para su esposa de repente invadió sus pensamientos. Con una media sonrisa recuperó la compostura. —¡Je! Tuve que atar a Akane a la cama… ya saben como es… ¡no tenía otro modo de controlarla!

—¡¿Qué dijiste!? —exclamó enfurecida poniéndose de pie para tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa—. ¡Idiota! ¡Qué demonios significa ese ya saben como es! —espetó sintiendo profundos deseos de estrangularlo—. ¡De... deja de hablar frente a todos cosas que no... no recuerdo! —añadió con un marcado temblor en su tono de voz.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Nabiki arqueando levemente una ceja—. Aquí hay una pequeña nota muy interesante —comentó la muchacha de cabellos castaños acercándose al muchacho para entregarle el sobre.

Ranma lo tomó mirándolo curioso. —Etto… aquí dice… —murmuró fijando la vista siendo escuchado atentamente por todos los presentes, incluso Kasumi que llegaba trayendo el té y Ryoga y Ukyo que aparecieron repentinamente con una expresión sospechosa en sus rostros.

—Atención, el efecto de esta poción sólo tendrá resultado con la persona realmente amada —afirmó mirando fijamente a la joven que tenía sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas—, todo lo que realizara bajo el efecto de ésta persistirá en su memoria —continuó viendo como la chica parecía querer desaparecer de aquel lugar al ser objeto de observación junto con él de todos—. Y lo más importante, no es ningún tipo de hechizo, este precioso cáliz sólo revelará los verdaderos sentimientos del que lo pruebe —finalizó dejando caer el sobre al suelo.

Podía sentir la mirada de su esposo fija sobre ella, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para subir el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. _"Ya no puedo negarlo, supongo que algún día él iba a enterarse de todo..."_ Pensó soltando lentamente la camisa del chico, para luego voltear y darle la espalda.

—¿No... no estábamos hablando de Sha... Shampoo? —balbuceó con la vista fija en el piso—. La última vez que la vi estaba besando a Mousse... ella también probó lo que le puso en la comida a Ra... Ranma.

—¡O… oe! Tú habías afirmado que no recordabas nada… —exclamó Ranma acercándose a la chica.

—Un momento… ¿y luego que se besaron desaparecieron? —cambió nuevamente de tema la muchacha de las espátulas que había llegado con su compañero para ayudar a la anciana.

—Cuando llegué a casa no estaban ni mi bisnieta ni Mousse, y parecía que un huracán había pasado por la cocina —espetó la anciana frunciendo levemente el ceño— La poción que Shampoo quería usar contigo era más fuerte que la anterior —añadió sacando un otro sobre de entre sus ropas, depositándolo suavemente sobre la mesa de la sala—. Si no encontramos pronto a mi bisnieta, ella acabará con el muchacho.

Nabiki tomó sobre y leyó: —Ciento por ciento efectiva si lo que usted desea es que la persona amada la desee fervientemente y le de una inolvidable noche de pasión —Sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa, complacida subió la vista por algunos segundos para escrutar con regodeo los rostros de la pareja que tenía frente suyo—. No olvide que esto sólo funciona si la persona a quien le da ésta pócima está perdidamente enamorado de usted. Efecto instantáneo al ver a la persona amada...

—¡No pienso responder a ninguna de sus preguntas sobre lo que pasó anoche! ¡No me interesa nada de lo que diga esta cosa! —exclamó Akane arrebatando el sobre de las manos de su hermana.

—También dice que el afectado recuerda todo a la perfección hermanita... ¿ne, Ranma-kun? —comentó calmadamente, sin importarle el evidente estado de nerviosismo de su cuñado.

Parecía que su esposa iba a asesinarlo. Su mirada denotaba evidentemente que había hecho conexión mental y no sólo esto la afectaba a ella sino a él también, especialmente por lo que había negado esa mañana. —¡Kus… kuso! Yo… yo tengo que irme… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando a la chica.

—¡Tendo-kun, nuestro mejor sake para festejar la llegada de nuestro amado heredero en sólo nueve meses más! —lloró emocionado Genma tomando de la mano a su mejor amigo.

—¡Akane-chan! Vamos a ir hoy mismo a comprar cosas para tu primer hijo —sonrió abiertamente Nodoka para luego abrazar efusivamente al muchacho de la trenza.

—¡Kuso! ¡Nada pasó! —protestó furiosa la muchacha de cabellos azules presionando con fuerza sus puños—. Sé defenderme muy bien de los pervertidos... —farfulló mirando de soslayo a su esposo.

—Me alegra que pudieras defenderte, Akane-san —comentó Ryoga ignorando la fulminante mirada de Ranma—, a... ayer... yo... esto... no... no pude ayudarte... etto... je... estaba algo ocupado —murmuró por lo bajo sonrojándose levemente al notar la coqueta mirada que le dedicó su novia al escuchar sus palabras.

—Deberías haber aprovechado el momento para exigirle a tu esposo una buena noche de pasión —habló Nabiki acercándose a la muchacha para colocar una mano sobre su hombro—; de haber sabido que nada pasaría no hubiésemos inventado un viaje... aunque no creo que nada haya pasado —añadió mirando divertida la hastiada expresión de su cuñado.

—¡Diablos! Nada pasó entre nosotros… ¡nos… nosotros solo… na… nada! —tartamudeó nervioso intentando buscar alguna salida para aquel terrible embrollo. Realmente la noche anterior había sido bastante agitada pero no pensaba contarle ninguno de los detalles a los presentes. Lo único que deseaba era decirle unas cuantas cosas a su esposa.

—Dudo que Akane-chan haya resistido… —sonrió traviesa Ukyo lanzando una mirada sugerente a su novio.

Ryoga carraspeó con dificultad, las palabras de su novia habían provocado que la atención de todos los presentes se centrara en ellos. —¿No deberíamos buscar a Shampoo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Cologne—. Por algo fue a pedir nuestra ayuda...

—No lo he olvidado, muchacho —comentó la anciana acercándose a Ranma—. ¿Vas a ayudarnos, muko-dono? Mientras más seamos mejor, así evitaremos que Shampoo acabe con el muchacho cegatón.

—Es cierto… —susurró por lo bajo el joven de la trenza. Sería una excusa perfecta para escapar del interrogatorio. Algo consternado miró a la joven de cabellos cortos que parecía poco interesada en aquella búsqueda de la voluptuosa amazona. —¡Vamos! Hay que hacer buenas acciones… ¿na, Akane? —espetó haciendo un gesto a la muchacha haciéndole entender que sería mejor huir al menos por unas horas de la familia.

Akane frunció el ceño. _"¿Por qué tiene que estar interesado en esa mujer? Debería preocuparlo que ya sé que estuvo mintiendo toda la mañana"_ Pensó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —No me interesa; si Shampoo probó el afrodisíaco es su problema, no el nuestro —espetó decidida—. Puedes ir si te importa... no es mi asunto...

—¡Akane! Es mejor que ayudemos a nuestros amigos, ¿na? Luego conversamos con nuestra familia —pronunció arrastrando las palabras para que la muchacha percibiera la intención.

—Está bien —espetó comprendiendo finalmente las intenciones del muchacho—. Pero no creas que te has librado de tener una conversación conmigo, baka —murmuró por lo bajo siendo escuchada sólo por Ranma.

Sin prestarle atención a los festejos de su familia, ni a la molesta expresión de su esposo, avanzó hasta dirigirse a la salida siguiendo a Ryoga, Ukyo y Cologne.

—¡Oe, esperenme! —exclamó Ranma siguiendo a su esposa. Al menos tendrían sosiego por algunas horas.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

En primer lugar creo que Ukyo estaba un poco intensa… ¿no lo creen? El efecto de los panecillos le afectó más a ella que a Ryoga… xP y eso que no los probó xPPP. Pobrecillo Ryoga… jugamos con su imaginación al inicio… ese par realmente es muy acalorado, eh? xD

Por otro lado vemos a Ranma negando todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior al igual que Akane… estos dos muchachos son un caso. De todas formas ahora nuestro muchacho ya confirmó que Akane debe recordar todo… con la desaparición de Shampoo habrá un poco de tregua con respecto al asunto, ya veremos qué sucede…

En fin, pueden dejar sus comentarios, nos vemos el año que viene… ¡Felicidades! Y que terminen este 2008 y comiencen el 2009 de la mejor manera… muchos éxitos.

Un beso grande,

Sakura.

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Ohayou: Buenos días

Kuso: Mierda

Etto: Interjección de duda ( Uhm, eh, ah)

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?). Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Shimatta: Maldición, rayos, maldita sea

Nani: Qué

Baka: (Ranma xp eso diría Akane) Idiota, estúpido

Chikuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos (querido)

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Hentai: Pervertido

Oe: Oye, Hey

Itte: Ouch, ay

Hai: Sí

Oyaji: Papá dicho de un modo muy informal (viejo)

Muko-dono: yerno en chino.


	20. Verdades y mentiras

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguirnos con tanta fidelidad durante todo este tiempo. Esperamos que disfruten del último capítulo ;)

_**Capítulo 20: Verdades y mentiras**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

—No hay problema, Ukyo y yo podemos ir en esa dirección —espetó Ryoga indicando hacia el norte.

Se encontraban en el parque central de Nerima decidiendo cómo se dividirían para iniciar la búsqueda. Cologne no esperó a que llegaran a un acuerdo y rápidamente se alejó de los muchachos comenzando su tarea.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño; sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con su esposo pero en ese momento lo último que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con él. —Si vamos por separado avanzaremos mucho más rápido... yo quiero ir sola... en... en esa dirección —añadió no muy convencida de sus palabras indicando hacia el oeste.

—¡Vamos, Ryoga! —sonrió la joven de las espátulas tomándolo del brazo—. Es mejor que vayamos juntos, yo lo guiaré, saben como es él —guiñó un ojo sonriente.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —espetó Ranma acercándose a la chica mirándola acusadoramente—, de paso aprovechamos para aclarar algunas cosas… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Un suave bufido escapó de la garganta de la muchacha cuando observó como Ukyo arrastraba consigo a Ryoga, avanzando a toda velocidad en la dirección escogida por el chico.

—Puedes venir conmigo si quieres —farfulló acercándose al muchacho—, aunque tal vez encontrarías más rápido a tu querida Shampoo si vas solo —espetó pronunciando con especial ironía las últimas palabras antes de avanzar rápidamente alejándose de él.

—¡Je! No sé porque estás celosa… solamente me sumé a esta tontería porque tenemos un asunto pendiente —sonrió abiertamente colocándose frente a su esposa.

—¡Ja! No estoy celosa —afirmó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una orgullosa mirada—. ¿Por qué estarlo? —preguntó bordeando al muchacho para continuar su camino—. Sé que soy la única que te vuelve loco ¿no? —añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡¿De… de qué hablas? —tartamudeó Ranma a punto de sufrir un colapso. Nunca habría imaginado que le diría algo así.

Akane se detuvo y volteó para clavar una acusadora mirada en su rostro. —¿Vas a seguir negando que lo recuerdas todo? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Recuerdo que dijiste muchas veces que te volvía loco...

—No tengo la culpa… sabes bien que… que estaba bajo el efecto de esa cosa —murmuró nervioso mirando hacia otro lado—. Pero… ¿y tú? ¿qué me dices de aquella noche en Kyoto? Me pediste ser mía varias veces —afirmó recuperando fuerzas.

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que decía el sobre de la poción? —preguntó acercándose hacia Ranma—. Deja de ser cobarde y pórtate como un hombre —ordenó mirándolo fijamente—. Y estamos hablando de ti, no de mí —añadió por lo bajo.

—¿Actuar como hombre? —preguntó Ranma distorsionando el mensaje de la muchacha. Lentamente se acercó un par de pasos más quedando muy próximo a ella—. ¿Acaso tú… tú quieres que yo? —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola fijamente.

Instantáneamente el rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de un intenso color carmín. —¿Si... si yo... quiero? —balbuceó con los nervios a flor de piel al imaginar lo que lo pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo—. ¡No! ¡Yo... yo no quiero eso... no te imagines cosas! —protestó exaltada alejándose levemente del chico—. So... sólo quise decir... que... etto... ¡Shimatta, deberías aceptar lo que pasó y todo lo que dijiste anoche! ¡Baka! —exclamó sin poder soportar más la inquisidora mirada azul que recorría una y otra vez su rostro.

—¡Kuso! ¡Exiges que yo lo acepte y…! ¿y tú? ¿¡por qué no aceptas lo que sucedió en Kyoto en la luna de miel? —inquirió alterándose un poco mirándola fijamente sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.

—¡Maldición! ¡Lo acepto! —espetó sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por el desafío explicito en las palabras de Ranma—. Quise decir todo lo que dije esa noche... y también hacer lo que hice... ¿¡Seguirás negando que te pasó lo mismo!?

—¿Y si te digo que recuerdo perfectamente bien lo que hice? —afirmó tomándola de los hombros—. ¡También anoche yo… yo lo quería, y me gustó! —agregó mirándola intensamente. Ante la mirada perpleja de la joven Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente al notar la magnitud de su confesión—.Yo… bueno… tú, tú sabes… me gustó… por… porque estaba bajo el efecto de aquella poción, ¿no? —balbuceó nervioso.

—Yo... yo... no lo sé... etto... según el sobre la poción estimulaba los verdaderos sentimientos y los deseos más... más íntimos... —murmuró suavemente mirándolo completamente sonrojada—. Entonces... todo lo que dijiste anoche es verdad... —musitó casi un hilo de voz.

—Yo… etto… ¡momento! —espetó retrocediendo un par de pasos ante la conclusión de la muchacha—. Sin ir más lejos… tú, anoche… no estabas bajo el efecto de ninguna poción y sin embargo dijiste que tú… que tú me amabas —murmuró levemente sonrojado—, también que me deseabas… y fue totalmente sincero, ¿o no? —murmuró algo nervioso intentando semejar firmeza.

—¡No ca... cambies el tema! —espetó visiblemente nerviosa bajando la mirada—. Hablábamos de ti no... no de mí... ¡además aún no me explicas por qué me mentiste! —añadió recuperando la confianza al lograr desviar la discusión.

—¡Tú… tú me mentiste más tiempo! —intentó justificarse refutando su argumento con el suyo—. No soy el único culpable… tú lo escondiste y por más que intentara averiguar nunca lo confesaste—murmuró mirándola de reojo.

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo. —Yo te pedí explicaciones primero, además nunca intentaste averiguar nada —afirmó fijando una seria mirada en el rostro del muchacho—. Salvo aquella vez en el parque y fue Ukyo... ¿te dio miedo preguntármelo?

—¿Yo?... no… yo… no, no fue por eso —tartamudeó totalmente nervioso al recordar aquella ocasión. No había dicho nada porque sólo deseó besarla en aquel momento—, olvídalo… —susurró por lo bajo.

—¡Baka! —espetó acercándose a su esposo—. Deja de ser cobarde y dime por qué no lo hiciste —ordenó tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa.

—¡Por… porque tú me lo impediste! ¡Fuiste la culpable! —afirmó sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago por la cercanía con su esposa.

—¿Yo te lo impedí? —preguntó soltando al chico para luego dedicarle una curiosa mirada—. ¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo que intentarás averiguar algo después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel.

—Tú… tú… yo… tú me distrajiste —murmuró por lo bajo mirando los labios de la chica—, en ese momento yo… —suspiró acercándose un poco más a Akane deseoso de probar sus labios una vez más.

—Yo... ¿co... cómo? —balbuceó sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago—. Ran... Ranma... yo... etto... ¿tú qué? —preguntó con las mejillas encendidas; tenía que admitir que comenzaba a gustarle mucho la mirada llena de deseo con que su esposo recorría una y otra vez su boca, haciéndole sentir que ésta era lo más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

—Yo… tú, nosotros… —suspiró casi rozando sus labios—, ya sabes… lo dijimos —murmuró algo avergonzado pero deseando mandar todo al diablo para besarla una vez más.

—Si... sigues sin responderme —murmuró haciendo un gran esfuerzo por lograr que las palabras salieran de su garganta—. No es mi culpa si te distraes por... por querer besarme... —añadió en un murmullo apenas audible.

—¿Besarte? ¿de qué hablas? —murmuró retrocediendo un paso—. ¿Quién te dijo que quiero hacer eso? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—¡Nunca dije que pensara que quisieras besarme ahora! —protestó notablemente sonrojada—. No te dejaría hacerlo —espetó clavando una desafiante mirada en el rostro de su esposo. Estaba segura que él era un verdadero experto en acabar bruscamente con los momentos románticos.

—¿No me dejarías? ¿estás segura? —murmuró acercándose a ella nuevamente—, estoy seguro que tu actitud sería la contraria… —sonrió ante el sonrojo de la joven.

Akane presionó con fuerza los puños buscando contener, al menos por algunos minutos, los deseos que tenía de darle un fuerte puñetazo. —Yo... creo que tienes razón —pronunció suavemente, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con él—, quiero que me beses... a... además eres mi esposo... —susurró mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos por algunos segundos—, no puedo impedírtelo... anata...

Ranma tragó nervioso. —Aka… Akane, tú… si tú quieres… yo —musitó siendo presa del pánico, sin embargo, recomponiendo postura la tomó de los hombros—. Nos… nosotros podemos… —suspiró acercándose un poco a la muchacha.

Delicadamente apoyó sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma. —¿Quieres besarme? —pronunció en un tímido susurro arqueando levemente el cuello para darle mayor acceso a sus labios.

—¿Tú… tú sí? —susurró acercando sus labios a los de la joven hasta casi acariciarlos—. No es… no estaría mal… estamos casados —pronunció por lo bajo tímidamente intentando eliminar todos sus temores y vencer la distancia final.

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espina, tenía que conseguir que dijera lo que ella deseaba escuchar lo antes posible o acabaría cediendo a la tentación. —No... no has respondido mi pregunta —susurró con gran esfuerzo; sus labios prácticamente se rozaban y esa deliciosa sensación comenzaba a dominar sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres besarme?

Ranma miró los labios de la chica loco por probarlos una vez más. —Etto… yo… —murmuró por lo bajo—. Tú lo sabes muy bien… yo… sí —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Repentinamente tomó bruscamente por la camisa al muchacho. —¡Sabía que querías besarme! —exclamó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sarcástica sonrisa—. ¿Creíste que te dejaría hacerlo? ¡Sigue soñando, baka! —espetó antes de aplicarle una llave y arrojarlo varios metros lejos de ella—. Sé defenderme muy bien de cualquier pervertido... incluido tú... te lo dije anoche —añadió retomando el camino para proseguir con la búsqueda.

El joven apretó los puños irritado ante el engaño. —¿Anoche? Creo que no recuerdas bien lo que sucedió —murmuró en un intento suicida por defenderse—, ¿no dijiste que me deseabas? ¡morías porque te besara! —exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó sus palabras. Enfurecida volteó para devolverse sobre sus pasos y encararlo. —¡Recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió! —protestó a escasos metros de esposo—. El que no recuerda es otro, ¿conseguiste lo que querías noche? —masculló entre dientes mirándolo desafiante.

—¡Casi lo consigo! Fue por muy poco —afirmó intentando mantener su argumento—, además… tú, tú también quisiste en algún momento… —murmuró algo sonrojado— etto… también dijiste que podríamos esperar… ¿lo recuerdas? —sonrió triunfal.

—¡¿Por muy poco?! ¡Intenté alejarte de mí desde que te encontramos en el Neko-hanten! —protestó enérgicamente, aunque su consciencia le repetía una y otra vez que Ranma tenía razón ya que había estado a punto de consumar gustosa su matrimonio—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no dije que esperáramos sólo para que me dejaras en paz? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, volteando el rostro hacia uno de sus costados para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Je! No… realmente no entiendo como pude… ¡cómo pude enamorarme de una chica tan obstinada! —afirmó sinceramente sin pensar un par de segundos las consecuencias.

—¡Yo tampoco entiendo cómo me enamoré de alguien como tú! —espetó enfurecida volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Eres un idiota, insensible, egocéntrico, testarudo y siempre estás metiéndome en problemas... ¡Baka! —añadió dejándose llevar por el calor de la discusión sin prestar mucha atención a la magnitud de su declaración.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja. Parte de su ser había captado el primer mensaje de la muchacha pero prefirió quedarse con el segundo para continuar con la absurda discusión. —Eso, como tú lo dices… y sin embargo te gusto, ¿no? —sonrió abiertamente acercándose más a la chica.

—Yo también te gusto, lo dijiste muchas veces anoche —afirmó, ignorando la cercanía de su esposo para no mostrarse insegura frente a él—. Tanto que no puedes dejar de acercarte a mí, degenerado.

—¿Degenerado? ¡Je! ¡la única pervertida fuiste tú! —exclamó algo molesto por aquel insulto de la muchacha—, ni siquiera habías tomado la poción y querías que continuara —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa con una de sus manos—. ¡Sólo intentaba alejarte de mí! —espetó con el rostro complemente rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

—¿Apartarte de mí? ¡Ja! Cuéntame otra... parecía que no querías despegarte de mí —carcajeó divertido.

Ella presionó con más fuerza la camisa de Ranma, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la tela fuese su cuello. —No inventes cosas, intenté apartarme de ti pero tú no dejabas de abrazarme y besarme... ¡hentai! —gruñó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una retadora mirada—. Deja de pensar que estoy loca por ti porque no soy Shampoo...

Intempestivamente el muchacho de la trenza tomó a su esposa de la cintura para acercarla a él. —¿La pócima no funcionaba solamente con el ser amado? Tú quisiste besarme y… y todo lo… lo demás aquella noche… —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—¡¿No querías que lo hiciera?! ¡Sé que morías por un beso aquella noche! —afirmó correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada—. Como sea... ¡eso no significa que ahora quiera besarte! ¡Suéltame! —protestó moviéndose bruscamente entre sus brazos, sólo consiguiendo que él la sujetase con mayor fuerza.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos por algunos segundos para luego acabar con la distancia entre sus rostros y besarla desenfrenadamente respondiendo a sus propios ardientes deseos. Sus manos se movieron hacia su espalda para acariciarla con desespero. Luego de unos segundos una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de la joven. Quizás había sido por un impulso, pero reflejo de su vehemente voluntad de rozar sus labios una vez más.

Una vez más él le robaba un beso, nublando su razón y acabando con sus deseos de protestar o seguir discutiendo. Todos sus pensamientos se fundían en la lava ardiente que se convertía su sangre cada vez que Ranma la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba con un ardor que sería capaz de derretir hasta el más frío bloque de hielo.

Instintivamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico buscando acercarlo más a ella, deseando atraparlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo escapar de aquél beso que correspondió con especial ardor; acariciando sus labios de forma demandante dejándose consumir en aquella hoguera que él había encendido al besarla.

El muchacho de la trenza prolongó aquella deliciosa entrega unos segundos más deseando eternizar aquel momento. Sus dedos despeinaron el cabello de la jovencita. Anhelante, ciñó su cintura acercándola aún más a él. Gradualmente logró que el beso se tornara más ávido mordisqueando sus labios de miel.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sus besos se volvían más adictivos y embriagantes. Se sentía atrapada en un mar de deliciosas sensaciones que conseguían estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Sus labios siguieron moviéndose sobre los de su esposo con intensidad, deleitándose con el sabor de su boca y su febril respuesta a cada uno de sus movimientos que comenzaba a hacer flaquear sus piernas.

Por falta de aire y no de voluntad ambos muchachos tuvieron que separarse un poco. El joven de la trenza comenzaba a tomar conciencia de lo que había hecho mientras miraba los labios rojos de su esposa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Yo…. —atinó a murmurar algo avergonzado sin poder terminar de articular la frase.

—Yo...—balbuceó sin moverse un milímetro, sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello—, etto... no... no es justo que termines nuestras discusiones a... así... —añadió en un débil murmullo.

—Tú… tú… ¿aún sigues enfadada? —preguntó totalmente embobado siguiendo la mirada de la jovencita.

—No... es decir... un poco —respondió sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas aumentaba gracias a la insistente mirada de su esposo—. Yo... uhm... tal vez no debí ocultarte que recordaba lo que pasó en nuestra luna de miel...

—Ha… hai —susurró Ranma mirando de reojo a su esposa algo avergonzado—, también había sospechado de eso… pero, preferí no decirlo y usar la misma excusa —murmuró un poco nervioso.

—Todo lo que dijiste anoche... fue verdad ¿ne? —preguntó mirando tímidamente a los ojos al muchacho—. Po... porque lo que yo dije lo fue... y también todo lo que pasó en nuestra luna de miel... yo... lo de... deseaba tal vez un poco...

—¿So… sólo un poco? —preguntó algo ruborizado sintiendo su corazón latir furiosamente—, es verdad lo de la poción… y lo que sentimos e hicimos debió ser sincero… sólo que algo amplificado… ¿na? —murmuró subiendo la mirada.

—Yo... en realidad... lo deseaba mu...mucho... ¿tú, no?... entonces... tú y yo... nosotros... —balbuceó nerviosa; su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que lo más seguro era que él lo hubiese notado retumbando contra su pecho.

—Tú y yo… nosotros… —susurró mirándola a los ojos fijamente—, nosotros somos… —suspiró intentando buscar valor para terminar la frase.

—Marido y mujer —afirmó con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas—, yo... realmente nunca quise que de... dejáramos de serlo... —murmuró subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven acercó tímidamente su mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica. —Yo… yo tampoco… —susurró mirando atentamente sus labios—, fue… fue la mejor idea que pudieron tener, ¿na?

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —Tal vez por eso nunca conseguimos que nuestra familia pensara que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro —comentó deslizando lentamente sus manos hasta apoyarlas en los hombros de su esposo—. Aunque me hubiese gustado saber antes de casarnos que tú y yo... bueno... que nosotros... etto... ya... ya sabes...

—¿Yo sé qué? —preguntó con una media sonrisa esperando que la muchacha terminara la frase.

—Ya sabes... lo que tú y yo diji...—La chica interrumpió sus palabras al notar la arrogante sonrisa de su esposo—. Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, no creo que necesite recordártelo —espetó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Ranma disfrutó de aquella expresión de su esposa. Sabía a la perfección de qué se trataba, sólo deseaba escucharlo de su boca. Con toda la confianza del mundo la aseguró con ambos brazos para evitar que escapara de su interrogatorio. —¿Acaso soy adivino? No me dijiste de qué se trata… —murmuró fingiendo demencia.

—Lo sabes bien, no necesitas adivinar nada —protestó apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho intentando apartarse sin éxito alguno.

—Lo sé… pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti —sonrió seductoramente—. ¿No podrías darme ese gusto? —preguntó persuasivo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —preguntó la muchacha arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Además aún sigo algo enfadada contigo por mentirme esta mañana —añadió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza se sonrojó levemente ante el coqueteo de su esposa. Intentando recomponer postura miró hacia un lado. —Yo… yo te lo pedí primero… —susurró por lo bajo justificándose.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó tomando el rostro de su esposo para conseguir que la mirara a los ojos—. Eres terco, engreído, insensible, baka, pero... pero yo... yo te amo...—susurró con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas—, y no voy a permitir que dejes de ser mi esposo —afirmó decidida.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho. —Gracias por resaltar mis cualidades —comentó ácidamente—, y correspondo definitivamente ese sentimiento… yo… —susurró algo ruborizado—, yo te amo… ¿y crees que permitiría que algo sucediera para que dejara de serlo? ¡Nunca!

—No deberías quejarte —Sonrió llevando nuevamente sus brazos hacia el cuello de su esposo—, me gusta que seas así —afirmó dirigiéndole una tímida mirada—. Yo tampoco permitiría que nada te alejara de mí —pronunció en un suave murmullo acercando levemente su rostro hacia el de su esposo.

—Supongo que tenemos todo el viento a nuestro favor… con la misteriosa desaparición de Shampoo, lo sucedido ayer y el clima entre Ryoga y Ucchan… —comentó sonriendo abiertamente—. En cuanto a Kuno y Kodachi creo que no existe remedio… —murmuró resignado.

—Hai, creo que podemos manejar muy bien a ese par de locos —respondió mirando atentamente los labios de su esposo, lo que más deseaba era volver a besarlo—, y... lo demás sólo depende de nosotros... a... anata...—finalizó en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Es… es cierto, sólo tenemos que avisarles oficialmente a nuestros padres… —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, apuesto que su primera petición será el heredero —comentó rodando los ojos.

—Cuando les avisemos podríamos decirles que queremos una ceremonia... es decir... nosotros no tuvimos una... y... yo... creo que me gustaría —murmuró tímidamente captando inmediatamente la mirada de su esposo. Su sonrojada expresión aumentó los deseos de volver a probar sus labios—. ¿Te gustaría, Ranma? —preguntó arqueando levemente su cuello, ofreciéndole de forma inconsciente sus labios.

El muchacho tragó nervioso sintiendo un calor invadir todo su cuerpo. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea. _"Seguramente Akane se vería preciosa de blanco… llegando hacia mí… y… la luna de miel…"_ pensó sintiendo un fuerte sofoco ante las numerosas y sugerentes imágenes que recreaba su no poco fértil imaginación. —Ha… hai… me, me gustaría mucho —susurró por lo bajo algo distraído con aquella idea sin prestar atención a la intención de la jovencita.

Akane observó con curiosidad al sonrojado muchacho que tenía enfrente, parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. _"¿Será posible que ya no quiera besarme? Esto es muy raro... esta mañana parecía que tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo... ¿en qué estará pensando ahora?" _Se cuestionó mentalmente sin dejar de escrutar inquisidoramente el rostro de su esposo.

—Podríamos ha... hacerlo pronto... —espetó consiguiendo repentinamente toda la atención de Ranma.

—¿¡Hacer… hacerlo?! —preguntó escandalizado—, ¿tan pronto? ¿no crees que sea un poco precipitado? —preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir velozmente a punto de una taquicardia.

—¿Por qué? Llevamos casi dos semanas de casados... no creo que sea precipitado —respondió levemente sonrojada—. Además ya nadie se opondría o trataría de impedirlo... no después de lo que ocurrió anoche —añadió con cierto alivio al recordar a Shampoo acosando descaradamente a Mousse. Que la amazona tuviera otros intereses le evitaba muchas molestias.

El muchacho cerró inconscientemente los párpados para imaginar lo que podría suceder luego si la muchacha intentara seguir insistiendo, poco a poco sus prendas deslizándose por su cuerpo. Besos apasionados. Sólo ella y él, al fin sin ninguna interrupción. _"¡Kus… kuso! De todas maneras aún no estoy preparado… yo… no… ¡no sé que decir!"_ Pensó nervioso sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron violentamente ante el roce delicioso de los labios de la muchacha con los suyos. La jovencita había preferido actuar por su cuenta.

El contemplar a su esposo por algunos segundos fue lo único que necesitó para olvidar el tema de conversación y decidirse a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo a ella y sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Tenía que admitir que cada vez se le hacía más difícil no caer en la tentación de saborear su boca y dejarse llevar por aquella intensa marea de sensaciones que se adueñaba de su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de los besos compartidos.

¿Quién podría resistir algo así? Ranma con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo y sus labios curvándose en una seductora sonrisa no era algo fácil de ignorar.

El joven de la trenza correspondió aquellas placenteras caricias. En su mente dos siluetas se acercaban uniéndose en un ardiente abrazo mientras se besaban apasionadamente. ¿Llegarían a ese punto? Sólo deseaba seguir abrazándola y besándola, el resto sería decisión de ambos.

Muy cerca del lugar avanzaba un fastidiado Ryoga que arrastraba consigo a un pato que no dejaba de protestar y atacarlo a pesar de estar claramente maltrecho. —¡Kuso! Deja de quejarte, deberías agradecer que te salvamos antes que Shampoo te cocinara —farfulló sujetando con más fuerza al animal que insistía en atacarlo—. Debimos dejar que lo... —El joven interrumpió sus palabras cuando notó que Ranma en lugar de ayudarlos en la búsqueda se había dedicado a acosar a Akane, se disponía a reclamarle por la falta de ayuda cuando recordó que Shampoo se acercaba con Ukyo y eso significaba sólo una cosa: problemas.

Antes de alejarse rápidamente de su esposa el muchacho de la trenza sintió el maullido de un gato que se precipitó a su rostro para rasguñarlo una y otra vez. —¡Kus… kuso, dé… déjame! —Se quejó intentando apartar la criatura.

Aún algo confundida, Akane, observó la escena. Todo había pasado muy rápido, de un segundo a otro Ranma se había apartado de ella y al instante fue atacado por una enfurecida gatita rosa que parecía no tener intenciones de darse por vencida fácilmente.

—Etto... yo... nosotros —balbuceó observando a los demás que parecían tener más interés en escuchar sus palabras que en ayudar a Ranma— ya... ya.... íbamos a iniciar la búsqueda...

—Encontramos a Shampoo hace media hora… casi hace pato a la naranja con Mousse —comentó divertida la muchacha de las espátulas—, estaban en el parque cuando el pobre casi se convierte en pato asado… —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Ayu… ayúdenme! ¡Ga… gato! —comenzó a gemir desesperado Ranma.

La sonora risa de la anciana llamó la atención de los muchachos consiguiendo que ignoraran por algunos segundos los gemidos del muchacho de la trenza. —Parece que ahora quiere acabar con otro —comentó entre risas.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —masculló entre dientes la muchacha de cabellos azules. Rápidamente avanzó en dirección a Ranma para apartar a Shampoo de un fuerte manotazo, consiguiendo que la pequeña gatita cayera algunos metros lejos de ellos—. Ya déjanos en paz, dijiste que creerías que éramos un verdadero matrimonio si nos besábamos. ¿Tengo que volver a besar a mi esposo para que te quede claro? —espetó mirando amenazante a Shampoo que parecía estar lista para atacarla.

—¡Kuso! ¡No tenías por qué atacarme de ese modo! Sabes que detesto a los gatos —refunfuñó Ranma algo adolorido por los rasguños de la pequeña felina.

—¡Cuak, cuak! —graznó el pato blanco indignado con el muchacho eternamente perdido. De la nada, aprovechando la distracción del joven, sacó un par de armas para atacarlo y liberarse.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —exclamó Ryoga cuando de un momento a otro se vio atacado por Mousse que logró zafarse de él y arrojarle una serie de cuchillos que logró esquivar arrojándose rápidamente al suelo—. ¡Me las vas a pagar, idiota! —espetó amenazante sin tomar en cuenta que el pequeño pato no le prestaba atención, veloz se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

El golpe de un mazo enorme a su lado hizo reaccionar al muchacho de la trenza que estaba a espaldas del cegatón atacante. —¡Chikuso, tú también! ¿qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó lanzando un puñetazo al animal apartándolo en su segundo ataque.

En medio del alboroto Shampoo huyó para volver minutos después convertida en humana, usando un pequeño y ajustado vestido. —Shampoo no creerlo...¡Seguro tú abusar de Ranma anoche, pervertida!

—¿¡Cómo demonios me llamaste!? —protestó Akane presionando con fuerza sus puños, si Shampoo seguía provocándola no dudaría en iniciar una pelea para definir las cosas de una vez por todas—. ¡La pervertida es otra! ¡La última vez que te vi estabas abusando de Mousse!

El rostro de la amazona se ruborizó por completo. Aún no entendía por qué había reaccionado de ése modo, el afrodisíaco había hecho efecto pero no con la persona que esperaba. —¡Eso no ser tu asunto! Lo que Shampoo hacer con tonto Mousse no ser parte de la discusión.

La anciana suspiró sonoramente para luego dirigir una seria mirada hacia su nieta. Si ella había llegado muy lejos con Mousse las cosas tomarían otra dirección. —¿Entonces el afrodisíaco hizo efecto con él? —preguntó indicando al pato blanco que nuevamente se disponía a atacar a Ranma.

—Shampoo comió de los panecillos con la poción… y sólo funcionaba con la persona amada —sonrió abiertamente el muchacho de la trenza—. Según las leyes amazonas… ¿eso qué significa? Apuesto que hizo de todo hasta acabar con el pobre de Mousse —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—Significa que ha tomado a ese hombre como esposo —respondió la anciana frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al imaginar a dónde quería llegar Ranma con sus comentarios—. Siempre supe que el plan de mi bisnieta no daría resultado...

—¡Shampoo no saber de qué estar hablando! ¡Nada pasar anoche! —mintió bajando la mirada para no delatar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas producto de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—Poco me importa lo que hiciste anoche —espetó Akane mirando con seriedad a Shampoo—. Si ya escogiste deja de acosar a mi esposo o te las verás conmigo.

—¡Así se habla, Akane-chan! —sonrió Ukyo ante la determinación de la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Su aura comenzaba a encenderse convirtiéndose en rojo vivo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa ante la afirmación de su esposa el joven de la trenza se colocó a un lado de esta. Era mejor prevenir, algo le decía que en cualquier momento intentaría pelear con la amazona y no sería una buena idea, menos con esta enfurecida por contrariarla. Realmente tendría que casarse con Mousse. —Creo que tenemos que volver al Dojo ¿na? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—No ser culpa de Shampoo si airen no puede estar lejos de ella —espetó mirando desafiante a la muchacha, divertida con su furiosa expresión.

—Deja de inventar cosas, a él no le interesa estar cerca tuyo —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Le funcionó contigo la poción que le diste?

—Seguro poción estar defectuosa —afirmó la amazona recorriendo descaradamente con la mirada al muchacho de ojos azules—. Sólo así él fijarse en ti.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad! Admite que sientes algo por Mousse —pronunció con especial regodeo al notar la furiosa mirada de la amazona.

—¡Tú no saber nada de eso! —espetó colocándose en guardia, escrutando con la mirada a Akane para decidir en que momento atacarla.

—Si quieres pelear por mí no hay problema —habló Akane clavando una desafiante mirada en el rostro de Shampoo—. Me encantaría solucionar esto de una vez por todas —añadió presionando sus puños, lista para acabar con el asunto definitivamente.

Ranma se colocó frente a su esposa, decidido. —¡Nos vamos a ir ahora! —afirmó en voz alta mirando fijamente a la muchacha—, soy tu esposo y lo ordeno. —agregó intentando ser persuasivo.

Akane observó perpleja al muchacho por algunos segundos. Existían dos explicaciones para que él le hablara de ese modo: se había golpeado la cabeza o estaba bromeando. —Deja de bromear, baka —afirmó subiendo el rostro para corresponder a su mirada—. Tenemos que solucionar el asunto de una vez, no quiero que Shampoo siga detrás tuyo por siempre... eso me molesta... —espetó decidida frunciendo completamente el entrecejo.

El joven de la trenza no dudó un segundo en tomarla de la muñeca. —No estoy bromeando, y nos vamos a ir ahora —espetó seriamente.

—Akane debe entender que airen no quiere alejarse de Shampoo —pronunció esbozando una triunfal sonrisa.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó lanzando una fulminante mirada hacia la amazona—. ¿Eso quieres? —masculló volteando el rostro para fijar toda su atención en Ranma—. ¡No creas que voy a aceptarlo! —añadió tomando con su mano libre por la camisa al muchacho—. Deja de ser cobarde y pórtate como un hombre —pronunció desafiante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con una media sonrisa totalmente realizado—. ¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó por lo bajo.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó rápidamente. —¡Baka! Eso no tiene importancia... estoy hablando en serio, Ranma —farfulló volteando el rostro para ignorar aquella idiota sonrisa que se le hacía tan seductora.

—Yo también… —sonrió el muchacho mirando a su esposa aumentando su sonrojo. Luego de unos segundos volteó para ver a la amazona—. Es mejor que dejes de entrometerte entre mi esposa y yo —afirmó tajante.

La mano de la muchacha inmediatamente se relajó, apoyándose delicadamente sobre el pecho de Ranma. Sonrojada se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, intentando contenerse para no lanzarse sobre él a besarlo nuevamente.

—Shampoo no creer que airen escogerla a ella —comentó cruzándose de brazos, dedicando una despectiva mirada a la muchacha de cabellos azules—. Ustedes vivir discutiendo.

—Y tú odiabas a Mousse… —sonrió el muchacho de la trenza—, sin embargo estoy seguro que anoche la pasaron muy bien —afirmó divertido.

—¡Cuak, cuak, cuak! —chilló el pequeño pato blanco lanzándose al ataque.

—¡Deja de ser molesto, Mousse! —espetó Ranma pisando al animalito con uno de sus pies luego de neutralizar su ataque—. Shampoo… tienes que entenderlo, yo… yo… yo am… yo amo a Akane —empezó tartamudeando por la presencia de los otros para luego terminar la frase en voz clara y alta para que la jovencita de cabellos púrpuras terminara de convencerse.

La muchacha miró con seriedad al chico de la trenza. Siempre había tenido la sospecha que Ranma sentía algo fuerte por Akane; su preocupación y el hecho que fuese capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella no era que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente. —Entonces airen tener muy mal gusto —comentó provocando que la embobada expresión de Akane cambiara radicalmente por una dominada totalmente por la ira—. Suponer que por eso ni uno de mis planes funcionar con Ranma... —murmuró mirando de soslayo a Mousse que continuaba atacando con nulo éxito al otro muchacho_. "Después de todo lo que ocurrió no fue tan malo..." _Pensó mientras un notorio color carmín comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Ranma ahora dirigiéndose a su esposa tomándola de la mano—. Creo que tendremos que pensar en el camino cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres —murmuró por lo bajo guiñando un ojo.

Por arte de magia, Akane olvidó totalmente la provocación de Shampoo. —Va... vamos —balbuceó cohibida por la intensa mirada de su esposo—. Seguro van a celebrar durante varios días nuestra decisión —Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho.

—Seguramente… quizás sea mejor, para aprovechar el tiempo a solas —murmuró dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Lentamente se dirigieron hacia el Dojo de la mano.

—¿Puedes creer en eso? —murmuró Ukyo algo perpleja mirando de reojo a su novio.

—¿Y tú puedes creer que Shampoo tenga cerca a Mousse y ya no intente cocinarlo? —preguntó mirando curioso a la amazona que no parecía muy molesta con el pato blanco que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—Creo que después de esto nada me sorprendería… —murmuró viendo de reojo a la voluptuosa china tomando de una de sus alas al pato blanco para llevarlo consigo.

—¿Crees que algún día acepte que entre ella y Mousse hay algo? —cuestionó mientras observaba a la anciana siguiendo a Shampoo y al pato blanco que parecía muy feliz a pesar de la forma en que era llevado por la chica.

—Tal vez sí, de su enferma manera —opinó la joven de las espátulas viéndolos desaparecer por el horizonte.

Luego de algunos minutos miró de reojo a Ukyo. —Etto yo... nosotros... sólo si tú quieres —comentó llevando una de sus manos hacia la nuca mientras sonreía tontamente—...podríamos ir a ese lugar... donde me llevaste la otra vez...

—¿Al… al parque? —balbuceó al nerviosa sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. Me encantaría volver allá… y terminar lo que no pudimos hacer —afirmó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Las palabras de la chica provocaron que sus pensamientos volaran muy lejos recreando una apasionada y perfecta situación donde nada ni nadie sería capaz de interrumpirlos. —¡Hai! —exclamó tomando por la mano a la muchacha, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa—. ¡¿Qué esperamos?! —añadió antes de correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al parque mencionado por Ukyo.

* * *

Era mediodía cuando los muchachos prácticamente estaban llegando al Dojo Tendo. Ranma apretó levemente la mano de su esposa con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. —Seguramente en este momento acabaron más de dos botellas de sake —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—Debemos prepararnos para los festejos, ellos seguirán festejando por mucho tiempo cuando sepan que queremos una ceremonia —pronunció algo sonrojada dedicándole una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Sigues pensando que es muy precipitado que hagamos la ceremonia lo antes posible? —preguntó mirando curiosa al muchacho.

Ranma arrugó el ceño. No se había referido a lo que pensaba. —Ah… lo decías por la ceremonia —murmuró algo desengañado—, no… no me parece precipitado, después de todo… hace dos semanas estamos casados y aún no hemos tenido ceremonia —afirmó mirando fijamente a la chica.

Ella correspondió a su mirada con una dulce sonrisa que logró ruborizar sus mejillas. En silencio continuaron avanzando hasta que una duda inquietó a la muchacha: —¿A qué pensabas que me refería? ¿Qué hubiese sido precipitado? —preguntó observando inquisidoramente a su esposo.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente mirando hacia un lado. —Na… nada, estaba distraído pensando en nuestros padres, sólo eso —murmuró nervioso.

Rápidamente la chica soltó su mano para luego colocarse frente a él impidiendo que continuara avanzando. —¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Sé que provoco ese efecto en ti, pero creo que no es sólo por mi causa —comentó dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—¿¡De… de qué hablas!? —exclamó exaltado siendo demasiado evidente—. Yo… yo no estoy nervioso, sólo estaba pensando de qué manera abordaremos el tema con nuestros padres —murmuró mirando el suelo.

—No creo que sea tan difícil, escucharon todo lo relacionado a las pociones que Shampoo usó en nosotros —musitó sintiendo arder repentinamente sus mejillas—. Y siempre han sospechado que entre nosotros había algo aunque lo negáramos.

—Es… es verdad —sonrió algo más relajado—, quizás lo tomen como lo más común —murmuró apretando nuevamente la mano de su esposa—… si quieres podemos casarnos mañana —sonrió abiertamente.

Ella asintió con una inmensa sonrisa adornando su rostro. —No... no me parece mala idea —comentó sonrojada—, siempre han conseguido prepararlo todo en pocas horas... tal vez tengamos otra luna miel... es decir una de verdad...

—Una… una de verdad —murmuró el muchacho de la trenza sonrojándose furiosamente—, po… podría ser, ¿na? —suspiró mirando un punto indefinido.

El mencionar una posible luna de miel la hizo recordar inmediatamente la noche anterior y el apasionado desempeño de su esposo. —Ha... hai... etto... ¿te... te gustaría? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; buscando en su mirada algún destello que le hiciera intuir que los pensamientos de Ranma viajaban en la misma dirección que los suyos.

—Yo… tú… nosotros juntos… me, me encantaría —suspiró mirándola intensamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior giraban en torno a él haciendo que cualquier mínimo detalle fuera un profundo toque en su alma y ser. El perfume de su piel, la intensidad de sus besos, la suavidad de cada centímetro de su piel de porcelana

—A... a mí también —admitió desviando la mirada para evitar que el chico notara su intenso sonrojo—. Ranma... —habló llamando su atención luego de algunos minutos de silencio—, no creas que lo olvidé... todavía quiero saber qué hubiese sido muy precipitado —preguntó con un claro destello de diversión en la mirada al notar como su esposo se paralizaba por completo al escuchar sus palabras.

—¡O… oe! Ya estamos llegando, es mejor que nos apresuremos —espetó por lo alto tomando a la muchacha de la muñeca para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el Dojo. Definitivamente no quería volver a tocar aquel asunto, o creería que es el mayor de los pervertidos.

En menos de dos minutos los jóvenes irrumpieron en la espaciosa casa donde la mayor fiesta en la historia de la familia se estaba realizando. Abundaba la bebida y todo tipo de platillos estaban servidos en la humilde mesilla.

—¡Ranma! ¡Akane-chan! Los estábamos esperando… ¡es hora que comience la fiesta! —sonrió Nodoka abrazando a los muchachos.

—¡Hija mía, estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —lloriqueó Soun bastante más emocionado de lo normal por causa del sake que había bebido con su ex compañero de entrenamientos desde esa mañana—. Muchacho —añadió acercándose a Ranma para palmear bruscamente su espalda—, siempre supe que sobrevivirías a los golpes de mi pequeñita y nos darías un heredero...

—¿Qué piensan de una ceremonia formal? —espetó Ranma por lo alto evitando el comentario de su ebrio suegro. Estaba más que seguro que el tema central sería el heredero. _"¡Qué familia de locos!"_ Pensó.

Nabiki dejó de tomar fotografías para observar curiosa a la pareja que tenía enfrente. —¿Tanto les gusta la vida matrimonial que quieren una ceremonia o necesitan una para consumarlo? —preguntó. Inmediatamente sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa al notar la ruborizada expresión de los muchachos.

—¡Nabiki! —protestó Akane frunciendo levemente el ceño—. No... no es por eso... nosotros no pensamos en e... eso... so... sólo queremos... —balbuceó con la voz temblorosa, intentando ignorar las miradas de su familia y aparentar una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de conseguir.

—¡Dejen de ser tímidos, ya sabemos que se mueren de las ganas por admitirlo! —sonrió radiante Nodoka—. Ya tendrán tiempo para aprovechar su casamiento… —guiñó un ojo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tía Nodoka, esta ocasión es perfecta para decirlo frente a todos —sonrió Kasumi.

—Sería bueno si todos dejaran de hablar a la vez… —murmuró un furiosamente sonrojado Ranma ante las insinuaciones de la hermana del medio de los Tendo.

—No puedes pedirles que no estén emocionados —respondió Nabiki mirando de reojo a su padre que estaba a punto de romper en llanto—. Querer una ceremonia significa que deseas seguir casado con mi hermanita ¿ne, Ranma-kun?

—¡Nuestros hijos quieren hacer público su compromiso! —rió escandalosamente Genma alzando en lo alto un pequeño vasito con sake—. ¡Otro brindis por eso! —exclamó tomando de un trago la bebida.

Mientras tanto, Happosai bebía de un gran barril con una expresión alegre, sus mejillas y nariz ardían por la fuerte bebida. —¡Quiero fotos de la luna de miel! Pero sólo si se trata de Ranma-chan y Akane-chan… —rió tontamente con su máxima expresión de perversidad.

—¡Chikuso! Dejen de dar opiniones, son tan entrometidos —refunfuñó molesto el muchacho de la trenza sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar a su esposa usando sólo aquella blusa.

El rostro de la muchacha adquirió un tono similar al de su esposo pero no por las mismas razones. —¡No se haga ilusiones, degenerado! —protestó mirando furiosa al anciano que no le prestó atención y siguió murmurando sobre lo feliz que sería cuando tuviera aquellas fotos.

—¿No vas a responderme, Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki antes que el muchacho se decidiera a comenzar una pelea con el anciano maestro—. Aunque no creo que necesites hacerlo —añadió indicando las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

—¡Nosotros mismos íbamos a… a hablar del asunto! —espetó Ranma bastante nervioso sin soltar la mano de su esposa—. Pero ustedes no hacen otra cosa que dar sus opiniones —refunfuñó molesto mirando fijamente a todos.

—¡Shimatta! No... nosotros estamos juntos... ya dejen de preguntarnos cosas —farfulló Akane frunciendo el ceño—. Lo consiguieron... es decir... nuestro matrimonio... nosotros queremos seguir juntos... —murmuró nerviosa al notar las miradas de toda su familia fijas en ella.

—Se tardaron, pensamos que la luna de miel les serviría para decidirse —comentó divertida Nabiki.

—¿¡Escuchó eso, Saotome-kun!? —exclamó emocionado Soun—. ¡Nuestro plan funcionó, ellos se dieron cuenta que son el uno para el otro!

—¡Y pensar que el papel que obtuvimos por los contactos de Nabiki era idéntico al original! —lloró Genma totalmente ebrio, emocionado ante la grandiosa noticia—, ¡logramos que creyeran que estaban casados! —rió satisfecho sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que acarrearía esta afirmación.

—Nuestra idea fue genial, ni siquiera sospecharon —rió abiertamente Soun, sin tomar en cuenta la perpleja expresión de la pareja que los observaba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando—; seguro fue porque les gustó la idea de estar casados...

Un bufido de frustración escapó de la garganta de Nabiki. —Tenían que arruinar un plan perfecto...—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Chik… chikuso… —susurró Ranma sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna ante la sorpresa. Jamás habría imaginado que todo era una trampa aunque, tratándose de ese par de locos, todo era posible. Shockeado ante la revelación se quedó callado ladeando su rostro para mirar a la muchacha que se veía igual de turbada que él.

"_No puede ser verdad...ellos no serían capaces de...¡Maldición! ¡Claro que lo serían!"_ Pensó frunciendo fieramente el entrecejo. —¡¿Entonces todo fue una farsa?! ¡Lo hicieron sólo para obligarnos a estar juntos! —exclamó con fuerza, acabando con la celebración de sus padres.

—Es… es… era una broma de Tendo-kun y yo, ¿na? —rió escandalosamente Genma al notar la magnitud de su error—, nuestro sentido del humor es genial, ¡muy bueno! —agregó nervioso.

—Ha... hai... —afirmó el hombre de cabellos negros, intentando disimular con nulo éxito el nerviosismo que le provocaba la mirada llena de reproche de su hija menor—. ¡Hija mía, lo hicimos por su felicidad! ¡Todo fue por ustedes! —confesó hecho un mar de lágrimas.

—¿Planearon todo para obligarnos a estar juntos? —preguntó Akane dirigiéndose a su suegra, ignorando las lamentaciones de su padre y la intensa aura de batalla que emanaba de Ranma.

La mujer afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa. —Estaba y estoy segura que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado —comentó conforme—, todo salió muy bien, ¿ne?

—Es cierto lo que dice tía Nodoka, ustedes finalmente admitieron que están juntos, y eso significa que se aman —aseveró Kasumi siempre sonriente.

—¡Diablos! ¿por qué rayos no esperaron a que nosotros mismos tomáramos nuestras decisiones? —estalló Ranma lanzando fulminantes miradas a su padre.

—¡Estás bromeando, muchacho! De ser así nuestro heredero nacería en los próximos veinte años —afirmó con una risotada que fue callada con un golpe certero en su cabeza por parte del joven de la trenza.

—¡No era su asunto! —protestó Akane mirando furiosa a su suegro provocando un evidente estremecimiento en el hombre—. Nosotros pudimos haber... es decir...—murmuró ruborizada—. ¡No crean que nos gustó que nos hicieran pensar que estábamos casados! ¡No es agradable pensar que te casaron con alguien sin importar tus sentimientos!

—No entiendo por qué te quejas tanto, hermanita —comentó Nabiki manteniendo su acostumbrada calma—. La información de cierta poción me hace pensar que no la pasaron tan mal pensando que eran un matrimonio.

—¡Chikuso! Pero se trataba de nuestros sentimientos... y no tenían por qué entrometerse —refunfuñó apretando los puños para evitar lanzarse sobre su padre—, ¡de alguna forma íbamos a resolverlo juntos!

—¡Deja de ser terco, Ranma! ¡Todos los presentes estamos seguros que amas a Akane desde que llegamos a Nerima! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa el hombre del turbante—, sólo dimos un pequeño empujoncito… —sonrió estúpidamente.

—Estoy segura que no pudieron resistirse a los encantos del otro y acabaron cediendo —afirmó Nodoka con toda la certeza del mundo—. Nuestro plan fue perfecto.

—Tal vez no lo hicieron tía, por eso quieren una ceremonia para tener una luna de miel de verdad —comentó Nabiki guiñándole un ojo a su sonrojada hermana.

—¡Na... Nabiki, deja de inventar cosas! —protestó Akane presionando con fuerza sus puños. No conseguía entender cómo se tomaban el asunto tan a la ligera.

—Sólo pensamos en su felicidad —espetó Soun intentando parecer serio—. ¡Ahora el futuro del Dojo está asegurado! ¡Tendremos un heredero! —añadió riendo abiertamente, ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Ranma y Akane.

—¡Deberían agradecernos! Nosotros logramos que avanzaran en su relación —rió sonoramente Genma.

—¡Oyaji! ¡Voy a darte tu merecido ahora mismo! —espetó Ranma adquiriendo postura de combate.

—¿En nuestra felicidad? ¡Seguro sólo pensaron en el futuro del dojo! —exclamó Akane mirando furiosa a los dos hombres—. ¡Están locos si creen que vamos a agradecer que nos engañaran!

—Sin ese engaño nada hubiese pasado entre ustedes —habló Nabiki comenzando a fotografiar a la pareja—. Deberían agradecerme por conseguir una falsificación tan buena.

—Una fotografía de todos para el álbum Saotome-Tendo —sugirió con un vozarrón el hombre del turbante—. ¡Mi hijo es un pésimo conquistador, no se parece en nada a mí! —rió divertido—. Estoy seguro que luego lo agradecerán —agregó intentando posar para la foto tambaleando levemente.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Ranma sintiendo como esa afirmación era la gota que faltaba para derramar el vaso. En menos de dos segundos se lanzó al ataque para darle su merecido. Estaba seguro que recordaría aquella ocasión por el resto de la vida.

* * *

—Aún no puedo creerlo —murmuró para sí misma luego de exhalar un sonoro suspiro. Seguía furiosa con su familia por hacerle creer que estaba casada con Ranma; y aunque el plan había tenido éxito, la enfurecía que una vez más intervinieran en sus asuntos con el muchacho de ésa forma.

"_Aunque realmente él los hizo pagar por lo que hicieron" _Pensó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa.

—Se lo tenían bien merecido, también fue bueno no aceptar casarnos mañana —pronunció acercándose hacia la ventana para luego correr la cortina y observar distraída la estrellada noche—. Aunque decirles que no sabíamos si algún día nos casaríamos fue bastante cruel... —añadió volviendo a reír.

—Yo creo que debimos decirles algo peor —afirmó el muchacho de la trenza con el ceño aún algo fruncido apareciendo por la ventana de la habitación. "_Ese par necesitaba un escarmiento… aunque fue divertido ver aquella expresión de desilusión en sus rostros cuando dijimos eso"_ pensó con una gran sonrisa.

—Seguramente están deprimidos todavía… vamos a dejar que pasen algunos días hasta decirle que solo era una broma —propuso con una gran sonrisa—, y más al viejo pervertido que aún insistía en sus fotos degeneradas…—farfulló con un leve destello de asco en su expresión.

La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Ranma; distraída no había notado su llegada. —¡Shimatta! ¿No podías entrar por la puerta? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, apartándose para dejarlo entrar—. Bastantes días, se lo merecen por engañarnos...aunque su plan sirvió... ya sabes... —finalizó volteando el rostro para ocultar el molesto rubor que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas de un suave tono rosa.

—Vine a buscar mis cosas… —murmuró por lo bajo algo avergonzado mientras se colaba a la habitación en menos de cinco segundos—, ahora que no somos marido y mujer… al menos hasta un tiempo —agregó mirando de reojo a la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sí...pensé que lo harías...—comentó girando el rostro para mirar al chico—, si ya no somos marido y mujer... entonces... ¿qué somos? —preguntó sonriendo divertida al notar que el rubor en las mejillas de Ranma aumentaba mientras parecía muy interesado en mirar el piso.

—Nosotros… podemos… podemos ser prometidos nuevamente —murmuró mirando hacia un lado notablemente ruborizado—, después de todo vamos a casarnos en poco tiempo… ¿na?

La muchacha se acercó lentamente a él. —¿Prometidos como antes? —preguntó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Ha… hai ¿no te parece una buena idea? —musitó subiendo la mirada tímidamente.

—Muy buena, pero si las cosas son como antes... nuestra relación sería sin besos...sólo peleas —comentó divertida al notar la perpleja expresión del muchacho.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿estás bromeando? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La traviesa sonrisa en la que se curvaban los labios de Akane aumentó al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. —No estoy bromeando —respondió intentando fingir seriedad aunque su expresión distaba mucho de ésta—. ¿Cómo era nuestra relación antes que creyéramos estar casados? Nunca fuimos novios o algo por el estilo —añadió subiendo el rostro para fijar su mirada en la incrédula expresión del muchacho.

Con una media sonrisa el muchacho asintió comprendiendo por fin el juego de la jovencita. —Tienes toda la razón, no queda bien besarnos cuando no tenemos ninguna relación… —afirmó fingiendo naturalidad—, si lo deseas eres libre de sugerirme un noviazgo —agregó riendo abiertamente.

"_¿Por qué no me lo pide de una vez? Baka, que siga soñando si cree que voy a ponerle las cosas fáciles?"_ Pensó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. —Tú también puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, pero creo que me gusta más la idea de seguir como antes hasta la boda... ¿puedes resistir sin besos, ne? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

El muchacho no pudo evitar ensombrecer su expresión ante la propuesta disparatada de Akane. —¡Yo… yo! ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! Sólo pensé que tú no lo lograrías —murmuró intentando parecer convincente aunque su actitud demostraba lo contrario. Su mirada denotaba un desesperado deseo porque la muchacha estuviera mintiendo.

—¿Estás seguro? Por tu expresión cualquier diría que no lo lograrías —comentó indicando el rostro del muchacho sin poder evitar que en su rostro se reflejara la evidente satisfacción que sentía al notar que las palabras de Ranma se alejaban mucho de lo que realmente sentía.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Apuesto que dices eso porque mueres de ganas de besarme ahora…. —afirmó acercando su rostro a la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando controlarse y lograr que la chica no pudiera resistir.

—Oye, si nuestra relación es como antes no hay besos —protestó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Deja de acercarte tanto o pensaré que no puedes resistirte... ¿puedes? —preguntó acercando un poco más sus rostros.

—¿Y quién dijo que voy a besarte? —suspiró mirando fijamente a la chica—. A menos que acercaras un poco más tu rostro, juro que no me moveré un centímetro más… —suspiró.

—Nunca dije que fueras a besarme ahora —susurró levantando el mentón para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Si crees que voy a acercarme un poco más, olvídalo —murmuró apoyando por instinto sus manos sobre el torso del chico—. ¿Por qué no admites que no puedes resistir hasta la boda y me pides que sea tu novia?

—Porque yo creo que no es necesario pedirlo —Se justificó acercando sus manos a ella para ceñir su cintura. —, ¿estás segura que resistirías? —susurró por lo bajo casi rozando sus labios.

—Siempre tan romántico —pronunció sarcástica frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría ser tu novia? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. Si anoche pude resistir... claro que puedo hacerlo, baka... —añadió sintiendo como la sangre parecía acumularse en sus mejillas ya que ardían con vehemencia.

—Anoche no resististe tan bien… con un poco más de insistencia seguro lo lograba —suspiró acomodando algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja—, te veías muy bonita…

Los dedos de Ranma jugueteando con sus cabellos consiguieron despertar de inmediato a las mariposas que parecían habitar en su estomago, logrando que éstas comenzaron a revoltear con más fuerza que nunca. El pequeño cumplido del muchacho logró que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentara y la escasa distancia que los separaba fue lo que detonó que su corazón comenzara a latir de forma desbocada.

En ese instante pensó que todo su cuerpo se rebelaba a su deseo de resistirse un poco a él.

—No... no era muy fácil resistir a tanto acoso... ya... ya sabes —musitó dejando que sus manos se perdieran lentamente entre los cabellos de Ranma—. Tú... fuiste muy... muy... es decir... me costó mucho pero lo logré... —pronunció con dificultad, hecha un manojo de nervios al intentar hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Akane… —musitó acariciando su mejilla en un intento por acabar con el juego de la joven—, y ahora lograrías… tú lograrías ¿escapar de un beso? —susurró rozando su nariz con la de ella.

El cálido aliento del muchacho sobre sus labios fue lo último que necesitó para olvidar todo. —Ranma...—pronunció lentamente, acercando sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios—, no... no quiero hacerlo...¿ahora si estás pensando en besarme? —añadió en un suave murmullo.

Inmediatamente, el joven de la trenza tomó a la chica de la cintura y la espalda para girarla hacia un lado y sostenerla en el aire. —Muero por besarte —afirmó acercando sus labios a los de ella sellándolos en un beso apasionado.

Con delicadeza la inclinó un poco más continuando con aquella deliciosa entrega de sentimientos. Una y otra vez sus bocas rozaron, totalmente entregados uno al otro.

Con fuerza se sujetó a su cuello, dejando que sus dedos se enredasen en sus cabellos buscando impedir que se alejara, intentando hacer más duradero el beso para saciar aquella quemante necesidad de sentir sus labios devorando los suyos como si fuese la última vez.

Hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su lengua penetró suavemente en su boca, seduciéndola con sus lentas y tentadoras caricias que la hacían pensar que nunca más podría decirle que no era una excelente besador ya que su rostro la delataría de inmediato.

Luego de algunos segundos más, por causa de necesidad de aire ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente. Con una gran sonrisa el muchacho de la trenza ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie. —Creo… creo que estuvo muy bien —murmuró mirándola fijamente.

Con la respiración bastante agitada, y pensando que el corazón escaparía de su pecho debido a su desbocado ritmo, atinó a asentir tímidamente. —No te pongas engreído —advirtió correspondiendo a su mirada—, tal vez... es decir... cada vez tú... realmente besas muy bien —añadió pronunciando las últimas palabras en un débil murmullo.

Con una leve sonrisa intentando fingir distracción el muchacho miró inquisidoramente a su prometida. —¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo… —susurró seductoramente.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño se alejó del chico. —Estoy segura que lo escuchaste —protestó cruzándose de brazos—. No creas que porque seamos novios voy a llenarte de halagos o algo parecido —farfulló mirándolo de soslayo—; dije que tal vez no besas tan mal...

—Esto significa que somos novios… —sonrió abiertamente Ranma—, me alegro que me consideres como tu futuro esposo —afirmó radiante—. Además, acabas de decir que era un gran besador, no te contradigas —rió tomando de la cintura a la chica.

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un suave color carmín, le era imposible resistirse a aquella atrayente sonrisa. —Oye, dije que besabas bien, no que fueras un gran besador... aún te falta para llegar a ese nivel —comentó volteando el rostro para no tener que enfrentarse a la traviesa mirada azul que recorría con especial diversión cada detalle de su rostro—, y si quieres ser mi esposo tendrás que pedírmelo...

—¿Pe… pedirlo? —murmuró algo desconcertado por la proposición de la muchacha—… supongo que se da por hecho que vamos a casarnos, ¿na? —afirmó intentando parecer convincente.

—¿Te da miedo pedírmelo o qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Ya dimos por hecho lo del noviazgo... y vamos a casarnos, pero sólo cuando me lo pidas —espetó mirando fijamente al sonrojado muchacho.

—¿Miedo? ¡Je! Estás hablando con Ranma Saotome —espetó con el mayor orgullo del mundo. Segundos después su egocentrismo cesó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían—, sólo que… ¿tú sabes que te amo, na? Yo… tú… nosotros —susurró algo nervioso intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas para hacer la propuesta.

—Hai, sé que me amas —murmuró apoyando sus manos con delicadeza sobre los hombros de su prometido—, yo siento lo mismo por ti —pronunció regalándole una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Nosotros qué? —susurró suavemente, animándolo a continuar.

Ranma tragó nervioso. —Nos… nosotros… podríamos… tú —tartamudeó al borde de sufrir un colapso—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos con un hilo de voz mirando expectante a la jovencita.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una amplia y radiante sonrisa. —¿Tú que crees? —preguntó antes de ponerse en puntillas para luego depositar un suave y rápido beso en la boca de un nervioso Ranma—. Sí, quiero casarme contigo —afirmó observándolo curiosa, al parecer él aún no asimilaba su respuesta por los nervios.

—¿Quie… quieres, de verdad quieres? —murmuró tímidamente sin poder asimilar bien aquella situación. Todo el orgullo Saotome de segundos atrás se había derrumbado por causa del nerviosismo.

—Sí, quiero —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, con los mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo gracias a la tierna expresión del muchacho que volvía a despertar en ella el deseo de casarse lo antes posible—. Sabes bien que quiero casarme contigo... aún siento que estamos casados... ya sabes... creo que me gustaba ser tu esposa...

Ranma respiró relajado tomando un poco de confianza. —Yo… a mi también me gustaba ser tu esposo —afirmó con una media sonrisa—, ¡je! De ser así lo habría dicho antes… no fue tan complicado —murmuró radiante.

—Para no ser tan complicado te veías bastante asustado hace algunos minutos —comentó provocando que las mejillas del muchacho se ruborizaran furiosamente—. Sé que te gustaba ser mi esposo, lo dijiste muchas veces anoche —espetó sacándole la lengua.

—Etto… tampoco era para que lo recordaras… tú sabes, creo que me pasé de la raya en algunas cosas… —murmuró algo avergonzado—, pero… —suspiró mirando la alianza que aún seguía en el dedo anular izquierdo de la chica. —, es mejor que lo conservemos. —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno... yo... sobre lo de anoche... no, no te preocupes... es decir no estoy enfadada... y bueno tú fuiste tan...y a mí... ¡no te preocupes por eso! —exclamó con el rostro completamente sonrojado, sintiendo nuevamente un extraño ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido—. ¿Co... conservar qué? —preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—El… el anillo… —murmuró algo sonrojado intentando deducir lo que su esposa había querido decir con medias palabras sin concluir—, es mejor que lo conservemos para que todos sepan que en tres meses nos casaremos —afirmó sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Tres meses? —preguntó esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. Es pronto, pero... realmente me gustaría —comentó levantando su mano izquierda para observar la alianza que brillaba en su dedo anular—. ¿Quieres que la conserve para que sigan pensando que soy tu esposa? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Sigues celoso por lo que ocurrió en la Universidad?

—Ah, esos estúpidos dejaran de intentar algo con mi futura esposa —refunfuñó mirando hacia un lado—, aunque estoy seguro que ninguno podría superarme como esposo… ¿na? —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

—Sigues celoso —comentó divertida; la expresión de claro fastidio y el ceño fruncido del muchacho confirmaban su afirmación—. Engreído... ¿a qué te refieres con superarte co... como esposo? —preguntó repentinamente nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían su mente provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente.

—Yo… etto, tú sabes… ¡Ranma Saotome es el mejor en todo! ¿Na? —murmuró algo nervioso al notar la expresión desconcertada de su esposa. Sus mejillas ardieron vehementemente al intuir lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Baka engreído! —protestó la muchacha apartándose rápidamente de él—. No sé de que estás hablando... y no pienses que voy a decirte que eres el mejor en todo... engreído —farfulló volteando para darle la espalda. Había ciertas cosas en las que podría asegurar que era el mejor, pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente frente a él.

—Al menos deberías decirme que soy tu tipo… —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose a ella—, ¿puedo colocarte el anillo de nuevo? —murmuró por lo bajo tocando uno de sus hombros.

La muchacha volteó para enfrentarlo. —¿Por qué debería decirte algo así? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. No creas que porque somos novios tengo que decírtelo —comentó divertida cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Colocarme de nuevo el anillo? —preguntó curiosa.

El muchacho frunció levemente el ceño. De alguna forma, luego de la agitada noche anterior, tenía cierta experiencia para 'domarla' en estos casos. Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos cuando la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a sí. —Hai, me gustaría ponerlo yo mismo en tu dedo —musitó con una seductora sonrisa.

—¡Oye! —protestó sonrojada por la repentina cercanía de su prometido—. No abuses de la... la confianza... etto... de... deberías avisarme cuando vas a hacer algo así —murmuró apoyando tímidamente sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma—. Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras... —murmuró alejando su mano izquierda del torso del chico para que pudiera hacerlo.

Mientras el joven deslizaba el anillo del dedo de su prometida la miró con una media sonrisa. —¿Avisar? Anoche no te dije nada y no te quejabas —comentó con una radiante sonrisa mientras jugaba con la pequeña argolla girándola en su dedo más pequeño.

—Idiota —masculló entre dientes alejándose levemente de Ranma—. ¡Me quejé muchas veces, pero tú seguías insistiendo! —protestó tomando bruscamente la mano izquierda del muchacho para realizar la misma acción—. Tú no me dejabas en paz, pervertido.

—¿Yo? los dos estábamos completamente locos por besarnos… ¿no recuerdas? —afirmó mirando fijamente a su esposa—. ¿Vas a negarlo?

Las mejillas de Akane se colorearon levemente. —Fue... fue por tu culpa, no te habría besado si no me hubieses acosado ta... tanto...

Ranma se acercó unos pasos a la chica. —Tú ni siquiera habías probado de la poción, y sin embargo tú… tú deseabas que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo —espetó seriamente.

—¡Baka! ¡No creo que eso te molestara! —protestó lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en dirección al rostro del muchacho.

Con impresionante agilidad el muchacho de la trenza tomó el brazo de su futura esposa para acercarla peligrosamente a su torso. —Si me golpeas puedo contraatacar con un beso —afirmó desafiante.

—¿De... qué... de qué estás hablando? —balbuceó nerviosa, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocadamente por causa de la repentina cercanía de su prometido y la desafiante mirada que le estaba dedicando—. ¿Si... sigues pensando en esa idiotez de be... besarme cada vez que intente golpearte? —preguntó recordando la propuesta que Ranma le había hecho días atrás—. Nunca dije que aceptara —espetó subiendo el rostro, dejando de lado por un instante el nerviosismo para clavar una retadora mirada en su rostro.

—Y no tendrás que hacerlo —afirmó tomándola del cuello con una de sus manos para acercarla a su rostro y sellar sus labios en un ardiente beso. Sus manos se colocaron en la espalda de la chica ciñendo su cuerpo a su pecho para evitar que intentara huir.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó frente al repentino 'ataque', sin embargo no pensó ni por un segundo en protestar o intentar escapar. Los labios de Ranma acariciando los suyos con apasionados y demandantes movimientos no le permitían pensar en nada más que no fuese entregarse a las excitantes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y aprovechar hasta el último segundo de aquella deliciosa entrega.

Dejándose llevar rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, correspondiendo con la misma pasión cada una de sus ardientes caricias, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, dedicándose a explorar ávidamente hasta el último rincón de su boca deleitándose con su calidez y aquel embriagante sabor que se había convertido en una verdadera adicción para ella.

Ranma continuó besándola hambriento deseando que aquel instante se eternizara. Sus manos presionaban la espalda de la muchacha, deseoso de sentirla más cerca de sí. Poco a poco la intensidad fue disminuyendo por la necesidad de aire, entrecortadamente besó sus labios hasta detenerse y rozarlos levemente, anhelante por conservar aquel delicioso sabor de su boca.

—Te amo —suspiró por lo bajo sin soltar a la muchacha—, podríamos casarnos ahora mismo…

—Te amo... ca... casarnos ahora...eso haría muy felices a nuestros padres —pronunció con la respiración agitada—, prefiero esperar un poco para que no se salgan con la suya —espetó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—En eso tienes razón… —musitó con una media sonrisa soltando lentamente a la joven para luego tomar su brazo izquierdo— ¿Ahora puedo? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo —murmuró mirándolo tímidamente—. El plan de nuestros padres resultó muy bien... en cierta forma sigo viéndote como mi esposo... —comentó sonrojándose levemente.

Ranma sonrió complaciente colocando con delicadeza el anillo en el dedo anular de la chica para luego besar su mano. —Ahora estamos comprometidos nuevamente… y casados para el resto del mundo —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Crees que no van a enterarse de la verdad? —preguntó Akane tomando la mano de Ranma—. No creo que Nabiki guarde el secreto por mucho tiempo —comentó deslizando lentamente la alianza por el dedo anular del chico—, al menos ya no tenemos que lidiar con Shampoo o Ukyo... sólo tendremos que soportar a la loca de Kodachi, ella nunca aceptó nuestra boda.

—No importa, en algún momento encontrará otra víctima —comentó riendo divertido—, y espero que suceda lo mismo con el idiota de Kuno —farfulló arrastrando las palabras.

—Tienes que tener cuidado para no caer en sus trucos, Ranma-sama —pronunció arqueando levemente una de sus cejas. Estaba segura que Kodachi nunca se cansaría de perseguir a su prometido—. No creo que debas ponerte celoso de él, está más interesando en la chica de cabellos de fuego que en mí...—añadió riendo abiertamente.

—¡Je! Maldito idiota que siempre tuvo la evidencia frente a sus ojos —murmuró el muchacho de la trenza con un gesto de asco al recordar al ex rayo azul—. Sólo espero que muy pronto pueda curarme de la maldición. —afirmó tomando de la mano de su novia.

—Sé que quieres terminar con tu maldición —habló entrelazando delicadamente sus manos—, pero quiero que sepas que a mí nunca me ha importado...te amo con o sin maldición... siempre serás mi Ranma —pronunció mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo… de todas formas, algún día voy a lograrlo… —suspiró besando quedadamente la cabeza de la muchacha.

—Lo sé... siempre dices que Ranma Saotome logra todo lo que se propone —espetó alejándose levemente para dedicarle una traviesa mirada—, o casi todo... por ejemplo aún no consigues que diga que eres mi tipo —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa.

—¡Je! ¿y entonces cómo vas a casarte conmigo si no soy de tu tipo? —contestó sonriendo ácidamente.

Akane se separó del muchacho riendo abiertamente, provocando que éste frunciera el ceño levemente. —Nunca he dicho eso... sólo dije que aún no consigues que lo diga —pronunció observando divertida la expresión de su novio, ésta se asemejaba a la de un niño al que le acaban de negar un dulce—. ¿Por qué crees que voy a casarme contigo en tres meses? —preguntó tomándolo por la camisa, acercándolo nuevamente a ella.

Ranma sonrió. —¿Y cómo podría conseguirlo, koishii? —murmuró tomando desprevenidamente a la muchacha del brazo para acercarla a su torso— ¿con un beso tal vez? —susurró en su oído.

Ella lo miró a los ojos dejándose seducir una vez más por aquella intensa mirada azul en la que estaba dispuesta a perderse por el resto de su vida. —¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? Hazlo... —susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

El muchacho de ojos azules tomó suavemente de las mejillas de su futura esposa para atraerla lentamente a su rostro dispuesto a unir sus labios a los de ella una vez más, esperando que los tres meses siguientes se disolvieran para ser finalmente marido y mujer.

Del otro lado de la puerta…

Genma dejó de apoyar su oreja en el vaso mirando con una gran sonrisa a su eterno amigo. —¡Tendo-kun, apuesto que ahora están besándose! —afirmó con una amplia sonrisa tomando su vasillo con sake y capturando un pan de carne que habían rescatado de la mesa para escuchar la conversación.

—¡Se van a casar en tres meses, Saotome-kun! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas palmeando con fuerza la espalda del otro hombre, provocando que casi cayera de bruces al piso— Nuestro plan dio resultado... ¡el futuro de la Escuela de Combate Libre está asegurado! —espetó sin pensar que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier instante gracias a sus poco discretos gritos.

El hombre del turbante se ajustó los lentes. —Creo que es mejor pensar un plan para que mi muchacho no arruine nuestros planes del casamiento… ¡o nos quedaremos sin la Escuela de Combate Libre Saotome-Tendo! ¡y mucho menos sin heredero! —sollozó subestimando completamente a su único hijo.

La expresión de Soun se ensombreció repentinamente. —Tres meses es mucho tiempo —pronunció con un notorio deje de pánico en su voz. Conocía a Ranma y estaba seguro que las posibilidades de que hiciera algo que molestará a su niñita durante ese tiempo eran muy altas—. ¡Tenemos que pensar en alguna estrategia antes que Ranma-kun haga enojar a mi pequeñita!

—¿Se le ocurre alguna idea? Lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es un entrenamiento en el bosque hasta que pasen los tres meses —reflexionó acercándose lentamente hacia los panes de carne de su compañero ya que los suyos habían acabado.

—¡Excelente idea, Saotome-kun! —exclamó con renovadas energías; mantener a Ranma alejado de Akane reduciría los riesgos de una pelea seria—. Podemos entrenar a su muchacho para convertirlo en el marido perfecto para mi hija.

—Entonces vamos a ejecutar nuestro plan lo más pronto posible —afirmó para luego tragar el pan de un solo bocado. Segundos después rió a carcajadas satisfecho por su gran idea.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejar que arruine las cosas. Con nuestros consejos el futuro del Dojo estará asegurado —comentó para luego reír a carcajadas al igual que su ex compañero de entrenamientos.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió repentinamente provocando que el par de hombres cayera de bruces al suelo. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —sonrió heladamente.

—Nosotros estábamos jugando —afirmó haciendo aparecer de la nada un tablero de shogi y fichas—. Ya deje de hacer trampa, Saotome-kun —añadió haciendo un movimiento con sus fichas, ignorando completamente al muchacho.

—¡Usted es el tramposo, Tendo-kun! —exclamó Genma fingiendo demencia—, el vencedor podría jugar contigo Ranma, ¿qué te parece? — comentó casual.

Ranma tronó los nudillos preparándose para propinarles el merecido de su vida. Esta vez no se salvarían con ninguna estúpida excusa. Una sonrisa fría adornó su rostro haciéndolo ver más siniestro.

No importaba que tan bien había funcionado su plan de casarlos y que estaba loco por cumplir aquella bendita ceremonia. Mirando de reojo a la habitación sonrió tontamente a la jovencita para luego voltear.

Era imperdonable que en todo momento estuvieran escuchando sus conversaciones, entrometiéndose en sus vidas o engañándolos como lo habían hecho durante semanas y que luego tuvieran el descaro de pedirles que les dieran las gracias.

La siniestra sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se ensanchó considerablemente. Esa noche se encargaría de darles las 'gracias' como se debía.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de las autoras:**

¿Alguien se imagino que no estaban casados y que todo había sido un vil truco xp?

Desde que nos planteamos la idea de la "boda" acordamos que no podríamos ser tan crueles dejando que Ranma y Akane se casaran sin estar previamente conscientes de sus sentimientos xp, he ahí una de las explicaciones por las que decidimos que no pasaran de cierto nivel de acercamiento a pesar de ciertas insistentes peticiones xp

Como todas nuestras historias "Marido & Mujer" tendrá un epílogo; ya comenzamos a trabajar en el pero tendrán que esperar a que tengamos bastante material para poder publicar y así ir actualizando de forma periódica como hasta ahora.

Las personas que nos tienen en alerta de autores o de historia recibirán automáticamente una notificación cuando comencemos a subir el epílogo, aquellos que nos dejan review sin loguearse en pueden dejarnos su email que nosotras nos encargaremos de avisarles cuando llegue el momento.

Sólo me resta agradecerles infinitamente por la excelente acogida que le han dado a esta historia.

Esperamos que les guste el capítulo, como siempre esperamos sus comentarios :)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

**Palabras en japonés:**

Etto: Interjección de duda (uhm, ah)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Anata: Significa tú pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (querido)

Hentai: Pervertido

Hai: Sí

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne

Chikuso: Mierda

Airen: esposo en chino.


	21. Capítulo 1: Pequeños malentendidos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, aquí estamos después de mucho más tiempo del que teníamos proyectado para comenzar con la publicación del epílogo. Lamentablemente ambas estuvimos con muy poco tiempo para escribir por estudios y problemas graves; de todos modos pensamos que fue preferible retrasar un poco las cosas para no comenzar a publicar y luego tener que dejar la historia paralizada por falta de tiempo._

_Como prometimos el epílogo en algún minuto tendrá escenas lemon, pero para eso tendrán que esperar un poco así que controlen sus ansias xp_

_Esperamos que el epílogo también cautive su atención como la historia que le dio origen y contar con su compañía como lectores hasta el final :)_

_Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Epílogo. **_

_**Capítulo 1: "Pequeños malentendidos"**_

Ella observó su reflejo en el espejo una vez más intentando esbozar una sonrisa, aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era asesinar al idiota que acaba de volver de dos semanas de entrenamiento en las montañas. Comprendía que él hiciera largos viajes para entrenar, pero apenas lo había visto tres días desde que se hicieron novios hacia un mes y medio atrás.

Sus padres le habían propuesto llevarlo a entrenar y Ranma obviamente aceptó, él siempre estaba dispuesto a aprender nuevas técnicas."Serán sólo unos días" le había dicho la primera vez que partió, pero luego de aquel viaje habían emprendido dos más.

—Baka insensible... ¿cómo no se da cuenta que apenas nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo? —farfulló avanzando hacia la puerta de su habitación—. Y yo que pensé que tendríamos un noviazgo normal... Ranma no baka —espetó saliendo del lugar para luego avanzar hacia la escalera y comenzar a bajarla.

Hasta el último de los nervios de su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó una aguda risa y unas palabras con claro acento chino provenientes desde la sala:

—Shampoo estar muy feliz de ver de nuevo a Ranma... ¿Tú estar seguro que seguir pensando en casarte con Akane? —preguntó la amazona sentada al lado del asustado muchacho de ojos azules.

—¿De qué está hablando esta mujer, Ranma-sama? El embrujo de Akane Tendo no durará por siempre...¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió escandalosamente Kodachi sentada a la izquierda de Ranma.

Ranma rodó los ojos limitándose a mirar la pequeña mesa. Hacía más de media hora que estaba tratando de convencer al par de muchachas que en menos de mes y medio se casaría con Akane. Pero ellas no iban a entenderlo jamás.

—¿Quieren un poco de té? También puedo servirles pastel de chocolate que acabo de decorar —sonrió cálidamente Kasumi.

—Debe alegrarte mucho tener un recibimiento tan cálido cada vez que vuelves —pronunció Nabiki indicando con una media sonrisa a las dos muchachas que estaban a escasos centímetros de Ranma—. Akane estará feliz de verlas —comentó provocando que el chico palideciera levemente.

—Shampoo no tener la culpa si Akane no estar aquí para recibir a su novio. Si Ranma desearlo poder ser segundo esposo —propuso Shampoo dedicándole una coqueta mirada. Luego de su fallido plan con las pociones de amor no le había quedado otra salida que casarse legalmente con el hombre que había 'tomado' por esposo. Y aunque no le desagradaba tanto tenerlo como esclavo día y noche, tampoco le incomodaba seguir molestando de vez en cuando a Ranma y Akane.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja en paz a mi Ranma-sama, bruja! —exclamó Kodachi jalando por el brazo al muchacho para acercarlo a ella.

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí para recibirlo... ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —masculló Akane entrando a la sala—. Hola, Ranma —añadió dirigiendo una ceñuda mirada hacia el muchacho.

Intentando liberarse en vano de la loca muchacha apodada la rosa negra, el joven de la trenza tragó nervioso por la mirada amenazante de su futura esposa. —Akane… hola —murmuró sintiendo un pánico considerable.

La muchacha volteó el rostro ignorando a su novio. —¿Piensan quedarse todo el día o qué? —refunfuñó usando todo su autocontrol para no separar a golpes al par de mujeres de Ranma—. Deberías estar con tu esposo, Shampoo.

—Shampoo hacer lo que ella quiere y realmente disfrutar traer comida para ex airen... a Ranma gustarle mi comida —sonrió mirando con especial deleite como el rostro de Akane se convertía en el ejemplo viviente de la ira.

—Yo vine a rescatar de tu sórdido yugo a mi amado —espetó Kodachi poniéndose de pie, mirando amenazante a la chica de cabellos azules—. ¡Maldita bruja, cómo osaste alejarlo de mis brazos! ¡Acabaré contigo ahora mismo! —rió agitando con fuerza su cinta, dejando la sala llena de pétalos de rosas negras.

El resto de la familia se limitó a observar divertida la escena mientras probaban el delicioso pastel de Kasumi y tomaban su té verde. Lo único malo serían las consecuencias. Quizás otro viaje de entrenamiento sería lo mejor.

—¡Momento! ¿Cuántas veces les mencioné que en mes y medio me casaré con Akane? —espetó impulsivamente el muchacho de la trenza poniéndose de pie. No permitiría que el par de locas lastimaran a Akane.

—¿Acabar conmigo? ¡Cuándo quieras! ¡Ven y te demostraré que puedo vencerte! —exclamó Akane poniéndose en guardia mandando al demonio su autocontrol.

—¡Te salvaré, Ranma-sama! ¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió Kodachi, escrutando con la mirada a Akane, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento.

Shampoo observó con diversión a las dos mujeres. —Shampoo tener claro que tú tener mal gusto y querer casarte con Akane, pero yo no soy celosa —comentó guiñándole un ojo al chico de la coleta.

—¡Kuso, dejen de decir tonterías! —Se interpuso Ranma colocándose frente a su esposa—. Es mejor que se vayan a sus casas —sugirió mirando a las jovencitas que prefirieron ignorarlo.

El joven cegatón llegó en aquel preciso momento. —¡Degenerado! ¡Deja de perseguir a mi esposa! —exclamó Mousse lanzando algunas de sus armas al muchacho de la trenza. Luego de unos segundos se dirigió a la joven amazona—. Ya terminé con los pedidos, Shampoo… podemos ir a casa… tú sabes —murmuró algo sonrojado.

—Shampoo no querer ir aún, tú volver a Neko hanten a limpiar pisos y atender clientes —espetó la amazona mirando de soslayo a su esposo.

—Oye... ¿qué te pasa? ¿no me crees capaz de derrotarla? —protestó Akane colocándose frente a su prometido, dedicándole una fulminante mirada.

—Deja de pelear por tonterías, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —espetó tomándola del brazo firmemente.

—¿¡Tonterías!? —chilló zafándose del agarre de su prometido—. Para mí no es una tontería tener que soportarlas aquí cada vez que vuelves de tus entrenamientos ¿o es que eso te agrada? —masculló por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por el muchacho.

—¡Tú sabes que eres la única, diablos! —exclamó el muchacho de la trenza dejando de lado el simulacro. En menos de dos segundos la tomó por las piernas para llevarla en sus brazos rápidamente, aumentando la velocidad desapareció por el jardín para escapar por algún lugar de Tokyo o quizás más allá.

Con el ceño fruncido Soun observó la escena y como los muchachos eran seguidos por las antiguas prometidas de Ranma. —Saotome-kun, creo que nuestro plan no está dando resultado —comentó por lo bajo al otro hombre que observa en la misma dirección—. Tal vez el próximo entrenamiento debería durar hasta un día antes de la boda...

—Es una excelente idea Tendo-kun… será así —afirmó seriamente el hombre del turbante mirando un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, en las afueras de Tokyo…

—No es necesario que te enojes tanto —farfulló Ranma aturdido por los gritos de su prometida y los intentos de golpearlo para poder zafarse. Se había detenido en un parque alejado de la ciudad—. ¡Era mi deber de futuro esposo! —afirmó dejando que se pusiera de pie.

—¡Sé defenderme sola! ¡Baka! —protestó propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro—. ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas arreglar las cosas con ellas de una vez por todas? ¡Apenas nos vemos un día cada dos semanas desde que empezaste con tu entrenamiento y esas mujeres siempre tienen que estar molestando! —exclamó presionando los puños—. Supongo que eso tampoco te importa... ¡idiota insensible!

—¿Idiota insensible? ¿¡Y ahora qué hice!? —preguntó el muchacho de la trenza algo consternado mirando atentamente a la muchacha. No tenía en claro por qué razón estaba tan furiosa.

—¡Baka! ¡No nos vemos en semanas y cuando vuelves tengo que soportar a ese par de locas! ¿¡Te parece poco!? Estoy acostumbrada a tus entrenamientos...pe... pero...casi no nos vemos y yo... pensé que tendríamos un noviazgo normal y yo... ¡Baka insensible! —protestó volteando para luego comenzar a alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

Ranma se detuvo algunos segundos a meditar. _"Chikuso… ¿acaso fui tan ciego? Ella… ella estaba enfadada porque sentía mi falta…"_ Pensó detenidamente en algunos segundos, no tardó en percatar que la muchacha se había alejado considerablemente por lo que se apresuró para alcanzarla.

En menos de diez segundos había llegado a su lado. —¡Matte, Akane! Yo… yo no había pensado en eso… —murmuró algo avergonzado sintiendo sus mejillas arder—, es decir… ¡no! Yo sentí también tu falta…—susurró mirando hacia un lado.

La muchacha lo observó de reojo por algunos segundos. —Supongo que ahora no puedo llamarte insensible, pero sigues siendo idiota —espetó orgullosa, ignorando completamente la perpleja expresión de su prometido—. De todos modos nunca dije que te extrañara o algo parecido... —farfulló acelerando el paso—, sólo que nos veíamos más antes de ser novios.

—¿No me extrañabas? ¡¿Chikuso, y entonces por qué rayos te enojas tanto?! —preguntó intentando alcanzar su velocidad. Realmente le había molestado aquel comentario de la jovencita.

Ella se detuvo repentinamente para luego voltear y encararlo. —¡Se supone que tenemos un compromiso! Me gustaría ver a mi novio más de un día cada dos semanas, y no tener que discutir con él cada vez que nos volvemos a ver —protestó dedicándole una ceñuda mirada.

—Yo no tuve la culpa… tú te enojas por boberías —replicó malhumorado—. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que vivan persiguiéndome! Tú sabes lo que pienso —afirmó mirando hacia un lado.

—¡No son boberías! —refunfuño cruzándose de brazos—. Shimatta, no tiene nada de malo querer tener una relación normal, con citas y... todas esas cosas... aunque tu novio sea un insensible al que poco le importa...

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven. Ahora lo comprendía, ella realmente lo extrañaba pero no quería admitirlo. —Yo también habría querido quedarme a tu lado —murmuró acercándose a la chica.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —protestó alzando levemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que siempre estás entrenando... pero antes no viajabas tan seguido —farfulló volteando el rostro.

—Es asunto de nuestros padres, tú sabes —afirmó tocando uno de los hombros de la chica mirándola intensamente—, ellos programaron mi entrenamiento ¿qué podría hacer?

—Tal vez no viajar tan seguido —murmuró suavemente bajando la mirada—, yo...tal vez si te extrañe un poco...

—Yo… quizás podrías haber ido con nosotros —murmuró por lo bajo—, pero… ¡mejor no! —afirmó tajantemente mirando hacia un punto indefinido—, podrías distraerme en el entrenamiento… por eso no te lo propuse —agregó algo sonrojado.

La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar las primeras palabras y pensar que le pediría que los acompañara se desvaneció por completo cuando el muchacho terminó de hablar. —¿Distraerte? —preguntó frunciendo considerablemente el entrecejo—. También soy una artista marcial... ¿por qué demonios te distraería?

El muchacho miró de reojo a la joven, incrédulo por su pregunta. Segundos después dejó escapar una carcajada. —¿No sabes el motivo? —preguntó mirándola divertido.

Al verlo carcajearse se preguntó por qué demonios extrañaba a un idiota insensible que además se reía de ella. —¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —espetó orgullosa, volteando el rostro para no tener que contemplarlo—. El motivo es obvio... no me consideras buena compañía para tus entrenamientos, idiota... —refunfuñó antes de avanzar rápidamente, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse de él.

Ranma la siguió rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado. —¿Y por qué crees que me distraes? —preguntó mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo para luego tomarla repentinamente de la cintura.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? ¡Suéltame! —protestó apoyando bruscamente sus manos sobre el torso de su prometido, intentando inútilmente apartarse de él—. Supongo que te distraigo por tu estúpida idea de protegerme siempre... sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que seas mi niñera, baka —espetó clavando una desafiante mirada en el rostro del chico.

—No es por ese motivo —respondió riendo aun más escandaloso—, ¿no te lo imaginas? —preguntó sin dejar de lado su actitud jocosa.

—¡No me interesa! —exclamó intentando empujar al muchacho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste asegurara su agarre—. ¡Kuso! ¡Suéltame de una vez o no volveré a besarte! —agregó frustrada por las risas de su novio.

—¿Y si yo te beso? —sonrió seductoramente acercando sus labios a los de su futura esposa—. Boba… no quiero que vayas a mis entrenamientos porque perdería la concentración con… contigo, tú sabes —murmuró algo sonrojado.

El rojo de la camisa de su novio era débil comparado con el intenso color carmín que cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas. —¿Con... conmigo? —murmuró comprendiendo finalmente a que tipo de distracción se refería el muchacho—. Yo... pe... pero no estaríamos así de cerca en tus entrenamientos... yo... intentaría no distraerte...

El joven se alejó un par de centímetros mirando hacia un lado algo avergonzado. —No… no es necesario que estemos así de cerca para… para que yo me distraiga —dejó escapar en un murmullo casi taciturno.

—¿No? —preguntó tomándolo por la barbilla para obligarlo a fijar la mirada nuevamente en su rostro—. ¿Cómo te distraigo, Ranma? —añadió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Yo… tú… tú lo sabes, cuando tú… cuando tú sonríes yo me distraigo —tartamudeó totalmente rojo—, por… por ese motivo preferí que no fueras al entrenamiento…

—Si me llevas prometo no distraerte... —susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—, no... no me gusta que nos veamos tan poco... ¿me llevarás la próxima vez, no? —preguntó acercando un poco más sus rostros.

Ranma tragó nervioso, en cualquier momento sufriría un colapso. —Yo… yo… no puedo, no podría lograr dominar todas las técnicas —suspiró intentando no prestar atención a las insinuantes miradas de la chica.

La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño durante algunos segundos para luego dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa. —¿No dices que Ranma Saotome siempre logra dominar cualquier técnica? —preguntó acercando un poco más su rostro al del muchacho, dejando que sus labios se rozaran lentamente durante algunos segundos—. El desafío sería esta vez un poco mayor... ¿no puedes con él? —añadió en un suave susurro.

—¡Claro que podría! Pero… pero es mejor que esperes luego del entrenamiento, tienes los preparativos del casamiento… ¿na? —intentó formular una excusa mientras miraba deseoso los labios de la jovencita—, yo también te extrañaba mucho —suspiró acercándose un par de centímetros a ella.

—En realidad ya tengo todo listo... tía Nodoka y Kasumi son de gran ayuda... no tienes excusa... si quisiera ir realmente no podrías impedírmelo —comentó alejando levemente sus rostros—. Además podría cocinar para ustedes...

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del joven de la trenza. —¡No! No puede ser así… nosotros… nosotros… —murmuró intentando pensar alguna excusa en tiempo record para evitar que la muchacha dudara.

La chica frunció el ceño. —¿Ustedes qué? —preguntó apartándose de Ranma—. ¿Te vas a quejar de mi comida? —añadió dedicándole una mirada amenazante que seguramente le dejaría muy claro que si su respuesta era afirmativa las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

Con la sonrisa más cínica se acercó nuevamente a ella para tomarla de los hombros. —Akane… creo que te olvidaste de algo muy importante —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, aún no me has dado la bienvenida oficial… ni siquiera recibí un beso de mi futura esposa —susurró seductor.

—No cambies de tema —farfulló mirando hacia un costado—, estoy segura que querías quejarte de mi comida... mal agradecido —insistió ignorando totalmente la seductora postura de su prometido—. Te di la bienvenida... no creo que pensaras que iba a besarte frente a todos... además estaba molesta contigo... sigo estándolo...

—Oe… tú, tú sabes que… que eres la única —murmuró tomando su rostro para acercarlo al suyo—, no quería quejarme de tu comida… yo, lo que sucede es que nuestro entrenamiento es sacrificado, nosotros mismos debemos hacer nuestra comida —agregó con el mayor descaro del mundo.

—¿Estás seguro que no ibas a burlarte de mi comida? —preguntó en un suave murmullo, seducida por su cálido aliento y la cercanía de sus cuerpos—. Yo... —suspiró apoyando despacio sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho—, bienvenido a casa, Ranma... realmente te extrañé —pronunció dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas se hizo perceptible en el rostro del joven. —Yo también… extrañaba tus… tus besos —afirmó con un hilo de voz casi rozando los labios de la chica.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —¿Sólo mis besos? —preguntó deslizando lentamente sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma, deleitándose con su excelente condición producto de años de entrenamiento—. Espero que me demuestres tu talento innato para besar...

—No tienes que pedirlo —afirmó mirándola intensamente para acabar en menos de dos segundos con la distancia entre sus bocas. Sus labios húmedos se movieron sobre los de ella mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica para acercarla más a él. Lentamente se deleitó con aquella deliciosa caricia que tanto había anhelado luego de dos semanas de entrenamiento.

Despacio subió uno de sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del muchacho; su boca moviéndose con anhelo sobre la suya, saboreando sus labios como si quisiera recuperar en aquél instante todo el tiempo perdido, fue un excelente incentivo para que ella decidiera olvidar por completo su enojo y corresponderle de la misma forma. Con delicadeza mordisqueó su labio inferior, continuando luego con leves y tentadoras caricias que esperaba le dejaran claro lo mucho que había deseado que llegara nuevamente el momento de volver a probar el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Las manos del muchacho recorrieron lentamente su espalda, acercándola más a su torso prolongando aquella caricia algunos segundos más. Sin esperar un segundo, ante la aprobación de la muchacha al rozar levemente sus labios con su lengua, profundizó el beso, hambriento de tornarlo más apasionado y ardiente. El calor que lo invadía parecía que iba a quemarlo por dentro.

Un intenso y agradable escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando él invadió su boca ávidamente, recorriendo cada rincón, tentándola con lentos y seductores roces que la llevaron a seguir cada movimiento del ardiente jugueteo con igual pasión y desespero.

Poco a poco el calor fue disminuyendo hasta que sus labios apenas rozaban lánguidamente. —Kuso… creo que está haciendo mucho calor —murmuró por lo bajo algo apenado—. ¿Extrañabas mis besos, na? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Sí... hace bastante calor... —musito mientras sus labios se curvaban una tonta sonrisa—. Por tu reacción diría que tú extrañabas mucho más mis besos... ya... ya sabes a qué me refiero —murmuró ruborizada.

—Mucho… me gustaría quedarme aquí al menos una semana… —suspiró colocando un pequeño beso en sus labios una vez más—, ¿tú no?

Ella asintió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa mientras rodeaba con sus dos brazos su cuello. —Y a mí me gustaría que te quedaras... ¿volverán a viajar? —preguntó mirándolo inquisidoramente, planeando mentalmente el mejor modo para convencerlo de llevarla con ellos.

Ranma se separó levemente de la chica mirando hacia un lado fingiendo demencia. —Si es así te llamaría todos los días, lo prometo —afirmó mirando hacia el infinito.

—Antes no lo hiciste... sabes que es imposible encontrar un teléfono en el bosque o en las montañas —espetó cruzándose de brazos—. Deja de ser terco y llévame contigo —ordenó con la voz llena de decisión—, digas lo que digas iré con ustedes.

—Koishii… tú sabes que me distraes —susurró levemente sonrojado intentando formular alguna excusa o sería hombre muerto—, sabes que causas ese efecto en mí… —susurró seductor acercándose nuevamente a ella.

—Antes que confesáramos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, te acompañé a algunos entrenamientos y siempre pudiste dominar las nuevas técnicas —argumentó ignorando la cercanía del muchacho.

—Hai, pero… ahora, ahora nosotros estamos juntos y… yo pude saber que te gustaba —murmuró por lo bajo intentando argumentar con lo que se le venía a la cabeza—, ahora es diferente… me distraigo más fácil —afirmó convencido.

La muchacha bufó frustrada, al parecer dijera lo que dijera sería imposible convencerlo que ella no sería una distracción. —Espero que tu entrenamiento termine pronto y que estés aquí el día de nuestra boda —farfulló frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Estaré y dispuesto para no dejarte sola ni un solo día —aseveró con la expresión más sincera del mundo. No estaba dispuesto a seguir los entrenamientos locos de su padre o del padre de su esposa sólo para darles el gusto. —No te dejaré por nada en este mundo —murmuró acariciando su cabello.

El rubor volvió a teñir con más intensidad sus mejillas. —¿Eso significa que cuando nos casemos me llevarás a tus entrenamientos? ¿Ya no seré una distracción, anata? —preguntó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

Ranma tragó nervioso. —Seguirás distrayéndome pero… serías mi esposa, ima… imagínate, sería una prioridad… no podría dejarte sola —murmuró intentando pensar alguna excusa para cambiar de tema—. ¿Te parece si caminamos hacia otro lugar para estar a solas? No volvamos a casa aún —afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres muy malo con las excusas, pero es lindo saber que no piensas dejarme sola cuando sea tu esposa —comentó divertida acercándose un poco más a él para luego tomarlo de la mano—. Estamos solos... —sonrió observando hacia el vacío parque en el que se encontraban—, ¿quieres ir a un lugar más privado? Si me propones algo así voy a pensar que comiste algún panecillo especial de Shampoo... —añadió sacándole la lengua traviesamente.

—¡O… oe! —murmuró algo sonrojado recordando perfectamente aquella noche. Jamás podría olvidarla—. Solo quería aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas… —pronunció con un hilo de voz casi ronca por las múltiples imágenes que desfilaban en su mente por causa de aquel recuerdo.

—Es que tu propuesta de ir a un lugar más privado me hizo recordar cuando insistías en llevarme a nuestra habitación... ¿recuerdas? —preguntó divertida al notar como las mejillas del muchacho enrojecían aún más.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el muchacho de la trenza miró hacia un lado. —No… no sé porque insistes en eso, ¡ahora no estoy bajo el poder de ninguno de esos malditos panecillos! —afirmó totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

Sonriendo traviesamente se desplazó hasta quedar nuevamente dentro de su campo visual. —Pero quieres llevarme a un lugar más privado, ¿no? —comentó con un cantarino tono de voz—. ¿Qué significa eso, anata?

—¡Nada! Sólo quería… yo quería… ¡conversar! —afirmó intentando parecer convincente—, nunca podemos hacerlo a solas con nuestra familia alrededor —farfulló algo irritado recordando los múltiples flashes.

La muchacha rió abiertamente. —Sé que sólo quieres conversar y estar lejos de nuestra familia... estaba bromeando —comentó entre risas.

—¿Te gustó, no? —preguntó por lo bajo tímidamente sintiendo un calor abrasarlo lentamente—, lo que sucedió aquella noche…

—Yo... ¡no sé de qué hablas! ¿Por qué tendría que gustarme el haber sido acosada en el Neko hanten delante de Ryoga-kun y Ukyo? —preguntó segura que toda la sangre de su cuerpo, o gran parte de ésta, se acumulaba en sus mejillas ya que ardían con vehemencia.

—Porque creí que habías gustado de aquella noche… no parecías molesta —comentó sonriente perdiendo por completo la vergüenza.

—Estaba muy molesta contigo por meterte en problemas, baka —respondió avanzando lentamente por el parque. Al notar que no la seguía, volteó para observar al divertido muchacho—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¿No querías que fuéramos a otro lugar?

Ranma la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa sin creer ninguna de sus palabras. Rápidamente la alcanzó en unos pocos segundos. —¿Adónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó mirándola intensamente—, de todas formas estoy seguro que aquella noche para ti fue inolvidable —canturreó con una sonrisa abierta.

Akane le sonrió dulcemente. —Nunca la olvidaré —susurró acercándose a su prometido provocando que la engreída sonrisa de éste se esfumara rápidamente dando paso a tímida y embobada expresión—. Me acosaste como el mejor discípulo del maestro Happosai —agregó pellizcando una de las mejillas del distraído muchacho.

—¡Oe! Yo no soy discípulo de aquel viejo degenerado —refunfuñó por la afirmación de la muchacha—, yo… yo solo fui víctima de aquella poción, tú sabes —susurró bastante avergonzado—. ¿Te parece tomar un helado? —murmuró por lo bajo para intentar cambiar de tema.

—Me encantaría —respondió sonriente antes de acercarse al muchacho y depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

El rubor se expandió rápidamente sobre sus mejillas al notar la distraída expresión de su novio, parecía que lo había enviado a otro mundo sólo con un beso. Lentamente se separó de él para luego voltear y avanzar algunos pasos en dirección a la heladería. —Nunca voy a olvidar esa noche... yo... realmente me gustó —murmuró volteando el rostro para dedicarle una tímida mirada.

El muchacho de la trenza, totalmente estático, la siguió con la mirada sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían con vehemencia ante su última afirmación. De a poco intentó seguirla con pasos lentos, totalmente embobado, sin poder creer aún que la muchacha había pronunciado aquellas palabras. De alguna forma la secuestraría durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, estaba seguro que sus padres inventarían otro entrenamiento antes del casamiento.

* * *

Ella miró de soslayo al muchacho; la tenue luz de luna iluminaba su rostro destacando cada una de sus masculinas y atractivas facciones. Inevitablemente se sonrojó, aquél era una espectáculo al que ninguna mujer podría salir inmune.

"_Si él notara la forma en que lo estoy mirando no habría modo de bajarle el ego... kuso... deja de ser tan obvia Akane"_ Se regañó a sí misma dejando escapar un leve bufido de frustración luego que una sonrisa de su novio, que logró aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas, le hiciera comprender que tratar de no ser débil frente a sus encantos era una misión imposible.

A pesar de la discusión que tuvieron cuando él llegó, todo el resto del día había sido realmente maravilloso. Luego de la heladería, y antes que ella pudiera dar un paso en dirección al Dojo, Ranma la había tomado en sus brazos para llevarla en dirección contraria. Había sido un verdadero secuestro, pero no podía quejarse ya que él se encargó de hacerle olvidar cualquier queja que tuviera con apasionados besos y caricias.

No podía quejarse, pero de algún modo que él se arreglara para tener una cita con ella y que se lo pidiera formalmente, si es que podía llamarse petición a una serie de balbuceos que finalmente acabaron en "eres mi prometida, tienes que venir conmigo", le hacían pensar que estaba preparándola para darle una noticia.

—¿Por qué me pediste una cita? —preguntó logrando que el muchacho se detuviera repentinamente bastante nervioso.

Ranma miró hacia el lado contrario temiendo la reacción de su futura esposa al saber la noticia. Lamentablemente, como había sospechado, tendría un nuevo entrenamiento. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron en el Dojo su padre se había encargado de comunicárselo. —Etto… es que… yo… te extrañaba mucho —afirmó algo ruborizado intentando hacer uso de su arma más próxima: la seducción.

—Me... me lo demostraste muchas veces esta tarde —musitó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina al recordar los apasionados besos—. Es decir... no me molesta que me invites a una cita... es sólo... bueno es raro que luego de estar juntos toda la tarde quisieras salir de nuevo... es como si tuvieras que volver a viajar...

—¿Por… por qué lo dices? —preguntó algo nervioso por la sospecha de la joven—, no, no pienses en eso… vamos a disfrutar nuestra cena y el tiempo a solas, ¿na? —propuso tomando con delicadeza el brazo de la muchacha.

—Hai —afirmó no muy convencida, pero prefiriendo disfrutar el tiempo a solas con su prometido—. ¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. —Es una sorpresa, luego sabrás —guiñó un ojo complacido de haber logrado su objetivo.

Ella asintió con el rostro completamente ruborizado. En ése momento se arrepintió de haber pensando muchas veces que Ranma no era capaz de ser romántico, ahora él le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

* * *

Ukyo dio vuelta tres okonomiyakis una vez más. Luego de entregar varios pedidos estaba agotada por el arduo día de trabajo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lo mejor de todo sería tomar una ducha y visitar a Ryoga en su nuevo aposento.

—Ryoga… ¿será que se perdió por el local otra vez? —pensó en voz alta comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

La jovencita de cabellos castaños miró de reojo a su interlocutor mientras probaba uno de sus okonomiyakis en el almuerzo. —Ryoga… ¿qué dices de vivir aquí? —preguntó frontalmente dejando de lado toda su timidez.

El muchacho se atragantó comenzando a toser escandalosamente. —¿Qué... qué dices? —preguntó entre balbuceos una vez que consiguió controlar la tos—. ¿A... aquí... co... contigo?

—Hai… ahora que somos novios, pensé que… que sería bueno estar juntos —afirmó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se puso de pie para colocarse a un lado de su novio—. ¿Tú qué dices? ¿te gustaría? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo... —balbuceó completamente sonrojado mirándola como si no pudiera creer sus palabras—, lle... llevamos un mes y tú... tú... qui... quieres...

Impulsivamente la castaña tomó su mayor espátula para propinarle un golpe al muchacho en la cabeza. —¡Ryog… Ryoga! ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó algo escandalizada totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

—¡Itte! —Se quejó llevando su mano hacia la cabeza para frotarse el lugar afectado por el golpe—. Yo... ¿tú no estabas pensando en eso? —preguntó sonriendo tontamente, algo abochornado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

—¡No… sí… digo, no! —afirmó la jovencita moviendo enérgicamente los brazos para negar enfáticamente—. Sólo te estaba invitando para que vivieras aquí —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

El muchacho se puso de pie para tomarla rápidamente de las manos. —Si tú quieres que esté contigo... yo... yo... ¡puedo acampar en tu jardín! —espetó mirando expectante a la chica.

Ukyo asintió enérgicamente lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho. Estaba segura que viviendo en casa no se ausentaría tanto por sus eternos viajes. Y en algún momento se daría el lujo de visitarlo en el jardín.

Fin del Flash Back

La joven de ojos azules sonrió levemente sonrojada dejando de lado sus quemados okonomiyakis. En ese instante tomó la escoba para comenzar a barrer el local totalmente distraída.

* * *

Nunca más volvería a arrepentirse por decir que Ranma no era romántico, porque definitivamente en el muy insensible no había un ápice de romanticismo. Rápidamente se alejó del muchacho para dedicarle una ceñuda mirada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios nos estamos dirigiendo al Ucchan's? —preguntó con el cuerpo completamente tenso indicando hacia el local que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia.

—¿No te gusta la idea? Podemos cenar allá… y seguramente encontraremos a Ryoga para conversar —propuso el joven de la trenza sin entender el motivo del enojo de la muchacha.

—Pensé que estaríamos a solas —farfulló cruzándose de brazos—. Dijiste que tendríamos una cena romántica... no veo lo romántico en verte discutir sobre quién es el mejor con Ryoga-kun.

—Pero… pero… ¡eso es indiscutible! Incluso voy a ser diez veces más fuerte que él cuando termine mi entrenamiento de mañana —sonrió infantilmente para luego taparse la boca nervioso por la confesión que había hecho.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras—. ¡¿Y cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?! —exclamó dejando escapar la ira que le provoca pensar que tal vez el muchacho pretendía irse sin avisarle—. ¿Este es el mejor modo que encontraste para despedirte? ¡Baka! —exclamó girando sobre sus talones para luego avanzar rápidamente en dirección al Dojo.

Sin pensar un segundo más, Ranma siguió a la muchacha hasta alcanzarla. —¡Diablos! Yo… yo pensaba decírtelo en la cena, es el último entrenamiento —afirmó algo nervioso tocando uno de los hombros de la chica para que volteara.

—¡¿Y por qué debería creerte que será el último?! —espetó volteando para dedicarle una fiera mirada—. Baka, ¿pensaste que con Ukyo y Ryoga-kun acompañándonos no me molestaría contigo? —refunfuñó con crecientes deseos de darle una buena paliza.

—¡Yo… yo no me di cuenta, lo juro! —afirmó alterado por la reacción de la chica—. ¿Qué… qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes? —preguntó algo nervioso intentando calmar a su novia.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que tú quieras —farfulló volteando para darle la espalda—, yo me voy a casa —agregó avanzando nuevamente en dirección al Dojo.

Ágilmente Ranma saltó para quedar frente a la joven y evitar que siguiera avanzando. —Quiero que disfrutemos esta cena… voy a extrañarte en mi entrenamiento —afirmó con toda la sinceridad del mundo clavándole la mirada.

—No creas que vas a convencerme —espetó volteando el rostro para mirar en otra dirección—, si quieres cenar puedes ir tú sólo... no te faltará compañía Ukyo y Ryoga-kun seguro estarán ahí... podrán hablar de tus nuevas técnicas.

—Prometo que luego de la cena podremos conversar a solas… además, ya estamos aquí —suplicó el muchacho de la trenza—, y… no pretendo hablar de esos asuntos en nuestra cena —afirmó convincente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que te irías? —preguntó volviendo a mirar al muchacho—. Tuviste toda la tarde para hacerlo... ya sabes estuvimos mucho tiempo ju... juntos —balbuceó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas al recordar lo sucedido.

—Porque… porque lo que menos pensaba en ese momento fue en ese estúpido entrenamiento, además… no estaba seguro si realmente habría, nuestros padres me avisaron cuando fuimos al Dojo —murmuró con un hilo de voz levemente sonrojado al observar a su prometida y rememorar lo sucedido algunas horas atrás.

—¿Tú... no lo sabías? —preguntó tímidamente acercándose algunos pasos a Ranma. Podía culparlo por ser un idiota poco romántico, pero no por ocultarle las cosas—. ¿Es verdad? ¿me extrañarás? —preguntó fijando su mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

Ranma tomó delicadamente de la mano a la chica. —Claro que sí y mucho —murmuró colocando un pequeño beso en ella—. ¿Ya no estás más enfadada?

El rostro de la muchacha enrojeció considerablemente gracias al gesto de su prometido. —Yo... tal vez ya no lo estoy... es decir, sigo un poco molesta porque pensé que cenaríamos solos, pero puedes solucionar eso... —comentó sintiendo que el ardor en sus mejillas se hacía más intenso con cada palabra pronunciada—. Si tú quieres... podrías venir esta noche a nues... es decir... a mí habitación pa... para hablar... so... sólo eso... —finalizó en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

—¿E… en serio? —preguntó embobado el muchacho ante la petición de la jovencita de cabellos cortos—. Yo… sí, claro… me encantaría co… conversar contigo —sonrió tontamente tomándola de ambas manos.

—Ha... hai... hablo en serio, me gustaría estar contigo... es decir co... conversar antes que viajes, Ranma —murmuró entrelazando sus manos con las de su prometido.

El muchacho asintió sonriendo abiertamente. Rápidamente la tomó del brazo. —¿Nos vamos? —preguntó afable. Al recibir una respuesta positiva rápidamente se encaminó hacia el local junto con su futura esposa.

* * *

Ukyo colocó los okonomiyakis recién preparados para la joven pareja en dos tablas medianas. Lo mejor sería buscar a Ryoga, el pedido que le había encargado para una casa a dos calles estaba demorando demasiado. —Aquí tienen, uno de verdura y otro de camarones —sonrió.

—Gracias, Ukyo —comentó con una sonrisa Akane luego de probar su okonomiyaki—. Es raro no ver a Ryoga-kun contigo —pronunció consiguiendo que las mejillas de la muchacha de cabellos castaños se encendieran levemente—, ¿se fue de viaje de entrenamiento?

—No, fue a llevar un pedido hace más de tres horas a un Dojo que queda a dos calles —suspiró resignada—, por eso prefiero acompañarlo a los entrenamientos —murmuró risueña.

—¡Je! Ese Ryoga no tiene arreglo —opinó el muchacho de la trenza luego de terminar casi la mitad de su okonomiyaki.

—Pobre Ryoga-kun, pero no te preocupes seguro encuentra el camino de regreso pronto —comentó animando a la otra muchacha—. Él siempre aparece en el momento menos esperado —afirmó recordando las ocasiones en que el muchacho de la bandana aparecía como por arte de magia.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió la muchacha de las espátulas dirigiéndose a la barra para preparar más okonomiyakis—. ¿Otro de camarones, ne? —preguntó al joven de la trenza.

—Sí, tengo bastante apetito —comentó sonriente Ranma.

—Ryoga tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación, siempre es bueno acompañarlo en sus entrenamientos… aprovecho para llevar mi negocio a distintas ciudades —comentó Ukyo mientras cocinaba.

Al prestar más atención a las palabras de Ukyo, la sonrisa de Akane se desvaneció en el acto. —¿A Ryoga-kun no le molesta que lo acompañes a sus entrenamientos? —preguntó dedicando una gélida mirada a su novio.

—Pa… para nada, creo que le agrada mucho —murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo apretó demasiado el okonomiyaki con la espátula dejándolo quemarse.

Ranma tragó duro por la mirada de su futura esposa. —¡O… oe! ¡creo que algo se está quemando! —exclamó intentando cambiar de tema.

—¡Es verdad! Lo siento —murmuró la chica dejando de lado la masa para colocar otro poco de la mezcla en la plancha.

—¿No se distrae con tu presencia? —preguntó presionando con fuerza el par de palillos que sostenía en su mano—. Seguro existen algunos idiotas prefieren estar lejos de su novia sólo porque no son capaces de no distraerse... ¿no crees que un verdadero artista marcial debería ser capaz de concentrarse sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor, Ukyo? —preguntó con la vista fija en un nervioso Ranma.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que Ryoga no se distrae?! Estoy seguro que no logra acertar ninguno de los golpes a un enorme blanco con Ucchan a su lado, más siendo tan distraído e idiota —farfulló Ranma justificándose.

—¡¿A quién llamas distraído, idiota?! —exclamó Ryoga desde la entrada para luego lanzar en menos de un segundo su sombrilla, acertando un golpe en la cabeza del muchacho de la trenza—. ¡Ja! Seguro ahora estabas muy concentrado... —espetó avanzando hacia la barra—. Me alegra verte por aquí Akane-san —saludó ignorando la iracunda mirada de Ranma—. Creo que me tarde un poco en volver del pedido, Ukyo... pero logré llegar —finalizó dirigiéndose ahora a la muchacha de ojos azules, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Pensé que tardarías más, que bueno que llegaste —murmuró Ukyo tímidamente con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Baka! —gruñó Ranma mientras frotaba una de sus manos en la zona afectada—, milagro que no estés en Yokohama —comentó irónicamente.

—Cierra la boca —refunfuñó Ryoga presionado los puños—. Nunca he llegado tan lejos desde que estoy con Ukyo... —murmuró mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Antes que Ranma pudiese responder e iniciar una discusión, Akane habló: —¿Ryoga-kun, no te distrae llevar a Ukyo a tus entrenamientos?

—Etto... no... es decir un verdadero artista marcial debe olvidar todo lo demás y concentrarse sólo en las nuevas técnicas —espetó con seriedad.

Ukyo lo miró de reojo incrédula. Recordaba a la perfección que en cada entrenamiento que fueron juntos se había golpeado innumerables veces por tonterías.

—Baka… nadie cree eso —farfulló Ranma por el cinismo del muchacho del colmillo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —inquirió Ryoga arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. No estuviste ahí, no puedes saberlo.

—¡Claro que estuve! Cuando Ucchan estaba preparando nuestros okonomiyakis en el entrenamiento del mes pasado —afirmó Ranma sin pensar. Segundos después sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espina.

"_Baka... ¡Entonces todo lo que dijo fue una excusa para que nos los acompañara!"_ Pensó presionando con fuerza sus puños. —¿¡Dónde dejas eso del entrenamiento sacrificado!? ¡Dijiste que cocinaban ustedes mismos! ¡Baka! ¿¡Todo fue una excusa para no llevarme contigo, ne!? —protestó tomando por la camisa al muchacho—. Admite que todo lo que dijiste fue una excusa para no llevarme... si Ryoga-kun consigue entrenar con Ukyo cerca... ¡por qué demonios tú no puedes!

—¡Chiku… chikuso! Ryoga no puede entrenar junto con Ucchan, ella lo acompaña para que él no se pierda —argumentó Ranma intentando zafarse del agarre de su furiosa prometida.

—¡Óyeme! —gruñó Ryoga tronando sus nudillos—. Deja de involucrarme para salvar tu pellejo; sabes muy bien que puedo entrenar aunque Ukyo esté cerca... ta... tal vez me distraigo un poco... ¡pero lo consigo!

—Eso no quita que me mintieras con el asunto de la comida —refunfuñó Akane soltando al muchacho—. ¡Baka! —exclamó dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago.

—¡Shim… shimmatta! —pronunció con un hilo de voz Ranma al perder todo el aire con el fuerte golpe que la chica le había propinado—. ¡Maldito Ryoga, eres un mentiroso! —Se quejó lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—¡Ryoga! La última vez tú… tú casi te caes de un árbol y te rompes la cabeza por verme mientras cocinaba. —afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Al menos no le miento a mi novia inventando que estoy en un entrenamiento sacrificado y que debo cocinar yo mismo —farfulló Ryoga mirando amenazante a Ranma—. Yo... yo no estaba entrenando en ese momento, Ukyo —añadió levemente sonrojado, recordando lo bonita que se veía su novia ese día.

—Deja de llamar mentiroso a Ryoga-kun —regañó Akane dedicando una resentida mirada al muchacho de ojos azules—. ¿Planearon irse a entrenar juntos o qué?

—Nos encontramos de casualidad —afirmó Ranma—. Estábamos cerca de un centro turístico, Ucchan iba con Ryoga para allá… —agregó con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Es cierto, solo nos quedamos un par de días con ellos para cocinarles algo, estaban muertos de hambre —sonrió divertida la jovencita de ojos azules.

—¡Ja! ¿Unos días? —habló Ryoga sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Ranma y Ukyo que parecían exigirle con la mirada que cerrara la boca o tendría problemas—. ¿Ya olvidaste que volvimos juntos a Nerima?

—Veo que se divirtieron en su último entrenamiento —pronunció Akane esbozando una falsa sonrisa—. Seguro aprendiste muy rápido nuevas técnicas y sin molestas distracciones, ¿ne? —preguntó observando a Ranma con el aura encendida.

—No es nada lo que piensas, estás equivocada —Se justificó Ranma frunciendo el ceño. Luego de esto mataría a Ryoga lentamente.

—¡Baka! ¿qué pretendes hacer con eso Ryoga? Ran-chan se distrae realmente cuando estas junto a él, como Ryoga se distrae conmigo —terció Ukyo.

Un fuerte escalofrío, seguido del presentimiento que las cosas con Ukyo no irían por buen camino si seguía por ese camino, lo hicieron pensar que tal vez debía ayudar un poco a Ranma. —Además hay que admitir que este idiota parecía perro sin dueño —espetó palmeando con brusquedad la espalda del chico—. Debiste verlo, cuando no entrenaba parecía alma en pena —comentó mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de éste.

—Eso nada tiene que ver con nuestro problema —espetó fríamente Akane mirando de soslayo a su prometido.

—¿Entonces no lo crees? —preguntó Ranma comenzándose a irritar un poco por la falta de confianza de la muchacha. Rápidamente dio un codazo al joven de la pañoleta en venganza por lo dicho.

—Ryoga dijo la verdad, Akane-chan., Ran-chan está loco por ti —afirmó Ukyo—, nada podemos hacer si a todo el mundo le gusta mi comida —agregó sonriendo abiertamente.

—No te preocupes Akane, en nuestro casamiento me encargaré de la comida o le compraremos a Ucchan —comentó inocentemente Ranma.

La muchacha se puso rápidamente de pie, una vena palpitaba incesantemente en su frente. —Tú te encargarás o le compraremos a Ucchan... —murmuró arrastrando las palabras—. Me voy a casa... Ukyo, Ryoga-kun, nos vemos pronto —habló dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa para luego avanzar un par de pasos hacia la salida, pocos segundos después se detuvo—. Por cierto... olvidé algo —comentó acercándose nuevamente hacia su prometido— ¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que logró tirarlo de la silla—. Estúpido, idiota, insensible... ¡nunca más vuelvo a cocinar para ti! —refunfuñó avanzando velozmente hacia la salida del local.

El muchacho de la trenza, aún shockeado por el fuerte impacto del golpe, se levantó milagrosamente para seguir a su prometida sin entender por qué se había enfadado tanto. Sólo intentaba ser amable y librarla de una tarea imposible para ella. _"Mujeres…"_ pensó refunfuñando mientras la perseguía.

* * *

—¡No, no y no! ¡Ya te lo dije antes, no tengo nada que hablar contigo! —exclamó Akane apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta de su habitación, intentando impedir de esa forma que su prometido pudiese entrar—. Déjame en paz si no quieres que acabe contigo... ¡Baka!

—¡Chikuso! ¡dijiste que conversaríamos en nuestra… tú habitación! —reclamó Ranma golpeando la puerta nuevamente con renovadas energías.

—¡Eso fue antes de ir al Ucchan's, idiota! No tenías que inventar que yo te distraigo como excusa, debiste decirme que no querías que fuera para evitar mi pésima comida y ya... ¡mal agradecido! —protestó resentida.

—¡No era una excusa, realmente me distraigo cuando estas a mi lado! —afirmó con firmeza intentando abrir la puerta por la fuerza—, la comida nada tiene que ver en el asunto, fue una casualidad —agregó en voz alta—. ¡Ábreme de una vez por todas!

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué demonios te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte!? ¡Déjame en paz porque no pienso abrir la estúpida puerta! —vociferó con crecientes deseos de abrir sólo para darle una buena patada.

—¡Je! ¿tienes miedo de mí o qué? ¿por qué no quieres abrir la puerta? —La provocó con voz burlona—, sabes que yo tengo la razón, por eso no quieres escucharme —afirmó con voz alta y clara.

Cualquier pensamiento que no fuera darle una merecida paliza fue desterrado de su cabeza. Rápidamente tomó su bokken para luego abrir bruscamente la puerta. —¿¡Por qué debería tenerte miedo, baka!? —preguntó antes de lanzarse enfurecida hacia él, decidida a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven de la trenza aprovechó el movimiento de su futura esposa para tomarla de la cintura y entrar junto con ella a la habitación. De una patada cerró la puerta. Arriesgándose a recibir una serie de golpes de su agresiva novia apretó la muchacha a su torso. —¡Ahora podemos hablar! —espetó satisfecho.

Dedicándole una furiosa mirada se maldijo a sí misma por haber dejado que él la desarmara. —No pienso hablar contigo... suéltame, Ranma —ordenó intentando librarse con nulo éxito del estrecho abrazo.

—Te soltaré sólo si prometes hablar conmigo —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo, puedes sujetarme toda la noche porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo —espetó decidida.

—Entonces vamos a estar toda la noche así —afirmó sonriente—, ¿quieres estar más cómoda? Puedo sentarme en la cama si así lo deseas.

—Idiota —masculló asesinándolo con la mirada—. ¡No quiero estar más cómoda y ni siquiera pienses en intentarlo! —protestó enfurecida—. Lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi habitación de una vez por todas.

—Entonces lo haré —La contradijo sonriendo satisfecho luego de sentarse en la amplia cama—. ¿Ahora podemos hablar en paz? —preguntó irreverente.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron considerablemente. Tenía increíbles deseos de asesinarlo, pero sentada sobre sus piernas y prácticamente inmovilizada entre sus brazos no era mucho lo que podía hacer. —No voy a hablar contigo —musitó abochornada por la comprometedora posición—. Si sigues haciendo esto voy a pensar que en lugar de hablar conmigo lo único que pretendes es acosarme, pervertido.

—Si eso es lo que crees podría intentarlo —rió mirándola sugerentemente—, si quieres puedo empezar ahora mismo —agregó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—No tienes que intentar nada, hace bastante que estás acosándome, idiota —farfulló moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás para alejar sus rostros—. Y si te refieres a ser un pervertido, eso te ha resultado muy fácil desde siempre.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. Se veía aún más bonita con esa expresión en su rostro. —Entonces si así lo crees voy a intentarlo… —afirmó arrojándola a la cama tímidamente para acercarse a ella—, ahora verás qué tan pervertido puedo ser —afirmó intentando parecer seguro.

Ella lo miró perpleja por algunos segundos. —¿¡Qué demonios haces, baka!? —exclamó intentando reprimir la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo desde que él se había deslizado lentamente sobre ella.

—Desempeñándome como el mayor de los pervertidos —sonrió sentándose sobre sus piernas—, ¿no piensas que soy eso?

La muchacha se apoyó sobre sus codos irguiéndose levemente. —¿Se puede saber qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando? Ni siquiera quiero dirigirte la palabra... es más no seguiré haciéndolo... —añadió volteando el rostro.

—No sé porque te enfadas, te repetí varias veces que ese encuentro fue casual y que realmente no necesitábamos de una mujer en el entrenamiento —afirmó testarudo.

"_¡Una mujer! ¿El muy idiota está insinuando que por ser mujer sólo sería un estorbo?" _Pensó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al muchacho, preguntándose por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado.

—¿No lo crees? Podemos arreglarnos con algunas latas de ramen —sonrió orgulloso—, aunque admito que los okonomiyakis de Ucchan son más deliciosos —afirmó sin pensarlo.

Enfurecida tomó al muchacho por la camisa para luego de un fuerte empujón apartarlo de ella y tirarlo de la cama. —¡No sabes cuánto me alegra eso! ¡Baka! —exclamó avanzando con rapidez hacia la puerta. Bruscamente la abrió—. ¡Fuera de mi habitación! —ordenó.

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Mañana nos iremos temprano… ¿no te vas a despedir de tu prometido? —preguntó inocentemente.

"_Entonces estaré lista mañana temprano... voy a demostrarle que puede entrenar perfectamente a pesar de mi presencia, que una mujer no es un estorbo en los entrenamientos y que mi comida ya no es tan mala"_ Pensó decidida aunque no estuviera tan segura del último punto.

—Entonces que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento, y no esperes otro tipo de despedida de mi parte —comentó frunciendo el ceño.

El muchacho se puso de pie en menos de dos segundos. —Eso es lo que piensas —sonrió tomándola de la cintura desprevenidamente—, tengo derechos con mi futura esposa… —murmuró mirándola fijamente.

—Eso no es cierto —espetó apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma, intentando alejarlo de ella—. Y si hablamos de derechos, acompañarte debería ser uno de mis derechos como futura esposa —afirmó retándolo con la mirada a contradecirla.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a dormir… mañana será un día duro —murmuró intentando desviar el tema—. ¿No voy a recibir un solo beso de mi futura esposa?

—Si sigues insistiendo lo único que conseguirás de mí será un buen puñetazo —espetó amenazante.

Ranma tomó rápidamente del brazo de la chica para evitar que lo golpeara y acercó sus labios a su frente para darle un ligero beso. —¡Buenas noches! —espetó ligeramente para luego huir hacia su habitación.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Ya se encargaría de hacer pagar durante todos los días que durara el entrenamiento; ella lo acompañaría y no existía forma alguna en que pudieran convencerla de lo contrario.

Continuará

**Notas de las autoras:**

Me imagino que en este minuto quieren matar a Ranma o a Genma y Soun por sus ideas xp, en cierta forma comprendo a los padres. Conociendo la facilidad que tienen para discutir Ranma y Akane, es normal que les aterre que puedan mandarse al demonio y acabar con todo luego de todos los 'esfuerzos' que tuvieron que hacer para que sus hijos admitieran que querían estar juntos xp. Por otro lado temo por lo que pasará Ranma frente a la determinación de su futura esposa ;) ya verán...

Como siempre seguiremos con nuestras actualizaciones cada quince días, así que nos vemos el 27 de Julio.

Esperamos sus comentarios :)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

**Palabras en japonés:**

Baka: Idiota

Matte: espera

Chikuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea.

Kuso: Mierda

Na: Pregunta que siempre tendrá una respuesta afirmativa (¿No? ¿Cierto?) Los chicos usan la partícula 'na' y las chicas el 'ne'

Oe: Hey, Oye

Koishii: Mi amor, amada.

Hai: Sí

Anata: Tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus parejas "mi amor", "cariño"

Etto: Interjección de duda "Uhm" "Eh"

Itte: Ouch.


	22. Capítulo 2: ¿No es cosa de chicas?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola, chicos! ¿cómo están? Hoy les traemos el segundo capítulo de este epílogo… esperamos que lo disfruten… que tengan una buena lectura… saludos!_

_**Epílogo.**_

_**Capítulo 2: "¿No es cosa de chicas?"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ya era el segundo día de camino, estaban por llegar a una ciudad próxima a Tokyo que se destacaba por sus frondosos bosques aptos para el entrenamiento. Ranma rascó su cabeza preocupado siguiendo cada paso de su prometida. No quería que nada malo sucediera con ella. Realmente se había enojado cuando decidió acompañarlos por las buenas o las malas, pero ahora sólo se preocupaba por su integridad, había muchos precipicios en el camino y ramas dispuestas para tropezar.

Flash back

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Sólo puede ser eso —resopló Ranma al ver a su futura esposa con una enorme mochila dispuesta a seguirlos en su entrenamiento.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, luego subió el rostro para dedicar una furiosa mirada a Ranma. —No estoy bromeando... ¿Te da miedo no poder entrenar si estoy cerca? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado—. Pensé que me casaría con un artista marcial capaz de superar cualquier reto, no con un cobarde —pronunció arrastrando las palabras, buscando retar al muchacho.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Se quejó Ranma ante la insinuación de la muchacha—. No puedes venir con nosotros, eres una chica y donde vamos es muy peligroso —bufó molesto.

—¿Es peligroso porque soy una chica? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de agua de su mochila—. ¡Entonces también es peligroso para ti! —exclamó arrojando el contenido de ésta sobre el muchacho.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Yo soy un hombre!, esa maldición algún día acabará, ¡no soy una mujer! —exclamó irritado por la afirmación de su prometida—. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, cuando vuelva nos casaremos y punto —afirmó intentando parecer autoritario.

—Akane, tienes que obedecer a tu futuro marido —alegó Genma acomodándose los lentes.

—Hija, tu deber es esperar en casa a que tu prometido vuelva. Es peligroso para una chi... —La expresión de Soun se ensombreció de pánico cuando notó el aura de batalla que rodeaba a su hija y la asesina mirada que les estaba dedicando—. Pe... pero ta... tal vez no sea tan malo que vayas...

Akane se acercó a su prometido ignorando las palabras de su padre y Genma. —Iré... fin de la discusión —afirmó clavando una fiera mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Y sobre casarnos... tendré que pensarlo porque ya no sé si quiero pasar toda mi vida con un idiota machista, insensible y engreído —espetó orgullosa antes de avanzar lentamente en dirección a la estación.

Genma miró a su hijo que estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia. Nervioso se acomodó el turbante. Algo en el ambiente les decía a los tres hombres que sucedería algo malo…

Fin Flash back

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar, tío Soun? Pensé que el camino sería más corto —espetó Ranma mirando atentamente los pasos de la muchacha.

El hombre de cabellos negros dirigió una mirada cómplice a su ex compañero de entrenamientos. —Ya no falta tanto, no recuerdo bien si esta era la montaña... ¿por qué no nos adelantamos a echar un vistazo, Saotome-kun? —preguntó buscando un pretexto para dejar solos a su hija y su prometido.

—Me parece una excelente idea, nosotros conocemos mejor el camino, ustedes quédense por aquí que ya regresamos —sonrió abiertamente Genma siguiendo a su amigo a toda velocidad.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño. —Creen que dejándonos a solas haremos las paces —murmuró mirando de soslayo a su prometido—, pero no pienso quedarme a esperarlos —añadió avanzando lentamente por el escarpado camino.

—¡Maldición! No camines por ahí, ¡es peligroso! —exclamó asustado el muchacho de la trenza siguiendo a su prometida alcanzándola en menos de dos segundos—. ¡Quédate quieta!

La muchacha volteó bruscamente quedando a escasos centímetros de Ranma. —¿Por qué? ¿Me crees tan estúpida que piensas que voy a tropezar en cualquier momento, idiota? —preguntó dedicándole una ceñuda mirada.

—¡No! Pero el camino es muy peligroso —afirmó tomándola del brazo repentinamente—. Quédate quieta —ordenó mirándola decidido.

—Sé cuidarme sola, Ranma —murmuró tomándolo por la camisa; a pesar de estar molesta por su actitud no podía dejar de ruborizarse al estar tan cerca suyo—. Deja de pensar que tienes la obligación de cuidarme porque no es así —espetó decidida.

—¿Y por qué no tendría? En poco tiempo vamos a casarnos —comentó sin soltarla—, ¿no quieres que tu futuro esposo cuide de ti? —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola fijamente.

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que dije? —preguntó con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. _"Tonta... tienes que resistir" _Pensó desviando la mirada del atractivo rostro de su prometido—. No estoy segura si quiero a un insensible y machista como esposo —murmuró.

—Yo no soy machista, no sé de qué hablas —refunfuñó acercándose a ella—, además… ayer no opinabas lo mismo de mí… ¿recuerdas? —sonrió abiertamente sin dejar de mirarla atentamente.

Sus mejillas ardieron con vehemencia, tendría que aclararle que lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido una reconciliación o algo parecido.

—Claro que sí, pero no del mismo modo que tú —farfulló comenzando a recordar...

Flash back.

—Cretino, si piensa que me importa que esté enfadado está muy equivocado —refunfuñó dentro de la tienda estirando el saco de dormir.

Habían logrado avanzar la mitad del camino y al anochecer decidieron acampar.

—Ni siquiera debería estarlo... debería pedirme disculpas de una buena vez por ser tan idio... —La brusca entrada de su prometido cayendo de bruces a su tienda interrumpió sus palabras—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —protestó dispuesta a sacarlo a patadas de su tienda.

—¡Chikuso, no necesitas echarme! Yo no quiero estar aquí —refunfuñó intentando abrir el cierre de la carpa—. ¡Shimatta, abran de una vez o me las pagarán! —gritó a sus padres que se las habían ingeniado para encerrarlo allí junto a su prometida.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, con una escéptica mirada se dedicó a observarlo por algunos segundos. —¿Y piensas que voy a creer que no puedes salir? Seguro estás convencido que podrás hacer las paces conmigo de esta forma, pero ni creas que te dará resultado —espetó orgullosa.

Ranma arqueó una ceja notablemente irritado por la afirmación de la chica. —¿Quién crees que eres? En este momento lo que más deseo es salir de aquí y dormir en cualquier lugar con mi bolsa de dormir —espetó mirando hacia un lado.

Frunciendo completamente el entrecejo se acercó a él. —¿¡Entonces no te interesa solucionar las cosas!? —protestó furiosa, no podía creer que no le importara hacer las paces—. ¡Vete de aquí, idiota insensible! —chilló indicándole la salida.

—Lo haría si pudiera abrir el maldito cierre —gruñó mirándola de reojo—, tú tienes la culpa de todo… no creíste en mi palabra e insististe en seguirnos —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡No es que no crea en tu palabra! Es que yo... yo... pensé que podrías ha... hacerlo... ¡Y si tanto te molesta que esté aquí, ignórame! —protestó estirando el brazo para intentar abrir la tienda, luego de algunos minutos se convenció que sería imposible hacerlo desde adentro.

—¡Je! Te lo dije… —sonrió al ver los esfuerzos inútiles de la muchacha que fácilmente se rindió—, ¿tienes una bolsa de dormir extra? —preguntó despreocupado.

—No vas a dormir conmigo —advirtió una ruborizada Akane—. No tengo otro saco de dormir —murmuró alejándose de su prometido.

—Shim… shimatta… lo hicieron a propósito —farfulló mirando de reojo a la chica—. ¿No es lo suficientemente grande? —preguntó ignorando la afirmación de la muchacha.

—Ha... hai —balbuceó ruborizada buscando su pijama en la enorme mochila—, pero ya te dije que no vamos a dormir juntos... no... no lo hemos hecho desde que pensábamos que éramos un matrimonio... y ... ¡estoy enfadada contigo!

—Eso… eso no importa, seremos esposos en un futuro y no puedo quedarme sin mi bolsa, etto… la temperatura es muy baja en los bosques —afirmó algo dubitativo.

—¿Desde cuándo algo así te afecta? —preguntó dedicándole una curiosa mirada, comenzaba a pensar que sólo estaba inventando tontas excusas para dormir con ella.

—Deja de preguntar cosas, onna —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la mirada de su prometida—, yo… prometo que no haré nada —afirmó por lo bajo.

—Aunque lo intentarás, sé defenderme de los pervertidos te lo he dicho muchas veces —espetó volteando el rostro para ignorar la burlesca mirada de su novio—. Tengo que cambiarme, voltéate y no creas que vamos a dormir juntos o algo parecido ...

—No creas que vas a convencerme… voy a acostarme en la misma bolsa de dormir, tengo derecho —afirmó mirándola fijamente—, somos esposos… —murmuró volteándose desganado.

—¡¿Derecho?! —bufó abriendo uno a uno los botones de su blusa—. No tienes derecho a nada y no estamos casados, baka.

Ranma miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, levemente sonrojado. —Pero seremos esposos en poco tiempo… —murmuró sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

—Estamos peleados y ya te dije que no sé si quiero casarme pronto con alguien como tú —refunfuñó mientras quitaba sus pantalones.

—Antes me aceptaste, no puedes volver atrás —murmuró con un hilo de voz sin dejar de espiarla.

Sin responder se dedicó a observarlo con curiosidad, tenía el rostro muy sonrojado y miraba insistentemente de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro. —¡Deja de espiarme, degenerado! —exclamó tomando su mochila para luego arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su cabeza—. ¡Pervertido! Que aceptara no tiene nada que ver, ahora estoy enfadada contigo y mucho más por espiarme —farfulló colocándose a toda velocidad el pijama.

—¡Yo… yo… yo no quería! No… no tuve la intención —Se disculpó apretando sus manos en sus ojos—, ¿no vas a prestarme la bolsa? —preguntó con un tono de voz melosa intentando buscar compasión en la muchacha.

—¡No! —afirmó metiéndose rápidamente en la bolsa de dormir—. No es mi culpa que nuestros padres no arrojaran un saco de dormir junto contigo —añadió ignorando completamente la lastimera expresión de su prometido.

—¿No vas a aceptar dormir conmigo? —murmuró mirándola intensamente intentando cambiar de actitud ya que no funcionaba su plan—. En el bosque hay animales peligrosos, y todavía no termina de anochecer… podría protegerte de todo —susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

—No —respondió sonriendo de medio lado—, sé cuidarme sola —afirmó apoyándose sobre sus codos para erguirse levemente—. ¿Por qué no admites que mueres por dormir conmigo?

—Yo… yo quizás… —murmuró entrecortado acercándose a la chica a gatas. En esos segundos un estridente aullido interrumpió su frase.

—¡Ra... Ranma... qué... qué fue eso! —exclamó asustada, olvidándose de todo y lanzándose rápidamente a sus brazos—. Se escuchó muy... muy cerca —musitó rodeándolo con sus brazos observando bastante nerviosa hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Un aullido más hizo que la muchacha se abrazara aún más al joven. Ranma sonrió satisfecho. —No te preocupes, deben estar a un par de kilómetros… estaré aquí para protegerte —afirmó tomándola de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba completamente perdida en su mirada cuando recordó que no era precisamente el mejor momento para lanzarse a sus brazos y desear besarlo locamente como lo hacía en ese instante. Sonrojada se apartó rápidamente del chico. —O... Oye... sé cuidarme sola... sólo me preocupé un poco... y no creas que esto significa que te he perdonado o algo parecido... sigo enfadada —afirmó evitando su mirada.

Fin Flash back

—Te dije varias veces que lo... lo de anoche no fue una reconciliación, baka —afirmó con el rostro completamente ruborizado, sintiendo como la sola mirada de su prometido provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera—. Suéltame —murmuró no muy convencida de querer alejarse de Ranma.

—Pues parecía que lo era… —suspiró mirándola fijamente.

Flash Back

—Akane… ¿vas a dejar que te proteja? —susurró insistente acercándose más a ella, sentándose a un lado de la bolsa.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan obstinado? —preguntó alejándose levemente—. No... no necesito que seas mi niñera y no sigas acercándote —espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

El muchacho de la trenza se agachó para estar a la altura del rostro de la joven. —¿Por qué no? —susurró seductor.

—Porque pue... puedo cuidarme so... sola —murmuró con el rostro cada vez más rojo.

—Lo sé, pero puedo ayudarte… ¿y si viene un lobo? Además… en una hora más estará completamente oscuro —afirmó serio.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que sigas acercándote a ... a mí? No necesitas dormir conmigo pa... para cuidarme —susurró bastante perturbada por la cercanía del muchacho, podía sentir perfectamente su aliento acariciando sus labios, invitándola a probar una vez más su boca.

—Sí, lo necesito… —murmuró casi en un suspiro. Dejándose llevar por el momento rozó sus labios con los de su prometida por algunos segundos. Ella era suya, estaba seguro de eso.

—Ranma... —suspiró siguiendo deseosa los movimientos de su novio—, en... entonces está bien —murmuró sonrojada alejándose del chico para luego recostarse—, pero no... no te acerques demasiado... sigo algo... es decir... bastante enfadada —añadió nerviosa.

El muchacho de la trenza asintió con una media sonrisa. Estaba seguro que lo había perdonado.

Fin del Flash back

—Esa noche dormimos juntos… ¿no fue una reconciliación? —preguntó el chico inocentemente.

—Dormimos juntos sólo porque insististe en que era la mejor forma de cuidarme, no porque yo quisiera o algo parecido —espetó seriamente—. ¿Qué estás esperando para soltarme?

—Solo si prometes que no te moverás de aquí —afirmó serio.

—Shimatta... ¡Deja de ser terco! —espetó moviendo bruscamente el brazo para intentar librarse del agarre—. Nada va a pasarme si me muevo de aquí, baka.

—La terca aquí eres tú —gruñó mirándola de reojo—, no sé para qué rayos me preocupo por ti…

—¡Nadie te he pedido que te preocupes por mí! —exclamó sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta—. ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! Si no me sueltas me las vas a pagar, Ranma —añadió clavando una amenazante mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

—No deberías estar enojada conmigo —murmuró intentando convencerla tomándola delicadamente del rostro—, no quise mentirte con respecto a lo de la cocina… sólo se trataba de un entrenamiento, lo de Ucchan fue casualidad —argumentó mirándola fijamente.

La muchacha dejó de sujetarlo por la camisa para apoyar delicadamente su mano sobre el torso del chico. —Voy a demostrarte que puedes entrenar aunque yo esté aquí... no te distraeré... —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos—. Tal vez no debí enfadarme tanto contigo... pero es que parece que no te molesta estar lejos de mí y yo... realmente me molesta no verte, idiota —afirmó mientras su ceño se fruncía progresivamente con cada palabra pronunciada.

—Tú sabes que sí me molesta, y yo… yo… te extrañé bastante los días de entrenamiento —murmuró con una voz casi imperceptible.

Unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación que prometía volverse amena. Genma Saotome sólo había escuchado unos gritos antes y prefirió intervenir. —Este es el camino… ¿todo bien por aquí? —preguntó disimuladamente.

Ranma apretó los puños deseando asesinar a su progenitor. —Como siempre tan inoportuno… —susurró dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—Le dije que los gritos eran una buena señal, Saotome-kun —comentó un entusiasta Soun.

—No sé de qué están hablando, lo que pase entre nosotros no es su asunto —protestó la muchacha aún entre los brazos de su prometido—. ¿Vas a soltarme de una vez o qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al notar la radiante expresión de su padre y su futuro suegro.

—Ha… hai —afirmó sonrojado dejando de sostener a la muchacha. Rápidamente tomó el sendero junto a los demás deseando propinarle un castigo muy grande a su progenitor.

* * *

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Saotome-kun —espetó Soun Tendo observando hacia la tienda que compartían en ese momento Akane y su futuro esposo—. Si no se reconcilian no podremos seguir adelante con nuestro plan de entrenar a su muchacho para que sea un buen esposo. Debemos dejarlos solos, su hijo sobrevivirá...

—No esté tan seguro de eso… ¿y si lo arruina? —murmuró Genma consternado—, mi muchacho a veces no sabe lidiar con mujeres…

—Si lo arruina, con algunos sabios consejos de nuestra parte podrá solucionar las cosas... conozco muy bien a mi pequeñita —exclamó riendo abiertamente, completamente seguro de sí.

—Es bueno que sea positivo Tendo-kun, me anima con sus palabras —rió Genma recobrando los ánimos.

—Lo mejor es partir ahora mismo y dejarlos solos, estoy seguro que mi pequeñita comprenderá que no debe discutir tanto con su futuro esposo —espetó no muy convencido de sus palabras—. Co... como sea ¡ellos se reconciliarán! —exclamó volviendo a recuperar la confianza.

—Sí, ellos lo harán —afirmó Genma colocando todas las provisiones en su mochila—, ¡mi muchacho tiene agallas! —afirmó ajustándose el turbante— ¡Vamos, Tendo-kun!

* * *

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder rápidamente cuando al despertar notó que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de su prometido; demasiado como para que consiguiera pensar en algo que no fuera besarlo.

—Ra... Ranma...de... despierta —musitó moviendo suavemente al muchacho.

—Es… es temprano —murmuró entrecortado entre sueños abrazando a la muchacha para acercarla a su torso—, siga… sigamos durmiendo un po… poco más —agregó.

—O... Oye —protestó débilmente, presintiendo que si las cosas seguían así se daría por vencida muy rápido—, ¿por qué estás abrazándome?... nosotros no... no hemos hecho las paces... tú no deberías hacerlo... suéltame.

Lentamente el muchacho abrió los ojos aún algo dormido. —¿Aka… Akane? —murmuró levemente sonrojado.

—¿Qui... quién más podría ser, ba... baka? —balbuceó tímidamente—. ¿Por qué estás tan cerca?

—Yo… yo acabo de despertar… ¿hice algo malo? —preguntó inocentemente sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Etto... no... na... nada malo —musitó suavemente—. Es sólo... ¿estamos peleados, ne? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—No que recuerde… ¿no hicimos las paces? —murmuró mirando sus labios que se abrían tentadores. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. —No sé si íbamos a hacer las paces cuando llegaron nuestros padres... ¿tú qué crees?

—Yo creo que sí… —afirmó sentándose—, y si no fuera así… me gustaría hacer las paces ahora —sonrió tomando una de las manos de la chica.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no estoy enfadada contigo? —preguntó sonriendo traviesamente mientras se sentaba—. ¿Ya no te molesta que esté aquí?

—Nunca me molestó que estuvieras aquí —dijo Ranma tomándola de los hombros—, sólo que podías distraerme… tú… tú sabes por qué lo digo —murmuró por lo bajo las últimas palabras.

—No lo sé —susurró acercándose un poco más a Ranma—, yo... tal vez podrías decírmelo —sonrió dedicándole una tímida mirada.

—Yo… yo… —dudó el joven de la trenza sin poder articular alguna palabra. Si lo decía confesaría una debilidad, y Ranma Saotome puede contra todo.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó rodeando tímidamente con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido—. Dímelo... —pronunció en un suave susurro.

—No necesitas escucharlo… sabes el… el efecto que produces —murmuró con un hilo de voz tomando de la cintura a la muchacha—, ¿ya pensaste que falta un poco menos de mes y medio para nuestro casamiento? —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

El rubor nuevamente se apoderó de sus mejillas. —Falta muy poco —sonrió tontamente imaginando cómo sería ése día—. Esta vez no me molestaré si deseas cargarme para entrar a la habitación del hotel —murmuró.

—Akane… —susurró tomando delicadamente de las mejillas a la chica—, ojalá nuestros padres nos dejaran en paz —añadió con una media sonrisa. Segundos después un pequeño sobre que estaba pegado en uno de los laterales de la carpa llamó su atención—. Oe… ¿qué es esto? —murmuró tomando la carta.

—No lo sé —musitó la muchacha frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que se trataba de una nueva ocurrencia de sus padres—. Hay mucho silencio... ¿por qué estarán tan callados?

—Es mejor leerlo… —murmuró por lo bajo rompiendo el sobre rápidamente para leer el contenido de la pequeña nota:

_"Ranma: Tuvimos que irnos por una emergencia, sería muy largo explicarlo por este medio por eso al regreso de tu entrenamiento especial les informaremos._

_Muchacho, tienes que tomar estos días como un entrenamiento de supervivencia, si puedes vivir de la comida de tu esposa en esta semana, podrás durante toda la vida de casados. Les deseamos mucha suerte, y esperamos que con estos días a solas aprovechen de hacer intentos para crear a nuestro heredero._

_¡Buena Suerte!_

_Genma y Soun"_

—¿Supervivencia? —preguntó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Piensa que mi comida podría matarte?

—Todos sabemos que tu comida no produce buenos efectos… —murmuró por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo.

La muchacha apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma para luego apartarlo bruscamente de su lado. —Sí... ya sé que no cocinó tan bien como tu querida amiga Ukyo... lo que yo hago es tóxico ¿ne? —masculló entre dientes.

—No todo… pero sí la mayoría de las cosas —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a la chica—, pero eso no importa… podremos cazar algunos peces y encender una fogata —espetó positivo intentando no irritarla—, tenemos latas de ramen, y tú sabes hervir muy bien el agua, no te preocupes —sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Crees que si intentara hacer algo más podríamos intoxicarnos? —preguntó presionando los puños.

—¡Je! No lo creo… antes podía enfermarme del estomago casi mortalmente —sonrió divertido—, pero ahora soy casi inmune… y en unos años más estoy seguro que ni siquiera sentiré el mal del estómago —afirmó con una carcajada.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó propinándole un certero gancho directo en la quijada—. No me importa lo que digas de mi comida... ¡Nunca más voy a cocinar para ti, idiota! —exclamó poniéndose de pie para alejarse del chico—. Y ten por seguro que si se llevaron la tienda tendrás que dormir en el bosque porque no compartiré la mía contigo —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Chiku… chikuso! ¿por qué me golpeaste? —preguntó frotándose el rostro—, no puedo ir afuera, nuestros padres deben haber llevado la tienda, ¿de qué otra manera acamparían antes de llegar a casa? —murmuró pasmado por la actitud de la chica.

—¡Te golpeé porque eres un idiota insensible! —espetó dirigiendo una furiosa mirada hacia su prometido—. ¡Mi comida no es un veneno para que seas inmune, baka! ¡Poco me importa donde duermas! —refunfuñó abriendo bruscamente la tienda—. ¡Fuera! —ordenó indicando la salida.

—¡Diablos! —Se quejó Ranma acercándose a su prometida una vez más—, ¡estábamos haciendo las paces! ¿por qué te enojas? Shimatta, ¡no entiendo a las mujeres!

Akane subió el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. —¡No fue mi culpa que decidieras insultar mi comida, baka! —chilló furiosa tomándolo por la camiseta para acercarlo a ella—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendré problemas para cocinar toda la vida? Ya aprendí a hervir agua... puedo mejorar —añadió no muy convencida de sus palabras, pero dispuesta a aparentar que si lo estaba para callar al chico.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más Ranma acercó la chica a su torso. —Es mejor que… dejemos ese asunto de lado —suspiró mirándola fijamente—, no importa la comida, es lo de menos…

—¡Oye! ¡Responde a mi pregunta y deja de acosarme porque no voy a ceder! —protestó apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para luego intentar alejarlo de su cuerpo—. Quítate —espetó amenazante.

Totalmente irritado por la terquedad de la jovencita Ranma la soltó inmediatamente para ponerse en cuclillas en la otra punta de la tienda. —¡Diablos! Tampoco voy a intentarlo más, es mejor que vaya por mis cosas —farfulló abriendo el cierre de la carpa.

—Cobarde —pronunció arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Escapas para no tener que responder a mi pregunta? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cobarde yo? —sonrió burlonamente el muchacho de la trenza acercándose peligrosamente a su prometida—. No respondí porque no quiero seguir ofendiéndote —farfulló con una media sonrisa.

—Eres un cobarde —masculló correspondiendo a su arrogante sonrisa con una fiera mirada—, y además grosero. Deja de acercarte a mí porque nada va a pasar entre nosotros... no me importa lo mucho que te acerques porque no voy a olvidarlo...

—No sé de qué hablas, jamás pensé en eso —afirmó con el mayor cinismo del mundo—, estoy seguro que si lo intentara tú cederías fácilmente —rió divertido mirándola fijamente.

—Sólo en tus sueños, baka —habló sonriendo de medio lado—. Tú caerías mucho antes que yo, estoy segura de eso —añadió desafiante—. Puedo resistir a lo que llamas "el encanto Saotome" —comentó irónica.

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente perdiendo un poco el control ante la sonrisa de la jovencita. —¡Mo... momento! Yo soy muy fuerte, estoy seguro que podría resistir, además, mis encantos son superiores, tú caerías antes—afirmó intentando ser convincente.

Akane lo miró perpleja durante algunos segundos, cada vez que pensaba que Ranma no podía ser más egocéntrico descubría que estaba rotundamente equivocada. —¿Tus encantos son superiores? —preguntó acercándose un poco más al muchacho, sin tener en claro qué deseaba más: golpearlo o seducirlo.

Estaba seguro, ella sólo estaba jugando. No podía ser otra cosa, quería volverlo loco. Con una sonrisa abierta no perdió la ocasión para tomar a su futura esposa de la cintura una vez más. —Lo son ¿no lo crees? —murmuró seductor.

—Eres un engreído —pronunció en un suave susurro, utilizando la palabra casi como un elogio—. ¿Piensas que lo creo? —sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de eso… —suspiró casi rozando los labios de la jovencita.

—Si tus encantados son superiores y eres fuerte... —comentó la muchacha sonriendo de medio lado—, ¿entonces por qué estás abrazándome y a punto de besarme?

—Yo… tú también querías… ¿no? —murmuró Ranma alejándose algunos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha empezando a entender lo que estaba haciendo—. Shimatta… tú... ¿tú me estás engañando? —murmuró en un susurro.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica. —No te estaba engañando, sólo te demostraba que no eres tan fuerte como piensas... caíste muy fácil, anata —comentó con clara satisfacción dibujada en el rostro.

—¡Yo no caí! So… sólo estaba fingiendo, no sé que estás pensando —farfulló arrastrando las palabras notablemente irritado. Rápidamente se alejó de la chica sentándose cerca de la salida de la tienda.

—Para estar fingiendo se veía muy real —comentó cruzándose de brazos—. No puedes resistir el efecto que provocó en ti ¿ne? —preguntó sonriente.

—¡Je! Yo también puedo provocar cosas así… y más aún —afirmó con una media sonrisa sin perder el orgullo—, si quisiera lo intentaría, caerías rendida a mis pies…

—No podrías, ¿ya olvidaste cómo resistí aquella noche? Ya... ya sabes a qué me refiero —habló sintiéndose algo acalorada al recordar aquella ocasión.

—Tú no parecías muy incomoda con la otra noche… —murmuró rodando los ojos—, es más… pudiste haber cedido, faltó muy poco —afirmó orgulloso de sí.

Akane arrugó completamente el entrecejo. —El día de mi cumpleaños estabas loco por lanzarte a mis brazos, reconócelo —espetó desafiante—. Estoy segura que podría resistir a cualquier cosa sin caer en tus brazos tan fácilmente como tú caerías en los míos... ¿quieres apostar? —preguntó retándolo con la mirada.

—¡Je! Apuesta aceptada… yo digo todo lo contrario, la primera en caer serás tú, estoy completamente seguro de eso —sonrió abiertamente mientras un aura roja de combate comenzaba a formarse.

Dedicándole una media sonrisa lo recorrió con la mirada. —¡Ja! Tienes mucha fe en el encanto Saotome —comentó burlesca—, pero no olvides que puedo ser muy obstinada cuando quiero algo y no voy a ceder, baka.

—Serás obstinada cuando te vuelvas loca por besarme —rió divertido acercándose a gatas a ella—, es mejor que te prepares —agregó mirándola intensamente.

—Eso quisieras —farfulló mirando hacia otro lado—. El único que estará loco por besarme eres tú... ¿ya olvidaste lo mucho que te gusta hacerlo, anata? —preguntó cambiando totalmente su expresión para dedicarle una coqueta y sugerente mirada.

—¿Yo… yo lo… loco por besarte? —balbuceó perdiendo por completo el control ante la mirada sugerente de su futura esposa—. No… sí, no… no sé de que hablas —tartamudeó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Tú quieres besarme! Solo estás incitándome a que lo haga yo primero para que pierda la apuesta —agregó haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Incitándote? —preguntó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy haciéndolo, Ranma? —susurró tímidamente.

Ranma retrocedió un par de pasos. —Shi… shimatta, ¡lo estás haciendo, ahora mismo! —afirmó algo nervioso intentando calmarse de cualquier modo—, mejor voy a entrenar, después seguimos la conversación —fingió demencia terminando de abrir el cierre.

—Ranma...—susurró consiguiendo que el muchacho quedara totalmente rígido de pie junto a la salida—. ¿Te irás sin responder mi pregunta, anata? —preguntó aprovechando su condición para acercarse ágilmente—. ¿Aún piensas que ganarás? —añadió dejando que una de sus manos rozara levemente el torso del muchacho.

El muchacho de la trenza sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Su prometida sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles, pero no se dejaría vencer. —Yo… yo voy a ganar, lo pienso y estoy seguro que será así —afirmó en un hilo de voz mientras salía de la tienda lo más pronto posible. Si esperaba un minuto más mandaría al diablo el autocontrol y perdería la apuesta.

Ella subió sus manos para tocar sus ardientes mejillas. Nunca le había interesado coquetearle a los muchachos y no sabía realmente cuál era la técnica perfecta para conseguir que un chico cayera rendido a sus pies, pero estaba segura que en ese momento había faltado muy poco para que su novio perdiera la apuesta.

—Esto será fácil... muy fácil —murmuró esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa mientras su mirada seguía observando el lugar por el que Ranma había escapado segundos atrás.

_Continuará_

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Qué creen de la apuesta? ¿Podrán sobrevivir? ¿Quién creen que la pierda? Hagan sus apuestas… jojojo. Esos muchachos tienen cada invento… son muy tercos…

El que ame a Soun y Genma en este momento que levante la mano… xP ese par de viejos lo hicieron muy bien… a ver si este par de testarudos comienza a obedecer las órdenes de sus mayores… jojojo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… ¡nos vemos en quince días!

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Chikuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, rayos, demonios, maldita sea

Hai: Sí

Etto: Interjección de duda: ¿Uhm?, ¿Eh?

Onna: Mujer

Baka: Idiota

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa: ¿no?, ¿cierto? Los chicos utilizan la partícula "na" y las chicas el "ne"

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus parejas (cariño, mi amor y todas esas cosas expresiones xp)


	23. Capítulo 3 : Un desafío difícil

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos:

muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia y dejar nuestros comentarios, antes que todo queremos agradecer especialmente a todas las personas que nos han agregado a sus favoritos. Para nosotras ha sido todo un record llegar estar en la lista de favoritos de cien personas :).

También me gustaría recordarles que nos es imposible actualizar en períodos más cortos de tiempo así que por favor no dejen comentarios para pedirnos sólo eso :)

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

_**Capítulo 3: "Un desafío difícil"**_

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su futura esposa se lanzaría a sus brazos. Al principio no sabía exactamente cómo seducirla, pero luego de varios intentos y gracias a su encanto innato había logrado poner nerviosa a la chica. _"Ella intenta resistir, pero no puede seguir ignorándome… ¡je!"_ Pensó exhibiendo su figura.

Se había quitado la camisa alegando que tenía calor mientras practicaba algunos movimientos a un lado de la chica que aparentaba estar concentrada leyendo un libro sentada en un pequeño tronco.

La muchacha fingió seguir concentrada en su lectura, pero desde hacia bastante que no lograba avanzar ni una palabra. Tenía claro que cuando Ranma se convertía en chica no tenía problemas para coquetear y exhibirse, pero nunca se la había pasado por la cabeza que como chico aprendería tan rápido a hacerlo. Su autocontrol estaba a punto de quebrarse, con cada movimiento él la invitaba a caer entre sus brazos; esos fuertes brazos que se movían una y otra vez mostrando que tan diestro era en el arte.

—¿Es necesario que entrenes tan cerca mío? —preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no despegar la vista del libro—. No puedo concentrarme con tus gritos; además dijiste muchas veces que no podías concentrarte si estoy cerca... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tú eres la que vives persiguiéndome cuando entreno —sonrió abiertamente deteniendo su entrenamiento. Lentamente se acercó a la chica para tomar una toalla que estaba a su lado—, ¿crees que no lo noté? —murmuró con una sonrisa seductora.

Frunciendo el entrecejo cerró de golpe el libro, no dejaría que él la derrotara. —Eso fue en otras ocasiones —comentó dejándolo apoyado sobre el tronco, luego se puso de pie—, hoy me seguiste... anata —susurró arrebatándole la toalla—. ¿Querías estar conmigo, Ranma? —preguntó secando despacio su torso.

—¿Yo… yo te seguí? —murmuró casi ronco sintiendo un fuerte deseo instintivo de tomar a la chica entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Cerró los ojos e intentó contar hasta diez para autocontrolarse—. Yo… yo no sé de qué hablas… sólo estoy entrenando y tú… —El muchacho interrumpió lo que decía respirando agitado por la delicadeza de la muchacha al secar su pecho—, tú… tú te sentaste aquí —suspiró retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Totalmente segura de su logro se acercó nuevamente. —Pero yo llegué antes aquí, anata...—comentó algo ruborizada; el jugar a seducirlo comenzaba a afectarle—. Déjame terminar... ¿o tienes miedo? —preguntó deslizando lentamente la toalla por su cuello.

—¡Je! ¿Miedo yo? Estás hablando con Ranma Saotome —afirmó con una sonrisa de confianza. No podía dejar que le ganara, jugaría su mismo juego y, como siempre, sería el vencedor—, puedes continuar… —murmuró tomándola de la cintura intempestivamente para acercarla a su torso.

—¡Ra... Ranma! —protestó instintivamente—. Es decir... yo... me asustaste... sí, eso... —balbuceó maldiciendo a sus capilares que delataban un intenso rubor en sus mejillas—. Como sea... no creas que me intimidas o algo parecido —espetó recuperando la seguridad—. ¿No admitirás que quieres estar cerca mío? Estoy segura que ya te gusta que esté aquí —comentó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

—De igual forma que tú lo deseas —respondió mirándola intensamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente por la sonrisa de la chica—, dudo que no pueda intimidarte… te vuelves loca cuando hago esto —suspiró acercándose a los labios de la chica. Sin rozarlos se mantuvo en la misma posición algunos segundos para luego alejarse un par de centímetros.

La toalla que sostenía entre sus manos cayó sin que lo notara; todo su ser estaba concentrado en lograr convencerse a si misma que no debía lanzarse a sus brazos a reclamar aquel beso que le había hecho desear al acercarse tanto. —Ra... Ranma... yo... —La arrogante sonrisa del muchacho logró que recordara su cometido—. Oye, tú no me intimidas... baka —farfulló frunciendo levemente el ceño—, además eres un tramposo...

—¿Tramposo por qué? —preguntó sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de la muchacha—, ¿no te intimido ni un poquito? —preguntó acercándose a sus labios una vez más.

—Nada, ni siquiera un poco... ¿por qué lo harías? —preguntó acercándose un poco más al muchacho, pegando completamente su pecho a su torso—. No...me intimidas, Ranma —susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

—Chi… chikuso —pronunció con un hilo de voz casi taciturno luego de un par de minutos en silencio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente —, Aka… Akane…creo, creo que… —balbuceó recordando algunos sucesos de la noche que comió los panecillos de Shampoo. Súbitamente se interrumpió, no podía articular una palabra más. En cualquier momento perdería el control.

—Creo que el intimidado es otro —pronunció esbozando una traviesa sonrisa—. Te vuelves loco cuando estamos cerca...

—No… no sé de que hablas —murmuró perdiendo la timidez mientras ceñía a la muchacha de la cintura para pegarla aún más a su torso—, mueres por besarme… se nota a mil leguas —suspiró tomando de las mejillas a la chica para acercarla a su rostro.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, presionándolos levemente buscando amortiguar de algún modo el intenso deseo que la quemaba por dentro. —No me pongas de excusa... lo único que quieres es be... besarme y lo sabes... —pronunció en un suave susurro cerrando lentamente los párpados.

—Y tú estás esperando que lo haga… admítelo —suspiró cerrando también los párpados. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante la cercanía de la muchacha. Igual de deseoso que la chica ciñó su cintura acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Fue justo en ese instante, y casi como por arte de magia, que ambos notaron lo cerca que estaban de la inminente rendición. Como si la cercanía los quemara se apartaron rápidamente.

—Yo... ¡Voy a co... cocinar algo! Si... sigue entrenando —balbuceó una sonrojada Akane antes de alejarse a toda velocidad de su prometido.

—Uh… yo… está bien —balbuceó aún algo tonto Ranma recuperando la postura—. ¡Je! Ella estaba segura que iba a caer a mis encantos… por eso se fue —rió para sí conforme con sus avances para conquistarla.

"_Hace un par de días ni siquiera lograba que me prestara atención… esto es un gran avance"_ Pensó terminando de secarse la espalda.

Flash Back

Ranma había terminado su entrenamiento diario cerca del río y regresó a la tienda para preparar ramen de almuerzo. Para su sorpresa y quizás, desagrado, la muchacha de cabellos cortos estaba intentando experimentar con las provisiones. Inmediatamente una idea cruzó su cabeza. Tenía que darle celos, con eso conseguiría conquistarla.

—Oe… Akane… ¿vas a cocinar? —preguntó acercándose a la muchacha.

La muchacha volteó levemente el rostro para dedicarle una ceñuda mirada. —¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —inquirió desafiante.

—Pa… para nada… es decir, sí… es mejor que preparemos ramen y no desperdiciemos el alimento —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, digamos que no tienes la sazón de Ucchan —comentó con una sonrisa burlesca. Los celos eran lo mejor, estaba seguro. Ella caería a sus pies.

La muchacha se puso de pie sosteniendo con fuerza la sartén que pensaba utilizar para cocinar. —¡Qué lástima que no esté aquí! ¿¡No!? —farfulló enfurecida.

—Lamentablemente, no podré probar sus deliciosos okonomiyakis —sonrió mirándola fijamente—, tendrías que pedirle consejos… aunque quizás no sea la mejor idea.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó estrellando bruscamente el sartén contra su cabeza—. ¡Ve a buscar a Ukyo y déjame sola, idiota!

Antes que la muchacha lo golpeara de nuevo la miró sorprendido. —¿Por qué te enojaste? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Insensible —masculló aún más enfurecida gracias a la pregunta del chico—. ¡Ve a buscar a Ukyo si tanto te gusta como cocina! ¡Estúpido insensible! —refunfuñó alejándose rápidamente de su prometido—. ¡Y no te atrevas a seguirme! ¡Ranma no baka!

—Chikuso… no entiendo a las mujeres, pensé que se pondría celosa e intentaría conquistarme para que dejara de hablar de Ucchan —murmuró por lo bajo confuso.

Fin del Flash Back

—Eso es pasado… ahora conozco sus debilidades, ningún reto puede vencerme —afirmó seguro de sí con una triunfal sonrisa.

* * *

El corazón aún le latía con fuerza, desbocadamente como si estuviese huyendo de algo. Sonrojada apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, fue precisamente en ese lugar cuando estuvo a punto de ceder por primera vez.

Al principio le había resultado fácil resistir a los intentos de conquista del muchacho, éstos sólo habían logrado hacerla reír o enfadarse, pero el día anterior él había actuado de una forma que se le hacía irresistible.

—Esto se pone cada vez más difícil... —murmuró para sí misma comenzando a recordar....

Flash back

—Idiota, se supone que debería tratar de conquistarme no hacerme enojar —refunfuñó observando a la distancia a su prometido, él la observaba de reojo y parecía estar analizando qué tan peligroso sería acercarse.

Luego de algunos minutos lo vio avanzar rápidamente en dirección hacia donde ella estaba.

"_Que no crea que le voy a poner las cosas fáciles... aún estoy molesta por lo de ayer "_ Pensó girando sobre sus talones para luego avanzar ágilmente alejándose del lugar.

—¡Oe! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó luego de efectuar uno de sus potentes saltos hasta llegar frente a la muchacha—. ¿Te estás escapando de mí? —preguntó irreverente.

—No es tu asunto, deberías dedicarte a entrenar —espetó cruzándose de brazos, volteando el rostro para evitar la mirada de Ranma—. ¿A eso viniste, no?

—Ya terminé, ahora estoy en descanso —sonrió mirándola seductoramente—, parece que estuvieras huyendo… ¿tienes miedo? —sonrió triunfal.

—¿Miedo? En tus sueños, baka —farfulló bordeando al muchacho para continuar avanzando—. No quiero estar con un idiota insensible... ¿por qué no vuelves a Nerima? Así puedes probar la deliciosa comida de Ukyo una vez más —refunfuñó volteando el rostro para dedicarle una fulminante mirada.

—¡Je! Ni siquiera recordaba eso —afirmó acercándose unos pasos más hacia la muchacha—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿acaso estás celosa? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Su técnica de los celos estaba funcionando tardíamente.

Akane volteó; su expresión delataba que estaba perpleja frente a las palabras del chico. —¿Celosa? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. ¡No estoy celosa de Ukyo! ¿¡Por qué tendría que estarlo!? —exclamó frunciendo fieramente el entrecejo—. No me provoca celos que no sepas apreciar mi comida.

—¿Y por qué todavía recuerdas a Ucchan? Si no estuvieras celosa no lo seguirías mencionando en todo momento —rió acabando con la distancia entre ambos. Sólo esperaba una respuesta de ella para tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¡No estoy celosa! —protestó molesta por la terquedad de su novio—. Sé que me amas, idiota. ¡Además sólo te gusta su comida!

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura que te amo? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Por... porque me lo has dicho muchas veces y además se te nota —espetó frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y... si no es así... si estoy e...equivocada... ¡te puedes ir al demonio! —exclamó echando su brazo derecho hacia tras para luego lanzar un fuerte puñetazo en dirección a su rostro.

Con maestría el joven de la trenza evitó el golpe tomando del brazo a la muchacha para pegarla a su torso y luego ceñirla de su cintura evitando una posible fuga. —¿Se nota cuándo? ¿en momentos como ahora? —suspiró acercando su rostro al de ella.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espina; no podía dejar de temblar, como una pequeña hoja meciéndose al viento, entre sus brazos. —Cuando me... me to... tomas así... se nota mu... mucho —balbuceó ruborizada, perdida en la intensa mirada azul del muchacho que no dejaba de escrutar hasta el último detalle de su rostro.

Ranma miró aquellos labios tentadores que lo invitaban a un dulce beso. Súbitamente cambió de expresión intentando parecer serio. —Puede ser… puede que tengas razón —sonrió seductor acercando su rostro al de la chica hasta quedar apenas un par de centímetros de distancia entre sus labios y los de ella.

—También cuando me... me miras así —susurró sintiendo como las mariposas en su estomago revoloteaban con más intensidad. Aquella mirada llena de seguridad la hacia sentir indefensa, completamente expuesta a él, comenzaba a pensar que con sólo observarla un poco era capaz de descubrir hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

—Akane… —murmuró casi guturalmente tomando una de sus mejillas acariciándola delicadamente—. Tú también me amas… ¿no es cierto? —afirmó sin dejar de seguir su mirada—, también se nota en tu mirada, en el brillo de tus ojos… en tu forma de respirar cuando estoy cerca —susurró casi rozando sus labios.

—¿Eso te hace estar tan seguro? —preguntó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa al poder pagarle con la misma moneda—. ¿Sólo por eso crees que te amo?

Sin poder controlarse Ranma movió a la chica hasta un árbol para acorralarla contra este. —Es lo básico, con eso me basta para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me amas —sonrió apretándola a su torso.

—Baka —susurró suavemente subiendo uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuello del muchacho—. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan perceptivo? —preguntó a escasa distancia de su rostro.

—Sé lo que piensas, incluso en este momento —murmuró dedicándole una sonrisa seductora—. Yo… lo logré —suspiró por lo bajo sin darse cuenta que la muchacha estaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? —preguntó en un suave susurro. Había logrado controlar sus deseos, pero continuó actuando del mismo modo para que su prometido no lo notase.

—Tú… estás loca por besarme, ¿na? —musitó acercando sus labios a los de la chica—. No seas tímida, puedes intentarlo ahora —sonrió ciñendo su cintura.

—Tal vez, pero puedes seguir esperando si piensas que voy a besarte ahora —comentó divertida empujando suavemente al muchacho para apartarlo de ella. Lentamente avanzó unos pasos alejándose del lugar—. Gracias por tu... "yo lo logré", me recordaste nuestra apuesta —añadió antes de burlarse sacándole la lengua.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Akane, espera! —chilló Ranma totalmente frustrado por lo sucedido. Su prometida una vez más había descubierto su plan.

Fin flash back

Un sonoro suspiro salió de su garganta. Cada vez estaba más convencida que la única forma de resistir al "encanto Saotome" era estar a varios kilómetros de él o lograr que fuese el primero en ceder.

* * *

Ranma miró de lejos a su futura esposa. Realmente conquistarla estaba siendo una tarea muy ardua para él. Pero ningún desafío lo acabaría, no podía dejarse ganar. Sin poder evitarlo la miró una y otra vez. De cualquier manera conseguía provocarlo: dócil, enojada, terca e incluso cuando parecía fiera. _"Si lo intento otra vez puedo caer… ¿qué debería hacer?"_ Pensó.

—Chikuso… si tan solo no me volviera loco por cualquier cosa… ¡ni siquiera tiene que pensar en conquistarme! —exclamó comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

Ranma estaba a un lado de su prometida mientras degustaban el almuerzo que habían preparado a base de ramen y pescados que habían conseguido la misma mañana. La jovencita estaba callada sin prestarle el menor interés mientras Ranma la miraba de reojo.

—¿Qué demonios miras? Ni siquiera toqué la comida para no intoxicarte —farfulló mirando de reojo al chico—. Sólo me dejaste hervir el agua —añadió bastante resentida.

—¡Je! No sé qué tiene de malo… ¿qué más deseabas hacer? El ramen es instantáneo y el pescado sólo necesita asarse —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

—Eso no me importa y deja de mirarme de una vez porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo, baka —espetó volteando el rostro para ignorar al muchacho.

—Shimatta… no entiendo por qué te enfadas conmigo, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó acercándose a la chica. Se veía muy sexy con aquella expresión de fastidio.

—¡¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar?! —exclamó cada vez más furiosa—. Intentar ponerme celosa de Ukyo usando mi comida como pretexto es muy bajo... incluso para un idiota insensible como tú. ¡Baka! —agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba levemente para no tener que observarlo.

—Yo no estoy hablando de Ucchan, no la mencioné en ningún momento —fingió demencia Ranma. Su deseo era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Era demasiado terca cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza—, deberías dejar de lado esos celos, admite que te gusto —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

La muchacha frunció completamente el entrecejo. —Vete al demonio —masculló dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada.

—¡Diablos! ¿quie… quieres enloquecerme? —murmuró casi pegado a la chica. Sus manos temblaban levemente. Si no fuera por su autocontrol ya la habría tomado entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Enloquecerte?! Ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo, idiota —respondió alzando el rostro, desafiándolo a continuar con la discusión.

—¿Por qué no quieres? ¿estás enfadada? —preguntó tomando uno de sus hombros.

La muchacha frunció aún más el entrecejo. —¿Tú qué crees, baka? —refunfuñó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Quieres que vuelva a explicarte por qué estoy enfadada!

Sin tomar en cuenta la expresión de la jovencita el muchacho de la trenza se lanzó hacia la chica tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a su torso. —Aka… Akane, yo… —suspiró a pocos centímetros de los labios de la chica.

—Ra... Ranma... ¿qu... qué haces, ba... baka? —balbuceó con las mejillas ruborizadas, dedicándole una expectante mirada.

—Yo… yo no… solo… —tartamudeó nervioso sin alejarse de la joven intentando buscar alguna explicación. Inconcientemente ahuecó una de sus manos para tomar la mejilla de la chica. Su deseo estaba concentrado en besar aquellos deliciosos labios que parecían alertas a su próxima acción.

El nerviosismo dejó rápidamente a la muchacha dando paso a una certeza que logró curvar sus labios en una satisfecha sonrisa. —Hazlo... quiero que lo hagas, admite que no puedes más... Ranma... —pronunció mirándolo a los ojos, logrando que las mejillas del muchacho se ruborizaran levemente.

—Ha… hai —afirmó instintivamente acercando un poco más sus labios a los de su futura mujer. La muchacha había cerrado sus ojos y parecía completamente entregada. Medio segundo después, tal cual como un rayo una idea cruzó la mente del joven: ella lo estaba haciendo para que perdiera la apuesta. _"¡Shimatta! ¿cómo pude perder el control de esa manera?"_ Pensó alejándose repentinamente de la chica—, creo que voy a comer un poco más de ramen —murmuró tomando una lata.

La muchacha frunció levemente el entrecejo. —¿Por qué no admites que no puedes resistir más de una vez por todas? —bufó cruzándose de brazos bastante frustrada.

—¡Je! Solo si aceptas que tú estás en las mismas condiciones —remató comenzando a devorar rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento su lata de ramen.

Fin flash back

—Al menos pude reaccionar a tiempo… estuve muy cerca de perder —sonrió pasando una mano por su frente, aliviado.

Al sentirse observada por su prometido decidió acercarse, aunque aún estaba nerviosa por lo cerca que había estado de caer en sus brazos minutos atrás. —Pensé que seguirías con tu entrenamiento... no que te dedicarías a observarme —comentó ruborizada.

—Yo… yo, no sé de que hablas —murmuró por lo bajo tímidamente—, todavía no comienzo mi entrenamiento, primero… yo… necesito concentrarme —farfulló arrastrando las palabras.

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí, es decir... tú dijiste que no te concentrabas cuando estabas cerca mío... —comentó dedicándole una tímida mirada.

—Eso… eso no importa —murmuró avanzando algunos pasos en dirección opuesta a la chica. Sus mejillas ardían—. Creo que es mejor que entrene en medio del bosque… —agregó mirando a lo lejos.

—Hai, es lo mejor —pronunció por lo bajo mirándolo de soslayo. Minutos después, el muchacho seguía en el mismo lugar observándola de vez en cuando intentando ser discreto sin mucho éxito—. ¿No te ibas a entrenar? —preguntó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Parece deseas otra cosa...

—¡Oe! Yo… yo no deseo nada… ¿qué insinúas? —preguntó irritado volteando ligeramente para observar a la muchacha.

—Lo obvio —afirmó correspondiendo la mirada de su prometido—, ¿soy tu debilidad, ne? —preguntó ruborizada.

—¡Shim… shimatta, onna! ¡No… no sé de qué hablas! —exclamó furiosamente sonrojado sintiendo la temperatura aumentar ante la insinuación de la jovencita—. ¡Mejor voy a entrenar! —afirmó por lo alto comenzando a internarse en el bosque mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Flash Back

Luego de tomar un baño en el río el muchacho de la trenza, bastante agotado, se encaminó hacia la tienda para un merecido descanso. Minutos después, cuando abrió el cierre de la carpa encontró a su prometida en pijama sentada sobre su bolsa de dormir, parecía que estaba a la expectativa de algo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Algo nervioso entró sentándose en el otro extremo. —Bue… buenas noches —murmuró.

—Buenas noches —pronunció dedicándole una radiante sonrisa—, tardaste... yo pensé que llegarías antes... es algo tarde —murmuró mientras su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de un intenso carmín. Antes que él pudiese responder se puso de pie para luego sentarse suavemente a su lado—. Tu trenza se desarmó —comentó indicando los mechones sueltos—; puedo ayudarte si quieres...

Ranma la estudió calculadoramente sin poder entender su intención. —¿Qué… qué dices? ¿ayudarme? —preguntó algo confundido mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, eres mi prometido... vamos a casarnos, no creo que tenga algo de malo... además ya lo he hecho antes —respondió acercándose lentamente un poco más al muchacho.

—Tú… sí, lo hiciste una vez y… —El muchacho de la trenza se detuvo algo nervioso intentando evitar una calamidad. Si opinaba del desastre que había hecho con su cabello lo mandaría al demonio y ese no era su objetivo—, ¿realmente me vas a ayudar? —preguntó confundido y bastante sonrojado.

La jovencita asintió llevando sus manos hacia la trenza, desatándola con cuidado logró que los cabellos azabaches cayeran sobre los hombros del chico. —¿No te gusta que lo haga? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Yo… no sé… sí, etto… ¿por qué lo haces? —tartamudeó bastante desconcertado por la actitud de la muchacha—, ¿no estás más enfadada? —preguntó sonrojado ante el delicado toque de la chica.

—De... deja de preguntar tantas cosas —pronuncio nerviosa, girando la cabeza del muchacho sin mucha delicadeza para evitar que continuara observándola—. Cállate y déjame ha... hacer la trenza... —balbuceó peinando lentamente con sus dedos los cabellos del muchacho.

—Está bien… —asintió el joven dejando que la chica acariciara sus cabellos. Una leve sospecha invadió su mente. Ella no era tan generosa por nada. _"¿Intentará algo?"_ Pensó calculadoramente volteando levemente su cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

Lentamente inclinó su cuerpo acercándose al muchacho.—No... no te preocupes, tendré cuidado —susurró ruborizada a escasa distancia de su rostro. Sin dejar de mirarlo estiró un brazo para acercar la pequeña lámpara a gas que iluminaba la tienda—. Necesito más luz —comentó justificando su acercamiento.

Las sospechas del joven se disiparon ante el repentino acercamiento de la joven. Una sensación abrasadora recorrió su cuerpo, necesitaba concentrarse en cualquier idea o acabaría perdiendo el control. —Akane… tú… yo… —murmuró con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

—¿Nosotros qué, anata? —preguntó en un suave susurro llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas del chico—. Hazlo, Ranma... —suspiró mirándolo a los ojos.

El muchacho de la trenza tomó del mentón a la jovencita. —Hai… —suspiró mirándola embobado en una respuesta automática. No pasaron cinco segundos cuando Ranma notó las segundas intenciones de su prometida—, ¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso? ¿estás provocándome? —preguntó alejándose algunos centímetros.

—¿Yo... yo? —preguntó mirando hacia un lado bastante nerviosa—. No...so... sólo quiero ayudarte, anata... —pronunció dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ranma no confió en las sumisas palabras de la chica. Algo estaba tramando. —¿Estás segura? ¿no tienes otra intención? —preguntó desconfiado.

La muchacha frunció inmediatamente el entrecejo. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado? ¡Shimatta, qué otra intención podría tener! —protestó sonrojada.

Ranma subió los hombros siguiendo con la misma actitud. No podía confiar en las mujeres y mucho menos en su prometida cuando se trataba de apuestas. —Tú lo sabes muy bien… serías capaz —afirmó mirándola seriamente.

—Baka —refunfuñó dándole un golpe en la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie—. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes reaccionar como cualquier chico cuando su novia le coquetea? Ranma no baka —masculló entre dientes avanzando hasta su saco de dormir, ignorando completamente la egocéntrica sonrisa del muchacho—. Estúpido presumido —añadió sentándose sobre el saco.

—¿Me estabas coqueteando? —preguntó suspirando relajado por su autocontrol y sintiendo como su ego aumentaba de tamaño, si eso era posible—. Yo… etto, no quería ser grosero… puedes continuar con mi trenza si así lo deseas —sonrió acercándose a la muchacha esperando obtener su atención de nuevo.

Cruzándose de brazos le dedicó una fulminante mirada. —¿No te asusta perder nuestra apuestas? Parece que te da miedo acercarte a mí —espetó desafiante.

—¿Yo? En lo absoluto… soy Ranma Saotome y no tengo debilidades —afirmó intentando recomponer postura—, por más que lo intentes no vas a lograrlo, la primera en caer serás tú —rió divertido.

Ella no tardó ni un segundo en tomar su pesada mochila para arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la cabeza del muchacho. —¡Entonces yo tampoco las tengo, idiota! ¡Y no pienses que quiero ayudarte ahora! —protestó furiosa.

—¡O… oye! —exclamó Ranma acercándose a la muchacha—, podemos estar cerca… y perder solo significa besar al otro —sonrió intentando parecer natural—, no tienes mucho que perder…

—No tengo miedo de estar cerca tuyo —comentó volteando el rostro—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estarlo?

—Si no tienes miedo… ¿por qué no te acercas? —preguntó mirándola intensamente obviando la segunda pregunta de la chica.

—Para que no te escapes, he notado que tienes miedo de perder nuestra apuesta —comentó acercándose al muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado—. Huyes rápido cuando estás a punto de perder... eso es trampa, Ranma —susurró avanzando nuevamente, dejando sus cuerpos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Instintivamente el muchacho de la trenza tomó a su prometida de la cintura. —No tengo miedo, no sé de qué hablas… —suspiró mirándola fijamente sin moverse un centímetro, estaba conciente que no podía perder aquella apuesta.

—Yo tampoco tengo miedo, y no creas que me intimidas por estar tan cerca —murmuró completamente sonrojada mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. No pienses que puedes hacerme caer en tus brazos o algo parecido tan fácilmente...

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —murmuró ciñendo su cintura para pegarla a su torso, podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de sus labios—. ¿Vas a lograr resistir mi encanto? —preguntó seductor.

—Del mismo modo que tú estás tan seguro que no vas a besarme... aunque mueras por hacerlo —murmuró alzando un poco el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? Eres muy terco, baka.

—Porque estoy seguro que tú lo deseas más aún —sonrió abiertamente rodeándola con ambos brazos tímidamente para atraerla a su cuerpo y sentarla sobre sus piernas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, moviendo la cabeza levemente intentó parecer decidido—. Bésame… —suspiró acercándose un par de centímetros a ella.

—¿¡Qu... qué estás haciendo!? —protestó con el rostro completamente encendido por la acción del muchacho—. No... no voy a be... besarte —balbuceó apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del chico para alejarse levemente de su rostro—; no voy a perder, Ranma —afirmó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

El joven bajó sus manos para acariciar lentamente la espalda de la chica. —Yo… solo quería que te sintieras más cómoda… ¿por qué no quieres besarme? —murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Olvídate de la apuesta… sólo un pequeño beso —musitó casi rozando sus labios.

—Ra... Ranma, qui... quiero... es decir... —suspiró completamente seducida por la intensa mirada del muchacho—. ¡No voy a caer! —exclamó tomándolo por los cabellos para alejarlo levemente de ella—. Shimatta... ¡No seas tramposo, Ranma! —protestó sin poder evitar su evidente estado de nerviosismo.

Ranma rió divertido. —¿Estás nerviosa? Tú querías y quieres besarme —afirmó con una media sonrisa—, ¿por qué soy tramposo?, solo intento mostrarte que no eres capaz de estar cerca de mí y no besarme —agregó con el mayor descaro del mundo.

—¡Baka, no estoy nerviosa! —refunfuñó propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Ya ves que si puedo estar cerca tuyo y no besarte! —espetó intentando ponerse de pie, consiguiendo sólo volver a caer sentada sobre el chico gracias a su fuerte abrazo—. Suéltame de una vez —ordenó molesta.

Ranma la miró atentamente con una sonrisa radiante. —Te suelto, tus órdenes serán cumplidas —afirmó sin dejar de observarla notando una mueca de alivio de la muchacha. Con el mayor deleite continuó la frase—, sólo si me besas… —finalizó con una mueca perspicaz.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada antes de acercarse y besarlo ligeramente en la frente. —Ahora suéltame —ordenó mirando seriamente al muchacho en cuyo rostro se reflejaba una enorme satisfacción.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. —¡Gané la apuesta! Solo que podrías haberte esforzado más, yo esperaba otra cosa… —murmuró algo decepcionado por el leve roce de sus labios en la frente—, demo… ¡perdiste! —rió triunfal.

—¡Un momento! —protestó indignada por la ocurrencia de su prometido—. No he perdido nada, no te besé en los labios —añadió tomando al chico por la camisa—. Todo sigue igual —afirmó.

—¿Y quién dijo que tenías que besarme los labios? ¡Chikuso! Era solamente un beso —murmuró fastidiado por la excusa de la muchacha.

—Pensé que estaba claro que sólo se perdía con un beso en la boca —bufó soltando al muchacho—; de todos modos nunca lo aclaramos... y no he perdido —farfulló mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Mujeres! —exclamó disgustado moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado por la frustración. Seguían con la maldita apuesta y no podría besarla hasta que ella cayera con alguno de sus trucos. _"Pero… yo puedo hacer lo mismo ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?" _Pensó Ranma con una repentina sonrisa que iluminó su rostro—, entonces… si yo hago esto no perderé, ¿na? —murmuró acercándose para besar cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Las mejillas de Akane se encendieron rápidamente. —No... no perderás —pronunció en un suave suspiro—. Si... si ha... haces algo como esto tampoco... —susurró antes de besar lentamente su cuello.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío en la espina ante la acción repentina de su futura esposa. —Ha… hai… —suspiró deseando que continuara. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente la espalda de la jovencita.

—Etto... creo que deberías soltarme —murmuró apartando levemente su rostro—. No... no deberíamos seguir haciendo esto...

—¿De… de qué hablas? —preguntó algo confundido sintiendo aún el roce cálido de los labios húmedos de su prometida sobre su piel—. Pa… para nada, no voy a permitirlo —afirmó tomando de las mejillas a la muchacha para besar una de éstas lentamente.

—Ra... Ranma... ya... ya es tarde... deberíamos do... dormir —balbuceó nerviosa, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por controlar sus deseos.

El muchacho de la trenza asintió. —Tus deseos son órdenes, mi futura esposa —sonrió tomando de la espalda de la chica firmemente para recostarla en la bolsa de dormir. Lentamente se hizo a un lado para quedar al costado de la chica—. ¿Estás mejor así? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—¡Ma... matte! Nunca dije que quisiera dormir contigo —farfulló irguiendo levemente su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos—. No seas aprovechado —murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Por qué no? En poco tiempo estaremos casados… seremos marido y mujer —sonrió abiertamente recostándose a un lado de la chica.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —afirmó siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho—. ¿Tú...quieres ha...hacerlo?

—Yo… me, me gustaría —pronunció en un murmullo casi imperceptible—, etto… es decir, sería bueno… —sus mejillas se colorearon súbitamente. De pronto pensó en el otro sentido que hubiera tenido la frase de la muchacha, mil imágenes sugerentes danzaron en su mente—, ¡ha… hagámoslo! —murmuró furiosamente sonrojado intentando olvidar lo que había pensado.

—Yo... yo estoy hablando de sólo dormir, na... nada más —comentó rápidamente una nerviosa Akane.

—Yo… yo también —murmuró Ranma intentando controlar sus nervios—, ¿de… de acuerdo? —susurró atreviéndose a mirarla de reojo.

—De acuerdo —respondió recostándose a su lado—; esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra apuesta... no significa que hayamos perdido ni nada parecido, ¿ne? —preguntó abrazando tímidamente al muchacho.

—Na… nada, nadie perdió hasta ahora —murmuró correspondiendo a la muchacha para colocarla en su torso abrazándola protectoramente—. O… oyasumi, Akane… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Buenas noches, Ranma... —susurró sonriéndole dulcemente.

Fin del Flash Back

En ese mismo instante que el muchacho de la trenza recordó aquella preciosa sonrisa cayó de bruces al tropezar con una pequeña rama.

—Chik… chikuso… aquella mujer me afecta demasiado —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrojado mientras se ponía de pie lentamente para recomenzar su entrenamiento.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Si algo quedó claro en este capítulo es que los dos son unos testarudos que difícilmente darán su brazo a torcer xp. ¿Quién creen ustedes que se vio más débil? Desde mi punto de vista la cosa quedaría en un empate, fue muy obvio que ambos morían de ganas de comerse a besos en más de una ocasión, y el pequeño cambio en las normas de la apuesta fue obviamente para amortiguar en cierta forma sus ganas de estar juntos ;).

Sinceramente he de admitir que en algunos momentos admiré la fuerza de voluntad de Akane jeje. Uy... quién sabe cómo acabará todo esto xp

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

Besos,

Freya.

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Anata: Tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus parejas (querido, mi amor)

Baka : idiota

Chikuso: Mierda

Oe: Oye, hey

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Hai: Sí

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no?, ¿cierto? Las chicas usan la partícula ne, los chicos el na.

Onna: Mujer

Etto: Interjección de duda : uhm? ¿ah?

Matte: Espera


	24. Capítulo 4: El acuerdo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola, queridos lectores! Les dejamos el capítulo quincenal… esperamos que lo disfruten. ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Capítulo 4: El acuerdo.**_

El intenso calor del ambiente la hizo abrir perezosamente los ojos. Con sorpresa descubrió que compartía su saco de dormir con Ranma.

—No recuerdo que decidiéramos dormir juntos anoche —murmuró moviéndose suavemente para no despertar al muchacho.

Apoyada sobre sus codos se dedicó a observarlo por algunos segundos; sólo eso bastó para que el sofocante calor ambiental se sintiera débil en comparación con la ardiente hoguera que consumía lentamente su interior.

—Baka, incluso dormido intenta seducirme —murmuró observando con deleite como su desnudo torso subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho—. No creo que sea malo dejarse vencer por algo como esto...—susurró mirando con deseo la boca de su prometido. Inclinándose levemente sobre él dejó que sus labios rozaran de forma tentadora el cuello de Ranma.

De un segundo a otro el muchacho de la trenza tomó con sus fuertes brazos a la chica para ceñirla a su torso. Inmediatamente con gran destreza logró dejarla debajo de él. —Akane… ¿quieres volverme loco? —suspiró mirándola intensamente.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espina cuando él la tomó repentinamente en sus brazos; cerrando los ojos disfrutó de aquella increíble sensación que la dominaba y enloquecía cada vez que él le demostraba lo apasionado que podía ser. —Tú eres el culpable —pronunció en un sensual susurro—, ¿vas a negar que intentabas seducirme mientras dormías? —preguntó acariciando con ardor su bien formado torso.

—Admite que te vuelvo loca… tú lo haces conmigo —susurró tomándola delicadamente de las mejillas—, es mejor que dejemos de lado esa maldita apuesta… podemos perder ambos y quedará anulada, ahora quiero besarte, onna… —susurró acercando sus labios a los de la muchacha.

—¿No eres capaz de volverme loca de deseo sin perder esa apuesta? —preguntó dedicándole una desafiante mirada—. ¿Piensas que yo podría? —añadió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, haciendo más íntimo el abrazo—. No creo que sea tan difícil —susurró arqueando levemente su espalda provocando un suave roce con sus pechos sobre el torso del muchacho.

—Chikuso… voy a descontrolarme —murmuró ronco estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos para que el roce fuese aún más íntimo—, no me importa esa maldita apuesta ahora… quiero hacerte mía —agregó rozando sus húmedos labios en el cuello de la muchacha.

—Ra... Ranma —gimió suavemente echando hacia atrás su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su cuello—, me vuelves loca cuando te descontrolas —susurró rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del chico—. Hazme tuya...quiero ser tu mujer...

—No necesitas decirlo… —jadeó tomando la parte superior del pijama de su prometida para jalarlo hacia arriba, deslizarlo por su cuerpo y terminar de quitárselo en menos de cinco segundos—, vas a ser toda mía, onna —murmuró observando sus redondeados senos para luego atraerla a su torso tempestuosamente.

Jadeante se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre sus cabellos. —Eso quiero... no voy a dejar que te detengas, baka...—susurró cerca de su oído antes de mordisquear levemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Ranma la ciñó aun más a su cuerpo exaltado por la última palabra proferida de los labios de la jovencita. —Va… vamos a hacerlo —suspiró ronco apretando su torso a los senos de la chica mientras besaba con ardor su cuello. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente la silueta de la jovencita hasta llegar a su próximo objetivo: la traba del sostén.

—¡Ranma!...¡Ranma!...¡No... no te detengas... hazlo rá... rápido! —pronunció en entrecortados gemidos tomando la cabeza del muchacho para acercarlo a su rostro—. Bésame... —susurró dedicándole una ardiente mirada.

Ranma tocó con más fuerza el hombro de su futura esposa, luego de los gemidos y sus frases extrañas su rostro había enrojecido furiosamente. —Aka…Akane… ¡despierta de una vez! —murmuró bastante avergonzado al escuchar su nombre entre los murmullos casi sin sentido de la chica.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó separando perezosamente los párpados, al hacerlo se encontró con su sonrojado prometido que la observaba tímidamente—, ¿qué... qué haces aquí? ¿qué... qué pasa? —añadió bastante sonrojada al recordar repentinamente lo que estaba soñando.

—Yo… yo duermo en la misma tienda que tú —murmuró tímidamente Ranma mirando hacia un lado—, ¿qué estabas soñando? —preguntó con un hilo de voz algo nervioso.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó volteando el rostro para evitar la curiosa mirada del muchacho. _"¡¿Cómo pude soñar algo así?! Esta estúpida apuesta me está afectando mucho... yo... nu... nunca soñé ese tipo de co... cosas. No puedo decirle la verdad"_ Pensó sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían cada vez más a causa de sus pensamientos—. Na... nada importante, Ra... Ranma

—Por… porque tú estabas diciendo mi no… mi nombre —tartamudeó tímidamente pero a la vez curioso de saber lo que su prometida había soñado.

—¿Y... etto... yo dije algo más? —preguntó rezando internamente para que eso no hubiese ocurrido—. Yo no recuerdo nada...

—¿Na… nada? Tú, en… en el sueño… dijiste que —El muchacho se interrumpió tragando nervioso—, me dijiste que no me detuviera… —agregó con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha se puso rápidamente de pie. —¡No estaba soñando lo que tú crees! —protestó furiosamente sonrojada. No estaba dispuesta a admitir frente a él lo lejos que habían estado a punto de llegar en ese sueño.

Una sonrisa leve se formó en el rostro del muchacho. Su ego había aumentado considerablemente. —No… no lo creo, te ves muy nerviosa —rió satisfecho.

—¡No estoy nerviosa! —exclamó presionando los puños, intentando no confirmar lo dicho por su prometido—. No entiendo por qué estás pensando algo así, só... sólo fue un estúpido sueño... ¡una pesadilla! —espetó observando al muchacho que parecía no creer mucho en sus palabras.

—¿Pesadilla? No parecías muy afligida, estabas riendo —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡No estaba riendo! —protestó fulminándolo con la mirada—. No sé de qué estas hablando... además, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo... yo soñaba algo así contigo? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—Estabas riendo… lo confirmo, estaba junto a ti cuando lo hacías, y muy despierto —afirmó sintiendo un calor extraño que lo invadía al recordar las palabras suplicantes de su prometida y la manera que pronunciaba su nombre—, es mejor que dejes de lado la apuesta y cumplas tu sueño —rió abiertamente con el mayor descaro.

—¿¡Mi sueño!? No sé qué demonios estás pensando, pero no voy a perder la maldita apuesta —espetó molesta, tomando bruscamente por la camisa a su futuro esposo—. Tal vez estaba soñando contigo... ¡pero no lo que estás pensando! ¡Y nunca te besé en mi sueño, baka! —protestó ante la divertida mirada del muchacho.

—¿Tal vez? No parabas de decir mi nombre, y pedías que no parara… yo… tú… ¡tú estabas feliz con lo que soñabas! —murmuró bastante sonrojado al imaginar una posibilidad de lo que podría tratar aquel sueño—, chikuso… creo que lo disfrutabas demasiado —agregó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Temee... —masculló arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías, pervertido! —exclamó enfurecida sacándolo de la tienda con un fuerte puñetazo directo en el rostro.

"_Shimatta, toda esto me está afectando demasiado... si sigo aquí acabaré perdiendo" _Pensó presintiendo que la única solución era que se alejara lo más rápido posible de su prometido.

* * *

Un par de horas después Ranma volvió de su entrenamiento luego de tomar un baño en el río. Estaba seguro que su prometida ya lo había perdonado. "_¡Je! Después de todo dije la verdad"_ Pensó llegando a la tienda.

Entró y sorprendido se percató que las cosas de la muchacha ya no estaban, inmediatamente salió para ver a lo lejos recortarse en el horizonte la figura de la muchacha con su mochila.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Espera, Akane! —gritó encaminándose a toda velocidad hacia la chica. Definitivamente no lo había perdonado y realmente estaba furiosa como para volver a casa y dejarlo entrenar solo a merced de sus otras prometidas. En menos de un minuto logró llegar a su lado para detenerla tomándola de un brazo. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente.

—¿Tú que crees que estoy haciendo, baka? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada. Con un ágil movimiento logró soltarse del agarre del muchacho—. Vuelvo a casa —espetó avanzando nuevamente.

—Momento… no quiero que vuelvas por este bosque, es muy peligroso —murmuró acercándose a ella para tocar su hombro—, solo volverás si te acompaño —afirmó decidido.

—Etto... yo... no necesito que me acompañes —murmuró con un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas—. Puedo cuidarme, no te preocupes...

Ranma se percató del sonrojo de la muchacha. —Yo… quie… quiero acompañarte, acuérdate que hay animales peligrosos y riscos, podrías tropezarte, lastimarte —murmuró colocándose frente a la chica para mirarla fijamente con una expresión que denotaba preocupación.

—Ya... ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola —balbuceó volteando el rostro para ignorar la cautivante mirada de su novio—. Quédate, yo estaré bien —insistió.

—Pero yo no —murmuró tomándola repentinamente de la cintura—Si no vuelves tú, te llevaré a la carpa —aseveró autoritariamente.

—¿¡Qué!? —protestó apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho intentando apartarlo de ella sin mucho éxito—. ¡Kuso, deja de tratarme como si no pudiera cuidarme sola! ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para decidir por mí!? Sé que vamos a casarnos, pero eso no te da ningún derecho... ¡Baka!

—Me da el derecho de cuidar a mi futura esposa —afirmó corriendo las tiras de la mochila de los hombros de la joven para que cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente tomó entre sus brazos a la jovencita—, no deberías discutir las decisiones de tu casi esposo —afirmó con una sonrisa radiante.

Con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro borró inmediatamente la sonrisa del muchacho. —¡Baka! ¿¡Cuándo vas a entender que sé cuidarme!? ¡Nada va a pasarme y puedo discutir tus estúpidas decisiones cuando se me de la gana! —protestó tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa, dispuesta a discutir todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que le diera la razón—. ¡Bájame! —espetó amenazante.

Con una vena comenzando a formarse en su sien Ranma negó con la cabeza lamentando no tener una de sus manos libres para frotarse la cara por el dolor considerable del golpe. —¡Je! Ahora comienzo a entender todo… ¡quieres irte porque estás perdida! Seguro temes perder la apuesta —rió divertido al descubrir, desde su punto de vista, la trampa de la joven.

—¡No estoy perdida! ¡Suéltame de una vez! —protestó con el rostro completamente rojo. Aunque ese fuera uno de sus motivos, no podía confirmarlo frente a alguien con un ego tan grande como el de su prometido—. ¡Tengo que volver a casa por... por nuestra boda! —añadió aliviada al inventar rápidamente una excusa.

—¿Por nuestra boda? Pero si los preparativos estaban a cargo de Kasumi y ofukuro —afirmó mirando a la muchacha con desconfianza—. ¿Quieres escapar de mí? —sonrió divertido.

—¿Por qué demonios querría escapar de ti, baka? —preguntó soltando la camisa del chico para luego cruzarse de brazos—. Bájame de una vez, no puedes decidir por mí —espetó ignorando la idiota sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de su futuro esposo.

—Lo puedo hacer, dentro de poco serás mi mujer —rió satisfecho—, shimatta…¿acaso no puedes admitirlo? —agregó mirándola seriamente—, si escapas yo seré el vencedor de la apuesta —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Qué vayamos a casarnos no significa que puedas decidir por mí! ¡Y si piensas así no me conoces! —exclamó sintiendo como su aura de batalla se elevaba al máximo—. ¡Bájame de una maldita vez si no quieres que me enfade aún más contigo! ¡Idiota engreído!

Ranma bajó a la muchacha. —Sólo lo decía porque intento protegerte —afirmó mirándola fijamente—. ¡Je! Y no creas que tengo miedo… puedo dominarte muy fácilmente —sonrió tomándola del hombro.

El incesante revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago provocado por la mirada de su prometido se terminó abruptamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Tenía que admitir que cada día estaba más convencida que él era el único capaz de cambiar su ánimo del romanticismo a la ira en sólo un par de segundos. —¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó lanzando un fuerte puñetazo en dirección a su rostro, el que para su desgracia fue detenido sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por parte de su prometido.

"_Estúpido idiota"_ Pensó sintiéndose motivada a intentarlo una vez más al ver la burlesca sonrisa que le dedicaba el muchacho.

—¿Lo ves? Es muy fácil —sonrió tomándola del brazo para acercarla a su torso—, es mejor que volvamos a la tienda —murmuró a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—No pienso volver a la tienda, tal vez si no fueras un idiota engreído podrías haberme convencido. ¿¡Quién demonios te crees al decir que es fácil dominarme!? ¡Podría soltarme fácilmente golpeándote, idiota! —protestó subiendo el rostro desafiante.

—¡Je! No vas a hacerlo —afirmó sonriente tomando repentinamente ambos brazos de la chica para colocarlos detrás de su espalda y evitar una fuga repentina—, es mejor que no me enfrentes… saldrás perdiendo, tienes que entregarte —rió guiñando un ojo.

La muchacha frunció completamente el entrecejo, ignorando el repentino rubor que cubrió sus mejillas producto de las palabras de Ranma. —¿No crees que estás aprovechándote de la situación? —bufó evadiendo su mirada—. Quieres tenerme cerca por eso no dejas que vuelva a casa, admítelo.

—Puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero no vas a irte de aquí —susurró acercando un poco más su rostro al de ella—, demonios… no sé por qué rayos se te ocurrió de una hora a otra viajar a Nerima —agregó algo molesto.

—No querías que los acompañara, ¿por qué rayos te molesta tanto que quiera volver? —preguntó volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rostro del muchacho—. Tal vez me quedaría si admites que deseas que esté contigo —añadió sonriendo de medio lado, segura que sería muy difícil que él admitiese algo así.

—Yo… yo… no tengo por… porque decirlo —murmuró algo nervioso mirando hacia un lado—, ¿para qué necesitas que lo diga? Yo sé que quieres quedarte —afirmó mirándola de reojo.

—Si quisiera quedarme no tendrías que estar sujetándome para que no me escape —comentó burlesca—. Si estás tan seguro que no quiero irme, suéltame —añadió retándolo con la mirada.

—Eres terca… quieres quedarte pero mueres de miedo de estar a mi lado… ¿no? —murmuró acercándose nuevamente a la jovencita a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—El obstinado eres tú; acercándote de esa forma me demuestras que quieres tenerme cerca —susurró levemente sonrojada—. ¿No vas a soltarme, ne?

—No… tú… ¿te molesta? —susurró ciñendo aún más la figura de la chica para acercarla a su torso.

—Un poco... —respondió suavemente subiendo el rostro para mirar a los ojos al muchacho—, si pudiera mover los brazos te golpearía —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban inevitablemente en una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Je! Estoy seguro que no lo harás —sonrió soltando a la joven de los brazos para inmediatamente tomarla de la cintura. Era necesario ser precavido—, puedes golpearme si quieres —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré? —preguntó apoyando una de sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma—. Tal vez estoy pensando en algo especialmente doloroso...

—Inténtalo… has lo que desees —murmuró seductor acercándola aún más a su cuerpo mirando sus labios, deseoso de probarlos.

—Baka —habló intentando ignorar con mucha dificultad todas las agradables sensaciones que le provocaban su cercanía—. Deja de ser obstinado y admite que quieres que me quede a tu lado... —susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—Tanto como tú lo deseas… —susurró acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica—, ¿vas a quedarte con tu futuro esposo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Aún no lo decido... podría quedarme si prometes no intentar tan seguido que pierda nuestra apuesta... —susurró subiendo una de sus manos para juguetear con los cabellos del muchacho—. Tengo que admitir que eres muy persistente —añadió correspondiendo a su mirada.

—¡Je! Con todo lo que me propongo… —murmuró por lo bajo rozando sus mejillas con los labios—, está bien… lo prometo —agregó cruzando sus dedos por detrás de la espalda de la muchacha sin que ella lo notara.

—¿Re... realmente lo harás? —pronunció antes de exhalar un suave suspiro. Como acto reflejo cerró los ojos disfrutando del cálido roce de los labios del chico sobre su piel—. Es... di... difícil de creer si estás tan cerca —comentó enredando sus dedos entre los negros cabellos.

—Akane… sí, prometo que lo haré… a… a excepción que tú… —Sus labios se abrieron para besar nuevamente la mejilla de Akane pero esta vez más cerca de sus labios rozando casi la comisura de ellos—… que tú me provoques —susurró apretando los dedos en la espalda de la chica.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta a las tentadoras caricias del muchacho; hasta la última fibra le exigía que lo besara por todos esos días que habían estado alejados debido a la apuesta. —No te estoy provocando... Ranma... —protestó débilmente abrazándose con mayor fuerza a él—. ¿Qué hay de nuestra apuesta? —preguntó humedeciendo involuntariamente sus labios.

Ranma suspiró embobado ante el último gesto de la chica. —Etto… ¿qué… qué apuesta? —preguntó mirando deseoso los labios entreabiertos de la jovencita. _"¡Shimatta! ¿qué diablos me sucede?"_ Pensó moviendo el rostro hacia los lados recuperando el poco autocontrol que le restaba—. , Akane… tú… me estás coqueteando —sonrió acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica para besarlo levemente.

—Ran... Ranma... O... oye... yo... ¡yo no te estoy coqueteando! —protestó con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas—. Es tu... tu culpa —balbuceó arqueando levemente el cuello, ansiosa por más besos—, si yo reacciono así es porque tú... tú tratas... es decir tú estás se... seduciéndome.

—¿Lo hago? —murmuró entre besos atrayendo a la muchacha a sí mientras retrocedía para caer en el pasto intencionalmente—… yo… no me di cuenta —agregó con una media sonrisa sentándola en sus piernas.

—E... eso no es verdad —balbuceó mirando sonrojada al muchacho—. Sigues haciéndolo... ¿lo haces a propósito, ne? —preguntó fijando su vista en los ojos azules de su prometido—. No... no tienes que seguir haciéndolo... creo que voy a quedarme —susurró bajando la mirada. Estaba segura que si continuaba observándolo acabaría por mandar a la demonio la apuesta y ocurriría algo parecido a aquella noche en su luna de miel, aunque esta vez sin poción de por medio.

—Tú… ¿no quieres que siga? —preguntó apartándose para mirarla fijamente—, no te preocupes… nadie está observándonos… estamos solos —sonrió mirando con deseo sus labios olvidando una vez más aquella apuesta y más aún el motivo de la misma.

—Yo... yo quiero —suspiró dejándose llevar por el intenso calor que invadía su cuerpo con cada una de sus palabras, miradas y caricias—. Es decir... yo... ¡lo estás haciendo sólo para vencerme! —protestó nerviosa alejándose levemente del muchacho.

—Akane yo… no recuerdo por qué hicimos aquella apuesta —murmuró mirando hacia un lado._ "Solo sé que ella ha evitado que nos besemos y yo he hecho lo mismo para no perder"_ Pensó mientras miraba nuevamente sus labios. Intentando disimular movió la cabeza hacia los lados—. Etto… ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso… ¿crees que sea necesario continuar? —agregó por lo bajo.

—Ranma...—pronunció Akane dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—, lo haces para estar conmigo ¿ne? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Te rindes porque quieres besarme —susurró tímidamente en su oído.

El muchacho se limitó a mirarla embobado sin responder a su pregunta. Si ella aceptaba dejar de lado la apuesta sería el primero en romperla.

—¿No te importa perder, anata? —preguntó besando lentamente una de las mejillas de su prometido—. Sólo dilo y podremos continuar, Ranma... —susurró a escasa distancia de su boca, esperando que la cercanía lograra que el muchacho aceptara sus palabras.

—Yo… ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo de aquella apuesta —farfulló. Deseaba besarla pero a su vez no quería perder aquella maldita apuesta—. ¿A ti te importa? —preguntó.

—Aún no respondes a mi pregunta —espetó alejando levemente su rostro de Ranma—. Si no te acuerdas no debe ser importante... —farfulló mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que no quieres seguir con la tonta apuesta? —preguntó dejando de abrazarlo para tomarlo con algo de brusquedad por la camisa—. Deja de ser obstinado, baka.

—Yo… —El muchacho miró indeciso a la chica. Inhalando nervioso juntó todas sus fuerzas para hablar—, yo quiero terminar con aquella maldita apuesta… ¿estás de acuerdo? —preguntó seriamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sintiendo un intenso cosquilleo en el estomago—. Ranma, yo... sí... yo... es decir, estoy de acuerdo... muy de acuerdo —balbuceó expectante por aquel beso que llevaba días deseando.

—Ge… genial —susurró tomando de las mejillas a la chica para acercarse a ella. La muchacha cedió inmediatamente acercando sus labios a los del joven hasta casi rozarlos. De un segundo a otro Ranma selló aquel momento con un beso apasionado repleto de ansiedad y deseo. Una y otra vez movió sus labios sobre los de su futura esposa, una vez más sintió aquel delicioso sabor que tanto anhelaba probar de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura de la chica para ceñirla a él.

Con igual ansiedad correspondió a su beso, acariciando y atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con sensuales y apasionados movimientos. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era demostrarle con cada caricia lo bien que realmente habían funcionado sus intentos por seducirla, ya que en ese momento no existía nada en el mundo que consiguiera que ella dejara de besarlo.

Lentamente dejó de presionar su camisa para subir sus brazos hasta rodear con ellos el cuello de su prometido. Aferrándose a él continúo besándolo, acariciando sus labios tentadoramente con su lengua mientras se encargaba de empujarlo lentamente hasta conseguir que quedara recostado sobre el césped.

El muchacho aprovechó el margen que la joven le concedía en aquella posición para acariciar su piel por debajo de la camisa. Con vehemencia correspondió los ardorosos avances de la muchacha profundizando el beso extasiado por el deseo de tener a su futura mujer una vez más entre sus brazos. Sus dedos presionaron la espalda de la chica disfrutando el roce de su piel de porcelana, ciñéndola aún más a su cuerpo ansioso por avanzar en aquella deliciosa entrega de amor.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos recorriendo su espalda; vagando por cada centímetro de su piel con ansias de descubrir lo inexplorado. El ardiente tacto logró sumergirla aún más en aquél mar de sensaciones que sólo él era capaz de hacer nacer en sus entrañas. —Ra... Ranma... —susurró luego de separar levemente sus labios—, ¿extrañabas tenerme así de cerca, ne? —preguntó susurrando en su oído.

—Ha… hai… extrañaba mucho esto —susurró ronco besando levemente una de las mejillas de la chica—, no quiero que suceda lo mismo de nuevo, tú sabes que eres la única —agregó rodeándola entre sus brazos—, ¿me crees? —preguntó tomando su rostro delicadamente para quedar cara a cara con la chica.

—Lo sé —susurró sonriendo dulcemente; despacio acercó su rostro al del muchacho para depositar un corto beso en sus labios—. De todos modos no puedes negar que te divertiste tratando de seducirme —comentó divertida—. Es la primera vez... desde aquella noche que nosotros estamos tan... ya sabes tan cerca —pronunció mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban notoriamente—. Creo que eso no es ma... malo —murmuró bajando lentamente una de sus manos por el torso de su novio, dejándose cautivar por el agitado vaivén de su pecho.

—Nosotros… a fin de cuentas estamos comprometidos —asintió dejando que la muchacha recorriera su pecho sintiendo una serie de escalofríos por los suaves roces de sus finos dedos—, además… sirve para practicar antes… antes que nos casemos —agregó algo sonrojado besando levemente los labios de la chica.

—¿Pra... prácticar? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sintiendo un intenso escalofrío recorrer su espina—. Yo... hai... estamos comprometidos... no... no creo que esto sea malo... vas a ser mi esposo y te amo... —balbuceó abriendo lentamente un par de botones de la camisa de su prometido. Temblorosa llevó su mano hasta su piel para rozarla lentamente, cautivada por su calor y por cada leve estremecimiento que provocaba en él con sus caricias,.

—Tú… tú sabes… —sonrió levemente terminando de quitarse la camisa para mirar lentamente el rostro de la muchacha, reparar en cada detalle de este, sus largas pestañas, aquellos labios tentadores, su pequeña nariz y frente amplia. Moviéndose ágilmente de un segundo a otro dejó a la chica debajo de él—, creo… creo que así estoy mejor —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—Oye, no te emociones tanto —comentó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa—. Sólo vamos a practicar un... un poco —susurró sonrojada deslizando lentamente sus manos por los trabajados brazos del muchacho, presionando deseosa cada centímetro de piel.

—Lo sé… —afirmó con una media sonrisa mirando de reojo las manos de Akane—, veo que también disfrutas de mi compañía.... ¿también lo extrañaste? —preguntó con voz ronca besando el lóbulo izquierdo de la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu talento innato como besador? —preguntó divertida volteando levemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿O el encanto seductor de los Saotome?

—Ambas cosas… tienes que admitirlo —sonrió besando la punta de la nariz de la chica.

—No voy a hacerlo... si quieres puedes obligarme... ¿eres capaz? —preguntó dedicándole una desafiante mirada.

—Claro que sí, insisto —rió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha—, dime que no quieres besarme… —susurró mirándola fijo.

—Acabábamos de besarnos... ¿por qué querría besarte de nuevo? —respondió cerrando los ojos, evitando de esta forma ser seducida por aquella intensa mirada azul que en pocos minutos era capaz de convencerla de cualquier cosa—. ¿Tu lo deseas, ne? —susurró entreabriendo levemente sus labios.

—Tanto como tú —murmuró cerrando sus párpados esperando que la muchacha diera el puntapié inicial.

—Puede ser —respondió separando nuevamente los párpados. El calor volvió a dominar todo su ser al ver al muchacho tan cerca de ella, con los ojos cerrados esperando por un beso—. De todos modos aún no respondes mi pregunta... ¿por qué querría besarte justo ahora? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—Es obvio que los dos queremos lo mismo, Akane… —susurró seductor acariciando levemente los labios de la chica con uno de sus dedos—, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó colocando una de sus manos en su nuca.

Su respiración se hizo más agitada al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. El lento recorrido de su dedo sobre sus labios la hizo anhelar con más fuerza sus besos, pero quería seguir disfrutando un poco más del agradable coqueteo. —¿Qué es lo que quiero, Ranma? —susurró mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Qué deseas tú? —añadió casi un suspiró antes de morder suavemente el dedo de su prometido.

El muchacho tragó nervioso sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Sus instintos le pedían llegar más allá pero su autocontrol era más fuerte. Por el momento, su necesidad y deseo era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente —Shim… shimatta… tú lo sabes —susurró ronco lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Los labios de Ranma descendiendo con torturante lentitud hacia su cuello, formando un trayecto de húmedos besos, no le permitían pensar en nada más que consumar el deseo que crecía segundo a segundo en su interior

—Yo —pronunció con dificultad luego de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro—, creo que... ya... ya lo sé —murmuró rodando repentinamente sobre su cuerpo para lograr la posición dominante—. Al... algo... ¡algo como esto! —exclamó agitada antes de sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los del muchacho con avidez, buscando satisfacer y calmar aquel fuego interno que clamaba por el adictivo sabor de su boca. Él le respondió con la misma intensidad haciendo vibrar hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo, despertando en ella el deseo de dejar que la hoguera que ardía en su interior se hiciera cada vez más intensa y que la consumiera por completo, siempre y cuando estuviera entre sus brazos seducida por sus apasionados besos.

Ranma cedió al deseo arrebatador que lo absorbía y correspondió cada uno de los avances de la muchacha disfrutando aquel delicioso sabor de sus labios. Con delicadeza mordisqueó el labio inferior de la chica embriagado con su aroma. Sus manos viajaron por su anatomía desde las caderas hacía su cintura acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con sumo detalle. Extasiado por el calor que ambos irradiaban se animó a ir más allá de lo acostumbrado, sus dedos palparon levemente el trasero de la joven para luego trasladarse a sus muslos. Sumamente sonrojado apretó con sus dedos el izquierdo.

El ardor en su interior se reflejó rápidamente en sus mejillas, teñidas de un intenso rojo gracias a la mano de su prometido que recorría lentamente la piel de su muslo; deslizándose, acariciando y presionando de forma tentadora haciéndola desear que siguiera tocando de la misma forma hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Segundo a segundo las sensaciones se hacían más intensas, llevándola a responder a cada caricia de un modo que nunca se hubiese creído capaz de hacerlo. Entre besos comenzó a moverse tentadoramente sobre el muchacho, presionando lentamente sus pechos contra su torso, seducida por el agitado ritmo de su respiración, por su calor y la fuerza con que la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Mientras sus manos se perdían deslizándose lentamente por debajo de la camiseta del chico, sus labios se movían apasionadamente sobre su boca, haciendo más íntimas las caricias, explorando y dejándose cautivar por su sabor y el sensual jugueteo de su lengua.—Ra... Ranma, te amo... ——pronunció en entrecortados jadeos separando levemente sus labios por algunos segundos.

—Akane… yo también, te amo —suspiró con un hilo de voz tomando de las mejillas a la joven para acercarla nuevamente a su rostro y sellar sus labios en un apasionante beso renovado de deseo y ardor. La joven se movía felinamente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho causando una serie de escalofríos en él. Sin ningún tipo de recato el joven recorrió la anatomía de su futura esposa prestándole especial atención a sus muslos.

Ella correspondió con igual pasión a su beso, dejándose consumir y complacer por aquellas caricias que encendían su deseo y amenazaban con hacerla olvidar todo, menos la imperiosa necesidad de seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasara ni donde los llevara. Los segundos pasaron rápido mientras sus bocas se fundían en un húmedo y apasionado beso, incentivada por sus caricias dejó que sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por su dorso subiendo su camiseta, acariciando con ardor la cálida piel que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto.

—Ak… Akane… —murmuró entre suspiros separando levemente sus labios de la chica. Un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre llamó su atención, toda su sangre comenzó a concentrarse en cierta parte de su anatomía por los continuos roces íntimos con la muchacha. Algo nervioso por la situación continuó el beso temiendo la reacción de su prometida.

—Ranma... —gimió entre besos deslizando una de sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho, presionando lentamente con sus dedos, deleitándose con cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo y con la forma en que su piel se erizaba con el más leve roce—, tú... me vuelves loca... —susurró en su oído luego de separar sus labios—. Creo que me quedaré... —sonrió bastante sonrojada—, y no... no es por esto... es sólo... yo... realmente quiero estar contigo —afirmó acercando sus labios hacia el cuello del muchacho para besarlo lentamente.

Sonriendo ante la afirmación de la jovencita Ranma olvidó por algunos segundos aquel "percance" para rodar una vez más sobre el suelo y quedar sobre la chica. —Quiero que estés siempre conmigo… te prometo que jamás vamos a separarnos —murmuró ronco besando levemente los labios de la joven.

—Sé que no puedes mantenerte alejado de mí —comentó sonriendo traviesamente. Antes que el muchacho pudiese responder lo rodeó con sus brazos acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo—. Baka, sabes que siempre voy... —Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando notó una extraña presión en su bajo vientre—. Etto... ¿tú?... —susurró mirándolo completamente sonrojada.

El muchacho sintió un calor interno que subió hasta la punta de sus orejas. Nervioso se alejó de la chica quedando a un lado de ella. —Yo… yo… tú sabes que yo no… —murmuró algo nervioso con un hilo de voz.

Sonrojada se sentó a su lado. —No... no creas que voy a enfadarme contigo por algo así... sé que no es porque tú quieras... —balbuceó repentinamente interesada en observar cada detalle del césped—, etto... si quieres... ¡kuso, quiero decir que no puedes controlarlo!

—Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención… tú sabes —agregó aún bastante alterado por la situación—, chikuso… —susurró por lo bajo jugando con una pequeña ramita que encontró en el pasto.

—No te preocupes —insistió mirando de reojo al sonrojado muchacho—, alguien me dijo una vez que era normal que lo excitara su esposa... que no tenía nada de malo —comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Qué… qué? —murmuró furiosamente sonrojado—. ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó algo ofuscado ignorando la supuesta solidaridad que movía a su prometida para espetar aquella frase sin sentido.

—Tú lo dijiste, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó mirando a los ojos al nervioso muchacho—. No te pongas nervioso, ya te dije que no estoy molesta —afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Akane… ¿cómo diablos dices eso en un momento como este? —preguntó con un susurro notablemente tenso. Había olvidado por completo aquella ocasión. Una y otra vez maldijo la maldita poción y a la amazona.

—¡Kuso, lo único que intento hacer es que dejes de preocuparte por el asunto! ¡Baka! —exclamó dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza—. Si sigues así voy a terminar enfadada contigo —advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Y ahora la enfadada eres tú? ¡Es el colmo! —bufó irritado mirando hacia un costado.

—¡¿Quién dijo que estoy enfadada?! —protestó poniéndose de pie—. No entiendo por qué te pones así por algo que tú mismo dijiste —farfulló cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Lo dije… pe… pero tú sabes que era… que era por… ¡por esa maldita poción! —afirmó moviendo los brazos bastante sonrojado—, no deberías burlarte de mí —murmuró resentido volteando el rostro para ver a la joven.

—No me burlaba de ti —comentó avanzando hacia donde estaba su mochila para luego tomarla y cargarla sobre su espalda—, sólo quería que dejaras de pensar en... en ya sabes... y creo que lo conseguí —añadió divertida al notar como el rostro de su prometido volvía a teñirse de un intenso tono escarlata—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Va… vamos… shimatta —murmuró por lo bajo aún algo molesto por la actitud de la muchacha. Aunque realmente había logrado olvidar aquel asunto por algunos minutos. Rápidamente se acercó a la chica y tomó delicadamente ambas tiras de la mochila para quitársela y luego colocársela él—. Hoy preparo la cena… ¿qué dices? —preguntó con una media sonrisa tomando su camisa del suelo.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo misma —respondió mirando de reojo al muchacho—. ¿Crees que puedo arruinar el agua al hervirla, no? —preguntó tomando la mano de su prometido.

—Etto… tú podrías tomar un baño, no es necesario que te preocupes —sonrió nervioso.

La muchacha presionó con fuerza la mano del muchacho. —No voy a envenenarte, Ranma, no tienes que preocuparte —espetó volteando levemente el rostro para dedicarle una fulminante mirada—. ¡Sólo tengo que hervir agua, baka!

—Etto… podría acompañarte —insistió mirándola de reojo temiendo por su reacción—. ¿No quieres que tu futuro esposo te ayude? —preguntó con un tono seductor.

Con un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas volteó nuevamente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Qui... quieres ayudarme? —preguntó regañándose mentalmente por el marcado nerviosismo en su voz—. Lo haces sólo porque crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo sin provocarte una intoxicación ¿no? —farfulló desconfiada.

—No sé porque estás diciendo eso, sólo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi futura mujer —murmuró ronco acercándose a la chica para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sonriendo tímidamente—. Yo también quiero estar contigo —afirmó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido—, pero si se te ocurre tratar de intervenir mientras cocino, no te irá bien —advirtió; sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo que rápidamente comenzaba a reflejarse en cada una de las facciones de su futuro esposo.

Ranma tragó nervioso asintiendo. De alguna forma no permitiría que la muchacha arruinara una vez más la cena. Después de todo era un Saotome, él lograría que su mujer cediera.

Con su mejor sonrisa se acercó a ella para besar sus labios y luego tomó una de sus manos entrecruzando sus dedos para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el campamento.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Creo que hace un poco de calor. Realmente este par da miedo, se volvieron un par de pervertidos con tanta abstinencia… jojojo. ¿Cayeron con el inicio del capítulo? Jejeje… pobre Akane, que vergüenza hablar dormido y más cuando se tiene ese tipo de sueños…

Al final, como muchos supusieron la apuesta resultó en un empate… ambos perdieron xD la apuesta "maldita" fue demasiado difícil de continuar… :-P

Gracias por leernos, hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Baka: Idiota

Onna: Mujer

Chikuso: Mierda

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no?, ¿Cierto?. Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Temee: Significa tú pero dicho de un modo muy vulgar y agresivo.

Etto: Interjección de duda : ¿Uhm? ¿Ah?

Kuso: Mierda

Ofukuro: Mamá

Hai: Sí

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea.


	25. Capítulo 5: Instinto

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo nuestra historia. Especiales agradecimientos a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarnos un comentario; a las personas que no les respondemos les pedimos que por favor nos dejen un mail para comunicarnos, si desean una respuesta, ya que de otro modo nos es imposible :)_

_**Segunda Parte:**_

_**Capítulo 5: Instinto**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Confundido observó nuevamente el tupido bosque que tenía enfrente. Ya habían pasado un par de veces por el lugar, al igual que por el escarpado camino para llegar hasta éste, pero lo que no entendía era por qué rayos no aparecía en su mapa. Él mismo se había encargado de confeccionarlo, anotando minuciosamente cada detalle en su último viaje de entrenamiento, y estaba seguro que ése era el camino más corto para llegar al balneario de aguas termales donde Ukyo quería instalar su negocio por algunos días.

—¡Kuso! ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos ahora?! —exclamó frustrado presionando entre sus manos el mapa—. ¡No te preocupes, estoy seguro que llegaremos a ese lugar como sea! —añadió acercándose rápidamente para tomar una de las manos de Ukyo entre las suyas. No podía defraudarla ahora que ella confiaba en él para ser su guía.

—Estoy segura que encontrarás un buen lugar para hacer mis negocios, confío en ti Ryoga —sonrió la muchacha acercándose al joven para colocar un pequeño beso en sus labios—, deja ese mapa… es mejor que sigas tus instintos —afirmó con una radiante sonrisa.

El rostro del muchacho se ruborizó levemente. —¿Mis instintos? ¿Entonces no quieres que te lleve al balneario del que hablamos? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

Definitivamente había algo raro, no era normal que ella reaccionara de forma tan relajada. Aún recordaba la última vez que él había insistido en tomar el papel de guía.

Flash back

—Estoy seguro que vamos por el camino correcto —afirmó observando concentrado el mapa que tenía entre sus manos—, estaremos llegando en pocas horas —añadió ignorando la furiosa expresión de su novia.

Ukyo se lanzó al muchacho para tomarlo por la camisa. —¡Shimatta, Ryoga! ¡Hace más de dos días que estamos en el mismo bosque, voy a acabar contigo si no salimos de aquí y llegamos a Kyoto! —bufó molesta.

El muchacho esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa. —Je, yo... etto... ¡Un momento! Estoy seguro que no estamos en el mismo bosque —afirmó completamente convencido que se trataba de lugares demasiado parecidos, pero no del mismo—. Deberías confiar un poco en tu novio, siempre logro llegar al lugar que quiero ir —farfulló algo ofendido por la desconfianza de la chica.

—¿Confiar? Si es por ti acabaremos sin provisiones, muertos de sed, hambre y cansancio —Se quejó la joven de cabellos castaños acercándolo a ella—, exijo que encuentres la salida o no respondo de mí —afirmó con un tono amenazante.

El muchacho pasó saliva con dificultad; no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaban y la mirada de su novia no era precisamente una ayuda para atenuar su nerviosismo. —O...Oe... voy a encontrar el camino, siempre lo hago... no tienes que enfa... enfadarte, Ukyo —balbuceó rogando internamente para que aquello ocurría dentro de las próximas horas y en semanas.

—Te doy hasta el anochecer—afirmó con el mismo tono sin compadecerse del muchacho mirando hacia arriba, el sol se elevaba en medio del cielo indicando que estaban cerca del mediodía—, ni un poco más… —agregó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ryoga asintió nervioso, siempre se había considerado un hombre valiente, capaz de enfrentar cualquier reto sin problemas, pero estaba seguro que la mirada que su novia le dedicaba en ese momento era capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente; a pesar del mal humor de Ukyo y sus constantes comentarios respecto a su sentido de la orientación y a la posibilidad de llegar a su destino, habían avanzando bastante pero seguía sin saber dónde diablos estaban.

—Etto... creo que estamos llegando a... ¡kuso, no sé dónde diablos estamos, pero nos acercamos a un pueblo! —exclamó frustrado, ya casi anochecía y no había logrado llevarla a Kyoto.

Por arte de magia una avalancha de turistas apareció repentinamente luego de ver el cartel del carro de okonomiyakis que Ryoga había llevado voluntariosamente durante todo el viaje. Sorprendida por el milagro la muchacha sonrió abiertamente lanzándose a los brazos del joven. —¡Eres el mejor guía del mundo! —afirmó besando sus labios levemente—, mi negocio será un éxito —murmuró calculando los yens que ganaría tan solo esa noche.

Sus labios se curvaron en una espontánea e idiota sonrisa. —Te dije que llegaríamos a Kyoto —pronunció ignorando completamente el enorme letrero encima de su cabeza que decía "Bienvenidos a Atami".

Fin Flash black

—Hace un tiempo te enfadabas bastante cuando seguía mis instintos... —farfulló mirando de soslayo a la muchacha.

—Porque no conocía tus talentos ocultos… Ryoga —susurró en un suspiro rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—, donde vayas yo te seguiré —agregó por lo bajo besando la comisura del labio del chico.

El rostro del muchacho se encendió rápidamente; cualquier duda que tuviera fue relegada a segundo plano frente a la necesidad de tener a la muchacha entre sus brazos. —¿Se... segura? —balbuceó rodeándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos—. ¿No importa lo que tardemos en llegar y que pasemos muchas veces por el mismo lugar? —preguntó acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Estoy completamente segura de eso —agregó besando una vez más sus labios—, estoy segura que me llevarás a lugares maravillosos, confío en tu capacidad —sonrió mirándolo fijamente—; gracias a ti el negocio ha prosperado mucho estos últimos días —sonrió con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

—¿El negocio? —preguntó apartando levemente su rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Significa que si te llevara a lugares donde no pudieras vender nada estarías enfadada conmigo, no? —añadió comenzando a entender por qué su novia se tomaba con tanta tranquilidad el asunto.

La muchacha frunció sus labios en señal de preocupación. Realmente era una comerciante innata, siempre era bueno obtener buenas ganancias y conseguir clientela. Pero de igual forma, a pesar de su ambición, también disfrutaba de la compañía del muchacho. Siempre que pensaba en sus fuertes brazos y su ronca voz llamándola por su nombre sentía un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. —Yo… tú sabes que me gusta hacer negocios —murmuró algo avergonzada—. ¡Diablos! ¿qué creíste? —preguntó tomándolo de la camisa—, etto… y tu compañía ¿crees qué sólo estoy contigo por tu sentido de la orientación? —preguntó ácidamente.

—No lo sé, pero de un tiempo a esta parte parece gustarte mucho mi sentido de la orientación —farfulló volteando levemente el rostro para mirarla algo resentido.

—No sé de qué hablas… —murmuró la muchacha fingiendo demencia volteando los ojos al notar que el muchacho estaba actuando—¡Shimatta, Ryoga…! Deja de hacer teatro, tú me conoces muy bien y yo a ti —sonrió acercándose a él.

—Sí, te conozco muy bien —respondió ciñendo con sus manos la cintura de la muchacha—, por eso creo que mi sentido de orientación no te molesta tanto sólo porque hemos llegado a lugares donde has hecho buenos negocios... de no ser así ahora mismo estarías amenazándome, ¿na? —preguntó mirando divertido a la ruborizada jovencita.

—Ryoga… tú sabes que sí —murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacia un lado—. ¡Pero eso no significa que no te quiera! —agregó volteando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

El muchacho giró levemente el rostro evitando la intensa mirada azul de su novia. —Puede ser, pero no estoy seguro sobre qué te gusta más —comentó fingiéndose dolido.

—Ryoga… tú… tú sabes que me gustas mucho —murmuró algo arrepentida por el maltrato psicológico que había generado en el muchacho—, mucho más que mis negocios… ¿lo crees? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico—. Yo… te amo. —murmuró sonrojada bajando la mirada.

—No lo sé —respondió observando calculadoramente a la muchacha—. Puedes demostrármelo ahora... aún no oscurecerá y estamos solos —pronunció dedicándole una intensa mirada.

—Ryoga… tú… tú quieres que yo —suspiró la joven pasando sus manos por el torso del joven—, ha… hai, tenemos mucho tiempo —sonrió mirándolo sugerentemente.

—¿Ha... hablas en serio? —preguntó olvidando por completo todo lo demás. _"Estamos en medio del bosque y solos...¡Mierda! ¡Ella está hablando en serio! Quiere que nosotros... que nosotros..." _Pensó sintiendo un intenso ardor recorrer su cuerpo y manifestarse en menos de un segundo en sus mejillas. Perdidos en medio del bosque, aquél era el escenario ideal para un encuentro romántico y su mente no se hizo esperar para recrearlo vívidamente.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio… voy a entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti —susurró acercando sus manos al rostro para acariciar levemente sus labios—, es el día y la hora perfectos… —agregó mirándolo con una chispa especial en sus ojos.

—U... Ukyo... ¡Yo... yo estaba esperando! —exclamó estrechándola entre sus brazos—. E... es decir... si tú... si tú quieres y dijiste que... que sí... ahora podemos ha... hacerlo —balbuceó acercando sus rostros.

—Tú querías que yo y… y tú… ¿nosotros? —murmuró la chica algo sonrojada. Su plan verdadero era tentarlo por castigar su actitud segundos atrás cuando se fingía ofendido. Con su mayor fuerza de voluntad contuvo sus instintos, en ese momento su deseo era lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno solo. Pero su razón habló más alto. Intentando respirar, totalmente extasiada por la actitud del joven, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico—, tómame… —agregó con su voz más dulce e inocente siguiendo con su plan.

Por algunos segundos dudó que aquello fuera real; sólo en sus mejores sueños Ukyo podría actuar de una forma tan dulce y entregada. Con disimuló pellizco una de sus manos. _"¡Mierda, no estoy soñando!"_ Pensó sintiendo como de un momento a otro su cuerpo se volvía un verdadero manojo de nervios. —Yo... ¡hai! ¡ha... haremos to... todo lo que tú quieras! —exclamó emocionado ante la perspectiva de hacer realidad sus sueños. Su corazón latía intensamente y su sangre en menos de un segundo se había convertido en verdadera lava ardiente que corría con fuerza por sus venas despertando todos sus sentidos.

—¡Ryo… Ryoga! —Se asustó la chica al ver como el joven comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz de manera descontrolada—. Yo… yo sólo estaba bromeando —soltó rápidamente antes que el muchacho se lanzara a hacer aquello que tanto deseaba. Habría correspondido a sus deseos pero tenía que controlarse, era un castigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Una qué? —preguntó mirando perplejo a Ukyo, ella no podía estar hablando en serio—. Kuso —masculló entre dientes llevando un pañuelo hacia su nariz para controlar la hemorragia—, ¿no hablas en serio, verdad?

—Estoy hablando en serio… —sonrió tímidamente por la expresión del muchacho—, yo… yo sólo… ¡quería castigarte! Lo mereces por intentarme engañarme con tu teatro —farfulló mirando hacia un lado—, yo… yo… tú sabes que… que me gustaría, pero… creo que no sería el mejor momento —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—¿Entonces tú... lo has pensando? —preguntó prestando toda su atención a las últimas palabras de la chica—. ¿Te... te gustaría? —susurró con un enronquecido tono de voz acercándola instintivamente hacia su torso.

—Yo… yo sí… mucho —sonrió deslizando sus brazos por el cuello del chico—, nos… nosotros podríamos… quizás en otra ocasión, un poco más adelante… —agregó tímida.

—¡Cuándo quieras! —exclamó con notorio entusiasmo—. Es decir... etto... nosotros somos novios y vamos a casarnos algún día... no estaría mal si nosotros... ya sabes —murmuró ruborizado, intentando frenar a su fértil imaginación que seguía proyectando en su mente miles de sugerentes imágenes.

—¿Casarnos? —preguntó la chica con un brillo especial en sus ojos—. ¡Ha… hai! Etto… yo creo que me encantaría casarme contigo —sonrió acercándose al muchacho para colocar un leve beso en sus labios. Tendría que confiar en su autocontrol.

* * *

Mientras su prometido se encargaba quitar la mochila de su espalda, ella se dedicó a observarlo de reojo sin poder evitar que una pequeña risita escapara de su garganta.

"_¿Es mi culpa?"_ Se preguntó recorriéndolo con la mirada; varios cabellos escapaban de su trenza dejando en evidencia lo mucho que le había gustado enredar sus dedos en éstos mientras lo besaba, y la camiseta fuera de sus pantalones era un mudo testigo de sus intentos por arrancarla del cuerpo de su prometido.

—Luces como si hubieses perdido una batalla —pronunció esbozando una traviesa sonrisa—, con menos golpes pero más sucio —añadió indicando las hojas engarzadas entre sus cabellos.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado. —¡Je! En esa batalla empatamos —afirmó mirándola fijamente—, y si estoy así es porque eres muy buena oponente —murmuró sugerente mirando de reojo los muslos de la chica, adoraba aquellos shorts que ella usaba—, casi acabo desnudo… —murmuró por lo bajo avanzando hacia la muchacha.

—¿Empatamos? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Perdiste, sabes muy bien que te volví loco —comentó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Y fuiste tú quien se quitó la camisa... yo no tuve nada que ver —susurró ruborizada.

—No sé de qué hablas… solo terminé el trabajo que tú habías comenzado —rió sin dejarse abatir por los comentarios de la muchacha—, estabas loca por quitarme toda la ropa… ¿na? —agregó acercando una de sus manos al hombro de la chica.

—No tanto como tú por acariciarme... parecía que habías comido otra vez de aquellos panecillos de Shampoo —comentó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

—Tú lo querías tanto como yo… además estoy mejorando mis técnicas, debería ser bueno para ti —sonrió orgulloso de sí—, y… no te quedaste atrás, cuando quedaste sobre mí mostraste todo tu potencial en la batalla —agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Repentinamente sintió un intenso ardor apoderarse de sus mejillas, tenía muy claro que su desempeño había sido muy apasionado, pero que él se lo recordara con ese descaro le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso. —¡Ba... baka! No deberías decirlo de e... ese modo —balbuceó volteando el rostro, intentando ignorar la traviesa mirada de su futuro esposo—. De todos modos estoy segura que eso te gustó —balbuceó en un tono apenas perceptible.

—Eso es verdad y creo que ambos podemos potenciarlo —afirmó sonriendo abiertamente. Sin pensarlo más tomó a la chica de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo—, ¿no crees que ahora es el momento perfecto? —preguntó insinuante.

—¿A... ahora? —balbuceó sintiendo acelerarse considerablemente los latidos de su corazón—. ¡Ma... matte! —exclamó avergonzada apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de su novio intentando apartarlo—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Comiste algo extraño, ne? —preguntó intentando buscar una excusa para el repentino y candente estado del muchacho.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Tú crees que estaría así por una simple poción? ¡Je! Ranma Saotome no necesita de esas tonterías —sonrió orgulloso de sí—, ¿no quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —murmuró por lo bajo acercando sus labios húmedos al cuello de la joven.

Los lentos y húmedos besos en su cuello le provocaron un fuerte estremeciendo que recorrió rápidamente hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. —Ranma... ¿ahora? —preguntó ruborizada subiendo lentamente sus manos por su torso hasta llegar a sus hombros—. Pensé que comeríamos algo...—susurró dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

—Comer… no tengo hambre —murmuró mirándola intensamente—, a excepción de que mi comida sea otra —agregó continuando sus besos adicionándoles unas leves mordidas—… ¿no crees que sea buena idea?

Una traviesa risita escapó de los labios de la chica. —¿Quieres ser derrotado otra vez, baka? —susurró cerca del oído del muchacho, dejando que sus labios rozaran levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Esta vez estoy seguro que seré el vencedor —sonrió tomándola de la cintura y de sus piernas para luego alzarla entre sus brazos—, puedes apostarlo koishii —agregó sonriente llevándola hacia la tienda.

—Pervertido —pronunció divertida rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó dedicándole una desafiante mirada.

—¿Qué me hace pensarlo? Estoy seguro de eso… —murmuró recostándola en la bolsa de dormir sin cerrar la tienda—. Y voy a probarlo ahora mismo —afirmó acercando sus labios a la oreja de la chica para mordisquearla delicadamente—, me vuelves loco… ¿lo sabías? —murmuró ronco.

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces... —pronunció fijando una intensa mirada en el muchacho que estaba recostado a su lado—. Sé que no puedes estar lejos de mí y que soy tu debilidad —susurró apoyándose sobre sus codos, irguiéndose levemente—. Por eso vas a perder otra vez —comentó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó interrumpiendo lo que hacía para mirar fijamente a la muchacha—, tú tampoco puedes estar lejos de mí… nos seguiste al entrenamiento —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—Tal vez vine con ustedes sólo para probarte que no te desconcentro y que puedo cuidarme sola —espetó manteniéndole la mirada—. ¿Puedes probar que vine sólo porque no puedo resistirme a tu encanto? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—Porque mueres de celos cuando Ucchan se acerca a mí, o cualquiera de mis supuestas prometidas… —sonrió tomándola de las mejillas—, pero tú sabes muy bien que sólo te quiero a ti… —suspiró acercándose al rostro de la chica para besar sus comisuras.

—¿Celos? —preguntó con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Sé muy bien que me quieres sólo a mí y ya no te quedan muchas prometidas de las pueda sentir celos —comentó empujando suavemente al muchacho, consiguiendo que quedara recostado de espalda sobre el saco—. No siento celos de Ukyo, tal vez sólo de lo mucho que te gusta su comida, baka —afirmó acomodándose suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su prometido—. Kodachi está loca y Shampoo... se supone que ya está casada, mientras se mantenga lejos de ti no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer —pronunció sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar en cada una de las tretas de la amazona para intentar acercarse a su novio—. No estoy celosa, sería como decir que tú sientes celos por Ryoga-kun —añadió sentándose a horcajadas sobre el muchacho, observando curiosa como la molestia comenzaba a reflejarse rápidamente en cada una de sus facciones.

El muchacho frunció el ceño notablemente. —¡Je! ¿por qué debería tener celos de ese maldito cerdo degenerado? —preguntó intentando parecer natural aunque su expresión era colérica. Por instinto colocó sus manos en la cintura de la joven para atraerla a sí.

—Por la misma razón que según tú muero de celos cuando Ukyo se acerca a ti —susurró cerca de sus labios—. Se nota que estás celoso —pronunció cantarinamente dejando escapar una traviesa risita.

—Él no es un rival para mí —murmuró desdeñosamente—, ¿por qué un Saotome tendría celos de alguien como él? —murmuró por lo bajo apretando los puños—, estúpido pervertido… —agregó con un hilo de voz inconscientemente.

Akane rió abiertamente. —¿Por qué te pones así entonces? —preguntó mirando divertida la expresión cercana al berrinche de su novio—. Es a ti a quien amo —susurró depositando un pequeño beso en su boca—, sólo a ti...

Aquellas palabras provocaron un ligero rubor en las mejillas del muchacho de la trenza. Algo atontado asintió para luego acercar torpemente sus manos a las mejillas de la joven y acariciarlas con los dedos pulgares. —Yo también te amo… —musitó acercando sus labios a los de Akane para depositar un ligero beso en ellos. Luego de mirarla largamente durante algunos segundos recordó su objetivo. _"Debo ganar esta batalla… como sea"_ Pensó observando la posición de la chica. En algún momento la revertiría.

Sonriendo se irguió nuevamente. —Estoy a punto de ganarte otra vez —comentó deslizando lánguidamente sus manos sobre el torso de su prometido—. Tengo bastante ventaja en este momento —afirmó bajando sus manos nuevamente, dejando que éstas se perdieran por debajo de la camiseta del muchacho.

—En cualquier momento puedo dar vuelta la situación fácilmente… cuando menos lo esperes —rió acariciando los brazos de la muchacha—, ¿crees que soy un oponente fácil? —preguntó mirando de reojo los muslos de la chica pensando que serían su próximo objetivo.

—Desde nuestra luna de miel —comentó divertida dejando de acariciar al muchacho para cruzarse de brazos—, podría decir que te has vuelto un oponente muy fácil —pronunció mientras sus labios se curvaban en una triunfal sonrisa—. Admítelo —susurró echando su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del muchacho—, en nuestra apuesta no tuve que hacer mucho para seducirte...provoco atracción en ti incluso cuando estoy muy enfadada... acéptalo —susurró acercando un poco más sus rostros.

—¡Oe! No sé por qué lo dices… ¿alguna vez perdí en uno de nuestros entrenamientos? —preguntó con un especial tono para que aquella pregunta no se refiriese a las artes marciales sino a otro asunto. Nuevamente miró sus largas piernas. No iba a resistir un segundo más—, quiero ver si sigues diciéndolo… —murmuró acariciando sus muslos lentamente para luego tocar el trasero de la chica y apretarlo levemente.

Ella dio un leve respingo al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono similar al de una manzana madura. —Pe... pervertido... cu... cuidado con tus manos, no te aproveches de la situación —balbuceó sintiendo un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espina—. Digas lo que digas has perdido en varios de nuestros en... entrenamientos —afirmó mirando fijamente su rostro.

—¿Ahora soy un pervertido? ¡Je! Y tú eres inocente… ¿na? —preguntó con una irónica sonrisa—, no recuerdo haber perdido… no sé de qué hablas —agregó acariciando la misma zona sonriendo complacido por las reacciones que provocaba en su futura esposa.

Su rostro se sonrojó aún más si es que esto era posible. —¿Ya... ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando probaste la poción de Shampoo? Creo que... fui algo... etto un poco más apasionada que tú... —pronunció casi en un suspiro estremeciéndose entre sus brazos—. ¿No lo olvidaste, ne? —susurró apoyándose sobre sus codos, acercando de esta forma un poco más sus rostros—. No creo que lo olvidaras...

El muchacho sintió súbito calor que invadía su cuerpo al recordar aquella situación. Rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción de la jovencita, giró para colocarse en posición dominante. —Yo… recuerdo muy bien… y estoy seguro que podría ser mejor que cuando estaba con aquella maldita poción… —sonrió sugerente acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Tomando a Ranma por la camiseta lo acercó un poco más hacia ella. —Es un buen momento para que me lo demuestres —susurró antes de mordisquear levemente el labio inferior del muchacho—. ¿No te asusta que tome el control antes que puedas hacerlo? —preguntó dedicándole una coqueta mirada.

—Shimatta… no importa lo que hagas, tu futuro esposo va a vencer todas las batallas siempre —sonrió tomando de los brazos a la chica con una mano para llevarlos hacia atrás y evitar que la joven intentara algo más. Lo volvería loco si seguía así—, puedo ser muy atrevido si así lo quiero —agregó acercando su manos a los senos de la chica para masajearlos levemente. Aquellos roces provocaron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un cosquilleo en su estómago ante los suspiros que arrancó de la muchacha—, eres muy bonita —agregó acercándose al escote de la chica para comenzar a acariciarlo con sus labios húmedos lánguidamente.

—Ra... Ranma —gimió dejándose llevar por el intenso ardor que nació en su interior al ritmo de los suaves movimientos de su mano sobre sus pechos—, me las vas a pagar... —susurró cerca de su oído con la voz cargada de deseo. Sus húmedos labios recorriendo el borde de su escote y depositando lentos besos en el nacimiento de sus pechos era más de lo que podía soportar sin perder la calma—. No creas que voy a mantenerme quieta —susurró rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del muchacho, haciendo más íntimo el roce entre sus cuerpos—, siempre has sabido... que no soy fácil de dominar —pronunció en un sensual murmullo clavando una sugerente mirada en el rostro de su sonrojado prometido—. Una vez dijiste que eso te gustaba... —añadió mordiendo traviesamente su labio inferior.

El muchacho tragó nervioso. Iba a acabar cometiendo una locura si su prometida se empeñaba a comportarse de aquella manera. Se veía demasiado sexy. —Chiku… chikuso —atinó a murmurar tomando de las caderas a Akane. Estaba por continuar con aquel delicioso avance de la chica cuando escuchó a lo lejos una serie de ruidos extraños. Parecían explosiones. —¿Qué… qué fue eso? —murmuró mirando los tentadores labios de la chica.

—¿Qué... qué cosa? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido, deseando besarlo apasionadamente. Segundos después los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes—. Se oye como si estuviera bastante cerca —comentó soltando al muchacho de su abrazo—. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—¿Bakusai tenketsu? —murmuró Ranma sintiendo que las explosiones se acercaban a ellos—. ¡Sólo puede ser Ryoga! ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? —frunció el ceño colocándose a un lado de la muchacha.

—¡Je! Te dije que lograríamos salir de esa cueva —sonrió complacido. El truco de la explosión siempre había sido de gran ayuda para crear caminos cuando no los encontraba—. Aunque no creo que esta vez mi instinto haya funcionado —comentó observando el lugar, seguro que Ukyo no conseguiría grandes ganancias al ver sólo una tienda.

—Veo que no, pero creo que falta poco para llegar a un pueblo… se ven desde lejos algunas luces —sonrió la joven mirando a pocos metros la tienda—. ¿Crees que tengan agua? Mi cantimplora está vacía —murmuró mirando al muchacho.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, baka?! —exclamó Ranma saliendo intempestivamente de la tienda sin acomodarse la camiseta que estaba fuera de su pantalón.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó observando curioso al muchacho. Por su desastrosa apariencia tuvo la certeza que estaba aprendiendo algo complicado y peligroso—. Ni creas que podrás derrotarme aunque te esfuerces aprendiendo nuevas técnicas —comentó mirando de reojo a Ranma, seguro que de conocer su nuevo movimiento él podría hacerlo mil veces mejor.

—¡Ba… baka! —murmuró Ranma algo avergonzado colocando su camisa dentro del pantalón en menos de dos segundos. Rápidamente corrió hacia el otro joven para tomarlo de la camisa—. Mie… mierda ¡¿Por qué eres tan inoportuno?! —exclamó furioso mirándolo fijamente.

La joven de ojos azules se limitó a observar al muchacho y luego a la tienda. "_Será que ellos… ¿están juntos?"_ pensó sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ryoga. —¿Tienes miedo de enseñarme tu técnica porque sabes que podré derrotarla, na? —preguntó burlesco ignorando la furiosa expresión de Ranma—. ¿O te da miedo que sea mejor que tú, nenita?

—¡Estúpido, idiota! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan inoportuno?! —rugió tomándolo aun más fuerte de la camisa para acercarlo a él. Su expresión denotaba una irritación notable—, no soy una nenita… ¡tú eres un cerdo degenerado! —agregó furioso.

—¡Óyeme! —protestó empujando bruscamente al chico de la coleta para deshacer su agarre—. ¿¡A quién demonios estás llamando cerdo!? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Y no soy inoportuno! ¿¡Por qué sabría que estabas aquí, bakayaro!?

—¡Da igual! ¡Siempre te pierdes en el lugar que más te conviene! —afirmó irritado fulminándolo con la mirada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle su merecido.

Ukyo vio de reojo a la carpa. Una silueta femenina se asomó repentinamente. —¿Akane…? —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los dos muchachos.

—Ryoga-kun... Ukyo... ¿qué... qué hacen aquí? —balbuceó una nerviosa Akane una vez que salió de la tienda.

—¿Akane-san? —pronunció Ryoga observado por algunos segundos a la sonrojada muchacha, luego volteó el rostro para concentrar su atención en Ranma—. ¡Degenerado! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? —espetó tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa, completamente seguro que se había aprovechado de la inocente muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamó enfadada Ukyo por la reacción de su novio—, no tienes porque entrometerte, es un asunto de futuros esposos —refunfuñó la muchacha acercándose a los chicos para separarlos lanzándole una mirada asesina al joven de la bandana.

—¡No... no es lo que están pen... pensando! —murmuró una sonrojada Akane acercándose a los muchachos—. Nosotros... nosotros...¡estábamos entrenando! —exclamó finalmente provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en el chico de la coleta.

"_Kuso… ella le mintió"_ pensó Ranma mirando reojo a su prometida algo molesto. —¡Diablos! Aquí el único degenerado eres tú, no sé qué rayos estás pensando —murmuró furiosamente sonrojado evitando la mirada de su eterno rival.

El rubor aumentó en las mejillas de Akane cuando sintió la mirada de su prometido sobre ella, levemente volteó el rostro notando que al parecer no le había gustado mucho su excusa. _"¿Por qué me mira como si se hubiese enfadado? ¿qué esperaba que les dijera?"_ Pensó correspondiendo su mirada.

Ryoga soltó bruscamente al chico de la coleta. —Yo no estoy pensando nada... sólo parecía que te habías aprovechado de Akane-san.

—¡Je! ¿Y no estabas pensando en nada? —murmuró molesto acercándose a su prometida—, estamos entrenando, solo eso… ¿y ustedes? ¿qué rayos hacen aquí? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

—Estábamos buscando algún lugar turístico para vender mis okonomiyakis, pero el instinto de Ryoga a veces falla —murmuró volteando los ojos.

Ryoga miró de reojo a su novia; tenía que admitir que había cosas que perturbaban su instinto y en gran parte eran provocadas por ella. —Sí... encontrarme contigo no era algo que estuviera deseando —farfulló volteando el rostro para observar a Ranma—, pero me alegra encontrarte Akane-san —añadió sonriente.

Ranma miró al joven algo irritado, nuevamente se acercó a este. —A mí no me alegra para nada —afirmó tomándolo de la camisa nuevamente—, ¿no te das cuenta que estás siendo inoportuno? —agregó en un gruñido.

—El único inoportuno aquí eres tú, no esperaba que te cruzaras en mi camino —gruñó tomándolo de la misma forma, pensando que aquel bosque podría haber sido un buen lugar para pasar una tarde romántica con Ukyo.

—¡Baka! ¿tú eres el que se pierde y me dices inoportuno a mí? —vociferó acercándolo aun más a sí con el deseo instintivo de estrangularlo.

—¡¿Y quién demonios te dijo que estoy perdido?! —protestó enfurecido Ryoga, a cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban sus ganas de demostrarle quién era el mejor—. Siempre sé donde estoy —farfulló ofendido.

Ranma rió escandalosamente para ofender al muchacho. —¡Muy bueno tu chiste! —sonrió irónico—, a ver… ¿Dónde estamos ahora? —preguntó divertido.

—Ranma, deja de burlarte de Ryoga-kun —regañó Akane antes que Ryoga tuviese la oportunidad de mandar al demonio a su prometido—. Estoy segura que él sabe dónde estamos o quería llegar aquí —afirmó confiada.

—¡Ja! Estoy esperando su respuesta —rió triunfal Ranma al observar la expresión irritada del muchacho de la bandana.

Ryoga frunció completamente el entrecejo, de un fuerte empujón logró apartar al muchacho. —Estamos quinientos kilómetros al sur de Tokyo —afirmó completamente decidido cruzándose de brazos.

—Al sur de Tokyo… y Ryoga sabe donde estamos ¡je! —rió triunfal el muchacho de la trenza ante la confusión del joven eternamente perdido—. ¡Baka! Estamos al norte de Tokyo —agregó sacando la lengua en una actitud provocadora.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué sabes tú! Estamos al sur de Tokyo, idiota —refutó completamente convencido—. El perdido es otro.

—¿De donde rayos sacaste eso? ¿Tienes un mapa para justificarte? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Akane rodó los ojos, presentía que aquella discusión duraría bastante.

—Siempre lo tengo —afirmó sacando de sus ropas un mapa de su propia confección—; es uno de los mejores que he hecho —añadió orgulloso.

Ukyo rió disimuladamente a las espaldas del joven del colmillo. Después de darle una revisada por la mañana creía que era el peor de todos los que había hecho en su vida.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó perplejo al ver la forma de Japón y las ciudades ubicadas en cualquier lugar menos donde debían ir.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo. —¡Está claro! Es un mapa, que seas un ignorante que no reconoce un buen mapa cuando lo tiene en frente no es mi problema —farfulló dedicándole una burlesca media sonrisa.

—¡Idiota eres tú! —rezongó Ranma por la terquedad del otro joven—, ¿de dónde sacaste estas referencias? ¿de tu instinto? —carcajeó.

—¡Qué estás tratando de insinuar! —exclamó visiblemente alterado acercándose rápidamente a Ranma—. ¡Las referencias las saqué de mis viajes, no de mi instinto! —refunfuñó algo sonrojado al recordar como minutos atrás su novia alababa su instinto.

Ukyo dejó escapar una risita visiblemente sonrojada. Sin decir nada se acercó a la otra muchacha, seguramente pelearían de nuevo. Nada nuevo en ellos.

—A excepción que hayas encontrado alguien más desorientado que tú, y eso es un gran logro —rió abiertamente Ranma.

—¡¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver con mis referencias?! —protestó ofendido—. De todos modos siempre logro llegar donde quiero, nenita —espetó mirando de soslayo al muchacho.

—¡Baka! Porque tienes mucha suerte o Ucchan te ayuda, no por tu orientación —rió despectivo—. ¿No tienes que irte, cerdito? —preguntó mirándolo aún algo irritado.

—¿¡A quién estás llamando cerdito!? —exclamó Ryoga colocándose rápidamente en guardia—. ¿Por qué me iría? El lugar no es tuyo, baka —farfulló desafiándolo con la mirada a sacarlo del lugar.

—¡Je! Yo estaba primero… ¡Ya sé! —sonrió triunfal colocándose en posición de batalla—, el que gane se quedará aquí —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

—¡Eso estaba esperando! ¡Ranma, prepara tus cosas porque voy a ganar! —espetó un enérgico Ryoga antes de lanzarse al ataque.

—Hombres...—bufó Akane suavemente; estaba segura que aquella pelea duraría horas y no llegarían a nada.

* * *

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente a la tienda que ocupaban. Luego de la llegada de Ukyo y Ryoga habían acordado que las muchachas dormirían allí y ellos afuera para protegerlas. Mientras Ryoga conversaba de una forma particular con la muchacha de las espátulas, alejados de la tienda, aprovechó para darle las buenas noches a su futura esposa.

—¿Akane? —murmuró por lo bajo en la entrada para saber si la jovencita estaba en condiciones de recibirlo.

—Pasa —respondió la muchacha que acaba de colocarse su pijama—; pensé que estarías peleando nuevamente con Ryoga-kun —comentó al ver a su prometido entrar en la tienda.

—¡Je! ¿para qué? Ese idiota nunca podrá vencerme —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó inquisidoramente.

Akane rodó los ojos. —Te recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes ganó la pelea de esta tarde —comentó cruzándose de brazos, divertida por el evidente fastidio que se reflejaba en las facciones del muchacho.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Es obvio que Ryoga jamás podría vencerme, lo dejé en un empate para evitar que quedara en ridículo con Ucchan —rió triunfal.

Conteniendo la risa se acercó a él. —La pelea terminó cuando Ukyo los golpeó por haber dañado su carro —pronunció mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó antes de reír abiertamente.

—Pero estaba venciéndolo… —rezongó por la risa de la jovencita—, venía a despedirme de ti y te ríes de mí —reclamó como un niño pequeño.

—No me estoy riendo de ti —respondió manteniendo la traviesa sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios—, sólo recuerdo lo que pasó —añadió acercándose un poco más—. De todos modos no entiendo por qué siempre tienen que estar peleando, aunque lo nieguen ustedes son amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba sobre la bolsa de dormir de la muchacha—, ¡nunca! Siempre seremos rivales… —afirmó totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

—Sí... lo que tú digas, baka obstinado —farfulló rodando los ojos sentándose a su lado.

Ranma olvidó completamente el tema cuando la jovencita se colocó a su lado. —O… oe… vine a despedirme mientras aquellos dos están perdidos —murmuró con una media sonrisa acercando su mano al rostro de la joven para acariciar levemente su mejilla.

Un suave rubor tiñó inmediatamente su cara. —¿En serio? —preguntó volteando levemente el rostro para evitar la mirada del muchacho—. Entonces... buenas noches... —pronunció volviendo a observar el rostro de su prometido.

El joven de la trenza observó levemente sonrojado a su esposa. —¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches? —preguntó embobado.

—No —respondió sacándole la lengua—, tal vez más tarde —comentó sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Más tarde? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Rápidamente acercó su rostro al de ella restando solo un par centímetros para rozar sus labios—. ¿Quieres volverme loco?

—Eso lo consigo sin proponérmelo —susurró antes de depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios—. ¿Lo dudas? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Je! Mujeres… —murmuró acercando sus labios a los de la chica para rozarlos una vez más —, te amo —susurró separándose un par de centímetros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo a ti —pronunció en un suave murmullo rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico—, no me arrepiento de haber sido obstinada y obligarlos a traerme con ustedes... aunque creo que es verdad lo que decías... —añadió ruborizada.

—Deberíamos quedarnos más días —afirmó con una media sonrisa—, estoy seguro que nuestros padres volverían para llevarnos a Tokyo y asegurarse que nos casemos —agregó con una pequeña gota en la frente.

—Están seguros que lo haremos, no creo que piensen que necesitan obligarnos —pronunció esbozando una dulce sonrisa—. Y... ¿ya no te preocupa que te distraiga si nos quedamos más días? —preguntó jugueteando traviesamente con sus cabellos.

—Al diablo el entrenamiento… creo que podré hacerlo cuando regresemos a casa —sonrió abiertamente—, además puedo hacer otro tipo de entrenamiento —agregó con una media sonrisa.

El rostro de la muchacha adquirió un tono similar al de una manzana madura. —¿O... otro tipo de entrenamiento? —balbuceó alejándose levemente de su prometido—. Ra... Ranma...yo... etto... deberíamos esperar hasta después de la boda... —murmuró bajando la mirada, sintiendo un intenso calor recorrerle el cuerpo gracias al apasionado rumbo que estaba tomando su imaginación.

—¿Es… esperar? ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? —preguntó sin poder dejar escapar una risa—, yo estaba hablando de… de besos… tú sabes —murmuró levemente sonrojado.

—¡Na... nada! No... no pensaba en nada realmente —Se justificó volteando el rostro para evitar la escrutadora mirada de su novio—. No me parece mala idea lo del entrenamiento... ya... ya sabes... besos... sólo eso —balbuceó, un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar lo mucho que le gustaban sus besos.

—Ha… hai —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, pero… ¿creíste que yo…? —preguntó algo nervioso mirando hacia un lado.

—Tal... tal vez... ya sabes últimamente te ves muy entusiasta cuando nosotros... uhm... estamos cerca... —murmuró casi con un hilo de voz.

Ranma se acercó un poco más al rostro de la chica. —¿Sólo yo era entusiasta? —preguntó ronco en un murmullo.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente a los ojos. —La última vez fuiste el más energético, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Etto… es parte de mi encanto Saotome —sonrió sintiendo que se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo—, pero… tú también sueles serlo —murmuró mirándola provocativamente.

—Baka engreído —bufó jalando levemente su trenza—. ¿Suelo serlo? —preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente.

—A veces sí —sonrió tomándola de la mejilla para luego besar una de sus comisuras. —, y me gusta mucho…

Ella lo observó sonrojada por algunos segundos, evaluando cuál sería la mejor estrategia a seguir. —Creo que ya me lo habías dicho antes —susurró acercándose felinamente hacia él—, aunque pensé que te gustaba ser la parte dominante... a veces... —sonrió traviesamente sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente ante el avance de la chica. —Sie… siempre—afirmó algo nervioso rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la muchacha para pegarla a su pecho—, ¿lo… lo dudas?

—No lo estás siendo en este momento —comentó observando divertida el nerviosismo de su futuro esposo—. Te ves algo asustado —pronunció rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, acercando más sus cuerpos.

—Yo… ¡yo puedo probarlo! —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras ceñía a la muchacha de la cintura—, vas a volverme loco… —suspiró acercando sus labios a los de la chica para rozarlos.

—¿Ranma? —susurró bastante sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos—. Si yo te pidiera que lo probaras... ¿qué harías? —preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

—Mandaría al diablo a los que están aquí y yo… —murmuró deteniéndose algunos segundos para mirar intensamente a la chica—, te besaría… —suspiró rozando perezosamente sus labios por el cuello de la joven—, te acariciaría… —agregó moviendo sus manos sobre las de ella deleitándose ante su delicada piel. Sus ojos azules recorrieron detenidamente el cuerpo de la muchacha con un brillo especial.

En menos de un segundo un sofocante calor invadió hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo; ardor encendido más por su mirada que por sus palabras. La promesa y la intensidad reflejada en sus ojos azules, que le dejaban claro que se encargaría cumplir con creces sus palabras, eran lo único que necesitaba para anhelar con más fuerzas el poder estar entre sus brazos hasta perder completamente sus fuerzas. —Yo...realmente me va... a gustar... mu... mucho que me lo pruebes en nuestra luna de miel... —murmuró sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez con mayor fuerza.

—Y… y así será —balbuceó tomando las mejillas de la chica para acercarse lentamente a sus labios—, espero mucho ese momento —agregó casi rozando sus labios.

—¡Akane-chan! Ya volví… —exclamó Ukyo sin notar la presencia del muchacho de la trenza asomándose en la entrada de la tienda—, etto… lo siento —agregó levemente sonrojada al notar que había sido inoportuna.

Con el rostro completamente ruborizado se separó ágilmente de su prometido. —No... no te preocupes... nosotros... etto... —balbuceó observando de reojo al avergonzado muchacho mientras se ponía de pie—. No te preocupes, Ukyo, no interrumpes na... nada...

—No… no fue nada —murmuró Ranma arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba de reojo a su futura esposa—, ya me estaba yendo… —agregó poniéndose de pie.

—Hai... buenas noches —susurró deseando que Ukyo hubiese llegado un par de minutos después.

—¿Y el beso de las buenas noches? —bromeó la muchacha de las espátulas sin escuchar las explicaciones del par de jóvenes furiosamente sonrojados.

—¡Shim… shimatta! De… deja de decir eso, yo… ¡yo no te digo lo que tienes que hacer con el estúpido cerdo! —espetó bastante molesto.

—¡Ukyo! —protestó una abochornada Akane—. Nosotros ya... ya nos despedimos —musitó evadiendo la divertida expresión de la muchacha de cabellos castaños—. No deberías decirle estúpido cerdo a Ryoga-kun, Ranma —añadió dedicando una desaprobatoria mirada a su novio.

—Lo es —farfulló molesto por la defensa de la chica —, es mejor que me vaya… —agregó mirando de reojo a su novia.

—No deberías tratarlo así —comentó Akane frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. Buenas noches —murmuró dedicándole una última mirada al muchacho que parecía algo ofendido con ella por una razón que no llegaba a comprender.

—Oyasumi —contestó cortante el muchacho de la trenza mirando de reojo a su novia sin reparar en la otra jovencita. _"Chikuso… siempre defiende a ese cerdo degenerado ¡el maldito es la víctima siempre!"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras salía de la tienda.

—Creo que fue mi culpa… —opinó Ukyo por lo bajo—, lo siento Akane-chan, no era mi intención —agregó mirando a su interlocutora.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que se comporte como un niño idiota —respondió Akane aún observando con el ceño fruncido el lugar por donde había desaparecido el muchacho segundos atrás—; y nada estaba pasando de todos modos —mintió olvidando rápidamente su molestia para recordar lo cerca que habían estado de besarse.

—No lo creo… los interrumpí en un momento algo comprometedor —murmuró la jovencita de las espátulas con una sonrisa pícara—, puedes buscarlo si así lo deseas —agregó guiñando un ojo.

—No... no estábamos haciendo na... nada —farfulló una sonrojada Akane—. Y no pienso ir tras él por nada en este mundo —afirmó decidida cruzándose de brazos, no era su problema si él decidía comportarse como un niño obstinado.

* * *

—¡Maldición! Ese estúpido cerdo es tan inoportuno —Se quejó Ranma colocándose en un tronco cercano a la tienda resguardándose con la fogata que habían encendido minutos atrás.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga apareciendo detrás de los arbustos—. ¡Temee! ¿¡A quién demonios estás llamando cerdo?! —protestó amenazante haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—¡A ti! ¿crees que exista otro como tú? ¡je, lo dudo! —sonrió abiertamente colocándose en posición de defensa feliz por el desafío del muchacho. Le daría su merecido de una vez por todas.

—¡Prepárate, voy a acabar contigo! —espetó preparándose para lanzarse al ataque de un momento a otro—. Sólo lo lamento por Akane-san, tendrá que cuidarte y aguantarte cuando acabe contigo —comentó burlesco.

—¡Estúpido! La que tendrá que cuidar de tus heridas será la pobre de Ucchan, cerdito degenerado —sonrió mordazmente esperando el ataque de su contrincante.

La repentina presencia de una molesta Akane frenó sus deseos de terminar con el idiota que tenía enfrente.

—¡Tengo que hablar contigo, Ranma! —espetó tomando al muchacho por la coleta para luego arrastrarlo con ella en dirección al bosque.

Ryoga observó perplejo como Akane ignoraba las protestas de Ranma. Hasta donde tenía entendido ellos no estaban peleados, ¿sería esa su forma de demostrarse amor?

—¡Chikuso, onna! ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó Ranma algo irritado cuando la muchacha se detuvo junto a un árbol algunos metros más allá de la tienda.

—¿¡No puedes estar sin pelear con Ryoga-kun!? Estoy segura que tú empezaste todo —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Je! Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese idiota se cruzara en mi camino —farfulló molesto por la defensa constante de su futura esposa al asqueroso cerdo.

—¿Que se cruzara en tu camino? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Al salir de la tienda dijiste que era un cerdo inoportuno... te escuché —farfulló dedicándole una reprobatoria mirada.

—¿Yo? —preguntó mirando de reojo a la chica fingiendo demencia—. No sé de qué hablas… además… ¿por qué rayos defiendes tanto al estúpido de Ryoga? —preguntó bastante molesto.

—¡Porque es nuestro amigo! —protestó acercándose algunos pasos hacia el muchacho—. No entiendo por qué tienes que estar siempre peleándote con él, empiezas sin que te provoque —comentó rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que lo defienda?

—¿Nuestro amigo? ¿desde cuándo ese idiota es mi amigo? —preguntó bastante ofendido—, diablos… yo no estoy molesto por eso… es… es que…¡tú siempre estás de su lado! —Se justificó mirándola de reojo.

Ella lo observó por algunos segundos antes que sus labios se curvaran en una amplia sonrisa. —Creo que ya entiendo lo que te pasa —afirmó acortando la distancia, dejando sus cuerpos separados sólo por escasos centímetros—, ¿estás celoso, ne? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Celoso yo? ¡Je! —murmuró haciéndose el desentendido. Segundos después tomó conciencia de su cercanía —. Etto… yo… yo no sé de qué hablas… ¿por qué crees eso? —preguntó levemente sonrojado.

—Porque no encuentro otra forma de explicar tu reacción y bueno... no puedes negarlo... siempre te molestó que él se acercara a mí...¿es eso, ne? —susurró subiendo un poco el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. No deberías estarlo, sabes que te amo —añadió apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de su prometido.

—Yo también… —sonrió acariciando su rostro dejando de lado los celos hacia su eterno rival—, me molesta que ese idiota se entrometa, sólo eso… —agregó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Baka —protestó golpeando levemente su pecho—, nunca se ha entrometido en nuestra relación... siempre fuiste el único... —murmuró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sonriendo radiante rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la muchachita.

El ceño de Akane se frunció levemente, en la expresión de su novio se notaba que su egocentrismo comenzaba a aflorar rápidamente gracias a su afirmación. —Lo sabes y no te pongas egocéntrico con el asunto, baka —farfulló ruborizada.

—Y tú también eres la única, aunque creo que no necesito decirlo —sonrió dejando de lado el último comentario de la muchacha. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios para colocar un pequeño beso en ellos.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente al igual que el incesante cosquilleo en su estomago. —¿Ranma? —susurró una vez que él apartó sus labios, obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de su prometido—. No respondiste a mi pregunta —comentó observando detenidamente al muchacho que aún parecía perdido en las sensaciones del beso compartido—. ¿Sientes celos de Ryoga-kun? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Yo… —el joven dudó algo nervioso frunciendo levemente el cejo—, no debería tener, pero él…. Él es un degenerado, se comporta como uno muchas veces —afirmó mirando de reojo a la muchacha bastante sonrojado por su declaración implícita.

—Baka —susurró depositando un corto beso en sus labios. La declaración de su prometido había opacado completamente cualquier deseo de defender a su amigo—, no deberías tenerlos... aunque yo... bueno supongo que no se puede evitar —añadió dejando escapar una leve risita

—Tú lo dijiste muy bien… a veces no se puede evitar —repitió con una media sonrisa—, creo que sucede lo mismo contigo cuando están cerca Shampoo, Kodachi e incluso Ucchan que está loca por el cerdo pervertido… —comentó mirándola fijamente.

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo. —Tú no tienes motivos, yo si los tengo —afirmó sin entender por qué el muchacho se veía tan divertido con sus palabras—. Shampoo y Kodachi siempre están intentando algo más contigo; y no siento celos de Ukyo —añadió volteando el rostro para ignorar la traviesa mirada de su novio.

—Pero Ryoga se hacía el estúpido con su cara de cerdo… e hizo cosas peores —refunfuñó recordando las viejas andanzas del joven eternamente perdido.

La muchacha se apartó levemente de él. —¿Cosas peores que las que hizo Shampoo? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

Ranma frunció el ceño para hacer su próxima argumentación: —¿No recuerdas cuando se metía a tu cuarto para dormir contigo? —refunfuñó con deseos de salir de aquel lugar y matar al muchacho de la pañoleta.

—¿Y tú ya olvidaste cuando Shampoo hizo lo mismo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos yo creía que P-chan era mi mascota...

Ranma miró de reojo a su futura esposa. —¿Crees que invité a Shampoo a mi cuarto para que durmiera en mi futon? —farfulló.

—Sé que Shampoo no necesita una invitación para hacer algo así —bufó rodando los ojos—; y no te creo capaz de invitar a ninguna mujer a dormir contigo —afirmó volviendo a mirar el rostro de su ruborizado prometido.

—¡Chikuso!... yo… yo no invitaría a cualquier mujer, por supuesto —farfulló entre molesto y algo nervioso por la afirmación de la jovencita—, pero… a… a mi futura esposa… a ella si la invitaría —agregó ruborizado.

El rostro de la muchacha enrojeció rápidamente. —¿Tú... etto... es una invitación? —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—Ha… hai… algún día… ¿na? —murmuró algo alterado. En cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho.

Ella asintió; con el rostro sonrojado y visiblemente nervioso él le resultaba increíblemente atractivo. —Hai... algún día —susurró subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente la mejilla izquierda del muchacho—, pronto no será necesario que me invites... estaremos juntos siempre —murmuró sonriendo tímidamente.

—Hai… —sonrió tomando con una de sus manos la mejilla derecha de la jovencita. —, y para eso falta muy poco —agregó acercándose levemente al rostro de la muchacha.

Sólo bastó que su intensa mirada azul se fijara en sus ojos algunos segundos para que ella deseara volver a besarlo. Lentamente acercó su rostro al del muchacho acabando con la escasa distancia que los separaba, dejando que sus labios envolvieran los de Ranma en una lánguida y suave caricia que le permitió disfrutar una vez más de aquel adictivo sabor que enloquecía todos sus sentidos.

El joven de la trenza colocó ambas manos en el rostro de la chica acariciando con ambos pulgares sus mejillas mientras correspondía de igual forma aquella deliciosa caricia. Sus labios siguieron a los de la muchacha en una envolvente demostración de amor a través de la calidez de aquel dulce beso.

—Oyasumi nasai, Ranma —susurró bastante sonrojada una vez que separaron sus labios—. Ya no puedes quejarte...este fue tu beso de buenas noches —sonrió disfrutando de la calida sensación que le provocaban las manos de su prometido aún en sus mejillas.

—Oyasumi… Akane… —suspiró sonriendo embobado sin poder dejar de mirar el rostro de la jovencita—, pero esto no será por mucho tiempo… —agregó pensando que esa noche le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño.

La calidez que llenaba su cuerpo gracias al beso compartido se convirtió en menos de un segundo en una ardiente hoguera que amenazaba con consumirla por completo y acabar con cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado con lo mucho que deseaba que fueran de una vez por todas marido y mujer. —Hai, ya falta muy poco para nuestra boda —susurró pensando que si años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que desearía casarse con Ranma seguramente habría reaccionado muy mal—. ¿Deberíamos volver al campamento, no? —preguntó alejándose del muchacho.

—Ha… hai… quizás, ¿na? —Se limitó a responder aún bajo el efecto de aquella caricia—, es mejor… antes que ese par intente espiarnos… ya sabes como son, especialmente Ucchan —murmuró rodando los ojos mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica.

—Tal vez están ocupados, no creo que quieran espiarnos —comentó divertida avanzando con el chico.

Aún estaba intentando comprender qué había ocurrido segundos atrás cuando los vio volver de la mano. El idiota de Ranma no se veía herido, al contrario, lucía como si toda la felicidad del mundo estuviera entre sus manos.

—Oyasumi nasai, Ryoga-kun, Ukyo —sonrió Akane soltando la mano de su prometido para luego ingresar a la tienda.

—Oyasumi —repitió el muchacho de la trenza aun embobado siguiendo en dirección a la fogata para sentarse en un rincón y acomodarse en su bolsa de dormir sin prestar atención a sus interlocutores.

—Creo que nos perdimos de algo —rió por lo bajo la muchacha de las espátulas guiñándole un ojo a su novio en complicidad.

—Pensé que Akane-san le daría su merecido —murmuró observando la expresión rebosante de alegría del muchacho—, tal vez lo hizo y a Ranma le gusta... ya sabes —añadió comenzando a pensar que era una opción bastante creíble—. Si no lo hizo mejor para mí... tenemos cuentas pendientes —espetó esbozando una media sonrisa mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso, Ryoga? —preguntó Ukyo mirando al muchacho mientras múltiples venitas comenzaban a formarse en su sien.

—Oe... yo no empecé —refunfuñó algo ofendido por la falta de apoyo de su novia.

—No empezaste pero sigues empecinado… ¡olvídalo! —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos para luego darle la espalda a su novio—, siempre vives peleando con Ran-chan…

—En realidad... sólo estaba bromeando —afirmó riendo tontamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos detrás de la nuca—, además prefiero seguir... ya sabes... conversando contigo —murmuró colocándose frente a la chica—. Sólo si tú quieres... —balbuceó dedicándole una tierna mirada.

La muchacha no pudo resistirse un segundo más a los encantos de su novio. Levemente sonrojada asintió. —¿Sólo conversar? —preguntó con una leve risita.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron rápidamente de un intenso rojo; el paisaje que los rodeaba era un fuerte aliciente para su fértil imaginación. —¿Tú... qu... quieres ha... hacer otra co... cosa? —preguntó con dificultad.

Ukyo iba a asentir. Moría por uno de los apasionados besos del muchacho eternamente perdido. Tenía que admitir que realmente era muy bueno. Sin embargo, la voz del muchacho de la trenza interrumpió, una vez más, el romance de la peculiar pareja: —Oigan… creo que este no es lugar para ese tipo de cosas… o al menos es mejor que se internen en el bosque… quiero dormir en paz —rió malicioso.

Ryoga volteó observando con el ceño fruncido al muchacho de la coleta, que desde su saco de dormir les dedicaba una burlesca mirada. —¿Eso fue lo que hiciste con Akane-san, na? ¡Degenerado! —espetó clavando una acusadora mirada en el rostro del ahora sonrojado Ranma.

—¡Chikuso! No… no me metas a mí con tus proposiciones degeneradas a Ucchan —murmuró totalmente sonrojado—, pueden continuar, pero no hagan ruido —agregó por lo bajo escondiéndose en la bolsa para evitar que el otro joven continuara.

—Akane-chan estaba feliz cuando fue a la tienda… estoy segura que fue por eso, Ran-chan no tiene ese tipo de ideas por sí solo —rió divertida Ukyo—, cuando vaya a la tienda le preguntaré —agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

Ryoga dirigió una suspicaz mirada hacia la tienda. _"Nah, es imposible que un alma pura e inocente como Akane-san tome la iniciativa en ese tipo de cosas"_ Pensó completamente convencido que ella no sólo lo había llegado a lo profundo del bosque para regañarlo. —¡Ja! No creo que el idiota de Ranma sea tan inocente como tú crees —comentó acercándose nuevamente a la chica—. Estoy seguro que no volverá a molestarnos —agregó en un suave susurro.

—Ran-chan no sabe nada de mujeres… él sería incapaz de pensar ese tipo de cosas —refutó Ukyo totalmente segura por ser su amiga de muchos años. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando percibió la última frase de su novio—, ha… hai… podríamos con… conversar un poco más —sonrió colocando un tono especial en las últimas palabras.

De reojo observó en dirección donde dormía Ranma, una vez que se convenció que estaba dormido volteó el rostro para dedicar toda su atención a la muchacha de ojos azules. —Ukyo, yo... —espetó tomando una de sus manos entre las propias—. ¡Te prometo que mañana llegaremos a un lugar lleno de turistas! No volveré a equivocarme... —prometió.

—¡Baka! Deja de ser iluso… sólo si tienes mucha suerte lo harás, si logras salir de este bosque —rió divertido Ranma interrumpiendo una vez más la conversación de la pareja.

—¡Shimatta! Creo que voy a dejar que asesines a Ran-chan, esta vez estás autorizado a acabar con él —refunfuñó Ukyo lanzándole una mirada asesina al joven de la trenza.

Ryoga esbozó una media sonrisa. —Creo que aún es tiempo para entrenar un poco —espetó tronado los nudillos mientras se acercaba a Ranma. Realmente le encantaba cumplir las órdenes de su novia, sobretodo cuando se trataba de algo que estaba seguro disfrutaría mucho.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Advierto que no fue nuestra culpa que Ryoga apareciera en el peor momento, ya saben... es su instinto xp. Hablando de eso alguna utilidad tenía que darle algún día el perderse tanto, por lo visto Ukyo está muy contenta con él como guía xp,

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y como fue más largo nos vemos dentro de un mes. Broma xp, actualizaremos como siempre dentro de dos semanas.

Esperamos sus comentarios.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea.

Etto: Interjección de duda : ¿Eh?, ¿Uhm?

Oe: Hey, Oye.

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo: ¿no?, ¿cierto? Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Hai: Sí

Matte: espera

Baka: Idiota

Koishii: Amada, mi amor

Chikuso: Mierda

Bakayaro: Estúpido idiota

Oyasumi: Oyasumi nasai, buenas noches, dulces sueños.

Bakusai tenketsu: Técnica de Ryoga llamada: El truco de la explosión


	26. Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola chicos! Les dejamos el capítulo de hoy. Esperamos que lo disfruten. Feliz primavera u otoño, según donde se encuentren… :)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 6 : Recuerdos**_

Un mes después…

Ranma descansaba sobre el tejado del Dojo Tendo observando atentamente el cielo estrellado. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que regresaron a casa. Sus padres habían celebrado casi una semana su regreso, estaban seguros que algo había pasado y que su heredero estaría por llegar en nueve meses. Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del muchacho de la trenza. _"¡Shimatta! Debería darle un merecido a oyaji… solo no lo hice por ofukuro…"_ pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Flash Back

—¡Ya llegamos! —espetó el joven de ojos azules acompañado de la jovencita, sus manos aún no se habían soltado.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Ranma-kun y Akane-chan están aquí! —anunció Kasumi sonriendo afablemente llevando un pastel en una bandeja—, llegaron justo para el té —agregó sirviendo varias porciones generosas en cada platito.

—Llegamos antes de lo previsto, pensé que llegaríamos de noche porque Ranma decidió entrenar un poco antes de partir —comentó distraídamente Akane avanzando con su novio hacia la sala.

—¿Fue un buen entrenamiento, cuñadito? —preguntó Nabiki observando con atención sus manos entrelazadas, detalle que no era muy común en ellos—. ¿La pasaron bien, no? —agregó fijando su mirada en el rostro del ahora sonrojado muchacho.

—¡Fue un buen entrenamiento! Pude superar algunas técnicas —mintió el muchacho de la trenza notablemente acalorado por las provocaciones de la otra muchachita.

—¡Los dejamos a solas para que el entrenamiento fuera más productivo! —rió escandalosamente Genma apareciendo en escena al sentir el aroma a naranja del pastel—. ¡Veo que mi muchacho ha hecho un excelente trabajo! —agregó animado al ver las manos de los jóvenes. Rápidamente se acercó a la mesa para tomar una rebanada de pastel.

—Fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar, Saotome-kun —espetó Soun, observando con una satisfecha sonrisa como los muchachos seguían de la mano a pesar de los comentarios—. Desde que decidimos hacerles pensar que estaban casados, sólo hemos tenido buenas ideas —comentó riendo escandalosamente.

—¿Te gustaron las técnicas que aprendió Ranma-kun, Akane? —preguntó Nabiki esbozando una media sonrisa—. Te ves feliz...

—¡Nabiki, deja de insinuar cosas! —protestó una ruborizada Akane—. Yo... yo no me entrometí en su entrenamiento y no... no es lo que estás pensando.

—No… nosotros… no… no hicimos na… nada —tartamudeó Ranma nervioso por las insinuaciones de la chica—, ¡demonios! ¿por qué no hablan de otra cosa? —preguntó bastante enfadado.

—Nuestros planes siempre son un éxito, no es preciso que lo niegues, ya lo sabemos todo —afirmó Genma con una expresión seria tocando el hombro de su hijo—, eso demuestra que eres todo un Saotome… ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer el entrenamiento especial —murmuró por lo bajo la última frase con una brillante sonrisa mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

—Mi hijo es muy viril… ¿no, Akane-chan? —sonrió radiante Nodoka mirando expectante a su futura nuera.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un intenso tono rojo, rápidamente soltó la mano de su prometido. —¿De... qu... qué están hablando? —tartamudeó bastante avergonzada por la pregunta de su futura suegra—. ¡Nada pasó! ¿Por qué pasaría algo que no pasó cuando pensamos que estábamos casados? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Tal vez porque ustedes aún siguen usando esos anillos... —afirmó Nabiki indicando las dorada alianza que portaban en su dedo anular—. Uno nunca sabe... tal vez siguen pensando que están casados...

—Falta un poco más de un mes para que nos casemos, no es necesario que nos lo quitemos —refunfuñó Ranma por los comentarios inoportunos de la mediana de los Tendo—, ustedes son unos entrometidos —murmuró arrastrando las palabras mientras se sentaba en la mesita para tomar un platito con pastel.

—¿Nuestro heredero entonces no viene aún? —murmuró afligida Nodoka. Estaba casi segura que con aquellos días a solas el instinto masculino de su hijo afloraría y comenzaría a hacer a su nieto junto con su nuera.

—¡No! —exclamó una abochornada Akane sentándose rápidamente al lado de su prometido—. No sé qué están pensando pero Ranma y yo no... no tenemos pensado llegar tan lejos...a... aún...además no estamos casados —Se justificó sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada al recordar los apasionados momentos que habían vivido en el campamento.

La expresión del patriarca de los Tendo adquirió un repentino matiz de seriedad. —Muchacho —espetó mirando fijamente al prometido de su hija—, ya sabes que contamos contigo y que tienes nuestra bendición —afirmó solemne.

Nodoka asintió sonriente colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para enfatizar la afirmación del hombre. —Todos sabemos lo varonil que eres, no es necesario que te reprimas… Akane-chan estaría encantada que le demuestres tu virilidad —espetó con la mayor liberalidad del mundo.

—¡Ofukuro! —Se limitó a exclamar el muchacho de la trenza sintiendo que toda su sangre se había concentrado en su rostro y, especialmente, en sus orejas. Realmente había estado cerca de demostrarle a su prometida aquella "cualidad" suya cuando estaban en el campamento.

—¡Momento! ¡Yo no estoy interesada en que me demuestre nada! —protestó una frustrada Akane poniéndose bruscamente de pie—. ¡Y ya dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas! —farfulló avanzando hacia la salida de la sala para luego subir rápidamente la escalera en dirección a su habitación.

Bastante molesto con la actitud de la muchacha, Ranma se puso de pie y dio por finalizada la hora de la comida. A pasos lentos y seguros se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la chica. Se encargaría de demostrarle cuánto estaba interesada en su cualidad.

Fin flash back

—¿Por qué tan pensativo? —preguntó Akane sentándose al lado del muchacho—. Te busqué por toda la casa, cuando no te encontré en el Dojo imaginé que estarías aquí —comentó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Yo… estaba recordando lo que sucedió cuando llegamos a casa luego de la primera vez que me acompañaste al entrenamiento —comentó con una media sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente.

—No mucho realmente —respondió volteando el rostro para ocultar el leve rubor que cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas—; nuestros padres molestando como siempre... ya sabes...

—¿Sólo recuerdas eso? —sonrió divertido—, no lo parece… luego de que ellos molestaron tú te enfadaste y subiste a tu habitación… —comentó acercándose a la muchacha—, yo subí a buscarte y… ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó intentando refrescarle la memoria.

— Subiste a mi habitación y discutimos ¿Qué más debería recordar? —bufó alejándose levemente de Ranma.

Ranma rió divertido. Rápidamente se acercó a la chica para tomarla de la cintura. —No recuerdo que discutiéramos… tú estabas empeñada en negar lo obvio… —comentó egocéntrico.

—Eres un idiota engreído —refunfuñó colocando sus manos sobre el torso del chico intentando apartarlo sin éxito alguno—, si no recuerdas la discusión significa que tienes muy mala memoria —bufó dedicándole una fiera mirada. Pero por más que lo negara, o intentara olvidar lo ocurrido esa noche, el brillo travieso de los ojos azules que la contemplaban la hicieron evocar el momento.

Flash back

El repentino y brusco abrir y cerrar de la puerta de su habitación la hizo girar sobre sí misma. Se disponía a regañar a su prometido por la intromisión cuando algo en su expresión la hizo detenerse.

—¿Qu... qué ha... haces aquí? —preguntó retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos—. Yo... yo iba a cambiarme —balbuceó bastante cohibida por su seductora media sonrisa y por el intenso brillo que iluminaba sus ojos, un brillo que no sabía bien cómo definir pero que le provocaba un intenso escalofrío en la espina.

—Yo sólo venía a comprobar algo que es obvio —afirmó con un gesto de autosuficiencia persiguiendo a la joven con pasos lentos y firmes hasta acorralarla contra el escritorio—, estoy seguro que no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste aquello último a nuestros padres… —agregó mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó intentando parecer firme aunque sus mejillas la delataran por el intenso rubor que las cubría—. Todo lo que dije fue en serio —espetó evadiendo la mirada del muchacho.

Ranma no lo pensó un segundo más: tomó a la muchacha de la cintura para subirla al escritorio. —¿Todo? ¿absolutamente todo? —preguntó una vez más deseando que la chica se rectificara.

Ella asintió; perdida en su mirada disfrutó de cada uno de los estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo gracias a la repentina acción de su prometido. —Ca... cada palabra —afirmó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él la hiciera admitir que tal vez se había expresado mal en la sala.

—¿Entonces si yo dejara de acercarme a ti te daría igual? —preguntó acercándose aun más a ella haciendo que su aliento acariciara el cuello de la muchachita—, si yo dejara de hacer esto… —suspiró acercando sus labios húmedos para rozar levemente uno de sus hombros.

—Yo... yo... no dije eso... —pronunció en un suave suspiro sintiendo como su piel se erizaba en respuesta al delicioso roce de sus labios—, entendiste mal las co... cosas —añadió apoyando suavemente sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho, dejando que estas lo recorrieran libremente.

—¿No lo dijiste? Lo negaste en la mesa frente a todos —murmuró abandonando aquella caricia para separarse de la joven algunos centímetros—, ¿vas a negarlo? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Etto... yo... ¡¿Y qué demonios querías que les dijera?! —protestó ruborizada.

—¡No habrías dicho absolutamente nada! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño— No debes mentir… eso no está bien —agregó guiñando un ojo cambiando completamente de actitud.

—No mentí —refunfuñó volteando el rostro para ignorar a su prometido—. Si pretendías que les dijera que estoy loca por ti, tendrás que seguir esperando porque no pienso hacerlo —afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Je! Entonces no te importará si dejo de privilegiarte en algunas cosas —sonrió egocéntricamente acercándose unos centímetros a la chica hasta llegar a sus labios sin tocarlos. Sus manos rozaron apenas la cintura de la muchacha.

Ignorando completamente al muchacho frunció el entrecejo. —¿Privilegiarme? ¡Baka! —protestó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡O… oe! —se quejó Ranma frotándose ligeramente— ¿No es privilegio ser futura esposa de Ranma Saotome? —preguntó egocéntrico acercándose una vez más a la muchacha.

—No voy a responder a eso —refunfuñó mirándolo con seriedad—. Idiota engreído —masculló entre dientes.

—Solo estaba bromeando —murmuró por lo bajo pensando en cambiar de estrategia. Definitivamente el encanto Saotome no iría a funcionar. Tenía que utilizar otra táctica dejando de lado su gran ego—. Yo… quería decirte que te ves muy bonita —murmuró subiendo tímidamente la mirada para enfrentarse a sus ojos color chocolate.

—No creas que vas a convencerme con eso —bufó volteando levemente el rostro, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar lo atractiva que le resultaba la tierna expresión de su rostro.

—Yo no intento convencerte con nada… solo estoy diciendo la verdad —afirmó bajando la mirada para observar los muslos de la muchacha que se veían a la perfección gracias a los benditos shorts que usaba—, realmente te ves muy sexy… —suspiró tomando la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él.

—O... Oye... ya de... deja de decirme esas cosas —balbuceó apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio para impulsarse hacia atrás logrando alejarse de su prometido—, no vas a conseguir nada, Ra... Ranma.

—¿Conseguir qué? —preguntó fingiendo demencia moviéndose hacia uno de los lados del escritorio para alcanzar a la muchacha. Nuevamente la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él— ¿Estas segura que no quieres nada conmigo? —preguntó casi rozando sus labios.

—Só... sólo quieres que diga que estoy lo... loca por ti —balbuceó tomando al muchacho de la camisa, aunque pretendía alejarlo no se extrañó cuando repentinamente lo acercó un poco más a ella—. Totalmente segura... ahora no quiero nada contigo, engreído —afirmó débilmente.

—¿Absolutamente nada? —preguntó arqueando una ceja totalmente escéptico. Ella estaba por ceder, era seguro pensó sonriendo internamente—, a mi me gustaría mucho… tú sabes —suspiró acercando sus labios a el lóbulo derecho de la chica. Su aliento cálido lo rozó levemente.

Inevitablemente un pequeño suspiró escapó de su garganta. —¿Qué...te gustaría? —preguntó sin pensar, dejándose llevar por los deliciosos escalofríos que recorrían su espina.

Ranma la miró penetrante. —Lo primero que haría sería besarte… tu cuello… tu boca —suspiró ronco rozando sus labios húmedos en uno de los costados de su nuca—, el resto creo que podrás imaginártelo… no es necesario que lo diga —afirmó abrazando a la muchacha de la cintura por atrás.

—Yo...—susurró con las mejillas ardiendo gracias a la intensa mirada que observaba con especial interés su boca—, tal vez...quiero que lo hagas... es decir... no voy a resistirme... —añadió dejando que sus manos se deslizaran lentamente sobre el torso de Ranma hasta posarse en sus hombros.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío general con el toque de las delicadas manos de su novia sobre su cuerpo. —Yo… y entonces… ¿por qué dijiste que no querías? —preguntó casi con un hilo de voz al observar los labios de la muchacha, listos para ser besados.

—No me refería a algo como... ya sabes... esto —susurró suavemente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. ¿No quieres besarme, Ranma? —preguntó mirándolo tímidamente.

—Yo… yo si quiero besarte… ¿pero a qué te referías entonces? —preguntó sin alejarse ni acercarse un centímetro de la muchacha.

—Bueno yo...ya sabes —balbuceó bajando la mirada en un intento de ocultar sus ruborizadas mejillas—, tía Nodoka se refería a algo más... íntimo... —pronunció finalmente casi en un hilo de voz.

—Algo más íntimo… ¿a qué se referiría, Akane? —preguntó con una media sonrisa mirándola intensamente.

—Lo sabes, baka —protestó aún más ruborizada—. No necesito explicarte algo así —afirmó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Solo quería que lo dijeras… no te enfades —sonrió colocando una de sus manos en la mandíbula de la chica para acercarla a su rostro—, aunque te ves bonita así… con esa expresión —espetó besando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió drásticamente regalándole una tímida sonrisa. —Ranma —susurró atrapada por el intenso brillo de esos ojos azules que eran capaces de convencerla con una sola mirada de hacer cualquier cosa—, yo... ya no estoy enfadada —suspiró arqueando levemente el cuello y cerrando los ojos esperando sentir nuevamente el calor de su boca.

—Akane… —suspiró Ranma casi rozando los labios de su futura esposa. Aquella deliciosa boca lo invitaba a continuar y acortar aquella imperceptible distancia, pero su empeño en demostrar su honra Saotome habló más fuerte. Se mantuvo en la misma postura algunos segundos más.

—Ranma...—pronunció en un suave susurro, minutos después y al notar que no se acercaba abrió los ojos—. ¿Ranma? —preguntó observado curiosa al muchacho que en ese momento le dedicaba una estúpida sonrisa.

Inmediatamente el chico retrocedió algunos pasos con una sonrisa triunfal. —¿Qué sucede? ¿querías que te besara? —preguntó burlonamente.

La muchacha lo observó perpleja durante algunos segundos. —¿Qu... qué?... ¿qué dijiste? —balbuceó sintiendo como lentamente su sorpresa comenzaba a convertirse en ira.

—Lo que escuchaste… pensé que no querías nada conmigo, lo dijiste muy segura hace un rato a nuestra familia —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, pero parece que estabas mintiendo… ¿no? —rió triunfal.

De un fuerte empujón lo hizo caer sentado al piso. —¡Baka! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —refunfuñó bajando de un salto del escritorio—. ¡Y tú también querías besarme, lo dijiste! —añadió fijando una acusadora mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Je! Yo solo estaba comprobando lo loca que estabas por besarme —sonrió divertido por la expresión de la muchacha. Lentamente comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación por si necesitaba correr. Su futura esposa en cualquier momento estallaría.

Ella presionó con tanta fuerza sus puños que sus nudillos rápidamente se tornaron blancos. Ranma era un idiota engreído pero no se saldría con la suya, de eso se encargaría ella. —Estúpido cretino... —refunfuñó dedicándole una fulminante mirada—. ¡Baka, voy a matarte! —estalló finalmente persiguiendo a su prometido que por su sonora risa parecía disfrutar de la situación.

Fin flash back.

La insistente mirada azul que escrutaba con clara diversión su rostro la hizo abandonar sus recuerdos.

—Estúpido, engreído... Ranma no baka —refunfuñó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. Discutí contigo esa noche —afirmó intentando apartarse del muchacho.

—Yo solo intentaba provocarte, no discutí contigo —rió frotándose la cabeza como si hubiera sido una leve caricia de su futura esposa.

—Sólo intentabas molestarme porque no dije que moría por... por ya sabes qué —bufó sonrojada.

—¿Yo? Bueno sí, tal vez… pero no lo admitiste a final de cuentas —bufó mirando hacia un lado—, no está mal que expreses tus sentimientos abiertamente hacia tu prometido —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

—Ranma —susurró suavemente llamando de inmediato la atención del chico—, ¿quieres que te diga que estoy loca por ti? —preguntó dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Claro que sí… —sonrió el muchacho de la trenza totalmente confiado.

—Sigue esperando entonces, baka —espetó sacándole la lengua para luego reír abiertamente.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Todavía podía recordar aquella persecución minutos después…

Flash Back

Como si el grito de su futura esposa fuese una alarma de incendio Ranma salió disparado por la puerta de la habitación hacia las escaleras. Si se detenía acabaría siendo víctima de su "dulce" prometida o de alguno de los objetos que le lanzaba compulsivamente.

—¡No seas cobarde! ¡No te sirve de nada escapar, voy a atraparte y me las pagarás! —exclamó Akane siguiendo velozmente al muchacho armada con un bokken.

Ranma continuó corriendo. Si se detenía un segundo acabaría sin cabeza. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. —¡No tengo miedo! —afirmó deteniéndose intentando recomponer postura ante la familia que observaba curiosa.

—¡Ja! ¿Entonces por qué escapabas? —espetó burlesca deteniéndose a pocos metros del muchacho—. Deja de huir y enfréntame como un hombre —masculló colocándose en guardia, lista para lanzarse al ataque en cualquier instante.

Ranma arqueó una ceja y sonrió mordazmente. —¡Je! ¿cómo voy a enfrentarte? Eres una mujer… y Ranma Saotome no pelea con mujeres —afirmó decidido mirando hacia ambos lados buscando una salida para evitar que la muchacha se avalanzara a golpearlo con el bokken.

—Si quieres podemos solucionar eso de inmediato... solo necesitamos un poco de agua fría... ¡Baka! —refutó siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su prometido, cortando de ese modo cualquier posible escape.

—¡No… no es necesario! —respondió algo temeroso. Su prometida acabaría en cualquier momento con él—, yo… yo… ¡no entiendo por qué te enfadaste tanto! —exclamó algo nervioso intentando calmarla.

Toda la familia en la sala siguió cada uno de los movimientos de los muchachos en completo silencio mientras tomaban el té.

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, baka! —refunfuñó acercándose a Ranma provocando que éste retrocediera por instinto un par de pasos—. Tú... tú... ¡todo lo hiciste para burlarte de mí!

—¿Burlarme de ti? Solo quería probarte que estabas mintiendo, que morías por… por… ¡tú sabes! —balbuceó algo sonrojado al notar que toda la familia observaba atentamente la escena— ¡Chikuso! ¿no tienen nada qué hacer? —preguntó mirándolos a todos notablemente alterado.

—Estamos tomando el té, ustedes deberían arreglar sus asuntos dentro de su habitación —sonrió Nodoka—, estoy segura que se resolverían en menos de cinco minutos si mi Ranma usara su poder de convencimiento… él es muy apuesto y masculino, ¿ne, Akane-chan? —rió.

El rostro de la chica se coloreó inmediatamente de un intenso escarlata. —No... ¡No se meten en nuestros asuntos! —exclamó avergonzada tomando rápidamente al muchacho por la trenza para arrastrarlo con ella rumbo al jardín, una vez allí lo soltó para luego colocarse nuevamente en guardia frente a él—. ¡Yo no estaba mintiendo! ¡Sabes que quiero esperar, idiota! ¡Nunca dije que no quisiera! —protestó enfurecida sin prestar mayor atención al contenido de sus palabras.

—¡A nuestros padres sí lo dijiste! —Se justificó Ranma retrocediendo varios pasos. En cualquier momento sería masacrado si no inventaba alguna disculpa—, yo… yo… ¡solo quería probarte que no era así! —agregó nervioso.

La muchacha bajó la guardia por algunos instantes dejando su arma a un lado para luego cruzarse de brazos. —No tenias que hacerlo... sabes que nunca admitiría algo así frente a nuestros padres —bufó volteando el rostro—. De todos modos también demostraste que tenías muchas ganas de besarme, baka —comentó volviendo a observar al muchacho.

—¿Yo…? Yo… solo estaba probándote —mintió descaradamente. _"Chikuso… ¿es que acaso se notaba tanto?"_ Pensó algo nervioso ruborizándose.

Inmediatamente sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa, él no era muy bueno disimulando. —En un momento parecía que no recordabas eso —comentó acercándose hacia su prometido—, además te acercaste bastante... —pronunció consiguiendo encender con sus palabras aún más las mejillas del chico.

—Yo… ¡yo… yo…. tú sabes que solo lo hacía por… por eso! —balbuceó nervioso no sabiendo como responder a la mirada intensa de la jovencita.

—¿Por eso? —preguntó acercándose aún más al muchacho—. Porque morías por besarme —afirmó cantarinamente.

—¿Yo? ¿y por qué crees eso? —frunció el ceño en una actitud infantil.

—¿Lo vas a negar? —respondió con otra pregunta empujando levemente al muchacho logrando que su espalda quedase apoyada contra un árbol—. No te conviene hacerlo... —insinuó sonriéndole traviesamente.

Ranma tomó de la mano a la muchacha con una media sonrisa para dirigirse a uno de los árboles del jardín para evitar que su familia siguiera observando la discusión. —¿Y por qué crees que no me conviene? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Porque si lo haces tal vez dejaría de pensar que es un buen momento para besarnos —murmuró sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían gracias a la intensa mirada de su novio.

—¿Ahora? —suspiró mirando sus tentadores labios que parecían invitarlo a mandar al demonio su compostura y besarla apasionadamente.

La muchacha subió el rostro para observar por encima del hombro de su prometido. —No hay nadie observando —confirmó una vez terminada su observación—, y bueno yo pensé... es decir... si tú quieres... podríamos... ya sabes... —balbuceó nerviosa.

—Yo… yo creo que sí… —suspiró algo nervioso acercando sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha—, supongo que estamos lo suficientemente bien escondidos para que no lo hagan —agregó intentando buscar algún justificativo para tomar a la muchacha entre sus brazos y besarla.

—Sí... no creo que debamos ir a otro lugar... después de todo somos novios, no deberían entrometerse... —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. Además no creo poder esperar más... ya sabes... hiciste un buen trabajo allá arriba —admitió sonrojada refiriéndose a lo sucedido en su cuarto—. No pienses ponerte egocéntrico por eso, baka —susurró poniéndose en puntillas, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del muchacho.

Ranma cerró los ojos en aquel pequeño instante sintiéndolo como eterno. —Shimatta… estoy loco por besarte —suspiró colocando otro breve beso en los labios de la jovencita ciñendo su delicada figura a él.

—Lo sé —contestó entre besos aferrándose aún más a su cuello—. ¿Qué demonios esperas?... —suspiró atrapando por algunos segundos el labio inferior del muchacho entre los suyos.

Ranma no respondió con palabras aquel incentivo. Sus manos sostuvieron firme el cuerpo de la joven para inclinarla logrando que arqueara su espalda. Sus labios se acercaron de forma intempestiva a los de la joven hasta quedar a unos dos centímetros de distancia. —¿Decías? —preguntó con una media sonrisa—, y puedo continuar… —agregó mirándola intensamente.

Se disponía a responderle cuando unos fuertes sollozos provenientes desde uno de los arbustos la hizo mirar en ese dirección.

—¡Hija mía, tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de lo bien que te llevas con tu futuro esposo! —lloriqueó el emocionado hombre interrumpiendo el momento.

—¡Papá, sólo tenías que esperar un poco más! —protestó Nabiki apagando la cámara de video—. Acabo de perder un buen negocio por tu culpa...

—Pero mi muchacho y Akane no escucharon, ¿verdad? —espetó Genma dejando escapar abundantes lágrimas—, pueden seguir chicos… nosotros no existimos —rió exageradamente.

—Genma tiene razón… querido mío continúa, ¡estás siendo muy varonil! —sonrió Nodoka aprovechando que los muchachos continuaban en la misma posición para tomarles una foto.

—¡Ofukuro! ¿qué diablos hacen? —se quejó Ranma aún sosteniendo a su prometida—, ¡diablos! ¿cuándo tendremos un poco de privacidad?

—Parece que mi hermanita no está pensando en el público, Ranma-kun —comentó divertida Nabiki observando a su hermana que no dejaba de contemplar bastante absorta y sonrojada al muchacho.

—Shim… shimatta… to… todos son unos entro… entrometidos —balbuceó notablemente sonrojado mirando de reojo a su prometida.

Fin del Flash Back

El joven de la trenza cambió de expresión al recordar aquellos últimos momentos de la reconciliación. Sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente. —Te… te veías bonita —murmuró aun algo embobado sin prestar atención a las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente por la chica.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó curiosa observando a su prometido, que de un segundo a otro había cambiado el ceño fruncido por unas sonrojadas mejillas—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que hablábamos? —añadió rodeando finalmente con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—Te acuerdas el final de… ¿de nuestra reconciliación? —murmuró mirándola fijamente mientras ceñía su cintura para acercarla a su torso.

El rostro de la muchacha rápidamente se encendió adquiriendo un tono similar al del chico. —Lo recuerdo... nos interrumpieron... —comentó con cierto grado de frustración al recordar el momento—. Pero antes de eso... cuando ibas a besarme... tú...—balbuceó casi en un hilo de voz.

—¿Yo…? —susurró algo ronco sin despegar su mirada del rostro de la chica. Sus manos acariciaron lánguidamente la espalda de su prometida.

Un intenso calor pareció adueñarse rápidamente de cada rincón de su cuerpo. —Etto... tú... te veías algo... atractivo... es decir... bastante... —susurró mirando hacia un costado.

El muchacho asintió con una media sonrisa. —¿Sólo bastante? —preguntó estrechando a la muchacha entre sus brazos—, tú ta… también… estabas her… hermosa —balbuceó algo nervioso apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la joven.

—Engreído —murmuró suavemente volteando levemente el rostro para observar al muchacho—. Cuando me miras de esa forma...co...como ahora... —añadió perdida en la intensa mirada que el chico le estaba dedicando—, te ves muy guapo...

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido de Akane. —Je… yo… creo que es parte del… encanto Saotome, tú sabes —murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era probar sus labios una vez más. Torpemente rozó una de sus mejillas.

—Ya lo sé —comentó riendo traviesamente—, nunca dejas que lo olvidé... engreído... —pronunció en un suave murmullo en el oído del muchacho—. Y ya sabes que no soy inmune... —agregó dejando que sus labios rozaran despacio el lóbulo de la oreja de su prometido.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió en menos de un segundo la anatomía del muchacho de la trenza. —Shim… shimatta… —balbuceó por lo bajo algo nervioso. Tomando coraje subió la mirada para acercarse al rostro de su prometida y besar levemente su labio inferior.

El leve contacto provocó que se estremeciera hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, haciéndola desear algo más que un pequeño roce de labios. Aquél beso despertó en ella la necesidad de saborear una vez más, y por mucho tiempo, el adictivo sabor de su boca. —¿Qué... qué fue eso? —preguntó depositando un suave y corto beso en sus labios—. Es cruel hacerme pensar que vas a besarme para luego alejarte tan rápido —comentó haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el muchacho segundos atrás.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo… —murmuró guturalmente tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a su pecho—. Te ves linda… —agregó rozando sus labios con los de la muchacha lentamente. Adoraba aquel jugueteo y el tibio calor que emanaba la jovencita.

—Tal vez decidí aprender de ti —sonrió besando suavemente la comisura de los labios de su prometido—, o tal vez estoy esperando que te decidas a besarme... un beso más duradero que esto... —susurró antes de besar levemente su labio superior.

Ranma colocó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica. —Entonces es mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación… —sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—¿Nuestra habitación? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Recuerda que ya no duermes ahí... te llevaste tus cosas cuando supimos que no estábamos casados...—comentó mirando divertida al muchacho.

—Quizás digo así porque aún pienso que estamos casados —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola de reojo levemente sonrojado—. ¿Nos... va… vamos? —insistió.

—Entonces...¿estás diciendo que piensas que deberíamos dormir juntos porque aún sientes que estamos casados? —preguntó incentivada por la repentina timidez que parecía dominar a su prometido.

—¡O… oe! E… eso lo pensaste tú —murmuró notablemente avergonzado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron súbitamente ante la pregunta de la chica.

Con uno de sus dedos trazó pequeños círculos sobre el torso del muchacho que pareció ponerse aún más nervioso con la leve caricia. —¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Sólo dije dormir... nada más —afirmó curvando sus labios en una traviesa sonrisa.

Ranma mandaría al diablo su autocontrol si no fuera porque escuchó en aquel segundo unos pasos y el ruido de una rama quebrarse. —¡Tenemos que irnos! —afirmó tomando a la chica en sus brazos en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Na...nani? —balbuceó la muchacha confundida mientras era llevaba ágilmente en dirección a su habitación. Sonrojada se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello y se dejó llevar, ella ansiaba tanto como él estar completamente a solas y sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

* * *

En pocos segundos llegaron a su habitación, él con gran habilidad entró por la ventana.

Sonrojada observó su rostro, iluminado por la tenue luz de luna se veía realmente atractivo.

—Ya estamos en... nuestra habitación —murmuró suavemente cerca del oído del muchacho—, ¿no piensas bajarme?

—Claro que sí —sonrió algo más relajado el muchacho de la trenza, lentamente se acercó a la cama para depositarla delicadamente allí—. Llegamos a nuestro cuarto… —murmuró con voz ronca—, ahora podemos continuar donde nos quedamos…

Apoyándose sobre sus codos se irguió levemente. —¿Vas a responderme ahora por qué te pusiste tan nervioso? —preguntó observando fijamente al muchacho.

Antes de responder el joven se acercó la ventana para asegurarse que nadie estaba espiándolos. Rápidamente cerró la cortina. A continuación se dirigió a la puerta y la trabó. —Ahora está mucho mejor —afirmó acercándose a la chica nuevamente para sentarse a un lado de esta—. Yo… yo… —balbuceó bajando la mirada para observar los labios de su futura esposa.

—¿Tú qué...? —preguntó sentándose, acercando luego algunos centímetros su rostro al de su prometido—. Creo que hiciste bien en cerrar la puerta... —comentó con las mejillas encendidas.

—Yo… yo muero por besarte —confesó en un murmullo taciturno sin despegar la mirada de los labios de su prometida—, creo que ahora… no… no nos interrumpirán —agregó acercando su mano al rostro de la chica para acariciar suavemente su mejilla izquierda.

—Lo sé... siempre quieres besarme —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido acortando de esta forma la distancia entre sus cuerpos—. No creo que nos espíen, cuando salí de la sala dije que subiría a mi habitación a dormir —murmuró jugueteando con la trenza de su prometido—. ¿Crees que te busquen?

—Lo dudo… si no me encuentran en mi habitación van a suponer que estoy aquí, quizás luego festejen y se emborrachen en la sala —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, ¿quieres que me quede contigo a dormir? —preguntó sugerente.

—Y mañana cuando desayunemos nos preguntarán cuándo nacerá su heredero —bufó Akane rodando los ojos, eso era lo que sucedía cada vez que sospechaban que Ranma había pasado la noche con ella—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó fijando su mirada nuevamente en el atractivo rostro de su prometido—. Si sigues así voy a pensar que ese era tu plan desde que insististe en traerme aquí...

—¡Oye…! Yo… yo solo quería venir aquí para que podamos conversar mejor… y evitar que nuestra familia nos interrumpa —murmuró bajando sus manos para colocarlas en la cintura de la chica—, aunque eso no impide que yo… —susurró levemente sonrojado al pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse toda una noche con su futura esposa.

—¿Eso no impide que tú...? —preguntó recostándose lentamente, arrastrando con ella al muchacho gracias al férreo abrazo que no parecía dispuesta a romper por nada—. Además... estamos conversando ¿ne? —susurró antes de besar suavemente una de sus mejillas.

—Eso no impide que continuemos lo que empezamos en el tejado… —terminó Ranma sonriendo abiertamente—. ¿Na? —preguntó acercándose a la chica para besar uno de los lados de su cuello.

El lento beso en su cuello detonó una intensa onda de calor que se expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.—Ha... hai... yo... muero por continuar... —pronunció agitada rodando ágilmente sobre su cuerpo logrando obtener la posición dominante—. Podríamos continuar con algo como esto... —suspiró acercando su rostro al de Ranma. Segundos después acortó la distancia lamiendo con extrema lentitud su labio inferior—, ¿o prefieres esto? —susurró antes de mordisquearlo suavemente.

—Chikuso… tú… tú vas a volverme loco —suspiró ronco tomándola de las caderas—Pero no vas a estar ahí por mucho tiempo… —murmuró con una media sonrisa atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Rápidamente unió sus labios a los de su prometida profundizando aquella deliciosa caricia deseoso de probarla una y otra vez.

Ella correspondió con igual pasión al beso lleno de ansiedad y deseo con que su prometido despertaba hasta el último de sus sentidos provocando que su cuerpo se entregara a un mar de intensas sensaciones que la hacían desear estar entre sus brazos, y sentir sus manos acariciándola con una mezcla de timidez y deseo todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Incentivada por el deseo que compartían dejó que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en un frenético baile que se asemejaba cada vez más a una competencia por quien conseguía enloquecer primero al otro.

Ranma apretó levemente con sus dedos la suave piel de la joven disfrutando cada roce. Su cuerpo parecía una hoguera que se alimentaba a partir de los toques con su futura esposa. Segundo a segundo sus besos se intensificaban, perdiendo completamente toda timidez comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo para obtener mayor contacto con ella. Sin pensarlo más aprovechó aquella ocasión para rodar y quedar sobre la jovencita.

Levemente se separó de ella. —Ahora Ranma Saotome tiene el poder… —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente.

—No es... difícil quitártelo... —pronunció aún algo agitada, mirando con renovado deseo los labios de su prometido—, pero creo que por ahora... no quiero —murmuró sonrojada deslizando lentamente sus manos por la espalda del muchacho.

—¿No es difícil? —murmuró moviendo sus manos por el vientre de la chica—, es todo un reto entrenar con Ranma Saotome —suspiró acercando sus labios al cuello de la joven.

—Creo que puedo con Ranma Saotome —pronunció la muchacha esbozando una traviesa sonrisa—. ¿Tú que piensas?

—¿Estás segura de eso? Yo lo dudo… Ranma Saotome es invencible —afirmó totalmente egocéntrico. Sonriente aprovechó para mirar detenidamente la delicada anatomía de su futura esposa. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente.

—¿Invencible? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. El color de tus mejillas me hace pensar lo contrario —comentó divertida dejando que sus manos rozaran levemente el trasero del muchacho.

—¡O… oe! Sólo tengo un poco de calor —murmuró fingiendo demencia moviendo su cabeza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más cuando se percató del roce de la muchacha—, shim… shimatta… —suspiró en un murmullo taciturno.

Akane mordió sus labios intentando contener la risa. —¿Todavía te pones nervioso? —preguntó levemente sonrojada observándolo fijamente—. No te ponías tan nervioso cuando... ya sabes... cuando Shampoo te dio la poción...—murmuró presionando levemente el trasero del muchacho.

—Ha.. hai… pero yo… ahí estaba actuando bajo el efecto de esa porquería —farfulló mirando hacia otro lado. No podía mostrar debilidad ante su prometida. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro—, yo también puedo… —murmuró ronco acercando su mano a uno de los senos de la chica para rozarlo levemente.

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo deteniendo todos sus movimientos. —Yo... hai... pe... pero no creo que te molestara que yo... ya... ya sabes —murmuró furiosamente sonrojada, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento de la mano de su prometido.

—Je … ¿qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó intensificando aquel delicioso roce en el redondeado seno de la muchacha—, pensé que Akane Tendo podría con Ranma Saotome —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente.

—Oye...—protestó haciendo más fuerte el agarre de un momento a otro, provocando que le muchacho diera un leve respingo—, só... sólo me sorprendió que Ranma Saotome hiciera un movimiento tan atrevido —susurró ruborizada fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de su prometido.

—Atrevido… ¿solo yo soy el… atrevido? —preguntó con una media sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar aquella parte de la anatomía de la jovencita que tanto llamaba su atención en aquel momento.

—No dije que tú lo fueras... —respondió bajando su otra mano hasta posar ambas sobre el trasero del muchacho—, me refería a lo que estás haciendo —susurró observando atentamente como el rubor en las mejillas de su novio aumentaba levemente.

—Yo… creo que es lo más natural del mundo… ¿vamos a casarnos en poco tiempo, na? —murmuró intentando fingir naturalidad aunque sus mejillas semejaban una lamparita roja.

—Hai, en quince días —respondió sonriente deslizando suavemente sus manos sobre el trasero del muchacho provocando un perceptible estremecimiento en su cuerpo—. Si es lo más natural del mundo... ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa que consiguió aumentar el intenso rojo que cubría las mejillas de su prometido—. Aunque bueno... nosotros nunca habíamos hecho esto estando tan tranquilos... sólo... bueno ya sabes cuando —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

El joven se quedó suspendido algunos segundos. —Chi… chi… chikuso —murmuró taciturno sintiendo luego del estremecimiento un calor que recorría toda su anatomía ante la libertad de la muchacha en aquellos toques—, yo… yo… —respiró una y otra vez nervioso intentando recobrar compostura— ¡Yo!... ¿a qué te refieres con eso…? ¿cuándo? —preguntó intentando parecer natural.

—Cuando tú y yo... etto... ya deberías saber a qué me refiero, baka —farfulló nerviosa sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por culpa del muchacho que no alcanzaba a comprender sus claras insinuaciones.

—Yo… yo no sé a qué te refieres —insistió algo nervioso. Sus manos dejaron de acariciar los senos de la muchacha. Solo se limitó a mirarla.

Ella frunció el ceño, en menos de dos segundos movió una de sus manos en dirección a su cabeza para darle un fuerte golpe. —¡Baka! —refunfuñó molesta—. Me refiero a cuando nos besamos y es decir... todo se vuelve de un momento a otro tan... intenso y... no... no podemos dejar de besarnos y es como... como si no pudiéramos despegarnos... ya... ya sabes —explicó ruborizándose un poco más con cada palabra pronunciada.

—Etto… tú… yo… ¡no entiendo! —exclamó mirando hacia un costado. Sus mejillas ardían—, ¿yo sé qué? —preguntó intentando mirar a la chica a los ojos.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció aún más si es que esto era posible. —¡Baka! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no entiendas algo así!? —protestó tomándolo por la camisa, dirigiéndole una mirada que le daba a entender que si no comprendía de una vez tendría muchos problemas.

El muchacho miró asustado a la chica. Una idea iluminó su rostro. Había comprendido lo que la muchacha intentaba insinuar. —Tú quieres decir que… que nosotros nunca antes habíamos hecho esto con… ¿con tranquilidad? —murmuró bastante sonrojado.

Ella asintió aún bastante ruborizada. —Hai... las otras veces fueron sin que... lo pensáramos mucho —susurró sonriendo tímidamente.

—Tal… tal vez… —tartamudeó intentando recomponer postura—, creo que estamos empezando a habituarnos a nuestra futura vida de casados —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—Pervertido —farfulló sintiendo un intenso ardor en sus mejillas—, suena como si te gustara mucho esa faceta de nuestra vida de casados.

—Y tú… ¿crees que… que no? —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrojado sin pensarlo.

—Cada vez estoy más convencida de que te encanta...—susurró fijando su mirada en los ojos del muchacho—, y eso... realmente no me molesta —musitó tímidamente.

—Y a ti… es decir… a... ¿a ti también te gusta pensar en… nuestra vida futura? —preguntó tímidamente. Respiró algunos segundos y acercó sus manos a las de la muchacha.

Ella relajó el agarre sobre la camisa de su prometido dejándose deleitar por el cálido roce de sus manos. —Yo... sabes que sí... —susurró dedicándole una tímida sonrisa—. Pienso en eso desde que admitimos que nos amamos.

—¿En serio? —sonrió acercándose a su rostro para besar una de sus mejillas—, falta muy poco… pero… tengo que decirte algo importante —agregó alejándose algunos centímetros de la muchacha mirándola seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —preguntó observando curiosa el repentino cambio en la expresión de su prometido; por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Ya solo faltan dos semanas para la boda. ¿Habrá más confusiones? Jeje, hay que esperar de todo en el mundo de Rumiko Takahashi… xD

¿Cuál será la noticia de Ranma? ¿Será una nueva confusión? ¿o buenas noticias? No dejen de seguir el próximo capítulo… **;)**

Por último, chicos coloquen la palabra arroba y no el signo porque el resto se borra y no podemos leer la dirección de mail completa.

En dos semanas más nos vemos, que estén bien.

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos.

Oyaji: Papá dicho de modo muy informal (viejo)

Ofukuro: Mamá

Etto: Intejección de duda ¿Uhm?, ¿Eh?

Baka: Idiota

Oe: Hey, Oye

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿Cierto?, ¿No? Los chicos usan la partícula "na" y las chicas el "ne"

Chikuso: Mierda

Nani:Qué

Hai: Sí


	27. Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :). Al parecer este sitio sigue decidido en el asunto de censurar mails, repito, no los pongan en el texto del review y si lo hacen usen el "arroba" y no el símbolo ._

_Esperamos que les guste el capítulo :)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento**_

Ranma tomó aire una y otra vez pensando en aquellos pequeños intervalos de segundos lo que diría de la manera menos chocante posible. —Es simple... yo… —El muchacho se interrumpió para respirar una vez más—, me voy de entrenamiento y no es posible que me acompañes —remató intentando utilizar su tono más serio.

—¿Nani? —preguntó observando perpleja al muchacho que seguía recostando sobre ella intentando parecer serio a pesar de la situación—. Pensé que no te molestaba que los acompañara —comentó algo ruborizada recordando lo complacido que se había mostrado con su presencia en los últimos entrenamientos.

El muchacho de la trenza asintió nervioso. —Etto… me gustaba… quiero decir, me gusta mucho… pero esta vez no creo que sea posible —murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacia un costado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tomando por la barbilla a Ranma obligándolo a mirarla—. Podríamos seguir con... etto... ya sabes... nuestro entrenamiento... lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez... —comentó dedicando una sugerente mirada al nervioso muchacho.

Ranma olvidó aquel asunto por algunos segundos. —¿En… en qué quedamos? —preguntó levemente sonrojado.

Los brazos de la chica rodearon rápidamente el cuello de su prometido. —Etto... ¿ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó dirigiéndole una significativa mirada—. Pensé que tenías muy claro cada detalle...—murmuró ruborizada.

—Recuerdo… algu… algunas cosas —tartamudeó intentando recuperar el control. Sus manos se movieron sobre los hombros de la muchacha lentamente—, pe… pero no… no es posible —agregó.

Una tímida sonrisa adornó los labios de la muchacha; él estaba nervioso, sólo necesitaba hacerle recordar ciertos momentos para que finalmente cediera. —¿En serio? —preguntó moviendo suavemente una de sus manos en dirección a los cabellos de Ranma—. Porque podríamos haber entrenado intensamente... ya sabes... yo...etto... tal vez lo deseo un poco —añadió pronunciando las últimas palabras en un apenas perceptible murmullo.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras de su futura esposa. El entrenamiento se borró por algunos segundos de su cabeza al imaginarse a la muchacha semidesnuda sobre él rozando su cuerpo, su piel cálida y sus deliciosos besos. —Yo… etto… podría ser —Apenas pudo articular aquellas palabras ya que observaba embobado la expresión seductora de la chica.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó mirando fijamente sus ojos, acercando lentamente sus rostros.

Ante aquella pregunta el muchacho cayó bruscamente en la realidad. —Etto… nosotros… yo… tú, tú no puedes ir conmigo —murmuró por lo bajo—, la decisión ya está tomada —agregó intentando recuperar algo de autocontrol aunque utilizando un bajo tono de voz.

Inmediatamente soltó al muchacho para apoyarse sobre sus codos y erguirse levemente. —¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo; tiempo atrás habían acordado que ella siempre lo acompañaría—. ¿Quién tomó la decisión? ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? —continuó el interrogatorio sintiéndose un poco más molesta con cada pregunta realizada.

Ranma aclaró su voz intentando recomponer compostura. —Etto… claro que cuenta —afirmó convincente mirándola fijo—, solo que nuestros padres me dijeron que era una técnica especial, súper secreta —comentó serio.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó empujando levemente al muchacho apartándolo de su lado—. ¿Te da miedo que pueda aprender esa técnica antes que tú? —agregó sentándose sobre la cama, mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—Chik… chikuso… no es por eso —murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño—.¿No puedes estar unos días sin tu prometido? —sonrió mordazmente.

Ella le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una almohada al idiota que seguía cómodamente recostado sobre su cama. —¿Quién te dijo que voy a extrañarte? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, baka —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Entonces está todo bien? —preguntó sin escuchar el insulto proferido por la jovencita—. Serán unos cuatro días, luego nos casaremos —sonrió satisfecho ante la resignación de la muchacha. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—Si quieres puedes volver el mismo día de la boda... ya te dije que no me importa —farfulló volteando el rostro, molesta por la simpleza con que tomaba el asunto.

—¡Chik… chikuso! Pensé que lo habías comprendido —murmuró Ranma mirando de reojo a la chica—, ¿por qué te molestas tanto? Son unos pocos días… —agregó intentando convencer a su futura esposa.

—Deja de decir que estoy molesta porque no lo estoy —afirmó evidenciando totalmente lo contrario con la fulminante mirada que dedicaba a Ranma—. Deja de pensar que no puedo estar sin ti un par de días... puedo hacerlo —afirmó aparentando firmeza.

—¿Entonces por qué me miras de esa forma? —sonrió divertido sentándose para luego acercar una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de la muchacha y rozarla levemente—, ¿no extrañarás que estemos juntos? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma —farfulló sonrojada volteando levemente el rostro para evitar la inquisidora mirada azul que no dejaba de escrutar, con cierta diversión, una y otra vez su cara—. No, no voy a extrañarte —mintió sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas aumentaba de forma considerable.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. —No eres muy buena para mentir, koishii —murmuró ronco tomándola entre sus brazos. Sus manos se acomodaron en la cintura de la chica quedando sus rostros muy próximos uno del otro—. ¿Vas a seguir negándolo? —preguntó.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no puedo acompañarlos —pronunció con dificultad, agitada por la cercanía con su prometido y la insinuante mirada que le estaba dedicando en ese instante—. Pensé que a nuestros padres les gustaba mucho dejarnos a solas en el bosque... ya sabes... —añadió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.

Ranma besó delicadamente la frente de la chica. —Está bien… te contaré todo —afirmó seriamente mientras comenzaba a recordar…

Flash Back

El muchacho de la trenza había terminado su baño luego de su entrenamiento matutino. Había olvidado algunas cosas en el Dojo por lo que decidió volver. Aproximándose al lugar se percató que su padre y el de su prometida conversaban animadamente sobre un nuevo entrenamiento y una técnica secreta, por lo tanto prefirió ocultarse y seguir escuchando.

Genma sonrió acomodándose los lentes. —¡Es cierto, es una excelente idea! ¡Esa técnica la aprendimos cuando éramos unos jovencitos y todavía no estábamos casados! Nos sirvió de mucho para proteger a nuestra familia —exclamó por lo alto.

—El hombre que domina bien la técnica se hace invencible, Saotome-kun —pronunció Soun elevando bastante el tono de voz—. Pero no cualquiera puede aprenderla... hay que ser muy fuerte para conseguir dominarla.

—Es cierto, pero yo estoy seguro que mi muchacho podrá lograrlo —comentó optimista el hombre del turbante—. Tendo-kun, mi muchacho es igual a mí —rió escandalosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho ante la frase del hombre_. "Chikuso… ¡Dios me libre!"_ Pensó nervioso.

—No estoy seguro, es una técnica muy difícil y Ranma-kun no querrá alejarse de mi pequeñita cuando falta tan poco para la boda —espetó con seriedad—. Aunque si fuera capaz de hacerlo y consiguiera dominar la técnica, nadie conseguiría derrotarlo —comentó elevando la voz.

Ranma se acercó un poco más sonriendo abiertamente. Ahora tenía que conocer más aquella técnica tan poderosa.

—¡Es verdad! Por siglos ha sido considerada una de las técnicas más poderosas e invencibles… Ranma podrá defender a su esposa y su familia si logra dominarla —sonrió—, confío mucho en él… es un Saotome.

—Puede lograrlo, pero no estoy muy seguro que Akane deje que su prometido vaya a entrenar cuando falta tan poco para la boda... , y eso no sería muy bueno... después de casado será difícil que aprenda esta técnica —comentó con exagerada preocupación

—Es verdad… lo mejor sería que el entrenamiento fuera unos quince días antes de la boda, para que logre perfeccionarla —afirmó pensativo el hombre del turbante.

El joven de ojos azules irrumpió en aquel momento en el Dojo. —¡Yo puedo controlarla muy fácilmente! ¿Dudan acaso de mi poder de convencimiento? —sonrió egocéntrico.

Fin flash back

Sus manos dejaron de rodear el cuello de su prometido para tomarlo con cierta brusquedad por la camisa interrumpiendo su relato. —¿Puedes....controlarme muy fácilmente? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras fulminando con la mirada al muchacho que parecía muy confiado en poder usar todo aquel poder del que se jactaba para hacerla olvidar sus deseos de darle una buena paliza.

—¡O… oe! Soy… soy Ranma Saotome… ¿lo olvidas? —afirmó intentando parecer seguro—, en muchas ocasiones logré tomar el control —sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba a la chica mirándola intensamente.

—¿¡Eso significa que me trajiste hasta la habitación sólo para convencerme!? —preguntó exaltada olvidando que no estaban precisamente solos en la casa.

Ranma se acercó aún más a la chica, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros. —No es eso, solo quería conversar sin que nuestros padres lo oyeran —murmuró por lo bajo mirando los labios de la joven.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus manos se relajaban sobre el pecho de su prometido. —Cuando me trajiste aquí no tenías muchas ganas de conversar...tardamos un poco en usar la boca para iniciar una conversación —comentó mirando de reojo los labios del muchacho.

Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar cómo llegaron a la habitación de la muchacha. —Yo… es cierto… pero en verdad… yo quería conversar… —murmuró algo nervioso.

—¿Cuándo parten? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio—. Tal vez voy a extrañarte un poco...—comentó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ranma suspiró aliviado. —Pasado mañana… yo también te extrañaré —murmuró acercando sus labios a los de la chica para colocar un pequeño beso en ellos—, prometo que no serán más de cuatro días…

—Lo sé —susurró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Espero que nuestros padres no te involucren en nada raro, al menos el maestro Happosai no irá con ustedes, ¿ne? —preguntó esperando que no tuvieran tan mala suerte y que el pervertido anciano decidiera acompañarlos.

El joven miró embobado a su futura esposa. —No, creo que no —negó pensativo—, al menos mi padre y el tío no lo mencionaron —agregó intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó ruborizada llamando inmediatamente la atención de su prometido—. Etto... tú... ¿piensas quedarte aquí esta noche? —preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

—Me… me gustaría… ¿a ti? —preguntó algo ruborizado mientras tomaba una de las manos de la muchacha.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un intenso tono rojizo.—Yo...—susurró mientras asentía tímidamente con la cabeza—, me encantaría... a... además esto... podría ser —añadió en un suave murmullo, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia—...una despedida... a solas...

Ranma acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha para rozarlos. —Es cierto… tenemos que aprovechar —murmuró por lo bajo acariciando una de sus mejillas—, todavía no me voy y ya estoy extrañándote… —murmuró con una media sonrisa levemente sonrojado.

Ella depositó un suave beso en sus labios mientras acercaba instintivamente un poco más sus cuerpos. —Entonces... ¿vas a extrañarme mucho, anata? —preguntó apenas separando sus labios, aprovechando el momento de extrema sinceridad de su prometido.

El joven de la trenza sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante la última palabra pronunciada por la joven. —Mu…mucho —tartamudeó nervioso— más de lo que imaginas… —agregó sintiendo algo de calor en su rostro.

Delicadamente se acercó un poco más al nervioso muchacho consiguiendo que éste quedara recostado sobre la cama llevándola entre sus brazos. —¿Más de lo que me imagino? ¿Piensas mucho en mí? —preguntó fijando una curiosa mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Ranma.

Ranma miró a Akane. Comenzaban a extrañarle tantas preguntas por parte de la chica. —Pienso en ti, eres mi prometida —murmuró expectante por la respuesta de la joven.

Bastante ruborizada, por la inquisidora mirada de su novio, volteó levemente el rostro. —Hai... lo sé... pero... ¿a qué te refieres con más de lo que me imagino? —preguntó intentando ignorar que al parecer estaba siendo demasiado obvia con su interrogatorio—. Es decir... cuando estamos separados...¿llevas fotos mías o algo así?

Desconfiando de la actitud de la muchacha, Ranma tomó el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —la interrogó.

Un notorio estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella intensa mirada azul que siempre lograba hacer reaccionar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. —Po... por... porque soy tu novia —balbuceó con dificultad sintiendo arder sus mejillas—. Deberías responder a todas mis preguntas, baka —afirmó intentando parecer seria y no el manojo de nervios que en realidad era en ese momento.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente. —Yo también tengo derecho a preguntarte… ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas? —sonrió divertido ante el sonrojo de la chica— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Idiota —masculló fulminándolo con la mirada—. Sólo aprovechaba el momento...cuando estamos juntos hay veces en que eres más sincero de lo normal y no creo que sea malo que quiera averiguar un par de cosas —respondió acercando nuevamente su rostro al de su prometido, depositando un suave beso en una de sus mejillas—. ¿Quieres saber qué estoy pensando ahora? Sólo te lo diré si respondes a mis preguntas —susurró suavemente.

—Etto... tú sabes que pienso mucho en ti... no sé que más quieres que te diga —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso—, ahora sí... ¿qué es lo que piensas?

—Entonces tendrás que adivinar en qué estaba pensando —respondió irguiéndose, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre su nervioso prometido; las mejillas del chico estaban tan rojas que daba la impresión que estallaría en cualquier momento—. Ryoga-kun y Kuno-sempai siempre se las arreglaban para tener una foto mía... ¿tú no? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Chikuso! esos pervertidos... en especial el idiota de Kuno —farfulló molesto apretando los puños recordando las expresiones de idiota del ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan. "_Incluso guardaba fotos mías...¡maldito degenerado!" _pensó bastante ofuscado sin responder a la pregunta de la chica.

—¿Estás diciendo que sólo un pervertido es capaz de guardar fotos mías? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

—Etto... no, no todos son pervertidos —murmuró por lo bajo—, yo guardo una tuya para no echarte de menos —agregó con un hilo de voz notablemente sonrojado.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron rápidamente en una radiante sonrisa. Lentamente se inclinó acercando sus rostros. —También me haces mucha falta cuando no estamos juntos, baka —pronunció en un suave suspiro dejando que sus labios se rozaran por un instante.

Ranma sonrió levemente acercando sus labios una vez más a los de la chica para sentir su delicioso sabor. —Suki da yo —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —susurró antes de unir sus labios en un largo y ansiado beso. La noche recién comenzaba y estaba segura que aprovecharían cada minuto compensando con besos el tiempo que estarían separados.

* * *

Con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro bajó la escalera. Despertar entre los brazos de su futuro esposo luego de una larga sesión de besos y caricias era algo que mejoraría el humor de hasta la más seria de las personas.

"_Espero que vuelva pronto y que no se metan en líos... no es que no confíe en nuestros padres, pero algunos de sus entrenamientos son demasiado especiales"_ Pensó rodando los ojos, recordando que precisamente había sido uno de estos entrenamientos el que había provocado la fobia a los gatos que sufría su prometido.

—Fue muy fácil convencerlo y no hay lugar a dudas: este entrenamiento le será de gran ayuda para sobrevivir a su matrimonio —La voz de su padre proveniente desde la sala la hizo detenerse. Sigilosamente avanzó algunos pasos para poder escuchar mejor.

—Es la mejor idea que se nos pudo haber ocurrido —sonrió satisfecho Genma—, al menos mi muchacho logró que Akane no viniera con nosotros —agregó acomodándose los lentes.

"_No le fue tan fácil convencerme..."_ Protestó mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de su futuro suegro.

—Espero que aproveche cada minuto del entrenamiento —espetó seriamente Soun—. Como ser un buen esposo es algo que debe aprender a la perfección o nunca tendremos un heredero.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que aprenda cada una de las técnicas que le enseñaremos —afirmó tenaz el hombre del turbante—, será una ardua tarea…

—Pero esencial para que sobreviva al matrimonio y Akane no acabe con él en menos de un mes —comentó mientras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Al parecer estaba convencido que aquella posibilidad era algo bastante probable—. ¡Saotome-kun, no nos rendiremos hasta que su hijo aprenda a actuar como debe hacerlo un verdadero heredero de la escuela de combate libre! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¡Debe hacerlo Tendo-kun! Es un Saotome… ¡se comportará como todo un hombre! —afirmó Genma subiendo uno de sus brazos totalmente confiado del desempeño de su hijo—, el matrimonio será un éxito… usted lo verá —rió escandalosamente.

Las mejillas de Akane se colorearon rápidamente de un intenso color carmín. _"¿Enseñarle a ser un buen esposo... a comportarse co...como todo un hombre?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente bastante avergonzada por la dirección que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos_. "¡Shimatta! ¿¡En qué están pensando?!"_ Pensó presionando sus puños; estaba segura que aquél entrenamiento no sería más que una perdida de tiempo.

"_De todos modos... a qué se refieren con enseñarle a ser to... todo un hombre"_

—Lo mejor es partir lo antes posible, así tendremos más tiempo para un entrenamiento intensivo —afirmó Soun contagiándose del optimismo de su antiguo compañero de entrenamientos.

Ranma bajaba las escaleras para encaminarse hacia la salida de la casa para hacer unos pedidos que Kasumi le había encargado cuando notó que su prometida estaba escondida en la puerta que daba a la sala escuchando la conversación entre sus padres. _"¿Pensará averiguar sobre nuestro futuro entrenamiento y la técnica secreta? ¿hablarán de eso?"_ pensó curioso. Lentamente se acercó a la muchacha y colocó sus manos en sus ojos por detrás.

Ella dio un leve respingo al sentir las manos del muchacho tapando sus ojos. —Baka —refunfuñó volteando rápidamente para encararlo—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —pronunció en un débil susurro para no ser escuchada por sus padres.

Ranma arqueó una ceja incrédulo. —Mejor dicho… ¿qué es lo que tú haces aquí? ¿acaso estabas espiando la conversación de nuestros padres? —preguntó por lo bajo con una sonrisa mordaz.

Sonrojada volteó el rostro ignorando la idiota sonrisa de su prometido. —No es tu asunto... de todos modos no debiste asustarme, baka —protestó evadiendo la pregunta del muchacho.

Ranma volteó los ojos fingiendo demencia. —Solo quería sorprenderte… etto… ¿entonces por qué estás aquí escondida? —preguntó nuevamente mirándola divertido.

—Venía a la sala y entonces... —murmuró frunciendo el ceño frente a la media sonrisa en que rápidamente se curvaron los labios de su novio—. ¿Qué te dijeron sobre el entrenamiento? —preguntó acercándose más al muchacho para evitar ser escuchados.

El joven de la trenza la tomó de la cintura creyendo que la chica intentaba acercarse a él por otros motivos. —Me gustó mucho la noche que pasamos —murmuró por lo bajo guiñando un ojo ignorando la pregunta de su prometida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy preguntando, idiota? —bufó ruborizada colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico intentando apartarlo de ella—. Además no deberías acercarte tanto, ¿quieres que hagan una estúpida fiesta si nos ven así?

—Podemos irnos a otro lugar si quieres, yo no estaba aquí escuchando —murmuró riendo por lo bajo.

—¡Shimatta, préstame atención! —protestó sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas aumentaba por culpa de las insinuaciones de su prometido—. No voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo... respóndeme —ordenó subiendo el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Para qué quieres que te responda? Puedes averiguarlo si escuchas un poco más la conversación de nuestros padres —rió divertido acercándose más a la chica hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Ra... Ranma, estoy ha... hablando en serio —balbuceó nerviosa; en su mente debatía una intensa lucha entre dejarse llevar y besar al mucho o contarle de una vez todo lo que había escuchado y convencerlo que nada bueno saldría de ese entrenamiento—. Tal vez no es lo que esperas... ¿desde cuándo confías en ellos?

—Ellos nunca me mintieron en algo así ¿para qué iríamos de entrenamiento si no es para aprender nuevas técnicas? —sonrió divertido por el nerviosismo de la jovencita—, ¿no quieres ir a un lugar más cómodo? —preguntó mirando sus labios.

—Ranma... —susurró ruborizada olvidando su propósito para dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía de comenzar una nueva despedida lo antes posible—. Tú... ¿dónde quieres llevarme? —pronunció casi en un suave suspiro dejando que sus brazos se entrelazaran alrededor de su cuello.

—Si quieres podemos ir a nuestro… etto tu cuarto… allí podríamos conversar más tranquilos —espetó en un susurro mirándola intensamente.

—¿Conversar como anoche? —musitó esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Ha… hai… ¿qué te parece? —propuso rozando los labios de su prometida.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó divertida Nabiki observando a la pareja desde la escalera—. Tu energía es impresionante, Ranma-kun —comentó acercándose a los ruborizados muchachos.

Ranma volteó asustado ante la llegada inoportuna de la muchacha de cabellos castaños. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Shim… shimatta! ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó algo nervioso mirando de reojo a su futura esposa.

—Nabiki, deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos —protestó Akane alejándose levemente de su prometido para cruzarse de brazos y dirigir una ceñuda mirada hacia su hermana—. Y no sé a qué te refieres con el 'otra vez' —murmuró algo ruborizada.

—¿Ya olvidaron lo que hicieron anoche? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Ranma-kun, es feo que no recuerdes lo que hiciste anoche con mi hermanita —espetó fijando su mirada en el rostro del sonrojado muchacho.

—¿Y tú que rayos sabes de eso? —preguntó enfurecido mirando amenazante a la joven que sonreía sarcásticamente— ¿Estabas espiándonos? —preguntó indignado.

—En realidad no necesito intentar espiarlos —afirmó observando al muchacho—. Tú entregas información muy fácil, cuñadito —sonrió palmeándole el hombro—. Esto te gustará —añadió acercándose a su hermana mientras le entregaba una fotografía

El muchacho de la trenza se acercó intempestivamente a su prometida para observar. Medio segundo después de percatarse de su cara de idiota en la fotografía la tomó rápidamente reduciéndola en pedacitos. —¡Chikuso! ¡Deberías ocuparte de tu vida! —reclamó irritado.

Ignorando los comentarios del muchacho avanzó hacia la sala. —Si quieres puedo darte una copia —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Akane.

Sonrojada la muchacha de cabellos azules observó a su prometido. —¿Por qué la rompiste? Te veías muy tierno —comentó sonriente.

—¿Tierno? —preguntó por lo bajo sintiéndose totalmente frustrado— ¡Chikuso, lo único que me faltaba! —exclamó alejándose de la chica bastante molesto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Se preguntó a sí misma observando como el muchacho se alejaba quejándose por lo que acababa de decirle_. "Realmente se veía tierno, si no hubiese estado dormida no lo habría dejado escapar fácilmente"._ Pensó ruborizándose repentinamente; de un segundo a otro aquellos románticos pensamientos fueron desplazados cuando recordó que necesitaba contarle al muchacho todo lo que había escuchado sobre el falso entrenamiento al que pretendían llevarlo—. ¡Matte! ¡Aún no hemos terminado de hablar! —exclamó siguiéndolo. No podía permitir que él se fuera ignorado todo lo que ella sabía.

* * *

Ranma caminó a un lado de la baranda a paso ligero con una expresión de notable fastidio en su rostro al recordar la foto y la opinión de su prometida. _"Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa… ¿tierno? ¡Chikuso! Parecía un estúpido… debo controlarme más" _pensó levemente sonrojado.

—¡Aún no terminábamos de hablar! —protestó Akane una vez que consiguió alcanzar al muchacho. Al fijarse más detenidamente en su expresión no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa—. Tienes una expresión parecida a la de la foto —comentó divertida colocándose frente a su prometido impidiéndole avanzar.

Ranma se detuvo repentinamente. —¡Kuso, Akane! No me recuerdes esa foto… voy a encargarme de encontrar esos negativos y destruirlos —farfulló arrastrando las palabras imaginándose que Nabiki utilizaría aquellas fotos para divertir a la familia en el desayuno.

—No voy a permitir que hagas eso —afirmó decidida acercándose al muchacho—. No... no necesitas hacerlo... yo... te ves guapo —murmuró ruborizada.

—¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa—, yo lo sé… pero, en esa foto no lo demuestro demasiado —murmuró por lo bajo algo avergonzado mirando un punto en el infinito.

—Hablo en serio —respondió mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos—. Si me hubieses despertado para despedirte de mí... creo que te habría retenido un poco más a mi lado —pronunció en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

—Te veías muy bonita dormida… no quise despertarte —sonrió acercándose a la chica para acariciar lentamente una de sus mejillas.

El ardor que sentía en su rostro se hizo más intenso. —Tendremos que cuidarnos de Nabiki... ella está donde uno menos se lo espera —afirmó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. Sigo esperando que me digas lo que sabes sobre el entrenamiento... ¿estás seguro que es algo serio?

—Lo es… ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Escuchaste algo sospechoso? —preguntó Ranma fingiendo interés en su preocupación. Estaba seguro que buscaba alguna excusa para evitar que fuera al entrenamiento con sus padres.

—No deberías ir —afirmó separándose del chico para luego fijar una seria mirada en su rostro—. Ya sabes cómo son... ¿qué harías si quisieran entrenarte como... como esposo? —preguntó levemente sonrojada, esperando una respuesta de su prometido antes de contarle lo que había escuchado.

—¿Como esposo? —preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules arqueando una ceja—, ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó teniendo una ligera sospecha de que la joven había escuchado algo sobre la técnica ultra secreta. _"Kuso… ¿será que nuestros padres lo mencionaron? Esa técnica que me servirá para proteger a mi familia y ser invencible…_" pensó algo preocupado.

Internamente maldijo sus capilares, la curiosa mirada azul de su futuro esposo más los pensamientos que se adueñaban de su cabeza cuando pensaba en el entrenamiento habían provocado que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentara considerablemente. —Yo... ¡No lo sé! Ya... ya sabes cómo son... tal vez se les ocurrió una forma de enseñarte a sobrevivir a... a mí... ¡Shimatta! ¡A mi comida! —exclamó cada vez más nerviosa.

—¡Je! ¿crees que exista una técnica para eso? Sería genial… ya tendría solucionada mi vida —rió divertido. _"¿Será que realmente sabe algo de la técnica ultra secreta?"_ pensó mirando hacia un lado.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó furiosa volteando para alejarse rápidamente del muchacho—. ¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡No es mi problema! —protestó comenzando a pensar que si realmente era engañado una vez más por sus padres no era su asunto.

La muchacha no había alcanzado a avanzar media cuadra cuando un joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules la interceptó: —¡Mi amada Akane Tendo! ¡¿Cómo una bella dama está caminando por las peligrosas calles de Tokyo!? —exclamó por lo alto con un exagerado tono de voz—. ¡Prometo que seré tu escolta en toda tu caminata, amor mío! —agregó tomándola del brazo con una expresión solemne en su rostro.

Akane frunció fieramente el entrecejo. _"Lo que me faltaba"_ Pensó fulminando con la mirada al sonriente Kuno. —¡No necesito ningún tipo de escolta! ¡Sé cuidarme sola! —exclamó apartándolo de un fuerte puñetazo.

Inmediatamente el muchacho de la trenza apareció junto a su prometida. —¡Chikuso! ¿por qué hiciste eso? Solo estaba bromeando —Se excusó mirando de reojo a la chica.

—No es tu asunto —farfulló mirando de soslayo a su novio—. Espero que disfrutes tu entrenamiento y que encuentres una técnica para sobrevivir a mi comida, baka —añadió claramente ofendida por el comentario.

—¡Sabes que no se trata de eso! Escuchaste muy bien su conversación —farfulló intentando acercarse un poco más a la chica.

—¡Y es por eso que deberías prestar atención a lo que te digo, baka! —exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Pero si insistes en ir no es mi problema!

En aquel instante Kuno volvió en sí y se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha de cabellos cortos. —¡Mi amada Akane Tendo! Sé que eres muy fuerte mi diosa con alma de tigresa, pero permíteme ser tu escolta para luchar con este tipo de pervertidos —exclamó tomándola de la cintura de improviso.

Ranma se enfureció ante la osadía del otro joven y rápidamente tomó a la chica del brazo para acercarla a él y luego colocarse en medio de ambos. —¡El único pervertido aquí eres tú, bakayaro! —gritó mirándolo desafiante.

—No necesito que me defiendas, baka —protestó golpeando levemente el brazo de su prometido—, te lo he dicho muchas veces —añadió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que necesitas de mi protección? —preguntó con una sonrisa abierta el ex rayo azul de la Furinkan—. ¡Soy tan feliz! —exclamó abrazando a la jovencita.

De un fuerte puñetazo Ranma lo alejó varios metros del lugar. —¡Maldito degenerado! Escucha lo que le conviene —refunfuñó molesto mirando de reojo a su prometida.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras, no necesito de ayuda para defenderme ya deberías tenerlo claro —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Demonios! —Se quejó Ranma ante la terquedad de la muchacha—, deberías agradecerme… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo al joven semi inconsciente que comenzaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—¡Ranma Saotome, vas a morir! —exclamó acercándose nuevamente al joven de la trenza— ¡No es justo que retengas a mi bella dama! ¡Ella será mi futura esposa! —agregó tomando su bokken en posición de ataque.

Ignorando completamente a Kuno, dedicó una fulminante mirada a su prometido. —¿Agradecerte? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Hiciste algo que no era necesario —refunfuñó acercándose al muchacho—. Tú deberías agradecer que me preocupe por ti e intente advertirte sobre el estúpido entrenamiento al que pretenden llevarte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente—, entonces… ¿escuchaste sobre aquella técnica? —preguntó por lo bajo acercándose un poco más a la chica.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero ya no pienso decirte nada! —exclamó antes de voltear para alejarse rápidamente del muchacho.

—¡Chikuso! Todo fue por tu culpa —gruñó Ranma mirando al joven que aun seguía en posición de ataque—. ¡Voy a darte tu merecido! —exclamó acercándose a toda velocidad al joven.

* * *

Algunas horas después…

Ranma observó a su prometida desde la puerta del Dojo. Tenía que descubrir que era lo que estaba escondiendo._ "¿Qué sabrá del entrenamiento?"_ pensó algo nervioso marcando presencia en el lugar avanzando lentamente. —Hola, Akane —espetó en voz baja.

Ella lo miró de reojo mientras ajustaba la cinta de su gi. —Pensé que ya te habías ido —comentó intentando prestarle la menor atención posible.

Ranma volteó los ojos. —¿Todavía sigues enfadada? —preguntó mirándola de reojo—, sabes que estaba bromeando —murmuró por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada antes de partir con especial brusquedad una pila de ladrillos que estaba frente a ella.

Ranma avanzó unos pasos más hacia la muchacha a pesar de que el peligro era inminente. _"Shimatta… se ve tan sexy con esa expresión, incluso enojada es muy bonita"_ pensó devolviéndole la mirada. —Yo creo que no, fue una tontería —Se justificó.

La intensa mirada que su prometido le dedicaba provocó que un leve rubor cubriera rápidamente sus mejillas. —Mirándome de esa forma no vas a conseguir nada —bufó colocando las manos en su cintura—. ¿No deberías estar preparando tu mochila? —preguntó volteando levemente el rostro.

—¿Quieres que me vaya lo más pronto posible, na? —preguntó mirándola intensamente intentando buscar una respuesta negativa—, ¿no podemos seguir con la conversación que dejamos pendiente?

El rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso; no era necesario que respondiera a la primera pregunta, cualquiera notaría con bastante facilidad que lo que menos deseaba era que su prometido se alejara de ella. —Diga lo que diga no vas a desistir de ir a ese estúpido entrenamiento —comentó mirando de reojo al muchacho.

—¿Entonces no quieres que me vaya, na? —sonrió abiertamente acercándose a la chica hasta quedar a un paso de ella—, sabes que no puedo dejar de ir… pero… quisiera tener un beso de despedida de mi prometida… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando sus labios.

—No he dicho eso, baka —murmuró bajando la mirada, no le quedaban demasiados argumentos para negar las palabras del chico—, dije que no deberías ir... sólo perderás el tiempo y... ya... ya nos despedimos lo suficiente anoche... ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago al recordar lo sucedido.

—¿No vas a darme un último beso de despedida? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño como un niño antojadizo por un caramelo. Sin pensarlo tomó a la muchacha de la cintura para acercarla a él. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de la chica para rozar sus labios suavemente.

El lento roce de sus labios desató un intenso ardor que en pocos segundos se extendió por todo su cuerpo como si se tratase de un reguero de pólvora. —No... yo... yo no quiero —susurró mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior del muchacho—, es decir... no... no es que no quiera besarte... —pronunció alejando escasos centímetros sus rostros—. No voy a despedirme de ti porque yo... no deberías viajar, Ranma —insistió firmemente aunque su prometido parecía más interesado en hacer más estrecho el abrazo que en prestar atención a sus palabras.

Ranma correspondió a los avances de la muchacha tomando su labio inferior succionándolo levemente. —Shimatta… vas a terminar convenciéndome si sigues así —murmuró por lo bajo con una voz gutural. Sus manos rozaron la espalda de Akane una y otra vez recorriendo con lentitud cada centímetro de la misma—, no juegues conmigo, onna —agregó prolongando aquel delicioso contacto con su futura esposa.

—No estoy jugando contigo, anata —susurró besando una vez más con especial lentitud sus labios—, sólo quiero advertirte sobre el viaje... y lograr que te quedes conmigo —añadió deslizando sus brazos por el torso de su prometido hasta rodear su cuello.

Ranma tomó conciencia de su objetivo luego del comentario de la muchacha. Con delicadeza la tomó de la cintura para alejarla unos centímetros de su cuerpo. —¿Qué quieres advertirme, koishii? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Ellos no van a enseñarte ninguna técnica especial... sólo pretenden... enseñarte a actuar como todo un ho... hombre... etto... es decir... un buen esposo —respondió bastante ruborizada volteando levemente el rostro para evitar la curiosa mirada de su prometido.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió ampliamente con un claro brillo de emoción en sus azules ojos. —¡Por supuesto! Es una técnica muy efectiva… ¡seré el mejor de todos! —rió satisfecho—, espero que no sea un truco de nuestros padres… pero creo que esta vez algo me dice que será muy productivo este entrenamiento —comentó sonriente.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se apartó de Ranma. —¿El mejor de todos? —preguntó sintiendo perfectamente como su sien comenzaba a latir con insistencia—. ¡Baka! ¡Ellos van a enseñarte cómo sobrevivir a nuestro matrimonio! ¡¿Qué tiene de especial eso!?

El muchacho sonrió. —Creo que no entendiste bien, la técnica ultra secreta sirve para proteger a nuestra futura familia —espetó creyendo que la muchacha había escuchado mal aquella conversación.

—No escuché mal —protestó Akane clavando una seria mirada en el rostro de su prometido—. Escuché muy bien cuando dijeron que el entrenamiento te serviría para sobrevivir a nuestro matrimonio sin que yo acabara contigo en menos de un mes —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Ta... también dijeron algo de enseñarte a comportarte como todo un hom... hombre... ya sabes... y mencionaron algo de un heredero —pronunció las últimas palabras sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con vehemencia.

Ranma carcajeó divertido. —¿De qué hablas? Yo sé comportarme como un hombre, no necesito de ningún entrenamiento para eso, koishii —espetó con una media sonrisa—, creo que no escuchaste bien… o quizás nuestros padres estaban bromeando en aquel momento —afirmó.

—¿Qué demonios te parece tan divertido? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo—. Hablo en serio, no estaban bromeando... escuché perfectamente cuando decían que tenían que entrenarte para que no provocaras que quisiera mandarte al demonio —espetó fulminándolo con la mirada. No entendía por qué no lo creía si sus padres siempre estaban inventando estúpidos entrenamientos como ese.

Ranma tomó los hombros de su prometida. —Akane… sabes como son nuestros padres, no siempre están hablando en serio —afirmó intentando ser convincente—, ellos quieren que nuestro matrimonio funcione muy bien y que nada se interponga en nuestra relación… por eso quieren enseñarme esa técnica ultra secreta ¿entiendes? —preguntó mirándola seriamente.

—¿Crees que necesitamos de una técnica ultra secreta para que nuestro matrimonio funcione? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—No quise decir eso… —se justificó el muchacho de la trenza poniendo sus ojos en blanco—, no intentes cambiar mis palabras —farfulló ofuscado.

Akane se separó del muchacho; alzando el rostro lo miró seriamente a los ojos. —No estoy cambiando tus palabras, sólo te hice una pregunta... yo... no lo creo... a veces eres insoportable, infantil y engreído pero no creo que necesitemos de alguna técnica para mantener nuestra relación o de algo para evitar que te mande al demonio, Ranma.

—Chikuso… yo no soy infantil, no sé porque rayos estás diciendo eso —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a la muchacha—, estás exagerando… ¡seguramente escuchaste algo del heredero y el resto lo imaginaste! —afirmó convencido.

—¡¿Por qué tendría que imaginarme cosas!? —protestó comenzando a cuestionar las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, a él le resultaba muy fácil provocar en ella deseos de mandarlo al demonio al menos por algunos minutos.

—Podrías haber inventado todo eso porque quieres que me quede contigo, no puedes vivir sin mí, koishii —sonrió abiertamente dejando de lado cualquier tipo de modestia.

Presionando los puños subió el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada. —¡En tus sueños! —protestó bastante ofendida acercándose amenazante hacia él—. Puedes ir a tu entrenamiento por el tiempo que quieras... ¡pero no existe nada que logré que dejes de actuar como un niño y te portes como un hombre! ¡Baka!

Ranma correspondió ampliamente la mirada de la muchacha lanzando rayos chispeantes a través de sus azules ojos. —¡Ni tampoco existe un entrenamiento para ningún hombre para tolerarte! —respondió totalmente embravecido.

Sus deseos de mandar a volar a su prometido por los cielos de Nerima se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de Shampoo.

—¡Airen! —exclamó colgándose del cuello del muchacho de ojos azules—. Shampoo enterarse que empezar nuevo entrenamiento y traer esto para ti —comentó entregándole una canasta llena de panecillos al vapor.

Rápidamente arrebató la canasta de las manos de su prometido. —Él no necesita de tu comida —refunfuñó claramente celosa—, puede arreglárselas solo —farfulló fulminando con la mirada a la otra muchacha que no parecía dispuesta a aceptar sus palabras.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho de la trenza. —Seguramente, el entrenamiento que tendré incluirá una prueba de sobrevivencia —comentó divertido—, tengo que dejar la buena comida y acostumbrarme a comer poco en el entrenamiento —agregó sin prestar atención a la jovencita china dirigiéndose a su prometida.

Akane frunció completamente el entrecejo._ "¿¡Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?! Se supone que el entrenamiento es para ser un buen esposo" _Pensó mirando de soslayo al divertido muchacho.

—Pero Ranma dejará la buena comida cuando se case con Akane —comentó la amazona arrebatando la canasta de manos de la furiosa muchacha de cabellos azules—, ¿para qué sufrir en entrenamiento? —preguntó ofreciéndosela una vez más al chico.

—Se ve delicioso —murmuró Ranma al observar los panecillos que parecían deliciosos. —, creo que no me vendría mal comer unos cuantos —sonrió tomando uno de los panes—. ¿No te molesta, na? —preguntó mirando a su futura esposa—, después de todo Shampoo tiene un poco de razón… —comentó intentando provocar celos en la jovencita.

—¡Shampoo estar muy feliz! —exclamó entusiasta la muchachita abrazando efusivamente a Ranma.

Todo el cuerpo de Akane se tensó al ver la escena. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era borrar de un buen puñetazo la idiota sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su prometido. —¡Por qué demonios tendría que molestarme! —masculló presionando los puños, intentando fingir que el asunto no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Rápidamente avanzó en dirección a la salida del Dojo—. ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras, baka! —exclamó pateando con fuerza un balde de agua fría que cayó en segundos sobre la cabeza del muchacho y la jovencita que estaba cerca suyo.

Sin darse cuenta que la jovencita de cabellos morados se había convertido en una pequeña gatita blanca el muchacho de la trenza frunció el ceño irritado por la actitud de su futura esposa. _"¡Shimatta! De alguna forma ella me las pagará… voy a pensar una pequeña revancha por esto"_ pensó ofuscado.

Con un suave maullido la pequeña gatita colgada en la espalda del muchacho hizo notar su presencia provocando de inmediato que el cuerpo de éste se tensara.

—Mie… mie… mierda… ¡Sal de ah… ahí, Sha.. sha Shampoo! —gritó desesperado Ranma corriendo en círculos totalmente espantado y asustado porque las garritas del felino se afianzaron a su camisa. _"¡Lo confirmo! ¡Akane me las va a pagar!"_ prometió para sí en sus pensamientos mientras ideaba alguna forma de quitarse aquel animalito de la espalda. Sería una dulce venganza.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas de las autoras

El poder de convencimiento de Ranma es muy bueno, pero su ego siempre encuentra un modo de arruinar las cosas, aunque en cierta forma no tiene la culpa de creer tan fácilmente todo lo que se relaciona con súper entrenamientos xp

En fin, es tarde así que no alargo más esto para actualizar de una vez. Esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y también sus comentarios xp.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Nani: ¿Qué?

Etto: Interjección de duda: ¿Uhm? ¿Eh? ¿Ah?

Chikuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota, estupido

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto) Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma cariñosa en que una mujer se refiere a su pareja (querido, mi amor)

Hai: Sí

Suki da yo: Me gustas, te amo

Shimatta: Maldición maldita sea

Matte: Espera

Bakayaro: Estúpido idiota

Onna: Mujer

Airen: Esposo en chino.


	28. 8 La técnica para ser el marido perfecto

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Actualizamos apuraditas… disculpen que no pude responder sus reviews. Pronto tendrán la respuesta… mientras tanto los dejamos con el capítulo quincenal

* * *

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 8: La técnica para ser el marido perfecto.**_

Genma observó de reojo a su hijo que parecía radiante. —Oiga… Tendo-kun, ¿no cree que mi muchacho ha estado actuando extraño desde que salimos? —preguntó caminando a través de un escarpado camino que llevaba a un gran bosque.

El hombre de cabellos negros miró con curiosidad al muchacho que avanzaba algunos pasos delante de ellos. Tenía que admitir que resultaba extraña su alegre actitud tomando en cuenta que la despedida entre él y su hija no se caracterizó precisamente por su dulzura.

Bruscamente se detuvo, volteando el rostro observó con preocupación al otro hombre. —¿Y si tantos golpes en la cabeza ya le afectaron? ¡Saotome-kun, ahora quién ser hará cargo del Dojo! —exclamó afligido.

—¡Mi hijo tiene cabeza dura! Yo lo he entrenado especialmente para eso —afirmó Genma totalmente convencido del joven—, creo que sucedió algo en la despedida con su hija y por eso está así… ¿se habrán reconciliado? —sonrió mirando a su amigo de la juventud, rápidamente tomó sus manos.

Los ojos Soun brillaron por la emoción; hasta ese instante no había pensando que tal vez, y a pesar del abrupto final de la conversación, se habían reconciliado. —¡Debe ser eso! Ahora entiendo por qué su hijo se ve tan feliz y no deja de sonreír como un idiota enamorado —rió abiertamente el hombre olvidando por completo sus anteriores preocupaciones.

Totalmente absorto de la conversación de su padre y de su futuro suegro Ranma sonrió aún más radiante. —¡Logré vengarme! Fue genial… —murmuró por lo bajo comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

—Creo que es mejor un lugar privado para despedirnos… —sonrió seductor el muchacho de la trenza luego de apartarse de sus familiares para conversar en privacidad con su prometida antes de la partida.

Akane observó perpleja al muchacho por algunos segundos. —Puedes irte cuando quieras, no tengo nada que hablar contigo y menos en privado —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pensé que eras más romántica, Akane —comentó Nabiki observando divertida la furibunda expresión de su hermana menor.

—¡Estoy segura que Akane-chan está fingiendo! Esa es su forma de ser —rió divertida Nodoka colocándose detrás de la joven pareja—, pueden conversar tranquilos… olviden nuestra presencia —murmuró por lo bajo a pocos centímetros de los muchachos.

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos a solas… sería más confortable para ambos —propuso Kasumi.

—¡Nada de eso! Tenemos que presenciar la despedida de nuestros hijos, no se verán hasta luego del entrenamiento y finalmente será su boda —espetó Genma—, además necesitamos apoyarlos para que se reconcilien… —agregó acomodándose los lentes.

—Hija, no está bien que no te despidas de tu futuro esposo —comentó Soun apoyando las palabras de su amigo.

—¡No se metan en lo que no les importa! —protestó ruborizada Akane—. No es necesario que nos dejen a solas, ya nos despedimos y no tengo nada más que hablar con él —farfulló mirando de soslayo al muchacho que parecía muy divertido con toda la situación—. Por qué no vas a despedirte de Shampoo o de Kodachi... o mejor aún ve a buscar a Ukyo para que los acompañe —masculló entre dientes para ser escuchada sólo por su prometido.

—¿Todavía sigues celosa por lo que sucedió hoy, koishii? —murmuró musicalmente en el oído de su futura esposa sonriendo divertido.

Lo único que el muchacho recibió en respuesta fue un fuerte codazo en el estomago. —No deberían seguir perdiendo el tiempo... Ranma necesita cuanto antes comenzar con ese entrenamiento aunque no creo que logre dominar la nueva técnica —espetó lentamente dedicando una desafiante mirada a su prometido.

—Estoy segura que luego se arrepentirán si no se despiden, los conozco… Akane-chan sentirá falta de mi hijo a la mitad del primer día de entrenamiento —afirmó Nodoka convincente avergonzando a la muchachita.

—Ofukuro tiene razón, koishii —sonrió el muchacho de la trenza tomando desprevenidamente de la mano a la chica de cabellos cortos—, iremos a un lugar más privado para conversar y tener una buena despedida —agregó alejándose del lugar con una Akane despotricando que lo haría picadillo cuando se detuvieran.

Sólo consiguió soltarse del agarre una vez que estuvieron al otro lado del portón del jardín de la casa. —¡Kuso! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Seguro están escuchando nuestra conversación! —protestó tomando a Ranma por la camisa; la media sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del muchacho aumentaba con creces sus deseos de mandarlo a volar de una patada—. ¡Y no creas que voy a despedirme de ti! ¡No voy a besarte!

Aprovechando la cercanía con la jovencita Ranma la tomó intempestivamente de la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella. —¿Y si te obligo a hacerlo? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Te mandaría a volar de un puñetazo —masculló fulminándolo con la mirada—. Te he dicho muchas veces que sé defenderme de los degenerados, baka —refunfuñó empujando al muchacho para apartarlo de ella, consiguiendo sólo que éste la sujetara con más fuerza—. Suéltame y vete de una maldita vez a tu estúpido entrenamiento...

—No lo haré —murmuró ronco el joven de ojos azules. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente pero su plan no permitía aquel tipo de debilidad, debía ser fuerte—, antes quiero despedirme de ti, koishii —suspiró mirándola intensamente.

—¿Estás seguro que la comida de Shampoo no tenía algo raro? —preguntó confundida por la insistencia del muchacho, esta no hacía más que recordarle claramente lo sucedido aquella noche—. Ya te dije que no, suéltame de una vez —añadió colocando firmemente sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido, dispuesta a empujarlo una vez más para alejarlo de ella.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró a pocos centímetros de la oreja de la muchacha de cabellos cortos—, no voy a hacerlo hasta que logre lo que quiera, soy Ranma Saotome —insistió con una media sonrisa—, no te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente —afirmó apretándola en su pecho con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por los intentos fallidos de escapar de la muchacha. Sin embargo, a pesar de la seguridad que demostraba por fuera un calor sofocador invadió su cuerpo ante la cercanía con su futura esposa.

—Ba... baka... de... de... deja...—balbuceó con las mejillas completamente sonrojada—. ¡Kuso, deja de jugar conmigo! —protestó respirando agitadamente—. Nuestra familia está cerca... ¿quieres que se enteren de todo?... a... además ¡estoy molesta contigo! —refunfuñó apartando su mirada del rostro del muchacho.

—¡Al diablo nuestra familia! —exclamó extasiado con el nerviosismo de su prometida—, tú sabes que eres la única… jamás prestaría atención a Shampoo o cualquier otra prometida que oyaji haya elegido —agregó mirándola seriamente.

—Espera —murmuró aún más sonrojada apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para apartarse levemente—, ¿quién está celosa? ¡No lo estoy, baka! —protestó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, concentrando su mirada en un punto bastante alejado del rostro de Ranma.

El muchacho de la trenza tomó impulsivamente de los hombros a la jovencita para acercarla a la pared y acorralarla contra esta. —Es muy claro que lo estás… ¿vas a negarlo ahora? —preguntó mirándola intensamente. Rápidamente colocó sus manos a los costados de la chica para evitar que escapara.

—¡Cla... claro que voy a negarlo! —protestó correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada—. Deja de ser engreído, idiota, estaba molesta contigo desde antes que Shampoo llegara al Dojo —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—También debería estar molesto —farfulló mirando de reojo a su prometida—, me subestimaste —murmuró con una expresión de niño ofuscado.

—Lo sigo pensando —masculló esbozando una media sonrisa—; y déjame en paz porque no voy a besarte —afirmó decidida.

—¿No vas a despedirte de tu futuro esposo? —murmuró por lo bajo acercando sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha para ceñirla a su cuerpo—, ¿no vas a dejarme sin un recuerdo tuyo, na? —susurró algo ronco acercando su rostro al de la chica.

—Ya... ya me... me despedí de mi futuro esposo —balbuceó, seducida por su mirada posó sin darse cuenta sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma. Segundos después, y gracias a la media sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del chico, pareció tomar consciencia de lo que hacía: —¡Deja de insistir! Si... si sigues haciéndolo el único recuerdo que te llevarás de mí será un buen puñetazo —espetó amenazante.

—¿Solo un puñetazo? ¿No podrías agregar algo más a mi despedida? —susurró casi pegado al cuerpo de la jovencita—, no voy a dejar de insistir… no me iré sin una merecida despedida de parte de mi novia —agregó tomándola entre sus brazos para evitar que la chica escapara. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente su espalda.

—¿No vas a dejarme en paz si no lo consigues, ne? —preguntó intentando parecer firme aunque su cuerpo se estremecía notoriamente entre los brazos del muchacho—. Ba... baka... yo...no creas que voy a dejar de estar enfadada contigo... tal vez lo acepte so... sólo para que me dejes en paz, Ra... Ranma —pronunció con dificultad subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una tímida mirada.

—¿Solo para que te deje en paz? —murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. _"No puedo dejar que me gane… tengo que pensar en la venganza, ¡en lo difícil que fue deshacerme de Shampoo luego que se fue! ¡Chikuso, odio a los gatos!"_ pensó intentando autocontrolarse—, ¿no vas a sentir falta de tu prometido? —preguntó mirándola intensamente mientras comenzaba a rozar uno de los lóbulos de su oreja con sus labios.

—Ya... ya hablamos sobre eso... a... anoche... tú lo sabes...—susurró cerrando los ojos, moviendo instintivamente su cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndole un mayor acceso—. Aunque seas un idiota infantil siempre lo hago... lo sabes....

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió satisfecho. —Y tú sabes que eres la única... —suspiró mirando sus labios. Deseaba ganar aquella apuesta pero, por sobretodo, probar una vez más sus labios. Nervioso intentó calmarse o acabaría arruinando todo.

Tímidamente subió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de su prometido. —Esto no... no significa que estamos haciendo las paces o algo parecido —afirmó antes de besarlo suavemente en una de sus mejillas.

El joven de ojos azules asintió totalmente embobado. Una y otra vez intentó autocontrolarse, si no podía mostrar su debilidad cacheteándose o pellizcándose debía recordar su plan de venganza. Pero aquella expresión en el rostro de la jovencita atentaba gravemente contra su autocontrol. —¿Estás segura? —preguntó rozando sus labios cerca de las comisuras de la chica.

—Mu... muy segura —pronunció girando levemente su rostro dejando que sus labios se rozaran por un par de segundos—, estamos pe...peleados... todavía... aunque si quieres... yo no voy a golpearte si me besas... —susurró suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —preguntó casi rozando los labios de la jovencita—, solo si me lo pides —susurró por lo bajo.

—Ranma... bésame de una vez...—suspiró haciendo aún más estrecho el abrazo—, hazlo... baka...

El muchacho de la trenza asintió sonriente. —Cierra los ojos… —murmuró mirándola fijamente.

—Hai... mueres por hacerlo... ¿ne? —pronunció en un suave suspiro antes de cerrar lentamente los párpados.

El joven de ojos azules no mintió cuando asintió roncamente. Pero a pesar de que deseaba apasionadamente probar una vez más sus deliciosos labios prefirió darle prioridad a su venganza. Un Saotome tenía un honor intachable y no dejaría que las cosas quedaran de aquel modo. Ciñendo su cintura a su cuerpo se acercó hasta casi rozar los labios de la chica. Sin embargo mantuvo la distancia sin avanzar un milímetro más.

Luego de algunos segundos abrió nuevamente los ojos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás recordando cuando no te atrevías a besarme? —preguntó divertida presionando suavemente con sus dedos los hombros del muchacho.

El muchacho dubitó un par de segundos —Yo… yo —murmuró con un hilo de voz. Luego de ver la expresión de duda de Akane e intentando autocontrolarse pensó especialmente en aquel momento que la jovencita lo dejó abandonado a merced de la maldita gatita. —Creo que me arrepentí —espetó con la mayor cara lavada alejándose un par de pasos de su prometida—, no fuiste una buena novia cuando me dejaste con Shampoo convertida en gato, creo que no mereces un beso de despedida —agregó justificándose tranquilamente.

—¿Na... nani? —preguntó mirando confundida al muchacho—. ¿Estás bromeando, no? —añadió convencida que aquello sólo podría tratarse de un juego.

Ranma sonrió cínicamente logrando a duras penas controlarse. —Ha… hai, nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida —afirmó intentando parecer convincente—, aún sigo enfadado y no voy a besarte ¡je! Aunque morías porque lo hiciera —rió burlón.

El entrecejo de la muchacha se frunció por completo. —¡Si no querías besarme por qué demonios insististe tanto en que me despidiera de ti! ¡Y no moría por besarte! —protestó acercándose enfurecida hacia el chico—. ¡Sólo lo hice para que me dejaras en paz, baka! —espetó amenazante presionando con tanta fuerza los puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

El muchacho de la trenza no dudó dos segundos para retroceder cautelosamente algunos pasos de la chica. —¡Tú no sabes lo que pasé con Shampoo luego que te fueras! ¡Sabes que detesto a los gatos! —exclamó algo molesto al recordar aquel suceso—, lo tienes bien merecido… —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que la muchacha lo escuchara.

—Temee... —masculló entre dientes acercándose rápidamente hacia el muchacho—. ¡Ranma no baka! ¡Te detesto! —exclamó antes de enviarlo a surcar los cielos de Nerima gracias a una poderosa patada.

En pleno vuelo el joven de la trenza rió escandalosamente sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias de lo que había hecho

Fin del Flash Back

Ranma continuó riendo. Había sido un excelente plan, no podría haber sido mejor. —Ella tiene que entender que no puede hacer todo lo que desea ¡je! —sonrió divertido—, al menos pude limpiar mi honor —afirmó hablando en voz alta sin prestar atención a su progenitor y futuro suegro.

—Creo que mi muchacho está volviéndose loco —murmuró preocupado Genma dirigiéndose a su amigo—, ¿no cree, Tendo-kun? ¿y ahora qué podemos hacer?

El hombre miró con solemnidad a su amigo. —Ir al templo más cercano y rezar para que mi hija no acabe con su muchacho antes de la boda —espetó con preocupación. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al reencuentro de la joven pareja.

* * *

Sus manos presionaron con mayor fuerza la taza de té que tenía frente a ella. Ya era de noche, habían pasado varias horas desde su despedida con Ranma, y seguía furiosa.

Ni siquiera un intenso entrenamiento, utilizando aquel muñeco acondicionado especialmente para que se pareciera al idiota de su prometido, había dado resultado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo tonta que había sido al ceder y en esa estúpida sonrisa que él le había dedicado al darle a conocer su infantil venganza.

"_Baka...baka... ¡Ranma no baka! ¡Infantil! ¿¡Qué tipo de estúpida venganza es hacerme pensar que va a besarme!? Pero me las va a pagar... ya verá cuando vuelva... estúpido cretino"_ Pensó dando un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ésta fuera el rostro de su futuro esposo.

—¿Tan mal besa Ranma-kun? Esa despedida debió ser muy mala para que estés tan enojada, Akane —comentó una relajada Nabiki mirando de soslayo a su furiosa hermana—. Tal vez esperabas algo como eso —espetó indicando a la pareja que se despedía apasionadamente en la película que pasaban por la televisión.

—¡O quizás algo mucho más íntimo! —sonrió Nodoka dejando a su nuera notablemente sonrojada.

—Creo que no deberíamos entrometernos, es un asunto de Akane-chan con Ranma-kun… ya tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para reconciliarse, a fin de cuentas serán marido y mujer —sonrió cándidamente Kasumi.

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado, Akane, dedicó un perpleja mirada a su suegra. Sólo ella podía pensar que había ocurrido algo íntimo entre los dos luego que se hubiese encargado de hacer volar al muchacho hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad. —¡Oba-sama! Na... nada pasó —protestó fijando su mirada en una pequeñita ramita de té que se movía lentamente en el fondo de su taza—. Además no deberían meterse en mis asuntos con el idiota de Ranma —masculló claramente ofendida por la intromisión.

—Entonces... ¿Ranma-kun trató de aprovecharse y aplicaste tu técnica contra los pervertidos? —preguntó Nabiki mordisqueando lentamente una galleta, mirando con suspicacia a su hermana.

—Ranma-kun no es un pervertido, seguramente intentó despedirse de Akane y hubo algún malentendido —afirmó Kasumi mirando a su hermana menor—, ¿sabes algo del entrenamiento? ¿estarán pocos días, ne? Falta muy poco para la boda —Se preocupó.

—¡Nabiki! —protestó furiosa mirando de reojo a la muchacha de cabellos castaños que parecía decidida a avergonzarla frente a toda la familia—. Ya... ya les dije que no se metan en nuestros asuntos... él volverá pronto, no te preocupes —comentó más calmada dirigiéndose a Kasumi.

—Si yo fuera tú estaría preocupada —afirmó Nabiki sonriendo internamente al notar como la mirada curiosa de Akane volvía a enfocarse en su rostro—. Me informaron que papá y tío Genma pretenden entrenar a Ranma-kun para que sea un buen esposo... y se porte como todo un hombre...

—¿Por qué tendría que estar preocupada? —bufó Akane ignorando la intrigante sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Nabiki—. Le dije que era una perdida de tiempo, pero el muy idiota cree que le enseñaran alguna técnica que lo hará invencible...

—¿Y no pensaste cómo podrían estar entrenando a tu prometido, Akane-chan? —sonrió intrigante Nodoka—, recuerda que el maestro los siguió… tal vez sería mejor que averiguaras mejor las técnicas que Ranma aprenderá —sugirió fingiendo seriedad.

—Etto... yo...—balbuceó sintiendo un extraño nudo en el estomago—. Ranma ha entrenado muchas veces con ellos y sobrevivió... no tengo por... porque preocuparme ahora —añadió rápidamente. Inevitablemente su mente comenzó a reproducir una odiosa escena donde Ranma era acosado por sus antiguas prometidas mientras era animado por sus padres y el maestro Happosai a comportarse como un hombre—. ¡Kuso! ¡Ranma es ingenuo y a veces muy idiota, pero no haría algo así! —exclamó intentando detener su fértil imaginación olvidando que su suegra y hermanas la escuchaban perfectamente.

—¡Akane-chan, no prestes atención! Solo lo hacen para que intentes buscarlo —comentó Kasumi levemente molesta por las intenciones de las otras dos mujeres.

—Solamente estamos intentando hacer que Akane-chan cuide lo que le pertenece, ¿ne Nabiki? —sonrió casi intrigantemente la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—No voy a preocuparme por él, le advertí que sería una perdida de tiempo y que se metería en problemas —refunfuñó intentando fingir calma, aunque la forma en que trituraba la galleta que había tomado segundos atrás dejaba en claro que su estado estaba muy lejos del sosiego.

—Ajá... ¿entonces no te preocupa lo que puedan enseñarle? —preguntó Nabiki—. Escuché al maestro Happosai hablar de ir a visitar a algunas muchachas... tal vez lleven a Ranma-kun; seguro robar ropa intima y conocer chicas es parte de su entrenamiento para aprender a comportarse como un hombre... —comentó calmadamente como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Y mi muchacho es muy varonil y honorable, tal vez solo acepte para poder aprender todas las técnicas que mi marido y el señor Tendo le enseñen —sonrió relajada Nodoka—, yo creo que es mejor que sigas de cerca ese entrenamiento, sería mejor que te utilizaran a ti que eres su futura esposa en vez de otras chicas desconocidas —rió divertida.

—¡No voy a permitir que utilicen a nadie! —exclamó sin pensarlo poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Al notar las divertidas miradas de su futura suegra y sus hermanas sobre ella sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color carmín—. Yo... no es que me importe mucho lo que haga... y no... no estoy celosa... es sólo que...ya... ya saben como es de idiota con ciertas cosas y...—balbuceó sin poder encontrar una excusa coherente que explicara su deseo de partir inmediatamente en búsqueda de su prometido—. ¡Voy a preparar mis cosas! ¡Iré a buscarlo! —espetó girando sobre sus talones para avanzar a toda velocidad en dirección a su habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese entrenamiento, pero estaba segura que lograría llegar a tiempo y además sería la oportunidad perfecta para cobrarle por su estúpida venganza.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo y Ranma se dirigía hacia la dirección opuesta que había recorrido durante parte del día anterior. El entrenamiento había resultado un gran fiasco, jamás habría imaginado que sus padres habían inventado ese tipo de boberías para perder su tiempo. "_Chikuso… perfeccionamiento del tigre caído, aprender a cocinar… ¡mierda!"_ Pensó tomando una piedra y arrojándola muy lejos con rabia hacia un río que serpenteaba el bosque.

—¡Pero esto no va a quedar así! De alguna forma haré que lo paguen —refunfuñó molesto pateando una rama. Estaba muy entusiasmado con aquella técnica invencible y ultra secreta—. ¡Yo que estaba pensando retar al estúpido cerdo para estrenarla! —exclamó notablemente furioso.

Flash Back

Ranma acababa de tomar un baño en el río para desperezarse luego de un descanso bien merecido después de la caminata por el bosque. Ese día comenzaría a aprender la técnica ultra secreta. —¡Oyaji, tío, ya estoy listo! —sonrió radiante.

—Muchacho —espetó Soun mirando seriamente al chico—, las técnicas que te enseñaremos serán básicamente de sobrevivencia, muy útiles en el difícil camino del matrimonio.

—Es verdad… deberás prestar mucha atención porque sólo te las mostraremos una vez, tendrás que ser capaz de dominarlas con mucho empeño y esfuerzo —afirmó Genma acomodándose los lentes.

—¡Entonces empecemos ahora mismo! Estoy seguro que podré dominar todas las técnicas, ¡seré invencible! —afirmó mientras pequeñas estrellitas de ambición se formaban en sus ojos.

—¡Esa es la actitud, muchacho! —espetó al borde de las lagrimas Soun Tendo. Recuperando la calma, añadió sonriente: —Si dominas esta técnica solucionarás rápidamente todos los problemas que tengas con mi hija.

—¿Usted lo cree? —sonrió radiante Ranma—. ¡La técnica es milagrosa! Shimatta… hasta tengo miedo de aprenderla… —murmuró por lo bajo por la magnitud de la técnica— ¡Vamos, empecemos ahora! —exclamó radiante.

—Está bien… Tendo-kun escuche —espetó Genma acercándose a su amigo para susurrarle algo al oído—. Usted será Akane y yo Ranma ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró por lo bajo—, debe estar furiosa… digo, ejem… furioso —agregó.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo muy bien Saotome-kun, todo sea por nuestro heredero —murmuró por lo bajó. Segundos después miró al otro hombre con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!? ¡Olvidaste nuestro aniversario! —exclamó lastimeramente—. ¡Nunca voy a perdonarte! ¡Baka! —añadió tomándolo por la camisa repentinamente.

—Akane… tú tienes toda la razón, no lo hice por mal… ¡los hombres no somos tan perfectos! —exclamó Genma tirándose al suelo— ¡Por favor, perdóname! Haré todo lo que quieras… —agregó lloriqueando arrastrándose sus pies.

Ranma pensó que se trataba de una broma. Esa no podía ser la técnica ultra secreta. Era una más de sus boberías de viejos.

—No voy a perdonarte tan fácil —espetó el hombre de cabellos negros cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo con escalofriante exactitud el comportamiento de su hija menor—. También hablaste mal de mi comida, mal agradecido... nunca más cocino para ti, de ahora en adelante te morirás de hambre.

—Soy un idiota… ¡BAKA! —exclamó el hombre del turbante exagerado el tono de voz tomando de las piernas a su amigo—, todo lo que quiero es conseguir tu perdón… koishii dime qué hago… ¡No importa qué! —exclamó melodramático.

—¡Te perdono, anata! —exclamó entusiasta lanzándose sobre el otro hombre—. ¡Es el momento para pensar en el heredero para asegurar el futuro del Dojo, querido!

Genma tomó a su compañero en brazos para cerrar con broche de oro su escena. La imagen de los dos hombres era totalmente bizarra. —¡Te amo Akane! Ahora mismo vamos a hacer nuestro querido heredero… ¡tantas veces sea necesario! —exclamó por lo alto.

Ranma sintió un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Ese sería el entrenamiento que tanto le habían promocionado? Si era así se encargaría de darles su merecido en ese momento. —¡CHIKUSO! ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente al par de hombres.

—Ma... matte, muchacho —espetó Soun recuperando la compostura alejándose levemente del enfurecido chico—, esto es parte de tu entrenamiento... todo iría mejor entre tú y mi pequeñita si actuaras así, ¿no, Saotome-kun?

Ranma intentó contar hasta diez mentalmente y, relativamente, se calmó. —Shimatta, pero yo no actuaría así jamás… ni Akane —farfulló irritado—. ¿Por qué rayos están haciendo esto? ¿cuál es la técnica ultra secreta? —preguntó.

—Todavía no nos has dejado terminar, eres muy impaciente muchacho —exclamó Genma retrocediendo algunos pasos para acercarse a su amigo de la juventud—, ¿seguimos, Tendo-kun?

El hombre de cabellos negros asintió. —Ahora viene lo más importante, si dominas esto garantizarás tu supervivencia en los peores momentos —espetó con seriedad consiguiendo la atención del muchacho.

Ranma asintió algo desconfiado.

Genma tomó la postura de su hijo y se dirigió a Soun que parecía estar preparando algún mejunje extraño en imitación a su hija. —¡Akane! ¿Quieres que tu querido esposo te ayude en tus labores? Será más divertido así —rió exageradamente.

El hombre dejó de mezclar ingredientes para observar a Genma. —No es necesario, cocinar es cosas de mujeres, querido —comentó sonriente.

—Pero a mí me gustaría hacer feliz a mi mujer y hacer más liviano su trabajo, tus manos son demasiado delicadas —replicó Genma tomando la mano del otro hombre.

Soun llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro fingiéndose ruborizado. —Anata, ¿realmente quieres ayudarme? —preguntó dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa.

Ranma no dejó continuar a su padre porque intempestivamente se colocó en medio de ellos de frente a su padre. Repentinamente lo tomó de la camisa. —¡Chikuso! ¿este era el maldito entrenamiento? ¿qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Perdí el apetito por una semana al menos! —exclamó furioso.

Relajado, Genma se justificó rápidamente: —¡Admite que es una buena técnica para evitar ser envenenado por tu futura esposa! Incluso a ella le gustaría mucho que hicieras eso… ¡deja que terminemos con el repertorio o jamás terminaremos! —exclamó mirándolo con seriedad.

—Es la mejor solución para salvarte del mal de mi pequeñita —lloriqueó un afligido Soun—. Ni tu madre ha conseguido ayudarla —añadió recordando los múltiples fracasos en que habían terminado todos los intentos de Nodoka.

—Otra buena solución es correr lo más rápido posible y cocinar algo en el parque, podemos enseñarte esa técnica ahora mismo ¿na, Tendo-kun?

Ranma apretó los puños sintiendo la sangre hervir nuevamente. —¡Ya basta! Ahora mismo me voy a la casa, no voy a continuar observando estas estupideces ¡Chikuso, podría estar entrenando con Ryoga! —exclamó dirigiéndose a su padre para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza—. ¡Sería más útil incluso estar con el estúpido de Kuno!

—Ninguno de ellos se ha casado, no saben lo que es sobrevivir a eso —espetó Soun observando con repentina seguridad la muchacho—. Y hay algo muy importante de lo que aún no te hemos hablado, algo que dominando a la perfección será tu carta de triunfo en cualquier batalla contra Akane —afirmó consiguiendo nuevamente la atención del chico—. Explíquele usted, Saotome-kun, es su hijo.

—Diablos… ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Ranma algo escéptico por los espectáculos que había observado segundos atrás.

Genma le devolvió el golpe a su hijo. —¡Demonios, tú! Deja de comportarte como un niño y presta atención a tu padre, me debes respeto mocoso —exclamó con un vozarrón emanando autoridad—. Esta técnica es especial para que tu mujer sepa obedecerte y poder complacerla —comentó seriamente.

—Además es muy importante para el futuro de su familia —comentó Soun con una seriedad casi solemne.

Ranma asintió comenzando a convencerse de nuevo. _"¡Kuso! Una técnica que pueda conseguir calmar y complacer a Akane… ¡es un logro!"_ Pensó sonriendo radiante. _"Etto… com… complacer… ¿qué habrá querido decir oyaji con la palabra complacer? No creo que ellos… ¡no, imposible!"_ Meditó algo nervioso.

—Empecemos por lo más importante… los pájaros y las abejas, es la primera lección para aprender la técnica ultra secreta —afirmó el hombre del turbante.

—Presta mucha atención a lo que dirá tu padre, muchacho —comentó Soun manteniendo su circunspecta expresión—. El futuro de la Escuela de Combate libre depende de ello.

Genma carraspeó. —Creo que debería comenzar usted, Tendo-kun… después de todo tuvo tres hijas y tiene más experiencia en el asunto —propuso inmutable.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. Era mejor escuchar un poco más antes de reaccionar, aquellos hombres eran muy poco predecibles. Quizás, después de todo, la técnica que tanto intentaban ocultar sería muy buena.

—Un momento, Saotome-kun, es su labor... él es su hijo —espetó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Genma—. ¡No sea cobarde! —añadió tomando por el gi al otro hombre al notar sus claras intenciones de lanzarse "accidentalmente" al río más cercano para cambiar de forma.

—¡Diablos! Sólo quería refrescar un poco mis ideas… es difícil encontrar palabras para explicar una de las mejores técnicas que haya existido sobre la faz de la tierra —exageró un poco agitado—. Está bien… empecemos —tosió ligeramente—, al ser un hombre, Ranma… tienes que saber de ciertos detalles para hacer feliz a tu futura esposa…

El muchacho de la trenza asintió, aunque algo desconfiado, para que su padre continuara.

—En pocas palabras… vamos a enseñarte una serie de técnicas que van a mejorar tu capacidad como esposo, ejem… es decir, como marido… tú sabes —tosió para aclarar su voz—, así complacerás a tu esposa…

—¿Qué mier… mierda? —tartamudeó nervioso Ranma por el shock. _"Chi… chikuso… ¡no puede ser que estén queriendo explicarme algo… algo… como eso!"_ Pensó nervioso a punto de estallar.

—Lo que escuchaste, muchacho —comentó Soun sonriendo abiertamente—, pondremos a tu disposición toda la sabiduría de la Escuela de combate libre con respeto a —El hombre carraspeó aclarando su garganta—... ciertos temas... tu padre es el más indicado para explicarte —finalizó empujando levemente al otro hombre hacia Ranma.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —exclamó con voz cantarina un pequeño ancianito apareciendo intempestivamente—, es más… si te conviertes en mujer seré un óptimo maestro —sonrió acercándose a Ranma—. ¡Puedo ayudarte con Akane si eso es lo que necesitas! —agregó eufórico con sus ojitos brillando.

—¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Chikuso!! —chilló Ranma apretando los puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos—. ¡Voy a acabar con todos ustedes! —espetó acercándose peligrosamente a los tres hombres. A partir de ese día no se dejaría embaucar nunca más por ellos.

Fin Flash back

Después de un par de horas Ranma había conseguido regresar por fin al Dojo Tendo. Estaba sentado en la sala engullendo un pastel de Kasumi que gentilmente le había servido. Una y otra vez se preguntó por qué Akane no estaba allí para recibirlo. Estaba seguro que lo había perdonado.

—Ranma-kun —habló Nabiki luego de observar divertida durante algunos segundos a su futuro cuñado que no podía evitar observar cada cierto tiempo en dirección a la escalera—, ¿no vas a preguntar por Akane o por alguna de tus antiguas prometidas? Ninguna vino a darte la bienvenida... estás perdiendo popularidad entre las mujeres... —comentó esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Diablos… no me importan las otras, ya sabes que voy a casarme con Akane —farfulló molesto ante el comentario ácido de la jovencita—. Es más… creo que ella debería estar aquí para recibirme… después de todo, es su deber de prometida —agregó por lo bajo con las mejillas sumamente enrojecidas.

—Algo me dice que luego de su romántica despedida, ella no quería estar lejos de ti —comentó calmadamente Nabiki consiguiendo que las mejillas del muchacho se encendieran aún más—. Ella quedó muy pensativa... parecía arrepentida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ranma con una radiante sonrisa_. "Seguramente le da un poco de vergüenza bajar a pedir disculpas… ella es muy orgullosa… ¡pero no importa! Voy a perdonarla de todas formas… iré ya mismo allá"_ pensó levantándose repentinamente para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Si estás buscando a Akane-chan lamento informarte que fue a buscarte —comentó Nodoka sonriendo divertida.

—Creo que quería pedirte disculpas por algo —comentó Nabiki acercándose al muchacho—, me pareció escucharla decir "debí haberme despedido de él" —añadió con fingida inocencia.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Podrían haberme avisado antes! —exclamó cambiando de dirección—. ¡Ahora mismo voy a buscarla! —espetó tomando su mochila para dirigirse hacia la salida del Dojo. La encontraría como sea. _"Diablos… ¿cómo se le ocurre salir a buscarme sola? Espero que esté bien…"_ pensó algo preocupado pero feliz a su vez por la decisión de la jovencita.

Continuará

* * *

Notas finales de las autoras:

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Concordamos entre sí que Ran-chan es un iluso si cree que existe algún 'método' milagroso para intentar 'domar' a Akane… xD

Nos vemos en dos semanas, que terminen muy bien el mes.

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Ofukuro: Mamá

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

oyaji: Papá dicho de un modo muy informal (viejo)

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa : ¿no?, ¿cierto? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas la partícula ne.

Hai: Sí

Nani: Qué

Temee: Significa tú pero dicho con una connotación insultante.

Oba-sama: Tía

Etto: Uhm , ah

Chikuso: Mierda.

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen de forma cariñosa a sus esposos o parejas (Cariño, mi amor, etc)

Matte: Espera.


	29. Capítulo 9: Reencuentro

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, como siempre queremos agradecer a todas las personas que siguen nuestra historia y nos regalan sus lindos comentarios _

_Antes de ir con la historia tengo dos avisos: el primero es que tenemos una cuenta en Facebook así que pueden agregarnos si lo desean; nos encontrarán buscando a "Freya Sakura"_

_También tengo que avisarles que luego de publicar el capítulo 10 tardaremos un poco más de lo acostumbrado el siguiendo. Las razones, este año ha sido muy complicado en el aspecto personal como en los tiempos así que estamos un poco atrasadas, pero no se preocupen no será por mucho._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 9: Reencuentro.**_

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Akane terminó de armar su tienda. Había partido de madrugada esperando alcanzar a Ranma y a sus padres en el lugar donde solían entrenar, pero al llegar se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que al parecer esta vez habían decidido cambiar de sitio para su especial entrenamiento.

Frunciendo el entrecejo bufó molesta. _"Diablos, me pregunto si Ranma estará bien... aunque no debería preocuparme por el muy idiota... le advertí que se metería en problemas si aceptaba ese entrenamiento"_ Pensó cruzándose de brazos.

—De todos modos todo lo que le pase se lo tendrá bien merecido por ser un mocoso obstinado —murmuró para sí misma.

De un segundo para otro, intempestivamente, Ranma apareció detrás de la muchacha para asirla a su cuerpo rápidamente. —¡No tenías porque preocuparte tanto! De todas formas iba a perdonarte —murmuró en el oído de la chica por lo bajo.

Sobresaltada dio un leve respingo; no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí misma por estar tan distraída y no haber notado que alguien se acercaba a ella. —Ra... Ranma... ¿de qué estás hablando? —balbuceó notablemente sonrojada, regañándose mentalmente por los agradables escalofríos que se apoderaron de su cuerpo al sentirse en brazos de su prometido.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente, koishii —susurró ronco en el oído de la joven—, no estaba más enfadado contigo, no tenías porque pedir disculpas… —agregó besando levemente su mejilla.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, ignorando las agradables sensaciones que la invadían consiguió prestar atención a las palabras de su futuro esposo—. ¿Enfadado? —preguntó volteando entre los brazos del muchacho para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo debería estar enfadada... aún recuerdo tu linda despedida, infantil —protestó apartándose de Ranma—. Deberías agradecer que ya no estoy tan enfadada como ayer o sería otra la historia —refunfuñó mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Oe! Nabiki y ofukuro dijeron lo contrario… ellas me dijeron que tú fuiste a buscarme porque querías pedirme disculpas —Se justificó mirando extrañado a la muchacha—, ¿entonces sigues enfadada por lo que sucedió en ese día? —preguntó inocentemente

—Eso no es verdad, ¿por qué tendría que disculparme si fuiste tú quien se portó como un idiota? —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Si vine hasta aquí... fue porque... bueno yo... tal vez estaba un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría con tu entrenamiento —murmuró algo sonrojada.

—Estabas preocupada… entonces no estás enojada conmigo —sonrió Ranma tomando a la chica entre sus brazos una vez más—, ¿por qué te preocupaste, koishii? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—Un momento —protestó levemente, casi por instinto sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho de Ranma—, sigo algo enfadada contigo, baka... sólo me preocupaba que te fueras a meter en algún lío —añadió bajando el rostro para evitar la divertida mirada de su novio que sólo conseguía hacerla ruborizar aún más—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando no los encontré aquí supuse que estarían entrenando en otro lugar, ¿por qué volviste a casa?

—O… oe… —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso al comenzar al recordar aquel suceso escalofriante—. Nuestros padres están locos —Se limitó a decir—, ellos no me enseñarían técnicas poderosas para protegerte a ti y a nuestra futura familia sino… etto… una serie de tonterías —murmuró lo último por lo bajo mirando hacia un lado.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —Entonces no te enseñaron ninguna técnica especial para tolerarme —comentó burlesca—. ¿Qué tonterías te enseñaron? —preguntó mirando divertida a su prometido. Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era su rostro el que tenía un color semejante a una manzana madura.

—Etto... shimatta, una de ellas era una perfección del tigre caído —farfulló arrastrando las palabras—, ellos hicieron una imitación de una de nuestras peleas… imagínate cómo fue eso… —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¡Diablos! Ese par no tiene remedio —exclamó molesto.

Ella se separó del muchacho riendo abiertamente. —Te lo dije —pronunció entre risas—. ¿No vas a hacerme una demostración? —preguntó sacándole la lengua.

—¡Oye! ¿estás burlándote de mi? —preguntó arrojando su mochila junto a un árbol para acomodarse en el lugar—, estoy cansado… vine a buscarte y quieres reírte de tu futuro esposo —Se quejó infantilmente.

Lentamente se acercó; las mariposas en su estomago cobraron rápidamente vida al observarlo apoyado contra un árbol y con aquella expresión de niño regañado que se le hacía tan atractiva. —Tal vez si lo estoy haciendo... ¿te molesta? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

—O.. oe… —Se quejó pero con una media sonrisa por la pícara mirada que la muchacha le dedicó—, no deberías desafiar a tu prometido, aunque ese par no me haya explicado esas técnicas que jamás funcionarían yo tengo las mías, y sé que son muy buenas —afirmó totalmente seguro de sí acercándose a la jovencita.

—¿No habías dicho que no existían técnicas para tolerarme, baka? —preguntó desafiándolo con la mirada a encontrar una buena respuesta—. Deberías mostrarme lo que te enseñaron nuestros padres y deja de coquetearme porque no te dará resultado... sigo un poco enfadada por lo de ayer.

—¿Coquetearte? Yo no lo estoy haciendo, Akane —sonrió divertido acercándose aún más a la chica para tomarla de la cintura. _"¡Je! Ahora es mi turno de darle su merecido"_ pensó acercándose al rostro de la jovencita hasta casi rozar sus labios—, no creo que te interese escuchar sobre el entrenamiento… yo creo que tú quieres otra cosa —afirmó por lo bajo.

La chica arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. Si pensaba que ella volvería a caer en su juego como el día anterior, estaba muy equivocado. —Ra... Ranma —pronunció suavemente bajando la mirada—, no... no me tientes —susurró rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico.

—Yo.. yo lo sabía… tú quieres que te bese, ¿na? —suspiró ciñendo la cintura de la muchacha a su cuerpo.

—Lo que quiero —susurró acercando su rostro levemente al muchacho—, es darte tu merecido por lo que hiciste ayer en nuestra despedida, baka —pronunció cantarinamente alejándose con rapidez de su prometido—. Supongo que ahora estamos a mano —comentó observando divertida la expresión perpleja de Ranma.

—¡Shimatta! —se quejó Ranma aún algo confundido— Diablos, lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver al Dojo, no me quedaré un minuto más aquí —afirmó molesto volteando sin mirar a la chica para tomar su mochila y comenzar a caminar. Estaba seguro que lo seguiría.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro lo observó alejarse algunos metros, estaba segura que sólo buscaba su atención. —¡Ya deja de ser infantil y regresa! —exclamó momentos después al notar que el muchacho se estaba alejando demasiado.

Ranma no respondió a la petición de la muchacha y continuó avanzando en el mismo ritmo. Estaba seguro que de un segundo a otro ella correría tras él. Con una media sonrisa continuó su camino.

—Baka —masculló entre dientes antes de seguir decidida al muchacho. En pocos minutos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarlo de la trenza y obligarlo a detenerse—. Un minuto, ¿dónde crees que vas?

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió al instante a pesar del repentino dolor en su cuero cabelludo. —Lo sabía… ibas a buscarme —afirmó sin voltear—, ¿para qué quieres que me quede? —preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.

—Etto yo... —balbuceó soltando rápidamente al muchacho—, no te hagas ilusiones... ya está oscureciendo... sólo eso... —murmuró ruborizada volteando el rostro.

Ranma carcajeó volteando para observar el rostro sonrojado de la jovencita. —¿Ilusiones? Pensé que querías que tu futuro marido volviera contigo —murmuró mirándola fijamente.

—Baka —farfulló avergonzada, no quería admitir que deseaba que se quedara a su lado—, puedo volver sola... pero... no deberías irte, pronto oscurecerá... —pronunció casi en un hilo de voz.

Un leve calor en sus mejillas incomodó al joven. Rápidamente miró hacia un lado para que la chica no notara su debilidad. Se veía tan bonita. —¿Tienes miedo de volver sola? Es eso, ¿na? —sonrió divertido sin poder evitarlo.

La chica frunció el ceño.—¡Claro que no! Puedes volver a casa ahora mismo si quieres, idiota —espetó volteando para luego avanzar rápidamente en dirección al campamento. No había avanzado ni siquiera un par de metros cuando el muchacho, de un perfecto salto, logró posicionarse frente ella dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa que logró encender nuevamente sus mejillas.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Ranma tomó a la muchacha de la cintura. —¿Y si tu futuro esposo te exige que lo acompañes? —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

—Mi futuro esposo tendría que esperar hasta que yo quisiera volver al Dojo —comentó seria, intentando resistir aquella sonrisa que ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en su interior, desatando una serie de agradables sensaciones que sólo se hacían presentes cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí conmigo? —preguntó como reflejo mirándola intensamente.

—¿Estás pensando en dormir conmigo, ne? —respondió con otra pregunta mientras subía el rostro para mirar tímidamente a Ranma.

El rostro de Ranma se asemejó a un farolillo navideño al instante. —Yo… yo… etto… podríamos… ¿na? —propuso—. Está oscureciendo… y es peligroso caminar por el bosque, quizás deberíamos partir mañana —agregó justificándose.

—Sí, es peligroso caminar por el bosque... —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban lentamente en una traviesa sonrisa—. Sobre lo de dormir juntos... me refería a hacerlo en la misma carpa —sonrió separándose de su prometido para caminar despacio en dirección al campamento—, ya vi que traes tu saco de dormir, baka —rió abiertamente.

—¿Pensabas que quería dormir en el tuyo? ¡Je! Solo estaba diciendo que dormiríamos juntos… no de esa forma, tú sabes… soy tu prometido y quiero protegerte —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso.

La chica se detuvo y volteó a observar para a Ranma —¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso y sonrojado? —preguntó indicando el leve rubor que comenzaba a cubrir las mejillas de su futuro esposo.

—Yo… yo… tengo calor —se justificó abanicándose nervioso, rápidamente siguió a la muchacha hasta alcanzarla—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, estoy muy bien… creo que sacaré las cosas de mi mochila —comentó mirándola de reojo.

—Te ves algo nervioso —comentó reanudando su caminata siendo seguida de cerca por el muchacho—. ¿Ranma? —habló llamando la atención de su prometido inmediatamente—. Sigo esperando una demostración de la técnica —añadió riendo abiertamente mientras se detenía frente a la tienda.

Ranma frunció el ceño. —La técnica del tigre caído es inútil… no la necesito para nada contigo, koishii… —sonrió acercándose más a la jovencita—, mis habilidades como Saotome no requieren de una técnica, son innatas —afirmó tomándola de la cintura.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —comentó haciendo un poderoso esfuerzo por ignorar la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando—, ¿crees que con tus técnicas innatas dejaría de estar molesta por tu linda despedida? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

Ranma subió y bajó los hombros. —Oe… eso fue por algo que hiciste antes tú, intentaba pagar con la misma moneda —Se justificó mirando hacia un lado—, además… acabas de hacerme lo mismo —farfulló por lo bajo.

—Te lo merecías por engreído, no estaba pensando en retenerte a mi lado cuando intenté que no fueras a tu entrenamiento especial —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te molestó quedarte con las ganas de besarme, ne? —preguntó sonriendo triunfalmente.

—¡Je! Y tú estabas loca por vengarte de lo que hice… ¿por qué será? —sonrió divertido mirando intensamente a la chica—, estabas muy enojada porque no te besé… fue por eso —agregó burlón.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó débilmente alejándose del muchacho—, recuerda que no quería despedirme de ti... ¿po... por qué me molestaría tanto?

—No querías despedirte… pero después lo quisiste, y te molestaste mucho cuando no te besé, es más… me pateaste y me dijiste que me detestabas —sonrió abiertamente—, admite que querías un beso mío, koishii.

—Lo tenías bien merecido —refunfuñó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—; sólo acepté que me besaras para que no siguieras acosándome —farfulló volteando el rostro en un intento de ignorar la presuntuosa sonrisa de Ranma.

Ranma se colocó al lado de la chica mirándola de reojo. —Yo no estaba acosándote, solo intentaba demostrarte que querías un beso de despedida, y tú lo querías, ¿na? —preguntó con una media sonrisa volteando el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—No es tu asunto y tienes que admitir que estabas acosándome —protestó dándole un codazo en el estomago—. ¿Por qué querría un beso de despedida si estaba molesta contigo, baka?

Ranma se quejó frotando enérgicamente su abdomen. —¡Auch! Qui… quizás intenté seducirte… pero estabas por caer, no me lo vas a negar, ¿o sí? —preguntó mirándola seriamente.

—Etto... yo... —balbuceó, recordar los últimos minutos de su despedida provocó que un intenso ardor se encargara de colorear vivamente sus mejillas—, es... eso no tiene importancia a... ahora... yo... —pronunció aún más nerviosa al notar que el muchacho se colocaba frente suyo y no dejaba de mirarla—. ¿Qui... quieres comer algo?...tengo latas de Ranma... ¡kuso!... de ramen —añadió regañándose mentalmente por haberse equivocado al estar tan concentrada en la penetrante mirada de su novio.

Ranma no pudo evitar carcajear por la confusión y el nerviosismo de su prometida. —¿Segura que tienes hambre? ¿no me estás pidiendo otra cosa? —preguntó seductor acercándose a pocos centímetros del rostro de la jovencita.

—Eres un... eres un... ¡pervertido! —protestó la muchacha aún más sonrojada si es que esto era posible—. Y... nu... nunca dije que tuviera hambre... solo te ofrecí algo de comer a ti, degenerado —espetó intentando ignorar su cercanía, aunque el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Ranma y su aroma le estaban haciendo muy difícil la tarea.

—¡Oe! Yo no soy un degenerado… ¿qué es lo que creíste? Solo pensé que querías un beso ahora —murmuró por lo bajo ciñendo la cintura de la chica repentinamente a su cuerpo—, ¿no quieres hacer las paces ahora? —preguntó a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Por qu... por qué crees que yo... yo quiero eso? —pronunció con dificultad mientras su cuerpo se estremecía inevitablemente entre sus brazos—. Nu... nunca dije eso... —balbuceó fijando su mirada en los labios del muchacho.

—¿No lo deseas, estás segura? —preguntó acercándose más a su boca—, un beso para terminar con las peleas… después de todo, en unos pocos días seremos marido y mujer —agregó mirándola fijamente.

—Ma... matte —murmuró apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido. Mirándolo con el ceño algo fruncido, añadió: —Si estás pensando en hacer algo como el día de nuestra despedida, te juro que voy a... —Su amenaza quedó inconclusa cuando Ranma en un rápido movimiento posicionó una de sus manos en su nuca para luego acabar con la distancia entre ambos y sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso que la hizo olvidar rápidamente cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de los deseos de su futuro esposo.

La firmeza y el deseo con el que acariciaba sus labios encendió una intensa hoguera en su interior que rápidamente comenzó a expandirse por todo su ser. En ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en corresponderle del mismo modo y en dejarse llevar por aquél cúmulo de sensaciones que la hacían desear quedarse para siempre entre sus brazos disfrutando del adictivo sabor de su boca. Lamentablemente él tenía otras intenciones ya que luego de algunos minutos se alejó levemente de sus labios, provocando en ella el imperioso deseo de arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia su boca.

—Te... juro que voy... a matarte... —pronunció con la respiración entrecortada, completando aquella amenaza que ya no tenía sentido ya que lo único que deseaba era continuar besándolo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho de ojos azules. —¿Vas… vas a matarme? —preguntó también algo agitado por el beso—, ¿por qué? —preguntó deduciendo lo que la muchacha podría estar pensando. _"¡Je! Ella muere por mis besos"_ pensó aumentando su ego al cien por ciento.

—Yo... etto... en realidad no... es decir, es lo que te iba a decir antes que me besaras —susurró con las mejillas bastante ruborizadas—. No es que esté pensando en matarte ahora o algo parecido —agregó deslizando lentamente sus manos por el torso del muchacho hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros—. Entonces nosotros... ¿ya hicimos las paces? —preguntó dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

—Por mi parte sí… ¿tú qué dices? —preguntó acercando una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de la chica para acariciarla levemente—, creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de lo que sucedió… —agregó por lo bajo besando ligeramente a la chica.

—Por mi parte también, pero sólo si prometes no volver a... ya sabes hacerme pensar que vas a besarme y luego no hacerlo, baka —comentó divertida rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio.

—Lo prometo —sonrió Ranma mirando fijamente a la muchacha—, yo solo intentaba hacer justicia… tú sabes que odio a los gatos —murmuró por lo bajo con un ligero escalofrío al recordar aquel momento.

—Eso te pasa por estar cerca de Shampoo y su comida —comentó Akane bajando una de sus manos para golpear suavemente el torso del muchacho—. Fuiste muy amable con ella... te lo merecías.

—¡Oe! Yo no lo merecía… es más, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué me dejaste así —farfulló mirando hacia un lado—. Oe… tú también prometes que no lo harás más, ¿na? —preguntó mirándola nuevamente.

—No lo sé —respondió sonrojándose levemente al notar como la expresión de su novio se asemejaba bastante a la de un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche porque le han quitado un dulce—, tal vez debería pensarlo... es una buena forma de castigarte —agregó fijando levemente la mirada en los labios del muchacho.

Ranma miró molesto a la muchacha. —¡Oe! Eso… eso no es jus… —se quejó sin poder terminar la frase porque la muchacha, súbitamente, se acercó a su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos por la acción repentina de la muchacha se shockeó por algunos segundos mientras sus manos intentaban hacer algo para continuar el impulso de la chica. Lentamente se incorporó tomándola de la cintura y comenzó a corresponder aquel ardiente beso. Sus labios siguieron a los de su futura esposa con igual vehemencia disfrutando de aquella dulzura especial.

Segundos después, casi sin aire, Ranma se separó un par de centímetros de los labios de la chica para recuperar la respiración. —Shim… shimatta —susurró por lo bajo.

—Vaya... —murmuró una sonrojada Akane mirando tímidamente a su agitado prometido— ahora entiendo por qué te gusta callarme de esta forma... —agregó sonriendo tontamente.

—Ha… hai… es una buena técnica —afirmó aún algo embobado por lo ocurrido segundos antes—, fue… muy… muy buena —agregó algo agitado.

—¿Técnica? —preguntó enredando suavemente sus dedos entre los negros cabellos del muchacho—. ¿Para conquistarme o para controlarme?

Ranma sonrió relajándose un poco. —Quizás sea útil para las dos cosas… ¿no lo crees? —espetó mirándola intensamente.

—Es una buena forma de dejar de discutir, baka —susurró acercando el rostro del muchacho hacia el suyo para depositar un corto beso en sus labios—. Y prometo no volver a dejarte con ganas de besarme —comentó divertida.

Dos horas después…

Ranma y Akane se habían recostado cada uno en su bolsa de dormir. A pesar de la reconciliación un par de horas antes ninguno de ellos había podido ceder a la tentación de estar uno junto al otro. Apenas estaba anocheciendo y el silencio comenzaba a reinar en el lugar.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Ranma mirando de reojo a su prometida. No se atrevía a invitarla a su bolsa de dormir luego de lo que la chica le había dicho en su anterior discusión.

—¿Tú tienes frío? —respondió con otra pregunta observando curiosa a su novio. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberse burlado del chico cuando le propuso la idea de dormir juntos.

—Yo… no mucho, pero creo que mi bolsa de dormir es un poco más abrigada ¿estás bien así? —preguntó Ranma fingiendo demencia. Los sacos estaban casi pegados porque la tienda era pequeña.

—Yo... sí, lo estoy —afirmó suavemente girando sobre uno de sus costados para observar al chico—. ¿No vas a contarme qué más pasó en tu entrenamiento? —preguntó curiosa.

Ranma frunció el ceño al recordar a su padre y a su futuro suegro. —Oe… ¿por qué me preguntas tanto por eso? Además… —murmuró apoyándose en el piso con uno de sus codos para mirar a su prometida— ¿por qué te preocupaste tanto? ¿de qué tenías miedo? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Miedo? No tenía miedo... sólo me preocupaba que fueran a meterte en algún problema con, ya sabes... eso de enseñarte a comportarte co... como un hombre —murmuró sonrojada—. ¡Pero no creas que estaba celosa ni nada parecido! —exclamó antes que el muchacho pudiese pronunciar palabra mientras se sentaba rápidamente.

—¿Y qué piensas que me enseñaron? ¿qué es lo que escuchaste de nuestros padres? —preguntó con una media sonrisa. Lentamente se sentó en su bolsa de dormir para mirar atentamente a la chica.

—Ya te dije lo que escuché cuando traté de convencerte que no fueras a ese entrenamiento —respondió girando levemente el rostro hacia un costado para evitar que el chico notara sus ruborizadas mejillas—. Estaba preocupada... pensé que te meterías en líos, además tía Nodoka y Nabiki dijeron que ellos tal vez... etto..., ya es algo tarde ¿no? —preguntó nerviosa enfocando nuevamente su mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

—¿Ofukuro y Nabiki? ¿qué te dijeron? —sonrió satisfecho por la casi confesión de su prometida—, ¿ellos qué, koishii? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—De... deja de hacerme preguntas —balbuceó intentando ignorar la inquisidora mirada de su novio que a cada segundo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa. _"Maldición, no hay modo en que consiga que lo olvide... aunque tal vez... si yo..." _Pensó antes de abrir rápidamente su saco, sin esperar un segundo más se puso de pie para luego avanzar hacia el de su novio y recostarse junto él—. Yo... creo que ya deberíamos do... dormir —pronunció con dificultad dedicándole una última mirada al perplejo muchacho antes de apagar la lámpara a gas que iluminaba la tienda.

Ranma sonrió. Había conseguido lo que quería_. "Pero no todo aún…"_ pensó divertido por la situación, al instante volvió a prender la luz. —¿Y por qué deberíamos dormir ahora? Recién está anocheciendo… pensé que querrías conversar conmigo —comentó intentando parecer natural—, ¿no tienes nada más para contarme? —preguntó con sorna.

—Porque debes estar cansado por el viaje, anata...y etto... yo también lo estoy... un poco —respondió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, estaba segura que actuando de ese modo conseguiría que el chico se olvidara del interrogatorio—. Oyasumi nasai, Ranma —susurró antes de abrazarlo y acomodarse entre sus brazos.

—Oe… —murmuró reaccionando luego de más de treinta segundos. La jovencita ya había cerrado sus párpados para dormir. Sus mejillas estaban en llamas—. Po… por qué… —tartamudeó nervioso intentando hilvanar sus ideas nuevamente—, ¿por qué no continuamos conversando? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ella abrió suavemente los párpados, subiendo un poco el rostro se dedicó a observarlo divertida durante algunos segundos. —Oyasumi nasai, anata —susurró depositando un corto beso en sus labios mientras movía hacia atrás una de sus manos para apagar nuevamente la luz

Ranma quedó congelado por algunos segundos sin poder reaccionar. Después de escuchar una ligera risita de su prometida reaccionó. Rápidamente encendió de nuevo la luz. —¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó ofuscado.

—Bueno... es que yo —murmuró sonrojada, más interesada en observar su pecho que en subir el rostro y tener que enfrentar la inquisidora mirada azul de Ranma—, nunca pensé que lograría tan rápido que olvidaras tus preguntas —agregó conteniendo la risa.

—Tú sabes que cuando quiero algo insisto hasta conseguir mi objetivo —afirmó con una media sonrisa—, ¿no tienes algo para decirme? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Ella subió el rostro para mirarlo divertida. —Hace un par de segundos lo habías olvidado totalmente y no puedes negarlo —afirmó sonriéndole traviesamente.

La muchacha estaba prácticamente pegada a él. Sin pensarlo más la tomó entre sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella. —Admito que lo olvidé… pero ahora puedo continuar, ¿na? ¿por qué quieres ocultarlo? —sonrió divertido por el repentino rubor en las mejillas de la jovencita.

—O... oye, nunca dije que quiera ocultarlo —balbuceó sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Todavía no me cuentas por qué decidiste dejar el entrenamiento... ¿qué... qué fue lo que pasó? —pronunció con dificultad la última pregunta ya que su cuerpo se estremeció notoriamente cuando él decidió hacer un poco más estrecho el abrazo.

—Tú… tú sabes cómo son nuestros padres, ellos no tenían ninguna técnica para enseñarme, era una serie de payasadas que tú… que tú seguramente escuchaste —murmuró lo último levemente sonrojado—. Ahora es tu turno… tienes que decirme algo —inquirió mirándola atentamente.

—Nabiki y tía Nodoka dijeron que el maestro Happosai iría con ustedes y ya sabes... pensé que tendrías problemas —comentó nerviosa por la curiosa mirada del muchacho, de algún modo aquellos inquisidores ojos azules le hacían pensar que existía la posibilidad que él tuviera claro que había omitido ciertos detalles—. ¿Qué hizo que decidieras dejarlos? ¿Trataron de enseñarte algo... etto... algo raro?

—Ha… hai —tartamudeó Ranma mirando hacia la lámpara con la intención de apagarla en cualquier momento—. Yo… etto… ellos intentaron enseñarme aquello que los padres nunca saben cómo decirlo… tú sabes —comentó algo sonrojado—, sobre las abejas y las flores… —concluyó con un hilo de voz. Rápidamente apagó la luz, una vez más.

—¿Las abejas y las flores? —repitió sin comprender de inmediato a qué se refería el muchacho. Luego de algunos segundos su mente se encargó de atar cabos y agradeció que Ranma decidiese apagar la luz ya que estaba segura que en ese instante su rostro tenía el mismo color que un farolillo de navidad— Ya... ya veo —musitó en un murmullo apenas perceptible—. Ellas dijeron que el maestro Happosai mencionó que irían a visitar a unas chicas y bueno yo... no es que me pusiera celosa o algo así, confío en ti... pero decidí ir para evitar que te metieran en líos... ya sabes como son... —susurró apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido.

Ranma sonrió a voluntad ya que la jovencita no podía distinguir muy bien su rostro. —¿Creíste que yo sería capaz de…? —preguntó con una media sonrisa—, tú sabes que nunca me doblo ante los deseos de aquel viejo pervertido —espetó mirando hacia un lado al recordar las propuestas indecentes del ancianito.

—¡No! —exclamó incorporándose—. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Baka, sé que no serías capaz de hacer nada que pudiera lastimarme... — preguntó al notar la clara diversión que se reflejaba en el rostro del muchacho—. De todos modos sigo pensando que no deberías haber aceptado ese entrenamiento... a veces te portas como niño obstinado, pero tú... bueno... cuando quieres te portas como un hombre y... y no me refiero solamente a... a... ya sabes qué... —susurró casi en un hilo de voz.

—Yo… yo… creo que lo sé —asintió notoriamente sonrojado para evitar que la muchacha continuara con aquel tema—, yo… yo… es cierto, jamás iría a seguir esos estúpidos entrenamientos… y mucho menos si ese viejo degenerado quiere incluirte en ellos… chikuso —maldijo en voz baja al recordar algunas de las proposiciones del viejillo—, lo que debo decirte es que… yo estuve mal cuando dije lo del entre… entrenamiento, la tolerancia… tú sabes —agregó tartamudeando algo desordenado y de forma confusa.

—Hai... yo lo sé —susurró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa antes de volver a acomodarse sobre el torso de su prometido—. ¿Ranma? —preguntó instantes después al sentir que el muchacho la envolvía nuevamente entre sus brazos— ¿Qué quisiste decir con que el maestro Happosai quería incluirme en los entrenamientos? Pensé que papá y tío Genma te pidieron que no me llevaras.

—El… el viejo pervertido quería enseñarme a… a tú sabes… incluso quería ofrecerse para seduc… ¡chikuso! Es mejor que no lo sepas, ¡maldito viejo degenerado! Cuando le ponga las manos encima… todavía no terminé mi venganza —murmuró rabioso apretando los puños al recordar el bizarro número de sus padres.

—Anciano libidinoso, sólo espera que se atreva a acercarse porque se las verá conmigo —refunfuñó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. No entiendo para qué tratan de enseñarte cosas así... ¿crees que ellos piensen que nosotros... ya sabes... nunca...que tú nunca has logrado seducirme o algo así? —preguntó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una curiosa mirada a Ranma.

—Chikuso… ese par de idiotas no conocen mis habilidades —farfulló para sí bastante molesto por la falta de confianza en su desempeño masculino. _"Shimatta… ¿por qué creerán que no puedo seducir a mi futura esposa?" _pensó algo irritado—, ¿tú… tú crees que yo… no soy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo? —preguntó por lo bajo en un momento de debilidad.

Ella estiró uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para encender la luz. —¿Hacer por ti mismo qué cosa? —preguntó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa.

—Tú… tú sabes… seducirte —murmuró por lo bajo esperando una respuesta positiva de la muchacha aunque en ese momento no estaba utilizando precisamente su encanto.

—No deberías preguntarme algo así ahora —susurró sonrojada deslizando lentamente su mano sobre el torso de Ranma, complacida con el intenso rubor que había provocado en su prometido con aquel pequeño gesto—, pensé que lo sabías... aunque tal vez... tal vez tú quieres averiguarlo...

—Veo que quieres ser seducida por Ranma Saotome —murmuró con una media sonrisa acercando sus labios al cuello de la jovencita. Sus manos tomaron su cintura para arrastrarla hacia sus piernas y sentarla en su regazo.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. —Sólo para responder a tu pregunta... sólo por eso, lo hago para ayudarte.—respondió mirando divertida a su prometido.

—¿Ayudarme? No lo necesito, puedo hacer el trabajo completo —comentó guiñándole un ojo para acercar sus labios a los de la jovencita y besarlos lenta y suavemente—. ¿Crees que no puedo lograrlo, koishii? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

Sonrojada rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma. —Siempre dices que Ranma Saotome consigue todo lo que se propone... podrías mostrarme algunas de tus técnicas...

—Todas las que desees —murmuró intentando recuperar autoconfianza acercando sus labios al lóbulo izquierdo de la jovencita—, jamás necesitaré de las técnicas absurdas de nuestros padres —agregó por lo bajo besando lentamente su objetivo. Sus manos, se movieron tímidamente por la cintura de la chica.

—Suenas muy seguro ahora —suspiró cerca del oído del muchacho—. ¿Ya no crearás en ellos cuando prometan enseñarte alguna técnica ultra secreta para sobrevivir a nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó sin poder evitar una traviesa risita.

Ranma se detuvo al instante. —Jamás… ese par no me engañará más —farfulló mirando hacia un lado.

Tomando delicadamente por la barbilla al muchacho consiguió que su mirada volviera a fijarse en su rostro. —Pronto serás mi esposo —murmuró mirándolo tímidamente—, creo que podré... ya sabes... encontrar algún método para detenerte si ellos te convencen de algo descabellado —agregó sintiendo como el calor que parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo se hacía evidente en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—¿Y cuáles serían esos métodos, koishii? —preguntó por lo bajo con voz ronca rozando levemente sus labios contra las mejillas de la chica para luego ceñirla a su cuerpo.

—Los de siempre... puedo obligarte —comentó divertida jalando levemente la trenza de su prometido—. Pervertido, seguro estabas pensando en otras cosas, ¿no? —agregó al ver la clara decepción que reflejada en la expresión de su novio. Era evidente que esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

—Oe… pensé que tus métodos serían más agradables para tu prometido —farfulló mirándola de reojo—, pero... mejor olvidemos a nuestros padres, volvamos donde estábamos —sonrió mirándola sugerente mientras comenzaba a acariciar nuevamente su espalda.

—Oba-sama una vez dijo que ese tipo de métodos eran del gusto de los hombres Saotome —comentó sonriendo divertida al notar la perpleja expresión de Ranma.

—¿Dijo que me gustaba ser golpeado? —preguntó con una pequeña gotita formándose en su frente—, ¿o eran otros los métodos? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

—Deja eso... creo que estás olvidando algo —afirmó acercando un poco más su pecho al torso del muchacho—. Todavía quiero que me muestres algunas de tus técnicas... mis favoritas especialmente —susurró en su oído logrando que olvidara rápidamente el tema de conversación.

El muchacho besó la barbilla de la chica para luego mirarla satisfecho con una media sonrisa. —¿Y cuáles son tus favoritas? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Yo... po... ¿por qué de...debería responderte? —balbuceó con dificultad mientras un intenso cosquilleo se adueñaba de su estomago. Aquella sensación se hacía más intensa cada vez que la mirada azul de Ranma se dedicaba a recorrer con especial regodeo su rostro—. Si tú no te has dado cuenta, no es mi... problema, Ran... Ranma—susurró cerrando brevemente los párpados, disfrutando de cada estremecimiento que provocaba en su cuerpo la cercanía de su prometido.

—Creo que no necesito de muchas técnicas… algunas ya son parte de mí y ni siquiera tenía conocimiento… ahora me doy cuenta —murmuró sonriendo radiante ante el nerviosismo de la muchacha por su mirada intensa—, ¿estás nerviosa? —preguntó acercándose más y logrando el efecto deseado. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha para rozarlos levemente.

—Yo... yo no estoy nerviosa —pronunció casi en un suspiro deslizando lentamente sus dedos entre los negros cabellos del muchacho—. Eres muy lento... nunca te das cuenta de nada, baka —agregó antes de besar lentamente una de las mejillas de su prometido.

—Oe… no todos tenemos conocimiento de nuestros propios encantos —sonrió tomando con ambas manos las mejillas de la chica—, supongo entonces que sí estás nerviosa… ¿o vas a negarlo? —preguntó a pocos milímetros de los labios de la jovencita.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa? —murmuró entrecortadamente debido a su agitada respiración—. No es la primera vez que estamos así de cer... cerca, Ranma.

—¿Y por qué tu voz tiembla? —sonrió acariciando con uno de sus pulgares la mejilla izquierda de la jovencita—, no te ves muy segura —agregó inocentemente.

—Yo... —susurró sonrojada acercando su rostro un poco más al de su novio—. Deja de preguntarme cosas que ya sabes... no puedo evitarlo... sabes que te amo...—pronunció en un suave suspiro dejando que sus labios rozaran por algunos segundos los de Ranma—. Ahora... ¿podrías dejar de averiguar algo que siempre has sabido y besarme de una vez, baka? ¿No crees que ya me has seducido lo suficiente?

—Yo creo que conseguí lo que quería ¿qué más puedo pedir? —sonrió abiertamente tomando delicadamente a la chica por la nuca para sellar sus labios en un dulce beso. _"Que me pidiera un beso fue un gran avance… Ranma Saotome estás superándote día a día"_ pensó satisfecho mientras continuaba algunos segundos más con aquella deliciosa caricia.

_Continuará_

_

* * *

  
_

Notas de las autoras

Al parecer Ranma quería mostrarle a Akane sus técnicas propias y no las del entrenamiento con sus padres xp. Igual no le fue tan mal como algunas pensaban jeje ;)

Nos vemos dentro de quince días, como siempre esperamos sus comentarios.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

Ofukuro: Mamá

Baka: Idiota

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿Uhm? , ¿eh?

Shimatta: Demonios, rayos, maldición

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa : ¿no?, ¿cierto? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas la partícula ne.

Kuso: Mierda

Matte: espera

Hai: Sí

anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen de forma cariñosa a sus esposos o parejas (Cariño, mi amor, etc)

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches, dulces sueños

Chikuso: Mierda

Oba-sama: tía


	30. Capítulo 10: Atado a ti

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola! Disculpen la demora, estuve enferma el fin de semana y eso impidió la actualización a tiempo. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo… esperamos que disfruten del capítulo. Como ya saben, tardaremos un poco más de lo previsto para el próximo capítulo. Pero no se preocupen que estamos escribiendo la historia, hemos agregado algunas cosas más pero ya está en su recta final :). ¡Qué disfruten el capítulo!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 10 : Atado a ti.**_

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma, las sonrojadas mejillas del muchacho y que estuviera observando detenidamente el documento que tenía en su regazo le daban a entender que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Faltaban sólo dos días para la ceremonia religiosa y en ese momento, sentados bajo la sombra de una árbol de cerezo, se disponían a firmar el papel que legalmente los convertiría en marido y mujer.

—¿No quieres leerlo? —preguntó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una divertida sonrisa, precisamente había sido su poco apego a leer los documentos que firmaba lo que había causado que Nabiki y sus padres les hicieran creer meses atrás que se habían casado.

Ranma miró a su prometida fijamente. —¿Recuerdas que la vez anterior que firmé esto sin leerlo terminamos declarándonos? —preguntó con una media sonrisa—, todo lo que pasamos por nuestra familia… al menos, una vez en la vida, hicieron algo muy bien —comentó sonriente.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que nos habríamos declarado si nada hubiese pasado? —preguntó mirando divertida al muchacho.

—Yo creo que sí… nos faltaba muy poco para eso, ¿no piensas igual? —preguntó mirándola fijamente—, estaba pensando en hacerlo pero no sabía exactamente cómo —mintió descaradamente.

—No lo creo —respondió observando divertida como el ceño del muchacho se fruncía ligeramente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendías seguir pensándolo antes de hacerlo? —preguntó antes de sacarle la lengua.

—No mucho tiempo… tú sabes que tengo mucho valor y coraje —afirmó intentando fingir naturalidad—, ¿tú no estás segura de mi valentía? —preguntó mirándola de reojo ante la risita de la joven— Dudo que tú lo hubieses dicho —farfulló algo molesto.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron levemente. —Es cierto, pero en cierta forma creo que tú y yo ya lo sabíamos —comentó acariciando suavemente la mano de su prometido—. Algunas veces se te notaba mucho, anata —sonrió traviesamente.

Ranma sonrió divertido levemente sonrojado. —A ti también, koishii… no podías ocultarlo —carcajeó mirándola intensamente—, fuimos unos idiotas en no decirlo antes… —comentó acariciando una de las manos de la jovencita.

—Creo que estaba esperando que tú tomaras la iniciativa... y no me importaba tener que hacerlo mucho tiempo —pronunció sonriendo traviesamente—. ¿No podía ocultarlo? No sé de qué hablas, siempre lo hice mejor que tú —afirmó entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho—, no puedes negarlo...

—Tal vez… creo que soy débil a tus son… sonrisas —tartamudeó ante la expresión de la muchacha. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más—, pero… tus ataques de celos con mis otras supuestas prometidas hacían notar lo mucho que me querías —sonrió recuperando un poco de confianza. Rápidamente tomó la lapicera para firmar el papel.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de tomar el papel y la lapicera, luego de mirarlo a los ojos por algunos segundos lo firmó. —Sólo falta la firma de los testigos y luego podremos entregarlo... y... ya seremos marido y mujer —comentó ruborizada.

—Ha… hai, nuestros padres deben estar esperando en la puerta del Dojo para firmarlo —comentó con una media sonrisa con un ligero rubor en su rostro—, ¿quieres tomar un helado antes de ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Me sorprende que no quisieran venir con nosotros para asegurarse que firmáramos —comentó divertida pensando que era muy probable que sus padres comenzaran a celebrar desde ese día su matrimonio—. ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Ranma? —preguntó mordiendo levemente su labio inferior para contener una traviesa risita.

—¿Quieres que lo haga oficialmente? —sonrió besando una de las mejillas de la jovencita—, puede ser nuestra primera cita como casi marido y mujer —rió divertido.

—Hazlo... ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? —preguntó rodeando con unos de sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. Aunque sea casi tu esposa puedo negarme... tal vez necesitas convencerme un poco —susurró acercando un poco más sus rostros.

Ranma tomó de la mano de la muchacha sonriendo divertido. —¿Mi futura esposa concedería el honor de tener una cita con su futuro marido? —preguntó mirándola fijamente—, tal vez podría convencerte así… —musitó acercando sus labios a los de la muchacha para rozarlos levemente.

—Déjame pensarlo —susurró ruborizada correspondiendo a su mirada, aquella mirada que era la mejor arma para convencerla de cualquier cosa—. Puedes... puedes seguir convenciéndome mientras lo pienso, anata —pronunció en un suave suspiro antes de besarlo levemente—. Yo... me gustaría que lo hicieras... —musitó casi pegada a sus labios.

—No tienes que pedirlo… —Se limitó a decir con voz ronca mientras tomaba entre sus labios los de la jovencita en un lento y apasionado beso. A su vez, tomó delicadamente a la chica de la nuca para profundizar la tibia y dulce caricia.

Ella correspondió deseosa a su beso disfrutando de sus calidos labios y aquellas lánguidas caricias que se adueñaban de sus pensamientos dejando en su mente sólo el imperioso deseo de continuar disfrutando de aquel momento el máximo tiempo que fuese posible. Lentamente enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, acercándolo más, buscando retenerlo entre sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible o hasta que la necesidad de inhalar una bocanada de aire se los permitiera; fue así como luego de algunos minutos, y sin muchas ganas, apartaron levemente sus rostros.

—Te amo, Ranma —susurró suavemente depositando un pequeño beso en la boca de su prometido—. Creo que ya me convenciste...

—Yo también —correspondió con otro pequeño beso en los labios de la jovencita de cabellos azulados—, entonces vamos… dejemos que esperen un tiempo más, castigo por entrometidos —rió tomando de la mano a la muchacha para luego ponerse de pie.

Jalándolo con fuerza de la mano logró que Ranma volviera a sentarse a su lado. —Si vamos a castigarlos deberíamos hacerlos esperar un poco más, ¿no? —comentó algo ruborizada.

Ranma se quejó levemente por la brusquedad de su prometida. —Es verdad… podríamos hacer otras cosas como pasear por el centro comercial donde está la heladería —comentó malicioso. Incluso iría a ese lugar aburrido para vengarse de su padre y su futuro suegro.

—Me parece una buena idea, tendrán que esperar para comenzar su celebración —comentó sonriendo abiertamente—, ¿crees que piensen que huimos? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa mirada—. Además... me gustaría quedarme contigo... lejos de casa...al menos por un rato —susurró apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido.

—Que piensen lo que quieran y si es algo malo, mejor aún —contestó divertido—, ellos lo merecen por querer engañarnos tantas veces —agregó besando la frente de la jovencita. Nuevamente se puso de pie atrayendo a la muchacha para que hiciera lo mismo. —¿Nos vamos? —sonrió para luego depositar un corto beso en los labios de su futura esposa mientras ella asentía entusiasta.

* * *

—¿¡Akane, cómo pudiste abandonar a tu padre!? —exclamó Soun hecho un mar de lágrimas. Comenzaba a caer la noche sobre la ciudad, y los muchachos aún no regresaban—. ¿Quién se encargará del Dojo? ¡Saotome-kun, le dije que debíamos acompañarlos!

—¡Iban muy contentos a buscar ese bendito papel! ¡No pudieron pelear! ¿o usted cree que sí? —preguntó algo alterado el hombre del turbante zamarreando a su amigo para intentar buscar un consuelo pero era prácticamente imposible.

—No tienen que preocuparse, quizás salieron y se les fue el tiempo —comentó optimista Kasumi.

—Tal vez se aburrieron de que se metieran en sus vidas y decidieron escapar muy lejos del Dojo —habló Nabiki con total calma, sin tomar en cuenta el notorio shock que había causado en los dos hombres.

—¡Nabiki, cómo puedes decirle esas cosas a tu pobre padre! —lloriqueó el hombre con más fuerzas.

—¿Prefieres que te diga que tal vez pelearon y Akane rompió su compromiso con Ranma-kun? —preguntó mirando con aburrimiento a su padre.

—¿Y si pelearon y no quieren volver para que los hagamos recapacitar? ¿¡qué vamos a hacer Tendo-kun!? —exclamó exaltado Genma tomando con fuerza el gi de su compañero—. ¡Esto es por su culpa! ¡Debimos acompañarlos! ¡yo le dije! —mintió descaradamente.

—Saotome-kun —espetó mientras su cabeza crecía rápidamente de tamaño adquiriendo además una apariencia casi fantasmagórica—, yo le dije que los acompañáramos... y si algo así pasó... ¡Seguro es culpa de la educación que le dio a su hijo!

—¡Mi educación fue la mejor que podía haber recibido! —Se jactó Genma frunciendo los puños mientras varias venitas aparecían en su rostro— ¡Su hija tiene un pésimo humor! Yo creo que fue por eso que se pelearon —Se justificó chocando su frente contra la de su amigo y ahora oponente.

—¡Mi hija es un ángel! —afirmó sujetando al otro hombre por el gi—. ¡Su hijo dice muchas cosas sin pensar! Seguro criticó su comida o apareció alguna nueva prometida reclamando derechos... ¿¡Lo comprometió con alguien más!? —preguntó dedicándole una amenazante mirada.

Nodoka miró de reojo la inútil discusión mientras tejía una bufanda para su hijo. Estaba segura que aquel par estaba divirtiéndose.

Antes que los dos mejores amigos acabaran matándose se escucharon unos pasos y voces muy conocidas, Ranma y Akane habían llegado. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas y no podían ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ranma al mirar a su padre y a su futuro suegro en una ardiente disputa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Soun soltó a su oponente para dirigirse rápidamente hacia Ranma. —¡Dime que no provocaste que Akane rompiera el compromiso! —demandó angustiado.

De la misma forma, Genma no miró la cara de felicidad de su futura nuera y se dirigió a su único hijo. —¡Diablos, Ranma! ¡Siempre tienes que arruinar todo! ¿¡por qué no aprendes de las valiosas lecciones de tu sacrificado padre?! —reclamó tomando al muchacho de la camisa para sacudirlo dramáticamente.

—Contábamos contigo, muchacho —espetó Soun clavando una atemorizante mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Si arruinaste las cosas, aplica las técnicas que te enseñamos en el entrenamiento —exigió.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del muchacho al recordar aquella escena del entrenamiento. —¡Diablos! ¿de qué mierda están hablando? —preguntó alterado mientras tomaba del gi a su padre.

—¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?! ¡Lo arruinaste todo, estoy seguro! —reclamó Genma a punto de lanzar a su hijo al estanque del jardín.

—Akane… —murmuró Ranma mirando a su prometida algo extrañado—. ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿estás enojada conmigo? —dudó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Yo? —preguntó mirándolo extrañada; no entendía a qué se debía aquél curioso interrogatorio de sus padres y mucho menos qué les había hecho pensar que ellos estaban enfadados—. Sabes que no estoy enfada contigo, Ranma —pronunció dulcemente sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan al recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

—¿Entonces ustedes no se pelearon? —preguntó Soun al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Ya firmaron el documento?

—Ha… hai —respondió algo ahogado Ranma por el agarre de su padre. Rápidamente fue liberado ante la respuesta positiva—. ¡Diablos! ¿por qué rayos pensaron eso? —preguntó Ranma fingiendo inocencia.

—No entiendo por qué siempre están pensando que vamos a romper el compromiso —farfulló Akane sentándose suavemente sobre el zabuton, de reojo observó como Ranma hacía lo mismo ubicándose en su acostumbrado lugar —. Nosotros... nosotros ya estamos prácticamente casados...—murmuró avergonzada rozando por debajo de la mesa la mano del muchacho.

Con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Nabiki, observó como su padre y Genma luego de respirar tranquilos volvían a sentarse a la mesa. —No pueden culparlos... ellos aún no entienden que a ustedes les gusta discutir para luego reconciliarse, ¿ne, Ranma-kun?

—Chik… chikuso, no sé de qué hablas Nabiki —farfulló levemente sonrojado el muchacho de la trenza—, ahora sólo falta que ustedes firmen el papel —comentó mirando de reojo a su padre que sonreía abiertamente.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho, jamás desconfiaría de tu capacidad! —mintió descaradamente Genma palmeando la espalda del joven.

—Saotome-kun tiene toda la razón —rió exageradamente el patriarca de la familia Tendo—, estábamos seguros que podíamos contar contigo y que no nos defraudarías —agregó ignorando el ceño levemente fruncido del muchacho.

—Sí, claro… les creo —afirmó irónicamente el joven de ojos azules tomando el papel que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos—. ¿Van a firmarlo o quieren hacer una fiesta antes? —preguntó mordazmente a su padre.

Ignorando completamente el tono de voz del joven Genma abrazó efusivamente a su hijo. —¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA! —exclamó apretujando al muchacho mientras numerosas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. —¡¡Tendo-kun… en unos segundos seremos parientes!! —chilló abrazando ahora a su futuro consuegro.

—¡Por fin conseguimos asegurar el futuro del Dojo! ¡Ahora sólo falta nuestro heredero! —lloriqueó emocionado el otro hombre—. ¡Tenemos que celebrar, Saotome-kun!

—Antes de comenzar a celebrar deberían firmar el papel —afirmó Nabiki mirando con una media sonrisa a los hombres—, les va a costar si lo hacen cuando estén borrachos por la celebración.

—Entonces es mejor que lo hagan pronto...—comentó Akane sonrojada, le estaba resultando bastante vergonzoso observarlos celebrar tan efusivamente—, cuando lo hagan podrán celebrar que nosotros ya... ya... seremos marido y mujer —agregó casi en un hilo de voz mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—Ha… hai, tienen que apurarse —agregó Ranma de la misma forma que su prometida con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

—¡Qué esperan, tío, papá! —sonrió animada Kasumi alcanzándoles un bolígrafo.

Genma lo tomó y miró a su amigo. —Primero usted… creo que debería firmar primero —habló ceremoniosamente.

—No, primero usted —espetó sonriente—. Fue su idea dejarlos sin dinero durante la luna de miel, eso los obligó a estar juntos a solas y estoy seguro que sirvió mucho —añadió ignorando por completo que sus palabras habían logrado aumentar el rubor que cubría las mejillas de la muchacha.

—¡Por favor, Tendo-kun! Usted me ha ayudado mucho y creo que como amigo debo cederle el honor —espetó honorablemente tomando de la mano a su compañero para entregarle el bolígrafo.

Kasumi, mientras tanto, sirvió el sake en pequeños vasitos para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia.

—Insisto —habló con seriedad volviendo a entregarle el bolígrafo—. De usted nació la idea de engañar a los muchachos, dijo que su hijo nunca sería capaz de declararse si no le dábamos un gran empujoncito.

Ranma no pudo soportar un segundo más al escuchar aquel comentario tan poco oportuno. —¡SHIMATTA! Firmen de una vez, o voy a darles su merecido —gruñó lanzándoles una mirada asesina intentando autocontrolarse.

Genma recibió el papel de forma brusca por parte del muchacho. Fingiendo inocencia firmó rápidamente para luego pasarlo a su compañero de aventuras. —Creo que sería bueno comer algo… —comentó sonriente.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que celebrar! —exclamó un eufórico Soun luego de firmar el documento—. Sólo tienes que ir a dejarlo lo antes posible —añadió entregándoselo al chico—. Ahora realmente son marido y mujer; tenemos fe en ti, muchacho.

—¡Papá! —protestó ruborizada Akane—. Aún falta la ceremonia religiosa —murmuró intentando ignorar las miradas del resto de su familia.

Ranma recibió el papel y cuidadosamente lo guardó en su bolsillo. —No… no los escuches, sabes co… como son —balbuceó levemente sonrojado por lo bajo dirigiéndose a su reciente esposa. —Ai shiteru —susurró tomando una de sus manos.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —pronunció sólo para ser escuchada por el muchacho mientras observada de reojo como su familia comenzaba a celebrar—. Cuídalo mucho hasta que lo entregues —añadió temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera la loca de Kodachi o Kuno.

Para la desgracia de ambos jóvenes, no apareció ninguno de los dos, y si alguien peor: el maestro Happosai. Sonriente de oreja a oreja y con los ojos brillantes el pequeño ancianito se lanzó hacia Akane para felicitarla. —¡¡¡Akane-chan!!! ¡Déjame firmar mi nombre y borrar el de Ranma y seremos marido y mujer! —chilló emocionado.

Antes que el viejecillo pudiera hacer algo Ranma se colocó delante de su esposa para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. —¡Diablos, deje de comportarse como un degenerado! —exclamó bastante irritado.

Akane miró con el ceño fruncido al anciano. —Deje de hablar tonterías, y no intente nada pervertido o le irá mal —espetó amenazante— Además nosotros ya somos marido y mujer... y nadie podrá hacer nada contra eso... —murmuró mirando sonrojada a Ranma.

Ranma asintió tomando de la mano a la jovencita. Discretamente intercambiaron un par de miradas.

—¡Entonces puedo darles su primer obsequio de bodas! —sonrió pícaramente tomando un sostén de color rosa delicado—. ¡Es para Ranma-chan! Podría usarlo en la noche de bodas con Akane —sonrió libidinosamente acercándose al muchacho con las intenciones de lanzarlo al estanque.

Ranma reaccionó al ataque y lo contrarrestó hábilmente dejando al anciano en el suelo debajo de uno de sus pies. —¡Viejo degenerado! ¡Vaya a molestar a otras personas! —farfulló molesto.

—Pobre maestro, llevaba horas esperando para darles ese regalo —comentó Nabiki observando con diversión a la ruborizada pareja—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó fijando una suspicaz mirada en el rostro de su hermana menor.

—Nosotros estábamos... o... ocupados —balbuceó Akane más interesada en observar el plato de pastel que tenía en frente que en corresponder a la mirada de su entrometida hermana—, además no es tu asunto —bufó molesta.

—Yo creo que no deberíamos meternos en asuntos de una pareja, ya son marido y mujer —comentó levemente sonrojada Kasumi sirviendo los bocadillos para la fiesta.

—¡No tienen que ocultarnos nada! Somos de la familia, estamos seguros que fueron a algún lugar para divertirse a solas —sonrió divertida Nodoka acercándole a Nabiki un poco de sake.

—¡Y nosotros pensando que habían terminado con el compromiso! —rió escandalosamente Soun luego de beber una gran cantidad de sake—. Y su muchacho seguro estaba siguiendo nuestros consejos, Saotome-kun —comentó emocionado sin prestar atención al notorio rubor que cubría el rostro de Ranma.

Genma rió escandalosamente colocando un brazo detrás de los hombros de su amigo. —¡Es verdad! Al final el entrenamiento fue productivo… estoy seguro que supiste aprender las técnicas secretas con solo mirarlas, estoy orgulloso de ti, mi muchacho —espetó para luego comer de una vez cinco bocadillos.

Cruzándose de brazos miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al par de hombres. —¡No hicimos nada malo! —protestó Akane con las mejillas completamente rojas—. ¡Así que dejen de imaginar cosas que no son!

—Ellos nunca dijeron que fuera algo malo, hermanita —comentó Nabiki mirando con fingida inocencia a la muchacha de cabellos azules—. Después de todo Ranma-kun y tú ya están casados... y los esposos cuando quieren más privacidad suelen ir a ciertos lugares... más íntimos, ya saben, un love hotel por ejemplo... —añadió con total tranquilidad sin prestar atención a la abochornada expresión de Akane.

—¡Oo… oe! ¿Lo… love hotel? —murmuró furiosamente sonrojado._ "Eso... eso... ese es el lugar donde las parejas van a…"_ pensó haciendo conexión mental. En ese momento habría querido enterrar su cabeza en lo más profundo de la tierra. —¡Shim… shimatta! Nosotros… nosotros… —murmuró algo nervioso sin poder responder a su atrevida cuñada.

—Vaya, ¿entonces decidieron empezar su luna de miel de una vez por todas, ne Ranma-kun? —preguntó divertida Nabiki consiguiendo que el resto de la familia dejase de lado la celebración para observar al muchacho de la coleta.

El muchacho de la trenza se quedó sin habla por algunos segundos. Para empeorar la situación una sonriente Nodoka se acercó al joven para acariciar su cabeza. —Akane-chan, ¿llevaste las cosas que compramos o las usarán para la luna de miel? —preguntó con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

—¿Na... nani? —balbuceó mirando nerviosa a su suegra. Comenzaba a pensar que en su ausencia toda la familia se había puesto de acuerdo para avergonzarla.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que Nodoka se refería, evitando la mirada de Ranma recordó lo sucedido un par de días atrás.

Flash back

Apoyada en su escritorio miró divertida a su prometido. —¿No habías dicho que entrenarías toda la tarde? —preguntó sonriendo traviesamente—, ¿o decidiste seguir aquel loco entrenamiento de nuestros padres y por eso quieres una cita conmigo?

Como no podía ser de otro modo, el joven de la trenza se sonrojó en el acto. —¡O… oe! No… yo… ya terminé de entrenar, creo que debería descansar un poco, después de todo dudo que alguien me supere —sonrió egocéntrico.

La sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de la muchacha aumentó considerablemente al escuchar sus palabras. —Te fuiste entrenar hace menos de media hora, ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó disfrutando de la avergonzada expresión de su novio—. Es que tú... ¿no quieres alejarte de mí, ne? —murmuró contagiándose con el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Ranma.

—Ta… tal vez… estuvimos muy ocupados con los preparativos de la boda y… tú sabes… —murmuró mirando a la chica de reojo—, no… no hemos tenido tiempo pa… para nos… nosotros —tartamudeó levemente sonrojado.

—Es verdad —afirmó acercándose al muchacho—, pero... si me invitas a salir ahora... podríamos solucionar eso —propuso subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una tímida mirada.

—¿Y donde quiere ir mi futura mujer? —preguntó recuperando un poco de confianza tomando de la mano a la chica—, me parece una muy buena idea…

—Donde no puedan encontrarnos y podamos estar a solas el resto de la tarde —respondió rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de su prometido—. ¿Te gustaría, anata? —preguntó con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rosa.

Ranma se sentó en la cama para luego tomar a la chica de la cintura y colocarla en sus piernas. —Me parece una excelente idea… y creo que podríamos salir ahora antes que nuestra familia invente alguna excusa —propuso mirándola intensamente.

—Entonces... ¿qué esperas para sacarme de aquí, baka? —preguntó en un suave murmullo acercando sus rostros hasta dejarlos separados sólo por escasos centímetros.

—Imaginé que estarían aquí...entretenidos... no te encontrábamos por ningún lado, hermanita —espetó Nabiki entrando repentinamente en la habitación, provocando que Akane cayera de los brazos del muchacho producto de la sorpresa que había causado en ambos.

—¡No se asusten! Vinimos a hacerle una propuesta a Akane-chan —sonrió divertida Nodoka—, no queríamos interrumpirlos… ¿fuimos inoportunas? —preguntó mirando con una pícara sonrisa a la avergonzada pareja.

—¡Ofukuro! ¿qué es lo que quieren? Estábamos por salir —Se quejó Ranma mirando de reojo a las mujeres.

—No... no es su asunto —balbuceó nerviosa Akane poniéndose rápidamente de pie—; Ranma tiene razón, nosotros vamos a salir... ¡ahora! —espetó tomando de la mano al muchacho para arrastrarlo con ella a toda velocidad en dirección a la salida de su habitación.

El chico ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Nodoka los interceptó en el camino. —Es mejor que vengas con nosotras Akane-chan —sugirió con una sonrisa atemorizante.

—Pe... pero tía... Ranma y yo... bueno, nosotros teníamos planes... —protestó débilmente bastante intimidada por la sonrisa de la mujer.

—¡Vamos, Akane! Estoy segura que te divertirás y a Ranma-kun también le gustará más adelante —comentó una divertida Nabiki, notando como la decisión de su hermana era derrotada por una sola sonrisa de la madre de Ranma.

—¿Me gustará por qué? —preguntó mirando con desconfianza a su cuñada y a su madre—, nos… nosotros ya habíamos planeado algo —murmuró algo atemorizado.

—Entonces lo dejarán para mañana o más tarde, nuestra salida es cuestión de vida o muerte —sonrió sinceramente la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Akane miró curiosa a las mujeres, no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero algo le decía que lo mejor sería confiar en ellas. —Está bien, iré con ustedes... pero... antes... etto yo... me gustaría hablar con Ranma a solas... —murmuró pronunciando las últimas palabras con notoria dificultad debido a la pícara mirada que Nabiki le estaba dedicando.

—Está bien, sólo no se entretengan como siempre —comentó Nabiki guiñando un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡O… oe! —reclamó furiosamente sonrojado Ranma mientras ambas mujeres se retiraban de la habitación con una pícara sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Prometo que haré lo posible para no tardar tanto —pronunció dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su prometido—, y cuando regrese podremos ir donde tú quieras.

—¿Dónde sea? —preguntó seductor llevando sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha para acercarla a su cuerpo—, lo voy a tener en cuenta —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola fijamente.

El rostro de la jovencita adquirió un tono similar al de una manzana madura. —Ra... Ranma... o...oye, yo estoy hablando de una ci... cita, na... nada más —murmuró nerviosa. La mirada y cercanía del muchacho habían desatado un intenso cosquilleo en su estomago que comenzaba a hacerla pensar que tal vez debería quedarse con él y olvidar la petición de su futura suegra.

Ranma sintió un calor intenso recorrer su cuerpo ante la confusión de la jovencita. —Yo… yo… estaba hablando de una… una cita ¿qué pensa… pensabas tú? —balbuceó notablemente nervioso mientras unas imágenes sugerentes recorrían su cabeza.

—Na... nada, sólo en una cita —murmuró regañándose mentalmente por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos—. Creo que mejor voy con ellas o pensarán que nos entretuvimos... ya sabes —añadió dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

—Je… es cierto, luego comenzarían a fastidiar con sus preguntas incómodas —murmuró por lo bajo—, pero… ¿Dónde tendrán que ir? ¿por qué es tan importante? ¿ofukuro no te habló antes de esto? —preguntó curioso tomando la mano de su prometida.

—Tía Nodoka no me comentó nada antes —respondió mientras pensaba cuál podría ser la razón de su salida, pero por más que lo intentaba ni una idea factible venía a su cabeza—. Volveré pronto, lo prometo —susurró apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de su novio—, y estaremos juntos todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Todo… y vas a tener que cumplirlo —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la muchachita para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios—, te esperaré aquí mismo —espetó mirándola fijamente.

—Lo haré —murmuró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos después se encontraba saliendo de la casa con su futura suegra y sus hermanas.

—Oba-sama —habló llamando la atención de la madre de Ranma—, ¿dónde tenemos que ir? —preguntó curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa —sonrió divertida la mujer de cabellos castaños—, solo te diré que será de mucha utilidad para tu noche de bodas —comentó tomando de la mano a la chica para que la acompañara. Kasumi y Nabiki las seguían conversando.

—¿De mucha utilidad? —respondió la muchacha sin comprender a qué se refería la mujer—. Yo... yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito —susurró avergonzada.

—Akane tiene razón, tía —comentó Nabiki al escuchar las palabras de su hermana—, Ranma-kun no necesita de mucha ayuda, ¿ne, Akane? —preguntó mirando con picardía a la muchacha.

—Estoy segura que mi hijo es muy varonil en esos asuntos, Akane-chan tendrá una vida matrimonial feliz —comentó risueña sin ningún tipo de restricciones la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Ante aquel comentario el muchacho de la trenza, que estaba espiando su conversación para intentar seguirlas, tropezó y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Un leve quejido llamó la atención de las mujeres.

—Ranma... —musitó Akane mirando perpleja al sonrojado muchacho que se ponía rápidamente de pie—, ¿pensabas seguirnos? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Es obvio que mi cuñadito no puede estar lejos de ti —espetó Nabiki guiñándole pícaramente un ojo a Ranma—. Siempre ha sido así, desde que llegaron aquí , no puedes negarlo ¿ne, Ranma-kun? —añadió divertida.

—¡Oe! Yo solamente estaba pasando por aquí, estaba por irme a entrenar al dojo —Se excusó mirando de reojo a su prometida—, ¿por qué tanto misterio? —inquirió algo molesto y curioso a la vez.

—¡Es cosa de mujeres! Y es mejor que vayas a entrenar o… —murmuró apenas rozando con una de sus manos su katana lanzándole una sonrisa helada al muchacho de la trenza.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho y retrocedió un par de pasos. —¡Je! Mejor ni saberlo… es mejor que siga perfeccionando mis técnicas —mintió descaradamente.

De reojo miró a su futura suegra, era de temer cada vez que se lo proponía y sin lugar a dudas sabía muy bien como convencer a los hombres Saotome de hacer su voluntad.

Algunos minutos después finalmente habían llegado a su destino; el rubor se instaló en sus mejillas cuando descubrió que la intención de su futura suegra y sus hermanas era llevarla a una tienda de lencería.

—Yo... esto no era necesario, no... no necesito na... nada de esto, tía —balbuceó mirando avergonzada los reveladores conjuntos que ofrecían en el lugar.

—Son muy bonitos Akane, creo que deberías llevar el rojo —sonrió Nodoka tomando un sostén muy llamativo con encajes y su correspondiente conjunto con una pequeña pantaleta y medias a media pierna.

—Creo que es demasiado para ella… podrían elegir uno más discreto —murmuró levemente sonrojada Kasumi tomando una pantaleta de color celeste claro bastante aniñada.

—No lo son, seguro a Ranma-kun le encantarían —comentó Nabiki fijando una pícara mirada en su cada vez más sonrojada hermana menor—. Seguro esto le encantaría, ¿ne Akane? —preguntó mostrándole una diminuta tanga negra.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Ya les dije! ¡No voy a usar na... nada de eso! —protestó frustrada.

—Vinimos a comprarte tu regalo de casamiento y vas a tener que aceptarlo —sonrió amablemente Nodoka pero, a su vez, con un tono imperativo—, ¿por qué no te pruebas esa camisola negra? Quedaría perfecta con lo que te mostró Nabiki —sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo...—susurró mirando avergonzada la prenda que Nodoka le mostraba, inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la deseosa mirada que Ranma le había dedicado la noche de su cumpleaños—, no... no creo que a Ra... Ranma le interese verme co... con algo como esto... —mintió bajando el rostro, esperando ocultar de algún modo el intenso rubor que lo cubría.

—¿Estás segura? O quizás tienes razón, tal vez a Ranma le interese más verte sin nada —comentó naturalmente Nodoka con una sonrisa abierta—, mi hijo es muy seductor y tiene la sangre ardiente… insisto, serás muy feliz Akane-chan —espetó con una risita.

Akane miró perpleja a la mujer, en ese minuto no podía dejar de preguntarse si algún día sería posible que sintiera más vergüenza de la que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Estaba seguro que eso era imposible.

—¡Tía Nodoka, no... no digas esas cosas! —protestó casi en un susurro taciturno, envidiando a las avestruces que podían ocultar su cabeza en la arena.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le interesaría verte con algo así? —preguntó Nabiki arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. ¿O crees que para él sería excitante verte con el gi de entrenamiento? —preguntó divertida.

Repentinamente sus mejillas ardieron con mayor intensidad, las palabras de su hermana sólo la hicieron recordar otro momento en el que el mismo Ranma le había declarado lo excitante que era para él verla con esas ropas.

—Tal vez a Ranma le guste, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que vista la verá preciosa —comentó codeando a la jovencita sonrojada—, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó mirándola atentamente.

—Yo... creo que a él le gustó mucho verme con la camisola que pusieron en mi maleta cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel... —pronunció en suave susurro sin pensar mucho en la magnitud de su confesión.

—Algo me decía que lo habías usado —sonrió pícaramente Nabiki.

—Yo también lo creía, sabía que no iba a fallar —comentó sonriente la mujer de cabellos castaños alcanzándole algunos conjuntos más a su futura nuera.

—¡Pobre Akane-chan! Está sonrojada… es mejor que no nos entrometamos en sus asuntos —comentó algo apenada Kasumi mientras buscaba alguna camisola más discreta para su hermana.

"_¡Kuso, kuso, kuso! ¡Akane no baka! ¿En qué estaba pensando para decirles algo así?"_ Se regañó mentalmente una y otra vez. —¡Na... nada pasó! Ya se los he dicho muchas veces... to... todo fue culpa del afrodisíaco de Shampoo y yo... yo... ¡yo me voy a probar esto! —espetó rápidamente tomando los conjuntos que le ofrecían, para luego correr hacia uno de los probadores. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no lograría convencerlas de que nada había pasado.

Fin Flash back

—¡Oba-sama, nada pasó! Ranma y yo... nosotros... ¡sólo fue una cita! —protestó nerviosa mirando de reojo al abochornado muchacho en busca de apoyo.

—¡No es necesario que mientan! Son marido y mujer y tienen todo el derecho —sonrió divertida Nodoka ante la situación—, quizás sea bueno regalarle algunas prendas más a Akane-chan, el otro día vi algunas en una tienda del centro comercial que le quedarían perfectas —comentó casualmente.

—¡Yupi! ¡Voy contigo para ver como te quedan, Akane-chan! —exclamó Happosai reviviendo del golpe certero del joven de la trenza.

—¡Ya le dije que me dejara en paz! —refunfuñó Akane dedicándole una fulminante mirada—. Y no se haga ilusiones porque no voy a ponerme nunca una de esas cosas —masculló atrayendo también la atención de un sonrojado Ranma.

—No… ¿no lo harás? —preguntó sin pensarlo dirigiéndose a la muchacha en un murmullo casi ininteligible.

—Ranma... —musitó ruborizada Akane, sentía que sus mejillas ardían tanto que estaba segura que en cualquier minuto su familia se daría cuenta que algo de lo que había dicho su esposo la había dejado en tal estado—, yo... ¿a ti te gustaría que yo... ya sabes... lo hiciera? —preguntó casi en un hilo de voz, mirando avergonzada al muchacho.

—Yo… tú… tú sabes que pienso —contestó con una leve sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más y un leve escalofrío recorría su espina al recordar aquellos momentos—, te…te veías bonita así —espetó por lo bajo.

Antes de responder observó de soslayo al resto de su familia: Happosai seguía en un rincón deprimido por su rechazo, su padre continuaba bebiendo sake junto a su suegro que en algún momento se había convertido en panda, y por otro lado sus hermanas y la madre de Ranma parecían muy divertidas conversando sobre aquella vergonzosa salida al centro comercial. Segura que no les prestaban atención volteó el rostro para fijar su mirada en los ojos de Ranma. —Yo... cuando me puse esa cosa había comido los chocolates de Shampoo... yo... no sé si podría usar algo así sin sentirme avergonzada —comentó pronunciando las últimas palabras de forma apenas audible.

—Etto… no creo que deberías sentirte así, estamos casados y… no… no creo que haya problema alguno —tartamudeó—, tú… tú sabes que a mi… que a mi… me gustó como te quedaba —agregó casi taciturno.

El panda, totalmente ebrio, irguió un cartel que decía: "¡Te apoyo, mi muchacho!"

Soun en igual estado se acercó a los muchachos para abrazarlos efusivamente. —¡La escuela de Combate libre tendrá un heredero muy pronto si continúan de esa forma! —exclamó emocionado. Luego, mirando fijamente a Ranma, añadió: —Cuento contigo, muchacho, sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Ranma prefirió evitar escuchar aquellos comentarios y se acercó a su esposa para tomarla de la mano. —¿Vamos a tu habitación a conversar? Creo que ya están ebrios… —comentó levemente irritado ante los comentarios desvergonzados de su familia.

—¿Escuchó eso, Saotome-kun? —preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros con un inmensa sonrisa dibujaba en el rostro—. Su hijo ya se está preocupando por el futuro del Dojo —comentó antes de brindar con bastante sake.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más Ranma llevó decidido a su esposa al cuarto. No se quedaría a escuchar más comentarios incómodos de la familia y era mejor dejarlos festejar a gusto. _"Aunque tal vez este festejo dure una semana tratándose de ellos_" pensó el muchacho de la trenza mientras subía las escaleras con la jovencita.

* * *

Algunos segundos después. Ranma y Akane se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación, a lo lejos podía distinguirse el detalle del cartel que rezaba el nombre de su prometida. Ahora estaba el suyo también escrito con un marcador permanente. —¿Qué habrán hecho? —preguntó retóricamente Ranma mirando de reojo a la muchacha.

Akane miró ruborizada el patito de madera que nuevamente tenía el nombre del chico. —Lo hicieron de nuevo —susurró esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Era la tercera vez que veía algo así: la primera ocurrió años atrás cuando Nabiki les sugirió fingir estar casados para que Ranma pudiese liberarse de la promesa hecha a Ukyo por el asunto de la salsa, la segunda cuando habían vuelto de su luna de miel pensando que estaban casados, y ahora cuando legalmente ya podían decir que eran marido y mujer, por lo que tenía la certeza que ese cartel permanecería en ese lugar para siempre.

—Creo que desde ahora en adelante podrás decir que esta es nuestra habitación sin que me burle de ti —comentó dedicándole una traviesa mirada a Ranma.

—Es verdad —asintió el muchacho de la trenza tomando de la mano a la jovencita—, es hora que entremos a nuestro cuarto… —propuso mirándola fijamente—, algo me dice que esto no es todo, hay algo más que nos espera ahí dentro —murmuró mirando desconfiado la manija de la puerta.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó la muchacha contagiándose con la desconfianza de su esposo. Por un momento varias vergonzosas y posibles ideas de regalos que podrían haberles dejado en su habitación cruzaron por su mente—. Etto... mejor entremos, ¿ne? —propuso adelantándose para colocar su mano sobre la manija sin llegar a abrir—. Después de todo ya estamos acostumbrados a sus locuras —bufó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Hai, es mejor que entremos… pero —Se detuvo para acercarse a la chica, tomarla por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento tenerla entre sus brazos—, creo que deberíamos esmerarnos… es mejor que lo hagamos de este modo —propuso mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Ella asintió con el rostro completamente sonrojado, en silencio lo observó abrir la puerta de la habitación, entrar y luego volver a cerrarla con el pie. —Yo... no era necesario... nosotros ya hicimos esto en... en nuestra luna de miel, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó sintiendo como miles de mariposas despertaban y revoloteaban insistentemente en su estomago producto de la intensa mirada y la atractiva sonrisa que su esposo le estaba dedicando.

—Yo creo que es muy importante entrar en nuestro cuarto por primera vez como marido y mujer —sonrió mirando intensamente a su esposa.

Lentamente voltearon para ver atónitos la decoración nueva: sus padres habían preparado una cama matrimonial cubierta de flores. Una nota, algunas ropas y una botella de sake llamó la atención de los muchachos.

—¿Qué… qué? —alcanzó a murmurar por lo bajo Ranma notoriamente sonrojado.

Estaba segura que no había lugar en su rostro que no estuviese cubierto por un intenso rubor; su habitación estaba decorada como el lugar perfecto para una noche de bodas, y aunque no tenían pensado consumar aún su matrimonio, era imposible no pensar en que tal vez no sería un mal momento para hacerlo. —Ra... Ranma —pronunció con dificultad consiguiendo inmediatamente la atención de su esposo—, ¿qué crees que diga la... la nota? —preguntó; tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para lograr articular la pregunta, la mirada de Ranma y estar en sus brazos era un gran aliciente para volver a considerar darle a su habitación el uso que esperaban sus padres.

—Yo… creo que sería mejor ir a averiguarlo, ellos son impredecibles —murmuró levemente sonrojado al imaginar aquellas pequeñas prendes en el cuerpo de su esposa. Rápidamente se dirigió con la muchacha en sus brazos hacia la cama para tomar la nota. Ranma la leyó en voz alta: —Hijo mío, ¡tú puedes! Eres todo un Saotome y sabrás cómo desempeñarte, confiamos en ti… el futuro de nuestro Dojo depende de esta noche… —terminó de leer bastante shockeado comenzando a apretar levemente los puños.

Incrédula arrebató de manos del muchacho la nota. —Oba-sama también dejó un mensaje —murmuró una avergonzada Akane—. "El sake les servirá para entrar en calor, aunque que mi hijo es tan varonil que no necesitará nada de eso. Sobre la cama dejé un conjunto especial para que uses está noche, Akane-chan; estoy segura que el rojo se verá muy bien en ti y que a Ranma le encantará" —Leyó en voz alta sintiendo que a cada palabra pronunciada mayor era el ardor en su rostro.

—Shi... shimatta... ¿qué... qué les hace pensar que nosotros... que nosotros...haremos eso es... ésta noche? —balbuceó casi en un hilo de voz mirando de soslayo las prendas que estaban sobre la cama.

—Yo… no… no sé… tal vez porque firmamos el contrato —murmuró con un leve hilo de voz mientras sugerentes imágenes de su esposa recorrían su muy fértil imaginación. Delicadamente la dejó en la cama para que se pudiera sentar. El aroma a rosas invadía toda la habitación.

El rostro de la chica se encendió aún más cuando notó como la mirada de Ranma se desviaba hacia la corta camisola roja de encajes que estaba sobre la cama. —Hai... ya somos marido y mujer... y... y tal vez creen que no podemos esperar hasta la ceremonia religiosa —comentó como si en ese momento sus pensamientos no fueran cercanos a consumar su matrimonio.

—Es… es cierto —balbuceó Ranma intentando autocontrolarse mientras tomaba la botella de sake y se sentaba a un lado de la chica—, podríamos probar solo un poquito para festejar… ¿no crees? —propuso tomando las dos pequeñas copitas.

—Yo nunca lo he probado —comentó recibiendo la pequeña copa de manos de su esposo—, pero sólo un poco no me hará daño —añadió sonrojada observando como Ranma le servía—. Además tenemos que celebrar... —susurró fijando la mirada en el rostro del chico provocando que le temblara un poco la mano.

—Es verdad, no creo que te haga mal probar solo un poco —sonrió sirviendo algunas gotas del líquido en la tacilla de la jovencita. —, solo un poquito —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

—Hai, sólo un poco —susurró sonrojada bajando levemente la mirada por algunos segundos; el intenso azul de los ojos de su esposo desataba agradables escalofríos que recorrían hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo—. Un mocoso engreído me dijo una vez que nunca me casaría —pronunció lentamente subiendo una vez más el rostro para dedicar una traviesa mirada a Ranma—, para él que yo me casara sería un milagro... debemos celebrarlo —espetó sacándole la lengua antes de beber lentamente un pequeño sorbo de sake.

—Oe… yo no soy un mocoso —farfulló mirando de reojo a su esposa mientras probaba la bebida de la pequeña taza—, estaba seguro que te casarías conmigo, así tenía que ser —agregó dejando la bebida en la mesa de luz—, tú… ¿piensas u… usar eso? —preguntó repentinamente al mirar las pequeñas y reveladoras prendas de aquel color llamativo.

Estaba segura que en ese instante su sangre se había convertido en lava ardiente, de otra forma no sabría cómo explicar el intenso calor que se adueñó súbitamente de su interior al escuchar las palabras de Ranma. —Yo... etto... yo... —pronunció nerviosa bebiendo de un solo trago el resto del licor que quedaba en el vaso, esperando atenuar de esta forma el calor que sentía—, ¿tú... tú quieres ahora?... es decir... que... que me lo ponga —balbuceó mirando nerviosa a su esposo.

—Yo… yo.. solo… solo preg… preguntaba —tartamudeó notablemente nervioso. Era obvio que le daba mucha curiosidad verla con aquellas prendas, estaba seguro que se vería muy sexy. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al acto al imaginarse a su esposa con aquella lencería—, no… no respondiste mi preg… pregunta —susurró por lo bajo.

—Tú tampoco respondiste a la mía —respondió en un suave susurro mirando de reojo al muchacho—. Yo... creo que voy a usar la ropa que tía Nodoka compró para mí en nuestra luna de miel...—respondió con un hilo de voz volteando el rostro para fijar su mirada en la avergonzada expresión de Ranma—. Etto... aunque si tú quieres yo...

—Si yo quiero… ¿qué? —preguntó por lo bajo sirviendo un poco más de sake en su tacita—¿quie… quieres un poco más? —preguntó sintiendo su rostro en llamas.

Sonriendo tímidamente se acercó al muchacho. —Sé que dijimos que esperaríamos hasta después de la ceremonia religiosa, Ranma, pero yo... —susurró moviéndose nuevamente dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia—, puedo hacerlo esta noche si lo deseas —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

El muchacho tomó el contenido de la taza en menos de un segundo. —Yo… yo.. Ak… Akane —suspiró sintiendo que en cualquier momento su nariz comenzaría a sangrar—Tú… tú quieres… —suspiró sin poder articular una frase coherente mientras su cabeza comenzaba a reproducir escenas muy sugerentes con y prácticamente sin aquellos atuendos.

—¿Na... nani? —balbuceó nerviosa. Su mirada se paseó por el rostro del muchacho durante algunos segundos, estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que de un segundo a otro saldría humo por sus orejas, por otro lado su mirada perdida le hacía pensar que los pensamientos de su esposo iban mucho más adelantados que los suyos—. ¡Ma... matte, Ranma! ¡Ba... baka, yo... yo no me refería a e... eso! —exclamó alejándose levemente—. Quise decir que si tú quieres, yo... puedo usar esas prendas esta noche... na... nada más... —agregó en un hilo de voz.

Ranma retrocedió algunos centímetros su rostro queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento por lo que se había imaginado. —¡NO… no… sí! Yo… yo estaba pensando solo en eso… tú… ¿tú qué pensaste? —preguntó notoriamente alterado.

—Na... nada —comentó desviando la mirada—. Etto... ¿me sirves un poco más? —preguntó extendiendo la tacita hacia el muchacho, esperando de esta forma cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Se… segura? ¿no crees que te hará daño? —preguntó acercando la botella al recipiente para servir un dedo de la bebida—, y más si nunca has bebido alcohol —comentó mirándola de reojo. Se veía hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas por el efecto de la bebida.

—No me pasará nada, además estás conmigo... na... nada podría pasarme —susurró subiendo levemente el rostro para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

—Es… es verdad, además solo será por hoy que estamos festejando nuestra… ¿sería luna de miel aunque no estemos casados por la boda religiosa? —preguntó mientras servía un poco más de la bebida para tomarla luego lentamente.

La muchacha bebió rápidamente el licor, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sus padres bebían tanto al sentir el ardor en su garganta mientras el líquido pasaba por esta. —Supongo que sí, según cierto documento—susurró colocando su mano sobre una de las piernas de Ranma—, somos marido y mujer, eso significa que ya estamos de luna de miel o algo así... —rió divertida.

Ranma tomó de una vez el líquido para tomar coraje mientras se acercaba a su esposa. —Si estamos casados… y esta es nuestra luna de miel… nos… nosotros ¿podríamos…? —preguntó en el aire sin acabar de formular la frase.

—¿No... nosotros qué... qué cosa? —preguntó quitándole la botella al muchacho para servirse un poco más.

—Nosotros… etto… nosotros podríamos —murmuró tomando la botella de nuevo para llenar por completo la tacilla y tomarla en menos de un segundo. Rápidamente se acercó a la chica para besarla lentamente en la comisura de sus labios—, podríamos hacer lo que sucede en general en las lunas de miel —comentó empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

Ella lo miró sonrojada por algunos segundos, rápidamente bebió el sake para luego dejar la tacita sobre la mesa de noche. —¿Algo... co... como esto? —susurró sentándose suavemente sobre las piernas del muchacho para luego deslizar con tortuosa lentitud sus labios sobre el cuello de su esposo—. Creo que es buen momento para continuar... ya sabes... con lo que comenzamos hace algunos meses —susurró mordisqueando levemente su cuello, se sentía algo mareada pero eso no le importó. Con cada trago de sake su nerviosismo y timidez habían quedado poco a poco en el olvido.

Ranma asintió sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante el avance repentino de la muchacha. —Es lo que debemos hacer… ¿na? —murmuró acercando sus labios a uno de los lóbulos de la chica para succionarlo lentamente—, te ves muy bonita koishii… quizás podrías estrenar los regalos que te dieron —agregó sintiendo que sus palabras fluían directo de su pensamiento sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Sus manos recorrieron libremente la espalda de la chica.

—Nos hemos controlado mucho tiempo... tenemos que seguir con nuestro entrenamiento —pronunció casi en un suspiro acomodándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su esposo—. ¿Las prendas? —preguntó alejándose levemente para mirarlo a los ojos—. No... no tenemos tiempo ahora para eso, ba... baka —susurró con la voz cargada de deseo antes de tomar el rostro de Ranma entre sus manos para luego acercarse y atrapar sus labios en una apasionado beso.

Ranma correspondió ampliamente el avance de su esposa. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente la mandíbula de la jovencita mientras degustaba hambriento su beso. Segundos después se separaron un par de centímetros. El muchacho de la trenza asintió satisfecho. —Claro, es verdad… creo que no deberías usar nada —sonrió sintiendo que el sabor de aquel líquido milagroso le permitía expresarse con total fluidez—, deberíamos hacer todo a lo que tenemos derecho en un momento como este —sugirió recorriendo con sus manos la silueta de la chica.

—Tú tampoco, anata —susurró casi pegada a sus labios, su cuerpo se estremecía como hoja al viento producto de las manos del muchacho aventurándose en un lento recorrido por la curva de sus caderas—. ¿Estás pensando en tus derechos de esposo? —preguntó mordisqueando lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha—. Me gustaría que los exigieras ahora mismo... —murmuró deslizando sus labios hacia el cuello de su esposo.

—Entonces voy a tomar tu palabra ahora mismo —afirmó tomando a la chica de la cintura para rodar y rápidamente quedar en la posición dominante. —, y voy a cobrarlos doblemente por todo el tiempo perdido —agregó sonriendo abiertamente mientras acercaba sus labios a uno de los hombros de la chica—, ¿quieres un poco más de sake? —preguntó deteniéndose en el acto al ver la botella a su lado.

Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior le dedicó una ardiente mirada. Aún no se explicaba cómo su nerviosismo había desaparecido tan rápidamente dando paso a la imperiosa necesidad de satisfacer cada uno de sus más apasionados deseos. —¿Sake? —preguntó rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, despacio lo acarició hasta posicionar una de sus manos en la nuca del muchacho— Hay otra cosa que deseo más en este momento... Ranma... —susurró acercando sus rostros—... algo como esto...—pronunció casi en un ronroneo antes de lamer lentamente sus labios.

Ranma sintió un calor abrasador recorrer su cuerpo ante el delicioso avance de su esposa. Sus manos recorrieron libremente los muslos de la chica aprovechando que estaba utilizando una falda corta no muy ceñida a su cuerpo. Lentamente probó la suavidad y delicadeza de su piel con sus dedos mientras sus labios correspondían el vaivén hambriento que la chica le proporcionaba—, creo que es una buena combinación… sake y tú, koishii —susurró mordiendo el labio inferior de Akane.

—Y estar a solas... muero por estar en nuestra luna de miel... lejos de casa...—susurró deslizando lentamente sus labios por las comisuras de la boca de Ranma, tentándolo, haciéndolo desear sus besos—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra falsa luna de miel? —sonrió moviendo lentamente una de sus piernas hasta rodear con ésta la cadera de su esposo provocando en él un notorio sonrojo.

Sonriendo divertido el muchacho de la trenza se estiró levemente hacia un lado para tomar la botella. La coordinación comenzaba a fallarle por lo que terminó tirando algunos objetos de la mesa de luz. —Lo recuerdo muy bien, cómo habría de olvidarlo —murmuró ronco mientras bebía de la botella dos o tres tragos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Akane rió divertida. —Pensé que Ranma Saotome sabía moverse bastante bien, pero las flores y el reloj de nuestra mesa de luz deben pensar lo contrario —espetó sacándole la lengua—. Aún recuerdo lo difícil que fuiste la noche de mi cumpleaños... tuviste que atarme... para escapar de mí —comentó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa antes de quitarle suavemente la botella de sake. Apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos se irguió para tomar un pequeño sorbo.

—Oe… yo estoy muy bien —murmuró intentando fingir autocontrol aunque empezaba a sentir los efectos de la bebida de arroz—, podría hacer lo mismo ahora… sería divertido —comentó con una media sonrisa acercando sus labios a los de Akane para rozarlos levemente. Nuevamente tomó de la botella un par de tragos más—, falta poco… deberíamos acabarla —murmuró acariciando con su rostro la mejilla de la chica.

Dedicándole una pícara mirada le arrebató la botella para acabar con el contenido de ésta de un sólo trago. —Ya no queda nada —afirmó divertida, luego estiró el brazo para intentar dejarla nuevamente en la mesita de noche, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que cayera al piso. Sin darle importancia al asunto miró a los ojos a Ranma—. ¿Quieres atarme, anata? —preguntó tomando al muchacho por la camisa para acercarlo bruscamente a ella—. No estás en condiciones de hacerlo...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó moviéndose a un lado para sentarse cerca de la chica—. Solo necesitaría de algo para hacerlo —sonrió orgulloso.

—Desde hace unos minutos tu coordinación no está muy bien que digamos —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa—. Además no tienes con qué hacerlo... no creo que guardaras las esposas que te dieron en el hotel...—añadió ruborizada recordando su luna de miel.

—Tienen que estar por aquí, estoy seguro —afirmó Ranma intentando bajarse de la cama. En el intento se enredó las piernas y cayó de cara al suelo—, shimatta… —murmuró con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba ponerse de pie—. ¡Tiene que estar en el armario! —espetó avanzando un par de pasos. Su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa.

Akane rió sonoramente. —Te dije que no podrías —pronunció cantarinamente apoyándose sobre sus codos para observar al muchacho—. Date por vencido, baka... a... además deberías estar haciéndome... es decir... haciendo otra cosa —añadió sintiéndose algo mareada por su repentino movimiento.

—Yo… yo tengo que buscar las esposas ¡dije que te ataría y lo haré! —espetó tropezando con uno de sus pies para caer pesadamente al suelo. Lentamente se puso de pie para comenzar a revisar los cajones. Sin ningún tipo de pudor arrojó un par de sostenes por doquier.

—¡Ba... baka! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —protestó una sonrojada Akane; una cosa era que quisiera consumar su matrimonio y otra muy distinta que se pusiera a revolver sus cajones de ropa intima. Rápidamente se puso de pie, por desgracia no pudo avanzar durante algunos segundos, ya que por alguna razón que no lograba comprender sus piernas no le ofrecían la cotidiana estabilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada—. ¡Oye, deja eso! —protestó lanzándose bruscamente sobre el muchacho logrando que éste soltara sus prendas y que cayera de bruces al piso.

Ranma soltó una carcajada ante la reacción violenta de su esposa. —¡Oe, koishii! Solo estaba buscando las esposas, ¿piensas que soy como el maestro Happosai? —preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras intentaba sentarse.

Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo bajó de su esposo permitiéndole sentarse. —Aún recuerdo como mirabas mi ropa íntima cuando volvimos de nuestra luna de miel —bufó acomodándose a su lado—. Y ya te lo dije... no hay modo en que logres atarme —espetó segura de sí misma dedicándole una desafiante mirada.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Estas menospreciando la habilidad de tu esposo —sonrió de medio lado acercándose a la chica—. ¡Creo que puedo verlas! —exclamó de repente al reparar en un rincón de la habitación—, debieron caer allí por accidente —murmuró intentando ponerse de pie.

Rápidamente lo tomó por la camisa, volviendo a sentarlo a su lado. —Aunque las tuvieras —pronunció mientras sus labios se curvaban en una presuntuosa sonrisa—, no podrías atraparme... apenas puedes ponerte de pie luego del sake... anata —susurró dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Estoy seguro que podría, además tú estás en las mismas condiciones —sonrió al ver a la muchacha que intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus sentidos estaban bastante perturbados por causa del alcohol—, voy a buscarlas —murmuró comenzando a arrastrarse en dirección a su objetivo.

—Shimatta —bufó al no lograr ponerse de pie al tercer intento. De reojo notó que el muchacho se estaba acercando demasiado a su meta—. Eso no es verdad... eres lento, baka —pronunció lentamente logrando que el muchacho se detuviera por algunos segundos, instancia que aprovechó para jalarlo bruscamente de la pierna y tumbarlo nuevamente—. Creo que esta noche no seré yo quien termine atado, anata —añadió con picardía consiguiendo finalmente ponerse de pie, con toda la velocidad que era capaz en ese momento avanzó hacia su objetivo antes que su esposo reaccionara.

—¡Oe, eres una tramposa! —gruñó acercándose a la chica lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzarla. Llegaron a la vez y cada uno tomó una de las esposas—. ¡Yo llegué primero! —espetó Ranma aproximándose a ella para intentar distraerla.

Akane frunció completamente el entrecejo, se había lanzado a coger las esposas sin notar que en el último instante Ranma había avanzando lo suficiente como para llegar al mismo tiempo. —¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó observando a su esposo, que en ese instante estaba sentado al lado suyo y no parecía muy dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer—. ¡Suéltalas! —protestó jalando las esposas, logrando acercarlo más a ella.

—¡Son mías! Voy a lograrlo —murmuró con una media sonrisa intentando tomar la otra esposa—, tienes que obedecer a tu esposo —murmuró ronco acercando su rostro al de la chica.

—¿Obedecerte? —preguntó antes de reír abiertamente—. El alcohol de verdad está afectando tu cabeza, baka —pronunció divertida sujetando con más firmeza las esposas—. Deja de insistir porque ahora mismo voy a atarte... —afirmó desafiante acercando un poco más sus rostros, dejando que su aliento acariciara los labios de Ranma.

—¿Atarme a mí? ¡Je! creo que la que está siendo afectada por el alcohol eres tú —sonrió moviendo sus labios sobre los de la muchacha levemente—. Inténtalo, quiero verte hacerlo —murmuró por lo bajo sensual.

—¿No me crees capaz? —preguntó en un suave susurro antes de mordisquear por algunos segundos el labio inferior de su esposo—. No deberías dudar de tu esposa, baka —añadió lanzándose rápidamente sobre el muchacho consiguiendo tumbarlo de espalda sobre el piso. Antes que Ranma se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando tomó en un rápido movimiento sus brazos para sujetarlos con una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza—. Te dije que podría hacerlo —espetó sonriendo de medio lado, orgullosa de haber conseguido que bajara la guardia.

—Chikuso, te aprovechas de mi punto débil —Se quejó al ver que la muchacha se apoderaba en menos de dos segundos de las esposas—, pero no vas a lograr atarme —espetó tomando una de las muñecas de la chica.

Akane frunció el ceño regañándose mentalmente por haber bajado la guardia durante algunos instantes al apoderarse de las esposas. —Estás en la posición más débil... no deberías estar tan seguro, anata —sonrió alejando lo más posible del alcance del muchacho la mano con que las sostenía.

—No dudes de mis habilidades —sonrió el muchacho aprovechando la distracción de la joven para girar sobre ella y colocarse en posición dominante—, es hora que me devuelvas las esposas… yo tuve la idea primero —espetó tomando una de ellas. Para su sorpresa la muchacha tiró de la otra ofreciendo una fuerte resistencia.

—No es mi culpa que esta noche estés algo lento —rió divertida sacándole la lengua—. ¿Piensas que podrás quitármelas? —preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada—. Eso es imposible... —agregó tomando con su mano libre al chico por la camisa acercándolo hacia ella—, no soy fácil de vencer...

—Y yo tampoco —respondió sin soltar las esposas. Su mirada se desvió levemente a los labios de la chica—, además no voy a desistir hasta que coloque estas esposas en tus manos —murmuró ronco.

Akane sintió como el ardor en sus mejillas aumentaba considerablemente gracias a la insistente mirada de su esposo. —Entonces nos vamos a quedar así toda la noche —susurró rozando lentamente sus labios con los de Ranma—, porque no tengo intenciones de darme por vencida, anata... —añadió en un suspiro cargado de deseo antes de lamer lentamente su boca.

—Entonces así será… —suspiró Ranma sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la caricia atrevida de Akane. Sus manos recorrieron las curvas de la muchacha. Algo perturbado abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces porque su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa.

Sonriendo pícaramente deslizó una de sus piernas hasta rodear con esta la cadera de Ranma. —Y... ¿vas a resistirlo? —preguntó deslizando su mano libre hacia la nuca de su esposo atrayéndolo un poco más hacia su rostro.

—Shimatta… ¿quieres volverme loco, onna? —suspiró frotándose levemente sobre el cuerpo de Akane—, quizás no resista… pero lograré mis objetivos —susurró mordiendo uno de los lóbulos de la chica, sus labios se acercaron a los de la muchacha hasta casi rozarlos.

Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta; no sólo él se estaba volviendo loco. —Ya te lo dije, Ranma —pronunció lentamente con la mirada perdida en el profundo azul de los ojos del muchacho—, no voy a darme por vencida... es un reto... —susurró acercando un poco más sus rostros, mordisqueando por leves segundos el labio superior de su esposo.

—Un reto… —repitió Ranma taciturno dejando las palabras flotar en el aire por algunos segundos. Rápidamente se inclinó hacia la chica para erguirla unos centímetros y acercarla a su pecho para besarla apasionadamente. Sus labios recorrieron con desespero los de su esposa mientras volvía a revivir aquella hoguera de sentimientos que se repetía con más intensidad por cada roce con su boca. Sin pedir permiso se permitió tornar aquella caricia en una más íntima y vehemente en un delicioso juego que parecía volver locos a ambos jóvenes.

Con desespero movió sus labios sobre los de su esposo correspondiendo con ardor a su delicioso beso, disfrutando de cada caricia y del sabor de su boca que beso a beso se tornaba más adictivo para ella. Suavemente dejó que su lengua se enredara con la del muchacho trenzándose en un delicioso juego de seducción que, como siempre, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a perder.

Aprovechando que Ranma parecía compenetrado en un nuevo reto deslizó lentamente su mano hasta llegar a la muñeca del muchacho, segundos después un sonoro click provocaba que separara lentamente sus labios. —Creo que acabas de perder —susurró una agitada Akane mirando divertida a Ranma.

—¿Perder? —murmuró Ranma notoriamente sonrojado e igual de agitado que la muchacha pero con una expresión igual de triunfante que la de ella—, la que perdió eres tú… acabo de colocarte las espos… —murmuró abriendo notoriamente los ojos al ver su mano izquierda prisionera de aquel instrumento de metal—. ¡Shimatta! —Se quejó por lo alto.

—¡Matte! ¡No pudiste haberme... —Sus protestas murieron en su garganta cuando al levantar su mano derecha notó que estaba esposada a Ranma—. ¿Estabas pensando en esposarme cuando me besabas? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—¡Oe! Puedo hacer las dos cosas… no era para colocarte las esposas —Se quejó mirando hacia un lado bostezando levemente—, creo que empatamos… ¿Dónde están las llaves? —preguntó mirando hacia los costados.

—Deberías saber donde dejaste las llaves, baka —protestó frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Cómo demonios pensabas soltarme? —añadió dedicándole una fulminante mirada.

—Yo no pensaba soltarte —sonrió divertido Ranma—, ¿es que tú tampoco lo sabes? —preguntó algo preocupado—, ¿va… vamos a quedar atados toda la noche? —preguntó retóricamente.

—Fue tu idea... ¿¡Por qué demonios debería saber donde están las llaves!? —protestó utilizando su mano libre para empujar con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo esperando alejarlo de ella, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue ser arrastrada con él debido a la fuerza utilizada—. ¡Kuso! ¡No voy a quedarme así toda la noche! —protestó olvidando claramente las intenciones que tenía algunos minutos atrás.

Ranma sintió un calor abrasador recorrer su cuerpo ante la posición de la muchacha: había quedado sobre su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente. —Yo… yo… yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda —murmuró mirando de reojo a la chica. Se veía muy sexy cuando estaba enojada.

—O...oye... deja de pensar en eso... tenemos que encontrar las llaves primero —murmuró bastante ruborizada por la mirada de su esposo. Lentamente rodó hacia uno de sus costados para luego intentar ponerse de pie, consiguiendo únicamente volver a caer pesadamente sobre su esposo—. Shimatta... creo que estoy algo mareada —comentó dejando escapar una suave risita.

—Es verdad… te afectó el sake —sonrió divertido mientras intentaba imitar a su esposa para buscar las llaves, pero ni siquiera pudo erguirse sobre sus rodillas ya que su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo por causa de la somnolencia que comenzaba a sentir. Dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo mientras se apoyaba junto a la cama—. Shimatta… creo que bebí demasiado —murmuró por lo bajo.

—A ti también te afecto —comentó una divertida Akane apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo—, ¿crees que nuestros padres tengan una técnica especial? Ellos beben mucho —añadió intentando entender cómo sus padres podían lograr tal proeza.

—Están acostumbrados a eso… —murmuró Ranma bostezando nuevamente—, tenemos que encontrar las llaves —agregó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Entonces... vamos a quedarnos así toda la noche? —preguntó observando divertida sus muñecas unidas por las esposas.

—Tal vez… quizás esto signifique algo —murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó a su esposa para depositar un suave beso en una de sus mejillas—, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

—Creo que significa que estarás atado a mí para siempre —susurró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Siempre estaremos juntos —agregó subiendo su mano libre para acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de su esposo.

—Es lo mismo que pensaba —sonrió tomando delicadamente la mano que acariciaba su rostro para depositar un suave beso en ella. Una vez más bostezó largamente.

—Creo que no podremos llegar a la cama... —comentó divertida mirando a Ranma antes de dejar escapar un ligero bostezo.

—Es cierto… —murmuró besando cortamente los labios de la chica—, creo que no vamos a poder continuar con nuestra luna de miel —susurró por lo bajo mirándola a los ojos.

—Tal vez no debimos celebrar tanto —comentó traviesamente correspondiendo a su mirada—. Creo que deberíamos esperar a estar lejos de casa para... bueno ya sabes...tener nuestra noche de bodas...aunque seguro ellos están pensando que ya la tuvimos —murmuró ruborizada sintiéndose repentinamente interesada en mirar su falda en lugar del rostro del chico.

—Cuando sea nuestra boda religiosa… ahí podremos disfrutar nuestra luna de miel —susurró por lo bajo rodeando a la jovencita con uno de sus brazos para besar delicadamente en sus cabellos—, recuerda que no tenemos que beber —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—Todo es tu culpa... tú me ofreciste sake, baka —protestó débilmente acomodándose entre sus brazos. Le sensación de sopor que la embargaba aumentaba a cada segundo.

—No pensé que lo acabaríamos… la idea era solo probar un poco, creo que nos excedimos —sonrió estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos—, ai shiteru… —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Yo también te amo —susurró subiendo levemente el rostro para besar su boca algunos segundos—. Creo que estábamos algo nerviosos... ya sabes... por esta noche... tal vez por eso seguimos bebiendo —murmuró sonrojada luego de separar sus labios.

—Puede ser… quizás lo hicimos para intentar relajarnos un poco más —asintió ruborizándose levemente. Nuevamente acercó su rostro al de la chica para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Nosotros hemos...—susurró sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían intensamente bajo la curiosa mirada de su esposo—, ya sabes... avanzado algo... cuando estamos juntos... y tú y yo... etto... lo que quiero decir es que es cierto... me pone nerviosa pensar en nuestra noche de bodas... ya... ya sabes... yo no sé... —agregó pronunciando las últimas palabras en un susurro casi ininteligible.

—Yo… creo que no deberías sentirte así, ya somos marido y mujer… y… y no tienes de qué preocuparte, nos conocemos bastante —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a la muchacha intentando parecer natural aunque estaba igual que ella.

—¿Entonces tú no estás nervioso? —preguntó fijando una curiosa mira en el sonrojado rostro de Ranma—. No es lo que parece, tu cara demuestra lo contario —comentó indicando las mejillas del muchacho.

—¡Oe!... quizás solo un poco, pero no tanto —Se justificó bostezando una vez más—, creo que no vamos a encontrar las llaves… —sonrió mirando las esposas inexorablemente unidas.

Akane rió abiertamente. —Entonces yo también lo estoy... sólo un poco —afirmó dedicándolo una traviesa sonrisa—. Creo que me agrada un poco la idea de dormir atada a mi esposo.

—¿Solo un poco? A mí me agrada mucho la idea —comentó seductoramente—, será nuestra primer noche de casados —susurró ciñéndola de la cintura para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo.

—Tal vez más que un poco —susurró acercando levemente sus rostros, dejando que su boca rozara despacio los cálidos labios de Ranma—. Tenemos que encontrar las llaves temprano... no podemos seguir atados durante todo el día... aunque no sería tan malo, ¿ne? —preguntó subiendo su mano libre para dejarla vagar libremente entre los cabellos de su esposo.

—Para nada… —rió correspondiendo los roces de la muchacha—, pero creo que no quedaría bien casarnos con aquellas esposas ¡je! —agregó rozando sus labios sobre la mejilla de la chica.

—Ninguna de tus prometidas podría separarme de tu lado e impedir la ceremonia —comentó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas, estaba segura que su boda no sería tan tranquila como deseaba.

—Ya estamos casados… no debes preocuparte por eso, además… Shampoo está casada, y a Kodachi podremos manejarla —sonrió sintiendo un leve escalofrío al recordar a la maniática muchacha—. De igual forma tampoco voy a dejar que el imbécil de Kuno haga algo, ¡je! ese idiota jamás podrá vencerme —sonrió egocéntrico.

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo. —Ya sabes cómo es Shampoo... a pesar de estar casada viene a molestar y a regalarte cosas... siempre tiene que estar molestando —refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado. Aunque no quisiera mostrarse celosa frente a Ranma no podía evitarlo, no estaba filtrando lo que pensaba de lo que decía y estaba segura que eso era por efecto del sake.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió abiertamente. —¿Estás celosa? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

Un bufido de fastidio escapó de sus labios. —¿Por qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes? Siempre lo he estado... eras mi prometido y desde que llegó no ha hecho más que intentar conseguir algo contigo —pronunció rápidamente sin tomar consciencia de sus palabras—. Además te besó y la encontré en la tina des...—Repentinamente se calló al notar que estaba hablando mucho más de lo que pretendía admitir frente a él.

—¿Siempre estuviste celosa de Shampoo? —preguntó sonriendo notablemente realizado—, sabes que no era para tener celos… nunca me gustó Shampoo, siempre fuiste la única, koishii —susurró para luego depositar un leve beso en los labios de la jovencita.

Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo se apartó del muchacho. —A veces no se notaba mucho que no te gustara —bufó volteando el rostro para evitar la mirada de su esposo—, aún recuerdo cuando Shampoo usaba esa joya que le regaló su abuela y tú te dedicabas a perseguirla porque no te prestaba atención... hasta trataste de darle celos conmigo...

—Eso fue una cuestión de honor —Se justificó Ranma rodando los ojos—, pero no deberías recordar eso, ya sabes que nunca tuve interés alguno por Shampoo —agregó tomando una de las manos de la muchacha para depositar un pequeño beso en esta.

—¡Una cuestión de honor! —protestó volteando rápidamente el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada, al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que nuevamente se sintió algo mareada—. Y ya sé que nunca tuviste interés en ella... sólo dije que no se notaba que así fuera...

—Ya sabes cómo soy cuando lucho por mi honor —murmuró por lo bajo Ranma—, pero eso ahora no importa… eres solo mía koishii —afirmó tomando a la muchacha con uno de sus brazos para acercarla a su regazo.

—Baka —refunfuñó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder rápidamente. No importaba cuán molesta estuviese en ese momento, su cuerpo parecía tomar decisiones propias cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos y la recorría intensamente con sus ojos azules—, más te vale no volver a hacer algo así...

Ranma sonrió divertido ante los celos evidentes de la muchacha. —Nunca más, lo prometo —susurró en el oído de su esposa—. ¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó besando suavemente sus cabellos.

Ella asintió sonriendo complacida por la respuesta de Ranma. —Si lo intentas lo pasarás muy mal —afirmó subiendo el rostro para observar divertida como la expresión del chico pasaba de la diversión al pánico—. Pero estoy segura que no lo harás, anata —pronunció suavemente antes de besar por algunos segundos sus labios—. Buenas noches, Ranma... —pronunció apenas separando sus rostros.

—Buenas noches, Akane —susurró penetrándola con la mirada para luego acercarse y besar lentamente sus labios—, tenlo por seguro… koishii —agregó tomándola de la cintura con su mano libre para sentarla sobre él y dormir acurrucados compartiendo el calor el uno con el otro.

Continuará

* * *

Notas finales de las autoras:

¿Y bien? Sí, ya sé… van a querer matarnos por no dejarlos terminar "felizmente" en su luna de miel… pero todavía no ha acontecido la boda religiosa, esa es nuestra "excusa" xP

Creo que el castigo que le dimos a Genma y Soun en este capítulo vale por el maltrato psicológico que ha sufrido Ran-chan en todos los entrenamientos, no creen? xP

Hasta pronto, cuando volvamos a actualizar les avisaremos por mail o si nos tienen en alertas esta página les enviará un aviso ;).

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Anata: Significa "tú" pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen cariñosamente a sus parejas, por ejemplo: Querido, mi amor y todos esos adjetivos que suelen provocar diabetes a quien lo ve desde fuera :)

Koishii: Amada, mi amor

Hai: Sí

Zabuton: Es el cojin que usan para sentarse

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿cierto?, ¿no?) , las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el "na"

Chikuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Ai Shiteru: te amo

Oe: Hey, Oye

Love Hotel: Así llaman a los moteles :), son bastante populares y tienen hasta habitaciones tématicas, si les interesa el tema les puedo dar un link xD

Nani: Qué

Baka: Idiota

Ofukuro: Mamá

Etto: Interjección de duda: Uhm , ah

Oba-sama: Tía

Kuso: Mierda

Matte: Espera

Onna: Mujer


	31. 11: Antes de la boda no deberías olvidar

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, después de algún tiempo hemos vuelto, y aprovechamos mi cumpleaños para actualizar :P._

_Esperamos no tener que volver a desaparecer de nuevo :p, las actualizaciones continuarán como hemos hecho hasta ahora cada 15 días._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 11: Antes de la boda no deberías olvidar...**_

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para la ceremonia religiosa de su casamiento. No iba a admitirlo públicamente pero en ese momento los nervios carcomían todo su ser a pesar de que ya estaba formalmente casado con la muchachita de cabellos cortos. Sus familiares lo rodeaban en una conversación alegre y entusiasmada, estaban esperando que llegara Akane y el monje encargado de casarlos oficialmente.

Levemente sonrojado comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido por la mañana del día anterior, realmente había sido muy embarazoso su despertar esposado…

Flash Back

El reloj marcaba cuatro minutos después de las seis de la mañana. Ranma había sido el primero en abrir los ojos. Lentamente se incorporó hasta darse cuenta que estaba esposado a la muchacha. —Akane… —murmuró por lo bajo besando su frente para despertarla.

—Ranma... —murmuró aún dormida aferrándose con mayor fuerza al muchacho.

—Aka… Akane —volvió a repetir sonrojándose en el acto por el contacto íntimo con la muchacha—, despierta —espetó levantando un poco más la voz tocándole delicadamente el hombro.

Suavemente abrió los ojos, confundida observó al muchacho por algunos segundos. —¿Ran... Ranma? —balbuceó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza se partiría en dos producto del dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sintiendo su estómago revuelto por todo lo que habían bebido la noche anterior.

—Yo... etto... creo que me duele un poco la cabeza —pronunció suavemente subiendo el rostro para observar con detención al muchacho que se veía algo pálido—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Ha… hai, más o menos… estoy sintiendo un dolor agudo en el estómago por lo de ayer —murmuró tocándose con la mano libre su abdomen.

—No debimos beber sake... —murmuró echando un leve vistazo a su habitación que parecía una zona de devastación—. Tendremos que ordenar antes de bajar... ya sabes... ellos podrían pensar otra cosa —comentó antes de moverse suavemente para luego intentar ponerse de pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a caer sentada sobre su esposo—. Itte... no... no recordaba esto —Se quejó observando las esposas que la unían a Ranma.

Ranma dejó escapar un quejido levemente sonoro por la caída de la jovencita sobre su sensible cuerpo en ese momento. —Oe… ¿tú... ahora recuerdas dónde están las llaves? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Tú las buscaste, ¿no deberían haber estado con las esposas? —preguntó comenzando a creer que no sería tan fácil deshacer esa forzada unión.

—Pensé que estaban con ellas —murmuró el joven rodando los ojos—, pero como no están aquí no sé donde podrían estar —afirmó por lo bajo temiendo lo que sería su día por causa de las benditas esposas.

Akane lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos intentando pensar cómo podrían deshacerse de esas cosas sin que su familia lo notara. —¡Baka! —exclamó tomándolo con la mano libre por la camisa acercando su rostro a ella—. Si no se te hubiese ocurrido algo... algo pervertido no estaríamos pasando por esto... —refunfuñó olvidando completamente como lo había incentivado a hacerlo.

—O… oe… tú… tú me dijiste que lo hiciera —tartamudeó algo nervioso al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada—, la idea fue tuya —espetó mirándola fijamente. Lentamente intentó acomodarse para después dar el próximo paso y más difícil: ponerse de pie.

—Yo sólo te pregunté si querías hacerlo —bufó mirando de soslayo como el muchacho se preparaba para ponerse de pie—. A ti te agradó demasiado la idea —añadió sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente.

El muchacho tomó de la cintura a la chica para que los dos pudieran ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo. —Kuso… creo que no podremos cambiarnos —murmuró por lo bajo intentando cambiar de tema—, además… nuestros padres no pueden enterarse de esto —agregó sintiendo sus mejillas arder al imaginarse lo que la familia podría decir.

Sus mejillas ardieron aún más gracias al comentario de su esposo. —Aunque pudiéramos yo... yo no iba hacerlo frente a ti... ya... sabes... no aún —pronunció en un murmullo apenas audible volteando rápidamente el rostro para evadir la mirada del chico—. ¡Tenemos que buscar una forma de abrirlas antes de bajar a desayunar! —exclamó corriendo rápidamente hacia su escritorio arrastrando con ella a Ranma.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó alarmado Ranma siguiendo los pasos de su esposa— ¿Dónde podemos buscar? —preguntó retóricamente mirando hacia todos los lados—, ¿no tienes alguna otra llave que sirva?

Rápidamente abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, segundos después volteó para observar al muchacho enseñándole sonriente una pequeña llave. —Creo que las llaves de mi diario de vida pueden servir —comentó esperanzada.

—¿De tu diario? —preguntó extrañado el muchacho de la trenza. Nunca podría haber imaginado que la joven tuviese un diario para escribir sus temores y alegrías más íntimas.

—Sí, yo tengo un diario de vida —respondió bastante sonrojada— ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Yo… no… no me extraña, sólo que… no imaginaba que tú tuvieras uno —murmuró algo cortado intentando justificarse—, además… pensé que no te gustaría perder el tiempo escribiendo boberías —opinó mirando de reojo a la chica—… etto, en ese diario ¿escribiste algo sobre mí? —agregó intentando parecer natural pero su curiosidad lo carcomía.

—Si son tonterías no debería importarte lo que escribo —afirmó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa—. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

—No dije que fueras tonterías para mí, creí que lo eran para ti, nunca te interesaron mucho ese tipo de cosas… o lo escondiste muy bien —opinó mirando de reojo el diario que la muchacha sacó de un cajón—, pero no respondiste mi pregunta —agregó notablemente curioso.

—Tal vez si escribí un poco sobre un muchacho idiota, grosero y engreído —comentó divertida observando como el ceño de Ranma se fruncía levemente—. Es de antes que comenzáramos nuestra relación.

—¡Je! Estoy seguro que hay escritas muchas cosas sobre mí —afirmó con una media sonrisa totalmente egocéntrico. Rápidamente amagó para intentar obtener el objeto de su curiosidad pero lamentablemente la muchacha estaba atenta y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Solo quería ver un poco! —Se quejó infantilmente.

—Baka, deja de jugar —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo, molesta por su repentina curiosidad—. Tenemos que liberarnos de las esposas... y no voy a dejar que leas mi diario...y no sé por qué demonios estás pensando que hay muchas cosas escritas sobre ti —refunfuñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma intentó quitarle el diario con su mano libre pero la jovencita no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. —¡Diablos! Ahora somos marido y mujer, no debemos guardar secretos —Se excusó para luego mirarla fijamente.

Rápidamente soltó al muchacho para luego llevar el brazo con el que sujetaba el diario hasta detrás de su espalda. —Eso no tiene nada que ver —farfulló prestando atención a cada leve movimiento de su esposo, estaba segura que intentaría cualquier treta para conseguir su objetivo—, además esto lo escribí antes de estar casada contigo... de ahora en adelante ya no te guardaré secretos —espetó burlesca.

—Eso no es justo… ¡tengo que leerlo! —exclamó tomando el diario de la mano de la muchacha con agilidad incluyendo las llavecitas que estaban puestas en el candado—. ¡Ahora es mío! —exclamó realizado pero por causa del impulso ambos cayeron pesadamente en el suelo— . Itte… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Baka! ¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte hacerlo! —exclamó sentándose rápidamente a horcajadas sobre su esposo—. ¡Dame eso! ¡Ranma no baka! —protestó intentando alcanzar el diario consiguiendo sólo que Ranma lo apartara de su alcance alejando el brazo.

—¿Crees que te lo voy a dar antes de leer algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida alejando el diario de la única mano libre de la muchachita. Rápidamente lo abrió para ojear algunas páginas. En una de ellas decía con letras en mayúsculas "¡RANMA NO BAKA!" repetidas veces a lo largo de la página—. ¡Oe! ¿qué sucedió ese día? —preguntó mirando de reojo la fecha.

—¡Ranma! —protestó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Idiota, deja de leer mi diario o me las vas a pagar! —refunfuñó tomándolo con fuerza por la camisa, deseando cada vez con más fuerza que ésta fuera el cuello de su reciente esposo—. No sucedió nada especial...¡Baka!

—¡Je! A mi no me engañas —rió elevando el diario lo suficiente para que la chica no lo alcanzara. —Incluso se nota que la lapicera se reventó cuando lo escribías, fíjate en el manchón de la izquierda —espetó abriendo el diario con habilidad con una de sus manos. —¿qué ocurrió ese día?

—Te portaste como un idiota... como sueles hacer muy seguido —refunfuñó moviéndose para sentarse nuevamente al lado del muchacho—. Rechazaste mi comida, porque no tenías hambre, pero luego apareció Shampoo y aceptaste todos sus panecillos al vapor... cuando te pedí una explicación dijiste algo como: "ni en sueños iba a comer otra de tus tóxicas creaciones" —farfulló clavando una resentida mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—¡Oe! Yo no tengo la culpa, además… eso sucedió en el pasado, no sé por qué te enojas tanto —comentó abrazando a la muchacha dejando el diario sobre la espalda de la chica—. Sabes que siempre serás la única, aunque no logres cocinar bien —murmuró sinceramente mirándola penetrante.

—No estoy enojada por eso, baka —protestó apoyando su mano libre sobre el torso de Ranma para apartarlo levemente de ella—. Deja de leer mi diario o me las vas a pagar cuando nos liberemos de estas cosas —espetó amenazante indicando las esposas.

—¿Vas a acabar conmigo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente acercando su rostro al de su esposa—, ¿de qué forma? —preguntó indiscreto intentando distraer a la chica para luego intentar a leer algún otro pasaje de su diario.

Inevitablemente aquella profunda mirada azul consiguió turbar sus pensamientos por unos instantes logrando desterrar de su mente los deseos de golpear a su esposo por haber leído algo de su diario. —O... Oye... deja eso... no vas a conseguir na... nada, Ranma —susurró intentando ignorar aquella necesidad creciente de besar los labios del muchacho. Necesidad que él no colaboraba en atenuar al estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Yo... yo... ¡voy a darte una lección por chismoso apenas nos separemos! —espetó intentando sonar amenazante aunque podría jurar que su voz había sonado demasiado suave y melosa como para asustar a alguien.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer conmigo en esa lección? —preguntó seductor casi rozando sus labios con los de la muchacha. Sigilosamente abrió con su mano libre el diario para buscar algún pasaje interesante.

De un segundo a otro el calor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos comenzaban a volar en una dirección muy lejana a los golpes. —No... no vas a lograr na... nada coqueteándome, Ranma —pronunció intentando parecer firme aunque el claro nerviosismo en su tono de voz la delataba sin remedio—. Yo... yo... voy a gol... golpearte mu... mucho —añadió en un suave suspiro cerrando los ojos por algunos instantes, dejándose llevar por el delicioso hormigueo que sentía en sus labios gracias a las leves caricias del muchacho.

—Quizás no sea tan malo, puedo controlarte, koishii —murmuró ronco en el oído de la chica—, me gusta cuando te comportas así —sonrió de medio lado mientras ojeaba interesado el diario por detrás de la chica. Una página con una carita sonriente llamó su atención. Rozando los labios de Akane leyó el pasaje: "Creo que Ranma tal vez es un poco apuesto". Una sonrisa triunfal adornó su rostro.

Los escalofríos que recorrían su espina gracias al exitoso coqueteo de su esposo se detuvieron abruptamente cuando notó la arrogante sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios. Volteando levemente el rostro notó que continuaba leyendo. —¡Ranma! —protestó alejando al muchacho de un suave empujón—. Te dije que dejaras de leerlo —agregó quitándole de una vez al diario—. ¡Baka! —exclamó antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el libro.

—¡Itte! —se quejó el muchacho de la trenza frotando su cabeza—. En el diario decías que yo era muy guapo y que estabas loca por mí —comentó con orgullo deformando "levemente" el mensaje.

—¡Un momento, yo nunca escribí algo así! —protestó frunciendo el entrecejo—. Deja de inventar cosas y no pienses en volver a acercarte a mi diario; ahora deberías estar pensando en cómo quitarnos las esposas —advirtió clavando una amenazante mirada en el muchacho.

—No puedo dejar de lado lo que escribiste en tu diario —contestó Ranma mirándola fijamente—. Tal vez no escribiste eso, pero era algo parecido —murmuró por lo bajo tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él.

—Sólo escribí que tal vez eras un poco apuesto —respondió correspondiendo a su mirada—. Ahora... ¿¡podrías dejar el asunto y preocuparte por las esposas!?

—Pero yo quiero saber por qué lo escribiste —cuestionó Ranma tomando del mentón a la muchacha para que no desviara la mirada.

—Ese no es tu asunto —farfulló sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían más y más gracias a la insistente mirada de su esposo—, tal vez tenía algo de fiebre cuando lo escribí —comentó burlesca.

Ranma se acercó un poco más al rostro de la joven. —Lo dudo, o lo hubieras tachado al otro día… dime, ¿qué sucedió ese día? —preguntó notablemente curioso por el asunto.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su espina; el cálido aliento del muchacho acariciando sus labios era más de lo que podía resistir. —Me torcí el tobillo entrenando en el Dojo... ¡pero fue tu... tu culpa! —farfulló cada vez más nerviosa por la intensa mirada azul que escrutaba divertida su rostro—. Aparecieron Shampoo y los demás... y bueno eso no importa... tú... luego me cargaste hasta mi cuarto y... fuiste muy amable... y yo... te veías muy guapo... —finalizó en un suave susurro.

—¿Sólo en ese momento? ¿o siempre lo soy? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente mientras rozaba sus labios con una de las mejillas de la jovencita. Lentamente movió su mano para tomar a la muchacha de la espalda y acercarla a su cuerpo.

—Engreído... —susurró dejando caer el diario a su lado, despacio subió su mano libre por el pecho del muchacho hasta llevarla detrás de su nuca—, tal vez lo eres bastante seguido —pronunció con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¡Je! Es difícil que admitas que tu esposo es encantador, atractivo y muy fuerte —comentó con la menor modestia—, para mí no es difícil admitir que eres muy bonita —murmuró levemente sonrojado mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de la chica.

—Eres tan engreído que no necesitas que nadie te lo recuerde, baka —sonrió divertida acercando un poco más sus cuerpos—. Ahora no es difícil... antes no era algo que te resultara muy fácil —comentó jugueteando con los cabellos de su esposo.

Ranma estiró su brazo esposado para estrechar a la muchacha entre sus brazos pero en el instante recordó aquel impedimento de metal. —¡Diablos! Lo había olvidado —murmuró por lo bajo volviendo a mover el brazo en su posición anterior para evitar incomodar a la chica.

—Creo que yo también —admitió dedicándole una tímida sonrisa—; espero que podamos solucionarlo con esto —comentó apartando su mano de los cabellos del muchacho para tomar la pequeña llave de su diario que segundos después puso en la mano de su esposo.

—Entonces voy a intentarlo —espetó Ranma tomando la llavecita con su única mano libre que era la derecha. Suavemente la colocó en la cerradura de las esposas e intento girarla hacia uno de los lados sin éxito alguno—. Tiene que funcionar, ¡como sea! —exclamó girando la llave a sentido contrario con más fuerza.

—¡Espera, ten cuidado! —exclamó una nerviosa Akane, la forma en que su esposo presionaba y movía la llave le había provocado un mal presentimiento—. Baka, si sigues así la vas a... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro crujido—. ¡Ranma!

Fin flash back.

Una mordaz sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho de la bandana cuando notó el evidente pánico que comenzaba a dominar las facciones de Ranma. Sigilosamente se acercó a él para luego darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda. —Diablos, nunca pensé verte tan asustado —comentó sonriendo de medio lado—. Pobre, Akane-san, espero que no intentes huir antes de la ceremonia.

—¡Kuso! No soy un cobarde para huir, baka —espetó Ranma propinándole un "leve" golpe en la cabeza del joven eternamente perdido—. Deberías dejar de ser tan entrometido —farfulló mirándolo de reojo para luego sonreír y saludar atentamente a su amiga de la infancia—. ¡Ucchan! —exclamó atento.

—Hola, Ran-chan —sonrió Ukyo—. ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo. Parecía bastante tenso.

—Pa… para nada —tartamudeó Ranma mirando de reojo al par de muchachos. _"¡Diablos! Se está tardando demasiado_" pensó mirando el suelo.

—Para no estarlo te ves algo inquieto —comentó Ryoga esbozando una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué te asusta tanto, idiota? Ya estuvieron casados una vez —añadió acercándose a su novia—. Aunque tal vez crees que Akane-san se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres y decidió plantarte... uno nunca sabe...

Ranma fulminó con la mirada al joven de la bandana. —¡No te invité para que seas aguafiestas! —reclamó bastante molesto y con deseos ardientes de darle su merecido.

Nuevamente se acercó al muchacho para palmear otra vez su espalda. —¡Pero qué sensible estás hoy, nenita! —espetó conteniendo una carcajada—. Si Akane-san no te mandó al demonio hasta ahora es porque realmente quiere estar contigo.

Ukyo codeó a su novio y lo tomó del brazo frunciendo notablemente el ceño en gesto de negación por los comentarios poco amables hacia su amigo de la infancia.

—Ya quisiera verte en la misma situación, voy a hacer lo mismo cuando decidas casarte con Ucchan —protestó infantilmente. _"Je, pero tiene mucha razón… estoy seguro que todo saldrá muy bien" _pensó mientras una sonrisa idiota adornaba su rostro.

—Deberían dejar de actuar como niños, son grandes —Se quejó Ukyo ante las miradas amenazantes que se lanzaban Ranma y Ryoga cada dos segundos. El clima entre ellos era bastante tenso.

—Oe —masculló ofendido Ryoga mirando de soslayo a la muchacha—, yo no me estoy comportando como un niño y no tengo la culpa si esta nenita está tan sensible.

La muchacha tiró levemente de la oreja del joven —Deja de llamar a Ran-chan de nenita —farfulló mirándolo amenazante.

—¡Itte! —masculló llevando su mano hacia la zona afectada—. Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte así —farfulló dedicando una resentida mirada a la muchacha.

—Deberías comportarte mejor, sabes que cuando me enojo puedo ser muy dura —murmuró por lo bajo para que solo la escuchara su novio.

—¡Je! El cerdito le tiene miedo a su novia —rió Ranma ante la palidez del joven por la insinuación de la jovencita de las espátulas.

El muchacho de la bandana presionó los puños. —Idiota —masculló olvidándose de Ukyo por algunos segundos para tomar a Ranma por la solapa de la chaqueta—, yo no le tengo miedo a Ukyo... no soy como otros... ¿estás seguro que hiciste todo bien? Porque si no fue así Akane-san puede molestarse contigo —comentó esbozando una irónica sonrisa.

—Ran-chan ¿tienes el certificado de matrimonio? —preguntó Ukyo a propósito de la pregunta maliciosa de Ryoga.

—¡Chikuso! —reaccionó al acto el muchacho de la trenza. —¿Dónde fue que lo guardé? —Se preguntó por lo alto empezando a sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

El ceño de Ryoga se frunció por completo, no podía creer que el idiota de Ranma hubiese pasado por alto un detalle tan importante. —¡Bakayaro! ¿¡Cómo que no sabes dónde está!? ¡No deberías haberlo entregado ya! —gruñó tomando al muchacho de la coleta por la chaqueta—. Te dije que me las pagarías si hacías sufrir a Akane-san —añadió presionando amenazante uno de sus puños.

—¡Ran-chan! ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡tienes que buscarlo de inmediato! ¿cómo van a casarse sin aquel papel? —espetó la muchacha de las espátulas notablemente preocupada.

—¡Dia… diablos! Luego de lo que sucedió con… con las esposas olvidé por completo ese maldito papel —gruñó por lo bajo notablemente sonrojado.

—¿¡Y qué demonios estás esperando para buscarlo!? —exclamó Ryoga dándole una fuerte patada que logró tirar a Ranma de bruces al piso—. Si Akane-san se entera de esto... deberías comenzar a tener miedo, nenita —espetó burlesco.

—¡Mierda! No te respondo a esa ofensa porque estoy apresurado, pero luego del casamiento ya verás P-chan —gruñó volteando para mirar amenazante al joven de la bandana—. Ucchan, ¿podrías distraer a Akane? Ella está en la habitación de Nabiki —se dirigió a su amiga para luego correr rápidamente hacia su habitación.

—¿Crees que lo logré antes que Akane-san sospeche que algo está pasando? —preguntó Ryoga mirando como el muchacho de la trenza se perdía por la puerta del Dojo dejando tras de sí a unos desconsolados Genma y Soun.

—Estoy segura que sí, Ran-chan logra todo lo que se propone —sonrió confiando en las habilidades ocultas del muchacho de la trenza para salir de todo tipo de enredos.

* * *

Un bufido escapó de su garganta; la madre de Ranma y sus hermanas estaban encargadas de prepararla, y realmente les agradecía que lo hicieran ya que en ese minuto ella era un manojo de nervios, pero comenzaba a pensar que tardaban demasiado.

—Etto yo... —susurró mirando a través del espejo a sus hermanas que se veían muy concentradas acomodando su largo vestido blanco—, en realidad... no creo que sea necesario —murmuró subiendo el rostro encontrándose con la sonriente expresión de Nodoka—, es decir, sí lo es... pero estamos tardando demasiado —pronunció casi en un hilo de voz con las mejillas bastante ruborizadas.

—Tienes que estar muy linda para casarte con mi hijo —sonrió Nodoka arreglando con delicadeza la corona de brillantes en el cabello de Akane—, vas a ser la novia más bonita de Japón —afirmó mirando con cariño a la jovencita.

—Tía Nodoka tiene toda la razón, Akane-chan, solo nos tomará unos minutos más —agregó Kasumi observando si había algún desperfecto en el vestido.

—¿No creo que te dé miedo que se escape, no hermanita? —preguntó Nabiki esbozando una media sonrisa—. Porque si eso te asusta, no debiste permitir que les quitaran las esposas —comentó provocando un intenso rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó nerviosa, si el idiota de su esposo la hubiese escuchado no habrían tenido que pasar por aquella vergonzosa situación. Ignorando las carcajadas de sus hermanas y suegra comenzó a recordar...

Flash back

Akane miró perpleja por algunos segundos el trozo de la llave que había quedado atrapado en la cerradura. —Ranma... tú... —balbuceó ignorando la aterrorizada expresión de su esposo— ¡Ranma no baka! ¿Cómo vamos a abrirlas ahora? ¡Estropeaste la cerradura! —exclamó completamente alterada tomándolo con fuerza por la camisa.

—¡Maldición! ¡No sabía que la llave era tan frágil! —se justificó el muchacho de la trenza mirando hacia un lado—, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿tienes alguna pinza para quitar lo que quedó dentro? —propuso sintiendo un escalofrío interno, si no se quitaban las esposas sería el blanco de burlas de la familia y allegados.

—¡Shimatta, Ranma! ¡Te lo advertí! —espetó frustrada acercándolo un poco más a ella—. ¡Yo... yo no voy a casarme así! —agregó aterrorizada por la imagen de ellos dos casándose esposados provocando la risa de todos los invitados y su familia.

—¡No es necesario que te desesperes! Tenemos que encontrar algo lo suficientemente pequeño para introducirlo en la cerradura y quitar el pedazo de llave de tu diario —espetó intentando calmar a la jovencita.

—¡¿Quién dijo que lo estoy?! —protestó fulminándolo con la mirada. Sin esperar una respuesta se puso rápidamente de pie arrastrando consigo al muchacho en dirección a la mesita de noche—. ¿Crees que esto sirva? —preguntó mostrándole unas pinzas.

El joven de la trenza se quejó por la actitud poco delicada de su esposa. —¡Oe! Me podrías haber dicho para que te siguiera — farfulló poniéndose de pie frotándose levemente el lugar afectado. —Seguramente, tiene que funcionar —agregó tomando el instrumento para intentar remover aquel pedazo de la llavecilla. Lamentablemente en el intento se percató de que las puntas eran más grandes que el cerrojo y no podían caber—. ¡Chikuso! —maldijo en voz alta.

—¡Dame eso! —espetó arrebatándole las pinza. Con mucho cuidado las acercó a la cerradura para intentarlo por algunos minutos—. ¡Shimatta! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó dejando de lado sus deseos de asesinar al muchacho para reflejar la preocupación que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus pensamientos.

—¿Esconderlas? —propuso Ranma incrédulo de que aquella idea funcionara—, evitar que vean nuestras muñecas esposadas —explicó mirando la habitación para ver si lograba encontrar un objeto que sirviera para quitar el fragmento de la llavecilla.

Akane lo miró arqueando levemente una ceja. —No se lo van a creer, nosotros nunca estamos tan cerca cuando ellos están presentes —afirmó convencida que ése sería un detalle que no pasaría desapercibido para su familia.

—Pero… ahora estamos casados, esa sería una excelente excusa —sonrió Ranma—, además estás usando una blusa de mangas largas, ellos no lo notarán si somos lo suficientemente discretos —explicó mirándola fijamente.

Ella observó sus manos unidas por las esposas por algunos segundos; Ranma tenía razón si se movían de forma sincronizada y con cuidado no tendría motivos para notarlo. —Tienes razón... ahora somos marido y mujer... deberían creer que deseamos estar más tiempo juntos —murmuró algo ruborizada. Suavemente entrelazó su mano con la de Ranma—. Pensarán que queremos estar de la mano —sonrió dedicándole una tímida mirada.

—Así es, además como lo verán normal no fastidiarán, pensarán que todo salió como ellos pensaban —murmuró sonrojado refiriéndose a la luna de miel—, pero… tenemos que cuidar que no nos descubran, en cualquier descuido puede que las vean —advirtió intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—No podemos cometer ningún descuido —comentó indicando divertida el despeinado cabello de su esposo. Su trenza estaba prácticamente desarmada y varios mechones caían sobre su rostro—. Tendremos que arreglar un poco tu cabello o pensarán que anoche fue mejor de lo que esperaban —añadió dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Es verdad —murmuró Ranma notablemente sonrojado al pensar lo que su familia podría imaginar—, espero que no empiecen con sus preguntas indiscretas en el desayuno —rumió ayudando a la chica a acomodarse los cabellos que también estaban un poco despeinados—. ¿Estás lista? —preguntó con un poco de temor.

—Déjame arreglar un poco tu cabello —habló subiendo su mano libre intentando ordenar un poco el cabello de su esposo colocando con cuidado los rebeldes mechones nuevamente en su coleta—. ¿Crees que escucharan algo de lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó sonrojada mirando de reojo el desastre en el que estaba convertida su habitación.

El chico se estremeció levemente por los toques delicados de su esposa. —No… no creo… ¿o sí? —murmuró Ranma pensando qué podría estar tramando su familia—¡Diablos! No contestaremos a ninguna de sus preguntas —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo un intenso calor subir a sus mejillas.

—Sólo trata de no ponerte tan nervioso cuando Nabiki comience con sus bromas —farfulló frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba segura que su hermana no los dejaría en paz tan fácil—. Creo que ya estás listo —agregó observando al muchacho. Su trenza no estaba tan perfecta como en otras ocasiones pero al menos no se veía tan despeinado.

Ranma se volteó para mirarse en el espejo. —Un poco extraña, tal vez… —comentó risueño—, pero qué más da, es mejor que vayamos antes que vengan a preguntar —agregó.

—Oye... no quedó tan mal —comentó sonriente avanzando de la mano con el muchacho en dirección a la salida de la habitación—. Tal vez en el baño pueda arreglarla un poco más —propuso tomando esa dirección.

Minutos después, la particular pareja de Nerima se hallaba sentada en uno de los laterales de la mesa notablemente cerca uno del otro para evitar que descubrieran su más reciente "compañía" que los unía inexorablemente. Se veían ligeramente sonrojados ante la miradas poco discretas de sus familiares.

—Oe, muchacho… ¿por qué resolvieron estar pegados? —preguntó Genma mirándolos curioso.

—Parece que la luna de miel causó un muy buen efecto —comentó por lo bajo Nodoka con una radiante sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza sintió fuego en sus mejillas. —¡Oigan! Dejen de entrometerse en asuntos que no les importa, ¿por favor me podrían pasar un poco más de arroz? —solicitó para intentar desviar el tema.

Nabiki escrutó insistentemente con la mirada al muchacho. —¿Tuvieron una noche muy agitada, no? —preguntó consiguiendo que el muchacho dejara caer el cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa—. Lo digo por los ruidos y golpes que se escucharon...

—¡Nabiki! —protestó una alterada Akane golpeando con su mano libre la mesa—. So... Solo estábamos.... ¡No es tu asunto! —exclamó frustrada.

—Es cierto, incluso hoy continuaron con lo mismo —rió Nodoka—, los jóvenes de hoy tienen mucha energía —agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Diablos! No es lo que están pen… pensando —balbuceó Ranma intentando comer un poco de su arroz con uno de los palillos notablemente nervioso.

Antes que Ranma continuara hablando Akane metió un onigiri en su boca con poca delicadeza. —¿Quieres más, anata? —preguntó sonriente intentando desviar el tema.

—Si fuiste así de ruda anoche, Ranma-kun no durará mucho —comentó con picardía Nabiki provocando un ataque de tos en el muchacho de la trenza.

—¡Hija mía! —lloriqueó Soun clavando una lastimera mirada en el rostro de la muchacha—. ¡No arruines el futuro del Dojo tan pronto! ¡Aún no tenemos un heredero!

Genma continuó el lloriqueo de su amigo de la juventud. —¡Tendo-kun tiene toda la razón! No podremos continuar el Dojo si no tenemos heredero ¡mi muchacho tiene que continuar vivo para dar nuestros herederos! —exclamó dramáticamente.

—¿Qué diablos crees que soy? —preguntó Ranma con varias venitas en su frente al tratarlo de debilucho. Con el ceño fruncido miró a su padre amenazante.

—Estoy segura que Ranma podrá muy bien con Akane-chan, él es muy fuerte y varonil —sonrió alegre Nodoka.

—¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que acabar con él?! —protestó Akane perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. No sé qué demonios están pensando... dejen de entrometerse en nuestros... nuestros asuntos privados —farfulló pensando seriamente que lo mejor sería abandonar la sala.

—Akane —habló con seriedad Nabiki—, no deberías reaccionar así, es normal que se preocupen por Ranma-kun; además si acabas con él no tendría más fotos para venderle a Kuno-chan y ese es un excelente negocio —agregó calculadoramente.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Te pedí una y mil veces que no hicieras más eso! No quiero imaginarme al maldito degenerado viendo mis fotos como mujer —Se quejó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

—Yo creo que Ranko-chan es linda… pero mi hijo tiene razón, podrías orientar tus negocios a otro lado —opinó Nodoka.

—¿Hablas en serio? No te quejabas mucho cuando lograbas conseguir cosas engañando a Kuno-chan, ni tampoco cuando te hago prestamos con ese dinero —comentó relajada Nabiki logrando que el muchacho se sonrojara intensamente—. Y sobre lo de anoche... se nota que fue una buena noche, ¿ne?... no pueden despegarse el uno del otro —agregó guiñando un ojo pícaramente.

—¡Shimatta! ¿estaban espiándonos? ¿en qué momento? —preguntó bastante nervioso por las insinuaciones de la jovencita.

—¡Estoy segura que quieres más! —exclamó Akane sonriendo nerviosa mientras metía rápidamente en la boca del muchacho un par de onigiris.

El muchacho se ahogó en el acto al tragar de repente dos bolas de arroz de tamaño considerable. Sin pensarlo movió su brazo esposado para tomar un poco de té pero la cadena era demasiado corta, al tironear se hizo evidente la presencia de la cadena mediana que los unía. —¡Diablos! —alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz experimentando una sensación insoportable de los granos de arroz atravesar su tráquea.

—Al parecer fue más divertido de lo que pensé —rió divertida Nodoka—, no sabía que disfrutaban de ese tipo de cosas —comentó señalando las esposas.

—¡Ba... Baka! —exclamó una sobresaltada Akane rápidamente movió su brazo hacia atrás esperando ocultar las esposas aunque al parecer ya era demasiado tarde, y lo único que consiguió fue que el muchacho dejara caer el té sobre su camisa—. No... no es lo que están pensando... nosotros... nosotros... no... —Se excusó débilmente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un intenso tono escarlata.

—¡Nos… nosotros no hicimos nada! —Se apresuró a afirmar Ranma notoriamente sonrojado. Aún no se había percatado de lo que su madre había descubierto.

—¡Mi muchacho quiere aprender nuevas técnicas para conquistar a su mujer! Me alegro que se hayan divertido en su luna de miel, así nuestro heredero vendrá muy pronto —comentó Genma derramando algunas lágrimas luego de engullir su quinto plato de arroz.

La sonora risa de Soun acabó con el tenso silencio que reinaba en la sala. —¡Saotome-kun! —exclamó palmeando con fuerza la espalda del otro hombre consiguiendo que su rostro se acercara peligrosamente al cuenco de arroz— Siempre supe que su hijo no nos defraudaría —afirmó antes de volver a reír escandalosamente.

—Eso explicaría todos los ruidos de anoche, con su escándalo costaba mucho conciliar el sueño —afirmó Nabiki ignorando completamente el aura de batalla de su hermana que parecía a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Baka, es tu culpa! —protestó tomando por la camisa al muchacho con su mano libre—. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado... ahora están pensando que nosotros... ya sabes... ¡pervertido, fue tu idea!

—¿La idea de Ranma? Yo sabía que era así, solo un Saotome para idear algo así —rió Nodoka radiante.

—Pero… no logró esposar a Akane, los dos quedaron atados —agregó Genma reparando en el detalle—. ¡Baka! no has aprendido nada de las enseñanzas sabias de tu padre —Le recriminó al joven de la trenza propinándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

—Mi hija no se quedó atrás —comentó orgulloso Soun—, es toda una Tendo.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué siguen atados aún... ¿tanto les gustó que decidieron quedarse así para siempre? —preguntó una divertida Nabiki observando a la shockeada pareja.

—¡O.. oe! ¿cómo descubrieron que…? —preguntó Ranma suspendiéndose en el acto al voltear su rostro y ver que la cadena tirante era evidente para toda la familia—. ¡Mierda! Deberían dejar de burlarse y buscar una manera de sacarnos esta cosa —Se quejó mirando de reojo con rencor a su familia—. ¿Por qué tengo la culpa yo? A ti también te había agradado la idea —farfulló por lo bajo para que solo lo pudiera escuchar su esposa.

—Eso no es verdad, sólo te dije que no serías capaz de hacerlo y te entusiasmó demasiado el reto —refunfuñó Akane dedicándole una fulminante mirada—. Y es tu culpa porque no sabías donde estaban las malditas llaves y aún así me pusiste las esposas, baka —pronunció casi en un suave murmullo esperando que sus palabras sólo fuesen oídas por el chico.

—Pensé que tú lo sabías, si lo hubiera sabido ni siquiera habría hecho el intento —masculló mirándola de reojo—. ¡Diablos! ¿no pueden proponer alguna maldita solución en vez de burlarse? —exclamó mirando resentido a toda la familia.

—¿Y qué sucedió con las llaves? —preguntó Genma.

—Las perdimos, no estaríamos pidiendo ayuda si supiéramos —respondió molesto Ranma por la pregunta poco inteligente—. ¿Alguien tiene una sugerencia?

—Tal vez deberían quedarse así hasta después de la boda, nadie intentaría secuestrar a mi hermana y ninguna de tus antiguas prometidas intentaría liberarte de su embrujo —sugirió Nabiki consiguiendo inmediata atención de su padre.

—¡Nabiki, hija mía estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —exclamó un emocionado Soun— ¿Es una excelente idea, no Saotome-kun? No correríamos ningún riesgo en la ceremonia religiosa.

—No creo que sea necesario que estén con las esposas, estoy segura que quieren casarse ahora mismo —sonrió Nodoka acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con tía Nodoka, las esposas no sirven de nada… además no pueden hacer nada —agregó Kasumi.

—¿Y si probamos con mi happodaikarin? —sonrió Happosai apareciendo imprevistamente.

Akane sonrió nerviosamente. —No creo que sea la mejor forma de librarnos de las esposas —comentó algo asustada por la loca idea del anciano que al parecer más que liberarla quería dejarla viuda—. Tal vez deberíamos volver a buscar las llaves ¿ne, Ranma?

—Quizás sería bueno llamar a Ryoga-kun o el esposo de Shampoo para que utilicen sus técnicas —sugirió Kasumi.

—¿Justo ellos? —preguntó Ranma con desgano. No le agradaba la idea de que se enteraran de lo sucedido.

Akane miró con seriedad a su esposo. —Ryoga-kun puede ayudarnos, estoy segura, y no te atrevas a rechazar su ayuda porque no vamos a casarnos así —afirmó mirando decidida al muchacho que frunció completamente el entrecejo al escuchar su propuesta.

—¡Chikuso! ¿por qué tiene que ser Ryoga? Incluso aceptaría la ayuda del idiota de Mousse que tiene mejores trucos —farfulló notablemente celoso por la muchacha.

—¡¿Prefieres que venga Mousse con su querida Shampoo y que ella se entere de todo!? —protestó clavando una fulminante mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Ryoga-kun es nuestro amigo, estoy segura que lo intentará.

—Como siempre, ese cerdito es un entrometido —farfulló por lo bajo—, creo que lo mejor será volver a revisar ese cuarto rincón por rincón —propuso seriamente.

—¿Y si no las encontramos? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. No creo que sea tan fácil buscar algo, no dejaste nuestro cuarto muy ordenado luego de buscar las esposas, baka —bufó mirando seriamente al muchacho.

—No importa, tenemos que encontrarlas como sea —afirmó poniéndose de pie—, no podemos casarnos con esta cosa —farfulló por lo bajo para evitar que su familia continuara comentando.

—Y no vamos a hacerlo —espetó jalando de las esposas hasta conseguir que el muchacho volviera a sentarse a su lado—. Papá, tío Genma, ¿podrían ir a buscar a Ryoga-kun? Él nos ayudará —añadió clavando una firme mirada en el rostro de su esposo, dejándole muy claro que no existía nada en el mundo que lograra convencerla de lo contrario.

Fin flash back

—No te enojes, hermanita —sonrió Nabiki guiñándole un ojo—. Estoy segura que en el futuro Ranma-kun cuidará mucho de las llaves de sus esposas.

—Creo que Ranma-kun jamás volverá a usarlas —sonrió divertida Kasumi.

—Yo creo que la próxima vez que lo intente le resultará mejor —agregó Nodoka manteniendo fe en la habilidad de su hijo.

El color del rostro de Akane se asemejó rápidamente al de una manzana madura. —E... eso no es lo importante ahora.... yo...—balbuceó intentando ignorar miserablemente las pícaras miradas de su suegra y hermanas—. ¡Ya deberíamos bajar! —exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con toda la rapidez que le era posible gracias al voluminoso vestido—. Yo... no quiero hacer esperar a mi esposo —pronunció en un murmullo casi imperceptible. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era terminar con la ceremonia religiosa para poder seguir con todo lo que les esperaba en su vida de marido y mujer.

No alcanzó a avanzar un par de pasos cuando se topó frente a frente con Ukyo. —¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar con los demás invitados —preguntó al notar que Ryoga seguía a la muchacha.

—Etto… queríamos hablarte de algo antes, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la habitación, el juez de la ceremonia todavía no llegó —afirmó Ukyo empujando con poca delicadeza a la jovencita de cabellos cortos adentro de la habitación nuevamente.

—Pero ya es la hora, estoy segura que la última vez que subió papá nos dijo que ya había llegado —comentó clavando una suspicaz mirada en la jovencita de ojos azules—. ¿Pasó algo con Ranma? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia un nervioso Ryoga.

—¡Na… nada! No te preocupes Akane —sonrió despreocupada Ukyo tomándola de los hombros para guiarla hacia el espejo—. Creo que se te soltó un poco el peinado, voy a ayudarte a arreglarlo, ¿me ayudas, Nabiki? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

—Sí, yo te ayudo —respondió Nabiki mirando con suspicacia a la otra muchacha. Estaba segura que algo había pasado y su cuñado no se libraría del cobro por su ayuda—. Seguro Ranma-kun está impaciente esperándote.

"_No entiendo nada, se supone que ya está todo listo... ¿por qué tengo que esperar más? ¿Y si le pasó algo a Ranma"_ Pensó fijando su mirada nuevamente en el nervioso Ryoga. —¿Por qué no te quedaste con Ranma, Ryoga-kun? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente al chico.

La joven de las espátulas se apresuró a tomar del brazo del joven para evitar que este respondiera. —Porque él siempre me sigue, no puede dejarme un segundo en paz —comentó risueña apretándolo con fuerza.

—Oye... eso no es verdad —protestó avergonzado Ryoga olvidando por un instante el porqué estaba ahí—, yo no te estaba siguiendo, sabes que es culpa de... —Se interrumpió al notar la fulminante mirada que Ukyo le estaba dedicando y la curiosa expresión de la muchacha de cabellos cortos— ¡Je! ¡Culpa de Ukyo! ¡Cierto no puedo dejar de seguirte! —espetó riendo nervioso rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su novia.

—Baka —murmuró por lo bajo la castaña. Por poco habría arruinado todo—. No tienes que preocuparte, Akane-chan —sonrió fingiendo que arreglaba el peinado de la chica. —, en unos minutos más estarás casándote con Ran-chan —comentó intentando distraer a su interlocutora.

Nodoka miró recelosa las expresiones de la jovencita de las espátulas y el muchacho de la bandana. Algo estaba sucediendo. —Pensé que el juez ya había llegado, incluso escuché las voces de los invitados… debía llegar hace más de media hora —calculó mirando su reloj.

—Es que... el juez... bueno creo que tuvo que irse pero regresará pronto ¿no, Uk... Ukyo? —comentó Ryoga bastante intimidado por la mirada de la madre de Ranma. Ya le cobraría al muy idiota por hacerlo pasar por situaciones tan comprometedoras como en la que se encontraba en aquél instante.

—Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, Akane-chan —sonrió Nodoka notando que el par de jóvenes intentaba cubrir a su hijo. Seguramente se había metido en algún enredo—. Voy a buscar un accesorio para el peinado que quería que usaras —agregó sonriendo relajada.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre la presencia de Ryoga y Ukyo en la habitación, además la forma en que el chico rehuía su mirada la hacia sentirse aún más segura de que algo estaba pasando. —¿Ranma está muy nervioso, Ryoga-kun? —preguntó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, esperando que olvidara por algunos instantes su nerviosismo.

—¡Je! El idiota de Ranma está muerto de miedo —comentó divertido—. Tanto que casi se le ol... ¡itte! —masculló al ser silenciado por un brusco codazo en el estomago por parte de su novia.

—Shimatta… ¿acaso no puedes mantenerte callado? —farfulló por lo bajo Ukyo apretando aún más el brazo del muchacho del colmillo.

—Oe, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas —masculló por lo bajo mirando algo resentido a la muchacha de ojos azules—. Además no debería estar ayudando a ese idiota mal agradecido, todo lo que le pasa es por... —Las palabras se congelaron en su garganta cuando sintió la inquisidora mirada de Akane escrutándolo sin cesar a él y Ukyo—. No... no pasa nada Akane-san, Ranma olvido los anillos e... eso es todo —comentó llevando su mano hacia la nuca mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

—Así es, Akane-chan —sonrió nerviosa Ukyo abrazando al muchacho del cuello acercándolo exageradamente hacia sí misma—, es mejor que no digas más nada o ella irá a confirmar sus sospechas —espetó por lo bajo para que solo escuchara su novio.

—No es mi... mi culpa, es difícil cubrir al idiota de Ranma —pronunció en un suave susurro para ser escuchado solo por Ukyo—. ¡Je! Pero seguro los encontrará pronto y podrás darle un buen golpe luego de la ceremonia —añadió el muchacho de la bandana riendo exageradamente intentando parecer relajado aunque lo único que conseguía era poner en evidencia su estado de nerviosismo.

Subiendo el rostro clavó una fulminante mirada en la pareja. —¿Los anillos? —preguntó mientras avanzaba rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki—. ¡Algo está pasando! ¡Yo puse los anillos en la chaqueta, no es posible que los perdiera! —espetó saliendo rápidamente. Averiguaría lo que estaba pasando de una vez por todas y nadie podría detenerla.

_**Continuará**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Notas de las autoras:

Les prometemos que Ranma no será asesinado antes de su matrimonio y tampoco antes de consumarlo xD

Personalmente me encantó escribir el jugueteo en la habitación por motivo del diario. También apoyo a Nabiki con la idea de mantenerlos atados hasta después de la boda así no habría problemas xD

Y ya saben niños y niñas, si les gusta jugar con esposas... guarden en un lugar seguro las llaves o tengan copia de ellas o les irá como a Ranma y Akane xD.

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, y yo sus saludos por mi cumpleaños =P

Besos y hasta dentro de dos semanas,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, ¿ah?)

Hai: Sí

Itte: Ouch

Oe: Hey, Oye

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: Mierda

koishii: Mi amor, amada

Chikuso: Mierda

bakayaro: estúpido idiota

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Anata: Significa tú pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen cariñosamente a sus parejas (cariño, amor, mi amor y todos esos apodos que me provocan diábetes)

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto? )

Happodaikarin: bombas del maestro Happosai


	32. Capítulo 12: No podría ser de otra forma

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola, chicos! Cómo están? Para los que no saben les comento que a partir de este capítulo vamos a actualizar los lunes, cada quince días, como solíamos hacerlo hace unos meses. Esperamos que disfruten del capítulo… los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 12: No podría ser de otra forma **_

Rápidamente Ukyo siguió a la muchacha de cabellos cortos, Ryoga corrió detrás de ella para ayudarla. —¡Rayos! No pudimos lograr contenerla mucho tiempo —murmuró por lo bajo corriendo por las escaleras lo más deprisa posible.

Como por arte de magia logró bajar las escaleras en apenas unos segundos y avanzar rápidamente por la sala en dirección al Dojo. _"Ranma no baka, ¿qué demonios pudo haber pasado para que se escapara antes de empezar la ceremonia y tuviera que pedirle ayuda a Ryoga-kun y Ukyo?"_ Pensó presionando con fuerza la tela de su blanco vestido.

—No me importa... el muy idiota me las va a pagar si arruina nuestra bo... ¡itte! —protestó interrumpiendo sus palabras al chocar bruscamente contra un duro torso que se le hacía bastante conocido.

Estaba por regresar al Dojo, finalmente había conseguido entregar el bendito papel, estaba seguro que Akane todavía no había bajado, no había tardado casi nada en llevarlo. Sin embargo, aquel impacto le reveló lo contrario. Instintivamente tomó a la muchacha de la cintura. —¿Es… estás bien? —preguntó algo descolocado por la sorpresa.

El rubor cubrió rápidamente sus mejillas. Aunque ella no lo quisiera su mirada recorrió rápidamente al muchacho; vestido con un traje negro y una corbata azul, a juego con su atractiva mirada, se veía increíblemente atractivo. —¡Ba... baka! ¡Se supone que deberías estar esperándome en el Dojo! —protestó intentando ignorar el creciente cosquilleo que poco a poco se adueñaba de su estomago.

Ranma se limitó a sonreír embobado. Su esposa se veía preciosa, más que nunca: aquel vestido se veía muy lindo en ella, la joven tenía algunos cabellos levemente recogidos hacia atrás y ostentaba una tiara con brillantes color blanco. —Es… estás muy linda —murmuró por lo bajo sin escuchar la protesta de la chica.

—Yo... etto... —murmuró bajando la mirada, sus mejillas ardían intensamente y las mariposas en su estomago parecían haber extendido su revoloteó por todo su cuerpo—. ¿Do... dónde estabas? Ryoga-kun dijo que no encontrabas los anillos, pero eso no es verdad, yo misma los... los puse aquí —balbuceó nerviosa indicando uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Ranma. Con cada segundo que pasaba era más consciente de la cercanía del muchacho y de lo mucho que deseaba estar entre sus brazos.

—Yo… etto… hai, tengo los anillos en mi chaqueta —atinó a responder. Realmente no había escuchado muy bien a su esposa, estaba maravillado observándola—. ¿Qué… qué me decías? —preguntó sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—¡Ba... Baka! Deja de mirarme así —espetó nerviosa empujando levemente a su esposo para lograr separarse de su agarre—. Presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo —refunfuñó llevando las manos hacia sus mejillas, estaba segura que su rostro debía estar complemente rojo por el ardor de éstas—. ¿Do... dónde estabas? —preguntó mirándolo de soslayo.

El muchacho de ojos azules estaba por responder cuando los pasos apresurados de la joven de la espátula distrajeron la conversación entre los esposos. —¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó sonriendo intentando fingir naturalidad.

—¡Bakayaro! —espetó Ryoga avanzando rápidamente hacia el muchacho de la coleta para tomarlo por la solapa de la chaqueta—. ¡Ya volviste! No sabes lo difícil que fue... —Se interrumpió al notar la fulminante mirada de Ukyo, levemente volteó el rostro notando que Akane estaba frente a ellos— ¡Je! ¡Me alegra que encontraras los anillos, Ranma! —rió exageradamente soltando al otro chico.

—¡Chikuso! ¿Por qué no puedes cerrar un poco la boca? —murmuró Ranma por lo bajo lanzándole miradas asesinas al joven de la bandana.

—Es una suerte que recordaras onde estaban, ¿ne, Ran-chan? —sonrió Ukyo intentando cubrir a su amigo.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Ya dejen de jugar! —protestó Akane acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma, consiguiendo que el muchacho retrocediera hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Ranma? —preguntó tomándolo por la chaqueta—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Y que no se te ocurra inventar algo, baka! —espetó fijando una amenazante mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—¡El estaba buscando los anillos, Akane-chan! Es un distraído… y está un poco nervioso porque su esposa está muy bonita, ¿ne Ran-chan? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo al joven.

Ranma asintió levemente sonrosado. —Ha… hai así es —balbuceó mirando con una sonrisa boba a su esposa. Luego cambió completamente su semblante para dirigirse a Ryoga—. Di una palabra más y te la verás conmigo cuando termine la boda —murmuró por lo bajo mirándolo fijamente.

—Oe... este es el segundo favor que te hago, deberías ser más agradecido —farfulló Ryoga dedicándole una burlesca mirada a Ranma.

Ranma miró notablemente molesto al joven comenzando a recordar…

Flash Back

—¡Diablos! ¿Estás seguro que puedes ayudarnos? Yo creo que será mejor buscar a alguien que pueda cortar las cadenas —sugirió Ranma no muy alegre porque Akane había insistido hasta el cansancio para que Ryoga ayudara a separarlos.

—¡Je! ¿Estás insinuando que yo no puedo? —preguntó Ryoga tronando los nudillos—. Es pan comido, pero como crees que no puedo hacerlo... tal vez debería dejarte así, baka —espetó caminando divertido en dirección a la salida del Dojo.

Rápidamente Ranma se dirigió hacia él para tomarlo de la camisa por detrás. —¿Dónde crees que vas, baka? —espetó haciéndolo voltear para mirarlo amenazante.

—Vuelvo a casa con Ukyo —respondió sin perder ni por un instante la burlesca sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios—. Consigue alguien que corte las cadenas o mejor aún, espera hasta después de la boda así Akane-san no te deja plantado en el altar —añadió consiguiendo irritar aún más al otro chico.

Ukyo se limitó a mantenerse en su lugar lanzándole algunas miradas asesinas a su novio.

—Estúpido, en ningún momento pedí tu ayuda, Akane insistió para que vinieras —refunfuñó bastante molesto.

—¡Ranma! —protestó Akane golpeando levemente la cabeza del muchacho—. Si sigues comportándote así es normal que no quiera ayudarnos, baka —refunfuñó dedicándole una reprobatoria mirada a su esposo—. ¿Podrías ayudarnos, Ryoga-kun? En verdad te lo agradeceríamos mucho —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente al muchacho de la bandana.

Ukyo se acercó a su novio para tomarlo del brazo con fuerza. —Es mejor que ayudes a Ran-chan o no dejaré que me ayudes en el negocio —murmuró con una sonrisa fría en el oído del joven del colmillo.

En un gesto posesivo Ranma tomó de la muñeca a su esposa para alejarla de Ryoga —¡El idiota no quiere! Es mejor pedirle el favor a Mousse o alguien más competente, estoy seguro que el cobarde no sabe hacerlo —sonrió burlón notablemente celoso por la sonrisa que su esposa le había dedicado al muchacho.

—¡Ranma! —protestó Akane dando un fuerte puñetazo en el torso del muchacho—. Oye, deberías ser un poco más amable, y sabes bien que Mousse no podría ayudarnos —reprochó dedicándole una fulminante mirada.

—¡Je! ¿Y si es tan fácil porque no lo haces tú mismo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja sin prestar atención a las palabras de su novia—. Deberías hacerle caso a Akane-san y reconocer que sólo yo puedo ayudarlos —espetó con una egocéntrica sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez y terminamos con esto? —gruñó el joven de la trenza impaciente. Luego que los liberara le daría una muy buena lección por pasarse de listo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago a su esposo. —Ryoga-kun —sonrió Akane consiguiendo inmediatamente que Ryoga dejara de burlarse de Ranma—, ¿podrías ayudarnos, por favor? —preguntó apartándose del chico, dejando expuestas sus muñecas y la pequeña cadena de metal que los apresaba.

—Sólo porque tú me lo pides —respondió Ryoga antes de corresponder ampliamente a la fulminante mirada que le dedicaba el chico de la trenza—. ¡Bakusai Tenketsu! —exclamó reventando la cerradura de las esposas del lado de Akane con extrema facilidad.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven de la bandana. —¿Y yo qué rayos hago con esto? —exclamó levantando el brazo izquierdo que aún seguía con la esposa y la cadena colgando.

Ryoga palmeó bruscamente la espalda del otro muchacho. —Estoy seguro que podrás librarte fácilmente de ellas —comentó cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca en una postura totalmente relajada—, será pan comido para ti.

El joven de la trenza tomó de la camisa a Ryoga notablemente irritado. —Si no lo haces ahora acabaré contigo con esposas o sin ellas —afirmó lanzando rayos con la mirada.

Luego que Ranma soltó a su novio Ukyo se acercó a él para tirarle de la oreja izquierda. —Si no ayudas a Ran-chan voy a aplicarte el peor castigo, tú ya sabes cual es —sonrió heladamente.

—Itte...está bien lo haré —masculló entre dientes dedicando una resentida mirada a la muchacha. Rápidamente se acercó a Ranma para tomarlo por la camisa—. Voy a ayudarte pero sólo porque sería muy fácil para mí vencerte con una mano esposada.

El joven de ojos azules apretó los puños y contó hasta diez. Si seguía contestando seguiría con aquella maldita esposa en su muñeca. Pero en algún momento se encargaría de vengarse de todo esto. Y cómo lo haría.

Fin flash back

—Todavía tenemos pendiente ese asunto, Ryoga… mañana me encargaré de resolverlo —sonrió sonando sus puños esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¿¡Mañana!? —preguntó una alterada Akane mientras depositaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Ranma—. Si quieres puedes pasar nuestra luna de miel con Ryoga-kun... —masculló cruzándose de brazos—, pero ahora quiero saber... ¿¡dónde demonios estabas, baka!? —exclamó dedicándole una fiera mirada que dejaba más que claro que las cosas se pondrían feas si no obtenía pronto una respuesta.

—Si quieres puedo prestarte a Ryoga, de todas formas le debía un castigo por todo lo que ha hecho hoy —sonrió divertida Ukyo—, sólo espero que me lo devuelvas entero —agregó dejando escapar una carcajada.

—Oe... a mí no me metas en tus asuntos raros, nenita —comentó el muchacho de la bandana dedicándole una burlesca sonrisa.

Totalmente rojo por la furia y la vergüenza por las insinuaciones de los tres Ranma gruñó molesto. —¡Mierda! Si no es mañana será la semana que viene, solo quería decir que no lo olvidaré —Se justificó apretando los puños para no saltar sobre Ryoga y darle su merecido en ese mismo momento—. Akane… yo… yo fui a la habitación para… —murmuró entrecortado notablemente nervioso.

Akane subió el rostro para mirar a los ojos al muchacho consiguiendo ponerlo más nervioso. De reojo miró a Ukyo que parecía dispuesta a inventar algo nuevamente para ayudarlo. —Etto... nosotros tenemos que hablar —Se excusó tomando a Ranma de la mano para alejarlo algunos metros de los demás—. ¿A qué fuiste a nuestra habitación? —preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder levemente. La imagen de su esposo nervioso y algo sonrojado era algo que inevitablemente comenzaba a quebrantar su deseo de mantenerse alejada de él hasta que le diera una buena explicación.

Ranma tosió algo tenso. —Yo… subí para buscar el contrato de matrimonio, había olvidado dárselo al juez —murmuró con un hilo de voz esperando cualquier reacción de la muchacha.

Perpleja lo observó en total silencio durante algunos segundos. —¿¡No se supone que ibas a entregarlo ayer!? ¡Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así, baka! —protestó tomándolo bruscamente por la chaqueta.

—¡Yo… yo! Nosotros estábamos juntos ¿no lo recuerdas? —Se justificó intentando calmar a la chica—, y tú sabes que cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo —agregó por lo bajo levemente sonrojado.

En menos de un segundo sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. —Ma... ¡matte! , ¡pensé que ya lo habías hecho! —protestó mirando avergonzada al muchacho—. Y... no... no es mi culpa que te olvides de todo cuando estamos juntos... —susurró relajando sus puños hasta dejar sus manos apoyadas suavemente sobre el torso de Ranma.

—En parte sí —sonrió tomando levemente de la cintura a la muchacha—, lo había olvidado por completo… pero, ya está todo listo —sonrió algo ruborizado.

—Oe... no puedes culparme —insistió en una débil protesta. Tenía que admitir que ella había insistido en que pasaran toda la tarde juntos una vez que consiguieron solucionar el vergonzoso asunto de las esposas—, pensaba que tú ya lo habías hecho cuando te propuse lo de salir juntos... ya sabes...—murmuró subiendo tímidamente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cuando me lo propusiste lo olvidé por completo, no era mi intención —sonrió embobado acercando su mano al rostro de la chica para acariciarlo levemente—, te ves preciosa —agregó en un susurro—, ¿te lo había dicho?

—Baka, se supone que no deberías haberme visto hasta que entrara al Dojo —murmuró esbozando una dulce sonrisa mientras sus manos se acomodaban suavemente alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

Ranma sonrió. —Deja de lado esas malditas supersticiones, estoy seguro que seremos felices para siempre —sonrió acercando su rostro al de la joven hasta casi rozar sus labios. Lamentablemente no pudo terminar su cometido ya que algunos ruidos llamaron su atención—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿una avalancha? —murmuró a un par de centímetros de los labios de la chica.

—¿Nani? —preguntó aún perdida en el intenso azul de la mirada del muchacho. El sonido de voces y pasos como si acercara una muchedumbre la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad—. ¿Qu... qué demonios puede ser eso? —preguntó alejándose levemente de su esposo.

—Pensé que no habían invitado a muchas personas —comentó Ryoga acercándose a la pareja, dirigiendo una curiosa mirada en dirección a la entrada del Dojo Tendo que parecía sería derribada de un momento a otro por el gran número de personas que se acercaba.

—¡Parece una muchedumbre! ¿tantos invitados tienen a la fiesta? —preguntó curiosa Ukyo mirando hacia la entrada del Dojo.

—Para nada, sólo invitamos a algunos familiares cercanos… nada fuera de lo común —murmuró extrañado el joven de la trenza.

—Pedimos que no invitaran a nadie para no tener problemas...—Las palabras murieron en la garganta de la muchacha cuando vio desfilar en dirección al Dojo a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela Furinkan. Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente, aquello sólo podía ser obra de una sola persona—. ¡Nabiki! —exclamó furiosa observando a la muchacha que se acercaba relajadamente hacia ellos.

—¿Con qué pensaban que pagamos su Luna de miel? —preguntó la muchacha arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¿Mikado Sanzenin? ¿Shinnosuke? ¿Hiroshi? ¿Daisuke? ¡Esto debió ser idea tuya, Nabiki! —gruñó Ranma al distinguir a sus antiguos rivales entre el gentío.

—Creo que faltan algunos, supongo que llegarán más tarde —afirmó Nabiki sin prestarle atención a las fulminantes miradas de parte de la pareja—. Deberían agradecerme...fue una buena idea vender entradas para su boda —añadió esbozando una amplia sonrisa, las ventas habían sido mucho mejores de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró irónico el joven de la trenza mirando de reojo a la muchedumbre que se dirigía en dirección a las mesas repletas de comida.

—¡Nabiki! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así! —exclamó una frustrada Akane presionando sus puños—. Les pedimos que no invitaran a nadie —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Deberían ser un poco más agradecidos —comentó Nabiki guiñándoles un ojo—. Las invitaciones no tenían la hora exacta de la boda... no es mi culpa que aún no estén casados —afirmó mirando de soslayo al muchacho de la trenza—. Por cierto, Ranma-kun, luego hablaremos de lo que me debes por mi ayuda —añadió apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

—¿Ayuda? ¿alguna vez me ayudaste? —preguntó irónico Ranma temiendo lo que la muchacha le cobraría por algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era.

—No tienes que agradecerlo tanto, cuñadito —pronunció sarcástica—. Para tus amigos no fue muy fácil conseguir que Akane no saliera de la habitación... especialmente para Ryoga-kun —comentó divertida al recordar el evidente estado de nerviosismo del muchacho—. Deberías escoger mejor a quién le pides ayuda...

—¡Diablos! Yo sabía que ese baka no ayudaría en nada —farfulló mirando de reojo al joven de la bandana—. ¿Pero para qué rayos tenías que invitar a tanta gente? ¡espero que no hayas invitado a Kuno o Kodachi! —exclamó nervioso.

—¿Hablaban de mí? —sonrió egocéntricamente Kuno apareciendo de la nada a un lado de Akane—. ¡Akane Tendo! Deberías dejar a ese sujeto inútil y casarte conmigo, seremos felices para siempre —exclamó inclinándose para ofrecerle un ramo de rosas rojas a la jovencita.

Frunciendo el ceño Ranma se limitó a propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza al ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan dejándolo inconsciente. —Es mejor que nos casemos antes que llegue más gente inoportuna —farfulló mirando notablemente irritado a su cuñada.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que la boda comience pronto —afirmó Nabiki sin prestar atención a las fulminantes miradas que le lanzaba el Ranma—. Por cierto, Kuno-chan —habló acercándose al inconsciente—, no recuerdo haberte vendido una entrada —susurró tomando su billetera para luego dejarla casi vacía—... con esto estamos a mano —sonrió dirigiéndose hacia el Dojo bajo la perpleja mirada de los demás.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ryoga; cuando se trataba de negocios la hermana de Akane daba miedo. —. ¿Nosotros también deberíamos ir, no? —preguntó llamando la atención de una perpleja Ukyo.

—Sí, es mejor que vayamos antes que nos cobre la entrada una vez más —murmuró por lo bajo para que solo la escuchara su novio, rápidamente lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse a los asientos.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, volteando el rostro volvió a enfocar su mirada en la de Ranma. —¿No deberías ir tú también al Dojo? —preguntó acercándose a él para acomodar suavemente su corbata.

—Ha… hai, nos vemos en un momento allá —sonrió embobado ante el roce ligero de las manos delicadas de su esposa en su cuello. Rápidamente robó un beso de sus labios para luego dirigirse al altar.

Ranma caminó por las filas de asientos algo horrorizado por la cantidad de gente que estaba por asistir el casamiento. Caras desconocidas y otras demasiado familiares le sonreían y algunas le lanzaban miradas que habrían acabado con él. Incluso había tanta muchedumbre acumulada en el Dojo que varios estaban de pie mirando desde afuera. _"Esa Nabiki hizo el negocio del año, seguramente se quedará con el ochenta por ciento_ _de las ganancias"_ pensó arrugando la nariz. _"Solo espero que no vengan Shampoo o Kodachi… o acabarán conmigo"_

—¡Aiyaa! ¡Airen, Shampoo no perderse tu matrimonio! —exclamó una entusiasmada amazona siendo seguida muy de cerca por Mousse—. Yo estaré aquí si Akane decidir dejar a Ranma —añadió con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Maldito Saotome, cásate de una vez así me dejas vivir en paz con mi Shampoo —gruñó Mousse mostrando amenazante algunas de sus armas debajo de los puños de su vestimenta.

—¡Je! Deberías cuidar mejor de tu esposa, yo no tengo la culpa… además, eso no ocurrirá… —espetó sonriendo algo embobado al pensar en su esposa—. Etto… gracias por venir a la fiesta —agregó cambiando su sonrisa por una cínica. _"Nabiki me las pagará muy caro…_" pensó apretando levemente los puños mientras llegaba al altar.

Un mal presentimiento cruzó los pensamientos de Ryoga, habían muchos antiguos enemigos de Ranma, incluso la loca que lo había apartado de Akane-san y nombrado como Charlotte. —Oe —espetó acercándose a Ranma mirando de reojo a la muchacha que parecía repentinamente interesada en quedarse con algunas plantas que estaban en la entrada del Dojo—, ¿no te preocupa que algo salga mal con todos estos locos aquí? Si es necesario podemos ayudarte con Ukyo.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Tenía que admitir que el muchacho eternamente perdido tenía toda la razón. Nuevamente tendría que ceder y pedir su ayuda. —¡Chikuso! Con tanta gente enemiga es seguro que intenten hacer algo —respondió Ranma algo nervioso—, está bien, no cobraré lo anterior si me ayudas —sonrió orgulloso.

Ryoga arqueó levemente una ceja. —No es necesario, aunque entiendo que no quieras quedar en el hospital recién casado —comentó esbozando una arrogante sonrisa—. Al menos tienes suerte que la más loca de tus novias no esté aquí.

El joven de la trenza se estremeció ante un escalofrío repentino. —No la menciones o puede llegar —murmuró por lo bajo bastante alterado—. ¡Akane se está demorando demasiado! ¿Estará todo bien? —preguntó mirando con preocupación al chico de la bandana.

—Tranquilo, nenita, ahí viene —pronunció Ryoga palmeando bruscamente la espalda del muchacho de la trenza.

El rostro de Akane enrojeció aún más cuando notó la embelesada mirada con que Ranma la recorría; lentamente avanzó, pero extrañada notó como la expresión de su esposo pasaba del embeleso al miedo. Por un instante pensó que tal vez algo en su atuendo estaba mal, segundos después se percató que la mirada de Ranma ya no estaba posada sobre ella sino sobre alguien que la seguía muy de cerca.

Lentamente volteó el rostro percatándose que era seguida muy de cerca por Kodachi que al parecer tenía entre ceja y ceja convertirse en la novia desplazándola de su lugar.

—¡Jo jo jo, Ranma-sama! —río escandalosamente Kodachi vestida con un largo traje de novia color negro—. Llegué a tiempo, mi amor, te salvaré de esta arpía y podremos casarnos —espetó mirando amenazante a Akane.

—¡Mie… mierda! ¿cómo rayos entró a la casa vestida así? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó escandalizado Ranma con temor que se desatara un caos.

Nabiki frunció el entrecejo. —Tendré que cobrarle luego por la invitación —afirmó ignorando la fulminante mirada de su cuñado.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó una furiosa Akane completamente segura que la respuesta era claramente afirmativa— ¡Ranma y yo ya estamos casados y esta es nuestra boda! —espetó con el cuerpo totalmente tenso, dispuesta a darle su merecido a la odiosa mujer.

—Estoy segura que él no se casó por su propia voluntad —espetó Kodachi dedicándole una desafiante mirada a Akane—. ¡Voy a librarlo de tu embrujo!

En ese momento Kuno despertó y se irguió en menos de un segundo. Rápidamente tomó su bokotou y se colocó en posición de ataque mirando al muchacho de la trenza—. ¡Vas a pagármelas por ese golpe, no permitiré que te cases con mi tigresa!

—¡Maldición! Otro idiota que quiere interferir, Nabiki me las pagará muy caro —gruñó poniéndose en posición de defensa.

—¡Onii-sama! —protestó Kodachi lanzando su ramo de rosas negras hacia los invitados provocando que varios cayeran inconscientes productos de los somníferos—. ¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi boda! —espetó ondeando violentamente una cinta que en menos de un segundo sacó del escote de su vestido.

—¡De qué demonios estás hablando! ¡Es mi boda! —protestó alterada Akane poniéndose en guardia—. Como sigas con esto voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas —espetó amenazante.

—Tengo que ayudar a Kuno, Ranma Saotome es un maldito engreído, estaba pensando en vengarme de él y este es el momento adecuado —chilló Mousse acomodándose los lentes.

—¡Creo que vamos a tener que unirnos! —exclamó Ranma mirando desafiante a Kuno.

—¡Je! En tus sueños, te venceré con las manos atadas y podré casarme con mi querida Akane Tendo —rió exageradamente el ex rayo azul—. ¡Kochi! Vamos a hacer una boda doble —propuso con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Mousse, Shampoo no dejar que tú dañar a Ranma! —protestó Shampoo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al muchacho con su bombori. _"Aunque si ese idiota logra acabar la boda sería divertido"_ Pensó esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¡Onii-chan, no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi futuro esposo! —espetó moviendo ágilmente su cinta, consiguiendo enrollarla en el pie de Kuno para luego arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra una de las paredes del Dojo—. ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Ahora sólo necesito deshacerme de esa bruja y serás todo mío!

—¡Yo voy a participar de la pelea también! —sonrió animado Happosai llevando un barril lleno de sake—. ¡Creo que lo mejor sería que yo me case con Ranma-chan! —exclamó con sus ojos brillando intensamente.

—¡Yo quiero más sake, maestro! —exclamó Genma con varios panes de carne en su mano. Evidentemente no habían esperado a que empezara el casamiento para tragarse todos los bocadillos—. ¡Estoy seguro que mi muchacho podrá vencer! —sonrió mojándose con agua fría mientras deglutía un sinfín de comidas.

—No creo que sea necesario decir que estoy con ustedes —sonrió Ukyo colocándose a un lado de Akane—. Tienes que hacer algo con esa falda o no podrás pelear, Akane-chan —sonrió divertida.

—Kuso, voy a acabar con esa loca —masculló entre dientes Akane desmontando con cuidado la amplia y larga falda de su vestido, rápidamente la arrojó en dirección a Kasumi, que sonriente la recibió—. Creo que ahora no tendré problemas para pelear, ¿ne? —preguntó sonriente mirando a su esposo alisando la corta falda que le quedaba y que cubría apenas lo necesario.

—¡Aka… Akane! No era necesario que tú… que tú hicieras eso —murmuró notablemente sonrojado Ranma perdiendo la noción de la situación mientras observaba las torneadas piernas de su esposa.

—¡Akane Tendo! ¡Casémonos en este momento! ¡Te prometo que seremos felices por toda la eternidad! —espetó Kuno con un micrófono lanzándose hacia la muchacha.

El pequeño viejecillo interceptó al ex rayo azul dejándolo semi inconsciente. —¡Akane-chan será solo mía! ¡Me casaré con ella y Ran-chan! ¡Estoy seguro que seremos triplemente felices! —afirmó mirando libidinoso las piernas de la joven.

—¿Por qué no? No creas que voy a dejarte solo en esto —espetó mirando de soslayo a Kodachi que parecía dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Ranma de un momento a otro.

—Creo que vas a necesitar ayuda con esto, baka —farfulló Ryoga colocándole en guardia cerca de Ranma y Akane—. No voy a permitir que ninguno de estos perverti... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando de un momento a otro el maestro Happosaí resbaló en su intento por acercarse a la muchacha dejando caer sobre él y Ranma el frío sake—. ¡Cuic! ¡Cuic! —chilló mirando con odio al anciano.

Kuno despertó nuevamente poniéndose de pie en menos de un segundo ante la aparición de "cabellos de fuego". —¡Esto no podía mejorar más! ¡Ahora tendré a mis dos esposas solo para mí! ¡Huiremos al otro lado del mundo y viviremos en armonía! —chilló mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban de la emoción—. ¡Akane Tendo, cabellos de fuego! ¡Serán solo mías! —gritó acercándose a Ranma.

—¡Baka! ¿Todavía no logras percibirlo? —se molestó Ukyo poniéndose frente a Ranma para atacar al joven de ojos azules con su espátula más grande.

—¡Mierda, maldito viejo degenerado! ¿Alguien tiene agua caliente? ¡Nabiki vas a pagarlas caro! —chilló mirando a lo lejos a la joven de cabellos castaños que seguía facturando con la venta de las entradas a su casamiento.

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó Kodachi apuntando con su cinta a la chica pelirroja que había aparecido en lugar de su amado— ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi Ranma-sama!? ¡Estoy segura que lo escondiste para ayudar a Akane Tendo!

Antes que alguien pudiera responderle una pequeña muchachita de cabellos castaños se abrió paso emocionada entre ellos. —¡Charlotte! ¡Ven a mis brazos! —exclamó tomando rápidamente al cerdito negro para luego estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ukyo tomó su espátula para dirigirse a la muchachita notablemente irritada. —¡Oye, niña estúpida! ¡deja al cerdito en paz, es mío! —espetó cortante lanzándole miradas asesinas a la chica.

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo, con un rápido movimiento colocó en el cuello del cerdito un collar con el nombre de Charlotte. —Eso no es verdad —afirmó mirando decidida a la furiosa chica de las espátulas—, Akane Tendo lo robó en la competencia de patinaje, por fin lo recupero.

—¡Si no me lo devuelves me obligarás a acabar contigo, niña loca! —exclamó Ukyo con un tono que denotaba que no estaba para juegos. Molesta apretó los puños al ver como la chica apretaba el cerdito cerca de sus senos—. ¡Y lo haré ahora mismo! —gritó lanzándose al ataque.

Mientras tanto, Ranma intentaba defenderse de Kuno y Mousse que había revivido. —¡Diablos, Mousse! ¿por qué no me ayudas? ¿no te conviene más? Así no estaría más libre y tu podrías vivir con Shampoo en paz —espetó mientras esquivaba con gran agilidad los golpes que el rayo azul le propinaba con su bokotou.

Mousse se rascó la cabeza luego de detenerse repentinamente. —¡Es cierto, Saotome! ¡Voy a ayudarte! —sonrió volteándose para acercarse al muchacho—. ¡Pero yo conquisté a Shampoo antes que tú, no necesito tener miedo, ella jamás me dejaría! —exclamó intentando autoconvencerse de sus palabras.

—¡Mousse! —chilló la amazona consiguiendo que el muchacho se detuviera en el acto—. Shampoo ya decirte que tú no meterte en esto —espetó cruzándose de brazos clavando una gélida mirada en su esposo.

—¡Nosotros no te necesitamos para nada! —protestó una furiosa Akane mandando a volar de una fuerte patada al maestro Happosai que supuestamente sólo quería felicitarla por su matrimonio.

De reojo observó a Ukyo que furiosa arremetía contra una escurridiza Azusa que no parecía dispuesta a liberar a P-chan.

—Ya te dije que Charlotte no te pertenece, ¿no ves que está feliz conmigo? —preguntó la muchachita frunciendo el entrecejo, ignorando totalmente como el cerdito negro se revolvía inquieto entre sus brazos.

—¡Él es todo mío, y si no me lo devuelves ahora me lo pagarás caro! —vociferó Ukyo lanzándose hacia la muchacha bruscamente. Con un simple giro la jovencita menuda logró zafarse de su ataque lo que aumento más su ira.

Tomando entre sus manos al cerdito lo acercó al rostro de la furiosa muchacha de ojos azules para luego alejarlo rápidamente. —Su collar dice Charlotte, es mí mascota... ¡no puede ser tuyo! ¡Es sólo mío!

—¡Azusa! Deja de molestar a tan bella joven, tú sabes y yo sé que ese cerdo no es tuyo, tienes que devolverlo ahora mismo, te lo ordeno —mandó mirando fijamente a la muchacha poniéndose a un lado de Ukyo.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos! ¡Charlotte es mi mascota! ¡Solo mía, mía, mía! —protestó golpeando con un mazo una y otra vez la cabeza del muchacho; con su otra mano hacía grandes esfuerzos por sujetar al cerdito negro que parecía tener los mismos deseos de dejar fuera de combate a Mikado.

—¡Deja de golpearme, niña estúpida! —exclamó molesto Mikado tomando el mazo para arrojarlo a un costado. A pesar de las múltiples elevaciones que se generaron en su cabeza por causa de los golpes el joven parecía estar en perfecto estado. Fuerza de la costumbre. —¡Si no se lo das voy a quitártelo! —agregó mirándola amenazante.

—¡No, no, no y no! —espetó tercamente— Charlotte es mi mascota y no volverán a robármelo —agregó con una vidriosa mirada antes de besar el hocico del repentinamente aterrorizado cerdito negro.

Todo el mundo se paralizó para ella ante el gesto repentino de la jovencita de cabellos color miel. Un pequeño tic en su ojo se hizo notoriamente visible, a continuación apretó con considerable furia sus puños. El aura de batalla de la muchacha de ojos azules se hizo visible para todos los invitados de la fiesta que se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo para observarla con pánico.

La atención del público se dirigió súbitamente a un Genma que intentaba "ahogar" sus penas con una montaña de panes de carne y un pequeño barril de sake. —¡Qué haremos si el casamiento no se realiza, estamos acabados Tendo-kun! —chilló entre lágrimas algo atragantado.

—¡Todo esto es culpa de Nabiki! ¡Nunca debimos aceptar que invitara a tanta gente! —lloriqueó tomando un poco de sake para ahogar sus penas—. Si esta ceremonia no resulta nunca tendremos un heredero...

Un sonoro grito salió de la garganta de la muchacha de las espátulas que lucía bastante trastornada. —¡Esto no te va a salir barato, Azusa! ¡Lo pagarás muy caro! —exclamó lanzando una mirada penetrante a la muchachita. Rápidamente tomó su espátula acercándose lentamente a la chica.

Azusa retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos mientras aferraba aún más al asustado cerdito negro contra su pecho. —Es mi mascota, deberías preocuparte de... de otras cosas —balbuceó bastante perturbada por la mirada asesina que Ukyo le estaba dedicando.

—¡Oye, bruja pelirroja! —espetó una alterada Kodachi enrollado de un rápido movimiento su cinta en una de sus muñecas—. ¿Qué hiciste con mi Ranma-sama? Tengo que salvarlo de esa mujer —agregó indicando a Akane—, luego será sólo mío y seremos felices para siempre ¡Jo, jo,jo! —exclamó con una soñadora mirada.

Kasumi llegó en aquel instante para ayudar a Ranma, mientras Kodachi soñaba su futuro matrimonio con el joven de la trenza la joven arrojó el agua tibia sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja. —Ahora ya está todo bien —sonrió.

—Gracias Kasumi —sonrió Ranma por la aparición oportuna de la muchacha, en menos de un segundo se liberó de la cinta, Kodachi aún seguía distraída—. ¿Empezamos la pelea? —sonrió colocándose en posición de combate mirando a su esposa.

Akane le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa antes de colocarse en guardia a su lado. —Creo que seremos sólo tú y yo —afirmó mirando de reojo a sus aliados: Ukyo parecía haberse olvidado de todo el mundo y lo único que la motivaba era el deseo de hacer que Azusa mordiera el polvo, Ryoga no estaba en la mejor posición para ayudarlos en ese momento y Mousse parecía estar indeciso sobre si lo mejor era ayudarlos o atacar a Ranma.

Ranma le guiñó un ojo. —Estoy seguro que los venceríamos con las manos atadas —afirmó mirándola intensamente—, creo que me gusta más como te queda el vestido de esta forma —agregó por lo bajo luego de acercarse más a la chica.

El rostro de la muchacha se ruborizó completamente. —O...oye, no deberías decirme esas cosas cuando estoy concentrada pa... para pelear... a menos que quieras que baje la guardia —reprochó intentando parecer severa aunque la expresión de su rostro dejaba más que claro que no le había molestado mucho el comentario de su esposo.

—No te preocupes, voy a defenderte y los venceré en unos pocos segundos… tu esposo es muy fuerte —susurró lo último en el oído de la joven—, espero que esto termine pronto… para… —murmuró por lo bajo sin terminar la frase pero dando a entender lo que seguía por sus miradas intensas a la chica.

—Ra... Ranma... sí, pro... pronto —balbuceó sintiendo miles de escalofríos recorrerle la espina gracias a las apasionadas miradas y la cercanía del muchacho.

—¡Aléjate de mi Ranma-sama, ahora! —exclamó furiosa Kodachi lanzando con todas sus fuerzas una rosa negra hacia a los muchachos—. Voy a acabar contigo, Akane Tendo, y salvaré a mi amado —afirmó la chica que ahora se encontraba a algunos metros de Ranma dedicándole una fiera mirada.

—¡Deja de mirar de aquella forma a mi futura esposa! ¡Mi preciosa, delicada y pura flor es atacada por un maldito zángano! —exclamó Kuno con un micrófono a alta potencia—. ¡Yo lucharé por mi amor! —exclamó dirigiéndose al muchacho con su bokutou.

Ranma miró perplejo al joven. No entendía cómo podían salir tantas estupideces de la boca del joven en tan pocos segundos.

Akane frunció el entrecejo mientras presionaba con fuerza sus puños; de una vez por todas se encargaría de darle una lección a esa demente. —¿Pensabas que tendríamos una boda tranquila? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Ranma ignorando la escandalosa risa de Kodachi y sus promesas de acabar con su reciente matrimonio.

—Por un momento estaba seguro que sí, diablos… debí imaginar que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo —comentó con una media sonrisa—, ¿no podría ser de otra forma, na koishii? —guiñó un ojo radiante por el sonrojo que había causado en su esposa por llamarla así.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —Por eso nuestra relación nunca será aburrida —comentó divertida—. De todos modos... para mí es perfecto... ya sabes... sólo necesitamos estar juntos para que sea la boda perfecta...—murmuró por lo bajo provocando un evidente rubor en las mejillas de su esposo—; aunque en este caso signifique pelear juntos para terminar de una vez por todas con las molestias —afirmó dedicándole una fiera mirada a los hermanos Kuno.

—Hai, así es —sonrió tomando una de las manos de la chica para besarla levemente—, y estoy seguro que en menos de cinco minutos terminaremos con todos ellos, somos una excelente pareja —sonrió embobado—. ¿Preparada?

La muchacha asintió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, estaba segura que en breve acabarían con los molestos invitados y podrían continuar con la ceremonia. Después de todos siempre había sido así; ellos siempre estarían juntos a pesar que existieran algunos que vanamente intentaran separarlos.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Uff… movidito el capítulo, no? Je, para los que querían un poco más de acción… xPP. Para tener amigos de ese tipo quién necesita enemigos!. Empezando con Ryoga, salvó al par de no estar unidos para siempre pero bien que traumó a nuestro querido Ranchan, pobre chico… como les comentaba a algunas lectoras, ha sufrido bastante en el epílogo… xD tiene que ganar alguna recompensa…

En el próximo capítulo se viene el momento más esperado, nos estamos leyendo en dos semanas…

Besos, que tengan una excelente semana.

Sakura

* * *

_**Palabras en japonés:**_

Baka: Idiota, cretino

Itte: Ouch

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Eh?, ¿uhm?)

Hai: Sí

Bakayaro: Estúpido idiota

Chikuso: Mierda

Ne: Pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea.

Oe: Oye

Bakusai Tenketsu: Truco de la explosión

Matte: Espera

Nani: ¿Qué?

Airen: Esposo en chino

Onii-sama: Hermano

kuso: Mierda


	33. Capítulo 13: Rojo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia, esperamos contar con su apoyo hasta el último cap. :)_

_Mis disculpas si aún no reciben respuesta a sus rws, ayer mi abuela se puso muy mal y no he tenido cabeza para casi nada. Actualizo ahora para cumplir con nuestro compromiso de actualizar cada dos semanas, y haré lo posible por responder lo antes posible._

_Los dejo con la lectura._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 13: Rojo**_

Ranma sonrió satisfecho. Desde la ventana del tren se podía ver el verde paisaje que mediaba Tokyo de Kyoto, donde pasarían por segunda vez su Luna de Miel. Su esposa apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y sus manos estaban entrecruzadas. Ya había pasado media hora desde que partieron. —Al final todo resultó muy bien, koishii… logramos vencerlos a todos —comentó con un leve sonrojo recordando aquel 'minivestido'.

La muchacha subió el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. —Pase lo que pase, nada ni nadie logrará separarnos —sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en su esposo—. La loca de Kodachi debería tenerlo más que claro...aunque estoy segura que no volverá a molestar durante mucho tiempo —afirmó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa. Estaba segura que luego de haberla derrotado, gracias a uno de los sucios trucos de la rosa negra, lo pensaría un par de veces antes de molestarlos.

—Así es… creo que el merecido que le diste le durará un buen tiempo —rió divertido besando la punta de la nariz de la chica—, estuviste muy bien koishii —agregó mirándola fijamente.

—Y tú no querías dejarme pelear sola... te dije que podía con ella —sonrió comenzando a recordar.

Flash back.

—¡Yo no embrujé a nadie loca! ¡Vamos a enfrentarnos de una vez por todas, ya estoy harta de ti! —espetó Akane tronando sus nudillos.

Ranma se acercó a su esposa. —Es mejor que te ayude, es nuestro casamiento y podría intentar usar algún truco peligroso —espetó mirándola preocupado.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó volteando el rostro para mirar con el entrecejo fruncido a Ranma—. Puedo con Kodachi y si se trata de caer en trucos sucios... yo no soy la que suele caer en ellos —farfulló molesta por la exagerada preocupación de su esposo.

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡Soy tan feliz, estás preocupado por mí! —espetó una emocionada Kodachi dejando su postura de ataque por algunos segundos—. Apenas termine con Akane Tendo podemos continuar con nuestra boda... y luego nuestra primera noche juntos...¡Oh, Ranma-sama! ¡Jo, jo, jo! —exclamó ruborizada.

El joven de la trenza frunció ligeramente la ceja ante lo sugerido por la jovencita de cabellos negros. —¡Diablos! De cualquier manera estaré peleando con Kuno, si necesitas de ayuda sólo tienes que llamarme —espetó mirando de reojo a su esposa bastante preocupado pero seguro que si seguía insistiendo acabarían peleando entre ellos.

Apenas escuchó las palabras de Ranma, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar con Kodachi. _"Estúpida loca... ¡cómo se atreve a imaginar algo así con Ranma!_" Pensó, dedicando una fulminante mirada a la otra mujer logró acabar con su molesta risa y que ésta comenzara a mover su cinta en perfectos y sincronizados movimientos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a acabar conmigo? —preguntó una desafiante Akane alzando la voz para imponerse por sobre los gritos de Ukyo que continuaba amenazando acabar con Azusa— Vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas y entiéndelo de una vez... ¡Ranma es mío! —exclamó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con vehemencia. Al parecer todo el mundo había escogido quedarse en silencio en el momento que pronunció las últimas palabras.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro de Ranma que estaba de espaldas a su esposa. —¡¿Escuchaste eso, baka?! ¿Quieres que acabe contigo sólo para demostrarte cómo han mejorado mis técnicas? —exclamó con una media sonrisa.

—¡Akane Tendo sólo está hablando de dientes para afuera! ¡Su verdadero amor soy yo, todos lo saben! —gritó lanzando algunos ataques con su bokutou que fueron fácilmente esquivados por el joven de la trenza.

—¡Es mejor no gastar palabras contigo, Kuno! ¡A pelear! —sentenció Ranma acercándose al joven para aplicar uno de sus técnicas más conocidas: el truco de las castañas calientes. La velocidad de los brazos de Ranma venció al kendoka fácilmente asestándole varios golpes en su pecho y rostro— ¡Je! ¡Es mejor que te rindas ahora si no quieres salir herido! —agregó orgulloso colocándose en posición de defensa.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Sigue soñando, mi Ranma-sama es sólo mío! —rió escandalosamente la rosa negra antes de lanzar un golpe con su cinta a la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Su ceño se frunció al ver que la chica lo esquivaba sin mayores dificultades.

—¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando! —espetó Akane lanzándole una patada alta que la muchacha evadió con un perfecto giro. Rápidamente volvió a atacar consiguiendo que Kodachi girara nuevamente hasta quedar pegada a la espalda de su hermano— Acabaré con esto rápidamente y entiéndelo de una vez por todas: ¡nunca vas a separarnos!

Kodachi frunció el ceño, tendría que usar su arma especial para acabar con la molesta mujer. —¡No estés tan segura de eso, Akane Tendo! —espetó amenazante sacando de su vestido un par de bolos.

Kuno retrocedió algunos pasos más cuando Ranma había iniciado otro ataque utilizando el mismo truco, accidentalmente tropezó con su hermana que estaba a sus espaldas y en uno de los puñetazos Ranma destruyó ambos bolos. Afortunadamente, el ágil reflejo del joven de la trenza lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos ante la formación de una nube oscura. Era somnífero.

Akane también reaccionó rápidamente alejándose del lugar tapando su nariz y boca. —Creo que esto fue más fácil de lo que pensamos —comentó acercándose al muchacho que observaba divertido a los dormidos hermanos Kuno.

—¡Je! Acabó sola con su trampa y se llevó a su hermano —sonrió divertido el joven de la trenza—, creo que ahora todo será más fácil… etto, tal vez deberíamos ayudar a Ucchan con Charlotte —comentó con una media sonrisa mirando a la jovencita que intentaba propinarle una buena paliza a la otra chica que seguía pegada al cerdito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sí... Azusa es una verdadera molestia cuando cree que algo es suyo —bufó Akane frunciendo el entrecejo, nunca olvidaría lo que había ocurrido cuando la odiosa muchacha intentó quitarle a P-chan—. Aunque parece que Ukyo está decidida a acabar con ella sea como sea —añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa al observar la maniática expresión de la chica de ojos azules.

Fin flash back

—Es que esa loca estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo… ¡je! Confieso que me dio un poco de miedo verla con aquel vestido negro —espetó sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espina.

—Espero que no vuelva a molestarnos durante un tiempo —comentó la muchacha deseando que aquél somnífero durara un par de meses—. Imaginaba que te gustó más mi vestido... especialmente como lo usé durante la pelea —añadió cambiando de tema, dedicándole un pícara mirada al muchacho.

—Me… me gustó mucho —murmuró levemente sonrojado al recordar las torneadas piernas de su esposa—, podrías utilizarlo para nuestra luna de miel —sonrió divertido mirándola intensamente.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron levemente. —Per... pervertido —murmuró algo abochornada desviando la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse al intenso azul de los ojos de Ranma que le hacían pensar que hubiese sido una buena idea traer el vestido—, yo... etto... no lo traje... pero tengo otras cosas —balbuceó nerviosa pronunciando las últimas palabras en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

—Ah… etto… de igual forma te ves bonita con cualquier ropa —agregó algo sonrojado mirando fijamente a la chica—, ya falta poco para llegar a Kyoto —sonrió intentando cambiar de tema.

—Hai y me alegra que decidieran regalarnos nuestra luna de miel en el mismo lugar donde comenzó todo...—pronunció volviendo a fijar su mirada en los ojos de su esposo—, Nabiki dijo que consiguió la misma habitación —agregó sonriendo traviesamente.

—Ha… hai, al menos hizo algo bueno —comentó levemente molesto al recordar el negocio que había realizado en su matrimonio—, etto… ¿seguirán los mismos conserjes? —preguntó recordando el par de locos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Supongo que sí —afirmó la muchacha sonriendo nerviosamente al recordar las insinuaciones y miradas de los empleados del hotel—, pero aunque fueran una verdadera molestia... nos dieron buenas sugerencias... ya sabes... las aguas termales por ejemplo —agregó sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada al recordar que por un accidente había podido apreciar con bastante detalle a su esposo.

—¡Ak… Akane! No me recuerd… recuerdes eso, diablos —farfulló furiosamente sonrojado al recordar aquel embarazoso momento—, etto… ¿alcanzaste a ver…? ¡Dia… diablos! Olvídalo —murmuró bastante nervioso.

Akane arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Alcancé a ver que cosa? —preguntó divertida con el nerviosismo de Ranma—. Además te recuerdo que no es como si me interesara en ese momento verte desnudo o algo por el estilo...y todo pasó por tu culpa —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué peleamos… —farfulló mirando hacia un lado—, pero ese par de entrometidos siempre estaban espiándonos… ¡incluso querían coquetear contigo! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y tú morías de celos, no? —preguntó aguantando la risa al notar como el rubor aumentaba en las mejillas del muchacho—. Y... aún no respondes a mi pregunta, anata —comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

—Eso… tú sabes, aunque ya me viste… hace… mucho tiempo —contestó furiosamente sonrojado—, ¡y sabes que sí! Esos degenerados siempre estaban intentando coquetearte —agregó nervioso.

—¡Un momento! —protestó una repentinamente abochornada Akane— Yo... nunca... es decir... ¡no lo hice porque quisiera! Ya... ya sabes... yo esperaba encontrar una chica —murmuró sonrojada.

—Etto… pero, ¡tú miraste! Y además varias veces entraste al baño cuando estaba en la tina —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder—, yo jamás entré al baño cuando estabas desnuda —agregó justificándose.

El entrecejo de Akane se frunció levemente. —¡Yo no miré nada! ¡Y ya te dije que no lo hacia porque quisiera verte desnudo! —protestó dedicándole una fulminante mirada—. Lo que dijiste no es cierto... cuando nos conocimos entraste al baño y te di una bofetada, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma se tocó la mejilla recordando aquel suceso. —Es cierto, dolió bastante —murmuró sintiendo un calor recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en su esposa completamente desnuda.

—Debí golpearte más fuerte por todas las comparaciones que hiciste entre mi cuerpo y tu cuerpo femenino —comentó mirándolo de soslayo.

—¡Oe! Tú… tú sabes que eso era para justificarme, para no decir que tú me gustabas mucho —murmuró sonriendo levemente—, sabes que a veces soy algo terco… —agregó mirándola de reojo—, etto… además, me golpeaste muy fuerte antes ¿recuerdas lo de la mesa? —sonrió recordando aquel momento. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser poco delicada de su esposa.

Inevitablemente una suave risita escapó de sus labios. —Merecías cada uno de sus golpes, baka —afirmó fijando una traviesa mirada en el rostro de su esposo—. Por como te comportabas cuando nos conocimos parecía que te gustaba que te golpeara, aunque estoy segura que ahora prefieres otra cosa —añadió acercando levemente sus rostros.

El muchacho sintió sus orejas arder. —¿O… otra cosa? —preguntó algo nervioso— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó con una media sonrisa intentando de invertir la situación.

—¿Nani? —preguntó alejando nuevamente su rostro. La pícara sonrisa del muchacho provocó que sus mejillas se ruborizaran rápidamente—. Pervertido, yo... yo no estoy pensando en nada de eso... sólo... ya sabes... besos —murmuró volteando el rostro para alejarse de su insistente mirada.

Ranma tomó de la barbilla a la joven para luego mirar fijamente sus labios. —¿Estás segura? Yo creo que pensabas en algo más, dudo que te resistas al encanto Saotome —sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Engreído —murmuró intentando parecer seria aunque sus sonrojadas mejillas delataban que su estado se alejaba considerablemente de la seriedad—, no estaba pensando en na... nada más —pronunció con dificultad al notar que el muchacho acercaba más sus rostros—. Pero... estaba pensando en algo parecido a esto —susurró rodeando con uno de sus brazos del cuello de su esposo—, ya sabes... tú y yo así de cerca... casi besándonos... —agregó dejando que sus labios rozaran por leves segundos la boca de Ranma.

—Me parece una buena idea… —murmuró rozando nuevamente sus labios con los de su esposa. Sus manos se movieron hacia el rostro de la joven para tomarlo con sus dos manos delicadamente—. Ai shiteru —susurró por lo bajo besando repetidas veces la boca de la jovencita.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —susurró suavemente apenas separando sus labios—. Aún me cuesta creer que por fin estemos aquí... muy cerca de Kyoto y nuestra... noche de bodas —murmuró uniendo una vez más sus labios en un lánguido y corto beso.

—Nuestra noche de bodas —murmuró ronco Ranma besando nuevamente a la muchacha—, después de todo, valió la pena la boda… al menos hubo un poco de acción —sonrió divertido recordando lo sucedido algunas horas antes.

Sonrojada le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. —Sí, aunque pobrecito Ryoga-kun, Azusa es una verdadera molestia y Ukyo estaba muy celosa —comentó recordando la aterradora mirada de la chica de las espátulas.

—Ese cerdito es muy popular entre las chicas —murmuró con una media sonrisa Ranma con el ceño levemente fruncido al recordar que era mascota de su esposa—, aunque, después de todo, fue muy divertido —rió comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

Ukyo sonrió satisfecha. Azusa yacía en una de las esquinas del Dojo nockeada y su novio había logrado escapar de sus brazos. —¡Creo que con esta lección está niñita tonta aprenderá a no meterse más conmigo! —exclamó frotando sus manos.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Ucchan! —rió Ranma acercándose a la muchacha y al cerdito.

—Ojalá aprenda de una vez por todas a no querer las cosas que no le pertenecen —bufó Akane acercándose a los muchachos.

—Cuiic, cuiiic —espetó seriamente el cerdito antes de lanzarse con los ojos vidriosos a los brazos de su novia.

—Te salvé, P-chan —rió divertida Ukyo besando en el hocico al cerdito que se sonrojó en el acto.

—Creo que Charlotte es mejor… es un bonito nombre, ¿no, cerdito? —preguntó provocador el muchacho de la trenza a un lado de su amiga.

P-chan dejó de atender a los arrumacos de Ukyo para dedicar un par de gruñidos y una fulminante mirada al muchacho de ojos azules.

—¡Ranma, no molestes a Ryoga-kun! —regañó Akane frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—¡Es que Charlotte se ve adorable así! —sonrió Ranma señalando un collar rosado con corazones que Azusa había colocado en el cuello del animalito y Ukyo aún no había retirado.

—¡Ran-chan! Ryoga no tiene la culpa que esa loca esté obsesionada por él —reclamó la joven de ojos azules quitándole el collar extremadamente cursi.

—¡Ranma! —protestó nuevamente Akane propinándole un suave codazo en el estomago—. ¿No puedes estar sin molestarlo? Ukyo tiene razón, ¿ya olvidaste que todo lo que hizo Azusa cuando intentó quedarse con él? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Satisfecho por la defensa de las muchachas, el cerdito negro, dedicó una burlesca mirada al muchacho de la trenza mientras se acurrucaba feliz en los brazos de su novia.

—¡Je! El cerdito degenerado no sabe defenderse, ¿te gusta que las mujeres lo hagan por ti, no? —rió divertido acercándose al puerquito negro.

La mirada del cerdito negro cambió radicalmente, en sólo algunos segundos pasó de la felicidad a la ira. Con toda la rapidez que era capaz se lanzó sobre el rostro del muchacho para darle su merecido mordiéndole con fuerza la nariz.

Fin flash back

—Estoy segura que para Ryoga-kun fue muy divertido dejar tu nariz un poco roja —pronunció dejando escapar una traviesa risita.

—¡Je! Maldito cerdo… se aprovechó que estaba distraído —murmuró Ranma mirando hacia el paisaje—, se salvó porque la boda estaba por empezar, o habría acabado con él —refunfuñó recordando aquel fuerte dolor en la nariz.

—No recuerdo que las cosas fueran así —afirmó Akane arqueando levemente una ceja. Con una traviesa sonrisa acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Ranma—. Al menos no te quedó ninguna marca —comentó divertida tocando con uno de sus dedos la nariz del muchacho que rápidamente se sonrojó gracias a su toque.

—Es cie… cierto —tartamudeó algo acalorado. Sus dedos se movieron por las mejillas de la joven—, ese cerdito no se salió con la suya —agregó con una media sonrisa para luego besar levemente los labios de la joven.

—Tampoco esa loca Kodachi —comentó Akane separando levemente sus rostros—, la idea de tío Genma de atarlos y enviarlos lejos por un tiempo fue muy buena —agregó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, la idea de que los hermanos Kuno estuvieran alejados de Tokyo por algunos días le agradaba cada vez más.

—Ni Azusa para suerte de P-chan, cuando despertó ya no estaba más —rió recordando a Ryoga desesperado por alejarse de cualquier líquido frío durante la tarde—, la boda terminó en paz… y al menos Nabiki accedió darnos una parte del dinero de las entradas de nuestro casamiento ¡je! —sonrió mordazmente el muchacho de la trenza—, aunque fuera solo un cinco por cierto nos servirá para los gastos del viaje —sonrió besando en la punta de la nariz a la chica.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron levemente. —Al menos lo hizo... ya sabes... ella dijo que estaba segura que no usaríamos dinero por... porque no... no saldríamos de la habitación...—pronunció en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Ranma sintió sus orejas arder. —Nab… Nabiki y sus comentarios embarazosos —comentó algo nervioso—, aunque tal vez tenga un poco de razón, no crees? —murmuró mirándola sugerente.

El rubor en el rostro de Akane se hizo tan intenso que estaba segura que sus mejillas ardían con vehemencia. —¿Na... nani? —balbuceó algo cohibida por la intensa mirada de su esposo que no dejaba de provocarle deliciosos escalofríos en la espina. _"Ranma quiere que nosotros... to... toda una semana... sin salir de la habitación"_ Pensó llevando sus manos hacia sus mejillas, sintiéndose una verdadera pervertida porque esa idea le agradaba y mucho.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió abiertamente por el nerviosismo que había causado en su esposa. —¿Te gustó la idea, na koishii? —preguntó rozando sus labios con los de la chica para luego separarse un par de centímetros y mirarla fijamente esperando su respuesta.

—O... Oye... yo... yo nunca dije eso —balbuceó nerviosa bajando levemente el rostro para evitar la mirada de Ranma—, yo... etto... —susurró apoyando sus manos en el torso del muchacho presionando luego lentamente la tela de su camisa—, nu... nunca lo dije —repitió volviendo a enfocar su mirada en aquella traviesa expresión que se le hacía cada vez más tentadora.

Ranma tomó de la barbilla a la chica para acercarla más a sí. —Pero tus ojos lo dicen muy claro, koishii —comentó mirándola intensamente mientras acariciaba su rostro—, te ves bonita así —agregó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Ra... Ranma —protestó débilmente alejándolo levemente de ella—, deja... deja de jugar yo... no puedes saber eso —bufó sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían cada vez con mayor fuerza.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió aun más radiante. —¿Cómo que no puedo saberlo? Soy tu marido —murmuró rozando con su aliento el lóbulo de la chica. Lentamente se acercó a sus labios para comenzar a besarla. La joven se incorporó en pocos segundos y correspondió aquellas deliciosas caricias cuando un sonido estridente interrumpió su momento romántico. El pitido del tren anunciaba que ya estaban llegando a Kyoto.

Sonriendo traviesamente separó sus rostros. —Creo que tendremos que seguir después, ya sabes... en nuestra habitación —susurró aún lo bastante cerca de sus labios como para que su aliento los rozara levemente.

—Ha… ha… hai —balbuceó Ranma sumamente nervioso. Tenía que autocontrolarse de algún modo—, creo que ya es hora de bajar —agregó algo apresurado al sentir que el tren se había detenido.

Akane se puso de pie avanzando algunos pasos mientras Ranma bajaba las maletas. —¿Ranma? —habló volteando levemente el rostro consiguiendo inmediatamente la atención del muchacho—. Yo... Nabiki tenía algo de razón... tal vez me agrada la idea... ya sabes, creo que no te dejaré salir de la habitación... —pronunció dedicándole una media sonrisa antes de salir del vagón dejando tras de sí a un ruborizado Ranma.

Ranma se limitó a suspirar mirando a la muchacha alejarse hacia la estación. Totalmente acalorado dejó caer las valijas pensando en la sonrisa y las palabras de la muchachita. _"No pensé que se animara a confesarlo…"_ pensó mientras una serie de sugerentes imágenes rondaban su mente y estaba seguro que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que llegara aquel momento.

* * *

Apoyado sobre el mesón de la recepción, Takeru, observó con tedio la entrada del hotel, aquél día no habían llegado muchos pasajeros y comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería ir a tomar una siesta. Se disponía a dejar la recepción cuando la maravillosa visión de una sexy pelirroja cruzando el umbral de la puerta lo hizo mandar al demonio sus intenciones.

—¿Viste lo que acaba de entrar, Yamato? —preguntó siguiendo con la mirada a la atractiva muchachita.

Yamato se limitó a asentir con la cabeza notablemente embelezado por la belleza de la jovencita muy bien proporcionada. —¡Sí, y yo voy a atenderla! —exclamó abriendo la puertecilla.

—Un momento —espetó jalándolo bruscamente hacia atrás por la chaqueta, impidiéndole salir de la recepción—, tu turno ya acabó... yo me encargo, amigo —agregó palmeando su espalda mientras avanzaba rápidamente en la misma dirección que anteriormente había tomado el otro muchacho.

Totalmente desesperado por conocer más de cerca aquella exótica belleza corrió hacia el otro muchacho para jalarlo por la camisa. —¡Mi turno acaba de comenzar, baka! ¡Es tu hora de descanso, ve a divertirte, amigo! —sonrió empujándolo hacia el costado para dirigirse a la muchacha.

—¡Hoy haré horas extras! —exclamó avanzando rápidamente hacia su compañero, no dejaría que él atendiera solo a aquella belleza que parecía muy molesta por la falta de atención. Estaban a pocos pasos de ella cuando ambos se detuvieron como por arte de magia frente la visión de una inolvidable preciosura que habían tenido el gusto de conocer meses atrás—. ¿Es mi imaginación o es la belleza salvaje que estuvo aquí hace unos meses? —preguntó ignorando que sus palabras habían sido perfectamente escuchadas por la pelirroja que comenzaba a tronar sus nudillos.

—Es ella misma y no está con su esposo… ¿habrá decidido pasar las vacaciones con su amiga? —sonrió abiertamente. Miles de imágenes sugerentes rondaron en su cabeza al pensar el par de bellezas a su lado en las aguas termales.

—¡Dejen de hablar sobre mi mujer! —exclamó Ranma sin pensar en su condición actual mirándolos amenazante—, o acabaré con ustedes dos en menos de un minuto ¡je! —sonrió colocándose en posición de combate.

—¿Tu mujer? —preguntó Takeru arqueando levemente una de sus cejas. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando lo comprendió todo— No tienes que ponerte celosa, preciosa, pienso que eres tan hermosa como tu amiga —añadió guiñando un ojo.

Antes que Ranma se lanzara sobre el muchacho, Akane lo sujetó con fuerza por uno de sus brazos. —Estaremos aquí unos días, tenemos una reservación hecha —afirmó fulminando con la mirada a los empleados del hotel; si las cosas seguían por ese camino estaba segura que Ranma acabaría dándoles su merecido.

—¿La reserva no era para Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo? ¿Y tu marido? —preguntó sonriente Yamato acercándose a la joven—, veo que decidiste dejarlo y traer a tu amiga… podríamos divertirnos los cuatro ¿qué creen? —sonrió mirándola galante.

La muchacha de la trenza asestó en el acto un puñetazo en el rostro del joven de cabellos rubios. —Estoy aquí, idiota ¿estás ciego o qué? —preguntó sintiendo deseos de asesinar al par de entrometidos.

—¡Baka! —exclamó Akane dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas a su esposo—. ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que ellos no ven a mi esposo aquí?!

—Me importa muy poco lo que ellos piensen, es mejor que lleven las maletas a nuestra habitación, quiero tomar un baño —murmuró bastante molesto mirando de reojo al par que los miraba curiosamente.

—¿Entonces Ranma Saotome también vendrá? ¿se hospedarán los tres juntos? —preguntó Yamato sintiendo una gran admiración por el joven de la trenza. Primero aquella esposa con belleza salvaje, después la amazona y ahora una pelirroja con carácter fuerte y extremadamente sexy. Era un Dios.

Takeru miró a su compañero, estaba seguro que ambos pensaban lo mismo. —Si él aparece tenemos que preguntarle cómo consigue tantas mujeres —murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchado sólo por Yamato.

Akane tomó por la camisa a Ranma obligándolo a fijar su mirada en su rostro. —¿Entonces no te importa que ellos piensen que dejé a Ranma y que ahora estoy contigo? ¡Baka!

Ranma tomó de la mano de su esposa en el acto. —¿Acaso no entienden que ella es mi esposa? ¡Estamos casados y ella nunca me dejó! —espetó la pelirroja sin aclarar que él y el joven de la trenza eran la misma persona.

—¡Diablos! ¿entonces fue un casamiento de a tres? —preguntó Yamato con los ojos brillando— ¡No sabía que estaba permitido! Ranma Saotome es mi ídolo ¡quiero que nos de sus consejos! —No pudo evitar exclamar el muchacho notablemente admirado.

Akane observó de reojo a los muchachos que parecían completamente convencidos que su esposo tenía un harem de mujeres a su disposición. —¡Baka! ¡Ahora están pensando todo tipo de perversiones por tu culpa! —exclamó propinándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago—. ¡Y ustedes dejen de hablar perversiones! ¡Ranma está casado sólo conmigo! —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y aún así sigue teniendo tantas mujeres? —preguntó Takeru con los ojos vidriosos, realmente admiraba al tal Saotome.

—¡Maldición! Voy a acabar con ustedes ni bien regrese —refunfuñó Ranma dirigiéndose al comedor del hotel para mojarse con el primer líquido caliente que encontrase.

—Tu amiga es muy impulsiva y bonita —sonrió Yamato observando alejarse a la jovencita—. ¿Crees que a Saotome le interese si se la pido por una tarde? —murmuró algo acalorado.

Frunciendo fieramente el entrecejo le dedicó una fulminante mirada. —Deberían ser más respetuosos, si quieren pueden preguntarle a mi esposo... estoy segura que le encantará darles una buena respuesta —masculló deseando que Ranma los mandara al demonio, aunque si tardaba un poco más estaba segura que ella misma lo haría.

—No te pongas celosa, pensamos que tú eres mucho más bonita que la pelirroja —afirmó Takeru guiñándole un ojo a la furiosa muchachita de cabellos azules.

En aquel instante el muchacho de la trenza algo agitado llegó para colocarse en medio. —Me imagino que no estaban coqueteando a mi esposa ¿o sí? —preguntó mirándolos amenazante.

—¡Saotome! ¿por dónde entraste? —preguntó extrañado el joven de cabellos rubios—¿Viste a la pelirroja?

—¡Tienes que decirnos cómo tienes tanta suerte con las mujeres! —suplicó Takeru ignorando por completo la furiosa expresión de Ranma.

—En realidad también estaban interesados en la sexy pelirroja —comentó Akane dedicándole una burlesca sonrisa a su esposo.

—Ese par de pervertidos se interesa por cualquier mujer que ven ¡je! ¿no tienen suerte, verdad? —sonrió burlón.

—¡Por eso queremos tus consejos, Saotome! —sonrió Yamato palmeando la espalda del joven de ojos azules—, estoy seguro que debes saber muchas técnicas para atraer chicas —comentó admirado.

—Tienes que enseñarnos tus técnicas —suplicó Takeru mirando con admiración al muchacho de la trenza—, o al menos preséntanos a la pelirroja —añadió riendo tontamente.

El ceño de Akane se frunció por completo al notar la egocéntrica sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de Ranma. Algo le decía que estaba disfrutando de la admiración que le tenían esos muchachos. —¿Deberíamos pedir que nos registraran, ne anata? —preguntó tomando bruscamente la mano de su esposo.

—Sí, creo que ya es hora —sonrió Ranma. —¡Je! Ese par de bakas se idiotizaron por mi encanto natural —agregó por lo bajo para que solo lo escuchara su esposa. Su ego era muy grande.

—Oye, ¿no vas a decirles nada? —preguntó mirando de reojo a su esposo—. ¿Ya olvidaste que no dejaron de coquetearme a mí y a la pelirroja? Si quieres yo puedo darles su merecido —masculló clavando una amenazante mirada en Takeru y Yamato que al parecer estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en cuál era la mejor estrategia para conseguir la ayuda de Ranma.

—¡Je! Déjalos soñar, además admiran mi capacidad de conquistar mujeres bonitas —sonrió divertido mirando intensamente a su esposa—. ¿Estás celosa de que piensen que tengo un batallón de mujeres a mis pies? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

—Estúpido engreído —masculló entre dientes dedicándole una fiera mirada—. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar celosa? No tienes un batallón de mujeres a tus pies y nunca las tuviste —farfulló orgullosa aunque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Antes que Ranma pudiese contestar avanzó rápidamente en dirección al mesón de la recepción siendo seguida en menos de un segundo por Yamato y Takeru.

—¡Oe! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! —espetó acercándose a la chica para firmar los papeles—, no tienes que enfadarte, sabes que eres la única —murmuró para que solo escuchara la chica—. Las maletas están al lado del sofá —indicó Ranma mirando de reojo al par extraño.

—De acuerdo, pero después tienes una conversación pendiente con nosotros, Saotome —rió Yamato.

—Y si no quieres enseñarnos al menos preséntanos a la pelirroja —insistió Takeru—, creo que estoy enamorado —murmuró con una mirada soñadora.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy molesta? —preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. No entiendo por qué insisten tanto en que les enseñes algo que no es tu fuerte —comentó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿No es mi fuerte? —preguntó Ranma arqueando una ceja. Su orgullo había sido terriblemente herido— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó mirándola algo derrotado.

—No lo es, y lo digo porque no veo a un batallón de mujeres a tus pies como ellos creen —contestó una divertida Akane ignorando el ceño levemente fruncido de su esposo. Tenía que admitir que le estaba resultando muy divertido bajar un poco su ego—. ¿ Pueden llevarnos a nuestra habitación? —preguntó dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa al par de hombres que de inmediato corrieron a cargar sus maletas.

—¡No se atrevan a tomar libertades! —se quejó Ranma tomando de la mano a su esposa posesivamente lanzándole miradas asesinas al par de jóvenes—, si quieren aprender a conquistar chicas no lo podrán lograr, es parte del encanto Saotome ¡je! —sonrió totalmente egocéntrico.

Akane rodó los ojos. —Baka engreído —masculló consiguiendo sólo que el muchacho le guiñara pícaramente un ojo provocando un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Aunque no le gustara tenía que admitir que no había forma en que ella pudiera evitar el 'encanto Saotome'.

* * *

Después que el par de muchachos dejó las maletas en la habitación Ranma sonrió mirando intensamente a su esposa. Acercándose repentinamente a ella la tomó de las piernas para luego en un movimiento rápido asirla en sus brazos. —Al fin solos —murmuró ronco en el oído de la joven.

—Hai —murmuró ruborizada mientras Ranma se encargaba entrar con ella a la habitación y luego cerrar con el pie la puerta—, se fueron muy rápido cuando les prometiste que hablarías con la pelirroja —comentó observando divertida a su esposo.

—¡Je! Ese par nunca va a aprender que el encanto Saotome es innato —comentó con una media sonrisa—. Oe… hablando de eso ¿Por qué dijiste eso hoy frente a esos sujetos? —preguntó con su ego aún herido por las palabras de la jovencita.

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo. —Baka engreído —bufó frustrada, estaba convencida que no existía forma en que Ranma lograse adquirir al menos un ápice de modestia—. Y lo dije porque nunca te propusiste conquistar a nadie... por eso no es tu fuerte —balbuceó algo nerviosa por la pícara sonrisa en que se curvan aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban—. Y no te atrevas a decir que es por tu encanto natural —advirtió intentando recobrar la seriedad perdida desde el momento en que los ojos azules de Ranma se habían posado sobre su ahora sonrojado rostro.

—¿No admites que tu esposo tiene encanto natural? —murmuró ronco rozando sus labios con los de la jovencita mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

—No... no dije eso —balbuceó completamente seducida por el intenso brillo de su mirada—. Pe... pero ellos querían que tú les enseñaras a conquistar chicas... y bueno... no eres tan experto —comentó sin muchos deseos de admitir que él había logrado conquistarla.

—No necesito de artimañas… en eso se basa mi capacidad innata de conquistar chicas… aunque admito que fue una tarea ardua conquistar a mi esposa —murmuró mirándola fijo para luego besar levemente sus labios.

Pretendía decirle que era un idiota egocéntrico, pero sus últimas palabras pesaron mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. —Entonces tú... —pronunció en un suave susurro una vez que él separó sus labios—, ¿estás diciendo que trataste de conquistarme, Ranma? —preguntó fijando una traviesa mirada en el ahora sonrojado rostro de su esposo.

—De alguna forma —guiñó un ojo besando nuevamente los labios de la chica para luego depositarla en la cama. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta sus pies, totalmente embelesado—. Kawaii —murmuró levemente sonrojado por la situación. Deseaba empezar aquello que debió suceder unos días atrás pero no sabía de qué forma.

—¿De alguna forma? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre la cama, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa lo tomó por la camisa para acercarlo a ella—. ¿Hacerme enojar o discutir conmigo era tu forma de coquetearme? —preguntó acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

Ante aquellos leves toques Ranma fue estimulado a comenzar lo que en algún momento había dudado, literalmente se lanzó a la chica para besarla apasionadamente. Lentamente se acomodó en la cama sobre su esposa intensificando la velocidad de sus caricias. —¿Te das cuenta que con tan poco logras volverme loco, koishii? —suspiró para recuperar un poco de oxígeno y luego ir hacia su próximo objetivo: el blanco y delicado cuello de la chica. Perezosamente lo recorrió con sus labios húmedos.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Ranma presionando levemente la piel de su cuello. —Aún no tenía pensando volverte loco... anata...—susurró cerca del oído del muchacho. Sus manos lentamente se deslizaron sobre los brazos de Ranma, palpando con deleite cada centímetro de su piel.

—No necesitas proponértelo —susurró por lo bajo lamiendo los hombros de la jovencita. Con cuidado rodó para poder quedar acostado sobre la cama y acariciar con una rapidez celestial la espalda de su esposa. Sus manos tomaron de la cintura a la chica para acercarla más a su cuerpo y continuar besándola en los labios.

Con igual pasión correspondió al beso de Ranma, dejando que su lengua jugueteara sensualmente entrelazándose con la del muchacho, provocándolo y al mismo tiempo buscando adueñarse de aquel adictivo sabor, que como una droga la hacía desear más y más. Mientras continuaba saboreando sus labios dejó que sus manos se aventuraran bajando lentamente por su torso abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa. —Y si me lo propongo... ¿qué crees que pase? —preguntó separando levemente sus labios fijando un intensa mirada en el rostro de Ranma.

Ranma desató el nudo que ataba la blusa de Akane a su cuerpo dejándola caer. Levemente sonrojado observó los senos de la joven solo cubiertos con un sostén de color blanco. —Inténtalo —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente.

Las palabras del muchacho sumadas a su mirada cargada de deseo le provocaron un delicioso escalofrío que en cosa de segundos se encargó de recorrer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. —¿Es un reto? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa—. Porque si lo es... creo que me va a gustar mucho hacerlo —añadió deslizando despacio sus dedos sobre su duro torso. Su sonrisa aumentó al notar como Ranma se estremecía producto de sus leves caricias.

Ranma besó los labios de la muchacha. —Me parece un buen reto, podrías intentarlo, koishii —suspiró tomándola del rostro para besarla una vez más. Sin poder evitarlo bajó su mirada para observar sus senos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó curioso desviando la mirada.

—Algo que estoy segura te gustará mucho —afirmó deslizándose suavemente hasta quedar recostada al lado de su esposo—, sé que lo estás esperando desde hace mucho —pronunció esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

El muchacho se sonrojó en el acto. —Solo pienso en una cosa que me puede gustar… ¿pero por qué te vas? —preguntó al ver que la chica se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente, no era muy difícil adivinar a qué se refería. —Ran... Ranma yo... yo también.... etto... ¿recuerdas el regalo de tu madre?...—balbuceó bajando la mirada— Estoy segura que sí —murmuró depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su sonrojado esposo antes de ponerse de pie—, y que nunca olvidarás esta noche—añadió volteando para dedicarle una coqueta mirada que le aseguraba que cumpliría el reto y lo volvería inolvidable—. ¿El rojo es tu color favorito, ne? —preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta del baño luego de tomar un pequeño bolso—. Podría apostar que si no lo es... luego de esta noche lo será para siempre...

Asintiendo completamente embobado se quedó observando la muchacha caminar hacia el baño con el bolso. —Va… va a conseguir volverme loco —suspiró sintiendo un calor intenso en sus mejillas. Imágenes de la chica con poca ropa y muy sugerentes danzaron en su imaginación mientras la esperaba.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras.

Y finalmente se casaron. Desde Ai wa, nos prometimos nunca más volver a narrar una boda con lujo de detalles así que... sorry para los que pensaron que lo haríamos... aunque creo que lo olvidarán cuando se enteren que SI pretendemos narrar la luna de miel con lujo de detalles ;)

Nos vemos en dos semanas. Esperamos que les guste el capítulo y como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, no se tardarán mucho y nos harán felices al compartir sus impresiones con nosotras.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Baka: Idiota, estupido

Bokutou: La espada que usa Kuno

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? ¿Ah?)

Hai: Sí

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposo (cariño, mi amor)

Oe: Hey, Oye

Nani: Qué

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa

Kawaii: Bonita, linda


	34. Capítulo 14: ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola chicos! Los dejo con una nueva actualización del epílogo, se viene el final en pocos capítulos… calculamos que faltan unos 3 más… que disfruten la lectura!_

_

* * *

_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 14: ¿Qué pasó anoche?**_

Ranma jugó con sus dedos, notablemente nervioso. Cada minuto observaba el reloj y parecía una eternidad, pero la muchacha sólo se había ausentado cinco escasos minutos. Algo ansioso se dirigió a las maletas y encontró un par de regalos con paquetes muy llamativos. Sin pensarlo abrió uno de ellos y encontró algunos dulces de arroz que se veían deliciosos. _"Creo que probaré un poco de este bocadillo mientras Akane termina"_ pensó tomando varios para comerlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Están muy buenos… ¿de quién serán? —Se preguntó abriendo el otro envoltorio que contenía unos bollos salados con calamares— ¡Je! Voy a probar solo uno, dejaré los otros para Akane —espetó mordiendo uno de ellos. Después de tragar el primer bocado comenzó a sentir un sopor que invadía todo su cuerpo. De un segundo a otro cabeceó un par de veces. Seguramente era el nerviosismo, pensó el joven.

En el baño una nerviosa muchacha de cabellos azules se contempló una vez más en el espejo. Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que había dejado a su esposo esperándola en la habitación; salir no le estaba resultando tan fácil como tomar la decisión de vestir aquella noche una corta camisola roja de encajes que en ese momento se le hacía demasiado reveladora, eso sin mencionar las pequeñas pantaletas, que estaba segura eran un par de las escogidas por Nabiki, y las medias sujetas por ligas a la altura de sus muslos.

—Rayos... no... no voy a estar aquí toda la vida —balbuceó sintiendo como un intenso ardor recorría rápidamente todo su cuerpo—, además estoy segura que va a... a gustarle mucho —pronunció intentando autoconvencerse a sí misma mientras ponía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, lista para abrirla en cualquier momento.

Antes de seguir pensando en el asunto decidió abrirla, con la mirada fija en el piso y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas avanzó unos pasos.

—Yo... no pensé que tardaría tanto —murmuró convencida que el silencio del muchacho sólo podía deberse al asombro que estaba segura le había provocado el verla vestida de esa forma.

—Te dije que el rojo te gustaría más luego de esta noche —pronunció luego de algunos minutos, comenzaba a pensar que su apariencia había afectado mucho a su esposo y que tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso—. ¿Ya te volví loco o... —Un fuerte ronquido logró silenciarla y provocar que observara por primera vez en dirección al muchacho.

Perpleja avanzó en dirección a la cama, aquello tenía que ser una broma, él no podía estar dormido.

—Ya deja de jugar, baka —espetó esbozando una media sonrisa—. Sé que me tardé un poco... pero no te puedes quejar —añadió inclinándose levemente acercando sus rostros.

—Akane… vas a volverme loco, ganarás la apuesta —murmuró ronco entre sueños el joven de la trenza.

El rostro de la muchacha se ruborizó al instante, era imposible resistir ante un tono de voz tan seductor que parecía envolverla y arrastrarla directamente hacia sus brazos sin que él hiciera un sólo movimiento. —Si abrieras los ojos estoy segura que ya la habría ganado —pronunció en un suave susurro dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Akane… empecemos de una buena vez —murmuró el joven de la trenza casi en un gemido tomándola del brazo para atraerla a sí. Luego dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Ra... Ranma —balbuceó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente mientras las mariposas en su estomago comenzaban a moverse cada vez con más fuerza—, tú... yo... etto... ¿no vas a mirarme? Me vestí así para ti, baka... —susurró deslizando lentamente sus labios sobre las mejillas de su esposo en un camino ascendente hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, el que mordió suavemente.

—Akane, dije que sss… soy encantador y vas a… vas a…. vas a comprobarlo… no puedes negar que te vuelvo lo… loca —pronunció Ranma profundamente dormido para luego exhalar un ronquido sonoro.

—¿Na... ¡nani!? —espetó apartándose rápidamente del muchacho. Sus palabras la habían ayudado a convencerse que él no podía estar dormido, pero los sonoros ronquidos que parecían no cesar eran una prueba contundente de su equivocación.

—¡Kuso! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste dormirte justo ahora, baka?! —exclamó enfurecida tomándolo por la camisa—. Pero si crees que voy a dejar que... que... ¡ya sabes qué! cuando despiertes, estás muy equivocado —gruñó soltándolo bruscamente para luego ponerse de pie y darle la espalda ofendida.

—Idiota, tenías que arruinar nuestra noche de bodas... —pronunció convencida que el silencio que reinaba en ese momento en la habitación sólo podía significar que Ranma había despertado y que de un momento a otro le pediría perdón.

Era imposible. Ranma estaba profundamente dormido. —Akane… deja ese cerdo degenerado… ¡voy a acabar contigo Ryoga! —exclamó girando sobre la cama. Nuevamente dejó escapar un ronquido.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó volteando rápidamente acercándose luego a su esposo. Curiosa lo observó por algunos segundos antes sentarse a su lado; nuevos y fuertes ronquidos provocaron que colocara su mano sobre la espalda del chico— ¡Ranma, despierta! —ordenó moviéndolo con brusquedad, luego de algunos minutos los bruscos movimientos se convirtieron en fuertes palmadas sobre su trasero— ¡Baka, cómo pudiste dormirte justo... —Sus deseos de seguir golpeándolo se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó en el piso, muy cerca de donde estaba acostado su esposo, una bolsa de dulces de arroz—. ¿Qué será eso? No recuerdo que trajéramos nada para comer —murmuró acercándose a ésta para luego tomarla; una pequeña notita llamó su atención, sin esperar un segundo más la leyó:

"Shampoo estar segura que esta noche ser inolvidable para Akane y Ranma... Shampoo apostar que airen dormirá muy bien..."

—¡Shimatta, maldita mujer! —farfulló presionando bruscamente la nota para luego tirarla al piso junto con los dulces. Nuevamente se acercó a la cama para sentarse junto al muchacho— ¡Idiota, cómo pudiste comer algo preparado por Shampoo! —exclamó furiosa empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo caer de la cama.

—Ak… Akane… ¡sabes que me encantas así de brusca! —espetó entre quejidos sin lograr despertar de su profundo letargo. Seguramente seguiría así hasta el otro día—, koishii… te… tenemos que continuar —agregó con un hilo de voz.

El rostro de Akane adquirió el mismo color de la camisola que vestía en sólo un par de segundos. —¡Degenerado! —exclamó arrojándole una almohada que el muchacho abrazo con todas sus fuerzas seguro pensando que se trataba de ella—. Ranma no baka —masculló acomodándose sobre la cama, ya se encargaría al día siguiente de hacerle pagar muy caro su idiotez.

* * *

Las primeras luces del amanecer llamaron la atención de Ranma que había dormido profundamente durante diez largas horas. Algo dormido cerró los ojos ante una ligera puntada en la cabeza. —Chikuso… ¿qué es lo que pasó aquí? —murmuró sentándose en el piso sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espina por su incómodo "lecho".

—¿Akane? —susurró levantándose con un poco de dificultad. Notoriamente sonrojado se percató que la joven estaba vestida con una ropa muy especial: un juego de lencería incluyendo medias y ligas de color rojo. Se veía preciosa. _"Pero… ella… ¿ella no debería estar desnuda?"_ pensó sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían vehementemente.

Algunos segundos quedó shockeado ante la situación. —¡Diablos! —exclamó por lo alto sin pensarlo— ¡Me quedé esperando y… y no recuerdo más nada! ¿qué mierda pasó? —se preguntó escandalizado ante la pérdida de memoria. No podía haber olvidado algo así. Todo era muy extraño.

Sobresaltada se incorporó sentándose rápidamente; su entrecejo se frunció por completo al notar quién había provocado su brusco despertar. —Vaya... ¡por fin despertaste! —espetó irónica cruzándose de brazos sin tomar en cuenta el notorio rubor que cubría por completo el rostro de su esposo.

El joven sintió un calor intenso recorrer todo su cuerpo al percibir que la jovencita no estaba usando sostén. Aquella camisola le permitía ver muy bien los pechos de su esposa. Solo podía ser un castigo _"¿Qué rayos sucedió conmigo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente una y otra vez. —¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿yo… me dormí? —preguntó notablemente avergonzado y sintiéndose el ser más inferior del Universo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie para acercarse a él y tomarlo bruscamente por la camisa. —¡Baka! ¡Te dormiste! —exclamó dedicándole una fulminante mirada—. ¿¡Cómo demonios pudiste caer nuevamente en uno de los trucos de Shampoo!?

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Shampoo? ¿ella colocó los dulces en la maleta? ¡Diablos cómo no lo pensé antes! —exclamó sentándose en el suelo bastante fastidiado consigo mismo—. No sabía que eran de ella, pensé que Kasumi los había dejado para nosotros —murmuró algo desconsolado al pensar lo que había perdido por comer aquellos malditos bocadillos.

—Su idea era arruinar nuestra noche de bodas y lo logró... ¡kuso! ¿¡No podías esperarme sin comer esos malditos dulces!? —refunfuñó volteando para darle la espalda al muchacho.

—¡Tú… tú sabes que habría preferido… que habría preferido estar contigo antes de comer aquellas malditas porquerías! —exclamó notablemente frustrado—, Shampoo va a pagármelas —farfulló por lo bajo irritado.

—¡Eso no quita que esté molesta contigo! —espetó volteando nuevamente para enfrentar a Ranma—-. Además por un momento pensé que estabas despierto y yo... bueno... yo.... ¡no es mi culpa, no dejabas de hablar entre sueños cosas pervertidas! ¡Degenerado!

—¿Co… cosas pervertidas? ¿qué… qué es lo que dije? —preguntó un Ranma de color rojo sumamente avergonzado al imaginar lo que podría haber dicho.

—Tú querías que yo.... que yo... ya sabes que continuara —balbuceó con dificultad la muchacha desviando la mirada—, parecía que estabas despierto, baka —masculló volviendo a fijar una fulminante mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—Etto… yo… yo estaba esperándote… y yo creo que estaba un poco ansioso —murmuró levantándose para acercarse más a la chica y mirarla de reojo insistentemente en el mismo lugar: sus senos. Se veía increíble con aquella ropa. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más si eso era posible.

—¡Yo también lo estaba! Maldición, ¿no pudiste hacer otra cosa en lugar de comer? —preguntó bastante frustrada por el inicio de su luna de miel. Al pasar algunos minutos y no obtener respuesta siguió la mirada de su esposo descubriendo que ésta no podía apartarse de cierto lugar de su anatomía—. ¡O... oe, de... deja de mirarme así, pervertido! —exclamó ruborizada cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho para cubrirse al menos un poco.

—¡Oe! No soy un pervertido… ahora soy tu marido y… etto… nosotros no, no hemos acabado lo de ayer —murmuró por lo bajo algo avergonzado intentando parecer seguro—, creo que tú también estás algo frustrada por eso, ¿no? Por eso estás enfadada —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Por eso? —preguntó la muchacha arqueando levemente una ceja—. ¿Estás pensando que estoy enfadada sólo porque tú y yo...no... ya sabes no pasó nada? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de eso —afirmó luego de aproximarse a la chica para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él—. ¿No es así, koishii? —murmuró mirándola intensamente.

—Eso no... no es verdad —farfulló colocando sus manos sobre el torso de su esposo intentando vanamente apartarlo de su lado, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su cuerpo que le exigía a gritos aceptar cada una de sus palabras y consumar de una vez su matrimonio.

—¿Estás segura? Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo —susurró tomándola de la barbilla para luego rozar levemente sus labios—, yo creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para continuar donde quedamos —agregó besando levemente su cuello.

Se regañó mentalmente por estremecerse notoriamente entre sus brazos. —Tal vez estoy enfadada por eso —admitió sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían aún más gracias a la pícara sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Ranma—, pero eso no significa que quiera continuar ahora... idiota engreído —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo. No pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles, por su descuido había arruinado su noche de bodas y ella le haría pagar por eso.

—Me gusta cuando te enojas, te ves más sexy —espetó Ranma bajando la vista una vez más para apreciar la belleza femenina de su esposa—. ¿Te dije que te ves muy bien con eso? —comentó dejando de lado cualquier tipo de inhibición. No podía fallar de nuevo a la jovencita.

—Entonces te voy a gustar mucho todo el día porque te va a costar que deje de estarlo, baka —bufó empujando al muchacho para apartarse levemente de él—. Y no creas que vas a convencerme tan fácilmente... idiota... al menos debiste leer la nota que traían los dulces antes de comerlos —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Crees que me rendiré tan fácil? ¡Estoy seguro que lograré convencerte antes que sea de noche! —exclamó acercándose nuevamente a la chica para mirarla desafiante.

Instintivamente retrocedió un paso, la mirada intensa y desafiante que le estaba dedicando conseguía que estuviera segura que aquél día su fuerza de voluntad tendría un arduo trabajo. —Ja... y yo estoy segura que no vas a aguantar mucho coqueteándome... ya sabes no necesito hacer mucho para volverte loco... —afirmó colocando sus manos en la cintura, regalándole una privilegiada vista de sus atributos sin ni siquiera planearlo.

—Mi… mierda ¿quieres volverme loco, onna? —murmuró guturalmente abalanzándose sobre la muchacha para tomarla entre sus brazos y ceñirla a su pecho—, eso es lo que quieres, pero yo también voy a cumplir con lo que dije antes, es palabra de honor —agregó comenzando a lamer lentamente el cuello de Akane.

Dejándose llevar por sus deseos arqueó levemente el cuello permitiéndole mayor acceso. —Yo... yo... no... no he hecho nada para volverte loco... sólo dije la... la verdad —susurró en entrecortados suspiros al sentir como los labios de su esposo succionaban suavemente su piel—. ¡Ran.... Ranma! —suspiró con fuerza jalando levemente sus cabellos—. ¡O...oe! ¿Co... cómo vas de.... derrotarme si... si no estás pensando en... ya... ya sabes alguna estrategia pa... para hacerlo?... ¡digo, vencerme!

—Creo que ésta es una excelente táctica —afirmó luego de detenerse para mirarla intensamente—. ¿No te parece? No te veo disconforme, koishii —sonrió ciñendo su cintura aún más a su cuerpo.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad; rápidamente cerró los ojos por algunos segundos esperando calmar los evidentes efectos que causaban en ella las tácticas de su esposo. —¡Eso no significa que no esté enfadada contigo, baka! —protestó aún con los ojos cerrados—. No sé qué te hace pensar que estoy conforme... degenerado... —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —preguntó Ranma rozando los labios de su mujer—, yo creo que estás evitando admitir lo que es obvio —sonrió mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica—, estoy seguro que estás tan loca como yo por continuar —agregó ronco.

Separando bruscamente los párpados fijó una fiera mirada en el rostro de Ranma. —Te estoy mirando ahora —afirmó intentando mantener la concentración que la traviesa mirada azul de su esposo insistía en derribar—. ¿Continuar con qué si anoche te quedaste dormido? Si quieres continuar con tu siesta puedes hacerlo porque de mí no vas a conseguir nada —refunfuñó apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para luego apartarlo levemente.

—¿Crees que quiero dormir en este momento? —suspiró tomándola de las caderas para acercarla nuevamente a sí—, si lo que quieres es alejarme o intentar que desista olvídalo, estás logrando lo contrario —sonrió con un brillo especial que iluminaba sus ojos. Adoraba verla de aquella manera, era la Akane de la que se había enamorado.

La muchacha retrocedió algunos pasos e inmediatamente el joven de la trenza la siguió haciéndola retroceder. Moría por besarla nuevamente y continuar con aquel delicioso juego, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla su mujer.

Con el rostro completamente rojo volvió a retroceder un par de pasos. —Yo... yo no estoy haciendo nada, te dije que no serías capaz de seducirme sin que... ya sabes sin po...ponerte así —balbuceó sintiendo arder hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo gracias a la intensa mirada que Ranma le estaba dedicando—. Y poco me importa lo que quieras ha... hacer... ya te dije que no voy a hacerte caso, pervertido —bufó moviéndose un poco más rápido para alejarse del chico, consiguiendo con sus movimientos que una de las tiritas de la camisola cayera por su hombro dejando al descubierto su piel y un generoso escote.

—Chi… chi… chikuso —murmuró Ranma avanzando algunos pasos más atontado para luego caer estruendosamente de bruces al suelo por tropezarse con un zapato que estaba junto a la cama. Algo adolorido se sentó en el suelo mirando de reojo a su esposa que no hizo esfuerzo alguno para contener una escandalosa carcajada—. ¡Oe! No sé qué le ves de tan gracioso —se quejó poniéndose de pie mirando aún aquel generoso escote. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

—Es gracioso ver lo fácil que pierdes la concentración —pronunció entre risas observando el sonrojado rostro de su esposo—, aunque claro es obvio que soy tu debilidad ¿ne? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Es una pena que te hayas dormido anoche... aunque quien sabe tal vez estarías aún más desconcentrado —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —preguntó algo molesto por la diversión de la muchachita. Infantilmente se cruzó de brazos— Ahora no voy a continuar con esto… la que va a pedir por continuar serás tú y ganaré este reto —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

—¡Ja! No deberías estar tan seguro, desde que despertaste sólo has demostrado que no puedes pensar en otra cosa —afirmó correspondiendo ampliamente a su mirada—. Tal vez deberías quedarte sentado esperando porque no hay forma en que yo te pida algo así... no mientras siga enfadada contigo, baka —añadió sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente. Tenía que admitir que él le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y le exigía castigarlo por la noche anterior y no darle en el gusto.

Ranma no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente en su escote. La jovencita aún no se había percatado de aquel detalle. Algo nervioso movió la cabeza, no podía desconcentrarse ahora, tenía que vencer aquel reto. —¿Y cómo estás tan segura? yo creo que no podrás resistir al encanto Saotome, de alguna forma caerás —murmuró con una media sonrisa acercándose hacia ella.

—Por la misma razón que tú estás seguro que lograrás vencerme —espetó dedicándole una orgullosa mirada—. No deberías seguir acercándote, se supone que lo que quieres es que yo caiga en tus brazos... no tú en los míos —susurró acercándose al muchacho.

El joven de ojos azules se detuvo mirándola fijamente. —Solo estaba probándote —espetó con una media sonrisa—, te apuesto que antes del anochecer lograré vencer la apuesta —murmuró cruzando sus brazos detrás de sus hombros.

Frunciendo el entrecejo levemente se acercó un poco más a él. —No deberías perder el tiempo probándome... soy muy testaruda... no cedo tan fácil, anata —susurró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del muchacho. Ranma no pudo articular una respuesta coherente ya que ella subió una de sus manos para rozar delicadamente la frente del muchacho apartando el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos—. No te será muy fácil —añadió divertida al notar los inútiles esfuerzos que hacía por articular una palabra.

El muchacho sintió sus mejillas arder. Lentamente inhaló y exhaló cerrando los ojos. —Yo… yo… yo creo que no te será fácil a ti —exclamó moviendo los brazos luego de retroceder rápidamente. Si se quedaba un segundo más a su lado sintiendo su perfume y su aliento no sería capaz de resistir—. Además… ¡puedo ser más testarudo que tú! Lo sabes —agregó algo nervioso sentándose en el escritorio.

Con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se acercó al nervioso muchacho.—No te veo muy seguro de eso, parece todo lo contrario —afirmó sentándose en el pequeño escritorio casi pegada a su esposo.

—Parece que estás empeñada en perder la apuesta… no pensé que sería tan rápido —sonrió mirando hacia un lado para evitar que la chica notara su evidente sonrojo. _"Maldición ¡ella quiere matarme!"_ pensó intentando autocontrolarse. No podía perder aquel reto.

—Que me siente a tu lado no significa nada —bufó algo sonrojada; quería que se diera cuenta que no sería capaz de seguir adelante, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse al coquetearle tan directamente—, no es mi culpa si te imaginas cosas, baka.

—¡Je! Yo creo que no puedes evitarlo, te sientes muy atraída a tu esposo, ¿na? —sonrió divertido guiñándole el ojo mirándola intensamente. Provocativo acercó una de sus piernas a las de la muchacha.

—Idiota engreído —bufó cruzando suavemente las piernas sin notar que con esta acción la tela de su camisola subía levemente por sus muslos—, ¿desde cuando sentarme a tu lado significa que ahora me siento muy atraída por ti? Siempre nos hemos sentado juntos y no significó nada —espetó dedicándole una burlesca mirada.

—Mie… mierda —masculló por lo bajo el joven de ojos azules cerrando inmediatamente los párpados y apretando los puños—. Cla… claro, nunca significó nada, tienes razón —balbuceó intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las tersas y contorneadas piernas de su esposa. _"¡Voy a acabar volviéndome un loco degenerado!" _pensó nervioso.

La muchacha lo observó curiosa durante algunos segundos. —¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —preguntó acercándose un poco más para observar divertida su sonrojado rostro—. No te estoy coqueteando ni nada parecido —añadió sonriente.

Ranma continuó con los ojos cerrados intentando olvidar que la jovencita estaba aún a su lado con aquella camisola casi transparente y con sus piernas totalmente expuestas. —Creo que es hora de conocer las termas, ¿no crees? —murmuró por lo bajo intentando fingir naturalidad aunque sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Las mejillas de Akane adquirieron rápidamente un suave tono rosa. —No... nosotros ya... ya conocimos las termas, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó agradeciendo que el chico tuviera los ojos cerrados, sin que pudiera evitarlo los recuerdos de su anterior luna de miel habían provocado que sus pensamientos se dirigieran rápidamente una dirección que pretendía evitar en ese momento—. Además te... tenemos que desayunar —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado para evitar observar a Ranma, verlo sólo conseguía avivar los recuerdos del día de su cumpleaños.

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente. —Es… es cierto… podríamos ir después —suspiró acercándose a una de las esquinas del escritorio para bajar disimuladamente.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó tomando suavemente por la camisa al muchacho—. ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme sin mirarme, baka? —preguntó divertida al notar que su esposo hacia grandes esfuerzos por evitar observarla detenidamente.

El joven de la trenza se movió un poco más para ponerse de pie. Sin pensarlo se resbaló cuando estaba por terminar, tomó por reflejo a la muchacha del brazo para luego caer sonoramente en el suelo de trasero. —Chik… chikuso… —se quejó por lo bajo ante el golpe repentino— ¿Es… estás bien? —preguntó mirando a la chica que estaba muy cerca de su rostro sobre sus piernas.

—Itte... Ranma no baka —masculló fijando una fulminante mirada en el rostro del muchacho; a pesar de su cómoda ubicación el golpe no había sido muy leve—. Si querías tenerme en tus brazos debiste buscar una forma más suave de hacerlo, idiota.

—¡O… oe! Yo no tuve la culpa, fue instintivo —murmuró sintiendo un calor intenso recorrer su cuerpo por estar tan cercano a su esposa. Sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura para luego clavarle una mirada penetrante.

—¿Y lo que estás haciendo ahora también lo es? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Sé hombre y acepta que no puedes seguir con esto... además ya te dije que no lograrás nada —afirmó mirándolo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido—. Deberías aceptar que fuiste un idiota al arruinar nuestra noche de bodas —bufó mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Diablos! ¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que yo no pensé hacer algo así? ¡Fui tan inocente como tú en el asunto! —se quejó ladeando el rostro—, ¿cómo iba a adivinar que colocarían dulces con somnífero en nuestras maletas? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Pero no fuiste tú quien se quedó despierto pensando en...! —exclamó interrumpiéndose bruscamente al notar que estaba hablando más de lo necesario—. No... no debiste comer nada, baka —pronunció nerviosa evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran.

—¿Pensando en…? ¿en qué? —preguntó distraído mirando curioso a la muchacha—Continua lo que ibas a decir —agregó al no obtener respuesta alguna de la chica cuyas mejillas se veían notoriamente ruborizadas.

—En na... ¡nada! —respondió sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían cada vez con mayor vehemencia—. Solo que yo... etto... no podía dormir —agregó bajando la mirada. Nunca admitiría que lo que la había desvelado había sido el pensar en lo que debería haber ocurrido en su noche de bodas.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven al captar lo que la chica había estado a punto de decir. —Te referías a que tú pensabas en lo que… ¿en lo que pasaría? —preguntó armándose de valor utilizando su sonrisa más sensual para atraer a la muchachita.

—¡Un momento! ¡Yo nunca he dicho que estuviera pensando en eso! —protestó completamente segura que en ese momento su rostro tenía el mismo color que una manzana madura—. Tal vez estaba pensando en lo idiota que fue mi esposo para dormirse en nuestra noche de bodas —masculló molesta por la idiota sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del chico.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Para que su esposa admitiera algo tenía que suceder un milagro. —¡Diablos! ¡Qué terca eres, onna! —gruñó molesto mirándola fijamente—, ¿tanto te cuesta admitirlo? Es obvio lo que estabas por decir, tu esposo es irresistible —agregó con una sonrisa burlona totalmente egocéntrico.

—Estúpido engreído, no te veías irresistible durmiendo como un tronco —bufó sintiendo como una pequeña vena palpitaba en su sien, él sabía muy bien como sacarla de quicio—. Y no voy a admitir algo así sólo porque tú estás pensando en eso, pervertido —espetó desafiante.

—¡Ku… kuso, onna! —se quejó el joven de cabellos oscuros tomando del mentón a su esposa para que lo mirara—. Yo no soy ningún pervertido, es obvio que tú querías… y no puedes mentir, lo veo en tus ojos ¡je! —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

Con un brusco manotazo logró que el chico soltara su mentón. —¡Baka, deja de suponer cosas! —refunfuñó frunciendo completamente el entrecejo, apoyando sus manos en el torso de Ranma lo empujó con fuerza logrando apartarlo de ella—. Y en lo único que pensé anoche fue en que me las pagarías por dormirte en nuestra primera noche como esposos —espetó colocándose rápidamente de pie.

Sin pensarlo un segundo Ranma la tomó del brazo en un rápido movimiento para volverla a sentar en sus piernas. —¡Aún no acabamos la discusión! ¡Tienes que admitirlo! —gruñó tomándola de la cintura para evitar que escapara.

—¡Shimatta! ¡Ranma no baka! —protestó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, furiosa por la forma en que había vuelto a sentarla en su regazo—. ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para decidir algo así!? ¡Y no tengo nada que admitir! —exclamó tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa—. Suéltame de una vez —ordenó dedicándole una furiosa mirada.

—¡No voy a soltarte! Soy tu marido y tengo derecho —espetó abrazándola para que quedara ceñida a su pecho—. No vas a poder soltarte, koishii —sonrió mordaz mirándola desafiante—. Admítelo de una vez y te dejaré libre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Chikuso —masculló entre dientes deseando hacer desaparecer de un puñetazo la estúpida sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios—. Estúpido engreído, lo admito, ahora déjame en paz —bufó esperando poder apartarse pronto del chico, aquella cercanía comenzaba a causar estragos en sus pensamientos haciéndola olvidar por instantes que su objetivo principal era castigarlo por la noche anterior.

—¿Lo admites? No escuché bien… tienes que decirlo con más convicción —sonrió divertido totalmente paciente.

El entrecejo de Akane se frunció por completo. —Si no lo escuchaste no es mi problema —masculló presionando con fuerza la camisa de su esposo—. Sé hombre y cumple lo que prometiste... su... suéltame de una vez —agregó algo nerviosa al fijar por un segundo su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que brillaban pícaramente.

—Lo voy a cumplir, pero es cierto… no escuché —murmuró mirándola fijamente—, repítemelo de nuevo… en el oído —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

—¿En el oído? —preguntó acercando su rostro al de Ranma provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran rápidamente. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, acto que pasó completamente desapercibido por el chico—. ¡Kuso! ¡Te dije que lo admitía, estúpido engreído! —exclamó para luego volver a alejarse.

Ranma movió la cabeza algo mareado por el grito de la chica. —¡Mal… maldición! ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terca, onna? —preguntó notablemente irritado acercándola nuevamente a él. Era evidente que estaba molesto pero también existía una fuerte tensión sexual entre ambos.

Una de las manos de Akane se deslizó rápidamente hasta su nuca para tomarlo con firmeza por los cabellos. —El único que está siendo terco eres tú, baka —pronunció arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo como su respiración, al igual que la de su esposo, con cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba más agitada—. ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? ¡No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara! ¿¡Eso querías que te dijera!? —preguntó acercándolo un poco más a ella, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso y mucho más, koishii —contestó levemente ronco tomando de la barbilla a la muchacha para acercarse a su rostro. La jovencita aún molesta pero notablemente atraída por su esposo correspondió la acción acortando la distancia. La caricia inevitable comenzó intensa por los sentimientos contenidos de los jóvenes, toda aquella furia se canalizó en un beso apasionado en el que ambos parecían competir el uno con el otro. Ranma tomó a la chica de la cintura nuevamente para apretarla más a su pecho mientras sus labios se movían impulsados por aquella emoción vehemente de poseerla, de verla desfallecer en sus brazos de placer.

En algún punto dejó de pensar en lo enfadada que debería estar, y se entregó por completo a la tentación de esos deliciosos labios que cada vez que tocaba, la atrapaban en una marea de sensaciones que rápidamente recorrían su cuerpo y se adueñaban de hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Sus dedos, enredados entre sus cabellos se deslizaron ansiosamente hacia su nuca, acercándolo más a ella buscando impedir que se alejara hasta que apagara totalmente aquella necesidad de perderse entre sus brazos y ser completamente suya.

Apasionadamente mordisqueó su boca, sintiendo perfectamente como se erizaba su piel cuando él, en respuesta, bajó lentamente una de sus manos en dirección a sus muslos.

Sus manos continuaron el recorrido hasta posicionarse en su objetivo. Deseoso por contornear sus formas, Ranma movió sus dedos por los muslos de la chica apretando levemente en el recorrido su piel suave y tersa. —Yo sabía que morías por llegar a este momento, ¿no es así? —preguntó provocativo luego de separarse levemente de sus labios. Sus miembros superiores continuaban moviéndose por la anatomía de la chica de una forma ágil y casi celestial.

—Baka... yo nunca he dicho eso —pronunció agitada; su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le daba la impresión que de un segundo a otro escaparía de su pecho—. Y no sé qué te hace pensar... —susurró tomándolo con firmeza por los cabellos para volver a acercar sus rostros— que llegaremos a eso... baka... —pronunció en un suave suspiro antes de lamer lentamente sus cálidos labios.

—¡Je! ¿y aún lo dudas? —respondió con una pregunta para luego mordisquear levemente el labio inferior de la chica—, estoy seguro que sí —agregó tomando a la chica de las caderas para acomodarla a horcajadas de él y tener mayor libertad.

—Idiota... deja de... decir eso... —pronunció entre apasionados besos apenas alejándose algunos centímetros de su boca—. Sigo enojada por lo de anoche... baka... —susurró deslizando una de sus manos hacia el torso de su esposo, lentamente comenzó a abrir su camisa.

—¿Sigues enojada? Claro, ¿y por qué estás continuando? —preguntó con una mueca de burla—, yo creo que estás muy a gusto así, Akane —murmuró por lo bajo rozando el cuello de su esposa con la lengua lentamente.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espina, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera notoriamente cuando él deslizó lentamente su lengua sobre su cuello iniciando un húmedo recorrido sobre su ardiente piel; aún recordaba que no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan rápidamente, pero por alguna razón que no conseguía explicar le estaba siendo muy difícil apartarse de Ranma.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo cuando finalmente logró dejar de lado el mar de deliciosas sensaciones para prestar atención a las palabras del muchacho. Volviendo a jalarlo por los cabellos lo apartó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. —Oe...son solo besos... nada más... y sigo molesta contigo —afirmó sintiéndose repentinamente abochornada al fijar por un instante su mirada en los labios de su esposo—. Podemos hacer esto y seguir discutiendo, baka —añadió subiendo lentamente su mano izquierda por el torso del muchacho disfrutando del agitado vaivén de su respiración.

—Es verdad… aunque no solo son besos, koishii —murmuró con una media sonrisa deslizando su mano por debajo de la camisola de la chica. Sin poder evitarlo centró su mirada en los senos de la chica a través de la casi transparente tela. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su calor corporal aumentó con cada roce—, no deberías jugar así conmigo —susurró con voz gutural clavando sus azules ojos en su rostro.

—Tú estás buscando más que besos... pervertido —murmuró en su oído; la mano del muchacho subiendo lentamente por la parte trasera de uno de sus muslos despertaba un intenso ardor en su vientre que sólo parecía atenuarse aumentando la cercanía—. Yo... yo no estoy jugando a na... nada, Ranma —pronunció en un suspiro cargado de deseo acercándose a él, prácticamente pegando sus pechos al duro torso de su esposo.

El muchacho se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos para mantenerse erguido ya que la cama estaba un poco alejada de ellos. —Veo que tú tampoco solo quieres que te bese, es obvio —replicó estrechando a la chica en su pecho. Sus manos continuaron moviéndose hasta posicionarse en las nalgas de la joven acariciándolas lenta y firmemente.

El ardor en su vientre se convirtió en una verdadera hoguera que se apoderó en pocos segundos de todo su cuerpo, olvidándose de sus palabras se abalanzó hacia él atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso. No estaba pensando en nada, lo único que deseaba, y necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, era besarlo intensamente, arrancarle gemidos de placer y acariciar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

El impulso vehemente de la muchachita pudo más que la fuerza y el equilibrio del joven en aquel momento. Estruendosamente cayó al suelo al no poder sostener a ambos, un sonido pesado resonó en el lugar al chocar la cabeza del joven contra el piso duro. —Chi… chikuso, eso dolió un poco —se quejó con una voz lastimosa el joven de la trenza.

Sonrojada se apartó de Ranma sentándose a su lado. _"Yo... ¡Akane no baka! ¡Se supone que iba a castigarlo un poco no lanzarme encima suyo"_ Pensó mirando de rejo a su sonrojado esposo que parecía haber olvidado el dolor del golpe y volvía a pensar en continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. —Yo... etto... no... no estaba pensando... —admitió sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¡Voy a tomar un baño! —exclamó de un momento a otro poniéndose de pie rápidamente, convencida que si seguía mirando al muchacho volvería a lanzarse sobre él.

El joven de la trenza miró a su esposa desaparecer en dirección al baño levemente sonrosado por lo que había estado a punto de suceder. —¡Chikuso! Como sea voy a ganar esa apuesta, cueste lo que cueste —murmuró por lo bajo comenzando a planear lo que haría ese día.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Akane, contemplaba de reojo al muchacho. Habían bajado a desayunar al comedor del hotel, y luego de la abrupta separación, Ranma se había comportado bastante extraño. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y ya no tan interesado en continuar con la "conversación" esa mañana.

"_Diablos... yo sólo quería castigarlo, no que pensara que no estoy interesada" _Pensó sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo muy interesada que se había mostrado más temprano.

Con cuidado acercó su silla a la del muchacho. —¿Qué quieres hacer después, Ranma? —preguntó, el leve rubor en sus mejillas se tornó de un segundo a otro en un encendido color carmesí.

Sin mirar a la chica el joven continuó pensando_. "Kuso… no se me ha ocurrido ningún plan hasta ahora, quizás lo mejor sería dejar que ella lo decidiera… en el momento pienso que puedo hacer."_ Caviló para luego subir la mirada.

—Lo que tú quieras, puedes decidirlo tú misma —sonrió mirándola fijamente. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. La jovencita se veía bastante dócil.

El rostro de la muchacha enrojeció aún más gracias a sus pensamientos que, aunque intentara reprimirlos, viajaban en una sola dirección. —Yo... es decir... podemos hacer lo que tú quieras... etto... ya sabes... dar un paseo... lo que quieras —balbuceó nerviosa regañándose mentalmente por no poder articular una respuesta coherente ni mirarlo a la cara sin convertirse en un manojo de nervios.

—Dar un paseo… ¿Dónde? —murmuró mirándola fijamente totalmente radiante por el nerviosismo de la chica. Su seguridad de ganar aquella apuesta incrementaba con cada tartamudeo de su esposa.

—Podríamos ir a la ciudad, a tomar un helado —murmuró fijando levemente su mirada en el rostro del muchacho—. Como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí —agregó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Tus deseos son órdenes koishii —guiñó un ojo tomando de la mano a la muchacha. _"¡Je! Podríamos perdernos en el bosque… de alguna manera lograré que ella comience, con mis técnicas de seducción Saotome no fallaré_" especuló sin que la jovencita lo notara.

Las mariposas en su estomago cobraron vida con renovadas fuerzas cuando él comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mano. —Yo... ha... ¡hai! —exclamó nerviosa mirando de reojo como los dedos del muchacho rozaban una y otra vez su piel. _"¡Shimatta, soy una pervertida! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!"_ Se regaño a sí misma, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría sentir esos dedos acariciando el resto de su cuerpo y no sólo su mano.

Sonrojada tomó un vaso con agua y lo bebió rápidamente bajo la mirada curiosa de su esposo. —Cuando quieras podemos ir yo... yo... yo ya terminé —balbuceó aún algo agitada.

—Entonces vamos, no puedo esperar por llegar allá —sonrió Ranma fingiendo naturalidad ayudando a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. _"No tiene cómo fallar, mi plan será perfecto"_ pensó sonriente intentando agradar a la jovencita para luego dirigirse junto a ella a la salida del hotel.

Media hora después, avanzaban sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. Ranma había insistido en tomar un camino diferente y la cautivante sonrisa que le dedicó fue razón suficiente para que a ella no le interesara el camino a seguir.

—Tal vez debimos haber tomado el camino principal... salimos hace bastante del hotel —comentó avanzando lentamente cuidando no tropezar con nada.

—Pero es un lugar mucho más bonito que el camino de siempre ¿no crees? —comentó el muchacho señalando la vegetación y una pequeña cascada que se veía a simple vista—, no falta mucho para que lleguemos… ¿quieres descansar? —preguntó mirándola de reojo. _"Ella tiene que aceptar… tiene que"_ caviló mirando a la chica expectante.

Ella observó el lugar por algunos instantes; el paisaje resultaba realmente idílico, especial para un momento romántico. —Pero, si falta tan poco... tal vez deberíamos seguir ¿no? —respondió algo ruborizada, el perfecto lugar había provocada que un par de ideas se adueñaran de sus pensamientos.

—No cuesta nada quedarnos un poco para disfrutar mejor el lugar… a la vuelta regresaremos por el otro camino para no demorarnos, deberíamos quedarnos un poco más ¿no crees? —sonrió tomándola levemente de la cintura para detenerla.

Asintiendo lo tomó de la mano para luego avanzar con él en dirección a un tronco cercano a la orilla de la cascada. —Podemos quedarnos aquí por un rato —susurró ruborizada sentándose en el tronco—, este lugar es muy bonito... —murmuró mirando d reojo al muchacho que acababa de sentarse muy cerca suyo.

—Me parece una excelente idea —sonrió Ranma apoyando su mano sobre la de la jovencita—, deberíamos haber traído la cámara para tomarnos una foto —murmuró por lo bajo mirando el paisaje—, pero no faltará una próxima —agregó mirándola intensamente.

—¿Tú... quieres traerme aquí otra vez? —preguntó perdida en la mirada del muchacho, por la sonrisa que éste le estaba dedicando comenzaba a pensar que había escogido ese camino a propósito.

—Cuantas veces tú quieras —susurró acercándose un poco a ella sin quitarle la mirada— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó utilizando su mirada más sensual. Ella tenía que ceder, estaba seguro.

—Es... es un lugar muy bonito —afirmó desviando rápidamente la mirada en dirección de la cascada, evitando de esta forma el contacto con aquellos ojos azules, que a cada segundo que pasaba la ponían nerviosa con mayor facilidad—. ¿Tú... ya lo conocías? —preguntó curiosa, comenzaba a sospechar que no podía haber encontrado de la nada un lugar tan romántico.

—No… etto, digo sí, me lo recomendó alguien —murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa al recordar al par de crédulos. _"¡Je! Ese par creía que les iba a enseñar alguna técnica de seducción Saotome a cambio del favor, el encanto Saotome no se aprende, se hereda"_ pensó recordando a los recepcionistas del hotel.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. ¿Quién te recomendó este lugar? —agregó mirando curiosa al muchacho. _"¿Entonces él pidió que le recomendaran un lugar romántico para venir conmigo? ¿Pensará que por eso yo... yo... voy... a olvidar el castigo?"_ Pensó sintiendo un intenso ardor en sus mejillas.

—Yo… yo… es decir… de casualidad me lo mencionaron, y yo… yo pensé que te gustaría conocerlo —murmuró algo nervioso. _"Kuso, no puedo delatarme… ¡baka!" pensó _algo nervioso el joven mirando hacia la cascada para recuperar la concentración. No podía titubear o fallaría.

Los pensamientos que tuvo segundos atrás quedaron rápidamente anulados por el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de su esposo y aquella mirada nerviosa que intentaba escrutar su rostro con el mayor disimulo posible. —Gracias por traerme entonces... anata —pronunció suavemente moviéndose despacio sobre el tronco para sentarse más cerca suyo. Dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que lo ruborizó aún más entrelazó sus manos.

"_No estoy haciendo nada malo, estar cerca de Ranma no significa que ya lo perdoné por lo de anoche o algo parecido...además no estoy pensando en hacer nada... nada más"_ Pensó intentando autoconvencerse a sí misma.

—No… no tienes que agradecerlo… yo… yo solo quería disfrutar este lugar contigo, koishii —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la sonrisa que la jovencita le estaba dedicando. Automáticamente olvidó el plan que estaba llevando a cabo, aquella cautivante mirada le habría hecho olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Solo era ella y nada más—, te… te ves muy linda —agregó algo embobado.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez ya no estoy tan enfadada contigo por lo de anoche, es decir, aún lo estoy... pero ya no... no tanto —pronunció sin detenerse a pensarlo ni por un segundo. No podía seguir enfadada con Ranma contemplándola con total y absoluta adoración, provocando que deseara lanzarse a sus brazos nuevamente.

—¿Ya no tanto? Es decir… ¿ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó tomándola de la mano para besarla levemente. Con aquellas palabras proferidas por la jovencita, Ranma había vuelto en sí nuevamente. Estaba seguro que iba a lograr conseguir su objetivo, no le faltaba mucho.

—Ma... matte —murmuró apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del chico para alejarlo levemente—, yo... yo nu... nunca dije que lo había olvidado —protestó nerviosa, el rostro de Ranma a escasos centímetros del suyo le estaba provocando grandes dificultades para concentrarse en algo más que no fueran esos labios que moría por besar largamente.

—Pero casi lo olvidas… no falta mucho ¿na? —sonrió rozando sus labios en la mejilla derecha de la chica—, ¿o vas a negarlo? Deberíamos olvidar ese asunto —susurró casi en el oído de Akane. En algunos segundos más lograría cumplir con su meta, poco a poco el ego del muchacho crecía cada vez más.

Jalando suavemente el cabello de Ranma lo obligó a enfocar su mirada en su rostro. —Ese es mi asunto, baka, fui yo la más perjudicada por lo que pasó —afirmó dedicándole una fiera mirada. La estúpida sonrisa en que se curvaron los labios de su esposo segundos atrás, le habían hecho sentir que él estaba convencido que podía conseguir cualquier cosa de ella en ese momento. Y aunque eso fuera cierto, no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber abiertamente y menos en ese preciso instante.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho. —¿Por qué fuiste la más perjudicada, koishii? —preguntó inocentemente. Lentamente deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la chica para atraerla a él.

El entrecejo de la muchacha se frunció por completo. —Por tener que aguantar tus ronquidos y escucharte murmurar perversiones mientras abrazabas una almohada, degenerado —bufó jalando con mayor fuerza su cabello.

—¡Oe! Yo nunca ronco —rebatió Ranma separándose de la chica para mirarla de reojo algo ofendido—, además… en todo caso no soy el único, también te he escuchado decir cosas raras mientras dormías —comentó con malicia guiñando un ojo.

—¡Baka! —exclamó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. Roncas y yo... yo ¡nunca he soñado algo así! —protestó con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Estás segura que no? En algunas ocasiones yo te he escuchado decir mi nombre… y de una forma muy… —El joven se detuvo para hacerle entender con la mirada lo que seguía de su comentario—, tú me entiendes, koishii —susurró mirándola intensamente.

—¡Eso te gustaría, degenerado! —protestó ofendida dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago—. Que diga tu nombre cuando estoy dormida no significa nada —bufó cruzándose de brazos después de alejarse levemente del muchacho.

El joven se quejó levemente para luego acercarse rápidamente a su esposa. —Pero para mí significa mucho —afirmó tomándola de los hombros delicadamente para acercarla a él—, me gusta mucho oírte pronunciar mi nombre—susurró rozando con sus labios el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha.

Su rostro se encendió rápidamente adquiriendo un tono similar al de una manzana madura. —¿Te gusta eso? Es decir... ¿te gusta cuando digo tu nombre, Ranma? —pronunció en un suave susurro atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada del muchacho.

Un violento cosquilleo invadió su ser al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera por la muchachita de cabellos azulados. —Es una de mis debilidades, lo confieso —murmuró ronco acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica para comenzar a besarlo lentamente.

Nuevamente revivió a punta de besos aquella hoguera que estaba encendida en su vientre desde la noche anterior. —Entonces si yo hago algo como esto... ¿qué pasaría?—pronunció suavemente apoyando sus manos en el torso del chico, este respondió rodeándole con uno de los brazos la cintura provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera notoriamente. Aún más sonrojada, si es esto era posible, acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho para susurrar: —Ranma...

Enloquecido con el perfume, la voz y la cercanía de su esposa, Ranma la estrechó a su cuerpo con vehemencia buscando sentirla lo más cerca posible de él, sentir su respiración agitada, su pecho en un delicioso vaivén, deseaba verla estremecer entre sus brazos. Sus rostros estaban separados apenas por algunos milímetros de distancia, sus labios casi rozando. —Vas a volverme loco, onna —espetó de forma gutural.

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Ranma era una muda invitación a acercarse más, a llevarlo hasta el limite del deseo y hacerlo caer en sus brazos una vez más. —Ranma... —pronunció una vez más con un sensual tono de voz que hasta entonces no sabía que poseía.

Sólo una palabra fue todo lo que se necesitó para que los dos volvieran a besarse con desespero, como si fuese la última vez que tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del muchacho, mientras una y otra vez atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos mordisqueándolos suavemente consiguiendo una respuesta igual de apasionada por parte de su esposo.

La hoguera en su vientre se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, y era imposible que algo así no ocurriera, los besos de Ranma siempre la volvían loca y en ese instante él parecía empeñado en demostrarle, con sus lentas mordidas y con el tentador roce de su lengua, lo mucho que ella deseaba consumar de una vez su matrimonio.

Sus manos se movieron por la silueta de la chica a una velocidad casi divina, deslizándose por su espalda, cintura, caderas hasta finalmente posicionarse en sus muslos para apretarlos levemente. En ardiente armonía su esposa imitaba sus movimientos recorriendo su torso para luego atreverse a más y comenzar a desprender algunos botones de su camisa. En esos segundos la apuesta estaba en el olvido, ni siquiera recordaba quién había comenzado todo. —Vas a volverme loco… creo que ya lo hiciste, Aka… Akane —suspiró separándose levemente de sus labios para comenzar a lamer con desaforo el cuello de la jovencita.

—Ran... Ranma... —pronunció en entrecortados suspiros. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por la excitantes sensaciones que se adueñaban de su cuerpo al contacto de las manos del muchacho. Éstas se sentía ardientes acariciando una y otra vez sus muslos como si quisieran aprender cada detalle de ese rincón de su anatomía—. Tú me estás enloqueciendo —susurró llena de deseo dejando que sus labios atraparan el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo, lentamente lo mordió.

Pretendía continuar abriendo su camisa cuando sintió un suave cosquilleó en su pantorrilla, rápidamente su mente le gritó que era imposible que Ranma la estuviera tocando ya que una de sus manos continuaba en sus muslos y la otra continuaba sujetándola por la cintura. No tardó mucho en intuir de qué se trataba, en menos de un segundo se apartó del muchacho y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una enorme araña que avanzaba con toda la confianza del mundo por su pierna.

Un grito de terror escapó de su garganta y como acto reflejó golpeó al insecto haciéndolo caer a varios metros de ellos. —¡Ranma! ¡U... una... a.... araña! —chilló arrojándose a los brazos de un confundido muchacho que parecía no entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero que estaba feliz de abrazarla nuevamente.

—¿Una araña? ¡Diablos, onna! Ya la espantaste… creo que le gustaste —murmuró con una media sonrisa totalmente regocijado con la muchachita, en aquellos segundos indefensa, entre sus brazos—, pobrecilla…

—Idiota insensible —murmuró ofendida apartándose levemente de Ranma para mirarlo a los ojos—, sabes que no... no me gustan esas cosas —farfulló sintiendo picazón en su pierna al recordar a la horrible araña subiendo lentamente por su extremidad.

—Oe… solo estaba jugando contigo, me gustó verte así, tan desprotegida —confesó con una sonrisa seductora tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos para besar su cabello.

El entrecejo de la chica se frunció levemente. —¿Desprotegida? Yo sé defenderme sola... no me ayudaste con la araña —protestó ofendida.

—¿No tenías miedo? Yo te vi asustada hace unos segundos —sonrió mirando a la chica fijamente—, creí que necesitabas de mi ayuda, de la ayuda de tu esposo encantador —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —bufó levemente sonrojada—, me defendí y no necesitaba de la ayuda de mi egocéntrico esposo para nada —afirmó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Para nada? ¿ni siquiera para consolarte? —jugó Ranma besando la punta de la nariz de la muchacha divertido con la terquedad de su esposa.

El rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha se encendió un poco más. —¿Me estás consolando? Parecía que sólo estabas burlándote, baka —comentó dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

—Estás en los brazos fuertes de tu esposo… y estoy ayudándote que olvides la araña ¿no es suficiente? —rió divertido.

—No lo estás logrando, engreído —respondió sonriendo traviesamente—, sigo pensando en la araña...

—¿Y cómo mi esposa desea que la reconforte? —preguntó con solemnidad estrechando aún más a la chica a su pecho—, dímelo… soy todo oídos —sonrió clavando su mirada azul en sus ojos chocolate.

—No sé por qué piensas que yo querría algo así —afirmó sin poder evitar mirar pícaramente al muchacho, tenía que admitir que era muy divertido provocarlo.

—Me lo estás pidiendo con la mirada ¿no te das cuenta? —rió Ranma jugando con los cabellos de la chica—, ¿alguna sugerencia? —insistió

—¿Yo? —preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre el torso de su esposo para luego deslizarlas suavemente hasta sus hombros—. Lo deseas tanto que te imaginas cosas, baka —rió divertida sacándole la lengua antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse rápidamente de Ranma.

—¡Oe! ¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Ranma irguiéndose en el acto para seguirla, la muchacha en menos de dos segundos aumentó la velocidad y comenzó a correr para evitar que la alcanzara— ¡No vas a escaparte de mí, no te será tan fácil! —exclamó radiante con aquel juego. Cuando la atrapara no lograría escapar de él. El joven de la trenza estaba obcecado en continuar donde habían quedado y había olvidado por completo sus planes.

Deteniéndose a una distancia prudente le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona. —¿Crees que no podría escaparme de ti, baka? —rió abiertamente burlándose de su esposo—. Deberías admitir que eres tú el que muere por consolarme, pervertido —añadió antes de volver a correr.

—¡Je! Eso es lo que tú crees… yo solamente estoy haciendo mi trabajo de esposo —replicó siguiendo embobado a la muchacha, la tela de la falda de la chica danzaba en torno a sus muslos. El muchacho no pudo evitar observar aquel detalle sin percibir que estaba por chocar contra un panal de abejas. En menos de tres segundos, luego de estrellarse contra el objeto, Ranma estaba rodeado por un enjambre furioso por el desastre ocasionado—. ¡¡Diablos!! ¡Akane, es mejor que corras! —exclamó avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el río más cercano.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente, no se alejó demasiado ya que a pesar de la advertencia notó que al parecer las abejas sólo estaban interesadas en seguirlo y vengarse de él. —¡Ranma, cuidado! —Intento advertir al muchacho aunque sin demasiado éxito ya que chocó pesadamente con un árbol.

Continuará

* * *

Notas finales de las autoras:

Sí… ya me imagino lo que están pensando y lo que quieren hacer… asesinar impíamente a Ranma por baka xPPP pero antes que digan algo voy a salir a su defensa… pobre muchacho! Estaba ansioso y saben que una de sus debilidades, aparte de Akane, es la comida xD. En todo caso maten a la china malvada jojo. En fin… de todas formas el capítulo estuvo muy movido y Akane cedió un par de veces a los encantos de Ranma… jojo.

Y, por cierto… ¿creen que sobreviva a las abejas? xD esto lo sabrán dentro de dos semanas… que tengan un lindo inicio del mes!

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Baka: Idiota

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uhm, eh, ah)

Nani: Qué

Kuso: Mierda

Airen: Marido en chino

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Koishii: Mi amor, amada, cariño

Chikuso: Mierda

Oe: Hey, Oye

Onna: Mujer

Ne: Pregunta que requiere siempre una respuesta afirmativa (¿cierto?, ¿no?) Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne

Anata: Es tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus parejas (cariño, mi amor)

Itte: Ouch


	35. Capítulo 15: Inagotable

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguirnos :), les tenemos dos noticias, una buena y otra "mala" xD. La buena deberían deducirla al ver el rating que tiene ahora el fic y por el título jaja._

_Los dejo con la lectura ojalá y les guste_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Segunda Parte:**_

_**Capítulo 15: Inagotable.**_

Sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa, y aunque su luna de miel hasta ese momento no fuera nada de lo que tenía planeado, no podía evitar reír al recordar la forma en que su esposo había escapado de las abejas y como estas parecían empecinadas con vengarse sólo de él. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente para alterar a Ranma, los muchachos del hotel al ver a la pelirroja insistieron en pedirle una cita.

—Creo que nunca más volverán a hacerlo —murmuró divertida recordando como una furiosa pelirroja se había encargado de darles una paliza al par de hombres por pedirle una cita cuando ella ya estaba casada.

—Casada... —murmuró observando el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. Tenía que admitir que hace mucho que había dejado de estar enojada y que en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en convertirse en su mujer. _"Pero no voy a dejar que él crea que consiguió volverme loca aunque... aunque sea cierto"._ Pensó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

En ese momento el joven de la trenza apareció cubierto apenas con una toalla en la cintura. Su torso exhibía algunos rasguños por causa de la persecución que había sido motivo de risa de la muchachita. Algo sonrojado y notablemente avergonzado avanzó hacia la cama para tomar su ropa y comenzar a cambiarse. No articuló palabra alguna.

—Creo que le gustaste a las abejas —comentó divertida acercándose al muchacho—, aunque veo que no lograron tocarte —afirmó sin poder evitar que el rubor volviera rápidamente a sus mejillas al contemplar su desnudo torso—. Tu técnica de escape fue muy buena —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—Diablos… no me lo recuerdes —refunfuñó el chico bajando la mirada para colocarse la ropa interior—, no vi el maldito panal —susurró por lo bajo sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían aún más.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que comenzaba a ponerse la ropa interior, rápidamente y por instinto volteó para darle la espalda. —Pe... pe... pero al menos na... nada te pasó —balbuceó maldiciéndose a si misma por no poder hablar con normalidad y no dejar de pensar en su esposo desnudo.

El muchacho olvidó en aquel instante el motivo de su vergüenza para sonreír radiante por el nerviosismo de la chica. —¿Qué sucede, koishii? —preguntó luego de terminar de colocarse el bóxer— ¿por qué te diste vuelta?

Por su tono de voz podría asegurar que sonreía. —No me sucede nada —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo—, te estás vistiendo ¿por qué querría mirarte? —preguntó orgullosa sin voltear.

Ranma se dirigió a ella para mirarla fijamente. —Porque es algo natural… estamos casados y no hay nada que pueda ocultarte, después de todo… ahora somos uno solo ¿na? —rió divertido por el sonrojo causado en la chica.

De reojo lo observó de arriba abajo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarse demasiado turbada. —¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No significa que quiera verte... ya sabes... desnudo ahora ni mucho menos... —bufó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—Lo dudo… —afirmó subiendo el pantalón para luego atarlo a su cintura con sus correspondientes cordones—, apuesto que querías mirar pero tuviste miedo —murmuró provocador en el oído de la chica.

—¿De qué tendría miedo, baka? —masculló frunciendo completamente el entrecejo, subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una desafiante mirada—. Ya te he visto desnudo y más de una vez —bufó sintiendo deseos de borrarle de un puñetazo su estúpida sonrisa.

—¡Je! ¿y entonces por qué volteaste? Ahora estamos casados y no tienes por qué tener ese pudor, es normal que estemos desnudos uno frente al otro, ¿na? —contestó con la misma sonrisa.

—¡No quería verte y punto! —exclamó empujando bruscamente al muchacho consiguiendo que cayera sentado sobre la cama, rápidamente caminó hacia el baño para luego volver con un botiquín—. Pervertido, seguro te mueres porque eso pase —masculló algo sonrojada mientras colocaba un poco de alcohol sobre un algodón.

—¿Eso qué? No sé de qué estás hablando —pronunció arqueando una ceja fingiendo demencia para irritar aún más a la muchacha.

En menos de un segundo se sentó a su lado para luego aplicar sin mucha compasión el húmedo alcohol sobre uno de los rasguños que había en su torso. —Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, baka, y no creas que voy a explicártelo —advirtió moviendo bruscamente el algodón.

—¡I… iitte! —exclamó el muchacho ante la rudeza de la jovencita. Las heridas aún eran recientes y ardían terriblemente al contacto con aquel líquido—, due… duele —se quejó con una expresión infantil.

—No te quejes, tú tienes la culpa por molestarme —masculló sintiéndose algo culpable—. Debiste tener más cuidado, caíste muchas veces mientras escapabas —susurró moviendo delicadamente el algodón sobre los rasguños—. Aún no entiendo cómo no viste el panal —comentó mirando de reojo al repentinamente sonrojado muchacho.

El joven de la trenza tomó suavemente de la muñeca a la chica para que la próxima aplicación no fuera tan dolorosa. —Yo… creo que no lo pensé en ese momento, lo que menos vi fue ese maldito panal… estaba distraído, onna —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar las piernas torneadas de su esposa. Disimuladamente la miró de reojo.

Una agradable sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo al contacto de su piel con la de Ranma. —¿Distraído? Pero si nosotros sólo estábamos... —Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar el momento y que ella era la culpable de aquella distracción—, yo no pensé que... ya sabes... te distraería tanto, anata —murmuró subiendo el rostro para mirarlo tímidamente a los ojos por algunos segundos—, sólo estaba jugando... —agregó continuando con su labor, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa.

—Lo sé… lástima que no pudimos continuar con aquel juego, aunque podríamos hacerlo en cualquier momento —sonrió tomando a la chica de la cintura para sentarla rápidamente en sus piernas—, creo que así estarás más cómoda para curar mis heridas —murmuró sensual.

—Oye... podía curar perfectamente tus heridas desde donde estaba —protestó débilmente, se sentía bastante cómoda entre sus brazos aunque en aquel momento la cercanía provocara que se distrajera considerablemente de su labor—. Lo hiciste so... sólo porque quieres tenerme cerca, admítelo —afirmó sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al notar el calido aliento de su esposo acariciando su cuello.

Ranma se acercó a la chica para mordisquear levemente por algunos segundos uno de los lóbulos de la muchacha. —Puede ser… es muy posible —sonrió mirándola intensamente—, pero sigo pensando que sentada sobre mí tendrás más libertad para cuidar de mis heridas —se justificó sin desviar la mirada.

Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la espina gracias a la provocadora caricia. —Si hago algo mal será tu culpa... quieres distraerme —murmuró sonrojada deslizando lentamente una de sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho. En ese momento no estaba pensando en curar sus heridas, sólo se dejaba llevar por el enorme deseo que sentía de recorrer con sus manos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

—Continúa… ¿no vas a acabar? —suspiró Ranma sintiendo una serie de escalofríos por el contacto con la jovencita que se hacía cada vez más íntimo—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mirándola notablemente embobado. Sus mejillas ardían.

—Lo estoy haciendo —pronunció en un sensual susurro fijando su mirada en los ojos de Ranma. _"Se ve tan bien así..."_ Pensó cautivada por el intenso brillo de sus ojos azules y aquellos labios que parecían invitarla a saborearlos una y otra vez. _"Shimatta... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en empujarlo a la cama y..."_ Rápidamente prefirió censurar sus pensamientos o acabaría llevándolos a cabo de un momento a otro.

—Yo... yo pensé que querías que lo hiciera con más cuidado —musitó abochornada retomando su labor y colocando un poco de alcohol en otro de los rasguños.

—No estaba sintiéndolo… creo que me distraje —susurró ronco acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica para besarlo por algunos segundos. _"Mierda… voy a volverme loco de esta forma"_ pensó algo nervioso sintiendo que estaba por perder su autocontrol.

—¿Ahora si lo sientes? —preguntó acercando por instinto sus rostros mientras sus manos recorrían con confianza el torso del muchacho subiendo lentamente hacia sus hombros— Creo que... que tienes otro rasguño aquí —susurró acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de su esposo—, creo que sí... —añadió antes de besarlo apasionadamente, chupando lentamente su piel se dejó cautivar por su delicioso sabor y por el notorio estremecimiento que provocó en el cuerpo de Ranma.

El muchacho no pudo evitar suspirar sintiendo una serie de escalofríos recorrer su espina, la herida seguía ardiendo pero aquella forma que la chica estaba "curándolo" resultaba excesivamente placentera. —Creo que es una muy buena forma de curarme… podrías seguir así —murmuró de forma gutural estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos. Respondiendo a aquella ardiente caricia Ranma lamió lentamente uno de los hombros de la muchacha mientras sus manos recorrían sus curvas.

—¿Crees que esto... es mejor? —pronunció en un suave susurro apartándose levemente del cuello de Ranma. El calor se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y parecía concentrarse entre sus piernas, despertando en ella una desesperante necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, de sentirlo sobre ella besándola y recorriendo con sus labios hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo—. Porque si es así... —pronunció subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos mientras se acomodaba rápidamente a horcajadas sobre el muchacho—, podemos dejar esto de lado —afirmó dejando caer al piso el alcohol y el algodón—. Yo... creo que me agrada más de esta forma... ¿dónde te duele, Ra... Ranma? —preguntó sonrojada acortando con un suave movimiento la mínima distancia que los separaba.

—En todo el cuerpo… —murmuró con una media sonrisa tomando de la barbilla a la muchacha para besarla en los labios mordiendo levemente su labio superior—, continua de la misma forma… creo que voy a estar curado muy pronto, koishii —suspiró acariciando los muslos de la chica.

Al escuchar las palabras de su esposo sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa. —¿Todo el cuerpo? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas provocando que las mejillas del muchacho adquirieran rápidamente un intenso color rojo— ¿Y quieres que te siga curando de esta forma? —susurró mirándolo a los ojos mientras recorría lentamente con uno de sus dedos los pectorales de Ranma. Sin apartar la mirada de su rostro continuó bajando hasta llegar a su cintura.

—Dia… diablos, si continuas así no voy a responder por mí —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo una serie de escalofríos luego de una vehemente presión en su bajo vientre, rápidamente colocó sus manos en la cadera de la muchacha—, estás en el límite, onna —murmuró ronco mirándola fijamente— ¿estás segura que quieres atravesarlo? —preguntó.

Su intensa mirada fue lo único que bastó para que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocadamente, como si hubiese corrido una larga carrera. —Hace mucho que tú atravesaste el límite, Ranma... —susurró cerca de su oído antes de deslizar lentamente sus labios sobre la cálida piel de su cuello. Podía sentir perfectamente el agitado vaivén de su pecho chocando contra el suyo, tentándola, incitándola a provocarlo un poco más. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era descubrir cuáles eran sus límites y 'sufrir' las consecuencias de rebasarlos—. ¿Debería tener miedo? —preguntó mordiendo lentamente la piel que segundos atrás acariciaba con su boca.

Ranma ciñó la cintura de la chica para sentir aún más cerca aquella deliciosa vibración del cuerpo de la jovencita. —Yo creo que tendrías que tomar tus precauciones, podría tornarme muy peligroso, koishii —susurró tomando de la mandíbula a la chica para acercar su rostro al suyo y besar lentamente sus labios—, ¿vas a arriesgarte a continuar? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

Por respuesta atrapó su labio superior entre los suyos para luego morderlo lentamente. —No me asustan los desafíos, Ranma... —susurró apenas separando sus rostros—, además... aún no termino de curarte —pronunció dedicándole una pícara sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus dedos con torturante lentitud sobre su marcado abdomen.

—Ku… kuso… entonces deberías continuar —suspiró ronco acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de la jovencita para recorrerla de arriba a abajo perezosamente—, creo que ahí es donde me rasguñé más —agregó acariciando los muslos cercando la nalga de la chica.

Rápidamente se puso de pie para luego tomarlo de la mano y ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. —¿Sólo ahí? —preguntó ruborizada recorriendo de arriba abajo la figura del muchacho. Siempre había pensando que Ranma era increíblemente atractivo, y ahora que podía observarlo sin ningún tipo de pudor, se sentía completamente maravillada por los magníficos resultados de su entrenamiento—. No... no me molestaría revisar... es decir... creo que debería revisar otros lugares ya... ya sabes... —musitó acercándose nuevamente al muchacho—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo —pronunció en un suave suspiro antes que sus labios volvieran a descender sobre el fuerte torso del muchacho, lo recorrió lentamente, deleitándose con cada uno de los estremecimientos y suspiros que conseguía robarle.

Una serie de escalofríos invadió el cuerpo del muchacho de la trenza al sentir los delicados roces de la jovencita sobre su piel, sus suaves manos recorrer su vientre. —Tenemos todo el tiempo… —repitió en voz alta cerrando los ojos. Moría por tocarla de la misma forma pero prefirió en aquellos segundos dejarse acariciar—, y luego será mi turno…¿na? —susurró para luego clavarle la mirada.

Aún pegada a su pecho tuvo que morder sus labios para reprimir una traviesa sonrisa. —No —respondió subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una juguetona mirada. Antes que Ranma pudiera darle una respuesta lo rodeó hasta colocarse detrás de él—. Yo no tengo ningún rasguño... ¿por qué sería tu turno? —preguntó mientras deslizaba provocadoramente uno de sus dedos de forma descendente por la línea de su columna.

El muchacho se volteó para luego acercar una de sus manos al abdomen de la chica pero en el camino fue interceptado por la mano de la joven que lo retuvo. —Oe… vas a obligarme a tomar otras medidas —susurró mirándola fijo aunque un poco desconcertado por la acción de su esposa.

—¿Medidas? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa— Yo voy a tomar medidas si no me dejas... curarte... —afirmó soltando la mano del muchacho para luego volver colocarse a sus espaldas—. Pensé que te gustaba —pronunció rodeando la cintura de Ranma con uno de sus brazos, sin pensarlo un segundo más acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos presionándole suavemente la espalda con los pechos.

El muchacho creyó que en aquel momento moriría de un colapso. No podía tentarlo de aquella forma y salir "ilesa", él tenía que continuar aquel delicioso juego. Estirando sus brazos hacia atrás intento tocar a su mujer. —¿No vas a dejar que te toque koishii? —preguntó respirando con dificultad sintiendo que el calor que lo invadía acabaría incendiándolo.

Ágilmente movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro evitando quedar al alcance del muchacho. —Si haces eso me distraes, Ranma —susurró poniéndose en puntillas por algunos segundos para alcanzar su oído—. Y ya te dije que quiero terminar de curarte —susurró mordisqueando levemente uno de sus hombros—. Creo que también tienes rasguños en tu espalda —suspiró besando apasionadamente el lugar mientras recorría suavemente con su mano libre la espalda del muchacho. Con cada leve roce podía sentir como el cuerpo de Ranma se tensaba más y más, y eso era sólo un aliciente para seguir provocándolo.

—Entonces continúa… yo puedo seguir intentando —murmuró esperando que la chica se acercara un poco más para lamerle las heridas de su espalda media, rápidamente estiró sus brazos para atraparla por los costados efímeramente ya que la posición no le permitía hacer mucho—, cuando acabes no tienes salida… voy a atraparte —susurró ronco sintiendo algunos escalofríos por las caricias de la jovencita.

Sus palabras lograron encender sus mejillas y provocarle un intenso estremecimiento. El sólo pensar en ser atrapada por su esposo, convertía el intenso calor que sentía en su vientre en una verdadera hoguera que estaba segura sólo se extinguiría cuando él cumpliera con aquella amenaza que tanto la seducía. —¿Atraparme? —preguntó sin dejar de deslizar sus labios lentamente por la parte alta de su espalda mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de recorrer cada centímetro de la parte baja de ésta—. ¿Y crees que será...fácil? Nunca lo has conseguido fácilmente... sólo porque te dejo —agregó desafiándolo.

Cansado de palabrerío el joven de ojos azules se decidió por voltear y tomar a la chica de la cintura para estrecharla entre sus brazos. —Lo fue, y mucho —sonrió divertido observando la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de la chica que no esperaba aquel movimiento—, ahora te afirmo que será muy complicado para ti librarte de mis brazos —suspiró ronco moviendo sus manos con cautela para mantenerla atrapada y al mismo tiempo recorrer un poco su tersa piel.

—¿No has pesando que tal vez es lo que yo quería? —preguntó en un suave susurro deslizando sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los hombros de su esposo—. Yo... en lo que menos estoy pensando es en librarme de tus brazos... anata... —murmuró sonrojada pegando aún más su cuerpo al del muchacho.

En aquel instante las manos de Ranma se detuvieron. Estático por aquella insinuación tan directa dejó de abrazar a la muchachita. —¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —preguntó enronqueciendo aún más su voz mirándola intensamente.

—Baka... ¿tú que crees? —pronunció en un sensual murmullo rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Es lo que más quiero... Ranma... —suspiró casi pegada a sus labios dejando que su otra mano descendiera lentamente por el pecho del chico.

—Entonces es mejor que continuemos donde nos quedamos en el bosque… —murmuró sensualmente colocando algunos cabellos de la joven detrás de sus orejas—, ¿qué dices? —susurró estrechándola en un abrazo delicado pero muy vehemente.

—¿En qué nos quedamos? —preguntó antes lamer provocadoramente su labio superior. No pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa al sentir el notorio estremecimiento que había provocado en Ranma con su pequeño jugueteo— Aunque ahora tengo ganas de visitar las aguas termales —afirmó separándose del muchacho que sólo atinaba a permanecer estático con el rostro completamente rojo—, creo que es una buena idea —afirmó dedicándole una coqueta mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ak… ¡Akane! ¿Vas a dejarme solo? —exclamó por lo alto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La jovencita se había decidido escabullir y dejarlo a solas con todo aquel calor que lo invadía y quemaba por dentro y fuera—. ¡Chi… chikuso! ¡Tendré que tomar mis medidas! Ahora mismo —afirmó para sí poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a los vestidores.

* * *

No habían pasado siquiera dos minutos cuando Ranma llegó a los cambiadores, el lugar estaba desolado. Al parecer toda la gente del hotel estaba en el comedor almorzando. —Es el momento perfecto… no creo que haya alguien más que ella —susurró por lo bajo mientras entraba al vestidor femenino.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo entrar y trabar la puerta del vestidor. Sabía que él la seguiría pero esperaba encontrarlo en las aguas termales y no en el vestidor. —Ra...Ranma ¿qué... qué haces aquí? —preguntó; un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina al notar la mirada llena de deseo que le estaba dedicando, parecía que la estuviera desnudando con la mirada y eso le dificultaba mucho el pensar en algo más que no fuera arrancarle la ropa.

—La pregunta es… ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó algo molesto sin poder evitar observar el escote generoso de la joven, tenía desabotonada casi la mitad de su blusa. —Pensé que íbamos a continuar algo que quedamos en la mitad —murmuró algo infantil acercándose a ella.

—Te dije que quería visitar las aguas termales —murmuró mordiendo instintivamente su labio inferior, se veía realmente atractivo usando en lugar de su acostumbrada camisa sólo una camiseta blanca—. Y no dejé nada a la mitad... ya terminé de curar tus heridas... —añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Solo pretendías curar mis heridas? ¿no faltaba algo más? —preguntó algo molesto. Sonrojado avanzó unos pasos hacia la chica, su esposa se veía salvajemente hermosa con el cabello un poco desordenado y aquella blusa que mostraba el inicio de sus senos. _"Diablos… ella quiere que estalle, estoy seguro"_ pensó algo atontado mirando a la chica.

Tenía que admitir que le estaba gustando mucho provocarlo, cada una de sus reacciones aumentaba la adrenalínica sensación que dominaba su cuerpo. —¿Dije que quería algo más? —preguntó acercándose con paso lento hacia él—. Nunca mencioné algo más, anata... —pronunció subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una mirada llena de deseo que inmediatamente encendió aún más las mejillas de su esposo.

—Lo dijiste entre mis brazos —frunció el ceño Ranma acortando la distancia entre ambos para pararse frente a ella—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo? —preguntó algo irritado pero a su vez sonrojado al mirar de reojo nuevamente su escote.

Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos, estaba tan cerca de Ranma que podría decir que el calor del cuerpo del muchacho la envolvía atrayéndola hacia él como un imán al metal. —¿Qué quieres que haga contigo, Ranma? —pronunció en un sensual murmullo abriendo suavemente los párpados para mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven de la trenza la tomó automáticamente entre sus brazos sin vacilar. —En primer lugar me gustaría que te quedaras quieta, koishii —murmuró mirándola fijamente—, y que continuemos donde nos habíamos quedado… ¿estás de acuerdo? —espetó imperativo.

Un agradable escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. —No... no estoy de acuerdo, anata —afirmó tomándolo con firmeza por la camisa, correspondiendo ampliamente su mirada.

—¡Dia… diablos! ¿quieres volverme loco, onna? —espetó Ranma mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a la chica que, como respuesta, se acercó intempestivamente hacia él para acorralarlo contra una pared. El joven de la trenza miró a la chica ansioso esperando por el próximo paso.

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia sus cabellos para sujetarlo con firmeza por la nuca. —¿Es que no lo entiendes? —preguntó con la voz cargada de deseo acercando su rostro al de ella—. No puedo quedarme quieta, baka —susurró esbozando una pícara sonrisa antes de sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Una y otra vez movió sus labios sobre los del muchacho liberando todo aquel creciente deseo que dominaba su cuerpo y sus pensamientos.

Ranma correspondió ampliamente los besos de la muchacha para luego tomar con fuerza la cintura de la chica para elevarla algunos centímetros del suelo. Rápidamente la llevó consigo hacia la pared de enfrente para aprisionarla y tener el control de una vez por todas. —De todas formas no vas a poder vencerme, koishii—sonrió triunfal para luego acercarse a su cuello y mordisquearlo impetuosamente. Moría por hacerla gritar loca de placer su nombre y arrancar millones de suspiros de su boca. Estaba seguro que esta vez conseguiría hacerla suya. Sus labios viajaron hacia el lóbulo de la chica y por su hombro, hambriento de probar cada centímetro de su fragante piel.

—Ra... Ranma —pronunció con dificultad, su voz se ahogaba entre los intensos suspiros que el muchacho lograba arrancarle con cada uno de los apasionados besos y mordidas en su cuello—, ¿es... es... una competencia? —susurró seductoramente rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de su esposo— No me gusta perder... ya sabes... —murmuró cerca de su oído lamiendo lentamente su lóbulo izquierdo.

—Creo que tu esposo tiene todas las chances para ganar —sonrió el joven por su privilegiada posición. En menos de un segundo tomó a la chica por el trasero con una de sus manos y la otra se encargó de deslizarse por la falda de la muchacha para acariciar y pellizcar levemente sus nalgas—, otro punto a mi favor… onna —murmuró ronco mirándola fijamente a los ojos para luego mordisquear sus labios. Sus ojos azules llameaban del deseo.

La mirada de Ranma parecía abrasarla por dentro, atrapándola en el deseo que crecía violentamente en su interior, convirtiendo su sangre en lava ardiente que burbujeaba a través de sus venas encendiendo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. —¿Te estás vengando, ne? —pronunció entre gemidos al sentir como la mano del muchacho presionaba y masajeaba con pasión sus nalgas despertando entre sus piernas una creciente sensación de ardor y necesidad—. No creas... que voy a quedarme quieta, baka —pronunció en un entre cortado suspiro antes de lamer ardientemente sus labios—, puedes estar seguro de eso —añadió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, frotando suavemente sus pechos contra el duro torso de su esposo.

—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, onna, pero no te vas a escapar de mí —suspiró ronco correspondiendo el beso de la chica mordisqueando ardiente sus labios—, no vas a volver a repetir lo de antes —agregó comenzando a lamer el hombro derecho de la muchacha mientras continuaba masajeándole el trasero.

Jalándolo suavemente por la trenza lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. —¿Quién... quién escapó de ti, ba... baka? —pronunció con dificultad; las ardientes caricias de su esposo la enloquecían aumentando aquella desesperante necesidad de llegar hasta el final, de tenerlo entre sus brazos y consumar una y mil veces su matrimonio—. Idiota... quería que me siguieras... no pensaba en dejarte sólo —pronunció en un sensual murmullo antes de sellar sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo. Su boca se movió sobre la de Ranma con frenesí, devorando sus labios en una apasionada danza que él siguió con igual ahínco.

El muchacho de la trenza apretujó aún más a la chica contra la pared, ansioso por tenerla aún más cerca. Sus labios correspondieron igual o más ardientes que los de la jovencita mientras sus manos se movían por las caderas, los muslos y las nalgas de su esposa. Segundos después, asegurando a la chica con la ayuda de la pared desabrochó por completo la blusa para poder observar mejor su sostén. Se veía radiante en ella, algo embobado observó cómo sus senos se movían al ritmo frenético de su respiración. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a ellos para comenzar a lamer su inicio. El calor abrasador que sentía en el inicio de todo no era nada, ahora estaba en plena combustión.

Cuando el muchacho deslizó su lengua con torturante lentitud sobre la fracción de sus pechos que sobresalía por el escote de su sostén, estaba segura que se le había olvidado cómo respirar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr que una bocanada de aire llegara a sus pulmones. De un segundo a otro sintió como si su interior estuviese ardiendo, consumiéndose en un fuego agradable y eterno, mientras aquella conocida sensación de presión y necesidad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, nublando cualquier tipo de pensamiento de su mente que no fuese continuar con aquellas ardientes caricias.

—Ra... Ranma... —pronunció agitada presionando con fuerza los hombros del chico, fuertes espasmos de placer recorrían su cuerpo haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos—, de... deberíamos volver... —añadió acercando con sus piernas al muchacho hacia su cuerpo, haciendo el contacto aún más íntimo.

Un fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir la incipiente erección de su esposo rozando suavemente entre sus piernas el lugar donde sentía con mayor intensidad aquel intenso ardor.

El muchacho de la trenza continuó lamiendo sus pechos completamente olvidado que podía llegar gente en cualquier momento—¿Ahora? Nunca… en un rato más —murmuró ronco apretando la chica contra su pecho, sus manos volvieron al trasero de la joven para cargarla—, no quiero que te separes de mí un solo segundo —agregó comenzando a mordisquear delicadamente aquella zona moviendo un poco el sostén con sus dientes.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente, las caricias de su esposo se tornaban cada vez más ardientes, seduciéndola, aumentando sus ansias por continuar y ser completamente suya. —Ra... Ranma... no, no podemos... no aquí... —pronunció con dificultad, los hambriento besos que depositaba sobre sus pechos provocaban que fuera un verdadero reto controlar su excitación y no incentivarlo a continuar con aquellas deliciosas caricias—. ¡Ba... baka, escúchame! —espetó jalándolo por los cabellos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos cuando notó que el muchacho volvía a tomar el sostén entre sus dientes y lo bajaba lentamente casi hasta descubrir uno de sus pezones—. Yo... ¡kuso, yo no puedo esperar más! —admitió sintiendo arder sus mejillas— Alguien podría escucharnos y yo... —susurró deslizando sus labios por las mejillas de su esposo en dirección a la comisura de su boca—... si me llevas ahora a nuestra habitación... no te dejaré salir en todo lo que queda del día —pronunció en un suave suspiro mordisqueando con deseo el labio superior de Ranma mientras enterraba lentamente sus uñas en los hombros del muchacho— y no vamos a dormir en toda la noche...

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? —preguntó retóricamente Ranma apretando con todas sus fuerzas a la chica a su pecho para asegurarse que nadie la viera en el camino hacia la habitación—. ¡Conozco un atajo que nadie usa! En menos de cinco segundos estaremos allá, koishii —murmuró ronco comenzando a correr para concretar aquello que deseaba hace muchos años.

Medio minuto después, y luego de una impresionante carrera que estaba segura habría batido cualquier record, Ranma cerraba de una patada la puerta de la habitación y volvía a apoyarla contra la pared mientras seguía cargándola en sus brazos. —Espero que no hayas gastado toda tu energía en la carrera por llegar rápido a nuestra habitación —susurró acercando su rostro al del sonrojado muchacho—. Necesitarás mucha energía, anata... —pronunció dedicándole una traviesa mirada antes de deslizar lentamente su lengua sobre sus labios, provocándolo.

Ranma besó el cuello de la chica. —Tengo toda la energía del mundo, no te preocupes por eso —murmuró ronco soltándola levemente para observarla nuevamente. —¿En donde quedamos? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

Ella movió suavemente sus piernas hasta tocar el piso deshaciendo por algunos segundos el íntimo contacto. —¿En dónde nos quedamos? —preguntó fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que brillaban por la expectación y el deseo—. Creo que en algo como esto —pronunció antes de barrer con una rápida patada los pies del chico consiguiendo que cayera pesadamente al piso. Antes de permitirle quejarse o reaccionar se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. No exactamente aquí... pero creo que esto me va a gustar mucho —pronunció dedicándole una candente mirada antes de acercar sus rostros y besarlo con fiereza. Era un beso impulsado por la necesidad y el deseo, que la consumía y arrastraba hacia un fuego en el que no le importaría arder mientras estuviera en los brazos de su esposo.

Una y otra vez movió su boca sobre la de Ranma, robándole el aliento, buscando arrastrarlo hacia la misma hoguera en que ella ardía mientras disfrutaba del adictivo sabor de su boca.

Ranma se separó algunos segundos para mirar a la chica fijamente. —No vas a tener el control mucho tiempo koishii… estábamos de otra forma —murmuró gutural tomando de las caderas a la chica—, pero te dejo un tiempo en el mando… luego lo tomaré yo —afirmó para continuar con el mismo ardor que la jovencita había comenzado aquel beso. Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de la boca de Akane, realmente cobraría la promesa de la muchacha. En todo el día no saldrían de la habitación. Sus manos recorrieron ávidas por las caderas, cintura y nalgas de su esposa. Luego observó el sostén de la chica que todavía continuaba intacto. Sonriente movió una de sus manos para bajar las mangas de su blusa y luego los tirantes.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos. Las manos de Ranma se movían con tanto deseo por su cuerpo que parecían estar por todas partes, complaciéndola, robándole el aliento, aumentado aquel ardor que se hacía cada vez más fuerte entre sus piernas, mientras su lengua se entrelazaba sensualmente con la suya desterrando de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado con aquellos deliciosos besos y caricias que la alejaban de la realidad.

—¿Me dejas el mando? —preguntó apenas separando sus labios—. No creo que me lo quieras quitar —murmuró mordisqueándole el labio superior antes de erguirse nuevamente—, te gusta demasiado lo que ves para hacerlo —afirmó sonrojada fijando su mirada en la del muchacho mientras terminaba de abrir su blusa dejándola caer luego a un costado. Nuevamente se inclinó presionando con firmeza sus pechos sobre el torso de su esposo; un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir los dedos de Ranma subiendo lentamente por sus muslos en dirección a sus nalgas presionando y masajeando con ardor su piel.

Ranma suspiró clavando su mirada azul en el rostro de la chica. —No te equivocas —sonrió mordiendo levemente su labio inferior—, está bien… pero solo por un tiempo, luego volveré a asumirlo yo —sonrió esperando el próximo movimiento de la chica. Su cuerpo ardía cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba, sentía unos inmensos deseos de amar a la muchacha por varias horas. Su próximo objetivo sería quitarle aquel sostén para poder observar con más detenimiento los senos de la joven, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al imaginarlos por algunos segundos.

—Entonces aprovecharé... —pronunció deslizando sus labios por el rostro del muchacho, depositando ardientes besos mientras formaba un camino en dirección a su cuello—, cada segundo... —suspiró moviendo su boca en dirección a su garganta, lánguidamente chupó y mordisqueó su piel mientras una de sus manos recorría lentamente su torso bajando en dirección a su cintura.

El calor de la piel del muchacho traspasaba su ropa haciéndola anhelar el momento en que por fin sentiría su piel desnuda fundiéndose con el ardor de la suya—. Ranma... —pronunció en un suave gemido comenzando un seductor movimiento de caderas que envió un intenso y placentero escalofrío a todo su cuerpo al sentir perfectamente la notoria erección de su esposo.

—Estás volviéndome loco, koishii —murmuró enronquecido Ranma por aquel delicioso toque. Rápidamente tomó de las caderas a la muchacha mientras ella subía hasta alcanzar su boca y mordisquear entusiasta sus labios—. Es mi turno ahora… —agregó con voz ronca tirando a la chica al suelo para quedar sobre ella—. Te amo —suspiró besando cortamente los labios de su esposa para luego avanzar hacia su sostén. Tomando una de las copas con sus dientes logró que bajara a medias, luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra hasta bajar por completo el sostén. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al conseguir su objetivo, los senos de la jovencita estaban libres y totalmente a su disposición. Rápidamente terminó de quitarle la prenda íntima para luego concentrarse en la tarea de lamer en círculos uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con delicadeza.

Ella vibró por la excitación, su interior se consumía en la ardiente hoguera que él mantenía a fuego vivo gracias a sus febriles caricias. Su cuerpo respondía instintivamente al muchacho, anhelante por cada uno de sus movimientos. —Ra... Ranma... —gimió aferrándose con fuerza a él, arqueando levemente la espalda para darle un mayor acceso a sus pechos. Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en sus hombros cuando sintió la lengua del muchacho rozar lánguidamente uno de sus pezones—, ba... baka quieres enloquecerme —pronunció entre jadeos consiguiendo que Ranma le dedicara una seductora sonrisa antes de tomar el pezón con su boca. Un fuerte jadeo escapó de su garganta al sentir como su esposo jugueteaba con éste con la punta de su lengua, chupándolo y mordisqueando suavemente hasta conseguir endurecerlo entre sus húmedos labios

Rápidamente lo rodeó con sus piernas acercándolo a ella, llena de deseo movió sus caderas buscando un contacto más intimo en un intento por aplacar el intenso palpitar que reinaba entre sus piernas.

El joven de la trenza sintió arder aún más su cuerpo ante aquel contacto más íntimo con su esposa. La necesidad de hacerla suya era inminente, no podía esperar un segundo más. —Aka… Akane —murmuró por lo bajo con voz gutural mientras continuaba aquella caricia húmeda en su otro seno. Sus manos recorrían la cintura y cadera de la chica mientras lamía y apretaba entre sus labios el pezón rígido. Luego de algunos segundos lamió en círculos el seno de Akane y comenzó a bajar hacia su abdomen en un férvido recorrido de besos y lamidas. A su vez, rápidamente bajó la falda de la chica para dejarla solamente con su pantaleta. Fascinado, se sentó nuevamente sobre ella para mirarla intensamente. Se veía increíblemente hermosa.

—Oye... no es justo —protestó débilmente fijando una intensa mirada en el rostro del muchacho, tomándolo por la camiseta lo atrajo hacia ella—, toda tu ropa sigue en el mismo lugar —pronunció antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo y recuperar la posición dominante. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cadera del muchacho, le dedicó una pícara sonrisa al notar como se estremecía con el seductor roce que provocó al acomodarse lentamente—. No creas que voy a dejar que me desnudes... sin hacer lo mismo contigo, Ranma... —Sus palabras salieron en medio de un susurro suave y sensual mientras dejaba que sus manos acariciaran lentamente el torso de su esposo.

—Je… estoy seguro que no podrías hacer nada si yo intentara quitártela —sonrió divertido tomando de los lados la pantaleta de la chica estirándola levemente—, voy a ganarte… —murmuró por lo bajo ronco mientras acariciaba su bajo vientre. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la prenda íntima para acariciar el inicio de sus nalgas, masajeándolas y apretándolas levemente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín; aquellas tentadoras caricias fueron lo único que necesitó para que su pulso y su respiración se aceleraran notoriamente. —Ra... Ranma —balbuceó con dificultad intentando mantener el control de la situación—, si sigues así tendré que tomar... medidas —pronunció casi en un suspiro consiguiendo en respuesta que el muchacho presionara con mayor deseo sus nalgas. Sin pensarlo más se inclinó un poco tomando la camiseta que vestía su esposo por los bordes para luego rasgarla bruscamente, antes que pudiera reaccionar se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente, frotando sus cuerpos llena de deseo.

Akane movió su boca febrilmente, devorando sus labios, adueñándose de cada una de sus sensaciones y sentidos. Lo besó con toda la pasión que sólo él era capaz de despertar en sus entrañas, intensamente, como si quisiera decirle a través de ese beso que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que la tumbara nuevamente de espaldas y se deslizara entre sus piernas fundiéndose en su húmedo y ardiente interior que clamaba por sentirlo poseyéndola una y otra vez por todo lo que restaba del día .

Ranma correspondió con la misma pasión confirmándole que sus anhelos iban en la igual dirección: hacer el amor hasta quedar exhaustos. Perdida en un mar de febriles besos no supo en qué momento Ranma había vuelto a tumbarla sobre el piso, pero eso no lo importó, sentir su excitado cuerpo sobre el suyo aumentaba su deseo detonando una verdadera explosión de placenteras sensaciones que recorrían hasta la última fibra de su anatomía.

Una y otra vez sus dedos recorrieron el fuerte torso del muchacho, seducidos por el ardor de su piel y el agitado ritmo de su respiración. Rápidamente bajó sus manos en dirección a la cinturilla del pantalón, con desespero y torpeza tironeó los cordones que lo ataban hasta que finalmente consiguió soltarlo; deslizando ágilmente sus manos por las caderas de su esposo comenzó a bajarlos junto con el boxer para finalmente terminar de quitarlos con la ayuda de sus piernas, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un febril y erótico duelo de seducción.

El muchacho de la trenza, completamente en llamas, comenzó a hacer un agitado movimiento pélvico. Todavía no había captado que la muchacha había terminado de quitarle la ropa, aún seguía mirando a su esposa totalmente poseída arrancando su camiseta. Sus mejillas ardían, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo totalmente sobrehumano al no hacerla suya en aquel instante. Un dolor insoportable en su miembro le indicaba que debía comenzar y más aún al ver a su esposa en aquel estado: tórrida, voraz y chispeante. El movimiento adquirió más velocidad, deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya en aquel segundo. —Akane… —murmuró ronco acostándose sobre ella para besar sus labios y cuello. Estaba esperando una respuesta positiva de la muchacha para dar el siguiente paso.

Ella gimió entre sus brazos, él la enloquecía y se adueñaba de cada uno de sus sentidos. El delicioso aroma de su piel la atrapaba haciendo que no pudiera resistirse al deseo de descubrir y acariciar hasta el último centímetro. Sus cadenciosos movimientos, que le hacían sentir y una otra vez su ardiente miembro rozando contra sus muslos, la incentivaban a desear más, a necesitar fervientemente que la hiciera suya. —Ranma... te deseo... —espetó con la voz trémula arqueando levemente sus caderas, saliendo a su encuentro cada vez que el vaivén de su cuerpo volvía a acercarlo a ella—. Di... dijiste que ibas a ganarme —pronunció agitada cerca de su oído mientras sus manos le recorrían la espalda descendiendo lentamente por la línea de su columna—, pero mis pantaletas siguen ahí y tú ya estás... desnudo —pronunció casi en un suspiro mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el firme trasero del muchacho, lentamente lo acarició—. ¿Eso significa que gané algo? —preguntó fijando una pícara mirada en el rostro de Ranma mientras presionaba con deseo el lugar que segundos atrás acariciaba.

El joven suspiró de placer ante aquella atrevida caricia. —Di… diablos, yo… yo no me di cuenta que tú… —Se interrumpió Ranma mirando hacia abajo para corroborar que realmente estaba completamente desnudo—, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo —agregó con una media sonrisa acercando su rostro al abdomen de la chica para tomar uno de los extremos de la pantaletas con los dientes. Lentamente bajó la prenda hasta llegar a la mitad de los muslos de la joven. Segundos después subió su rostro y continuó el trayecto pero esta vez con sus manos aprovechando a acariciar cada centímetro de su tersa piel—. Ahora estamos iguales, koishii —sonrió triunfal mirando con detenimiento de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Nuevamente se acercó a su abdomen para comenzar a lamer y mordisquear lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos. Estaba loco por probar cada rincón de su piel, hambriento de saciar su sed de deseo durante todos los días de su existencia.

Mordiendo sus labios en un intento por contener aquellos gemidos que provocaba con cada uno de los besos que depositaba en su ardiente recorrido por su piel, lo observó subir hasta llegar nuevamente a la altura de su rostro. El deseo recorrió con más fuerza su cuerpo al observar la insinuante sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de su esposo. —Aún no respondes a mi pregunta, anata... —pronunció en un suave suspiro complacida por la placentera sensación de sentir su cuerpo completamente desnudo sobre el suyo. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente subiendo por la espalda del muchacho, acariciando con pasión cada centímetro de su piel—. ¿Qué gané, Ranma? —susurró en su oído antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo quedando recostada nuevamente sobre su esposo—. No piensas darme algún premio para reconocer mi victoria... —preguntó acomodándose a horcajadas. Nuevamente recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el musculoso torso de Ranma, fijando su mirada en los ojos azules del chico bajó suavemente las manos en dirección a su cadera.

—Seguro… cuando tú quieras —respondió con un guiño mirándola intensamente. En menos de un segundo rodó sobre ella para tomar la posición dominante una vez más. Sus labios recorrieron ardientes el cuello de la chica para luego besarla algunos segundos jugueteando con su lengua para luego mordisquear su boca. Repentinamente se colocó sobre sus piernas alrededor de la muchacha para tomarla de la cintura y deslizarla hacia adelante para tomarla en sus brazos—, es mejor que continuemos aquí —murmuró ronco soltándola en la cama—. ¿Estás lista? —susurró por lo bajo acercando sus labios nuevamente al abdomen de la chica.

Sonrojada lo observó besarle lánguidamente el estómago, bordeando su ombligo, provocándole cosquillas que la obligaron a morder sus labios para contener una traviesa risita. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos, aquellas cosquillas se convirtieron en una intensa presión en su bajo vientre cuando los besos se tornaron más apasionados y Ranma decidió iniciar un ardiente recorrido que lo llevo a descubrir rincones inexplorados de su cuerpo. —Voy... voy a cobrarte la palabra... toda la noche... —pronunció con dificultad dejando escapar un fuerte gemido. Los labios de Ranma se convirtieron de un segundo a otro en un delicioso tormento, con apasionados besos y mordidas recorrió su bajo vientre y la curva de sus caderas tentándola, y aumentando el ardiente deseo de hacerle el amor hasta por fin saciar aquella quemante necesidad que no le permitía pensar en nada más.

—Ra... Ranma —exhaló en un profundo suspiro. Habían estado juntos en otras oportunidades, pero nunca llegaron tan lejos y jamás habría imaginado que podría llegar a sentirse tan desesperada por aquellas caricias que el muchacho le entregaba incansablemente, como si en respuesta a su necesidad de ser tocada Ranma sintiese el imperioso deseo de recorrer una y otra vez su cuerpo con sus manos, su boca y su lengua.

Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía mientras sus manos acariciaban con fuerza sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello, para finalmente dejar que sus dedos se enredaran en su negro cabello.

Extasiado con los gemidos de su esposa, el muchacho de la trenza continuó el férvido recorrido lamiendo y mordisqueando cada rincón de su piel mientras la muchacha revolvía extasiada sus cabellera. En pocos segundos llegó a su intimidad, colocó sus manos en los muslos de la chica para separarlos un poco más de lo que estaban y tener un mejor acceso. Con ligereza recorrió la entrada femenina lamiendo lentamente ávido por probar su dulce néctar. Ranma escuchó con placer a la joven arquearse y pronunciar su nombre totalmente extasiada por aquella intensa caricia que le estaba propinando. Sus manos sostenían firme los muslos de la chica acariciándolos y apretándolos suavemente mientras continuaba lamiendo los labios de su intimidad. A medida que pasaban los segundos aquel recorrido se tornaba más vehemente y desesperado, Ranma mordisqueó con delicadeza aquella zona y suspiró ronco cuando la chica enterró sus uñas en sus hombros. —Aka… Akane —murmuró agitado, el calor casi quemante lo estaba volviendo loco, su necesidad era imperante. Una presión desesperante lo invadió, en ese momento subió el rostro y volvió al camino anterior: bajo vientre y abdomen.

Una vez más su cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos mientras lo observaba continuar con aquellas ardientes caricias que amenazaban con robarle la razón. Ranma continuó su recorrido subiendo por su abdomen hasta alcanzar sus pechos, lentamente, como si desease grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza cuando su lengua se deslizó tentadora por la parte baja de sus senos mientras sus manos continuaban explorando sus caderas y muslos.

—Ranma... —jadeó sintiendo que de un segundo a otro perdería las fuerzas y desfallecería entre sus brazos—, te amo —suspiró besando sus hombros una vez que el muchacho llegó finalmente a la altura de su rostro.

—Yo… yo también, Akane —susurró ronco el joven de ojos azules sintiendo enloquecer cuando la muchacha empezó a bajar sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar al bajo vientre. Los dedos de la chica bajaron algunos centímetros más. Ranma continuó besando los pezones de la chica mientras respiraba con dificultad atento al próximo movimiento de su esposa—. ¿Sabes cuál será tu premio na? —sonrió mirándola divertido.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa con una pícara mirada. —Lo sé... —pronunció humedeciendo sus labios por instinto, consiguiendo inmediatamente que su esposo volviera a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo quedando nuevamente a la altura de su rostro. Divertida por el efecto que había provocado continuó tentándolo dejando que su boca rozara suavemente la comisura de sus labios—, lo tengo justo sobre mí... Ranma... —pronunció en un suspiro cargado de deseo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hacia el trasero del chico, mirándolo a los ojos recorrió ávidamente sus nalgas.

Ranma se movió lentamente sobre la chica. —¿Ah sí? —sonrió pegándose aún más a ella mientras subía hacia su cuello para mordisquearlo y succionarlo voraz—, aunque yo creo que el premio será para ambos… ¿no crees? Estaba loco por tenerte así conmigo —murmuró ronco subiendo el rostro para quedar frente a frente con la chica. Su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose sobre el de ella en un ligero balanceo pélvico.

Una intensa oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo, Ranma movía lentamente sus caderas, bordeando y rozando con su miembro aquella zona donde la necesidad, por sentirlo hundiéndose completamente en sus entrañas, se sentía más ardiente y desesperante. —Entonces tendrás que esforzarte para que el premio... —pronunció en entrecortados gemidos presionando con mayor ardor el trasero del muchacho— sea aún mayor para mí... después de todo lo merezco, ¿ne? —suspiró volviendo a subir la mano que descansaba en el abdomen del muchacho, deleitándose acariciando sus duros y tensos músculos.

El muchacho de la trenza acercó sus labios al rostro de la muchacha para besar su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios, continuó luego con el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja mordisqueándolo voraz. —Claro que lo mereces… será el mejor premio de todos —sonrió acariciando con una de sus manos los senos de la chica. Estaba loco por poseer a su esposa en ese momento, varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando la mano de la chica bajó un poco más. Una presión insoportable en su bajo vientre lo invadió.

Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta cuando el dedo índice del muchacho se encargó de acariciar con especial deseo su endurecido pezón. Guiado por el instinto su cuerpo se arqueó, buscando un mayor contacto y más de aquellas caricias que estaban llevándola en dirección sin retorno a un mar de placenteras sensaciones en las que deseaba abandonarse en brazos de su esposo. —Si pones... el mismo empeño que hasta ahora... —pronunció cerca del oído del muchacho consiguiendo inmediatamente que el cuerpo de éste se estremeciera—, creo que me gustará mucho —afirmó fijando su mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Ranma una vez que éste volteó para mirarla a la cara. Sin dejar de mirarlo movió suavemente su mano izquierda desde el trasero del muchacho hasta sus muslos para luego subir en dirección a su cintura—. Tengo que admitir que me estás volviendo loca ... —pronunció en un suave suspiro rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de su esposo—, y que si sigues así... no responderé de mis actos y tal vez... me vuelva muy... pervertida —sonrió pícaramente mientras delineaba con uno de sus dedos el contorno de las caderas de Ranma; mordiendo tentadoramente su labio inferior dejó que su mano derecha bajara por la cadera del muchacho moviéndose con ardor por su bajo vientre.

El joven de ojos azules suspiró ronco ante el inminente roce. Estaba loco de deseo, moría por tomarla entre sus brazos en ese preciso instante y acabar con todo aquel ardor que lo abrasaba en una hoguera de embriagadoras sensaciones. Ranma quedó en éxtasis cuando la muchacha rozó curiosa con su mano su virilidad, un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Por cada roce con sus dedos el muchacho sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, aquella sensación placentera y a su vez torturante acabaría con él si no seguía hasta culminar.

Sus suaves suspiros se unieron a los guturales gemidos de su esposo cuando éste la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si buscara con desesperación fusionarse con ella. El cuerpo del muchacho se debatió en un nuevo estremecimiento cuando Akane cerró su mano alrededor de su ardiente miembro y comenzó a moverla con firmeza subiendo y bajando una y otra vez por toda su extensión. —Te... te... dije que me volvería una pervertida, anata... —pronunció entre intensos gemidos cuando sintió la caliente respiración de su esposo acariciar su cuello antes que comenzara a besarlo y mordisquearlo completamente afiebrado por la pasión.

Luego que la muchacha soltó su virilidad, Ranma se colocó entre sus piernas para acercar más sus intimidades. Su instinto animal estaba completamente aflorado después de aquellas torturantes y placenteras caricias por parte de su esposa. Estaba convertido en un volcán de sensaciones que solo se apagaría cuando se uniera a la chica, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos unirse a ella en ese momento, la desesperación por fundirse en su cuerpo era muy grande. Sin embargo, también su autocontrol le indicó que debía obrar con cuidado. Extasiado penetró en su entrada femenina de a poco, una marea de sensaciones lo ahogó en aquel instante. —Aka, Akane… me gusta que seas así —murmuró por lo bajo en respuesta a lo que la chica había dicho segundos atrás. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de la chica en una mirada que pedía asentimiento para continuar.

Por un instante una leve punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo, sin embargo aquella sensación fue rápidamente reemplazada por el placer y la pasión, que como una fuerza salvaje se adueñaba de su cuerpo haciéndola necesitar aún más de él, de sentirlo y sentirse completamente suya. —Ranma... —exhaló un fuerte gemido aferrándose con desesperación a su espalda, presionando con las uñas su piel en un intento por resistir la marea de intensas sensaciones que incendiaban sus entrañas.

Lo necesitaba, hasta el último rincón de su anatomía ardía en deseos por continuar y liberar toda aquella pasión que la enloquecía. Siguiendo a su instinto rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del muchacho, manteniéndolo cautivo, acercándolo a ella hasta que la penetración fuera completa—. ¿Qué... qué estás esperando, baka? —jadeó temblando entre sus brazos.

Ranma respondió con una media sonrisa satisfecho, había ciertas cosas que jamás iban a cambiar. Poco a poco comenzó a incrementar velocidad, comenzando apenas con un balanceo pequeño para convertirse en embestidas cada vez más rápidas, enérgicas, cargadas de deseo y vehemencia. Mientras tanto, sus manos recorrieron la silueta de la muchacha apretando levemente su cintura y caderas, seguidamente tomó sus muslos para estrecharla aún más en aquella ardiente unión. —Aishiteru —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente a sus ojos castaños.

—Yo... yo también te amo, Ra... Ranma —balbuceó con dificultad; con la respiración acelerada sólo conseguía pronunciar palabras en entrecortados jadeos. Con cada nueva embestida él provocaba que intensas olas de placer la recorrieran con una fuerza abrumadora. Sentía que con cada leve roce Ranma marcaba a fuego su cuerpo, su mente y sus sentidos.

Moviendo con igual pasión sus caderas se encargó de seguir sus movimientos, estremeciéndose de deseo cada vez que sus embestidas lo alejaban de ella; y cada vez que volvía a sentirlo hundiéndose en sus entrañas se encargaba de presionar su miembro con fuerza, deseando mantenerlo cautivo en su interior aplacando aquel ardor entre sus piernas que se había convertido en una verdadera hoguera.

Segundo tras segundo la acompasada danza de sus cuerpos se volvió más apasionada, y tomentosa, ambos eran puro instinto dejándose arrastrar por la pasión y el deseo de encontrar aquella liberación que sabían hallarían en los brazos del otro.

Agitada movió sus manos con fuerza por la espalda de Ranma, acariciando aquella piel que comenzaba a humedecerse por el sudor provocado por el esfuerzo de aquellas profundas e intensas embestidas que la hacían gimotear su nombre una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo vibraba por la tensión y la necesidad imperiosa de tocar cada centímetro de su anatomía. Quería recorrer con su boca y sus manos aquellos fuertes brazos que tantas veces la habían rescatado de distintos peligros, su duro torso donde más de una vez había apoyado su cabeza mientras dormía entre sus brazos. Necesitaba acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo y perderse en el adictivo y dulce sabor de su piel.

—Me... me vas a volver loca... ¡Ranma! —gimió con fuerza cuando sintió que la tomaba con fuerza por el trasero para acercarla nuevamente hacia su cuerpo en un apasionado intento por hacer más profunda la penetración.

Una serie de espasmos hicieron vibrar al muchacho, la jovencita de cabellos azules continuó apretando con fiereza su trasero desesperada por un contacto más cercano entre sus cuerpos. Al notar el fuego que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica y su eminente necesidad de ocupar la posición dominante, le cedió aquel preciado lugar, después de todo aquella posición le permitía moverse con más libertad por la deliciosa figura de su mujer. Una vez apoyada su espalda en el suave colchón de la cama Ranma acercó sus manos a los senos de la chica para masajearlos con delicadeza y apretarlos suavemente de tanto en tanto en sus costados. —Y tú hace tiempo que lo estás haciendo, Aka… Akane —gimió ronco deslizando sus dedos por los pezones de la chica que ante su toque insistente se habían erguido.

Ranma se había encargado de arrastrarla al centro de una poderosa tormenta de sensaciones que le encantaba y la hacía desear más y más.

Timidez e inhibición quedaron sepultadas en el momento que él la tomó entre sus brazos en aquel vestidor de mujeres; su cuerpo estaba caliente, tenso e indomable, buscando y exigiendo una satisfacción que aún no conocía, y en cuya búsqueda se acercaba cada vez más al límite del placer.

—Ya sé que te gusta cederme el mando, Ranma, pero esta vez fue muy fácil lograrlo —pronunció curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa al notar la mirada llena de deseo que su esposo le estaba dedicando. Y no era sólo aquella mirada, que la derretía por dentro, Ranma parecía estar rodeado por una ardiente aura masculina que la seducía y hacia que fuera inevitable que se sintiera atraída hacia sus brazos y esa cálida piel que nunca se cansaría de saborear y acariciar.

Apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, reanudando aquella ardiente y placentera danza en que se habían unido sus cuerpos por primera vez, buscando envolverlo en la misma espiral de placer de la que ella era prisionera.

Con cada segundo que pasaba las sensaciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, cada una de ellas superaba a la anterior provocando que la pasión se hiciera incontrolable. Dominada por el instinto comenzó a moverse con más fuerza contra él mientras el placer , que se encargaba de obnubilar su razón, recorría como una ráfaga de fuego hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas . Su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, de forma salvaje y apasionada dejándose llevar por el deseo que convertía su sangre en lava que ardía cada vez con mayor intensidad.

—No está nada mal el lugar que tengo ahora —respondió Ranma algo agitado colocando, en ese instante, las manos en el trasero de la chica para apretarlo con fuerza con sus dedos. El aroma a rosas que desprendía el cuerpo de Akane lo hechizaba por completo; totalmente extasiado la observó montada a él moviéndose al compás de aquella vehemente danza de amor que lo consumía y quemaba por dentro y por fuera. El calor irrefrenable se apoderaba de su cuerpo a medida que pasaban los minutos, su mirada se detuvo en los senos de la chica que se bamboleaban al ritmo armonioso de las embestidas entre sus cuerpos—, pero no será por mucho tiempo, koishii —agregó acariciando las curvas de la chica mientras observaba hipnotizado algunos segundos más a la chica moverse sobre él con extraordinario ímpetu.

Jadeante se inclinó sobre él mientras disminuía la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta convertirlos en un lento y tentador vaivén. —¿No? —preguntó pegada a sus labios dejando que su cálido aliento lo provocara—. ¿Quieres tumbarme otra vez para aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó en un sensual gemido antes de mordisquear levemente el labio inferior de su esposo—.No creas que será tan fácil... —murmuró sensualmente contrayendo sus músculos con mayor deseo para aumentar la presión sobre el ardiente miembro del muchacho— Aunque tengo que admitir... que me gusta mucho cuando tienes el control, Ranma... —confesó acaloradamente antes de atrapar sus labios en un ardiente beso. Su boca se movió ávidamente sobre la de Ranma dejando que su lengua la recorriera una y otra vez adueñándose de su sabor, demostrándole con cada movimiento la profunda excitación que la enloquecía y dominaba.

El muchacho de la trenza respondió con igual arrebato el beso de su esposa, sus lenguas se enredaron en un delicioso jugueteo que duró algunos segundos mientras Ranma recuperaba nuevamente su posición inicial. Antes de acomodarse sobre ella mordisqueó sus labios deleitado con su delicioso sabor. —Creo que no fue tan difícil, koishii —sonrió recorriendo en círculos con sus dedos el abdomen y bajo vientre de la chica. Poseído por el deseo Ranma ciñó las caderas de Akane para luego deslizar sus manos hasta llegar a la parte baja de su trasero y continuar las embestidas con más potencia.

Su cuerpo de debatió una y otra vez en fuertes espasmos, los dedos del muchacho se hundían con ardor sobre su piel mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas a medida que el deseo se desataba volviéndose más intenso y devastador.

Extasiada dejó que sus manos vagaran libremente por su espalda deleitándose con el tacto de cada centímetro de su piel, como si quisiera guardar por siempre en su memoria cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo de su esposo frente a sus febriles caricias.

—Ya olvidaste que te dije que me gusta... cuando tienes el control, Ran... Ranma —gimió aferrándose con fuerza al muchacho hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda cada vez que su exquisito vaivén provocaba que el placer le recorriera el cuerpo en intensas oleadas.

Con cada minuto que pasaba le costaba más trabajo respirar y controlar su cuerpo, éste se movía presa del instinto, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina, siguiendo con apasionados movimientos de caderas cada una de las embestidas de Ranma, deseando fundir sus cuerpos irrevocablemente en uno solo.

Ranma continuó con la misma intensidad apretando a la chica contra sí disfrutando cada gemido que la muchacha profería, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre cargado de placer y deseo. La joven se retorcía extasiada en la cama con cada choque de sus cuerpos, las manos de su esposa estaban ocupadas en acariciar y apretar la parte baja de su trasero haciéndolo gemir ronco de satisfacción. —Me estoy volviendo un experto en la primera vez —suspiró con una media sonrisa. Ni en ese momento el joven de la trenza podía dejar su orgullo y egocentrismo de lado. Era un Saotome con todas las letras.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa, tenía que admitir que en ese momento lo que menos le molestaba era lo presuntuoso que podía llegar a ser su esposo. —Idiota engreído... ya... ya me las vas a pagar —sonrió dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero, consiguiendo en respuesta que la estrechara aún con mayor deseo entre sus brazos.

Movimiento tras movimiento la tensión creció rápidamente expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, estaba segura que si las cosas seguían así ella desfallecería en brazos de Ranma, pero no le importaba, realmente ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas continuar hasta alcanzar aquel éxtasis que aún no conocía, pero que hasta la última fibra de su anatomía luchaba por conseguir. —Te amo... —pronunció en un suave suspiro estremeciéndose al sentir como de un momento a otro Ranma disminuía la velocidad de sus embestidas y comenzaba a hacerla suya con largas y embriagadoras caricias, abandonando su cuerpo por algunos segundos para luego volver a arremeter contra ella, haciéndola desear atraparlo entre sus piernas, impidiéndole alejarse aunque fuese sólo por un breve instante.

Dedicándole una ardiente mirada movió sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, llena de deseo lo atrajo hacia ella, poseyéndolo con la misma pasión que él se adueñaba de su cuerpo—. No... no creas que voy a dejar que te alejes de mí... eres mío, Ranma —susurró en su oído. Él rápidamente fijó la mirada en su rostro robándole el aliento; siempre había pensado que su esposo era muy atractivo, pero en ese instante, al ver sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la pasión, su agitado semblante perlado por pequeñas gotitas de sudor que corrían por su frente bajando por la curva de sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello y sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos por los besos, la hicieron estar segura que en ese momento, él era el perfecto y sensual reflejo de la virilidad.

—Sólo mío —repitió en una sensual gemido que rápidamente fue acallado por los labios de su esposo que se adueñaron de los suyos en un apasionado beso. Rodeándole con uno de los brazos el cuello se dejó llevar una vez más. Ranma movía sus labios con tanta pasión que sentía que él le hacía el amor con la boca, excitándola, provocándola y consumiéndola. La besaba como si quisiera acabar con todas sus defensas y arrastrarla de una vez a abandonarse en brazos del éxtasis.

—¿Y crees que voy a alejarme de ti? —espetó Ranma mordisqueando con fiereza los labios de la muchacha—. Nunca —sentenció tomándola de las axilas para arquearla hacia él y estrecharla en un tórrido abrazo. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la chica mientras continuaba vigoroso entrando a su cuerpo. Los espasmos que sentía cada vez se hacían más fuertes, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. La joven temblaba en sus brazos en el mismo estado, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo lo quemaba por dentro y por fuera. Ronco del placer pronunció su nombre mientras acariciaba y apretaba su estrecha cintura.

Cerrando los ojos se entregó a merced de la escalada del placer, que como fuego, consumía hasta el último de sus sentidos a una velocidad desenfrenada arrastrando consigo a Ranma. Arrasada por el éxtasis tomó a su esposo por los cabellos desarmando por completo su trenza, devastada por el embriagador clímax que se apoderó de ambos en una intensa oleada de placer relajando rápidamente sus cuerpos.

El único sonido que reinó en la habitación durante algunos minutos fue el de su jadeante respiración. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ranma rodó sobre su cuerpo para recostarse al lado de su esposa.

Sonrojada giró apoyándose sobre uno de sus costados para observar al muchacho, éste inmediatamente la rodeó con uno de sus brazos acercándola nuevamente hacia su cuerpo. —Te amo... aunque sigas siendo un engreído cuando hacemos el amor, baka —sonrió divertida acariciando levemente con las yemas de sus dedos el sudado torso de su ruborizado esposo.

—¿Solamente yo? —preguntó Ranma con una media sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en la cintura de la chica una vez más para acercarla un poco más a él—, pero… no puedes negar que estuve increíble, ¿na? —preguntó radiante mirándola intensamente.

—Oe... —protestó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—, no soy una engreída como tú... y aunque estuvieses realmente increíble —murmuró sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas crecía con cada palabra pronunciada—, no puedes decir que eres un experto, baka —comentó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza la miró perspicaz. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Je! ¿Quieres que obtenga más experiencia, na? —murmuró ronco acercándose a sus labios para robar un beso rápido—, pervertida —susurró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa.

Por un instante estuvo segura que sus mejillas estallarían por el intenso ardor que sentía. —¡Ma... matte! ¡No dije eso! —protestó sentándose al lado del muchacho de un rápido impulso sin tomar en cuenta la excelente y detallada perspectiva de su torso desnudo que le estaba regalando—. Pa... para ser experto ti... tienes que practicar más... —balbuceó nerviosa—, ¡pero no... no estoy pensando en que la obtengas justo ahora, baka! —exclamó abochornada al notar como la sonrisa de su esposo aumentaba considerablemente—. Y si lo estuviera pensando, eres mi esposo, y es nuestra luna de miel... —añadió en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Ranma se sentó a un lado de la chica. —Eso es cierto… pero… creo que antes de continuar sería bueno pedir nuestro almuerzo —sonrió para mordisquear levemente el lóbulo izquierdo de la chica. Con la luz solar que se colaba que se colaba por la ventana podía observar mejor el cuerpo de la jovencita. Luego de aquella intensa entrega de amor se podían ver algunas pequeñas marcas en sus caderas y cuello. Sus hombros, y en especial su espalda, le ardían un poco por los rasguños de la chica. —¡Je! Acabamos uno con el otro… yo digo que fue un empate —comentó por lo bajo mirándola penetrante.

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir los labios de Ranma jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole nuevamente un intenso cosquilleo en el estomago. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía razón y se había vuelto una pervertida, porque con cada caricia no podía dejar de evocar aquellos momentos en que él se había encargado de explorar con su boca cada centímetro de su cuerpo. —Tú eres el pervertido —pronunció sonriendo traviesamente volteando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—, apenas han pasado unos minutos y ya estás pensando en continuar —susurró acercándose levemente al muchacho recorriéndolo con la mirada. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más al notar como las marcas de sus uñas se podían notar claramente en sus hombros—. ¿Empate? Te dejé en peor estado, no fue empate —comentó pícaramente antes de besar suavemente los hombros de su esposo—, incluso acabé con tu trenza... —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—Pero yo no quería hacerte daño… tú fuiste más agresiva conmigo ¡je! —sonrió mirándola intensamente—, estuvo increíble —agregó en un suspiro ronco—. Y tal vez sí, puedo ser un pervertido, me volví así contigo —comentó besando las comisuras de su esposa—, pero podemos mejorar… y mucho ¿no crees? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Tenían mucho tiempo en aquel hotel para practicar una y otra vez. Personalmente el paisaje no le interesaba mucho en aquel momento.

Ella volteó levemente el rostro para evitar que Ranma notara como el rubor en su rostro se hacía cada vez más intenso. —Oe, no me culpes a mí —afirmó observando sobre la cama la traba que sujetaba el cabello de su esposo, rápidamente la tomó—, no te hice nada para que volvieras un pervertido —comentó divertida mirándolo nuevamente; llevando sus manos hasta el cabello del chico se encargó de sujetarlo en una coleta—. Te ves guapo así —murmuró acercándose un poco más a Ranma, para luego empujarlo suavemente provocando que cayera recostado sobre la cama. Dedicándole una pícara sonrisa se recostó sobre él—. Hace poco dijiste que te estabas volviendo todo un experto... no creo que necesites más práctica —pronunció pícaramente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿No dijiste que para convertirme experto necesitaba de más práctica? —sonrió de medio lado estrechándola entre sus brazos—. ¿O es que estás desistiendo de continuar? ¿ya estás cansada? —preguntó divertido peinando los cabellos de la chica detrás de su oreja—, siempre soy atractivo, por cierto… además de fuerte, valiente y experto en estos asuntos —agregó totalmente egocéntrico.

—Y también un idiota engreído —afirmó golpeando suavemente su pecho—. Eso es lo que pienso, pero si te crees tan experto tal vez no es necesario que practiques, baka —comentó dedicándole una juguetona mirada—. Y no estoy cansada... te prometí algo en el vestidor de damas, y pienso cumplirlo —susurró besando tentadoramente la comisura de sus labios—. El que está agotado es otro... además creo que estás pensando en comer... —agregó deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su esposo, delineándolos lentamente.

—¡Je! Puedo dejar la comida para un rato más… no estoy nada agotado, me sobra la energía —espetó con una media sonrisa tomando con sus manos los dedos de la chica para besarlos—. Además estaba pensando cumplirte la promesa todo el tiempo de estadía en Kyoto —agregó acercándose a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

—Entonces... esto... —murmuró esbozando una traviesa sonrisa mientras deslizaba suavemente su cuerpo sobre el de su esposo provocando un ligero y tentador roce que encendió rápidamente las mejillas de Ranma—, ¿te gusta más que comer? Pensé que no existía nada que te gustara más que comer y entrenar —comentó burlesca.

—Tal vez estoy volviéndome adicto ¿tiene algo de malo? —preguntó acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica para besarlo levemente—, yo creo que piensas igual que yo —agregó sonriendo divertido ante el sonrojo causado en la muchacha.

Ella movió de un lado a otro la cabeza en señal de negación. —No... no creo que sea malo, es decir... yo... realmente me... —balbuceó nerviosa, al notar la idiota sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de su esposo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. ¡Baka, sabes bien que me gustó mucho! —bufó cruzándose de brazos— Pero si te pones engreído con el asunto, te prometo que no... que no vas a ganar más experiencia muy pronto —afirmó frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque tenía más que claro que esa amenaza se iría por el caño con una sola caricia y mirada sugerente de Ranma.

Ranma tiró del brazo a la chica para estrecharla en un ardiente abrazo. —A ti te gusta como soy, incluso siendo engreído —comentó ronco en el oído de la muchacha—, lo he notado… por más que te enfades es otro de mis encantos —comentó risueño para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de la chica y besar repetidas veces el rostro de la muchacha.

Una pícara risita escapó de su garganta. —¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó suavemente dejando que sus labios recorrieran despacio el cuello del muchacho—. Nunca he dicho que me gustas cuando eres engreído, baka —murmuró besando lentamente el lugar.

—Hace unos minutos atrás cuando dije algunas cosas tú te veías muy satisfecha conmigo de esa forma —rió acariciando la cintura de la chica, con delicadeza la hizo caer a la cama para acomodarse sobre ella—, y anteriormente siempre te he visto muy atraída con mi forma de ser, no puedes negarlo —agregó con una media sonrisa.

El color de las mejillas de la muchacha se asemejó en menos de un segundo al de una manzana madura al recordar a qué momento se refería su esposo. —Ba... baka... yo... bueno yo no... no estaba pensando mucho y lo que tú estabas haciendo... y la forma en que te comportabas... yo... —susurró rodeando rápidamente con sus brazos al muchacho—, a mí me gustó mucho... pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que seas engreído, Ra... Ranma —añadió deslizando despacio sus manos por la espalda del chico, turbada por el intenso calor que volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con solo recordar aquellos apasionados momentos.

Pasando sus manos por el abdomen de la chica rió divertido. —¿Por qué tan tímida ahora? —preguntó risueño ante el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—No es timidez, baka —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo—, tú... me haces recordar lo que pasó —murmuró rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico, delicadamente lo atrajo hacia ella acercando sus rostros, dejando que su aliento acariciara provocadoramente aquellos labios que moría por besar de nuevo—, y no puedo evitar... sentirme...—susurró antes de mordisquear apasionadamente su labio inferior— un poco... acalorada...—pronunció casi en un suspiro dejando que su mano libre acariciara lentamente su firme trasero.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa al notar que había conseguido ruborizar al muchacho. —¿Por qué tan tímido ahora, mi amor? —preguntó presionando deseosa la nalga del muchacho consiguiendo que el rubor aumentara considerablemente.

Ranma correspondió el gesto de la muchacha acercando sus manos a los muslos de la chica para apretarlos con suavidad. —Yo… yo no estoy tímido… puedo comenzar de nuevo cuando lo desees, koishii —murmuró ronco moviendo sus manos por las caderas de la chica para apretar sus dedos en ellas.

El calor nuevamente volvía a instalarse en sus entrañas, exigiéndole una vez más volver a sentir el cuerpo de su esposo seduciéndola con ardientes caricias. —¿Y... cuánta experiencia estas dispuesto a ganar hoy? —preguntó rodeando con una de sus piernas la cadera de Ranma, acercándolo tentadoramente, haciendo más intimo el abrazo—. Porque yo estoy dispuesta a continuar hasta que dominemos... la técnica —susurró en su oído mientras subía y bajaba lentamente su pierna en una sensual caricia.

El calor abrasador que segundos atrás lo había quemado, volvió intacto ante las caricias y aquel contacto íntimo con su esposa. Estrechándola aún más a su pecho acarició lentamente su espalda. —Toda la que mi energía me permita —murmuró ronco mordisqueando uno de sus hombros—, ten por seguro que en poco tiempo lo lograremos —agregó dispuesto a mejorar la técnica en niveles inimaginables en los pocos días que tenían para la luna de miel.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras

Lo único que puedo comentar es que está es sin lugar a dudas la escena más apasionada, hot, caliente, salvaje xD que hemos escrito y a mucha honra jaja. Casi morimos escribiéndola, así que espero que hayan "sufrido" leyéndola. No podía ser de otra forma luego de tanto tiempo de abstinencia y es también la explicación del porqué los hicimos sufrir tanto, queríamos escribir algo así y la espera nos daba las bases suficientes para llevarlos al límite.

En fin esperamos que les guste ya que nosotras creemos que es lo mejor que hemos escrito en el aspecto lemon :P

Ahora la mala noticia… nos alcanzaron nuevamente, ya saben que en nosotras la falta de tiempo se ha vuelto crónica para nosotras desde el año pasado, y más ahora que vuelvo a la escuela pero en el "lado oscuro" (léase profe), así que tendrán que tener mucha paciencia y esperar un tiempo hasta que podamos publicar los dos o tres capítulos que nos quedan.

Y tengan por seguro que lo vamos a terminar así que no teman :)

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios y espero que podamos volver a publicar pronto.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Na: pregunta que siempre require de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Baka: Idiota

Itte: Ouch

Onna: Mujer

Anata: significa tú pero también es la forma cursi en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus parejas (mi amor, cariño, querido)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Kuso: Mierda

Aishiteru: I love you xD, te amo

Oe: Hey, oye

Matte: espera


	36. Cap 16: Perfeccionando ciertas técnicas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Hola, chicos! Volvimos una vez más con "Marido & Mujer" para ustedes. Disculpen la demora, hemos estado prácticamente todos los días escribiendo un poquito para volver a actualizar de nuevo. Les comentamos que las actualizaciones de ahora en adelante serán cada tres semanas para que no nos atrasemos de nuevo. Estamos casi acabando el fanfiction, así que suponemos que esta es la última vez que los haremos esperar. En fin… ¡que disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 16: Perfeccionando ciertas técnicas.**_

Aunque el calor fuera intenso y estuviera subiendo cuesta arriba una empinada montaña, en lo único que podía pensar era que por fin lograría dejar atrás los humillantes días como P-chan. No más burlas y nunca más alguna lunática intentaría convertirlo en su mascota colgándole al cuello un estúpido dije. Inevitablemente una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar a Azusa y la paliza que Ukyo le había dado a la muchacha.

—No debimos traer el negocio, Ukyo —comentó algo agitado cargando el carrito mientras observaba el desolado lugar, era imposible que encontrasen algún cliente.

La muchacha sonrió radiante. —Era necesario… tenemos que reponer el dinero que utilizamos para comprar el mapa —espetó completamente decidida a duplicar o triplicar los gastos.

Arqueando levemente una ceja le dedicó una escéptica mirada, no había forma en que lograran eso en medio de la nada. —Etto… tal vez debimos tomar un camino que pasara por un lugar más poblado —espetó riendo tontamente.

Ukyo miró a su alrededor. —¿Tú crees? El mapa decía que cerca de aquí hay un pueblo —se justificó buscando el papel que un joven chino proveedor de Cologne les había ofrecido a un precio muy poco módico.

De reojo observó a su novia, un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas. No necesitaba ser muy perspicaz para notar sus intenciones. Motivado por un creciente ardor se acercó a ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. —Debiste decírmelo —murmuró guturalmente clavando una intensa mirada en los ojos azules de Ukyo—, debiste decirme que además de acompañarme en busca de una cura… tú querías pasar tiempo a solas conmigo —espetó soltando su mano para tomarla en un rápido movimiento por la cintura.

Ukyo frunció el ceño haciéndose la desentendida. Era cierto que había pensado en eso pero jamás iba a admitirlo. Su relación no había pasado de algunos besos, ella estaba buscando la forma de avanzar un poco más. —¿De qué estás hablando Ryoga? Te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar el lugar porque tú eres muy desorientado —masculló mirando de reojo al muchacho.

—Etto… no es necesario que finjas más… yo… prometo no tener ningún percance esta vez —murmuró ruborizado llevando una de sus manos a la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

—¿Percance lo llamas a tu ataque de hemorragia cada vez que ves más allá de mi escote? —preguntó divertida la muchacha de cabellos castaños mirando perspicaz al joven de la bandana.

—Oe… no es mi culpa que me sorprendas de improvisto con… con ya sabes cosas así —bufó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—, no deberías burlarte —añadió resentido.

—¡Es… es muy normal! Somos… somos novios… y yo creo que eso es normal que suceda —espetó jugando con sus dedos levemente sonrojada.

Flash Back

La tarde estaba muy fría. Había decidido cerrar el restaurante un par de horas antes por falta de clientela. Además sería bueno estar a solas un poco más con su novio. La muchacha de cabellos castaños se dirigió sonriente en dirección a su habitación donde había dejado al muchacho comiendo algunos okonomiyakis de cena.

—¿Están buenos? —preguntó coqueta sentándose a un lado del chico.

—Ha… hai… co… como siempre —balbuceó nervioso. Se le hacía bastante complicado controlar a su creativa imaginación cuando ella soltaba su cabello y cambiaba sus acostumbradas ropas por un vestido—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó mirando de reojo el leve escote.

Sin dar lugar a ninguna sutileza la muchacha abrió su escote repentinamente desprendiendo tres botones a la vez para dejar ver el inicio de sus redondeados senos. —Ryoga… yo ya estoy lista para… tú sabes —sonrió pícara mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos exhibían un brillo radiante.

El leve calor que recorría su cuerpo al observar a la muchacha vestida tan femeninamente se convirtió en una hoguera al ver una parte considerable de su escote.—U… Ukyo… tú… tú… entonces tú… —balbuceó tontamente; el calor se hacía cada vez más intenso y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Con hasta el último de sus músculos preso de la tensión se acercó con dificultad hacia ella—, qui… quieres que yo… —murmuró mirando deseoso a la muchacha. Rápidamente su mente comenzó a trabajar ideando una escena en la que Ukyo se quitaba toda la ropa y se arrojaba sobre él—. U… Ukyo… yo… ¡yo también! —exclamó antes de caer desmayado.

La muchacha se acercó a él para zamarrearlo de una forma poco delicada. —¡Ryoga! ¡Ryoga! —exclamó sacudiendo el cuerpo inanimado del muchacho—. Diablos otra vez lo mismo—suspiró para sí volviéndose a abrochar los botones—, creo que la próxima tendré que ser un poco más sutil — murmuró para sí arrastrando al muchacho sangrante hacia el restaurante.

Fin del Flash Back

—No tengo la culpa, por cualquier pequeñez terminas desmayándote —comentó la chica algo resignada—, pero… tengo que intentar otros métodos contigo, de alguna forma lo lograré, Ryoga —murmuró mirándolo coqueta.

Avergonzado miró hacia un costado, sus mejillas tenían el mismo color que una manzana madura. —No… no fue una pequeñez… y… yo… yo no me esperaba que hicieras eso tan rápido —murmuró sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué… qué métodos? —preguntó reprimiendo su imaginación para no caer nuevamente preso de sus fantasías y perder la consciencia en el peor momento.

—No voy a decírtelos… son secreto mío —respondió Ukyo guiñando un ojo acercándose al joven para rodear con sus brazos su cuello—, pero estoy segura que va a funcionar, o dejaré de cocinar mis okonomiyakis —espetó decidida con una sonrisa radiante.

Rodeándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura la acercó entusiasta hacia él. —¿Quieres enseñármelos ahora? —preguntó, dejando de lado el nerviosismo, clavando una intensa mirada en la muchacha—. Podríamos acampar aquí —propuso acercando decidido sus rostros, dejándolos tan cerca que podía sentir perfectamente el cálido aliento y acariciante aliento de Ukyo tentándolo.

—Creo que es buena idea —sonrió Ukyo estrechando aún más el abrazo haciendo que sus senos quedaran ceñidos al torax musculoso del muchacho.  
Antes que pudiera continuar con sus planes una pareja muy peculiar apareció frente a sus ojos. Eran Shampoo y Mousse. Este último parecía que había perdido sus gafas porque tropezaba con cada obstáculo que encontraba, la jovencita china no se inmutaba de sus múltiples heridas y avanzaba rápidamente por el camino escarpado.

—Ukyo no perder el tiempo —pronunció a modo de saludo una burlesca Shampoo—, pero ser entendible que tú necesitar atrapar de una vez a chico cerdo —añadió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al notar de reojo que Mousse chocaba contra un árbol.

—¡Shampoo! ¿Dónde estás? —exclamó el cegatón dirigiéndose intempestivamente a la pareja para abrazar efusivamente a la muchachita de cabellos castaños—. ¡Ryoga, idiota! ¡ya tienes una novia, deja la mujer de otros! —exclamó indignado asestándole un golpe al joven de la bandana. A pesar de que no veía nada había conseguido derribar prácticamente al joven del colmillo que aún estaba atontado por aquel contacto íntimo con su novia.

—¡Baka! ¡No soy Shampoo! —chilló Ukyo empujando al joven chino. Algo irritada se acercó a la amazona. —¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó molesta ya que una vez más habían sido interrumpidos en la mejor parte.

—¡Óyeme, qué demonios te pasa! —refunfuñó Ryoga reaccionando rápidamente para tomar por la túnica al otro muchacho. Le haría pagar por interrumpirlos.

—Nosotros viajar con el negocio —comentó mirando suspicaz a la muchacha de ojos azules. No había forma en que confesara que habían comprado un mapa que los llevaría a una 'sucursal' de Jusenkyo—. ¿Ustedes no hacer lo mismo?

—Nosotros también… ¿pero por qué decidieron venir justamente aquí? —preguntó la jovencita de cabellos castaños—, algo me dice que me estás mintiendo Shampoo —desconfió mirándola de reojo.

Mientras tanto Mousse y Ryoga intercambiaron algunos puñetazos y miradas fulminantes.

La amazona se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo miró a Ukyo. —¿Y por qué razón escoger ustedes este lugar? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Además parece que ustedes ir de expedición y no por negocios —añadió indicando la inmensa mochila que cargaba Ryoga.

—Y Mousse parece que va al polo sur —ironizó Ukyo al ver al cegatón arrastrar una mochila y otros bultos más que parecían una tienda y bolsas de dormir—. ¿Piensan expander el Nekohanten? ¡je! A mi no me engañas… ¿qué están tramando? —increpó Ukyo.

—No ser asunto tuyo… además Shampoo creer que tú también estar tramando algo, ser raro que Ukyo escoger el camino con menos clientes —espetó clavando su mirada en el rostro de la otra muchacha, estaba segura que también le escondía algo.

Las mejillas de la ojiazul se enrojecieron en el acto. Enérgicamente movió los brazos en señal de negación. —¡No sé de qué rayos hablas! Me contaron que la ciudad que linda estas montañas tiene un pueblo con muchos turistas en esta época ¡tendré una muy buena venta! —se justificó algo nerviosa.

—Temee, si vuelves a confundir a Ukyo con Shampoo una vez más voy a matarte —gruñó Ryoga esquivando de un salto los cuchillos que rápidamente lanzaba Mousse— ¡No podían tomar otro maldito camino! —exclamó lanzándole una serie de patadas que también fueron esquivadas por el otro muchacho.

—¡No tengo la culpa de que tú, baka, te interpongas en el camino de mi esposa y mío! —chilló Mousse intentando asestar un golpe en el joven de bandana que parecía más ágil luego de su último entrenamiento. El mapa que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos cayó al suelo cerca del campo de batalla junto a otro papel muy parecido.

En menos de un segundo la amazona dejó de prestarle atención a Ukyo al notar que su esposo había dejado caer el mapa. —¡Tonto, Mousse! —chilló acercándose rápidamente para luego golpear con su bombori la cabeza del muchacho—. Si no tener más cuidado, Shampoo tomar medidas —masculló clavando una fulminante mirada en él antes de agacharse y recoger el mapa, tomando también el otro papel—. ¿Dónde conseguir esto? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al notar que el contenido de éste era similar al de ellos—. Estúpido vendedor decirme que ser el único —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Rápidamente Ukyo se acercó a la otra muchacha para ver de cerca lo que había tomado del suelo. Frunciendo el ceño le quitó de improvisto el mapa que Ryoga tenía guardado en su mochila. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Métete en tus asuntos, niña! —se molestó sin percatarse que la otra joven tenía un mapa muy parecido.

—Esperar un segundo —espetó Shampoo volviendo a quitarle el mapa a Ukyo—, ser idénticos… aunque más bien parecer que están conectados, ¡estúpido vendedor, Shampoo matarlo! —protestó frunciendo el entrecejo, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que continuar el viaje con ellos.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Ryoga acercándose rápidamente luego de dejar fuera de combate a Mousse—. Nos dijo que era el único mapa… maldito idiota —masculló haciendo sonar sus nudillos al comprobar que lo dicho por la chica era verdad.

—Y parece que le falta una parte —terció Ukyo mirando ambos mapas atentamente—¿Realmente existirá esto? —murmuró desconfiada observando a lo lejos dos siluetas muy conocidas. Eran Soun y Genma cargados con unas mochilas enormes y un pequeño bulto sobre una de ellas. Seguramente se trataba del ancianillo degenerado. Era la frutilla que le faltaba al postre.

* * *

Los molestos rayos del sol iluminando insistentemente su rostro la hicieron abrir pesadamente los párpados. Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas al notar el brazo de su esposo rodeando posesivamente su cintura, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa al recordar que la primera vez que habían estado en esa habitación ella le había dicho que sería hombre muerto si se acercaba.

—Y ahora es todo lo contrario —susurró dejando escapar una suave risita. No podía negarlo, la sensación de sentir cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo pegado a su espalda era algo realmente tentador. Moviéndose lentamente giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el dormido muchacho—. ¿Vas a dormir todo el día, Ranma? —susurró divertida delineando con la punta de sus dedos los bordes de su rostro—. Aunque puedo entender que estés agotado… —murmuró sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas crecía, ambos habían cumplido su promesa: no habían salido de la habitación en toda la tarde del día anterior y sólo consiguieron conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer.

Ranma se irguió sosteniendo a la chica para colocarla sobre sus piernas. —Tal vez un poco, pero ya recuperé bastante energía… no subestimes a tu esposo —sonrió divertido besando la nariz de la chica—, estuvo increíble —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente. Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno del rostro de la chica con delicadeza. —Ohayou —agregó por lo bajo besando la mejilla de su esposa.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de besar levemente sus labios. —Buenos días —pronunció acomodándose perezosamente entre sus brazos—. No te subestimo… me demostraste muchas veces cuánta energía posees ayer —comentó dedicándole una pícara mirada—; te veías tan cómodo durmiendo que pensé no querrías despertar todavía —añadió deslizando suavemente sus dedos sobre uno de los brazos del muchacho.

—¡Je! Tú también tenías mucha energía koishii —murmuró ronco depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirando sus ojos chocolate mientras entrecruzaba su mano con la de ella.

Rápidamente asintió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color carmín. —Yo… hai…aunque me duele el cuerpo como si hubiese entrenado duramente y por muchos días —comentó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa—, pero valió la pena —pronunció dulcemente acariciando la mano de su esposo—. ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza sonrió egocéntrico. —Para nada… ¿por qué me dolería algo? Soy Ranma Saotome, koishii —afirmó mirando hacia un lado. Realmente estaba agotado por la noche anterior, y sentía un fuerte dolor muscular pero no lo iba a admitir para su esposa.

Arqueando levemente una ceja observó con detención al muchacho, el que no fuera capaz de mirarla a los ojos lo delataba por completo. —Cierto, había olvidado eso, Ranma Saotome nunca se cansa y es normal que no le duela nada luego de hacer todo lo que hicimos anoche —comento levemente ruborizada al recordar la inagotable energía de la que disponían el día anterior. Tomándolo por la quijada lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Dímelo otra vez porque recuerdo que lo último que dijiste antes de quedarte dormido como un tronco fue que si seguíamos acabaría contigo —agregó sacándole la lengua.

Ranma bajó los hombros resignado ya que la muchacha lo había vencido por esa vez. —De acuerdo, tal vez me duele un poco el cuerpo… pero pronto pasará —sonrió convencido—, de todas formas admito que fuiste una muy buena compañera de entrenamiento, realmente acabaste conmigo anoche —murmuró gutural besando uno de los lóbulos de su oreja.

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —Entonces tal vez podríamos tomar un baño caliente… los dos… ya sabes dicen que sirven para los dolores —comentó llamando inmediatamente la atención de su esposo que parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea—, aunque tal vez prefieras que te de el mismo tratamiento que di a tus rasguños ayer…y creo que ahora tienes más… —murmuró sonrojada al notar el estado en que había dejado al muchacho luego de las apasionadas sesiones del día anterior.

—La idea es excelente —sonrió Ranma besando las comisuras de sus labios—, podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo, y me encantaría recibir aquel tratamiento, fue muy efectivo —agregó guiñándole un ojo a la chica recorriéndola intensamente con la mirada. Sus manos se colocaron en su cintura para ceñirla aun más a su pecho—, te ves muy bien así —opinó acariciando su rostro.

—Oye, si seguimos así no saldremos de esta habitación hasta volver a Nerima —protestó débilmente con las mejillas teñidas completamente de rojo. Comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo una completa pervertida porque no podía dejar de pensar y desear hacer el amor con Ranma—. ¿No vas a ofrecerme ningún tratamiento especial, baka? —preguntó moviéndose despacio, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el muchacho.

—El mismo de ayer creo que es una buena opción —rió divertido mirando de reojo las esposas —, es más… ¿creo que te gustó mucho mi idea, na? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

De un momento a otro se sintió súbitamente acalorada. —Pervertido —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de su esposo que la hacia desear con todas sus fuerzas que volviera a usar aquellas esposas robándole toda posibilidad de movimiento, llevándola a la locura entre sus brazos—, no creas que voy a dejar que me domines tan fácilmente otra vez… estaba distraída —bufó inclinándose suavemente para acercar sus labios a los del muchacho—, te aprovechaste de eso, Ranma… —agregó mordisqueando tentadoramente su labio superior.

—¿Estabas distraída? ¡ja! Estabas muy atenta a lo que iba a hacer… recuerdo muy bien, koishii —sonrió comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Ranma y Akane yacían semi tendidos en la cama matrimonial del hotel de Kyoto. La jovencita de cabellos cortos apenas estaba vestida con la camisa roja del muchacho y Ranma con su ropa interior. Habían gastado demasiada energía, pero aún ambos persistían luego de la ardiente mutua entrega de amor. Tenían mil y una ideas para aplicar en esa pequeña instancia en el hotel.

El joven de la trenza, suspirando, se ladeó para observar a la jovencita. —Tengo una propuesta… ¿aceptas? —sonrió Ranma besando el hombro de la muchacha—, estoy seguro que te va a gustar mucho… solo tienes que decir sí —murmuró ronco con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella se irguió levemente apoyándose sobre sus codos, volteando el rostro clavó una juguetona mirada en el rostro del muchacho. —No puedo aceptar si no me dices de qué se trata —comentó divertida antes de sacarle la lengua.

—Es una idea muy buena, tienes que aceptar… cuando lo escuches te va a encantar, confía en mí —guiñó un ojo empezando a buscar entre sus cosas un objeto.

Sentándose en la cama lo observó registrar una y otra vez sus cosas. —Si dices que me va a gustar… creo que podría aceptar —pronunció sonrojada, comenzaba a sentirse una pervertida al no poder controlar las ansias por probarlo todo aquella noche.

Finalmente Ranma sacó una bolsa y de allí un par de esposas. —¿Esto te recuerda a algo? —preguntó mirándola intensamente a medida que se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

—¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte usar esas cosas! —exclamó sonrojada poniéndose rápidamente de pie para ponerse a una distancia prudente de Ranma—. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez? No creo que Ryoga-kun venga desde Nerima para ayudarnos —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oe! No tienes por qué mencionar el nombre de ese cerdo en nuestra luna de miel —espetó algo molesto al recordar la impertinencia del muchacho antes de cortar las esposas—, esta vez estoy preparado, tengo las llaves —sonrió sacándolas de la misma bolsa para luego colocarlas sobre un estante alto de un aparador que su esposa no llegaría por sí sola—, no tienes escapatoria —sentenció mirándola fijamente.

El rostro de Akane enrojeció aún más si es que esto era posible. —¿Qué no tengo escapatoria? Deja de hablar tonterías, no he dicho que aceptara… sólo que podría hacerlo y ya te dije que no vas a usar conmigo esas cosas —bufó alejándose instintivamente un par de pasos.

—Eso lo vamos a ver —sonrió de medio lado el ojiazul acortando la distancia entre ambos una vez más. Sus pasos eran lentos y firmes—¸aunque intentes escapar voy a alcanzarte, koishii —murmuró ronco.

Las mariposas en su estomago despertaron y comenzaron a revolotear intensamente gracias a la intensa mirada y a aquella arrogante sonrisa que tanto le gustaban. —¿Y qué harás cuando me atrapes? —preguntó moviéndose ágilmente hacia el otro costado de la habitación—. Aún tengo suficientes energías como para hacer que te rindas y que acabes tú esposado —comentó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—No creo que tengas tanta energía como tu esposo —susurró avanzando un poco más rápido hasta quedar a tan solo un par de pasos de la chica—, lo que te haré solo lo sabrás si dejas que coloque estas esposas en tus muñecas —sonrió divertido avanzando un paso más.

Una juguetona risita escapó de su garganta. —¿Y qué te hace pensar que no seré yo quien te ponga las esposas, baka? —preguntó alejándose cautelosamente en dirección contraria al muchacho, observándolo con detención trato intuir cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Ranma saltó ágilmente donde estaba su esposa para acorralarla contra la pared en menos de un santiamén. Sonriente colocó ambos brazos a los lados de la chica. —Te atrapé —sonrió radiante.

Mordiendo suavemente sus propios labios le dedicó una mirada que insinuaba claramente que estaba dispuesta a que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella toda la noche. —¿Qué esperas para esposarme, anata? —preguntó en un sensual susurro acercándose más al muchacho consiguiendo que sus pechos rozaran suavemente su duro torso.

Ante aquel íntimo contacto Ranma se quedó prácticamente convertido en una piedra. —Yo… yo ¿qué me decías? —balbuceó notablemente sonrojado comenzando a recrear una serie de imágenes muy sugerentes. Entre ellas veía a su esposa vuelta una salvaje pidiéndole por más. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina de pies a cabeza.

—Bajas la guardia muy rápido, Ranma —murmuró mordisqueando suavemente el labio superior del muchacho antes de empujarlo y alejarse a una distancia considerable—, la próxima vez voy a esposarte —pronunció entre risas sacándole la lengua.

—No vas a escapar de mí —murmuró guturalmente el muchacho de la trenza acechando a su mujer como si se tratara de una presa. En menos de un segundo la tuvo entre sus brazos nuevamente, esta vez tomó el recaudo de ceñirla a su pecho y mantener el autocontrol a pesar de la cercanía íntima de sus cuerpos.

Con la respiración agitada fijó su mirada en la del muchacho. —No quiero escapar de ti… he notado que te gusta…perseguirme —murmuró besando levemente sus labios—, aunque creo que podría escapar nuevamente —añadió dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa aunque no tuviese deseos de hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura qué podrías lograrlo? —preguntó sonriente dejando que la chica se separara un par de centímetros de él. Sabía que ella no escaparía, deseaba tanto aquello como él. Menos tensas, sus manos recorrieron lentamente la espalda de la muchacha.

La sonrisa en sus labios aumentó, volviendo a acercarse a su esposo mordisqueó lentamente su labio inferior. —¿Estás dudando de tu esposa? —preguntó apenas separando sus labios, estremeciéndose de deseo al sentir como sus manos bajaban suavemente.

—No… pero tampoco deberías dudar de la habilidad de tu esposo —respondió guiñándole un ojo—, entonces lo que yo pensaba era cierto, realmente te gustó la idea que pensé —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

Con un rápido movimiento barrió los pies del muchacho haciéndolo caer pesadamente al piso. En menos de un segundo se recostó sobre él. —Ni tú de las mías… y creo que me seduce más que seas tú el que termine atado —pronunció mirando de reojo las esposas que habían caído a escasos centímetros de ambos—, no te imaginas todo lo que haría contigo… —agregó moviendo su cuerpo lentamente sobre Ranma.

El muchacho de la trenza sintió su pecho moverse por la agitación del momento, miles de imágenes sugerentes comenzaron a formarse en su mente al pensar lo que su esposa podría estar tramando. Pero no podía dejarse abatir, él sería el que dominaría la situación: colocaría las esposas y su esposa tendría que dejarse. Algo abochornado movió sus manos débilmente para intentar asir las esposas, pero en vano ya que estaban demasiado lejos. —¿Qué… qué harías conmigo koishii? —preguntó algo nervioso pero a su vez perspicaz para intentar distraer a la chica.

Instantáneamente el rostro de Akane adquirió un intenso color rojo, se sentía una verdadera pervertida por todas las ideas que pululaban por su mente. Mirando hacia otro lado intentó frenar sus pensamientos para poder formular una respuesta. —E… eso lo sabrás cuando lo consiga —murmuró nerviosa.

Con una sonrisa radiante por la distracción de la muchacha aprovechó para moverse un poco más y tomar las esposas, en menos de un segundo logró cumplir con su objetivo: ahora estaba a su merced. —¡Yatta! —exclamó satisfecho ante su logro—, ahora eres toda mía —murmuró por lo bajo tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama y acostarla en esta—, no sé lo que harías conmigo… pero ahora verás lo que yo haré, koishii —agregó mirándola ardientemente.

—Oe… no fue justo —protestó débilmente sentándose sobre la cama, sintiéndose cada vez más tentada por la expresión deseosa de su esposo. Estaba segura que no lo engañaba, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la dominara y hiciera todo lo que quisiera con ella.

—No te ves muy disconforme —sonrió el joven empujándola delicadamente para sentarse sobre ella a horcajadas. Es más, creo que la idea te está gustando mucho, como lo imaginé —afirmó con una media sonrisa. Con cuidado quitó la esposa de una de las manos de la chica sujetándola firmemente para que no intentara escapar, rápidamente la cerró en uno de los barrotes de la cama. A su lado había dejado la bolsa que tenía las esposas, de allí sacó otro par para encadenar su otro brazo. —Ahora sí —sentenció acomodándose mejor sobre ella.

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso —bufó volteando levemente el rostro intentando ocultar inútilmente el intenso rubor de sus mejillas—. ¿Y… ahora qué vas a… hacerme? —preguntó expectante volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

Ranma se acercó a la chica mirándola penetrante a sus ojos chocolate comenzando a desprender los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Sus dedos rozaron con suavidad la piel de la jovencita. —Todo lo que se me ocurra… ya vas a enterarte —murmuró gutural acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica para besarlo y comenzar a lamerlo luego de desabrochar casi la mitad de la camisa.

—¿To… todo lo que se te ocurra? —susurró sintiendo que el ardor volvía a apoderarse de hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo—. Oe… y… tú… tú, ¿piensas que voy a quedarme quieta? —preguntó con dificultad, el leve y ardiente roce de su lengua sobre el inicio de sus pechos le dificultaba pronunciar palabras.

Subiendo la mirada la miró fijamente. —Lo dudo, pero con la ayuda de las esposas voy a mantener el control —sonrió radiante. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por las curvas de la muchacha mientras sus labios se acercaban a sus senos que entonaban un delicioso vaivén gracias a su respiración agitada. —, ¿estás nerviosa? —preguntó mirándola divertido.

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espina provocando un notorio estremecimiento en su cuerpo. —Yo… yo no estoy nerviosa… ¿por qué lo estaría? —preguntó mordiendo sus labios para reprimir los deseos de gemir que le provocaba cada una de sus tentadoras caricias.

—¿Porque no puedes hacer absolutamente nada y no sabes lo que te espera? —preguntó retóricamente con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro—, eres solo mía —pronunció cantado mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camisa y se acercaba a sus senos para comenzar a acariciarlos con su lengua.

—Ra… Ranma —pronunció en un intenso gemido que no pudo contener cuando sus labios se dieron a la tarea de rozar lánguidamente sus pezones, tentándola, insinuándole que estaba dispuesto a enloquecerla entre sus brazos—. No estoy nerviosa —murmuró moviendo ágilmente una de sus piernas rodeándole cadera—, tú también eres mío, baka —susurró acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Claro, todo tuyo —sonrió acariciando con ardor las caderas de la muchacha—, pero ahora el que tiene todo el control soy yo, koishii —repitió con especial gozo las últimas tres palabras.—, ¿te está gustando? —preguntó para luego continuar recorriendo los senos de la muchacha arrancándole agudos gemidos y suspiros.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —¿Tienes todo el control, anata? —preguntó rodeando sus caderas con ambas piernas para luego acercarlo hacia ella—. Yo… no lo creo —pronunció en un sensual murmullo levantando con suavidad sus caderas, permitiendo un íntimo roce entre sus cuerpos.

—Diablos… pero eso no se quedará así… —murmuró Ranma sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante aquel delicioso movimiento de su esposa. —, puedo hacer otras cosas que tú no… ¿sabes? —sonrió acariciando sus muslos tersos.

Ella mordió sus labios en un intento fallido por contener una pícara sonrisa. —Aún puedo hacer muchas cosas —pronunció dedicándole una sugerente mirada mientras subía y bajaba lentamente su pierna, rozando su cadera y muslos.

Un calor intenso recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. —¿Quieres volverme loco, koishii? —murmuró bajando por el abdomen de la chica recorriéndolo con besos. —, te amo —suspiró apretando con sus dedos los muslos de la chica A continuación movió la camisa hacia los lados para poder tener un acceso completo al cuerpo de su esposa. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, a merced de él.

El rubor en su rostro se hizo más intenso al observar el notorio deseo en la mirada de su esposo. —Yo… yo también te amo… —dejó escapar en un suave gemido al sentir sus labios deslizándose con pasión sobre sus caderas, delineándolos con la boca con si quisiera marcar con ésta su forma—. O… oye… no es justo que sigas vestido, baka —protestó en entrecortados gemidos.

—¿Quieres que me desnude tan pronto? Yo sabía que te iba a gustar mucho mi idea… —sonrió Ranma sin moverse siquiera para quitarse la única prenda que lo dejaría completamente desnudo.

La idiota sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la hizo fruncir el ceño. —Oye… aún no he dicho que me gustara tu idea —bufó volteando el rostro hacia un costado para evitar la divertida mirada de su esposo. Sabía que era obvio que le estaba gustando el ser sometida y torturada de forma tan deliciosa, pero no lo reconocería tan fácilmente—. Sólo dije que me parecía injusto que estuvieras vestido… y si quisiera verte desnudo… estoy en mi derecho… eres mi esposo —pronunció volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rostro de Ranma.

El muchacho tomó de la barbilla a la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos. —Estás en tu derecho… pero yo creo que lo mejor es decir la verdad, ¿no es más justo así? —guiñó para luego mirarla penetrante. Sus manos acariciaron las piernas de la chica apretándolas levemente en el recorrido—, voy a cumplir tus deseos cuando lo admitas —sentenció.

Un suave suspiro escapó de la garganta de la muchacha. —¿Mis deseos? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa—. Estamos así porque tú lo deseaste… y no sé que quieres que admita… —agregó dedicándole una sugerente mirada mientras volvía a atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

Ranma bufó por la terquedad de la muchacha. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. —Estoy seguro que mis deseos son muy parecidos a los tuyos, nada te cuesta decirle a tu esposo lo loca que estás por que continúe con esto —murmuró ronco acariciando torturantemente uno de los senos de la muchacha con la punta de sus dedos.

Nuevamente se estremeció debajo suyo, los dedos de Ranma se movían de forma experta sobre sus pechos, apenas rozando sus pezones, demostrándole lo bien que había descubierto horas atrás cada una de sus debilidades. —Ba… baka… deberías saberlo… —exhaló en un sensual murmulló arqueando su cuerpo instintivamente, buscando fusionarse por completo a su esposo—. Si no te quitas la ropa… me las vas a pagar…

—Supongo que debería tomar esto como un sí —rió divertido Ranma ante la fogosidad de su esposa. Podía notar por su calor, sus movimientos y suspiros que estaba deseosa porque hiciera todo lo que quisiera con ella—, entonces tus deseos serán cumplidos —sonrió colocando sus manos en ambos laterales de los bóxers para quitarlos rápidamente. —, ahora estamos iguales —murmuró luego de desvestirse por completo.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron aún más, si es que esto era posible, al sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su esposo en contacto con el suyo. —Tal vez ahora… empiece a gustarme un poco que me tengas atada, pervertido —pronunció recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Entonces ahora se viene lo mejor —murmuró Ranma acomodándose sobre la intimidad de la muchacha—, estoy seguro que después de esto lo pedirás muchas veces —sonrió totalmente egocéntrico recorriendo con sus dedos las curvas de la chica. Lentamente bajó su rostro para mordisquear uno de sus hombros.

Complacida dejó escapar un suave gemido, llevada por el deseo volvió a atraparlo entre sus piernas, atrayéndolo luego lentamente hacia ella. —No voy a contradecir eso… mientras más cerca estás… comienza a gustarme mucho más tu idea —susurró girando el rostro para alcanzar al muchacho y mordisquear levemente el lóbulo de su oreja—, aunque no es justo que no pueda moverme...—suspiró deslizando su boca hacia el cuello de su esposo.

—Quizás en un tiempo deje que tomes mi lugar —sonrió divertido Ranma ante la situación. Adoraba tenerla solo para él y poder hacer todo lo que su imaginación le permitiera. Con sus labios húmedos continuó recorriendo el cuello de la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre ella rozando su intimidad con la suya. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quizás? —preguntó enarcando levemente una ceja consiguiendo que el muchacho fijara una pícara mirada en su rostro—. Lo haré…—murmuró manteniéndole la mirada volviendo a acercarlo con mayor deseo hacia ella, aumentando aquel delicioso roce que sabía perfectamente a dónde los llevaría, y esa idea la incitaba aún más.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y el calor que recorría su cuerpo se hacía casi insoportable con la cercanía de su esposa. —Eso lo veremos —contestó para luego sonreír de lado. Estaba seguro que después de este 'entrenamiento' especial su esposa pediría que repitiera varias veces la dosis.

Fin del Flash Back

—¡Je! Creo que cuando todo terminó me dijiste en voz baja que querías que se repita —sonrió orgulloso el joven de la trenza.

Ella volvió a erguirse para dedicarle una ceñuda mirada. —Oye, yo no dije eso… se… seguro quedaste imaginando cosas luego de todo lo que hice contigo aún estando atada —bufó mirando hacia otro lado, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras, pero no estaba dispuesta a repetir algo que había dicho en el calor del momento.

—Claro que sí, tú estabas muy convencida de que tu esposo lo hiciera una y otra vez… creo que eso fue lo que dijiste después —agregó mintiendo descaradamente con una sonrisa divertida.

—Deja de imaginar cosas, pervertido —comentó entre risas, moviéndose para recostarse al lado del muchacho—. Seguro en tu imaginación yo decía algo como… Ranma, no pares… Ranma… hazlo otra vez… quiero más… —susurró en su oído volviendo a reír nuevamente al conseguir que un intenso rubor coloreara las mejillas del chico.

—¡Oe! Yo… yo… yo no dije eso —murmuró notablemente avergonzado por las palabras de la muchachita—, ¿estás insinuando que soy un degenerado? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No… pero eres muy imaginativo —comentó dedicándole una burlesca mirada—, además dije que lo imaginaste no que lo dijeras… ¿seguro no lo imaginaste? —preguntó traviesa.

—No… no sé de qué hablas, yo nunca invento cosas —murmuró levemente sonrojado por las preguntas de la muchacha. Había imaginado eso y mucho más.

La traviesa sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios aumentó considerablemente. Apoyándose sobre uno de sus costados volteó para observarlo. —No dije que las inventaras… sólo que tal vez lo imaginaste —sonrió deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre el torso del chico, delineando suavemente sus pectorales—, aunque tal vez… imaginaste algo más… —murmuró mirando de soslayo a Ranma, provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho se tensara rápidamente producto de sus palabras.

Ranma no pudo evitar sentir un calor intenso ante las caricias y palabras de su esposa. No iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente, después de todo tenía su orgullo. —Etto… creo que la que está teniendo la imaginación muy creativa eres tú, koishii… yo no dije nada —sonrió ciñendo la cintura de la chica para estrechar a la muchacha contra su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su anatomía ante la cercanía con su tibio cuerpo y en especial sus redondeados senos en su torso—, y si lo hubiese imaginado… no te diría —agregó con una media sonrisa apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

Complacida, se movió suavemente acomodándose entre sus brazos. —¿Seguro? —susurró en un sensual tono de voz atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada del muchacho—. Creo que puedo conseguir que me digas cualquier cosa… aprendí una buena técnica anoche… —añadió comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

—¿Ya tienes sueño? —preguntó una divertida Akane observando a su esposo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y tenía que admitir que sentía que las horas habían pasado muy rápido, ya era de noche y no habían salido ni un minuto de la habitación—. Por que yo estoy muy despierta —comentó esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Para nada… ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo sueño? —murmuró con una media sonrisa tomando a la chica de la espalda delicadamente para acostarla sobre su pecho.

—Sólo me aseguraba… necesito que estés muy despierto —sonrió volteando levemente el rostro para dedicarle una traviesa mirada—; supongo que la ropa que me regaló tía Nodoka es un buen incentivo para que estés despierto —añadió algo sonrojada, no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzada por estar usando uno de aquellos conjuntos tan reveladores.

—Fue un muy buen regalo de ofukuro —murmuró levemente sonrojado el muchacho—, realmente muy buena idea de ella —agregó por lo bajo mirando a la jovencita que se veía radiante en aquel conjunto negro: consistía en una camisola y una pequeña pantaleta de encaje.

—¿Y te gusta más… que cuando estoy desnuda? —preguntó mirando fijamente al muchacho provocando un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Nuevamente, Ranma sintió un calor quemante en su cuerpo que lo consumía lentamente. —¡Yo… yo!... tú… tú sabes la respuesta —murmuró algo nervioso intentando relajarse, después de todo, eran marido y mujer. No podía perder tan fácil el autocontrol—, sabes que sí… prefiero verte completamente desnuda —soltó mirándola intensamente pero aún algo sonrojado.

Mordiendo suavemente su propio labio inferior observó al muchacho; en menos de un segundo y moviéndose ágilmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. —¿Y si no pudieras verme… te gustaría… es decir… sólo sentirme? —preguntó rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho rozándole deseosa con los pechos el torso.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿crees que voy a dejarme tan fácilmente? —rió Ranma acariciando con ambos pulgares el rostro de su esposa.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —También voy a esposarte —susurró sensualmente mordisqueando el labio inferior del muchacho—. ¿Por qué no te dejarías, baka? —añadió en un suave suspiro lamiendo lentamente su boca.

Ranma sintió un cosquilleo invadiendo su estómago ante la provocativa caricia de su esposa. —Por… porque solo yo puedo hacerlo… etto, además yo… yo no quiero sin hacer nada —murmuró por lo bajo algo sonrojado—, me volverías loco, onna —suspiró ronco.

—¿Y cómo vas a impedirme que lo haga? —preguntó dedicándole una desafiante mirada—, además estoy segura que te va a gustar… —murmuró antes de mordisquear lentamente sus labios.

Algo embobado correspondió a la caricia de la muchacha mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Sin embargo, ante las palabras de la chica Ranma arqueó una ceja. —¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy Ranma Saotome, puedo hacer de todo… tú sabes que soy muy habilidoso en todo lo que me propongo —sonrió egocéntrico.

Sonriendo de medio lado lo miró a los ojos. —Conozco tus debilidades… ¿crees que no puedo convencerte de cualquier cosa… ahora? —susurró en su oído mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su torso en dirección a su cintura, recorriendo con lentitud cada centímetro de su piel.

Ranma sintió desfallecer su ego y todas sus fuerzas para impedir que la muchacha cumpliera con su objetivo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más cuando la vio quitarse con lentitud y extrema sensualidad su camisola. —Yo… yo puedo hacer mu… muchas cosas —tartamudeó intentando resistir a los encantos de la jovencita.

Su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente al notar el evidente nerviosismo de su esposo, aquello sólo encendía aún su deseo de volverlo loco. —Yo también… puedo… hacer muchas cosas —susurró entre besos mordisqueando tentadoramente una y otra vez su boca.

—¿Cuáles, por ejemplo? —preguntó Ranma provocador mientras acariciaba las piernas de la muchacha.

Dedicándole una media sonrisa lo tomó por los cabellos para apartarlo levemente de su rostro. —Eso lo sabrás sólo si me dejas… hacer lo que quiera contigo —susurró mirándolo intensamente mientras comenzaba suave vaivén de caderas que estaba segura tendría excelentes resultados con su esposo—. ¿Te da miedo, Ranma? —preguntó volviendo a acercar sus rostro; podía sentir perfectamente el agitado vaivén de su pecho, estaba segura que le estaba gustando y mucho.

Ranma tiró hacia atrás a la chica para echarse sobre ella colocando ambos brazos en los costados de su cuerpo para evitar que continuara con aquel tema. —No tengo miedo… ¿por qué tendría? Solo quiero participar en el entrenamiento —murmuró provocador mordisqueando el hombro de la chica.

Una juguetona risita escapó de su garganta. —Tal vez te pone nervioso que sea yo quien lleve el mando del entrenamiento… y que tú no puedas hacer nada —susurró en su oído mientras sus manos se deslizaban rápidamente por su espalda en dirección a su cintura—, sólo dejar que me aproveche de ti… y haga lo que quiera contigo… una y otra vez… —murmuró en un sensual suspiro mientras bajaba lentamente la ropa interior del muchacho, acariciando con deleite cada centímetro de su piel.

—Es muy posible —murmuró ronco acercándose a sus labios para mordisquearlos levemente—, pero creo que no es una idea tan mala dejar que te aproveches de mí —murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa separándose apenas medio centímetro de su boca.

Moviendo con delicadeza sus piernas terminó por desnudarlo por completo. —Estoy segura que luego me pedirás que me aproveche de ti… muy seguido, anata —susurró llevando una de sus manos a la nunca de Ranma acortando en menos de un segundo la escasa distancia que los separaba sellando sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Fin flash back

—Creo que tienes razón —murmuró Ranma levemente sonrosado al recordar las excelentes técnicas que su esposa le había demostrado—, y estás en un nivel muy alto —agregó con un hilo de voz mirándola intensamente.

—¿Estás admitiendo que soy mejor que tú en ese aspecto y que mis habilidades son superiores? —preguntó dedicándole una pícara sonrisa mientras deslizaba suavemente uno de sus muslos sobre las piernas de su sonrojado esposo.

Ranma sintió sus orejas enrojecer ante aquel movimiento provocador de la jovencita. —¡O… oe! Yo no… no quise decir eso… solo que estás a un nivel alto, cercano al mío, pero tampoco tanto —murmuró entrecortado pero con el ego cien por ciento intacto.

Riendo divertida golpeó con uno de sus puños suavemente el pecho de Ranma. —¿En serio piensas eso? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos— Porque anoche no decías eso cuando yo… —susurró finalizando la frase en el oído del muchacho que a cada segundo que pasaba se ruborizaba aún más.

—Etto… yo… tú sabes que en el momento yo… —balbuceó para luego tomar de los hombros a la muchacha y mirarla fijamente—, me volviste loco, onna —espetó gutural acercando nuevamente sus labios a los de ella para rozarlos sensualmente. —, tal vez te permita que lo hagas una vez más —agregó levemente sonrojado.

—Baka, no tengo que pedir permiso para hacerte algo… eres mi esposo —espetó enseñándole el anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda—, sólo mío —susurró suavemente antes de mordisquear con deseo su labio inferior.

—En eso tienes la razón, puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo —murmuró Ranma levemente sonrojado totalmente hipnotizado por las palabras de la muchacha—, y de igual forma yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi esposa… ¿na? —agregó ciñendo su cintura.

Ella besó sus labios lenta y brevemente, provocándolo haciéndolo desear el sabor de su boca. —Pensé que después de anoche lo tenías claro, Ranma… —susurró separando levemente sus rostros.

—Muy claro… —respondió embobado tomándola de la barbilla para probar nuevamente sus labios y prolongar la caricia por algunos segundos más.

Complacida correspondió a su beso, acariciando sus labios con lánguidas y envolventes caricias con las que hubiese deseado continuar por horas. —Aunque si no lo tenías claro… podría demostrártelo otra vez… en cualquier momento —comentó insinuante separando apenas sus labios.

—¡Je! Pero esta vez no me dejaría atar —respondió acercándose a la boca de la chica para lamer su labio inferior—, quiero mostrarte cuanto me supere después de todo el entrenamiento de ayer —agregó acariciando con ambos pulgares el cuello de su esposa.

Riendo juguetonamente se apartó del muchacho. —Eres un pervertido, deberías recuperar un poco más de energía antes de intentar aprovecharte de mí… no quiero acabar contigo —comentó sacándole la lengua mientras tomaba una de las camisas de Ranma que estaba sobre la cama—. Además ahora voy a darme un baño y luego deberíamos ir a comer algo —añadió cerrando la camisa, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al notar la insistente mirada de su esposo sobre sus pechos.

Ranma se acercó nuevamente a la chica para besarle la nuca. —Entonces prepárate porque en unas horas más ya tendré toda mi energía para continuar —comentó con una media sonrisa para ponerse de pie

Poniéndose de pie cerró lentamente algunos botones de la camisa. —¿Entonces no vas a dejarme salir de la habitación, pervertido? —preguntó recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Tenía que admitir que al contemplarlo nuevamente completamente desnudo comenzaba a pensar en dejar de lado sus deseos de tomar un baño de agua tibia.

—¿No sería mala idea, na? —rió mirando fijamente a la muchacha—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —murmuró levemente ruborizado por la insistente mirada de la jovencita.

Nunca había sentido un ardor tan intenso en las mejillas, y aunque cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo delatara lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía, no estaba dispuesta a subirle el ego. —No pienses que voy a responder eso, desvergonzado —bufó desviando levemente la mirada en un intento por disimular la evidente atracción que le provocaba observarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Estamos solos, somos marido y mujer, estamos en nuestra luna de miel… ¿no tienes intimidad con tu esposo? —murmuró con una media sonrisa acercándose a la chica.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —bufó volviendo a fijar su mirada en el muchacho—. No pienso subirte el ego, baka engreído —comentó riendo divertida antes de avanzar con dirección al baño.

Ranma avanzó rápidamente hacia la muchacha para tomarla por la cintura por detrás y acercarla a su pecho. —¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó ronco en su oído.

Un intenso y delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la espina, lentamente giró hasta quedar frente a frente con él. —A tomar un baño… —susurró suavemente antes de ponerse en puntillas y besar con ligereza sus labios— y creo que necesito un baño de agua caliente… ahora… —agregó dedicándole una sugerente mirada.

El muchacho de la trenza besó el lóbulo de la chica. —Me parece una excelente idea para recuperar energías —sonrió acariciando los costados del rostro de la chica con ambos pulgares—, un buen baño de agua caliente —repitió mirándola intensamente.

—¿Lo estás tomando como una invitación? —preguntó rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Pensé que tardarías más en notarlo —comentó sonriéndole traviesamente.

—Es un derecho como esposo que me corresponde —respondió con una media sonrisa tomando a la muchacha de la cintura para ceñirla a su cuerpo—, aunque no me invitaras igual te acompañaría en el baño —agregó irreverente.

—Desde que nos conocimos lo has intentado, pervertido —comentó sonriendo traviesamente—. ¿Y qué otros derechos te corresponden? —preguntó repentinamente interesada al sentir el agradable calor de su cuerpo.

Ranma miró hacia el suelo pensativo. —Etto… ¡muchos! —respondió rápidamente para luego comenzar a pensar algunos—Por ejemplo… verte cambiar, dormir contigo… también decidir cuándo vamos a almorzar en casa o afuera de ella —murmuró lo último volteando los ojos. Lo único que quería es que su esposa no cocinara ningún día o lo menos posible. Rápidamente miró a la muchacha al recordar lo esencial—. ¡Y por supuesto… entrenar donde y cuando quiera! —exclamó mirándola intensamente.

—¿Dón… dónde quieras? —preguntó sintiendo un intenso ardor instalarse en sus mejillas. No podía dejar de pensar en una larga lista de lugares donde le gustaría "entrenar" con su esposo.

—Sí… ¿no te parece una gran idea? Soy muy imaginativo —sonrió mirándola intensamente—, ¿se te ocurre algún lugar en especial para nuestro próximo entrenamiento? —preguntó estrechándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Correspondiendo de igual forma a su mirada, y sin dejar que se apartara un milímetro de ella, retrocedió algunos pasos en dirección al baño siendo seguida por Ranma. —Creo que se me ocurre algo… solo tendremos que mantener caliente… el agua… —pronunció dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, koishii —sonrió tomándola de las caderas pegándose a ella—, estoy seguro que después de esto estarás con menos energías que anoche —sonrió divertido mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja mientras se dirigían al cuarto de baño.

Continuará

* * *

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

Creo que luego de lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior nuestros muchachos están muy animados con mejorar sus técnicas. Además, al parecer van a tener muchos días para hacerlo, quieren probar de todo… qué cosas! *calor*.

¿Qué nos dicen de Ryoga y sus desmayos o sangrados repentinos? Pobrecillo… Ukyo no le da un tiempo, aunque creo que el muchacho debería fortalecer un poco su espíritu… je. En los próximos capítulos veremos como evoluciona este asuntillo…

Les comentamos que vamos a actualizar cada tres semanas para poder llegar a tiempo y no estancar la historia una vez más. La idea es terminar de publicarlo hasta el final.

Un beso, nos leemos prontito.

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Etto: Interjección de duda (Uh?, ¿ah?)

Oe: Hey, oye

Hai: Sí

Baka: Idiota

Temee: significa tú pero dicho de una forma muy grosera y agresiva

Ohayou: Buenos días

Koishii: Amada, mi amor

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) El na es usado por los chicos y el ne por las chicas.

Anata: Tú , pero también es el modo en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos (cariño, mi amor)

Ofukuro: Mamá

Onna: Mujer


	37. C17: Todo depende del punto de vista

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola chicos, gracias a todos por continuar con nosotras a pesar de nuestras largas ausencias por falta de tiempo. Esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo, personalmente me encanta por ciertas escenas graciosas que hay por ahí :P_

_

* * *

_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 17: Todo depende del punto de vista.**_

Genma y Soun se sentaron junto a una de las tiendas que había montado Ryoga con la ayuda de Mousse. —Es una historia muy larga ¿para qué quieren saber cómo llegamos aquí? —espetó Genma robando una lata de ramen de la mochila del joven eternamente perdido.

Happosai aprovechaba a mirar de reojo al par de muchachas que tomaban un baño refrescante en un arroyo que pasaba lindando el lugar donde se encontraban, a unos pocos metros. En cualquier momento se armaría el desastre, solo bastaba que el viejecillo se lanzara a 'atacar' a las jovencitas.

Ryoga se cruzó de brazos mientras escrutaba con la mirada a los dos hombres. —No creo que vinieran de paseo, además queremos saber cómo diablos consiguieron ese mapa —masculló mirando de reojo el papel que estaba en las manos de Happosai—. Maldito vendedor, se suponía que sólo existía una copia… —bufó.

—El vendedor nos dijo lo mismo, ¿no es cierto, Tendo-kun? —espetó Genma acomodándose los lentes para comenzar a tragar con poca delicadeza la lata de comida china—, al parecer era un estafador —refunfuñó limpiándose el rostro con un pequeño pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Espontáneamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. —¡No me lo recuerde! Con eso y los gastos de la boda necesitaremos que se ponga a trabajar usted también, Saotome-kun —gimoteó provocando inmediatamente pánico en el otro hombre.

—¿Trabajar? Pero si yo me esfuerzo diariamente con el Doctor Tofu ¿debería encontrar otro trabajo? ¡Pobre de mí! —lloriqueó el hombre del turbante. Totalmente angustiado tomó la mochila del joven de la bandana para desbaratarla en menos de cinco minutos.

—A nosotros también nos cobraron muy caro, ni siquiera trabajando un año en el Neko hanten podría pagar esa deuda —chilló el cegatón totalmente deprimido. Estaba loco por ir a espiar a su esposa tomándose un baño pero estaba seguro que si llegaba unos metros cerca del arroyo ella acabaría prohibiéndole tomar sus derechos maritales por un mes, como mínimo.

—¡Oiga, qué rayos cree que hace! —protestó Ryoga recuperando rápidamente su mochila— Al menos juntando estos tres mapas podremos llegar al lugar donde se encuentra la sucursal de Jusenkyo en Kyoto —comentó resignado al imaginar lo que sería una travesía junto a ese grupo—; puedo hacer el mapa, soy todo un experto y mis mapas son los mejores —añadió orgulloso.

—¡Y yo seré el mejor guía para conducirlos hasta el lugar donde indica el mapa! —sonrió Mousse acomodándose sus lentes.

Genma agachó el cabeza, resignado. —Estamos perdidos —murmuró para sí mirando de reojo a su compañero. Incluso el viejecillo había conspirado contra ellos para seguirlos, siempre tenía que suceder algo así en un viaje crucial. Agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos comenzó a recordar el inicio de todo…

Flash Back

El hombre de largos cabellos negros dejó sobre la mesa un pequeño trozo de papel mientras le dedicaba una gigantesca sonrisa a su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento. —Hice el mejor negocio de nuestras vidas —espetó entusiasta—, este mapa nos llevará a una sucursal de Jusenkyo en Kyoto; no se preocupe sólo tiene que pagarme la mitad de lo que gasté —agregó observándolo fijamente.

Con un ligero tic en el ojo Genma miró a su compañero como si se tratara de un loco de un psiquiátrico. —¿Y para qué quiere ir allá? ¿Cuánto le costó el mapa, Tendo-kun? —preguntó escudriñándolo con desconfianza.

—¡Cómo pregunta eso, Saotome-kun! —exclamó tomándolo por el gi, su expresión comenzaba a transformarse en una visión realmente aterradora— Es por la felicidad de nuestros hijos, estoy seguro que mi pequeñita sería más feliz si su hijo es hombre todo el tiempo.

Genma apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo detrás de su espalda para evitar caerse ante la furia de su consuegro. —Ha… hai, hai —asintió mirándolo con un cierto pánico—, en eso tiene razón… pero insisto que mi hijo va a poder con esa deuda —se excusó poniéndose de pie desesperado por lanzarse al estanque.

Lamentablemente no pudo cumplir con su objetivo ya que una brisa helada le impidió realizar su proeza: su mujer estaba a su lado y el brillo metálico de su katana lo paralizó por algunos segundos. —Yo quiero que vayas con Tendo-san, no quiero verte más como Panda —espetó Nodoka con una sonrisa que congeló toda su espina.

Soun río sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie para palmear bruscamente la espalda del otro hombre. —¡Será como en los viejos tiempos, Saotome-kun! —exclamó emocionado.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea, y no podía faltar su amado maestro! —chilló de alegría Happosai apareciendo de la nada. Sin dudarlo se colocó sobre el mapa para luego tomarlo entre sus pequeñas manos— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó fingiendo amabilidad.

—Na… nada, ma… maestro —tartamudeó un aterrorizado Soun; los recuerdos de los entrenamientos de su juventud comenzaban a provocar que deseara huir en el mismo instante para no tener que viajar nuevamente con el anciano—. No es necesario que se moleste… ¿na, Saotome-kun?

—Claaro, claro… nosotros dos podemos ir solos, no necesitamos de su honrosa presencia… es mejor que descanse y se quede a practicar su hobbie —murmuró por lo bajo Genma cruzando los dedos para que el viejecillo desistiera de la idea.

—Saotome-kun tiene razón, maestro, usted no puede dejar sus distracciones por nosotros… e… estaremos bien no se preocupe… —pronunció balbuceando algo atemorizado por la aterradora mirada del anciano.

El anciano bastante molesto por la falta de consideración de sus discípulos se encargó de darles un correctivo golpeando con vigor sus cabezas. —¡No piensen que les será tan fácil abandonar a su querido maestro! —chilló con lágrimas en los ojos tomando el mapa para alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No queremos abandonarlo maestro, es que no habrá nada interesante para usted en nuestro viaje —murmuró Soun aún algo aturdido por el golpe.

—Será un viaje muy duro, no necesita arriesgar su salud… hace mucho frío en las montañas —agregó Genma intentando parecer convincente.

—¡Ahora voy a ir! Estoy seguro que me están ocultando algo… ¡si no me lo dicen ahora voy a darles una muy buena lección con mis bombas! —gruñó molesto— O también podría acabar con el mapa… ¿ya no me quieren llevar? —sonrió amenazante. El viejecillo no estaba para bromas.

Soun posó rápidamente su mirada en el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa, luego miró a su amigo esperando que entendiera que el debía apoderarse del mapa mientras distraía al anciano. —¡No es eso! ¡Sólo nos preocupamos por su salud! —exclamó riendo tontamente mientras masajeaba los hombros del pequeño hombrecito.

—¡Mi salud está perfecta y si no voy con ustedes la salud de ustedes va a empeorar! —espetó encolerizado el pequeñín volteando para golpear repetidas veces en la cabeza del hombre de largos cabellos azabaches.

—Yo creo que Tendo-kun debería ir con el maestro… no tenemos suficientes recursos para uno más, la próxima oportunidad me curaré de la maldición, no hay problema —rió Genma lavándose las manos.

Una mueca que intentaba fallidamente asemejar una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Soun. —¿No sería lo mismo sin Saotome-kun, no maestro? Tiene que ser como en los viejos tiempos —espetó masajeando los hombros del anciano intentando de algún modo calmar su ira.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Soun, y si intentas escapar voy a encargarme de darte tu merecido Genma —sonrió heladamente el anciano. Totalmente relajado cedió a los masajes propinados por su pupilo.

—Opino lo mismo que Tendo-san —sonrió Nodoka develando para Genma una parte de su katana con un ligero movimiento de sus blancos y delicados dedos.

Genma tembló aterrorizado, luego se encargaría de darle su merecido a su amigo de la juventud. —Está bien… voy con ustedes, no me queda otro —suspiró resignado.

Fin Flash back.

—Completamente perdidos —repitió Soun dejando escapar un largo suspiro—, y creo que los problemas comenzarán pronto —murmuró observando de reojo al anciano acercarse al manantial donde tomaban un baño Shampoo y Ukyo.

—No tenemos otra chance, ya estamos aquí —suspiró Genma dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

—¡Chicas allá voy! ¡El maestro va a hacerles compañía! —chilló con los ojos brillantes lanzándose al par de jovencitas que retozaban alegremente en las aguas tibias del arroyo.

—¡Dónde demonios cree que va, viejo pervertido! —exclamó un enfurecido Ryoga lanzándose rápidamente sobre el anciano, ambos cayeron al piso pero no pudo evitar que consiguieran una visión bastante privilegiada de las muchachas.

—¡Qué diablos están haciendo! —chilló Ukyo emergiendo del agua sin importar que les brindaba al par de hombres una generosa imagen de su torso desnudo hasta la cintura. Rápidamente lanzó dos de sus espátulas en dirección a ambos. Ryoga no necesitó del arma para dejar de observarla ya que el shock había sido tan grande que no pudo evitar desmayarse en el río con su nariz sangrando.

—¡Viejo pervertido, Shampoo matarte! —exclamó Shampoo tomando una inmensa roca para luego lanzarla hacia el anciano—. ¡Estúpido Mousse, Shampoo también acabar contigo por no hacer nada!

—¡Sham… Shampoo! ¡Estaba buscando mis lentes! —chilló Mousse lanzándole una serie de armas al anciano que fueron fácilmente interceptadas por este y arrojadas hacia él nuevamente dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Eso te pasa por intentar intervenir con tus superiores, idiota! —chilló el viejecillo para lanzarse a las jovencitas nuevamente. Pero la mirada amenazante de ambas muchachas lo detuvo— ¿Qué sucede? Soy un pobre anciano en busca de amor —lloriqueó pataleando en el lugar.

—Shampoo no estar pensando en darte amor, viejo pervertido, sólo una buena paliza —espetó amenazante la amazona con el aura completamente encendida. Si se atrevía a dar un solo paso más lo molería a golpes.

—¡Y mucho menos yo, si intenta acercarse vamos a atacarlo con las técnicas más poderosas, se va a arrepentir de haber nacido! ¡degenerado! —chilló Ukyo colocándose en posición de combate. En menos de medio segundo tomó su espátula más grande para defenderse del viejecillo aparentemente inofensivo.

Happosai retrocedió algo asustado por el aura de batalla que desprendían el par de muchachitas. —¡Creo que lo mejor será emprender la retirada! —sonrió nervioso mirando a sus discípulos. En menos de cinco segundos fue hacia ellos para tomarlos por las ropas y arrastrarlos con él hacia las profundidades del bosque. Hasta el mismísimo maestro no podía contra una mujer enfurecida, mucho menos dos.

* * *

—No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la vida —protestó levemente sintiendo como el ardor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al notar la pícara sonrisa de su esposo, que parecía decirle que si fuera por él no saldrían de allí hasta que tuvieran que volver a Nerima—. Llevamos aquí tres días, baka —añadió mirando de reojo al muchacho que estaba de pie junto a la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

—Pero es tan cómodo… ¿para qué necesitamos salir? —preguntó tomando de la cintura a la chica para acercarla a su cuerpo. Su mirada azul penetró descaradamente el cuerpo de la jovencita.

—No creas que vas a seducirme con esto, pervertido —bufó aún más sonrojada apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma en un intento fallido por apartarlo algunos centímetros—. Porque estar de luna de miel no significa que tengamos que estar… ya sabes… aquí encerrados… —finalizó avergonzada casi en un imperceptible murmullo.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió sugerente rozando con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo derecho de la muchacha—, a mí me parece una excelente idea —murmuró ronco en el oído de su mujer.

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espina desatando además un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago. —Ra… ¡Ranma! ¡Ba… baka, deja de jugar! —protestó apartándose rápidamente del muchacho—. Ya… ya sé que te encantaría no… no dejar… de… de… de estar aquí pero… recuerda que prometiste llevarme de nuevo a ese lugar en el bosque… —agregó hecha un manojo de nervios, sentía que en cualquier segundo se olvidaría de salir y arrastraría a Ranma hacia la cama nuevamente.

—Mañana… prometo que mañana vamos —murmuró gutural acercándose rápidamente a la chica para tomarla nuevamente de la cintura y arrastrarla hacia la cama—Dicen que mañana será un día perfecto, temperatura agradable… yo creo que hoy lloverá, algo me lo dice —mintió descaradamente mientras besaba el rostro de la chica.

—No… no creo que llueva… —pronunció en un débil susurro cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los labios de su esposo que recorrían una y otra vez cada rincón de su rostro como si no la hubiese besado en días. Dejándose llevar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, y fue así como de un instante a otro se encontró recostada sobre la cama con el cuerpo de su esposo cubriendo completamente el suyo—. Po… podríamos ir a tomar un helado… —sugirió aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de ganas de enganchar sus piernas en sus caderas incitándolo a tornar las cosas un poco más intimas.

—Me parece estupendo —sonrió Ranma acercándose al cuello de la jovencita para comenzar a mordisquearlo—, seguro que va a saber mejor sobre ti… ¿qué te parece si lo ordenamos? Me comentaron que el hotel tiene helados muy buenos —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

—Oye… nu… nunca dije que quisiera hacer algo así —murmuró sin poder evitar exhalar un suave suspiro—. Vamos a salir del hotel y no vas a con… convencerme con na… nada… —musitó nerviosa, en ese instante la intensa mirada de Ranma clavada en sus ojos la incitaba a dejarse llevar hacia sus brazos.

—Oe… solo estoy sugiriéndote que el día es excelente para mi propuesta ¿no crees? —sonrió de medio lado —, además… no soy el culpable, ayer yo quería salir y tú no quisiste… ¿no lo recuerdas? —espetó comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

Ranma se desperezó abriendo los brazos perezosamente. A un lado, su esposa, aún estaba durmiendo. El día estaba caluroso y habían preferido dormir solamente con las sábanas. Sin embargo, la muchacha se había destapado durante la noche. El joven de la trenza, fascinado, miró la fisonomía de la jovencita. Aquella camisa roja que nunca había prestado tanta atención se veía muy bien en el cuerpo de su mujer. Algunos botones dejaban ver parte del comienzo de sus senos y sus piernas contorneadas eran iluminadas por los tenues rayos de la mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica para despertarla. —Ohayou… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Inmediatamente rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho buscando atraerlo un poco más hacia su cuerpo. —Ohayou… Ranma… —pronunció en un susurro cargado de deseo mientras deslizaba lentamente una de sus piernas contra las del chico.

Ranma se sonrojó en el acto ante el contacto íntimo con su esposa. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Helado? —preguntó esbozando una pícara sonrisa mientras recorría lentamente con una de sus manos la espalda del muchacho—. Se me ocurre algo más interesante que ir a tomar helado —susurró en su oído.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó besando una de las mejillas de la chica—, ah ¡ya sé! Me dijeron que en el bosque hay unas termas naturales mucho mejores que las del hotel… tal vez quieras recorrer el lugar —sonrió.

—O podríamos quedarnos aquí…—pronunció dedicando una sugerente mirada al muchacho mientras abría un par de botones de la camisa que vestía—, y… descansar un poco… —añadió mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante aquel roce íntimo y la sonrisa que su esposa le estaba dedicando. —Etto… ¿De… descansar? Pero dormimos muy bien… al menos yo tuve una muy buena noche —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—Tal vez no estaba pensando en descansar… solo en quedarnos aquí… en esta cama… puede ocurrírsenos algo que hacer, ¿ne? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras abría un par de botones más.

Las mejillas del joven ardieron al ver prácticamente los senos descubiertos de su mujer. Algo nervioso retrocedió mirando hacia otro ángulo de la habitación. —Ha… hai, pero … ¿no te parece mejor salir un poco? Ha… hace más de dos días que estamos a… aquí encerrados, koishii —balbuceó moviéndose hacia un costado intentando ponerse de pie.

Jalándolo por la trenza lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella recostándolo a su lado, de un rápido movimiento se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el muchacho. —No creas que voy a dejarte escapar —pronunció esbozando una traviesa sonrisa antes de besar sus labios apasionadamente.

Fin flash back

—¡Matte! ¡Eso sólo pasó en tu pervertida imaginación, baka! —protestó ofendida apartando al muchacho de su suave empujón, logrando de esta forma que quedara recostado a su lado.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado. —¿Pervertida por qué? Eso es lo que sucedió… yo quería salir y tú no me dejaste —espetó tranquilo—, tenías mucha energía ese día —agregó riendo divertido.

El rostro de la muchacha se coloreó rápidamente de un intenso rojo. —¡Baka, sabes bien que… que las cosas no sucedieron así! —protestó comenzando a recordar.

Flash back

Los labios de su esposo besando apasionadamente su cuello consiguieron despertarla. —Ohayou…Ra….Ranma —balbuceó ruborizada por la apasionada mirada que él le estaba dedicando.

—Ohayou koishii —murmuró gutural Ranma mordisqueando el lóbulo izquierdo de su esposa—. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Hai, muy bien —susurró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Podríamos ir a tomar un helado, el día está muy bonito —comentó volteando el rostro levemente para observar por la ventana la soleada mañana.

Ranma tomó a la chica de las caderas para acercarla más a su cuerpo. —Me parece una excelente idea… tal vez podríamos ordenar uno aquí mismo y quedarnos un poco más —murmuró sensual acariciando lentamente los muslos de la chica.

—Pe…pero, Ranma, llevamos dos días sin salir… y no hemos dejado de… ya sabes… estar juntos… deberíamos salir —murmuró ruborizada, sintiendo una serie de intensos escalofríos recorrer su espina al sentir la mano de su esposo subiendo lentamente en dirección a su trasero.

—Anoche descansamos mucho… tengo mucha energía, koishii —murmuró ronco pegándola a su pecho—, podemos salir a la tarde ¿no te parece una buena idea? —sonrió apretando levemente con sus dedos las nalgas de la jovencita.

—Aprovechemos esa energía y llévame otra vez a aquél lugar tan bonito en el bosque —sugirió sonriendo dulcemente.

—Solo si encontramos un lugar lo suficientemente confortable para hacer lo que estoy pensando —sonrió besando uno de los hombros de la jovencita.

—¿Para qué quieres un lugar cómodo? Estábamos bien el otro día cerca del lago donde te atacaron las abejas —comentó recordando divertida aquel momento.

—¡Je! tú sabes a lo que me refiero… creo que sería una excelente ocasión para continuar lo que hicimos estos dos días… ¿no crees, koishii? —murmuró gutural tomándola de la cintura.

De un segundo a otro sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente. —No… no… estaba pensando en… es decir… deberías dar un paseo… y un helado… primero… yo… —balbuceó hecha un manojo de nervios antes de moverse rápidamente alejándose del muchacho; ignorando totalmente la seductora sonrisa de Ranma se sentó sobre la cama dispuesta a alejarse lo antes posible de aquella tentación.

Sin más palabras, el muchacho de la trenza tomó con presteza a la chica del brazo para acercarla rápidamente hacia su pecho y robarle un beso apasionado.

Fin flash back

Ranma miró ofendido a su esposa. —Y dices que soy yo el que miente, no fue eso lo que pasó —farfulló mirando a la chica de reojo.

Sentándose en la cama le dedicó una traviesa mirada. —Tampoco lo que tú dijiste… mi versión es más creíble, ¿ne? —preguntó sacándole le lengua.

—¡Ja! La mía coincide más con tu forma de ser, koishii… no tienes porque ocultarlo —sonrió divertido.

—Eso no es verdad, la mía te retrata tal y como eres con… bueno… con respecto a ciertos asuntos, pervertido —comentó algo ruborizada sonriendo de medio lado.

Ranma negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír divertido. —¡Je! al menos el final de las historias coincide —comentó mirando fijamente a la muchachita.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una ceja. —Sí… ¿te refieres al final que se parece a esto? —preguntó acercándose para besar levemente los labios de Ranma.

El joven de la trenza correspondió a aquella caricia leve que duró apenas unos segundos. —Algo así, aunque creo que fue más intenso… algo como esto —murmuró ronco tomándola de la nuca para besarla con más intensidad. Su otra mano rodeó la cintura de la chica para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho sujetando con fuerza su camisa mientras se dejaba llevar y correspondía con pasión al ardiente beso del muchacho. Una y otra vez dejó que sus labios juguetearan con los de él atrapándolos entre los suyos para mordisquearlos lentamente. —Sí… —exhaló en un suave murmullo separándose escasos centímetros de su boca—, fue algo como esto… —suspiró volviendo a mordisquear juguetonamente su labio inferior—, pero no creas que vamos a revivir ahora lo que ocurrió después, anata —añadió dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

Sonriendo divertido Ranma robó un beso fugaz de su esposa. —Entonces después del paseo podríamos continuar con el entrenamiento ¿no crees? —inquirió puerilmente—, no podemos dejar de entrenar… tú sabes —se justificó con una media sonrisa para luego besar lentamente uno de los hombros de la chica.

—¿Quieres seguir recordando? —preguntó esbozando una pícara sonrisa—. No lo sé… tal vez deberías convencerme durante el paseo… —murmuró dedicándole una intensa mirada.

—¡Je! Seguro que voy a lograrlo, puedo ser muy convincente cuando lo quiero, koishii —murmuró ronco en el oído de la joven para luego mordisquear delicadamente su lóbulo.

Una traviesa risita escapó de su garganta. —Puedes intentarlo todo el tiempo que desees, pero ahora… —pronunció consiguiendo que el muchacho fijara su mirada azul en su rostro—, quiero que mi esposo me lleve a tomar un helado… si no lo hace creo que tendré que arrastrarlo yo misma hasta llegar al pueblo —añadió divertida.

—¿Por la trenza? —murmuró con un leve escalofrío—, entonces es mejor que vayamos ahora… pero después no vas a salvarte de tu esposo —susurró tomándola de la mano.

—¿Crees que yo haría algo así? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras se ponía de pie junto al muchacho.

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Tal vez sí, es probable —espetó con una media sonrisa.

Arqueando levemente una ceja rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. —Tal vez debería hacerlo, recuerdo que nos tardábamos poco en llegar a la escuela de ese modo… seguro ya estaríamos en la ciudad ahora —comentó jugueteando con la trenza del chico.

El joven de la trenza frunció el ceño para luego rascarse la cabeza. —¿Serías capaz de hacer eso con tu adorado esposo, koishii? —murmuró con una expresión infantil.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —Lo hice muchas veces antes, ¿por qué no ahora? —preguntó jalando levemente su trenza.

El joven colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. —Sencillamente porque ahora somos marido y mujer, creo que no debería existir ese tipo de peleas infantiles entre nosotros, ¿no crees? —comentó natural.

Ella rió divertida, alejándose del muchacho avanzó hacia la puerta. —No puedo creer que nuestra luna de miel te haya cambiado tanto, baka, seguro tienes miedo de que lo haga —comentó antes de sacarle la lengua.

—Eso no es cierto… Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada —refunfuñó mirando de reojo a la muchacha. De alguna forma lograría concretar sus deseos luego del paseo.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción…

Yamato se acercó a su compañero que estaba revisando unos papeles. —Oe… ¿no crees que ya estuvieron demasiados días encerrados? —preguntó.

—Si sigue con vida, Saotome, será mi ídolo —comentó Takeru, era admirable que no hubiesen salido de la habitación en varios días—. Seguro sigue con vida, no creo que la preciosidad coma tanto ella sola —añadió al recordar la enorme cantidad de comida que pedían de vez en cuando.

—Saotome es un maestro, ya quiero que nos de algunos consejos más —sonrió el muchacho de cabellos rubios imaginándose una serie de jovencitas persiguiéndolo luego de tomar tan solo una clase con el muchacho de la trenza.

—Tenemos mucho que aprender de él —pronunció Takeru con un tono lleno de admiración—, para empezar como ha resistido tanto… ya sabes… ella debe ser una fiera —comentó esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

—Hai, hai… es cierto —murmuró levemente sonrojado el jovencito de cabellos claros imaginándose a la muchacha en diferentes 'proezas'—. Es mejor que intentemos verificar que todo esté bien, ¿no crees? —sonrió divertido.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir luego de lo que escuchamos el otro día? —preguntó recordando los aterradores gritos y golpes que habían escuchado al pasar.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que deben estar muy bien —murmuró soltando una carcajada.

El otro muchacho asintió guiñando un ojo. Ambos se dirigieron al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de la pareja de Nerima.

—Vaya…nunca pensé que sería tan fácil convencerte de salir de la habitación mencionando que usaría otros métodos para hacerlo —comentó una divertida Akane observando de reojo a su esposo que caminaba algunos pasos detrás de ella.

—¡Je! no sé de qué hablas... yo... yo salí porque quería invitarte un helado, es eso... antes te lo había dicho, pero tú no quisiste —murmuró con una media sonrisa intentando fingir naturalidad.

Ella volteó para luego acercarse al muchacho. —Eso sólo lo imaginaste, anata —pronunció conteniendo la risa—. Hace algunos minutos no querías salir… no creo que necesite recordarte qué deseabas —pronunció suavemente dedicándole una coqueta mirada.

—¿No me digas que no era más interesante lo que te sugerí? y estoy pensando lo que haremos en el regreso —sonrió provocador apoyándose en una de las paredes del ascensor.

—Pervertido —susurró esbozando una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba al muchacho hasta quedar frente a él—, no creas que voy a responder a eso —comentó dedicándole una traviesa mirada mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos—. Y no vas a lograr tentarme diciendo esas cosas…—añadió aunque fuese casi obvio que estaba a paso de arrastrarlo de la trenza pero en dirección a la habitación.

—No lo sé, puedo ser muy ingenioso… mis ideas siempre son excelentes —rió cediéndole el paso a la muchacha para salir del ascensor—, estoy seguro que te encantará —espetó con una voz lo suficientemente alta para que escucharan el par de jovencitos.

Al pasar por el lado de su esposo le dio un leve codazo en el estomago. —Nunca dejarás de ser un idiota engreído —bufó rodando los ojos mientras salía del ascensor—, además yo te inspiro a ser ingenioso, baka —agregó dejando escapar una traviesa risita.

Ranma se acarició la zona afecta con una media sonrisa siguiendo rápidamente a su esposa para tomarla de la cintura. —Tal vez sí, por eso deberías aceptar mis propuestas —comentó guiñando un ojo.

Sonrojada subió el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. —Sabes que nunca he rechazado tus propuestas…me… menos ahora…—susurró recordando inevitablemente los momentos de gran ingenio que su esposo había demostrado durante esos tres días.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió levemente sonrojado siendo atentamente observado por los muchachos de la recepción. —¿Está todo bien? —se animó a preguntar Yamato.

—Saotome, eres mi ídolo… sigues vivo —murmuró Takeru, en su rostro se reflejaba una gran admiración para lo que él consideraba una gran proeza.

—¿Estoy vivo? ¿y por qué debería haber muerto? —preguntó extrañado el muchacho de la trenza volteando distraído hacia los jóvenes.

Frunciendo el entrecejo la muchacha se apartó de Ranma. —Deberían dejar de ser tan entrometidos si no quieren meterse en problemas —espetó algo sonrojada.

—¡Solamente estábamos halagando a nuestro maestro Saotome! es todo un ejemplo a seguir —sonrió galante el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

—¿Maestro por qué? —preguntó algo distraído el ojiazul mirando de reojo al par de muchachos y a una sonrojada Akane.

—¡No seas modesto! —exclamó entusiasta Takeru palmeando la espalda del muchacho— Escuchamos muchos ruidos al pasar por su habitación hace un par de días… ruidos extraños… para sobrevivir a eso tienes que ser muy fuerte… te admiramos, Saotome…—espetó mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviese seguro que con solo mirarlo lograría adquirir algo de la experiencia de Saotome.

—Di... diablos... ustedes estaban pensando en... —murmuró el joven de la trenza furiosamente sonrojado comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

Ranma sonrió mirando intensamente a su esposa mientras se abrochaba los botones de su blusa para vestirse luego de tomar un baño caliente. —Creo que debería volver a entrenar, hace varios días que no me he ejercitado —comentó distraído fingiendo demencia.

—¿No te has ejercitado? —preguntó ella mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de su esposo—. Tal vez tienes razón, seguro cualquier podría derrotarte en este momento —comentó divertida.

—No… y creo que sería una buena idea que entrenáramos, dudo que me logres ganar —sonrió de medio lado mirando a la chica terminar con el último botón.

—No deberías confiarte tanto… no creo que logres concentrarte mucho, anata —comentó observando al muchacho que seguía recostado sobre la cama vistiendo sólo su ropa interior—, además te distraen muy fácilmente ciertas cosas —sonrió volviendo a desabotonar un par de botones de su blusa antes de colocarse en guardia.

—Dia… diablos… ¡estás haciendo trampa! —balbuceó el joven de la trenza sintiendo sus mejillas arder al ver el comienzo de los senos de la muchachita de cabellos azules.

—No es trampa, conozco a una pelirroja que a veces usa estas técnicas —respondió dedicándole una media sonrisa a su ruborizado esposo—. ¿No puedes con una pequeña distracción, anata? Pensé que tu concentración era mejor —añadió antes de sacarle la lengua.

El joven de la trenza respiró una y otra vez. Tenía que concentrarse. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la chica para susurrarle un par de frases en el oído que la dejaron furiosamente sonrojada. —¡Tengo mis métodos, koishii! —agregó alejándose un par de pasos sonriendo satisfecho.

—¡Baka pervertido! —protestó frunciendo el entrecejo, aún tenía dificultades para controlar aquellos deliciosos escalofríos que le habían provocado las palabras de su esposo—. Eres un… ¡eso es trampa, baka! —espetó desviando su mirada por algunos segundos del torso desnudo de Ranma.

—¿Y lo tuyo qué fue? —preguntó riendo divertido ante la ofuscación de su esposa. Su mirada permanecía intensa en los senos de su mujer.

Cruzándose de brazos lo retó con la mirada. —Yo no hice nada, solo me desabotoné un poco la blusa… pero tú… lo tuyo si fue… ya sabes… sabes muy bien lo que me dijiste, pervertido —bufó ruborizada, al recordar las palabras del muchacho un intenso ardor se apoderaba de hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

—Cada uno tiene sus armas —comentó el jovencito cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Aceptas el reto, entonces? —preguntó colocándose en posición de combate.

—¿Todo vale? —preguntó dedicándole una calculadora mirada, tenía un par de ideas que estaba segura le darían ventaja.

—Seguro… así es en la escuela de combate libre Saotome-Tendo —afirmó el joven observando atentamente a su mujer.

Ella esbozó una traviesa sonrisa antes de lanzarse en un rápido movimiento hacia él. En menos de un segundo movió su puño en dirección al muchacho haciéndolo retroceder mientras esquivaba con facilidad cada uno de sus ataques. —No creas que voy a darme por vencida —espetó observando con diversión como el muchacho se acercaba a la pared. Con un rápido movimiento lo empujó acorralándolo contra ésta—. ¿No te das por vencido, anata? —preguntó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Ranma tartamudeó una frase ininteligible mirando sonrojado a su esposa. Había tenido una agilidad para atacarlo que no podía ser la misma Akane de algunos años atrás. Realmente había mejorado mucho. —¡Di… diablos! Me… me atrapaste —murmuró mirando fascinado de arriba a abajo la figura de la muchachita.

Una juguetona risa escapó de su garganta mientras se alejaba rápidamente de su sonrojado esposo. —Fue muy fácil, creo que estás fuera de práctica, Ranma —comentó observando divertida al muchacho mientras volvía a colocarse en guardia—. ¿Vas a atacarme o te da miedo? —añadió desafiándolo.

—¡Je! ¿miedo yo? Sabes que Ranma Saotome jamás siente miedo —afirmó con una media sonrisa—. No estoy fuera de práctica koishii, solo estoy entrando en calor —murmuró mirando a la muchacha atentamente pensando en su próxima estrategia.

—Lo estás —afirmó segura que era capaz de distraer fácilmente a su esposo y hacerlo bajar la guardia—, tu concentración no es la mejor desde que… desde que estamos de luna de miel, anata —pronunció suavemente dedicándole una sugerente mirada.

Repentinamente, el muchacho de ojos azules se lanzó a su esposa para acorralarla en una de las esquinas. —¿Ahora qué me dices de esto, koishii? —murmuró gutural colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la chica. En el trayecto dejó caer un jarrón que se encontraba sobre una mesa produciendo un estridente ruido.

—Eso… no… no fue na… nada —balbuceó sonrojada mientras intentaba no caer rendida frente a la seductora mirada azul que el muchacho le dedicaba—, no fuiste muy rápido —añadió recuperando levemente el control de sus emociones, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente—. Esperaba algo que me dejara fuera de combate —susurró deslizando suavemente sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma.

El suave toque de la muchacha provocó que el jovencito trastabillara hacia atrás y tropezara nuevamente con la mesa para dejarla caer junto a un vaso de vidrio. —Apenas estoy comenzando, no deberías menospreciarme —murmuró gutural poniéndose de pie nuevamente para avanzar hacia ella con renovadas energías. En pocos segundos estaba junto a ella, sin pensarlo tomó con ambas manos el trasero de la joven para apretarlo levemente mientras clavaba su azul mirada en su rostro.

Ella dio un leve respingo producto del inesperado contraataque de su esposo. —¡Qu…qué demonios crees que haces, baka! —protestó frunciendo fieramente el entrecejo—. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con entrenar, degenerado! —-exclamó tomándolo por la camiseta para luego aplicarle una llave y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

—¡Oe! Forma parte de mis técnicas de ataque —murmuró el joven acariciando su cabeza algo adolorido por el golpe repentino de la chica. Realmente había mejorado mucho estos últimos meses—. Dijimos que todo valía… —agregó poniéndose de pie para acercarse nuevamente a la chica—, ¿no recuerdas? —preguntó a una distancia considerable para evitar ser golpeado nuevamente.

—¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Pero no tienes que acosarme, baka, eso es trampa! —espetó mirándolo fijamente, esperando que de un momento a otro reanudara su ataque—. No… no tienes que exagerar… estamos entrenando… no hacemos o… otra cosa —murmuró entre dientes completamente ruborizada.

—¿Otra cosa? Solamente estaba utilizando mi habilidad para distraer a mi oponente —respondió con una media sonrisa avanzando un par de pasos—, mis encantos son mi mejor forma de ataque en este tipo de entrenamiento —rió totalmente ególatra.

—¡Ja! ¡Puedo resistir muy bien a ese tipo de ataques, engreído! —exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo acercándose ágilmente al muchacho para luego lanzar una serie de patadas altas que él evadió con gran destreza—. No estoy segura que tú pudieras hacerlo si yo hiciera lo mismo —agregó barriendo con una patada los pies del muchacho consiguiendo que cayera sentado al piso.

Ranma se quejó por el golpe agudo en su trasero. —¡Oe! Mis técnicas no son tan sucias como las tuyas —se quejó mirándola de reojo—, además… no sabía que reaccionarías tan rápido —murmuró para sí. Sigiloso, se acercó nuevamente a la chica.

Una traviesa sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a su esposo. —Tal vez tienes algo de razón… mis técnicas hasta ahora han sido algo sucias —pronunció acercándose aún más sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Pero no te preocupes… creo que sé cómo utilizar tus técnicas, anata —comentó antes de presionar con sus dos manos el trasero del muchacho.

El muchacho de la trenza se detuvo en el acto, notablemente sonrojado por la acción repentina de su esposa. —¡Je! ¿y quién estaba actuando de manera sucia? —murmuró intentando controlarse. Rápidamente la tomó del trasero para subirla y tomarla por los muslos. En el trayecto hacia la cama olvidó la mesa que estaba en el camino y tropezó con ella provocando un gran estruendo.

Akane no pudo controlar una carcajada al ver a Ranma sobando su cabeza en un intento por atenuar el golpe. —Baka, ya deberías saber que te pasan cosas así cuando te pones pervertido —comentó cómodamente recostada sobre él mientras le dedicaba una traviesa mirada—. ¿Por qué demonios me llevabas a la cama? ¿No íbamos a practicar? —añadió esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos! Solo estoy intentando distraerte —murmuró notablemente ruborizado por su torpeza—. ¡Tienes que prestar atención! —exclamó intentando fingir demencia.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Porque el que no vio la mesa por estar pensando en… ya sabes distraerme… fuiste tú —comentó acercándose a su rostro para besarlo levemente—. Tienes que admitir que tu concentración está muy mal y que podría ganarte si estuviéramos peleando en serio…no me distraigo tan fácil como tú, baka —afirmó colocándose de pie, observando burlesca a su sonrojado esposo.

A pesar de la ventaja que su esposa podía tener Ranma se concentró para realizar el próximo movimiento. De un segundo a otro se arrodilló en el suelo para tomarla de los muslos y tirarla hacia él. El ruido de la caída retumbó notablemente en el piso de abajo. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la dejó fuera de combate colocándola de espaldas al suelo. —¿Ahora qué me dices? ¿quién se distrajo? —preguntó triunfal sonriendo egocéntrico tomándola de los brazos para inmovilizarla por completo.

—¡Kuso! ¡Baka, no estaba distraída! —protestó intentando liberarse inútilmente, Ranma se había encargado de inmovilizarla completamente con sus brazos y su cuerpo—. No creas que voy a darme por vencida—afirmó orgullosa, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse aunque fuera un juego.

—¡Oe! ¿Desde cuándo te molesta que tu esposo esté sobre ti? —murmuró con una media sonrisa recordando los días anteriores. —, recuerdo que te gustaba mucho esta posición —comentó divertido.

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron de un intenso color rojizo. —O… Oye… eso no tiene na… nada que ver —balbuceó hecha un mar de nervios, los recuerdos de los días pasados se adueñaron rápidamente de sus pensamientos provocando un intenso cosquilleo en su estomago—. Tú…tú… estás jugando sucio, ba… baka —pronunció con dificultad al sentir su mirada fija en sus labios.

—¿Solo yo? Digamos que el asunto está repartido —sonrió Ranma satisfecho ante el rubor en las mejillas de su mujer—. Admites que te gusta esta posición… ¿na? —agregó acomodándose mejor sobre ella frotando su cuerpo de una manera que provocó un ligero estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos.

Inevitablemente un suave gemido escapó de su garganta, pero rápidamente logró recuperar el control de sí al notar la egocéntrica sonrisa de su esposo. —No tengo porqué admitir nada y no hay forma en que me hagas hacerlo —bufó dedicándole una retadora mirada. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por que le demostrara lo contrario.

El joven de la trenza arqueó una ceja. —¿Así que no vas a admitir nada? ¡Eso vamos a verlo! —espetó acercando sus labios a uno de los lóbulos de la oreja de la joven para mordisquearlo levemente. Sus manos acariciaron los senos de la chica apretándolos con delicadeza pero firmemente. La respiración del muchacho era ronca, estaba incitado y decidido a ganar aquel reto.

Ella cerró los ojos inhalando y exhalando un par de veces en un intento por ignorar aquellas manos que comenzaban a recorrer con anhelo puntos demasiado sensibles de su anatomía. —Ya… ya te lo dije… no hay forma en que lo logres, baka—pronunció con dificultad, tendría que tomar rápidamente medidas o se arrojaría sobre él y le exigiría cambiar el tipo de entrenamiento a uno más intimo.

Ranma cedió el agarre y continuó con las ardientes caricias. No podía creer que la muchacha pudiera resistir a sus encantos y habilidades que habían perfeccionado en los últimos días. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la jovencita escapó de sus brazos como una ágil liebre para sentarse a su lado y mirarlo desafiante. Rápidamente se puso de pie y retrocedió algunos pasos. —¡No creas que te será fácil escapar de mí! —afirmó algo molesto con la terquedad de la chica.

Aún algo agitada por el rápido escape se dedicó a observar al muchacho esperando descubrir cuál sería su próximo movimiento. —¿Pensaste que caería sólo con eso? Eres muy bueno, pero no me harás caer tan fácilmente —comentó fijando una traviesa mirada en su esposo—. Además íbamos a entrenar, ¿no?... ¿qué estás esperando para atacarme? —preguntó colocándose en guardia.

Ranma frunció el ceño. —¡Por supuesto que estamos entrenando! —exclamó algo irritado. En un santiamén la tomó de los hombros hasta llevarla a la pared —, tengo mis técnicas, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes —exclamó. Su respiración ya estaba agitada antes las idas y vueltas.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento estás pensando, anata? —preguntó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior—. No creo que estés pensando en artes marciales, ¿ne? —preguntó deslizando lentamente una de sus piernas contra la de su esposo provocando un suave y tentador roce.

—¿Yo? Es parte de mi encanto Saotome —murmuró el muchacho de cabellos trenzados acercándose a la chica lentamente mirando sus labios con deseo.

Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina. —¿Me estás diciendo que cambiar un tipo de entrenamiento a otro… es parte de tu encanto? —murmuró suavemente. Cada una de las reacciones de su esposo comenzaba a encender una intensa hoguera en su interior que no se extinguiría hasta que pasaran al tipo de entrenamiento que estaba segura él tenía en mente—. Ranma… —añadió en un suave suspiro tomándolo por la trenza para acercarlo un poco más hacia su rostro—, tenemos que continuar…anata… —susurró casi rozando sus labios.

—Ha… hai, creo que sí ¿es… es lo que habíamos pactado, na? —murmuró casi en un susurro tomándola de la cintura para ceñirla contra su pecho. Lentamente caminó hacia atrás llevando a la muchacha consigo. Sin darse cuenta resbaló con el agua del jarrón que estaba hecho trizas a un lado del charco. Adolorido, el joven miró rápidamente a su esposa para asegurarse que estaba todo bien—. ¡Kuso! —se limitó a maldecir.

Akane miró por algunos segundos a su esposo, que seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo una serie de maldiciones, antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada. —Ya déjalo —pronunció entre risas mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre el muchacho—, cada vez que tú… cada vez que estás demasiado… etto… acalorado terminamos en el piso, baka —habló con dificultad ya que no podía parar de reír—. Tal vez deberías dejarme ese trabajo a mí —afirmó dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

Ranma sintió sus orejas arder. —¡Oe! Solo he tenido un par de imprevistos, pero voy a lograrlo —farfulló molesto poniéndose de pie tomando a la chica entre sus brazos. Cuando se acercó a la cama resbaló con una parte de la sábana que estaba en el suelo. Afortunadamente, la muchacha cayó sobre el colchón, logrando así su proeza—. ¡Chikuso! —se limitó a exclamar con la boca besando el suelo.

La muchacha continúo riendo divertida, recostada sobre la cama volteó levemente para observar a su esposo que seguía con el rostro pegado al piso. —¿Tenías ganas de besar al piso en lugar de mí? —preguntó entre risas mientras secaba alguna de las lagrimas que caían inevitablemente producto de sus carcajadas.

Ranma se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama mirando a la jovencita de reojo, notablemente irritado. —¡Diablos! Al menos logré dejarte aquí, no tengo la culpa de ese maldito imprevisto —farfulló por lo bajo.

—No recuerdo que te pasara algo así antes… estás perdiendo la práctica, anata —comentó irguiéndose levemente mientras observaba de reojo al muchacho—. Estás fuera de forma… —añadió retándolo con la mirada a que le demostrara lo equivocada que estaba.

Sin pensarlo, Ranma se lanzó a la muchacha para sentarse sobre sus piernas y tomarla de los brazos para evitar que se moviera. —¡No es nada de eso! Yo estoy perfecto, mejor que nunca —afirmó mirando a la chica intensamente acercándose a sus labios.

—¿Por qué debería creer eso? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. ¿Me lo vas a demostrar? —agregó esbozando un coqueta sonrisa dispuesta a olvidar completamente el entrenamiento que tenían en mente al inicio de la conversación.

El joven de cabellos azabaches esbozó una media sonrisa. —¿Demostrarte qué? —preguntó ronco acercándose al rostro de la chica. Sus labios estaban apenas separados por algunos milímetros.

Podía sentir perfectamente como sus mejillas ardían; ya no le importaba que él notara que con solo un par de movimientos podía tenerla fácilmente rendida a sus pies. —Que estás en mejor forma que nunca —sonrió pícaramente mientras rodeaba con uno de sus el cuello de Ranma—, puedes demostrármelo todo el día… si lo deseas, Ranma —agregó en un sensual murmullo.

No podía ser más complejo aquel debate encarnizado que se había generado en su mente: por un lado deseaba arrancarle toda la ropa y hacerla suya una y otra vez para demostrarle sus habilidades. Por otro, sabía que tenía que autocontrolarse y seguir con el juego que habían comenzado minutos atrás. Sus manos se movieron automáticamente hacia los muslos de la muchacha hasta rozarlos. —Yo… yo… ¡tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento! ¿no recuerdas? ¡je! —espetó intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

Enredando su mano entre sus cabellos se encargó de acercar un poco más sus rostros. —¿No es lo que estamos haciendo, mi amor? —susurró en su oído mientras rodeaba con una de sus piernas su cadera.

—Ha… hai —se limitó a responder sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la cercanía con su esposa. Una leve molestia comenzó a manifestarse en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Suavemente movió su rostro hasta dejar que sus labios rozaran por un instante. —Lo demás… —pronunció en un sensual murmullo pegada a sus labios—, puede esperar… nosotros no… —suspiró esbozando una sonrisa antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Fin flash back.

—¡No deberían ser tan entrometidos! —protestó furiosa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Además no fuimos tan ruidosos —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Era imposible no escuchar, hermos…! Etto… ¿Akane, na? —murmuró lo último Yamato con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por su equivocación. —, solo pasamos para indicarle la habitación a un matrimonio que llegó hace pocos días —aclaró aún con sus orejas ardiendo.

—¡Oe! Deberían haber pasado de largo… ¡no tenían que quedarse a escuchar al lado de la puerta! —masculló Ranma tomando a su esposa de los hombros para acercarla a él. Ese idiota era un atrevido, acabaría con él si seguía mirando a su esposa de aquella manera. Y no había ningún elogio que lograra doblegarlo.

—En realidad se escuchaba desde el otro pasillo —comentó Takeru provocando que el rubor de la pareja aumentara considerablemente—. ¡Pero eso ahora no importa! ¡Saotome eres nuestro ídolo! —exclamó efusivamente palmeando la espalda del muchacho—. Hay que ser muy hombre para resistir tantos días… tienes que decirnos cuál es tu secreto —agregó observándolo con gran admiración.

El chico de la trenza tenía que admitir que se había equivocado. Aquel elogio realmente había logrado doblegar sus celos y había aumentado su ego al mil por ciento. —Je… mi… mi secreto es innato, muchachos… creo que eso no se aprende —murmuró levemente sonrojado intentando fingir compostura.

La muchacha presionó sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba de reojo a su egocéntrico esposo. —Kuso… ¡Deja de decir tonterías, baka! —protestó avergonzada.

—No puede ser innato, debes tener alguna técnica especial, Saotome… deberías compartirla con nosotros —espetó suplicante Takeru ignorando completamente a la furiosa jovencita de cabellos azulados.

—Podría compartirla, pero tendría que ganar algo con ello, na? —propuso Ranma con una media sonrisa ignorando por completo a su mujer que apretaba furiosa los puños.

—¡Todo lo que podamos hacer! ¡Solo tienes que pedir! —exclamó Yamato. Sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad que sentía.

—¡Todo lo que quieras, Saotome! Hasta olvidaré que no quisiste presentarnos a la sexy pelirroja —comentó un ilusionado Takeru.

—¡Kuso! ¡¿Estas pensando en contarles algo, baka? —exclamó furiosa tomando al muchacho por la camisa, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

—¡Hai, Ranma-sama! Tienes que contarnos… puedo conseguir lo que desees, eres el mejor ¡nunca había visto a alguien con tanta disposición como tú! —sonrió admirado el chico de cabellos claros.

Ranma rió divertido ante la molestia de la jovencita. No pensaba contar nada de su intimidad, pero si inventara algunas cosas para el par de idiotas conseguiría muchos beneficios. —No creo que contarle un par de secretos de las técnicas Saotome vaya a afectarnos ¿na? —murmuró con una media sonrisa mirando al par de jóvenes que asentían entusiasmados.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, se disponía a mandarlo al demonio cuando fue interrumpida por uno de los empleados del hotel.

—Ya lo imaginaba, tiene que haber alguna técnica secreta para poder sobrevivir a una mujer tan efusiva y exigente —afirmó Takeru—. Nunca olvidaremos todo el movimiento que hubo aquí la primera vez que vinieron —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada jovencita.

—Fue estremecedor… nunca vimos a ninguna chica con tanta energía —agregó Yamato olvidando la presencia de la chica por algunos segundos—. ¡Debes tener muchos secretos para poder complacer a alguien como la preciosi… etto… tu, tu mujer! —tartamudeó nervioso por la posible respuesta del joven de ojos azules.

Ranma prefirió ignorar aquel pequeño desliz del chico. Sabía que su esposa era hermosa y era normal que otros idiotas lo notaran. —¡Je! Realmente… son muchos, técnicas que requieren de años de práctica… pero soy un buen maestro, quizás puedan hacerlo en unos pocos días, muchachos —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Idiota engreído! —exclamó dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago—. ¡Y ustedes dejen de ser entrometidos! ¡Vuelvan a su trabajo! —agregó mandando a volar con una fuerte patada al par de muchachos que seguramente tardarían horas en volver a su trabajo—. Y luego te quejas de esos tipos, baka —bufó caminando orgullosa con dirección a la salida del hotel. No había avanzado ni siquiera un par de pasos cuando sintió que era tomada por la cintura y rápidamente atraída hacia los brazos del muchacho—. No creas que vas a convencerme con esto —masculló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Oe! Solo quería obtener alguna cosa interesante de ese par de idiotas —sonrió divertido Ranma—, ¿tú creías que iba a decirles algo? ¡je! Jamás podrían dominar ninguna de mis técnicas —afirmó totalmente egocéntrico.

La muchacha frunció más el entrecejo. —Idiota egocéntrico, deja de hablar de técnicas que no existen…sólo tienes suerte —refunfuñó tomándolo por la camisa.

—¿Tú crees que solo sea suerte, koishii? ¡Yo creo que es innato! —sonrió divertido tomando a la chica de la cintura para apretarla contra su pecho.

Akane bufó frustrada, estaba segura que el ego de su esposo alcanzaba niveles muy superiores a los de cualquier ser humano. —¿Innato? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. No lo creo… sólo es suerte y te ayuda mucho que esté enamorada de ti, baka —afirmó tercamente, nunca admitiría que tal vez él tenía algo de razón.

—Hai… es una de mis cualidades —bufó mirando de reojo a la chica por herir su ego al afirmar que solamente se trataba de suerte—. ¿También crees que logré conquistarte por simple azar? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Akane se colorearon de un intenso color rojizo. —Eso no tiene nada que ver, hablamos de que eres un idiota engreído que insiste en tener ciertas técnicas… no de cómo me conquistaste —protestó débilmente desviando la mirada.

—Yo quiero mi respuesta ¿no puedes contestar a eso? —preguntó Ranma sonriendo divertido.

Rápidamente volteó el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada. —Puedo responder a eso, pero no quiero —masculló presionando con más fuerza la camisa de su esposo.

—¿No quieres? —murmuró gutural Ranma en el oído de la chica para luego mordisquear su lóbulo—, voy a convencerte… ¡tienes que responder! ¿o acaso tienes miedo? —preguntó mirándola desafiante.

Su rostro se encendió aún más si es que esto era posible luego de la tentadora caricia del muchacho. —¡¿De qué tendría miedo? —protestó frunciendo fieramente el entrecejo mientras correspondía ampliamente su mirada—. Sabes bien que no creo que fuera por azar, baka, y no me digas que usaste alguna técnica para conquistarme porque no fue así —agregó presionando con más fuerzas su camisa.

—Entonces es parte de mi encanto innato, koishii —murmuró besando una de las mejillas de la chica. —, ¿o estoy equivocado? —susurró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente en sus ojos chocolate.

—Yo… ¿a qu… qué te refieres con tu encanto natural? —balbuceó perdida en aquella mirada azul que siempre lograba cautivarla.

—Por ejemplo… etto —murmuró el muchacho levemente sonrojado. —, creo que tuviste una muy buena impresión cuando nos conocimos, na? —sonrió mirándola de reojo algo tímido.

—¿Qu…qué… yo tu… tuve qué? —preguntó con dificultad sintiendo su rostro arder—. La… la … u… única impresión que tuve fue que eras grosero y engreído —añadió hecha un manojo de nervios; sabía que precisamente a qué se refería el muchacho pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que a pesar de lo vergonzoso que había sido ese día le había parecido increíblemente guapo.

—¿Grosero y engreído? ¿Solamente eso? —preguntó Ranma guiñándole un ojo acercándose más a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Y… y… ta… también un pervertido —musitó estremeciéndose al sentir su cálido aliento acariciando sus labios.

—¿Eso era un elogio? —preguntó con una media sonrisa en su rostro. —, creo que no me molesta como antes… me gusta verte sonrojada cuando me llamas así, significa que mi encanto innato es muy efectivo —susurró ronco besando las comisuras de la chica.

—Engreído… —pronunció casi en un suspiro dejando que sus labios se unieran en un corto beso—, tal vez tu encanto natural tuvo algo que ver… ¿tú te enamoraste a primera vista, no? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

—Ha… hai, fue algo así —murmuró levemente sonrojado. —, me gustó mucho tu sonrisa… fuiste muy amable cuando me pediste que fuéramos amigos —agregó en un susurro para luego rozar sus labios.

Sonriente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma. —¿Amigos? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas— Quería que fuéramos amigas, baka —comentó divertida sacándole la lengua—. Ahora entiendo por qué te pusiste tan celoso cuando decidí quedarme con P-chan —añadió dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

—¡Diablos! No deberías burlarte de eso —murmuró levemente irritado—, y mis celos tenían un motivo justificado, ¡cerdo degenerado! No sé cómo pudiste perdonarlo —agregó por lo bajo apretando los puños.

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios aumentó. —¿Aún te molesta que lo perdonara? —preguntó dejando que sus dedos se enredaran suavemente en sus negros cabellos—. Creo que me costó más perdonarte a ti —afirmó atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de su esposo.

—Y no entiendo aún por qué… ¿Cuántas veces te advertí no estar cerca de ese degenerado? —preguntó arqueando una ceja al recordar la expresión de felicidad de Ryoga al estar cerca de los senos de SU esposa.

Una ligera sonrisa escapó de su garganta, era evidente que Ranma aún sentía celos al recordar aquella época. —Tal vez tuvo que ver que estuviera enamorada de ti, baka —comentó divertida, antes de depositar un ligero beso en sus labios.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del joven. —Sab… sabes cuantas veces quise evitar que durmiera contigo… maldito sea, deseaba tanto estar en su lugar —pensó en voz alta recordando a la muchacha en sostén cargando al cerdito.

La muchacha se alejó algunos centímetros de su esposo, mirándolo completamente sonrojada y con mucha dificultad para articular sus palabras preguntó: —¿Tú… tú pen… pensabas… es decir… ya en esa época… tú… tú querías dormir conmigo?

—Yo… yo… —el muchacho sintió su cuerpo arder ante la pregunta de la chica—, tú… tú sabes… yo pensaba acercarme un poco más, en aquella época no podía siquiera estar a algunos pasos de ti —comentó mirando hacia un lado.

Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo lo miró a los ojos. —Si no hubieses sido tan grosero no te habría costado tanto acercarte —replicó algo ofendida.

—Era mi forma de defender mi orgullo —se justificó entre dientes. —, tal vez temía que no fuera correspondido, por eso decía esas cosas… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola de reojo.

—Eso demuestra solo una cosa, ¿sabias? —afirmó Akane acercándose nuevamente al muchacho para rodearle con uno de sus brazos el cuello—. A veces actúas como todo un idiota —comentó divertida dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

—¿Idiota? ¡oe! —murmuró algo indignado por aquella afirmación de la muchachita—, aunque… tal vez pude serlo, un poco, solamente —agregó cambiando su expresión facial. Había tardado demasiado en estar junto a aquella mujer, realmente había sido un imbécil.

—¿Sólo un poco? —preguntó divertida acercando nuevamente sus rostros—. Aunque yo tampoco fui muy agradable… no era fácil notar que yo… ya sabes —agregó algo ruborizada.

—¿Qué tú? ¿Qué estabas perdidamente enamorada de mí? —preguntó con un tono seductor besando una de sus comisuras. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella—. ¿Vamos a salir, entonces?

—¡Oye! Nunca dije que estuviera perdi… —Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando el muchacho selló sus labios en un corto beso, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerla olvidar cualquier tipo de protesta—. Hai, ¿qué esperas para llevarme a la ciudad? —preguntó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ranma y Akane habían terminado de atravesar el bosque, estaban a unos pocos pasos de la ciudad. En unas cuadras más llegarían a la heladería que Akane tanto deseaba visitar.

—¿Vamos a pedirlo y tomarlo en el cuarto? —preguntó Ranma mirando intensamente a su mujer.

—Pervertido —protestó levemente sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una juguetona sonrisa—, no sé qué te hace pensar que quiero volver tan rápido al hotel —añadió mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—¿No es una excelente idea? —preguntó mirándola fijamente—, ¿para qué quedarnos en la ciudad? Allá estamos más confortables —sonrió.

—Porque ya pasamos mucho días en el hotel… podemos estar confortables en cualquier lugar… pensé que te gustaba la aventura —comentó acercándose un poco más a su esposo—. El día está soleado… no sería una mala idea —añadió susurrando suavemente en su oído.

—¡Me gusta! ¿qué te parece una visita al bosque? —murmuró con una media sonrisa mirando a la muchacha.

—Me parece que te has vuelto un buen discípulo del maestro Happosai, baka —comentó antes de reir abiertamente—. Sólo estaba bromeando, baka —afirmó mientras se alejaba algunos pasos dejando tras de si a un sonrojado Ranma.

—¡Kuso! ¿por qué no podríamos ir? No dije nada malo… solo visitar algunas termas vírgenes… y caminar ¡solo eso! —sonrió mirándola intensamente dejando claro que sus intenciones eran otras—, es una buena idea… ¡no dije nada sugerente! ¿o tú que imaginabas? —preguntó malicioso.

Rápidamente se devolvió sobre sus pasos para enfrentarlo. —No necesitas decirlo, baka, co… conozco esa mirada —espetó algo nerviosa indicando el rostro del muchacho. No podía engañarla, conocía esa mirada desde aquella vez que Shampoo le había dado aquel afrodisiaco con el que estuvo a punto de caer en sus brazos.

—¿Esa mirada? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Ranma fingiendo demencia mientras intensificaba aquella mirada especial que solo utilizaba para observar a su mujer. Sus pupilas se dilataron, levemente mordió su labio inferior—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose aún más a ella.

Como una fuerte ráfaga una intensa oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba segura que Ranma actuaba de esa forma a propósito, pero no pensaba delatarse tan fácilmente aunque en ese instante sintiera que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían producto de aquella mirada que provocaba en ella el mismo efecto que un intenso rayo de sol sobre un cubito de hielo. —Sa… sabes muy bien de qué hablo —balbuceó con dificultad volteando levemente el rostro para enfocar su mirada en algo que le permitiese olvidar sus ganas de lanzarse sobre su esposo—, y por supuesto que lo estoy… ¿por qué demonios estaría mal? —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma tomó a la chica de la cintura apretándola entre sus brazos. —¿Estás nerviosa, koishii? —preguntó acercando su boca al rostro de la muchacha para rozar sus labios en sus mejillas—, no deberías estarlo… creo que es normal que sucedan ciertas cosas entre nosotros… ya lo hemos hecho tantas veces, ¡y las que nos faltan! —espetó besando la comisura de su mujer.

Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir sus labios rozando tentadoramente su piel mientras en su mente no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Ranma. —Ya… ya te dije que no lo estoy —afirmó tercamente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—, tú si lo estarías si yo te estuviera coqueteando del modo en que… ya sabes… lo estás haciendo —murmuró sonrojada.

—Estoy coqueteando así porque tú me estimulas para que lo haga, mi amor —murmuró ronco en el oído de la joven mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Lentamente se dirigió a sus labios para rozarlos dulcemente—, aishiteru —concluyó.

Ella rió suavemente antes de acercar sus rostros, estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse cuando un estridente crujido los hizo voltear el rostro en dirección al bosque.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó un maltrecho Ryoga abriéndose paso entre los arboles con una de sus técnicas. Había salido esa mañana a buscar leña para el desayuno y luego de varias horas aún no conseguía volver al campamento— ¿Qué demonios hacen tan lejos de Kyoto? —agregó curioso.

—¿Y tú qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma exaltado separándose de su esposa para mirar amenazante al muchacho eternamente perdido. Una vez más había arruinado uno de sus mejores momentos—. ¡Diablos! ¡eres tan oportuno! —se quejó.

—Óyeme —farfulló frunciendo el entrecejo—, no es mi culpa que estuvieras acosando a Akane-san en medio del bosque, baka, además deberías agradecer que nos encontramos —afirmó acercándose al ahora curioso muchacho de la trenza.

El joven de ojos azules arqueó una ceja sin comprender. —¿Alegrarme por qué? por tu inoportuna presencia lo dudo… —masculló irritado.

El muchacho eternamente perdido esbozo una media sonrisa. —Tenemos un mapa que nos llevará a un lugar donde podré deshacerme de P-chan.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

¿Cuál creen ustedes que fue la versión más cercana a lo que pasó? La de Ranma o la de Akane? Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos :P

La escena a la que me refería al empezar es la de los tipos que trabajan en el hotel, ellos son un encanto jajaja y por Dios como ayudan a la autoestima ya de por sí muy elevada de Ranma.

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y las dejamos en la duda sobre lo que pasará en al expedición a la sucursal de Jusenkyo :P

Nos vemos en tres semanas, como siempre esperamos sus comentarios ;)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Hai: Sí

Na: Pregunta que requiere siempre de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Baka: Idiota

Ohayou: Buenos días

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm?, ¿Eh?)

Anata: Significa tú pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen cariñosamente a sus parejas (Amor, querido, cariño) :

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Matte: Espera

Oe: Hey , Oye

Chikuso: Mierda, maldición, maldita sea

Kuso: Mierda

Aishiteru: te amo


	38. Capítulo 18: Knock out

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicas! Como avisamos por el facebook y a algunas por mail, vinimos este sábado a actualizar… esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena! ;)

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 18: Knock out**_

Habitación del hotel…

En menos de quince minutos Ranma ya había cargado su mochila con lo necesario para el viaje: alimento en latas, ropa y otros enseres útiles. —¡Tenemos que apresurarnos, mi gran amigo! —sonrió falsamente Ranma palmeando la espalda del joven de la bandana—, sabes que a pesar de todo te aprecio mucho ¡je! —agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

El muchacho rodó los ojos, desde que les había contado lo sucedido con el mapa y que existía una sucursal de Jusenkyo cercana, la actitud de Ranma había cambiado mucho. — Deja de exagerar, idiota —masculló mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—, tenemos que volver lo antes posible… seguro Ukyo está preocupada —añadió murmurando más para sí mismo las últimas palabras.

Akane frunció el entrecejo, desde que habían llegado al hotel se sentía algo ignorada por los hombres. —¿No estarás pensando en dejarme en el hotel, verdad? —preguntó mirando llamando inmediatamente la atención de su marido.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió con ternura para luego acercarse a su esposa y besar su frente. —No tardaremos koishii, puedes esperar tranquila, prometo que mañana tu esposo será un hombre por completo —afirmó con una sonrisa radiante tomando sus manos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ryoga, tenía el presentimiento que Ranma acabaría volando gracias a una patada de su dulce esposa y que ella acabaría acompañándolos aunque él se negara.

Akane arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Es broma, no? Ni siquiera pienses que voy a quedarme aquí —bufó alejándose de él para arreglar sus cosas—, además tengo un asunto pendiente con Shampoo —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Akane! ¿para qué quieres ir? ¡Sabes que es muy peligroso! —exclamó acercándose a ella para tomar uno de sus brazos y hacerla voltear delicadamente hacia él—. No quiero que te arriesgues, te quedarás aquí, te lo ordeno como tu marido —afirmó convincente mirándola a los ojos como si aquel argumento fuera suficiente para convencer a la jovencita de cabellos azules.

Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo subió el rostro para dedicarle una fulminante mirada. —No voy a quedarme aquí sola, además como mi marido tu deber es protegerme si crees que no puedo hacerlo sola, entonces si voy con ustedes no correría ningún peligro ya que mi esposo me cuidaría —replicó desafiándolo con la mirada a rebatir su argumento.

—Je… no tienen que discutir… el camino no es peligroso —comentó Ryoga intentando evitar una discusión que estaba seguro podría durar horas.

Ranma prefirió ignorar el comentario del joven del colmillo. Le convenía mantener la amistad hasta que llegara al lugar que tanto deseaba. —Oe… koishii, creo que deberías considerar la idea de tu esposo —susurró por lo bajo en el oído derecho de la chica—, estoy seguro que podría protegerte, pero no sé si tu cumplirías tu parte de hacer lo que te ordenara… y además, es menos peligroso quedarte aquí, ¿no crees? —susurró ronco acariciando con sus manos la cintura de la muchacha ignorando por completo la presencia de Ryoga.

—Digas lo que digas no voy a cambiar de opinión —espetó seriamente—, no vas a conseguir nada coqueteándome… además… yo quiero estar contigo —finalizó sonrojada susurrando las últimas palabras para sólo fueran escuchadas por su esposo.

El muchacho de la bandana rió abiertamente. —Te va mejor coqueteando cuando te conviertes en chica, nenita —comentó burlesco.

Ranma lanzó el primer objeto que encontró cerca de su mano hacia la cabeza del joven de la bandana. —¡Vete al diablo, imbécil! —exclamó molesto— ¡Necesito privacidad con mi esposa! ¡o sales caminando o volando! —agregó amenazante mirándolo fijamente.

Antes que Ranma se lanzara sobre el otro muchacho, Akane decidió intervenir: —¿Ryoga-kun, podrías dejarnos a solas por favor? —preguntó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa consiguiendo inmediatamente que saliera— No voy a dejar que vayas solo —afirmó decidida—, además dijiste que cuando nos casarnos me llevarías contigo a todas partes —agregó sonriente.

—Diablos… parece que no vas a desistir —murmuró Ranma mirando a la muchacha de reojo con un leve matiz de rubor en sus mejillas ante la radiante sonrisa de su mujer.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en un instante en una traviesa sonrisa. —No, pero de todos modos podrías intentar lo que pretendías hacer cuando echaste a Ryoga-kun de la habitación —pronunció suavemente subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una coqueta mirada—. ¿Pretendías intentar seducirme? —preguntó esperando que lo hiciera de todos modos.

El muchacho se acercó a su mujer para tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla. —Tal vez… pensaba que podría ser una buena arma a mi favor, pero veo que tú eres mejor en eso, lo admito —susurró ronco acariciando sus mejillas con ambos pulgares.

—Un momento… ¿quién dijo que te estoy coqueteando? —preguntó divertida mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el torso de Ranma—. No tendría por qué hacerlo… ya conseguí lo que quiero —sonrió deslizando sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre los hombros del muchacho.

El joven acarició los cabellos de la mujer, acomodándolos detrás de sus orejas. —Siempre lo consigues, diablos… soy muy débil contigo, también tengo que admitir eso, ¡je! —murmuró con una media sonrisa besando levemente los labios de la chica.

—Cierto…te has vuelto un poco más fácil que antes —comentó divertida una vez que dejaron de besarse—, pero… tú también logras convencerme de algunas cosas con mucha facilidad —murmuró sonrojada rozando levemente sus labios—. Tal vez durante la expedición… podamos… ya sabes… ir al bosque —balbuceó ruborizada depositando pequeños besos en su boca.

Ranma asintió entusiasmada abrazando a la chica por la espalda para pegarla a su torso. —Es un hecho, iremos al bosque luego de acabar con este asunto… tenemos que conocer esas termas vírgenes que te comenté, debe haber lugares fabulosos para que exploremos a solas, koishii —susurró gutural besando uno de los lóbulos de la mujer.

Una coqueta risita escapó de su garganta. —¿Solo quieres conocerlas o quieres ir a —Una fuerte tos proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras—. Etto… tal vez deberíamos terminar de arreglar todo para partir pronto, ¿ne? —preguntó completamente ruborizada, había olvidado que Ryoga los esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ranma frunció el ceño completamente irritado por la interrupción inoportuno del joven de la bandana. Quería seguir con aquella conversación y comentarle de todos lo que había imaginado en aquel bosque, pero su libido había bajado considerablemente gracias al maldito idiota. —¡Ahora mismo voy a deshacerme de él! —exclamó molesto yendo en dirección hacia la puerta. Había olvidado por completo el trato especial hacia Ryoga, ¡era el colmo!

—Oe… no tenías para qué enfadarte tanto —bufó Ryoga mirando de reojo a Ranma—, no podía esperarte toda la vida, idiota, deberías agradecerme —comentó mientras caminaba con la pareja en dirección al ascensor.

—Ryoga-kun tiene razón —comentó una ruborizada Akane—, es mejor partir antes que oscurezca y… bueno… si hubieses intentando convencerme… no… no habríamos salido a tiempo —comentó avergonzada. Estaba segura que si Ryoga no los hubiese interrumpidos ellos no habrían partido hasta el día siguiente.

—¡Diablos, pero debió esperar cinco minutos más! ¡Entrometido! —bufó aún molesto. Pero se había encargado de propinarle un par de golpes merecidos— Ryoga… ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó curioso olvidando por algunos segundos aquel asunto.

El muchacho de la bandana meditó durante algunos segundos mientras subían al ascensor. —A varios días de aquí, estábamos muy lejos de Kyoto… y aún no sé cómo logré llegar en sólo unas horas... je… soy muy rápido —espetó orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ranma oprimió el botón final luego que todos estuvieran dentro del mismo. —Diablos… estamos a diez minutos de Kyoto a paso lento, ¿Dónde está tu rapidez, cerdito? —preguntó con un ademán burlón.

—Eso no es posible —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo—, desde donde estaba el campamento, avancé varios metros y subí un par de colinas… tú no conoces nada —espetó convencido que el otro muchacho era un idiota que no sabía dónde estaba parado.

—¡Ja! Pobre idiota —sopló Ranma mirando con indiferencia a su eterno rival—, en unos pocos minutos vamos a llegar, entonces —afirmó—, tienes que mantenerte detrás de mí, recuérdalo —agregó mirando serio a su esposa.

—¡Ja! Ya verás que estás equivocado, idiota —afirmó convencido Ryoga, nadie conocía mejor cada camino y ruta de Japón que él.

—¿Mantenerme detrás de ti? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —bufó molesta.

Ranma rodó los ojos en respuesta al muchacho de la bandana. Luego tomó de uno de los brazos a su esposa. —Acepté que vinieras solo con la condición que aceptarías mi ayuda ¿no fue así? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—En realidad aceptaste que viniera cuando dije que quería estar contigo, baka —pronunció en un suave susurro provocando inmediatamente un intenso rubor en las mejillas de su esposo—, además no necesito tu ayuda dentro del hotel —comentó divertida.

Ryoga miró de reojo al sonrojado muchacho de la trenza. —Y pensar que cuando te lo pregunté por primera vez dijiste que no te gustaba Akane-san, mírate ahora… —comentó burlesco.

Luego de atravesar la puerta automática del ascensor Ranma le dirigió una mirada amenazante fallida al joven del colmillo: su rubor en el rostro lo delataba. No podía asustar a nadie. —¡Diablos! ¡Voy a acabar contigo antes que lleguemos a destino y eso no está dentro de mis planes! —murmuró molesto.

—Solo dije la verdad, nenita, no entiendo por qué te alteras tanto —afirmó relajado cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

Akane tomó la mano de su esposo antes que este pudiera lanzarse a atacar a Ryoga. —Si siguen discutiendo no lograremos llegar al campamento antes que anochezca —pronunció mirando de reojo a los encargados del hotel, por alguna razón que no comprendía no dejaban de observarlos.

—¡Akane-sama! ¡Desde hoy eres nuestra ídola! —soltó Yamato mirando a la muchacha y luego al par de jóvenes— ¡No sabía que tenías tanto poder hermos…! —se interrumpió algo sonrojado apreciando la figura frágil de la chica. Era increíble que una muchachita así pudiese con aquel par.

—Y nosotros pensábamos que teníamos que admirar a Ranma… ¡Qué equivocados estábamos! —exclamó un sonriente Takeru, estaba convencido que Akane era el sueño de todo hombre.

—¿Quiénes son estos tipos y de qué rayos están hablando? —preguntó Ryoga frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—¡Estamos diciendo que Akane-sama es muy fuerte para… para… para estar con los dos a la vez! —soltó el joven de cabellos rubios mirando furiosamente sonrojado a la muchachita que aparentaba ser frágil pero que en ese momento era su ídolo en asuntos de alcoba.

El muchacho de la trenza apretó los puños. Lo único que deseaba en aquel instante era pulverizar al maldito par de degenerados al pensar e imaginar a su esposa en esa situación. —¡Esto van a pagarlo! ¡Y no importa lo que digan! —exclamó molesto colocándose en posición de combate.

—¡Malditos degenerados! ¡Cómo se atreven a pensar mal de un ángel como Akane-san! —espetó un alterado Ryoga colocándose en guardia al lado de Ranma— Voy a ayudarte a dejarlos buenos para nada —masculló mirando amenazante a los dos muchachos.

Durante algunos segundos Akane miró perpleja a los muchachos sin entender muy bien de que demonios estaban hablando; cuando lo hizo rápidamente se abrió paso entre Ranma y Ryoga. —¡Ahora si voy a acabar con ustedes, pervertidos! —gruñó enfurecida.

Ranma se interpuso entre su esposa y el par de recepcionistas atemorizados. —¡Momento! ¡El que lavará nuestra honra seré yo, déjamelos a mí! —afirmó mirando con furia al par de jovencitos. Se encargaría de callar la boca de ese par de entrometidos de una vez por todas. Era la gota que derramó el vaso.

* * *

La amazona miró de reojo a una nerviosa Ukyo. —Shampoo no entender por qué tú estar tan nerviosa, chico-cerdo volverá… aunque tal vez tarde algunos meses —comentó entre risas—. De todos modos eso no importar, nosotras tenemos las tres partes del mapa —afirmó sonriente.

Ukyo miró de reojo a la jovencita amazona. —Como siempre tan simpática, Shampoo —murmuró mordaz para luego lanzarle una mirada amenazante—, algo me dice que llegará antes de lo que imaginamos —agregó para luego alejarse algunos pasos de la chica y comenzar a insultar por lo bajo el sentido de ubicación de su novio.

—¡No voy a esperar más a ese idiota! —espetó Mousse acomodándose los lentes—. ¡Si en media hora no aparecen nos vamos de aquí, Shampoo! —exclamó acercándose con las mejillas encendidas a la joven china. Inmediatamente tomó sus manos.

—Shimatta, estúpido Mousse, Shampoo estar aquí —bufó observando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo que sujetaba las ramas de un pequeño arbusto convencido que se trataba de ella.

—¡Shampoo, mis lentes no están funcionando! —exclamó lanzándose nuevamente hacia la muchacha consiguiendo abrazar nuevamente un árbol— ¡Maldición! —chilló frustrado luego de herirse con unas zarzas en el suelo.

—Tonto, Mousse, esta noche tú dormir con los arboles —bufó cruzándose de brazos volteando el rostro para ignorar a su suplicante esposo.

No habían pasado ni un par de minutos cuando de entre los arboles aparecieron un alegre Ryoga junto a Ranma y Akane que parecían algo molestos.

—Les dije que mi instinto era el mejor, sólo tardamos un par de horas en llegar —comentó radiante el muchacho del colmillo ignorando por completo el hecho de que habían partido del hotel varias horas atrás.

Akane miró de reojo a ambos muchachos aún molesta. —Habríamos llegado antes si me hubiesen dejado pelear con ese par de idiotas —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oe! Yo no tengo la culpa que este maldito idiota no tenga el maldito sentido de la orientación desarrollado —se quejó lanzándole miradas asesinas al joven de la bandana—, etto… con respecto a lo que decías, koishii… no podías golpearlos, era mi deber como esposo defender tu honra —afirmó mirándola de reojo.

—Óyeme mi sentido de la orientación es excelente, tardamos sólo unas horas en llegar tan lejos de Kyoto —comentó algo distraído Ryoga buscando con la mirada a Ukyo, sólo veía a Shampoo con el idiota de Mousse a sus pies.

Algo ruborizada la muchachita observó a Ranma. —Hai, pero eso no quita que yo tuviera ganas de molerlos a golpes —afirmó frunciendo el ceño al recordar.

—No te preocupes, ya tuvieron su castigo merecido… si quieres cuando volvamos les daré uno más por ti —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Y por qué no puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó dedicándole una fiera mirada.

—¡Por qué soy tu esposo y debo defenderte yo mismo! —espetó mirándola fijamente.

—Nadie dijo que no lo hicieras, lo único que quería era golpearlos un poco antes que acabaran con ellos —espetó correspondiendo a su mirada.

—¡Je! entonces querías mi ayuda, koishii… —murmuró el joven de la trenza con una media sonrisa acercándose a su mujer para tomarla de la mano.

—¡Diablos! ¡Pensé que demorarían más! Es más… creí que llegarían en dos días —chilló la joven de las espátulas acercándose al grupo para abrazar efusivamente a su novio

El rostro del muchacho enrojeció en menos de un segundo, y no sólo por sentir cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de su novia pegado al suyo sino porque podía sentir perfectamente las miradas de los demás. —¿Po…por qué tardaría tanto? Conozco mu… muy bien esté lugar —pronunció con dificultad al sentir a la muchacha acercarse aún más a su cuerpo.

—Vaya, Shampoo nunca imaginar que chico-cerdo facilitarnos las cosas al traerlos con él —comentó observando a la reciente pareja de esposos.

—Si no lo hubiese ayudado no habríamos llegado en un mes —se quejó Ranma mirando de reojo al muchacho de la bandana que de un momento a otro expulsaría un chorro de sangre por su nariz por causa del abrazo poco inocente de su novia.

—¡Íbamos a irnos! ¡Maldito Saotome, siempre tienes que entrometerte en nuestros asuntos! —chilló Mousse buscando con desespero sus lentes.

—Mousse, no meterse en esto, ser importante que Ranma acompañarnos —afirmó la amazona provocando con sus palabras que Akane sujetara con más fuerza la mano del muchacho.

—De qué demonios estás hablando —masculló entre dientes Ryoga olvidando por un segundo a la muchacha que aún seguía colgada de su cuello—, estuviste todo el camino mirando como un idiota a Akane-san.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, baka! —se quejó Ranma mirando de reojo a Shampoo. Todavía estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido noches atrás en la luna de miel.

Al notar la mirada del muchacho, los labios de la amazona se curvaron inmediatamente en una irónica sonrisa. —¿Ranma no agradecer regalo especial de Shampoo? —preguntó fijando su mirada en la furiosa muchachita de cabellos azulados.

Akane presionó con fuerza la mano de su esposo, con el aura totalmente encendida fulminó con la mirada a la otra chica. —Shimatta…maldita mujer —masculló entre dientes deseando con todas sus fuerzas lanzarse sobre ella para darle una buena paliza—. ¡No creas que tu estúpido truco funcionó! Tal vez debería agradecerte, recuperamos muy bien el tiempo perdido luego —espetó intentando soltarse de la mano de su esposo para cumplir sus deseos y darle las gracias de una manera muy especial a la amazona.

—Y vaya que lo recuperamos —murmuró para sí Ranma notablemente sonrojado por la afirmación de su esposa frente a la amazona y todos los presentes—. ¡Por qué diablos se te ocurrió colocar eso en mi maleta, Shampoo! —inquirió cambiando completamente de expresión al recordar la frustración de aquella noche y el trabajo que le costó convencer a su esposa. Aunque los frutos habían sido muy buenos. Su esposa ardía de la rabia, decidió que lo mejor sería tomar precauciones: con cuidado tomó una de sus muñecas para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

—Shampoo pensar que Ranma y Akane necesitar descansar luego de la boda —comentó fingiendo inocencia.

La rabia que sentía se vio levemente atenuada cuando su esposo se encargó de acercarla a su cuerpo para luego rodear con uno de sus brazos su cintura. Sólo después de algunos minutos logró asimilar las palabras de Shampoo. —¿¡Descansar? —exclamó sintiendo perfectamente como una pequeña vena latía en su sien.

El joven de la trenza ciñó aun más a su cuerpo a la muchachita de cabellos azules aunque en ese momento deseó darle su merecido a la amazona por su atrevimiento. —¡Chikuso! ¿aún sigues con tus juegos, Shampoo? —se quejó mirándola irritado.

—¡No hables con ese tono a mi amada Shampoo, baka! —chilló Mousse acercándose a Ryoga para amenazarlo con sus múltiples armas. El joven del colmillo se limitó a darle un pequeño puñetazo para alejarlo del grupo.

—¡Kuso, colócate tus gafas de una vez, estúpido cegatón! —protestó Ryoga mirando de reojo a Mousse que aún seguía en el piso producto de su puñetazo—. ¿En qué trampa de Shampoo caíste esta vez, baka? —preguntó volteando el rostro para mirar con curiosidad al chico de la trenza.

—Un momento, Shampoo no tender ninguna trampa, solo ser una broma —afirmó la muchacha observando con diversión la furiosa expresión de Akane.

—Suéltame, Ranma —ordenó Akane, lo único que deseaba era borrar de un buen golpe la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de la amazona.

—¡Esa tramposa siempre está inventando locuras para atraer a Ran-chan! —exclamó Ukyo abrazando nuevamente a su novio—, todavía no se resigna ¡lo perdiste! —espetó mirando a la chica con un gesto burlón.

—Shampoo hace mucho que entender que Ranma tener mal gusto, por eso casarse con Akane —comentó dedicando una fulminante mirada a Ukyo—. El regalo de Shampoo ser sólo una broma, nunca imaginar que Ranma pensaría en comer en su noche de bodas —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Akane frunció el entrecejo, una vez más volvió a sentir deseos de asesinar a su esposo por no poder esperarla ese día sin comer aquellos bocadillos.

—¿Te pusiste a comer en tu noche de bodas? —preguntó algo incrédulo el muchacho eternamente perdido. Sabía que Ranma era algo idiota, pero nunca imaginó que lo fuera tanto.

—¡Diablos! ¡No tengo por qué contarte los detalles de mi luna de miel, idiota! —se quejó Ranma totalmente sonrojado por la indiscreción del chico de la bandana.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Debiste adivinar que era una trampa! —reclamó Ukyo mirando a su amigo de la infancia como si se tratara de un niño pequeño o un retrasado mental.

Ryoga rió abiertamente. —Siempre supe que lo que más querías en este mundo era la comida, pero no pensé que te gustara más que Akane-san —comentó burlesco.

—Sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrir ponerte a comer en ese momento, baka —masculló entre dientes Akane intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de su esposo.

—¡Rayos! Es que demoraste mucho tiempo, koishii —murmuró por lo bajo mirando de reojo a su esposa sin dejar de ceñirla a su cuerpo. A pesar de que intentaba hacer aquello por un motivo serio el calor comenzaba a recorrer su anatomía.

—No me tardé tanto —bufó Akane frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. ¿Qué rayos esperas para soltarme, baka? —preguntó comenzando a sentirse avergonzada al estar siendo observados por los demás.

—Ser mejor que Ranma armar campamento antes de anochecer… Shampoo cocinará está noche —comentó observando divertida a los muchachos que parecían estar seguros que pondría algo en la comida.

—Prefiero cocinar yo mismo la cena —murmuró Ranma mirando con desconfianza a la joven china.

—No se preocupen chicos, traje en la mochila de Ryoga okonomiyakis extras para todos, nuestra cena está lista —sonrió Ukyo—, deberíamos acompañar con un poco de ramen… necesitamos leña y agua —agregó.

—No creo que a Ranma le moleste, después de todo ya es la segunda vez que devora la comida especial de Shampoo —comentó esbozando una media sonrisa al notar con diversión como el entrecejo de Ranma se fruncía considerablemente—. Seguro necesitabas del mismo efecto que te provocó aquella vez en el Neko hanten —añadió cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca mirando de reojo al muchacho.

—¡Mierda! Deberías encargarte de cuidar de tus asuntos con Ucchan y dejar a los demás en paz —se quejó el joven de la trenza prácticamente abrazando a su esposa por detrás para evitar que se escapara y le diera una serie de golpes a la voluptuosa amazona.

La sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de Ryoga desde hacía unos minutos atrás aumentó considerablemente. —Al menos yo no caigo en trucos tan fácil, idiota —comentó relajado rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su novia.

Frustrada la muchacha de cabellos azulados frunció el entrecejo, Shampoo estaba fuera de su alcance cocinando y dedicándole burlescas miradas de vez en cuando. —¡Ranma! —protestó cuando en un nuevo intento de fuga su esposo había optado por abrazarla con firmeza desde atrás— ¿Qué estás esperando para soltarme, baka? —refunfuñó intentando moverse. Al no conseguir una respuesta, ya que el muchacho parecía más interesado en la batalla visual que tenía con Ryoga, decidió darle un fuerte codazo en el estomago—. ¡Chikuso, suéltame!

Ranma frotó la zona golpeada, el agudo golpe había cedido levemente el agarre de la chica, pero no por completo. Totalmente empecinado la ciñó aun más a su cuerpo, aún adolorido. —¡Tienes que controlarte! Después de todo, resultó bien, piénsalo desde ese lado —murmuró lo último por lo bajo.

Volteando levemente el rostro miró a su esposo. —¡Maldita sea, estoy controlada! —protestó deseando golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para poder luego ajustar cuentas con Shampoo— ¿Piensas que vas a poder estar todo el día pegado a mí? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—¿Y no te parece una buena idea? —preguntó el joven de la trenza con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manos viajaron a la cintura de la chica.

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espina producto de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y las manos de su esposo que se movían posesivamente sobre su cintura. —¿Po… por qué de… demonios me parecería… bu… buena idea? —balbuceó sonrojada.

—Siempre es bueno estar al lado de quien amas, ¿na? —preguntó con una media sonrisa el joven de la trenza.

Ukyo dejó escapar una risita. —Recuerden que estamos aquí —comentó mirándolos divertida.

—Ukyo tiene razón, ¿no te bastó con babear por Akane-san todo el camino, necesitas estar pegado a ella? —preguntó Ryoga divertido por el intenso rojo que adornaba las mejillas del muchacho de la trenza.

—Baka, deja de avergonzarnos —bufó una ruborizada Akane propinando un fuerte codazo en el estomago de su esposo—. No entiendo por qué demonios tienes que… que… tenerme de esta forma —masculló hecha un manojo de nervios, el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a causar estragos en ella

El joven de la trenza asintió levemente sonrojado. De la misma forma, la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a concentrarse en una zona sensible y prefería evitar ese tipo de espectáculos. Levemente soltó el agarre y se alejó unos centímetros de su esposa. —Es mejor que armemos la tienda, ¿no crees? —murmuró tímidamente intentando evitar las miradas curiosas del resto.

—¿La… la tienda? —preguntó sonrojada mirando de reojo a su esposo; por alguna razón sus deseos de golpear a Shampoo quedaron relegado a segundo plano bajo la perspectiva de lo que podría significar que Ranma quisiera armar la tienda tan pronto.

—Ha… hai, en unas pocas horas anochecerá, es bueno armar la tienda y que busquemos la leña y el agua para la cena, ¿no creen? —espetó tímidamente mirando hacia un punto indefinido.

—Hai, yo realmente prefiero comer algo preparado por Ukyo —comentó Ryoga mirando de reojo a Shampoo—, aunque ya sabemos que sus trucos están reservados para ti, baka —agregó burlesco palmeando la espalda del muchacho.

—Idiota —masculló Ranma auto controlándose por no darle su correctivo al muchacho que sonreía burlón.

* * *

La tenue luz proveniente de la lamparilla iluminaba la tienda compartida por la pareja. Afuera reinaba el más absoluto silencio.

—No… no te atrevas a ponerte pervertido —murmuró una sonrojada Akane, el calor que irradiaba su esposo comenzaba a provocar que sus ideas se volvieran demasiado creativas en un terreno en el que no podrían entrar aquella noche—, po… podrían escucharnos —musito estremeciéndose al sentir como el muchacho la acercaba más a su cuerpo logrando que su espalda quedara completamente pegada a su torso.

—¿Y si jugamos en silencio? —murmuró con voz gutural besando sus cabellos mientras acariciaba los hombros de la chica.

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado volteó para quedar frente a frente con Ranma. —¡Deja de pensar en eso, pervertido! —protestó hecha un manojo de nervios, a pesar de su queja no podía negar que por un instante había pensado en la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de su esposo— Ya… ya te dije que podrían escucharnos —balbuceó intentando ignorar aquellos brazos que la rodeaban y volvían a acercarla hacia el cuerpo de Ranma.

Ranma sonrió mirando a su esposa de arriba a abajo. A pesar de que estaba usando su pijama más infantil se veía graciosamente deliciosa. Levemente sonrojado acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la chica para rozarla. —Si lo hacemos en silencio y despacio dudo que lo perciban, además, ellos estarán ocupados en sus asuntos —murmuró ciñéndola más a su cuerpo.

—¿Si… si… si lo hacemos? —balbuceó sintiendo un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies—. Shimatta, Ra… Ranma, ya… ya te dije que no haremos nada —murmuró apoyando su rostro contra el torso del muchacho para evitar que notara el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—¿Segura? ¿Ni siquiera intentarlo un poco? —insistió bajando por su cuello con sus labios húmedos para rozar suavemente sobre la piel perfumada de la chica lo cual comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

Una suave risita escapó de su garganta. —Ni un poquito —susurró suavemente antes de besar levemente el torso del muchacho—, ¿no puedes estar lejos de mí, ne? —preguntó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una traviesa mirada.

—Pa… para… nada —tartamudeó ronco sintiendo un placer inmenso por el roce con su esposa y aquel delicioso aroma que emanaba—, creo que sería perjudicial para mi salud —agregó mordisqueando levemente su cuello y tirando de su piel con delicadeza.

—¿Y yo no debería hacer algo que afectara la salud de mi esposo, ne? —preguntó divertida deslizando una de sus piernas contra las del muchacho en una tentadora caricia—. ¿Qué debería hacer, anata? —susurró en su oído dejando que sus labios acariciaran levemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Ranma.

El joven de la trenza no pudo evitar sentir un intenso escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. —Creo que deberías aceptar la voluntad de tu esposo… es un buen comienzo —murmuró mórbido para luego lamer perezosamente uno de los lóbulos de la chica.

Sus labios se deslizaron en un lento recorrido hacia el cuello de Ranma el que mordió suavemente por algunos segundos. —Sería buena idea obedecerte… pero no te acostumbres… a que te obedezca en otras cosas —pronunció apartando levemente sus rostros para dedicarle una pícara mirada.

—¿En otras cosas como cuales? —preguntó acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de la muchacha para estrecharla más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movieron en dirección a uno de sus hombros.

—Cuando me retienes en tus brazos para que no golpee a nadie —pronunció sintiendo como una intensa hoguera volvía a encenderse en sus entrañas al recordar aquella tentadora cercanía—, aunque… no puedo negarte que olvidé mis deseos de golpearla cuando me abrazaste… de esa forma —susurró en su oído mientras deslizaba sus manos lentamente por la espalda del chico.

El joven de la trenza suspiró larga y hondamente. —Y yo también… ni siquiera noté que estaba ahí desde que te abracé —murmuró ronco mordisqueando su blanca piel—, fue bueno que me detuvieras, koishii —agregó sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Ha… hai, yo etto… también… fue me… mejor ya sabes —murmuró avergonzada al recordar la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos en ese momento—. Parecía que lo único que querías era… —La chica interrumpió sus palabras al escuchar unas carcajadas y un "quédate quieto, Ryoga, así no podemos hacerlo". Sonrojada y fingiendo no haber escuchado nada miró a su esposo—. Te… te dije que se escucharía todo —susurró abochornada.

El muchacho deseó con todas sus fuerzas enviar una happodaikarin a la carpa donde se encontraba el joven de la bandana. Aquellas risotadas y cuasi-gemidos provocaron un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y bajaron considerablemente su libido. —Diablos… ¿cómo son tan escandalosos? —se preguntó mirando en dirección a la tienda de los muchachos.

En la carpa de donde provenían las risotadas, el muchacho de la bandana miró sonrojado a la jovencita de ojos azules. —O…oye, Ukyo —pronunció tragando saliva con dificultad observando de reojo a la muchacha que no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente—, sabes que… que si… etto no, no… es decir podrían escucharnos —balbuceó intentando no prestar atención al generoso escote que lucía su novia.

Ukyo se sentó sobre el muchacho dejando escapar una risita casi taciturna. —¿Podrían oírnos? —susurró levemente sonrosada mientras acariciaba los pectorales del joven—Entonces deberíamos hacerlo con la mayor discreción posible… ¿te parece? —murmuró en uno de sus oídos para luego lamer el lóbulo izquierdo del chico.

Sus manos se movieron en menos de un segundo en dirección a su cintura la que ciñó acercándola hacia su cuerpo. —¿Ha… ha… hacerlo? —balbuceó sintiéndose súbitamente acalorado.

Risueña, la castaña acarició el cabello azabache de su novio. —Hai… ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó acercando que sus senos rozaran el tórax de su novio.

—¿Qu… qué tiene de ma… malo? —preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios, el delicioso aroma y la tentadora cercanía de la muchacha comenzaban a amenazar cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener—. Pu… pueden oírnos… y… ya… ya sabes… no… no me gustaría…etto… de… deja de hacer eso o yo… yo… —murmuró presionando con mayor deseo la cintura de la chica cuando ella comenzó a provocarlo rozando suavemente sus pechos contra su torso.

En aquel instante Ukyo apretó sus senos contra el chico. —¿No te gustaría qué,anata? Pensé que estabas loco por hacerlo —murmuró casi en un gemido mientras acariciaba los hombros del muchacho. Sus labios rozaron los del joven por algunos segundos de manera provocativa—, ¿crees que deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento? —preguntó separándose de él por algunos centímetros.

—¿Otro momento? ¿Quieres volverme loco? —preguntó en un ronco dedicándole una intensa mirada. El último movimiento de la muchachita había logrado que se olvidara por completo de cualquier duda que tuviese al respecto, provocando que en menos de un segundo se lanzara sobre ella para sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso. El calor dominaba hasta el último rincón de cuerpo, sofocándolo, despertando en él la creciente necesidad de apagar aquella hoguera en la que se debatía su cuerpo a punta de besos y caricias.

La joven de las espátulas correspondió ardientemente a aquel beso dejando sus lenguas juguetear por algunos segundos. El fuego que invadía su cuerpo y alma habrían superaba con creces al calor que se debía sentir en el mismísimo infierno. Repentinamente, Ukyo se separó algunos centímetros del cuerpo de su novio para mirarlo intensamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa provocativa. Mientras tanto, desató su blusa para dejar entrever el comienzo de sus senos. Estaba segura que esta vez podría lograrlo, iba a tener extremo cuidado para evitar que el joven de la bandana se desangrara nuevamente.

En la tienda más cercana una ruborizada Akane observó a su esposo. —Shimatta… tal vez debimos poner las tiendas más alejadas —murmuró algo avergonzada al escuchar las continuas risas y gemidos de los otros muchachos.

—¡Diablos! ¿acaso ese idiota no se da cuenta del escándalo? —masculló molesto por aquella interrupción que parecía no tener fin—, ¿acaso seguirán así por mucho tiempo? —se preguntó mirando irritado en dirección a la tienda del par de jóvenes 'exaltados'.

Akane miró de reojo al muchacho. —Nos hubiesen escuchado si yo… ya sabes te hubiese hecho caso, pervertido —comentó dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

—¡O… oe! ¿tú crees que habríamos dejado escapar esas risotadas y esos… etto… ge… gemidos? —preguntó levemente sonrojado al escuchar suspiros vehementes del otro lado.

Sonrojada ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del muchacho esperando que no notara el súbito cambio de color en sus mejillas. —Yo… etto… no… no lo sé… en el hotel nosotros… ya sabes —balbuceó nerviosa recordando los comentarios de los empleados del lugar.

—En el… en el hotel nosotros… teníamos más privacidad —murmuró Ranma sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar aquellos días encerrados en la habitación—, ¿creo que nos habríamos controlado un poco más, na? —murmuró ronco mirando los labios de la chica.

Ella rió divertida antes de subir levemente el rostro para depositar un corto beso en los labios de su esposo. —No estoy muy segura de eso —susurró dedicándole una coqueta mirada al muchacho—. Creo que ya se calmaron —comentó al notar que todo volvía al más completo silencio.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven de la trenza. —Creo que acabó… Ryoga debió desmayarse desangrado —rió tomando a la chica entre sus brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo—, ¿en dónde nos quedamos? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—No lo sé… tal vez en algo como esto…—pronunció en un suave suspiro rozando sus labios—. Deberías refrescarme la memoria, Ranma… —agregó en un seductor tono de voz mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente la espalda del chico.

El joven de la trenza gimió incitado. Rápidamente se lanzó a los labios de la chica cuando un grito estremecedor detuvo su movimiento. Parecía que Ryoga había muerto. —¿QUÉ… QUÉ SUCEDE? —exclamó asustado retrocediendo algunos centímetros de su esposa mirando espantado hacia la tienda de sus amigos.

La muchacha miró asustada a su esposo, por los gritos de Ukyo parecía que su amigo había muerto. —¡Vamos a ver! —exclamó empujando levemente a su esposo, una vez que ambos salieron del saco se encargó de arrastrarlo con ella en dirección a la tienda de Ukyo y Ryoga, una vez afuera estuvieron a punto de chocar con la otra pareja que observaba bastante aterrorizada en dirección al lugar.

—Shampoo estar segura que Ukyo acabar con chico-cerdo —murmuró la amazona sin atreverse a entrar al lugar.

En menos de un instante abrieron la carpa y se encontraron a un Ryoga semi desnudo mientras un hilo potente de sangre bajaba por su cara. —¿Qué… qué hiciste Ucchan? —preguntó espantado. Nunca había visto al joven eternamente perdido así. La muchachita tenía los cabellos revueltos y su ropa estaba mal arreglada, era obvio que se había vestido rápidamente para evitar que la vieran en paños menores.

Siguiendo a su esposo entró la muchacha de cabellos azulados, su mirada se paseó por el rostro de Ukyo y por el inconsciente Ryoga que yacía sobre el saco de dormir. —¿Qué… qué estaban haciendo para que lo dejaras así? —preguntó convencida por la expresión perdida del muchacho de la bandana que no sería muy fácil despertarlo.

—Shampoo entender que Ukyo estar algo desesperada, pero no servirte de nada acabar con Ryoga antes de tiempo —comentó la amazona observando divertida a la desarreglada muchacha de ojos azules.

—¡O… oe! ¡yo no estoy deses… desesperada! —chilló avergonzada la jovencita de ojos azules— ¡No te… no tengo la culpa que por pequeñeces Ryoga resuelva perder la conciencia! —se quejó notablemente preocupada observando al chico.

—Por como verse chico-cerdo, Shampoo no creer eso, Ukyo —espetó la amazona indicando las pocas ropas que aún cubrían al chico.

Ignorando la pequeña discusión entre las otras mujeres, Akane, se acercó al inconsciente Ryoga. —¡Despierta, Ryoga-kun! —exclamó agachándose a su lado para luego golpear suavemente sus mejillas.

—¡Di… diablos! ¿esc… escucharon algo? —preguntó furiosamente sonrojada la jovencita de las espátulas.

—¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? ¡Interrumpieron un gran momento con mi querida Shampoo! —chilló Mousse llorando desconsolado.

Ranma miró al joven de lentes despectivo. ¿Qué rayos le importaba a los otros lo que estaba sucediendo con él?. Luego miró a su mejor amiga de la infancia algo nervioso. —Se… se podía escuchar muy bien —murmuró levemente sonrojado—, ¿será que despertará de nuevo? —preguntó.

—Mousse callarse o Shampoo tomar medidas —espetó la amazona levemente ruborizada por la insinuación de su esposo.

Akane movió una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Ryoga intentando hacerlo reaccionar. —Está totalmente perdido… —comentó preocupada mirando de reojo a la sonrojada muchacha—, etto… parece que sufrió una emoción muy fuerte —balbuceó intentando no pensar en qué podría haber hecho Ukyo para conseguir que Ryoga quedara en ese estado.

Ranma se acercó molesto al joven para darle un par de cachetadas. —¡Shimatta, no reacciona! —exclamó algo irritado por el cuidado de su esposa hacia aquel cerdo degenerado—, ¿y si le doy otros golpes más? ¡estoy seguro que reaccionará! —sonrió haciendo tronar sus puños

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo. —No es necesario exagerar… no deberías estar celoso —masculló entre dientes fulminando con la mirada a Ranma.

—Tal vez si Ukyo asustarlo nuevamente el reaccionar...hacer nuevamente lo que lo dejó así —comentó Shampoo luego de acercarse al muchacho y darle una leve patada en una de sus piernas sin conseguir resultados.

—¡No es necesario, voy a hacerlo yo! —exclamó Ukyo tomando al muchacho de la camisa para zamarrearlo de una manera muy poco delicada— ¡Despierta, Ryoga! ¡Tienes que resistir! —espetó con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro.

—U…Ukyo… —balbuceó con dificultad el muchacho reaccionando luego de algunos segundos—, tú… tú qui…quieres que yo… yo re… resista —balbuceó dejando volar su imaginación hacia un tipo de resistencia que le sería muy satisfactoria.

La ojiazul sintió un calor intenso subir de los pies a cabeza. —¡Cállate, baka! —chilló propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Akane. —Etto… creo que no volverá a reaccionar —comentó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su esposo; sabía que Ukyo era algo brusca pero no esperaba que volviera a nockearlo antes de dejarlo reaccionar del todo.

—Shimatta, Ukyo ni siquiera dejar que chico-cerdo reaccionar —bufó la amazona tomando por la túnica a su esposo para arrastrarlo con ella hacia la salida—. Al menos Ukyo debió esperar que chico-cerdo hiciera lo que tenía que hacer —agregó provocando un intenso rubor en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Y si intentamos despertarlo con agua fría? —propuso Ranma notablemente irritado por aquella maldita espera. No tenía la culpa de que aquel idiota se le ocurriera desmayarse por cobarde.

—Eso sería muy cruel, tiene que despertar de algún otro modo —murmuró Ukyo asustada. Con delicadeza acarició las mejillas del joven, su rostro se acercó al del joven dejando que sus cabellos acariciaran el cuello del chico.

Un leve y gutural gemido escapó de su garganta y el hilo de sangre que escurrió por su nariz se convirtieron en la prueba concreta que la imaginación del muchacho de la bandana volaba muy lejos y que no sería fácil obligarlo a abandonar su actual estado de inconsciencia.

El joven de la trenza tomó al muchacho sangrante de la camisa para zamarrearlo. —¡Mierda! ¡Despierta de una buena vez, estúpido cobarde! —gruñó molesto por todo el tiempo que estaban perdiendo

Akane rodó los ojos. —No es necesario que lo trates de esa forma, Ranma, no creo que logres despertarlo —bufó mirando de reojo al muchacho que parecía más molesto luego de escuchar sus palabras.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo, lo mejor ser dejarlo dormir para que chico-cerdo recuperarse del trauma —afirmó convencida que Ukyo tenía que haber hecho algo muy malo para dejar al muchacho en ese estado.

—¡Entonces deberíamos intentar de otra manera! ¿qué tal con uno de las pócimas que Shampoo suele tener en su bolso? —sugirió torpemente Mousse.

Ukyo lanzó una mirada asesina a la pareja china. —¡No van a hacer que mi Ryoga aspire o tome cualquiera de sus porquerías! —chilló indignada apretándolo contra su pecho.

—U… Ukyo…yo… yo… voy… voy… a…—balbuceó recuperando el sentido por algunos segundos. Sentía un intenso calor interno, y este ardor no dejaba de guiar sus pensamientos por un camino que estaba seguro sólo aumentaría la maldita hemorragia nasal de la que era víctima constantemente cuando su novia se ponía demasiado cariñosa.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños sonrió radiante para lanzarse inmediatamente a los brazos del joven prácticamente desplomado. Sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios a los de él pero lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue un ahogado quejido y un nuevo hilo de sangre goteando por la nariz del muchachito.

Apenas acababa de reaccionar cuando ella se lanzó sobre él incendiando nuevamente hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. De forma inevitable su mente volvió a recrear escenas de Ukyo cuidándolo de forma demasiado 'amorosa'. —Tú… tú… kuso… U… Ukyo… —balbuceó dejándose llevar por aquellos pensamientos que amenazaban con enloquecerlo de deseo.

Con una gota en la sien y riendo nerviosamente Akane vio como Ryoga caía inconsciente nuevamente luego que la muchacha de cabellos castaños se lanzara sobre él con demasiada intensidad. —Tal vez lo mejor sería que se llevaran a Ryoga-kun lejos de Ukyo por algunas horas, Ranma —sugirió convencida que cerca de la demasiado efusiva jovencita sería difícil que Ryoga se recuperara.

Inmediatamente el joven de la trenza tomó al muchacho eternamente perdido de uno de los brazos. —Vamos a dejarlo afuera para que tome un poco de aire, es resistente… estoy seguro que en unos minutos más volverá a ser el cerdo de siempre —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—¡Eso es lo que le conviene! —agregó Mousse tomándolo del otro brazo para arrastrar al jovencito fuera de la tienda.

Ukyo inmediatamente saltó hacia la entrada de la carpa. —¡Voy a estar observándolos, no se atrevan a hacerle daño! —chilló mirándolos amenazante—, espero que vuelva a la consciencia pronto —murmuró sintiéndose levemente culpable por el estado del chico.

Cruzándose de brazos Shampoo observó con clara diversión a la jovencita. —No creer que ellos dejar a chico-cerdo peor de lo que dejarlo Ukyo —comentó dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Ryoga-kun se veía muy mal… ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó Akane sin poder evitar que una traviesa sonrisa se formara en sus labios al notar la ruborizada expresión de la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

Furiosamente sonrojada Ukyo asintió nerviosa. —¡Diablos! ¡No no hice absolutamente nada! —exclamó apretando un pequeño almohadón—, solo aquello que es considerado normal… no más de eso —agregó en un susurro.

—Por el estado de chico-cerdo, Shampoo pensar que lo normal para Ukyo seguro ser algo muy pervertido —comentó entre risas la muchacha.

Akane miró de reojo a la amazona. —No creo que Ukyo te supere, Shampoo —pronunció con una clara mueca de desagrado, aún podía recordar perfectamente lo que había visto en el Neko- hanten hacia algún tiempo atrás.

—¡No recuerdes eso, Akane-chan! —espetó Ukyo recordando inevitablemente aquella imagen grotesca— Y no hice absolutamente nada, solo… solo… ¡solo lo abracé! —confesó a medias.

La amazona frunció el entrecejo sonrojándose levemente ante el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. —Si él quedar así por un abrazo, Ukyo poder ir olvidando conseguir algo más sin matarlo —espetó burlesca.

—¿Estás segura que fue sólo un abrazo? —preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una ceja. Sabía que Ryoga podía ser muy intenso, pero no lograba comprender que el estado del muchacho se debiera solo a un abrazo.

Ukyo miró de reojo a la chica algo nerviosa. —Ha… hai, eso y algo más —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose un poco más a las muchachas—, tal vez mostré algo que no debía… o lo hice muy rápido —suspiró ahogada.

Shampoo arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Eso significar que tú y chico-cerdo nunca aprovechar bien el tiempo? —preguntó mirando curiosa a la muchacha de ojos azules—. Ahora entender por qué Ukyo verse tan desesperada —comentó divertida.

—¿Muy rápido? —preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una ceja—. Ranma y yo los escuchamos desde nuestra tienda y no parecía que Ryoga estuviera asustado —añadió algo sonrojada al recordar las carcajadas.

—Esta… estábamos jugando… pero creo que se asustó cuando me quité la blusa —murmuró levemente sonrojada— ¿qué… qué escucharon, Akane? —preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas arder con vehemencia.

Akane dejó escapar una leve risita. —Lo suficiente para saber que no era buena idea… etto… ya sabes… con las tiendas tan cerca —murmuró lo último mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un intenso color carmín.

—¿Ryoga ponerse así sólo porque tú quitarte la blusa? Shampoo pensar que Ukyo mejor buscar otro novio… él no aguantar nada —comentó comenzando a entender la desesperación de la otra muchacha.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la tienda…

—¡Mierda, al fin despiertas, baka! —exclamó sonriente Ranma luego de mojar al muchacho eternamente perdido. El pequeño cerdito sacudió su cuerpecito y enfadado saltó a una de las piernas del joven de la trenza para morderlo furioso.

—¡Cuic- cuic! —gruñó enfurecido Ryoga lanzándose de un ágil saltó hacia el rostro del muchacho de la trenza. Minutos atrás estaba pasándola muy bien con su novia, no entendía cómo de un minuto se había convertido en P-chan y terminado tan mal acompañado.

Ukyo miró por una leve abertura que el muchacho había despertado. Suspirando aliviada continuó: —Hai, pero creo que algo está funcionando mal… ¿no creen? ¿qué podría hacer? —preguntó a las muchachas.

—Shampoo seguir pensando que tú necesitar otro hombre —afirmó mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Yo sigo sin entender qué fue lo que paso… es decir… no es común que un chico se desmaye sólo por verte sin blusa —afirmó mirando curiosa a Ukyo—, ¿estás segura que no hiciste nada más? —preguntó.

—Probablemente hice algo más —susurró en un hilo de voz la muchachita —, pensé que… que resultaría ¡no sé más qué hacer! —chilló de repente algo nerviosa.

Flash Back

Ukyo tomó del cuello a su novio para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar el beso. Sus labios recorrieron los del joven con avidez, deseaba ser suya y tenerlo para ella para siempre. Con urgencia atrapó al chico de la cintura con sus piernas. —Te amo —suspiró separándose unos milímetros de su boca.

Un intenso ardor se apoderó de su cuerpo volviendo su sangre en un verdadero torrente de lava ardiente que amenazaba con entrar en erupción en cualquier instante. —Ukyo… yo… yo también te amo —susurró enronquecido antes de mordisquear levemente los labios de la jovencita. Lleno de deseo y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, que le exigían llegar hasta el final en ese mismo momento, deslizó ávidamente sus manos por uno de los muslos de Ukyo, deseoso por hacer desaparecer aquella molesta ropa que le impedía el contacto directo con su piel.

La joven de las espátulas apretó sus pies en los muslos del chico para pegarlo a su cuerpo y sentir su incipiente erección en su bajo vientre. —Puedes quitarla, tienes permitido hacer todo lo que desees, Ryoga —suspiró mirando intensamente al joven de la bandana para luego lamer detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Las manos del muchacho se detuvieron en el acto, al borde del colapso miró a la chica antes de preguntar: —¿Qui… etto… qué co… cosa? —pronunció con dificultad mientras los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más intensos al igual que el ritmo de su respiración.

—Puedes quitarme la ro… la ropa, tú sabes… para tener más libertad —suspiró sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Instintivamente mordió sus labios y miró expectante al joven.

Una idiota sonrisa adornó el rostro de Ryoga que a cada segundo que pasaba adquiría una tonalidad más intensa. —Entonces… ¿tú… tú quieres? —preguntó sin poder evitar que en su mente se reprodujera una escena donde su novia se encargaba de quitarse sensualmente cada una de sus prendas.

—Quiero… quiero ahora —gimió Ukyo quitándose de inmediato la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo para que el muchacho pudiera observar con más libertad su sostén y parte de sus senos. Sin pensarlo tomó una de sus manos y la acercó a sus pechos para que él pudiera sentir su calor—, ¿quie… quieres verlos mejor? —preguntó con un hilo de voz ante el calor avasallante que la invadía.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el calor interno se hacía cada vez más insoportable. —¿Me…me… mejor? —balbuceó con la vista fija en los senos de la jovencita. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba dormido porque no era posible que su Ukyo se comportara de una forma tan sensual.

La chica sonrió ante la timidez del joven. Con delicadeza se colocó sobre él empujándolo con ambas manos para que colocara su espalda en la bolsa de dormir. —Quiero saber si te agrada lo que ves… aunque creo que te comieron la lengua los ratones —sonrió chispeante. Con una sonrisa atrevida dejó caer su sostén desabrochándolo en unos pocos segundos con gracia infantil—. ¿Seguimos? Tienes que ayudarme ahora —recriminó con una risita tomándolo de las manos.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso y aquel río de lava que era su sangre se concentró en un lugar muy especifico de su cuerpo cuando ella llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos. Sólo podía estar soñando, no encontraba otra explicación para que todas sus fantasías se estuviesen volviendo realidad tan rápidamente. —Yo… ayudarte… to… todo lo que qui… quieras, Ukyo —balbuceó lleno de deseo aunque su cuerpo, o al menos no todo, no parecía responder con igual rapidez que sus pensamientos.

—Creo que sería bueno que estemos en las mismas condiciones, ne koibito? —sonrió mordiendo una de las mejillas del chico para tomar su camisa y deslizarla con rapidez hacia su cuello para retirarla por completo—, va mejorando —suspiró deseosa acercando sus labios húmedos al torso del joven para rozarlos apenas.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció debido a los tentadores movimientos de la jovencita, aquella era sin dudas el mejor de sus sueños eróticos y no estaba seguro cuánto podría resistir sin despertar con una intensa hemorragia nasal. —Ha… hai —pronunció lleno de deseo mientras movía una de sus manos para sujetar la cintura de la muchacha.

—Soy tuya —gimió Ukyo tomando entre sus manos un par de dedos del joven. Con necesidad y deseo los acercó a su pantaleta para moverla algunos centímetros permitiendo que el muchacho pudiera observar por algunos segundos su monte de Venus.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras toda su sangre parecía acumularse en un punto de su anatomía. —Uk…Ukyo…—balbuceó miserablemente, su cuerpo no le respondía y se sentía cada vez más sofocado por el intenso ardor que incendiaba sus entrañas.

—¡Ryoga! —espetó Ukyo preocupada al ver al joven desfallecer. Consternada lo tomó del rostro para acercarlo a su pecho—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mirándolo asustada. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando el muchacho se desmayó por completo y comenzó a expulsar sangre a borbotones de su nariz.

Fin flash back.

—Chico-cerdo tener muy poca resistencia —comentó Shampoo dedicándole una burlesca mirada a una sonrojada Ukyo.

—¿Antes le había pasado algo así? —preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad a Ukyo— No… no creo que le hayas hecho algo fuera de lo… nor… normal, aunque fue un poco rápido —murmuró una sonrojada Akane recordando todas las veces que ella se había lanzado sobre su esposo de manera más intensa que lo relatado por Ukyo.

Ukyo suspiró algo resignada. —Sí, sucede siempre que lo intentamos… tú… tú sabes —comentó levemente sonrojada. —, quizás fue un poco rápido… es que hace tiempo que lo estamos intentando y nun… ¡nunca resulta! —se quejó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Shampoo rió abiertamente. —Seguro Ukyo estar tan desesperada que lanzarse como leona en celo sobre pobre chico-cerdo —comentó entre risas.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Akane arqueando levemente una de sus cejas— Pero si Ryoga-kun siempre fue tan… bueno… ya sabes tan intenso para todo… —murmuró algo asustada por la fulminante mirada que le dedicaba Ukyo—, lo digo… so…solo porque una vez tuvimos una cita y él se veía algo… bueno ya sabes… intenso para todo —agregó intentando aclarar las cosas.

La jovencita arqueó sus cejas. —¡Oigan! Yo no… no estoy tan desesperada… ¡diablos! Dudo que ustedes estén diferentes ante algo así —se quejó lanzando miradas amenazantes para ambas jovencitas—, ¿qué… qué harían en mi lugar? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

Una autosuficiente sonrisa se formó en los labios de la amazona. —Shampoo no tener problemas, Mousse siempre estar dispuesto cuando ella querer, y si Mousse no querer Shampoo siempre encontrar métodos para conseguirlo —afirmó sonriente.

Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron furiosamente al sentir las miradas de las otras muchachas sobre ella. —Yo no… etto… con Ranma no hemos dejado de hacer…—Sus palabras se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando notó la magnitud de su confesión—. ¡No… no es lo que están pensando… es decir… nosotros no… no tenemos problemas! —exclamó hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ukyo sonrió divertida ante las experiencias de la muchacha aunque también sintió una ligera envidia por su realización. —Ha… hai, pero… ¿qué creen que esté mal? ¿Ryoga no se desmayaría si yo fuera más despacio? —preguntó consternada—, aunque creo que me resultaría difícil hacerlo, en el momento actúo de forma impulsiva, no lo pienso —murmuró lo último con un hilo de voz sintiendo sus orejas arder.

—Shampoo pensar que ser buena idea, aunque siempre quedarte opción de atarlo si las cosas no resultar como deseas —comentó relajada Shampoo sin tomar en cuenta el notorio rubor de las dos jovencitas.

—Deberías ir un poco más lento… es decir ir juntos al mismo tiempo… hasta que las cosas se vuelvan más apasionada s y… —La muchacha se detuvo sonrojada al notar las curiosas miradas sobre ella—, etto… yo… yo quiero decir que es buena idea… sí, eso —susurró avergonzada Akane.

—¿Más lento? ¡ja! ¿lo dices por experiencia propia? —sonrió la chica de ojos azules mirando divertida a la muchachita sonrojarse—, dudo que tú y Ran-chan se hayan tomado su tiempo —comentó con una mirada maliciosa.

Mientras tanto…

—¡Maldito cerdo idiota! —se quejó Ranma arrojando al cerdito hacia Mousse que traía una tetera de agua caliente para regresar a la normalidad al muchacho.

—¡Idiota! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! —se quejó el cegatón buscando sus lentes por los pastizales sin éxito.

—¡Cuic-cuic! —chilló el cerdito furioso lanzándose sobre la cabeza de Mousse consiguiendo hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlos por haberlo sacado de la tienda de su novia.

—¡Kuso! No voy a traer otra vez la maldita agua para que vuelvas a ser normal, ¡baka! —se quejó el muchacho de las infinitas armas.

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? —espetó el joven de la trenza tomándolo del cuello con fuerza para evitar que lo mordiera—, no tenemos la culpa que seas un degenerado, estábamos intentando revivirte y así nos pagas —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

El cerdito gruñó amenazante clavando en el rostro del muchacho de la trenza una inquisidora mirada. En menos de un segundo logró liberarse del agarre del muchacho, tomar en su hocico la tetera y huir en dirección al bosque. Con la misma rapidez volvió convertido nuevamente en humano. —¡A quién demonios le estás diciendo degenerado, nenita! —protestó enfurecido tomando a Ranma por la camisa— Que yo recuerde el único degenerado que hace cosas raras con esposas y luego pierde las llaves eres tú, idiota.

El joven de la trenza lo miró despectivo. —¡Mierda! ¿por qué tienes que entrometerte en los asuntos que no te interesan, cerdito aprovechado? —gruñó tomándolo también de la camisa clavándole una mirada amenazante—, además… yo tengo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi mujer, no como otros que se aprovechaba de ciertos beneficios por hacerse pasar de mascota —agregó irritado recordando la risa cínica del animalito cuando estaba entre los brazos de su esposa.

—¿Aún sigues celoso por eso? —bufó dedicándole una burlesca mirada— De todos modos, el único problema aquí es que me separaron de mi novia y sigue sin entender por qué —masculló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No estoy celoso, solo estoy recordando tus perversiones —bufó Ranma mirándolo de reojo. Inmediatamente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante lo pronunciado al final por el muchacho de la bandana—. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —preguntó divertido.

—No puedo creer que seas tan inútil, cualquier idiota puede hacer feliz a su mujer —espetó Mousse carcajeando.

El rostro de Ryoga enrojeció repentinamente, de un segundo a otro todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. —Ya… ya… recuerdo, Ukyo y yo… entonces nosotros no —balbuceó mientras su mente era invadida por el recuerdo de su semi desnuda novia intentando que él lograra tocarla—. ¡Kuso, ese no es su maldito asunto! —protestó enfurecido apartando a Ranma de un empujón mientras disimuladamente limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangra que corría por su nariz producto de sus recuerdos.

—¡Ja! Deberías aprender de mí, mi esposa es muy feliz con mis habilidades —se vanaglorió el ignorante cegatón.

Ranma prefirió no comentar con respecto al comentario del muchacho de largos cabellos. Era mejor que siguiera viviendo su ilusión eterna. —¡Je! no lo es, pero tuvimos que rescatarte de allí o habrías muerto —rió divertido—, ¿qué te hizo Ucchan? ¡confiesa! —rió burlón.

Lanzándole una mirada asesina a Mousse comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la tienda de las chicas. —Tú que sabes de eso, Shampoo ni siquiera te deja dormir en su misma tienda, idiota —pronunció deteniéndose por unos segundos para voltear el rostro y observar al enfurecido cegatón—. Y no sé de qué rayos hablan, yo… yo estaba bi… bien —mintió miserablemente, luego de algunos segundos movió bruscamente la cabeza intentando controlar sus ardientes pensamientos.

El joven de cabellos largos gruñó ofendido por la intromisión del muchachito del colmillo saliente. —¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! ¡Es mentira! —chilló moviendo los brazos para luego dirigirse hacia él junto con Ranma para interceptarlo.

—¡No creas que te dejaremos ir allá de nuevo! ¡Vamos a controlarte! ¿o quieres morir joven sin poder conseguirlo? —sonrió Ranma con una sonrisa mordaz.

Ryoga se detuvo clavando una suspicaz mirada en el rostro de los muchachos, aquello sólo podía ser una broma de mal gusto. Recordaba haberse puesto un poco nervioso, pero estaba seguro que no había sido algo tan grave. —Kuso, ya dejen de bromear con eso par de idiotas —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—No estamos bromeando, deberíamos haber tomado una foto para que supieras el estado que te encontrabas hace media hora —espetó Ranma mirándolo de reojo sin poder dejar escapar una pequeña risita.

—Pensamos que acabarías desangrándote… ¿qué te hizo Ukyo? —preguntó indiscreto Mousse.

El muchacho de la bandana se quedó en completo silencio durante un par de minutos mientras en su mente se volvía cada vez más vívidos los recuerdos. —¡Cierra la boca maldito cegatón si no quieres que acabe contigo ahora! —exclamó amenazante— Además no es su asunto, maldita sea —masculló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con eso, mi querido amigo —pronunció irónicamente el joven de la trenza tomando al chico de la camisa con la ayuda de Mousse para arrastrarlo nuevamente al lugar donde estaban—, diablos… ¿tan poca resistencia tienes? —provocó sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras Ryoga se preparaba para moler a golpes a Ranma y Mousse, Akane no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido a las dos mujeres que insistían en hacerle preguntas indiscretas.

—Ya… ya les dije que no voy a decirles na… nada de mi luna de miel —murmuró sintiendo un intenso ardor apoderarse de su mejillas.

—Estamos entre chicas, no tienes por qué ser timida —sonrió Ukyo curiosa—, si quieres puedes contármelo, somos amigas —agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Shampoo estar segura que Akane no tener mucho que contar… pobrecito Ranma seguro aburrirse —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una burlesca sonrisa.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de eso! —protestó con el rostro completamente ruborizado—. Ranma y yo… Ranma y yo… nosotros —balbuceó dejándose llevar por el ardor que, como una explosión, nacía en su vientre cada vez que recordaba los apasionados momentos compartidos con su esposo.

—Creo que puedo adivinar algo de lo que sucedió… y parece que fue muy bueno —afirmó Ukyo con una radiante sonrisa—. ¡Pero cuéntalo más detallado! —espetó acercándose más a la jovencita avergonzada.

Unos gritos desviaron la atención de las muchachas. Al parecer los tres jóvenes estaban discutiendo por algo.

—¡Diablos! ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terco? ¡Tienes que quedarte aquí! —exclamó Ranma empleando toda su fuerza para retener al joven de la bandana que solo deseaba volver a la tienda para continuar donde había quedado.

Ryoga tomó por la camiseta al otro muchacho. —El terco eres tú y no tengo la culpa si no tienes nada mejor que hacer con Akane-san —masculló dispuesto a liberarse de aquel idiota con un solo y certero golpe—. Quítate de mi camino… te… tengo que hablar con Ukyo —finalizó sus palabras volteando levemente el rostro para ocultar su rubor.

—¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Tienes que calmarte y buscar otro modo! —exclamó sin soltarlo de la camisa— ¿Acaso quieres acabar con tu reputación? ¡je! —espetó sin poder escapar una carcajada—, deberías aprender de mí, el encanto Saotome no falla —agregó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que escucharan las chicas desde la tienda.

—¿El encanto Saotome? —preguntó Ryoga antes de dejar escapar una carcajada— ¿Qué diablos es eso? De todos modos nada se compara con el instinto de los Hibiki —espetó ruborizándose levemente al recordar lo mucho que a Ukyo le gustaba cuando él se dejaba llevar por estos.

—¡Baka! Dudo que tu instinto Hibiki pueda superar mis técnicas —sonrió egocéntrico el ojiazul—, además tu instinto Hibiki te está llevando a la ruina, creo que deberías aprender a controlarlo —rió divertido.

—Ustedes dos son unos fracasados… dudo que sepan controlar a sus mujeres como yo lo hago con mi Shampoo —terció Mousse acomodándose los lentes.

—¿Controlar? —pronunció entre dientes una enfurecida Shampoo haciendo aparecer de la nada un par de bomboris— Shampoo tener lo antes posible seria conversación con tonto Mousse —afirmó dispuesta a dejarle en claro quién mandaba en la relación.

—Baka, siempre mencionando sus estúpidas técnicas —murmuró una avergonzada Akane. Inevitablemente rememoró en su mente aquellas habilidades del 'encanto Saotome' que la habían mantenido prácticamente en vela durante los primeros días de su luna de miel.

—Ese maldito instinto Hibiki ha hecho que me desespere hasta hace pocos minutos —murmuró por lo bajo la joven de las espátulas bastante nerviosa.

—Ya te dije que no es tu asunto, bakayaro —espetó enfurecido el muchacho eternamente perdido—. Y tengo todo bajo control, no sé de qué demonios hablas… —insistió tercamente ignorando lo que había sucedido en la tienda de su novia.

—¡Bajo control! ¡Qué cínico! ¡Te sacamos de la tienda desmayado y casi desnudo! —rió a carcajadas el cegatón.

—Creo que a Ucchan se pasó de la mano, eres demasiado sensible, cerdito —agregó divertido Ranma dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

—¡No soy sensible, idiota! Es solo que yo no puedo dejar de imaginar y… ¡Kuso, no es su maldito asunto y si siguen con esto acabaré con ustedes! —protestó sintiendo enormes deseos de olvidar la expedición hacia la sucursal de Jusenkyo solo para golpear durante varios días al par de idiotas.

—¡Ja! ¿no puedes dejar de imaginar qué, degenerado? —preguntó Ranma divertido con las expresiones de furia y nerviosismo del chico de la bandana—, deberías relajarte… realmente, debo enseñarte algunas de mis técnicas… aunque mi talento es innato —sonrió egocéntrico.

—¡Qué patético eres, Ryoga! —observó Mousse acomodándose las mangas—, deberías utilizar tu imaginación para otros fines en vez de desmayarte —comentó con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Ya les dije que no se metieran en mis asuntos —masculló Ryoga soltando al muchacho de la trenza para luego cruzarse de brazos—. Estoy segura que ni uno de los dos tiene tanto éxito como pretenden hacer creer —afirmó observando con seriedad al par de chicos—. Je, uno se duerme en la noche de bodas y el otro no es capaz de hacer nada sin la autorización de su mujer —añadió sonriendo complacido por haber logrado revertir las cosas.

El joven de la trenza frunció el ceño irritado por el comentario indiscreto de su eterno rival. —Baka, eso no fue por mi culpa —masculló lanzándole una mirada asesina—, además que Shampoo colocó esa porquería en los dulces Akane demoró demasiado… —se justificó en voz media.

—¡Mi mujer me permite hacer todo lo que quiero, es mentira! —chilló Mousse dejando asomar sus armas para amenazar al chico.

—Sólo excusas —comentó burlesco el muchacho de la bandana esbozando una media sonrisa—, y luego dicen que soy yo el que tiene problemas…

Dentro de la tienda una furiosa Akane se acercó un poco más a la entrada, tenía que escuchar mejor aquella conversación. —No fue mi culpa… él no debió ponerse a comer nada… Ranma no baka —pronunció algo ofendida.

—Shampoo encargarse que tonto Mousse recuerde como son las cosas —masculló una furiosa amazona acercándose a Akane, deseosa por conocer hasta el último detalle de la conversación de los muchachos.

—La imaginación de mi Ryoga vuela alto —susurró sonrojada Ukyo pensando lo que el muchacho podría imaginar en aquellos momentos en que acababa desmayado por tanta presión sanguínea. Curiosa por escuchar más se adelantó a las dos muchachas a uno de los costados de la tienda.

—Ustedes dejar de seguir hablando, Shampoo ya no escuchar y estar segura que ellos estar hablando de mí —afirmó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a las muchachas; segundos atrás había escuchado que su esposo pronunciaba su nombre en medio de tontas risitas.

Akane miró a la mujer arqueando levemente una ceja. —Estoy segura que mi esposo no está hablando de ti —espetó frunciendo completamente el entrecejo.

—¿Pueden hacer silencio? ¡necesito saber qué está diciendo Ryoga! ¡Quizás eso me ayude a poder lograrlo! —exclamó Ukyo subiendo el tono de voz.

—Para eso tú necesitar un milagro —pronunció entre risas Shampoo.

Akane intentó continuar escuchando la conversación a pesar de la cada vez más escandalosa conversación de las chicas. Estaba segura que había escuchado a su esposo pronunciar su voz con aquel tono de idiota egocéntrico que tanto odiaba en algunas ocasiones. —¡Kuso! ¡Dejen de hacer escándalo, no dejan escuchar y van a terminar atrapándonos! —protestó furiosa.

—¡Es mejor que te calles tú, eres muy ruidosa! —se quejó la joven de las espátulas empujando a la joven amazona a un lado logrando que la chica se desequilibrara al pisar mal una de las bolsas de dormir y cayera al suelo.

En menos de un segundo la amazona se puso de pie. —¡Shampoo acabar contigo ahora! —exclamó lanzándose sobre Ukyo.

En aquel momento Ranma escuchó un ruido poco delicado y observó la tienda moverse. —¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Estarán peleando? —espetó preocupado mirando la carpa.

Antes que alguien pudiera responderle, Shampoo y Ukyo salieron de la tienda rodando por el piso firmemente sujetas por el cabello. —Chikuso, estúpida Ukyo por tu culpa nosotras estar perdiendo mejor parte de la conversación —bufó una enfurecida Shampoo jalando aún más fuerte el cabello de su contrincante.

Ukyo apartó el rostro de la joven china con una de sus manos tomándolo con fuerza. —¡Baka! ¡Vete al infierno, es todo culpa tuya! ¡Deberías ser menos escandalosa! —espetó irritada.

—No ser mi culpa si Ukyo enfadarse por la verdad —espetó una divertida Shampoo apartando a Ukyo de un fuerte empujón.

Desde la entrada de la tienda Akane observaba ruborizada la pelea, desde hacía minutos atrás había notado la divertida expresión de los tres muchachos. —Ku… kuso, dejen de pelear… por su culpa nos descubrieron —masculló frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿De qué estás habla…? —se interrumpió Ukyo al observar las expresiones divertidas de los muchachos al observarlas. —, ¡shimatta! ¿estaban escuchándonos? —preguntó algo sonrojada soltando a la amazona.

—Digamos que no son nada discretas —sonrió Ranma acercándose a las muchachas—, ¿cuál fue el motivo esta vez? —inquirió divertido.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —bufó una avergonzada Akane intentando fingir que no había pasado nada—, de todos modos no es su asunto lo que estuviéramos haciendo—añadió mirando de reojo a su esposo cuya sonrisa había aumentado con creces producto de sus palabras.

—¿U… ustedes escu… escucharon algo? —preguntó un nervioso Ryoga observando con disimulo a su novia.

—Shampoo tener que hablar algo muy serio con tonto Mousse —afirmó con seriedad la amazona, dedicándole a su esposo una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que lo haría pagar por sus osadas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo mi querida Shampoo? —preguntó Mousse con una expresión parecida a la de un cachorrito abandonado lanzándose rápidamente a la chica sin éxito ya que la joven en el acto se movió haciendo que el chico cayera estruendosamente en el suelo.

—¿A qué te refieres con instinto Hibiki, Ryoga? —preguntó Ukyo con una risita acercándose al chico.

Shampoo dirigió una orgullosa mirada hacia su esposo que seguía en el piso. —Shampoo encargarse de que Mousse recordar todo —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ins…instinto? —balbuceó nervioso Ryoga evitando la mirada de Ukyo—. Se… seguro escuchaste mal —afirmó hecho un manojo de nervios.

—¿Así que la culpa fue mía, koishii? —preguntó Ranma con una media sonrisa acercándose a la chica para que solo lo escuchara ella.

—Escuchamos muy bien, ustedes tampoco son nada disimulados —sonrió la chica de las espátulas mirando fijamente a su novio.

—No fui yo quien tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y se comió todos esos dulces —rebatió Akane arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—, y no me tardé tanto —murmuró lo último ruborizándose levemente al recordar aquella noche.

—¡Oe! Pensé que esos dulces lo habías hecho tú, koishii —mintió descaradamente mirando de reojo a su mujer—, hai… demoraste unos mil siglos —murmuró con una media sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Entonces querías comer algo cocinado por mí, anata? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. Cuando volvamos a casa cocinaré todos los días solo para ti —afirmó dedicándole una media sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza dejó escapar una tos nerviosa. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? —preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema—, está comenzando a hacer frío… y creo que Ukyo y Ryoga pueden solucionar sus problemas a solas —comentó mirando a la pareja que aún se miraba a cierta distancia prudente con las mejillas en llamas.

—Pero no pienses en algo más… so… solo a dormir —murmuró sintiendo un intenso ardor en sus mejillas—, no quiero que nos escuchen —agregó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su esposo.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven ojiazul. —No había pensado en absolutamente nada, mi querida —espetó fingiendo demencia mientras tomaba a la chica delicadamente del brazo—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó mientras observaba a la joven amazona arrastrar a su esposo hacia la tienda.

Sonrojada avanzó del brazo de su esposo. —Baka, no te creo eso —murmuró suavemente sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Las mejillas del muchacho de la bandana adquirieron un intenso tono rojo cuando se dio cuenta que habían quedado solos él y Ukyo. _"Kuso, tengo que aprender a controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ella… maldita sea… tengo que dejar de pensarlo para po… poder…" _La suave tos de su novia para llamar su atención lo hizo dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

—Yo…yo… ¿hace calor, na? —espetó intentando evitar a toda costa una conversación sobre lo que había pasado esa noche.

—Un… un poco ¿está todo bien contigo? —preguntó clavando su mirada en el suelo algo nerviosa por la situación.

El joven carraspeó nervioso. —Ha… hai, na… nada pasó —balbuceó mirando de reojo a su sonrojada novia—. Yo… etto… no quería que todo ter… terminara así —murmuró con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—Yo… yo tampoco, di… disculpa —tartamudeó furiosamente sonrojada al recordar lo sucedido un par de horas atrás —, debí ser más cuidadosa, no quería hacerte daño, Ryoga —agregó tímida.

Sonriendo nervioso observó a la muchacha. —No me hiciste daño y no es tu culpa… es mi maldita imaginación la que ya… ya sabes me hace pensar cosas —admitió avergonzado apartando la mirada de la chica.

—¿Vamos a entrar? —preguntó deteniéndose a un lado de la tienda aún algo avergonzada—, prometo que seré paciente —pronunció en un tono casi taciturno.

"_Ella quiere ir a la tienda… entonces… ¡Kuso, tengo que hacerlo! ¡No voy a decepcionarla otra vez!"_ Pensó decidido sin tomar en cuenta las últimas palabras de Ukyo. Avanzando rápidamente hacia ella la tomó por la cintura. —Ukyo, yo… yo…si tú quieres podemos continuar ahora… ¡puedo lograrlo! —exclamó acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

—¡Ha… hai! Pero… con… con mucha calma, quiero que esta vez podamos lograrlo —susurró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios acercándose suavemente al chico para abrazarlo con delicadeza. Estaba completamente segura que esa noche lo lograrían.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

¡Y otra vez comienzan los enredos entre los muchachos!

¿Qué opinan del incidente con Ryoga y Ukyo? Pobre muchacho… aunque podría ser un poco resistente (sí, vamos a defender a la pobre Ukyo. Ella no tiene la culpa de tener un novio tan débil… xD)

Esperamos que estén finalizando muy bien este año, feliz receso para los que están por comenzarlo!

Besos, el próximo capítulo en tres semanas…

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? ¿Ah?)

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿cierto? ¿No? ) Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Baka: Idiota

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Hai: Sí

Chikuso: Mierda

Koibito: Amante, enamorado

Bakayaro: Estúpido idiota


	39. Capítulo 19: El amor ayuda a no perderse

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, esperamos que tengan una excelente navidad y un año nuevo lleno de éxito y prosperidad :)_

_Agradecemos a todas las personas que nos han dejado reviews ya que gracias a sus valiosos comentarios logramos superar los mil de éstos. Apenas publique este capítulo me dedicaré a responder sus comentarios._

_Sin más los dejamos con el capítulo, esperamos sea de su agrado._

_

* * *

_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 19: "El amor ayuda a no perderse"**_

Hacía apenas un par de horas había amanecido, aún algo somnolienta, la muchacha de cabellos azulados abotonaba con pereza su blusa. De reojo miró a su esposo que aún seguía recostado sobre el saco de dormir. —¿No deberías vestirte ya? —preguntó sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente— Así empezaríamos pronto con el viaje y podríamos… volver a nuestra luna de miel —añadió pronunciando las últimas palabras en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Ranma colocó sus manos sobre las de su esposa para evitar que siguiera abotonando la camisa. Con mirada deseosa recorrió su cuerpo. —Me parece una excelente idea, yo también quiero retomarla, koishii —murmuró con voz gutural.

Divertida movió sus manos apartando las de su esposo. —Nunca dije que quisiera retomarla ahora, pervertido—comentó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa mientras continuaba abotonando la blusa.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —preguntó Ranma acercando su boca al cuello de la chica para lamerlo levemente—, no creo que demoremos mucho con ese asunto —agregó con tono de voz ronco.

Una coqueta risita que escapó de la garganta de la muchacha acompañó al delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.—¿Demorar mucho? —preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho— Con retomar nuestra luna de miel pensaba en algo como… lo que estuvimos haciendo estos días en el hotel… —susurró empujando a Ranma consiguiendo que cayera recostado sobre el saco de dormir—, no pensaba en algo rápido —agregó recostándose sobre el muchacho.

Ranma rió divertido por la confusión de la muchacha. —¿Así que no estabas pensando en eso? ¡Pervertida! —rió besando la punta de la nariz de su mujer—, estaba diciendo que esperaba que el asunto de las pozas no demorara mucho para volver a continuar nuestra luna de miel —murmuró ronco acariciando el cuello de la chica con uno de sus pulgares—. ¿Tú crees que desearía que eso fuese rápido? ¡Jamás! Quiero quedarme una eternidad en ese cuarto, koishii —agregó mirándola intensamente.

En pocos segundos su rostro se tiñó de un intenso color rojizo. —Si estoy pensando en eso es por tu culpa, baka —protestó abochornada—, no dejas de coquetearme… —murmuró sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza sonrió. —¿Yo? Bueno, tal vez sí —admitió rozando sus labios en una de las mejillas de la chica—, oe… cambiando de tema ¿anoche escuchaste ruidos extraños? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

—¿Además de tus ronquidos? —preguntó sacándole la lengua— Creo que escuché algunas risas antes de dormirme, pero nada más —comentó divertida por el ceño levemente fruncido de su esposo—, ¿tú escuchaste algo? Creo que Ukyo estaba algo asustada luego del desmayo de Ryoga-kun.

—Estaba con miedo de matarlo de nuevo —rió divertido el ojiazul—, ¿tú crees que…? ¡Nah! Es imposible… quizás solo estaban conversando, de lo contrario habríamos escuchado algún otro grito de Ucchan —opinó.

—Baka, no deberías burlarte de ellos —regañó Akane depositando un leve golpecito en su pecho—. No, creo que Ukyo lo intentara de nuevo, nos habríamos enterado si hubiese matado a Ryoga-kun con tanta energía —comentó entre risas.

—¡No me estoy burlando! Solo creo que el cerdito no puede contra la energía de Ucchan —comentó con una sonrisa mordaz—, dudo que logren conseguir algo… al menos hasta que Ryoga logre controlarse —rió divertido.

—¿La energía de Ucchan? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja— No creo que conozcas la energía de Ukyo en ciertos aspectos —comentó rodando hacia un lado para luego sentarse cerca del muchacho.

El joven sonrió acercándose a la chica para besar sus cabellos. —Después de lo que hemos visto no dudo que Ucchan tenga energía ¿no crees? —espetó acariciando sus cabellos—, además… en otros aspectos lo es, por eso mi deducción —comentó mirándola fijamente.

—Que sea enérgica en ciertos aspectos no significa que lo sea en… en lo romántico — comentó dedicándole una mirada que lo retaba a contradecirla.

—¡Oe! Nos… nosotros tenemos mucha energía en todos los aspectos —afirmó levemente sonrojado mirando fijamente a la chica.

—¿¡Quién está hablando de no… nosotros! —espetó completamente sonrojada. No tenía argumentos para negar que él tenía toda la razón, su relación era muy "enérgica" en todos los aspectos, y en los últimos días habían descubiertos nuevos niveles de aquella energía.

—Solo quería darte un ejemplo, por eso mi suposición de Ucchan —comentó rodando los ojos mientras tomaba a la muchacha de la cintura—. ¿Acaso no es verdad lo que estoy diciendo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Internamente maldijo a las mariposas que revoloteaban con fuerza en su estomago y que estaba segura acabarían delatándola frente a él. —No hablábamos de eso, baka —protestó levemente sintiendo un intenso calor en el rostro al notar que Ranma hacía más estrecho el abrazo.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, koishii? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa mientras rozaba sus labios en la comisura derecha de su esposa.

Apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma lo apartó levemente. —No estoy nerviosa —afirmó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo, baka? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma rió por la irritación de la joven. —Oe… solo lo noté por tu forma de contestar a mis preguntas —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—Es solo tu imaginación, baka —bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos—. Y si vamos a hablar de energía… eres tú el pervertido, no puedes alejarte de mí —añadió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa.

—¿Yo soy el pervertido? —preguntó frunciendo una ceja el joven de la trenza—, ¿estás segura que soy el único? —preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa mordaz.

Rápidamente se colocó de pie dándole la espalda para evitar tener que ver aquella idiota sonrisa, que aún en contra de su voluntad provocaba estragos en ella. —Claro que lo estoy, pervertido —respondió pronunciando con especial énfasis la última palabra—, ahora no podías dejar de mirarme mientras abotonaba la blusa.

El rostro del joven adquirió un matiz rojizo. —¡O… oe! Es normal, soy tu marido —murmuró algo nervioso intentando idear alguna respuesta inteligente para su esposa mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a él y ayudarla a voltear delicadamente—, pero… dudo que tú seas diferente —susurró subiéndose levemente la camisa dejando ver parte de su abdomen.

Divertida se dedicó a recorrerlo con la mirada durante algunos segundos. —¿Y crees que puedes convencerme de algo sólo con eso? —preguntó mientras su labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa—. En todo caso es normal que te mire, soy tu esposa —afirmó dedicándole una retadora mirada

—¿Es normal? —preguntó provocativo el muchacho acercándose a ella para rozar su pecho contra el de la joven mientras dejaba que su cálido aliento rozara las orejas de la muchachita—, ¿y ahora qué sientes, koishii? —preguntó casi rozando su boca sobre su cuello.

Un suave suspiro escapó inevitablemente de su garganta. —Lo es, eres mi esposo, puedo mirarte si así lo deseo —afirmó deslizando suavemente sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho—. Siento que estoy en lo cierto, eres un pervertido que no puede apartarse de mí —pronunció sonriente al notar como la ceñuda mirada de su esposo volvía a fijarse en su rostro.

El joven de la trenza frunció levemente el ceño ante la afirmación de su mujer. —Puede que lo sea a veces, pero no siempre —refunfuñó mirándola de reojo. Luego, con una media sonrisa avanzó hacia ella lográndola recostar sobre la bolsa de dormir. Levemente subió su camisa—, puedes mirarme… pero tú lo haces de un modo muy especial, koishii —susurró ronco rozando con sus labios el abdomen de la chica—, como si quisieras devorar a tu esposo —sentenció levantando la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos color chocolate.

Un intenso ardor encendido con sus besos recorría como una hoguera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Sin despegar aquella mirada azul, que tanto le encantaba, de su rostro recorrió lentamente su piel hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro. —¿Yo te miro como si quisiera devorarte? —preguntó correspondiendo apasionadamente aquella mirada que la hacía estremecer.

Un suspiro ronco escapó de la garganta del joven. —Ahora lo mismo lo estás haciendo —murmuró dejando que sus húmedos labios rozaran la piel de la muchacha algunos centímetros más arriba—, ¿lo quieres hacer? Te lo permito —sonrió lamiendo levemente cerca de uno de sus senos.

Dejando escapar una traviesa risita tomó su rostro obligándolo a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. —Tal vez tienes razón en algo, anata —susurró llevando sus manos a la cintura del muchacho para subir la camiseta y quitarla con su ayuda—, no eres el único pervertido… Ranma —suspiró besando levemente sus labios—. Aún es temprano… podríamos quedarnos… un poco más aquí —pronunció en un tono de voz cargado de deseo mientras se encargaba de acercarlo más a su cuerpo rodeando sus cadera con una de sus piernas.

—Me parece una excelente idea, entonces los pervertidos somos dos —murmuró con una media sonrisa terminando de desabotonar la blusa de su esposa—, espero que los demás no hayan despertado aún —murmuró ronco acercando sus labios a la nuca de la mujer.

—Tú lo eres más… siempre incitándome —pronunció entre suspiros; los labios de Ranma recorriendo de forma experta su cuello enviaban deliciosos escalofríos a todo su cuerpo—, parece que intentarás recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos discutiendo… seduciéndome una y otra vez —suspiró antes de mordisquear levemente los hombros de su esposo.

—Ah… siempre es bueno reconciliarnos luego de una discusión ¿no crees, koishii? —gimió mordisqueando el cuello de la muchacha con vehemencia—, estoy seguro que esto te está gustando mucho, ¿na? —suspiró ronco tomándola de las caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Crees que por eso nos gusta discutir tanto? —pronunció en un suave suspiro cerca del oído del muchacho consiguiendo inmediatamente que éste clavara una intensa mirada en su rostro—. Yo creo que esto… —pronunció traviesamente antes de morder levemente sus propios labios mientras llevaba sus manos a la cinturilla del bóxer del chico— te está gustando mucho más a ti —finalizó jugueteando con ésta.

Ante aquella incitación tan provocativa el muchacho de la trenza no pudo evitar tomar a la joven de la cintura para pegarla por completo a su pecho besando sus labios de una manera hambrienta y febril. Su excitación aumentó de manera considerable al sentir los suaves pechos de la chica apretados contra sus pectorales. Estaba casi seguro que no lograría controlarse por esta vez.

* * *

La amazona frunció levemente el entrecejo, había tenido que soportar los lloriqueos de su esposo toda la noche para conseguir su perdón y como si fuera poco los demás estaban tardando demasiado en salir de sus tiendas.

"_Kuso, ya deberíamos estar en camino para conseguir finalmente una cura"_ Pensó mirando de reojo hacia las tiendas donde no parecía haber muchas señales de actividad.

—Seguro estar dormidos, pero si no aparecer en los próximos minutos Shampoo encargarse de despertarlos a todos —espetó en un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por todos.

No necesito llevar a cabo tal acción ya que segundos después una Ukyo extrañamente risueña salía de su tienda.

—Ukyo verse demasiado feliz, ¿anoche lograr asesinar a chico-cerdo? —preguntó burlesca mientras sacaba un par de ollas para preparar algo para el desayuno.

—¡O… oe! Yo… es… estoy normal, como todos los días —espetó algo nerviosa ante la indirecta de la voluptuosa china.

Shampoo escrutó con la mirada a la muchacha de cabellos castaños. —Chico-cerdo también verse igual que todos los días…—pronunció burlesca—, seguro ustedes verse tan felices a diario —comentó divertida.

—¡Oe! ¿por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Ryoga… Ryoga te dijo algo de lo que pasó? —se delató por los nervios la jovencita de las espátulas totalmente roja de vergüenza.

—¿Algo de lo que pasó? —preguntó la muchacha arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. ¿Entonces finalmente Ukyo dejar de estar desesperada? ¿Cómo lograrlo sin acabar con Ryoga? —preguntó entre risas la mujer.

El joven de la trenza algo irritado salió de la tienda seguido de su esposa. Al ver al par de muchachas discutir enardecidas y volteó los ojos suspirando resignado. —¿Qué habrá sucedido esta vez? —se preguntó en voz casi imperceptible.

Avanzando algunos pasos más para adelantarse al muchacho observó con curiosidad al par de chicas. —Tal vez están discutiendo por quién debe preparar el desayuno, ya sabes cómo son con esos temas —bufó sin poder evitar sentirse molesta porque todos hicieran lo posible por mantenerla alejada de la cualquier cosa relacionada con la preparación de alimentos.

—Diablos… espero que esta mañana antes de partir tengamos un desayuno tranquilo —farfulló algo irritado aunque sus motivos eran otros—, oe… Akane… te pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿querías provocarme? —se quejó mirándola con una expresión infantil.

—¿Provocarte? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa mirada— Fuiste tú el que se puso a pensar en otras cosas… yo sólo estaba besándote —comentó divertida por la clara expresión de berrinche que se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho.

Sin pensarlo el joven de la trenza pasó su mano por el trasero de su esposa a una velocidad casi celestial. —Tú me quitaste toda la ropa… ¿qué más podría pensar? —comentó con una leve sonrisa por la picardía que había cometido.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma involuntaria dando un leve respingo frente a la caricia de su esposo. —De… de todos modos nunca dije que haríamos algo… algo más que besarnos, pervertido —murmuró sonrojada—, y tú también me quitaste la ropa, no lo olvides —agregó mirándolo fijamente.

—Pe… pero era obvio que acabaríamos haciendo algo —respondió automáticamente el muchacho algo sonrojado y aún molesto por la manera abrupta que la muchachita terminó su 'juego'—, voy a cobrar esto, koishii —susurró mirándola penetrante.

—Baka, ¿crees que podríamos hacer algo con Shampoo y Ukyo cerca de la tienda? —pregunto Akane tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa—. Intenta cobrarlo… vas a ver cómo te va —pronunció desafiante.

—Puedo hacerlo… ¿qué me harías si lo intento? —preguntó tomándola rápidamente de la cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Ignorando el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas y el calor interno que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo, le dedicó una fiera mirada. —Sé defenderme de los pervertidos, mi amor —murmuró desafiante aunque una parte de ella se moría de ganas de ser arrastrada nuevamente hacia la tienda para terminar con lo que habían empezado minutos atrás.

—De los pervertidos… pero ahora estamos hablando de tu esposo pervertido —espetó apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras masajeaba su espalda. Había olvidado por completo que el par de muchachas estaba cerca—, cuando digo que lo cobraré voy a hacerlo —afirmó decidido.

—Con mayor razón y no creas que por ser mi esposo voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles —espetó desafiante clavando una intensa mirada en sus ojos.

Ranma sonrió mordaz. —No va a ser tan fácil como piensas —afirmó dejándola a un lado de la tienda para dirigirse hacia el par de jovencitas que continuaba discutiendo acaloradamente.

—¡Vas a dejar de entrometerte en mis asuntos, baka! —exclamó Ukyo a un paso de sacar sus espátulas y darle su merecido a la amazona por indiscreta. Además, en ese momento le preocupaba la ausencia de su novio ¿habría salido a buscar leña como le dijo de mañana? Lo más seguro es que en ese momento estuviera recorriendo las calles de Nerima.

La amazona rió divertida. —Shampoo no estar entrometiéndose en nada, solo decir lo que ve y Ukyo parecer muy feliz esta mañana —comentó guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

Con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido Akane se acercó a los demás. —Anata, ¿por qué no me esperaste? —preguntó con una fingida sonrisa mientras tomaba del brazo al muchacho pellizcándolo con disimulo—. ¿Dónde está Ryoga-kun, Ukyo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Mousse ir a pescar algo para el desayuno y chico-cerdo fue a buscar leña, él decir que conocía un buen lugar en medio del bosque —comentó una relajada Shampoo ignorando la expresión de pánico que se formaba en la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Y recién ahora lo comentas! ¡Shimatta! —exclamó la jovencita de largos cabellos castaños totalmente descontrolada. Ahora que había logrado aquello que tanto deseaba y que pensaba repetir durante el día en dosis mayores su novio había desaparecido. ¡Y probablemente por meses! Estaba segura que a él le había afectado de igual forma que a ella y la distracción del chico podría aumentar mucho más por ese motivo.

—Ryoga no verse tan desorientado como de costumbre, aunque parecer difícil de creer —comentó Shampoo recordando que el muchacho había logrado indicar bien dónde estaba el norte.

—¡Cuack, cuack! —espetó Mousse llegando arrastrando un palillo con algunos peces. Accidentalmente se había transformado en pato luego de terminado su trabajo.

—¿Tú crees que sabrá orientarse? ¡Estás loca! ¡Debiste detenerlo! —chilló frustrada tomando de la blusa a la otra jovencita— ¡Baka! —exclamó molesta.

—Ese no ser problema de Shampoo —espetó empujando a la otra mujer para apartarla de ella—, de todos modos él siempre volver no sé por qué preocuparte tanto —bufó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras las chicas iniciaban un nuevo intercambio de opiniones nada amigable Ranma aprovechó para retribuir el pellizcón de su esposa con un leve apretón en su nalga izquierda. —Te estaba esperando querida, solo me adelanté —pronunció fingiendo demencia.

Sonrojada le dedicó una fulminante mirada mientras con algo de disimulo le daba un fuerte codazo en el estomago. —Es que no debiste dejarme sola, mi amor —espetó dedicándole una falsa sonrisa—. Me las vas a pagar baka pervertido —murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada sólo por Ranma.

—Oe… tú tienes la culpa, y el que tiene que pagar algo aquí no soy yo —sonrió mirándola intensamente intentando pensar el próximo lugar de la anatomía de su mujer para rozar con sus dedos.

—¿La culpa? No es mi culpa que seas tan fácil de… de emocionar, pervertido —comentó mirándolo de reojo levemente sonrojada.

—Oe… no es difícil para ti lograr que yo me… me emocione —susurró levemente sonrojado mirándola de arriba abajo. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella tomándola de las caderas. Sus dedos palparon con extrema minuciosidad la piel de la joven por debajo de la falda suelta que estaba usando.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de Ranma acariciando llena de deseo la curva de su cadera. —Ba… baka… shimatta, Ra… Ranma —balbuceó sonrojada aferrándose a su camisa en un intento de por controlar el loco deseo que su esposo había encendido en sus entrañas desde que había comenzado aquella 'discusión'—, de… deja eso, baka —murmuró no muy convencida de que eso fuera lo que realmente quería.

A lo lejos notó que su novia y Shampoo discutían acaloradamente, rápidamente avanzó hacia ellas. Apenas había tardado unos pocos minutos en ir y volver de buscar leña. —¿Está todo bien? —preguntó dejando la leña a un lado para luego acercarse a su novia.

—¿Ryoga solo tardar diez minutos en ir por leña? Cómo ser posible que tú demorar tan poco —espetó una sorprendida Shampoo.

—¡Ryoga! ¿có… cómo lo lograste? ¡¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmada abrazándolo totalmente afligida.

Ranma continuó pegado a su esposa observando la escena que realmente había generado curiosidad en los presentes. _"¿Qué diablos habrá sucedido con ese cerdito?"_ pensó mirando sorprendido al muchacho.

Riendo tontamente un sonrojado Ryoga observó a su novia. —Cla… claro que estoy bien… ¿por qué no lo estaría? —preguntó rodeando con uno de sus brazos a la muchacha.

Con un leve empujón Akane logró apartar a su esposo de ella. —Ukyo pensaba que tardarías en volver po… por eso estaba preocupada —comentó pronunciando con dificultad las últimas palabras al notar que Ranma, de forma casi inconsciente, volvía a rodearla con uno de sus brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo consiguiendo que su espalda quedara totalmente pegada a su pecho.

—Algo estar mal, Shampoo estar casi segura que chico-cerdo tardar al menos todo el día en volver —comentó la mujer acercándose a Ryoga para observarlo de arriba abajo—. ¿No estar enfermo?

Frunciendo el entrecejo Ryoga observó a la mujer. —No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, yo siempre sé donde estoy —afirmó como si hubiese extirpado de su mente todos aquellos recuerdos de sus múltiples viajes en los que nunca tenía claro en dónde demonios se encontraba.

—¡Ryoga! ¿Solo diez minutos? ¡Antes demorabas horas o días para hacer algo así! —chilló de felicidad la chica abrazando efusivamente a su novio — ¡Lo lograste! —afirmó besando sus mejillas.

—Creo que el cerdito está enfermo o hay algo extraño en este asunto —afirmó Ranma rascándose la cabeza.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? —preguntó sonrojado por el efusivo beso de su novia, que inmediatamente lo llevó a evocar la maravillosa noche anterior—. Yo… yo nunca me pierdo —afirmó ignorando por completo las palabras de Ranma, perdido en la coqueta mirada que le dedicaba la jovencita de ojos azules.

—Shampoo también pensar lo mismo, no ser normal que chico-cerdo no recorrer medio Tokyo antes de llegar al lugar que desear —espetó Shampoo sonriendo divertida, algo le decía que la felicidad de Ukyo y el sentido de orientación del muchacho de la bandana eran producto de algo más.

—No molestes a Ryoga-kun, Ranma, además de… deberías soltarme —protestó débilmente una sonrojada Akane.

—¿Por qué debería? Estoy muy bien así —murmuró ronco Ranma tomando a la chica de la cintura para acercarla más a él olvidando cualquier tipo de recato.

Sonrojada volteó levemente el rostro para observar a su esposo. —Ba… baka, suéltame, no… no estamos solos —protestó tomando las manos del muchacho en un vano intento por alejarlas de su cintura—, deja de ser pervertido y suéltame —ordenó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ranma acercó sus labios a la nuca de la chica para rozarla levemente y luego dejarla libre fingiendo demencia. —Oe, cerdito… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió contigo que no te perdiste en ese inmenso bosque? —rió mordaz señalando un pequeño grupo de árboles.

Las molestas palabras de Ranma logrando que Ryoga dejara de pensar en la apasionada noche que había tenido para desear con todas sus fuerzas darle su merecido a golpes al muy idiota. —¿¡Qué demonios estás tratando de decir! —protestó apartándose de Ukyo para dedicar una fulminante mirada al otro muchacho— ¿Por qué demonios tendría que perderme, nenita? —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Shampoo rodó los ojos, Ryoga era más obstinado que su esposo. —¿Ukyo ya tener claro cómo lograr curar a chico-cerdo? —preguntó dedicándole una pícara mirada a la sonrojada jovencita.

—Baka, al menos sé cómo tratar a mi novio —respondió Ukyo arrastrando las palabras sin pensarlo.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué rayos te hace pensar que lo que pasó anoche tiene que ver? Chikuso, yo siempre sé donde estoy —protestó sin tomar en cuenta como se delataba con sus palabras.

—¿Lo que hicieron anoche? —preguntó una curiosa Akane mirando de reojo a una sonrojada Ukyo— Y nosotros creíamos que Ukyo tendría miedo que Ryoga-kun volviera a perder la consciencia —añadió divertida.

—¡O… oigan! No es lo que están pensando —murmuró la chica de cabellos castaños sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante las sonrisas de los presentes.

—Ah, veo que el cerdito esta vez consiguió resistir —rió divertido el muchacho de la trenza —, ¿al fin pudiste actuar como un hombre, na? —murmuró por lo bajo para que solo pudiera escuchar el chico.

Un pato blanco con lentes graznó divertido ante la situación.

—¡Chikuso, tú cierra la boca! —protestó un furioso y sonrojado Ryoga lanzando uno de los troncos que había traído segundos atrás sobre la cabeza del pato logrando silenciarlo por algunos segundos.

Antes que pudiera contestarle a Ranma fue interrupido por una molesta Akane que con un fuerte codazo en el estomago logró llamar la atención de su esposo.

—¡Baka, te escuché! No tienes por qué molestarlos de ese modo —espetó una moleta Akane.

—Pobre Ranma, Shampoo siempre decir que tú tener muy mal gusto al casarte con chica violenta —comentó una divertida amazona guiñándole traviesamente el ojo al muchacho.

El ojiazul se sobó adolorido el estómago. —Diablos, realmente mi esposa me maltrata demasiado —comentó con una media sonrisa apoyando a la jovencita de cabellos violáceos que asintió divertida.

Akane frunció fieramente el entrecejo, volteando el rostro clavó una resentida mirada en el rostro de su esposo. —Entonces debiste casarte con una mujer más cariñosa y no tan agresiva como yo, anata —masculló deseando borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que le estaba dedicando de un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Boba, estaba bromeando koishii —sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la chica—, me gustas así, te ves bonita cuando te enfadas —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose discretamente a su oído —, te ves más sexy ¿sabías?

Cruzándose de brazos volteó el rostro para fijar su mirada en sus ojos. —No lo sé, tal vez debería ser menos agresiva contigo… en todos los aspectos —pronunció con especial énfasis las últimas palabras dándole a entender que se refería a momentos en que él realmente disfrutada de aquella agresividad.

—¡Oe! ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ranma mirándola intensamente—, ¿estás intentando contrariar a tu esposo? —inquirió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te estabas quejando, no? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas— Si a mi esposo le molesta que sea agresiva, entonces dejaré de serlo totalmente, anata —afirmó intentando controlar la risa que le provocaba ver como la media sonrisa de Ranma se transformaba en una clara mueca de preocupación.

—Chik… chikuso, no quiero que dejes de serlo, koishii —murmuró notablemente desilusionado. El adoraba verla en su faceta salvaje en aquel tipo de situaciones. Sin poder evitarlo tomó a la chica de la cintura para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo.

Una sonora carcajada llamó la atención de los chicos. —Desde que comenzaste tu relación con Akane-san siempre supe que acabarías como un perrito faldero, nenita —espetó un burlesco Ryoga—, te tiene totalmente dominado, baka —agregó entre risas.

—Idiota… ¿y tú qué me dices, cerdito degenerado? —preguntó con una risa burlona. —, ¿al fin pudiste conseguirlo, baka? ¡qué debilucho! —espetó riendo divertido.

Con el rostro rojo por la rabia lo miró amenazante. —¡Cierra la boca! ¡Al menos no me dormí durante la noche de bodas como otros! —espetó fijando una desafiante mirada en el rostro del otro muchacho que dejaba atrás su risa para fulminarlo con la mirada—. Pobre Akane-san, no sé cómo está con alguien tan débil como tú —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Débil? ¿quieres probar mi debilidad, estúpido? —preguntó el muchacho de la trenza frunciendo el ceño mientras aprestaba sus puños para un próximo combate—, estoy dispuesto a probártelo ahora mismo —sentenció mirándolo ofuscado.

Ryoga sonrió complacido, con Ranma era muy fácil dar vuelta las cosas. —¡Ja! No es mi culpa que por estar muerto de miedo te quedaras dormido en tu noche de bodas… dormirse en una noche así supera cualquier cosa, baka —afirmó complacido al notar como Ranma presionaba los puños totalmente dominado por la rabia.

—¡Maldición! ¿sigues con eso, maldito idiota? —gruñó Ranma acercándose amenazante al muchacho de la pañoleta—, insuperable fue lo tuyo… teniendo a tu novia solo para ti y te desmayas… ¡eso es debilidad! Yo solamente estaba esperando a mi esposa y fui engañado —se quejó tronando los puños.

Mousse, ya convertido en humano, se rió de ambos muchachos. —¡Ambos son unos idiotas y cobardes! —comentó divertido—, el único que sabe administrar su matrimonio como se debe soy yo, Mousse —afirmó sonriente.

Sonrojadas Akane y Ukyo vieron a sus parejas lanzarse a golpear a Mousse.

—Kuso, ¿por qué demonios tienen que discutir sobre esos temas? —balbuceó una sonrojada Akane.

—Ser hombres… Shampoo unirse pronto a golpiza de tonto esposo —bufó molesta.

—Ba… bakas, deberían callarse la boca o van a acabar contando todas nuestras intimidades —bufó por lo bajo Ukyo pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara el par de muchachas.

Akane dejó de prestar atención a la pelea de los muchachos para mirar curiosa a la jovencita de ojos azules. —¿Intimidades? ¿Entonces tú y Ryoga-kun…? —pregunto levemente sonrojada.

Shampoo bufó sonoramente. —Akane no ser muy lista, ser obvio que Ukyo por fin conseguir abusar de chico-cerdo —afirmó riendo traviesamente.

—¡O… oigan! De… dejen de de… decir tonterías, yo… Ryoga… nosotros... —se detuvo la jovencita de cabellos castaños sintiendo arder sus mejillas no pudiendo articular ninguna frase coherente para defenderse de lo que estaban pensando las chicas.

Akane rió divertida ante la vehemencia con que la chica intentaba negar algo que se hacía evidente. —¿Ustedes qué? —preguntó la muchacha arqueando levemente una ceja—. Al menos no dejaste inconsciente a Ryoga-kun, Ukyo —pronunció entre risas.

—Y lo más importante, Ukyo descubrir la cura para sentido de orientación de Ryoga —afirmó la amazona consiguiendo la atención de la sonrojada muchacha de cabellos castaños—, sólo tener que abusar de él todas las noches —agregó esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¡Di… diablos! No deberían sacar conclusiones ta… tan precipitadas, no dije absolutamente nada —se justificó vanamente la muchachita de las espátulas. Levemente sonrojada sonrió ante lo dicho por la amazona. _"¿Realmente ese será el método para curar a mi Ryoga?" _pensó notablemente animada.

* * *

—Chikuso, por qué demonios insisten en que ese no es el norte —protestó Ryoga frunciendo el entrecejo. Llevaban casi una hora intentando armar un mapa en base a los trozos de mapas que habían comprado, pero la desconfianza sin fundamentos de los demás provocaba que las cosas fueran lentas.

—Porque ese no ser el norte, idiota —protestó Shampoo indicando el lugar correcto que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto al indicado por Ryoga—. Shampoo pensar que lo mejor ser que Ukyo llevarse a Ryoga al bosque por un momento, seguro que al volver el mapa salirle mejor —comentó observando a la pareja.

—¡Diablos! ¿vas a parar con eso, Shampoo? —se quejó la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños—, Ryoga… tú sabes que tu sentido de orientación no es de los mejores, escuchemos a Ran-chan ¿sí? —espetó con una sonrisa que esperaba resultar convincente para su novio mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Hai, deja de opinar, baka —rió Ranma ante la expresión embobada del muchacho del colmillo—, es mejor que arme este mapa yo solo, no puedo confiar ni en ti ni en el cegatón de Mousse —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que continuemos la pelea de hoy, estúpido Saotome? —preguntó amenazante Mousse sacando algunas de sus armas fuera de sus mangas.

—Mousse dejar de perder el tiempo y ponerse de una vez las gafas o Shampoo no dejar que seguir molestando a Ranma —afirmó la muchacha advirtiéndole con la mirada a su esposo que si no seguía sus ordenes no la pasaría muy bien.

Ryoga frunció levemente el entrecejo. —Kuso, deja tú de meterme, no creas que dejaré que hagas solo el mapa —protestó con deseos continuar con aquella pelea que había comenzado horas atrás pero estaba vez enfocando toda su ira solamente en el idiota de Ranma.

Akane pellizcó levemente el brazo de su esposo, se encontraba sentada a su lado desde que había comenzado la discusión y tenía claro que en ese momento Ranma sólo buscaba molestar a Ryoga. —Deja de molestarlos, baka y concéntrate en el mapa —protestó molesta.

—¡Diablos! ¿acaso no tengo la razón? —se quejó Ranma ante la defensa de la muchachita. —, él único que puede lograr hacer ese mapa soy yo, ellos solo servirán para estorbar mi concentración —comentó despectivo.

Frunciendo el ceño Akane le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. —Baka, nosotras también podemos ayudar en la confección del mapa —protestó resentida por las palabras de su esposo.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo en eso con Akane —afirmó la amazona arrebatando de las manos de Ranma las tres partes del mapa con que contaban—. Esto ser fácil, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo nosotras —propuso mirando a las otras muchachas ignorando totalmente la perpleja mirada de Ranma.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, nosotras sabemos muy bien como hacerlo y no necesitamos de su ayuda —opinó Ukyo tomando de la mochila de Ranma un papel grande.

—¡Oigan! Yo no hablaba de excluirlas a ustedes, diablos —se quejó Ranma mirándolas de reojo—, además, van a necesitar de mi ayuda… yo soy muy bueno haciendo estas cosas —afirmó ofendido por la exclusión.

—Shampoo haber viajado muchas veces, no necesitar ayuda de Ranma —afirmó la amazona esbozando una media sonrisa al notar la frustrada expresión del chico.

—Yo soy mejor que tú dibujando y haciendo mapas, anata —comentó Akane dedicándole una traviesa mirada a su esposo—, creo que podemos solas —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—¡Ja! Por lo visto tú tampoco eres necesario, Saotome —afirmó Ryoga cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Creo que ellas piensan que no sirves para nada, tal vez yo debería ayudarlas —propuso divertido.

—¡Yo soy muy bueno guiándome! También ayudaré a las chicas —sonrió burlón Mousse.

—Vayan todos al demonio —se ofuscó Ranma tomando su propio papel—, voy a hacerlo solo, ahora sí que no necesito de la ayuda de nadie —agregó irritado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Akane aumentó al observar como su esposo tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba bastante de ellos para trazar su propio mapa. Dejando de lado a los demás se acercó divertida hacia él.

—Te equivocaste, ese bosque no iba ahí —afirmó agachándose al lado del chico—, no estaría muy segura de que puedes solo —comentó jalando levemente su trenza para obligarlo a mirarla.

—¿También vas a molestarme? —preguntó crispado dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al mapa.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —preguntó volviendo a jalar sus cabellos para obligarlo a fijar su mirada en su rostro—. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? —agregó dedicándole una desafiante mirada.

—Tengo que terminar el mapa, después tendré tiempo suficiente para encargarme de ti —respondió serio.

De forma instantánea el rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras un agradable cosquilleo se adueñaba de su estomago. —¿Me estás amenazando, baka? —preguntó luego de algunos segundos cuando consiguió controlar el fuerte deseo que sentía de besarlo— De todos modos… sin ayuda tardarás mucho en terminar ese mapa…

—No demoraré, solo necesito concentrarme —comentó mirándola con una expresión irónica.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Y estás concentrado ahora? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa— Porque creo que acabas de dibujar en el mapa otro bosque que no existe —afirmó burlesca.

—Contigo no puedo hacerlo —murmuró entre dientes mirando de reojo a su esposa tachando molesto el error que había cometido nuevamente.

Suavemente se sentó al lado del muchacho. —No es mi culpa, para poder hacer bien ese mapa deberías estar mirando los tres trozos que están allá —comentó indicando el lugar donde se encontraban los demás mientras en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa—. Y no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿me estabas amenazando? —insistió sintiendo un gran calor interno invadir su cuerpo.

—Lo estoy haciendo —afirmó contundente dejando de lado el mapa para mirarla fijamente. —, cuando termine el mapa, si me dejas hacerlo, voy a encargarme de ajustar cuentas contigo —sentenció irritado.

La intensa mirada azul que escrutaba con seriedad su rostro fue lo último que necesitó para estar segura que no podría esperar hasta que él decidiera ajustar cuentas. Una parte de ella que, con el transcurso de los días, se había vuelto prácticamente incontrolable la hacía ansiar con locura obligarlo a dejar de lado aquel mapa y que sus manos tuvieran por objetivo único el recorrer una y otra vez su piel. —¿Y crees que eso me asusta? —preguntó con la respiración agitada, deseosa por continuar provocándolo hasta que él le cobrara todo lo que quisiera y cuantas veces lo deseara.

—Debería hacerlo —respondió Ranma notablemente molesto sin percatarse que las intenciones de la muchacha eran otras. _"¡Diablos! Realmente quiere distraerme con eso, no sé por qué… solo puede estar a favor de ese par de idiotas"_ pensó molesto—, hagas lo que hagas no vas a distraerme, voy a terminarlo y te daré tu merecido —agregó exasperado.

Sonrojada llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de su esposo, los deliciosos escalofríos que recorrían su espina aumentaban con cada una de sus palabras. —Pero si ya estabas distraído antes… ya… ya sabes el mapa… no está bien —pronunció casi en un suspiro dejando que sus manos recorrieran suavemente el torso del muchacho—, ¿y… vas a darme… mi merecido? —preguntó aún más sonrojada subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una intensa mirada a su esposo.

El muchacho sintió sus mejillas arder al comprender lo que la joven estaba entendiendo desde minutos atrás con sus amenazas y que no había podido captar. Realmente estaba sorprendido con su actitud. —Yo… Akane… ¿qué… qué piensas por merecido? ¿qué crees que voy a hacerte? —preguntó algo nervioso sin atreverse a corresponder a los ardientes avances de la chica.

Con una de sus manos abrió un par de botones de la camisa de Ranma mientras dejaba que la otra se deslizara hasta rodear su cuello. —No lo sé… algo… algo que me demuestre… lo enojado… que estás —balbuceó acercando levemente su rostro hacia el suyo—, ¿qué… qué quieres hacer conmigo, anata? —murmuró casi pegada a sus labios.

—Yo… ha, hai, estoy muy… muy enojado —murmuró ronco con un hilo de voz. _"Diablos… no pensé que estaba seduciéndola con aquellas palabras, me tomó desprevenido"_ caviló intentando maquinar alguna respuesta que subiera aún más el ardor de la chica. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar balbucear un par de palabras sin sentido esperando que la muchacha avanzara mientras ideaba algo.

Olvidando completamente que los demás no se encontraban muy lejos deslizó su mano por el torso del muchacho hasta llegar a su cintura. —No… no creas que eso me asusta —suspiró mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior del chico—, tal vez quiero que… te enojes más —susurró bajando su mano un poco más para presionar lentamente el muslo derecho de su sonrojado esposo.

—Pue… puedo hacerlo —murmuró aún sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras tímidamente tomaba a la chica de la cintura para acercarla a él—, no fuiste una esposa obediente… por lo que voy a propinarte el peor de los castigos —agregó mirando intensamente a la muchacha mientras recorría con sus dedos sus curvas.

Incentivada por el avance de su esposo se acomodó lentamente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. —¿En serio? ¿Y crees que voy a permitirlo… sin pelear? —preguntó tomándolo por la camisa acercando tanto sus rostro que podía sentir perfectamente su cálido aliento acariciando sus labios.

—Ah, ¿entonces vas a renegar de tu castigo, koishii? —murmuró sintiendo su sangre hervir. Cualquier nerviosismo o timidez se había esfumado en aquellos escasos pocos segundos de conversación. Se veía extremadamente sexy.

—¿Qué me harás si lo hago, anata? —preguntó entre suspiros mientras mordisqueaba levemente su labio superior— Aún no me dices qué… qué vas a hacerme —sonrió divertida subiendo y bajando lentamente una de sus manos por el torso de Ranma.

El joven lamió su labio inferior mirándola intensamente. —No voy a dejarte hacer absolutamente nada, solo yo tendré el control de la situación —murmuró ronco mordisqueando uno de los lóbulos de la muchacha.

Con un suave movimiento de caderas consiguió que Ranma la acercara un poco más a su cuerpo haciendo más íntimo y ardiente el abrazo. —Ni creas que voy a permitirlo —murmuró mordisqueando apasionadamente su cuello—, nunca has podido mantenerme quieta, baka —suspiró jugueteando con la traba de su pantalón.

—Y eso me gusta mucho, demasiado… quiero ver cómo logras liberarte de mis brazos —gimió ronca apretándola contra su pecho—, diablos… y pensar que estaba enfadado por la interrupción… fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado —murmuró sin pensarlo.

Las palabras de Ranma lograron que retomara el control de sus acalorados pensamientos. —Ma... matte... ¿entonces tú estabas enojado conmigo? —preguntó apartando levemente sus rostros para mirarlo perpleja— ¿Entonces qué demonios pensabas con darme mi merecido? —agregó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Algo acalorado aún se alejó levemente de su esposa sonriendo de medio lado. —Tú sabes… pensaba castigarte de un modo parecido, quizás amordazándote para que me dejaras tranquilo confeccionar el mapa—afirmo riendo divertido.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció aún más. _"Kuso...entonces él no estaba pensando en... en... rayos, me estoy volviendo una pervertida"_ Pensó mirando sonrojada al muchacho que parecía muy divertido con la situación. —¿Se puede saber qué demonios te causa tanta gracia? —protestó sintiendo como sus deseos variaban rápidamente, ahora su principal prioridad era borrarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro—. Y sigue soñando si crees que hubiera dejado que me hicieras eso —farfulló poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Ranma tomó de las piernas a la chica. —Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, podría haberlo hecho aunque impusieras resistencia, koishii —sonrió jalándola hacia el haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre sus piernas. Inmediatamente la estrechó con sus brazos a su cuerpo.

Sonrojada le dedicó una fulminante mirada. —¿¡Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver! Te he dicho mil veces que sé defenderme —protestó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza —. Maldición, tampoco tenías que tomarme de esa forma —masculló aún algo asustada por la forma en que había vuelto a tomarla entre sus brazos —, y suéltame de una vez... tienes que terminar el mapa... ¿eso querías, no? —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No quiero... ¿crees que me interesa el maldito mapa en un momento como este? —murmuró ronco acercando sus labios hasta casi rozar el cuello de la chica—, además… tú estabas muy motivada hace un par de minutos… ¿qué sucede, no querías castigo? —preguntó mirándola vehemente.

—Eso fue antes de saber que estabas pensando en discutir conmigo o amordazarme, baka —bufó pellizcando uno de sus brazos—. Ahora ya no quiero distraerte —insistió correspondiendo a su mirada.

—No quieres distraerme… hay un problema aquí —murmuró comenzando a lamer levemente el cuello de la joven—, quiero ser distraído… y creo que deberíamos buscar otro lugar para poder hacerlo mejor —agregó con un tono sugerente.

Inevitablemente dejó escapar un suave suspiro de su garganta. Los labios de su esposo se sentían húmedos y ardientes recorriendo la piel de su cuello, bordeando su garganta con una técnica casi perfecta que demostraba lo mucho que había aprendido a conocer sus más íntimas debilidades durante su luna de miel. —E...ese no... no es mi asunto yo... yo no voy a... a ir a ningún lugar pa... para hacer na... nada —pronunció con dificultad posando sus manos sobre su torso, éstas presionaron con fuerza su camisa en un intento por resistir el apasionado jugueteo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de la chica recorriéndola con avidez. Olvidando por completo el lugar donde se encontraban sus dedos se colaron por debajo de su blusa para sentir el calor de su piel. —Entonces seguiremos aquí... —suspiró casi gimiendo mientras chupaba hambriento la piel de sus hombros intercalando con algunos leves mordiscos.

De forma instintiva rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Ranma. —Ya... ya... te dije que no va...vamos a seguir con nada —pronunció con dificultad debido a los suaves gemidos que escapaban inevitablemente de su garganta. Sonrojada lo fulminó con la mirada cuando él dejó de provocarla con deliciosos besos para mirarla a los ojos—. No sé qué te hace pensar algo así —bufó ignorando la pícara sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del muchacho que en aquel momento se le hacían más apetitosos que nunca—, tú sólo estabas pensando en discutir conmigo, por qué demonios debería pensar en algo co... como besarte por ejemplo —pronunció acercando sus rostros, dejándose llevar por el deseo de volver a sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos una y otra vez—, ni... ni creas que voy a hacerlo —suspiró por última vez antes de sellar sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo contenido. Con desespero se dedicó a entregarle ardientes caricias que buscaban saciar aquel deseo inagotable que se había adueñado de ella desde su primer beso.

—Ak… Akane —suspiró gutural el muchacho de la trenza sintiendo en su interior una fogata ardiendo descontrolada—Dia… diablos, vas a volverme loco… aunque… creo que ya lo estoy… —gimió apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos viajaban por los muslos de la chica para palparlos con más intensidad—, de… deberíamos irnos a otro lugar, koishii —murmuró en su oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de la oreja.

A una velocidad casi celestial la muchacha volvió a acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, anhelante por un contacto más íntimo. —Ni sueñes que vas a moverte de acá —pronunció tomando su rostro entre sus manos para volver a atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo cuando lo sintió sujetarla por las caderas haciendo más íntimo y excitante aquel ardiente abrazo. Una y otra vez mordisqueó sus labios mientras él se encargaba de deslizar sus manos sobre su cuerpo con expertas y encendidas caricias que la hacían temblar entre sus brazos.

—Entonces no nos moveremos, mi amor —suspiró totalmente excitado con el calor de la chica y aquel delicioso contacto íntimo—, si sigues así no voy a controlarme… olvidaré que están todos allí —suspiró mordiendo su cuello mientras sentía su erección incipiente que comenzaba a rozar contra el bajo vientre de la chica. Sus mejillas ardieron ante aquel momento por el cambio en su anatomía, no podía evitar controlarlo ante los ardientes roces de su esposa.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un intenso rubor, tenía que admitir que muchas veces no lograba controlarse ya acababa 'emocionando' a Ranma más de la cuenta. —¿Y si sigo así vas a castigarme? —preguntó dedicándole una pícara sonrisa—, tal vez deberíamos dejar todo lo que tenemos pendiente para más tarde, anata... aunque aún sigo algo molesta contigo —comentó divertida antes de besar levemente sus labios.

—Más tarde… de ninguna manera, quiero continuar ahora mismo —murmuró correspondiendo su beso ardiente mordisqueando con deseo su labio inferior—, voy a castigarte y seré muy poco flexible —murmuró rozando con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica.

Un intenso gemido escapó de su garganta, cerrando los ojos disfrutó del placentero ardor que comenzaba a quemar entre sus piernas. —O...oye... —susurró abrazando con más fuerza a su esposo—, tenemos que... acabar con el mapa —suspiró, dejándose llevar deslizó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Ranma para desabotonar su camisa.

—Ha… hai, tenemos… pero tenemos tiempo aún, podemos continuar un po… un poco más con esto —murmuró suplicante mientras continuaba rozando levemente su intimidad contra la muchacha—, estoy ardiendo… si no continuamos me volveré loco —gimió acercándose a sus labios para chuparlos con avidez.

—Ranma... —pronunció en un sensual murmullo dejando que sus manos se colaran por debajo de su camisa para disfrutar del contacto con su cálida piel. Se disponía a besarlo cuando a lo lejos escucho que alguien gritaba sus nombres—. Etto... ba... baka deja eso; nos están llamando ¿no escuchaste? —preguntó abochornada al sentir como sus manos se movían con avidez acariciando su trasero por debajo de su falda.

—¿Nos… nos llaman? No escuché nada, te confundiste —murmuró distraído continuando con ardientes besos en los hombros y en su cuello. La aguda voz de la amazona penetró en sus oídos de forma irritante cuando escuchó efectivamente que los estaban llamando—Mierda… ¿qué diablos quieren? —preguntó taciturno.

—Tal vez creen que nos peleamos y acabé contigo —afirmó la muchachita dedicándole una pícara sonrisa—, si no me sueltas y volvemos al campamento, van a encontrarnos así, baka —comentó arqueando levemente una ceja al notar que Ranma la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

El joven de la trenza sonrió resignado. —Ha… hai, luego de esto seguiremos, no esperaremos un minuto más —murmuró por lo bajo ayudando a la muchacha a ponerse de pie junto con él. Sonriendo intentó planchar su camisa para luego comenzar a abrocharla—¿Se darán cuenta? —sonrió divertido—, descubrí algo muy interesante hoy —rió radiante.

Ella sonrió divertida por la clara ansiedad del muchacho. —¿Ni un minuto más? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja mientras arreglaba su ropa—. No tendrían por qué hacerlo —comentó con seguridad—. ¿Qué descubriste? Que no resistes ni un segundo lejos de mí —agregó entre risas avanzando lentamente en dirección al campamento.

—Oe… eso lo sabía hace tiempo —murmuró mirándola intensamente acercándose a ella. —, pero… descubrí algo más interesante… ¡je! —sonrió misterioso hasta llegar a un paso de su esposa—, logro seducirte incluso estando enojado —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

El rostro de la muchacha se coloreó inmediatamente. — ¿De... de qué estás hablando? —preguntó fingiendo demencia—. Nunca dije que pasara algo así —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, no estaba dispuesta a admitir tan fácilmente que se le había hecho increíblemente atractivo en ese momento.

—No lo dijiste, lo pude comprobar y eso es lo que vale —sentenció riendo a carcajadas para luego acercarse a la chica rápidamente y abrazarla por detrás—, admítelo koishii —murmuró ronco en su oído derecho.

Sonrojada volteó levemente el rostro fijando su mirada en la cara de su esposo. —No voy a admitir nada...además no tienes como probarlo —afirmó tercamente esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—Puedo… puedo probarlo muy bien, ¿por qué estabas pensando que estaba provocándote cuando te dije que te castigaría? —preguntó con una media sonrisa ciñéndola aun más a su cuerpo—, admítelo koishii… tu marido te vuelve loca como sea —agregó infantil.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente al recordar las sensaciones que había despertado en ella aquella actitud tan dominante de su esposo. Suavemente volteó entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a frente. —No veo que estés probando nada, engreído —comentó divertida tomándolo suavemente por la camisa—, lo pensé por la forma en que me estabas mirando, anata... tú... tal vez tú... te veías algo atractivo —afirmó rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos.

Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro del joven de la trenza. —¡Lo sabía! Estaba seguro que fue así —afirmó como si hubiese ganado una batalla mitológica contra algún enemigo sumamente poderoso. Pero era mejor aún. _"¡Je! realmente el talento innato existe"_ pensó con su ego elevado a la máxima potencia.

—Oye, tampoco te emociones tanto —bufó apartándose levemente de Ranma—, dije que tal vez te veías algo atractivo y no creo que yo... es decir... no va a pasarme algo así cada vez que tú y yo discutamos —añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma asintió, ya sabía que estaba diciendo todo aquello por cuestión de orgullo propio. La volvía loca de cualquier manera, no tenía remedio. Aquella sonrisa brillante sería difícil quitársela de su rostro durante todo el día.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Seguro Ukyo no dejará a Ryoga en paz con eso de que es la cura a su mal xD, esto debe ser lo más fumado que se nos ocurrió jajaja y a nivel de todo lo que hemos escrito.

Sobre Ranma y Akane... hay que ver como se ponen las personas cuando descubren cosas que les gustan, igual es comprensible que quiera aprovechar la libertad de no tener a nadie haciéndoles videos o fotos xp

Esperamos sus comentarios y nos vemos ya el próximo año dentro de tres semanas :)

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Anata: quiere decir tú pero también es la forma en la que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (amor, cariño, querido)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Hai: Sí

Matte: Espera

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? , ¿eh?)

Kuso: Mierda


	40. Capitulo 20: El enfrentamiento

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, falta muy poco para el final de esta historia así que esperamos nos sigan acompañando hasta ese momento :) A todos los que dejaron reviews, gracias, mañana Sakura responderá sus comentarios._

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 20: El enfrentamiento**_

Faltaban pocas horas para que comenzara a atardecer, por fin habían terminado de armar aquel mapa que tal vez significaría la cura para su esposo, luego de eso los muchachos habían decidido ir a entrenar un poco dejándolas a ellas preparando la cena.

"_Ranma no quería dejarme sola... aunque no fue sólo porque no quisiera despegarse de mí" _Pensó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Flash Back

—¿Entonces no quieres ir a entrenar con Ryoga-kun? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja. No podía creer que su esposo rechazara una oportunidad para demostrar lo bueno que era peleando.

—No, creo que no es necesario… hemos entrenado mucho y sabemos quien será el vencedor —sonrió egocéntrico—, el cerdito últimamente no ha aprendido ninguna técnica interesante para intentar vencerme —agregó en el mismo tono. En realidad estaba buscando excusas porque sabía que en cualquier momento su esposa se enfrentaría con la amazona y temía lo que podría suceder.

—No me importa si me dejas sola, anata —pronunció bastante sonrojada, Ranma no conseguía ocultar con sus excusas el deseo de estar siempre a su lado—. Sé que te gusta entrenar y Ryoga-kun es un buen oponente —agregó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

—¿Buen oponente? ¡ja! Últimamente ha estado muy flojo —comentó con sorna—¿no quieres quedarte con tu esposo? Estamos a solas… podríamos aprovechar —murmuró sugerente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rubor que cubría sus mejillas aumentó cuando él se encargó de rodear con uno de sus brazos su cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. —Ba... baka, no... no es buena idea —balbuceó nerviosa bajando la mirada para tener que evitar aquellos ojos azules que lograban convencerla de cualquier cosa con demasiada facilidad—; y si... si no entrenas Ryoga-kun podría tomar ventaja de eso, ¿no? —comentó divertida al sentir como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba producto de sus palabras.

—¿Tomar ventaja? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó acercando sus labios a las comisuras de la chica para besarlas levemente—, jamás ese idiota podría lograr algo así, estoy seguro de eso —sonrió rozando sus labios húmedos contra el rostro de su joven esposa.

Aprovechando la privacidad que les otorgaba el estar dentro de la tienda, se dejó llevar por aquellas seductoras caricias. —Eres un engreído —pronunció dejando escapar una traviesa risita antes de besar suavemente sus labios por algunos segundos—, si sigues así voy a exigirle a mi esposo que se quede a mi lado —susurró apenas separando sus labios.

—Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras… no necesito ir a ninguna parte por hoy —afirmó sonriendo radiante ante la sugerencia de la muchacha. La había convencido casi por completo—, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó mirándola agudamente.

Antes que la muchacha pudiera hacerle saber todos las ideas que tenía en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ryoga que resonó con fuerza desde afuera de la tienda.

—¡Ja! No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo como para esconderte debajo de las faldas de Akane-san.

La muchacha no pudo evitar reír al notar como la seductora expresión de su esposo cambiaba rápidamente. —Creo que tendremos que usar toda la noche para ajustar cuentas —murmuró subiendo el rostro para mirar a los ojos a Ranma—, ya sabes...por lo de esta mañana... lo del bosque... y ahora... —pronunció entre besos.

Separándose levemente de la joven algo atontado por las deliciosas caricias y a su vez irritado por las voces de los jóvenes. Molesto gruñó: —Malditos entrometidos… ¿por qué rayos se les ocurre hacer un entrenamiento justo ahora?—murmuró por lo bajo irritado.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo, podemos quedarnos solas —afirmó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa a su esposo mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

—¿Quedarse solas? Pero… ¿y si ocurre algo malo? Hay muchos animales salvajes por esta zona —se excusó mirándola de reojo.

—¿Y crees que no puedo defenderme? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y apartándose levemente del muchacho.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero podrían tomarte desprevenida —murmuró por lo bajo—, etto… además de los animales, está Shampoo… no quiero que pelees con ella por lo que sucedió en nuestra luna de miel, solo me iré si prometes que no le prestarás atención —sentenció mirándola serio.

Cruzándose de brazos se alejó un poco más de su esposo. —¿Por qué demonios tendría que pelear con ella? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja— Si quisiera hacerlo ya le habría dado su merecido, anata.

—Quizá estabas esperando la oportunidad para estar con ellas a solas, no sé —sugirió Ranma mirándola dubitativo.

—¿Tengo que prometer que no hare nada malo para que me creas, baka? —preguntó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, de otra forma no me iré —afirmó tomándola delicadamente de los brazos—, sabes que me preocupo por ti… no quiero que te suceda nada malo —agregó algo angustiado.

Sonrojada movió sus brazos para soltarse del agarre de su esposo. —Entonces te prometo que no haré nada malo, anata —susurró rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho estrechándola entre sus brazos. —¿Segura? —intentó verificar nuevamente clavando su mirada azul en la chocolate de la chica como si aquello le diera la certeza de que no estaba mintiendo.

—Prometo portarme bien —afirmó algo sonrojada por la insistente mirada de Ranma—; y si no te vas pronto pensaran que tienes miedo —agregó besando levemente sus labios.

Ranma correspondió el beso. —Ese par me las pagará, voy a acabar con ellos en una hora y volveré —sonrió seguro de sí mismo separándose de la chica.

Sonriente lo observó salir de la tienda. Si Shampoo la provocaba le haría pagar por con creces.

Fin flash back

"_De todos modos no entiendo por qué le molesta tanto que quiera arreglar cuentas con esa bruja"_ Pensó mirando de reojo a Shampoo que se disponía a preparar la comida.

—Ni creas que voy a dejar que Ranma coma eso —bufó acercándose rápidamente—, yo cocinaré para mi esposo —afirmó decidida.

Shampoo arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —¿Y qué hacer pensar a Akane que Ranma querer comer lo que tu preparar? —preguntó burlesca.

Presionando los puños le dedicó una fulminante mirada. —¡Lo hará! No creo que quiera comer otra vez algo preparado por alguien que pone cosas extrañas en la comida —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ukyo ir a buscar a Ryoga, si Ranma querer comer algo bueno su opción ser comer algo preparado por Shampoo —espetó mirando desafiante a la otra mujer—. Y yo no tener la culpa si Akane no ser capaz de mantener despierto a un hombre en su noche de bodas...

—¿¡Qué dijiste! ¡Maldita sea yo no tuve la culpa de eso! —espetó dispuesta a hacerla admitir a golpes que la única culpable de todo era ella—. Al menos yo no necesito de pociones para que un hombre se fije en mí —agregó mirando desafiante a la otra mujer.

—¿Qué estar insinuando? Shampoo nunca necesitar de posiciones, ser lo suficientemente mujer para mantener despierto a un hombre toda la noche, no como otras —agregó arqueando levemente una ceja—. Airen tener muy mal gusto para casarse con una mujer tan aburrida como tú —agregó esbozando una media sonrisa—, tal vez dentro de poco darse cuenta, recordar aquella vez en que Shampoo estar con él en la bañera o su primer beso conmigo y arrepentirse...

Estaba completamente segura que golpearla en ese momento no podría ser bajo ningún punto de vista considerado como algo malo. —¡Voy a matarte! —exclamó antes de lanzarse hacia ella deseosa por hacerle tragar sus palabras con unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos.

Divertida la amazona logró detener sus puñetazos con la ayuda de sus antebrazos mientras esquivaba con ágiles giros las incesantes patadas que Akane intentaba acertarle. —Akane ser muy sensible, Shampoo pensar que tú ya haber aceptado que yo ser primer beso de Ranma —espetó lanzándole una serie de rápidas patadas altas hacia el rostro que la muchachita alcanzó a esquivar con algo de dificultad.

—¡Ja! ¡No fuiste su primer beso idiota! —exclamó furiosa lanzando una serie de puñetazos en dirección al rostro de la muchacha sin conseguir resultados positivos—. Y ni creas que recuerda alguna de las veces que intentaste aprovecharte de él, pervertida —espetó distrayéndose por algunos segundos, lo suficiente para que Shampoo lograra barrer su estabilidad con una patada baja que logró hacerla caer pesadamente sobre su trasero.

—Eso no quitar que Shampoo lo hiciera —afirmó dedicándole una burlesca sonrisa. Su sonrisa no duró mucho ya que antes que lo notara, y con un rápido movimiento, Akane logró dejarla en la misma condición que ella.

Frunciendo el entrecejo la amazona fijó su mirada en la muchacha de cabellos azulados, aquello no sería tan fácil como lo había pensado en un comienzo.

* * *

Ukyo sonrió radiante. Por fin había encontrado el lugar de entrenamiento de su novio y su mejor amigo de la infancia. No había resultado muy complejo ya que los gritos de ambos se escuchaban a varios cientos de metros. —No puedo arriesgarme a perder a Ryoga, dudo que Ran-chan se interese por cuidar de él, quizás se pierda —murmuró por lo bajo recordando la noche anterior—, temo que la teoría sea cierta… no se puede confiar en esa estúpida —agregó mirando al muchacho de la bandana haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contraatacar a su hábil oponente.

Su concentración y su estado de guardia permanente se fueron al caño cuando vio a la muchachita observándolos. —Ho... hola, Ukyo, qué haces aquí... —pronunció riendo tontamente dejando de lado a Ranma para acercarse a ella.

—Vine a ver tu entrenamiento, Ryoga —sonrió sonrojada la jovencita acercándose a él algo tímida.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante el desvío repentino de atención del muchacho. —¡Diablos! ¿no están olvidando algo, baka? —preguntó irritado. Estaba logrando vencerlo en aquel combate y había huido descaradamente. Era muy conveniente para él.

Las únicas palabras que escuchó Ryoga fueron las de su novia. —Yo... yo ya estaba extrañándote —sonrió tímidamente mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Yo también… deseaba mucho verte —murmuró por lo bajo mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Demorarás mucho? —preguntó levemente sonrojada.

—Pa... para nada —balbuceó pasando saliva con dificultad—, ya los derroté —agregó indicando a un inconsciente Mousse que yacía en el piso. Ukyo se veía tan bonita con las mejillas sonrojadas dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, que en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba que volvieran a estar a solas.

—Eres muy fuerte…. —se limitó a decir la chica aunque estaba completamente segura que estaba mintiendo con respecto a Ranma. Levemente se acercó al muchacho que ya había acortado por algunos centímetros la distancia que los separaba.

El tan esperado beso por la vehemente pareja no se pudo realizar ya que el muchacho de la trenza, ajeno a su romance y totalmente disgustado por la interrupción, se acercó a ambos y tomó al joven del colmillo por detrás de la camisa. —¿Qué mierda crees que haces? No vine para quedarme parado, si tanto querías entrenar vamos a hacerlo bien… voy a hacerte trizas —masculló irritado.

—¡Chikuso, por qué tienes que ser tan inoportuno! —protestó un enfurecido Ryoga volteando para enfrentar al otro muchacho—. Ya entrenamos bastante, no es mi culpa que seas tan débil como para no poder vencerme —espetó dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Idiota, estaba por vencerte y te retiraste del campo de batalla —refunfuñó irritado—. Ucchan ¿qué sucedió con Akane? Pensé que estabas con ella —preguntó comenzándose a preocupar.

—Se quedó intentando hacer la comida… ¿por qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Diablos! No debiste dejarla sola con Shampoo —se quejó el joven de la trenza comenzando a pensar lo peor—, aunque ella lo prometió… —murmuró para sí.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo. —Oye, Akane-san es un ángel, no se pelearía con Shampoo sin motivos —afirmó convencido de sus palabras.

—Hay motivos de sobra para que peleen —murmuró Ranma resignado—, ella debe estar enfadado por… por lo que ocurrió cuando llegamos a Kyoto —habló por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para que escucharan los muchachos.

—Hai… ¿cómo no pensé en eso antes? —se preguntó Ukyo algo angustiada—, seguramente va a querer tomar venganza por aquello… además ya sabes como es Shampoo… en seguida la provocaría —comentó Ukyo sin pensarlo.

—¡Chikuso, cómo dejaste sola a Akane-san, baka! —espetó Ryoga dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ranma—. Se supone que debes cuidar a tu esposa, idiota —reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Diablos! Yo estaba cuidando de ella… quise quedarme pero ciertos idiotas quisieron que viniera a este estúpido entrenamiento que no me está sirviendo para absolutamente nada —se quejó ofuscado.

—¡Ja! Estoy seguro que mi Shampoo va a hacer polvo a tu Akane —rió divertido Mousse semi inconsciente.

—¡Váyanse al demonio! —exclamó el joven de la trenza tomando su mochila a una velocidad divina para dirigirse al campamento a toda velocidad.

* * *

Respirando agitada observó a su alrededor; el campamento, o lo que quedaba de éste, era una verdadera zona de desastre. Nunca había pensado que Akane tuviera tantas energías como para resistir tanto tiempo una pelea.

—¿Qué esperar para darte por vencida? —preguntó observándola fijamente, la muchacha lucía igual de cansada y maltrecha que ella.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una arrogante sonrisa. —¿No decías que podrías detenerme fácilmente? —preguntó burlesca—. Ni siquiera jalándome de los cabellos lograste hacerlo... es más en ese instante estabas perdiendo —comentó divertida indicando los cabellos de la despeinada amazona.

Frunciendo completamente el entrecejo Shampoo volvió a ponerse en guardia. —¡Shimatta, Shampoo acabar con esto de una vez! —exclamó lanzándose rápidamente al ataque.

—¡Qué diablos están haciendo! —gritó Ranma asustado al ver la magnitud del desastre que habían generado ambas muchachas. Rápidamente se acercó a su esposa para tomarla de la muñeca— ¡Lo prometiste, rayos! —se quejó mirándola acusador.

Por instinto Akane pateó con fuerza los bomboris que Shampoo le había arrojado, segundo antes que su esposo la sujetara, provocando que estos cayeran de lleno en la cabeza del muchacho de la trenza haciéndolo caer inconsciente al piso. —¡Ranma! —exclamó asustada arrodillándose al lado del muchacho— ¡Kuso! ¡Es tu culpa idiota!

—No ser mi culpa —espetó la otra mujer acercándose—, Akane ser la culpable por no dejar que mis bomboris golpearte.

—Mi siquiera con eso habrías logrado vencerme —bufó la muchacha de cabellos azulados dando pequeños golpecitos en el rostro a su esposo.

—Akane no debería estar tan segura de eso —afirmó una orgullosa Shampoo cruzándose de brazos—, tú sólo haberme ganado en una cosa... y eso ser porque Ranma tener muy mal gusto —comentó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa.

—¡Deja de provocar a Akane-chan, idiota! —exclamó Ukyo molesta por la actitud de la jovencita de cabellos morados. Luego de defender a la muchacha sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar el campamento— ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí, pasó un huracán? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Mi Shampoo es muy poderosa y ese idiota de Ranma es un debilucho por perder la consciencia de aquella forma, tenía que ser Saotome —rió divertido Mousse.

Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo Akane dedicó una fulminante mirada a Mousse. —Tu querida Shampoo no lo hizo sola —bufó ofendida por el comentario del chico.

—Pero seguro ella fue la que inició todo esto —comentó Ryoga observando frustrado como todas sus cosas estaba tiradas por el lugar.

Ignorando los comentarios de los demás, Akane observó preocupada a su esposo. —Ranma, el golpe no fue tan fuerte... ¿despierta, baka? —insistió preocupada mientras acomodaba la cabeza del muchacho sobre su regazo.

A pesar de la seriedad del golpe el joven de la trenza era muy resistente. Su conciencia había regresado algunos segundos después del golpe pero prefería causar culpabilidad en su esposa por no cumplir la promesa. A pesar de las súplicas de la chica mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—¡Quien va a encargarse de ordenar todo esto! ¿Me dicen? —chilló molesta Ukyo al ver su carrito prácticamente destruido.

—¡Oe, Mousse! Tu mujer empezó todo esto, comienza a ordenar —espetó Ryoga haciendo sonar los nudillos amenazante.

—Shampoo sólo ordenar su tienda, todo caerse por culpa de Akane —afirmó la amazona ignorando la furiosa mirada de la muchacha de las espátulas.

—¡Ja! Nadie te cree ese papel de víctima, Shampoo. —comentó Ryoga defendiendo a Akane al notar que la muchacha estaba totalmente abstraída mirando a su inconsciente esposo. Algo le decía que no era posible que el muy idiota hubiera quedado en ese estado por los golpes de las muchachas.

—¡Ranma! —El fuerte chillido de Akane interrumpió la discusión—. ¡Kuso, Ranma no baka, despierta! —exclamó tomando al muchacho por la camisa sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo, segundos atrás había notado un leve pestañeo en el muchacho y el claro esfuerzo que hacia presionando los párpados para que no notaran que estaba simulando su estado. —Déjame ayudarte, Akane-san —pronunció acercándose a la muchacha, una vez que ella lo soltó se encargó de darle una fuerte patada que lo envió a medio metro de distancia—. Ya te dije una vez que si la hacías sufrir te las verías conmigo, deja de fingir de una vez, nenita —espetó cruzándose de brazos ante la perpleja mirada de Akane y los demás.

El joven de la trenza se levantó irritado para empujar a su eterno rival. —¡Idiota, no era necesario que me golpearas! —gruñó molesto. Luego se dirigió a su esposa— Chikuso, hice esto porque estaba y estoy muy enfadado porque no cumpliste con nuestra promesa —reclamó mirándola acusador.

—¿Y así me agradeces que te sacara de la inconsciencia? —preguntó Ryoga dedicándole una burlesca mirada.

Antes que Ranma pudiera responder una furiosa Akane se acercó a ellos provocando que Ryoga se alejara instintivamente.

—¡Esa no es excusa para asustarme asi! ¡Baka! —chilló tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa—. Y cumplí la maldita promesa, pelear con Shampoo no es hacer algo malo —agregó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿No es malo? Mira el desastre que causaron y tu estado —espetó indignado mirándola de pies a cabeza. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados cubiertos de hojas secas y gramíneas, sus ropas arrugadas y podían distinguirse con facilidad algunos pequeños rasguños en sus piernas y brazos.

Olvidando por completo que tenían espectadores, Akane presionó con más fuerza la camisa de su esposo. —¡No lo es! Sabes muy bien que ella y yo teníamos algo pendiente —refunfuñó soltándolo bruscamente para luego apartarse de él—. No sé qué demonios tiene que ver mi estado en todo esto... ni siquiera estoy herida y ella quedó peor —espetó indicando a la otra mujer que en ese momento era una muda y divertida espectadora de aquella batalla verbal que mantenía con su esposo.

—No me importa su estado, sabes que me preocupo por ti —murmuró entre dientes irritado por la actitud de la jovencita. El único enojado debía ser él—. Diablos, pensé que podía confiar en ti —reclamó mirándola serio—, sabías que te estaba pidiendo que no pelearas con ella —agregó en voz baja.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Te dije que no haría nada malo y no lo hice! —exclamó presionando con fuerza los puños—. Pelee con ella y nada malo pasó, deberías dejar de creer de una vez que no soy tan débil como crees idiota, y no tiene nada que ver con la confianza... ¡Claro que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu esposa! —protestó ofendida.

Ranma frunció el ceño por la falta de consideración de su mujer. —Sé que tienes mucha fuerza, pero podría haber ocurrido algún accidente, no es necesario que pelees con ella, sabes como es y luego de lo que ocurrió aquella noche… —el muchacho se detuvo levemente sonrojado—, luego de eso fue genial… —agregó algo tímido para que solo la jovencita pudiera escuchar—, pero no creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácil tu falta de palabra —afirmó cambiando completamente de expresión.

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron rápidamente producto de sus recuerdos. —¿Perdonarme? ¡La que no va a perdonarte soy yo! —exclamó volviendo a tomarlo por la camisa con una de sus manos— ¡Eres un idiota insensible, pensé que te había pasado algo malo por mí culpa! —chilló ofuscada por la actitud de Ranma, entendía que estuviera molesto por la pelea pero no justificaba que la hubiese asustado de esa forma.

—¿Y yo soy el insensible? Solo quería cobrar un poco de lo que me hiciste tú —se quejó acercándose a ella para quedar enfrentados a pocos centímetros—. No tengo la culpa de que mi esposa sea una marimacho que no sepa cuidarse —farfulló por lo bajo.

—¡Baka! ¡Déjame mostrarte lo que esta marimacho puede hacer! —chilló enfurecida antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer sentado en el piso—. Y si piensas que soy una marimacho puedes tomar tu saco y dormir fuera de la tienda esta noche —agregó orgullosa girando sobre sus talones para alejarse a toda velocidad del muchacho.

Algo atontado el muchacho se fregó la cara por el dolor del golpe. —¡Diablos! ¿qué rayos hice? ¡no fue mi culpa! —exclamó molesto.

La jovencita de ojos azules sonrió divertida. —Fueron tus palabras, baka… debiste ponerte en su lugar —comentó acercándose al chico para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—, ella también tiene su orgullo —agregó.

—Shampoo no entender por qué Ranma entrometerse en pelea de chicas —comentó la mujer mirando con cierta diversión la frustrada expresión del chico.

—Deberías ir a pedirle perdón si no quieres pasar la noche fuera de la tienda —carcajeó Ryoga divertido con la situación del muchacho—, y comenzar a ordenar el desastre que ayudó a ocasionar Akane-san.

—Estúpido entrometido —farfulló Ranma dirigiéndose efectivamente hacia la dirección que había tomado la muchacha para conversar. Eso no podía quedar así.

* * *

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo luego de lo sucedido con su esposa. Estaba seguro que había olvidado por completo ese asunto de mandarlo a dormir afuera. Rápidamente entró a la tienda luego de tomar un delicioso baño en el río.

—¿Todavía no curaste tus heridas? —preguntó apenas entró mirando de reojo a la jovencita.

—No es tu problema —refunfuñó observándolo de soslayo—, si vienes por tu saco de dormir aquí está —agregó lanzándolo hacia el muchacho que rápidamente lo cogió entre sus brazos.

—No pienses que voy a salir de aquí, ¿ahora soy yo el culpable de todo? ¿Quiénes destruyeron el campamento? —preguntó mordaz—, estuvimos toda la tarde para reparar todos los daños que hicieron —murmuró acomodando el saco en su lugar.

Rápidamente se puso de pie para acercarse y enfrentarlo. —No mezcles las cosas, baka —espeto subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una desafiante mirada—, ya te lo dije antes... tu marimacha esposa no quiere dormir con un idiota insensible, así que no insistas en quedarte y vete de una vez —agregó indicando con uno de sus dedos la salida de la tienda.

—¡Je! ¿y crees que me iré a dormir afuera solo porque lo dices? Me quedaré aquí, no importa cómo —afirmó sentándose sobre el saco de dormir—, no sé por qué me preocupo por tus heridas —comentó irritado.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una de sus cejas, bajando la mirada recorrió sus piernas expuestas casi en su totalidad ya que en ese momento usaba solo la camisa de su esposo. —Apenas tengo unos rasguños en las piernas y los brazos —afirmó continuando con la revisión que se hacía a sí misma—, no logró vencerme —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una orgullosa sonrisa—; y no creas que te he perdonado como para dejarte dormir conmigo... puedo sacarte fácilmente de la tienda —afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

Las mejillas de Ranma enrojecieron en el acto. —O… oe si estás tan enojada conmigo… ¿por qué estás usando una de mis camisas? —preguntó mirándola intensamente sin poder evitarlo.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un tono similar al color de la camisa que vestía. —No te imagines cosas, pensé que tenías claro que no te quería en la tienda —afirmó rápidamente sintiéndose bastante acalorada por la insistente mirada del muchacho—, además mi... mi pijama me molestaba, por las heridas... ya...ya sabes —comentó nerviosa desviando rápidamente la mirada en dirección contraria al chico—, y hace calor —agregó sintiéndose satisfecha por haber encontrado más excusas.

—Claro… tu pijama es suelto, sigo sin creerte —sonrió divertido sacándole la lengua—, voy a quedarme… estoy seguro que no te molesta tanto la idea —guiñó un ojo acercándose un poco más a ella.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pervertido —refunfuñó frunciendo el entrecejo—, no tengo ningún interés en coquetearte como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo —comentó girando sobre sus talones para luego tomar el botiquín que estaba sobre su mochila—. Si quieres quedarte hazlo, pero que ni se te ocurra acercarte —espetó volteando el rostro para dedicarle una amenazante mirada.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ranma con una media sonrisa. Estaba seguro que ella estaba deseando olvidar aquellas palabras, moría por estar junto a él—. ¿Quieres ayuda? —preguntó tomando un algodón para colocar un poco de desinfectante en el mismo—, puedo ser un optimo enfermero —sonrió.

Arqueando levemente una ceja lo observó quitarle el botiquín para tomar el algodón que ahora sostenía en su mano. —No necesito un enfermero, baka —respondió orgullosa arrebatándole el boquitín, alejándose algunos pasos de él se sentó sobre su saco de dormir—. ¿No estabas enojado conmigo por haberme peleado con Shampoo? —preguntó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa, estaba segura que gran parte del enojo de su esposo se había esfumado en el segundo en que prestó atención a su atuendo para dormir.

—Baka, deja de ser infantil… estuve muy enfadado por eso, pero no sirve de nada… ahora voy a curar tus heridas, quieras o no —afirmó con una media sonrisa acercándose a la chica con delicadeza para acercar suavemente el algodón a uno de sus rasguños—, no importa lo que digas, voy a ayudarte —murmuró por lo bajo concentrado.

Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo; y aunque sabía que éste había sido causado por la suavidad con que su esposo había tomado su brazo para limpiar cuidadosamente sus heridas, prefirió convencerse de que todo había sido por culpa del desinfectante. —Oye...que esté enojada contigo y que no necesite de tu ayuda no me hace infantil, baka —insistió tercamente—; de...deja eso, no necesitas hacerlo —pronunció en un murmullo casi imperceptible mientras seguía, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, cada uno de los delicados cuidados que recibía de parte de Ranma.

Sonriendo divertido por la terquedad de la joven continuó con su tarea sin prestar atención a sus palabras que estaban pidiendo exactamente lo contrario. Ella quería su cuidado y atención pero no iba a admitirlo tan fácil. —Oe… realmente no te hirió mucho Shampoo, estás mejorando —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tan débil como piensas —bufó algo ofendida por el comentario—, si quieres puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras —pronunció fijando su mirada desafiante en la del muchacho que parecía muy divertido con sus palabras.

—No es necesario, ya lo estás probando, koishii —susurró por lo bajo guiñándole un ojo mientras acercaba el algodón a uno de sus muslos. Sin poder evitarlo un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al observar la forma torneada de sus piernas—, aquí el rasguño es mayor… ¿cómo te lo hiciste? —preguntó trivial.

Hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció ante la perspectiva de sentir aquellas fuertes manos cerca de sus muslos. —Yo... nosotras pe... peleamos mucho y en un momento caímos y rodamos po... por el suelo mucho... etto yo... creo que lo haré yo misma... gra...gracias —balbuceó nerviosa antes de arrebatarle de las manos con una increíble rapidez el algodón que su esposo acercaba hacia su pierna.

—¡Oe! No tienes por qué ponerte de ese modo… soy tu marido —sonrió acercando nuevamente el curativo hacia la zona que estaba prestando atención—, ¿no quieres que termine? —preguntó sin tocarla.

La idiota sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de Ranma provocó que su entrecejo se frunciera fieramente. —¿Y qué tiene que ver que seas mi marido? —preguntó volteando el rostro para evitar su mirada—. Sólo lo hago para que no pienses cosas que no son... yo... yo sigo enfadada por lo que hiciste.

—Diablos… ¿vamos a volver con ese asunto? Yo también tengo mis razones para estar enfadado y sin embargo no estoy reclamando nada —refunfuñó para luego suspirar resignado ante la terquedad de la chica. Con delicadeza tomó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos—, estaba preocupado por ti ¿eso es malo? Pensé que si me iba todo iba a estar bajo control y mira lo que sucedió —argumentó con suma paciencia.

Con dificultad contuvo sus deseos de lanzarse hacia él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Aquella cálida mirada que penetraba en su alma llenándola de calidez y sus palabras le estaban haciendo muy difícil aquella tarea. —Entiende que no podía dejar pasar lo que Shampoo hizo, Ranma... y no importa que todo lo que ocurrió luego fuese...ya sabes... tan bueno —murmuró sonrojada mientras sus labios se curvaban en una tímida sonrisa— También me preocupaste mucho, anata, sé que tienes la cabeza dura... pero me asusté mucho cuando no reaccionabas —comentó subiendo una de sus manos para tomar la del muchacho que sostenía su mentón—. Te amo, baka, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma —afirmó sonriente entrelazando su mano con la del chico.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en el rostro del joven ante el cambio de actitud de la jovencita. —Y tú sabes que yo también a ti… solo quise que sintieras en carne propia lo que me sucedió cuando Ukyo llegó al entrenamiento… aunque fue estúpido de mi parte, lo lamento —murmuró en voz baja besando la mano de la chica—, ¿ahora puedo terminar? —preguntó.

Dedicándole una dulce sonrisa se acercó a él para depositar un leve beso en sus labios. —Está bien, sólo no te aproveches tanto de la situación —respondió fijando una pícara mirada en el sonrojado rostro de su esposo.

—No… no iba a aprovecharme —tartamudeó nervioso a medida que rozaba su piel con el algodón a lo largo del muslo de la chica—, por… por… ¿por qué lo haría? —balbuceó sintiendo un calor intenso comenzar a invadir su ser.

—Porque no puedes estar lejos de mí y porque no estás pasando el algodón donde está mi herida —respondió divertida haciendo notar a su esposo que desde hacía unos minutos que su mano se había deslizado hacía otro sector, perfectamente sano, de su muslo.

—Di… disculpa, creo que no me di cuenta de eso —murmuró levemente sonrojado—, etto… ¿duele? —preguntó intentando fingir demencia.

—¿Qué harías si te digo que me duele? —preguntó con un sensual tono de voz que provocó que el muchacho fijara inmediatamente su atención en ella.

—Podría intentarlo con otros métodos mejores —murmuró acercando sus labios a la pierna de la chica—, ¿te gustaría así? —preguntó sugestivamente.

Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior fijó una intensa mirada en los ojos del muchacho por algunos segundos. —Nunca dije que me doliera... creo que inconscientemente estas pensando en que ajustemos cuentas por lo que no pasó esta mañana, por lo que casi pasó en el bosque y por lo que no pudimos hacer antes que te fueras a entrenar —afirmó deseando que Ranma terminara luego de atender sus heridas para que pasaran a temas más interesantes.

—O… oe, yo estaba… estaba pensando en curarte —murmuró levemente ruborizado fingiendo demencia—, aunque sabes a la perfección que voy a cobrar en algún momento todo aquello —agregó con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba suavemente el algodón por los muslos de la chica.

Arqueando levemente una ceja observó el sonrojado rostro de su esposo. —¿Estabas? —habló provocando que los lindos ojos azules del chico volvieran a fijarse en su rostro—. ¿Eso significa que ya no lo estás pensando, Ranma? —preguntó en un sensual murmullo.

—Lo… lo pienso… pero me… me falta mucho por terminar —murmuró nervioso temblando equivocándose en los lugares que debía aplicar la medicina—, ¿tú quieres que yo… que tú… que nosotros? —preguntó balbuceando mientras la miraba intensamente.

La media sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de la muchacha desapareció cuando en su distracción el muchacho pasó rápidamente el algodón sobre una de sus rodillas. —¡Itte! —protestó empujando levemente al muchacho— Kuso, baka, ten más cuidado —refunfuñó sintiendo un intenso ardor en la rodilla—. Deja de pensar en eso... pervertido... —bufó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿De qué te quejas? Lo estoy haciendo de manera delicada —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, cuando lo haces tú nunca me he quejado y eso que siempre lo haces de forma brusca —comentó riendo divertido—, ¿o lo haces a propósito para hacer sufrir a tu marido? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras pasaba el algodón cerca de una herida que estaba en el muslo interno de la chica.

Akane rodó los ojos. —¿Nunca te quejas? ¡Ja! Baka, recuerdo cada una de tus quejas, eres peor que un niño pequeño —respondió poniendo especial énfasis a las últimas palabras—. Además mi queja es justificada... estabas... estabas pensando en otras cosas por eso no fuiste cuidadoso —protestó algo sonrojada, no pudo evitar quedar prendada al observarlo esbozando una traviesa sonrisa mientras sus manos se deslizaban cuidadosamente sobre sus piernas prestando atención hasta a los más mínimos rasguños.

—Ha… hai, pero es que tú tocaste el tema —murmuró algo sonrojado—, ¿entonces tú… tú lo haces por maldad? ¡es peor! —se quejó divertido ante la situación—, eres muy mala conmigo, koishii —murmuró ronco acercando el algodón a cierta zona íntima de la jovencita—, debería castigarte y cobrar todo lo que me debes —agregó acercando sus labios a una de sus heridas para lamerla levemente.

La hoguera que se encendió en su interior con la provocadora caricia de su esposo no tardó en adueñarse de hasta la última fracción de su cuerpo y su mente. —So... solo lo hago porque te lo mereces... —murmuró separando levemente las piernas mientras fijaba una intensa mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Deja de pensar en castigarme pervertido, primero deberías... revisarme bien... ya sabes... puedo tener más rasguños —sonrió pícaramente llevando una de sus manos hacia arriba para abrir un par de botones de la camisa.

—Verdad… puedes tener más rasguños… creo que ya pasé el algodón por tus piernas, brazos, rostro… ¿Dónde más me falta? —preguntó mirando deseoso su blusa dejando que la chica desprendiera los botones—, seguramente debes estar lastimada allí también, puedes ponerte cómoda —murmuró mirándola vehemente.

Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior contuvo una traviesa sonrisa mientras abría un par de botones más. —¿Crees que debería quitarme toda la ropa, anata? —preguntó utilizando un sensual tono de voz que aún no dejaba de sorprenderle que alguien como ella pudiese tenerlo.

—Creo que sí, es una buena idea —murmuró gutural comenzando a desprender los primeros botones de su blusa—, lo sabía… hay algunos raspones —susurró acariciando una zona cerca a los pechos de la chica con el algodón y parte de sus dedos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el contacto con la suave y tibia piel de su mujer.

Sonrojada bajó la mirada para revisar las heridas a las que se refería su esposo. —Baka, eso no es nada —comentó divertida al ver que lo que el muchacho curaba con tanto interés era un rasguño apenas perceptible con mucho esfuerzo—. Creo que la próxima vez que cure tus heridas voy a revisarte con el mismo cuidado —murmuró sonrojada siguiendo con la mirada a su esposo que terminaba de abrir por completo la camisa.

Ranma miró intensamente a la chica. —¿No es nada…? Hay que dedicarle la misma atención a cada una de las heridas, no pasaré por alto ningún rasguño —suspiró embobado al observar los redondeados senos de la chica asomarse por los pliegues de la camisa—, creo que aquí tienes uno considerable —murmuró con una media sonrisa rozando uno de los senos al mover el curativo.

Tomándolo por la camiseta con una de sus manos acercó al muchacho hacia su cuerpo. —Oye... eres un pervertido de lo peor, sabes que no tengo heridas ahí —protestó sintiendo un intenso ardor cubrir sus mejillas—. No creas que no me di cuenta que sólo quieres tocarme —susurró esbozando una traviesa sonrisa—, te estás aprovechando... pervertido —agregó antes de mordisquear suavemente el labio inferior de su esposo.

—Tal vez solo un poco —sonrió correspondiendo con leves besos en las comisuras de la joven—, oe… ¿por qué cediste a las provocaciones de Shampoo? Estoy seguro que ella comenzó todo —comentó intentando fingir demencia. No había podido saber nada de la previa a la pelea ni el motivo de que se convirtiera en una batalla campal.

—Sabes que estaba molesta con ella por lo que pasó en nuestra noche de bodas —refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado para evadir la curiosa mirada de su esposo—. Y ya no voy a volver a pelear con ella... tal vez nos hacía falta tener una pelea así —comentó volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Ranma.

—¡Chikuso! No se te ocurra hacer algo así de nuevo —masculló entre dientes aunque estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer cuando se le antojara—. Pero… ¿qué fue lo que hizo o dijo Shampoo para que reaccionaras? —preguntó curioso.

Sonrojada bajo el rostro fijando su mirada en el pecho de su esposo para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. —Dijo que no tenía la culpa si yo no era capaz de mantener despierto a un hombre en su luna de miel —refunfuñó presionando con fuerza la camiseta del chico—, también me recordó aquella vez en que se metió desnuda a la bañera contigo —masculló presionando con más fuerza la camiseta mientras subía el rostro para fulminar con la mirada a Ranma—, y también me recordó que se besaron —bufó sintiendo nuevamente deseos de golpear a la mujer.

Ranma sonrió divertido. —¿Por eso te molestaste? Diablos, Akane… sabes que dice esas cosas solo para provocarte, estaba esperando tu reacción —murmuró dejando escapar una carcajada—, había olvidado por completo ese asunto de la bañera… además ¡je!, ¿qué culpa tuviste de que comiera aquellos malditos dulces?

La chica frunció levemente el entrecejo. —¿Qué te causa tanta risa? —preguntó apartándose algunos centímetros de su esposo—. Sé que no tengo la culpa de que no puedas estar sin comer, pero no iba a dejar que me insinuara que no soy capaz... capaz de mantener despierto a un hombre —bufó volteando el rostro ofendida por las risas del muchacho. Él mejor que nadie debería entenderla considerando el tamaño desmedido de su orgullo.

El muchacho de la trenza no pudo evitar soltar otra sonora carcajada. —Es que… ¿cómo puedes creer eso? Si me tuviste en vela más de una noche y abusaste de mí por horas —comentó con una radiante sonrisa.

Akane dejó escapar un bufido, en apenas unos segundos logró cerrar nuevamente la camisa. —¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás tratando de insinuar? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. ¿Abusé de ti? Eso sólo pasó en tu mente pervertida, hasta donde puedo recordar no perdías oportunidad para portarte como un pervertido —espetó fijando una aireada mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—Yo era inocente al lado tuyo, la que abusaba de mí eras tú —comentó entre risas mirándola intensamente—, parecías poseída por algún espíritu degenerado —agregó guiñándole un ojo—. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando rompiste mi camisa nueva y te lanzaste como fiera a besarme? —preguntó rodando los ojos.

Con el rostro completamente ruborizado se puso de pie. —¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó bajo la divertida mirada de su esposo— Kuso, lo de la camisa si... pero...yo... yo...no —balbuceó avergonzada, su mirada nuevamente se fijo en su esposo que nuevamente volvía a reírse de ella—. ¡Eres un idiota, infantil, y el pervertido eres tú! —refunfuñó girando sobre sus talones dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de él. No alcanzó a avanzar ni siquiera un par de pasos cuando Ranma con una barrida de pies se encargó de hacerla caer sentada sobre su regazo atrapándola luego entre sus brazos—. Maldita sea realmente eres un mocoso odioso —bufó frustrada intentando ignorar el delicioso calor del cuerpo del muchacho que la envolvía y atrapaba provocando que inevitablemente deseara fundirse entre sus brazos una vez más.

—Pervertido tal vez… infantil e idiota no los acepto, koishii —murmuró ronco apretándola contra su pecho—, ¿por qué insistes en huir de mí? No vas a escapar tan fácil, y no dejaré que te vayas enfadada conmigo —suspiró en uno de los oídos de la muchacha para luego besar uno de sus lóbulos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo controló sus deseos de dejarse seducir una vez más por su esposo, aunque estaba segura que el estremecimiento que recorrió con fuerza su cuerpo no había pasado inadvertido para él. —Eres infantil —insistió dedicándole una burlesca mirada—. Y no estoy huyendo de ti, iba a dormir en un saco de dormir y sola —afirmó recalcando las últimas palabras—, así no corres riesgos de que abuse de ti —agregó esbozando una media sonrisa.

El muchacho dejó escapar un sonoro y ronco gemido. —Deseo tanto que mi esposa abuse de mí… debo cobrar lo que me debes y puedo exigirlo ahora si así lo deseo, na? —sonrió lamiendo una de las comisuras de la joven.

El rubor en su rostro se encendió rápidamente al notar que con tan solo unas palabras Ranma había logrado que desterrara de su mente la idea de dormir sola y que estuviera más que dispuesta a dejar que le cobrara lo que él quisiera y cuantas veces lo deseara. —¿Te debo algo? —preguntó, inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa— Creo que necesito que me lo recuerdes... ¿qué quieres cobrarme, anata? —susurró llevando una de sus manos hacia el cabello del chico para juguetear con su trenza.

—Cada una de las oportunidades que fuimos interrumpidos ¿te parece bien? —murmuró mordiendo con delicadeza el labio inferior de la muchacha.

Las intenciones que tenía de seguir haciéndole difíciles las cosas murieron gracias a los labios de su esposo. Esa boca, que sabía arrancarla de la realidad y la arrastraba inevitablemente hacia aquella deliciosa trampa de sus brazos, y que en ese instante jugueteaba con delicadeza con la suya, provocándola, despertando en su interior un intenso ardor que le exigía que se adueñara una vez más de aquello que le pertenecía y era el único medio para apagar la apremiante necesidad de él que comenzaba a enloquecerla.

—Ranma... —susurró llena de deseo consiguiendo de inmediato que el chico dejara de lamer las comisuras de su boca para mirarla a los ojos—, creo que tu esposa...fue poseída por tu culpa por algún espíritu pervertido —afirmó mirándolo traviesamente mientras sujetaba con firmeza sus cabellos—, y abusará...de ti toda la noche... —pronunció en un murmullo cargado de deseo y necesidad antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión contenida, un beso en el que le aseguraba que no pararían hasta dejar saldadas todas sus cuentas pendientes.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

Pobre Ranma casi fue asesinado por meterse en una pelea de mujeres xD, para que vean que a veces es peligroso intervenir cuando dos mujeres intercambian opiniones jaja

Por otro lado yo también quiero un enfermero tan dedicado como el que tiene Akane ;)

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, nos vemos en tres semanas :)

Bsos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Anata: quiere decir tú pero también es la forma en la que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (amor, cariño, querido)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Hai: Sí

Matte: Espera

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? , ¿eh?)

Airen: esposo en chino

Chikuso: mierda

Kuso: Mierda, maldita sea, maldición

Itte: Ouch


	41. Capítulo 21: Odiseas en el bosque

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chics! Entramos a la recta final de la historia. Les comentamos que estamos escribiendo las últimas escenas, así que muy pronto publicaremos el último capítulo de este fanfic. Los dejamos con la actualización de la semana.

**Pd: A todos los que nos dejan comentarios, y si quieren respuesta, por favor dejennos su mail, si lo hacen en el texto del review no pongan la arroba y la extensión de su mail junta o el sitio lo borra automaticamente.  
**

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 21: Odiseas en el bosque.**_

Ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana cuando la muchacha de cabellos azulados volvió a entrar a la tienda. Se había despertado hacía más de una hora, pero su esposo estaba tan profundamente dormido que no había sido capaz de despertarlo, aunque debía admitir que no se había esforzado mucho en hacerlo al recordar que la noche anterior había sido un poco agitada.

Con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, gracias a los vívidos recuerdos de la noche anterior, se acercó al muchacho que dormía profundamente boca abajo. —Ranma, despierta —pronunció dulcemente poniendo su mano en la espalda del chico para mecerlo suavemente.

—A… Akane… tenemos que continuar —murmuró ronco moviéndose hacia un lado apretando contra su pecho la almohada que tenía debajo de su cabeza—, si… sigamos —suspiró casi en un gemido.

El rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha se encendió aún más si es que esto era posible. —De... deja de ser pervertido y despierta de una vez —ordenó jalando con fuerza su trenza.

—Ha… hai… demo quiero terminar… —murmuró por lo bajo entre sueño y vigilia respondiendo a la orden de la chica. Segundos después despertó sobresaltado—. ¿Aka… Akane? ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó abriendo apenas los párpados al ver a la muchacha vestida y preparada.

—Na... nada, tú... tú no querías despertar por estar soñando conmigo... ya sabes —balbuceó nerviosa, su imaginación había volado lejos con las palabras de Ranma—. Me costó mucho despertarte, baka —afirmó inclinándose para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposo.

—Me dormí muy tarde… fuiste la culpable —murmuró por lo bajo desperezándose—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que hiciste? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó curiosa sin entender a qué se refería su esposo— No sé de qué estás hablando, no te hice nada... bueno sí... pero lo hicimos juntos y no recuerdo que te quejaras —comentó burlesca sacándole la lengua.

—Oe… estoy hablando de lo que dijiste dormida —murmuró levemente sonrojado—, no de lo que hicimos antes —suspiró sintiendo que el aire le faltaba—, estuviste diciendo en sueños cosas muy poco inocentes —comentó algo nervioso.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una ceja. —No recuerdo haber soñado nada y no soy de las que hablan dormida como otros... ¿Qué estabas soñando, mi amor? —preguntó dedicándole una pícara sonrisa aumentando considerablemente el rubor en sus mejillas.

Ranma miró a la chica furiosamente sonrojado mientras comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido.

Flash Back

El joven de la trenza suspiró abrazando la cintura de su mujer. Hacía unos minutos que estaba dormida, lo había deducido por el cambio en su respiración. Con delicadeza besó sus cabellos. _"A veces es tan pacífica cuando duerme… no parece la misma ¡je!"_ pensó cerrando los párpados intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Ran... Ranma...hazlo otra vez... —exhaló la muchacha en un suave murmullo. Dormida se movió entre sus brazos provocando un leve roce entre sus cuerpos.

—Ak… Akane… ¿quie… quieres más? —preguntó Ranma abrazando a la chica más a su cuerpo— E… etto… yo tengo mucha disposición —murmuró sugerente pensando que la chica no se había dormido.

—No pares...Ranma —pronunció con la voz cargada de deseo mientras rodeaba con una de sus piernas la cadera de su esposo—, más fuerte... me gusta...cuando tienes el control... Ranma...

—Ak… Akane, no pararé, haré todo lo que desees… estoy totalmente dispuesto —gimió acariciando con sus dedos las curvas de la muchacha—, tengo muchas energías todavía —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—Deja de ser idiota... sé que te gusta mi comida —susurró riendo suavemente entre sueños—, si la comes...podemos seguir —añadió frotando su pierna con la del muchacho.

—¿Co… comida? ¿de qué hablas? —murmuró Ranma observando a la chica. Sus párpados continuaban cerrados y su respiración continuaba siendo profunda y relajada. Evidentemente estaba dormida—. ¿Akane, estás despierta? —preguntó

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una sensual sonrisa mientras sus manos se deslizaban con confianza por el torso de Ranma en dirección a su cintura. —Vas a ver lo pervertida que puedo ser... no voy a parar hasta que no puedas más... —susurró con los labios a escasos centímetros del pecho de su esposo.

—Di… diablos, incluso dormida sabes cómo provocarme —suspiró agitado el ojiazul sintiendo un calor abrasador invadir su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo acarició la espalda de la chica deseoso que despertara y continuara en la realidad con aquellos deliciosos sueños.

—Hazme el amor toda la noche, te deseo, Ranma... eres mío y es nuestra luna de miel... —susurró acomodándose nuevamente entre sus brazos, provocando un leve roce de sus pechos contra su torso con el movimiento.

—¡Mie… mierda! No…. No dormiré en toda la noche, eso sí —gimió por lo bajo sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba vehementemente en una zona—, chik… chikuso… será difícil volver a dormirme —murmuró por lo bajo experimentando un sinfín de deliciosas sensaciones.

Fin del Flash Back

—¿Ahora me entiendes? —preguntó mirándola de reojo algo nervioso.

Ella lo observó por algunos segundos antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada. —No puedo creerlo, hasta dormida logro seducirte —pronunció entre risas—, eres un pervertido de lo peor acabábamos de hacerlo y ya estabas totalmente dispuesto —rió observando de reojo a su ruborizado esposo.

—¡Oe! Parecías muy despierta, además… yo podría decirte otra cosa —comentó levemente indignado por la risa de la chica—, tú eres una pervertida en sueños, incluso —sonrió sacándole la lengua.

—Un momento, yo no recuerdo haber tenido un sueño así, seguro lo imaginaste todo y quieres culparme a mí de lo que imaginó tu pervertida mente —comentó dedicando una traviesa sonrisa al muchacho que aún parecía tener ganas de seguir durmiendo.

—Diablos… era evidente lo que querías, incluso me lo pediste de forma directa, recuerda lo último que te mencioné —gruñó mirándola fijamente—, estabas loca por continuarlo —murmuró con una media sonrisa al observar el rostro levemente sonrojado de la chica.

—Oye, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada —protestó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Esa mañana había despertado con la sensación de haber soñado algo muy agradable, ahora comenzaba a entender el porqué—. Y si sueño ese tipo de cosas es por tu culpa —murmuró sonrojada mirando de reojo al muchacho que, sentado a su lado, reía abiertamente—; y deja de reírte que estoy segura que tus sueños son mucho peores —agregó provocando que la risa del muchacho cesara y que su rostro se tiñera rápidamente de rojo—. ¡Lo sabia! —exclamó triunfante antes de sacarle la lengua.

—Diablos…. ¿y qué tiene de malo si tengo esos sueños? Eres mi mujer, tengo todo el derecho del mundo —sonrió divertido saliendo de la bolsa de dormir completamente desnudo con completa liberalidad—, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó guiñando un ojo a la chica al ver su rostro enrojecer súbitamente.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque lo había visto desnudo muchas veces no podía evitar que su rostro se ruborizara cada vez que contemplaba el resultado de tantos años de entrenamiento que sólo lograban que se sintiera inevitablemente atraída hacia él. —Na...nada —respondió dándole la espalda comenzando a guardar rápidamente algunas cosas en su mochila—, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo? —preguntó una vez que logró desterrar de su mente lo irresistible que le resultaba el color de la piel de sus esposo y aquellos locos deseos que tenía de volver a sentir su aroma de cerca.

—¿Na… nada? —rió acercándose a la muchachita para ceñirla a su pecho—, ¿absolutamente nada? —preguntó lamiendo una de sus mejillas.

Ignorando el delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió la espina al sentir su cercanía volteó para quedar frente a frente con él. —Deja de burlarte, baka —protestó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar la especie de magnetismo que ejercía el cuerpo de su esposo sobre ella, y que clamaba porque enterrara su nariz en el pecho del muchacho y se llenara una vez más del aroma de su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que pasarme algo? No es nuevo para mí verte desnudo, engreído —bufó fijando una fiera mirada en el rostro de Ranma.

—Engreído… ¿y por qué lo soy? —interrogó para luego mordisquear el labio inferior de su mujer mientras acariciaba con apenas dos dedos su espalda—, lo soy porque tengo motivos… ¿na? —susurró ronco.

Un leve bufido escapó de su garganta antes de abrazarlo y apoyar su rostro sobre su pecho. —No voy a responder a eso, baka —pronunció suavemente disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo y de aquel envolvente aroma que tanto le gustaba—. Engreído... y además no tienes vergüenza —comentó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa.

—Gracias… eso responde a mi pregunta —sonrió divertido besando una de las comisuras de su esposa —, ¿y por qué debería sentir vergüenza? —preguntó sonriendo divertido fregándose levemente contra el cuerpo de la chica—, es algo totalmente normal ¿o no?

Sintiendo arder sus mejillas intentó apartarse de su esposo consiguiendo sólo que Ranma se encargara de sujetarla por la cintura acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo. —Ta... tal vez lo es, pero tú... tú lo estás haciendo sólo para exhibirte y coquetearme, no creas que no me di cuenta —protestó levemente volviendo a abrazar al muchacho.

—Tenía calor, me quiero cambiar de ropa, no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada —fingió demencia mientras acercaba la punta de su lengua a uno de los hombros desnudos de la chica.

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir la lengua de su esposo rozando la piel de sus hombros que quedaba al descubierto gracias a la blusa que estaba usando. Tenía que hacer algo o acabarían olvidando que tenían que partir lo antes posible. —¡Kuso! ¡Deja eso, baka! —protestó dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero esperando que su esposo dejara de lado sus coqueteos y recordara el motivo por el que habían dejado de lado su luna de miel.

—Diablos... ¿quieres así entonces? —preguntó con una media sonrisa devolviéndole la palmada en el mismo lugar para luego pellizcar la zona levemente con ambas manos—, me gusta así… ¿lo sabes, no? —sonrió mirándola divertido.

—¡Kuso, Ranma eres un pervertido! —exclamó dándole un fuerte golpe, pero esta vez en un lugar que estaba segura no lo haría pensar en algo más: su cabeza— ¿Ya olvidaste el mapa y la expedición en busca de la cura? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo— Así que... ¿¡qué demonios estás esperando para sacar tus manos de mi trasero y hacer lo que deberías estar haciendo desde hace mucho! —protestó abochornada.

—O… oe… estaba jugando —murmuró divertido pero a su vez levemente sonrojado por la exhortación de la muchacha—, diablos… había olvidado eso por completo —afirmó con voz casi taciturna—. ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó distraído mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa.

Volteando el rostro por algunos segundos intentó olvidar lo atractivo que le resultaba el muchacho con aquel aire de niño al que han atrapado infraganti en una travesura. —Ya deberías estar vestido para partir —comentó volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Estabas jugando? —preguntó enarcando levemente una ceja— Parecía que ibas muy en serio.. Y ya deberías haberte alejado de mí —agregó esbozando una media sonrisa.

El joven de la trenza sonrió de medio lado. —Lo haría si me soltaras, koishii —sonrió divertido mirando intensamente a su mujer—, yo solo quería jugar… la que estaba pensando en otras cosas eras tú —rió guiñándole un ojo mientras comenzaba a buscar su camisa luego que la chica lo liberara intensamente ruborizada.

—Yo no estaba pensando en nada —bufó cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba de reojo a su esposo recolectar su ropa. El calor nuevamente invadió su cuerpo cuando no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos—, ¿no deberías ha... hacerlo un poco más rápido? —preguntó al observarlo subir lentamente su ropa interior.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándola malicioso— ¿Acaso te perturba? —preguntó terminando de subir con extrema lentitud su ropa interior. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su camisa, abrochando botón por botón con grandes intervalos por cada uno de ellos.

—Estúpido engreído —masculló entre dientes acercándose con rapidez a su esposo—. ¿Perturbarme? ¡Ja! Sigue soñando —bufó apartando de un manotazo las manos de Ranma para comenzar ella misma a abrochar la camisa—. No tendría por qué perturbarme algo que he visto ya muchas veces —agregó en un suave murmullo bastante ruborizada, intentando auto convencerse de sus palabras.

El joven sonrió divertido ante el enojo de la chica y sus expresiones faciales que demostraban que él tenía toda la razón. —¿Terminaste? Yo creo que estás muy perturbada… y que esto continuará por mucho tiempo —sonrió divertido subiendo sus pantalones para terminar de vestirse—, ¿o no es verdad? —preguntó sonriente.

—Ya te dije que no estoy perturbada, deja de ser testarudo —bufó colocándose a espaldas del muchacho para soltar su trenza y luego peinarla delicadamente con sus dedos—. ¿Qué va a continuar por mucho tiempo? ¿Que intentes coquetearme a cada instante? —preguntó divertida mientras sus dedos se movían con suavidad entre las hebras azabaches de sus cabellos.

—O… oe… eso no es justo, vas a hacer que me demore —suspiró complacido por sentir aquellos delicados toques de la joven en sus cabellos—, diablos… me gusta mucho eso —murmuró por lo bajo en un tono casi imperceptible.

Ella rió divertida, había escuchado claramente cada una de sus palabras. —Deja de quejarte, no voy a tardar tanto, además no fui yo quien se quedó dormido —comentó jalando levemente la trenza que estaba a punto de terminar—. Y no creas que no te escuche... sé que te gusta, anata —susurró antes de ponerse en puntillas para besar levemente su nuca.

—Es casi como una tortura… pero me gusta mucho —sonrió Ranma dejándose acariciar y peinar por la chica sintiendo un escalofrío por aquel leve contacto con sus labios—. Espero que podamos regresar pronto y que esas fuentes realmente existan —comentó levemente sonrosado.

—Ya casi termino con la tortura —comentó divertida terminando de trenzar el cabello de su esposo—. Estoy segura que lograremos llegar a esas fuentes —afirmó rodeando al chico hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él—, y luego podremos continuar con nuestra luna de miel... pero no creas que voy a aceptar que no salgamos de la habitación hasta volver a Nerima —sonrió dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

—Seguro que sí… y aunque no las encontremos volveremos a nuestra luna de miel y aprovecharemos cada instante a solas —sonrió divertido—, ¿qué tiene de malo que nos quedemos en la habitación? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Oye... no podemos estar todos los días... haciendo ya sabes qué —balbuceó abochornada bajando la mirada para tener que evitar aquellos ojos azules que recorrían con especial diversión su rostro—. Deberíamos salir y conocer el lugar —murmuró no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Es verdad… supongo que la luna de miel no se reduce solo a eso, ¿na? —preguntó divertido por la expresión avergonzada de la jovencita—, aunque es una parte esencial… ¿no crees? —rió acariciando los cabellos de la chica—, cuando regresemos me dirás los lugares que quieras conocer, te llevaré donde quieras —murmuró besando su mejilla derecha.

—Oye, no vayas a pensar que voy a dejarte en paz —pronunció con clara diversión mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos el cuello de su esposo—. Creo... creo que me gusta mucho esa parte esencial, así que tendremos que hacer las dos cosas —sonrió dejando que su otra mano acariciara despacio el torso de Ranma.

—Seguro que sí, me encargaré de recordarte a cada momento de lo esencial de nuestra luna de miel —sonrió tomando su mano—. ¿Vamos?

-CES

Estaban todos reunidos en el campamento con las mochilas preparadas para emprender la caminata hacia las fuentes.

—¿Qué dirección debemos tomar? —preguntó Ukyo tomando el mapa de Ryoga.

—Aún no necesitas el mapa, Ukyo, recuerdo bien que tenemos que ir al norte —afirmó el muchacho de la bandana completamente seguro de sí mismo.

—Ahora Shampoo entender por qué sentirse ruidos extraños desde tienda de chico-cerdo anoche —comentó relajada acomodando su mochila—, Ukyo estar mejorando su sentido de orientación, ¿ne? —preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ahora que pudo sobrevivir a su novia el cerdito ya no se pierde más —rió burlón el joven de lentes.

—Es seguro que tenemos que ir a cualquier dirección menos al norte, sigo desconfiando de la capacidad de orientación del puerquito —rió el muchacho de la trenza—, además… sé el mapa de memoria y si mal no recuerdo debíamos seguir la ruta del oeste —afirmó convencido de su excelente memoria.

—¡Chikuso! Sé muy bien hacia donde hay que ir, tu memoria es una porquería, nenita —espetó cargando su mochila—, y será mejor que no te metas en lo que no importa, cegatón o le pediré a mi novia que te cocine para la cena —comentó con clara diversión viendo como el nerviosismo se apoderó de Mousse cuando Ukyo pareció considerar la posibilidad de incluir en el menú okonomiyaki de pato.

—Ryoga-kun tiene razón, anata —habló Akane tomando de la mano a esposo antes que este iniciara una eterna pelea con el otro muchacho—. Nunca tuviste buena memoria, recuerda cómo te iba en los exámenes en los que teníamos que memorizar en la escuela —agregó provocando que el ceño del muchacho se frunciera levemente.

—No tener buena memoria, pero Shampoo estar segura que Ranma tener muchas otras cualidades —espetó la amazona guiñando un ojo al muchacho de la trenza.

—No tantas como yo, ese afeminado es un inútil —murmuró molesto Mousse ante la indirecta de su esposa. Rápidamente se acercó a ella pero la muchacha se limitó a voltear su rostro.

Rápidamente Ranma tomó de la mano a su esposa para evitar que la chica comenzara a ceder a las provocaciones de la joven china—Mi memoria ha mejorado, y una cosa es la escuela y otra los mapas… yo no estaba muy interesado en recordar aquellos malditos datos —refunfuñó por las críticas de su mujer y del chico del colmillo. Inmediatamente lanzó un golpe a la cabeza del cegatón para retribuir el apelativo poco agradable que había utilizado para cualificarlo.

—Mousse dejar de molestar y mejor cargar nuestras cosas —ordenó la amazona dirigiéndose a su esposo.

—Pero Ranma, yo también recuerdo que se iniciaba con dirección norte —afirmó la muchacha mirando de reojo a Shampoo, por un segundo deseo decirle que nunca conocería las otras cualidades de su esposo, pero la mano de Ranma entrelazándose con la suya la hizo recordar su promesa de no caer tan rápido en las provocaciones de la otra mujer.

—Deja de ser testarudo, nenita —espetó Ryoga dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda—, es hacia el norte... mi sentido de la orientación está en su mejor momento al contrario de tu memoria —insistió dedicándole una burlesca sonrisa.

—Deja de decirme así, cerdo degenerado —farfulló el ojiazul lanzándole una patada al aire al joven como advertencia—. Entonces tú irás al norte con Ukyo, yo iré al oeste con Akane —afirmó seguro de su capacidad.

—Yo confío en la orientación de Ryoga, hasta ahora no ha fallado en los últimos días —sonrió sonrojada la chica de las espátulas tomando del brazo a su novio.

—Shampoo también estar segura que ser hacia el norte, Ranma sólo perder el tiempo si ir en otra dirección —afirmó la amazona—, si no estar seguro nosotros poder ir solos a revisar y luego volver a buscar a los demás —propuso guiñando un ojo.

Antes que Ranma pudiese responder, Akane ya lo había tomado de la trenza y alejado algunos metros de los demás para poder hablar sin ser escuchados. —Maldita mujer —refunfuñó controlando a duras penas sus celos—; y tú escúchame bien, deja de ser testarudo recuerdo perfectamente que había que ir hacia el norte y en esa dirección iremos —ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

Ranma tomó nuevamente la mano de su esposa. —Diablos, ¿vas a prestarle atención a ese cerdito desorientado? Tienes que seguir a tu marido, vamos los dos juntos y no se habla más —masculló el joven de la trenza apretando la mano de la chica con firmeza.

Akane frunció levemente el entrecejo. —No es eso, recuerdo perfectamente que se iba hacia el norte, no estoy prestándole atención a nadie, baka celoso —bufó clavando una seria mirada en el rostro del chico—. Por una vez en tu vida vas a obedecer a tu esposa...y no estoy dispuesta a discutir más sobre el asunto —afirmó decidida esperando que Ranma confiara en ella y dejara de ser un niño obstinado.

—¿Por qué no? Podríamos intentarlo… algo me dice que es allí, el mapa de Ryoga es pésimo y… tengo el presentimiento que encontraremos lo que deseamos allá —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

El calor que comenzaba a instalarse en sus mejillas le hizo pensar que lo mejor era evitar la seductora mirada de su esposo. —Porque lo que yo recuerdo es de nuestro mapa, idiota, no del de Ryoga-kun —bufó una ofuscada volteando el rostro.

—Diablos… si vamos por mi camino tardaremos menos, conozco un excelente atajo —murmuró a media voz en el oído de la chica—, además perderemos de vista a Shampoo… tú sabes cómo es ella, podría intentar atacarme… y sabes cómo son sus formas de ataque hacia a mí —comentó deseando fervientemente que la chica mordiera el anzuelo.

Arqueando levemente una ceja volvió a enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Ranma. —¿A qué te refieres con sus formas de ataque? —preguntó sintiendo como los celos la carcomían por dentro al recordar las múltiples tretas que usaba la amazona para acercarse al muchacho—. Estamos casados, ella no va a acercarse a ti —masculló entre dientes presionando con más fuerza la mano de su esposo.

—Por mí ella no se acerca, pero tú sabes que siempre sabe como sorprendernos… además a ella no le interesa que estemos casados —afirmó rodando los ojos.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció completamente, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a su esposo, más aún si esto le significaba estar lejos de las provocaciones de Shampoo. —¿Estás seguro que tardaríamos menos? —preguntó soltando la mano de Ranma para luego rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, buscando de alguna forma dejarle claro a la otra mujer que no estaba dispuesta a que se le acercara ni un milímetro.

—Estoy seguro… y estaremos solos, muy solos… dudo que alguien conozca ese atajo —murmuró ronco estrechándola entre sus brazos para luego besar con delicadeza su frente.

Entre sus brazos sonrió mientras el rubor volvía a adueñarse de sus mejillas. —Entonces creo que voy a seguir a mi esposo —susurró subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Si sigues mirándola con esa cara de idiota no te servirá de nada un atajo! —exclamó Ryoga, una burlesca sonrisa se formó en sus labios al notar el enrojecido rostro de Ranma—. Sea como sea llegaré antes que tú, estoy seguro —agregó desafiante.

—¡Baka! Voy a llegar antes que tú y me llevaré conmigo toda el agua de las fuentes —exclamó con una media sonrisa para separarse levemente de su esposa para tomar su mano—. ¿Vamos?

—¡Ja, sigue soñonando, idiota! —espetó Ryoga esbozando una media sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera llegarás al lugar, mi mapa es mucho mejor que él tuyo —agregó con orgullo—. Seré el primero en llegar y el único que se llevara el agua de las fuentes —afirmó sintiendo como una intensa aura de batalla se adueñaba de su ser.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ryoga… iré con él, dudo que esté equivocándose —sonrió Ukyo totalmente confiada en su novio por ciertas cuestiones.

—Te demostraré quien es el mejor ¡je! —sonrió totalmente egocéntrico el muchacho de la trenza tomando la mano de su esposa con fuerza.

—¡Y yo iré con mi Shampoo querida! —chilló Mousse gritando para correr hacia su esposa que rápidamente lo esquivó y terminó por confundirla con el joven eternamente perdido. Sin pensarlo lo estrechó entre sus brazos efusivamente.

Una vena comenzó a latir con fuerza en la sien de Ryoga. —¡Temee! ¡Yo no soy tu esposa! —exclamó un enfurecido Ryoga que de un solo puñetazo logró que el otro chico se acabara a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Tonto Mousse! Esta noche tú no dormir con Shampoo —refunfuñó antes de golpear su cabeza con fuerza con uno de sus bomboris.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la ventaja que nos están dando —comentó divertida tomando de la mano a su esposo, que correspondiendo a su sonrisa emprendió rápidamente la carrera mientras los demás estaban enfrascados en una de sus acostumbradas peleas.

* * *

Habían caminado por el bosque durante todo el día hasta encontrar un sitio confortable para acampar esa noche. Ukyo encendió el fogón de su puesto de okonomiyakis para preparar algunas especialidades a su novio. Una sonrisa divertida alumbraba su rostro.

—Oe, Ryoga… creo que Mousse no estuvo tan errado, tienes un cierto parecido con Shampoo —rió sacándole la lengua al chico.

El muchacho dejó de montar la tienda para dirigir una resentida mirada hacia su novia. —Oe, deja de recordarme a ese estúpido cegatón —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Espero que la paliza que le di le sirva para que no vuelva a confundirme más con su mujer —espetó antes de volver a su labor—, lo peor de todo fue que el idiota de Ranma tomó ventaja de nuestra pelea.

—No te preocupes, Ryoga… Ranma estaba totalmente confundido… debe ser por Akane-chan, últimamente está muy atontado por ella —sonrió guiñándole un ojo—. Estaremos mañana en las fuentes y antes que todos —afirmó acercándose al chico para entregarle el primer okonomiyaki.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó mordisqueando el okonomiyaki— En verdad él siempre ha estado idiota por Akane-san, pero a pesar de todo nunca se distrajo en cosas así, seguro el infeliz aprovechó la ventaja —masculló maldiciendo internamente a Mousse por retrasarlo—. Pero de todos modos estoy seguro que llegáramos primero, seguro el cegatón de Mousse va en sentido contrario.

—Yo no lo creo… Akane-chan lo deja muy perturbado —rió limpiándose las manos con un pequeño paño —, contigo ocurre lo opuesto, ¿ne? —murmuró la chica acercándose a su novio para besarle levemente la frente—. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ryoga. —Tú eres una verdadera distracción —afirmó fijando una intensa mirada en el rostro de su novia—, pero debo reconocer que también eres de gran ayuda, ya sabes... cuando mi instinto no funciona bien —rió tontamente llevando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca completamente embelesado por la sonrisa que la muchachita le estaba dedicando.

—Yo creo que eso… eso ha mejorado mucho estos últimos días que nosotros… —murmuró la chica interrumpiéndose para exhibir un notorio rubor en sus mejillas—, ya… ya sabes —susurró por lo bajo mientras iba a buscar otro okonomiyaki para el chico—, ¿de cuál quieres? —preguntó.

—¿Los últimos días? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja— O... oye, ¿no estás insinuando que yo... que ya sabes... yo... yo ya no me pierdo porque nosotros ... tú y yo... ya sabes? —balbuceó con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Yo… yo estoy casi segura que es por eso, después de que hicimos el amor tu orientación ha mejorado muchísimo —afirmó con total naturalidad la jovencita de cabellos castaños mirando hacia su derecha. Una oscuridad profunda había llamado su atención mientras esperaba que la comida se cocinara—, ¿qué será eso? ¿allí debemos seguir? —preguntó señalando el lugar tenebroso.

El rostro de Ryoga paulatinamente fue adquiriendo un intenso tono carmín, al escuchar el comentario de la jovencita su mente había viajado inevitablemente a aquella maravillosa noche en que por fin había logrado controlarse y llegar un paso más allá con ella. —Ma... maravilloso... tú y... yo... pe... pero eso no tiene na... nada que ver con mi sentido de orientación —balbuceó nervioso, perdido en sus recuerdos no conseguía desterrar aquella imagen de su novia moviéndose sensualmente sobre él hasta volverlo loco de placer.

La muchacha limpió con el paño algunas gotas de sangre que el joven dejó de caer luego de aquellas imágenes mentales que pasaron por su mente. —¿Ryo… Ryoga? ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada mirándolo fijamente—, ¿escuchaste mi pregunta?

Moviendo bruscamente su cabeza logró exorcizar aquellos recuerdos que amenazaban con hacerlo perder por completo la noción de donde estaban y cuál era su objetivo. —¿Me preguntaste algo? —respondió algo avergonzado por no haberle prestado atención por estar recordando aquellos momentos.

Ukyo observó que las mejillas del chico ardían. Prefirió no preguntar lo que estaba pensando para evitar perderlo nuevamente como en ocasiones anteriores. —Allá… del otro lado del carrito ¿puedes ver esa oscuridad? —preguntó señalando el lugar.

Volteando levemente el rostro observó el lugar que le indicaba su novia, el lugar se asemejaba mucho a uno de aquellos paisajes que solían aparecer en las películas de terror que tanto le gustaban a Akane-san, y que solía ver con ella convertido en P-chan. —Es sólo un bosque —comentó despreocupado ignorando el aullido de lobos que podía escucharse a algunos metros de allí— ¿No tienes miedo, na? —preguntó volteando nuevamente el rostro para enfocar su mirada en su novia. Estaba seguro que para Ukyo aquello no significaba nada.

—Para nada… imagina —sonrió mirando con curiosidad el camino que cruzarían el siguiente día—, incluso me da mucha curiosidad —comentó acercándose algunos pasos más hacia el lugar—, ¿qué será que encontraremos?

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ryoga, definitivamente su chica estaba lejos de ser una dama en peligro. —Seguro una que otra trampa —comentó acercándose a ella—, nada difícil para nosotros —agregó rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

—Genial… estoy segura que nada nos detendrá —sonrió la chica ladeando el rostro para depositar un beso en la mejilla del joven. Un ruido de búhos llamó su atención luego de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que silbó de manera escalofriante a través de las ramas de los árboles— o casi nada… —murmuró con un hilo de voz al sentir su espina congelarse.

Arqueando levemente una ceja fijó su mirada en la muchacha que de vez en cuando observaba de reojo hacia el oscuro bosque. —¿Casi nada? —preguntó divertido— No me digas que algo así asusta a una chica como tú —agregó riendo abiertamente.

La castaña arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir con una chica como tú? —preguntó mirándolo amenazante.

Algo atemorizado por su intimidante mirada se apartó algunos centímetros de ella. —Ya... ya sabes, tú eres... es decir, no pensé que alguien tan masculina como tú para algunas cosas pudiera asustarse por algo así —comentó riendo tontamente palmeando la espalda de su novia.

La sonrisa del joven desapareció en menos de un segundo luego que la chica propinó un golpe demoledor con su espátula gigante en su cabeza dejándolo completamente knock out. —Vete al demonio —farfulló irritada dirigiéndose al río para lavar algunos utensilios.

A lo lejos habían visto fuego por lo que decidieron acercarse; un mal presentimiento recorrió su espina al escuchar un fuerte golpe. —Mousse tener cuidado, esto ser más complicado de lo que Shampoo pensar —espetó indicando a Ryoga que yacía inconsciente en el piso—, seguro chico-cerdo ser atacado por algún animal salvaje y violento.

—Diablos… el pobre quedó muy mal, tendremos que estar precavidos —afirmó Mousse tomando la mano de su esposa—. Es mejor armemos la tienda y llevemos al infeliz dentro antes que la misma criatura que acabó con él intente devorarlo —sonrió divertido.

* * *

—¡Oe, Akane! No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy contigo y no dejaré que nada te suceda —afirmó Ranma tomando del brazo a la muchachita que temblaba por los ruidos que escuchaban en el transcurso de la caminata por el bosque. No habían hallado ningún claro en más de cuatro horas de camino.

La muchacha se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de su esposo, llevaban horas caminando y en ese momento bordeaban un bosque que parecía sacado de una película de terror. —Ya... ya te dije que no estoy nerviosa —insistió sin tomar en cuenta que su temblorosa voz y la forma en que sus uñas presionaban el brazo de Ranma no hacían más que delatar que era un manojo de nervios.

—¿Y no estás nerviosa? —preguntó irónicamente mostrando las marcas que la chica había dejado en su brazo luego de mover sus manos hacia su cuello para abrazarlo luego de un aullido de lobo—, aunque no me quejo —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

Sonrojada se apartó del muchacho. —Estoy segura que este lugar no... no aparecía en el mapa —balbuceó nerviosa, el sonido de unas ramas crujiendo la hicieron volver en menos de un segundo a los brazos de su esposo—. Ni creas que voy a pasar la noche aquí —murmuró con el rostro pegado a su pecho intentando ignorar el tenebroso paisaje que los rodeaba.

—Yo sí recuerdo una zona oscura —comentó por lo bajo el muchacho—, ¿y donde pasaremos la noche, entonces? —preguntó mirándola de reojo satisfecho por la cercanía y por aquellos ruidos extraños, adoraba sentirla vulnerable entre sus brazos.

Ella apartó levemente el rostro del pecho de su esposo para dirigir una mirada al lugar. No tenían más opciones, ya era muy tarde para continuar avanzando y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche dentro de aquel bosque. Con dificultad pasó un poco de saliva mientras indicaba un claro que se veía a escasos metros del lugar. —Supongo que no tenemos otra opción —murmuró resignada volviendo a fijar la mirada en el rostro de su esposo, segura que no podría dormir en toda la noche.

—No vamos a tener ninguna opción, tendrás que conformarte a estar entre mis brazos mientras escuchas aquellos ruidos extraños —murmuró con voz seductora estrechando entre sus brazos a su esposa para depositar algunos cálidos besos en su cabello.

—O... oye, deja de pensar cosas —protestó algo ruborizada, sus pensamientos iban en dirección totalmente opuesta a los de su esposo—, armemos la tienda rápido... no... no creo que sea bueno perder el tiempo a... aquí afuera —balbuceó nerviosa, estaba segura que había visto un par de ojos dorados resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

—¿Estas asustada? ¡oe! ¿no confías en tu marido? Soy muy fuerte, puedo defenderte de cualquier cosa —sonrió divertido ante el temor evidente de su mujer.

Rápidamente se apartó del muchacho. —¡No estoy asustada! Soy... soy una artista marcial... na... nada de esto me da miedo —protestó utilizando todo su autocontrol para ignorar los constantes aullidos y ruidos extraños provenientes del bosque—. Deja de preguntar tonterías y arma la tienda de una vez —ordenó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Sí, claro… te creo —murmuró con ironía Ranma sacando del bolso la carpa para colocar hábilmente las varillas en los orificios—, ¿entonces está todo bien contigo? ¿no necesitas de mi ayuda para nada? —preguntó mirándola intensamente viendo que con disimulo se acercaba a él de a poco.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que instintivamente se había acercado a su marido. —Ya te dije que lo estoy, deja de ser testarudo —afirmó intentando parecer segura—. ¿Para qué necesitaría de tu ayuda, Ranma? Sé cuidarme sola —bufó cruzándose de brazos sin notar que mientras hablaba había continuado acercándose a él.

—Podría aparecer alguna fiera terrible de repente —sonrió divertido ante el sonido de unos búhos que provocaron el pánico en la muchacha. Inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos sin pensarlo—, ¿y qué me dices ahora? —preguntó mordaz.

Aún más sonrojada fijó una desafiante mirada en el rostro de Ranma, no estaba dispuesta por ningún motivo a decirle que moría de miedo. —Eres mi esposo, ¿no? —espetó aliviada al haber encontrado tan rápido un argumento para rebatirlo— Puedo abrazarte si así lo deseo —agregó mirando de reojo hacia la tienda que el muchacho había conseguido montar en tan sólo un par de minutos.

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Estás segura que está todo bien contigo? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba de la cintura a su mujer para acercarla a su torso—, estás temblando… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Yo... ya te dije que estoy bien, baka —bufó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. No entiendo por qué demonios crees que me pasa algo —refunfuñó pegada a su cuerpo, se sentía segura entre sus brazos y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo alejarse ni un centímetro.

—Necesito preparar el fuego, ¿segura que quieres seguir abrazada a mí? Podrías quemarte —sonrió divertido mirando expectante a la jovencita.

Sonrojada se apartó de Ranma. —Puedes hacerlo... yo... yo sólo te abrazaba porque eres mi esposo... por nada más... no es que tenga miedo o algo así —afirmó abriendo su mochila para luego sacar la pequeña lámpara a gas que encendió rápidamente—. Sólo... no tardes mucho —agregó antes de entrar a la tienda.

—Diablos… es muy terca —murmuró a media voz el joven de la trenza divertido por la obstinación de la muchacha en no admitir su temor a la oscuridad y los fenómenos sobrenaturales—, esto va a ser divertido —comentó para sí con un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba lentamente a la carpa.

"_Kuso, no soy una niña tonta... soy una artista marcial... ¿¡Por qué demonios tengo que asustarme tanto con cosas asi?"_ Se regañó a si misma mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado y luego estiraba el saco de dormir.

Al parecer su esposo ya había encendido el fuego porque desde la tienda podían distinguirse claramente la luz de este contrastando con la oscuridad del lugar.

—¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto en entrar? —preguntó retóricamente mientras se colocaba el pijama. El fuerte silbido del viento y la sombra de los ramas de los arboles que parecían largas garras que arañaban la tiendan comenzaban a aumentar su nerviosismo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿Quién demonio eres? ¡Sal de aquí, maldito! ¡No te dejaré que te lleves a mi mujer! —chilló de repente Ranma haciendo movimientos bruscos a un lado de la carpa para asustar a la jovencita.

Ni siquiera volteó, estaba segura que Ranma lo hacía a propósito para asustarla. —Deja de ser idiota, no vas a asustarme —bufó terminando de colocarse el pijama.

—¡Akane! ¡Huye de aquí, es muy peligroso! —exclamó elevando aún más la voz para luego tirarse al suelo— ¡tienes que irte, no podré ayudarte! ¡corre! —pronunció en un gemido lastimero.

Aquello no podía ser una broma, sobresaltada se puso de pie tomando lo primero que encontró a mano como arma: una sartén. —¡Ranma! —exclamó saliendo de la tienda dispuesta a enfrentar sus miedos con tal de salvar a su esposo. Sus intenciones cambiaron radicalmente al ver que el muchacho se carcajeaba frente a ella—. ¿Hiciste todo esto para asustarme? —preguntó con un leve tic en el ojo—. ¡Idiota! —chilló antes que respondiera estampando con todas sus fuerzas la sartén en su cabeza.

El muchacho cayó al suelo semiinconsciente por el golpe. —O… oe… solo estaba bromeando, koishii —murmuró con un hilo de voz frotándose la cabeza—, no era para que te enfadaras tanto… —gimió infantil.

Cruzándose de brazos le dedicó una fulminante mirada. —No le veo la gracia a tu broma... ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo, baka! —refunfuñó furiosa girando sobre sus talones para volver a la tienda—. Y que ni se te ocurra meterte en mi saco, usa el tuyo —advirtió antes de entrar.

—Oe… tengo derecho a entrar, soy tu marido —murmuró pueril acercándose a la tienda—, voy a hacerlo… no permitiré que me dejes dormir afuera —afirmó convincente.

—Nunca dije que no podías entrar en la tienda —bufó metiéndose a su saco de dormir—, dije que no dormirías conmigo, me da lo mismo si entras a la tienda o si quieres seguir jugando afuera, baka —espetó acomodándose sobre uno de sus costados.

—No voy a dormir ni afuera ni lejos de ti —murmuró con una media sonrisa pegando su saco al de la chica para luego meterse a este—, ganaré por insistencia si así lo deseas, koishii —murmuró ronco mirándola penetrante.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras y ni sueñes con que voy a prestarte atención —bufó volteando suavemente para darle la espalda al muchacho.

Sin pensarlo dos segundos Ranma salió del saco para tomarlo y llevarlo hacia el otro lado de la tienda para quedar nuevamente frente a su esposa. —No voy a cansarme, querida —sonrió acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la chica.

—A veces te portas como un niño odioso, baka —bufó algo sonrojada cerrando los párpados para no tener que observarlo—. Hagas lo que hagas no vas a conseguir que deje de estar molesta contigo... duérmete de una vez —ordenó.

—Hai, voy a hacerlo —afirmó el joven de la trenza fingiendo naturalidad. De un segundo a otro con sumo sigilo salió de su bolsa de dormir para entrar en la de su esposa—, solo de esta forma —susurró en el oído de la chica para abrazar su cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo

—¡Ranma! —protestó ruborizada abriendo rápidamente los ojos— Kuso, deja de ser infantil y vuele a tu saco... ya... ya te dije que no... no... —Se le hizo más difícil pronunciar palabras cuando los labios del muchacho comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente sobre su cuello—, eres muy testarudo, baka —susurró esbozando una media sonrisa mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos—, pero que quede claro que sigo enojada contigo...

—Diablos… ¿y cómo puedo remediar eso? —murmuró por lo bajo tomándola de la cintura para estrecharla entre sus brazos—, estoy muy bien aquí… podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de forma pacífica, si así lo deseas —susurró en uno de sus oídos.

—No he dicho que vuelvas a tu saco —respondió esbozando una media sonrisa aún pegada a su torso—, pero si pretendes que deje de estar enojada... no te será tan fácil —comentó subiendo el rostro para mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Sabes que no... no me gustan los lugares como este...

—Lo sé… es obvio que no te gustan, ya lo has demostrado todo este tiempo —afirmó el joven de ojos azules sonriendo divertido—, pero tu esposo experto en artes marciales puede protegerte de cualquier peligro, no debes tener miedo, koishii —comentó besando efusivamente una de las mejillas de la mujer.

—Baka, quién dijo que tengo miedo —protestó pellizcando levemente uno de sus brazos—, no me gusta el lugar y no tienes que ponerte engreído... —masculló dedicándole una resentida mirada.

—No soy engreído… bueno tal vez solo un poco —sonrió besando la frente de su esposa—, ¿vamos a dormir? Prometo que mañana el viaje será corto, será de día y no sucederá absolutamente nada —afirmó acariciando con delicadeza la espalda de la chica.

El rubor se apoderó nuevamente de sus mejillas, Ranma le trasmitía seguridad con sus palabras y su mirada. —Oyasumi nasai, anata —pronunció dedicándole una dulce sonrisa antes de alzar el rostro para besar lentamente sus labios, estaba segura que nada sucedería al día siguiente, después de todo tenía a su lado a su esposo experto en artes marciales siempre deseoso de protegerla de cualquier peligro.

* * *

Al otro día, luego de una noche de reconfortante descanso por parte del muchacho ambos se encaminaban por el extraño bosque con la esperanza de encontrar las ansiadas fuentes que cambiaría la vida de la mayoría del grupo. El joven de la trenza iba algo perturbado sintiendo energías extrañas a su alrededor. Por precaución apretó la mano de su esposa que parecía nerviosa y expectante pero no a tal punto como él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó simulando demencia. No quería asustarla.

A pesar de que el lugar parecía sacado de una de sus pesadillas, no podía negar que con Ranma a su lado se sentía más segura. —Hai, muy bien... después de todo mi esposo experto en artes marciales que está dispuesto a defenderme de todo me acompaña —comentó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa—. Tú te ves algo nervioso, pensé que no te asustabas con cosas así —agregó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—No… no estoy nervioso, es tu impresión —murmuró Ranma sintiendo varios escalofríos recorrer su espina. Un roce en una de sus piernas llamó su atención—. ¿Aka… Akane? —preguntó levemente sonrojado ante aquel toque íntimo.

Arqueando levemente una ceja miró a su esposo, tenía las mejillas algo ruborizadas y se veía bastante abochornado. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó soltándole la mano para acomodar su mochila.

—Akane… tú… ¿ya quieres ahora? —murmuró luego de cerrar los ojos aún algo extrañado pero sintiendo unas pequeñas manos acariciar su abdomen y rozar su cabello.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mirando a su esposo sin comprender de qué rayos estaba hablando—. Lo único que quiero es que salgamos de una vez de este bosque —bufó avanzando algunos pasos—, deja de estar parado como un idiota y apresúrate —ordenó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Sin pensarlo el muchacho de la trenza se apegó nuevamente a su esposa para tomarla una vez más de la mano. —¡Diablos! ¿por qué... por qué no lo admites? —murmuró casi gimiendo al sentir nuevamente aquellas frágiles manos recorrer su espalda con mucha sutileza—, ¿cómo lo haces? —suspiró por lo bajo sin pensar que aquella maniobra era imposible para la jovencita.

—¿Cómo hago qué cosa? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, deteniéndose volvió a soltar su mano para colocarse frente a él— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, baka? ¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan ruborizado? —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡O… oe! ¿qué haces…? ¿có… cómo puede ser? —se preguntó espantado al ver que la chica estaba frente a él cruzando los brazos. Las manos que acariciaban su espalda ahora recorrían su torso y descendían más allá de su bajo vientre. Rápidamente retrocedió algunos pasos—, ¿qué... qué mierda me pasa? —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Por un instante pensó que el muchacho estaba jugando, pero estaba segura que no había forma en que su esposo pudiera fingir tan bien pánico. —¿De qué estás hablando, Ranma? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente al muchacho mirando con cierto recelo a su alrededor.

—Akane… yo sentí que alguien estaba tocándome, pero tú no eres, acabo de comprobarlo —murmuró temblando por aquellas sensaciones extrañas que continuaban. De un segundo a otro una voz de ultratumba acabó con todo su autocontrol. El joven corrió detrás de su esposa para intentar protegerse—. Di… diablos… una voz extraña me llamó de 'anata' —murmuró con un hilo de voz aferrándose a los hombros de la chica perdiendo por completo su postura de artista marcial.

Arqueando levemente una ceja volteó para enfrentarlo. —Si estás intentando burlarte de mí otra vez, me las vas a pagar —advirtió amenazante, no podía creer que ese miedo tan exagerado fuese real—. ¿Así que sentiste a alguien tocándote y te dijo anata? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Diablos… ¿no me crees? —preguntó el chico de la trenza frunciendo el ceño—, eres mi esposa… deberías ayudarme o intentar defenderme —se quejó molesto.

Una traviesa risa escapó de la garganta de Akane. —¿No habías dicho que eras tú el que debía defenderme? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Pues yo no veo a nadie aquí y no escuché a nadie decir anata, Ranma —comentó divertida moviéndose alrededor de su esposo.

En ese segundo el chico dio un salto repentino al sentir que aquellas manos pequeñas tomaban su trasero con fuerza. —¡Aka… Akane! ¡Tú no me engañas, eres la culpable! —afirmó sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante aquella caricia tan atrevida.

—Ya deja de jugar, baka, no te he tocado —comentó divertida la muchacha colocándose nuevamente frente a él—. ¿De qué soy la culpable, anata? —preguntó burlesca sacándole la lengua.

—¡Me tocaste, pervertida! ¡No te hagas la inocente! —se quejó indignado ante la descarez de la jovencita. Además de todo no lo admitía—, oe… comprendo que quieras eso, pero debemos continuar el camino —murmuró por lo bajo algo nervioso.

—¿Eso? —preguntó divertida mientras la sonrisa en sus labios no dejaba de aumentar, aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraña la molestia de Ranma— ¿Por qué no me explicas de una vez de que rayos hablas? ¿Qué te toqué?

—Sentí dos manos en mi trasero —murmuró con un hilo de voz—, si no fuiste tú… ¿entonces quién más? —preguntó espantando con la posibilidad de estar volviéndose loco.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, rápidamente se acercó al muchacho. —¿Tú... tú crees que hay algo en este bosque? —pregunto nerviosa rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su esposo.

—Yo creo que sí —gimió perdiendo la respiración de repente el muchacho al sentir unos brazos que lo aprisionaban de su cuello. Al instante apareció delante de ambos muchachos una jovencita de cabellos rubios vestida de novia. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

¡El es mío! —exclamó la joven fantasma.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver aparecer frente ella aquel espectro que se empeñaba en abrazar por el cuello a su esposo.

Antes que la muchacha pudiera pronunciar palabra apareció otra muchachita pelirroja de ojos azules que molesta apartó a la rubia de Ranma.

—Keishii es sólo mío... ¿anata, quiénes son estas mujeres? —preguntó acariciando los cabellos del muchacho.

—¿Qu… que…. Quié… quién diablos son? —retrocedió notablemente asustado el muchachito escondiéndose detrás de su mujer—, ¿quién es Keishii? Yo soy Ranma Sa… Saotome —balbuceó nervioso.

—Ra... Ranma... ¿qué... qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó asustada, las dos fantasmas se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de empezar una discusión por su esposo.

—No… no tengo la más mínima idea, pero son peligrosas —murmuró con un hilo de voz apretándose contra el cuerpo de su mujer.

—No es Keishii… es mi Takae —refunfuñó una morena de notables curvas acercándose a las otras dos—. ¡Y no me lo quitarán! Llegué para llevarlo conmigo —afirmó convincente.

Akane presionó sus puños, en ese instante lo que menos le importa era que fueran fantasmas, lo único que tenía claro y que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza era que esas mujeres habían tocado a SU esposo. —No me interesa si son fantasmas —masculló la muchacha consiguiendo inmediatamente que las mujeres se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí—, ninguna va a llevarse a mi esposo y quiero saber... ¿¡Quién fue la maldita aprovechada que se atrevió a tocarlo! —exclamó con el aura encendida, dispuesta a matar otra vez a las mujeres por atreverse a tocar aquello que le pertenecía solo a ella.

—O… oe… yo solo lo toqué un poco, acaricié su rostro, la atrevida fue ella —señaló la jovencita de cabellos rubios a la pelirroja—, no tengo la culpa de que sea tan pervertida —murmuró algo asustada

La pelirroja se alejó levemente. —Yo... yo... no tengo la culpa... tiene los ojos azules como mi Keishii y su cabello es del mismo color... se... se parecen —balbuceó atemorizada por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la jovencita de cabellos azulados—. ¡Yo no lo toqué, fue ella! —exclamó finalmente indicando a la morena.

—Es mi querido Takae… y si no lo es, no importa ¡ahora es solo mío y no me importa que se haya casado! —afirmó acercándose al joven de la trenza para palpar uno de sus brazos—, es más… eso lo hace más atractivo —murmuró con una sonrisa lasciva—… lo toqué por lugares que no te imaginas, querida —sonrió irónica mirando desafiante a la jovencita de cabellos azules.

Un aterrador grito acabó con el silencio del bosque. —¡Ranma es solo mío! ¡Voy a mandarte de vuelta al infierno! —exclamó una enfurecida Akane haciendo aparecer de la nada su gigantesco mazo.

—Di… diablos… yo creo que lo mejor será irnos —murmuró Ranma notablemente asustado por su esposa. Estaba seguro que las fantasmas opinaban lo mismo al ver el rostro enfurecido de la chica.

En menos de un santiamén las tres habían desaparecido.

Sin prestar atención a las palabras de su esposo la muchachita siguió mirando con el entrecejo fruncido en dirección hacia el lugar donde acababa de desaparecer el trío de mujeres. —¡Y que les quede claro que él es mío! —espetó amenazante, sujetando por la mano a Ranma lo acercó a ella intentando dejarles claro con gestos lo que acababa de advertirles—. Kuso, te dije que este lugar me daba mala espina, miserables aprovechadas... ¿Por qué demonios pensaste que podía ser yo? —preguntó volteando para dedicar una fulminante mirada a su esposo—. ¿Cómo podría estar pensando en hacer... hacer eso en un lugar como este, pervertido? —bufó sintiendo nuevamente el imperioso deseo de salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

—¡No… no estaba pensando en eso… tú… tú… pensé que tú querías! —murmuró débilmente sonrojado—Oe… tú querías compensar todas aquellas veces si no me equivoco —sugirió con una leve sonrisa olvidando por completo su timidez anterior.

Akane arqueó levemente una ceja. —Las compensamos la otra noche, baka —comentó esbozando una juguetona sonrisa—, no busques excusas, estoy segura que no dejas de pensar en eso, hentai —agregó divertida.

Ranma tomó de las manos a la chica en un gesto infantil. —Pero yo quería compensarlo con algo mejor… más intenso —murmuró sin pensar en la respuesta de la muchachita.

—¿Algo mejor? —preguntó mientras una pequeña vena se marcaba en su sien— La otra noche te veías bastante convencido de que había sido intenso y bueno —masculló ofendida por el comentario de su esposo—. Si quieres algo más intenso puedes decirle a tus amigas fantasmas que te ayuden —bufó soltando la mano del muchacho para cruzarse de brazos y luego voltear para reanudar el camino.

Ranma se aproximó a la chica en menos de dos segundos. —¡Oe! Sabes que tú eres la única, diablos —masculló tomándola de un brazo para ceñirla a su cuerpo—, cuando dije mejor y sobre la intensidad también me refería al tiempo… sería bueno intentar cuánto podemos resistir, koishii —murmuró con voz ronca.

Rápidamente el rubor coloreó sus mejillas. —¿Aún no lo sabes? —preguntó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una tímida sonrisa— Pensé que ya lo tenías claro después de los primeros días de nuestra luna de miel —murmuró sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de aquella noche se adueñaran rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Al subir el rostro notó la idiota sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del muchacho—. De todos modos sigo pensando que eres un pervertido por querer continuar con nuestra luna de miel en lugar como este —comentó sintiendo un súbito escalofrío cuando una ráfaga de viento provocó que las ramas de los arboles se mecieran con fuerza.

—No es tan mala idea… podríamos encontrar algún lugar tranquilo por aquí, mi querida —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose a la chica para soplar levemente en su oreja—, prometo que no te pasaría absolutamente nada —afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

La muchacha había dejado de escuchar a su esposo cuando sintió un leve roce en su pierna. _"Es sólo mi imaginación, no creo que ellas volvieran y solo estaban interesadas en Ranma"_ Se repitió mentalmente intentando auto convencerse. Sentir aquel roce de forma más intensa y subiendo por su pierna provocó que dejara de lado bruscamente sus intentos de convencimiento. —¡Ranma! —exclamó lanzándose al cuello del muchacho.

—Akane… entonces tú… tú aceptas —murmuró por lo bajo en un gemido estrechando con deseo entre sus brazos a su mujer—, nosotros… tú… claro que podemos hacerlo aquí mismo —agregó comenzando a imaginar a su esposa arqueándose de placer ante sus próximas caricias.

El entrecejo de la mujer se frunció levemente, aún con el rostro pegado al pecho de su esposo indicó nerviosa en dirección a su pierna. —Ba... ¡Baka, deja de pensar en eso! —protestó golpeando uno de sus brazos de su esposo— A... alguien tocó mi pierna —susurró atemorizada.

—¿Tu pierna? Oe… no vi absolutamente nada, yo… yo pensé que tú querías —murmuró algo decepcionado pero sin soltar a la chica. Disimuladamente corrió la pequeña arañita que se había subido a las medias de la chica.

—Shimatta, de... deja de hablar de eso —espetó nerviosa levantando el rostro para mirar a los ojos al muchacho—, estoy segura que alguien me... ¡ahh! —exclamó nuevamente volviendo a abrazar al muchacho, acababa de sentir el mismo roce pero ahora en su otra pierna.

Ranma sonrió divertido ante aquellos roces íntimos con su mujer. —No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa… aunque sean pequeños insectos, koishii —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Insectos? —preguntó volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Ranma— ¿De qué estás hablando? —agregó, la idiota sonrisa de su esposo le hacía sospechar que tal vez lo que la había asustado no era precisamente un fantasma.

En el acto Ranma retiró el pequeño insecto que había subido en el zapato de su esposa. —, olvídalo… ¿quieres que te lleve en brazos para que evitemos que alguna araña se trepe por tus piernas? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme que era un maldito insecto y no un fantasma, baka? —bufó ofuscada apartándose del muchacho. Girando sobre sus talones volteó y continuó con su camino— Tal vez no debí ayudarte cuando esas fantasmas intentaban aprovecharse de ti —masculló resentida.

—Oe… —llamó a la joven acercándose a paso tranquilo a ella—, de todas formas tú eres demasiado celosa para dejar que ellas se aprovecharan, ¿na? —rió divertido al recordar los rostros asustados de las jóvenes fantasmas.

—Dijiste que era tu esposa y tenía que ayudarte... además te estabas muriendo de miedo, anata —comentó esbozando una media sonrisa al recordar como el pánico se había apoderado del muchacho—, sólo te ayudé por eso... ¿por qué tendría celos, baka?

—¿Por qué supones que tenía miedo? Yo estaba muy bien, solo no quería ser tocado por algo extraño —se excusó muy poco convincente—, yo creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino antes que anochezca —murmuró por lo bajo mirando a lo lejos—, y falta bastante para encontrar algún claro por lo que veo… a menos que quieras acampar aquí —sonrió divertido.

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espina, Ranma tenía razón si no se apresuraban tendrían que pasar la noche en ese lugar y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer aunque eso le significase empezar a correr para avanzar más rápido. —¿Entonces qué demonios estás esperando para sacarme de aquí, baka? —protestó frunciendo el entrecejo.

El joven de la trenza asintió satisfecho tomando en brazos a la joven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Haré lo imposible porque lleguemos antes del atardecer a un lugar seguro —afirmó mirándola fijamente.

_Continuará_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de las autoras**_

Primero que nada, la idea de las fantasmas fue de mi compañera de escritos y amiga Freya, recordamos el capítulo de la fantasmita Panda y de ahí voló nuestra imaginación. ¿Qué les pareció?

Por otro lado, el grupo se disolvió fácilmente por la terquedad de los 'másculos' ¡je! ¿quién llegará antes? ¿será que podrán conseguirlo? ¿Ukyo perdonará la falta de sensibilidad o idiotez extrema de su novio? ¿Ranma y Akane saldrán de ese tenebroso bosque?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, que tengan buen comienzo de clases o inicio laboral!

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Anata: quiere decir tú pero también es la forma en la que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (amor, cariño, querido)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no? , ¿cierto?). Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne.

Hai: Sí

Demo: pero

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? , ¿eh?)

Chikuso: mierda

Kuso: Mierda, maldita sea, maldición

Temee: forma muy agresiva de decir "Tú" puede considerarse como "bastardo"

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches


	42. Capítulo 22: Contratiempos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia y acompañándonos con sus comentarios. Quedan sólo dos capítulos de Marido & Mujer, esperamos que los disfruten, sobre todo el último que es gigantesco xD._

_Por otro lado tengo que darles un aviso, en parte como respuesta a los preguntas sobre qué vendrá después para nosotras como autoras y además porque preferimos darles la noticia ahora para que no los tome tan por sorpresa. Siempre hemos dicho que Marido & Mujer es una historia especial para ambas y eso se debe a que es la última historia que escribiremos juntas._

_Aunque esto no significa que se van a deshacer por completo de nosotras, por mi parte, y mientras el tiempo me lo permita, pretendo retomar mis tablas (Akai to aoi y Mou Ichido) y seguir escribiendo. _

_Dado los anuncios los dejo con la historia._

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 22: Contratiempos**_

Subiendo el rostro el muchacho de la bandana dio un vistazo al lugar, el maldito bosque se le estaba haciendo eterno; se habían encontrado con una trampa tras otra y acabaron cayendo en ellas, la mayor parte de las veces porque Mousse había insistido en que aquel era el camino correcto. Como si eso fuera poco Ukyo aún lo miraba de forma asesina de vez en cuando por el comentario que le había hecho el día anterior.

"_No debería enojarse... es raro que una chica como ella le tenga miedo a esas tonterías y..."_ Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. —¡Maldito idiota, deja de pensar que soy Shampoo! —protestó mirando enfurecido al cegatón que se encontraba cerca suyo.

—¡Estúpido degenerado! ¿Por qué te cruzas en mi camino? —chilló Mousse acomodándose los lentes para buscar el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa. Nuevamente corrió hacia ella y la muchacha lo separó con un 'leve' empujón.

—¡Shampoo! No deberías maltratar tanto a tu marido —comentó la jovencita de cabellos castaños al ver al cegatón tropezar con unas piedras producto del empujón.

La amazona frunció el entrecejo. —Ukyo no meterse en asuntos de Shampoo, él saber muy bien que a Shampoo no agradarle que la confunda con cualquier cosa —bufó cruzándose de brazos mirando resentida al chico que recuperaba sus anteojos para luego ponerse de pie—. Ukyo debería arreglar cosas con chico-cerdo, Shampoo nunca olvidar como encontrarlo el otro día, parecía atacado por animal salvaje muy violento —comentó sonriendo de medio lado al notar como el ceño de la chica de cabellos castaños se fruncía por completo.

—Yo no me he cruzado en tu camino, idiota —refunfuñó Ryoga mirando de reojo en dirección a Mousse, en ese instante maldecía su suerte, hubiese preferido mil veces toparse en el camino con el estúpido de Ranma que tener que aguantar a Mousse viendo a Shampoo en todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

La jovencita de cabellos castaños continuó el camino mirando de reojo la discusión totalmente desinteresada por el asunto. Solo hablaría con él luego que le pidiera disculpas.

Mousse se acercó nuevamente al muchacho del colmillo ante las miradas amenazantes de su esposa. Si continuaba cercándola estaba seguro que ella acabaría por echarlo de la tienda. En ese momento sintió un toque extraño cerca de una de sus nalgas. —¿Qué… qué diablos haces? —espetó algo sorprendido mirando al joven del colmillo. Solo podía ser su imaginación.

—Lo que tú también deberías estar haciendo —bufó el joven de la bandana sin entender de qué hablaba el otro chico—, no creo que logremos salir de aquí antes que oscurezca, estoy buscando un claro para que acampemos —comentó mirando de soslayo a su novia, tenía que hablar con ella pero algo le decía que la muchacha estaba esperando una oportunidad como esa para seguir golpeándolo.

El joven de largos cabellos sintió que aquel toque se intensificaba, esta vez en sus muslos. —¡Mierda! ¿Acaso te has vuelto extraño? ¡Además de degenerado con las mujeres también lo eres con los hombres! —espetó Mousse indignado mirando amenazante al muchacho.

—¡Temee! ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó un enfurecido Ryoga tomando por la túnica al otro chico—. Si sigues con eso voy a... —Las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta cuando sintió como unas manos recorrían con demasiada confianza su torso bajando en dirección a su cintura—. ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! ¡No soy Shampoo, denegerado! —espetó apartándolo de un fuerte puñetazo.

—¡El maldito degenerado eres tú! ¡Pervertido y amanerado! —chilló el joven cegatón devolviéndole el puñetazo al otro muchacho. En un instante reveló todas sus armas—, voy a acabar contigo en menos de un minuto —amenazó mirándolo penetrante. Aquellas palabras se disolvieron en unos segundos cuando sintió otro toque delicioso recorrer su espina, no podía ser Ryoga porque estaba frente suyo. _"Mi Shampoo… ella está queriendo que yo…"_ pensó comenzando a lagrimear de la emoción.

—¡Chikuso! ¡No soy como tú! —protestó Ryoga lanzando una patada directa al rostro al otro muchacho que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Maldita sea, dejar de perder el tiempo, nosotros tener que salir de una vez de este lugar —ordenó molesta Shampoo, ella no se asustaba en lugares así, pero no podía negar que tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—¿Qué diablos sucede con ustedes? —se irritó Ukyo por la interrupción repentina—, aunque este lugar sea bastante interesante no deseo quedarme a dormir aquí, dejen de portarse como niños —refunfuñó mirando ofendida a su novio.

El cegatón se lanzó al suelo a buscar sus lentes. Accidentalmente los había perdido (aunque su desaparición había sido muy extraña). —De un momento a otro ya no veo más… ¡se esfumaron! —chilló tanteando en el suelo. Repentinamente una mano se deslizó por su nuca, luego de eso un soplido tibio rozó su oreja derecha—. ¿Sha… Shampoo? —murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rápidamente, y olvidando su anterior altercado, Ryoga se acercó a su novia. —No sé qué demonios le pasa a Mousse, él... él estaba tocándome de forma extraña —masculló aún bastante asqueado por el momento vivido—, creo que el muy degenerado de tu esposo cambió de gustos, Shampoo —afirmó mirando al cegatón que estaba bastante sonrojado.

—Chico-cerdo cerrar la boca, Shampoo estar segura que no perder a tonto Mousse con ningún hombre y menos con alguien como Ryoga —refunfuñó ofendida por la posibilidad—. ¿Qué demonios pasar contigo, Mousse? Si tú seguir así Shampoo no dejarte dormir nuevamente en la tienda.

Mousse agitó los brazos en señal de negación y, patéticamente, se arrojó a los pies del muchacho eternamente perdido. —¡Juro que no hice absolutamente nada! Es ese cerdo degenerado que cambió de gustos —gimió abrazando las piernas del chico.

Con una fuerte patada alejó a su marido del novio de Ukyo. —Chikuso, Mousse, Shampoo quitarte gustos raros a patadas —espetó amenazante.

—Y yo voy a ayudarte —apoyó Ryoga empuñando la mano, no estaba dispuesto a ser el conejillo de indias de Mousse.

El cegatón chilló frustrado en el suelo ante la poca consideración de su esposa. —¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Alguien está tocándome! —se quejó al sentir múltiples manos acariciar sus cabellos y espalda.

—¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? Es muy extraño lo que dicen los muchachos —opinó Ukyo—, creo que deberíamos intentar comprenderlos… además, siento una serie de energías extrañas, de otro mundo —murmuró algo alterada.

La amazona arqueó levemente una ceja, no estaba muy convencida. —¿Por qué demonios esas energías querer abusar de mi tonto esposo? —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Ryoga comenzó a creer a Mousse cuando sintió una extraña presión en su trasero a pesar que no había nadie a varios metros suyo. —¡Ku... Kuso! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa en este lugar! —exclamó acercándose instintivamente hacia las chicas, apoyando su espalda a modo defensivo contra la de su novia.

La castaña, olvidando por completo la diferencia que tenía con el chico, lo abrazó para asegurarse de cualquier peligro. —No voy a dejar que otros hagan mi tarea —farfulló notablemente celosa sin saber aún de qué se trataba.

En aquel momento tres bellas jóvenes aparecieron repentinamente. La morena de rostro aniñado sonrió. —Yo me quedó con el de colmillo —sonrió mirando ardiente al muchacho eternamente perdido.

La curvilínea pelirroja recorrió con la mirada a Ryoga. —A mí me gustan más los de ojos azules, puedes quedarte con él... ¡Keishii, mi amor, espérame! —pronunció en un lúgubre gemido acercándose a abrazar al muchacho de largos cabellos negros.

Shampoo arqueó levemente una ceja, con brusquedad arrojó en dirección a su esposo un balde de agua fría. —¡Dejar en paz a tonto Mousse! —exclamó divertida al ver la desilusionada expresión de la mujer que rápidamente volvió a sentirse interesada por Ryoga.

—¡Diablos! ¿qué creen que hacen? —chilló la muchacha de las múltiples espátulas al ver a dos de las chicas tomar de los brazos a su novio para pelearse por él— ¡Es mío! —gritó para luego abrazarlo efusivamente pegando por completo su cuerpo con el del joven.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba como la egoísta mujer acercaba más hacia su cuerpo al bombón del colmillo. —No están casados... él no es tuyo y tiene el cabello del color de mi Keishii —espetó en un espeluznante gemido.

—U... Ukyo —pronunció Ryoga con dificultad, la machucha no estaba tomando en cuenta que al intentar apartarlo de las fantasmas estaba frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo de una forma demasiado íntima.

—¿Qué demonios estar esperando Ukyo para terminar con eso? Tenemos que seguir el viaje —bufó Shampoo dedicando una gélida mirada al pequeño pato blanco que frotaba su cabeza contra sus piernas.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada amenazante a la amazona. —No tengo la culpa que este trío de pervertidas intenten tomar a mi prometido. —pronunció con especial énfasis la última palabra mientras apretaba al chico hacia ella. Debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo sobre el joven y el efecto provocado hizo que las piernas del joven eternamente perdido flaquearan y cayeran ambos en el suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Todo había pasado de un segundo a otro, lo último que recordaba era la deliciosa sensación de Ukyo frotando cada una de sus curvas contra su cuerpo. No importaba que ella sólo estuviese intentando alejarlo de aquellas fantasmas, el calor rápidamente se apoderó de su cuerpo provocando que olvidara por completo la situación y que todo su ser se concentrara en aquella deliciosa sensación que lo recorría como una ráfaga de fuego. Sensación que había aumentado considerablemente cuando ella cayó sobre él dejando sus pechos prácticamente pegados a su rostro.

—U... Ukyo... —Fue lo único que consiguió murmurar antes que todo se volviera oscuro.

La jovencita de cabellos rubios ensortijados dejó escapar un gemido lastimero. —¡Monstruo! ¡Mataste a mi nuevo esposo! —gritó comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente para luego desaparecer junto a las otras muchachitas que vieron desangrar al chico por la nariz.

* * *

—No estamos perdidos, estoy seguro que falta poco para llegar a un lugar seguro —murmuró Ranma intentando fingir fortaleza.

—De todos modos deberíamos ver el mapa de... —Sus palabas quedaron mudas en su garganta cuando pudo distinguir que a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba la salida—. ¡Por fin! —exclamó tomando rápidamente una de las manos de su marido para arrastrarlo a toda velocidad fuera de aquel horrible bosque.

Una vez que lo hicieron un letrero llamo la atención de la chica, en voz alta leyó:

"**Cuidado: Hombres intentar no atravesar este bosque solos o se expondrán a graves consecuencias... a menos que no les asuste disfrutar de una experiencia extraterrenal"**

—Supongo que se refieren a las fantasmas que tanto te asustaron, anata —comentó Akane esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—Oe… yo no me asusté con ellas, solo quise evitarlas para que no te pusieras celosa —murmuró Ranma fingiendo demencia.

—Pero te escondiste detrás de mí —afirmó divertida colocándose frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos—, y estabas molesto porque no te ayudaba —agregó sacándole la lengua—. De todos modos yo no estaba tan celosa... ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de un fantasma? —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

El joven de la trenza rodó los ojos intentando fingir demencia ante lo afirmado por la chica en primera instancia. Luego una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro. —¿Y no recuerdas aquella fantasmita en forma de panda? —preguntó malicioso mirándola intensamente.

El entrecejo de la muchacha se frunció levemente. —No sé de que hablas, ¿por qué tendría que haber estado celosa si no teníamos una relación, baka? —preguntó volteando el rostro hacia un costado para evitar que el muchacho notara como el rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más evidente—. Solo me molestaba que fueras tan amable con ella y conmigo un completo imbécil —admitió entre dientes—, y de todos modos no estábamos hablando de eso... admite que te dio miedo cuando te diste cuenta que no era yo la que te estaba tocando —pronunció divertida fijando una traviesa mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Ranma.

—Diablos… tú sabes que Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada —murmuró frunciendo el ceño para mirar hacia un punto indefinido—, pero… no quería ser tocado por otra mujer que no fueras tú… no quería sentir aquellas manos en mi cuerpo, por eso huí —susurró levemente sonrojado.

Inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa. —Eso... creo que eso me gusta mucho —susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo—. Me agrada que mi esposo sepa que sólo yo puedo tocarlo —pronunció sonriendo de medio lado.

—Solo tú… y solo yo puedo tocar a mi mujer —murmuró gutural acariciando con delicadeza la curva de la cintura de la chica—. Creo que deberíamos acampar a unos cuantos metros… mira, hay un claro muy grande allá —señaló con una sonrisa seductora.

Apenas apartándose del muchacho lo tomó de la mano para dejarse llevar hacia el lugar que había mencionado segundos atrás. —¿Estás seguro que estamos siguiendo el camino correcto? —preguntó mirando hacia sus alrededores, la otra dirección que podrían haber tomado era un camino montañoso bastante escarpado—. Tal vez deberíamos revisar el mapa, anata —sugirió.

—¡Sé el mapa de memoria! No es necesario que hagamos eso, koishii —afirmó totalmente convencido abrazando estrechamente a su mujer—, vamos a llegar pronto al lugar y tendremos toda nuestra luna de miel en paz en el hotel —sonrió besando la comisura izquierda de la joven.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ignorando la cercanía de su esposo— Yo también recuerdo el mapa... —espetó mirando dudosa a su alrededor—, ¿estás seguro que el camino que seguía era tan fácil? —insistió no muy convencida de las palabras de Ranma—. Deberíamos revisarlo, no tardaremos nada...

—Estoy completamente seguro —afirmó depositando algunos pequeños besos en los labios de la chica—, además… sería buena idea que cocinaras durante este tiempo ¿no te parece? Para practicar tu sazón antes que volvamos al dojo y sorprender a todos —mintió descaradamente.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —¿Quieres que cocine? —preguntó completamente incrédula— Si quieres que confié en que estas seguro de la dirección que debemos seguir no tienes que pedirme que cocine para que lo olvide —comentó divertida por el rubor que teñía las mejillas de su esposo—. Si estás tan seguro... confío en ti, Ranma —pronunció con dulzura antes de besar levemente sus labios por algunos segundos.

—Entonces así será —afirmó el joven de la trenza apretando entre sus brazos a su esposa. Estaba seguro que encontraría alguna manera para que la chica desistiera de aquel entusiasmo de cocinar.

* * *

Agotado se detuvo en un claro, hacia algunas horas habían logrado salir de aquel maldito bosque y ahora se encontraban subiendo una escarpada montaña.

—Al menos logramos deshacernos de esas aprovechadas —pronunció para sí mismo sin poder evitar que un escalofrío le helara la sangre.

—Ser raro que airen no llegar aún —comentó Shampoo ignorando la lastimera expresión de su esposo.

—Ese idiota siguió un camino que era falso, estaba completamente equivocado —afirmó sonriente Mousse por no tener que cruzarse con el muchacho de la trenza por un buen tiempo.

—Ran-chan es listo… estoy segura que encontrará un atajo y llegará antes que nosotros —comentó Ukyo.

Arqueando levemente una ceja, Ryoga, miró de soslayo a su novia. —Estoy seguro que no logrará llegar, el muy idiota no quiso aceptar nuestros consejos... seguro hizo mal el mapa —masculló volteando el rostro para evitar la divertida mirada de la muchacha.

Con uno de sus bomboris la amazona golpeó la cabeza de su esposo. —Mousse no hablar mal de Ranma o Shampoo encargarse de dejar a tonto esposo en medio del bosque nuevamente —espetó amenazante.

—¡Shampoo, querida! Solo intentaba ser realista —chilló Mousse abrazando las piernas de su esposa.

Ukyo sintió un chillido estremecedor cerca de donde estaban caminando. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó retrocediendo algunos pasos—. ¿Serán ellas de nuevo?

Rápidamente el muchacho se puso en guardia pegando su espalda a la de su novia. —No estoy seguro, de todos modos no podemos confiarnos —espetó mirando fijamente hacia donde algunos minutos atrás se había sentido un ruido.

—Shampoo estar seguras que no ser fantasmas, Ukyo recordar que ellas creer que tú acabar con chico-cerdo y no interesarles Mousse desde que ellas verlo como pato —comentó divertida aunque también alerta a cualquier movimiento.

—Lo sé y me alegro, yo solo tengo ojos para ti Shampoo —chilló totalmente meloso mientras abrazaba las piernas de la muchacha que bufaba fastidiada por la insistencia del joven en recordarle cuánto la amaba y deseaba.

—Fue espantoso de todas formas… creo que es mejor que caminemos más rápido, quiero llegar a un lugar más seguro —murmuró Ukyo acercándose más a su novio.

—Shampoo pensar que Ukyo ya espantar a las fantasmas ellas no volver —comentó divertida—. Mousse dejar de molestar tenemos que avanzar rápido —agregó pateando levemente al muchacho para apartarlo de ella.

El rostro de Ryoga se coloreó de un intenso rojo. —Kuso, ya dejen de hablar de esas mujeres —espetó intentando no pensar en la reacción que había tenido luego del "accidente" con Ukyo—. Muévanse rápido, pronto oscurecerá —afirmó avanzando nuevamente en dirección hacia el bosque.

—No te preocupes, querido… de cualquier forma estaré contigo —sonrió la chica guiñándole un ojo a su novio dando a entender que había olvidado por completo cualquier diferencia que tuvieran.

En ese segundo Mousse resbaló con una piedra con musgo atrayendo al joven de la bandana que iba a su lado junto a él. La caída resultó el triple de dolorosa: alguien había colocado una trampa cerca de la piedra, el piso de hojas no tenía fondo hasta unos ocho metros abajo.

Lentamente despegó su rostro del suelo, no tenía claro qué había pasado, lo único que sabía era que debía darle su merecido al idiota de Mousse. —¡Chikuso! ¡Maldito idiota en qué demonios estabas pensando! —exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie para luego patear hacia el otro extremo del profundo agujero al muchacho de largos cabellos negros—. Por tu culpa vamos a retrasarnos... Ranma llegará primero imbécil —refunfuñó tomando bruscamente por la túnica a Mousse.

—¡Estúpido bueno para nada! ¡Debiste ayudarme a no caer a esta maldita trampa! —chilló Mousse lanzándose sobre el muchacho y una serie de pequeños cuchillos que fueron fácilmente esquivados por el joven de la bandana—. ¡Es tu culpa! —agregó molesto acomodándose los lentes.

—¿Mi culpa? —refunfuñó Ryoga presionando con fuerza sus puños— ¡Tú eres el idiota que no se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en el camino y me arrastró con él! —exclamó esquivando hábilmente todos los artefactos con que Mousse intentaba golpearlo inútilmente.

—¡Maldición! ¡Los dos ser idiotas! —chilló una enfurecida amazona mirando a los muchachos— ¿Qué estar esperando? Dejar de perder el tiempo y subir de una vez —ordenó sin tomar la profundidad del foso en que habían caído.

—¡Y no esperaremos un minuto más! ¡Continuaremos el camino en treinta segundos! —afirmó Ukyo molesta por la infantilidad de su novio.

—¡Está muy alto! Creo que debería usar alguna de mis armas —pensó comenzando a revisar ambas mangas sacando todo tipo de artefactos.

—¡Chikuso! ¿Qué estás esperando para hacerlo? —preguntó Ryoga, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba lo zamarreó bruscamente logrando que de entre las mangas del muchacho cayeran varias cosas sin utilidad, algunas armas y una larga cuerda. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho, sin mucha delicadeza dejó caer al otro chico para luego tomar la cuerda y atarla a uno de los cuchillos del muchacho—. Esto es pan comido —comentó para sí mismo antes de lanzar el arma que quedó firmemente incrustada en una roca—. ¡No tardaremos en subir! —exclamó mirando en dirección a las chicas. Que hubiesen caído en una trampa le hacía pensar que llegar a su objetivo no sería tan fácil.

* * *

—¡Ya casi vamos a llegar, estoy seguro de eso! —sonrió Ranma tomando de la mano de su esposa para emprender un nuevo camino. Hacía dos días que habían encontrado el claro y todavía no podían conseguir salir de aquel bosque. El camino se le hacía muy similar, parecía que estaban caminando en círculos pero debía ser su imaginación, él era Ranma Saotome. No podía perderse de ninguna forma.

—Lo mismo dijiste ayer —pronunció mirando de soslayo a su esposo. Estaba segura que no habían tomado el camino correcto, pero Ranma había insistido en que conocía el camino perfectamente y no necesitaban revisar el mapa.

—Pero es cierto… esta vez tengo la certeza que encontraremos el camino, vamos muy bien… aquella marca es la que indicaba el mapa en el final del recorrido —afirmó el joven de la trenza señalando una herida en la corteza de uno de los árboles del espeso bosque.

La muchacha miró detenidamente la marca por algunos segundos. —¡Baka, pasamos por aquí ayer! ¡Estoy segura de haber visto este árbol antes! —protestó indicándolo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al muchacho que había insistido en ser el guía ya que conocía el camino como la palma de su mano.

—¡No es cierto, ese era otro! —denegó Ranma cruzándose de brazos. No iba a admitir que estaba comenzando a dudar con respecto a la memorización de aquel maldito mapa—, deberías confiar más en tu esposo —farfulló mirando hacia otro lado.

De soslayó volvió a contemplar el árbol, su ancho tronco y el la peculiar marca dibujada en este la hacían estar completamente segura que no era posible lo dicho por su esposo. —Shimatta... ¡estoy segura que ningún otro árbol puede tener un dibujo como ese! —protestó indicando lo que parecía ser un círculo con una cruz dibujada al centro—. ¿Qué estás esperando para revisar el mapa, baka? ¿Qué estemos más perdidos? —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

De reojo la miró irritado. —¡Diablos! ¡Deja de desconfiar de mí! —exclamó ofuscado por la falta de fe de su mujer—. No voy a buscar el maldito mapa, voy a encontrar el lugar… lo juro por mi apellido —afirmó totalmente seguro de sí.

—¡Idiota, deja de ser tan testarudo! —protestó molesta por la terca actitud de su esposo—. Maldición, ¿no puedes admitir que por una vez te equivocaste? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo acercándose a él, con un rápido manotazo logro tirar su mochila al piso—. Quieras o no voy a ver ese maldito mapa —espetó fijando una mirada amenazante en el rostro del chico.

El muchacho tomó su mochila nuevamente. —¡No vas a buscar nada allí dentro! —afirmó mirándola intensamente —, como mujer tu deber es seguir a tu esposo en todo lo que se proponga… entonces no deberías cuestionar mi palabra —agregó colocándose la mochila nuevamente en la espalda.

Una vena latió con fuerza en su sien, lentamente quitó la mochila de su hombro. —¿Mi deber?... ¿no debería cuestionar tu palabra? —preguntó con los nervios crispados—. ¡Vete al demonio! —exclamó arrojando con todas sus fuerzas su mochila directo en el rostro del muchacho consiguiendo que cayera sentado al piso—. Deja de ser terco... ¡voy a ver ese mapa y tú no vas a impedírmelo!

—Claro que voy a hacerlo, no vas a tocar el maldito mapa, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra —refunfuñó tomando a la chica de las piernas para sentarla de una manera no muy brusca cerca de él—, deberías ser un poco más dócil —agregó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

De forma casi automática conectó un fuerte puñetazo directo en la nariz de su esposo. —¡Chikuso! ¡Ser dócil no tiene nada que ver con esto, idiota! —protestó mirando furiosa al muchacho—. Si no aceptas revisar el mapa no llegaremos nunca al lugar, aunque si sigues así de obstinado puedes irte olvidando de la luna de miel —agregó amenazante.

Ranma se frotó enérgicamente en la zona afectada luego de quejarse por el agudo golpe propinado por su esposa. —¡Diablos! ¿por qué amenazarme con algo así? —se irritó el chico mirándola intensamente—. ¡No entiendo tu maldita obstinación!

La muchacha presionó con fuerza sus puños, no conseguía entender por qué le costaba tanto a Ranma admitir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaban. —¡Tampoco comprendo la tuya, baka! —exclamó lanzándose hacia su esposo intentando quitarle la mochila, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue acabar besando el piso ya que él con un ágil giro se había apartado de ella.

Una sonrisa divertida relajó la expresión del muchacho de la trenza. —¡Je! creo que se va a complicar así, deberías tener un poco más de agilidad, koishii —sonrió sacándole la lengua.

Rápidamente se sentó intentando ignorar la idiota sonrisa de su esposo. —¡Baka! ¡Deja de jugar de una maldita vez y muéstrame el estúpido mapa! —espetó deseando arrojarse nuevamente sobre él pero esta vez para darle su merecido a golpes.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho por sus logros. La jovencita estaba totalmente furiosa. —¡Atrápala si puedes! —propuso colocando la mochila cerca de la chica mirándola atentamente.

Presionando con fuerza los puños fijo su mirada en la de su esposo, estaba segura que él estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya, pero si Ranma quería jugar ella también lo haría. —¿Es que no lo entiendes? Lo único que quiero es que terminemos pronto este viaje —murmuró bajando la mirada para evitar la del muchacho—, quiero volver a nuestra luna de miel, anata —agregó subiendo el rostro para dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Luna de miel? —arqueó una ceja sorprendido por el grado de hipocresía de su mujer—, ¿qué diablos dices? ¡hasta hace unos segundos querías cancelarla! No te creo eso —murmuró con una media sonrisa asegurándose de que la chica no tomara la mochila mientras fingía ser la dulce muchachita que sabía que solo conseguía por algunos segundos.

—¡Si quieres cancelarla, poco me importa! ¡Pero vas a darme ese mapa ahora! —exclamó furiosa lanzándose sobre su esposo logrando esta vez tumbarlo sobre el piso—. Sólo dame un par de minutos y voy a probar que estamos perdidos por tu culpa, baka —refunfuñó moviéndose para alcanzar al mochila.

El muchacho de la trenza rodó sobre la chica para colocarse sobre ella y evitar que tomara su mochila. Rápidamente tomó ambos brazos con sus manos para inmovilizarla. —Te va a llevar más de dos minutos lograrlo —sonrió divertido.

Akane arqueó levemente una ceja, Ranma había cometido un error, no había inmovilizado sus piernas y ella estaba en una posición estratégica para provocarle mucho dolor. —Y a ti te llevaría más de dos minutos reponerte del golpe que podría darte ahora —sonrió triunfante doblando una de sus rodillas para rozar suavemente con esta la entrepierna de su esposo. Aquel movimiento fue lo único necesito para acabar con la concentración de Ranma, en solo un par de segundos volvía a estar en la posición dominante.

—¡Oo… oe! ¿estás amenazándome con eso? —murmuró levemente sonrojado con aquel sutil toque pero irritado por lo que la muchacha había sugerido de manera muy directa.

—Eso hago, pero ya no es necesario —comentó divertida por la ofuscada expresión de su esposo, antes que él pudiera reaccionar tomó la mochila y comenzó a revisar los bolsillos delanteros de ésta.

—¡Mierda! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó exaltado ante la falta de respeto de la muchachita al meterse a hurgar entre sus cosas. No sabía si lo que lo irritaba más era aquello o el hecho de que lo hubiese dejado tan vulnerable. Rápidamente giró sobre la chica para quedar en posición dominante y tomar la mochila de las manos de la jovencita—. ¡Deja eso!

Que Ranma volviera a dominar la situación no le importaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento, ya que en lo único que podía pensar era que no había ningún mapa en el lugar que ella esperaba. —¿Dónde guardaste el mapa, baka? —preguntó ignorando la triunfante expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de su esposo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin interesarse por lo que la chica había percibido. Estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que había logrado inmovilizarla y estaba totalmente a su merced, no lograría quitarle nada.

El ceño de la muchacha se frunció por completo. —¡De que no pusiste el maldito mapa en la mochila, baka! —protestó, estaba segura que si el mapa no estaba en esos bolsillos era porque su esposo había olvidado guardarlo y eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaban perdidos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó interesándose repentinamente en la afirmación de la jovencita. Rápidamente tomó la mochila para tirar todo el contenido y buscar entre las cosas en vano. No había ni señales del bendito mapa—. ¡Chikuso! ¿qué sucedió?

Acercándose rápidamente al muchacho comenzó a revisar entre sus ropas. —¡Cómo demonios voy a saberlo! ¡Es tu mochila, tú quedaste en guardar el mapa! —exclamó dedicando una fulminante mirada a su marido.

—¡Estaba en la mochila antes de tu pelea con Shampoo! —afirmó al hacer un rápido raconto de los sucesos—. ¡Estaba todo desordenado y las cosas esparcidas por todo el campamento! ¡Fueron ustedes! —afirmó ofuscado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —bufó poniéndose rápidamente de pie—. Se supone que ustedes ordenaron el lugar... ¡Es tu culpa si no volviste a poner el mapa en tu mochila, idiota! —protestó furiosa, ella no había tenido la culpa de que la pelea con Shampoo llegara tan lejos y mucho menos que Ranma olvidara volver a guardar el mapa.

—¡Pero ustedes desordenaron lo que ya estaba organizado! —reclamó Ranma. Ella era la culpable y no podía cargarle la responsabilidad—. ¡Mi mapa estaba perfecto! —reclamó irritado.

—¡Aunque fuera nuestra culpa, tú no quisiste revisar el mapa antes de partir! —refutó cruzándose de brazos— Si lo hubieses hecho no estaríamos perdidos ahora y sin mapa ¡baka! —reclamó indignada.

En el mismo instante el muchacho de puso de pie. —¡Lo había hecho unas horas antes de partir, lo sabía de memoria! —afirmó irritado—. ¡Y ahora no sirve de nada lamentarse! —agregó resignado.

—Si lo sabías de memoria... ¿¡entonces por qué demonios estamos perdidos! —protestó mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Porque… porque…! —El joven de la trenza se detuvo intentando buscar alguna respuesta convincente— ¡Porque el que me pasaron estaba mal! ¡No tengo la culpa de eso! —se justificó.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios somos los únicos que estamos perdidos! —exclamó furiosa tomándolo por la camisa—. Deja de buscar excusas y admite que es tu culpa que estemos perdidos, baka —masculló presionando con mayor fuerza la tela.

—Mierda… ¿y cómo sabes qué los otros no están perdidos? ¿Acaso puedes adivinar dónde demonios están? —exclamó mirándola ofuscado.

—Eso no importa, si estamos perdidos es porque no quisiste ver el mapa y te dije que lo hicieras muchas veces —bufó ignorando las preguntas de su esposo—, no intentes cambiar las cosas, baka.

—Si estamos perdidos es tu culpa y del idiota que hizo este mapa —refutó Ranma mirando a su esposa de reojo—, realmente… además, siempre estás distrayéndome… así no puedo concentrarme —agregó de dientes para afuera.

Soltando la camisa del muchacho se apartó algunos pasos de él, mirándolo desafiante respondió: —¿Te refieres al idiota que hizo el mapa que olvidaste traer? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa—. Y no recuerdo haberte distraído cuando guardaste las cosas en tu mochila, así que deja de culparme de todo porque el único que tiene la culpa eres tú —agregó frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy muy seguro de lo que hice… ¡Incluso prometí comer de tu comida para evitar que lo miraras! Y eso fue un gran sacrificio… —comentó sin pensarlo mientras terminaba de ordenar su mochila para luego colocársela en los hombros.

Una vena comenzó a latir con fuerza en la sien de la muchacha. —¡Baka! —exclamó golpeándolo en la cabeza con su mazo provocando que cayera de bruces al suelo—. Ahora entiendo porqué querías que cocinara... no debí confiar en ti cuando decías que conocías el camino, idiota insensible —agregó resentida.

Ranma frotó su cabeza adolorido mirándola con el ceño notablemente arrugado. —No debiste desconfiar de mí… además usé todas las armas que tenía, no podías tentar contra mi orgullo así —respondió mirando hacia un lado notablemente ofendido.

—Baka obstinado —masculló entre dientes—. Por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo no sabemos dónde estamos ni hacia dónde tenemos que ir —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Y eso no es mi culpa y no te atrevas a decir que olvidaste el mapa porque te distraigo... ¡por que no es cierto!

El joven de la trenza se puso de pie inmediatamente. —¡Lo hiciste todo el tiempo! ¡Siempre me distraes y no me dejas terminar con mis entrenamientos, además! —respondió infantil mirando resentido a la jovencita.

—¡No necesito nada para distraerte, no es mi culpa que seas tan... tan... tan fácil! —exclamó acercándose amenazante—. Y hasta donde recuerdo eras tú el que insistía en tener otro tipo de entrenamiento, pervertido — espetó retándolo con la mirada a contradecirla, estaba segura que no podría.

—Puede que sea algo pervertido… pero en ese asunto no te puedo vencer, koishii —afirmó con una media sonrisa y un gesto burlón—, la que está pensando todo el momento en eso eres tú… ¿crees que no me di cuenta cuando estaba copiando ese mapa? —preguntó retóricamente divertido con la expresión de odio de la chica.

—¡Baka! —exclamó ofendida llevando su mano hacia atrás para darle una fuerte bofetada—. Si tanto te molesta que te distraiga puedes dar por terminada nuestra luna de miel —afirmó convencida que él se disculparía inmediatamente frente a tal amenaza.

—Si es eso lo que quieres por mí está perfecto —respondió serio sin pestañear. No lograría que sus sentimientos lo doblegaran, era Ranma Saotome y tenía toda la razón.

El entrecejo de Akane se frunció por completo. —No creas que luego podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión... ¡se acabó nuestra luna de miel y nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiarlo! —espetó amenazante.

—Ni pensaba en hacerlo, me parece una excelente idea —afirmó fingiendo naturalidad mientras jugaba con el tallo de una planta que había recogido del suelo.

—Idiota insensible —masculló enfurecida antes de girar sobre sus talones para darle la espalda. Avanzando algunos pasos llegó hasta donde estaba su mochila la que tomó y colocó nuevamente sobre su espalda— ¿Ranma? —murmuró devolviéndose sobre sus pasos hasta quedar nuevamente frente a su esposo—. ¡Vete al demonio! —exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo envió a un par de metros de distancia.

—¡Y lo haré para no verte! —respondió a la misma altura notablemente irritado por el golpe poco delicado que su esposa le había propinado. Con rabia se frotó el rostro notablemente adolorido.

Continuará

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Y así es como llega a su final la luna de miel xD, Ranma y Akane son únicos para matar el ambiente con discusiones xD ¿creen que lo consigan mantener eso de "se acabo la luna de miel xD"?

Ya lo sabrán dentro de algunas semanas :)

Esperamos sus comentarios.

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Anata: quiere decir tú pero también es la forma en la que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (amor, cariño, querido)

Airen: Esposo (en chino)

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Chikuso: mierda

Kuso: Mierda, maldita sea, maldición

Temee: Significa tú, pero tiene una connotación agresiva (bastardo)


	43. Capítulo 23: Dormido o despierto

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chics! ¿cómo están? Nos queda poquito tiempo para terminar… este es el penúltimo capítulo y la próxima publicación (20 de Abril) será el mismo día que comenzamos a publicar el primer capítulo de este fanfiction, hace dos años… ¡esperamos que lo disfruten!

Nota extra de Freya

Me tomo este espacio sin consultar porque quiero agradecer a todas las personas que nos dejaron comentarios y que no pude responder por no estar registrados en la página y porque no tenemos su mail: Preust, Noemi, Belli.

Preust muchas gracias por tus comentarios y pretendo seguir usando esta cuenta :)

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 23: Dormido o despierto.**_

—Chikuso, Shampoo no poder creer que aún faltar bastante para llegar —refunfuñó la amazona bastante frustrada. Llevaban un par de días caminando, se habían enfrentado a animales salvajes, a trampas en las que habían caído estúpidamente y como si fuera poco el camino era bastante escarpado como para poder avanzar con rapidez—. Tonto Mousse y chico-cerdo intentar no caer en más trampas o nosotros no llegar nunca —masculló fulminando con la mirada al par de muchachos que lucían bastante maltrechos.

—¡Par de bobos! Ya van más de diez trampas… cayeron en otro pozo, los atrapó una red… luego cayeron con un par de vendedores falsos que les robaron sus ropas y otras más… ¡diablos! Así nunca llegaremos —farfulló Ukyo fingiendo demencia. A ellas también les había sucedido un par de cosas no muy agradables.

—¡Oye, si caímos en algunas de esas trampas fue por ayudarlas a ustedes! —espetó un ofendido Ryoga—. Además recuerdo muy bien que tuvimos que retrasar el viaje cuando quedaron atrapadas en esas arenas movedizas... nos costó bastante sacarlas —bufó mirando de reojo a las muchachas.

—Shampoo caer ahí por confiar en Ukyo, ella asegurar que por donde pasar nosotras no ser parte de las arenas —Se defendió la muchacha—, una amazona estar preparada para enfrentar peligros así... esto no ser nada —agregó orgullosa.

—Diablos, tú siempre estás mintiendo —refunfuñó Ukyo frunciendo el ceño.

—Nosotros caímos en todas esas trampas porque este idiota es un bueno para nada, no sabe orientarse ni siquiera en su propia casa —reclamó Mousse.

—Y tu no ves nada aunque esté a un metro tuyo, baka —masculló Ryoga mirando amenazante al otro hombre—, además me perdí por tu culpa... no debí dejar que nos guiaras sin tus malditos anteojos.

—Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada… solo espero que no nos detenga en el camino otra trampa más, solo falta una colmena con abejas —murmuró resignada Ukyo.

—Y Shampoo esperar que quedarles claro que no estar dispuesta a salvarlos otra vez si ustedes perderse —bufó la amazona cruzándose de brazos—, y no importar si estar a punto de ser cocinados —agregó comenzando a recordar.

Flash back

Shampoo miró una vez más en dirección al bosque. —¿Dónde demonios meterse tonto airen con chico-cerdo? —preguntó retóricamente— Shimatta, nosotras no debimos dejar que ellos adelantarse a ver el camino... ¿Ukyo no ayudar a Ryoga con su problema anoche? —preguntó ignorando el intenso rubor de la muchachita.

—¡Rayos! Deja de ser tan indiscreta…. —murmuró levemente sonrojada la muchacha de las espátulas dejando muy claro que la noche anterior le había dado una dosis de excelente orientación por una semana mínimo.

—Shampoo estar segura que Ukyo hacerlo, ustedes no ser muy discretos —afirmó mirando en dirección al camino por el que los muchachos habían partido minutos antes—. Si ellos no tener problemas con la orientación, entonces tal vez pasarles algo... seguro caer de nuevo en alguna trampa —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Espero que no sea algo muy peligroso si fue así —murmuró algo preocupada Ukyo—. ¿Y si los buscamos? —preguntó acercándose a la joven amazona.

—Ser lo mejor o nosotras sólo perder más tiempo, pero Shampoo encargarse de darle su merecido a los dos si ellos caer en estúpida trampa una vez más —comentó la mujer mientras tomaba la misma dirección que los muchachos habían tomado varios minutos atrás.

—Solo espero que no les haya pasado algo malo, tú sabes cómo son de despistados —murmuró Ukyo siguiendo a la amazona rápidamente.

—Si no pasarles algo, Shampoo hará que les pase por hacernos perder tiempo —bufó la amazona avanzando rápidamente por el bosque. Unos chillidos bastante familiares hicieron que detuviera bruscamente sus pasos—. No sé qué pensar Ukyo, pero Shampoo estar segura que ese ser chico-cerdo.

—Y esos graznidos son de Mouuse, estoy segura —afirmó la castaña al sentir unos chillidos agudos que podrían taladrar el oído a una persona a más de cien metros—. ¿Qué… qué estará pasando? ¡Tenemos que correr! —exclamó asustada comenzando a aumentar la velocidad en dirección de los sonidos.

La amazona asintió corriendo rápidamente en dirección hacia el lugar de donde provenían los chillidos y graznidos. Un par de minutos después llegaron a un campamento, el entrecejo de Shampoo se frunció fieramente al ver como una mujer intentaba meter a un caldero con agua hirviendo a Mousse. En menos de un segundo llegó hacia ella y le arrebató bruscamente de las manos al pato que aún graznaba asustado. —Dejar en paz a mi esposo, Shampoo ser la única que poder amenazarlo con cocinarlo —espetó mirando amenazante a la perpleja muchacha.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó sin comprender cómo era posible que la voluptuosa mujer que tenía enfrente estuviera casada con un pato.

—Y ese cerdito es mi novio y futuro esposo… ¡no van a comérselo de ninguna forma! —afirmó tenaz la muchacha de ojos azules tomando rápidamente al cerdito que estaba amarrado con unas cuerdas de sus patitas.

—¡Esa es nuestra cena! —afirmó otra muchacha un poco mayor que la primera—. ¡Nosotros lo tomamos primero! —afirmó algo extrañada por las excusas de las chicas.

—Eso es verdad, no nos importan sus gustos extraños —espetó frunciendo el entrecejo la jovencita que minutos antes había estado a punto de cocinar a Mousse—. ¡No van a quitarnos nuestra cena!

La amazona arrojó bruscamente al piso a su esposo. —Si lo que querer es pelear, Shampoo estar dispuesta a darles una lección, seguro luego ustedes olvidar la cena por el dolor —afirmó amenazante lista para el ataque.

Ukyo sacó su espátula mayor para tomarla con la mano derecha y una serie de espátulas pequeñas entre sus dedos. —Vamos a acabar con ustedes si no nos devuelven a nuestros hombres —afirmó la muchachita mirándolas amenazante.

La joven mayor retrocedió algunos pasos asintiendo atemorizada por el poder que las muchachas ostentaban.

La otra jovencita tomó rápidamente su mochila. —No sé tú pero yo... yo prefiero buscar comida otra vez que enfrentarme a estas locas —musitó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío en la espina al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando la furiosa jovencita de cabellos castaños.

Los labios de la amazona de curvaron en una satisfecha sonrisa al ver a las dos mujeres huir despavoridas de un segundo a otro.

—Estar segura que ellas pensarlo un poco antes de volver a comer cerdo o pato —afirmó mirando de reojo a los muchachos—. Tal vez nosotras deberíamos preparar cena ahora mismo —añadió dedicando una maliciosa mirada a su esposo y el otro muchacho.

—Y la cena será abundante… yo creo que nos alcanza para el almuerzo de mañana —agregó Ukyo apoyando a la amazona ante el temor de ambos animalitos que retrocedieron algunos centímetros por las indirectas de las chicas.

Fin flash back.

—Ya les dije que eso fue culpa del idiota de Mousse —bufó Ryoga dedicando una resentida mirada a su novia que parecía bastante divertida con el recuerdo de ellos dos aterrorizados luego de haber estado a punto de convertirse en cena—, debí dejarlo sólo cuando cayó en el río —masculló entre dientes.

Unas horas después…

—¿Qué hace el mapa de Ranma en mi mochila? —se preguntó Mousse en voz alta quitando el papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿El mapa de Ranma? —preguntó Ukyo sin entender.

En menos de un segundo Shampoo llegó al lado de su esposo. —¡Mousse, tomar el mapa de Ranma para que él no poder llegar! —exclamó tomando por la túnica mientras le dedicaba una fulminante mirada.

—¡Bien hecho, Mousse! —exclamo divertido Ryoga, ahora estaba seguro que no tendría competencia alguna y que sería el primero en llegar a los manantiales. Aunque no dejaba de preocuparle que Akane-san estuviera perdida por culpa del idiota de Ranma.

—¡Yo no hice absolutamente nada! ¡Algún idiota metió esta cosa en mi mochila! —se justificó Mousse ante su esposa arrodillándose en el acto para abrazar sus piernas.

—¡Si le pasa algo a Ran-chan te daré tu merecido! —exclamó Ukyo irritada.

—Nosotros buscar a ex-airen, él no estar a salvo sólo con chica violenta y perdido... seguro morir envenenado —comentó una afligida Shampoo.

—Si Mousse no guardó el mapa en la mochila, fue el idiota de Ranma quien lo hizo —comentó Ryoga esbozando una media sonrisa—, y no vamos a perder tiempo por su culpa —afirmó mirando con seriedad a las muchachas, aunque segundos después un intenso escalofrío recorría su espina al sentir las fulminantes miradas de ambas sobre su rostro.

—Es mejor que los busquemos antes de continuar con este viaje a las fuentes —sugirió Ukyo.

—¿Mi hijo y Akane están perdidos? ¡Nadie va a buscarlos! —exclamó Genma apareciendo repentinamente ante el grupo de un salto muy poco ágil.

—¡No se atrevan a interrumpir la concepción de nuestro heredero! —agregó Soun irrumpiendo en el lugar del mismo modo—. Espero que su muchacho esté aprovechando que estén tan lejos de todo, Saotome-kun —agregó riendo escandalosamente.

—¡No en vano encerramos al maestro en ese barril! ¡Teníamos que venir aquí para detenerlos! —afirmó Genma riendo radiante—, ellos tienen que hacer a nuestro heredero en esta oportunidad… el año entrante ya tendremos nuestra esperanza del futuro —agregó sonriente.

Shampoo arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Ustedes creer que Akane estar feliz por estar perdidos? —preguntó la muchacha provocando que la expresión de los dos hombres cambiara drásticamente.

—Estoy seguro que Akane-san ya le dio una paliza al idiota de Ranma por eso —agregó Ryoga divertido.

El hombre de largos cabellos negros estalló en lágrimas. —Saotome-kun, por culpa de su hijo no tendremos nunca un heredero —lloriqueó afligido.

—¡No es cierto! Seguramente mi hijo la llevó por un camino muy seguro y ya están disfrutando de aquellas maravillosas fuentes —afirmó Genma totalmente confiado de su muchacho.

—¡Yo también creo lo mismo! Ran-chan es muy hábil y jamás se perdería —afirmó la joven de las espátulas.

—¿Por qué no se perdería? —preguntó algo celoso el muchacho de la bandana—. Sin mapa no creo que llegara muy lejos —masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Los labios de Soun se curvaron en una esperanzada sonrisa. —Saotome-kun tiene razón, estoy seguro que su muchacho logró encontrar un lugar adecuado, y mi pequeñita está feliz aunque estén perdidos —afirmó el hombre con renovadas esperanzas de ver al heredero del dojo en menos de un año.

—Si es que logran sobrevivir en ese bosque —afirmó Mousse con una media sonrisa—, seguramente se quedaron sin provisiones… y no llegarán a las fuentes —agregó riendo como psicópata de manera patética.

—¡Vete al diablo, idiota! —exclamó Ukyo lanzándole una mirada asesina al joven pato.

El entrecejo del muchacho de la bandana se frunció al escuchar a su novia siempre tan preocupada por el estúpido de Ranma. —¡Kuso, cierra la boca idiota! ¡Estoy seguro que Akane-san está muy bien! —exclamó acercándose amenazante al otro muchacho.

—Mousse, cerrar la boca, Shampoo estar segura que Ranma estar bien —ordenó la muchacha dispuesta a darle su merecido al muchacho por sus palabras.

—¡Maldición! ¿será que deberíamos intentar buscarlo? —preguntó Ukyo consternada.

—Mi hijo es un Saotome y desconfiar de él es una ofensa a nuestra escuela de combate libre, así que no tienen que preocuparse por buscarlo, Akane está en óptimas manos —afirmó el hombre del turbante.

—Estoy seguro de eso, Saotome-kun, además su hijo sabe cómo sobrevivir a la comida de mi pequeñita —comentó sonriente ignorando la perpleja mirada de las muchachas.

Ryoga arqueó levemente una ceja, tenía que admitir que Ranma haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Akane-san. —Entonces sigamos de una vez con el viaje —afirmó decidido—, ellos se las arreglaran bien sin nosotros, no deberíamos perder el tiempo —agregó mirando de reojo a su novia.

—En todo caso lo sabremos cuando estemos allá, ¿ne? —murmuró Ukyo tomando de la mano de su novio.

—¡Apuesto que llegaremos antes que Saotome! —afirmó Mousse corriendo hacia su esposa para darle un efusivo abrazo pero lo único que consiguió fue caer por causa de un puntapié 'no intencionado' a un charco pequeño y convertirse nuevamente en pato.

—Entonces nosotros partir de una vez —habló la amazona lanzando hacia el pato una mochila—, aunque Shampoo no estar tan segura que Ranma estar bien, seguro que Akane no estar muy contenta —agregó antes de volver a retomar el camino, Ryoga tenía razón, no podían perder el tiempo.

* * *

—Este lugar es perfecto, tengo un amplio campo de visión —murmuró Ranma desde lo alto de una rama de un árbol de unos cien metros de alto que ofrecía un perfecto panorama al caudaloso río que había hallado hace unos pocos minutos junto a su esposa. Aunque seguían separados él había decidido seguirla hacia un par de días.

Ante un estrepitoso ruido en el río prestó atención en su mujer que estaba entrando totalmente desnuda en aquellas aguas transparentes. Levemente sonrosado bajó algunas ramas. —Di… diablos… qué bonita se ve —susurró para luego fruncir levemente el ceño —, y no me ha necesitado en absoluto… por eso no me presenté ante ella, diablos… ¿por qué no puede ocurrir algo para que mi presencia sea justificada? —pensó comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

El entrecejo del joven de la bandana se frunció por completo al ver acercarse a Ranma. —Al menos das la cara, deberías estar ayudando con este desastre en lugar de ir a suplicarle a Akane-san que te perdone, idiota —bufó mientras levantaba su tienda.

—¡Maldito entrometido! ¡Eso no te interesa a ti! —exclamó irritado Ranma ante las palabras del joven de la bandana—, baaaka ¡no podías decir algo así justo ahora! —agregó apretando los puños al recordar la pelea pasada con su esposa.

—Sólo digo lo que veo, y por tu cara de cachorro abandonado... supongo que ella sigue enojada —afirmó divertido con la furiosa expresión del muchacho.

—Estúpido idiota… deja de opinar con respecto a las vidas ajenas a tu maldito hocico —murmuró irritado mientras colocaba una serie de objetos en su mochila sin raciocinar.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ryoga. —¿Estás un poco nervioso, nenita? Mejor deja de protestar y guardar tus cosas en la mochila de Mousse —comentó divertido.

El joven de la trenza quitó algunos objetos y luego los introdujo en su mochila dejando algunos desperdigados en la mochila del cegatón. —¡No estoy para nada nervioso! —afirmó lanzándole un puñetazo que fácilmente fue esquivado por el otro.

—Te creería si no estuvieras guardando tus cosas en la mochila de Ukyo —pronunció entre risas esquivando los fallidos golpes de Ranma.

Fin Flash back

El joven de la trenza salió de sus pensamientos en menos de un instante al escuchar unos insultos de su esposa. Su capacidad de entendimiento se fue al diablo cuando vio a la chica salir de las aguas con aquellas gotas escurriendo en su delicioso cuerpo. —Chi… chikuso —murmuró por lo bajo sin prestar atención donde pisaba. Sus mejillas se colorearon en un instante ante aquella visión paradisíaca.

—Estúpido, idiota insensible... ¡BAKA! —exclamó enfurecida la muchacha mientras frotaba con fuerza uno de sus brazos secando por unos instantes su cuerpo antes de envolverlo con una minúscula toalla— Pensé que al menos me seguiría... no creí que aceptaría tan rápido acabar con nuestra luna de miel, debería haber reconocido su error y pedirme disculpas por acusarme —refunfuñó para sí misma frunciendo más el entrecejo al recordar a su orgulloso esposo diciendo que no haría nada para que ella reconsiderara el haber finalizado la luna de miel—. ¡Ranma no baka! ¡Ni siquiera se ha preocupado por mí, ingrato insensible!

El calor aumentó en el cuerpo del muchacho mientras bajaba para observar mejor a su esposa. La chica se veía extremadamente sexy con aquel minúsculo trapejo. —Di… diablos… no voy a resistir —murmuró ronco sintiendo un calor muy conocido invadir cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Pero que no crea que voy a perdonarlo cuando nos veamos... nuestra luna de miel se acabó y no hay vuelta atrás —protestó cruzándose bruscamente de brazos provocando que uno de los lados de la toalla cediera y dejara al descubierto uno de sus pechos; antes que pudiera pensar en cubrirse, un fuerte estruendo provocó que dejara de protestar para fijar su mirada en la persona que había caído prácticamente a sus pies—. ¿Ranma? —preguntó mirando perpleja a su esposo.

Ranma estaba totalmente desmayado a los pies del frondoso árbol con una ligera herida en uno de sus brazos. Sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas por la visión celestial que había tenido segundos antes.

—Temee... —masculló entre dientes al llegar a la conclusión de que su esposo estaba ahí solo para espiarla— ¡Pervertido! ¡No puedo creer que me siguieras solo para espiarme! —chilló volviendo a acomodar rápidamente la toalla—. Pero sigue soñando si crees que retomaremos nuestra luna de miel... ¡no pienso perdonarte!

Ranma despertó en el acto de su estado inconsciente para refutar a su esposa inmediatamente. De un segundo para otro se puso de pie. —¡No estaba espiándote para nada! Solo quería asegurarme que no te ahogarías o tropezaras con alguna piedra —exclamó justificándose notablemente irritado.

—¿¡Entonces por qué demonios estás tan sonrojado! —preguntó bastante alterada arqueando nuevamente una ceja—. Seguro estuviste espiándome todos estos días —bufó cruzándose de brazos provocando que el escote que dejaba al descubierto la toalla se hiciera más pronunciado—, ¿por qué no seguiste avanzando? Después de todo dijiste que no estabas perdido —comentó burlesca.

—No avancé porque no podía dejarte sola, soy un esposo perfecto a pesar de tener una mujer tan desconsiderada —refunfuñó irritado—. ¡No confío en tu orientación y además podría llegar algún animal salvaje! —espetó justificándose.

—¡No voy a creer eso! ¡Si no avanzaste es porque estás perdido, baka! ¡Ya admítelo de una vez! —exigió tomándolo por la camisa—. Mi orientación es mejor que la tuya, no fuiste tú el que se dio cuenta que estábamos perdidos, pervertido —agregó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿¡Pervertido, por qué? —preguntó indignado acercándose desafiante a la muchacha mientras la tomaba por los hombros inconscientemente.

—¿¡Cómo demonios llamas a alguien que espía a una chica mientras toma un baño! El maestro estaría orgulloso de ti —masculló presionando con mayor fuerza la camisa del chico, acercándolo de forma inconsciente un poco más hacia ella.

—¡No estaba espiándote! Yo solo estaba… estaba —Se detuvo ya que no podía contra argumentar al respecto—, rayos… ¿y qué más da? Soy tu esposo y puedo hacerlo, además… no hay nada que no conozca —agregó fingiendo desdén.

Con un leve empujón lo apartó de ella para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. —¡Si no hay nada que no conozcas entonces no deberías espiarme, degenerado!

—¡Solo estaba verificando que todo estuviera bien, diablos! ¡Y por ser tu marido y conocer tu cuerpo a la perfección no soy ningún degenerado ni pervertido! —espetó mirándola de arriba abajo sin pensarlo. Sus mejillas enrojecían a medida que sus ojos recorrían sus curvas y sus pupilas se dilataron al acto mientras mordía sus labios inconscientemente.

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió rápidamente su espina al sentir la mirada de su esposo recorriéndola sin ningún tipo de disimulo. —Eso no significa que no estuvieras espiándome —insistió tercamente desviando la mirada en un intento por evitar que Ranma notara sus ruborizadas mejillas—. Y si ya verificaste que todo está bien... ¿qué demonios esperas para seguir con tu viaje, baka? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja, volviendo a fijar su mirada en su esposo.

—No puedo seguir el viaje sin la tienda, también es mía… ¿no? Por lo que tengo derecho a quedarme contigo —afirmó rodando los ojos totalmente cínico. Realmente quería seguir cuidándola pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

—Viajaste sin problemas a pesar de no tener la tienda —bufó sin creer en los argumentos de su esposo, estaba segura que quería quedarse sólo para molestarla—, puedes quedarte si quieres, pero no creas que significa que estamos haciendo las paces —agregó volteando para avanzar en dirección a la tienda—, ni tampoco que voy a preparar tu comida o cosas así —comentó deteniéndose por algunos segundos volteando levemente el rostro para mirar a su esposo—, y si vas a dormir dentro de la tienda más te vale mantenerte lejos de mí —agregó amenazante.

—Nos mantendremos lejos si así lo deseas, de todos modos dijimos que no continuaríamos con la luna de miel ¿na? —masculló frunciendo el ceño irritado por la testarudez de su mujer— ¡je! creo que podré sobrevivir a la perfección sin tu comida —pronunció irónicamente.

La muchacha presionó con fuerza sus puños. —¡Me alegra que te quedara claro que se acabó! —exclamó ofendida por la seguridad en las palabras de su esposo—. Me da lo mismo si te quedas, sólo trata de no molestarme —bufó avanzando hacia la tienda para entrar en ella. Segundos después volvió a salir con un sarten en la mano que arrojó en dirección a la cabeza de Ranma con gran éxito—. ¡Esto te ayudará a sobrevivir sin mi comida, baka insensible! —refunfuñó volviendo a entrar, dejando tras de sí a un molesto y golpeado muchacho.

* * *

Y al anochecer….

—¡Ya sé que tengo que colocar mi bolsa de dormir en el otro extremo de la tienda! —farfulló el joven de ojos azules mirando irritado a su esposa. —, no tengo la culpa que sea tan pequeño el espacio —agregó.

Akane arqueó una ceja. —No me importa donde coloques tu saco, solo no te atrevas a acercarte —bufó mirándolo de reojo mientras acomodaba el suyo.

—Que nuestra luna de miel haya acabado no significa que tendré que estar separado de ti —afirmó Ranma arqueando una ceja—, de todas formas no te tocaré —agregó pegando su saco al de la chica —, están cerca… pero ya te lo dije, no me sentirás —afirmó mirándola serio.

Acomodándose sobre su saco le dedicó una fulminante mirada. —No olvides que estoy enfadada contigo —espetó Akane cruzándose de brazos—, y más te vale que ni lo intentes —agregó amenazante.

El muchacho de la trenza miró con una media sonrisa irónica a la chica. —Con tantas advertencias parece que estás indicándome todo aquello que deseas —comentó riendo divertido.

—¡Baka! —exclamó sonrojada, ágilmente se recostó en su saco de dormir dándole la espalda— ¡Sigue soñando pervertido! Estoy segura que estás arrepentido de aceptar terminar con la luna de miel —refunfuñó entre dientes cubriéndose rápidamente.

—No tanto como tú, koishii —afirmó riendo divertido por el color que habían adquirido las mejillas de su mujer—, ¿o vas a negarlo? —preguntó.

Con fuerza presionó el saco de dormir, deseando internamente que este fuera el cuello de su esposo. —Deja de decir estupideces, ni siquiera me acordé de ti durante estos días, y no te necesité para nada —mintió descaradamente.

—Estoy seguro que estás mintiendo, solo no quieres admitirlo… pero qué más da, prefiero dormir —refunfuñó irritado por la actitud de la muchachita.

—No estoy mintiendo, baka, el único que mintió aquí fuiste tú al insistir en que no me espiabas —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo.

El joven volteó intempestivamente rozando levemente a la muchacha sin pensarlo. —Fue un accidente, estaba pensando en algo y de repente te vi salir del río, no fue mi culpa —farfulló acercando sus dedos para tocar la espalda de la chica y lograr que girara hacia su lado.

Rápidamente volteó para encararlo sin tomar en cuenta que quedarían demasiado cerca. —Por la forma en que me mirabas parecía lo contrario —comentó sin poder evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran rápidamente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de su boca y en lo apetitosos que le parecían sus labios en ese momento.

—O… oe… no tengo la culpa que tú… que tú me provocaras de aquella forma, aunque de forma inconsciente… pero lo estabas haciendo —murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa al darse cuenta del color carmín en las mejillas de su esposa.

Akane arqueó levemente una ceja. —¿Provocándote? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí... además... recuerda que estamos peleados... —bufó bajando la mirada para no tener que encontrarse con la idiota sonrisa del muchacho que estaba provocando que olvidara la causa de su pelea.

—Por eso digo, lo hacías de forma inconsciente y eso te hace más atractiva —murmuró gutural casi rozando sus labios con los de su mujer—, accidentalmente te vi y no pude evitar observarte —agregó mirándola intensamente.

Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo lo apartó levemente. —Óyeme, no creas que vas a lograr algo con tu coqueteo —protestó utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que lograban seducirla con mucha facilidad—. Además tú mismo aceptaste acabar con nuestra luna de miel... no vas a conseguir nada, anata —agregó pronunciando con especial ironía la última palabra.

—Oe… yo no estoy coqueteándote —murmuró con la frente ligeramente fruncida arrepentido de lo que había dicho. No había logrado absolutamente nada—, además… soy tu esposo y es mi deber estar contigo, no tiene nada que ver que haya rechazado continuar con la luna de miel —farfulló.

—Que seas mi esposo no importa, estamos peleados eso cambia las cosas, baka —refunfuñó tomando la camiseta de su esposo presionándola con fuerza—. Y me estabas coqueteando... tal vez de forma inconsciente y eso te hace más atractivo —comentó traviesamente burlándose de las palabras que Ranma había pronunciado minutos atrás.

—Y puedo serlo aún más —aprovechó Ranma acercándose a la chica para rozar con la punta de sus dedos uno de sus hombros mientras tocaba con sus labios húmedos la comisura derecha de los labios de su mujer.

—¡Ra... Ranma! Yo... yo me estaba burlando no... no estoy diciendo que me pa... pasen cosas... de... ¡deja eso! —protestó débilmente, sus cálidos labios rozando tan cerca de su boca provocaban que se estremeciera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo—. No es mi problema... que... que no puedas alejarte de mí... ¡baka, estamos peleados! —espetó sonrojada, deseando cada vez con más fuerzas atrapar sus labios entre los suyos hasta saciarse de él y sus besos.

—Lo estamos… ¿lo estamos? —preguntó continuando con aquellos deliciosos roces mientras sus manos continuaban recorriendo con un poco más de atrevimiento sus hombros.

Ella presionó con más fuerzas la camiseta del muchacho mientras cerraba los párpados, estaba segura que si lo miraba a los ojos una vez más caería rendida a sus pies. —Ha... hai... sa... sabes que sí, ba... baka —susurró llevando su otra mano al torso de su esposo deslizándola lentamente en una suave caricia.

—De… de acuerdo —murmuró por lo bajo acercando sus labios a los de la chica hasta casi rozarlos—, ¿quizás no estaría mal un beso de reconciliación, na? —agregó mientras movía sus manos hacia el cuello de la chica para sostener su rostro.

—¿A... ahora? —balbuceó aún más sonrojada si es que esto era posible—. Oye... yo... yo... —musitó sin poder articular una frase coherente al sentir el aliento de su esposo tentándola.

—Ahora… —murmuró ronco casi tocando sus labios con los de Akane. Al ver a la chica totalmente entregada cerrando los párpados dejó escapar una pequeña risita y se alejó un par de palmos de su esposa—. ¡Lo creíste, eh! ¡je! —exclamó divertido extremadamente infantil.

—¡Idiota! ¡No... yo no estaba esperando nada! —masculló entre dientes antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro—. No creas que me eres tan irresistible, tus besos no... no me interesan... ¡Baka! —exclamó orgullosa antes de darle la espalda al muchacho—. Deja de molestarme y duérmete de una vez —ordenó.

—Tu cara no me decía eso, querida —comentó con una sonrisa pueril mientras se escondía en la bolsa de dormir—, buenas noches… —murmuró burlón.

—Estúpido idiota —masculló entre dientes. Tomando rápidamente una sartén la lanzó en dirección a la cabeza del muchacho. Sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa cuando escucho el sonido de lo que parecía ser un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Horas después ella se movió con mucha pereza dentro del saco de dormir, el agradable calor que la rodeaba provocaba que deseara quedarse horas entre los brazos de su esposo.

Aún somnolienta se acomodó entre sus brazos, no entendía por qué el espacio se le hacía tan pequeño, estaba segura que la cama del hotel no era tan pequeña. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, estar pegada a Ranma no le molestaba para nada. Sin abrir los parpados subió el rostro buscando los labios de su esposo, al lograrlo de inmediato todo se cuerpo se estremeció ante de la expectativa de volver a saborear su boca.

No espero ni un segundo más y mientras acariciaba lentamente su torso se dedicó a besarlo lánguidamente, esperando con ansias el momento que él despertara y correspondiera a sus besos.

El muchacho de la trenza la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos para continuar aquellos deliciosos besos aún dormido. —Akane… —gimió ronco ciñéndola contra su cuerpo.

—Anata... —suspiró entre besos rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo mientras continuaba besándolo como si fuese la última vez, deseando hacerlo temblar entre sus brazos mientras mordisqueaba apasionadamente sus labios.

Ante aquella efusividad de la muchacha el joven de la trenza no pudo evitar volver a la vigilia. Apenas abrió los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquel atrevimiento de la chica que no le desagradó para nada. —K… ku… kuso —gimió apretando aún más sus labios contra los de la joven para luego lamerlos hambriento por sentir su delicioso sabor.

La intensa respuesta de Ranma provocó que ella abriera bruscamente los parpados, tardó menos de un segundo en notar que por alguna extraña razón estaba compartiendo saco con su esposo que en ese instante lamía apasionadamente su boca. —¡Ra... Ranma! —exclamó apartándolo bruscamente de ella—.¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aprovechado? —bufó saliendo rápidamente del saco para sentarse en el suyo alejada lo más posible del muchacho—. ¿¡Cómo me llevaste a tu saco! ¡Pervertido! —preguntó dedicándole una acusadora mirada.

El joven de la trenza miró divertido a su mujer. —No sé de qué hablas… el atacado aquí fui yo —afirmó con una media sonrisa—, tú me besaste y te pasaste a mi saco de dormir porque soy irresistible para ti, ¿na? —comentó totalmente egocéntrico. Totalmente cínico el muchacho cerró los ojos fingiendo estar adormecido—, creo que estoy dormido todavía —murmuró acercándose nuevamente para besar los labios de su mujer.

—¡Ma... matte! —protestó alejando rápidamente sus rostros— Yo... yo no me pasé... etto... ¡kuso, no creas que lo hice porque quise! —protestó abochornada, no recordaba cómo había llegado al saco de su marido, pero estaba segura que ella había comenzado el beso— Estaba dormida, no sabía bien lo que hacía —Se justificó evadiendo la pícara mirada del muchacho—. ¡De todos modos no te quejaste cuando te besaba, es más parecía que estabas muy a gusto!

—Porque estaba y sigo dormido —respondió totalmente desfachatado aunque fuera evidente que estaba notablemente lúcido y despierto—, algo me dice que debo continuar —susurró acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la chica.

Con fuerza apoyó sus manos en el torso de Ranma impidiéndole que continuara avanzando hacia ella. —No me parece que estés dormido, aprovechado —afirmó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa—. Pensé que no me habías extrañado para nada, baka.

—¿Sabías que puedo dormir con los ojos abiertos? Y mi sueño es muy profundo, además… puedo mantener conversaciones sin problemas, koishii —explicó con la mayor caradurez del mundo. —, ¿quién te dijo que no sentí tu falta? —murmuró fingiendo demencia.

Arqueando levemente una ceja observó al muchacho. —Tú lo dijiste, baka —comentó divertida por la desfachatez del muchacho, estaba segura que moría por besarla—. No creo que estés dormido... deberías probármelo —agregó deslizando sus manos por el torso del muchacho hasta apoyarlos sobre sus hombros.

El joven de la trenza tomó de la cintura a la muchacha para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Luego, totalmente descarado pasó una de sus manos por las nalgas de la chica. —Lo estoy… profundamente —murmuró ronco.

Las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín. —Eres un pervertido —murmuró empujando suavemente al muchacho consiguiendo que quedara nuevamente recostado sobre su saco con dormir—, y que te quede clara una cosa... esto no es una reconciliación, sigo pensando que estamos perdidos por tu culpa —comentó dedicándole una traviesamente mirada mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

—Claro… como quieras —murmuró dándole la razón mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo—, oe… tú también debes estar dormida… de lo contrario no estarías haciendo esto, ¿na? —rió besando sus cabellos.

—Mucho... profundamente dormida —afirmó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa antes de depositar un leve beso en los labios de su esposo—, y creo que no quiero despertar aún... —susurró deslizando sus labios por la comisura de su boca.

—Yo tampoco… mi sueño es muy profundo y estoy cansado… muy cansado —pronunció con especial énfasis las últimas palabras mientras acariciaba con sus dedos delicadamente por la espalda de su esposa. Finalmente, sin pensarlo más se acercó más a su rostro subiendo su mano a la nuca de la chica para sellar sus labios con los de su mujer en un prolongado beso.

Continuará

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:**

Ah, si supieran la sorpresa que espera al grupo. Muy pronto lo sabrán ;)

¿Qué les pareció la pelea boba de Ranma y Akane? Estos muchachos no cambian… ¡y son tan descaradas sus excusas! ¡ja, ja! Par de sinvergüenzas… ¿creen que la reconciliación demorará?

En fin, nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo de nuestro fanfiction.

Besos y que tengan un excelente comienzo del mes de abril.

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Anata: quiere decir tú pero también es la forma en la que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (amor, cariño, querido)

Airen: Esposo en chino

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, demonios, rayos.

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no? ¿Cierto?), las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos na.

Hai: Sí

Matte: Espera

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? , ¿eh?)

Chikuso: mierda

Kuso: Mierda, maldita sea, maldición

Temee: Significa tú, pero dicho de un modo muy agresivo


	44. Capítulo 24: Marido y Mujer

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**Marido & Mujer **_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Y llegamos al último capítulo, infinitas gracias a todas las personas que nos siguieron durante los dos años que duró la publicación de nuestra última historia en conjunto :)_

_Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a todos ustedes, especialmente a Kotoko que estuvo de cumpleaños hace un par de días atrás._

_Consejo: Prepárense porque es una lectura larga, sugiero que la acompañen con una botella de agua fría jaja._

_Esperamos que les guste, y que sobrevivan a la escena con la que se encontrarán más adelante xD. _

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Capítulo 24: Marido y Mujer**_

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente mientras miraba de soslayo a su esposo montando la tienda, los rayos del sol del atardecer iluminando su bronceada piel lo hacían lucir aún más atractivo. Moviendo bruscamente la cabeza intento reprimir los pensamientos que se apoderaban de su mente en sus momentos. Habían avanzado bastante pero acababan de llegar a un punto donde debían ponerse de acuerdo, en base a lo que recordaban del mapa, cuál era la mejor ruta a seguir.

—Yo... si quieres puedo cocinar para los dos —propuso dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, ya no estaba tan enfadada con él como para obligarlo a arreglárselas por si mismo.

—Etto… no debes preocuparte, ayer hice un buen arroz… podría hacerlo de nuevo para los dos, seguro te gustará —afirmó intentando esquivar la buena voluntad de su mujer que acabaría matándolo antes de cumplir el primer aniversario de bodas.

Arqueando levemente una ceja fijó una suspicaz mirada en el rostro de su nervioso esposo. —Sé hacer arroz, no es necesario que lo prepares tú —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé… se veía muy… etto, suculento —comentó irónicamente al recordar el aspecto poco comestible que tenía aquel arroz.

—Que tú comida se vea mejor que la mía no significa que tenga mejor sabor —afirmó acercándose a él.

—No dije eso, solo estaba comentando sobre su aspecto —murmuró fingiendo demencia mientras tomaba una pequeña olla —, vamos… por hoy puedes probar mi comida ¿na? —insistió intentando utilizar su sonrisa más irresistible.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa— No creas que lo haré por tus coqueteos... además aún no nos hemos reconciliado —agregó divertida.

—Vas a hacerlo, apuesto a que no resistirás a mi culinaria —afirmó totalmente seguro de sí mientras juntaba algunos leños—, otro día te tocará a ti hacer la comida ¿de acuerdo? —propuso deseando que ese otro día fuera remoto.

—¿Tu comida es irresistible como tú? —preguntó, la ironía se marcaba en cada una de sus palabras—. Ni creas que vas a convencerme que la pruebe tan fácilmente, baka —afirmó desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Tan irresistible como tu amado esposo —contestó inmediatamente para luego acercarse de improvisto a la muchacha y depositar un ligero beso en su mejilla. En menos de un par de minutos dejó la olla con el agua calentando en una pequeña fogata—, en unos veinte minutos nuestra comida estará lista —guiñó un ojo.

Media hora después la muchacha observaba de reojo a Ranma que servía comida mientras ella comía una lata de ramen. —Ya te dije que no hay forma de que me hagas probar tu comida —comentó divertida.

—¿Ninguna? Vamos… está delicioso —afirmó probando un poco—. ¿Ves? Estoy seguro que te gustará —dijo mientras acercaba los palillos a la boca de la chica.

Apartándose levemente de Ranma le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa. —¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú nunca quieres probar mi comida, anata —afirmó llevándose a la boca otro poco de ramen.

—Pero no siempre es así… probé tu arroz con curry aquella vez… ¡y estaba delicioso! —afirmó intentando convencer a la chica acercando nuevamente otro poco de arroz—, estoy seguro que tu ramen de lata no está tan sabroso como mi arroz —afirmó convencido.

—No lo probaste por voluntad propia... pensabas que te ibas a envenenar —bufó la muchacha apartando levemente el rostro—. Y mi ramen está delicioso —agregó volviendo a mirarlo para sacarle la lengua traviesamente.

—¿No quieres probarlo porque tienes miedo de admitir que mi comida está más sabrosa de la que haces, querida? —preguntó con la intención que la muchacha abriera la boca para responder. Efectivamente, apenas la chica lo hizo introdujo de forma rápida y delicada un pequeño bocado de arroz obligándola a engullirlo—. ¿Qué tal está, koishii? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo tragó la comida. —Eres un tramposo de lo peor —bufó mirando fijamente al muchacho que parecía muy divertido con su molesta expresión—, y no creas que cocinas tan bien, baka, Kasumi-chan lo hace mejor —agregó omitiendo que el arroz de su esposo realmente era mucho mejor que el suyo.

—Puede que sí… ¿pero mi comida es muy buena, na? —preguntó colocando otro bocado pequeño en la boca de la chica aprovechando su distracción.

—Eres un engreído —comentó divertida por la obstinación con que su esposo insistía en que ella aceptara que su comida era buena—, ¿por qué debería decirte que tu comida es buena? ¿Solo porque eres mi esposo? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja.

—No solamente por eso… ¿es la verdad, na? —fingió seriedad mientras preparaba otro bocado de comida—, al menos deberías por educación admitir que sabe bien… —agregó.

—No he dicho que sabe mal, baka —afirmó acercándose un poco más al muchacho—, entonces... ¿mañana vas a comer mi comida?

—Puede ser… podríamos hacer algún platillo entre los dos —propuso mirando hacia un punto indefinido para evitar la propuesta inicial de la chica—, etto… no dijiste que supiera mal, pero tampoco que está muy buena —farfulló regresando al tema anterior.

La chica dejó de lado su ramen para observar divertida al muchacho. —¿Crees que está muy buena? —preguntó antes de reir abiertamente—. Eres tan modesto, mi amor —agregó sacándole la lengua burlesca.

—Está excelente, modestia aparte —afirmó el ojiazul sin prestar atención a las burlas proferidas por la muchachita. Estaba seguro que estaba disfrutando de aquellos bocados de su platillo—, puedo servirte un plato… o puedo continuar dándote en la boca, me gusta mucho hacerlo —murmuró mirándola fijamente mientras limpiaba con la punta de la servilleta la comisura de su mujer.

Acercándose a él deposito un leve beso en sus labios. —Sabes que cocinas mejor que yo, baka, serías mejor esposa...—afirmó dedicándole una traviesa mirada.

—Hey… —murmuró levemente sonrojado Ranma a punto de reclamar por haberlo llamado afeminado de modo muy indirecto pero aquel beso acabó con cualquier apelación—, entonces mi comida te gustó… ¿na? —preguntó sirviéndole otro pequeño bocado a la joven sonrojándose un poco más al ver a la chica acceder a probar de la cuchara.

—Sí, significa que me gustó, baka —respondió divertida por el rubor que cubría las mejillas de su esposo—. ¿Tú no vas a comer? —preguntó ruborizándose al verlo acercando nuevamente a su boca un poco más de comida.

—Lo haré, solo que quiero que termines de comer tú… me contentaré con lo que sobre —murmuró con una sonrisa radiante.

El entrecejo de la muchacha se frunció con fiereza. —¿Con lo que sobre? ¿Estás insinuando que como mucho, baka? —bufó algo ofendida con el comentario de su esposo—. Te recuerdo que el único que come sin parar eres tú.

—¡Oe! Solo quería complacerte ya que cociné especialmente para mi esposa —murmuró mirando algo ofendido a la chica por su actitud—, quería que aprobaras mi platillo, simplemente era eso —agregó probando un pequeño bocado—. Cambiando de tema… ¿crees que el camino hacia la montaña más elevada sea el correcto? Estoy seguro que las fuentes deben estar por allí —opinó señalando la elevación.

Sonriente se acercó nuevamente a Ranma para besar suavemente una de sus mejillas. —Entonces gracias por cocinar para mí —murmuró sonriendo aún más al notar como el rubor volvía a instalarse en las mejillas de su esposo con aquel leve contacto—. Del mapa recuerdo que el camino correcto estaba cerca de unas fuentes de aguas termales, tal vez si vamos en esa dirección estaremos siguiendo el camino correcto... además es un bonito lugar —agregó pronunciando las últimas palabras en un imperceptible susurro.

—Entonces escogeremos ese camino, koishii —sonrió tomando de la mano a su esposa con una media sonrisa iluminando su rostro—. Etto… ¿deberíamos continuar separados o habrá un lugar para mí cerca de mi esposa?

—Anoche dormiste con tu saco pegado al mío, ¿no recuerdas? —preguntó dedicándole una traviesa mirada—. No creo que puedas llamar a eso estar separados, baka —comentó observando la fogata que se había convertido, además de la luna, en la única iluminación que tenían en ese momento.

—No, no estábamos separados… pero era prácticamente lo mismo —refunfuñó tal como niño pequeño—, supongo que eso quiere decir que estamos reconciliados ¿na?

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa por la expresión de su esposo. —Tal vez un poco —comentó presionando cariñosamente la mano del muchacho antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro—, y creo que si todo sigue así... podríamos dormir juntos... en un solo saco —murmuró sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían cada vez más a cada palabra pronunciada.

—Me parece una excelente idea… podríamos continuar todo como era antes —sugirió con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose con la chica de la mano hacia la tienda—, ¿tenías nostalgia de tu esposo, na? —preguntó totalmente egocéntrico.

—Oye... nunca he dicho eso —protestó débilmente bastante ruborizada por el comentario del muchacho—, y ya te dije que no te extrañaba, baka... bueno... tal vez sólo un poco —admitió entrando a la tienda.

—Solo un poco… ¿estás segura? —preguntó algo ronco acercando una de sus manos al cuello de la chica para tomarla suavemente a la quijada para que lo mirara a los ojos.

El color carmín de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso, si es que esto era posible. A pesar de la tenue iluminación podía ver con perfecta claridad aquella mirada azul que era capaz de penetrar hasta el último rincón de su alma. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Antes que Ranma pudiese reaccionar se apartó de él abochornada. —Etto... yo... yo... baka, no creo que necesites una respuesta a eso —bufó avergonzada por la pícara sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de su esposo.

—Solo quería asegurarme de algo que acabas de afirmar —murmuró guiñándole un ojo para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios estrechándola entre sus brazos—, te amo —susurró por lo bajo mientras besaba la punta de la nariz de su mujer.

—Baka... —murmuró suavemente mientras en sus labios se formaba una dulce sonrisa—. Digas lo que digas estoy segura que me seguiste porque no podías estar lejos —afirmó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del sonrojado muchacho. Antes que pudiera responderle colocó suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios—, yo también te extrañé mucho... te amo, Ranma —susurró suavemente antes de depositar un lánguido beso en su boca, un beso que estaba segura marcaría el inicio de su reconciliación.

* * *

El sol se colocaba en lo alto del cielo cuando un grupo muy conocido se detuvo unos minutos a descansar bajo un espeso árbol.

—Según el mapa ya estamos llegando, falta unos tres kilómetros —afirmó Genma doblando el papel para luego colocarlo en su bolsillo—, nuestra ayuda fue indispensable… dudo que hubiesen llegado en menos de dos meses más —agregó con una sonora carcajada burlándose del muchacho eternamente perdido y del joven cegatón.

—Tiene toda la razón, Saotome-kun, sin nuestra experiencia no hubiesen llegado a ninguna parte —apoyó Soun antes de reír abiertamente.

Ryoga presionó sus puños. —¡Al menos hizo algo útil luego de acabar con todas nuestras provisiones! —exclamó fulminando con la mirada al hombre del turbante, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber aceptado dejar a Genma cuidando el campamento mientras recorrían el lugar.

—Ser mejor que tú cerrar la boca o Shampoo comenzar a pensar en cocinar a un panda —espetó amenazante la mujer.

—¡Estás hablando con un mayor jovencita, no deberías amenazarme de ese modo! —exclamó el hombre del turbante intentando imponer autoridad aunque al ver la expresión de la mujer retrocedió algunos pasos totalmente asustado de que se le ocurriera cumplir su promesa.

—Y no solamente perdimos nuestras provisiones, muchas veces nos desorientamos, casi perdemos los mapas y tuvimos un par de accidentes que prefiero no recordar —refunfuñó la jovencita de las espátulas lanzando más miradas asesinas al par de hombres.

—Ser mejor que nosotros hubiésemos ido por chica violenta y airen —bufó Shampoo cada vez más convencida que cocinar al padre no Ranma no era mala idea.

—Ni creas que vamos a retroceder para buscar al idiota de Ranma... aunque no sería mala idea dejarlos atrás —propuso Ryoga recordando todo los malos ratos que el par de hombres les había hecho pasar.

—Sería una excelente idea, podríamos fingir que no los vemos por la noche e irnos por otro camino, aunque tuviéramos que caminar más —afirmó con una sonrisa mordaz Mousse.

—Yo creo que no necesitaríamos ser tan disimulados, simplemente podríamos irnos ahora mismo por nuestra cuenta —opinó Ukyo.

—¡Oigan, somos mayores y nos deben respeto! —aclaró la voz el patriarca Saotome.

—O Shampoo usar sus bomboris y nosotros deshacernos de ellos —comentó la amazona ignorando completamente al par de hombres.

—Me parece una excelente idea —espetó Ryoga haciendo crujir sus nudillos—, estoy seguro que Ranma estaría de acuerdo con nosotros.

—¡Un momento! ¡Saotome-kun, dígales algo! No puede abandonarnos en un lugar tan peligroso como este —lloriqueó con todas sus fuerzas el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

—¡Siempre los ayudé cuando estaban en dificultades! ¡No pueden dejarnos así! —exclamó Genma dejando escapar algunas dramáticas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¿Y si los atamos al árbol? Caben los dos y con unos buenos nudos con la cuerda de Ryoga estarán un buen tiempo allí —propuso Ukyo.

—Shampoo estar de acuerdo así ellos no meternos en más problemas —habló la amazona apoyando la idea mientras dedicaba una media sonrisa a lo nerviosos hombres.

Ryoga tardó apenas unos segundos en sacar las cuerdas de su mochila. —Esto será muy fácil —espetó sonriente acercándose a los dos hombres que sin darse cuenta habían sido rodeados por el grupo de muchachos.

Minutos después los cuatro avanzaban en dirección a las fuentes dejando atrás a dos hombres que discutían acaloradamente entre sí.

—Esto es su culpa, Saotome-kun, no debió acabar con las provisiones de los muchachos.

—¡Ellos me pidieron que cuidara de ellas, Tendo-kun! No tengo la culpa que eligieran unas provisiones tan apetitosas y que nuestro viaje haya sido tan sacrificado, no comía hace tres días —se excusó completamente desfachatado el hombre del turbante.

De un segundo a otro la cabeza de Soun aumentó de tamaño y adquirió una apariencia fantasmagórica. — ¡¿Hace tres días! ¿Ya olvidó la comida que logramos conseguir y todo el bambú que comió convertido en panda?

—¡Oiga! Ese montón de comida eran unas cuantas frutas y unas pocas ranas… el bambú no me satisface cuando vuelvo a ser hombre —afirmó sin intimidarse por la apariencia diabólica de su compañero.

—¡Pero eso no justifica que se comiera todo! —protestó furioso— Ahora nos quedaremos atrás por su culpa —protestó dedicándole una acusadora mirada.

—Y si tienen suerte y consiguen mi piedad se mantendrán vivos —afirmó apareciendo de repente el pequeño Happosai con una aura totalmente negativa. En menos de tres segundos el viejecillo se arrodilló totalmente desconsolado abandonando su anterior estado por uno de fuerte depresión dejando escapar chorros de lágrimas—. ¡Por qué hicieron eso con su amado maestro! —chilló con sus grandes ojos brillando.

—¡Ma… maestro! ¿cómo es que usted log…? Etto… ¿qué le hicimos? —fingió demencia Genma intentando demostrar preocupación por el anciano.

—¡Maestro qué alegría verlo sano y salvo! —lloriqueó Soun fingiendo miserablemente emoción— Estábamos buscándolo con Saotome-kun.

—¡Váyanse al demonio! No voy a llevarlos conmigo si eso es lo que piensan —afirmó Happosai cambiando nuevamente de semblante mientras se dirigía tranquilo silbando a un lugar indefinido sin tomar en cuenta los berridos y gritos del par de hombres.

A varios metros de allí el grupo de muchachos avanzaba rápidamente.

—Shampoo estar segura que ahora nosotros tener mejor suerte —afirmó la mujer avanzando seguida de su esposo.

—Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer —apoyó Ryoga—, además prefiero que ese par esté lejos ahora que estamos por llegar.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ryoga? —preguntó curiosa Ukyo tomando del brazo a su novio—, también creo que hicimos bien en dejarlos o acabarían con toda nuestra comida —agregó.

—Porque sólo nos metían en líos... no entiendo como el idiota de Ranma los soporta —bufó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al recordar—. Hasta prefiero viajar con él que con esos idiotas —masculló entre dientes.

—Shampoo seguir preocupada por Ranma... por qué tardarse tanto, el no ser como chico cerdo que vivía eternamente perdido —agregó la amazona sin tomar en cuenta la desolada expresión de su esposo.

Ukyo frunció el ceño. —Mi Ryoga no se pierde más, el único desorientado aquí es tu esposo que no ve un palmo enfrente suyo —replicó Ukyo sin tomar en cuenta que Mousse miraba entre irritado y desolado la discusión de las muchachitas—, luego de encontrar las fuentes deberíamos buscarlos… aunque algo me dice que ya llegaron y ya están el hotel, conozco a mi Ran-chan —sonrió la jovencita.

La amazona fulminó con la mirada a Ukyo, la única mujer que podía hablar mal de su esposo era ella. —Óyeme... Mousse no ser desorientado... solo idiota al olvidar usar sus gafas —afirmó seriamente provocando que el muchacho la abrazara efusivamente consiguiendo que cualquier deseo de defenderlo fuera reemplazado por darle un par de golpes con sus bomboris.

Ryoga se alejó de Ukyo. —¿"Mi Ran-chan"? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas— ¿Por qué demonios tendríamos que ir a buscarlos? Estoy seguro que ese idiota se las arreglará para llegar hasta aquí —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Siempre fue mi Ran-chan, somos amigos prácticamente de bebés —afirmó Ukyo arqueando una ceja ante la molestia de su novio—, ellos son nuestros amigos, deberíamos preocuparnos… es lo más razonable ¿ne? —pronunció arrastrando las palabras mirando al chico del colmillo.

—Entonces no debería preocuparte si lo conoces tan bien —afirmó Ryoga mirando de reojo a su novia—, estoy seguro que lograran llegar y que él y mi querida Akane-san están bien.

La muchacha se limitó a farfullar algo inentendible para el oído del joven y tomó su espátula mayor para aplastar la cabeza de su novio. —Vete al demonio, baka —sentenció retomando el camino con la joven pareja china.

—Ukyo no debería decir "mi Ran-chan" a airen —comentó divertida la amazona.

Rápidamente el muchacho de la bandana alcanzó a los demás. —No es mi culpa... tú comenzaste —pronunció Ryoga mirando de soslayo a Ukyo.

—Pero lo mío es totalmente distinto, lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, siempre lo llamé así —se excusó la chica mirando de reojo a su novio.

—No me molesta tanto que le digas Ran-chan al idiota de Ranma, pero si agregas "mi" ya es otra cosa —masculló entre dientes.

—No recuerdo haber dicho así… de todos modos, no es tan grave —fingió demencia avanzando algunos pasos más para acercarse a los otros muchachos.

Ryoga frunció el entrecejo, recordaba perfectamente cada palabra pronunciada por su novia, sin embargo, antes que pudiera recordárselo fue interrumpido por la amazona.

—¡Ustedes dejar de pelear y mirar hacia allá! —exclamó indicando algunos metros más adelante. Por fin habían llegado.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Ranma y Akane decidieron por parar a descansar cerca de un río en un claro cubierto de césped tupido y fresco, el calor era agotador y la sombra que ofrecían aquellos frondosos árboles invitaba a dar un pequeño recreo a su incesante caminata.

—Creo que con esta agua será suficiente hasta el final del viaje —afirmó el muchacho de la trenza acercándose a su esposa cargando con él un gran bidón que había recogido de las aguas puras y cristalinas del riachuelo.

De reojo miró a su esposo. —Estoy de acuerdo, además ya pasamos cerca de aquel bosque —comentó sintiendo un súbito escalofrío al recordar el horrible lugar—, seguro no tardaremos en encontrarnos con los demás. —agregó esperanzada dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Aunque este maldito calor haga las cosas más difíciles —bufó abochornada a pesar de la falda corta y la ligera blusa que vestía.

—Ah, pero no falta mucho… y el agua está muy buena, si quieres puedes tomar un baño —sonrió quitándose la camisa dejando ver su trabajado torso. El calor estaba mortificando sus pies por lo que prefirió lanzar los zapatos cerca de la tienda para caminar sobre el césped fresco.

—¿Un baño? —preguntó divertida dedicándole una traviesa mirada—. Seguro dices eso sólo porque mueres por verme desnuda —afirmó sentándose en el césped mirando de reojo a su sonrojado esposo mientras quitaba también sus zapatos.

—Mmm… yo creo que es eso lo que tú quieres, tentarme —respondió mirándola intensamente mientras se acercaba algunos pasos a la chica—, ¿vas a intentarlo? No responderé por mí —murmuró ronco por lo bajo.

Ella rió abiertamente mientras lo observaba sentarse a su lado. —No lo estoy pensando y ni creas que voy a intentarlo —comentó sacándole la lengua traviesamente—. Y no olvides que no estamos del todo reconciliados...

—Yo estaba seguro que lo estábamos —murmuró por lo bajo acariciando el cabello de la chica.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? —preguntó volteando el rostro mirándolo divertida.

—Porque dejamos de discutir y ya puedo besarte… lo he hecho varias veces —murmuró por lo bajo acercando sus labios a los de la chica para apenas rozarlos—, ¿qué debería hacer para conseguir tu perdón?

—Tal vez... seguir así de cerca... no comportarte como un idiota y... seguir besándome... —suspiró esbozando una coqueta sonrisa deslizando sus manos por el torso de su esposo; su piel, que se sentía húmeda y ardiente al tacto provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran rápidamente.

—Tus pedidos son órdenes, koishii —suspiró casi en un gemido al sentir la piel ardiente de su mujer. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello para comenzar un ardiente beso en el que sus lenguas se debatían en una deliciosa lucha.

Instintivamente rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Ranma entregándose con igual pasión al ardiente beso en que él la había atrapado; dejándose llevar por aquella deliciosa contienda dejó que su lengua se entrelazara una y otra vez con la de su esposo, tentándolo, haciéndolo desear tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos. —Re... realmente te estás esforzando, baka —exhaló en un suspiro cargado de deseo cuando separaron levemente sus labios por un instante. No obtuvo respuesta ya que el muchacho nuevamente había sellado sus labios en un largo y profundo beso que hizo la hizo vibrar.

Ranma parecía realmente empeñado en hacerla admitir, a punta de besos, de una vez por todas que ya estaban reconciliados y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Akane… —gimió Ranma separándose unos centímetros de su rostro luego de haberla dejado apoyada de espaldas en el verde césped—, te ves muy bonita —suspiró mirando el rostro sonrosado de la chica y algunas gotitas de sudor humedeciendo sus sienes.

Las palabras del muchacho quedaron opacadas por el agradable escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. La mirada azul de su esposo era tan intensa que la hacía sentir como si estuviese acariciándola con solo mirarla. Ruborizada volvió a sentarse. —Ya... ya lo estamos, anata... —balbuceó llevando sus manos instintivamente a sus ardientes mejillas sin poder dejar de pensar en la agradable sensación de sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mirándola ardiente para luego morder levemente el labio inferior de la muchacha—, yo… yo te necesitaba, etto… te necesito mucho —murmuró ronco sintiendo un ligero rubor cubrir sus mejillas. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la chica acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas y luego muslos. Sin poder evitarlo mordió sus labios.

Nerviosa presionó con una de sus manos algunas ramitas de césped para luego arrancarlas bruscamente sin darse cuenta. —To... totalmente —murmuró sonrojada sin poder evitar que su mirada se fijara en los labios del muchacho. En un intento por mantener el control de la situación cerró los parpados por algunos segundos—. ¿Me necesitas? —preguntó esbozando una pícara sonrisa luego de conseguir controlar su deseo de ser ella quien mordiera sus labios en ese momento.

—Mu… mucho… demasiado —murmuró con voz gutural apretando con el indicador y el pulgar lado a lado la cintura de su mujer—, más de lo que imaginas, koishii —agregó sintiendo su ser abrasándose lentamente—, ¿no te sucede lo mismo? —preguntó respirando casi en estertores.

—Hai... —pronunció en un murmullo cargado de deseo mientras dejaba que sus manos viajaran libremente por los pectorales de Ranma, podía sentir perfectamente como la piel de su esposo se erizaba con el más mínimo roce y eso le encantaba—, también extrañaba mucho estar cerca de ti —sonrió acercando nuevamente sus rostros—, y tus besos...sólo eso... —murmuró divertida antes de mordisquear levemente el labio inferior del chico.

—¿Solo eso? —sonrió lamiendo levemente las comisuras de la chica y luego una de sus mejillas—, ¿no te hacía falta algo más… etto… intenso? —preguntó rodando los ojos mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares la misma zona que segundos antes presionaba con deseo.

Apartando levemente el rostro lo miró a los ojos. —¿Algo más intenso? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia provocando que el muchacho la mirara incrédulo por algunos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño. Riendo abiertamente, y sin dejarlo pronunciar palabra lo empujó haciéndolo caer recostado sobre el piso—. Baka... tal vez debería dejar que tú respondieras a eso —murmuró ruborizada mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su esposo, inclinando su torso acercó sus rostros—, ¿qué crees, anata? —pronuncio casi en un suspiro antes de lamer lentamente sus labios.

—No… no sé… ¿qué me preguntaste? —suspiró embobado ante el atrevimiento de la muchacha de seguir sus avances de la misma forma hambrienta y apasionada que él—. Va a serlo, y mucho… más de lo que puedas imaginar —suspiró ronco tomando su cintura totalmente incitado por el calor de la chica. Podía ver su frente levemente húmeda brillar con los últimos destellos de la tarde—, di… diablos… te ves muy bonita —gimió subiendo sus manos hasta tocar los senos de la chica por encima de la blusa.

Una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no había necesito de mucho para que Ranma perdiera completamente la concentración. —Para ser un artista marcial... tu concentración es muy mala —suspiró al sentirlo presionando suavemente uno de sus pechos—. ¿Crees que extrañaba... algo más intenso, anata? —preguntó pegada a sus labios iniciando un tentador movimiento de caderas que estaba segura provocaría que Ranma perdiese aún más la concentración.

Ranma tomó de la cintura a la muchacha para erguirla nuevamente. —Mi concentración solo es interrumpida en ocasiones especiales —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo un calor interno abrasar su ser, una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a erguirse y volverse de a poco más rígida—, chi… chikuso, vas a volverme loco… —agregó apretando sus labios contra el abdomen de su mujer—, estoy seguro que querías lo mismo que yo, koishii —suspiró.

—¿Y esta es una ocasión especial? —preguntó fijando una intensa mirada en el rostro del muchacho. Esbozando una traviesa sonrisa acarició con uno de sus dedos los pectorales de su esposo delineándolos lentamente mientras bajaba en dirección a su cintura—. Realmente... extrañaba mucho estar contigo —exhaló un suspiro cargado de deseo, mordiendo lentamente sus labios Ranma rozando entre sus piernas.

El muchacho de ojos azules la atrajo hacia sí. —Es una ocasión muy especial… especialísima —afirmó mordiendo los labios de la chica para luego gemir deseoso por aquel delicioso contacto con su mujer—, voy a volverte loca, koishii —suspiró colocando sus dedos en los hoyuelos de su baja espalda. Sus dedos ardientes apretaron con deseo la piel blanca de la mujer. Algunas gotas cayeron recorrieron lentamente por su torso bien trabajado—, te deseo… —murmuró sintiendo cada fibra de su ser estremecerse.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron inmediatamente de un intenso rojo. No estaba dispuesta a admitirlo frente a él tan fácilmente, pero siempre la volvía loca y no necesitaba de mucho para conseguirlo. Su esposo sabía cómo cumplir con creces todas sus fantasías románticas. —¿Especial? —preguntó en su oído acomodándose para quedar recostada sobre él— ¿Qué tiene de especial, anata? —suspiró mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Llena de deseo deslizó su mano por su húmedo torso hasta llegar a su cintura—. Creo que yo ya te estoy volviendo loco, Ranma... —pronunció casi en un gemido mientras acariciaba con torturante lentitud, por encima de su ropa, la incipiente erección de su esposo.

—Chi… chi… chikuso —gimió haciendo unos ligeros movimientos pélvicos de forma instintiva al sentir la mano de la muchacha sobre su intimidad que estaba en su esplendor máximo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo provocando que los pelos de sus piernas y brazos se erizaran—, yo no me quedaré atrás… te dejaré sin energías —suspiró metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda y de las pantaletas para acariciar con lentitud sus nalgas. En unos segundos recorrió su perineo para luego apenas rozar el nacimiento de su intimidad femenina.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza, con aquellas leves pero apasionadas caricias había encendido una hoguera en su interior que estaba segura con el correr de los minutos se convertiría en un verdadero incendio que sólo se calmaría cuando se unieran nuevamente en aquella apasionada danza que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. —¿Es... estamos compitiendo? —preguntó entre jadeos, los dedos de su esposo jugueteando entre sus piernas le provocaban placenteros escalofríos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza—. Si es así... no creas que me he dado... por vencida, mi amor —gimió abriendo el pantalón del muchacho para luego deslizar suavemente una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sintió el cuerpo de su esposo temblar debajo suyo, lentamente acarició su miembro subiendo y bajando despacio su mano por toda su extensión. El ardor que crecía entre sus piernas se hizo más intenso al sentir su dura y ardiente masculinidad—. Yo también te deseo, Ranma —exhaló en un apasionado gemido antes de mordisquear con ardor su cuello.

—Ak… Akane… —susurró en un ronquido sonoro sintiéndose desfallecer de tanto placer. Deseaba con todo su ser hacerla suya nuevamente pero debía autocontrolarse, la práctica debía tener efecto y no podía decepcionar a su esposa ni a sí mismo—, más rápido… —murmuró con un hilo de voz continuando aquella caricia en la humedecida intimidad de su esposa. Sus dedos viajaron un poco más arriba hasta posicionarse en su clítoris y acariciarlo primero con lentitud para luego aumentar el ritmo intensivamente. En menos de unos segundos sintió su centro de placer endurecer y volverse sensible al contacto ante los gemidos de su mujer.

—¡Ra... Ranma! —exclamó entre gemidos sintiendo que de un momento a otro desfallecería entre sus brazos. Cada una de sus febriles caricias aumentaba la excitación que sentía, provocando que su corazón latiera a un ritmo desbocado mientras aquel calor abrasador entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Lo necesitaba, se estaba volviendo loca por volver a sentirlo poseyéndola con aquella pasión que la arrastraba a un mar de placenteras sensaciones— ¿Más... más rápido? —preguntó moviendo su mano con mayor fuerza y rapidez alrededor del miembro de su esposo durante algunos segundos—. ¿Te estás dando por vencido tan rápido? —jadeó subiendo su rostro para lamer lentamente entre sus labios—. Si seguimos así... acabaré contigo, baka... —agregó separando levemente sus rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al observarlo con detención, su frente humedecida por algunas gotitas de sudor y su mirada cargada de deseo la hicieron tener la certeza que aquella noche sería realmente especial como él había afirmado minutos atrás.

—Nunca me daré por vencido… y mucho menos ahora —afirmó convincente rodando con la muchacha para quedar en la posición dominante—, vas a tener que rogar para que pare… ya lo verás, querida —jadeó para acercarse a ella y lamer sus labios lentamente. Sin pensarlo se colocó a horcajadas de la chica para sentarse sobre sus piernas y comenzar a desabrochar su blusa. La tendría completamente desnuda en menos de un minuto.

Esbozando una traviesa sonrisa se apoyó sobre sus codos irguiéndose. —Tú vas a tener que suplicarme que te deje recuperar fuerzas, ya verás —espetó mordiendo sus propios labios para dedicarle luego una intensa mirada mientras lo observaba prácticamente arrancar los botones de su blusa—. Y no creas que pensaba dejar que te dieras por vencido —agregó sentándose, llevando nuevamente sus manos a la cintura de su esposo comenzó a bajar sus pantalones y su bóxer—. No voy a dejarte descansar —pronuncio en un sensual gemido antes de comenzar a besar lentamente sus pectorales.

—Ni te pediré un solo segundo de descanso —murmuró acariciando los senos de su mujer por encima de su sostén que tenía un escote muy generoso, se podía ver la mitad de sus senos y, por todo el movimiento, parte de sus areolas enrojecidas por la excitación—… quiero probarlas… —suspiró mirando con deseo los pechos de su esposa que semejaban dos colmenas del más dulce néctar que hubiese probado.

Subiendo el rostro miró a los ojos a su esposo. —No me esperaba menos de ti... Ranma Saotome —pronunció esbozando una media sonrisa mientras quitaba su blusa—, no pensaba darte ni un segundo de descanso, baka... —agregó llevando una de sus manos atrás para abrir su sostén, sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules que recorrían con deseo sus pechos quitó lentamente la prenda—. ¿Aún quieres probarlas? —preguntó. La hoguera en su interior se hacía cada vez más intensa y desesperante. Llevando una de sus manos a la nuca del muchacho lo acercó hacia sus pechos.

Ranma asintió mirándola completamente embobado. De un segundo a otro, tal como un rayo fugaz dejó a la muchacha recostada sobre el césped para descender hacia sus redondeados senos color marfil. Una de sus manos tomó uno mientras su lengua se encargaba de bordearlo lentamente, con toda la paciencia del mundo disfrutándolos al tacto y, a su vez, complaciéndose con los gemidos de la muchacha. Poco a poco los pezones de la muchacha se irguieron por completo, exigiendo que el muchacho se ocupara de ellos. Con una sonrisa rodeó con la punta de su lengua las areolas experimentando una serie de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, de su esposa.

Instintivamente arqueó su espalda dándole mayor acceso a sus pechos, parecía que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia dejándose llevar por el placer que el muchacho le entregaba en cada una de sus caricias. —Ra...Ranma... —jadeó con fuerza cuando la lengua de su esposo comenzó a trazar lentos círculos sobre uno de sus pezones para finalmente atraparlo entre sus labios. Un nuevo y fuerte gemido escapó de su garganta cuando comenzó a succionarlo lentamente encendiendo aún más aquel ardor que quemaba en sus entrañas—, vas a... aca... acabar con... conmigo —pronunció entre jadeos temblando nuevamente entre sus brazos. Cada caricia conseguía excitarla aún más, con fuerza deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Ranma hundiendo sus dedos en aquella ardiente piel que lograba sofocarla aún más que el intenso calor de aquel atardecer.

—Y todavía no he empezado… esto es apenas un pre calentamiento, Akane… —suspiró llenando cada fibra de su ser del aroma delicioso que expelía la muchacha. Sus manos continuaron acariciando su seno mientras su lengua comenzaba a palpar el pezón erecto de la chica que había cambiado su pigmentación a un rojo intenso, sangre. Sintiendo su intimidad arder dejó que rozara contra la de la muchacha mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dientes aquel preciado pimpollo—, te amo —suspiró sintiendo algunas gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda y caer al suelo.

—Yo también te amo... y te deseo, no... no te imaginas cuanto —pronunció entre gemidos elevando sus caderas dejándose llevar por aquella ardiente necesidad que se hacía más intensa entre sus piernas al compás de cada caricia. Sus manos siguieron bajando por la espalda de Ranma para continuar con el trabajo que había comenzado minutos atrás—. Si esto es un precalentamiento... hay algo que sobra... —murmuró atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de su esposo—. Creo que así está... mejor —pronunció dedicándole una traviesa al terminar de desnudarlo con la ayuda de sus piernas—, mucho mejor... —agregó presionando lentamente el firme trasero del chico.

El joven de la trenza gimió de placer ante aquellos avances atrevidos de su mujer. Sin pensarlo tomó de los elásticos de la falda de la chica y, al mismo tiempo, de su pantaleta para bajar en un rápido impulso ambas prendas, quería terminar de desnudarla lo más pronto posible. —Ahora sí está mucho mejor… estamos en iguales condiciones —sonrió curvándose un poco para dedicarse al otro pecho de la joven recorriéndolo con pequeñas mordidas y algunas succiones. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría de tanto placer pero debía y quería continuar controlándose—, no lo olvidarás nunca —suspiró chocando su intimidad contra la de su mujer provocando un ligero estremecimiento en ambos.

Ella mordió sus labios en un intento por controlar las intensas y placenteras sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, éste se estremecía por la tensión y la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar cada rincón de su anatomía. Estaba segura que nunca se cansaría de sentir aquella cálida piel que se estremecía y respondía apasionadamente al más mínimo contacto. Con un rápido movimiento de piernas se encargó de deshacerse de su propia ropa, alejándola de ellos. —Ranma... me enloquece sentirte así... —confesó con ardor cerca del oído de su esposo mientras sus dedos, seducidos por el calor de su cuerpo, se movían lentamente por la parte baja de su espalda—, desnudo... sobre mí... —gimió moviendo una de sus piernas para rodear la cadera del muchacho, haciendo mucho más intimo aquel tentador roce que aumentaba su deseo de sentirlo deslizándose entre sus piernas avivando aquel fuego que quemaba sus entrañas.

—Y voy a dejarte sin respiración y muy agotada… aunque me pidas que pare no me detendré —murmuró mirándola intensamente sintiendo su cuerpo arder avivado de una manera hiperbólica ante la afirmación de la muchacha. Su ego floreció en su máximo punto produciendo una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, Ranma Saotome va a demostrar que puede superarse a sí mismo y con creces… cuando te digo que no lo olvidarás es porque así será, koishii —gimió rozando con más intensidad su intimidad a la de la muchacha. Una vez más rodó sobre la chica para quedar con la espalda contra el césped. Deseaba acariciar su espalda y caderas con más libertad y adelantar una posición que ya tenía pensada hacía tiempo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —¿Hablas mucho, sabias? —preguntó fijando una pícara mirada en el rostro de su esposo, llena de deseo presionó tentadoramente sus pechos contra el torso de Ranma—. Has dicho muchas veces que me dejarás agotada —pronunció casi en un gemido deslizando sus labios sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho—, y que no pararás aunque te lo pida... —agregó antes de comenzar a mordisquearlos suavemente descendiendo en dirección a sus fuertes brazos. Su boca se movió ávidamente sobre su piel, besando y mordisqueando cada rincón de sus brazos que estuviesen a su alcance. El salino sabor de su piel, húmeda y ardiente, la estaba enloqueciendo—, pero aún... no he visto nada —murmuró desafiante volviendo fijar una apasionada mirada en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió divertido ante la petulancia de su mujer, adoraba su arrogancia y su forma de provocarlo para conseguir mucho más de él. —Estas apresurada… ¿na? Deja que aproveche cada centímetro de tu piel… quiero recorrer tu cuerpo por entero —suspiró acariciando los muslos de la chica con especial regodeo mientras subía por sus caderas y cintura para luego llegar a sus pechos y masajearlos con ardor—, eres mía… completamente mía —suspiró ronco moviendo sus manos a la espalda de su esposa.

Las palabras de Ranma, y aquella posesiva mirada azul que parecía reafirmarlas, encendió una repentina llamarada que recorrió su cuerpo como si sobre este se extendiera un reguero de pólvora. Podía recordar claramente la primera vez que Ranma había declarado que ella era su prometida, en ese momento un fuerte cosquilleo se había apoderado de su estomago, comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento era nada.

Sus palabras, miradas y sus fuertes manos recorriendo con ardor sus caderas, buscando acrecentar aquel tentador roce de sus intimidades, aumentaban la creciente excitación que dominaba su cuerpo. Sentía que éste palpitaba preso de la necesidad, excitación y el deseo, y que rápidamente iba perdiendo el control de sí. —Baka... nunca he dicho que estoy apresurada —pronunció con la voz cargada de deseo casi pegada a sus labios, el sentir su ardiente respiración acariciando sus labios le provocó un intenso escalofrío—, también quiero tocar... —suspiró deslizando sus manos por su dorso descendiendo por su cadera hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, lentamente movió sus dedos entregándole febriles caricias—, cada centímetro... de tu cuerpo —murmuró antes de sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión movió sus labios de forma hambrienta sobre su boca, llenándose de su sabor, exigiendo con cada movimiento de su boca satisfacción a aquella necesidad que convertía su sangre en verdadera lava ardiente que amenazaba con consumirla en cualquier instante.

El muchacho de la trenza continuó aquella deliciosa y húmeda entrega acariciando cada rincón de su boca mientras despeinaba los cabellos de la chica con la punta de sus dedos. Luego de unos segundos que parecían eternidad el muchacho se separó levemente para dedicarle una mirada intensa. —Entonces aprovechemos cada instante… —gimió para luego sentarse sobre el suelo mientras tomaba a la chica de las axilas para voltearla y acomodarla sobre sus piernas—, siempre quise probar algo así… muero de curiosidad por verte en esa posición —pensó en voz alta sintiendo su sangre hervir a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Un ronco y largo suspiro continuó aquella afirmación mientras sentía sus entrañas quemar por la serie de sensaciones que experimentaba al imaginar lo que seguiría. Sin pensarlo colocó sus manos en los senos de la chica para masajearlos, separándolos con suavidad de lado a lado pero de modo firme. Su boca húmeda recorrió con lentitud uno de los hombros de su mujer para luego pronunciar una serie de palabras intraducibles para quien estuviera cerca de ellos. Solo la muchacha pudo comprender y sus mejillas subieron su tonalidad al acto.

Su cuerpo tembló de deseo entre sus brazos. No sabría decir si fueron sus palabras, su enronquecido tono de voz, o su cálido aliento lo que provocó que el calor abrasador entre sus piernas se hiciera más intenso. Ranma la estaba seduciendo con cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía empeñado a arrastrarla a un torbellino de placenteras sensaciones del cual no tendría retorno hasta llegar a la cima del placer entre sus brazos. —Ba... baka... pervertido —murmuró sonrojada por las palabras que su esposo acaba de pronunciar en su oído. No necesitaba verlo para saber que sus labios se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa mientras continuaba acariciando sus senos, apenas rozando con sus dedos sus rígidos pezones que clamaban por cada una de sus caricias. Dejándose llevar por aquél abrasador deseo que dominaba su cuerpo colocó sus manos sobre las de Ranma para aumentar aquellas placenteras sensaciones. —¿Qué... qué posición? —preguntó curiosa acomodándose sobre las piernas del muchacho, un intenso gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir su duro miembro rozándole el trasero.

El joven dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. —Es muy especial… estoy seguro que te gustará tanto como a mí —afirmó ayudando a la muchacha para arrodillarse—, ¿te atreves a probarla, koishii? —murmuró gutural mientras continuaba acariciando los senos de la joven estirando levemente sus pezones disfrutando de la sensación al tacto, la muchacha vibró con cada una de aquellas deliciosas caricias.

Su mente se desconectó de todo, apenas escuchó las palabras de su esposo, inmersa en el intenso placer que le provocaba sentir su fuerte torso, húmedo por el sudor, pegado a su espalda. —¿Pro... probar que cosa? —preguntó con la voz trémula al sentir su duro y ardiente miembro moviéndose entre sus nalgas, excitándola aún más con un tentador recorrido por rincones inexplorados de su cuerpo—. ¿Atreverme? —agregó, sus labios se curvaron en una provocativa sonrisa mientras su cuerpo respondía por instinto ejerciendo presión sobre el sexo de su esposo—. Hagamos lo que hagamos... voy a acabar contigo —gimió llevando sus manos hacia atrás para tomar por las caderas a Ranma, hambrienta por el contacto de su piel presionó deseosa sus dedos sobre ésta.

—Akane… el que acabará contigo seré yo, y te lo voy a probar en los próximos minutos —gimió sintiendo que no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo. Cada fibra de su ser le exigió demandar la posesión sobre su mujer. Sus manos bajaron de sus pechos para recorrer sus caderas mientras su lengua recorría lánguidamente su cuello y nuca—, vas a pedirme que lo repita muchas veces, estoy seguro —agregó con voz ronca en el oído de la joven para luego morder su lóbulo izquierdo.

La voz de su esposo, ronca por la pasión y el deseo, provocaron intensos escalofríos que recorrieron una y otra hasta el último rincón de su anatomía. —Baka... engreído —suspiró volteando su rostro, buscando sentir aquellos labios que recorrían febrilmente su cuello—, me estoy volviendo loca porque me lo pruebes... una y otra vez... —pronunció presionando lentamente el trasero de su esposo .

—Y no vas a necesitar pedírmelo —murmuró mordisqueando la piel blanca de su mujer—, vamos a hacerlo muchas, muchas, muchas veces —gimió rozando su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha aumentando los escalofríos que no dejaban de atormentarlo—, y si soy engreído creo que es por algo, ¿na? —agregó con una media sonrisa soplando suavemente el oído de la muchacha provocando una serie de estremecimientos en ella—. Te amo —susurró por lo bajo acercándose a su rostro para besar levemente sus labios al aprovechar que la muchacha había girado levemente su cuello.

Correspondiendo a su beso alzó una de sus brazos para rodearle el cuello, instándolo a seguir besándola, aunque estaba segura que él no tenía intenciones de alejarse de su boca. Poco a poco el beso fue volviéndose más apasionado y exigente, dejándola sin aliento y anhelando más.

Sujetando con firmeza sus cabellos se encargó de mordisquear una y otra vez su labio inferior, lo atrapó entre sus labios para saborearlo, chuparlo y lamerlo como si fuese la última vez. —Yo también te amo... —pronunció entre besos temblando al sentir una de las manos de su esposo deslizarse por su estomago en dirección a aquel lugar que ardía por la necesidad de que él la reclamase como suya una vez más—, ¿por algo? —preguntó recorriendo sus labios con la punta de su lengua antes de volver a unir su labios en un beso largo y profundo.

La mano de su esposo siguió bajando con torturante lentitud hasta perderse entre sus piernas. Ella ahogó sus gemidos en la boca de Ranma cuando su mano encontró un punto especialmente sensitivo entre sus piernas. Mientras sus dedos la acariciaban iniciando una fricción irresistible sobre su centro de placer, ella recorrió con su lengua la boca de su esposo, perdiéndose en aquel dulce y adictivo sabor que era como droga para ella.

—Aka… Akane —gimió el muchacho ante aquel excitante roce. Un escalofrío muy fuerte estremeció todo su cuerpo. Cada fibra de su ser le exigió que debía reclamar aquello que tanto deseaba. Aquel calor abrasador se encendió aún más cuando la chica luego de refregar su cuerpo contra su punto más sensible acercó una de sus delicadas manos para rozar su miembro con la punta de sus pequeños dedos—. Te… te necesito —murmuró apretando la muchacha contra su pecho. Su virilidad rozó la intimidad de la jovencita.

Ante aquel pedido la muchacha de cabellos cortos enterró sin piedad sus uñas en los muslos del joven deseosa que continuara y le demostrara aquella posición que tanto deseaba probar. Ranma sonrió. —¿Quieres intentarlo ahora? —preguntó en su oreja dejando que su cálido aliento rozara su cuello.

El corazón jamás le latió con tanta intensidad, su sangre, convertida en lava ardiente, corría con fuerza provocándole un intenso cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. —¿Estás apresurado, ne? —preguntó jadeante, sus labios se curvaron una lasciva sonrisa al sentir a su esposo loco por la necesidad tomándola por las caderas, acercando aún más sus cuerpos, dejando que su miembro se deslizara una y otra vez entre sus piernas, provocándola, instándola a mover sus caderas febrilmente buscando un contacto más intimo dejándose llevar por aquel deseo animal que calentaba su sangre—. Pensé... que no tenías prisa, anata —pronunció en un acalorado suspiro.

—No la tengo, puedo continuar mucho tiempo más… pero solo adentro de ti —clamó ronco tomándola de la cintura para luego empujarla sutilmente haciendo que la muchacha colocara como punto de apoyo sus manos y rodillas en el fresco pasto. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro ante aquella visión paradisíaca, solo podía mejorar cuando su mujer separara un poco más sus piernas. Instintivamente, sus manos se movieron por la espina de Akane, los gemidos de su esposa provocaron el deseo primitivo de posesión. Estaba seguro que la muchacha cedería en la primera embestida. No hacían falta más palabras.

Una vez más él volvía a seducirla con sus palabras, excitándola, consiguiendo que hasta el último rincón de su anatomía temblara en la expectativa de lo que vendría. Con el cuerpo tenso por la ansiedad y la conciencia nublada por el deseo sintió como sus fuertes manos recorrían su espalda deslizándose en un ardiente recorrido hacia sus caderas deteniéndose en su trasero, con firmeza las posó sobre sus nalgas, apretándolas, acariciándolas, arrancando anhelantes gemidos de su garganta. —¿Ra... Ranma...? —pronunció con la respiración agitada y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. En respuesta el muchacho la tomó nuevamente por la cintura inclinándose sobre ella. Olas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir su húmedo torso pegado a su espalda y su caliente respiración acariciando su nuca—. ¿Tú... no... nosotros... a... así? —balbuceó vibrando de deseo entre sus brazos. Cerrando los párpados por un instante se dejó llevar por el placer que le provocaba imaginar a Ranma poseyéndola febrilmente, dominando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta arrastrarla a la vorágine de placer en la que ansiaba perderse junto a él.

Un lánguido beso en su lóbulo derecho la hizo voltear el rostro en dirección a su amante, su mirada azul fija en ella la hizo temblar; oscurecida por el deseo y la necesidad expresaba toda aquella pasión desbordante que lo enloquecía y que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle de todas las formas posibles aquella noche.

El muchacho de ojos azules sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo arder con más intensidad cuando la muchacha instintivamente abrió las piernas para darle total acceso a su intimidad. Sin poder evitarlo mordió sus labios sintiendo su deseo aumentar ante aquella preciada visión. Pegándola a su torso rozó su intimidad con la de ella, en una caricia leve. —Akane… —suspiró sintiendo la ardiente humedad de su mujer. Sin racionalizarlo un segundo más se irguió, separándose un poco de ella para sumergir la punta de su virilidad dentro de ella. Si no continuaba con más velocidad acabaría explotando de tanto placer. Un gemido sonoro escapó de sus labios ante aquel contacto íntimo.

El fuego en sus entrañas se tornó devastador al sentirlo en su interior, palpitando con fuerza, ardiente, aumentando aquella imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo totalmente suyo, embistiéndola con fuerza una y otra vez. —¡Ranma! —Un intenso gemido escapó de su garganta cuando el muchacho sujetó con firmeza sus caderas para adentrarse profundamente en su interior con un solo movimiento. Se sentía arder y al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza de las placenteras sensaciones que la invadían, dejándose llevar por éstas presionó con fuerza el miembro de su esposo en su interior.

El muchacho de la trenza sintió su miembro arder progresivamente por cada movimiento en el que se adentraba a su esposa. Poco a poco la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaron, ansioso por volver loca de placer a su mujer. Sus mejillas ardieron por el calor que comenzaba a quemarlo por dentro y por fuera. —Voy a acabar contigo, koishii —gimió ronco moviendo sus manos hacia los pechos de la chica para acariciarlos lentamente mientras los movía hacia los lados en un movimiento circular.

—¿Te gusta de esta forma? —preguntó de modo inconsciente mientras continuaba con aquel ardiente vaivén que consumía ambos cuerpos de modo estremecedor. El ojiazul jamás había experimentado tanto placer, con sus dedos apretó los pezones de la chica al sentirlos duros al tacto. Estaba completamente excitado con aquella perspectiva.

Por respuesta sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre en un intenso gemido. El calor que quemaba sus entrañas la enloquecía, llevándola a abandonarse al frenético y pasional ritmo de sus embestidas, y a la excitante sensación de ser completamente dominada por su esposo. Con hasta el último rincón de su ser entregado a la pasión y la adrenalina sólo conseguía pensar en las ráfagas de placenteras sensaciones que la llenaban al sentirlo entrando en ella una y otra vez, haciéndola estremecerse de deseo cada vez que se apartaba.

Moviendo con ardor sus caderas comenzó a seguir sus movimientos, desesperada por su contacto y las deliciosas olas de placer que la recorrían con cada una de sus embestidas. —Ra... Ranma... más... más fuerte... —pronunció en delirantes gemidos, extasiada por el deseo de sentirlo fundirse una y otra vez en su interior.

Ranma dejó escapar un gemido sonoro y ronco ante la iniciativa de la muchacha. Aquellos movimientos de vaivén comenzaron a generar una presión insoportable y placentera en su ardiente virilidad. Lo único que deseaba era permanecer más tiempo experimentando esa nueva sensación. Los músculos de la muchacha se contrajeron generando una ola de placer que parecía no tener fin.

Seducido por los suspiros férvidos de su mujer, dejó de prestar atención a sus pechos para deslizarse lentamente con caricias intensas por su abdomen, bajo vientre, monte de Venus y finalmente su centro de placer. Quería llevarla hasta lo más profundo del éxtasis por lo que comenzó a aplicar una serie de caricias estimulantes para multiplicar cientos de veces aquellas sensaciones placenteras que la invadían. Segundo a segundo aumentó la velocidad provocando cosquilleos en el clítoris de la chica provocando gemidos más intensos y demorados. —¿Y esto? ¿te gusta, koishii? —murmuró gutural mordisqueando uno de sus hombros.

Sus manos presionaron con fuerza la hierba en un intento por resistir a aquella tormentosa marea de placenteras sensaciones hacia la que su esposo la arrastraba con sus tórridas caricias y las fuertes embestidas que aumentaban la presión en sus entrañas, enloqueciéndola y haciéndola desear que aquella entrega se hiciera cada vez más pasional y salvaje. Un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al sentirlo erguirse nuevamente para continuar con el excitante vaivén reclamando una y otra vez hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Minuto a minuto los movimientos se hacían más veloces y fuertes, sus cuerpo se movían de forma apasionada dejándose arrastrar por el instinto y el mutuo deseo desatado que los arrastraba segundo a segundo en dirección a un infierno devastador en el que ambos deseaban fundirse.

—¿Y esto... te gusta, anata? —gimió cambiando su punto de apoyo a sus antebrazos; su cuerpo se debatió en fuertes espasmos al sentirlo penetrándola más profundamente, nublando sus sentidos y aumentando la excitación que hacia arder su cuerpo.

El muchacho de la trenza inspiró y exhaló varias veces para recuperar el aliento luego de dejar escapar un sonoro gemido. —¿Quieres volverme más loco de lo que estoy? —murmuró sintiendo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas una lava hirviendo que atravesaba cada fibra de su ser. Aquella posición hacía aflorar el más primitivo de sus instintos, solo deseaba seguir tocándola, disfrutando del aroma que emanaba su cuerpo. En menos de medio segundo se acercó a su nuca para morderla dejando de lado cualquier tipo de autocontrol, su ardiente lengua recorrió a posterior sus hombros y parte de su espalda mientras continuaba con la penetración cada vez más rápida y con más fuerza en cada vaivén. Uno de sus brazos sostenía con extrema habilidad las caderas de su mujer para poder conseguir más impulso en cada movimiento. Otra de sus manos se movía aún en el clítoris de la chica para luego recorrer sus pétalos de placer que estaban notablemente húmedos al tacto. —Me gusta… Akane, mucho —contestó finalmente a la pregunta en un sonido bajo y ronco.

Sus delirantes gritos de placer se unieron a los de su esposo perturbando la quietud del bosque, llenando el lugar con los apasionados sonidos que nacían en el calor de aquella ardiente entrega.

Con cada uno de sus movimientos Ranma le robaba el aliento, sus manos se movían sin descanso, y de forma experta atormentando su centro de placer mientras se aferraba a su trémulo y ardiente cuerpo. —Vas... vas a acabar conmigo... —jadeó sintiendo la boca de su esposo moviéndose de forma hambrienta sobre su espalda, acariciándola, excitándola mientras se deslizaba cada vez más profundamente en su ardiente y húmedo interior.

Su cuerpo gobernado por sensaciones cada vez más intensas ardía entre los brazos de su esposo que la enloquecía con una entrega feroz y apasionada. Ranma la colmaba de placer, pasión y lujuria. Nunca antes había experimentado un deseo tan animal, instintivo y pasional, dejándose llevar por éste movió sus caderas violentamente contra su pelvis buscando satisfacer aquella febril e imperiosa necesidad de poseerlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella.

El muchacho de la trenza dejó una marca roja en la piel de la muchacha luego de apretarla con energías y deseos en su cintura para penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas. —Vas a quedar sin una gota de energía, koishii —gimió mientras ayudaba a colocarla de rodillas para que la joven pudiera tener algo de movimiento en aquella deliciosa entrega de caricias.

Instintivamente mordió sus labios, su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho con fuerza al sentir su cuerpo caliente y húmedo por el sudor pegado al suyo. El aroma de su cuerpo la envolvía embriagándola, haciendo arder hasta la última fibra de su ser, atrapándola en un torbellino de placenteras sensaciones que nublaban sus pensamientos. —Ra... Ranma... —pronunció en un ardiente suspiro, uno de los brazos de Ranma rodeaba su cintura manteniéndola estrechamente abrazada mientras continuaba deslizándose lentamente en ella haciéndola suya con embriagadoras y largas embestidas provocándole nuevamente oleadas de placer que la recorrieron con fuerza—. Tú también quedarás sin energía... estoy segura... Ra... Ranma —exhaló en un fuerte gemido de placer, los cadenciosos movimientos de su esposo la enloquecían, éste se movía lentamente hundiéndose completamente en ella para luego retirarse haciéndola anhelar su retorno—. Me las vas a pagar si sigues a... así —jadeó moviendo sus manos hacia atrás para acariciar sus muslos, sus dedos se movieron ansiosos recorriendo su piel, ardía por sentir nuevamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo y por llenarse con cada suspiro, y con cada estremecimiento provocado por sus caricias.

El ojiazul aprovechó la cercanía con su mujer para unir sus labios en una febril entrega. Sus manos continuaron moviéndose en torno de la intimidad de la muchacha para luego subir por su abdomen y sus senos aplicando caricias que a medida que pasaban los minutos se tornaban más vehementes y enérgicas. Su lengua se enredó con la de la chica en una competencia exaltada en la que ninguno quería dejarse dominar. El muchacho de la trenza recorrió por cada segundo dentro de su boca el sabor dulce de su esposa. —Y voy a continuar así… o puedo hacer otras cosas peores, koishii —murmuró ronco en respuesta apretando con el dedo índice y pulgar el pezón derecho de su mujer totalmente fascinado con la excitación que provocaba en la joven. Por cada pequeño pellizco enrojecían y crecían levemente. Segundos después se separó levemente de la joven para mirarla intensamente. Algunas gotitas de sudor recorrían su nuca escurriéndose por su espalda. Aprovechando la ocasión acercó su nariz al cuello de la joven para aspirar su deliciosa fragancia a rosas que se mezclaba con su olor femenino que tanto lo fascinaba. La adrenalina recorría su sangre a medida que se acercaba al momento de mayor placer—, quiero hacerlo más rápido, mu... mucho más —gimió en uno de los oídos de la joven.

Al compás de los minutos la presión en su interior se hacía cada vez más intensa mientras el placer y el deseo avivan con una fuerza descontrolada el fuego en el que ardían sus entrañas. Un suave suspiro de placer escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la otra mano de su esposo subiendo por su vientre en dirección a su pecho izquierdo. La presión de su cuerpo caliente pegado a su espalda mientras sus manos se desplazaban de forma experta acariciando sus pechos, sosteniéndolos, trazando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de sus erguidos pezones, la estaba enloqueciendo aumentando en su ser el deseo de sentirlo fundirse en su interior.

—Ba... Baka... quiero que continúes así... —pronunció en un ardiente murmullo—, y... yo también puedo hacer cosas peores... Ranma —pronunció girando levemente el rostro para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul oscurecida por el deseo que parecía decirle que no pararía hasta hacerla caer rendida entre sus brazos. Mordiendo deseosa sus propios labios alzó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuello del muchacho, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos lo acercó hacia ella para besarlo con intensa pasión, su boca se movió sobre la del muchacho de forma tentadora buscando excitarlo aún más con apasionadas mordidas mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre una de sus nalgas, lentamente deslizó sus uñas sobre ésta aumentando la presión a medida que la excitación que gobernaba su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

El muchacho nuevamente deslizó una de sus manos hacia su cintura sujetándola con fuerza mientras aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas a medida que la urgencia de su deseo y la necesidad de liberarse por completo aumentaba. Apenas separando sus labios acopló el movimiento de su cuerpo al de su esposo. —Yo... yo... también... quiero más rápido... ku... kuso... qué estás esperando, ba... baka —pronunció pegada a sus labios dejando que su caliente respiración acariciara los húmedos labios del muchacho.

—Estaba pensando cómo sacar tus manos de ahí para poder hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas —murmuró sugerente mientras tomaba de las manos a la chica que insistían en mantenerse fuertemente aferradas a su trasero. Delicadamente las retiró de allí para ayudarla a colocarse en la posición anterior—. Quiero introducirlo por completo —agregó con total sinceridad mientras erguía a la joven—, voy a acabar contigo, Akane —murmuró con voz gutural mientras colocaba nuevamente uno de sus brazos en la cadera de la mujer para sostenerla. Inmediatamente una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, acercándose a la chica para morder levemente uno de los lóbulos de su oreja dejó escapar una frase que solo la muchachita pudo comprender a medias sintiendo sus mejillas arder. En el acto movió con intensidad ambas manos en el trasero de la joven de abajo hacia arriba, hundiendo sus pulgares en sus nalgas disfrutando de la piel tersa y de los suspiros que consiguió arrancar de la chica por aquella caricia intensa y placentera. Sin pensarlo movió una de sus manos hacia atrás para darle un poco de impulso y darle una fuerte palmada en su cachete izquierdo—. Te amo —murmuró por lo bajo para luego introducir su virilidad con energía en la muchacha provocándole un fuerte espasmo y un gemido prolongado de placer.

La mano de su esposo continuó sobre su nalga izquierda presionándola, masajeándola con lujuria provocándole intensos estremecimientos de placer que recorrieron con fuerza hasta la última fibra de su ser. Una y otra vez gritó su nombre mientras sentía su duro miembro deslizarse en su húmedo y ardiente interior de forma incansable, cada vez con mayor fuerza a medida que el placer los arrastraba hacia la rendición final.

La adrenalina se adueñó de sus sentidos cuando la palma de su esposo cayó nuevamente sobre una de sus nalgas provocándole un intenso cosquilleo que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo avivando aquel fuego devastador que la consumía. Sentía su ser arder en un fuego intenso, eterno y agradable; un fuego que le exigía entregarse al instinto hasta conseguir la satisfacción.

Obedeciendo al instinto se movió de forma indómita para salir a su encuentro en cada embestida. Sentía su cuerpo en llamas, las sensaciones que la dominaban mientras él la hacía suya de forma tempestuosa eran tan fuertes que le costaba trabajo respirar, sólo conseguía hacerlo en fuertes jadeos mientras su cuerpo se debatía en espasmos cada vez más intensos.

Su necesidad de explotar dentro de su mujer aumentó considerablemente ante aquellos espasmos que Akane estaba experimentando y comprimían su virilidad de una manera que estaba comenzando a creer que acabaría con él en menos de un minuto. —Akane… yo… ¡chikuso! —gimió ronco continuando con igual vitalidad que antes comenzando a entrar en la desesperación absoluta ante los movimientos ardientes de su esposa.

Su mano izquierda se aferró con fuerza a su cadera mientras la otra apretaba con deseo uno de sus pechos sintiendo algunas gotas de sudor de la chica caer sobre su mano provocándole una mayor excitación. —Akane… vas a acabar conmigo con esos movimientos —murmuró apretando sus dedos en la piel delicada de la chica—, re… realmente tienes las mejores caderas de Japón —sentenció en un gemido ronco. Su placer estaba llegando al ápice, aunque estaba dispuesto a seguir un poco más solo para poder seguir experimentando aquella deliciosa sensación. Totalmente vehemente dejó de acariciar el seno de la chica para propinar otra fuerte palmada en su trasero. Quería ver la marca de su mano en la piel blanca de porcelana de su mujer, aquella tersura estaba volviéndolo completamente loco.

Sus mejillas ardieron con la misma intensidad que su cuerpo cuando sintió la sonora palmada sobre su trasero; una parte de ella quería golpear a Ranma por su atrevimiento, pero esos deseos quedaron rápidamente anulados por la excitación que le provocaba sentir las fuertes manos de su esposo, acariciando su trasero de forma insaciable dejándose llevar por la desmedida pasión que los dominaba y hacia arder sus cuerpos.

—Me... me las... vas a pagar... Ra... Ranma —pronunció en medio de delirantes quejidos mientras arqueaba su espalda levantando un poco más su trasero para ir en su encuentro, necesitaba con locura sentirlo llenándola, aumentando con sus vigorosos movimientos aquel ardor entre sus piernas que con cada minuto que pasaba se convertía en un verdadero infierno. Estaba perdida entre sus brazos, entregándose completamente a lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, dejándose llevar por la misma salvaje necesidad que llevaba a su esposo a penetrarla cada vez con mayor rapidez y fuerza.

Las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo se volvieron arrolladoras cuando lo sintió deslizar una de sus manos hacia su clítoris para frotarlo entre sus dedos con una exquisita y torturante habilidad que estaba segura acabaría con ella. —Ranma... —exhaló en un ardiente gemido al sentir al muchacho agazapándose sobre su cuerpo. Con su torso pegado a su espalda podía sentir perfectamente el acelerado ritmo de su respiración mientras la tensión crecía violentamente en su interior arrastrándola al filo de una rendición total.

Sus cuerpos acoplados en una ardiente unión continuaron moviéndose de forma cadenciosa, cada vez más descontrolada buscando llegar a la cima del placer. No podía dejar de temblar entre sus brazos, todo en él la enloquecía en ese momento: su respiración caliente y acelerada erizando los vellos de su nuca, su cuerpo, caliente y rígido por la tensión, pegado al suyo y palpitando cada vez con mayor fuerza en su interior.

Sus intensos gemidos se unieron a los roncos gruñidos de su esposo cuando con una profunda y fuerte embestida los arrastró en una marea sucesiva y salvaje de éxtasis que se extendió en su interior como un reguero de pólvora, arrasando con todo a su paso en un instante. Ella clavó sus uñas en la fresca hierba, desgarrándola, cuando llegó el orgasmo de los dos, fuerte e intenso. Él sujetó sus caderas con mayor fuerza mientras los dos se estremecían jadeantes en temblores que no cesaban.

—Akane… te lo pagaré de la forma que quieras —sentenció dejándose llevar por aquellos segundos eternos de placer. Parecía que ambos estaban suspendidos en un lugar indefinido, sin espacio y tiempo: solo se encontraban ellos y aquella sensación recíproca que los consumía y los entregaba en un caudaloso sinfín de emociones que solo lograba experimentar a través de la conjunción carnal y amorosa entre él y su mujer. Solo ellos, infinitamente.

Luego de estallar de forma avasalladora dentro de las entrañas de su amada permaneció en ella, abrazado a su cuerpo sintiendo como sus respiraciones se acompasaban al mismo ritmo, lentamente en un delicioso compás. En esos momentos de suspensión su mente no daba cabida a cualquier tipo de pensamiento, estaba totalmente extasiado, lleno de aquel placer salvaje que solo podía entregar y recibir junto a su esposa.

Unos instantes después ambos amantes yacían en la ardiente gramínea: el joven de la trenza por motivo de la exaltada consumición entre ambos se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su mujer mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento perdido en la ardorosa disputa de placeres.

Minutos después la chica continuaba recostaba boca abajo, intentando normalizar su respiración y el agitado palpitar de su corazón que seguían acelerados por causa de aquél intenso momento de disolución y plenitud compartido con su esposo.

Sus mejillas continuaban ruborizadas, sentir el cuerpo de Ranma, caliente y sudoroso, unido todavía al suyo no dejaba de provocarle agradables escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Su aroma la envolvía, y parecía que su esencia se había adueñado de su piel ya que podía sentir su olor hasta en el último rincón de ésta.

El calor en sus mejillas aumentó cuando lo sintió finalmente salir de su cuerpo y deslizarse trabajosamente hacia un costado para quedar recostado al lado de ella en la misma posición.

Sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa cuando sintió que Ranma rodeaba suavemente su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Volteando el rostro en dirección al muchacho fijó su mirada en sus ojos azules. —Creo que acabé con mi esposo... apenas puedes moverte —comentó divertida.

Ranma suspiró con una media sonrisa ante el gesto triunfal de su mujer. —Creo que no soy el único acabado… también no te ves con muchas energías —afirmó apretando a su esposa levemente con el brazo que la rodeaba—, pero estoy seguro que en poco podría continuar, no subestimes las fuerzas de tu esposo —agregó rodando los ojos con un tono de autosuficiencia.

Una traviesa risita escapó de su garganta. —¿Entonces estás admitiendo que logré acabar contigo? —preguntó dedicándole una pícara mirada mientras giraba sobre uno de sus costados acercándose un poco más al muchacho—. Te dije que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos acabaría contigo, baka —comentó divertida posando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su esposo para acariciarla suavemente—. Y no te preocupes, mi amor, estoy segura que dentro de algunas horas seguro podrás moverte —agregó burlesca, sacándole la lengua.

—Acabar conmigo… tal vez, es eso… estoy agotado y por tu culpa —sonrió burlón besando uno de los hombros de su mujer—, diste mucho trabajo, koishii —murmuró mirándola intensamente.

—Oye... ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. No recuerdo que te desagradara mucho tanto trabajo, pervertido —comentó dedicándole una media sonrisa.

El muchacho de la trenza se movió despacio, colocándose en una posición más confortable mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos con la otra continuaba sosteniendo a su esposa. —Me gustó mucho verte en… en aquella posición —afirmó levemente sonrosado pero con un brillo ardiente en sus ojos—, y lo que te dije antes… me refería a que es difícil complacerte —comentó colocando un beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Creo que solo un hombre como yo podría… dudo que exista otro —sentenció totalmente egocéntrico.

Esbozando una traviesa sonrisa jaló levemente la trenza del muchacho. —Siempre supiste que soy difícil... en todos los sentidos —afirmó enredando su mano en los cabellos del chico para acercarlo hacia su rostro y besarlo suavemente en los labios—, y sabes que eres el único... te amo... —murmuró separando sus labios antes de moverse lentamente para sentarse sobre el césped—, aunque te hayas aprovechando bastante cuando lo hicimos... —pronunció sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan intensamente al recodar lo apasionados que habían sido en aquella excitante entrega.

—¿Me aproveché bastante? ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida fingiendo demencia. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

La traviesa mirada azul de Ranma desató un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago. —Sa... sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando —bufó volteando el rostro por algunos segundos en dirección opuesta a su esposo—. Ya... ya sabes que me gustó mucho... fue increíble... yo nunca había sentido algo así —admitió; el cosquilleo en su interior se hizo más intenso al sentir la mirada del muchacho fija en ella—, pero estoy segura que querías hacerlo en esa posición so... solo para verme... desnuda... etto... completamente —murmuró abochornada volviendo a fijar la mirada en Ranma que parecía muy divertido con la situación—. Y no creas que ya olvidé las nalgadas que me diste, aprovechado —agregó maldiciendo internamente a sus capilares, estaba segura que sus mejillas habían enrojecido aún más con cada palabra pronunciada.

—No las olvidaste porque estoy seguro que te gustaron mucho —afirmó sacando la lengua divertido por las expresiones de timidez de la muchachita luego de la forma desinhibida que había demostrado hacía pocos minutos—, y aquella posición fue muy excitante —afirmó sintiendo que su vergüenza comenzaba a revelarse a través de sus orejas—…. Eres mu… muy bonita —suspiró algo embobado recordando las perfectas curvas de su mujer. Intentando autocontrolarse respiró varias veces buscando alguna forma de revertir la situación—. Etto… y ya sé que fue increíble, todo lo que hago lo es… sabía que te encantaría —afirmó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El ceño de la mujer se frunció levemente por algunos segundos. — Eres... un... ¡engreído! —protestó dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero. El inmediato rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su marido provocó que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa—. No recuerdo haber dicho que me gustaran, las recuerdo porque fuiste un aprovechado y te advertí que me las pagarías —pronunció antes de volver a dejar caer fuertemente su mano sobre las nalgas de Ranma—. De todos modos... —agregó dejando su mano sobre el trasero del chico, ignorando como los labios de éste se curvaban en una picara sonrisa—... ¿por... por qué lo hiciste? —murmuró volviendo a sentir un intenso ardor en sus mejillas.

Ranma experimentó un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo ante el atrevimiento de la jovencita. Otra palmada, aunque más leve, sonó en su nalga izquierda por acción de la delicada mano de la chica. Un intenso estremecimiento recorrió su ser. —Sabía que a ti también te gustaba que hiciera eso… ya lo habías hecho antes —murmuró en un suspiro aumentando aún más su sonrisa por las sensaciones que generaba aquella caricia—. Lo hice al principio por puro instinto… pero luego… etto, la manera que lo movías junto a tus caderas se me hizo tan sexy que deseé con todas mis fuerzas jugar un poco rudo, darle una pequeña palmada y apretarlo… me… me gustó mucho tu trasero desde aquella perspectiva, no podía dejar de tocarlo… ¡Chikuso! Estaba tan caliente que no pude evitar hacerlo—afirmó algo tartamudo recordando aquellos momentos sintiendo arder nuevamente su ser.

Mordiendo sus labios reprimió la risa que le causaba la acalorada y sincera confesión de su esposo. —¿Crees que me gusta jugar rudo, anata? —preguntó mirando divertida la ruboriza expresión del muchacho—. No sé por qué dices que me gusta... —comentó fingiendo demencia mientras subía su mano por la espalda del chico entregándole una suave caricia—Creo que tía Nodoka tenía razón... a los Saotome les gusta el masoquismo —río abiertamente antes de sacarle la lengua al muchacho.

—Yo no soy masoquista… es diferente—murmuró algo ofendido frunciendo la nariz por las palabras de su madre siendo reproducidas en la boca de su mujer—, no, no lo soy —negó nuevamente ya que no podía explicar el motivo por el cual le había agradado tanto que aquella pequeña mano de color nieve apretara y golpeara con energías en sus nalgas—, a la que le gusta jugar rudo es a ti —agregó en defensa propia rodando sus ojos.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una picara sonrisa. —Entonces... —murmuró agachándose un poco para acercarse a su rostro—, ¿no te gustaría que lo hiciera otra vez? —preguntó subiendo y bajando uno de sus dedos por la espina de su esposo aún húmeda por el intenso encuentro íntimo—, ¿qué harías si volviera a hacerlo? —preguntó desafiándolo con la mirada.

El chico de la trenza sintió un espasmo involuntario ante aquella pregunta de la muchachita. El calor que lo invadía acrecentó unos cuantos centésimos de grados por la pseudo propuesta. —¿Te atreverías? —preguntó intentando evadir la pregunta.

La sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios aumentó, había sentido perfectamente el notorio estremecimiento de su esposo y eso la animaba a seguir jugando. —¿No me crees capaz? —respondió con otra pregunta antes de mordisquear levemente su labio inferior por algunos segundos—. ¿Qué harías si lo hiciera de nuevo, anata? —repitió a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Te creo capaz porque sé que te gusta jugar rudo, koishii —susurró con voz ronca tomando a la chica de las caderas para luego delinear con sus dedos las curvas que tanto amaba recorrer—. Tal vez podría continuar lo que acabamos hace unos minutos… o seguir tu juego para comenzar —sonrió egocéntrico de sus energías.

Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina; los dedos de su esposo delineando y presionando suavemente la piel de sus caderas aumentaron el calor que comenzaba a anidar nuevamente en su vientre. —Yo... yo... tal vez me gustó... un poco lo que hiciste, baka —murmuró evitando la mirada del muchacho, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cada vez con mayor fuerza. Luego de algunos segundos volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro de Ranma—. Pervertido... tal vez podríamos... —comentó divertida para luego susurrar algunas palabras al oído de su esposo antes de darle una sonora nalgada.

Un estremecimiento agudo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sonrojado muchacho. —Aka… Akane… si es eso lo que quieres —murmuró gutural lanzándose hacia a ella para quedar en posición dominante en menos de cinco segundos—, voy a continuar de la misma forma que tú empezaste o puedo mejorar más aún —afirmó mordisqueando levemente uno de sus hombros recostándose sobre ella.

—Oye... eres un idiota engreído —protestó levemente jalándolo del cabello para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos—, y también un pervertido...pero te amo... ¿mejorar aún más? —preguntó deslizando una de sus piernas sobre la de su esposo, provocándolo con un tentador movimiento.

—Hai… sabes que con nuestros entrenamientos he superado muchas técnicas y quiero probar otras nuevas —sonrió besando una de las mejillas de la chica mientras acariciaba los costados de su mujer con la punta de sus dedos—, ¿con esto volvimos a la luna de miel, na? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Las manos de la chica se apoyaron sobre los hombros del muchacho. —No lo sé... —comentó divertida atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de Ranma—, ¿mi esposo necesita de una luna de miel para hacerme el amor? —preguntó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa al notar como las mejillas del chico adquirían rápidamente una leve tonalidad rosa.

—No necesariamente —murmuró rozando con su lengua uno de los lóbulos de su mujer—, puedo hacerte el amor en cualquier momento y lugar —afirmó con total convicción mientras apretaba con más intensidad las caderas de la muchacha con ambas manos—, pero quiero volver al hotel a quitarte el resto de prendas que mi madre te regaló —sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—… y además de eso tengo que cobrarte algo que me debes —susurró mirándola intensamente.

—Ra... Ranma... —ronroneó sintiendo como el calor en su interior comenzaba a enloquecerla, estaba segura que apenas regresaran al hotel su esposo se encargaría de recuperar con creces cada segundo que habían pasado alejados de esa habitación—, entonces... creo que estoy de acuerdo con usar cada una de las prendas que me regaló tu mamá... me gustará que me las quites... una a una... —pronunció en un ardiente suspiro deslizando con ardor su boca sobre el cuello de Ranma—. ¿Cobrarme algo? —preguntó segundos después volviendo a enfocar su mirada en los traviesos ojos azules que escrutaban su rostro.

—Y eso quiere decir que volvimos a la luna de miel ¿na? —sonrió con autosuficiencia—, y eso que afirmaste que nunca lo harías —agregó divertido por doblegar a la muchacha mientras comenzaba a mordisquear la misma zona que había trabajado con su saliva—. Te voy a cobrar aquellas palmadas, me diste una extra que debo devolverte —afirmó para luego mirar penetrante los ojos chocolate de su esposa.

—¿Te estás quejando? Tú también dijiste que estabas de acuerdo en no continuar y ahora te veo muy dispuesto —bufó frunciendo los labios—. Si sigues molestándome puedo arrepentirme... y sobre cobrarme algo... atrévete y ya verás cómo te va, baka —espetó desafiante.

—¿Y si lo intento qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó luego de girar hábilmente para que la muchacha quedara sobre él—, quiero saber qué recibiré a cambio, koishii —suspiró acalorado al ver los senos de la muchacha caer en formas libres.

—Oye... dije que me gustó que lo hicieras... cu...cuando nosotros estábamos... ha...haciéndolo tan...tan apasionadamente, no recuerdo haber dicho que... que pudieras hacerlo cuando quisieras, degenerado —pronunció con dificultad fijando su mirada en el torso del muchacho para intentar ocultar el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas—. Y... y si te atreves a hacerlo me las vas a pagar cu... cuando estemos en el hotel —agregó orgullosa volviendo a mirar a la cara a Ranma.

—No dijiste que pudiera hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que te gustó mucho y quieres más —murmuró acariciando con disimulo las nalgas de su mujer preparándose para cobrar aquello que tanto quería—, y yo también… desearía ver cómo queda luego de cobrar lo que me debes —susurró ronco dejando caer su mano en una sonora palmada para la nalga izquierda de su mujer. Sus ojos azules se posaron por sobre el hombro de la chica para ver los efectos. Su piel se veía ligeramente sonrosada por el impacto.

El ardor en su nalga se extendió como una ráfaga por todo su cuerpo aumentando aquella deliciosa sensación de calor que incendiaba sus entrañas. —Baka pervertido —protestó levemente al notar la media sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del muchacho, moviendo rápidamente su mano le dio una bofetada—, a mí también me gusta como se ve mi mano marcada en tu piel —comentó traviesamente observando la divertida expresión de su esposo antes de sacarle la lengua—. Hace un rato dijiste que te había gustado mucho ver mi trasero desde... ya sabes en esa posición... —agregó sonrojada al sentir las manos de su esposo acariciando suavemente sus nalgas—, ¿solo te gusta desde esa perspectiva? —preguntó fijando una sugerente mirada en los ojos azules de Ranma.

—Oe… esto confirma nuevamente que te gusta jugar de manera ruda, con golpes —sonrió divertido tomando a la chica del trasero apretándolo con deseo de abajo hacia arriba generando apasionados suspiros en su mujer—. Diablos… me gusta de todas las perspectivas posibles —suspiró enardecido mientras veía a la muchacha contraer y distender sus glúteos para provocarlo ya que había dejado sus manos quietas mientras hablaba—, desde frente, de costado, de abajo… mmm —suspiró apretando nuevamente las nalgas de su esposa buscando un roce íntimo con su cuerpo.

—Creo... que ya me había dado cuenta de eso —suspiró presionando sus pechos contra el torso de su esposo, maravillada por la ardiente sensación que la recorría al sentir su cuerpo tensado bajo suyo, anhelando reanudar la apasionada sesión de amor y pasión que habían terminado minutos atrás—. Ranma —murmuró besando lentamente la comisura de la boca de su esposo—, creo que deberíamos hacerlo...al menos un par de veces más... para poder decir... que retomamos nuestra luna de miel —agregó deslizando sus labios por las mejillas del chico hasta llegar a su cuello para mordisquearlo levemente.

—Toda la noche si así lo quieres… o si logras resistir —guiñó un ojo desafiante para luego rozar sus húmedos labios en su otro hombro—, y no esperaré un minuto más para continuar… empezaremos ahora mismo nuestro siguiente entrenamiento —afirmó con un gruñido ronco tomando a la muchacha entre sus brazos para ponerse de pie en el acto—, espero que esa tienda sea lo suficientemente resistente —rió mientras se dirigía hacia la carpa con la muchacha a cuestas.

* * *

Sentado fuera de la tienda, Ryoga, observó nuevamente en dirección al lugar donde encontraron las fuentes vacías y una nota que les dejaba en claro que habían caído nuevamente en una estúpida trampa.

—Chikuso —musculló entre dientes bastante frustrado, el viaje había sido un completo fracaso y como si fuera poco Ukyo seguía molesta con él. Al mirarla de reojo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de un leve tono rojo, en algunos sentidos el viaje no había sido un fracaso—... pa... para...nada... todo lo contrario —balbuceó riendo tontamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos distraídamente hacia su nuca.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ukyo observando al muchacho curiosa acercándose algunos pasos a él—, estoy tan irritada… hicimos el maldito viaje, nos perdimos, caímos en trampas y solo conseguimos actuar como estúpidos por ese vendedor de media tijera —murmuró mirando hacia un lado al ver nuevamente aquel cartel—, y no puedes negar que tienes parte de la culpa, Ryoga —farfulló con un ligero frunce en el ceño.

Perplejo la observó acercarse y sentarse finalmente a su lado. —¿Y de qué tengo la culpa? Recuerdo perfectamente que morías por venir y aprovechar para traer contigo tu puesto de okonomiyakis —bufó fijando una resentida mirada en los ojos azules de la muchacha.

—Tú llevaste a ese estúpido vendedor que supuestamente estaba perdido a mi puesto de okonomiyakis… ahí aprovechó para embaucarnos —farfulló irritada mirándolo resentida—, además tuve que pagar la mitad del maldito mapa… —agregó sintiendo temblar uno de sus ojos de la rabia.

Ryoga arqueó levemente una ceja. —Recuerdo perfectamente que en ese momento lo llamaste... ¿una inversión? —preguntó mirando con cierta diversión a la muchacha—. Estabas segura que con las ventas recuperarías el triple del dinero —comentó cruzándose de brazos—. Deberías dejar de culparme y aceptar que estabas encantada con la idea...

—Lo estaba, pero hay alguien que siempre arruina las cosas —afirmó Ukyo con un notable dejo de ironía en sus palabras. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta al recordar las palabras del joven cuando se refirió de modo excesivamente amistoso con la jovencita de cabellos azules. No podía evitarlo, seguía con celos de ella.

—Oye —protestó mirando en dirección a la chica—, no fui yo quien comenzó... te divertías mucho hablando de tu Ran-chan —masculló evidentemente celoso.

—Y tú morías de celos… por eso mencionaste a Akane-chan —afirmó sonriendo divertida sin voltear aún—, apuesto que pasó eso… —agregó esperando la reacción de su novio.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho, con uno de sus brazos la tomó por la cintura obligándola a girar hacia él. —Yo también podría apostar que tú morías de celos —comentó acercándola un poco más a su torso—, no... no me agrada que mi prometida se refiera de... de ese modo al idiota de Ranma... aunque no me molesta que seas su amiga... —murmuró casi para sí mismo sintiendo un molesto ardor en sus mejillas.

—Prometida… —murmuró por lo bajo la jovencita sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su novio—, pe… pero tú la llamaste de querida… yo… yo no dije eso —reclamó en pequeños murmullos para decir alguna cosa ya que su corazón estaba latiendo acelerado y no conseguía articular alguna frase coherente en respuesta a lo dicho por el joven del colmillo.

El rubor en su rostro aumentó con la cercanía de Ukyo. —Hai... yo... tú... nosotros... etto... sabes lo que siento por ti —balbuceó ignorando completamente parte de las palabras de su novia, sólo le importaba dejarle claro que quería estar con ella para siempre—, y... después de lo que pasó... ya... ya sabes —agregó riendo tontamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería preso de una hemorragia nasal por culpa de los deliciosos recuerdos que viajaban por su mente.

—Cla… claro… yo también quiero casarme contigo… pro… pronto —afirmó la muchachita olvidando cualquier tipo de orgullo mientras estrechaba al joven entre sus brazos y besaba su hombro entusiasta por aquella propuesta encubierta—, yo… te amo mucho, Ryoga —suspiró luego de aquella demostración efusiva de cariño dejándose llevar por el aroma del joven en una dulce tranquilidad.

Motivado por sus palabras, y en tan solo un par de segundos, logró recostar a la muchachita sobre el césped. —Lo... lo antes posible... —pronunció en un enronquecido tono de voz acercándose a sus labios. Su ceño se frunció completamente cuando un fuerte estruendo llamó poderosamente su atención—. ¿Qu... qué demonios fue eso? —masculló frustrado mirando en dirección al lugar.

La jovencita tomó de los hombros al muchacho. —¿Será que Shampoo está golpeando a Mousse? Estoy segura que lo llevó al bosque para eso luego de lo que sucedió —espetó pensativa.

Flash Back

Los muchachos sintieron una gran vena latir en su sien al lee un enorme cartel con letras rojas que rezaba lo siguiente:

"**Ja ja ja ¡Estúpidos! Todo era una broma. No existe ninguna fuente o cura milagrosa. Les robé su dinero. Atte: Explorador perdido**"

—¡Chikuso! —exclamó Ryoga— Estoy seguro que todas esas malditas trampas las dejó para que no pudiéramos alcanzarlo y darle sus merecido.

—A Shampoo no importarle eso... ¡yo matar a ese estafador! —protestó enfurecida—. Nadie engañar a Shampoo y salirse con la suya —masculló entre dientes.

—Y yo lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso para que devuelva cada centavo de mi dinero —afirmó Ukyo tomando su espátula más poderosa con una de sus manos.

—¡Yo le daré su merecido por ti mi Shampoo! ¡Me encargaré de vengarte, querida! —chilló Mousse ostentando sus múltiples armas.

—¡Mousse tener la culpa de todo esto! —protestó acercándose rápidamente al muchacho—. Tú ser el culpable de todo esto y Shampoo castigarte por todo lo que nosotros pasar —agregó dedicándole una sugerente mirada que pasó desapercibida por su esposo y los otros muchachos.

—Si quieres matar a este idiota hazlo lejos de aquí —bufó Ryoga mirando de reojo a la mujer—, quiero revisar el lugar, seguro el tipo que nos estafó cometió algún error y dejó una pista —espetó dispuesto a seguirlo aunque se tardara meses en salir sólo de Kyoto.

—¿Matarme? ¿por qué tengo la culpa? ¡Yo hice todo por conseguir curar nuestra maldición, Shampoo! —chilló lagrimeando deprimente el muchachito cegatón sin captar las intenciones de su mujer.

—Mousse cerrar la boca, Shampoo querer hacerlo... ahora... —espetó decidida arrastrándolo por la túnica mientras un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

Fin flash back.

Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon en el acto. —En ese momento yo pensé que lo golpearía… pero… aquella expresión —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara el otro joven.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ryoga arqueando levemente una ceja—. Estoy seguro que ya cocinó a Mousse —comentó divertido.

—De otra forma, Ryoga… de un modo muy diferente —susurró sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al imaginar cómo la muchachita podría estar dándole su merecido al joven de lentes. Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, no quería imaginar eso.

—¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Fue toda una Odisea, pero seremos curados! —exclamó Genma agitado llegando luego de un breve recorrido en un paso ligero por la ansiedad—. ¿Qué rayos…? —espetó acomodándose los lentes para leer el cartel.

Con un rápido movimiento Ryoga se alejó de la muchacha para ponerse de pie. —¡Kuso! ¿¡Qué... qué demonios hacen aquí! —espetó bastante exaltado por la repentina aparición de los hombres.

Antes que alguien pudiera contestarle un lastimero llanto acabó con el silencio del lugar. —Saotome-kun... ¡nos estafaron! —lloriqueó Soun Tendo al leer la nota, había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros comprando el estúpido mapa.

—¡Y me hicieron perder tiempo! ¡No encontré una chica bonita en todo este bosque! —chilló Hapoosai restregándose los ojos con sus manitos— ¡Además que tuve que salvarlos del enredo que se metieron, incompetentes! —agregó con un aire de superioridad.

Instintivamente Ryoga tomó a la chica suavemente por el brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y acercarla rápidamente hacia su cuerpo.

—No... no puedo creerlo, no sirvió de nada después de tanto sacrificio... después de todo lo que ayudamos a estos muchachos... —Siguió lloriqueando el hombre de cabellos negros ignorando por completo al maestro.

—Los ingratos nos dejaron atados en ese árbol, con el sol abrasador y las alimañas intentando alimentarse de nuestros cuerpos desnutridos —chilló Genma dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¡No tenemos la culpa que importunaran en todo momento! —opinó Ukyo sintiendo un poco de lástima por el par de hombres. Tal vez habían sido un poco rudos.

—¡Desnutridos! ¡Se comió casi toda nuestra comida! —protestó Ryoga con muchas ganas de dejarlos atados nuevamente y sin posibilidad de escape.

Antes que pudiera hacerlo una ruborizada y notoriamente agitada Shampoo volvía al campamento. Su estado de satisfacción fue anulado completamente cuando vio al anciano libidinoso. —¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Shampoo esperar este momento para matarte! —exclamó haciendo aparecer de la nada sus bomboris.

—¡No… no! ¡Vine a ayudarlos! ¡Prometo que no haré nada malo y castigaré al desgraciado que los timó! —chilló el ancianito al ver a Shampoo y un Mousse amenazante apareciendo detrás de la chica con múltiples armas en sus mangas.

—¡¿Y espera que le creamos? Si no hace lo que le ordenamos la pagará muy caro por ver a mi Shampoo desnuda —espetó irritado el joven cegatón con sus ropas notablemente desgarradas y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Happosai arqueó una ceja. —¿Y piensas que me asustaré por eso? Lo haré por voluntad propia porque soy un viejecillo muy bondadoso —chilló mirando los senos de Shampoo pero reteniéndose para no recibir un castigo en masa.

Colocándose frente a Ukyo, Ryoga, dedicó una fulminante mirada al anciano, iba a amenazarlo pero en ese instante se fijó en el atuendo de Mousse. —¿Qué demonios te pasó? —preguntó recorriéndolo con la mirada—. ¿Se encontraron con otra trampa? —preguntó inocentemente.

Soun Tendo aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento. —¿Saotome-kun, no cree que sería buen momento para volver a casa y dejar al maestro aquí? —preguntó presintiendo que el asunto se pondría feo en cualquier momento, no era muy fácil mantener al pequeño anciano con las manos quietas.

—Es una excelente idea, Tendo-kun… procedamos a huir —afirmó por lo bajo comenzando a caminar de puntas de pie disimuladamente.

Desafortunadamente el hombrecito captó en el acto la intención de sus discípulos y se interpuso a ellos mirándolos de forma lastimera. —¿Van a abandonarme de nuevo? —preguntó con un tinte amenazante.

Ukyo vio al par de hombres fingir demencia para luego prestar atención en la joven pareja china. Estaba segura que algo así iría a suceder, las expresiones anteriores de Shampoo la delataron y ahora con ese aspecto era obvio. —Mousse… creo que algún felino salvaje te atacó… ¿no es cierto? —rió divertida al ver el estado de las ropas del muchacho que apenas respondió con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

La amazona presionó con fuerza sus bomboris. —¡Eso no ser asunto de Ukyo! Ser... ser sólo asunto mío y de tonto Mousse—balbuceó algo nerviosa, de reojo miró a su esposo mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber sido demasiado efusiva. Se disponía a mandar al demonio a Ukyo cuando notó que sus ropas estaban arrugadas y pequeñas hojas se enredaban en sus cabellos—. Además al parecer Ukyo ser atacada por un cerdo salvaje... ser peligroso acampar en este lugar... —comentó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una triunfante media sonrisa.

—¡¿A quién demonios estás llamando cerdo? —protestó Ryoga sin pensar demasiado en que con cada palabra se estaba delatando—. A... además... ella es mi... mi prometida... lo que hagamos no... no te incumbe... —balbuceó sintiendo repentinamente un amenazante aura que provenía de su novia.

—¡Baka! —farfulló Ukyo dándole un pequeño golpe al joven en el brazo—. Yo solo me caí, no me atacó nadie para estar con las ropas rotas o arrugadas —afirmó con una media sonrisa volviendo a burlarse de los jóvenes.

—¡Oigan! Dejen de discutir, tenemos que pensar algo ¿esperamos a Ranma y Akane hasta mañana? —preguntó Genma impaciente por volver al Dojo y probar la comida casera de Kasumi.

—Pobre muchacho —lloriqueó nuevamente Soun—, estará muy desilusionado luego de perder parte de su luna de miel en un viaje inútil... ¡Seguro no han podido practicar para darnos nuestro heredero!

Shampoo frunció el ceño, había olvidado completamente a Ranma y no era normal que él se tardara tanto en llegar a un sitio. —Tal vez ser mejor que nosotros ir a buscarlo —propuso mirando con seriedad a Ukyo.

—A mí no me importa dónde demonios esté Ranma, el idiota sabe cuidarse muy bien —bufó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos—, el anciano dijo que puede ayudarnos a acabar con el maldito vendedor y eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora —espetó haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—Podríamos esperarlo hasta mañana, si no llegan para el amanecer volvemos al Dojo —propuso Genma cerrando los ojos imaginando qué platillo podría haber hecho Kasumi para esperarlos. Aunque no avisaran ella siempre improvisaba algo delicioso.

—A mí me parece una buena idea, no puedo dejar más días el Ucchan's en Nerima aunque venda bien con el puesto, tengo mis clientes fijos —afirmó la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Por mí nos iríamos ahora mismo para acabar con ese aprovechado, pero creo que un buen descanso no nos vendría mal —afirmó Mousse sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa. Realmente lo había dejado agotado.

—Shampoo seguir pensando que nosotros buscar a Ranma —comentó mirando de reojo a los demás—, pero tener razón... además ya ser muy tarde —afirmó apoyando a los demás.

—Está bien pero no crean que voy a quedarme aquí más días si no aparece mañana —bufó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos—. De todos ¿cómo demonios pretende ayudarnos? —preguntó dedicándole una suspicaz mirada al anciano.

—Es un secreto… tengo una carta debajo de la manga —sonrió el viejecillo fregando sus manos despacio para generar suspenso e interés hacia él—, además soy superior en técnicas y fortaleza que todos ustedes juntos, inútiles —rió divertido ante las expresiones poco amigables de los muchachos que prefirieron ignorar el comentario poco feliz para obtener su ayuda.

—Como usted diga, pero quiero que ese tipo devuelva cada centavo que robó —farfulló Ukyo mirando de reojo al viejecillo pervertido. Estaba segura que en algún punto del viaje se encargaría de darle su merecido junto con Shampoo.

* * *

El calor comenzaba a hacerse más intenso, ya era cerca del mediodía y llevaban poco más de una hora avanzando lentamente por el bosque con sus energías aún no recuperadas del todo luego de la apasionada noche anterior, que había continuado por varias horas luego de entrar a la tienda.

El rubor encendió sus mejillas cuando una leve molestia en sus muslos le recordó como le había gustado llevar las riendas del asunto al continuar con la apasionada entrega.

—Aún te ves agotado, baka —comentó divertida al observarlo detenerse para sacar una botella de agua de su mochila y beber algo del contenido de ésta—, aunque cuando continuamos... fuiste tú quien me dio mucho trabajo.

Ranma continuó bebiendo algunos tragos fingiendo demencia. —Para nada, no estoy agotado… podría continuar donde quedamos pero creo mejor reservar energías para más tarde… ¿será que nos esperan aún? —espetó fingiendo distracción.

Arqueando levemente una ceja se acercó a su esposo hasta quedar frente a frente. —¿Continuar con qué? —preguntó divertida observando cómo las mejillas de Ranma adquirían rápidamente una leve tonalidad rosa —. Sé que no es verdad... lo de ayer... etto ... fue increíble... pero ya... ya sabes agotador —murmuró casi para sí misma.

—Veo que te agradó mucho… sé que mis técnicas son cada vez mejores —sonrió el muchacho de la trenza al ver las expresiones de la jovencita. Se veía muy bonita con las mejillas coloridas—, soy capaz de llevarte en mis brazos para probarte que tengo mucha energía y fuerzas —agregó mirándola intensamente.

—Idiota engreído —bufó quitándole la botella—, me gustó tanto como a ti... te volví loco y no estoy siendo tan presuntuosa como tú —comentó divertida bebiendo un poco de agua mientras fijaba su mirada en el rostro cada vez más sonrojado de su marido—. Y estoy segura que no eres capaz de hacer lo que dices —agregó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una desafiante sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo más, el joven ojiazul tomó fácilmente a su mujer entre sus brazos. Sabía a la perfección que no podría caminar mucho en ese estado, pero al menos serviría para demostrarle su fortaleza. —¿Ves? Fue muy fácil —sonrió totalmente vanidoso.

Una traviesa risita escapó de la garganta de la muchacha. —¿Y qué esperas para avanzar? —preguntó depositando un breve beso en sus labios antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

El ojiazul avanzó algunos pasos intentando fingir seguridad pero sus piernas dolían y apenas podía sostenerse en pie sin temblar por causa de su terquedad. Realmente estaba bastante cansado por la noche anterior pero no iba a admitirlo. —Haces esto porque estás muy cansada, no puedes más —afirmó intentando hacer que la muchacha cambiara de idea.

—Oye... si estoy cansada es por tu culpa —protestó levemente jalando con suavidad la trenza del muchacho—, de todos modos no lo estoy tanto como para no poder caminar por mí misma, baka —afirmó sacándole la lengua—, aunque puede que también fuese... ya sabes... tal vez... tenía ganas de estar cerca de ti —pronunció en un murmullo casi imperceptible volteando levemente el rostro para evitar la complacida sonrisa que se había formado con sus palabras en los labios de Ranma.

Luego de sentir sus mejillas arder el muchacho fingió demencia aprovechando la oportunidad para arrellanarse en una gran roca que estaba a un lado de ellos. —Si era eso me habrías avisado… podemos sentarnos un poco aquí a tomar agua antes de retomar el camino, ya casi llegamos —sonrió besando una de las mejillas de su mujer.

Dedicándole una dulce sonrisa se quitó la mochila manteniendo sujeta con una de sus manos la botella que le había quitado al muchacho minutos atrás. —Pensé que no querías descansar, anata —afirmó acomodándose sobre las piernas de Ranma sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían al notar la mano de su esposo sujetando con firmeza su cintura—. Me parece una buena idea... estar aquí... contigo... —pronunció acercando sus rostros hasta casi rozar sus labios. Lentamente deslizó su boca por una de sus mejillas depositando pequeños besos en ésta; el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó cuando su mirada se posó en el cuello del muchacho—. Yo... etto... no pensé que te pa... pasaría eso... es decir no... no tanto —murmuró abochornada con la vista fija en el notorio moretón que marcaba el costado derecho de su cuello.

—Ha… hai, imaginé que pasaría algo así —sonrió levemente sonrosado Ranma al recordar la manera que la joven había generado aquellas marcas—, lo vi hoy por la mañana cuando me vestí —afirmó mirándola intensamente para luego dejar algunos besos en sus comisuras—, y también vi las que te dejé… fíjate en tus rodillas —señaló ante la sorpresa de la chica que no lo había percibido antes—y también dejé otras en lugares no visibles… por ejemplo tus caderas… mmm, ¡las mejores de Japón! —susurró divertido pero a su vez mirando a la chica con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Sonrojada miró los rasguños que tenía en las rodillas provocados seguramente por el intenso roce sobre el césped. —Estoy segura que también dejé muchas marcas en ti que sólo yo podré ver —murmuró deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, que en ese momento no usaba su acostumbrada camisa sino una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, donde podía notarse claramente la marca de sus uñas —. Shimatta... de... deja de decir eso sobre mis caderas —protestó levemente aunque bastante abochornada por las palabras de su esposo.

Las manos del chico se asentaron en las caderas de la joven para acercarla más a su pecho. —Te lo digo hace tiempo… tienes las mejores caderas de Japón —susurró besando levemente su nariz—, ¿recuerdas cómo te molestabas antes? Estoy seguro que ahora te agrada —murmuró mirándola atento a su reacción.

—Antes lo decías sólo para burlarte, baka —protestó al recordar como su esposo solía molestarla tiempo atrás—. Ahora y por tu forma de mirarme... sé que lo haces con otra intención —susurró subiendo una de sus manos para juguetear con la trenza del muchacho—. Aunque deberías recordar que tú ganaste aquél concurso —agregó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

—Hai, pero eso estuvo muy mal calificado… no concuerdo. Las tuyas son las mejores… —susurró acariciando con delicadeza su piel—, son envidiables para cualquier mujer —agregó totalmente adulador.

Inevitablemente sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso tonto carmín. —¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó jalando suavemente su trenza—. En ese momento te veías muy feliz por haber ganado la competencia —afirmó sacándole traviesamente la lengua.

Con una media sonrisa rodando sus ojos respondió: —Tú sabes que siempre fui muy competitivo… pero ahora puedo ser sincero y admito que mis caderas como mujer no son nada comparada a las tuyas —suspiró mordiendo uno de los lóbulos de su oreja—, además no quería verte como novia del doctor… habría hecho cualquier cosa para vencerte —afirmó levemente sonrojado.

Sonriente acercó sus rostros para besarlo lentamente, deleitándose con la calidez y el sabor de sus labios. —Entonces estabas celoso, no puedes negarlo —pronunció en un suspiro apenas separándose de su boca; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era continuar besándolo por horas—. Tal vez deberíamos continuar... ya no falta mucho para llegar —propuso no muy convencida y sin poder dejar de mirar sus labios.

—Lo estaba… y bastante —admitió sin recelo—. Ah, si fuera por cualidades habrías ganado —murmuró con una media sonrisa besando sus labios levemente. El muchacho de la trenza permaneció mirándola por algunos segundos para luego exhalar un suspiro sonoro—. Akane… ¿sabes algo? Hace mucho tiempo olvidé el motivo de esta expedición —afirmó mirándola embobado.

Un intenso cosquilleo se adueñó de su estomago al escuchar sus palabras. —Ranma... —pronunció acariciando con su mano derecha una de las mejillas de su esposo—, creo que yo lo olvidé desde que te encontré espiándome —pronunció en un suspiro acercándose aún más a su torso.

—Yo no recuerdo cuándo lo olvidé… pero sé que fue hace mucho tiempo —susurró mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de su mujer—, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo a solas hasta que lleguemos al Dojo —afirmó rodando los ojos pensando en las posibles interrupciones.

Al notar la frustrada expresión de Ranma supo de inmediato que sus pensamientos se dirigían en la misma dirección. —Shimatta... va a ser muy difícil... ya sabes... que estemos a... a solas... es decir... juntos en el Dojo... —bufó sonrojada frunciendo suavemente el entrecejo—. De todos modos, eso no significa que yo... que yo voy a aceptar que nosotros... de... dejemos de... de... hacerlo —murmuró en un susurro apenas perceptible.

Ranma sintió un leve calor invadir sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia miró a su esposa. —Y no dejaremos… podremos hacerlo en cualquier lugar, no te preocupes por eso —afirmó totalmente seguro de sí.

—¿¡Cu... cualquier lugar! —preguntó con las mejillas totalmente encendidas—. ¿¡Cómo demonios podríamos estar juntos en cualquier lugar, ya olvidaste cómo es nuestra familia! Baka pervertido —bufó apoyando sus manos sobre el torso del chico para alejarse levemente de él—. No sé por qué demonios imaginas que podríamos ha... hacerlo en cualquier lugar —pronunció no muy convencida de sus palabras ya que no podía dejar de pensar en todos los lugares de la casa donde podría estar íntimamente con su esposo.

—En el Dojo es una excelente oportunidad… podríamos estar en nuestro entrenamiento especial —comentó con malicia acariciando la cintura de su mujer—, después pensaríamos en excusas para el baño, cocina y otros lugares… tenemos mucha imaginación —comentó sugerente dedicándole una mirada lasciva—… también podríamos decir que vamos a acampar a algún bosque por otros motivos —sonrió besando las comisuras de su esposa.

El calor que sentía en sus mejillas se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo desatando deliciosas ondas cálidas que parecieron hacer nido en su vientre. —Deja de pensar en eso, pervertido —bufó evitando su mirada, tenía que admitir que algunas opciones le parecían bastante excitantes, pero no era algo que pensara reconocer en ese instante—. Deberíamos preocuparnos por cómo lograr que dejen de intentar meterse en... en nuestra relación.

—Estoy seguro que esto que dije no te resultó nada desagradable —afirmó con una media sonrisa—, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, koishii… pensé todas esas posibilidades porque ya tengo una solución para nuestro problema —afirmó con total convencimiento de sí.

—No sé qué demonios te hace pensar eso —comentó rápidamente mirando de soslayo a su esposo—. ¿Qué solución? No se me ocurre cómo podríamos conseguir que nuestros padres no sigan molestando y que Nabiki deje de tomar fotografías —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Es muy simple… —afirmó Ranma con tranquilidad besando la punta de la nariz de su mujer—, es cuestión de dar en su punto débil… y lo conozco a la perfección —agregó con una media sonrisa—… si no nos dejan en paz entonces no habrá heredero… ¿crees que a ellos les convenga eso? —preguntó con total sorna.

Instantáneamente sus labios formaron una radiante sonrisa. —¡Te amo! —exclamó emocionada abrazándolo, tenía que admitir que aquella era realmente una excelente idea— Estoy segura que pensaran antes de molestarnos si eso los aleja de su heredero... tal vez podríamos pedirle a tía Nodoka que le sugiera a Nabiki dejar las fotografías y videos... ya sabes... no... no me gustaría que ella consiguiera alguna fotografía o video de nosotros... etto... creo que hablaré con ella —comentó bastante sonrojada al imaginar lo que pasaría si Nabiki lograra algo así.

—Verdad… si ella consiguiera algo así… no sé qué haría para convencerla que me venda todo a mí y a nadie más —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrosado al imaginar la posibilidad de ver un video de aquel tipo entre ellos dos.

—¿Comprarlo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja— Pensé que lo primero que harías si pasara algo así sería destruirlos... —comentó dedicando una curiosa mirada a Ranma—. De todos modos lo primero que haré cuando lleguemos a casa será hablar con tu mamá —afirmó decidida.

—Etto… me parece bien —murmuró por lo bajo dejando a su esposa sentada sobre el lugar donde estaban para ponerse de pie—, creo que sería mejor tener aquel supuesto material para mí… sería más seguro y tendría un buen uso —murmuró con un tono especial de voz mientras se acercaba a la chica nuevamente para agacharse y susurrar algunas palabras a su oído.

El calor en sus mejillas se hizo tan intenso que estaba segura que salía humo por su cabeza. —Tú... ba... baka pervertido —protestó levemente aunque sus palabras más que un reproche sonaron como un halago o un apodo cariñoso. Rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a colocar la mochila sobre su espalda—. Creo que deberíamos continuar... así dejas de pensar... en... en ya sabes qué —agregó pronunciando las últimas palabras en un murmullo.

El muchacho de la trenza asintió con una sonrisa totalmente ególatra. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía para dejarla nerviosa. Y eso le agradaba mucho.

* * *

El muchacho frunció el ceño, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería esperar al idiota de Ranma, si quería acabar con el imbécil que los había estafado contar con Saotome era una buena forma de hacerlo sufrir aún más. La otra parte quería salir rápidamente del lugar y dejar atrás al viejo pervertido que no podía dejar de mirar como un idiota a su novia de vez en cuando.

—Chikuso... tal vez el idiota de Ranma volvió a su luna de miel... ya saben... realmente parecía un perrito faldero detrás de Akane-san —comentó divertido.

—¿Escuchó lo que dijo el muchacho, Saotome-kun? —preguntó Soun Tendo comenzando a pensar que todas las técnicas que le habían enseñado al muchacho en algún momento estaban dando resultado—. Si todo sigue así pronto tendremos asegurado el futuro del Dojo —lloriqueó emocionado.

—¡Mi hijo es muy hábil! Estoy seguro que cuando volvamos al Dojo nuestra Akane ya presentará los síntomas que indicarán la llegada de nuestro heredero —afirmó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

—¿Necesitan decir esto delante de nosotros? —preguntó Ukyo con una expresión de fastidio. Adoraba vivir sola y mantenerse con su propio negocio, no soportaría ese tipo de intromisiones en su vida.

—Shampoo enfermarse si escuchar algo así otra vez —bufó la amazona cruzándose de brazos, poco le importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo Ranma y Akane en ese momento. Lo único que le interesaba en ese instante era planear una estrategia para recuperar hasta el último de sus yens—. Tal vez ser necesario que anciano pervertido decirnos cuál ser su plan... o Shampoo darle su merecido de una vez —espetó amenazante.

El viejecillo retrocedió algunos pasos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo. —¡Siempre maltratan a sus mayores! ¡soy un pobre ancianito que debería estar disfrutando de la vida en vez de ayudar a estos ingratos! —chilló secándose con las mangas de sus ropas—, lo que haga o deje de hacer lo mantendré en absoluto sigilo, es parte del plan —expresó cambiando completamente de semblante a uno más serio y amenazante.

Dedicándole una escéptica mirada, Ryoga, se cruzó de brazos, ya habían pasado un par de horas luego del mediodía y si continuaban con esa discusión estaba seguro que no lograrían salir del lugar hasta el día siguiente. —Kuso, no pienso quedarme aquí hasta mañana... seguro Ranma está bien, no tenemos por qué esperarlo —bufó tomando su mochila para colocarla luego en su espalda.

Ignorando las palabras del muchacho del colmillo avanzó hacia el anciano, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que los engañara, tenía que averiguar qué demonios se proponía. —¿Tampoco contarle nada a Shampoo? —preguntó colocando una de sus manos en su cintura mientras le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa—. A Shampoo eso gustarle... mucho...

—¿Y si a Shampoo le gusta podrá complacerme en algo? ¡sí, sí, sí! —exclamó dando pequeños saltitos el ancianito mientras una serie de imágenes poco aptas para menores desfilaban por su ingeniosa y pervertida mente.

—¡Shampoo! ¿por qué lo provocas? —chilló Mousse retrocediendo algunos pasos del maestro ya que su mirada asesina no funcionaría. Estaba seguro que acabaría siendo pato con suerte. De modo contrario acabaría asado en manos del longevo malicioso— ¡así solo lograrás que intente algo contigo y él es muy poderoso! —chilló derramando algunas lágrimas totalmente desconsolado.

En ese momento algunos ruidos provenientes de unos matorrales cercanos llamó la atención del grupo.

—¡Diablos!¡Al fin los encontramos! —espetó Ranma aún no visible por los frondosos árboles y la pastura exuberante que dominaba aquella zona— ¿no pudieron elegir un lugar mejor para esperar? —preguntó el muchacho de la trenza apareciendo en el claro.

Casi sin proponérselo una radiante sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ryoga, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que realmente se alegraba de ver al idiota de Ranma. —¡Ja! Ya pensábamos que no lograrías llegar... te dije que llegaría antes que tú, idiota —comentó mirando de reojo al otro muchacho que inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Shampoo estar feliz por ver a Ranma! —exclamó la amazona colgándose de forma instintiva en el cuello del chico que permaneció rígido intentando no rozar en lo más mínimo con su cuerpo—. Con Ukyo estar pensando en ir a buscar a Ranma... ustedes tardar mucho —comentó ignorando deliberadamente la encendida aura de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—¡Y todos lo estamos! ¡Al fin llegaste Ran-chan! —sonrió Ukyo tocando el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hasta yo me alegro que hayas llegado… ¡ahora podremos regresar a darle su merecido a ese estúpido y recuperar cada yen! —afirmó Mousse.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Ranma intentando zafarse de los brazos de la mujercita ya que el aura de su esposa a medida que pasaban los segundos aumentaba con creces.

—¡Muchacho! —exclamó un alegre Soun palmeando la espalda de su yerno— Estamos seguros que no perdieron el tiempo... pronto tendremos asegurado el futuro del dojo, Saotome-kun —agregó riendo escandalosamente.

—¡Papá! —exclamó avergonzada Akane olvidando por un segundo sus deseos de golpear a Shampoo—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó tomando por la trenza a su esposo para jalarlo hacia ella y apartarlo de la mujer.

—Shampoo notar que Akane volver más violenta que antes —comentó divertida por la forma en que la chica había apartado a Ranma de sus brazos.

—El estúpido mapa no era más que una estafa... —espetó Ryoga antes que se iniciara una nueva discusión entre las mujeres—, el camino hacia acá estaba lleno de trampas... aunque hay que ser muy idiota para caer en ellas luego que alguien ya lo hiciera —comentó con una media sonrisa indicando los brazos de Ranma

—¡Y maldita estafa! Solo se burlaron de nosotros… dejaron un estúpido cartel, no había siquiera una pequeña fuente para que alguno de ustedes se curara de la maldición —afirmó Ukyo apretando los puños levemente. Algo curiosa miró las rodillas de Akane—. ¿También caíste en esas estúpidas trampas? —preguntó mirándola perspicaz.

—Ha… hai, caímos en muchas… —tartamudeó nervioso Ranma al ver que la muchachita se había quedado callada ante la pregunta impertinente de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron en el acto sin ningún disimulo.

—Etto... hai... nosotros... nosotros no nos fijamos mucho en el camino, queríamos llegar pronto... —balbuceó igual de ruborizada que su esposo—. No teníamos mapa, por eso tardamos —agregó mirando de reojo a Ranma que parecía que de un momento a otro colapsaría por los nervios.

—Debiste cuidar mejor de Akane-san, idiota, o al menos caer tú solo en esas trampas —bufó Ryoga cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Diablos! Ve a perderte por el bosque, baka —farfulló mirando de reojo al joven del colmillo—. ¿Estafados? ¡Viejo sinvergüenza! ¿será que sigue en Nerima? —preguntó.

—Y si no está allí preguntaremos a alguien, vamos a encontrarlo como sea —sentenció Ukyo.

—Nosotros estar seguros que seguir por aquí, o no muy lejos, y que ser él quién preparar todas esas trampas en las que ustedes... caer —afirmó Shampoo no muy segura que Ranma hubiese caído en trampas en las que ya habían caído Ryoga y Mousse.

—E... eso no es tu problema —balbuceó una ruborizada Akane—, ya... ya lo dije... estábamos distraídos —musitó mirando de reojo a su esposo sin poder evitar que el rubor en sus mejillas se hiciera más notorio al recordar los verdaderos motivos de las marcas que los delataban.

—Claro… creo que las trampas en las que cayeron eran más peligrosas que las que nos atraparon a nosotros —afirmó Ukyo guiñando un ojo. Estaba completamente segura que algo muy interesante para la pareja había ocurrido en ese último tiempo.

—¡O… oigan! ¡Mejor pongámonos en camino para buscar a ese estafador! ¡Ya dijimos el motivo de nuestras he… heridas…! —pronunció la última palabra sintiendo que sus orejas ardían de forma vehemente.

"_¿Vamos a seguir viajando? Creí que continuaríamos con nuestra luna de miel... kuso" _Pensó Akane sin poder evitar que un bufido de clara frustración escapara de su garganta.

La mirada de Soun se paseó por los sonrojados rostros de los muchachos. —¡Siempre supe que podía contar contigo, muchacho! —exclamó abrazando efusivamente a Ranma—. ¿Se tardaron porque estuvieron trabajando en nuestro heredero, na? —preguntó guiñando un ojo.

—Es eso mismo… mi muchacho le pone mucho empeño al asunto, estoy seguro que será un varoncito fuerte y muy valiente —sonrió Genma tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas exageradas que derramaba cada vez que tocaban el asunto.

—¡Yo quiero ver a Ranma-chan y Akane-chan en ropa interior! —sonrió el viejecillo imaginando la escena de procreación de una forma muy bizarra.

—¿En qué mierda están pensando? —chilló Ranma exasperado por las opiniones comprometedoras de los presentes en el grupo— ¡No vamos a decir absolutamente nada de nuestra intimi… etto… de nuestros asuntos! —balbuceó las palabras finales sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¡Papá! —protestó furiosamente sonrojada Akane— De... dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas, además no sé qué les hace pensar que nosotros... —La muchacha detuvo abruptamente sus protestas al notar que el anciano se dirigía hacia ella para saludarla de un modo demasiado afectuoso para su gusto, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue una fuerte patada, que lo mando a volar por los cielos, de parte de Ranma y ella— ¡Kuso! ¡Eso no significa que estemos pensando en tener un hijo tan pronto! —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Agradeciendo mentalmente no tener que soportar una familia como esa, Ryoga volvió a dirigirse al muchacho de la trenza. —Chikuso, poco me importan sus... sus cosas, lo único que quiero ahora es hacer papilla a ese idiota que nos engañó —protestó tronando sus nudillos —, y aunque soy capaz de hacerlo solo creo que no te haría mal un poco de entrenamiento, Ranma, si sigues así... cualquier podrá derrotarte fácilmente —agregó esbozando una sonrisa burlesca.

El muchacho de la trenza frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario fastidioso del joven eternamente perdido. —Yo no soy el que me distraigo en los entrenamientos por cualquier cosa, cerdito degenerado —afirmó con una media sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro—, también pienso acabar con ese estúpido… y parece que vamos a ser varios los encargados de buscarlo —agregó decidido.

—Voy a perseguirlo por toda Nerima y alrededores… y si es posible por todo el Japón, me devolverá cada centavo —terció la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Y Shampoo no descansar hasta que ese tipo pagar por engañar a tonto esposo —afirmó la amazona obviando completamente que la compradora del mapa había sido ella y no Mousse.

Akane dejó escapar un leve bufido que pasó imperceptible para todos al notar la decisión en la mirada de su esposo. Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo en esa nueva expedición sin importar el tiempo que durara. —Lo mejor es partir lo antes posible para atraparlo cuanto antes —sugirió colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Ranma en señal de apoyo.

El joven de la trenza sintió la delicada mano de la jovencita rozar levemente su lóbulo derecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir aquel cálido pequeño dedo sobre una parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. —¿Ak… Akane? —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Ranma, te sientes bien? —preguntó curiosa la jovencita fijando su mirada en su ruborizado esposo—. Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco... —murmuró llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del muchacho rozando sin querer con uno de sus dedos la comisura de su boca.

Mil pensamientos poco inocentes invadieron la mente del joven de ojos azules. Sería mucho mejor llevar a su esposa al hotel a continuar su luna de miel a continuar con aquel absurdo. Después de todo podría curar su maldición en otro momento y también podría darle su merecido al bribón en algunos días más. No era necesario apresurarse. —Dia… diablos… que idiota soy —murmuró por lo bajo sintiendo su sangre arder al imaginar lo que podría ocurrir en unos minutos más junto a su esposa en aquella confortable cama matrimonial.

Ignorando completamente a Ryoga-kun y al padre de Ranma, que insistían en que debían partir lo antes posible, continúo observando con curiosidad al muchacho. Comenzaba a preocuparse, las mejillas de Ranma estaban rojas y además sus palabras no tenían mucha relación con la conversación que sostenían en ese momento. —Si no te sientes bien podemos decirles que se adelanten y esperar un poco más... seguro estás cansado... ya sabes por lo de anoche... tal vez no debí... debimos... ya sabes... —murmuró en un tono apenas perceptible acabando con la escasa distancia que los separaba para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

—Na… nada de eso, estoy muy bien… me… mejor que nunca —suspiró ronco cerca del oído de la muchacha de manera sutil—, creo que será mejor que nos adelantemos nosotros… a terminar con nuestra luna de miel… y quiero que sea el final más largo de mi vida —afirmó tomando de la mano a la chica para comenzar a alejarse con ella hacia el bosque.

—¿Hijo? ¿no vas a ayudarnos a perseguir al sujeto hasta acabar con él? —preguntó Genma al percibir que el muchacho de la trenza comenzaba a alejarse del grupo a una velocidad considerable. Luego de unos segundos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornó su rostro—¡Olvida eso! ¡Tienen nuestra bendición! ¡Luego nos encontraremos en algún lugar de Japón para acabar con el tipejo! ¡Lo prioritario no puede dejarse de lado! —espetó riendo escandalosamente.

Soun observó con satisfacción como las palabras de Genma habían conseguido que Ranma cargara a su hijita en brazos y escapara con ella como si estuviera huyendo del mismo diablo. —Excelente idea, Saotome-kun, mientras nuestros hijos siguen en su luna de miel podemos ir tras ese estafador... nos servirá de entrenamiento —propuso entusiasta elongando los músculos de sus brazos.

—Etto… ¿para qué la prisa? Podemos disfrutar un poco de este hermoso paisaje —murmuró Genma fingiendo demencia observando un charco que sería su gran salida a aquel compromiso. Realmente no tenía deseos de salir a entrenar nuevamente. Quería volver al Dojo por la comida casera de Kasumi.

—¡Porque tenemos que encontrar a ese tipo cuánto antes, ni siquiera Nabiki nos ha engañado de esa forma! —exclamó lloriqueando al recordar la gran cantidad de dinero que había perdido pensando que ese mapa era la solución para el problema de los Saotome—. ¡Pero vamos a atraparlo pronto, estoy seguro! —agregó levantando un puño triunfante con el aura complemente encendida.

—¡Vamos! Solo esperemos que caiga el sol y luego amanezca, mañana será un nuevo día —exclamó el hombre del turbante yéndose hacia el charco para caer de manera 'accidental' sobre este. Unos gruñidos salieron del animal gigante. Inmediatamente sacó de la nada una gran pelota de colores para jugar con sus patas.

De reojo la amazona observó como Soun Tendo tomaba una forma fantasmagórica y arrastraba al gigantesco animal que hacía inútiles esfuerzos por huir en dirección contraria. —Lo mejor ser que Shampoo y Mousse avanzar... ellos solo retrasarnos —bufó mirando de soslayo a su esposo que sonrojado parecía rememorar la noche anterior—. ¿¡Qué demonios estar esperando tonto Mousse para cargar equipaje! Si tú seguir así Shampoo encargarse nuevamente de dar su merecido a tonto esposo —espetó dedicándole una sugerente mirada antes de avanzar en dirección contraria al chico.

—¿Y por qué rayos se fueron todos? ¿No comenzaríamos con la búsqueda y la venganza ahora mismo? —preguntó la muchachita de ojos azules ansiosa por recuperar su dinero y su honra. Levemente extrañada miró a su novio esperando una respuesta.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros aún observando en dirección al lugar por el que Ranma había huido minutos atrás. —¿No había dicho que nos acompañaría? —preguntó volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la de su novia tan confundido como ella.

—Diablos… ¿qué asunto tendrán más importante que est…? —preguntó retóricamente interrumpiéndose al acto al ver la expresión del jovencito de colmillo saliente—, ah, claro… qué idiota, cómo no lo pensé antes —murmuró levemente sonrojada—. ¿Aca… acaso será que no pueden vivir sin… eso? —preguntó mirando al chico de reojo.

Las mejillas del muchacho inmediatamente ardieron, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano erradicó de su mente las provocativas imágenes de Ukyo sin ropa que no dejaban de atormentarlo. —Yo... etto... no... no... sé —balbuceó luego de carraspear un par de veces para conseguir que la voz escapara por su garganta—. En... en todo caso él dijo que iría con nosotros... yo... no entiendo —bufó evadiendo la mirada de la chica.

—Ryoga… ¿qué crees que es mejor?... recuerda cómo los vimos cuando llegaron hoy —comentó con una risita divertida—, esos arañazos eran demasiado sugerentes para ser accidentes —agregó mordaz—, creo que pue… puedo comprenderlos —agregó.

El joven arqueó levemente una ceja mientras volvía a repasar en su mente el aspecto de Ranma, Ukyo tenía razón, se veía muy feliz como para estar herido por haber caído en una de las trampas. —No... no creo que necesite responderte eso —murmuró sintiendo sus orejas arder por el ardor de su rostro—, yo... yo también... a... aunque... no podría quedarme sin vengarme del tipo que nos vendió el mapa.

—Sé que pudiste comprenderme a la perfección, Ryoga —afirmó Ukyo tocando el pecho del joven con ambas manos—, yo tampoco… y creo que sería una excelente idea probar la técnica que aprendimos para evitar que te perdieras y encontrarlo más rápido ¿no te parece una idea fantástica? —sugirió viendo a su novio sonrojarse furiosamente hasta las orejas—, creo que podremos practicarla con intensidad… así podremos encontrarlo más rápido y darle su merecido para conseguir nuestro dinero —agregó observando cómo el muchacho pasaba a un estado de embobamiento total—, ¿vamos? —propuso utilizando un susurro que llegó a los oídos del joven como un pequeño gemido.

Medio minuto después la chica experta en espátulas de cocina arrastraba a su novio semi inconsciente desangrándose por la nariz con una sonrisa de satisfacción estampada en su rostro.

* * *

Un par de horas después, y algunos kilómetros de distancia del claro donde se habían encontrado con los demás, Ranma por fin se detuvo. Sonrojada lo observó dejar que sus pies se apoyaran suavemente sobre el piso.

—Tú... tú dijiste que los acompañarías —pronunció bastante distraída por el sonrojado y agitado semblante de su esposo que no dejaba de contemplarla con una mirada que la hacía comprender el porqué de sus veloces movimientos.

—Akane… tú… ¡tú fuiste la que me hizo cambiar de opinión! —comentó algo sonrosado al recordar las insinuaciones de su mujer—, confieso que caí muy fácil… eres experta en eso —agregó algo avergonzado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad a su esposo—. Sólo te estaba apoyando... y bueno luego pensé que estabas enfermo... pero no hice nada —murmuró ruborizada por las palabras de Ranma.

—¿No… no hiciste nada? ¡Estás bromeando! —exclamó exasperado el muchacho. Era evidente que estaba coqueteando con él— ¡Lo estabas haciendo con toda la intención! ¡Me diste la idea! —agregó comenzando a sentirse un gran degenerado por si realmente era verdad lo que la chica decía.

Quitándose la mochila se acercó un poco más a su esposo. —¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te hice? —preguntó divertida ante la frustración de Ranma.

—Dia… diablos… pensé que tú… que tu... ¡agh! Olvida eso... soy un estúpido —murmuró sintiendo arder de vergüenza cada fibra de su ser. Estaba empezando a sentirse como aquel viejo degenerado.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane. —Yo... realmente no me molesta —murmuró atrayendo rápidamente la mirada de su esposo que se clavó en su rostro—, no me gustaba la idea de seguir viajando... pensé que tú querías por eso te apoyé —admitió mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad similar a las de Ranma.

—Akane... sabes que curarme de la maldición es algo importante para mí… ya sabes, todos esos problemas que acarrea estar así—murmuró mirándola preocupado mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a él luego de deshacerse de la mochila.

—Lo sé... y tú sabes que a mí tu maldición nunca me ha importado, anata, te amo con maldición o sin ella —murmuró subiendo una de sus manos hasta apoyarla en la cálida mejilla del muchacho, lentamente la deslizó sobre ésta entregándole suaves caricias—. Estoy segura que pronto tendremos la oportunidad de encontrar una cura y te acompañaré cada vez que sea necesario —afirmó fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de su esposo.

—Akane… te agradezco por tu comprensión… yo… me siento mejor al saberlo, pero voy a encontrar como sea algún modo de solucionarlo, no puede ser imposible —afirmó tomando de la mano a la chica para besarla con delicadeza—, y sé que estarás a mi lado… vamos a estarlo en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas —susurró acercando sus labios a los de la chica para sellarlos en un suave beso.

Cerrando los ojos correspondió y se dejó llevar por aquel tierno beso que hacía latir con más fuerza su corazón, llenando su cuerpo y su alma de una agradable calidez que la hacía desear permanecer mucho tiempo entre sus brazos. —Te amo... —pronunció en un suave suspiro luego de separar sus labios, aún embriagada por el dulce sabor de su boca—. ¿Ranma? —pregunto consiguiendo inmediatamente la atención del muchacho que dejó su estado de fascinación para fijar una atenta mirada en su rostro—Aún no me dices qué fue lo que hice —insistió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una traviesa sonrisa.

El joven sonrió levemente sonrosado. —Akane… ¿si te lo digo no me considerarías un pervertido? Diablos… fuiste tan inocente y yo un degenerado —murmuró por lo bajo mientras estrechaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

Ella movió suavemente su cabeza en un gesto de negación. —No...tal vez sólo... quiero saber qué ... te gustó tanto y provocó que quisiera llevarme al hotel —pronunció mientras sus labios se curvaban en una coqueta sonrisa.

—Ha… hai —murmuró rozando con una de sus manos la oreja de la jovencita consiguiendo que se sonrojara en el acto. Segundos después con una media sonrisa acercó uno de sus dedos a la boca de la chica—, e… eso… ¿ahora lo entiendes? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

El estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo se hizo más intenso cuando Ranma acarició lentamente sus labios subiendo posteriormente su mano por una de sus mejillas para posteriormente perderse entre sus cortos cabellos. —Hai... pero no recuerdo haber hecho eso —comentó cerrando los párpados por un instante disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaban sus fuertes manos perdiéndose entre las finas hebras de sus cabellos—. ¿Realmente te hice eso, anata? —pronunció casi en un suspiro.

—Ha… hai… lo hiciste —suspiró sintiendo un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo al ver a la muchacha pasando sus delicadas manos por su oscuro cabello—, me tentaste —agregó con una media sonrisa acercando sus labios a una de las mejillas de la chica para depositar un beso lento y húmedo.

La atractiva sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de su esposo fue una muda invitación a continuar con aquel juego de seducción. —Eres muy terco... sólo toqué tu mejilla y apoyé mi mano sobre tu hombro... si hubiese intentado tentarte habría hecho... otra cosa —murmuró dedicándole una sugerente mirada.

El muchacho de la trenza vibró ante aquella sugerencia. —¿Qué habrías hecho? —preguntó con suma curiosidad aferrándose de la cintura de su mujer para apretarla en su pecho.

—Si te lo digo creo que nos vamos a quedar mucho rato aquí —respondió mientras una de sus manos recorría lentamente la parte superior del torso de Ranma—, pensé que querías llegar rápido al hotel —agregó dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa.

—Quiero saberlo… después usaré un atajo que conozco muy bien y te aseguro que en menos de una hora llegaremos al hotel para continuar en donde quedamos —murmuró notablemente ansioso por la respuesta de la mujer.

La sonrisa en sus labios aumentó notoriamente frente a la ansiedad de Ranma. —¿Un atajo? —preguntó dejando de acariciar los cabellos del muchacho para deslizar uno de sus dedos en dirección al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lentamente lo movió sobre éste apenas rozando su piel— No conocías muchos atajos cuando estuvimos perdidos... ¿seguro no nos perderemos otra vez? —preguntó con un suave tono de voz, disfrutando con cada notorio estremecimiento que provocaba en su esposo con sus leves caricias.

—O… oe… ¿estás intentando tentarme? —murmuró por lo bajo acariciando con sus mejillas el rostro de su esposa— Vamos… dilo —insistió mirándola penetrante—, y si nos perdemos… no creo que sea tan malo, sabremos cómo arreglarnos —agregó totalmente convencido de sus habilidades de supervivencia.

—¿Crees que lo estoy intentando? —preguntó en un suave susurro cerca del oído del muchacho apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros— No sé si necesite decirlo... realmente —comentó presionando con sus dedos la piel del muchacho, ansiosa por volver a recorrer cada centímetro de ésta—. Tienes razón... la última vez que nos perdimos... no fue tan malo... —pronunció casi en un suspiro antes de mordisquear delicadamente el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Ranma.

—Así es… no importa si nos perdemos un par de días, me encargaré de hablar con ese par de idiotas que hay en la recepción del hotel para que nos den gratis algunos días más a solas —afirmó con vehemencia al sentir las deliciosas caricias de su mujer—. ¡Anda, dilo! Vas a volverme loco, onna —murmuró ronco mordiendo con deseo uno de los hombros de su esposa.

El rubor se encendió en sus mejillas al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que consiguieran algunos días más a solas en aquel hotel. —¿Más días? —preguntó delatando con su tono de voz lleno de deseo lo mucho que le gustaría que eso realmente ocurriera— Si quisiera tentarte yo... —comentó acercándose al oído de su esposo para murmurarle algunas palabras que provocaron que el rostro del muchacho enrojeciera completamente—, aunque creo que también podría hacer lo que dices que te hice —pronunció sonriente llevando su mano en dirección a la boca de Ranma para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos su labio inferior, provocándolo con sutiles y tentadores roces.

—Ak… Akane… no quie… quieras volverme loco —suspiró casi en un gemido apretando con sus dedos la cintura de su mujer—, sí… algunos días más después de todos los que pasaremos perdidos en el bosque hasta que te diga el atajo —agregó con una sonrisa sugerente mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la joven con sus labios húmedos.

Apartándose levemente del muchacho subió la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos azules. —¿No me pediste que te lo dijera? No deberías quejarte entonces —comentó mordiendo sus propios labios en un intento por disimular la traviesa sonrisa en que éstos deseaban curvarse—. Sigo sin confiar en ese atajo... tal vez quieres que volvamos a perdernos en el bosque, pervertido —agregó sacándole la lengua.

—O… oe… yo te dije que me lo dijeras no que lo hicieras —murmuró furiosamente sonrojado apretándola entre sus brazos—, además… tienes muchas ventajas si te pierdes en el bosque conmigo… sé que las conoces todas —suspiró mirándola sugerente.

—En realidad sólo hice lo que tú pensaste que había hecho para tentarte... —pronunció rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de su esposo—, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije al oído, Ranma? —susurró acercando el rostro del chico hacia ella dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Qué ventajas tendría perderme en el bosque contigo? —preguntó antes de rozar levemente sus labios sobre los del muchacho.

—Las conoces muy bien —sonrió presuntuoso acariciando con sus dedos las caderas de la joven—, por ejemplo… estar lejos de todos, el aire libre… etto… noté que te agradó mucho, es decir… te veías muy motivada —susurró levemente sonrojado.

Una juguetona y coqueta risa escapó de su garganta. —Me parece extraño que alguien tan engreído como tú no se mencionara a sí mismo como una de las ventajas —comentó observando divertida el sonrojado rostro de su esposo—. Yo... yo solo quiero estar contigo... no me importa donde sea —afirmó sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se coloreaban con cada una de las palabras salidas de su garganta—¸ pero pensé que querías llegar al hotel... si sigues mencionando tantas ventajas de perdernos en el bosque... no querré continuar con nuestro camino... al menos no en la dirección correcta —susurró dedicándole una tímida mirada.

—Vamos a extender varios días más nuestra luna de miel, después de todo solo es una vez en la vida… ¿na? —sonrió mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica—, te convenceré de perdernos en el bosque y también iremos al hotel… ¿qué ventajas tendríamos allá? —preguntó a la chica para aumentar su nerviosismo.

—¿Sólo una vez en la vida? —preguntó volviendo a fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que irradiaban un notorio brillo de diversión— Eso no es verdad... es decir... si queremos po... podemos ya sabes, tener más de una y... esta sería nuestra segunda luna de miel —comentó divertida sin responder a la última pregunta de su esposo.

—Ha… hai, o un recomienzo de la primera… es obvio que podremos repetirla… pero esta primera no, serán segunda y tercera… y quiero aprovechar al máximo los días que nos quedan —murmuró mirándola penetrante—, y quiero que respondas mi pregunta —insistió tomándola de una de las manos para besarla.

Ella asintió sonrojada dispuesta a tener una luna de miel cuantas veces él quisiera. —¿Quieres saber las ventajas? —preguntó bajando la mirada bastante abochornada—. Etto... las termas... me parecen un buen lugar para que tú y yo...podamos hacerlo —afirmó fijando una sugerente mirada en el rostro del muchacho —, además creo que deberíamos darle más uso a esa enorme cama y a la ropa que me regaló tía Nodoka —susurró dejando cualquier timidez de lado mientras movía sus manos hacia la cintura del muchacho para jalar su camiseta hacia arriba, una vez que lo logró las deslizó por debajo de ésta para acariciar lentamente su piel.

El muchacho de la trenza asintió embobado mientras múltiples sugerentes imágenes de su esposa desvistiéndose esas prendas poblaban su mente. —Ha… hai, es una excelente idea volver al hotel… pero podríamos aprovechar ambos lugares… aquí y allá —suspiró colocando su nariz en el costado de la nuca de la chica mientras aspiraba el aroma de su piel y cabellos.

Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir su nariz apenas rozando la piel de su nuca, adueñándose de su aroma en lentas inhalaciones que hacían estremecer su cuerpo. —¿Aquí y allá? —preguntó ladeando levemente el rostro para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul que sabía exactamente cómo encender su sangre— Aunque no es mala idea... me gustaría volver pronto al hotel... —pronunció presionando con mayor fuerza sus dedos sobre aquella piel que con cada leve contacto se sentía más cálida—, tal vez me gustaría usar algunos de los regalos que me hicieron... y hay ciertas cosas que... bueno no sabía que existían... y quiero... ya sabes... usarlas —comentó pronunciando las últimas palabras casi en un imperceptible susurro y con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

—Aka… Akane… ¿cosas como cuales? —preguntó curioso intentando pensar lo que su madre y cuñadas habían preparado para su luna de miel. Múltiples escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir los frágiles dedos de su mujer rozando su piel—, etto… es una excelente idea, pero mientras tanto podríamos disfrutar de un claro muy bonito… hay flores exóticas con un perfume delicioso, hay muchas plantas y se respira un aire especial allí… y yo quisiera probar tantas cosas... —suspiró con voz ronca.

El rubor en sus mejillas, y el ardor que comenzaba a instalarse en su cuerpo, aumentaron al escuchar sus palabras. —Oye... pensé que lo del bosque era solo si nos perdíamos, pero parece que realmente tienes ganas de ir a ese claro —pronunció esbozando una sugerente sonrisa que provocó que el muchacho hicieran más estrecho el abrazo—. Te conté que ellas me regalaron lencería... bastante... es decir... algunas prendas son muy pequeñas y... —Haciendo una pausa fijó una tímida mirada en el rostro de su esposo que parecía ansioso por escuchar sus palabras, a ella, al contrario, se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil expulsar las palabras de su garganta—, un par de prendas son comestibles... o eso dice el envase... yo... yo no sabía que eso existía —confesó abochornada alejando sus manos del cuerpo de su esposo por algunos segundos para luego abrazarlo rodeando su cintura—. Ta... también hay unas cosas... etto... bolitas... pe... pero no tengo idea de qué... o para qué son —pronunció rápidamente ocultando su rostro contra el torso de Ranma.

—Ak… Akane… ¿te da vergüenza hablar de ese asunto? —preguntó con una media sonrisa fingiendo naturalidad —, estoy seguro que a la hora de probarlas no tendrás un poquito —comentó con una sonrisa abierta mientras apretaba con sus dedos la cintura de la muchacha y sus labios rozaban el cuello de la chica—. Tampoco tengo idea de su utilización… pero estoy seguro que le daremos el máximo provecho —agregó totalmente convencido de su capacidad como amante—, etto… diablos… ¿dijiste ropa interior comestible? —murmuró segundos después pensando detenidamente en cada objeto sintiendo un ardor recorrer su cuerpo ante la sugerente imagen de su esposa con una diminuta ropa interior con sabor a chocolate.

Rápidamente subió el rostro para enfrentar al muchacho. —Oye... yo... no he dicho que me avergüence hablar eso solo que... etto... ¡diablos a ti tampoco se te hace muy fácil! —protestó avergonzada, tenía que admitir que Ranma tenía toda la razón, aunque le costara hablar de ciertos temas llegaba a un punto en que le resultaba mucho más fácil actuar que hablar. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado prestó atención a aquella ardiente mirada azul que no dejaba de recorrerla de arriba abajo como si estuviera visualizándola vestida con aquellas prendas que le había mencionado—. Eso dije, creo que decían sabor fresa y chocolate, ¿quieres probar? —ronroneó cerca de su oído.

El muchacho de la trenza sintió un escalofrío intenso al imaginar el aroma a chocolate sobre la piel deliciosa y tersa de su mujer. —Muero por probarte con chocolate —suspiró mordiendo una de sus orejas—, estoy pensando seriamente en ir al hotel lo más pronto posible… ¿no te parece una excelente idea? —preguntó mirándola penetrante.

La coqueta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro aumentó gracias a la acalorada reacción de su esposo. —¿Entonces ya no quieres perderte en el bosque? —preguntó divertida jalándole suavemente la trenza— Aunque creo que tenías razón... tal vez deberíamos quedarnos algunos días más por aquí... el lugar es muy bonito —comentó apartándose algunos pasos del chico mordiendo sus labios para contener la risa que le provocaba la desolada expresión que se formaba en su rostro.

—No… ahora soy yo el que quiere ir al hotel —afirmó en menos de un segundo en un tono imperativo—, y será ahora mismo… el atajo nos permitirá llegar en poco tiempo —murmuró por lo bajo tomándola rápidamente en brazos sin dar lugar a que la muchacha pudiera percibirlo hasta realizada la acción—, soy tu marido y te lo ordeno, koishii… ¡vamos al hotel ya! —espetó mirándola con un brillo ardiente en sus pupilas.

El rubor en sus mejillas se encendió con la misma fuerza con que un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina. —Entonces creo que ya conseguí lo que quería —sonrió triunfante llevando una de sus manos hacia el rostro de su esposo para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos esos labios que deseaba devorar a besos—, no creas que es porque me lo estés ordenando —comentó divertida mirándolo a los ojos—. No voy a dejar que salgamos de esa habitación hasta que tengamos que irnos —pronunció casi en un suspiro sin dejar de rozar sus cálidos labios.

—Y voy a insistir hasta aprovechar el último instante, koishii —suspiró mordiendo el labio superior de la chica sintiendo cada fibra de su ser encenderse ante cada roce nuevo con su mujer. En cualquier momento estallaría y sería mejor que eso sucediera cuando llegaran al hotel—… llegaremos al Dojo para dormir unas dos semanas —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Dos semanas? —preguntó esbozando una picara sonrisa antes de depositar un corto beso en sus labios—. ¿Qué piensas hacerme para dejarme tan agotada? —agregó fijando una sugerente mirada en los profundos ojos azules de Ranma—. Realmente... me gustaría saberlo — suspiró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de chico.

—Tantas cosas que no puedes imaginarlo… ten en cuenta que usaré cada regalo con mucho provecho, no quedará nada por probar… —suspiró mordiendo una de las orejas de su mujer—, también pienso implementar otras técnicas nuevas… soy muy bueno en la improvisación, onna —murmuró ronco sin dejar de mirarla. Quería invadir hasta el resquicio más ínfimo de su alma.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una satisfecha sonrisa al sentirlo deslizar su boca lentamente por el lóbulo de su oreja en dirección a la curva de su cuello donde logró arrancarle intensos suspiros. —Creo que puedo hacerme una idea, baka... —pronunció entre gemidos arqueando levemente su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su cuello—, me gusta cuando lo haces, además sé muy bien cómo improvisar contigo, anata... lo hacemos bien... juntos —suspiró enredando sus dedos entre los negros cabellos del muchacho, jalándolo suavemente para retenerlo en aquel lugar que él insistía en recorrer con su lengua con lentos y tentadores movimientos.

—Diablos… así vas a complicarme el viaje hacia el hotel —suspiró mientras tomaba ambas mochilas para colocarlas en su espalda de un modo hábil—, ¿quieres que nos quedemos o que vayamos allá? —preguntó entre suspiros apretando entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su mujer.

—¿Te estoy complicando las cosas? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja— Pero si fuiste tú el que me trajo hasta aquí y comenzó a seducirme —sonrió besando por algunos segundos los labios del muchacho— No quiero quedarme aquí... hace mucho que estoy loca porque me muestres ese atajo... —susurró mordisqueando lentamente el labio superior de su esposo deseando que llegaran lo antes posible a ese hotel para continuar recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y mordidas— ¿Qué estás esperando para llevarme, Ranma? —preguntó casi en un jadeo, apenas separando sus bocas.

—No esperaré un segundo más… vamos a irnos en este instante ¿estás preparada para ir a una velocidad superior de lo que estás acostumbrada? —preguntó mirándola de forma retadora.

—Claro que lo estoy —afirmó decidida aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello—, además si estoy contigo... nada me preocupa —sonrió dedicándole una tímida sonrisa que segundos después se transformó en una clara muestra de picardía—. ¿Estás seguro que luego de un viaje así podrás resistir a lo que pasará en nuestra habitación? —susurró en su oído.

—Estoy preparado para todo koishii… ¿acaso no confías en el desempeño de tu marido? Tendré energía de sobra para lo que nos espera en el hotel y lo posterior en el Dojo —suspiró besando levemente los labios de su esposa.

—Confío en ti... para siempre —suspiró antes de reanudar aquel beso, volviendo a perderse en la calidez de sus labios que la atrapaban en una calidad red de amor y pasión en la que deseaba permanecer hasta el fin de sus días.

Cuando separaron sus labios él le dedicó una pícara sonrisa que era una clara promesa de que le esperaban días y noches en los que no la dejaría escapar de sus brazos; y estaba segura que ese era solo el comienzo de largas jornadas en las que se perderían en el uno en la piel del otro como marido y mujer.

Fin

* * *

Notas finales:

Uff... qué puedo decir sobre el capítulo, Ranma me está obligando a decirles que no es masoquista, pero que Akane es una sádica xD, cosa que obviamente no le creo pero mantengámoslo en secreto o no me cooperará en mis próximos proyectos jaja. Hablando en serio, desde nuestra perspectiva esta debe ser la escena más HOT que escribimos con Sakura, así que esperamos no haber matado a nadie de un ataque xD. No pensamos que haya sadismo o masoquismo, sólo MUCHAS ganas de jugar y el ambiente era MUY cálido ;).

¿Por qué decidimos que no encontraran la cura? Porque quisimos que en ese aspecto fuera un final abierto, después de todo los problemas con el agua fría son parte de la esencia de Ranma :D.

Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, traumas, flores, propuestas y lo que quieran xD, responderé a cada uno de ellos y pronto estaré publicando la continuación Akai to aoi (sep hay que aprovecha el espacio para la publicidad xD)

Besos y gracias de nuevo por leernos,

Freya

Hola, chicos y chicas!

Agradezco por estos lindos dos años en los que publicamos y compartimos con ustedes Marido & Mujer, nuestra última historia en dupla. También aprovecho para saludar a todas nuestras lectoras que nos siguen desde Ai wa yasei da! y aprovecho para despedirme de ellas, al menos desde aquí porque sé que con algunas/os seguiremos en contacto ya que nuestra etapa como escritoras en nos permitió estrechar lazos de amistad con mucha gente linda.

Saludos especiales a Kotoko estuvo de cumpleaños hace pocos días, esperamos que disfrutes de este capítulo final y hayas tenido un hermoso día.

Un beso para todas/os

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Anata: quiere decir tú pero también es la forma en la que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos (amor, cariño, querido)

Airen: Esposo en chino

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, demonios, rayos.

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no? ¿Cierto?), las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos na.

Hai: Sí

Matte: Espera

Etto: Interjección de duda (¿Uhm? , ¿eh?)

Chikuso: mierda

Kuso: Mierda, maldita sea, maldición

Onna: Mujer


End file.
